


Business Before Pleasure

by Anonymously_Awesome



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action, All Lit, Alternate Universe, Angst, AoKaga Focused, Because I'm fair, Business AU, But Side-Parings get limelight too, But it's like a rollercoaster, Character Development, Closely Based On Real World, Comedy, Drama, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fictional World, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Honestly It's A Pretty Good Read, I can't describe BBP well, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, I'm trying SO hard..., Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jussayin', M/M, Mystery, Nightmare Violence, OCs - Freeform, Proof Reading Will Take Place, Realistic, Romance, Strong Language, The Tags Make More Sense If You've Read It, There will be a happy ending, Thriller (Little Bit), Unbeta'd, darker themes, eventually, good and bad, like hell, lots of smut, slow-burn, so much, so much mystery, soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 493,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymously_Awesome/pseuds/Anonymously_Awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SERT; 20xx]:</p><p>In the world of business, six young men stand apart from the rest; hailed as ruthless tycoons and leaders of their trade. But what happens when a single man dares attempt to join them at the top?</p><p>IRREGULAR UPDATES<br/>Especially this upcoming year but I'll post when I can.</p><p>The eagle-eyed amongst you will notice the main tags have changed. I chose to remove both of them, simply because -as with many things in life...</p><p>It wasn't that deep.</p><p>But the problematic chapters have trigger warnings so don't worry, I'll protect your eyes when necessary, dear readers.<br/>Not from typos though. That's on you. You've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Credits: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke in any way, shape or form; it is all down to the greatness that is Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

The Sertian skyline lay sprawled out before him; everything visible from the transparent windows that made up the walls of his favourite place - his throne room. It was the place he felt the most at home; where he had matured into the man he now was, having achieved all he had achieved and still being months shy of his twenty-fifth birthday. That was one of the things his rivals hated the most about him, about them.

“...How can they be that successful at such a young age?...”  
“...They completely lack the experience that is imperative to be worthy of such a position...”  
“...Letting them run a company at their age is preposterous...”  
“There’s no way they’ve gotten as far as they have without doing some hard graft behind closed doors AND between the sheets.”  
“It’s only a matter of time before they run into serious trouble...”  
“I suspect they must have ties with underground dealings, one simply cannot make that much money in that amount of time and be completely clean.”  


He sneered.

He had heard a lot in his struggle to the top and he would continue to hear more of the same. But it meant nothing to him. Why should he care for the judgement of the vultures waiting to see him fail; to see him fall, only so that they could pick at his bloodied remains? What help had they ever given him? No. Their empty accusations couldn’t phase him, they had no right to. He had as much right to be where he was as any of them and no amount of ill-wishing or malicious talk could change that. Because, that was all it was: baseless talk that most were too scared to even speak around him, let alone to his face.

He downed the rest of his Scotch, the warmth of the whiskey relaxing him nearly instantaneously. He huffed with amusement. Still, it was kind of funny to imagine that someone would actually have the balls to challenge any one of them directly. Some had tried...and gotten crushed immediately. But even if they weren’t ever going to be successful there was no harm in trying, right? Due to the wide-spread fame of their little group, the number of decent competitors they had got whittled down to nil in under half a decade. It irritated him. Whilst he loved where he was now, he loathed admitting it but it wasn’t enough. He needed the thrill that could only be gotten from a challenge offered by a worthy opponent. He craved it like it was necessary for his survival. His friends often said that he could have avoided a lot of trouble if he could just curb his competitive nature but that was like telling a fish to cut its swimming down to two hours a day. Not going to happen. It was one of his most persistent traits and he couldn’t ever remember a time when the thought of going head-to-head against someone worthwhile didn’t make his blood pump just that little bit faster. But it had been a very, very long time since that had happened. The adrenalin rush always gave way to the disappointment; the frustration of coming out on top again and again and...

No point musing, it didn’t earn money. He set the crystal glass down on his mahogany work desk and rolled his shoulders. His neck popped satisfyingly and he grinned. He had work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I’m a lousy individual who has limited geographical knowledge of anywhere but London (and even THEN things are a bit shaky), I’m going to play make-believe and hopefully, I’ll be able to conjure up a decent enough image that some people will pick up this story...let’s keep fingers crossed, ey? Pleased to meet you all, I’m Anonymously Awesome (as you may have seen above) and this is my first EVER fanfiction! I’m kind of excited not going to lie, so I hope you guys enjoy whatever I try to put out here I guess. Ummm, what else...erm, oh yeah, obviously I love the above pairings loads but at the end of the day if the pairings aren’t for you then I’m hoping to flesh out the story enough so that everyone can enjoy it, whether you like the pairings or don’t even ship the characters at all. Like no disrespect to those who don’t ship characters because I know some people hate that, it’s all for fun really. I love KnB for what it is, but it is nice to let your imagination run a bit wild, no? And also, if you do hate shipping then like, why are you here...? ^_^ But I’m rambling (you may find this to be a recurring theme, just a friendly warning). So yeah, hoping I do this justice! (Oh and this chapter is really quite short but that won't be the case for like. most of them, I'm a rambler you see so they will get drastically longer...this just whets the appetite - or just puts you off, whichever really ^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, when I posted the first chapter I realised how horrifically short it was, especially for my standards so I’m really going to try giving this next one a good go. This is unbeta'd btw so if you see any typos lemme know because I hate when I see random typos, it's a major pet peeve. Plus, see if you can guess what I used to hate at school...And thank you so much to the two angels who commented helping me out and giving me support. It really means a lot and eases the nerves a bit you know? Well enough of me going on and on, let the chapter commence!

Mondays were hated by many. Unfortunately, Aomine was no exception.

But it was less for the reason that he had to be going back to work (which he _kind of_ loved) but more for the fact that every Monday morning, without fail, they headed to the boardroom for their weekly meeting. Every week, just the six of them...cosy.

He wasn’t mature enough to not drag his feet just a little bit as he made the journey from his office to the place fondly referred to as ‘The Red Room’.

Personally, he didn’t understand exactly why they had to do this so repetitively when it was clear that there would be no significant changes to their place in the market any time soon. He got calling meetings in times of emergency or in the face of a major change but every _week_? It was like going to assemblies in high school all over again. He hardly ever listened **then** and the same applied now; with Aomine if a matter didn’t concern him directly, it went in one ear; took a quick detour around his brain in hopes of finding a storage spot (yeah, right); then went shooting out of the other.

But it didn’t seem like Akashi really minded that much; his appearance was necessary more for a show of obedience than for having an actual purpose there. Which suited him just fine, he supposed. He knew what was in his job description and he did that to perfection. Anything else was just a bother, and he didn’t feel he really had to input in any of these discussions because it wasn’t his business. Unless his sector was directly involved, he usually kept it shut (more out of laziness and a lack of effort at participation than anything) but he couldn’t help but think that sometimes they preferred that. He could admit to being a bit...abrasive...from time to time. But who wouldn’t be, with weekly, hour-long (at a MINIMUM) meetings?

He halted abruptly.

He’d been so caught up in his griping that he hadn’t realised he was already there. The Red Room. He pushed open one of the embellished, glass doors and walked inside. Four faces turned to regard him with varying emotions: long-suffering tolerance; vague amusement; complete indifference and thinly veiled disdain.

“Late again this week, Daiki?”

  
Just like assemblies.

  
“I’m here, aren’t I?” he muttered grumpily. Voicing his discontent at full volume wouldn’t likely get him anywhere _near_ Akashi’s good books so he thought better of it. But as always, his ‘right-hand man’ (read: lapdog) would of course have something to say about it.

  
“Considering your office is only two floors above wouldn’t you call this time indecent? It’s not like you didn’t know the meeting was going to take place. It does happen every week, you know.”

 _You don’t have to remind me_.

“Can it, Midorima. I’ve already heard it from Akashi, I don’t need to hear it from **you** too.” he growled.

He seriously needed to stop. Aomine had been spoiling for a fight lately and if Midorima didn’t quit with the barbed comments, he was going to find himself in a position he might not enjoy too much. It wasn't like he wasn’t late to most things in his life anyway so why should Red Room assemblies be an exception?

Actually, now that he thought about it, scanning the room he only registered four figures around the polished marble table. A vessel  twitched slightly in his forehead.

_Fucking four-eyes._

“ **What the hell** ! I’m not even the last one in today! Where the fuck is Kise?”

“Language,” he replied impassively. “Kise will be on his way soon, from what I understand-“

As if by summoning magic, the man in question materialized behind the door and yanked it open with a flourish.

“Sorry I’m late, guys! I was finalising a deal with Motex. They’re processing the paperwork for ownership of their filming production as we speak. Great, right?”

Bad mood aside, even Aomine couldn’t help but be impressed - though he’d be damned if he showed it. Motex were one of the largest film companies in Sert but they had been holding out for years and refusing to seek help from outside business despite signs that things may not be doing the best in the management department. Though Motex continued to release high-grossing blockbusters yearly without fail, there was talk that the extravagant pay checks they paid to A-list actors and actresses for the films they played in were starting to take a toll on other sectors of the company.

It was a double edged sword really: although the guaranteed high-pay ensured that there was a stream of famous names coming in, it also meant that it was expected of them for whatever film they did, and what with the expensive production costs on top of that, cuts were being made elsewhere, most noticeably in other workers pay which understandably stirred up feeling of ill will towards the Motex CEOs.

Their stubborn attitude had stopped them from forming any sort of partnership with other companies for the past five years at least, but somehow, with his overwhelming charm, Kise had achieved what others could not. And he seemed to have big plans for it too.

“...and I was thinking that if we start by making cuts to the production section instead of the cast’s pay then we would be able to save a lot of money without having to change what Motex usually does. Because everyone knoowwwsss they pay through the nose for all their stars. Like you wouldn’t BELIEVE who I saw when I-“

“Ryouta. Congratulations on your successful negotiations but I believe it’s time we commenced our meeting, don’t you?” Akashi interrupted smoothly with a calm smile.

“Sorry Akashicchi!” he yelped, immediately bowing his head and taking his seat next to Aomine. Across the table, Kuroko caught Kise’s eye and mouthed his congratulations to Kise which had him brightening up and beaming in no time. Aomine rolled his eyes heavenward. If there was one thing Kise could never get enough of it was praise from Kuroko. He was addicted, plain and simple. Had been ever since they were in middle school.

He looked to the head of the table where Akashi was seated proudly, like a monarch in front of his subjects. He had made it abundantly clear that it was imperative that everyone have on ‘appropriate attire’ when coming to work which meant that everyone was always suited and booted 9 to 5, Monday to Friday. Aomine didn’t mind the suit so much and he had quite a penchant for shoes of any kind if he was being honest with himself - he wasn’t, but Satsuki had told him enough times that he had more than he could ever wear so he’d started to believe it just a little. It was the frickin’ tie he couldn’t stand. He hated that it felt so restrictive and he was always tearing it off as soon as he entered his office. Around Akashi however, his tie was always neatly done and the right length, falling just above his navel. Thank **fuck** for Satsuki.

It went without saying that Akashi Seijuro cleaned up nicely to put it lightly. His bespoke suit was soft, charcoal grey which set off his creamy, white skin to perfection and his scarlet tie was nearly a direct match with his short, flaming hair. Sharp cheekbones and a slightly pointed chin would gave him an almost feline-air but he was no housecat. His striking, red (for now) eyes smouldered constantly with this inextinguishable fire; an unexplainable draw that made it near impossible to say no to him regardless of the request. Though one of the smallest in the room (though not the smallest, that honour was Kuroko’s and Kuroko’s alone) his aura was one of a born leader, of somebody who achieved what they set out to at all times. The absolute.

He had grown quite a bit since they first met each other, though. He was in no way in the same league as some of the monsters seated around the gargantuan table but he was significantly taller than when he was in high school. Crying shame about Tetsu, then. He sniggered quietly, but as if having his sixth sense triggered by Aomine being poisonous yet again, Kuroko’s laser-like gaze turned to bore into his temple, as he had studiously averted his head to avoid meeting the glare directly. An attempted ploy to convince Kuroko of his innocence. Idiot, he thought. Aomine-kun doesn’t **do** innocent. That in itself is as good a trigger as any. His turned head made him look away from where Akashi and Kuroko were seated to the next person who had yet to say anything at their little meet-and-greet. He encountered a pair of lavender eyes that regarded him almost lethargically. This probably wasn’t too far from the truth as Akashi forbade eating and drinking in the Red Room so the purple giant was likely suffering withdrawal effects from the lack of snacks.

If he hadn’t known them for longer, Aomine would probably find the shocking contrast between Akashi and Murasakibara’s height comical. But that (and the fact he liked his dick just as it was, thank you very much) stopped him from laughing every time he saw the two of them together. Even with his slight growth spurt post-high school, Murasakibara Atsushi still towered over him like the skyscrapers that clustered together in central Sert, where their headquarters were located. His long, purple hair was held back by a thin, black head band but there were a few fly-away strands that fell to decorate his face. On most people, the oddly coloured hair and eyes would be the most captivating thing about them full stop, but like the rest of them, though people rarely ever said it, he was a beauty. He had high cheekbones and a defined jaw line, with an almost aristocratic nose. Because of his often dopey visage, people tended to overlook Murasakibara in the face of the other model-worthy men seated in the room but honestly, if he cared for his looks even half as much as he cared for food in general, he’d be setting runways alight worldwide. His height aside, he carried more than enough muscle to avoid him looking gangly, as was frequently the case with many outrageously tall men, and currently dressed head-to-toe in black, against his pale, pristine skin he looked other-worldly.

But if Murasakibara was almost aristocratic, then the tall bastard next to him was a blue-blood through and through. Though Akashi came from the wealthiest family, Midorima’s was a close second. And he made sure you knew it. Everything he did, the way he walked, spoke and interacted with others echoed of prestige. It wasn’t intentional so much as a part of whom he was, he didn’t really know any other way to be. If that meant people thought he was uptight then so be it; it was how he was raised and he couldn’t change that. It gave him an untouchable appeal that most people swooned over. Aomine, however, just found it irritating. When all was said and done though, Midorima Shintarou didn’t let anyone down in the looks department. His appearance was regal, with deep green hair and gleaming, emerald eyes, always shielded by an impeccably polished pair of glasses that flashed whenever they caught the light. His ivory skin was flawless like the rest of him, and his thin yet full lips completed the image of someone cold and quietly calculating, yet utterly sophisticated. His lean frame was dressed in a dark, navy blue three-piece with a silver tie that just screamed ‘privilege’ and he pulled out his notebook, ready to jot down notes on what Akashi was saying. He seemed to sense Aomine’s eyes on him as his own flickered towards him before turning away with disinterest. Like he said, irritating.

Akashi cleared his throat gently and all eyes were on him immediately, holding everyone’s attention. He smiled.  
“Now, gentlemen. Progress report.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) They live in Sert which is the captial of Illoya which is like HUGE (think Russia, times like 2). There aren’t as many countries in this fantasy land I created as there are on Earth but Illoya is the main one essentially (at the very least size wise). Others will be mentioned eventually but, yeah.  
> 2) You may notice that the POV may seem to change a bit (which is indicated, I hope, by the name changes). But it will switch up a bit from narrator (moi) to Aomine quite a lot. And sometimes Kuroko. Or whoever the chapter focuses on really. So, yeah just tidying that up, hope it helped, but if it doesn’t, comment on what you’d like me to sort and and I’ll do it for you ^_^  
> Plus as you can see, I'm starting to get the hang of this uploading thing whehey! So expect more editing magic from me soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! I’m back with the next chapter. I’m currently flying (not with wings ^_^) so I have ample time to spare in between drawing, bopping to tunes and trying not to think too much of potential impending doom. I watched quite a lot of Air Crash Investigation as a child and I’d be the first to say it influenced my approach to flying somewhat. But, I’ll stop rambling and get on with it! Yet again unbeta’d... And thank you to the sweetie who left another comment! I have developed quite a love for comments in quite a short time, so if you’d like, leave one and know that I’ll enjoy reading it ^_^ shutting up now. Oh, and see if you can guess beforehand what everybody specialises in! Some are obvious (*cough cough* Murasakibara) but some are harder I think. But yes, the story...

The primary reason for these weekly meetings was for Akashi to get a first-hand account of the progress everyone had made in the past seven days so that he could determine which sectors needed his divine input to excel above and beyond their competitors yet again. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust them, far from it; having known all of them for more than a decade, the bond of trust between all of them went unmentioned but was steadfast. No, it was rather that he was a (slightly obsessive) perfectionist and liked to know that everything was running the way he wanted things to run. As the head of Generations, it was obvious that he would have the most power and input in the company. He wouldn’t have it any other way and neither would they.

They had all met in Teikou middle school, having all been a part of the school basketball team and together they made up the invincible ‘Generation of Miracles’ - a team that had completely cleared out all the national tournaments for their age group in the three years that they were eligible to play. Many had tried to defeat them but by then it was already too late: they no longer knew what it meant to lose. And so they won. And continued to do so. It quickly became monotonous for Aomine, even when they separated to go to different high schools, he still hadn’t found somebody on his level. And so, he had buried his passion for basketball and transferred his energy into the cutthroat world of business. They had all taken different paths after graduating at eighteen but nearly seven years later and they had somehow found their paths interwoven once more. Aomine had given up trying to disentangle himself from them. He had resigned himself to being stuck with these freaks for the foreseeable future...but was that really so bad? He shuddered, old age was clearly making him go soft in the head. He didn’t consider them friends but what they had worked, and he wasn’t about to change that.

After deciding to forego university (much to his parents’ relief-no comment) in favour of going straight to work, he learned very quickly that school life and working life were worlds apart. He was actually lucky that his parents were so supportive of what he wanted to do now that he thought about it. With his dad’s abundant experience of sales, being a self -employed salesman himself for the past two decades plus, he poured all the knowledge he had gained into his only son, hoping that it would help him gain at least some leverage in his chosen profession. The truth (that Aomine either hadn’t realised or just refused to comment on) was that his parents were both thrilled that the dead look that had decorated their son’s face for the past few years of his life was somewhat brightened in the face of his job. They would do anything to see the Daiki they knew as a little boy who treated everything like a great opportunity and smiled like there was nothing he couldn’t do. They had long since given up on him going all the way back to how he was, though it broke their hearts to admit it. No parent wants to see their child anything less than blissfully happy. But they had tried everything to get him to smile again; to look at them the way he used to. But rather than dwell on the past, now that they saw the job he was doing brought back the smallest spark in his eyes-like the dying embers of a fire, they did everything in their power (with the help of the one person who stuck with their son unconditionally) to nurture and care for it, in the hopes that one day it might develop into a fully-fledged flame.

Probably due to his undying love of basketball, he had decided he wanted to take on the sports industry. After high school, he had trialled for the Sertian team under the instruction of his old coach (and Satsuki’s incessant nagging) and had gotten in straight away. But though basketball was still his first love, the fire had been extinguished, he thought for good. He didn’t want to play his favourite sport, scratch that, he didn’t want to do the thing he loved the most in the world and not be able to throw himself into it completely. Just to be completely immersed in all that basketball was; to be able to play with nothing on his mind but his opponent and his play...to get lost in it. He had craved it for so long that there was no feeling anymore, just numbness. Like when you’re so hungry for so long that you just stop feeling the hunger. It was as though his starved soul was tired of waiting for a proper and consumed his passion instead-just taking and consuming everything until there was nothing left...or so he thought.

  
So, although the Sertian basketball team was very strong internationally, he quit after only a few months, much to Satsuki and his parents’ dismay. His interest, without him knowing, had shifted from the sport itself to the business behind it. From wearing the uniforms to who makes them and what fabrics sell the best. From which team was performing the best that season to which shoes brought the best out of the players and how he could be the one selling them. From thinking of his salary as a player to the salary of a manager, to the salary of a team owner. And not just basketball. As with all things in Aomine’s life: his house, his cars; meals; paychecks, tits-he liked them big. He wanted to expand. He hadn’t even gotten his foot in the door and he was already looking beyond the horizon. Many people who saw what he was attempting called his ambition crazy; said he was a reckless young upstart who needed checking. But he couldn’t care less. He saw a whole in the market and he intended to fill it. What he realised was that companies tended to stick to one sport and wouldn’t branch out. Because it was always quality over quantity. Aomine knew he could provide both. Countless big wigs felt that they could only commit properly to one sport and they couldn’t face all the competition from other companies in their own sport, live alone all of them. Aomine sought out the competition. He knew what he could achieve...he just didn’t quite know how to get there yet.

He started out by renting out a room in a complex on the outskirts of Sert, aided very generously by his parents. He knew for a fact that he wasn’t anywhere near the level where he could be owning a whole building in the centre of the city but he would work his way up. Because of his history and relative experience with professional basketball, he decided to base his budding company initially around providing sportswear. Having played the game himself, he knew what players found most comfortable to wear and he considered himself a fairly trendy guy, so designing the gear wasn’t too much of a problem for him. He covered the start up costs with money his parents had been saving for him when they still thought he would go to university. He was also lucky that his name and reputation had spread as far as they had since his Teikou days because from the managers’ perspectives, if they couldn’t have him on their teams then they would be more than willing to concede with gear he himself had produced. It was the Aomine seal of approval that they wanted-as though wearing his clothes would somehow bring the teams to his level. If only it were that easy. He spent a year and a half focused on that aspect, constantly producing clothing to match the trends whilst meeting the requirements of the customer. For teams across Illoya to begin with but even that slowly began to expand to neighbouring countries. People were eating it up at a crazy rate, it was near unbelievable. By the end of the second year, he had already broken even and was starting to make a profit.

  
The high success rate made him daring; he decided to take a chance and expand. If there was any time to start hitting other sports it was now: strike while the iron is still hot as they say. He started with baseball as it was a very widely played sport in Illoya, more so than basketball even. It was here that he had to start calling in favours. Now, in high school he wasn’t the friendliest guy. In all honesty, the only reason his basketball team put up with him for as long as they did was because he was the best player on their team by a long shot. The favours he called in were in the form of Satsuki and strangely enough, Kise, who he had never successfully gotten out of his life even after high school. If there was one thing Kise had in abundance it was contacts. The man seemed to know anybody and everybody-it was almost creepy. Satsuki was a blessing in every aspect of his life and this was no exception. She had been an angel not only to the basketball team, where her loyalty lay, but also to other teams as her insane observational abilities had helped many of Touou’s sports teams strategise their play in national tournaments. As a result, when she called up the ex-captain of their school’s baseball team “just asking for a couple of tips and recommendations on baseball training kit because Dai-chan’s looking into that market and it would be soooo great if you could spare a few minutes!” she ended up receiving a damn recital. In all fairness, for all her whining and pestering, he found it hard to believe that ANYONE could dislike Satsuki.

He stuck with producing training gear because he didn’t have the same standing in the baseball realm as he did basketball and he didn’t know enough about it (yet) to be producing official stuff. But as always, one of the best ways of advertising is word-of-mouth. Companies had already heard of the magic Aomine was weaving on basketball courts country-wide and they wanted a slice of the pie. Things continued to keep looking up and by half-way through the fourth year; Aomine was looking to expand again. Then Akashi called.

In typical Akashi fashion, he casually let slip that he had been keeping tabs on him. Whilst this didn’t shock Aomine anywhere near as much as it really should have, it was Akashi’s next words that left him speechless.  
“I am extremely impressed with the level of success you have achieved in only four years, Daiki. Hence why I would like you to merge with my company.”

  
Huh?

  
Aomine had known since middle school that Akashi was going to be going into business doing something he could vaguely remember (read: had completely forgotten) because his family, more specifically his dad, expected it of him. But as he had been a bit of a dick back in the day, he hadn’t really taken it upon himself to care at all about what his former team mates were doing with their lives unless their paths directly crossed with his. Clearly, Akashi hadn’t gotten the memo.

  
He had mixed feelings about it. Whilst he knew that joining Akashi’s company meant that he would definitely be able to achieve all that he set out to do, his pride stopped him from accepting Akashi’s offer outright. He had come so far by himself (Satsuki didn’t count because she was an integral part of his life-he was convinced that if she left him, he would grind to a halt and promptly die afterwards) that he wanted to keep going by himself so at the end he could look back and say ‘That was all me’. It actually felt good to work hard for something; it had finally sunk into his thick skull after years of teachers uttering the same words to him despairingly when marking his abysmal exam papers. But the better part of him, the smarter part understood that Akashi wasn’t exactly asking. Even an idiot in training like himself could tell that Akashi was ordering him to. Having been around him for as long as he had allowed him to perceive the slight difference between Akashi asking and ordering. There was no question in what he was saying, he fully expected Aomine to commit whole heartedly to his plan without a word of complaint. Which was why less than a month later, aged 22, Aomine Daiki became the fifth member to join Generations. And then his career sky-rocketed.

  
If he looked at it now (he didn’t really have much else to do in this meeting anyway, until his turn to report came up) he could probably attribute his astronomical rise to two major factors besides the fact that he was so damn amazing, who **wouldn’t** buy his gear? The first was Generations Inc. itself. Akashi had had this idea to pair them off based on their specialised sectors. At first, Aomine had thought it was a stupid idea, because he specialised in sport, not any of these other bastards. Especially when he was paired with Kise, whose sector was unsurprisingly entertainment. But he was stunned to find that beneath the sparkly, overly-dramatic exterior lay a person who had a business mind very similar to his own. His extensive contacts list aside, Kise had come into business quite like how he had. He had already been a part time model in his youth but he was officially scouted to be an all-round asset, singing, acting, modelling, the works; by Seinta Ent-a big time company owned by a billionaire mogul with more money than sense. He said he could see a bright future for Kise and Kise agreed, just not in the way he was talking about. It had taken Aomine months and countless talks with Satsuki before he realised that pro-basket ball wasn’t his future, but Kise had it figured out before he even signed the contract. Reading through the clauses of the form and thinking of the rights and the power his managers would have over him, he realised THAT was what he wanted for himself. And he would be absolutely ruthless in getting it. Needless to say, Seinta Ent had long since been absorbed into Generations Inc, courtesy of the pretty boy himself. He worked similar to a virus really (not that Aomine would know, these were just Satsuki’s musings). He would infiltrate the company with his million-dollar smile; win over men and women alike with his beauty and charm and then he would strike, and take everything, sometimes all at once but often slowly, devouring piece by piece until it was all his. Who’d have thought him capable? Not Aomine, anyway.

The other two partnerships had consisted of Midorima and Murasakibara (both of whom had never really left Akashi’s clutches) and Akashi and Kuroko. In their time apart, Midorima had undergone an accelerated doctorate course to get a PhD in medicine under Akashi’s instruction so that by twenty-one, being at Akashi’s beck and call was actually in his job description. Wow, Aomine sneered, dreams really do come true. As for Murasakibara, he was with Akashi as soon as he graduated and he thought nothing of it. The Earth was round, the sky was blue and he was “helping Aka-chin”. They predictably went into medical treatment and the food industry respectively. While their pairing seemed the most unlikely, they worked really well together. One of the reasons for this was the overlap between food and pharmaceutical production. There were many techniques (fermentation for example) that were used in both, which allowed them to work on the production line of their respective goods together. Plus, as both required ‘raw ingredients’ they were able to share suppliers and storage details...they were probably the most cohesive unit of the three in reality.

If you were to ask Kuroko what he did for a living, he would probably fix you with his trademark blank stare and accompany it with:  
“Why, I serve people.” That is itself sounded shady, but in a roundabout way, that _**was**_  what he did.  Being the most normal out of all of them by a long shot, he decided to establish a form of agency that gathered the resumes of people with all kinds of qualifications and dispatched them as needed. It sounded far-fetched to Aomine even now but Tetsu was just the type of person that people could trust. And he didn’t let them down on that front. He had every type of person signed on at his company: builders and construction workers, chefs and waiting staff, cleaners and lawyers. Just about everyone. And because he was a part of Generations, such jobs were always going around so all the people who had joined Kuroko’s sector found themselves in with a steady and reliable source of income just from Generations Inc alone. Especially the first two as Akashi’s sector focused mainly on civil and mechanical engineering. He did everything from planning and implementing building construction to grand architectural projects to selling motorbikes. His Akaseki range was actually one of his claims to fame. Aomine had one model himself and it rode like a dream, as expected of Akashi.

The second reason for his success was his trump card, the ever amazing Momoi Satsuki. Her assessment abilities combined with Midorima’s extensive medical knowledge allowed him to expand into (completely legal) performance drugs-with everything ranging from pain medication after a game, to effective asthma treatment for the asthmatic members of teams. Business was booming and Aomine couldn’t see an end to it. A few days later, at the beginning of one of his ‘lunch’ breaks, Akashi paged him and told him to meet him in his office immediately. He’d never done that before. Fearing the worst but his cocksure attitude betraying none of that, he headed to the top floor, where Akashi’s office (affectionately coined ‘The Graveyard’ by Aomine-in his head, of course-as endless companies had breathed their last there, under Akashi’s governance) was located.

“Please have a seat, Daiki.” Akashi motioned in front of him once Aomine had swaggered into the room. “There’s no need to be so tense, you’re not in any trouble, quite the contrary actually.”  
Aomine released the breath he totally hadn’t been holding since he got in the elevator and relaxed back in the chair; arms resting on the back and legs stretched out and crossed in front of him. Tie firmly in place.  
“ **Me** , nervous? For what?” he lied, easily. Akashi huffed out a quiet chuckle.  
“For what indeed Daiki. Regardless, I’m sure that you are curious as to why I called you up here and I again wanted to commend you on your continuous rise in sales. I also wanted to enquire as to whether there was anything you required to further maximise this growth.” Akashi’s tapering fingers were steepled in front of him and his deep red eyes searched Aomine’s equally intense blue ones, as if probing for something.  
“Oh, is that all? Well I guess I was thinking of having some kind o face to the brand. Like currently, I appeal almost exclusively to teams and professional players but I was thinking if a famous face was on the brand I could branch out to cheaper stuff for-“  
“Less dear,” he inputted fluidly.  
“Um, did...you just call me ‘ _dear_ ’...?” He got that Akashi was ‘fond’ of him, but this was going too fast...  
“No Daiki, ‘dear’ as in ‘expensive’. Don’t say cheap, it sounds...distasteful.”  
“Riiiiggghhhhtt. Anyways, I think with that I would be able to sell stuff that was more affordable for the average person,” he continued, convinced that there was major revenue to be had if they took this direction.  
Akashi straightened even more in his chair and smiled slightly.  
“I can’t help but agree with you, Daiki. Is there anyone you have in mind currently?” he enquired.  
“Errrr, not necessarily, I mean I guess someone from Sert’s basketball team would be okay?” he guessed, seeing as they had been the first official team to support his brand, he hoped that one of them would be cool with being the face of The Zone’s gear.  
“Right, then consider it done. That is all. Please go back to your lunch break, Daiki, and try not to drink too much. We have a meeting at 3:15pm with one of The Zone’s sponsors, I expect you to be there promptly.” He said almost offhandedly, referring back to his planner for his next task of the day.  
“Cool?” he replied to Akashi’s lowered head - he was already completely absorbed in trying to annihilate some unsuspecting automobile distributor - and he sauntered out, slightly dazed but fine nonetheless. Which is how he found himself at the exact same time the very next day, when Satsuki came bouncing into his office (literally, her bras did nothing for her) squealing “Congratulations, Dai-chan!!”  
“What for, exactly?” he asked, having transitioned from dazed to downright bewildered.  
“Really now, don’t play coy with me!” she giggled, “Like you didn’t know you own the Panthers!”  
Huh?  
The Panthers? As in the Sertian Panthers? Aomine wanted a face for the brand and he brought the whole fucking **TEAM**?  
“Uh, thanks I guess...” he murmured, floored, while Satsuki chattered excitedly about ‘prospects’ and ‘potential’ in the background.

...  
“...Daiki? Your progress report.” Akashi looked expectantly at him.  
Back from his daydreaming, Aomine focused in on where he was. Ah, _yeah_ , that.  
Pulling out his phone, he heaved a sigh. Boy, he **hated** Mondays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I thought it would be fair to let you guys kind of know the plan for the story. First of all, apologies that there has been literally nothing exciting since the damn thing started. Like I would love to be one of those fics that gets straight into the action, then has like 2 paragraphs of explanation then BANG! An explosion, you know? However, the Lord made me a long winded person so that’s exactly what I’m doing, soorrryyy. I just really want to set the scene so you feel like you get where I’m coming from and so that things wll run smoothly when I start introducing new characters, plot twists etc. I want you to feel like you’re in the boardroom too, that’s my main aim, so if there are things you think I can do to achieve that, lemme know! Also, being the long-winded goat I am, in case you hadn’t picked up on it, this story is going to be LONG, and I mean LONG. But I’m dedicated to it now, so don’t worry that I’ll like drop out halfway ^_^ But it will be LONG so if you’re down or the ride, then please, do join me. Just letting people know in case they were thinking things will be resolved soon...not a chance. Considering the last three chapters has been Aomine walking to the Red Room, sitting in the Red Room, starting the Red Room assembly...see where I’m coming from? But once I get into it, I will get in, I promise!  
> So yes, other than that lovely readers, as you can see, there was a lot of background in this chapter, mostly around Aomine because he’s lowkey the MC here...for now...and I finally introduced the next cast member, the beautiful Momoi! Can you tell I’m her fan? It’s funny because I thought she was sooooo annoying when I first saw her but by the end, her tears were my tears. Shameless aren’t I? Anyho, thanks for reading, while I get over jet lag, I will also be plotting and typing so expect the next chapter very, very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Not going to lie, up Friday morning, I was under the impression that I would be having no Wi-Fi for the next almost three months and I was like ohmygosh! How will I update? I‘ll be branded a liar and I won’t even be able to explain myself! This is awful! I’ll have to visit internet cafes! General terror as you can see. However, my pa was just pranking me for being a cow, we do in fact have Wi-Fi and so here I am again ^_^ I feel like there was something else I wanted to say but I can’t for the life of me remember what it was so, off we go. Oh, and guess who we're getting a glimpse of? I won't tag him JUST yet though...Unrepentantly unbeta’d for your reading pleasure.

Aomine yawned as he left the Red Room.

  
“Last to arrive, first to leave as always” Midorima had jibed behind him, riling Aomine up enough to turn around and give him hell when Murasakibara had lazily responded:  
“But Mine-chin wasn’t actually last today, Mido-chin,” which left Midorima speechless long enough for Aomine to make his escape before things really kicked off and he lost it. He loped into the lift and sent it to the seventh floor, his floor. As the doors closed, he yawned again, the details of the previous week’s improvements, failures and economic standing having bored him to death. He didn’t have the time or mind for such hence why Satsuki always compiled the information for him and sent it to his email which he accessed through his phone. Akashi had long since realised that she was behind the reports, but again, it was more for the concept than anything else that Aomine did them. Plus, he mused, it would be infinitely more difficult to decipher what had gone on if Daiki was left in charge.  
He then proceeded to nearly swallow his tongue as Kise leapt on him, seemingly out of nowhere (how did he keep **doing** that?).

  
“Aominecchi!” he yelled, throwing his lean frame in his general direction, arms spread and ready to cling on like the limpet he was. Aomine was having none of it and side stepped swiftly to the right, leaving Kise to get well acquainted with the elevator floor.  
“Ouch! How _mean_!” he pouted, rubbing his rapidly reddening cheek. “What was that for?”  
“I could ask you the exact same thing. Why would you attack me _this_ early on in the week; in the **_day_**?” he scowled. “More importantly, what are you even DOING here? Your floor is  below the Red Room.”  
“Is it so bad that I wanted some congratulations from my partner?” he whimpered, the tears already starting to form.  
“Yeah. It is. Especially if you go about it like that, idiot. Get down to your floor. Now. Or I’ll -”He was interrupted by the pinging of the lift, indicating that he had reached his floor, and before he knew it Kise had rushed out with him.  
“And just WHERE do you think you’re -”  
“Momoicchi!”  
“Ki-chan!”  
“Dammit!” he growled, smacking a hand to his forehead and dragging it down his face. He didn’t want to deal with the shrieks of his ‘secretary’ and his ‘partner’ unless forced at gunpoint, so he stalked to his office with a cursory, “I’m out of here.” More to himself than anyone else as they were too caught up in...whatever it was that had them gossiping animatedly and gesturing wildly.

Rolling his eyes skyward as he closed his door, he made a beeline for his leather desk-chair chair. Sinking into it with a pleased groan, he threw his feet up onto the table and leafed disinterestedly through the files Satsuki had left on his desk for him. It was currently 11 o’ clock. The meeting had lasted two hours and he then had to go and find his chief designer who was having issues with the new women’s range of trainers they were producing. Then he had to call one of their foreign distributors in the neighbouring country, Fanfay, to discuss stocking issues that had been going on at their major store. Then, he had to have another meeting with his board of directors to discuss the brands economic growth with yet another expansion planned. And then a meeting with a sports retailer, to try and get a good deal on their products. He needed a break already. He’d squeeze in a 30 minute lunch break somewhere, but who to call? Delving into his expensive suit trouser pockets, he rummaged around and finally produced a small, black, leather-bound book. In it contained the envy of many fellow businessmen. Some thought it was just legend; many heard about it and refused to believe it: one man with all that ass on tap? And he’s not even twenty-five? Yeah, right. But it was true all right. Whilst Kise was clearly the charmer and Akashi had an undeniable aura surrounding him, it was Aomine that the women really flocked to. Not to hang off him like Kise’s hardcore fans. No, the women who approached him wanted one thing only: sex.

Who could blame them really? Aomine Daiki towered over most people at just under two metres in height. His tall, lean muscled body was covered with the most tempting, perfectly flawless, dark caramel skin. His sharp, angular face drew attention instantly: he sported close-cropped deep blue hair and harshly slanted eyebrows. Below them were mesmerising sapphire eyes that glinted with limitless confidence and more than a touch of arrogance. His slated cheekbones and high, straight nose gave him a model’s profile and his full lips spoke of the most sensual promises. He was the embodiment of sin and one dismissive glance from him could send hearts racing. And he knew it. Everything about him had so many ready to fall at his feet and let him do what he wanted. And like the asshole he was, he blatantly took advantage of that by bedding a different woman every month, sometimes every week, much to Momoi’s abhorrence. In Aomine’s eyes, it wasn’t his fault. He let them know straight up whenever he hooked up with them that it would be a no strings attached affair. Casual sex whenever he needed it which, with his healthy libido, was pretty often. And the women always understood. Or they pretended to anyway, the dumb bimbos, he sneered. Before long they were always trying to get him to take them out, say their relationship was official, meet their parents...he didn’t want or need that. For him it was just sex, always was and always would be but most girls struggled so much with this concept sometimes he wondered if it was even worth the effort. But then he thought about the boobs and realised there was little he wouldn’t do.

Aomine flipped through the pages of book three to one of the more recent girls. He needed someone willing to service him on short notice. Priscilla was too uptight; Karen would demand a lunch date and he rarely EVER had the time for that. He stumbled upon another name: Kiki Manila. Sifting through his memory, he tried to put name to face (or to tits as it were). Manila...Kiki...ah. Long black hair, hazel eyes, kind of short, decent rack, pretty clingy, Kiki. She’d do just fine. He whipped out his phone and dialled her number.  
“Yo. I’m going on my lunch break at 2. When can you get here?” No need for formalities, straight to business.  
“Oh, hi!! I was so hoping you’d call because I didn’t get your number the last-”  
“Yeah, yeah. So when can you be here? Or should I call someone else...”  
“NO! I mean, no, I’ll be there by 1.30, 1.45 latest!” she giggled anxiously.  
“Cool. Meet me at Wilson’s.” Lunch break sorted, he hung up, loosened his tie and started sorting through the existing designs on the market for women’s trainers.

By 2, he was worn out and desperate for a drink. Time for his break. He grabbed his jacket which he had shed earlier in the day and exited the room in a slightly better mood. As he was leaving, he met Momoi who was sitting in her spot at the receptionist’s desk. She knew exactly what he was off to do, but she let her eyes tell of her disgust. Aomine ignored her, and summoned the lift then entered it and disappeared. She let out a sad sigh. When they were growing up, Dai-chan was such a sweetie. I mean sure he was a bit rough and he had played more than enough pranks on her during their childhood (just hearing the word ‘frog’ made her shudder). But since Teikou and the Generation of Miracles, he started changing. He became so closed off by the end that even she was starting to think she didn’t know him anymore. And this was Aomine she was talking about. She knew him better than she knew herself. She was as ecstatic as his parents when she saw how working mellowed him out a bit and their relationship now was better than in had been in years...but it was still a far cry from their youth. Still, she couldn’t complain. Anything was better than the heartbreaking days at Touou Academy. He’d hurt her so much then she didn’t know what to do and the distance he’d put between them had nearly broken her. At least he was here now and they were together. The always had been and they always would be, she would make sure of it. They completed each other in a way and if there was one person she couldn’t live without, as much as she chased Testu-kun, it was Dai-chan. He was always there when she really needed it (save early Touou when he himself was the problem). She loved him, she really did, she thought with a fond smile. It was quickly wiped from her face when she remembered where he was going. Urgh, she just wished he wasn’t such a pig with women. She couldn’t WAIT for the day he fell for someone and he would see what it felt like to do the chasing. A smirk adorned her beautiful face, now that would definitely be worth watching.

He arrived at Wilson’s at a quarter past two. The bar was pretty close to their Generations’ building/complex/frickin’ skyscraper which made it one of Aomine’s regular haunts. He strode to the entrance, ready as hell for that gin and tonic when a hand shot out and grabbed his elbow.  
“Daiki!!” she squealed. A vessel throbbed in his temple.  
“Aomine.” She was never going to be on first-name basis with him, none of them would.  
“S-sorry! I meant Aomine!” she corrected herself hastily, “Anyways, how have you been? It’s been a while since I saw you. Too long in fact!” Not long enough, he thought. He was suddenly starting to regret having asked her to come.  
“Listen, hate to break it to you, but I didn’t come here for a catch up. You know that as well as I do. Are we doing this or not? And let go of my elbow.”  
“Oh, sure!” she said quickly, hand dropping somewhat reluctantly off of his arm. “Lead the way.”  
Looking longingly at the bar counter and promising it he would return soon, he headed to the men’s bathrooms. Yet another reason why he loved Wilson’s. They knew what the men came to do at lunch and they had no problem with it-they even encouraged it. It was no surprise to anyone that many company presidents and CEO’s slept with their secretaries or employees but as doing such wasn’t advised in the company building, there were many fine establishments in central Sert that offered places where you could do the dirty then go for you meeting afterwards. Heck, Wilson’s even had rooms upstairs. Loads of the bars did. Great customer service in his opinion. He had no time for a room, he rarely ever used them. A toilet stall would suffice for today. He entered the bathrooms, walked to the first stall and opened the door, glancing lazily behind him to see her trotting excitedly after him. Over-eager. How annoying.  
When they both stood inside facing each other she smiled and reached her arms out towards his neck. What...?  
“What the hell are you doing?” he eyed her like she was crazy. She looked back at him, confused.  
“I was going to kiss-”  
“No, no, no, sweetheart we don’t do that here.” He nearly patted her on the head, like she was a lost child. Nearly.  
“On your knees and get to work.”

Ten minutes later, the door of their stall swung open suddenly, revealing Aomine with his trousers opened and his cock securely down the throat of the woman at his feet. It wasn’t even close to getting half his length inside the confines of her warm, wet throat so she had wrapped one of her small hands around what she could and was pumping hard. The other hand was frantically rubbing away inside her thong, her skirt bunched at the waist for better access. The intruder let out a shocked gasp and felt the bile travelling up faster than when he had run into the toilets. Aomine had been day-dreaming about what drink he was getting at the bar-he was thinking whiskey double now-when his unfocused eyes registered that someone was there. From the entry, the whole scene had taken about two seconds and in that time, the person had turned sharply to the right and barrelled through the next door before promptly throwing up. All he could catch was a flash of flaming, red hair as he vanished and the vomiting started. He watched the door in front of them swing slowly with a blank stare to rival Kuroko’s. He had many kinks in bed, but he was pretty sure exhibitionism wasn’t one of them. And there really was no better way to set the mood than somebody blowing chunks less than three feet away. He sighed. It was time for a drink.

He tapped the girl on her head.  
“Hey, Suki. You might want to hurry up down there. I’ve got to go.”  
She said something back which was muffled and it sent a series of vibrations down his cock. He felt his orgasm starting to build so he grabbed the back of her head and forced as much of his dick down as possible. She caught on quickly and relaxed her jaw as much as she could to allow him to plunge roughly down her throat again and again. She was touching herself erratically and before she knew it, her orgasm struck her, leaving her moaning around Aomine’s length. The vibrations from her pleasure were just enough to set him off and he held her head in place while he came in harsh spurts down her throat, groaning quietly. Grabbing some tissue her wiped himself off and tucked his softening erection back into his boxers before zipping up and straightening his tie. Kiki rose as well and pulled down her skirt before combing her fingers through her hair. Next door, the vomiting continued.  
He turned to exit the stall when she grabbed his arm again.

“Daik-I mean Aomine! Where are you going?”  
“To get a drink.”  
“Oh. H-h-how was I...?”  
“How were you what?” he asked, not comprehending. “Oh.” Suddenly it clicked. Like your rack, decent, he thought. He wasn’t that cruel, well today anyway.  
“You were fine.”  
“Really?” she gushed. “So, then, um, does that make it official?”  
“I wasn’t aware giving head could be unofficial but enlighten me.”  
She tittered and moved closer to him. “What I mean is, are we together now?”  
His eyes suddenly hardened. “And just what would lead you to that conclusion?”  
“Welll,” she said coyly “I mean we have been intimate a few times and I just thought you wouldn’t have called me again if-”

He snapped.

“Listen, slut. I’ve met you all of three times and you have been on you back, your face and on your knees in that order. I screw girls like you for convenience and nothing more. I know that’s what goes around so just what part of that made you think that this meant we were ‘together’?”  
Kiki’s mouth opened and closed repeatedly, like a deranged goldfish.  
“I-I-I-I just t-thought-”  
“And there’s the problem. You. Thinking. Let’s be real here, if you honestly thought the best way to start any relationship was to spread your legs to a guy you met less than half an hour ago, then you need more help than I could ever offer you. Not that I would want to anyway.” The throwing up turned to choking.  
“But we’re meant to be together. We are. We ARE!” the more she repeated it the more she had convinced herself it was true. When she told some of the girls at work that her and Aomine were ‘a thing’ they just looked at her pityingly. That man had serious commitment issues, they thought, not to mention the fact that Kiki was a bit...odd. Maybe not on the surface but she had a very possessive, stifling personality once you got to know her. Almost obsessive even. She had told herself that the third time was the charm. If he contacted her a third time she knew that fate meant them to be together. When he did call her again, she was elated and she knew that she would have him. It’s a shame Aomine wasn’t going quietly.

  
“Listen, I really don’t have the time to be dealing with you, destiny, or any other higher power right now. I just want a drink. So if you’ll excuse me.”  
“Daiki, WAIT!” Another vessel popped.  
“Don’t make me repeat myself, you idiot. It’s Aomine-kun to you. Actually, give me your phone.”  
Caught off guard by the sudden turn in conversation, she handed over her phone obediently. He trawled through her recent contacts until he found one stored under ‘Hubby’. He shuddered. With a few clicks it was done.  
“I’ve deleted all contact I’ve had with you and my number. Don’t try to contact me because you won’t like the outcome. Clearly, you are sick in the head because I’m not your ‘hubby’, your lover or even someone you screw around with from time to time. I’ll make this clear: you mean nothing to me and that’s not going to change in this lifetime, whatever destiny has to say about it. That clear?”  
She blinked slowly, not quite comprehend, her grip on his arm loosened in the confusion. He yanked his elbow away and walked off without a backwards glance. The man who had lost his lunch (and likely some vital organs too by the way he was going at it) was gagging quietly. Aomine left him to it, not his problem.

Imayoshi looked up from polishing glasses and watched Aomine stride out of the bathrooms and head straight to the bar looking more than a bit pissed off. He smiled to himself, no doubt Aomine had broken yet another heart. The girl in question scurried out of the men’s bathrooms and gazed longing at Aomine’s broad back before leaving Wilson’s as quickly as she came. He shook his head, the kid was a terror.  
“What can I get for you, heartbreaker?” he asked playfully, eyes dancing.  
“Shut your trap, Imayoshi.” He looked up from his stool but his glasses were flashing so Aomine couldn’t see his eyes. Even if he could, they were almost always squinted shut so it was impossible to gauge the man’s reactions.  
“Aw. Did your little meet up not go as planned? Let me guess, she thought that after your little toilet tryst the two of you would get married and ride off into the sunset on a white steed-”  
“I said shut it!” Imayoshi could see his temper starting to flair and he decided to hold off on the teasing before Aomine caused trouble.  
“Now, now, there’s no need to be aggressive. Here, have one on me.”  
He slid him a whiskey double and Aomine thanked the heavens and downed it in one before slamming down the money for another. Imayoshi could be an infuriating prick a lot of the time but he was still his favourite bartender and he tended to give pretty sound advice. When Aomine wasn’t trying to wring his neck that was. They had known each other for five years or so and their relationship was somewhat volatile but it worked. To be fair, most of Aomine’s relationships were volatile but he wasn’t complaining.  
“Seriously though,” said Imayoshi pushing some of his dark hair out of his eyes, “you really need to stop doing that to the ladies, kid. It will be your turn soon enough and I’m sure you wouldn’t appreciate having your heart torn apart, crushed, stomped on, then covered in gasoline and set alight-”  
“I **GET** your point. But you can rest easy, old man. That won’t ever happen to me.” He said so with such blind confidence Imayoshi almost believed him. Almost.  
Imayoshi Shoichi had seen many arrogant bastards in his time but Aomine was by far the worst, but with the most reason. Still, being a bartender let you see and hear things you just wouldn’t as a pen pusher in the office. Hence why Aomine had offered him a job two years back, he had declined with ease. This was the job for him. Imayoshi was a sly, prudent person and those were qualities Aomine had liked when offering the job, but Imayoshi felt they would be more suited to getting morsels of gossip from drunks who just wanted a friendly bartender to lend an ear. Friendly he was not, but he could pretend to be anything for the information he got. Some people paid quite a fair bit for it. Some may have called it crooked but it was Imayoshi’s way of life. He couldn’t quit if he wanted to. Gossip aside though, with Aomine, he just had a gut feeling, that he would be falling hard, fast and permanently. He grinned, now that would definitely be worth watching.

Aomine put more money on the counter top, well into his third drink. Imayoshi pushed it back and looked at him levelly.  
“Considering you have a meeting with your board in half an hour, I don’t really feel comfortable serving you another drink. I wouldn’t want you stumbling in drunk now would I?” his face saying the complete opposite.  
Aomine didn’t question how he knew his schedule; Imayoshi knew most things without being told. Well then.  
“Hey, old man. Did you see that guy run into the toilets to be sick? Was he drunk or what?”  
“Old man...” Imayoshi contemplated spiking his drink the next time he came to the bar. With acid, preferably. Thinking back, he did remember seeing someone sprint to the bathrooms not ten minute after Aomine went in with his lady friend. But he couldn’t for the life of him recall exactly who he was.  
“I saw him but I can’t say I know exactly who he is.”  
“I thought you knew most things.”  
“Well then, that man’s identity must fall into the very small category of things I don’t know.”  
“Fair enough. He was really going for it as well. It sounded like complete carnage next door. If I hadn’t been so pissed off I probably would have checked it out. But he moves hella quick for a gigantic red-head. I’m pretty sure he was as tall as me at least...”

  
The alcohol had loosened Aomine’s tongue quite a bit, but Imayoshi tuned it out after focusing on something he had said. The only red-head he knew around here was Akashi and even he got freaked out by him, just a bit. But for all of his menacing aura, Akashi couldn’t be considered gigantic. Larger than life, yes, but gigantic...only one person came to mind briefly when he thought gigantic red head, but he hadn’t seen him in an age...and he’d heard some things whispered here and there...no way...  
“I’m not sure about this but-”An ear-splitting crash sounded round the other side of the bar, completely throwing off his train of thought. He rounded the bar and was faced with a sheepish-looking Wakamatsu, two giggling secretaries and a shit ton of broken glass.  
“Wakamatsu,” he said airily, slowly drawing closer, “care to explain what happened here?”  
At this, the ladies laughed louder and Wakamatsu’s face got progressively redder. Aomine feared a bloodbath, so he quickly downed the rest of his drink and exited to bar just in time to hear another almighty crash. He **really** didn’t want to know.

Fortified by the alcohol, Aomine felt prepared to face the rest of the day. He strolled back to the building, feeling much better than when he had left. The blow job had done him good; shame the girl was nutty as fuck. He entered the building oblivious to most things, including the fact that he was already ten minutes late to his meeting, to the surprise of no one. His employees were so used to his tardiness that they themselves came purposelessly late themselves to avoid waiting around like lemons whilst their boss took his sweet time getting there. It worked for everyone, longer lunch breaks all round! Satsuki was returning from her own lunch break as Aomine made his way to his floor’s board room and she shot him a venomous look with a scandalised “Dai-chan!” but he chose to ignore it. He’d pay for that later.

If Aomine had been slightly more sober, he probably would have felt the eyes following him on his journey back from Wilson’s. As it stood, he didn’t. But it didn’t really matter, the owner of the stare would make themselves known soon enough...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So an update. The WiFi is in fact very limited and it comes and goes literally. So I’ve banned myself from using the Internet for anything other than checking my emails and posting updates (and replying to your lovely comments of course). On that note, thank you so much to the two commenters from the previous chapter and shout out to my fellow rambler! ;) Comments make me so, so happy because I can actually see that people read the story with an opinion. All opinions welcome. Sooooo, this chapter finally has a little action, right? Like yay! I really hate writing about Aomine like this because he’s one of my faves but tis required for character development and all that good stuff. I hope you guys liked it, oh and quick side note, Aomine calling Imayoshi old man is him being a cheeky bastard but it also is kind of true. Imayoshi is significantly older in this story, like 10+ years. The reason why I’ve done this will slide into place as the story continues...Wakamatsu is a goofy ass, young upstart though, same as in the manga ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m in a very good mood today and I’m hoping that fact translates into this next chapter. I’m bringing then drama down a little bit (or as low as you can get with these two together) by having one of the lesser discussed GoM members (for now anyways, he’ll shine plenty later on) get some screen(?)time. Hoping this chapter is a bit more fun and light-hearted than the last one, with all that cursing. I don’t actually curse in speech, or in my head really, so typing it all feels so rude! And it goes without saying that first fic=first time writing smut. Hope it went okay ^_^ If it did, leave a comment, if it didn’t, leave a comment! I was initially going to leave the rating as T for the whole fic...yeah, like THAT was ever going to happen. And we’re off.  
> Oh and thank you to my beautiful commenter aaannddd 10'000 words reached AND 500 hits! Like yay!! Thank you everyone!  
> Oh and no beta as usual, so if there are typos (and there will be) PLEASE let me know, I hate the damn things.

Thankfully, the rest of the day, and likewise the week (for Aomine) passed without major event, much to everyone’s collective relief. His previous tryst had left him a little reluctant to be receiving oral sex in public restrooms for a while. Which was fine by many, most notably, Akashi who knew exactly what Aomine got up to at lunchtimes but let his close friend/charge do as he pleased as long as it didn’t bring the corporation too much negative attention. Besides, he had several bartenders keeping him updated with the details regularly (Imayoshi included) so that he could pull Aomine out of there if things got thick. He was thankful his latest effort hadn’t been seen by many already so Aomine’s current abstinence really was a gift from above. Things continued to run smoothly at the corporation: deals were made, companies crushed, money accumulated; the usual. At the end of the next week, Akashi informed Aomine that he had to go on a week-long business trip to Quayton, Fanfay’s capital, to the headquarters of major health store chain, Vienna & Brooch. He needed to finalise a deal giving them the rights to sell his medicinal products at their stores worldwide, especially his addition to the ‘Booster’ range: a form of adrenalin pill that maximised performance when one had had insufficient sleep. At first Aomine was thrilled-no office work and he’d be skipping Red Room assembly! He punched the air victoriously; Fanfayan women were well-known for their slender bodies and endless legs- he would make some new contacts to go in his little black book. He may or may not have voiced these sentiments out loud because Akashi then politely interjected that he wouldn’t be travelling alone...

“Now, Daiki, you are aware that this won’t be a solo excursion. It wouldn’t reflect well on me or my sanity at all if I let you go unsupervised.” Aomine caught the mild insult but held his tongue-it _was_ Akashi after all.  
“No problem Akashi. I was gonna take Satsuki and Ryo as well.” He had plans to test drive the new adrenalin pill on Ryo to have him buzzing enough to do the paperwork needed for the whole week. And who said he was stupid?  
“As convenient as that would be for you, Daiki, we both know that Sakurai Ryo has no chance of being able to control you when you...run wild. And whilst I have the utmost faith in Miss Satsuki, I’m aware that she does tend to be somewhat unreliable in the face of certain activities...” The atmosphere grew heavy and they exchanged a weighted look. Momoi was more often than not the voice of reason among them, ever cheerful, always sensible and level-headed. But when it came to shopping...Aomine winced. She turned into an untameable beast who wouldn’t stop unless she passed out from exhaustion of maxed out her credit card. That reminded Aomine, he needed to go to the bank before they shut today and ask them to fiddle with (read: drastically lower) the limit for her card or she would literally go insane, and no one needed that. It would be her first business trip in at least two years. They needed to prepare themselves and brace for impact.

“Where exactly is this going, Akashi?”  
“Why, nowhere. I’m merely stating the obvious. Seeing as you will be pitching your newest product to our esteemed collaborators, it only makes sense that you should take both the developers with you, no?”  
“Both...” But of course he was going, and him plus Satsuki made two so what was the prob-  
“You **can’t** be serious!”  
“And if I said I was? What would you do?” Akashi smiled almost sweetly at him. Almost.  
“But Aka-”  
“If you have any queries or concerns feel free to call my receptionist to book an appointment to voice them before 7pm. If not then you have my number and you know when it is appropriate to use it. Otherwise, enjoy your trip, Daiki; journey safely and best of luck with the pitch. Oh, and do close your mouth, Daiki, it is rather unbecoming of you.” With that he turned sharply on his heel and walked away swiftly, as always already embroiled in his next task leaving Aomine to stand there, jaw slack, mouth agape. He shuffled, unaware, back to his office, paying no mind to Momoi’s worried calls of “Dai-chan!”. In the confines of his office, the rage came bubbling the surface and he slammed his fist onto the heavy, wooden table. Dammit! Of all the goons in this damn building, why him?

 

* * *

 

Midorima regarded Aomine with mild distaste and pushed his glasses higher up the bridge of his slim nose with the index finger of his right hand. In his left, he cradled a furry, purple alligator sporting a pair of glasses rather similar to its owner’s. Aomine’s eyes nearly got stuck in his sockets, he rolled them so far back. No doubt Oha Asa's frickin’ lucky item for the day. If there was one thing that took the edge off of Midorima’s uptight, cold appearance it was those damn lucky items. The green giant followed Oha Asa religiously-there wasn’t a day gone by since middle school that Aomine knew he hadn’t had one item or another. He was lucky he was loaded or he would’ve gone bankrupt from the money needed to buy the damn things years ago. Aomine had pleaded with Akashi to at least let them travel in separate cars, and being in a gracious mood that day, Akashi had ‘granted his request’ on the understanding that Aomine would be on his best behaviour - what was he, a pet cat?- so he had sent Ryo to sit with Midorima in his whilst he took Satsuki. Let him sweat it out a bit. The thought of Ryo babbling nervously next to Midorima’s silent self brightened his mood marginally. A mood which quickly went crashing back down to zero as soon as Midorima opened his cursed mouth.

  
“I trust that I can rely on you to conduct yourself appropriately these next seven days.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement, and it was the fact that he spoke to Aomine without even looking at him that **really** got him riled up.  
“Akashi already gave me the warning so why don’t you shut your trap? Or better yet-”  
“Come now Dai-chan, no need to get so worked up so early in the morning, we haven’t even started travelling yet!” She patted his arm consolingly but you could see the sparkle in her eyes as she dreamed of hitting the shops. Aomine prayed to any deity that would listen that the bank held up their end of the deal or they would be in big trouble.  
“Oh and please take your bags off of Sakurai-kun. He looks like he might collapse any second now!”  
“Well now, that’s not true is it, Ryo? You offered to take them, didn’t you?” He grinned evilly and turned on Sakurai much like a predator watches it’s pray, moments before it strikes. He trembled.  
“I-I-I-I...ummm...Y-y-yes-s, n-no problem. Sorry!” Sakurai always seemed perpetually frightened and people often took advantage of that, people like his boss. Then again, with Aomine breathing down his neck 24/7 it would be hard not to be. He had met Aomine in Touou as they had been on the same basketball team, and after graduation, Sakurai had stumbled from job to job, rather unable to deal with the high-pressure work environments with his rather weak personality. Being rather ordinary in appearance, with pale almost pasty skin, large doe eyes that constantly looked like they were threatening tears, and a below average physique; combined with his timid nature almost begged his employers to use him as a general dogsbody until he was worn out. That was until ‘The Zone’ had really kicked off, and Aomine began to expand, then he enlisted him to be one of his first employees. He had been gifted with quite impressive technical abilities so Aomine had given him the role of head technician, which he continued to this very day. And he hadn’t looked back (or really been allowed to) since. For all Aomine’s pig-headedness, he seemed to know exactly where Sakurai’s limit was so he would push to that in sometimes the cruellest of ways but he would never exceed that. This was a fact that Sakurai was ever-grateful for, hence why he loyally stuck by Aomine since employment even though their relationship left a lot to be desired.

The poor young man’s slender arms shook with the prolonged weight of the bags but he knew that if he tried to gently place them down, they would all tumble, and Aomine would give him hell. He too prayed fervently to deities unknown that the cars would arrive soon, and as though they pitied his sorry state (often the case) the two cars pulled up almost simultaneously to his whispered cry. One of the drivers leapt out and grabbed two of the bags he was carrying and his big eyes shone with relieved tears.  
“Dai-chan, look! They’re here, they’re here!!”  
“Can it Satsuki, I do have eyes. Damn, you’re loud as hell.” He stuck a pinky in his ear to determine if Satsuki had done any long-lasting damage and she turned and stuck her tongue out at him. Normally she would have been a bit put out by his response, but she was too anxious to get going so she let it slide.  
“Well then, let’s go!” She grabbed his arm and began dragging him to the first of the two cars when he rescued his limb from her grasp and they started bickering again. Midorima watch the whole exchange without comment and loftily walked to the second car with Sakurai scuttling behind him. Doors were slammed and they were off.

 

What they didn't know was the eyes were watching on. Had Akashi made real on his threats and escorted them there, the stalker would have been caught in no time at all, due to the spectacular range of his Emperor eye. But they knew of its abilities as well as his schedule and they wouldn’t have come had been going too. They thought back to the scene they had just witnessed. The pale, scrawny one. He would do just fine. With that, they disappeared.

 

They arrived at the Generation’s airstrip two hours later. The drivers unloaded their baggage, which was quickly taken by the air crew, said their farewells and headed back to Sert. Even though their journey there had been fairly long, it still wasn’t yet 9 in the morning. Aomine was groggy at best but Momoi was absolutely raring to go. He could do with a bit of a nap, or just a full blown sleep to be fair. Their jet was set to leave at 9 on the dot so where was it...?  
“Dai-chan, LOOK!” Momoi hollered in the most unladylike way, “The plane is over there!”  
Either he was way too tired or Satsuki was just too hyper (a mixture he supposed) but the private jet appeared to have been there for quite a while. It’s base was somewhat shrouded by the misty morning air, but the jet stood proudly. Coated tip to tail in a fine sheen of black paint, save for the single italic gold ‘G’ on each of the turbines; it was the same size as many moderate commercial airline planes. Every time he saw it, Aomine was even more convinced that Akashi had never even heard of the term ‘half-measures’ before. The stairs for the jet unfolded and reached the ground, and out came the greying pilot, flanked by two, slightly plastic-looking, blonde air-hostesses. They weren’t particularly his type, giving them the once-over, but they would do. With a form of telepathy that only seemed to work one way when it came to him, Momoi whacked him on the arm.

  
“I dare you to even think about it!” she hissed.  
“Ha. Just did. What are you gonna- OW!” She grabbed his ear in a vice-grip and begun tugging.  
“Okay, I get it! Let go before you tear it off!”  
“Promise me you’ll keep it together this trip! I don’t want you sleeping around like you always do.”  
“ _'Like I always do.’_ Christ! It’s **my** damn life Satsuki, I’m nearly twenty-five for fuck’s sake. Hate to break it to you but **you** don’t get a say in what I can and can’t do. If I want to screw the damn flight attendant, the hotel receptionist or the damn drivers, I will. So you can just back off and keep your self-righteousness zipped tight in your damn mouth. Honestly, you're such a fucking pain-in-the-ass.”

  
And with that, he stormed off towards the jet, leaving a shocked Momoi in his wake. Her lower lip started trembling and an awkward air settled around the other two people left standing there. Sakurai started stammering words of comfort (and apology) but before he could say too much and set her off, Midorima cut him off, silently but not unkindly, and placed a soft yet firm hand on her shoulder, wordlessly. It soon became apparent that he should have let Sakurai do his thing because she spun around in a flash, shoved her face into his chest and started bawling. A bit thrown by the waterworks, and slightly embarrassed by a woman’s tears, he stroked her hair stiffly while Sakurai came and rubbed her back soothingly, quite used to being on the receiving end of Aomine’s outbursts and feeling overwhelming empathy. The pilot watched on, having made way for Aomine to stalk through, and felt his heart ache for the girl. He hadn’t heard the full extent of the exchange but he’d seen enough to know that Aomine had acted out of turn to the poor girl, and he looked at the stewardesses sharply when their eyes trailed longingly after the tall bluenette even after witnessing the outburst. He then faced the difficult decision of interrupting them because the flight had to leave in the next few minutes or leaving them to it and hoping that they would gain a sense of time before they had to leave. Just as he was self-consciously clearing his throat, he noticed that the sobs had died down and a few sniffles later, Momoi had straightened up and was heading to the aircraft with the two men in tow. As she ascended the steps the pilot greeted her with enthusiasm and smiled warmly at her. She mustered the biggest grin she could back at him which faded upon seeing the fake smiles pasted across the hostesses’ faces. Bimbos, she thought darkly, I’d love to see you try get laid now.

The jet was as spacious inside as the exterior suggested, with deep brown, polished wood panelling trimmed with grey leather making up the basis of the plane’s design. Each seat was wide enough for nearly two people, with a tablet embedded into the left armrest. There were eight seats in total: four located on each side of the plane and each two seats faced each other, leaving a wide walkway for the flight attendants to make their way past, offering whatever their guests desired. At the back of the jet, there was a conference room and beyond that, a private bedroom, in case of overnight flights. There were two state of the art bathrooms, complete with high pressure showers; as well as a bar that ran along part of the right hand side of the plane; a bar that Aomine was pretty well acquainted with.

Due to their recent bust-up, Midorima sat facing Momoi and Sakurai, Aomine. After hearing the captain’s morning greeting and a rundown of the flight details the air hostesses came by, reminding everyone to buckle up for take-off. Having been the first on the plane, Aomine had long since done this and was glaring determinedly out of the window. Once the plane had successfully taken off, they then went around offering drinks to the passengers. The more confident of the two sashayed up to Aomine and Sakurai, completely ignoring the latter in favour of leaning close to the former, ensuring that he had a clear view down her top. Sakurai looked panicked and uncomfortable. Midorima watched the situation unfold with disdain and Momoi just acted like nothing was happening. What she didn’t know was that Aomine had big issues with his personal space being invaded and when he was pissed off, these boundaries more than doubled in size. Right now, she was already two metres too close. And it was pissing him off.

“Sir, is there anything I can...help you with?” she whispered, ‘alluringly’. Aomine could smell the faintest hint of cigarette on her breath, almost suffocated by mint. He wrinkled his nose; whilst he was an avid drinker, he absolutely refused to smoke. He’d always hated the smells and he figured the alcohol was doing more than enough damage to his body without the help of that vile smoke. Looking her up and down, frankly, he levelled with her and replied:  
“No. I really don’t think there is.” Before turning away, uninterested. Momoi couldn’t conceal her smirk and her fellow hostess snickered behind her gloved hand. Unperturbed, the attendant turned around to offer Sakurai something. Her sole intention, however, was not quenching the young man’s thirst but rather bending over provocatively as she did so in order to give Aomine a prime view of her butt, tightly encased in the straining blue skirt of her uniform. His mood worsened.  
“Could you get your fat ass out of my face, please? It’s totally blocking my view.”

There was a shocked pause before her co worker erupted into laughter and Momoi muffled her sniggers as best she could whilst the humiliated attendant flushed beet red and hurried away. It wasn’t that she was a vindictive person, but her argument with Aomine had worsened her mood considerably and whilst she held him accountable for his promiscuity, she couldn’t help but look down upon the women who threw themselves at him left and right. Did they have no integrity, no shame? So for all her anger towards him even she couldn’t help but be darkly amused at seeing a loose woman put in her place. In her opinion, nothing good could come from laying oneself open to a man who couldn’t even remember one’s name. That and the fact that try as she might to suppress it, she was always over-protective of Aomine and none of these women were good enough to be with him, because for all his flaws she knew that the real Aomine was just waiting to come out for the right person. So, she warded them off as best she could, even in the face of his rage. She didn’t want him to make a mistake that she could have prevented him from making, none of them did though some (Midorima) may not own up to it. They were like a dysfunctional family really, they had to look out for one another. Especially her and Aomine. Always her and Aomine.

Midorima had watched the woman’s demise without comment as usual, but her brazen behaviour had left Aomine seething and he needed an outlet. Looking towards Midorima, he found one.  
“What are you looking at, four eyes? Why don’t you mind your own business.”  
“Funny,” he replied without a trace of humour “Seeing as you had to be looking at me to determine what direction I was facing, I would advise you to do the very same. And you should apologise to Momoi while you’re there.”  
“What did you just say to me, punk?!” Aomine had unbuckled his seat-belt and started getting up to go and confront Midorima. For a rare moment, the green-haired man’s again began to flare as well.  
“You heard **exactly** what I just said, so you might want to buckle yourself back in and take some time to think about what I’ve just said instead of acting for all the world like a spoiled infant.”  
“You fu-”  
“ENOUGH!!” Everybody quietened immediately and Sakurai held his breath.  
“Midorin, thank you for standing up for me but you really don’t need to. Aomine-kun can clearly handle his own life, as he made it perfectly clear earlier so I think we should just leave him to it. Shall we?” And with that, she turned her pink head completely away from Aomine, and began talking to Midorima in hushed tones. The tension that had been silently building in the cabin disappeared at her command and Aomine strapped back in, pensive.

He couldn’t deny it, having her address him as ‘Aomine-kun’ stung and he felt a sharp stab of an unfamiliar (or long-forgotten) emotion stab at his chest. No one would ever know but he had felt guilty as soon as the words had left his mouth but being the hard-headed idiot he was, he turned away instead of apologising like a normal person would. And hearing her sobs echo across the empty air strip affecting him more than he felt comfortable letting on. But he had never really apologised to anyone so he didn’t know how to start one off. Or continue or finish one really. He wanted to mend the broken bridges but his hard personality made him burn them instead, he was always pushing people away and he’d gotten so used to doing so that he didn’t know how to stop. It had gotten so lonely for him in his school that at this stage in his life, he struggled to be around others and not hurt them along the way. He looked up, feeling eyes on him and saw Sakurai’s eyes darting to both him and Momoi, but what surprised him was the pity he found there, for both of them. It cut him to the quick and had him feeling things he didn’t want to.  
“Ryo,” he growled warningly. Sakurai yelped his apologies and ducked his head meekly. Aomine decided to put all of this to the back of his mind and try to sleep the bad mood off.

 

* * *

 

 

They touched down three hours later. Due to the sheer size of Illoya, it took a considerable amount of time just to cross the borders of the country. Thankfully, their landing air strip was only a half an hour drive from the five-star hotel where they would be staying. Sakurai voluntarily stuck with Aomine on the drive there. The young man wouldn’t say so, but he could tell Aomine was sorry for what he’d done and just had no way of expressing it and for that, he felt bad, so he tried to placate him in any way he could. In all fairness, Aomine had done nothing to ever earn Sakurai Ryo’s loyalty but he had, and now that he did, it wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon. They arrived by half past midday (or 10:30 by Quayton time due to the two hour time difference). The hotel they would be staying at was a grand five-storied affair with gigantic, gold-lined marble pillars framing the entrance. Inside, they were greeted by a chirpy, brunette receptionist with an easy going smile.  
“Welcome to the Ventrica!” she enthused, looking at each of them in the eye. Her gaze rested on Aomine and Midorima a second too long and Momoi fought the urge to roll her eyes.  
“May I ask what name you have been reserved under?”  
“Akashi. Akashi Seijuro.” Midorima murmured politely. Immediately her eyes lit up even more.  
“Oh, the Generations group! My sincerest apologies, come right this way!” She leapt up from the reception desk and hailed to bell boys to help carry their luggage. They entered the gigantic elevator with the receptionist, the two bell boys taking the one adjacent to them with golden carriers loaded with their bags and suitcases. While they waited for the lift to reach the top floor, the woman chattered nervously, mostly to herself though Sakurai did his best to entertain conversation. Before they knew it, the doors slid open revealing a wide hallway with a line of chandeliers on the ceiling and a thick, red fur carpet covering the expanse of the floor.  
“For your convenience, Akashi-san booked the whole level for the week, to ensure you wouldn’t be disturbed. We have prepared our four best suites for your usage: The Duchess Suite on the left hand-side at the very end, the Presidential Suite directly opposite it; the Royal Suite on the far right side and the Honeymoon Suite just on the left of this lift.” Just then the other elevator trilled, signalling the arrival of their luggage.  
“Here are the four room keys, I’ll just give them to...”  
“Me. I’ll take them, thank you.” said Momoi, with a friendly smile. The receptionist looked gratefully at her.  
“If you have any concerns or require help with absolutely anything at all, please don’t hesitate to ring for assistance. All the relevant numbers are displayed on a list which can be found underneath the landlines in your rooms or you can just come to the main desk. Breakfast is served buffet style in the main dining room from 6:30 to 11:00 every day but you can also order whatever takes your fancy through room service. There are menus for all the restaurants in the building located in the top drawer of your bedside closet. If that doesn’t interest you then feel free to visit any of the fantastic restaurants that surround the hotel or anywhere in Quayton city. Thank you for coming and I really hope you enjoy your stay!” She huffed a quick, victorious sigh of relief, bowed and to her leave. The bell boys waited patiently with the bags to take to people’s rooms. After a short while, Midorima spoke up.  
“If nobody has any objection, I would quite like the Royal Suite.” Trust Midorima, with his semi-reclusive tendencies to take the room furthest away from anybody else. He paused for a few seconds, but as expected nobody spoke up, so he walked off in the direction of the suite, with a bell boy hurrying behind him with what he hoped was the correct luggage. Fading resentment making her bold, Momoi voiced her thoughts.  
“I’ll obviously be taking the Duchess one. Sakurai-kun, you take the Presidential one and you can take Honeymoon Suite Aomine-kun. Who knows, you might be needing the extra space.” Before he could retort, she handed him the key card and waltzed off, Sakurai in tow, having left numerous whispered “Sorry”s that hung in the air like a lingering fragrance.

Aomine sighed. He’d kind of deserved that one. Before the returning bell boy could make a move, he grabbed his stuff, swiped the card in the lock and entered the room. The lights brightened automatically, revealing a huge, immaculate room that spelled one thing: romance. The walls were done in a pale pink-tinged cream and a large crystal chandelier (with heart shaped crystals) hung from the centre of the ceiling. Along the far right wall of the room, perpendicular to the entrance was a plush four poster king-sized bed. It was stacked with plump pillows and covered with a deep red canopy with an intricately designed headboard completing its beautiful appearance. Childish urges overcoming him, Aomine dropped his things and threw himself bodily on the bed. The duvet was made of the finest silk and the bedsheets, the softest woven cotton, Egyptian, he would later find out. He totally needed these sheets for his bed at home, they were awesome. A fur throw lay at the foot of the bed and in front of it was a fireplace, with a chaise longue on one side and an armchair on the other. Over on the left hand side of the room, there was a vanity mirror and stool, and next to it a door which he was sure lead to the bathroom. There was one final set of doors next to the fireplace that he wasn’t expecting so he got up to go and investigate. Inside he found a walk-in wardrobe, which was lined with full length mirrors with a chest of drawers located in one corner. The mirrors opened to reveal wardrobes for storing clothes, or just about anything, with the size they were. He opened the first drawer and peered inside, seeing a storage unit for jewellery of all types, complete with a number key for locking it. Opening the second drawer and found a wide selection of condoms and lube of different flavours. Well, it was the honeymoon suite after all. He finally entered the bathroom and was pleased to find a large Jacuzzi, a clawed bath tub and a state-of-the-art shower that could easily fit four people. Unfortunately, whereas the bedroom had escaped the rose petal treatment, the bathroom hadn’t been so lucky. Cotton pink and fuchsia rose petals were littered over most available surfaces, which was great if you were into that kind of stuff. Aomine was not. Exiting the bathroom-cum-greenhouse, he drew the wide curtains that covered the far-right wall where the bed was to reveal an outdoor terrace, where there was a hot-tub and mini bar but more importantly, a perfect view over the whole city of Quayton. He smiled to himself, he could definitely get used to this.

After taking a well-earned shower; his stomach decided to make itself known and he realised that he hadn’t eaten anything since Sunday night and it was already 5pm. To tired from journeying to want to go out, he decided to call in room service. After drying himself off, he pulled on boxers and donned one of the fluffy robes provided in the bathroom then leapt back on the bed and grabbed the telephone next to him. He then spent the next ten minutes sorting through all the menus and working his way through the number codes while his stomach growled angrily in the background.  
“Jeez, how many restaurants does one hotel need?” Finally he found what he was looking for. He dialled the extension and was put through straight away.  
“Good evening, what would you like to order?” a pleasant, male voice sounded through the receiver.  
“Yo. I’d like three teriyaki burgers and a portion of fries for the Honeymoon Suite.” His stomach grumbled in disagreement. “Actually, make that five.”  
“Very good sir, would you like anything to drink with that?”  
Aomine glanced at the outdoor mini-bar.  
“Nope, I’m all good up here.”

Twenty minutes and a rum-and-coke later, his food arrived. He was starving and he ate in a frenzy. The burgers weren’t as good as his mom’s but the fries were amazing. He should’ve ordered two portions. He got up to make himself another rum-and-coke, promising himself that it would be the last one. The meetings commenced at 10am the next day and this was a big deal for his brand. He needed to be on top form. Finally satisfied, he lay back on the bed, exhausted but full. He noticed a remote lying next underneath the level where the telephone was and he grabbed it, pressing the power button in random directions as he didn’t know what it was for. To his surprise, a flat screen TV emerged from a hidden panel behind the opposite wall and started blaring out music from a random channel. Eventually, he changed the channel to some blockbuster that he watched with sleepy attention. But it didn’t take long for him to succumb to the land of dreams and he was out like a light by 8pm.

He awoke early and was raring to go. Having been too tired (lazy) to unpack -something that Satsuki would have nagged him like crazy about- he pulled out a black, pinstripe three piece from his suitcase and a pair of highly polished leather shoes. Luckily (because she had helped him pack) it wasn’t wrinkled so he took another long shower and dressed. Akashi wasn’t there so mercifully he wore his white silk shirt with no tie. Entering the walk-in wardrobe he confirmed what he already knew: he looked hotter than hell, and ready to kill.  
He grabbed his room key and phone then walked out of the suite, closing and locking the door behind him. He then stumbled back as he encountered Midorima who had been waiting in front of his room, focused quite intently on his phone.

“Woah, what the heck are you doing here?” The taller man looked up and there was a look of mild annoyance gracing his regal features.  
“Is that phone in your hand of use or is it just a lucky item?”  
“You are, and always will be, the only one who listens to Oha Asa. And it’s on silent. Why?” As he looked around he noticed that they were the only two there which was weird because Satsuki and Ryo were always on time for things like this, it was him who had the issue. “And where are the other two?”  
Midorima placed one slender finger on his temple and closed his eyes momentarily as though calling on one of his celestial powers for added strength.  
“Hence why I asked you to check your phone. Momoi has fallen very ill so she will be unable to accompany us to any of the meetings in the foreseeable future. She is currently at the local hospital and Sakurai has travelled with her, as a precautionary measure.”  
“She’s sick? With what? Will she be okay?” He had already started to panic; why hadn’t she told him anything? Was she that angry with him? What if she didn’t get better?  
Having read the poorly concealed worry on Aomine’s face, Midorima cleared his throat.  
“She left very early in the morning and refused to tell you because she was aware you would ‘worry like a mother hen’ as she put it. She didn’t want to throw you off track. She also said that if you weren’t successful in making the deal this week, your chances of being forgiven would plummet to zero.” Aomine stared at him.  
“As she is a Taurus, her illness is to be expected as they are said to be the least lucky today.”  
“Are you seriously-”  
“That being said, I equipped her with her lucky item for today, which I was fortunate enough to have on my person at the time, so she should be alright.” With that, he adjusted his glasses with a taped finger so his eyes couldn’t be seen and the faintest shade of pink tinged his cheeks. They then took the lift down to the breakfast hall to eat before they left. Whilst Midorima had words with one of the serving staff, Aomine took the chance to search up Oha Asa on the Internet which confirmed that Taurus was the most unlucky today but strangely enough, the lucky item was a pink pair of hedge trimmers... ‘Fortunate’ my ass, he thought, you tsundere.

Aomine loaded up his plate with whatever looked good and started munching away. Midorima sat down opposite him a bit later looking pretty smug but had nothing in his hands. Seconds later, a member of staff arrived with a tray holding a tea cup and saucer, and a bowl of something.  
“Your green tea and sweet red bean soup, sir.” He placed the items in front of Midorima and withdrew quietly. A snow globe of what looked like the tower of Ioa sat proudly next to his left hand. As with most things, Aomine chose not to get involved.

An hour later, they found themselves outside of a predominantly glass building with a massive ‘V & B’ emblazoned on the side. No words were spoken but a look was exchanged that said everything they needed to say: Time to make another deal.  
Their first impression of Vienna & Brooch was a good one. The building stood on one square kilometre of space and stretched up 50 metres tall from the ground. The day began by them giving a quick tour of the building and it’s departments. What caught Midorima’s attention the most was the research and development plant that was located underground the main facility. They had another plant located on the outskirts of Illoya for the same purpose but Midorima found the use of one so close to their headquarters intriguing and he continued to make notes. Aomine shook his head despairingly, of course Midorima would come with a briefcase and of course he would be taking notes for Akashi. As the building was so large, by the time they had finished with all the presentations and explanations, it was already lunch time. Midorima decline and just had another cup of tea but Aomine’s stomach was fully functioning again, so he ate more than enough for both of them. By half-past one, it was time to enter the boardroom.

They walked out at four o’ clock feeling like they had done the hardest part, and done it well. The layout for the week had Aomine doing the pitch and Midorima dealing with the information and fielding questions. Aomine had his problems, that was indisputable, but in such situations, his talents truly began to shine. He was incredibly charismatic and the belief he had in all his products as well as the passion for what he did always shone through and made it impossible to ignore him. And Midorima’s vast intelligence and complete understanding of all the products he developed made him ideal for answer all the trickier questions that the board of Vienna & Brooch chose to try and trip them up. They may have their issues in the day-to-day interactions but as with all the Generations’, when they teamed up, they were an unstoppable force. The CEOs had been blown away.

Leaving the building, they headed towards to hotel. Upon arrival, they were greeted by the same gushing receptionist they met on Monday. Midorima nodded curtly at her but Aomine ignored her, cutting through the visitors milling in the lobby to head straight for the lifts. Midorima sighed, manners really weren’t Aomine’s forte however much he tried. He took another lift and arrived on the fifth floor just in time to see him disappear into the Duchess Suite. Adjusting his glasses, he turned to go to his room with the smallest smile adorning his face.  
Just minutes before, Aomine had been pounding on the door of Momoi’s suite.  
“Satsuki? Satsuki! Open this damn door! I’ll go get the master key if you don’t! Satsuki!”  
Suddenly, he heard a click, and the door swung open, revealing a sheepish Sakurai and a room that look like the blue, little sister to his one.  
“S-sorry! I would’ve opened it sooner but M-Momoi-san told me to w-wait a bit and sorry! I’m really sorry!”  
“Ryo, chill, it’s cool.” And with that he walked towards the bed, leaving a stunned Sakurai at the door, who quickly took stock of the situation and left the two of them alone, heading back to his own room.

Aomine looked down at the bed, and saw a very pale Momoi swamped in blankets and looking absolutely tiny in the centre of the huge bed. His heart constricted tightly at the miserable sight and she looked up at him sadly. He scratched the nape of his neck awkwardly.  
“Listen, Satsuki...about...what I said yesterday. I didn’t want it to come out like that. I...”  
“Dai-chan.”  
“Like, I know you want the best for me and all that crap...”  
“Dai-chan.”  
“And I’m not the best with apologies, heck I **never** apologise-” Momoi launched into a coughing fit, instantly grabbing her friend’s attention.  
“Woah, Satsuki! Are you okay?” Her coughing died down enough for her to stop his clumsy attempt at saying sorry.  
“Dai-chan, you don’t need to apologise, I forgive you.”  
“Really? But you wouldn’t let me in earlier...” She mustered a feeble grin.  
“I wanted to see how long it would take you to get the master key but Sakurai-kun advised against it.”  
“But I didn’t even really apologise.”  
“Stop making excuses! I said it was fine. I knew what you meant anyway, I always know what you mean. Now can it, idiot.” She weakly attempted an imitation of him which would have been quite impressive had she been well.  
Now that he didn’t have to avoid prolonged eye contact, Aomine could really look at Momoi. Her skin was a lot paler save for the huge, dark bags under her eyes and she looked drained. There was an angry looking rash covering her neck and she looked ready to pass out.  
“What the hell happened to you anyway? Do you want me to go,” she gazed up at him, upset “and get Midorima to give you something?” At that, she was relieved.  
“No, I’ll be fine soon enough. Apparently it’s just a bad allergic reaction to something. I don’t know if I ate it or what but my body is rejecting whatever it is majorly. I’ve been throwing up a lot but I should be good.” At the mention of throwing up, Aomine’s mind flashed back to the man in the toilets at Wilson’s. He wouldn’t wish that on anyone.  
“Oh...well is there anything you need me to do?”  
“Uh-huh,” she nodded slowly and stretched her arms out towards him like a baby. “Stay?”  
Sighing softly, he took off his shoes, jacket and waistcoat, then climbed on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her frail form. Or rather he was about to before jumping up in pain.  
“Ow! What the fuck are you keeping under there? I thought you forgave me, why the murder attempt?”  
“Don’t be so dramatic.” She rummaged underneath the covers and produced a pair of pink hedge-clippers before moving them to her other side. “They’re my lucky item for today. Midorin got them for me but at five in the morning I have no idea where or how. Anyways, where were we?” She spread her arms wide and beamed up at him.  
Rolling his eyes, he sat back against the headboard and gathered her towards him. She snuggled into his chest and snuffled happily. Before long, her eyelids were drooping.  
“Love you...Dai-chan...” she murmured tiredly.  
“Yeah, yeah. Whatever,” he replied, pulling her even closer towards him and holding her tight.

 

* * *

 

 

He woke up at 7 again the next day, not having remembered when he fell asleep. Sometime during the course of the night, Satsuki had drooled all over his silk shirt and had then distanced herself from the crime scene to prevent her from being a suspect. Tch, like that would work. He had slept in the same position he was sitting in but glancing down fondly at his best friend, he could she her head resting on his hip with her arms wrapped around his knee. She was like a damn koala and she always stuck to the weirdest places.

So as not to disturb her sleep, he tried to extricate his leg from her grasp as slowly and silently as possible. When he saw victory on the horizon, he grabbed one of the many pillows sitting on the bed and swapped it out for his left leg, which she clung to like a limpet. Releasing a quick breath, he grabbed his stuff from the floor and exited her room, not before carefully sweeping the hair from her forehead as she slept on.  
“Later, Satsuki.” He whispered, closing the door gently behind him. She cracked open one eye sleepily with the beginnings of a cheeky grin on her face.  
“Have a great day, Dai-chan.”

Turning round from the closed door again, he nearly jumped seeing Midorima standing and waiting for him. He viewed the large patch of saliva on his shirt without comment. Aomine followed the direction of his gaze and quickly tried to defend himself.  
“This isn’t mine, this was from...” he slowed down. He didn’t really have a softer side and as far as he knew, Satsuki had been the only one ever to witness him like that, and he planned on keeping it that way.  
“...was from a...” Midorma nodded once, sharply.  
“No matter. I just came to inform you of the plans for today once again, because I know you have no idea what’s going on.”  
“Hey!”  
“Apologies, next to no idea what’s going on.” Hold it, was Midorima getting _fresh_ with him?  
“The meeting today is key as we are setting up the basis of the deal, sorting out costs, delegating income, negotiating percentages, etcetera. It commences at 11 am and as you can see, the time now is 7:30 so I would prefer you to be ready to leave for breakfast at 8:15, at the very latest. I shall wait out here until you are finished.”  
“Wait for me? I can go by myself you know.”  
“It would appear that me accompanying you would put the mind’s of certain individuals at ease thus I am here to escort you. Do be quick, the clock is ticking.”  
Deciding it would be better not to argue, Aomine unlocked his door, entered his room then stripped and showered. He had some stubble growing so he shaved as well, before brushing his teeth while he contemplated what to wear. At first, he thought he should wear a black suit because nothing said confidence like a black suit in his opinion but he decided against it, in favour of a pale blue, slim fit suit with a pale grey shirt and pale blue tie. Slipping on a pair of grey loafers and slapping on some aftershave, he left the room with his phone and key card in his pocket. As promised, Midorima was waiting outside, in a fitted grey suit and grey tie, and a light blue shirt. Aomine looked in horror at what he was wearing.  
“Ew, I have to go change,” he moaned “People will think we’re matching on purpose!”  
“Don’t be an idiot. We’re late as it is. We need to be leaving soon so there is absolutely no time to be griping about intentionally coordinated attire.” And with that they entered the lift, heading to the breakfast hall once again. It turned out he was right about them attracting attention for their outfits, but not in the way he thought. As soon as they walked in, all eyes were magnetised to them and how amazing they looked. They were like a walking advert for tailored men’s suits. Some women began urgently fanning themselves as they walked by and men looked on with jealousy.

Aomine ate even more than he had yesterday as he had skipped dinner in favour of looking after Satsuki, but as Midorima entered, the serving staff member from yesterday rushed to the kitchen and emerged with the same ensemble he’d had the day before as well the daily newspaper.  
“Wow, talk about silver service, huh?” Midorima glanced up at him from his paper.  
“Why, would you like the same?”  
“No, I think I’m good over here.”  
They finished at 9.30 and headed out to the waiting car. Aomine didn’t see what the big hurry was; they had more than enough time to get there. It took like 45 minute to get there yesterday so why would it be any different today? He soon understood why when the car appeared to be taking a different route to the one before.  
“Hey driver, you’re going the wrong way.”  
“Apologies, Aomine-san. We are taking a quick diversion at the request of Midorima-san. But fear not, we will get to Vienna & Brooch headquarters with plenty of time to spare.” He turned accusingly to Midorima.  
“This is your doing? Why?” The man in question looked up from his phone.  
“It should be obvious at this point. I require my lucky item.”  
Nothing could have prevented Aomine’s eyes from the 360 they completed in his sockets. Why was he not surprised? Pulling out his own phone, he checked the Oha Asa page (it was only saved on his favourites so he could see what Midorima was up to, okay?). Cancer ranked first and Virgo was second.  
“But you’re ranked first! Do you even need one?” Midorima stared at him like he’d proposed going into the meeting in nothing but his glasses.  
“Don’t be ridiculous. One can’t simply reply on his ranking. The luck must be maximised through the lucky item. Regardless, we are here now.”  
They had pulled up outside of a large hardware store and the driver opened the doors for them.  
“What, me as well? I’m not going anywhere.” Midorima looked at him over his shoulder as if to say ‘Suit yourself’ then he turned back, his eyes once again fixed on his phone.  
Aomine lasted five minutes, then he too left the car to go and find out exactly what Midorima was getting.  
He found him in the bolts and screws aisle, crouched down, checking the different sizes.  
“So what exactly IS your lucky item today?” Wordlessly, Midorima presented his phone: a stack of three copper nuts, of three inches, two inches and an inch. He continued to search relentlessly but after ten minutes, he was still empty handed. Aomine stayed lurking in the background.  
“Can’t you just leave it for the day? You can have a lucky item tomorrow. Come on! We’re going to be late for the meeting and Akashi will kill both of us.” Ordinarily, the threat of Akashi would have had him straightening up and walking away, lucky item or not. But he just couldn’t ignore the message that had come with his daily reading:

  
_‘Congratulations! Cancers are the luckiest today! View your lucky item below. And you might want to keep a tight hold of it. Cancers will meet with someone of utmost importance today. When you find them, don’t let go!’_

  
He was convinced that there was some important link to the meeting today so he had to find what he was looking for. This could potentially allow them to broaden their markets into the Fanfay area, which would please Akashi. Failure wasn’t an option.  
Aomine kept grumbling and was about to say something else when they heard a voice, presumably on the phone due to the one-sided conversation.  
“Yeaaahhh, I’m here but the place is like nearly empty! Shouldn’t I be going to a warehouse or something...I mean, that’s a load of pipes we’re talking Boss.” The person on the other end must have said something hilarious because the speaking was soon howling with laughter. His steps drew closer to where they were.  
“Alright, alright, I’m only teasing! I know you hate the name. I’ll try find an attendant or something-” His voice stopped abruptly as he reached their aisle and saw the two of them there. His face brightened.  
“You won’t believe it, but I’ve found other human life forms! Think I should ask for help? They might not be human though...” The speaker yelled something back, which had the man wincing but retaining his grin.  
“Sure thing...Boss!” and he hung up quickly before his ‘Boss’ could give him another earful. Both men had been watching the conversation and analysing the speaker himself, who twinkled right back at them. He was a medium height man, with creamy skin and fairly long, black hair that was pulled back and tied in a half ponytail at the top of his head. His face was a picture, he was an extremely good-looking guy, and especially when compared with the Generations, that meant a lot. His most captivating feature though, were his eyes. They sparkled with mirth, a deep grey, almost silver and they seemed to shine with wit, with happiness. And yet there was a sharpness to them they suggested he was smarter than he let on. His lean, toned body was comfortably clad in a black button down shirt, with the buttons only half done up, some close fitting grey jeans and leather work shoes. The look was casual but he smelt of money, further indicated by the shiny silver wristwatch on his left arm.  
“You gents wouldn’t happen to know where I can find an assistant round here would you?” Midorima opened his mouth to respond when the man smacked his forehead with a goofy smile.  
“Gosh, how rude of me! I haven’t even introduced myself to the Generations. Takao Kazunari. Pleasure to meet ya!”

 

* * *

 

 

“You know of us?”  
“Well, of **COURSE** I do! Everyone working in business has heard of the _amazing_ Generations at some point or another. Or like every other day. There are quite a few fans of you guys at our offices and not just of the female variety” He wiggled his eyebrows and chuckled.  
“But that’s all small talk which apparently I don’t have time for, if I don’t want my wonderful boss to shoot me between the eyes. Now then, you wouldn’t have happened to see an assistant anywhere? I’m supposed to be picking up some type of order but I can’t really go and grab 20 kilometres of piping now can I-”  
Just then, the chorus of ‘Eye of the Tiger’ started blaring randomly. Both men regarded the newcomer warily as he started cracking up again.  
“Honestly that will NEVER get old,” he smiled wiping a tear from his eye.  
“Yeah, helllooo-” The speaker blasted some comment at him, which had his lips quirking up at the corners.  
“Uh-huh, yup, I won’t. Don’t worry Ka-” He slapped his hand over his mouth, eyes widening at the two of them, worried that they’d heard what they shouldn’t have. The phone nearly buzzed with the heat of the retort.  
“ **KRISTOFF**! I said Kristoff! Ha ha ha...” The caller seemed to give up at this point, as the response was quieter than all the previous ones but just as muffled.  
“So I should go to one of the tills and confirm the order? Do you have a receipt already?” A pause. “And they have the address?” Another pause. “Cool, catch you later Kristoff!” The call ended and Takao smiled sheepishly at them.  
“Sorry about that, apparently I’ve been doing the wrong thing AGAIN. Looks like I have to go to the cashier instead to get what I need. Well, I’ll see you gentlemen later, pleasure meeting you!” And with that he turned away and started walking off. Midorima’s brain finally caught up with everything that had gone on (Aomine needed another few minutes) and he called out “Wait!”  
The man froze and spun around. “You called, sir?” he asked with a smirk. He rose to his full height and looked down at the shorter man. “You wouldn’t happen to know where I could find copper nuts, would you?”  
“Weellll, all the copper equipment is on the other side of the aisle,” he gestured directly behind where Aomine and Midorima had been searching, “and they have a tendency to keep the smaller ones at the top, towards the back. So say you were looking for ones of say, I don’t know, three inches or smaller...” He jumped suddenly and slashed at the top level of nuts while the two taller men watched on in confusion. Then, without looking back, he threw three packets in their direction at lightning speed. With their exceptionally reflexes, they quickly recovered and grabbed the projectiles from the air. Aomine held two of them, still baffled and Midorima turned his around so he could see what it was: the nuts he was looking for.  
“Well, well, it’s even more impressive up close.” He seemed pleased. He bowed suddenly, presenting a card resting in between his index and middle fingers to Midorima. “If you ever require any other hardware locating service, don’t hesitate to call. Don’t be a stranger now!” He tilted his head up and flashed a winning smile at both of them, but his eyes stalled on Midorima’s tall form. He took the card hesitantly, and Takao righted himself and disappeared before either of them could say another word.

Aomine’s brain finally caught up to Midorima’s. “What the hell was that all about?” He ignored the question.  
“Come, let’s be on our way, or we will find ourselves late to the meeting.” They headed towards the tills and as their cashier smiled up at them, Midorima’s eyes focused on what could have been Takao’s sleek form vanishing through the exit. Whilst he paid, he rotated the card and read it to himself:

‘Takao Kazunari,

CEO

Firebird Ltd’

with a telephone number listed below. Ordinarily, he would’ve thrown it away at the first bin possible, what did he need random business cards for? But for reasons he himself didn’t understand, he opened his jacket and slid the card into his breast pocket.

They pulled up to the building again with five minutes to spare, and the vice-president, an elderly black man, with a kind smile but shrewd, watchful eyes, came out to great them and take them inside. This was the final hurdle for the process. If they could come out of here successful, then Friday was just drafting paperwork and collecting signatures. They both knew what they had to do. So in they went.

At 3pm, they walked out of the room and closed the door firmly behind them. Midorima was sombre and Aomine released a heavy sigh. They escorted themselves out building to where their ride was waiting. The driver opened the doors for them, noticing the silence. Once they were both seated, he dared ask them how it went. A nervous pause. He glanced in the rear view mirror and saw Midorima’s mouth upturn slightly. Aomine met him with an answering huge grin.  
“I believe everything went according to plan.”  
When they reached the hotel, they both went straight upstairs and Aomine once again went straight to the Duchess Suite to inform the other two of the immense success they had achieved.  
It turned out that the vice president they had met at the doors and the youngest of four CEO’s: an icy, blonde battle-axe who seemed to hate men; gave them the biggest problems. Three of the other five had been present when they were pitching their products the day before so they rolled over in a heartbeat. The remaining two took a bit of time to convince but subscribed to their plans for distribution eventually, and agreed wholeheartedly with what they said. But the vice-president was really sharp, picking up on what he thought were flaws in their proposed contract and always questioning their decisions. It was not done out of malice though, and by the end, he and Midorima had quite a lot of mutual respect for one another. It was that blonde witch who gave them real hell. She was so snide and almost condescending as they were both guys and both younger than her. Forever trying to catch them out and towards the end she even suggested that their product wasn’t good enough to sell in even 10 of the 40 Fanfayan stores. Rude bitch. It had made Aomine gleam when she had been overruled; and they agreed to start off with having the established products in 25 stores (which could increase depending on how well they sold in the first month) and the new Booster was to be sold in 15. They would also be taking a 70% cut of the profit made from the sales. Aomine had noted no wedding band on her finger and he just **knew** that the spinster hadn’t gotten laid in years, a theory he was quick to relay to Satsuki but nearly got a hair brush to the face for his trouble.

  
“Don’t be mean, Dai-chan!”  
“Alright! No need for violence.” He turned to Sakurai, who had been brushing out Momoi’s hair under her instruction with the previously flung hair brush. “Ryo, you might want to start drafting a contract for them to sign on Friday.”  
“Ah, yes! Sorry! Midorima-kun messaged me an hour ago to get started. I’ll get to it straight away! Sorry!”  
“’S no rush. You have ‘til Friday afternoon anyway, tomorrow is a complete day off.”  
“Yay!” Momoi squealed. “Let’s all go out tonight and celebrate.” Aomine regarded her slightly shaking form with distress. “The only place you’re going is back to bed, Satsuki, don’t be dumb.”  
Despite his reassurance, Sakurai scarpered out to start drawing up the contract, leaving Aomine to shepherd Momoi back to bed where she grumbled at him to let her free. He then went to his own room to have a shower and he contemplated going out to eat. As he washed his hair however, he realised he just couldn’t be bothered. Once he was finished, he wrapped a towel low around his hips, and strolled out of the bathroom still wet. His heart nearly gave out as he saw Satsuki burrowed underneath his covers.  
“Satsuki, how the hell did you get in here?!”  
“Master key.” She piped up proudly.  
“Well get that key and use it to get the hell out! What’s wrong with your room?”  
“Nothinggg, but I want to stay in yours tonight!” Aomine ran a hand through his damp hair and sighed.  
“Why are you so damn clingy lately? Are you broody or what because if you are-oomph!” Unlike its predecessor, the hair brush, the pillow reached its target at full force, causing him to stagger backwards and trip over the chaise longue.  
“Fine! If you’re staying here, you have to go shower first. Bloody pest.” He growled from his seat on the rug.  
“Yay! Thanks Dai-chan!” and before he could stop her, she had slammed the door to his bathroom shut and turned the lock.  
“Not in HERE...”

Three hours later, they were both lying on the rug in front of the blazing fireplace, pizza boxes discarded alongside empty cans of cola. They were both half-watching the basketball highlights, half arguing who the best players were this season. Time drifted by and it was past one before either of them went to sleep. Morning found them sprawled out on top of the covers, Momoi face down on Aomine’s washboard abs, with one of Aomine’s t-shirts hanging off her much smaller body. He lay spread out, one of his legs hanging off the edge of the mattress. His own vest had ridden up at night, leaving his stomach unprotected and vulnerable to the saliva that was pooling over it. Needless to say, this was going to be the last time in a while that she was going to be allowed to sleep in the same bed as him.

When they finally woke up at midday and he had kicked her out, drool and all, he showered and decided to visit some of the city’s sports stores to see what he was up against. Plus, watching the highlights yesterday had stirred his desire to play again. He called Sakurai to see if he wanted to come, but he was holed in his room, typing up the contract. So hailing the second of the two cars (Midorima had left early in the morning for a lecture and convention on pregnancy drugs) he headed off into the city to a sports megastore. The driver dropped him outside and offered to wait but Aomine dismissed him; he would get a taxi back. He was dressed casually, in black sweatpants, a white wife-beater and a grey hoodie, with trainers from his own range. As he was visiting sports stores, there was going to be an even higher change that someone recognised him so he had dark sunglasses and a baseball cap on as a precaution. He trawled the shops for hours, taking different ideas from each of them. He realised he should probably think of increasing his level of advertising, maybe a TV advert... he did still own the Panthers after all. When he got back, he was going to tell Kise to do something about that and he would probably have to bring it up in the Red Room meeting as well. It was about 7pm when he finished with his ‘data collection’ and he felt he had earned a drink...or seven.

He was currently in downtown Quayton where there were a multitude of bars. He entered the first one he saw -an understated, but classy one- and got a suspicious look from the doorman. Pulling his hat and shades off and giving him a look right back, he headed to the bar. Already, he began to hear the whispers:

“Is that Aomine Daiki? What’s he doing here?”

“Look at how he’s dressed! Was he training or what?”

“He’s even hotter in the flesh, I didn’t think it was possible but it’s true!”

He tuned them out and sat at a bar stool. Motioning for a bartender, he got a vodka-lemonade and processed all the information he had gathered that day in his head. He made his way through the first drink quickly and ordered another. Hearing a ruckus near the end of the room he turned to see the same bitchy CEO from yesterday’s meeting stumbling out of a room looking worse-for-wear with a blushing security guard following her. Wow, he was wrong. Uptight at work but loose as hell as soon as her hours were over. Figured. He wouldn’t touch her with a barge pole: not only could she give his manners a run for their money, but the last thing he needed was Akashi or Midorima or **both** giving him a lecture on professionalism.

Some way through his third or fourth drink, a couple of girls came over to flirt with him, batting their eyelashes and trilling ridiculously. He considered it seriously, when it came down to it, he had been really well behaved the whole week, excluding the little slip up at the air strip. So he had earned it hadn’t he? An hour later, he left the bar, two women in tow, who had latched on to either arm. He was slightly less sober than he would’ve liked but he was in no hurry, the meeting was in the afternoon tomorrow so he could sleep everything off in the morning. He returned down the route he hoped he had taken to get there-it wasn’t. Before he knew it, he was lost. The girls were either oblivious or they just didn’t care because they staggered right with him on an endless route while the sky got progressively darker. Finally, Aomine decided to stop, resting against a wire fence.  
“Hey,” he slurred “I think one of you should call a cab or yourselves or something...” One of them (Jenny...?) looked up at him slyly.  
“And why would we need to do that? Here is just fine...” She proceeded to lick and suck on his neck while her friend fumbled with the drawstring of his tracksuit bottoms. He swatted drunkenly at both of them but they paid him no mind. He wasn’t lucid enough to voice his irritation.  
“Stoppp...” he groaned weakly. He tilted his head up to the starlit sky in frustration, this wasn’t good. If he got caught here by someone, there would be hell to pay if the Generations found out. And Lord only knew where these tramps had been, he didn’t even have condoms. He wasn’t doing this.  
“I s-said stop.” He tried, louder this time. He noticed suddenly that it had gone quiet. It wasn’t before, there had been a rhythmic thumping in the background that he realised it wasn’t there anymore. Before he could try to figure out what it was, a deep, rumbling voice called out behind him:

  
“Am I interrupting something?”

The girl at his neck, whipped her head up, pissed off at having been interrupted.  
“Yeah, you are actually, you pri...Oh!” Her tone changed rapidly from a venomous hiss to a seductive purr.  
“No, actually, we were just getting started? Care to join us, tiger?” Clearly the speaker wasn’t impressed by this, because his voice grew hard and unforgiving.  
“No, I’m pretty sure I am. And far as I know, I’m almost certain, this guy told you two to stop. So stop.” His voice held an air off authority, an energy that had the girls backing off hastily.  
“Don’t get us wrong,” one of them said, “he totally asked us to come with him. Nearly forced us!”  
“I’m sure he did. And I’m asking you to leave. In case you need money for a cab home.” He handed them a few notes through a gap in the fence that one of them took and they both disappeared.

“Hey man, thanks for that. He turned around sluggishly to face the other man who’d saved him a lot of trouble and came face to face with a tall, well-built stranger. He was slightly shorter than Aomine but a bit broader. He tried to focus in on his face but the drunkenness and the lack of light made it nearly impossible to see. His hair was covered by a black beanie, and his tracksuit was all black. He should have come across as threatening based on his appearance but for some reason, he just didn’t. He had a really friendly vibe to him, someone relatable. It was then that Aomine’s eyed zeroed in on the basketball under his arm.  
“...dude, are you okay?”  
“You play.” It wasn’t a question.  
“Well nah, I just went for a walk and took my pet basketball here along for company. Genius.”  
“Shut it, punk.” Normally, he would’ve had a person’s balls on a platter for talking to him like that, especially a stranger, but this guy had just helped him out. Plus he played so he’d let him off on one drunken, spur-of-the-moment condition.  
“Play me.”  
“What?”  
“I said play me.”  
“Hell no!”  
“Why not? You scared?”  
“Course not. **You’re** drunk!” It then occurred to Aomine that this man might not be able to see him either because if he could, he would already be backing off, like the rest of them. Make his excuse then turn tail and run. Aomine grew cold.  
“I can’t wipe the floor with a drunk guy. That’s totally lame!”  
It was his voice.

 

Bold. Burning. Bright. It was a voice that promised achievement, success. A voice that lead people. A voice that fought for people. A voice that Aomine so desperately wanted to believe in. His fighting spirit came out.  
“I could be blind, drunk and have both arms tied behind my back and I’d still beat you. First to five.” He smirked and looked through the wire fence...and was shocked at what he found. A blood-red pair of eyes blazing back at him with more determination and passion there than he’d ever had in his whole life.  
“You’re on, asshole.”

 

* * *

 

 

The ball bounced, abandoned on the tarmac. 5-2. It had lasted half an hour. They had sweated, cursed and played. Played like he had never dreamt of playing before.

He had lost.

Aomine Daiki, who had forgotten what defeat meant. He had lost. Yes he was drunk but he’d started sobering up pretty quickly when he realised that this wasn’t going to be another walk in the park. A lazy, half-assed effort. A complete annihilation of the other player. This was different. **He** was different.

He. Had. Lost.

The man was talking on in the background.  
“...like, at first I just thought the booze had made you brave because you are reallllyyy cocky, you know that? But I’m crazy impressed. I mean, if you’re like this when you’re drunk, I would hate to see you sober! Like if I hadn’t gained momentum in the middle there, you would’ve creamed me. Like, you have major talent you know, you’re a complete MONSTER!”

Aomine froze, the anger building up suddenly in him: the rejection, the isolation, the feelings of hatred, of resentment, they all clawed at his throat, at his heart, scalding hot and desperate to break out. He turned furiously to the man, opened his mouth...

He laughed softly, almost to himself.

“...And I’d love to play you again.”

And just like that, nothingness. He felt nothing. No bitter feelings, no stored darkness coiling round his heart and waiting to be let loose. No fear of not being accepted for who he was. Just emptiness.

“Who...the FUCK... ** _are_ you**?”

“Woah, dude are you crying? This ain’t good, hold on, lemme call you a cab, I know a good company, they always help me out at even later times than this. It’s only ten-thirty. Just a sec, yeah, hey, how’re you doing? It’s been a while, yeah, don’t ask me why but I’m at a basketball court ten minutes from downtown. You know the one, near the greengrocers. Yeah there’s this drunk guy here and he’s crying could you come pick him up and take him wherever he needs to go? Yeah, don’t worry about the money, just put it on my tab I’ll deal. Oh you’re close by? Awesome, thanks man, I owe you one! Nah, don’t worry about it. Cool, yeah I’ll head off now, they’re going to give me hell when I get back...” He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. Aomine just watched on in a stupor.  
“What was that? I sound happy? Do I now?” he grinned and glanced Aomine’s way. “Well, yeah, I guess you could say that.”  
He finished off his phone call then turned back to him. Flapping around nervously, he cleared his throat.  
“Errmmm, I would like help you up and all that but I’ve just remember I really, really shouldn’t be here. I shouldn’t really have ever come here, I’ll be in major trouble if I’m caught so I really hope you get back to wherever okay but the driver is an old friend of mine, he’ll get you to where you need to safe and sound. So go back, sober up and lay the hell off the drink!” His voice grew stern before softening again.  
“And maybe one day, I’ll get to play you again...” Suddenly his phone rang, and after checking the caller ID, he seemed to catch himself and realise where he was. His demeanour shifted to something colder, more business-like, and he strode away from the court without a backwards glance.

“Wait!” Aomine called but the man was already long gone. He’d even left his ball. Aomine crawled up to it and picked it up, placing it in his lap. The surface was worn down, evidence of frequent use. It was a sturdy ball -good quality- but he didn’t really recognise the brand. He smiled disbelievingly. He still couldn’t wrap his head around it.

He’d finally met someone on his level. And he didn’t even know what he looked like. Oh, the irony.

He heard a car honk and a man waved from an orange car with the word ‘Taxi’ on the side. Aomine stumbled over and collapsed in the back seat. The man looked behind him amused.  
“Wow, he wasn’t kidding! Tears and everything! Sure knows how to pick ‘em! Where to, pal?”  
“Ventrica.” He murmured.  
“Woooo, loaded as well! Sharp kid, sharp kid.” Once the door was closed properly, he sped off.

Aomine must have been sleeping on and off because before he knew it, they had pulled up outside of the hotel. Aomine lumbered up drowsily and let himself out. He searched for his wallet as he turned to the driver but the man shook his hand, easily.  
“Nah kid, don’t sweat it. It’s already been covered! You have a good night and keep off the drink!” Laughing, Shinji Koganei disappeared into the pitch-black night.

By no small miracle, Aomine made it upstairs and found Momoi camped outside his room in a blanket and pillow fortress. As soon as he exited the lift, she rounded on him.  
“Dai-chan, where have you been? I was getting worried, it’s past midnight! Are you al-” She gasped loudly.  
“Dai-chan, you’re crying! What’s wrong?! Dai-chan!?!” Why did people keep saying that? It wasn’t what was wrong, it was what was right. What he had needed for the past decade. And now he had it, he couldn’t believe it. He slid down the wall next to her and the full force of the evening’s events hit him like a tsunami: a powerful, relentless wall that just washed away all the lingering feelings from the years and left him clean. She wrapped her arms around him and he wept silently in her embrace, long into the early hours of the morning.

He woke up briefly at 6 in the morning and realised that they were still in the corridor. Gathering strength, he pushed himself up and unlocked the door, then lifted Momoi and deposited her on his bed. He then lay down, shoes and all and went back to sleep. He woke up again just past midday. He was wrapped in the duvet and his shoes had been taken off. Momoi was nowhere to be seen. His head pounded, reminding him that it wasn’t all fun and games and he still had a hangover. Groaning, he hefted himself out of bed and to the bathroom. He would start with a burning hot shower and hopefully that would wake him up a bit. Freshly showered and shaved, he left the bathroom, to find breakfast waiting for him on his side table as well as an outfit laid out for the day. There was a note on his bed:

_‘Dai-chan, I’ve left you clothes and food, make sure you eat up and dress up! Sakurai-kun, Midorin and I are waiting in the lobby for you, be there by 1:15 latest, okay? Satsuki xx’_

He had about 25 minutes left so he threw his clothes on, smacked on some aftershave, and ate his breakfast. He took a couple of painkillers afterwards and went out to face the world a new man.

At 1.15 sharp, he was in the lobby and he quickly spotted the trio, Momoi waving enthusiastically at him from over the back of a sofa. He approached them and quickly became the subject of Midorima’s wrath.  
“Really, Aomine, you couldn’t wait until tonight to get yourself drunk?” he said scathingly.  
“Yeah, yeah, I shouldn’t have gone. Sorry.” Midorima waited for the punch-line. The clever retort. The rude response. There was none.

Did Aomine just apologise?

Momoi just looked on, confused -it had to have something to do with this morning, she was convinced. Sakurai looked up at him like he had found a new religion. Midorima schooled his features so they wouldn’t betray his true feelings.  
“Yes, well I’ve called ahead to let them know we will be running slightly late. We’d better leave immediately.” He gestured toward the door with his left hand, which held in it a large, multicoloured yo-yo.  
And for the last time that week, they headed off in the direction of Vienna & Brooch’s headquarters.

The meeting was short, less than two hours. Sakurai had done a great job with the contracts despite not having been there in person, which he presented shakily to one of the CEO’s to read and approve. He did. The rest was simply trading formalities and at the end, everyone shook hands with each other and wished their rivals well. The blonde CEO turned her nose up haughtily and made a huge show of being reluctant to shake Sakurai’s hand until Aomine grabbed hers, leaned in close and whispered: “So did you move on to bar security because you’d gone through all the ones here? There’s quite a lot of them-I’m impressed.” Her face flamed up immediately and her fellow CEOs were shocked at the sudden U-turn in her personality as she shook Midorima’s hand meekly and thanked him for coming.  
On their way back, Momoi insisted on them going out to dinner, so with Sakurai’s help, they chose a restaurant fairly close to the hotel to share a meal. The mood was jovial and Aomine felt nearly weightless. Everyone was stunned when he refused a second glass of wine, or any other alcohol for that matter. Momoi was convinced he had fallen sick (“Rich coming from you” he’d snorted back at her) and suggested he turn in early which he did. Their flight was at 9 in the morning tomorrow so it would be an early start again and he’d need the sleep.

The next day, in the privacy of their shared car, Satsuki had leaned close to him and beseeched him with her large pink eyes.

“Dai-chan, what **happened** to you? Ever since Thursday night, you’ve changed. I’ve never seen you like this before. You seem...happy...”  
“I seem happy?”  
“Or, I don’t know, _free_?”  
“Hmm.” Aomine thought back to that night with a smile. Little did he know, Satsuki was struck dumb by how much he glowed.

 

“Yeah. I guess you could say that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, if you clocked the Holland & Barrett (Barrat? Barret? Barratt? Cba to Google it) then give yourself a gold star, sir! I was wracking my brains for ages because I couldn’t remember the name then my brain leaps in with Proctor and Gamble! And I’m just like...no. Anyho, just to clarify because I didn’t make it explicitly clear, I’m sorry, Aomine’s whole range of sports clothing is called The Zone (eyyy!) and obviously there are like sub categories like The Zone: for Women and stuff like that. Then the pills and potions part is kind of split into what they do; so like Boosters, Wellbeing; Remedies etc. Hope that clears things up a bit. I might go back to that chapter (3?) and edit a bit so these details are included or you could all be nice and not skip over the notes ^_^ And all his drugs are 100% legal kids. The last thing Akashi would want was to be mixed up in dodgy drug dealings. And we all know Midorima is too much of a stick in the mud to take part in illegal activity, bless his soul  Aomine being a dickhead AGAIN (this might happen for while) but certainly not to poor Momoi ever again. I don’t like this Aomine, as I’ve said but it’s necessary. Apologies all round. And worry not readers, MidorimaxAomine might be gigantic popsicles now but they’ll soon thaw out. They’ll kind of have to, eventually...but no more on that front. I’ll be back soon! 
> 
> Oh and Tower of Ioa, think Leaning Tower of Pisa/L’Arc de Triomphe hybrid.
> 
> Update: So DAMN, I had been promising you guys a longer chapter I guess, so here we are! I really hope you like it, it’s my favourite one yet! I don’t even know where it all came from to be honest. It was gonna be fairly straight forward but suddenly all these feelings came rushing up and well...*sigh* Like, I’ve been working at it non-stop, around my driving lessons that is. I still need to do my little sister’s birthday card and everything, but who cares! This is done! Anyho, we’ve said hi to Takao finally (my spirit animal) but nooo, I’m not tagging you know who yet because he still hasn’t officially arrived, so you must wait! I really love Aomine and Momoi’s dynamic. And I know at some points it was probably starting to sound like loose ends were getting tidied up and we were getting to the end of things. Hell no. It’s just kicking off. ^_^ So yeah, comment what you liked and what you didn’t and sorry this took longer than my previous updates but only a day or two more... I’ll shut up or the author’s notes will be longer than the actual chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So (I hope I’m not jinxing anything) a lot of the next chapters will be similar to the previous one. Am I repentant? No sir, I am not. I’m hoping you guys like long chapters because you’ll see a lot of them. And I’m SOOO sorry for the wait! Like, I’ve been busy (not that it’s an excuse) but driving lessons and washing my damn dogs (nightmare, hopefully never again this century) and baby-sitting and yuck. But literally, I would wake up every day and pull out my laptop first thing to try and get at least something done and then recently it all came rushing out so I tried to type non-stop. Really hope it was worth the wait! And can I just say: 50+ kudos, like seriously? You guys, thank you SO SO SO SO SO much! Like for the hits and the kudos and the comments and the interest in my story, expecially as this is the first time I’ve tried something like this out and yeah...just thank you so much, honestly, it means more than you know. So a big kiss to everyone who contributed to this, MWAH! Painfully unbeta’d. Let’s begin.

The pilot and cabin crew were the same as the first journey and the pilot was completely bowled over to see Momoi chatting animatedly to Aomine, who actually looked like he was listening! Even Midorima seemed a touch happier, and Sakurai a lot calmer (though whether that was him being calm or exhausted was up for debate). Quayton must really be one hell of a place, he thought. Maybe I should visit some time, for longer than a pit stop anyway. Once on board the air craft, Aomine was polite but extremely distant from the two air hostesses, much to Momoi’s visible delight. She still had no clue what had gone on that night but she had marked it in her mental diary as one of the most important dates in both of their lives so far: the day Dai-chan started to change. They touched down in Illoya at 11 am and then proceeded to make the rest of the journey by car back to the Generations’ headquarters where they would go their separate ways. As the car cruised down the high-way in the early afternoon, with Momoi chattering softly on the phone in the background (no doubt to Kise), Aomine reflected on the best week of his life in recent memory. He had been on business trips before but this one had been unlike any of the others for more reasons than he could count. Firstly, since merging with Generations and becoming a partner, there had been no trip he had attended without Akashi being there for at least some of it so this trip had been a breath of fresh air, even with Midorima there. In saying that he had to admit (begrudgingly, on his death bed) that Midorima hadn’t actually been that bad. Well, at the start he was as unbearable as usual but towards the end he was less of a douche-bag than he had ever been, in Aomine’s humble opinion. Or maybe Aomine was just less of a dick at that point. Who knew?

Still, it was so weird how the one time Akashi didn’t come with him, he meets a guy with the same type of overbearing personality...maybe they were related?! Thinking about it, the idea wasn’t **that** crazy: the aura, the amazing basketball prowess, the eyes...He couldn’t stop thinking about them. That one look had set his whole existence alight with a fire he was in no hurry to be putting out. And that voice...Now that he thought about it though, it was unlikely nearing impossible: for one, if Akashi had any relatives like that hidden away then no doubt they’d know about it-he would totally have told them about how ‘even his family member couldn’t better him on or off the court’. Totally Akashi. And secondly, the feeling wasn’t right. Whereas Akashi had him shivering with fear when his ‘other side’ came out to play; mystery-man had given him a completely different type of chill. One that he had craved again and again as soon as their one-on-one had ended.

Wait mystery-man? What was this, a dating show? Laaaammeee. But he could help laughing softly at himself anyway.

Momoi heard the rumble of laughter and shook her head in wonder. He was **laughing** again. Oh, how she had missed that sound! She felt the joy bubbling up inside her, and she whispered excitedly into her phone.  
“I’m telling you Ki-chan! He’s changed! He just laughed now, as in laughed, laughed! ... Why would I lie about it?! ... You just need to see for yourself because it’s clear that you’re not going to believe me...Like I said before, I have no idea. He just disappeared for a whole day and came back _different_ like I totally thought he was drunk at first and that it would’ve worn off by the morning but he’s turning back into the old Dai-chan, my old Dai-chan...”  
“Satsuki, you’re going to destroy your phone bill if you don’t quit yacking.” He dug into his ear with his pinky. He was tired and he hated sleeping on planes because they always had this way of tiring him out even more after he woke up.  
“Alright,” she said in his direction. To Kise she whispered “I’ll call you back on the home phone when I get there!” which Aomine picked up on and was quick to dispel “No. You won’t. I’m not gonna be throwing money away because **you** can’t stop talking. Wrap it up here and now and leave the home phone alone, pest.”  
She smiled sheepishly and turned her attention back to the phone. “On second thoughts, Ki-chan, we’ll catch up at work, okay? See you soon!”  
“Wait, you’re telling me that all this was with Kise? What the hell, you see him like every day!” What was with those two and talking?  
“Buuuuttt, Daiiiiii-chaaaann!” she whined, “We had to catch up! We haven’t spoken in a week!”  
“Liar, I saw you texting him nearly every day.”  
“Texting is different. It doesn’t count. I mean, he texts you doesn’t he?”  
“Yeah, but the difference here is, get this, I  don’t text back.”  
“So mean, Dai-chan!”  
“You mean smart, Satsuki.”  
“No, I don’t, dummy, I meant mean.”  
“And who are you calling ‘dummy’?”  
Their light-hearted sparring continued as the car drove off and out of sight.

They pulled up outside of the building just after two o’ clock. Sakurai, Aomine and Momoi got out and the drivers got out their things. Midorima however, remained seated.  
“M-Midorima-kun, um, we’ve arrived. Aren’t you going to get out?”  
“No I’m not. I have an arranged meeting with Akashi in the next hour so I will be going straight there.”

The Generations’ 70 storey building was located right in the city centre, in what people referred to as the ‘Skyscraper Jungle’. Akashi, however, lived only a few blocks away, in the penthouse flat of a luxury apartment block that his father owned. The close proximity encouraged his workaholic lifestyle, as he could stay at the office until ridiculously late without having to worry about getting home. This was one of the reasons why none of the partners ever left work before 7 pm. It wasn’t necessarily an imposed rule but it was something that they all just did and never challenged. The weekends were always kept free though, this was something Akashi **did** enforce: unless there was an emergency, there was no work on the weekends at all. They were strictly a time for ‘rest and recuperation in preparation for the next week’.

Midorima himself lived in a stately manor that made up part of a prestigious neighbourhood that prided itself in attracting families who were classified as ‘old money’ and the Midorimas were some of the oldest money could get. Thus, it only made sense that their son continue on the legacy. Though Midorima lived quite far out from Akashi, Murasakibara lived in the same complex, just on a much lower level. Akashi had tried initially to get him to move to the floor below him but the purple giant had been oddly insistent at being close to the ground. This meant, though, that compared to the rest of them, he often stayed as late as their boss. That being said, with snacks in hand, nothing could be deemed impossible for Murasakibara-he had said as much himself.

The only one who lived outside of the city was Kuroko, who lived in the suburbs surrounding the city limit. He had wanted to be as far as possible from the hustle and bustle that made up the bulk of his working life. He would’ve moved out even further had Akashi not ‘suggested’ a house to him that was ‘just perfect’ for him. The house was a bit more extravagant than he preferably would have wanted but Akashi could do (and had done before) a lot worse so he was grateful that he had gotten away lightly. But in Akashi’s mind, keeping Kuroko as close as possible and adhering to his housing ideals was a higher priority than giving him a lavish house even further out from Sert. Akashi had had a massive influence on most of their property choices: it was he who had insisted Midorima buy the manor and obviously Murasakibara was no fluke. Aomine and Kise had escaped however, but sometimes Aomine wished that they hadn’t because at least they would have been living in different places now.

Both of them lived closer to the outskirts of Sert, slightly further out than where Midorima lived. This wasn’t because they couldn’t afford a place in the inner city-far from it. They both lived in an exclusive estate in the south of the city. It consisted of 30 palatial mansions and Aomine and Kise owned two. They weren’t neighbours (a fact Aomine was thankful for every day) but they may as well have been because the blonde man visited more often than not. The mansions were all the same size wise, but the layout of the rooms differed in each one, the colour schemes, the architecture on the building itself...some were more modest than their counterparts but at the end of the day there was no disguising that they were huge, magnificent homes, and expensive ones at that. Aomine had gotten a loan from the bank when he’d bought his soon after he joined Generations and it had put him out of pocket for a while. Now, he could afford one five times over and he’d still have plenty left over, such was the extent of his company’s growth.

From his seat in the car, Midorima nodded curtly at them then drove off in the direction of Akashi’s apartment. As they prepared to leave, Momoi turned to Sakurai.  
“Sakurai-kun, how are you going to get home?”  
“Sorry! Oh, I’ll be t-taking the bus.”  
“The bus?! With your luggage?”  
“I only have one suitcase, sorry. It should be fine.”  
“No, you can’t go on the bus. Dai-chan, drop him off before we go home!”  
Aomine had been messing about on his phone but looked up as she called. He frowned.  
“Are you nuts, Satsuki, I bought the two-seater. How the hell do you plan on getting home?”  
“I could wait by the building.”  
“Don’t be stupid, it’s a Saturday. Everything is locked up, you mean you wanna wait on the steps?”  
“Of course I can, it’s the middle of the day on a weekend. What possibly could happen?”  
“I’m not leaving you here, Satsuki. Quit arguing.”  
“Fine!” she threw her hands heavenward. “Then at least call him a cab!”  
Sakurai had been watching their back and forth and felt he should speak up.  
“S-sorry! Don’t worry about it, I got here by bus on Monday anyway. The bus is really frequent and it takes me right to my doorstep...It’s fine honestly. I’m sorry! Sorry for the bother!”  
“Did you hear the man, Satsuki? He said it’s cool. Now let’s go. Actually, wait here, I’ll bring the car up.” And he disappeared, swinging his keys on his finger.  
“Aw, Sakurai-kun, are you sure? You’ve had such a long journey. I can still call you a cab you know.”  
“Thank you for your concern, Momoi-san. But I’ll be perfectly fine. It’s not far at all. Sorry.” He added sheepishly.  
“Gosh! Don’t apologise! It’s totally fine. But if you’re sure...”  
“Oh, I am. You just focus on getting home alright, Momoi-san.”  
“Ah Sakurai-kun. As sweet as ever! Honestly, you’re exactly the same as when we were in Touou. It’s great that you haven’t lost your kind-heartedness you know. It’s one of my favourite things about you.” She winked and Sakurai felt himself rapidly reddening. He waved his hands at her in refusal.  
“Oh no, no Momoi-san! I j-just do the same as everyone else! There’s nothing particularly special ab-bout me-”  
“Don’t be ridiculous Sakurai-kun! Everyone is special in their own way, so why shouldn’t you be. And besides, you have a lovely personality and there’s plenty of great things about you! Don’t put yourself down, yo-”  
She was cut off by the deafening roar of an engine that grew by the second. She rolled her eyes as the noise stopped.  
“Looks like my ride is here.”

Aomine had pulled up in a svelte, dark blue convertible that already had the top down. He loved all of his machines; the faster, the better and his sports car was no exception. It was sleek and streamlined, from a foreign brand he couldn’t pronounce but it didn’t matter because the machine was an undeniable beauty: built for both speed and endurance. He had been completely taken by it in the show room and he still was his pride and joy. Momoi just classed his obsession under ‘men and their cars’ - she hadn’t been overly impressed - but to him, it was much more than that. It was his baby, his Akaseki was his go to girl but this car, **this car** -  
“Dai-chan, stop mooning over your car and let’s get going.” He scowled at her as she opened the door.  
“I wasn’t ‘mooning’ Satsuki, I was admiring the craftsmanship. My baby is a piece of art.”  
“It’s not art, it’s just a vehicle.” She dismissed his adoration, strapping herself in with her seat belt.  
“Just a vehicle? You better take that the fuck back, Satsuki. She’s so much more than that and you know it!”  
“Urgh!” Before they kicked off again, she turned and waved to Sakurai. “See you on Monday, Sakurai-kun. Make sure you get home safely!” He waved back at her fondly as they drove off, a soft smile on his face. He then grabbed the handle of his suitcase and proceeded to make his way to the bus stop.

 

The eyes followed his movement carefully. Their owner grinned. The situation couldn’t have been better. The wimp had unknowingly isolated himself so it would be even easier to corner him. They had been worried when the pink-haired bitch had tried to force him to go with them but luckily he had held his ground-probably the first time in his life. That had been tense, but it would all pay off. They started to advance quietly. Everything was going according to plan...

 

They got back home half an hour later. Momoi left Aomine to wrestle their bags from the compact trunk whilst she skipped up the steps and fumbled with the keys. The front door swung open after it had been unlocked, revealing the darkened entry-way.  
“I’m home!” she called to no one in particular, walking into the house. As her voice echoed, there was a rustle from one of the rooms on her right. Her head snapped in that direction and she squinted at the closed door, drawing steadily closer.  
“Hell...ooo....?” she drew out the syllables, inching further towards the door. When she was right outside, she turned the handle and pushed it open slowly. It creaked in protest and she ventured inside. Looking around she could see no signs that anyone had been there in the past week.  
“Hello?” she called again.  
Still no response.  
She continued searching, then smacked herself on the forehead for not having turned on the lights. But even with the increased visibility, there was no difference: no one was there. That’s weird, she thought, maybe I’m just hearing things. She shrugged and her stomach saw the opening and seized it, howling for attention. Realising she hadn’t eaten since the plane (she had been talking too much), she opened the fridge and rummaged through its contents. Unheard, the door slowly swung shut. The figure approached her hunched form from where they had been lying in wait behind the door and reached out...  
Aomine dropped everything and went racing towards the house at the sound of her terrified scream.  
“SATSUKI!” he shouted. “What the hell’s wrong?”  
He froze in his tracks, horrified, as he saw the red liquid pooling on the floor and seeping towards him.

 

“Satsuki, what the fuck have they done to you? You’ve been-”  
His recent progress was halted again. He stopped.

Silence.

“I-I can explain....”

Silence.

“What the actual FUCK are you doing in.” He closed his eyes tightly.

  
“It’s n-not what it looks like!”

  
“ **MY**.” The arteries in his forehead were ready to explode.

  
“Just WAIT Aomine-”

  
“ House?” He re-opened his eyes and fixed the intruder with a sub-zero glare. If looks could kill, they would’ve been six feet under about 30 seconds ago.

Silence.

“Well, Kise?”

 

* * *

 

 When Momoi had regained consciousness and Kise had cleaned up the spilt tomato juice, Aomine bodily dragged him out of the kitchen and into the entrance hall. He wasn’t impressed with the events that had just occurred.  
“Kise, what is it with you and breaking and entering? Can’t you just knock on the door and wait for someone to let you in like a normal person?”  
“But Momoicchi gave me the backdoor key so I thought-”  
“So **you** _thought_ it would be a great idea to scale the wall, breach the security system and go through the back even though you KNEW when we were coming back and could’ve waited? Even though you live a minute’s walk away? Even though you will see her on Monday morning and for the rest of the week, like you have for the past, oh, I don’t know, say FIVE years?”  
“But I wanted to surprise her-”  
“Well then, you’ll be pleased to know that you succeeded as she was out cold for fifteen minutes. Congrats.”  
“I’m sorryyyy Aominecchi.” He bawled.  
“And you’re not forgiven. Now get out of my house.”

  
He sighed. Why Kise was always trespassing was a mystery. He just seemed to have some kind of affinity to breaking the law when it concerned other people’s personal boundaries. He knew that there were some people who wouldn’t mind the blonde model’s constant coming and going. He knew that there were even more people who would be thrilled to have him always in their homes. Sadly, he wasn’t one of those people. There was no denying Kise’s physical charm at least. With incredible height, a killer body and a face that could make artists weep with joy, Kise would struggle to be classed as anything lower than drop-dead gorgeous. He had thick, golden locks that complimented his healthily tanned skin to a tee. His amber eyes always glowed or even twinkled and he had the longest eyelashes that would have him looking almost feminine if not for the fact that his sculpted body was anything but glaringly male. His lips had been certified by countless photographers as having the perfect pout and in short, he was flawless...physically. To Aomine, he was nothing short of a hindrance to his life; he had been since the day they had met but he hadn’t really noticed because back then, Kise had had more saving graces plus he hadn’t been anywhere near as intimate with his home address as he was now. He wouldn’t mind if he at least stood there and looked pretty but somewhere along the line, Kise had convinced himself that his talking was one of the things people **liked** about him, so he made it a point to do it as often as possible. That and cry.

“Honestly,” he said more to himself than to either of the two pests that were now in the living room (why was Kise still there, sorry?) “He comes because of you, you know.” He pointed accusingly at Momoi. “If I got rid of you, I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t visit at least half as much. Maybe I should get rid of both of you...”  
“Dai-chan!”  
“Aominecchi!”  
They both looked up at him, scandalised, from where Momoi lay stretched out dramatically on a sofa while Kise fanned her with one of the abandoned basketball magazines that littered the living room floor. An empress and her slave, really.  
“Don’t be so mean!” they exclaimed simultaneously. He rolled his eyes.  
“Tch, I was just bouncing ideas off you, Satsuki. No need to get your panties in a bunch...or whatever you call those things you wear these days. Seriously, where do you even find stuff like that, on-” He dropped to the floor quickly as a magazine ricocheted off the wall where his head had just been. She narrowed her eyes dangerously at him.  
“If you don’t get out now, you’re going to be the one packing your things-for an extended stay at the hospital. Clear?”

Aomine paled slightly, hoping it wasn’t noticeable beneath his dusky skin, and headed outside.  
“I’m gonna go to the court. Kise, get your butt outside and come play me.”  
Momoi had noticed Kise muffling his amusement and directed her flinty pink eyes his way.  
“Ahhh, coming Aominecchi!” and hurried off in his direction.

Aomine dribbled the basketball lazily as he waited for Kise to ‘change into something more appropriate’. Though he hadn’t used it in years...actually never, now that he thought about it, he was glad he had a private court at the back of his house. He had forgotten how therapeutic it was to even just hear the bouncing of the ball off the concrete. How good it felt to be playing someone skilled-would you look at that, Kise had a saving grace again. Just to be inside those four walls again; to think of all the possible strategies he could use against his opponent made his heart pound harder. And when Kise approached the court in his old Kaijo shirt and sweats (without having used the back door, he noted with a grimace but they’d talk about that later) his eyes flashed. He was ready.

Kise had been shocked to say the least, when Aomine had told him to come and play. As far as he was concerned, Aomine didn’t **play** anymore. He had been broken when he heard that Aomine had given up the sport because he had looked up to him so damn much on the court. He was a prodigy and he could’ve gone so far professionally too but his passion had died along the way, and nobody could revive it...  
Or so he thought, and was left spellbound when a flash of cobalt shot passed him and the opposite net rattled signalling he had scored. He blinked in confusion.  
“C’mon Kise, get your head out of your ass and get playing. Or is full court too much for you?” he smirked.  
Kise literally shone, he was so excited. He spun round to face him with a sparkle.  
“Like hell! Bring it!”

Momoi was concerned.  
They’d been gone half an hour and she’d heard nothing. No yelling, no crashes, no Kise being thrown about. That never happened when the two of them were together, ever. Maybe it hadn’t been so smart to let the two of them stay unsupervised, however pissed off she’d been by Aomine’s (pretty accurate) observations. She sighed, it was boring inside anyway. She lifted herself off the sofa and headed towards the back with her drink in hand, which she promptly dropped, glass splintering, at the incredible scene in front of her. They were both playing, but playing like she’d never seen before. If she didn’t know any better, she would think that it was just one long, intricately choreographed dance. They were ducking and weaving around each other so fluidly, it was like they weren’t of this world. Every movement was precise and had a purpose and she could feel the stifling air of competition from here. Neither of them looked to be backing down and she couldn’t tell who was (or had been) winning. They were completely absorbed with the game they were playing and she didn’t want to break the trance they were in. She had never seen either of them look as focused as they did now and they weren’t giving an inch: as soon as Kise’s shot swooped through the net on his side, Aomine dunked the ball through his. They were both glazed with sweat and burning with an intense fire to win. So she just stood and stared.

Underneath the rapidly darkening sky, the outcome of the game was decided. Kise had gained possession of the ball once and was looking to move to his side of the court and score again but as he darted left, Aomine veered into his path and stole the ball in an instant, shooting off towards his end where he mercilessly slammed the ball through the hoop, signalling the end of their showdown. Aomine felt alive; Kise liberated. Momoi was fascinated at the level of change he had undergone in under a week and a large part of her felt regretful that she hadn’t put more pressure on him to stay in the Panthers but she felt then (and still did) that she had no right to dictate a major decision in his life like that. She could only guide and counsel him if he sought it. However, she wondered what would have happened if she had swayed more towards staying on the team when he asked her, instead of showing support for his other options. Well, regardless of what could have been, they were here now and Momoi felt honoured that she had been able to witness that piece of magic. She had taken pictures (but of course she had) and would totally send some to the rest of the gang later, they wouldn’t believe it! But it made her even more eager to find out what had triggered this major turnaround-it must have been nothing short of life-changing because that is exactly what it had done to her Dai-chan: it had changed his life for the better, and she had a gut feeling that this was only the beginning of it.

Kise was gushing.  
“Aominecchi, that was incredible! I didn’t even know you could play like that!! What happened to you?!”  
“I could ask you the same thing; you’re slacking motor-mouth. Aren’t you supposed to be in shape?”  
“Aominecchi!” Kise looked up at him, wounded then fell slack-jawed as he saw the slight smile gracing his mouth, softening his insult completely.  
“Aominecchi...” he said in awe.  
“Out of shape...but still pretty decent.” He wiped off the worst of the sweat with one of the fluffy white towels Momoi had brought out after they had finished. He was soaked with perspiration, and his gray vest top was nearly black and clung to his defined pectorals like a second skin. His track pants hung low on his slim hips and when he lifted his arms to towel his hair relatively dry, the vest rose to expose his chiselled abs that glistened with sweat. Kise was no better. He had come in grey sweatpants and his old Kaijou jersey, which was a little shorter and tighter than when he left the school on account of his final growth spurt. His mid length blonde hair was now closer to brown and hung damply around his face and stuck to his neck. He raked a hand through it and beamed at Aomine and Momoi couldn’t help but snap a picture in the hopes that it would capture some of the beauty before her.

“You guys were absolutely amazing! I can’t believe you’ve both gotten better, even without the practice...” she flapped around them excitedly then stopped and wrinkled her button nose.  
“Both of you reek though.”  
“Gee, wonder why that is?” She looked at him coldly.  
“Go grab a shower then we can have dinner together.” At the word ‘dinner’ they both turned to her in sheer panic.  
“Satsuki, you’re not gonna be the one cooking are you? Cuz it’s been a great day and all but I don’t really want it to be my last, I mean, there’s loads of stuff I still wanna do and I haven’t had sex in weeks and-”  
“Yeah, no offence Momoicchi, but maybe we should order in...”  
“Rude!” she yelled, whacking them on the arms. “I wasn’t going to cook anyways,” she huffed, “I was going to order in curry-”  
“Sounds great to me. Thanks Satsuki.”He ruffled her hair, much to her annoyance and threw his towel in her general direction, which she only just caught. “Oi, be a babe and wash that up for me? I’ll leave the rest of my dirty laundry outside my door this time, promise.”  
“Momoicchi, I’m using your shower!”  
“Don’t use my shampoo Ki-chan, it’s nearly finished!”  
She sighed long-sufferingly; they might have grown up physically but they were still the same menaces from middle school. Whatever, she loved them anyways. Gathering up the towels and discarded gear and headed to the laundry room.

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner was a pleasant affair, filled with light-hearted banter and several arguments, as was the standard whenever any of the Miracles got together. The curry was great, though the way Momoi acted; anyone would think she’d been slaving over a hot stove for hours, not speed-dialling her favourite take-away place. Despite getting home just after three, Aomine only managed to force Kise out at eleven, only after having reluctantly given him permission to come over next weekend on the condition that he used the main door this time. Then, after watching Momoi finish tidying up the kitchen, they both headed up the central marble staircase and split off at the top. Momoi had a large portion of the ‘West Wing’ to herself and Aomine was in the master bedroom on the right side of the mansion. Though, she could technically sleep wherever she wanted as a small housekeeping team came twice a week to ensure that the other eight bedrooms spread across the three floors were always ready in case anyone needed to use them. She had been in the West Wing since Aomine had bought the house though, and she had spent time painstakingly decorating it to fit her style so she had no desire to try out any of the other bedrooms. And as Aomine had once said ‘grandly’ (try pompous idiot) “Only the master of the house is fit for the master bedroom.”  
Sleepy, she waved goodnight to him, as she always did.  
“Night night, Dai-chan. Sleep tight.”  
“Yeah, yeah, you too.”  
And with that, they shuffled off to a sleep filled night.

Aomine roused himself near midday to the acrid smell of smoke. He almost didn’t get up. It was near tradition on Sunday for Satsuki to use the confidence she’d built up during the week (on the basis of what, he’d never know) to attempt to cook ‘Sunday brunch’ then have her fragile ego shattered into tiny pieces by another failed cooking experiment, only for her to feebly pick up the broken shards and quietly assemble them for next week’s episode. At this point though, Aomine thought it was better to let her down gently and try to get her to invest her energy elsewhere than to constantly have to buy new pots and pans that he only ever saw again hidden in the trash for Friday’s collection. He pulled on a pair of pajama pants to cover his nakedness and disappeared into his en-suite to brush his teeth and wash his face before he padded slowly down to the kitchen that was undoubtedly the source of the smell. He met Momoi, clutching her hair in anguish and gazing at the stove then open, tattered cook-book in equal amounts of hatred and despair. He pulled out a seat at their 12-seater kitchen table and pushed her into it gently, patting her head in understanding. Then, on auto-pilot, her turned off the stove, and shoved the flaming pan and the dark matter it contained under the running cold tap, watching the fumes rise from inside the basin. He then rifled through the cupboards, producing a cereal box and two bowls. He grabbed a bottle of whole milk from the fridge and two spoons from one of the drawers and carefully prised one of her hands out of her pink mane before she did any more follicle damage and curled it around the proffered spoon.  
He sat down opposite her and poured himself a bowl of cereal, drowned it in milk and started eating.  
“But...it was going so well...”  
“Yes, yes. I know it was.”  
“I don’t understand, everything happened so fast...”  
“Yes, yes. I know it did.”  
“And it would’ve tasted so-” Her voice broke “So good...”  
“Yes, yes. It would’ve. No need to waste tears over it. How about we stick with cereal from now on? Maybe later, we can try toast?”  
She let out a loud wail and ran out of the room. Sigh. There was always next week.

After his gourmet breakfast, he slipped on a t-shirt, changed into some cargo shorts and pulled on a pair of trainers. Momoi cut him off as he was headed outside. She had recovered from her earlier tragedy and was back in top form, albeit with slightly puffy eyes, but it couldn’t be helped in the face of such a sudden disaster, in her opinion.  
“And just where do you think you’re going?”  
“Out.”  
“Out _where_?”  
“Out there.” He pointed in the direction of the court.  
“No, you’re not. If you can afford to be going out to play basketball for hours on end then you can spare the time to be doing more useful things like writing your report for Akashi-san’s weekly meeting.”  
“Yeeeeess, coming Mom.” He groaned-she was a professional nag, that one. She did kind of have a point though, especially after their business trip. Even with Midorima’s report the day before to Akashi, he would still want a version of events from him, and Aomine did want to bring forward the advertising idea...  
He trudged inside, flanked by a stern Momoi and they headed to the third floor study where for the first time in five years, Aomine took an active part in writing his weekly report, much to Momoi’s delight. Monday’s meeting was going to be his best one yet. Maybe she should go this time. Akashi always left the invitation open for her to come to the Red Room meetings but she never did, partly because she was busy sorting out the rest of Aomine’s department and making sure his schedule ran smoothly for the rest of the day and partly because she hated assemblies almost as much as Aomine did, hence why she didn’t go. But stopping in for a bit on Monday wouldn’t hurt, right?

The rest of the day was spent making final changes to the report and then ordering in again for dinner. They almost never cooked and if it was, it was reheating a meal in the oven, if that counted. It was only by the input of Aomine’s devoted mother that they hadn’t both died from malnutrition. Momoi went to pick up things from her every two weeks or so that they lived off of until supplies ran out then it was back to take aways. At this point, Aomine would’ve hired a cook (Kuroko would’ve helped him out) but when he suggested it to Momoi, she had been crushed, and hadn’t come out of her room for the rest of the day, despite his efforts to get her out. Dinner done, he went to have a late night shower and went to bed early, as it was too late to be thinking about playing any basketball. Lying down, he closed his eyes and braced himself for another long week.

 

At the same time, halfway across the city, they were plotting. Everything was in place; it would start being executed tomorrow. If everything went to plan, by the end of the week, they would be nothing more than a bad memory that everyone would want to forget. The eyes twinkled with amusement. It would work, it had to...it was destiny.

 

Monday morning rolled around faster than he would’ve liked and before he knew it, he was walking towards the Red Room with Momoi in tow for once. They made a striking pair as they made their way down the corridor: he towered over her, having opted out of a jacket in favour of a double-breasted dark grey waistcoat, a pristine white shirt and blood red tie, with dark suit trousers and black leather shoes. His hair had started to grow out a bit and it was parted at the side and slicked back giving him the impression of a roguish, alluring gangster straight out of a classic film. She strutted along beside him, looking bedazzling in an off the shoulder forest green silk blouse that cinched in at her tiny waist and was teamed with a body-con mid-length black skirt that emphasised her perfect figure. Her feet were encased in emerald and black kitten heels with tiny bows at the straps and her long pink hair was done up in a neat chignon. Her make-up had been kept light, to show off and not hide her delicate features.  
They reached the door and he pushed it open allowing her to stride through and beam at everyone present.

  
“Morning, guys!!”  
“Miss Satsuki. How lovely that you have decided to join us this morning.” Akashi smiled benevolently at her and nodded in Aomine’s direction.  
“And Daiki, it is truly refreshing to see you not being the last member to arrive for once. It has taken a few years but I do believe you have finally grasped the age-old concept of ‘ _time-keeping_ ’. This is a momentous achievement for you: one that you should treasure always.”  
Aomine made no comment. How Akashi managed to be so sarcastic on a Monday morning was beyond his realm of reckoning and he didn’t have a sharp enough comeback anyway.  
“Mukkun! I haven’t seen you in ages! How have you been?” she bubbled. Murasakibara looked slightly more interested than normal, which was saying a lot.  
“Sacchin, long time no see. I’m the same as ever. How are you?” he answered slowly.  
“I’m great, we came back from our business trip last Saturday, but it kinda sucked because I didn’t get to shop at all!”  
“That’s sad. But I’m sure Mine-chin will take you shopping to make up for it, won’t he?” She gasped  
“Will you? Thanks, Dai-chan you’re the best!” she cried, throwing herself at him. Aomine shot daggers at Murasakibara over her head which he pointedly ignored.  
“Cool it Satsuki, you’ll get make up all over my clothes. And I’m promising nothing.”  
“Mine-chin means yes.”  
“Would you shut **up** , you overgrown infant?”  
“Now, now children let’s not bicker. Or we will wait for the remaining two in silence.”  
“Sorry, Aka-chin.”  
“Yeah, what he said.”  
“Your apologies are both accepted.”

  
Fight diffused, Momoi continued her conversation with Murasakibara and Midorima turned to Akashi to ask him something (probably irrelevant). Aomine yawned loudly and drummed his fingers slowly on the table. Damn, waiting for people was boring. Maybe he should try making more of an effort to be on time...or not.  
“...but...then...KUROKOCCHI!” Kise was drawing nearer.  
They entered the room together, Kuroko trying to retain the last few inches of his personal space from an exceptionally clingy Kise, by covering his face with the palm of his hand and shoving as far away from him as he could whilst walking.  
“Ryouta, I hope I don’t need to remind you that a certain level of decorum needs to be upheld in this room at all times.” He leapt to attention and bowed his head slightly.  
“Sorry Akashicchi!”he exclaimed, moving quietly to his seat .  
“Good, well good morning to you all. I hope your weekends were restful. Today’s meeting shall be quite informative as I have some news regarding the direction of our company.”  
All six heads turned towards him with curiosity and wariness. What exactly was he saying? That he was going to change the board or the departments or...  
“There is no need to worry, it obviously won’t affect any of your standings in the company and regardless, I will disclose the full details of my decisions after the weekly reports.” He looked to his right. “Testuya, why don’t you go first?”  
Kuroko stood up and began detailing his last week. One by one, all the Miracles took centre stage and discussed the week’s going’s on. Midorima’s was as elaborate as ever, despite having given Akashi a full run down, but this one was based more on what his department had been up to whilst he was away. As Murasakibara lumbered back to his seat, Akashi turned to him.  
“And last, but certainly not least, Daiki, please go up.”  
Aomine rose and walked to the opposite end of the table, facing the rest of the members. With a huff of resignation, he began.

  
“Week beginning 22nd April. This week I attended a series of meeting in Quayton, Fanfay; alongside Midorima Shintarou, Sakurai Ryou and Momoi Satsuki.” She grinned at him, encouragingly.  
“Our objectives were to negotiate a successful distribution deal to the health range of my brand which included a new addition to the Booster range: an adrenalin pill made with...”  
As he spoke he picked up steam, listing the successes of the contract that had been signed; what he wanted to see from the sales; how well he expected the newest product to do, and also discussed the progress of ‘The Zone’ whilst he was out of town. Everyone watched him with rapt attention and Momoi glowed with pride. It was his best report by a long shot.  
“Finally, if I may continue, Akashi,” Akashi nodded his consent. “I was thinking of capitalising on the Sertian Panthers and improving my advertising because I feel my reach isn’t anywhere near as large as it could be if I improved it. Currently, I don’t think I’m using the resources I have to their full potential, as I saw at rival sport’s stores when I visited Quayton. I was thinking of maybe doing TV adverts and things like that, and working more closely with Kise,” the man in question suppressed a squeal of excitement “to get my brand out there. Thank you.”  
He nodded and headed back to his seat where Momoi applauded him emphatically. Kise quickly joined in.  
“You guys do realise this isn’t actually an assembly right?”  
“Whilst Daiki does have a point...somewhere...I can’t help but agree with Miss Satsuki’s enthusiasm. You presented very well today, Daiki, any particular reason?”  
“Uhh, no...?”  
“Duly noted.” Akashi said with a secretive smile. “But your last point leads nicely to the subject of my changes.”  
At this everyone sat up a little straighter in their seats.

  
“Now, as you all know, I pioneer several different industries in this corporation. However, I strongly feel that we a failing to capitalise on one of the most major ones: oil.”  
At this, Kise sat back in confusion, he didn’t see the relevance. Kuroko’s lips quirked, where was he going with this? Midorima said nothing in response to this but privately couldn’t help but wonder if it had something to do with the business card he had showed him last weekend.  
“Oil is a multi-trillion Tressa industry,” Kise leaned forward again “and with the right guidance we could be a part of that very, very soon.”  
That was a pretty elusive statement, even for someone like Akashi.  
“So when you say ‘guidance’ you mean...?”  
“I mean we should think of merging with another company.”  
“Merge? Not consume and destroy? Seriously.”  
“Well, not merge per say. They wouldn’t have an equal standing in Miracles obviously, but I feel that it would be a reckless decision for the company to attempt to breach that market when we have no idea how things work.”  
Everyone contemplated what he had just said. It made sense, might as well target an established company and make a deal with them.  
Kuroko had been listening silently to the proposal, but the more he listened the more he suspected Akashi was up to something.  
“Akashi-kun.”  
“Yes, Tetsuya?”  
“I couldn’t help but notice that you seem to be talking as though you already know who this professional that you will be ‘targeting’ is. May I ask whom it concerns?”  
“Ah, as perceptive as ever Tetsuya. Well, as it happens, I discovered a very strong company, privately owned, that looks to be...different from the other ones in the market.” Midorima winced; he should’ve known Akashi would be after them soon. He hoped that Takao had an evasive action plan, because unless he wanted to be swallowed up like all the companies before his, he would need it.  
“I did some research on them, and they have quite an impressive repertoire.” At this, the others couldn’t help but stare: it took amazing feats to even get Akashi’s attention so praise from him was high praise indeed.  
“You may not have heard of them, Firebird Ltd. I have already let them know that I am very interested in doing business with them. We will be having a meeting again preferably this week Wednesday, if they respond to our invitation, which I sincerely hope they do. And the ball should be rolling by the end of next week. I anticipate that things will run smoothly but because it’s a major change to the structure of the company, I felt it necessary to inform all of you.”  
“But Aka-chin, I don’t want anyone else to join us in our meetings.” Akashi smiled at his naivety.  
“You can rest easy, Atsushi. Nothing will change here. Nothing _can_ change here.”  
They sat round the obsidian marble table: six heavyweights in the world of business, each the leader of his field. They were young, rich and beautiful; their lifestyles were desired by countless others. It was the way it had always been and it was the way it would continue to be. Not just anyone could get on their level, ask all those who had tried and failed. Unfortunately for them...

He wasn’t just anyone.

 

* * *

 

They left the Red Room an hour and a half after they had gone in. Kise was bounding after Aomine, trying to latch on to whatever he could.  
“Aominecchi, I can’t believe you want to work closer with me!”  
“It shouldn’t be that surprising, Kise. We **are** partners.”  
“I knoooowww that but you never acknowledge it! Like ever!”  
“And do you blame me?”  
“ **Mean**! But it’s fine! That’s the past and now is now! Come down to my floor so we can talk, come come!” And he bodily dragged Aomine into the lift and sent it hurtling to his level on the tenth floor. Akashi had the building labelled in the reverse direction to how most buildings were done. Akashi was on the top floor, Midorima on fifth, Aomine on seventh, Kise eleventh, Kuroko twentieth and Murasakibara was thirtieth because it was ‘as close to the ground as possible without being too far from Aka-chin.’ These were the levels for only them and the select few members of their departments that they allowed to be there but the other 66 unclaimed floors were either for a specific department’s use of for the use of anyone working for the Generations. The 35th floor was one they were all familiar with, the lunch hall and there were other floors like it that everyone visited at one point or another. The 70th floor being one of them, for obvious reasons. Although Kise claimed he probably used the main entrance the least out of anybody and from what he knew of his burglar tendencies, Aomine couldn’t help but believe him.

Momoi waved them off as they disappeared down one lift and she took another back to the seventh floor where she headed to her desk. Humming to herself, she jiggled her mouse to wake up her monitor and get to work organsing Aomine’s schedule for the rest of the week. Honestly, she was more than just his secretary, she was his PR woman, his decision maker, his live-in mom...sadly, he hadn’t let her put that on his business cards but he really should have in her humble opinion. Her monitor refused to respond to her prodding and she huffed at it. Maybe she needed Sakurai to come and look at it, but it was weird because she was sure she had left it on before she went for the meeting. Smacking the top of the monitor, she turned away to go and find Sakurai when she heard a beep. She turned around and the screen faded in... But it was red. Her screensaver was a picture of her and the Miracles from last year’s company day out. Why was this one red?

Like blood, the red ran down to the bottom of the screen leaving a black background and likewise, the blood ran from her face, leaving her ghostly white. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as the words hidden behind the crimson veil slowly made themselves visible.

 

‘Die Whore.”

 

Aomine managed to extract himself from Kise’s claws long enough to escape to his floor via the stairway, which would throw him off, as Kise expected Aomine to take the elevator due to his laziness (he wasn’t wrong, but desperate times called for desperate measures). He got to his floor minutes later, puffing like a marathon runner and paused to catch his breath. He looked over to the direction of his door and noticed Momoi wasn’t sitting in her normal position at her desk near his door. She’d probably gone to nag at some poor soul on a lower floor for not having finished work on time. He mentally sent his condolences and headed to his door to get some work done before she came for him too. As he drew closer, he noticed a pale object at the foot of her desk...wait, was that a hand...?

Running round to the other side of her table he gaped at her seemingly lifeless form; her hair forming a pink halo around her colourless face.  
“SATSUKI!” He fell to his knees and tried shaking her awake, his fingers scrabbling under her neck to find her pulse point. Having located it, he pressed his fingertips there and was rewarded with a fluttering but fairly strong pulsing sensation. He let out a heavy breath and rested her prone head on his lap.  
“Satsuki, wake up. Satsuki!” He continued to shake her, but now that he knew she wasn’t...maybe he should call an ambulance. Or at least take her to the medical floor.  
He pulled out his phone and dialled a number.  
“Yeah, it’s Aomine. Can you send someone up with like a stretcher or something? I need you guys to come take Satsuki down. I think she passed out...No, I don’t know. I went down to Kise’s floor and when I came back up she was lying all sprawled out and unconscious...Yeah...Hurry the fuck up.” He cut the call abruptly and refocused on her again. Stroking the side of her face, he continued to repeat her name and check her pulse to see if it was getting any stronger or weaker. It flared suddenly and her eyes snapped open and she stared up, unseeing.  
“Sats-”  
“THE COMPUTER!!” she screamed, rolling off his lap and cringing away from it. She was shaking.  
“The fuck?” Having his ears blown off had disorientated him somewhat, and he looked at the machine that had her petrified but he could see nothing. He approached her hesitantly; worried he would set her off again.  
“The computer. T-the monitor it’s...” she searched for the words and Aomine turned on the monitor and was greeted with the sight of him a year younger surrounded by people with hair as crazy-coloured as his was.  
“Satsuki, what about it? It’s just a picture...”  
“B-but, it was...the monitor...I...” He pulled her towards him and pushed her face into his chest. She automatically wrapped her arms round him, still trembling violently.  
“Chill, Satsuki. There’s nothing there now. What exactly did you see?” She paused. **Had** she really seen anything? Maybe she had just been imagining it, though she had no idea why she’d think up something so horrible. But if she told Dai-chan, he’d relegate her to infirmary for the rest of the day or worse, the week. Or even send her home...  
She pushed back from him suddenly and forced a smile.  
“Nothing! I think I’m going a little crazy. It must be an after effect from the allergic reaction. I’m totally fine!”  
“Satsuki, you’re so pale I’m sure I could put you in the printer and no one would notice.”  
“I knew I should’ve gone heavy on the blush today!” she tinkled a laugh. “Honestly Dai-chan, I’m FINE. Like you said, there’s nothing there!”  
The lift pinged and two men in white uniforms came out holding a stretcher between them. She met them at the lift.  
“Hi guys, soooo sorry you had to come all the way up here, that was like what, forty-two floors? But I’m really fine now, I haven’t been sleeping enough and I must’ve just passed out from exhaustion. But I’ll go grab a cup of coffee and I’ll be raring to go in no time, promise!” The men’s eyes flickered uncertainly between Momoi, who did look really pale and drawn; and Aomine, who was scrutinising her, not believing anything of what she said. Her pretty pink eyes pleaded with them and eventually Aomine backed off.  
“It’s cool guys, you can go back down.” They nodded and re-entered the lift without their patient. As soon as the doors shut, he rounded on her.  
“I don’t know what you’re playing at but I’m not falling for your bullshit. One more scare and you’ll be lucky to see the inside of this building for at least a month.” Scowling at her, he stalked off into his office and slammed the door closed. She sighed with relief-that had been close! But he was right, she couldn’t just be fainting left, right and centre. She had a job to do!

After ordering a cappuccino (with a double shot of coffee for that added caffeine), she worked like a woman-possessed for the rest of the day. Executed schedule changes, setting up meetings, filing away documents, taking calls, she was unstoppable. During her shortened lunchbreak-she had to double check a contract they were processing for the manufacturers of one of the footwear ranges from ‘The Zone’-some of her girl friends in the office came over to her and commented on how hard she was working.

“You’re blazing today, Moi-chan!”  
“Yeah, Satsuki-chan, you’re working like crazy today! Trying to get it all done so you can really kick back for your birthday on the weekend, huh?”  
“You bet I am. The work never stops does it? Now if you ladies will excuse me.” And with a farewell smile, she grabbed her sandwich and vanished into the lift.  
By the end of the day, she was massively ahead on her workload and convinced that she had been imagining things. Because really, she reasoned, what enemies did she have? She was a secretary for crying out loud, all she did was organise people’s schedules and buzz people through to see Dai-chan. There was no way someone was out to get her because it just made no sense. Fortified by this way of thinking, she kept on working until Aomine tapped her on the shoulder to remind her they had a home to get to. After chasing him away to get the car, she packed up her things and turned off her computer then walked out without a backward glance but the slightest sense of foreboding.

She was running. It was dark everywhere. She had no indication of where she was or what she was there for, but she just kept on running. There were no walls, no ceiling, just a floor that she only knew was there because her feet kept pounding against it helplessly. She screamed into the darkness but it took her sound. There was nothing but her and darkness.  
She kept running.  
It was driving her insane. The endless running in no particular direction, just running because there was nothing else she **could** do. Running because if she stopped, she knew that it would be over. She didn’t know what would happen exactly but her most basic instincts were shrieking at her to keep running, to keep looking ahead and keep running. Because if she stopped, they would get her. They would get her and kill her.  
But who would kill her? She had no enemies. She was swamped by overwhelming panic, why should she panic? No one was coming for her, nobody hated her. Dai-chan could protect her; he would protect her...Dai-chan! Where was he? She stopped dead and turned around. Nothing.  
The shapes in the darkness started to shift, she could feel them move, even if she couldn’t see them. Suddenly, they struck. Wrapping themselves around her, oozing over her, suffocating her. She couldn’t scream for fear they would kill her. Before her, the darkness melted away; crawled away...

“Die Whore.”

She screamed.

 

She shot up in bed, heart hammering against her chest. It was fine; it was okay, just a stupid, **stupid** dream. She felt tears of frustration bead in the corner of her eyes and she slapped her duvet angrily. She hated that something so small had the power to leave her running scared, literally. She wasn’t a damn baby nor was she weak. She was better than this. Hell, she was  stronger than this. She wouldn’t let some kind of sick joke leave her terrified. It was piteous.  
She took a deep breath in for four seconds, held it for seven and exhaled for ten. Then she did it again. And again. And again. And kept going until her heart had slowed all the way down and she could rationalise with herself. She could overcome this, she just need some more sleep. Lying back down in bed, she closed her eyes and prayed for a dreamless sleep.

At breakfast, Aomine noticed the dark circles under her eyes but said nothing, he knew she wouldn’t want him to. After they had eaten she went back upstairs and through the power of make-up she came down looking flawless. But he knew better. He hadn’t heard anything last night (because he had slept like a log) but all it would take was the smallest slip up on her part, and he’d pull her out of work. Her stressing wouldn’t help anyone and there was no way he’d let her work if she was sick. But she insisted that she was alright so he chose not to push.  
The next day she cranked her working pace up a notch until she was little more than a rose and black blur on the seventh floor. People were starting to worry whether she was okay: Kise attempted to talk to her at lunch but she rushed past him, claiming she had printing to do. Kuroko had tried to corner her at her desk but she had misdirected herself into the lift before he could get to her. Apparently she had an errand to run. But it was Aomine who got to her finally, whilst she was rummaging through the drawers at her desk. He placed a heavy hand on her shoulder and she jumped. Rotating her chair to face him, she opened her mouth to defend herself. He held up his other hand to stop her.  
“I know what you’re going to say. The same lies you’ve been feeding to everyone else: you’re fine. Right?”  
She blushed in shame and lowered her head.  
“Well now, let’s pretend I believed that you were fine.”She looked shyly up at him. “I know, I know, I’m being really out there. Now, if that was true and you are ‘okay’ do you or do you not think working this hard will make you ‘not okay’?” Head down again. “I mean what with two consecutive ten hour days working non-stop with no breaks. It’s kinda hard on the body. Am I right or am I right?” She nodded. “Okay, so I’m going to take that as a ‘ _Yes, Dai-chan, of course you’re right, you ALWAYS are!_ ’,” she couldn’t help but giggle at failed soprano. “And I’ll ask you...No wait. I’ll tell you: you **need** to take it easy. You don’t have anything to prove; I know you’re strong. So don’t kill yourself trying to show people that you are, ‘kay?” He moved the hand from her shoulder to the top of her head and it took everything she had not to break down completely. She couldn’t remember the last time he had been so sweet but she had missed this side of him so, so much.  
She sniffed, threatening tears and he suddenly collected himself, removing his hand and heading to his office calling: “We’re leaving at seven sharp,” before closing the door behind him.  
Mollified, she slowed down her pace and spent the next two hours sorting through her folders at her desk to get them in some semblance of order as her intense work over the past few days had disorganised everything. True to his word, at seven, he walked out of his office and gestured towards the lift. They headed home after picking up something to eat on the way and had a short dinner before going to bed. As she cleared the kitchen, he came back inside and spoke to her.  
“Satsuki, I’m letting you know now that I’ll be back late on Friday. I’m going to the Panthers’ training court with Kise to talk to them about the advert we want to film. Can you get home okay?”  
“Of course I can! I’m pretty sure I’ll be going out with the some of the girls from work anyway, so I should be fine.”  
“You’ve probably used the word ‘fine’ more in these two days than you have in the rest of your life.” She laughed.  
“I’m using it a lot to try and convince you that I am, silly. I’m hoping it will diffuse into your brain if I say it enough.”  
“For fuck’s sake, Satsuki. You know I’ve always bombed at science. Why’d you have to use words I don’t get?”  
She hid her smile behind her hand and patted him on the arm. “Don’t worry about it, just go to bed.”  
Grumbling, he did as she said and she followed him soon after, hoping for a dreamless sleep. And fortunately it was, and she woke up on Wednesday feeling ready to face anything.

  
The beginning of the day was much like any other. Momoi was back to her normal working pace and all was right in the world...until 3:21 pm, Wednesday 1st May, 2018.  
Her work phone rang whilst was drafting up the details for a new staff contract.  
“...” There was faint breathing on the line.  
“Hello?”  
“...” The breathing got a little bit harsher.  
“Hello, who’s speaking?”  
“...”  
“Uh, hell-”  
“Aomine?” The voice sounded seriously confused as to who she was.  
“This is his office, yes.”  
“So then who the hell are you?” The voice was scratchy and it was difficult to tell if the speaker was male or female.  
“His secretary, Momoi Satsuki, can I-”  
“But...” She waited, already ticked off by the constant interruptions.  
“But...”  
“But...?”  
“Dead people can’t talk.” The line was cut.  
Her heart rate picked up in no time and tried it’s best to pummel a hole through her chest. What the hell was going on? She was starting to think this wasn’t a joke anymore-someone could genuinely be out to hurt her. She sat back in her chair, stumped. How does someone even begin to tackle something like this? Do they draw out a mind map of possible suspects or make a list of reasons why they were being targeted? Hide out at home until further notice or run hysterically to the police? This couldn’t be happening to her, things like this didn’t happen to people like her. She was a nice girl; she had her small group of friends, her group of loved ones, her family. Contrary to what her appearance suggested, she wasn’t flashy or attention seeking. In fact, those that knew her personally would testify to her being very well-mannered and humble. Why would someone want to hurt her, or worse...?

She gripped the arms of her chair tightly and shook her head to dispel the worrying thoughts. This defeatist attitude wouldn’t do. Dai-chan had already said she was strong and she wouldn’t let some pathetic bully without the nerve to show their face scare her into submission. She didn’t work like that. And so that night, she left the Generations building with her head held high as though daring them to up the ante.

  
Her bravery was non-existent in the realm of dreams. The nightmare was much more vivid than Monday’s as she now had a voice to put with the words she was confident the monitor had displayed. She spent another sweat drenched and sleepless night and woke up feeling fatigued and mentally weakened but she wouldn’t back down.  
The next day, Momoi had her wits about her. She would take whatever they threw her way. She was convinced that victory was hers and couldn’t help but smirk to herself. Worn-out though she was, at least when they gave up, she could reward herself with a good night’s sleep. Blinking the tiredness away, she worked at her desk for most of the day, answering emails, shuffling his packed schedule so there were no clashes. Their monthly departmental meeting was coming up and she had sent emails to everyone already bit thought it would be a good idea to print off some notices and put them on the seventh, thirty-third and fifty-seventh floors as those areas were specifically for Aomine’s employees. Her printer had been playing up since the beginning of the week and she wasn’t sure it would work but when she saw Sakurai earlier on, he had advised her to be printing downstairs instead. She reached the print room floor and tried to print off her notices but it wouldn’t work. She moved to the next one and it still wouldn’t work. She kept trying until she found one by the wall that would do it for her. As it processed the print job, it bleeped angrily at her, informing her that there was no more paper in the tray. She stole some from one of the ‘invalid’ printers and bent to put it in her tray. As she slotted it in, she noticed something pink hiding behind the printer. She pulled it out by the leg: it was a plush, pink bull with a collar round its neck.

  
“How cute!” she squealed out loud. It was like an early present-she was pink too and a Taurus! Maybe someone had left it for her to cheer her up? She got a good grip on it and noticed straight away that the back felt rough. She flipped it over and backed away, feeling sick. The toy’s back was covered in lacerations, cigarette burns and slashes of red. Anyone could tell what it implied. But it was its collar that turned her stomach-except it wasn’t a collar at all, it was a noose that hung off the toy’s semi-detached head with a tag at the end. Shaking, she leaned in as close as she dared to read the words:

  
‘Happy Birthday’

  
She turned and fled.

Her nightmares (no point calling them misguided dreams anymore) had become a new level of vicious. She was scared to go to sleep; petrified of what she would face when she closed her eyes and was overtaken by sleep. This time she was walking down a cobbled street that turned into a pitch-black alleyway. She felt blindly along the cold stones to try and find a way along. She wanted nothing more than to turn back but she just knew she couldn’t. It felt like she was walking with no end but she continued regardless. The walls seemed to be getting narrower as she progressed and...wetter? She didn’t want to think about what she was touching and kept going. It was smelling stronger: dank and oddly metallic. She tried her best to reject what she already knew; what her hands rubbed against as she went. Before long, the path was too small for her to progress much further, but she started feeling things rubbing along her back, the tendrils circling her neck. She held her breath and wanted to die there and then, anything was better than this hell.  
She reached hopelessly in front of her and her hand collided with something that proceeded to ‘swish’ in the dark abyss. She patted frantically against the walls, looking for light, an exit, a gun, anything at this point. One of the stones gave way to illuminate the area ahead with an eerie, red light. She craned her head up inch by inch, until she was face to face with herself.  
She hung, suspended by a rope that surrounded her broken neck. A lifeless pink eye stared out at her, the remains of the other leaking out of a hollow, bloody socket. Her mouth hung open, unsupported by a broken jaw, the bone poking out of her cheek. Her arms had been shattered and suspended with chains at impossible angles, giving her the appearance of a broken, discarded puppet. Her nude body was tattooed with deep festering wounds and painted with the same blood that trailed the walls. She couldn’t scream, or run or cry. She could only stare in horror at the sickening sight in front of her.  
“Like it, whore?” a voice rasped in her ear. She felt her skin prickle with gooseflesh.  
“Call it a foreshadow...of what’s to come...” And they howled in pleasure at the macabre scene before them. She turned slowly to face her end. The darkness rushed at her, ripping her apart.

Momoi awoke quietly. She was a zombie. She had no energy to do anything other than glance, defeated at her mobile. The pale blue light illuminated her face as she roused it from sleep. 2:14. She fumbled in her side drawer and pulled out caffeine pills. Popping three, she threw them into her mouth and crunched down, revelling in the bitter taste-anything to keep her awake. She fluffed her pillows slowly then sat back against them and stared ahead of her, waiting for morning to break.  
When she came down in the morning, Aomine was just about to command her to go back to bed when she shook her head. She could handle it. One more day and it was the weekend. She could do it. They drove to work in silence and they headed their separate ways in the lift-Aomine going to Kise’s floor to plan for the meeting that evening and her going to his level to work at her desk. She didn’t feel the time passing at all, but just did things robotically. When she ate lunch she couldn’t even taste it, and if you asked her what she had just eaten, she wouldn’t be able to tell you.  
Aomine had come up briefly to his office and had seemingly ignored her, but inside he was in a state of panic. She looked half-dead and it made his heart hurt. She couldn’t go on like this because it would destroy her eventually.

  
He came back out and slowed to a halt in front of her desk.  
“Satsuki...”  
“Hey, Dai-chan.” She greeted him weakly, with a small smile. He shuffled awkwardly.  
“Listen, I know what I said before and you haven’t exactly ‘had an episode’ but if you just went down to the sick bay to have a rest-” At the word rest, her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. He stared at her, bewildered.  
“I’m sorry Dai-chan, but I can’t sleep, not now.” He looked like he wanted to say something else but thought better of it and backed off.  
She sighed heavily when he’d gone. Just a few more hours and she’d be done. At three o’ clock sharp on her fifth and final day of the week, the elevator doors slid open to release a woman from them who walked towards Momoi’s desk. She looked up at the visitor. She was petite and attractive, with a curly blond bob and big indigo eyes that threw her a bit-she only really knew the Miracles as having weird hair and eye colours but she chose not dwell on it.  
“Good afternoon, how may I help you?”  
“Hi, I’m here on behalf of Global Distributors. They needed to have a meeting to discuss the number of stores ‘The Zone’ would be sold at.”  
“Right, and your name?”  
“Aomine Haruko.”  
“ _Aomine_ Haruko?”  
“You heard correctly.”  
She looked at his schedule disbelievingly. There’s no way she wouldn’t forgotten someone with the same last name as Dai-chan. The list proved what she knew already: there was no such meeting scheduled.  
“And who were you representing again, Miss Aomine?”  
“My card.” She thrust out a plain looking card with her name and the company’s name in a larger, bolder font beneath it, as well as a phone and fax number.  
“Unfortunately, there is no record of any such meeting here. Would you like me to ask Aomine-kun myself?”  
“Well, I don’t just want to sit around talking to you, a corpse.”  
“I’m sorry, what?” The colour had run out of her face yet again, she was going to go insane.  
“I said of course Miss-” she glanced at the name on the desk briefly, “Momoi.”  
“R-Right. Well I’ll go and get him. Please wait here.” And she scurried off downstairs. In all fairness, she could have called him but she really didn’t want to be around that woman any longer. She had been giving off a pretty hostile vibe and there was this palpable feeling of...something bad being directed at her. She didn’t like it at all and wanted out. She reached the tenth floor and went straight to Kise’s office, bypassing one of his many secretaries. Opening the door she found both of the hunched over the table studying some documents. At her entrance they looked up, Kise with a shocked gasp, as he hadn’t seen her since Tuesday and she had deteriorated since then.

“Momoicchi!”  
“Ki-chan.” She replied with a faded friendly smile.  
“Are you-” She held up her hand abruptly to cut him off.  
“Not now. Later.”  
“’Kay...” He consented, with his best ‘injured Labradoodle puppy’ look.  
“Dai-chan. There’s a woman called Miss Aomine Haruko who has apparently got a meeting with you on behalf of a distribution company.”  
“The fuck she has. I’d definitely remember someone with the same name as me. Tell her to hit the road. I’ve got too much work to do here.”  
“Fine.” She spun on her heel and left.

When she got back to the seventh floor she was relieved to be telling the woman to leave.  
“Regretfully Miss Aomine, Aomine-kun doesn’t recall...”

  
There was no one there.

  
The business card lay face down on her keyboard when she got back. ‘03/05’ had been scrawled in pen on the back. For some reason, she had a gut feeling it wasn’t just indicating today’s date. At this point, she was too worn out to do anything. It had just gone six and Dai-chan had left with Ki-chan almost an hour earlier. She would break some rules for once and leave early. Akashi-san would forgive her eventually. Unbeknownst to her, he was as worried as all the other Miracles about her sudden change (well, maybe not as much as Aomine) but he had been close to sending her home forcefully and it was only Aomine’s begging on her behalf that stopped him. She escaped her friends from work with their concerned, pitying stares and left to go home instead. However, halfway into her journey on the bus, she realised that she wasn’t looking forward to the thought of being inside that gigantic, dark house all by herself. So she got off at the next stop and walked aimlessly through the artificially-illuminated streets of outer Sert. It had gone eight when she felt hungry enough to get something to eat. She stopped at a small noodle shop and ate her fill, the delicious, hot noodle soup leaving her satisfied and better than she had in a while. As an early birthday treat, she visited her favourite dessert shop to get something sweet to end her week. She had always found it so funny that it was located right next to a gym and had always felt sorry for those who worked out there because she wouldn’t have been able to deal with the constant temptation. Even now, she managed a small smile at the gym-goers predicament and entered the cheery, pink and white shop.

The owner of Swirls was behind the counter when she walked in and upon seeing her, he beamed warmly at her. He was a kindly, old-man who had been in the ice-cream business for at least forty years. ‘Swirls’ was the first shop he set up in a small but successful chain, but he had often told her that it was by far his favourite.  
“Miss Momoi, it has been so, so long! How have you been?”  
“I’ve been good, Arturo-san! How are you?”  
“You know me, as long as there’s ice-cream, life can’t ever be that bad, right?” They shared a laugh.  
“Now, let’s get down to business. What would you like?”  
She looked up at the glowing menu that lined the top of the wall. There was so much to choose from: strawberry parfaits, lemon sorbets, banana splits, pancakes with maple syrup and pecans, waffles with.....waffles.  
“A waffle!” he chuckled at her enthusiasm.  
“Right, that’s a start,” he said with a grin. “Now what would you like on said waffle?”  
“Ummmmm, vanilla ice-cream, whipped cream, caramel sauce and strawberries please!”  
“Ah, it’s good to see you’ve still got your sweet tooth.” And he went to work assembling it, whilst they chatted idly about everything and nothing. In no time it was boxed up and ready to take home.  
“Thanks a bunch Arturo-san! I needed this pick me up so much. How much do I owe you?”  
“It’s on the house, Miss Momoi. You just get home safely and take a break, alright?”  
Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and she stood on tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.  
“Thank you. Thank you Arturo-san.” He waved her off, smiling as she left and went back to polishing the counter.

  
Bathed in the cotton candy afterglow from the shop, she opened her box to tuck into her waffle and choked back a sob at the ‘Happy Birthday’ written in chocolate syrup on the top of her dessert. Suddenly, things didn’t seem so bad. She tucked in, relishing the warm, crunch of the waffle that gave way to the soft, fluffiness of the centre, the smooth, cold ice cream; the sticky, sweet caramel and the fresh, plump strawberries. It was heaven.

She walked to the end of the road, passing the gym and turned the corner, munching happily. Her house wasn’t too far from here, she’d be there in the next ten minutes or so and she’d finally get that good night’s sleep. And tomorrow was her birthday! Things were looking up. Hearing footsteps behind her, she moved to the side to let them get past but they slowed down to a stop. Weird...  
A hand wrapped around her hair and tugged her head back. She winced in pain and was about to yell when she felt something cold and sharp press dangerously against her throat.

  
“One word, and I’ll cut your fucking head off, bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it, how was it?? Tell me what you liked down belowww. Honestly, I enjoyed writing this one, I started a bit slow, but once I got into it I struggled to stop. It’s like I know what I need to happen but getting to the different check points takes some time. Plus I find it so hard to write conversations at times. Like there will be words I want to use but then I’m like: pause. Would Aomine really use a word that big? Then I have to think of another one. But I hope the speech is believeable. Literally, the MC here in this chapter Momoi, let’s be fair, she needed to shine. And literally, the visual image I have of her disastrous cooking attempts and the constant blows to her confidence make me want to weep with laughter and pity at the same damn time. And I hope I captured her feelings well in this chapter, the fear in the nightmare, her panic at work as things got creepier, hell, I scared myself writing this! Anywayyy, how was the cliff-hanger? Is it totally obvious who it is? (it kinda should be but don’t feel bad if you don’t know who it is ^_^). I’ll also try to edit the earlier chapters to make them easier to read, sorting out spacing, and conversations and the like. And I’ll come clean now, I’m going to be going away for a bit (like a week) and there will be next to no technology there so sadly the next chapter will be even longer coming  but I’ll try my best to work on it ASAP and make it as juicy as possible to make up for it. Really sorry guys, but that is the charm of third-world countries I suppose...so savour this one, because the next one will be in like two weeks unfortunately, but I will be back, cross my heart!  
> Update: This was supposed to be posted at least two days ago and I feel really bad for how long it's taken so I'll try to get the next one up sooner rather than later. And I don't know when it took such a gory turn but it did. It just did...  
> Hope you enjoyed it ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we’re back again! Some of you might think I’m drifting but I promise, it’s all part of the plot! And I’ve said before, I love Momoi to bits, so she will play a significant part in this whole story but I wanted to give her a short ‘arc’ before I commenced with the main storyline...the AoKaga one ^_^ I’m just a big, big, BIG fan of slow build stories, because they are more believable to me and when I started writing this, I just wanted to write what I would want to read: something long as heck, with lots of sub-plot lines and a snail-pace romance that will be something else when they get to it. Unfortunately, it will take a really long time to get there but I ask for your patience. As I say, this story is a journey and I really hope some of you will be there to take it with me; I’ll make it worth your while, Scout’s honour! Some of the stuff right now might not be to your taste but other things will be I hope! Just bear with, bear with. Other than that, did you like the last chapter? It ended up coming out SOOO gruesome! Like I hate horror anything, can’t stand it and it terrifies me and yet there I was at one in the morning, typing up all kinds. Smh. I’m really enjoying this though, I should’ve started writing fanfictions sooner! Well, I’m here now, so shall we proceed? This chapter is slightly longer (yay!) because I’m away for a bit-see notes at bottom. You know it’s not been beta’d (my trademark at this point, that and rambling) but you may notice I’ve edited some of the chapters, picking up typos, spacing things out etc. If there are any more changes you know what to do...comment down below! And to my beautiful commenters (there were some comedians this time round, LOVE it!) thank you! I love reading that people are reading my work, it’s a blessing, so bless you! I’ll keep schtum and try to save Momoi’s beautiful behind in this chapter ;) Let’s roll. 
> 
> Update: Was TOTALLY behind with this. Like I was less than halfway five hours ago, what a mess I am. My puppy got poisoned and nearly died so I had to sort that out and I haven’t even finished packing and I leave today morning but you know, whatever, I can sleep in the car. I promised, and I WILL commit! Please say you’ll enjoy this. Excuse the major typos and such, I’m bone tired. I just wanted to get it up but I’ll try to proof read (yeah, right) and edit stuff a bit (definitely) when I get back. So apologies. 
> 
> Update 2: Literally spent the last hour editing, internet went, changes lost. It is now half past four...
> 
> I lied again! Teehee! 
> 
> I’m dedicating this particular chapter to a particular commenter. Soko, thank you SO much for taking an interest in my story and for your support. I will always love reading your comments. Feel free to keep going ;) You’re wonderful, lovey. I’m so grateful that you took an interest in this story so early on. Keep being awesome. An extra big kiss for you, MWAH! I’ve unloaded all my sappiness. Now we can get going.

Momoi was petrified.

Her dessert fell to the pavement; the ice cream dripping off the sidewalk and pooling onto the road. The knife was pressed closer to her slender, milky neck as her perpetrator dragged her backwards into the alleyway directly behind the gym. She was too scared to struggle properly; for fear that they would hold true to their word and slit her throat. Who even were they, and what had she done that made them ready to kill her? As far as she knew she hadn’t done anything worthy of being in someone’s bad books live alone their murder books. This was absolutely insane. She knew she was a victim in all this but what made this person feel like senseless violence and criminal activity were going to solve anything? This was absolutely insane. They were absolutely insane, they had to be or she wouldn’t be in an alley fighting for her life on a Friday night. Most people went drinking the night before their birthday, why couldn’t she? But the fact that she could still think rationally gave her hope. She just had to calm down and channel her fear into something positive, like trying to make it home with her head still on her shoulders. Just thinking about the audacity and arrogance of her captor made her livid. They had no right to do what they were doing and the fact that they could think of doing something so depraved to solve their problems repulsed her. The further she was hauled away, the more her fighting spirit grew. Like hell she was going to be beheaded like some farm animal and left to bleed dry by some psychotic nutcase! Not today, not ever. When they were halfway down the alley, she dug in her heels.

“What the **hell** are you _doing_?” the voice growled. It sounded menacing but also...female?  
“Oh, I’m **sorry** , I didn’t realise I was allowed to speak now.” She bit back viciously.  
“Watch your tongue, bitch!”  
“It’s Momoi, not bitch! Though I’m sure you knew that already, you sick stalker!”

She could feel the hatred radiating off the unknown person in waves but she gave as good as she got. Suddenly, he head was pulled back tighter and the knife pressed so hard, she felt it breaking her skin. They cackled into her ear and painfully tightened the grip on her long pink locks, pulling her closer to them.  
“You know, I wanted to drag this out as much as possible. I’ve been fantasising about you bleeding slowly to death on the ground for a while now. At times it was the only thing that kept me going.”

The blade had drawn blood and it was trickling steadily down her neck. Not enough to impair her in anyway but it brought back the some of the panic she had been keeping at bay. The imminent threat of danger had her working in high gear: she was hypersensitive and more aware of her surroundings than she had ever been. She could almost feel the adrenalin pumping and swirling through her blood vessels: fight or flight? Death, unfortunately for her attacker, wasn’t on the cards tonight. She sniffed the air around her: she could smell sweat, both hers and that of the person behind her. She could also smell perfume. Kuroko had bought her a fragrance for Christmas a while back, it was a delicate affair-lily, vanilla and yuzu extract. She wore it often because it was a refreshing, light smell that always woke her up and made her feel...pretty. It hung delicately in the air now. But there was something else...it was spicier, almost muskier. Cinnamon, jasmine... _patchouli_...She never wore anything with that; she’d always said it was too heavy a scent for someone like her. But this person was wearing it, a scent that while being stronger and bolder than hers was decidedly female. This lunatic was a **_woman_**?

Subtly, whilst they were carried away with their twisted fantasies about her death, she pressed back as far against their front as she dared, trying to play it off as a nervous skitter in light of the situation. They hadn’t noticed and sure enough, she felt the slight pressure of two soft mounds behind her shoulder blades. She went rigid at the revelation, that is was actually another woman out to get her and not some vindictive, male, ex-employee who saw her as an easier target than the Miracles. If anything she panicked even more. Who _was_ this woman and why her? They clearly knew enough about her, to meddle with her life as much as they had, like, they’d infiltrated the building! But that in itself made no sense. Her circle of friends was pretty small (and very male) despite her being really sociable and even then the only people she trusted 100% were Tetsu-kun and Dai-chan, so it couldn’t be because of a friendship gone wrong-

 

Dai-chan.

 

“Oh. My. God.”  
“This is about Dai-chan, isn’t it?”

“ **DON’T CALL HIM THAT**!” she screamed, the hand holding the blade shaking uncontrollably. It was like she had snapped at the mention of his name. The breathing on her neck came a lot faster and harsher and she could feel strands of her hair being tugged out due to the death grip tightening even _further_. But she’d revealed her weakness. And if Momoi didn’t take advantage of it now, she was sure she wasn’t going to get another opportunity. She buried her terror and struck.

Sacrificing her hair she pulled jerked her body forward and tilted her head back, causing her body to arch away from the trembling woman behind her who was yet to catch up to what she was doing. The movement caused the blade to slice further into her neck but she would deal with the blood soiling her once cream halter-neck later. The added space allowed her to quickly side-step and draw her right arm forward. The woman behind her had finally started to process that she was trying something.

“ _What the hell do y- **FUCK**_!” she moaned, as Momoi had driven her right elbow back with as much force as she could muster. And judging by the cry of pain and rage, plus the soft flesh her joint had connected with on impact, she could only guess she had hit a pretty good target. But it was no time to celebrate; she was still facing eminent danger.  
The high speed elbow to her breast had hurt like  hell. Reflexively she dropped the knife in favour of howling in agony and clutching at it. It ached and throbbed beneath her hand and she cursed out loud-that stupid whore would pay for this. Where the fuck had she gone anyway...?

Momoi took a run up and flew at her, knocking her flat on the cold ground. She pulled her fists back and put everything she had into pummelling the sad excuse beneath her. With every hard punch she landed, she felt herself more and more driven to finding out who she was and keeping her the hell away from Dai-chan...from both of them. She eased off at the sound of a broken sob. _Really_? She tries to kill me and she’s the one breaking down in tears? Stupid bitch, she thought vehemently. She straddled the larger girl’s waist and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her up to come face-to-face with her.  
“Who the heck are you and what’s your problem with me and Da- with Aomine-kun?”

“You, you idiot! The fucking problem is YOU!” she spat at her, trying to twist free. Momoi got a better grip on her hair, raking most of it out of the way and whacked her so hard across the face the woman’s teeth rattled in her skull. Her palm throbbed in the aftermath of the slap but seeing the red blooming across her cheek, visible even in the darkened alley, made it worth the pain.  
“What problem could I possibly cause that made you think killing me was the best way forward? Are you mentally unstable? Because normal people do **not** do what you’ve been doing. Because no doubt all the threats this week were your doing. How did you manage to break into our building without being caught anyway? Actually let me start from the top here, who the hell are you and what is your relationship with Aomine-kun?”

For the first time since this whole ordeal begun, she actually registered the woman below her and properly took stock of her appearance. Though she was noticeably scruffier due to the fight they’d just had (read: takedown) there was no denying her face rung bells. _Seriously_?

“You’re the woman from this afternoon! Aomine Haruko!”  
“Wrong, brainiac. It was a fake name. But I don’t care about being exposed now. I just want you dead and buried so you’ll be as far away from my Aomine as possible.” She said it so easily, like it was another task on her to-do-list. Momoi shivered.  
“Not only are you totally crazy, you’re also equally wrong. Me and D-Aomine-kun aren’t like that. We’re like siblings, not lovers. What the hell is your problem? Couldn’t you just ask me or something? Why this? Why I am even trying to appeal to a woman who attempted to kill me? And Aomine-kun doesn’t even have a girlfriend right now-he’s ** _never_ ** had one. So I don’t know who you think you are but you need to stay the hell away from the both of us, he doesn’t need someone like you around him, not when he’s doing so well now. In fact, why am I telling you this? You clearly can’t function normally anyway, based on this stunt. Why am I even talking to you? Am I crazy too?” Her hysterical monologue continued as she tried to wrap her head around the current situation. Some cutthroat killer (literally) had tried to send her to the other side on the night before her birthday and she had tackled them, and was now effectively sitting on them whilst trying to figure out their motive like she was some top detective of private investigator or something when she was a _secretary_ and she is some crazy chick who has convinced herself she’s Aomine’s girlfriend. And she’d lost her dessert in the attack. And it wasn’t even 10 pm.

Haruko-whoever she was-had evidently grown tired of her over thinking, as she bucked, trying to throw Momoi off.

“Get **off** of me!” she shrieked. “Just get away, just DIE!”  
“ _Shut the **fuck** up, you psychotic bitch_!” she hissed. Goodness gracious, I’m turning into Dai-chan, swearing like this, she mused frantically.  
The woman continued to wrestle her, and they engaged again, clawing and spitting at each other like two stray cats. By this point, Momoi had started to lose quite a bit of blood, and she was weak from the events of the past five days. Little did she know that that had been the woman’s intention: to wear her down mentally and physically so that when she struck, Momoi would be easy to snuff out. She had hoped it would work that way but she hadn’t expected the smaller girl to put up such a fight.

They rolled to the side, with the woman trying to pin her underneath her but Momoi writhed and kicked furiously, knowing her life depended on it. Her blood dripped onto the ground beneath her and stained her shirt as she scrabbled against the cobbled ground. It was eerily reminiscent of her nightmare. Her fear spiked but again, she shoved it down. Now wasn’t the time to be afraid.  
Spying a brief opening, she kneed the woman’s chest then booted her hard in the stomach. She rolled off her, winded and Momoi scrambled away.

“Fuck you!” she yelled. “I’m calling the po-” Her head swam and her knees buckled. She felt her vision blacken for a second and she stumbled against the wall, resting on it heavily. She was rapidly reaching her limit. Dammit, not now! She fumbled with her phone, the screen cracked from when they had tussled-she must have landed on it at one point. She squinted at it as she started dialling ‘999’. Before she could enter a single digit, it was smacked out of her hands much like the dessert before it and the woman stomped on it; ending its life and staring manically at her to remind her she was next. Her eyes darted around, looking for an escape route but she’d blocked herself off in her haste to run away, moving further down the alley instead of out of it. Before she could blink, a manicured hand was at her throat and it started to squeeze the life out of her.

“I really don’t think you get it. Daiki and I are meant to be together. It’s **destiny**. And if destiny has approved it, then there is nothing you can do to stop it.” Kiki smiled coldly and clenched tighter. Momoi started to scratch at the hand around her neck but it was futile. She could feel her face getting redder as her body demanded oxygen she couldn’t give it and she cursed herself for wasting time flapping around. She should’ve called the police. But she couldn’t die here.  
“I’ve known he was the one for me for quite a while now, but he was just hindered from seeing the truth. Hindered by you. Always hanging off him and following him around and clinging to him. Why don’t you understand he’s  mine and I’m his. You don’t belong in the equation, you bitch. So now I’m going to snap your little neck and leave you here, where you belong.” With every sentence, her ruthless grip tightened and the previously clotted woud had opened up, the blood now running over Kiki’s fingers. Momoi’s consciousness was fading fast. It had been about a minute since she had started strangling her and she couldn’t hold on anymore. But she couldn’t die here...she couldn’t leave Dai-chan all alone...

She was lying on the ground. Everything was so white.

He was running towards her, calling her name. “Dai-chan!” she called, beaming at him.  
“Satsuki, what the hell are you doing here? Come back.”  
“I don’t want to go back.” She grabbed his outstretched hand. “I don’t want to go back. She’ll be waiting for us; she wants to hurt you. No, let’s stay here.”  
“No, Satsuki. You’re braver than that...stronger than that!”  
“I’M NOT STRONG!” she squeezed her eyes shut against the tears that threatened. “I thought I was but I’m just not and-” she exhaled shakily. “I don’t want to go back there and let you and myself down.”  
He bopped her hard on the head.  
“And you call me the idiot?” he smirked. “I’m the one always letting **_you_** down but you never have and you never will. That’s what makes you so awesome, Satsuki. I promise it will all be okay. I won’t let you down this time...come back?” he looked at her and waited.  
Taking a deep breath, she nodded and allowed him to pull her up. She was floating...

 

* * *

 

 

“OH MY GOD, ARE YOU STILL ALIVE???”

 

He had been walking back from the gym after a long, tiring but relaxing workout to reward himself for another week completed. As he walked to the bus stop, he passed a fallen desert box from ‘Swirls’ next door. The waffle’s broken remains lay sadly on the street and he couldn’t help but feel sorry for the fallen food. His anguish rapidly turned into hunger (as did most of his emotions) and he considered going back to get something to eat from the cute dessert shop. It was odd that someone had dropped it like that though, who dropped desserts ever? Especially ones from Swirls. It was then that he heard the strange gurgling coming from the alley way. He walked up to the end of it and peered down, expecting to see cats scrapping like usual. What he saw instead caused his heart to pound faster than it had at any point in time at the gym. His eyes widened and he immediately sprinted forward to pull the two women apart.

“What the heck are you doing, lady? You’ll kill her!” he yelled, wrenching her off the smaller woman who didn’t look good at all. Her face was beet red and she slumped like a rag doll to the floor. He pushed the first woman aside and dropped to his knees to tend to the second one. He tried to shake her awake.  
“Hey. Hey. Please say something. I need to know you’re alright. Excuse me. Hey!” She remained unresponsive. He ran an agitated hand through his hair. _Fuuuuccckk_ , this was bad. Then he smacked himself in the face. Of course he should call an ambulance. He whipped out his phone instantly, dialled and waited to be put through.

“Yes hello? There’s been an...accident? At the gym in the south near Swirls...Yeah, the Gunnertown one. In the alley way just behind it there’s a woman with me and she ain’t moving...well I just came out and I heard noises and this other crazy chick was, you know what, can you just get here ASAP! This woman could die! I’ll explain everything you need me too when you get here...please. Okay, thank you.”  
He redialled for another service and went through immediately.

“Yeah, hello? I need to report a crime. I literally have no idea what happened but I arrive and one chick was trying to strangle another one to death and now she’s in a real bad way...OH, yeah, sorry, the Gunnertown gym in the south....er, Bridge Road I think...Like literally just now...I told you I-”  
His shoulders tensed. He moved the phone away from his ear and spoke out to the wall in front of him.

  
“I don’t know who you are lady, but what you’ve done isn’t right. And if you take one more step towards us, I might have to take the law into my own hands and give you what you’ve got coming.”

She stood, paralyzed with fear. How the **hell** had he known? She had been silent and there was no shadow so...how?  
But she was so close. Had she another minute, there would have been no saving that hoe and she would be Kiki Aomine before she knew it. She would get this punk out of the way and then finish her off, it wasn’t too late!

She lunged at his back, ready to stab him but wasn’t prepared for such a big guy to swerve out of her way and grab her wrist before she could change her target. He got up and with lightning fast movements twisted her arm behind her back and swept her feet out from under her, bringing her quickly to the ground like a felled tree. The reality of her complete failure had hit her and once more that night, Kiki Manila started to cry. The man seemed to cringe away and she thought maybe he would let her go, but he leaned down over her and pressed a point sharply at the back of her neck. She cottoned on to what he was doing less than a second before it happened.

“No-” As she slumped unconscious on the ground, ‘Who the hell **_is_** this guy?’ flashed across her mind as her final thoughts ebbed slowly away.

“Oh hello! Sorry about that, she tried to stab me but I knocked her out, I didn’t hurt her or anything, seriously! I just floored her and got her pressure point, all harmless I swear!...No I’ve never seen either of them before...”

In the darkness, neither of the women would have been able to see (both still being unconscious) his entire head flame red, right to the tips of his ears.  
“I CAN’T DO THAT! They’re chicks! Like doesn’t looking for I.D on them when they’re unconscious count as sexual harassment or something? I’m not doing it. _You_ can come do it.”  
“Oh, so they’ve already been dispatched? And they’ll be here soon? Awesome! Thanks for your help. Have a nice night.” He grinned, at least that was taken care of. His smiled disappeared when he saw Momoi’s unmoving form on the cold cobbles and he crouched down and lifted her into his muscular arms, her head resting on his shoulder and her legs hanging off his other arm. He needed to take her somewhere warmer at least but the other chick might come around. His head ached slightly from all the plotting, it would explode soon if he wasn’t careful. Ah!

Remembering his abandoned gym bag, he grabbed it and pulled out his gym shorts, shredded them with his army knife and used them to bind the woman’s arms and legs together. The stretchy fabric was perfect for this and held tight when he fastened her limbs together. Breathing a sigh of relief, he carefully placed Momoi back and down and stripped off his shirt, revealing a perfectly sculpted torso that was shrouded by the darkness. He rustled in his bag and pulled out his sweaty gym vest that he’d used that night and put it on as well as his beanie. Then lifting her gently, he carefully dressed her in his much warmer, much cleaner jersey. He picked her back up and walked out of the alleyway, casting one more glance behind him at the still unconscious woman before continuing.He went back the route he had come, the gym already locked down for the night. He was always the final person to leave and stayed until the last minute until they forcefully kicked him out at 9:30. **Dammit**! He then heard the jingling of keys. Looking up, he saw a slightly hunched figure at the door of Swirls.

  
“Mr Arturo-san! Mr Arturo-san!” The old man looked up in confusion, which cleared quickly when he recognised the formidable build of one of his favourite customers.  
“Good evening son! I’m sorry but you’re a bit late tonight and I’m not even sure I have enough stock left to sort you out!” he joked walking towards him. His confusion returned when he noticed the large bundle in his arms.  
“What on earth-” His face paled. “Miss Momoi!”

 

“You know her?!” he exclaimed almost excitedly.  
“That I do, son. She’s been a regular here for years, such a delightful young lady. What on earth happened to her?”  
“I can explain as much as I know in a second but is it okay if you unlocked your shop and let us in or a bit? I don’t know how long she’s been out there and I don’t want her to catch anything...”  
“Silly me, of course you can! Hold on just a minute.” He rustled around in his pocket, produced his huge bundle of keys and quickly unlocked the door then turned on the lights. He laid her on the table and grimaced-she looked awful. Her long pink -?- hair was a tangled mess and her pale face was already starting to bruise as was the top of her neck. Her shoes were battered and her trousers torn though he couldn’t see the full extent of the damage to her neck and top half as his jersey swamped her.

Mr Arturo went to feel for her pulse and withdrew his hand quickly when he felt something wet. Said hand now sported bloody fingertips and he yanked her top down to reveal a bloody gash across her neck. The other man turned green slightly.  
“I hadn’t even noticed...Oh my god, I didn’t even think to check her pulse...she may already be-”  
“Don’t worry about it son, just support her head for a bit.” He resumed his position holding her whilst the old man searched behind the counter and produce a pristine white cloth.  
“I’m so glad I only use fancy rags to clean my counter now.” He brought the cloth carefully over her wound and the white started to stain red but he hoped it would slow the bleeding. He tied the ends around the back of her neck and felt at her wrist instead for her pulse which was very weak but pulsing steadily. He breathed out heavily.  
“She’ll be okay I reckon. I think the cut is bleeding a lot, but it hasn’t severed any major vessels or she’d have bled to death long ago.” The younger man winced.  
“You can set her down now, son.” He still held on to her wrist and was surprised when her pulse became more erratic as she was placed on the table. “Actually, son, if it’s okay with you, could you stay holding her?”  
“...Uhhh, if you want me to then yeah, sure.” He shifted her slightly and held on to her tighter and sure enough, her pulse calmed down again. _How queer_ , he thought, _maybe she knows him, subconsciously_. It didn’t matter to Mr Arturo, as long as she was fine, he was too.

They both looked up as they heard the wail of distant sirens growing louder. They both left the store as two sets of blue flashing lights rounded the corner, followed by an ambulance. Mr Arturo’s brain worked in overdrive and before it could round the corner, he waved his hands at it, flagging it down. The driver slowed to a halt and looked out at him crossly.

“Sir, we’re on our way to an emergency-”  
“Yes, yes I know that, where _else_ would you be going?” he snapped. “The patient you’re looking for it right here.” He motioned to the man who stepped out further with his precious load and the man driving looked taken aback, before talking urgently to his colleagues and leaping out. As the other man went round the back to help, he came to follow but was apprehended by the old man.

“Now, look here, sir. This man helping young Miss Momoi has a bit of an issue with people knowing about him, call him a bit reclusive if you will. Now I can swear to you, hand on heart that he had nothing to do with the crime that took place tonight, in fact, I’d vouch that he saved this wonderful young woman’s life. But if the police get to him, they’ll put him through endless questioning and the rest of it, and I don’t really think that’s necessary do you?”  
The man hesitated. Though protocol told him he had to report all such witnesses to the police, he could see what the older man was saying. Still, it wasn’t his place to go breaking rules like that because it could get him into major trouble.

“Sir, I see what you’re saying but-”  
“Just **look** at him, man!”

Sighing he turned his head, and his breath caught when he saw a huge man-all towering muscles and lean ability-clad in black from his beanie right the way down to his trainers, cradling the small woman in his powerful arms as if she were more fragile than spun glass.

“Now is it _really_ necessary to subject him to hours of questioning this late at night, when he’s been working the whole week? And he’s been at the gym for the last few hours, he goes pretty often actually-”  
“ **Fine**. You win, old man.”  
“That will be Mr Arturo to you, _young man_.” He smiled at him with a mischievous twinkle. “Much obliged. You have a good night.” He patted him on the back and went over to the other man. The man gave him a rueful grin back, shaking his head. Persistent geezer. But his heart softened just a bit seeing the two of them dote on the girl. They must have a real close relationship, he thought. He headed to the back himself and as he drew closer, her couldn’t help but notice her long pink hair, hanging over the man’s arm.

  
...

Wait,

Did he say ‘Miss Momoi’?

 

Mr Arturo laid a hand on the man’s shoulder, drawing his attention away from the sleeping girl in his arms. Lowering his voice slightly, he addressed him:  
“Now son, I’ve had a word with one of the gentlemen up front and they said they’ll leave the questioning alone for now because I know how you get with people knowing your business and whatnot. So they’ve promised to keep you out of it. You just focus on getting young Miss Momoi to the hospital safely.”  
“Mr Arturo-san, thanks so much-”  
“Now, now, son. Don’t waste your time thanking me. You have a job to do, remember?” He nodded like an over-excited puppy and let himself be led towards the opening doors of the ambulance, where a female medic jumped out to help them inside.  
Looks like it’s only the police left to deal with now, he mused. And he strolled off round the corner to spin a story that would keep his customers out of the line of questioning.

  
Meanwhile, the man was trying to deal with the paramedics, who were quite insistent that he come along.  
“You see sir, in the event that she has suffered a concussion or mild memory loss, it would be good if she could have a familiar face around.”  
“But that’s what you don’t get,” he said exasperatedly “We don’t even know each other. I met her all of thirty minutes ago and I’m not sure she would remember me when she does wake up because she’s never even seen me before-”  
“But sir, you saved her life. Even if she hasn’t met you, knowing that somebody who protected her when she needed it most is right beside her would be of great comfort.”  
“Well I guess, but I don’t even know how long I’ll be there for. I really think like her family should be called. I’d be intruding.”  
“I’m sure you wouldn’t sir. But would you at least accompany her to the hospital?”  
“Uhhh...yeah, of course! And you can call her family while we travel there. Her name is Miss Momo-”  
“Momoi!” the younger of the two attends cut in. “Miss Momoi Satsuki! You mean you’ve never heard of her?” The man stared at him blankly.  
“Like _ever_?” His face was a clean slate.  
“Oh wow, where do you even work? She’s the secretary and best friend to Aomine Daiki, one of the Mira-”  
“And that’s enough fanboying for one night. Regardless of who she is in the working world, she is our patient now and enough time has been wasted flapping around her like headless hens. Get her loaded up and back to the hospital STAT.” The driver wheeled out a gurney onto the ramp and once it was steady on the ground, indicated for the man to lower her onto the surface. As he began to do just that, she moaned softly in protest and clutched at his arm.

“She’s waking up! Takeda, get her pulse.” He ordered. The woman reached across and grabbed her wrist, confirming a stable rhythmic beating. But when she motioned for him to place her down, she herself noticed to change in her pulse and she shook her head at him instead. She wasn’t sure if he was the cause of it, but her suspicions were clarified when she took note of Momoi’s wrinkled brow and clenched fists that had only just started to relax back.  
“Sir, would it be alright if you carried her whilst we drove back to the hospital? There’s a side seat you can use while we check her out on the way there. It’s just-”  
“Don’t worry about it, the old man noticed something similar as well. It’s cool, I’ll go. She must think I’m someone else, that’s all.”  
With their assistance so as not to fall, he climbed into the back of the ambulance. Shifting her again to make her comfortable, he sat down on one of the seats beside the gurney and rearranged her to be as flat as possible so they could still check her heart beat and measure her blood pressure and the like. Despite stirring before, she was the ideal patient now, moving only slightly from time to time to lean more into the man’s hold or latch onto his bicep again. The medic looked at them strangely, but then said:  
“As we’ve nearly arrived at the hospital, I just wanted to know if you’d be okay with her going down on the stretcher so we can wheel her in and set her up for the night. Her pulse will change again but she shouldn’t be too distressed so long as you stay with her.”  
“I’m totally cool with that, like I said, we’ve just met. She probably thinks I’m someone else!” Her strange look came back, one that clearly read: _Nobody reacts that way to someone they’ve just met. Try again_. He finally saw that he wasn’t going to be convincing her any time soon and gave up trying to change her mind.  
“Don’t worry, you can follow alongside and hold her hand. I wouldn’t mind.” He blushed hard at thought of holding her hand and narrowed his eyes at the medic who was doing her best to paint innocence across her face. As he was about to retort, the ambulance ground to a halt and the medic sprung into action, strapping Momoi securely on the stretcher, then signalling for the boys up front to lower it down so they could take her into the hospital. As they rushed inside, the man trailing behind slowly, he sighed. What a night.

“Alice!” the driver called. The receptionist perked up immediately.  
“I need you to contact the next of kin for one Momoi Satsuki, stat.” At the name, her eyes widened slightly but she nodded emphatically, searching the names on their national database for Momoi’s before clicking her profile and scanning the list briefly. The quintet disappeared round the corner to go to the emergency room which she was glad for as her face heated up and she swooned in her seat.

  
Next of kin: Aomine Daiki.

 

* * *

 

 

Aomine wasn’t happy.

  
He had been stuck in this restaurant for the past three hours and was fast growing bored out of his mind. He and Kise had left before six o’ clock to come and meet the Sertian Panthers after their practice session. By the time they reached the sports centre the guys had just finished their main workout and were lying in disarray on the ground. After greeting their coach, Aomine had been convinced that they were going to tell them their ideas for the advertising scheme, get feedback from them, bounce round a couple of ideas and be home for eight. That had been the plan anyways. Unfortunately, the thorn in his side that was Kise had other ideas...

“...so we’re thinking of upping our advertising with you guys as the face, like stuff on TV, billboards that kind of thing. Obviously, because it’s my brand, you’ll be seeing a lot of me in all this but this guy,” he jerked his thumb at Kise, who was quietly sparkling “is good with the actual advertising stuff so unfortunately you’ll be seeing a lot of him too.”  
“So **mean** Aominecchi!” he cried. He quickly recovered though, and took the baton from him. Only problem being he hadn’t been offering it.

“Hi, everyone! So I really think that this advertising will help the brand sell more and Akashicchi loves it when our brands keep growing, so that’s what we’ll do. I have so many ideas for what we can put on the TV advert buuuutttt...” he hesitated for suspense. Aomine rolled his eyes skywards. “You guys all look exhausted and there’s this new restaurant in town that I really want to try so we can go there to discuss things. My treat!” He clapped enthusiastically and basically skipped out leaving an excited team, a baffled coach and a pissed Aomine in his wake.

Which is how he found himself over three hours later: ready to kill Kise and then himself in one fell swoop. Kise had done plenty of discussing but all the topics mysteriously seemed to revolve around different aspects of his appearance and sadly, all the Panthers had been eating out of his hand by the end of the starter. At first, Aomine had attempted to interject and steer the conversation to less Kise orientated ground but he would catch on way too fast and be quick to change the subject again, claiming that he was only doing ‘market research’. Aomine had also tried to escape but Kise had either reverted to his weapon of choice-tears-which he had no desire to be subjected to in a 2 Michelin star restaurant whilst totally sober; or had subtly suggested that Aomine watch his back in Red Room assembly the next week. He didn’t know whether to be impressed or repulsed by Kise’s manipulation but the latter definitely had the edge at this point. He now alternated between stuffing his face and staring longingly at the exit, when at 11:03 his phone rang. Diving at it on the table like it was his last life line, he answered.

  
“Yo.”  
“Am I speaking to a Mr Aomine Daiki?”  
“Yeah. What’s up?” Who the hell was this? He went back to being bored. The voice came out slightly squeaky.  
“I-I’m sorry to inform you sir, but a Miss Momoi Satsuki has been attacked and was admitted to New Holloway hospital just a few minutes ago. So as you were listed as her next of-”  
“What did you just say?”

 

The chatter at the table died down quickly at the dark aura radiating from the end of the table. The less brave completely averted their gaze and some even escaped to the bathroom. Kise was blown away; he’d never seen Aomine look this pissed off. He looked ready to kill someone and he couldn’t deny it freaked him out. He was completely still, the phone grasped in his hand but you could tell he was close to breaking point. By the point, the receptionist wasn’t feeling so excited to talk to him anymore.

“Miss Momoi came in a few minutes ago and I was informed she had been attacked but I-I’m sorry, I’m not a paramedic, I’m just the receptionist, that’s all I know! They just need you to know so you can visit her if you wan-”  
“I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” He hung up and shoved the phone unceremoniously into his pocket, before pushing his chair back and heading to the door without a word. A wave of silence followed in his wake at the rage and obvious distress he was in. Kise looked on in disbelief.  
“Aominecchi-”  
The look he spared Kise had him snapping his mouth shut and backing up fearfully. He continued on his way and his friend watched his tall, broad figure disappear without a sound.

Aomine slammed his door shut and revved the engine. His mind was a complete shambles. Momoi had been attacked? By who? He had plenty of enemies but nobody hated Momoi-heck, they loved her, a little bit _too_ much if he was honest. And even then, there was no one who had tried to get to him through her that he hadn’t seen to. He had ruined one too many careers for trying to bring harm her way and he wouldn’t hesitate to do so again. Maybe he should’ve had them exiled as well, he thought as he raced down the highway. He would no doubt get done for speeding but he would pay whatever fine he had too- he wouldn’t be able to sleep at night knowing he had taken his time and she had gotten worse...or even...  
No, they hadn’t said that she was dying. Although after he had heard ‘Momoi Satsuki’ and ‘attacked’ everything had gotten a bit blurred and muffled, like he was floating underwater only he couldn’t resurface. He was kicking himself. While he had been relaxing at a restaurant, not a care in the world, she had been fighting for her life with no one to help her...He pressed harder on the accelerator, the needle on the speedometer climbing higher and higher. His car purred through the dark, empty streets as he saw the lights of the hospital come closer with every passing second. He eased up on the speed because Momoi hated it when he drove to fast and she would nag that he ‘wouldn’t be helping anyone if he got himself into a car crash’. It was bittersweet: she had always annoyed him so much when she said such but now, he would give anything to hear her say it again. He swerved into the parking lot, stopping messily and yanking up the handbrake before jumping out and breaking into a sprint to the entrance. She had to be okay.

 

Oblivious to the events that were unfolding outside, the man sat with a barely lucid Momoi, her delicate, creamy hand resting in his huge tanned one. She was talking softly to him as she was still fairly out of it.

When she had been pushed through, they had examined her cut and by nothing short of a miracle, no major blood vessels had been severed in the attack, exactly as Mr Arturo had diagnosed whilst she was unconscious. They had checked over the rest of her body and she had a few bruised ribs (and one cracked one) from her tussle in the alley as well as some scratches which needed disinfecting but they were mostly concerned about her exhaustion and the blood she had lost. They had proceeded to inject her with morphine and then had started to stitch up her cut. The thought of a needle repeatedly piercing the soft flesh of her neck had caused her to throw up and she spent the rest of the ordeal desperately clutching her saviour’s hand. Fortunately, the doctor had told her that her skin would heal up beautifully in time and there would be next to no scarring in the next few months. They had then put her on a IV drip to replenish her blood supply and she had rejected one for nutrients, instead promising she would rest the whole weekend.

So she took her time now to chat to the man who had undeniably saved her life, though he had tried to insist that wasn’t the case.

“Honestly, I don’t even know where to start with you. You’ve helped me more in these past two or so hours than most people have ever helped me in my whole life. A life **you** saved.” He turned a shade of violent red which she found so endearing for a man double her size.  
“Really, I did what anyone would have done. Like there’s no way I could’ve walked away after seeing her strangle you like that.”  
“Wrong. _Plenty_ of people would’ve run away or called the police and have not gotten involved themselves. But you got her off me, knocked her out, called the police and an ambulance _**and**_ came with me the whole way when you were exhausted yourself. You’re my hero! That lunatic was talking about destiny before and I honestly think me meeting you was destiny, whatever the circumstances. I can just _feel it_!”  
“Uhhh, I don’t really know what to say. I’d rather not have met like this-”  
“So you’re not happy you met me?” she said in a small voice, withdrawing her hand uncertainly.  
“NO! No, no that wasn’t what I meant! What I meant was I’d have preferred to meet you in a more normal way that didn’t involve any knives, or blood or hospitals. Like in the street, or at a restaurant, or like a beach or something...NOT! Not that I’m trying to ask you out, or insinuate anything about you, like definitely not that, ahh...” He succumbed to another wave of red and looked down at the floor, embarrassed. She couldn’t help but giggle at him, grabbing his hand tight. He was just **so CUTE**! She would’ve never guessed it from looking at him though. He was huge, not as tall as Aomine but not that much shorter either which was miles her in her opinion. Broad shouldered and heavily-built, but not over the top like some of the steroid addicts she knew frequented that gym. Long legs, narrow waist, slim hips...wow! He must be some sort of athlete. The biggest shame though was his face. Not that it was bad-well it might’ve been. Only she couldn’t see it.

  
By the time she had regained consciousness, he had slipped on a large pair of darkened glasses which he apparently needed because his eyes were sensitive to the light, and the harsh, fluorescent-white hospital bulbs were doing no one any favours. Plus his hair was covered with a black woollen beanie that he ‘always had on’. The doctor who had given her the news about her scarring once she had been moved into a private room (“It’s the least we can do Miss Momoi. The Generations’ are major benefactors at this hospital, especially Mr Midorima”) had looked at him suspiciously but he had stuck with his story. This of course had prompted a check up, courtesy of the doctor, which had been rapidly but politely declined by the man and with a parting, watchful glance, the medic had disappeared. That she could just about deal with, however...

  
“I have a bone to pick with you,” she stated, narrowing her doe eyes at him. His head snapped up sharply.  
“W-What about?” he asked worriedly.  
“Don’t play dumb, pal.”  
“Trust me, I’m not playing. My teachers at high school gave up any hope of that ages ago.” She barely contained a snort of laughter, and straightened her mouth into a stern frown.  
“You know exactly what I’m talking about!”  
“I do...?”  
“WHY WON’T YOU TELL ME YOUR NAME!”  
“Ahhhh, thaaattt...”  
“Yes, thaaattt. Why not?” she pouted.  
“Well, I’m just like that, you know, conscious of my identity and all that. I’m a bit reclusive you see and I just never got into the habit of telling people who I was because people never really seemed to ask...”  
“That’s totally weird, because I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you don’t exactly blend in with your surroundings...”  
“Hey!”  
“Don’t worry,” she soothed, “it’s a compliment!” He appeared doubtful.  
“Riiighhtt, well yeah, no one ever asked so I never really told them and here we are, I guess.”  
“I’m curious to know, where you grew up that no one was ever interested in someone like you. I mean like appearance aside, you just have this feel to you, like you glow. I have a friend like that but he doesn’t glow so much as...” she pictured Akashi’s burning gaze and cowered slightly “intimidate...?”  
“Your ‘ ** _friend_** ’?”  
“Trust me, he’s really lovely once you get to know him!”  
“I’ll take your word for it.”  
“So!”  
“So?”  
“Tell me more about yourself!”  
“You’re still on that?” She pulled her hand away to smack his as hard as her weakened state would allow.  
“Ow! Alright, can I at least get a coffee before the interrogation begins?”  
“Watch it, punk! Hmmm, fine. But be quick!”  
“Sure thing officer.” And with a mock salute, he vanished. She grinned at his retreating form; she knew she was right. Meeting him was fate.  
As he turned the corner in search of a coffee machine, chaos was unfolding at the reception.

Aomine barrelled through the automatic doors that opened just in time to avoid being force apart by the man himself. The receptionist felt a stirring in the pit of her stomach at the sight of the bluenette vision in front of her. He radiated so much power she was she would faint. His eyes darted around the room briefly, skimming disinterestedly over the other people who sat waiting to be called up before settling on her and narrowing. She was equal parts aroused and terrified and fanned herself with a notepad as he approached her desk.

“Where’s Satsuki.” It wasn’t a question.  
“Good evening Mr-”  
“Where.” His tie was loosened and his top two buttons were undone showing the edges of his razor sharp collar bone and a section of dark caramel skin that led to who knows what. His blue hair was dishevelled from the high speed driving with open windows and a few strands fell into his face. His sapphire eyes burned like a hot flame. She shivered.  
“M-miss Momoi is on the second floor, in room 73...” He was already walking away. Her underwear felt uncomfortably tight. Wow, what a **hot** piece of work. Momoi Satsuki was one lucky lady.

Aomine ignored the lift in favour of the stairs which he leapt up three at a time, not an issue with endless legs like his. He had reached his destination in the time it would’ve taken the lift to reach the first floor. He glanced left and right and quickly discerned that going right would take him to where he needed, **had** to be and in less than a minute, he had reached room 73. He rested his hand on the handle and hesitated, heart pounding. He didn’t know what state she would be in when he walked in. Was he ready for this? For what he might see...? Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself and pushed open the door.

She was half off the bed, grappling with something when he came in. At the sound of the door she heaved herself back onto the bed, her head covered by a massive, red sports jersey.

“Oh, you’re back already!” she called, muffled as she struggled to find where to put her head through. Locating an exit, she wriggled through, quite pink, and gasped as came face to face with a motionless Aomine.  
“Satsuki.”  
“Dai-chan!” and just like that, the dam broke and she started sobbing. At the sound of her crying he automatically moved to the bed and sat on the edge, rocking her gently as she poured out all the emotions she had been storing since she had rounded the corner of the gym.  
Momoi was tucked against him and he curved over her, as though protecting her from all she had experienced that night. She continued to babble incoherently, nonsensical sentences punctuated with mini breakdowns into his sternum while he hushed her, her head locked under his chin and their arms wrapped around each other like they were the only thing holding each other afloat, which wasn’t far from the truth.

The man returned to her hard crying and was about to rush in, when he heard a male voice softly murmuring to her. It was then that he picked up her broken attempts at ‘Dai-chan’ and smiled to himself. They clearly meant a lot to each other and needed their space. He wasn’t about to interfere. Thanking his lucky stars that he hadn’t left anything behind, he headed unseen to the entrance of the hospital and proceeded to make his late journey home. Still, he mused as he sat at the bus stop, he could’ve _sworn_ he’d heard the guy’s voice somewhere before...

They sat like that, the two of them, just bathing in the relief that they could see each other again. At this point Aomine was slightly worried he’d break her with the strength of his embrace but when he tried to loosen his hold and back off slightly, she followed him forward and snuggled closer. He’d indulge her tonight. When they had finally accepted that neither was going to vanish any time soon, Aomine grabbed her hands and manually but gently loosened her hold on him then shuffled off the bed where they had sat together and looked down at her. If she had looked bad at the beginning of the week, she looked horrific now. Her skin was discoloured in so many places and she looked like the wrong move would have her shattering into tiny fragments. What drew the attention of his sharp eye, however, was her bruised swollen neck. She noticed him staring and tried to move the jersey to cover it but he grabbed her wrist, careful not to hold too tight.

  
“Satsuki, you look like shit.”  
“Gee, thanks Dai-chan. With all the excitement tonight, I hadn’t actually noticed.” she retorted dryly, but the effect was somewhat lost with her blocked nose and scratchy throat from all the crying.  
“What the fuck happened tonight? See this is why I told you not to go alone by bus. There are all kinds of sickos and madmen out on the streets at night, it isn’t _safe_!”  
“Well if it hadn’t happened now, she would’ve found a way to get to me later!”  
“’ ** _She_** ’?”  
“Yes, ‘she’. This crazy woman who I met at work earlier today. The one I was telling you about with the same surname as you. Yeah, well turns out it was because she thought the two of you were dating. She was convinced of it actually, said it was destiny, and that I was a roadblock who needed to be terminated.”  
“Wait, did you say ‘destiny’?”  
“You’re repeating things a lot tonight. Yes, I did.”  
“You’re fucking kidding me right? Kiki? That crazy broad from a few weeks ago tried to kill you?”  
“I have no clue, it was all surreal and I was just trying not to be beheaded. But she was nuts, she kept screaming about fate and all kinds...Dai-chan?”

  
Aomine was seething and he burned with hatred. Momoi reached out to touch him and was shocked to find he actually felt slightly warm to the touch.  
“Dai-chan,” she called worriedly, “Dai-chan, stop it! **STOP IT**!” He turned to her, smouldering with rage. He had never been so angry in his life. He would find her and snap her ugly neck.

“Dai-chan!” She cupped his cheeks in her hands and forced him to look directly at her.  
“Look at me! This is what comes of unnecessary anger and bad intentions. I don’t like her in the slightest but don’t waste your time on something unimportant like that.” He stiffened at her words and she backtracked.  
“Dai-chan...?”  
“Don’t **ever** say that again.”  
“Say wha-”

“Satsuki, you’re one of the most important things in my life, you always have been and you always will be. I would kill for you again and again if I had to. So don’t pass off what she did as something small because she hurt you, I know she did. And nobody can hurt you but me, though I don’t try to. It wouldn’t be ‘wasting my time’ if I went to wherever the hell that bitch was and shot her in her dirty skull because it would mean she wouldn’t be able to come near you again. It would be time well spent. So don’t ever say that, Satsuki. Because if you hadn’t made it through...”  
“Dai-chan.” She cried silently this time, wrapping her arms around his neck and choosing his shoulder to collect her tears. After more than a few minutes, she stopped and dried her eyes with a smile.

“Honestly, you’re just making me look worse with every passing minute. My eyes even FEEL puffy.”  
“’I’m not sorry. So how did you get away in one piece?”  
“Truth be told, I really wouldn’t have at all. See we fought a lot and I was actually winning,” she smirked proudly and he rolled his eyes at her, “but then I got all weak and swoony and she took advantage of that-hey, keep that anger in check!-and started strangling me and I passed out. And it was so weird, I dreamt about you bringing me back to somewhere and like the whole time I had fainted I was so sure it was you carrying me but at the same time it wasn’t. Like it felt like you in essence but it was...sweeter and like more friendly, but the essence was the exact same as yours-”

“Satsuki, your dreams are nice and all but you haven’t really explained anything to me.”  
“I’m getting there!” she whined. He held his hands up.  
“Alright, alright. Continue.”  
“Good. So I fully came to when I got to the hospital. And that’s when I saw him!”  
“Saw who, Satsuki?”  
“My saviour, my hero, my knight in shining armour! He totally saved my life. He stopped her from strangling and he knocked her out then he called the ambulance and the police and he carried me the whole journey here because I wouldn’t let him put me down-the doctors told me-and he held my hand the whole time I was in here and he’s so nice and he gave me his jersey-it’s so warm-and he took me to Arturo-san and-”  
“Aaannnddd breathe.” She obliged and inhaled deeply before letting her air out with a whoosh.

“Okay, now break that down. Who’s Arturo-san?” He worked backwards because he wasn’t sure he could remember all the rest.  
“Oh, come on Dai-chan! He owns ‘Swirls’ that dessert bar I always go to!”  
“Right so the jersey is his...?”  
“No, my knight in shining armour! Wait...what time is it?”  
“Ten to midnight.”  
“Oh no!” Her eyes shone with unshed tears for the third time since he’d walked in and he hushed her quickly.

“Satsuki, why are you-” But it was too late. She was off again, bawling into his silk shirt that she had no doubt ruined at this point. Not that he cared. He stroked her head consolingly as she put her lungs to good use but remained perplexed at what had set her off this time. When she could finally string together sentences, he tried again.  
“Now Satsuki, no tears this time, promise?” he implored and she nodded her head tearfully.

“Okay, that a start. So why did you feel the urge to wake up half the hospital at midnight?”  
“HE LEFT!”  
“I’m guessing you don’t mean Arturo-san...?”  
“No! My hero! He lied to me and left!”  
“Okay, and you’re sure about this?”  
“Dai-chan, no one takes half an hour to get coffee when there are machines on every floor.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“Dai-chan it’s a hospital, coffee is essential. Don’t get defensive just because you’ve done it before.” He grumbled and denied it vehemently even though she had, once again, hit the nail on the head.  
“Well what’s the big deal, can’t you just call him back or stalk-” “Don’t say stalk.” “- _research_ him until you find him again.”  
“Nooooo!” she cried, tears making another appearance.  
“Hey, you promised.”  
“I can’t!”  
“Stop the tears or...?”  
“Find him, Dai-chan, **find him**!”  
“Why?”  
“BECAUSE I DON’T KNOW WHO HE IS!”

  
...

“Huh?”  
...

  
After Momoi had explained how he hadn’t told him her name or showed his face, Aomine let her off the hook and let her get to her crying. He supposed it was because she’d had such an eventful evening so he let her have her day. What type of weirdo hid their face like that though? As grateful (it must have been gratitude though he’d only ever experienced the emotion properly once a few weeks back and was still new to it) as he was for saving his best friend’s life, he couldn’t help but feel that it was a good thing they hadn’t had prolonged contact with one another because the dude clearly had things to hide...or he was just _in to that_. Aomine shuddered.

He couldn’t be all bad though, like, he’d given her his jersey and everything. Said jersey was worn half-on, half-off so as not to disturb the drip in her arm and the loose arm was wrapped around her neck like a scarf. The guy must’ve been huge if he wore jerseys that size. Well whatever. It was time to leave.  
Whilst Momoi dozed, he went down to the reception and asked to speak to a doctor who had worked on Momoi. She hastily paged one and looked at him longingly (along with the majority of the waiting room) as he made his way back to room 73, where the two of them would meet. When he returned, he sat back down in one of the hard, plastic chairs and watched over her while she napped. It didn’t take long for the doctor to arrive; he had been the one to stitch her neck back together. He greeted Aomine with a firm handshake that was returned.

“Aomine-san. It is a pleasure to finally meet you.”  
“Cool. So listen Doc, Satsuki needs to be out of here like, in the next ten minutes.”  
“I’m not so sure about that, Aomine-san. We wanted to keep her here overnight to monitor her progress in case there were any sudden complications.”  
“Well, you don’t need to worry about that because there won’t be. And if there are I’ll bring her straight back. But I’m pretty sure she’s not gonna want to spend her 25th in a hospital bed.”  
“Ah, yes, I did notice it was her birthday on her health records. Many happy returns.”  
“Thank you doctor.” They both turned to see her smiling back at them.  
“I hate to be pushy but he’s right, I really just want to go home and sleep. And he’ll definitely call straight away if anything goes wrong, won’t you Dai-chan.”  
“Yeah, what she said.” They both looked expectantly at him. He sighed.  
“All right. But be sure the patient gets plenty of rest and doesn’t strain herself too much for the next week or so. I’l write a prescription for some pain medication.”  
“Thank you so much, doctor!” she gushed.  
“Don’t sweat it,” Aomine added, “like I said, tomorrow-” He checked his sleek, silver watch “correction, today-happy birthday Satsuki.” “Thanks Dai-chan!” “is her birthday and she doesn’t move at all. I just go around on my hands and knees like a convenient slave and do whatever she tells me to.”

“Dai-chan!” she yelled, blushing heavily at his phrasing, “not like **_that_**!” He grinned wickedly “Wellllll, she says that here but-oof!” Once again, her aim was on point as she conked him on the head with one of the hospital’s industrial strength pillows. The doctor saw himself out while they squabbled, quietly marvelling at how a small thing like Momoi could keep someone like Aomine in check. He paged a nurse to come and sort out her drip and once the needle had been removed she climbed off the bed and was quickly pushed back down by Aomine.

“Whhaaaattttt! I thought we could go now?”  
“Wait. Are you sure we can just leave like this? We don’t have to sign anything or...?”  
“Well, you heard the doctor didn’t you? When we’re ready, we leave. And I’m ready, are you?”  
“I’m not the one in the hospital bed.”  
“’Kay then, get a wheelchair and let’s gooooo!”  
“No way! That won’t fit into my car.”  
“So how am I supposed to get there then?!” He looked at her out of the corner of his eye from his position by her bed and nodded almost imperceptibly. Her smiled stretched across her battered face and she squealed.  
“Carry me, carry me!” she gurgled, stretching her arms out to latch around his neck as he lifted her high off the ground and into his steady embrace.  
“God, you’re getting heavy.”  
“Shut up, Dai-chan.”  
This time everyone in the waiting room turned to stare as Aomine carried Momoi bridal style through the hospital doors and to his convertible. Alice the receptionist was nearly green with envy. Lucky bitch. What I wouldn’t give. However, reality was not so sweet and sighing, she went back to her paper work.

After manoeuvring Momoi into the passenger’s seat they finally started heading home at 12:30 and pulled up outside Aomine’s mansion at one in the morning. They had been arguing about the practicality of his convertible (“It can’t carry a wheelchair, of **course** it’s not practical.” “And just _what_ to you know about vehicles, period?”) when they arrived. He made a show of staggering to the front door with her in his arms again but still managed to hold onto her while he fished out his keys and unlocked the door. He deposited her lightly on one of the chairs in the entry way and huffed exaggeratedly.

“Now, I know you wanted a good night’s sleep in your own bed, but it’s really late so I’m thinking you should use one of the rooms on the ground floor. I mean, _**your**_ weight on _**those**_ stairs _might_ just kill me.”  
“Would you like to go back to the hospital yourself this time?”  
“Okay, OKAY. All I’m saying is there are enough rooms downstairs for you to choose from so like, choose one and go to sleep.”  
“Fine, take me to the one near the staircase.”

He picked her up once again and took her into the bedroom. This one had been done up in different shades of purple, which was as close to pink as she was going to be getting tonight. When he had laid her on the bed, he spun on his heel and exited the room abruptly. She wanted to call for him to stay with her because loathe to admit it, but she was scared of being alone after all that had happened. But he had left pretty quickly and she guessed he was really tired after coming back this late. She left the lights on and resigned herself somewhat sadly to a corner of the huge double bed and closed her eyes...

  
...before opening them in shock when the lights went out as something dark covered her face. She panicked and lashed out wildly at whoever was there. _Not again_ , she screamed in her head.

“Woah, calm down, Satsuki, it’s only me.” She stared dumbly up at the towering man, who glanced at her before rifling through the things he’d brought down like nothing had just happened.

“Anyway, don’t be gross, go change your clothes. There’s a bathroom right there, use it. I’ve brought down stuff to wear and a toothbrush and all that. I couldn’t be bothered to go all the way to your room for your things so I bought my face wash and stuff. If you don’t want it, the cleaners may have stocked the bathroom a bit but you can’t be sure with these things these days. Here.” He offered her an old t-shirt of his and a pair of furry socks that always seemed to end up in his room.

“Thanks Dai-chan.”  
“What for the socks? No biggie, but you really need to stop leaving them in my room, it’s annoying.”  
“Not the socks, silly. For everything. Just...everything.” To her surprise, he looked angrily at the ground.  
“I already let you down once today Satsuki, and it nearly cost you big time. That’s enough for me, for the rest of my life. I won’t be letting you down any more.” She went at him with her arms open wide.

“Dai-cha-!” He grabbed both her shoulders before she could get to him.  
“No tears, just change. And don’t cheer me on for my late decisions; I should’ve done this years ago. Now hurry up, I want to sleep.” Giddy with happiness, she changed and cleaned up at high speed before crawling into bed alongside his pyjama-clad self. She burrowed into his side and was thrilled when he wrapped an arm around her.  
“Night night, Dai-chan...” she said groggigly. “Thanks for everything...” she yawned and drifted off. He looked down at her small sleeping form before pressing the lightest brush of a kiss to her forehead.

  
“Sleep well, Satsuki. I meant what I said. I’ll look after you, I promise.”

 

* * *

 

 

Momoi woke up at midday to a bright room, no Aomine and tables laden with gifts. She brought her hands up to cover her mouth in complete shock. When had he put everything there?

“DAI-CHAN!!” she hollered and waited for a few minutes before she heard footsteps outside her door and a very grouchy Aomine appeared.  
“Honestly, I can’t believe you have to ability to have me doing your dirty work even when you’re not awake. Someone should just get me a butler’s outfit and be done with it!” he moaned, flopping onto the bed beside her.  
“Oh come on Dai-chan, I’m sure it’s not that bad.”  
“Nope, it genuinely is. I’ve been up since like eight answering phone calls, getting deliveries from the door, smiling at people and thanking them for coming...”  
“You don’t smile, Dai-chan, you grimace.”  
“Fair enough. Either way it’s what I’ve been doing. And I’d like to stop now.” He handed her her phone and continued his debriefing.  
“Akashi already came by and I told him you were bed-ridden so he said that we'll have dinner together at another time because he’s enlisted Murasakibara and Midorima to do something with him. All three of them left gifts that are here somewhere, but you can look for those in your own time.” He gestured around at the presents that covered the surfaces without looking up from her phone. She whistled and he glanced at a table.

“Yeah, have fun with that.” He kept running through all that he’d done on her mobile until he reached the end.  
“And finally, I did try to regulate who visited today but some individuals are way too persistent so I pretty much gave up. If you want them to leave, _you_ kick them out.” And with that, he pulled the duvet over his head and fell asleep. Hearing his cue (‘When I stop talking, do what you want.’) Kise burst into the room with Sakurai in tow.  
“Ki-chan! Sakurai-kun!”  
“Momoicchi!!! Are you okay?” The tears had begun and he prepared to bodily throw himself at her, before a hard tug back stopped him.

“I don’t think doing that would be in Kise-kun’s best interests especially with Aomine-kun right there.”  
“Tetsu-kun!”  
“Momoi-san, have a happy birthday.” He said mildly with the slightest upturning of his mouth.  
“Thank you Tetsu-kuuunn!” She took his prettily wrapped box which prompted Kise’s wailing that she was playing favourites and didn’t want his gift which she said was silly and took his with a huge smile that got rid of his tears. Kise and Kuroko then had some back and forth while Momoi quietly studied Sakurai. He seemed really awkward and when his eyes darted to her direction, when she thought she wasn’t looking. Hmm, how odd. She cleared her throat.

“Hey guys, I want to go freshen up and I’m starting to get a bit hungry. You two wouldn’t be able to whip me up something would you?”  
“Of course I can, Momoicchi!” and Kise sped away, leaving Kuroko trailing in his wake. Sakurai had also turned to leave.  
“Um, actually no Sakurai-kun!” she called. He jumped about a foot in the air. “If it’s alright can you stay?”  
“While you **change**?” She tinkled a laugh.  
“No, I’m not changing, I just gave them a small story, because I felt you wanted to talk to me about something...?”  
“N-n-n-no, i-i-i-i-it’s not-thing like t-t-that...” he was stuttering worse than ever so she tried distracting him.

“Is that mine?” she asked, gesturing with her eyes at the small ribbon wrapped parcel clenched tightly in his hands.  
“Oh-h-h, y-y-yes, s-sorry!”  
“Can I...have it?”  
“Sorry!” he yelped going over to her at the bed and placing it into her outstretched palm. She grabbed his hand too at the last second.  
“Sakurai-kun, please tell me what’s wrong, you’re worrying me.”  
He wrenched his hand away like he had been scalded with such force, he ended up on the floor but to her astonishment, he looked like he was about to cry.

“Sakurai-kun...?”  
“I-I’m so s-so sorry, Momoi-san. I’m the o-one who caused that t-to happen to y-you.”  
“No Sakurai-kun, it’s not your fault at all!”  
“B-but it is! S-she cornered me after we came back on Fanfay, whilst I was getting off the bus. She said if I didn’t help her she’d hurt you and Aomine-san, and my family. She said that all she wanted to do was prank you and she wouldn’t leave me alone. And I’m sorry I’m so **spineless** I r-really am. I gave her remote access to you computer on Monday and told her your work number and halted the computers on Thursday, and with yours for the whole week and then when I heard she’d tried to **kill** you I wanted to kill myself. I couldn’t believe I’d been so stupid and put you at risk like that, j-just because I couldn’t face up to someone myself. Momoi-san I’m so so s-sorry. And I get that you’re mad but I needed you to know how badly I screwed up-”“Sakurai-kun, stop that.” She had inched out of bed and now stood in front of his cowering form, offering her hand. “Take it, Sakurai-kun.” He took her hand hesitantly and she pulled him up. Still having his hand in her, she looked him dead in the eye.

“Sakurai-kun, this isn’t your fault. When presented with such situations it’s normal to be terrified and succumb but doing that doesn’t make you stupid or spineless or any of the horrible things you said about yourself. She’s a wicked, manipulative woman who will get what’s coming to her. Don’t feel bad for something that didn’t come to pass. I’m still here, and I’m still breathing so you can rest easy. There isn’t anything to forgive here, okay?”

She then stood there patting his hand as he wept in front of her and she cooed softly at him. When his tears had dried up, she smiled encouragingly at him.  
“Gosh, now you need to clean up more than I do!” she giggled. “Do you know where the bathroom is?” He nodded weakly and turned to leave, feeling awed at how forgiving she was, forgiveness he still didn’t think he deserved. As he opened the door, she called him again gently.

“Oh, and Sakurai-kun?” He turned expectantly and she waved the box cheerily.

  
“Thank you for the present!”

 

He grinned at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So was it what you wanted? I’m an annoying pest, I know. But the plot is cooking up perfectly. It just needs a little more time in the oven and then it will be ready. I’m trying to cover loads of topics before I get rolling with what I came here to write, like friendship feuds, sexual harassment (Aomine was in fact harassed; girls can TOTALLY do it to guys and it’s still not cool-no means nooo; obviously stalking and obsessive behaviour-again just no; psychological warfare (because they really messed with Momoi, dunno what I’d do if I was her); might tackle abusive relationships a bit more because Aomine was a DICK to Kiki, when push comes to shove; I definitely have plans for more topics when...certain characters are introduced ;) But as I keep saying, it’s a way off so no need to worry right? Ermmm yuzu is a Japanese citrus fruit, supposedly light and fruity. I may or may not have smelt it before-my ma wears a lot of different perfumes so...And I’ll come clean now (again) I’ve been working on this story tirelessly (begs for sympathy) so I could get something published by tonight because I leave tomorrow morning and won’t be back for like a week and then it will take about a week to get the next chapter up-though hopefully less-so I hope this will suffice for my fortnight away. Reeeaallly sorry about that BUT the next chapter should make up for it. I think quite a bit of the plot will fall into place by the end of it (and if not...well then, you’re going to have to wait to find out ^_^) but yeah, that will be some time coming, sadly. While you wait you can re-read it if you’d like  And finally review, review, review! I feed off comments so if you don’t I’ll starve and die and then you guys won’t get the next chapter. What’s it gonna be? 
> 
> Update: This came off quite couple-y between Momoi and Aomine didn’t it? But they are totally platonic for me, a cute brother and sister affair. Their interactions give me new LIFE! Fear not, there will be plenty more where that came from! And again, the next chapter should have things finally coming to a head before...POW ;)
> 
> Look at me *shakes head* I’ll see you guys soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Did you miss me? Sorry for the wait on this one but at least I gave you a heads up on this one, no? First and foremost, apologies for the wait. I disappeared off the radar for a bit (family road trips, you know how it is) but I actually went a day later than I said I would but I didn’t reply to anything because I was bone tired from staying up so late (early?) editing the previous chapter and getting screwed over by the questionable WiFi here. Plus my poor pup hadn’t recovered from her poisoning bout (because spraying insecticides kills fleas and ticks WITHOUT killing the dog...cool -_-) and she wasn’t eating and she threw up everywhere...again, so the poor mite was taken to the vet...gosh, anyone would think THIS was the main story! I know you guys love my long-ass notes, at least some of you anyways. Short and short, she’s doing okay now! So yay! Right (and don’t come at me with pitchforks if I let you down, which is likely) I’ll try to be uploading at least the next few chapters in faster succession because I feel I’ve been lagging a bit. Mind you, if they just keep getting longer then I may have to retracted the earlier statement ^_^ But let’s just see how well I do. Mkay, so last but definitely not least, I know I’m Anonymously Awesome but Lord have mercy you guys made my WEEK! Like, the comments (I LOVED these ones, I’m hearing it’s like a movie? You guys are making me BLUSH, stop it!), the hits, the kudos and my first bookmarks! Yayyy!! As a new writer you don’t know how much this means to me. Like when I read and see stuff like that it just makes me want to write even better. So I’m flexing my writing muscle this chapter ^_^ and I hope y’all like it, because really, thanks sooooo much. Had me feeling a lil’ bit emotional not going to lie, all the love I received was like woahhh! A massive kiss to all of you! MWAH! Remember, I write this for you. I’m still trying to mould this into my perfect fanfic but honestly, one thing you guys don’t have to worry about is content. Like there is still sooooooo much to go, I’ve got loads of ideas running around that I keep recording so I don’t forget them. A huge part of me wants to just publish the ideas and be like, the storyline is dope, am I right??? But I want it to be a surprise for you guys, and as always I hope that loads of you will be able to take the journey with me! Sooooo, wanna get going? ;)
> 
> Update 1: Oh my days, it’s LOOOONNGGG, but I’m DOOONNNEEE!! *running commentary* Let’s go!
> 
> Update 2: Oh my gosh why did no one warn me editing on a phone was this sad? I'll never finish...And my Internet speed is 128kbps. So I can't use my laptop. So I had to save it to Google then move it to here on my PHONE. And the file was huge so it took years. I do it for you guys, THIS is love. So help me if you don't like this, I'll be visiting some houses *cracks knuckles*
> 
> Update 3: It's been like 4 hours. I'm knackered. I apologise before hand for any lingering typos. I tried. No beta as usual. I'll try finish up the last bits tomorrow. Please enjoy

Momoi lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling with Aomine snoring loudly by her side. It was amazing how much people took for granted and forgot how blessed they truly were. To think that she might not even be here today if not for the help of a complete stranger. She became somewhat saddened that she hadn’t managed to find out who he was but she **would** meet him again-she hadn’t even been able to properly thank him before he had disappeared. But that would come later. Now, she just wanted to enjoy the day, her 25th birthday that her guardian angel had allowed to her have. She would cherish every moment, including the racket Aomine made as he slept...she cast a long-suffering look his way, which he would have ignored even if he _was_ awake. There was a time when it would have gotten on her nerves but now it was just one of many reminders that she was still alive. That she could feel the heat radiating from the body next to her and hear the contented snores that came in gentle waves. That she could see the presents that had been painstakingly stacked on every available surface, to surprise her when she had awoken. She wasn’t sure that the novelty of still being alive would ever wear off and she wasn’t sure she wanted it to.

  
She continued to lie there, just basking in the glow that was her blissful life until Aomine's snoring halted abruptly and he stirred, having choked on his own saliva. He rolled over in a panic, clutching at his throat as the coughing intensified. Unfortunately Momoi got caught up in the mess and was flattened whilst he tried to resume a normal breathing pattern. Crisis averted, he flopped back unaware until an outraged squeak reminded him that there was human life below the covers.

 

  
"Get out Dai-chan."  
"Holy **fuck** Satsuki, I was about to lose my life there in case you couldn't tell."  
"Get out."  
"Looks like I'm the one having a near death experience today."  
"Get out."  
"Like my life flashed-"  
" **OUT**."  
"Okay, **okay**! You could be more considerate but I forgot that masters don't pay their slaves any attention-don't _**throw** **things**_ woman!"

And he made a quick escape before her violence could escalate.

  
Momoi fully roused herself from the realm of sleep as the door swung shut and headed to the bathroom to try and rectify her appearance. The problem was that she hadn't looked at herself properly since yesterday morning which was well before the attack, contrary to what she had told Aomine the last night, so looking in the mirror came as a nasty surprise to say the least. The person in the mirror was not the same girl she remembered seeing leaving for work on Friday even _with_ the nightmares. Her face was a palette of different shades. Some dark blue bruises, a few pale purples, yellowish ones that had started to heal faster than the rest, and three bright red scratches from where she'd caught the maniac 's flailing talons. There were also dark bags under her eyes that she could only guess looked slightly better than they had yesterday. But her neck was by far the worst. Aomine's t-shirt hung loosely off her due to their massive size difference, revealing her mangled neck and alluding to the rest of the bruising her body had no doubt suffered, judging by the fresh one on her left shoulder. Her once creamy, unmarred throat now looked as though she was one of Frankenstein's failed experiments. She was so colourful she resembled a badly done up clown. Seeing the humour what most would call a horrible situation, she burst into peals of laughter.

From outside, Aomine heard what he deemed manic laughter and backed away from the closed door slowly, his mission forgotten. Of course, Momoi was oblivious to this and continued to revel in her amusement. When she had calmed down, she stripped and took a long, hot shower which revived her, leaving her raring to go. She exited the shower in a cloud of steam and decided there and then that she was going to make an effort today despite how bad her bruising was. She yanked open the doors of the wardrobe, empowered until she realised belatedly that this wasn't her room, hence why there were a few cotton robes inside and nothing else.

  
She wrapped her towel tight around her body and opened the door, hurrying up the stairs to find an outfit appropriate for her 25th. She hadn't gotten far when she bumped into the boys who met her with emotions ranging from complete indifference (there wasn't much Aomine hadn't seen before) to utter shock (Sakurai felt ready to faint).

  
"Sorry boys, just going to go make myself look beautiful. Not that I'm not _already_ but..." she shrugged and with a wink and a cheeky grin, she ascended the staircase. If asked later, none of the men in her wake would've denied being seriously impressed with her bounce-back attitude despite all that had happened less than a day ago.

  
When she had completely disappeared from view, they went back to the kitchen; Aomine to scavenge; Kuroko on guard duty against the afore mentioned man and Kise and Sakurai manning the stove. Kise was a proficient cook but he couldn't stop the continuous thanks and praise from gushing out of his mouth. Sakurai was **gifted** in the kitchen to say the least. He knew Aomine had spoken of his cooking prowess before but he had no idea he was this good. To Kise it just seemed like a great coincidence that Sakurai had called him asking to be driven to her house. Since he had come to the kitchen, things had improved drastically. He would've never supposed that the nervous, painfully shy young man would transform into an adept, confident cook working quietly but assuredly as soon as he had decided on his plan of action. By the time her gentle footsteps approached the room he was serving the food into dishes.

  
When Momoi had asked them to make something for her he had eagerly accepted the task, still feeling plagued with guilt and wanting to do right by her from then on even though she had already given him her seal of forgiveness. He went into the kitchen as determined as he had ever been to make something delicious out of what they had in their house. However Aomine's carelessly flung warning (typically late - no surprises there) could have in no way prepared him for the barrenness of their kitchen. The fridge was the first place he checked and found that it was predominantly liquid filled: with plenty of milk, various juices and shakes, copious alcohol and several dubious bottles labelled ' _Dai-chan's health drinks_ ' that wouldn't look out of place in a chemist's laboratory. No doubt Momoi's doing, he thought sadly, noting the looping, feminine penmanship. Thankfully, they appeared untouched. The freezer wasn't much better. All it had was a bag of oven chips, and two translucent tupperwares, one completely empty and the other on its way out. They had 'Friday' and 'Saturday' written clearly on their lids in the tidy, homely scrawl that was unmistakably that of a doting mother. His next port of call was the many cupboards that lined the walls of the room. He was astounded to find how many of them were completely bare and those that did contained something that was either boxed or tinned. Shaking his head despairingly, he gathered together his last shreds of courage and braved the store room. Upon seeing a bag of sugar, one of salt and a barely touched sack of rice, his face twisted into a look of sheer disgust. Or, as Kise later commented, disgruntled kitten.

  
However, it happened that Kise was the very person to save their souls...and stomachs. Though he didn't spend nearly as much time in his own home as most people considered to be normal (in Aomine's mansion however, he had long since exceeded his weekly hours) his faithful housekeeper-read: fan club president- kept his kitchen well stocked with anything that might tickle the fancy of her _oh so precious_ charge. As soon as Kise had flippantly informed him of this-well he had been boasting about how much food he had in comparison, but it was the destination **not** the journey, Sakurai reminded himself-Kuroko had stepped in and quickly exchanged numbers with Sakurai before dragging Kise off to his own frequently abandoned house leaving the man in question to figure out a plan of action and call them to pick up the ingredients he needed.  
So when Aomine _finally_ decided to get up in classic Aomine fashion and got himself banished from their room, he was drawn immediately to the tantalising aromas wafting from the kitchen. It was there that he spent the next hour or so sampling wares to 'check for poisoning'. Well, at least tried to with Kuroko hindering him. He'd been persistent in his cause and had failed to understand why the smaller man was stopping him. It was as though he **wanted** Momoi to be at risk. Unfortunately, the pale young man had a notoriously frail constitution and easily tired; from both the intense physical effort that came with combating Aomine’s fast and relentless grabbing and his supreme idiocy. Thus Aomine had been subjected to many _warning_ _nudges_ in his attempts to be true to his promise last night to protect his favourite female. At this point though, he was sure that the latest retaliation had rearranged the skeletal structure of his ribcage and he threw himself at the kitchen counter, winded and wounded.

 "For fuck's sake what is **with** all murder attempts today? I'm innocent!"  
"Language, Aomine-kun. And from what I gather, your 'near-death experience' as you so dramatically put it was only as a result of your ability to control your bodily functions." Aomine looked at him scathingly.  
"Oh really? So what the fuck- **OW**!"  
"Language, Aomine-kun."  
"What the heck was that attack like five minutes ago? Actually, this one too! I could sue for damages you know."  
"Why, Aomine-kun," he deadpanned "it was merely a small reminder for you to behave yourself whilst Sakurai-kun prepares Momoi-san's meal."  
"Reminder my **ass**. What are those things anyway, Tetsu? Because they're definitely not elbows. Try easily accessible weapons. Like I'm not being funny or anything, but you could've taken out everyone at Nationals with those if you'd put your mind to it instead playing with that ‘teamwork’ thing you had going on. _Fuuuuuucckkk_ Kirisaki Daiichi. Who needs them when you-urrggghh."

Aomine crumpled to the floor, curling into a foetal position to stop any further damage to his abdomen. Kuroko had moved so quickly he couldn't even blink before he had been struck. _Fucking_ _misdirection_.  
"Now Aomine-kun," he pulled open a draw and took out a utensil that Aomine couldn't see clearly from his position on the floor, “I’ve been told by a reliable source that there are actually many more uses to a potato peeler than what first meets the eye.” He caressed the smooth metal of the tool’s blade and smiled at him frostily. “Would you care for a demonstration?” The red flags went off in Aomine’s head as he realised that he was a closer to death now than he had been all year.

  
“T-Tetsu, I was _joking_. You know I didn’t mean anything by it, right?” He leaned in closer, and Aomine started to babble, his eyes desperately seeking an escape route. “That’s all in the past anyways, like t-teamwork is awesome. Go Team! And all that, right? Tetsu?” He now knew it was do or die, and he scrambled out of the way yelling:

  
“Kise, put down that fucking spatula and come **help** me!”

  
While Kise dithered about who to support and Sakurai panicked that one of the dishes would be sent flying, the door swung open to reveal Kuroko attempting to drive the peeler into Aomine’s jugular. She sighed long-sufferingly.

  
“If you guys wouldn’t mind stopping whatever _this_ ” she gestured broadly at the scene before her, “is, I’m kind of hungry and everything looks delicious...what?” She drifted off, noticing that all their eyes were locked upon her.

  
“Wow, Satsuki...you look...” She had said she was going to make an effort and she meant it. She had donned a scoop necked, cream wool dress that clung to every curve, emphasising her tiny waist and wide hips. It rested just above the knee to compensate for the hanging neckline. It was low enough to make her feel sexy but not low enough to be cheap; and it revealed just a hint of her ample cleavage. The sleeves ended at the elbow which covered a lot of the worse bruising. She had chosen to go jewellery free but had put on make-up. This was not due to any feelings of discomfort that she herself had, because she was perfectly happy in her own skin, scarring be damned. She didn’t, however, want any of them to feel uncomfortable when they looked at her; especially Sakurai who she knew still blamed himself. She wanted only positive and happy vibes on her birthday and she would do everything in her power to achieve that. Her eye make-up was fairly light, focusing on nude tones for her eye shadow and several coats of clear mascara. She wore quite a lot of concealer and foundation to cover the majority of the discoloration on her face, and for the marks that remained, a bold vermillion lipstick diverted the attention of anyone to a more desirable direction. Her damp hair had been loosely braided over her left shoulder and some of the loose, cotton candy curls stuck to her neck that she had securely bandaged up to stop it getting infected. Her skilled wrapping had it looking not unlike a trendy choker, rather than the outcome of a stern doctor’s instruction. Her overall appearance was demure but quietly and unassumingly (not to mention undeniably) beautiful.

  
“I look...?”  
“Like...not a hot mess.”  
She tilted her head cutely and eyed him. “Ohhh? Is that so?”

  
The other three men then struggled to restrain her as she grabbed the discarded potato peeler from Kuroko and tried to end her best friend’s life.

When they had finally settled down, Momoi clapped her hands girlishly at the spread before her.  
“Oh my gosh, Sakurai-kun you’ve done amazingly. This food looks _incredible_!” Kise was just about to turn to her with his best kicked puppy impression when she smiled at him.  
“Yes, yes, I know you helped out a lot too, Ki-chan. Thank you so much, both of you.”  
A heated blush rose to Sakurai’s cheeks and he started to stammer out a denial for his talents.  
“Ah, n-no Mom-”  
“Don’t even try it Sakurai-kun, it would be crazy to try and act like you’re not a great chef. If it tastes even half as good as it looks I’ll die happy!”

  
Kuroko and Aomine watched the other three trade compliments. Aomine scrutinised Sakurai as he interacted with Momoi. He had found it surprising to say the least when he had overheard their conversation earlier on, to find that Sakurai had played a role in the whole attack, albeit unknowingly. But looking at the anxious boy now, it made sense why he would be targeted-he was a very vulnerable person. When he had first revealed it, it had taken a lot of self-control not to get out of bed and sock him in the jaw for the suffering he had caused Momoi. However, upon hearing the level of self-loathing and burning guilt in his voice, not to mention the fact that he actually came clean to her...it made him realise that Momoi hadn’t been the only victim in all this. He then smirked to himself; he was impressed at how mature he sounded! Had this been a few weeks ago, Sakurai would have definitely been the next member of their little circle to get up close and personal with a hospital bed. But not anymore.

  
Kuroko’s attention had long since shifted to Aomine and he was sure he could physically hear the gears grinding away in his head as he stared at Sakurai and Momoi. He was about to tell him not to overexert himself when a wave of calm washed over him, and Aomine’s previously tense, contemplative face relaxed into a small...smile?

  
The pale man watched him keenly, the edges of his mouth tugging up slightly with interest. _**This** must have been what Momoi-san was telling me about. It’s been too long since I’ve seen him smile and I can now also see why she is so determined to find out what’s caused it. Even I don’t remember ever seeing him this...satisfied._

He tucked the information away to sort through at a later date and refocused on the meal they were about to share. Momoi was thinking the same.

  
“So, Sakurai-kun, talk me through everything.”  
“W-well, I didn’t know what you’d like to eat so I just made a selection of some things I thought you’d like to eat, sorry!”  
“Don’t apologise, you clearly made the right decision. So, what’s in this?” she asked, pointing at the dish closest to her.  
“That’s p-prawn fried rice.”  
“And this?”  
“Those are savoury tartlets, there’s ham and chive, quiche Lorraine and asparagus and cheddar.”  
“What about this one?”  
Momoi gently led him through all the dishes, drawing him out of his shell as he spoke about things he actually knew. By the last plate, they were nattering away about the antioxidant properties of berries when Aomine cleared his throat.

  
“So I **hate** to interrupt but I’m kinda hungry and I got changed and everything because you told me to, so can I eat now?” She fixed him with a sharp glare.  
“WHAT?!”  
Turning away from him, she clapped her hands twice. “Okay, everyone, let’s eat!”  
He tutted with disgust and grabbed a plate.

 

As always, Sakurai’s cooking didn’t disappoint. Aomine munched his way through his nth spring roll and burped in satisfaction. He literally couldn’t remember the last time that he’d eaten so well. Maybe last Christmas with his parents...maybe. Sakurai, being efficient in all ways, had cleaned as he went along with his cooking, and was currently packing away leftovers in the disturbing amount of Tupperware containers he had found around the room. Momoi clocked what he was doing and shooed him away.  
“Don’t worry about that Sakurai-kun, Dai-chan was going to do it later-” “ **HEY**!” “-Let’s go and open my presents now!” They slowly made their way to the main living room where Kuroko and Momoi took one of the plush sofas, Kise and Sakurai took two huge arm-chairs and Aomine lay sprawled out on the shag carpet. They had centred themselves around the oval glass table in the middle of the room as it would provide a flat surface for her gifts to be stacked. On the floor, Aomine undid the top button of his dark, slim-fit jeans and heaved a sigh of relief. Why Satsuki had forced him to buy them he’d never know. Said woman launched a tassled cushion at his head.

  
“But _**why**_?”  
“Well, who else is going to bring my presents over?”  
“Are you **kidding** me? I’m about to _explode_ and you expect me to start doing manual labour?”  
“Well nobody _forced_ you to eat as much as you did.” It was true, he had eaten at least five times as much as anybody else but why should he be blamed for taking advantage of a one off situation that he likely wouldn’t experience again for at least a year. He’d needed to stock up to get through the endless weeks he’d have to suffer through **her** cooking. Besides, everyone knew it was bulking season...

“Yeah, well no one forced **you** not to do this in the bedroom.”  
“It’s alright Momoi-san, I’ll-”  
“No, no, it’s okay, he’ll go!”  
“No. I won’t.” She stuck out her bottom lip minutely and her eyes shimmered.  
“B-But Dai-chan...it’s my birthday....” A beat of silence.

Throwing his hands up in defeat, Aomine rose and shot her an evil look then left the room muttering things about ‘abolishing slavery’ and ‘equal rights’ under his breath.

“Thank you Dai-chan!!” she called after him.  
“Can it, pest.” The next ten minutes were spent ferrying the numerous brightly wrapped parcels to the living room and stacking them under instruction on the table until they all sat there, balancing precariously on top of each other. There were about fifty in total, from the Miracles, her parents and relatives, her girlfriends, admirers and other friends from work. Aomine was half-way to the ground when the doorbell rang for what he prayed was the last time today. He glanced up and saw two round pink eyes blinking at him.

  
“No. I’m already down.”  
“Buuuutttt-”  
“No.”  
“I’ll get it Momoicchi!” Before anyone could say anything, he had flitted towards the door and flung it open.  
“Hi, are you- ooooohh, cake!” Aomine squeezed his eyes shut at the thought of more food but Momoi squealed with excitement.  
“Oh my gosh, someone got me a cake! How sweet! I was wondering whether I’d have to bake one myself. I’m still up for that later though if anyone would like me to.” Aomine’s eyes snapped open.  
“No, this one is just fine.” She puffed her cheeks out like an agitated hamster and frowned at him.  
“Mean, Dai-chan! It’s always ‘no’ with you isn’t it?” Before they could start off again, Kise came in through the entrance.

“Momoicchi, this nice old man baked you a cake and brought it all the way here. He knows who I am and everything, another fan! He wanted to leave it with me but I got the feeling that it was better he gave it to you himself...”  
“I do hope I’m not intruding-”  
“ **ARTURO** - **SAN**!”  
She got up and rushed towards him but Aomine’s dark hand shot up seemingly from nowhere and grabbed her pale, dainty wrist.  
“If you rush him, he’ll drop the cake and you’ll get jack. Sit your overexcited ass down and listen to what he has to say. Jeez. ” He released her and put the hand back beneath his head, quickly dozing off.

“Miss Momoi, I’m so glad to see you up and about. I was worried you would still be bed-ridden after yesterday’s terrible affair.”  
“Oh Arturo-san, it was horrible! But you know me; it would take a lot more than that to keep me down.” She grinned at him and he beamed back.

“Now, is there anywhere I can put this box?” he nodded towards the huge fuchsia box he balanced carefully in his arms.  
“Oh silly me, yes of course! DAI-CHAN!” she yelled, rousing him from his slumber. “Help, please.” At this point Aomine had given up trying to save himself from the endless tasks and started moving some of the presents until there was sufficient space to put the cake down. When it had been done, Mr Arturo started for the door.

  
“Arturo-san, where are you going? You just got here!”  
“Ah, I was going to head off after I gave you the cake, but if you want me to stay, I suppose I could spend a couple of minutes with one of my favourite customers on her special day.” He winked at her.  
“Please, please do! I still haven’t told you everything that happened yesterday after I left Swirls. And I dropped the dessert and everything...” She looked down at the rug sadly.  
“Don’t worry about the dessert, you can drop by anytime and get as many as you want. And I’m sure the cake will suffice in the mean time. Regarding your terrifying adventure yesterday, I am quite well informed as to the series of events already, having played a role myself.” He chuckled lightly at the shock on their faces.

“Oi, Satsuki, _**this**_ is the guy who saved you? He took out that bitch and carried you to the hospital? But he’s _old_.”  
“Not _that_ old I’ll have you know, kiddo.” Mr Arturo looked sternly at Aomine over the rim of his spectacles but it was plain to see he was amused; Aomine was exactly as Momoi had described him.

“I’m as much a kid as you’re a young adult.”  
“Well, I’m glad we’ve reached an agreement so soon!” Realising the old man was messing with him as everyone laughed, Aomine snapped back.  
“Listen, you old g-”  
“Now, now Dai-chan, be nice to Arturo-san. He’s such a lovely man-he’s always looking after me. Besides, he’s only kidding.”

She rested a hand on his arm that lay on the arm rest of the chair next to her. “Now, Arturo-san, can I ask a question?”  
“Go right ahead, Miss Momoi.”  
“How do you know what happened yesterday? Were you there?”  
“I was indeed, not for all of it mind. I was only brought in when the gentleman who no doubt saved you in the alleyway from that unfortunate wretch of a woman brought you round the corner in a panic and happened to bump into me on the way while I was locking up the shop.”  
“OH MY GOSH! He was totally telling me that he met someone I knew who helped him out but I was talking too much to focus on that...sorry!”  
“Don’t mind it at all, dear. All I did was give you a table to rest on and... clear up a few things with the police on behalf of the young man who went with you to the hospital.”  
“Stop that, Arturo-san, I just KNOW you helped out, he said you had done a lot and I be-wait, the police?”  
“I **told** you he was a weirdo Satsuki! Why the heck did the **police** want him? Is he a known convict?”  
“Hush up, foolish boy!” Mr Arturo said more than a bit sharply. They were all taken aback, especially Momoi. _Arturo-san is **never** harsh, Dai-chan must’ve hit a raw nerve...AGAIN._

“Chiiilll old timer, didn’t mean to upset you.” Aomine held up his hands in a placating gesture and the elderly man exhaled softly. Kuroko and Kise exchanged a look while Momoi and Sakurai smiled on, all thinking the same thing: Aomine had apologised...and _fast_.

“I apologise boy, but I’ll admit that you man brings out the paternal instinct in me. I don’t know if I’ve ever met someone as good as he is, he’s completely selfless, humble and has such an outstanding character. He isn’t the sharpest tool in the box but-”  
“Wait, you know him _too_?!”  
“Well, yes, he’s my other favourite customer truth be told. So unfortunately Miss Momoi, you’re going to have to share first place with him!”  
“Wait, so **YOU KNOW WHO HE IS**? Oh _please_ , tell me Arturo-san! I’ve wanted to thank him but he disappeared completely before I could and I never saw his face. But I need to find him!” The older man scratched his head awkwardly.  
“Whilst you know I would love to help you Miss Momoi, the truth is he had already suspected that you’d try to find him so he explicitly asked me not to tell you anything. I’m sorry.” Momoi pouted and both he and Aomine saw the beginning signs of waterworks so he tried to placate her.  
“Hey now, don’t be so sad about it. If it makes you feel any better, I only found out his name by accident. He’s very discreet about his identity and such and while I don’t fully know why, I respect it. I’m truly sorry that I can’t be of help Miss Momoi but I bet that if you look in the right places, you’ll find him eventually. So cheer up, alright?”  
She gave him a watery smile and nodded.  
“It’s okay, Arturo-san. And you’re right. I’m not going to let him get away that easily!”  
“That’s the spirit, pet. Now, if it’s all okay with you, I think I’ll be heading off now. I hate to admit it but the blue-haired brat is right. I’m getting a bit over the hill and I tend to need more sleep these days than I used to.” He laughed at himself, although in truth, he gotten home at around midnight but had woken up early in order to prepare and bake the birthday cake he had just gifted her. Aomine scowled at the choice of name but again, he was stopped before he could one up the elder man by Momoi rising out of her seat again and taking him by the arm.

  
“I’m really sorry you have to go so soon but at least let me escort you to the door.” They walked to the entry way together and at the door, she embraced him warmly.

“Thank you so much for the cake Arturo-san. I just **know** it’s going to be delicious! And I’m so grateful for your help and care last night, I’m forever indebted to you. Anytime you need anything, you just let me know.”  
“Now, now Miss Momoi, there’s no need for that. I just did for a lovely young lady what anyone would do. I’m just glad you’re recovering speedily.”  
“Psshh, you’re a hero, Arturo-san, my hero! And you’re not even wearing spandex!” They shared a laugh and he wiped a stray tear of mirth from his eye.  
“You’ve always been a funny one. Well if you’re so desperate to make it up to me, you can start by paying Swirls a visit sometime soon. The shop always seems brighter with you around.”  
“Well, in that case, expect me next week. You’ll be begging to see the back of me soon enough!” she winked.  
“Never that, Miss Momoi!” he gasped “I’ve been thinking that already.” They both cackled again, and after recomposing themselves, he took her hand and placed a kiss to the back of it.  
“With that I shall be taking my leave, young lady. Enjoy the rest of your day and _try_ to keep out of trouble?”  
“I will, Arturo-san, I will! Drive home safely and come and visit me again soon! Bye!” She continued to wave until his quirky, little van had driven out of sight. Then she closed and locked the door behind her and went back to where her presents waited to be unwrapped.

  
“Seeing as Arturo-san bought me my long awaited dessert, I think I’ll start with that if there aren’t any objections.” There were none, so she knelt beside the table and tore at the tape securing the sides of the box. It was pretty huge, about 25 inches either way and 10 or so deep. Finally freeing the lid, she lifted it and gave a small screech of joy. Inside lay a large cake that had been cut into the shape of a bull. The top had been covered with swirls of icing in white, pale and dark hues of pink that created the design of a smiling Taurus, and the entire edge had been outlined with small slices of glazed strawberry. In a reddish-pink icing, the words ‘Happy Birthday Miss Momoi’ had been written elegantly on the top.

  
“How beautiful! Dai-chan, LOOK! Tetsu-kun quick, take a picture of it!” Kuroko was already snapping away at the sugary masterpiece like he was a professional photographer. Aomine sighed. Why did they have to put so much energy and effort into absolutely _everything_? When he was satisfied with his new album (creatively labelled ‘Cake, Momoi-san’s 25th birthday) Kise shooed him away and magically produced a bunch of candles.

“Let’s light them up so Momoicchi can make a wish!” She nodded eagerly and after sending Sakurai to go and get matches, they did just that. They then launched into a rag-tag rendition of ‘Happy Birthday’ with Kise’s impressive tenor leading the way and Aomine’s tired mumbles bringing up the rear. Momoi clasped her hands together in front of her and squeezed her eyes tightly shut, mouthing something unreadable, then inhaled deeply and took out all ten candles. There was a smattering of applause as Kise bounded up to her.

  
“So? So? What did you wish for?”  
“Silly, I can’t tell you that or it won’t come true. And I really, **really** want it to come true!”

Aomine regarded her silently and though she had alluded to nothing, he was pretty sure he knew what she had wished for: that the mysterious stranger would make himself known to her.

She cut the first slice of cake and didn’t hesitate to dig in. She hummed in delight around her fork at the first mouthful.  
“Oh my GOD it’s soooo good! It has marshmallow!” Sure enough, directly under the icing was a thin marshmallow skin and sandwiched between the two layers of cake was a thick bed of whipped cream that had been delicately piped and interlaced with more strawberries. Everyone save Aomine accepted the generous slices she handed out and she patted him softly on the arm.

“Don’t worry Dai-chan, I’ll save you a horn."

Though they had eaten quite a bit, it hadn’t really made a dent on the cake and Momoi foresaw herself carrying slices to work to give to all of the people in her department. Oh well, at least she had the tupperwares to carry them in, she thought. Utterly content, she turned her gaze on her heap of gifts and rubbed her hands, gleefully.

“I’m ready now!”

She started with the gifts from her family. Her parents had gotten her tickets for a musical she had been dying to see since Christmas and from her aunts and uncles she got various articles of clothing, books and basic jewellery as well as plenty of birthday cards but she also got a luxurious looking bath set from one of her favourite cousins. It was times like this she was glad her family was big. She moved onto the gifts she had gotten from work. As well as messaging her continuously from midnight onwards, much to Aomine’s extreme annoyance, her girlfriends had also pooled together money to buy her a designer clutch for when they were going clubbing together to celebrate and an enormous stuffed pink teddy bear that nearly swamped her, to ‘keep her warm at night’.

  
“Dai-chan, look! We have a new roommate!”  
“Satsuki, there’s no we-”  
“Oh, this one’s from Michael in finance.” She shook the medium-sized black box. “I wonder what’s in it.” She unravelled the red ribbon and peered inside at the mass of black satin.

“What is it, Momoicchi?”  
“Not really sure...” she replied sticking her hand in. “It looks like some type of dress-”

Suddenly Aomine snatched the box away-just **where** had he _come_ from?- and brushed her off when she tried to reach for it.

  
“Looks like Michael from finance got you the wrong present. Don’t worry, I’ll let him know and make sure he gives you the proper one.”

Having had more than his fair share (more than anyone’s in all honesty) of bedroom trysts, Aomine had a keen eye for all things sexual and he’d suspected lingerie before the box was even opened-the black and red combo was a dead giveaway. The name Michael rang no bells but when he found him he’d pound his face in.

  
“Sakurai-kun, it’s your one next!” The small, navy blue velvet box spoke of jewellery and her thoughts were confirmed when she opened it to reveal to flawless emerald earrings surrounded by miniscule diamonds.  
“Sakurai-kun, they’re gorgeous...” she breathed. “You didn’t have to. Thank you so much.” She crossed the room and hugged him fiercely.

  
“D-don’t worry about it. It’s m-my p-p-pleasure, honestly.”  
“Momoicchi you’d better let him go. He’s going really red...”  
“I agree Momoi-san. He appears to be on the verge of spontaneous combustion.”  
“OH! Sorry, Sakurai-kun!”  
“It’s f-fine, Momoi-san.” He was slowly starting to cool down and was currently a mild red.

When she had gotten through all of them she reached the end of the pile: her presents from the Miracles. At this point she didn’t really know what to expect. They were all known to be extremely extravagant when it came to gift giving, whether it was due to having way too much money or their ‘all-out’ personalities she didn’t really know. What put her on edge though, was that all the gifts were either small, or in envelope form. As far as she could tell, Aomine’s was the largest and even then, it wasn’t that much bigger than Sakurai’s. She had enough experience to know that the smaller packages were often the most expensive and she really hoped they hadn’t spent too much on her gifts because she already felt slightly numb after Sakurai’s present. She started with Kuroko’s envelope because he tended to be the most modest out of all of them. She peeled the seal open apprehensively and slid her hand in, coming into contact with a paper voucher of some sort. Pulling it out, she quickly read what was on it and screeched with joy. Aomine winced and covered his ears and Kuroko smiled at her.

  
“THANK YOU TETSU-KUN!” she cried, throwing herself at him. He returned her hug as best he could given the restriction on his breathing and patted her back soundly.

“I’m glad you like it Momoi-san. You could do with a break.” He had gotten her a five day, four night trip for two to Feiva; a secluded spa town on the very edge of Illoya, that was found near the South Sea. It was an ideal place for restoration and relaxation as well as being extremely exclusive, so Kuroko though it would be perfect for Momoi to spend some quiet time, especially after the week she’d had. The good thing was it was redeemable whenever she felt the need to use it, all she had to do was call ahead.

  
“I don’t like it, I **love** it! I haven’t been to a spa in forever. I can’t WAIT! So exciting!” She squeezed him extra tight and then finally let go and he took in much needed air for his lungs. Kise was wriggling in his seat.  
“Open mine now, Momoicchi!” he said, leaving his seat to kneel alongside her at the table.  
“Sure! Another envelope. But this one looks like it’s a card...?”  
“Well, the thing is,” he explained while she opened it, “it wasn’t really something I could get _physically_ so I decided to write what it was in your birthday card instead. Akashicchi said we should ‘be conservative’ this time around because you don’t like it when we spend a lot so I was.”  
“Ki-chan, hiring out a mall for the day isn’t conservative...”  
“Yes, it _is_!” he argued with a pout. “I was going to hire out the huge one in Sert for the weekend but Akashicchi said I should rethink it so I hired the one in Quayton instead. It’s smaller.” He nodded proudly as though that fact made a major difference and looked at her for approval. She could practically _see_ his tail wagging happily.

“Plus, we can take the jet there and Midorimacchi said you were too sick on your business trip to go shopping so I decided to take you there myself. Everything is on my card anyway so it’s totally fine. You can buy like whatever you want!”

“Ki-chan, that’s such a thoughtful thing to do! Thank you so much!” They then embraced each other like the boa constrictors they really were. Aomine opened one eye and watched them with some interest: he wanted to see who would give first. He and Kuroko made eye contact and he mouthed ‘Momoi’ but Kuroko shook his head then held up both hands. 100 Tressa on the winner. Of course Aomine doubled. It was rare that anyone could ‘out-hug’ Kise-it was in his DNA. He’d use the money to buy his lunchtime drinks. He smirked at the plan but it was wiped clean off his face just moments later when Kise started rasping on Momoi’s shoulder as, once again, he had underestimated Momoi’s love of shopping. Kuroko said nothing as Kise tried to ease his way out of her grip but his glinting eyes spoke volumes.

  
Next was Murasakibara, who had also left an envelope.  
“Gosh, did you guys plan this together or what? So many envelopes!” she giggled and opened it, but felt nothing inside.

  
“Huh? There’s nothing there...”  
“Hand it over.” She gave the envelope to Aomine who felt around himself while she read his card for some form of clue, and he was about to come to the same conclusion when his fingers came in contact with a scrap of paper in the corner. He pulled it out and unravelled it to reveal a phone number. He handed it to her unceremoniously and lay back down.

“A phone number? I’ll call it and see what it is.” She dialled the number and put the phone on loud speaker and everybody (except Aomine) leaned closer to the phone, waiting with baited breath as it rung. It was picked up after three rings.

“Hello? May I ask who this is?”  
“Good afternoon! I take it from this call that you are Miss Satsuki Momoi?” a cheery male voice responded.  
“Yup, that’s me!”  
“Well congratulations on reaching your twenty-fifth birthday! Now, when would you like us to deliver?”  
“Thank you! And deliver what exactly? I don’t want to be rude but I have no idea who you are. Muk-kun just left me this number.”  
“Not a problem. Mr Murasakibara had informed us he intended his gift to be somewhat of a surprise so I’m sure he will be happy to know it worked! Well, we have here, ready to be delivered, a state of the art cooking set. It includes a multi-purpose food processor, an automatic kitchen grill, a-”  
“ **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**!!!! Muk-kun is the **BEST**! How soon can you get here?” she asked eagerly. The man laughed at her enthusiasm.  
“Well, we don’t usually open on Saturday but we’ve made the exception as Mr Murasakibara is a highly-esteemed customer of hours. We should have all the equipment over in under an hour. We can also send someone over to help install everything and give you a run-down, if you’d like?”  
“Yes, yes, that’s fantastic! Thank you so much, I’ll see you soon!”  
“Thank **you** Miss Momoi, and have a wonderful day.” The call ended and Momoi clapped her hands excitedly.  
“I can’t believe he got me a cooking set! He knows just what I like! Isn’t it great, Dai-chan? Now I can try more recipes from that new cook book I was telling you about. I can’t **wait**!”

  
On the floor, Aomine’s eyes threatened tears. In his head there was a deafening ‘boom’ as his world came crashing down around him. His life was over as he knew it. He’d die before he reached his twenty-fifth. There was so much he’d wanted to achieve but it all came to naught. As he stared up mindlessly contemplating his bleak future, the endless dull grey started clearing and swirling until it had become a vibrant indigo and his eyes narrowed vindictively. If he was going to perish he’d take that towering idiot with him because no matter what way he looked at it, it was all Murasakibara’s fault. His murderous train of thought was derailed by Momoi’s loudest scream yet.

  
“Daaaiii-chaaan! We’re going on a cruise! At the end of July! Midorin bought tickets! How exciting! Oh my gosh, best birthday ever!” While she screeched-it was white noise to Aomine-he got the details from Kuroko: they’d be gone for about a fortnight on a cruise in the East Sea, stopping off at various islands and sea towns along the way. Momoi had never been on a ship before so she was already really looking forward to it. She had a feeling it would be a totally memorable trip. He was surprised someone as stuck up as Midorima had got such a cool gift, but he wasn’t one to question it.

  
“Oh, I think Akashi got me jewellery as well.” She picked up the small, black leather box from the table and shook it gently but was amazed to hear a jingle. Opening it she saw what looked like the charm on a necklace or bracelet. It was a simple, silver ‘M’.

  
“Wow, I wasn’t expecting this at all! See Ki-chan, _this_ is how you do understated! Not that I don’t love your present though!” she hastily went to reassure him as his head drooped. His sad spell was broken when Aomine burst out into deep, bellowing laughter.

“Dai-chan, what’s so funny?”  
“Indeed, enlighten us Aomine-kun.” He took a few minutes to recollect himself and when he trusted his voice enough not to break mid-sentence, he graced them with a response.

“Are you guys _serious_? This is Akashi, we’re talking about. Moderation _isn’t_ in his vocabulary when it comes to doing things. You know what? Follow me.” He rolled lethargically onto his belly then pushed himself up, the well-defined muscles in his back highlighted through his shirt by the movement. He shuffled over to the front door, the other four trailing behind him like a line of oblivious chicks following a mother hen. When he reached it, he flung it open and stepped outside, walked right then halted abruptly. He snatched the box from her and snorted as he opened it to reveal her ‘charm’. All the while, they watched him, convinced his brain had sustained some damage between the birthday meal and the present opening. He turned his back to them and appeared to yank the charm out of its case. Then, pressing something, a cute ‘beep-beep’ was heard in response.

  
“Are you going to **drive** us to where we’re going Dai-chan?” He eyed her condescendingly, and his words were soaked in disapproval.

“Really now Satsuki, it’s insulting that you think a man like **me** doesn’t know what his own children sound like. You disgust me at times. That noise had fuck all to do with my babies. I’ll prove it.”

  
He strolled over to the garage door and keyed in the password. The door bleeped it’s approval and the gate swung upwards and retracted inwards to reveal their huge garage. Aomine’s cars dominated: his sports car and favourite 4x4 sat at the front. His ‘company car’ as he called it-a luxury sedan, sat behind it along with his two of his classic supercars, a brightly coloured SUV and yet another off-roader. His beloved motorcycle was just by the entrance in a little stall but near the back - later, she wondered how deeply she’d slept that she didn’t hear any of this going on - sat a brand new silver five seater that screamed sophistication and cold, hard cash.

  
“Dai-chan, you bought another-”  
“Again, none of my business.” Pressing the unlock button of her car keys, the car once more, chirpily responded, front lights flashing in recognition. He chucked the keys at her, that Sakurai caught just in time to avoid an accident, stuck his hands in his pockets and strolled off, leaving her to gape at her new car. He got inside just in time to shield himself from the ear-shattering scream that he is still convinced shook the walls of the mansion. Rolling his eyes, he went back to the living room and sunk back down on the plush carpet. She came bouncing back into the room ten minutes later babbling nonsensically about road blocks and car insurance and fanning her fairly pink face.

  
“I can’t believe he got me a CAR, Dai-chan a **CAR**. Like, wow! But also, not conservative at _all_. Oh well, Akashi will be Akashi.” She was still going on when she saw the last gift on the table.  
“Finally got to yours, Dai-chan. I almost forgot after Akashi’s bombshell!”  
“Charming.” He didn’t open his eyes nor did he move.  
“I could never forget you, Dai-chan! Besides, I know I’ll love it the most regardless.” She grinned at him, which went unseen and pulled open the last present she had. Then forgot how to breathe.  
Inside was a 24 carat gold locket and chain. The locket was a medium-sized oval and flipping it over, she read the inscription:

  
_‘To the strongest woman I know.’_

Noticing the clasp on the side, she worked at it until it sprung open to reveal a picture of the two of them, taken in the first year of setting up ‘The Zone’. He may not have been smiling, but there was blatantly nothing but affection as he looked down at her smiling face.

  
He didn’t hear her approach though he should have been expecting it. Within seconds of opening the gift she was upon him, arm locked permanently around his waist and a sobbing face in his neck.  
“For fuck’s **_sake_** , Satsuki. Why does everyone else get happy screaming and I get flooded with tears?”

She continued to bawl unabated, while he stroked her hair with one hand and picked off strawberries with the other. The other three men smiled at the touching scene - bar the strawberries - and Kuroko snapped away stealthily with his camera. These were _definitely_ going in the Christmas album. He held her until her wailing had become heavy breathing and it was about half an hour before she had gotten herself together. She was grateful for the minimal eye make-up because it had prevented horrible damage to her face that she would have to repair. As she leaned back she whispered quietly into his ear before proclaiming loudly that she’d never take it off and getting Kise to put it on.

“I told you that you would give me my favourite present. Thanks, Dai-chan.”  
The doorbell rang then, reminding Momoi that she had new kitchen gadgets to install, dragging Kise and Sakurai with her to help. Kuroko and a damp Aomine were left behind.

  
“Congratulations on making Momoi cry yet again. You seem to have an incredible knack for it.”  
“Oi, watch it Tetsu,” he growled threateningly but stopped when he saw the almost imperceptible smile on his pale face-a sign that he was deeply happy.

“I’m surprised, Aomine-kun. I didn’t know you had such a sentimental side. It must be coming with old age-please refrain from physical violence Aomine-kun.” Aomine ignored him and grappled him into a head lock where he rubbed his knuckles unforgivingly into his scalp as he made his way to the kitchen to ensure Momoi didn’t blow anything up. They spent the rest of the evening there, eating leftovers, getting steadily drunk, bickering and enjoying each others’ company until one by one, they drifted home and Aomine and Momoi to bed.

  
He awoke with throbbing temples, a face full of Purble (because ‘Bear’ _just_ wouldn’t cut it, apparently) and an unmoving weight on his arm that radiated heat. The arm was no doubt dead at this point but after fumbling for his phone and seeing that it was before eleven, he decided to ignore everything and try his level best to sleep all the way until next week.

 

* * *

 

 

It was Monday morning before he could even blink and he once again found himself walking to the ‘Red Room’ with Momoi in tow, because Akashi had summoned her and she wanted to thank everyone in person for their gifts. He had been a lot less organised when he’d slept with Momoi and woke up completely disorientated. He blamed her overbearing presence; she blamed his love of drink. Whatever the true reason, they ended up running late and as a result they were the last ones to arrive. Aomine _really_ wasn’t up to living today, so he let Momoi go ahead and do greetings while he trudged behind. In hindsight, he shouldn’t have done shots on Saturday night but it had been ages since he’d gone all out and, why not? His forehead hammered in reminder and he winced. Ah, yeah, that was why.

  
“Morning everyone!” she chirped.  
“Hi, Momoicchi!”  
“Good morning, Momoi-san.”  
“Sacchin.” Murasakibara’s displeasure was palpable.

“Muk-kun?” she froze and at Murasakibara’s tone, Midorima and Akashi both raised their heads from where they had been discussing an upcoming deal. Midorima’s eyes were hidden by the light reflecting off his spectacles but his posture stiffened almost imperceptibly. Akashi did not appear to change at all...to the untrained eye. However, it was in his eyes that a slight difference could be noted-there was a minor discoloration to the left eye, and both of them burned with a dark flame.

“Miss Satsuki, thank you for joining us. And may I extend belated congratulations for you birthday. I apologise for our not being there but we were in the middle of planning for our takeover and were at a crucial stage. I do hope you can forgive us.”  
“That’s fine, Akashi. We can go out for dinner soon to make up for it! And thank you so much for you gift, you really didn’t have to. I really hope you didn’t spend too much on it.”  
“One can never spend too much on a good friend, especially if they have the means to do it. And besides, I thought it would be a good thing to have to give you more independence. And it’s safer than, say, taking public transport, no?” He smiled genially but his choice of words startled her. She had been sure that none of them knew anything of her attack on Friday and she had taken great pains to ensure that her make-up was flawless and all her bruises covered either with heavy concealer or with her outfit: a long sleeved, white chiffon blouse that buttoned to the top, a black pair of cigarette pants and burgundy ankle boots to match her lipstick. Her hair was half up, half down, the lower part covering any part of her neck that her grey cashmere scarf didn’t.

  
“Aomine had informed us when we arrived that you had fallen ill on Friday evening, hence why we couldn’t at least give our greetings in person. I take it the scarf is a result of that sickness?”  
“Wow Midorin, you’re always so observant! Yes, I caught a fever from walking in the chill at night so I spent a lot of the next day in bed recovering.”  
“Sa-chin.”  
“Sorry Muk-kun! What were you saying-”  
“What’s wrong with your face?”

  
Momoi froze. Aomine froze. Kise froze. Kuroko did his best to make his presence non-existent.

  
“M-my face?” she laughed shakily. “Do you not like my new lipstick or-”  
“Your make up is really heavy and you told me once you hate heavy make-up because it makes your face feel weird. Plus, the side of your head is kind of purple.”

Her hand flew up to her face and she frantically debated whether to pull out her compact mirror and check which would prove she had something to hide, or brave it out. Her eyes darted to Aomine who stared back at her, stumped.

“Gosh, Momoicchi, I _told_ you you should’ve come clean!” She turned her pleading gaze on Kise but he blatantly ignored her and was facing the interrogation squad instead.  
“ _Basically_ , Momoicchi totally overestimated her capabilities and thought she was stronger than she actually was...” Her heart turned cold, she couldn’t **believe** Kise was betraying her like this; they would keep her under constant surveillance if they found out because they were just ridiculously overprotective like that-she wouldn’t have a life anymore. Painfully stunned, she forced herself to stay seated instead of fleeing the room like her body was screaming at her to do and listened to Judas Iscariot go on.

“...soooo she got out of bed when we arrived to prove she was okay even though she **totally** wasn’t but getting up too quickly must’ve made the blood rush from her head or something-I don’t know the science, maybe you would know, Midorimacchi-and she like collapsed and hit her head on the bed post and it bruised BAD like it was all purple. But because Momoicchi didn’t want it to show at work because obviously everyone would be coming up to her, asking if she’s okay and all that, and you know, sometimes concern is nice, but sometimes, it’s like super annoying, you know?  Especially if it’s no big deal. So she covered it up, though she **should** ,” he turned to her briefly and winked “have asked for my help because I’m a total professional when it comes to such. I mean I had to hide bruises and cuts when I got them from basketball and had a shoot the next day, so concealing wounds is second nature to me. PLUS.” He took in a dramatic breath to finish. “Purple. Does. **Not**. Go. With the colour scheme of her outfit today. Like at all. So it needed to be hidden.”

Having presented his case, he leaned back in chair, content. Murasakibara had been nodding wisely throughout as though he had ample experience in such matters (because unfortunately, whilst he was scarily observant at times, he was very easily fooled when it came to Kise and his gift of the gab). Midorima looked suspicious but passed no comment. Akashi couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth from quirking up at Kise’s elaborate (but undeniable) lie so he decided to let the matter drop for now, based on his efforts.

  
“Fair enough, Ryouta. You seem to have a detailed account of what went on so I will take your word for it. However, we have scheduled matters to attend to as you all know so I would like to commence, if nobody has any objections. And as you have been so willing to talk today, I doubt you would mind taking the floor.” He motioned to the front of the room and assembly began.

  
When everyone had finished with their reports, Akashi once more drew their attention to him.  
“Excellent reports again this week. Now I wanted to inform you all of an addition to your schedules. This time last week, I introduced to you our new plan for expansion into the oil industry and to set that in motion, we are holding a meeting this Wednesday with our esteemed guest, the CEO of Firebird Limited. It will commence from two in afternoon and I expect all of you to be on your best behaviour. It will be held here as I feel this room has quite a bit of character that will surely impress our guest. Any questions?”

  
No one said a word. He smiled.

  
“Well then, gentlemen and lady,” he nodded to Momoi, “I wish you all a successful week. That will be all.” Everyone rose and started getting their things.

“Shintarou, if you could accompany me to my office.” Midorima nodded and followed Akashi out of the other exit. When they were outside, Aomine heaved a sigh of relief.

“Fuck, I thought he’d found out for a second. He would’ve ended us for letting you get hurt.”  
“Don’t worry Dai-chan, there’s no way he would’ve found out. I was so scared you were going to tell him though, Ki-chan! I would’ve been so mad.”  
“Gosh, Momoicchi, don’t you trust me? There’s no way I’d snitch but I had to do something. Aominecchi looked lost and Kurokocchi backed out completely.”  
“Unlike you, Kise-kun, I don’t regard lying as one of my personal talents. We would’ve been caught immediately had I said anything.”  
“Why are you trying to spin it badly? I did good didn’t I?” The tears appeared.  
“Yes, yes, of course you did, Ki-chan! You saved me back there. You did great.” she soothed.

They continued talking as they got to the lifts where they all split up to go to their respective floors and commence their work. As always, Momoi let him know his schedule for the day when he got to his office. It was packed as usual but today, he’d be going out in the evening to talk over the advertising plans with the Panthers again, without Kise this time. They hadn’t achieved much on Friday, so he was taking Momoi instead as she had a knack of bringing out the best in people, guys in particular; reason: unknown. But now, he had a Skype meeting with one of the general managers in Quayton who was providing assistance with increasing the distribution of ‘The Zone’s footwear. He hadn’t been expecting much but the manager had proved to be very knowledgeable and had given plenty of clever suggestions as to how to improve their marketing in the other city and had asked insightful questions as well. He’d left the online meeting in a good mood so when Akashi paged him at lunch time, he hadn’t been the wiser. At half past one, he found himself in ‘The Graveyard’ and it was oddly reminiscent of his only other time in there. He could only hope that the outcome was as pleasant as it had been before.

  
“Daiki, thank you for coming up. I trust your day has been productive thus far.”  
“Yeah, it’s been pretty good. But I’m guessing that has nothing to do with why I’ve been called up here.”  
“Now, now. There’s no need to be constantly suspicious of my motives. I’m not all bad, am I?”  
“No. You’re not...”  
“But...?”  
“But you don’t call people up here unless it’s important, usually if there’s something you want them to do.”  
“That’s the key word here: _important_.” He flashed a grin that did nothing to put his fears at ease, quite the opposite.  
“I’m surprised by how prudent you’re being today Daiki. Anyone would think you already knew what I was going to ask.” Aomine saw where things were going and tried to back-track.  
“Well, I wouldn’t go _that_ far but I could take a wild guess or something...”  
“So would you like to tell me or should I ask you outright now?” Aomine had been doing his best to avoid his friend’s gaze but was finally caught up in the intense look that prevented him from looking away. It was a battle of wills and unlike with basketball, he just couldn’t see himself winning any time soon.  
“Errmmm, so I’m guessing this _might_ have something to do with Satsuki...?”  
“Good start. Anything else?” With most people, this would be patronising but this was Akashi. Besides he was genuinely trying to coax him to talk as Aomine had long since realised he was treading a fine line, and a very dangerous one at that.

“Could be to do with the bruise on her face?”  
“I’ll stop you there momentarily. I notice you’ve referred to the discoloration in the singular, whereas I observed no less than five marks of varying size and colour through the course of our meeting. That’s only on her face of course.” Aomine gulped.  
“Though, I must confess. Whilst I am highly concerned about that which mars her attractive visage, I will admit I am more worried about the laceration on her neck. I wonder; would you be able to shed some light on what events occurred between Friday afternoon and early Saturday morning? Or earlier on in the week if that holds any relevance.” Aomine was sweating now. In his mind he was weighing up telling the truth and betraying Satsuki’s confidence or keeping it zipped and risk losing the ability to have kids. Not that he was desperate to sow his wild oats but, damn, it was nice to know he still **could**. And only the gods knew what Akashi could do with a pair of scissors if he put his mind to it. Not to mention it was **_his_** fault for getting involved with that stupid bitch in the first place. Akashi read Aomine’s face like an open book, and took some sympathy on his internal struggle.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to rush you to make a decision as I have a very important call to make. I will let you know, however, that your fears are misplaced. I will not be keeping Miss Satsuki under lock and key, following what you say. Nor will your life be in any imminent danger-from me, anyway. Of the severe damage done to your brain due to your bout of heavy thinking, I cannot say. So, what will it be?” Aomine sighed, and mentally asked Momoi for forgiveness.

  
“Okay,” he cleared his throat “So I won’t give you every last detail because I don’t have absolutely everything myself but Satsuki got attacked on Friday night while she was going to get the bus ‘cause Kise and I were talking with the Panthers about the advertising thing.” Akashi steepled his fingers and nodded at him to continue, watching him intently. It unnerved him but at least his hands were where he could see them.

“It was at like 9 or 10 and all the bruising and cuts were down to the attacker. She says she got off lightly, which she kind of did ‘cause she was trying to kill her...” Akashi’s eyes narrowed a fraction.

“ _She_?” Aomine braced himself.  
“Uh, yeah. Turns out one of my fuc-I mean exes went insane and tried to take Satsuki out...for good...” He flinched as Akashi moved but it was only to interlock his fingers and rest his chin upon his linked hands.

“Please continue, Daiki.”  
“Yeah, so she remembers being strangled and then she passed out but when she came to, she was already at the hospital and it turns out this random guy saved her life and knocked the bi-the other chick out, then took her to the hospital and called the police. Oh, and the old geezer who works at the dessert shop she always goes to helped as well, but again, I don’t know the details. You’d have to ask him yourself.” Akashi unlocked his fingers and opened one of the drawers under his desk. Aomine’s heart pounded rapidly, convinced it was the end. The pale hands re-emerged, holding a large, soft grey leather bound book. He opened the book to where the bookmark was and pulled a pen from his pocket.

“Do you have anything else to add?”  
“N-Not really. I got there at like 11 when the hospital called and we went home at around midnight and she cried and then slept it off. But she keeps telling me she’s okay and I guess I believe her. She had a rough week and she’d been feeling really off and she’d fainted a lot so I guess that’s why the woman got as far as she did. But she’ll be locked up for the rest of her life so she can’t hurt Satsuki now. And I _know_ I should’ve looked after her better and I was a complete idiot for letting her go home alone at that time in the state she was in, but I promised her from now on that I’d look after her and I mean it. Nobody will fucking touch her ever again.” Realising how fierce he sounded, he started to apologise before Akashi ripped his head off for ‘language’ but he was stopped.

“Don’t apologise, Daiki. It’s clear you need no reprimanding from me because you have done more than enough yourself. At the end of the day, there isn’t much to blame yourself for, just, as you said, don’t let it happen again. Miss Satsuki is important to all of us, and as you can tell, nobody was happy that she was brutally attacked. I assume the perpetrator has been apprehended and arrested?”

“As far as I know, yeah. She should be at the at the police station in West Sert, I’m guessing. But like I said, Satsuki passed out and the guy who saved her didn’t deal with the police. Your best bet would be to ask the dessert shop guy.”  
“By dessert shop, you mean ‘Swirls’ on Bridge Road?”  
“I think so.”  
“And the hospital?  
“New Holloway.”  
“Right,” he jotted something down quickly, “now, one last thing before I let you go, limbs intact.” He smiled amiably. “Exactly who was this man who rescued Miss Satsuki?”  
“Uhhhh, I don’t know.”  
“Explain.”  
“Satsuki said he wouldn’t tell her who he was and he’d covered his face up so she couldn’t see him properly anyway, She’s trying to find him herself. But again, the dessert shop guy would probably know. He came on Saturday to give her a cake and turns out the guy visits his shop a lot but he wouldn’t tell us either. Apparently he’s really funny when it comes to telling people who he is.”  
“Hmm, I see. Well thank you for your information, Daiki. Nothing will get back to Miss Satsuki. You have my word. You’re free to go.” Aomine nodded, and left the room.

When he had left, Akashi thought the situation over. He had suspected something as soon as Aomine had opened the door that Saturday and Momoi’s appearance earlier today had confirmed it. It would appear that not having surveillance cameras installed had been an oversight. Whilst the Generations’ name had kept almost everyone away -though talk his Emperor Eye had helped a little, he confessed- it seemed that that and security guards weren’t enough to keep harm from coming to those he cared about. He would ask Shintarou to look into it.

Ah, that reminded him. Pulling out his work phone, he dialled the number he had already memorised. After all, it would be useful knowledge for when he owned the company.

 

* * *

 

 

In North Sert, Takao’s secretary yelled that he had a call. It was probably the boss calling to yell at him for being late. He’d had a valid reason though. He was always being sent on missions around the city so he rarely spent any time at his desk. The hours between two and four were his most likely to be with his phone as that was when he was at the company’s headquarters. Or was supposed to be anyway...

  
“Who’s calling, Suzi?”  
“Hold on, I didn’t check?”  
“Honestly, you’re worse than me! _Why_ are you a secretary again?” he asked, shaking his head fondly. Tara Suzuki (or ‘Suzi’ as he affectionately called her) had been his secretary for the past three years. She had arrived through recommendation from the boss and she was one of the small miracles in his life. She was a tanned, plump, bubbly brunette with a larger-than-life personality and a penchant for pastry. She was scarily efficient and super hardworking but her one vice was probably her memory...or lack of it. Still, she got the job done and was great to talk to. Their mischievous humour was the bane of many who had fallen victim to their scheming, his boss being the most frequent target.

She burst into giggles which she smothered as she returned to the handset.  
“Apologies, sir! May I ask who is calling?”  
Takao heard the handset drop and the scrape of a chair being pushed back. She pushed open his door looking pale beneath her tan. He rounded his desk to meet her at the door.  
“Woah, Suzuki, are you okay? You look really pale.” She murmured something that he leaned closer to catch.  
“...ations.”  
“Suzi, I’m a human not a dog. There’s no way I can hear that.”  
“Ak....Jur...Gen...tions.”  
“I get the feeling you’re not even trying anymore. Once more, for the crowd!” She looked directly up at him.  
“Akashi Seijuro from Generations.”

  
...

  
“What?”

  
...

  
Takao rushed to the phone, leaving Suzi sitting on the carpet and grabbed the phone, praying that she’d misheard or that he had given up. Every business knew that Akashi calling spelled trouble. It was like ‘consume and destroy’ was their motto. It was all they did and he’d be hard pressed to find _one_ good story that had come from a call from any of the six monsters that lurked in that building. Live alone the worst one there....He dragged a hand down his face. This was something he **_really_** didn’t need right now, or ever.  
“H-Hello...?” Silence.  
“Hello?” Still nothing. His exhaled with a ‘whoosh’, sinking relieved into Suzi’s chair.  
“Suzi!” he yelled “You were totally wrong  once again! There’s nobody there! We should’ve bet on it, I would’ve walked away loaded! Imagine, Akashi Se-”  
“Good afternoon, Takao Kazunari. I trust I’m not interrupting you.”

 

 ** _FUCK_**.

 

“Good afternoon, Akashi-san. How can I help you?”  
“You’ll find that Akashi-san is my father. Please, Akashi-kun is fine. Or just Akashi, if that’s more to your liking.”  
“Alright, ‘just Akashi’,” he laughed nervously, “What can I help you with?”  
“Well, I was calling to check if you got my invitation. As I haven’t received a response yet, I thought it wise to check it had been gotten by the recipient.”  
“Invitation...?”  
“I’ll take that as a no, then. No matter. I would like to invite you to a small meeting, this Wednesday at two, in the Generations building. You can find it in central Sert, or actually, I shall send someone to pick you up.” The rumours were true. He didn’t waste time. But a meeting? Wasn’t it too soon? After all, he was pretty sure they weren’t even in the oil industry so why-

  
_**OH**_.

  
_**FUCK**_.

  
Every nerve was yelling at Takao to cut the call, or feign an attack from the special police force -or aliens, would aliens be okay?- but he told them all to pipe down so he could think. He just had to chill, and play it cool.

“Uh, that would be good...but would I be able to know what this ‘small meeting’ is in aid of?” Across the city, Akashi smiled. _He’s fairly shrewd... promising._

“Of course. I am very interested in your company...and yourself. I would like you to come on Wednesday to discuss it a bit. Nothing serious, I’m just very curious.”  
“Oh, well, if all you want is a chat, you can call me here anytime. Uh, you know the number-”  
“Amusing. I don’t think you quite grasp the situation though, Takao Kazunari. I’m _**very**_ interested in what your company has to offer. And I feel I wouldn’t be able to convey how much over the phone hence why I’m so insistent you meet with me on Wednesday. Now, what time would you like me to send the car. I’ll send it at twelve perhaps so I can show you around the building first...”

  
Takao couldn’t hear him. He felt the walls closing in on him and fast. He needed to find a way to get out of this, he **couldn’t** sell this company, anything but the company. It wasn’t an option whatever happened. He had no right to decide that. But Akashi couldn’t know that. Crap, what was he going to do...?

“ **TAKAO-SAN**!”

For such a short woman, Suzi had an incredible set of lungs on her and she used them to her full advantage as she bellowed her employer’s name.

“Takao-san!” she panted, as though she’d just run a marathon. “I’ve just come from downstairs, there’s an emergency at one of our rigs in Fanfay! To the first floor, quickly!”  
“But-”  
“Forget about the phone call! You can get your secretary to follow up for you!” Realisation dawned and she winked at him before dragging him out of the chair.  
“Hurry, Takao-san, we may have to send someone out there!”  
“I’m really sorry, Akashi, but it’s an emergency! I’ll try to get back to you tomorrow! Bye!” He slammed the phone down into the holder before Akashi could respond and ran into his office, Suzi at his heels. When they were both inside, he shut the door, and they both slid down to the floor in a heap.

  
“Have I ever told you you’re the best secretary ever?”  
“No, but you _do_ question my profession daily. Does that count?” her eyes twinkled and they both burst out laughing. When they had gotten themselves together, the tone grew sombre.

“On a serious note though, what the hell am I going to do if he calls back? I can’t let him have this company, like at all. But I can’t keep avoiding his calls. Stuff like that doesn’t work with Akashi.” He could see no way out, damned if he does, damned if he doesn’t. One thing he was certain of was that he couldn’t sell. It wasn’t his to give away but almost no one knew that-he’d worked hard for the past five or so years to make sure of it. They both had. He looked at Suzi with a smile. _She_ didn’t even know that but she’d still come to his aid in a heartbeat. He flung an arm round her shoulders and squeezed and she grinned at him.

“Don’t worry about it Takao-kun. We’ll find a way through this.” He stared at her hard, willing himself to believe her. He really hoped she was right.

  
They walked to the bus stop together at the end of the day as they often did, the late sunset bathing them in a warm, peachy glow.

“Today was _way_ too eventful. I’m completely exhausted!” Suzi complained, dragging her feet.  
“Well, that makes two of us then, doesn’t it? I’d be grateful if nothing like that ever happened again.”  
As they reached the point where they went their separate ways, she called his name.  
“Takao-san.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Don’t worry. He’ll lose interest and everything will go back to normal. Everything will be **fine**.” She smiled encouragingly at him, and he ruffled her chocolate coloured hair.

“Thanks Suzi. I sure hope so. Get home safely, ‘kay?” She nodded and waved goodbye as she walked off. His shoulders felt a little bit lighter at her reassurance but he couldn’t shake the gut feeling that things weren’t going to be the same. That had ended as soon as Akashi Seijuro made that call.

 

“Hello? Yes, Akashi-san. They left the building at the normal time and from what I gather, there was no crisis at any point today. Yes, he appears to be taking the bus today... I understand, do you want me to follow him? Yes, yes, alright. I’ll do that, sir.” The surveillance team leader vanished as stealthily as he’d arrived.

 

Back at the Generations building Akashi was turning over the recent events in his head. He had to admit, he’d not expected Takao to pull a stunt like that but he supposed it was part of his personality. And the more he analysed the company, the more perfect it seemed for his purposes. Yes, it was in fact perfect. He had been surprised at the level of resistance he’d receive though. It was refreshing, undoubtedly, when compared to all the CEOs who had simply rolled over quietly but it did make him wonder _why_ he had been so evasive. It was almost like he’d expected it to happen at some point. Interesting. No matter, his reluctance would soon be obedience. He _was_ absolute.

As premonitions go, Takao’s was pretty spot on. He’d come to work with a lingering feeling of unease but that had dissipated slightly as the day had gone on. By two o clock, he was wary but had somehow convinced himself that he wasn’t going to call back and, to an extent, he had been right.

It was just coming to three when he got paged by the head of security at the front gate to let him know that someone was coming in to see him. They never paged him.

  
“Yo, Furihata, what’s going on?”  
“It’s like I told you. There’s s-someone coming up to see you now.”  
“Well okaayyyy, but why the page? Do I know them?”  
“Takao. **Everybody** knows him...Hello?”  
Takao ran to his office and stared out of the glass wall. His stomach plummeted when he saw a svelte black limousine seemingly staring back at him.

He ran away from the window like he’d been burned and rapidly planned his escape route. Well, he doubted he _could_ run away completely because the car probably still had a driver in it, so he would be seen. He could however, go to another floor, then get Suzi to lie that he was out! That was it!

He gathered up the main possessions that littered his desk and shoved them into his briefcase. Then he exited his office and shoved the bag at Suzi.

“Takao-san!”  
“Please, just hide this under your desk for a _few_ minutes, I’ll be back, I promise!"

He hurried off to the lifts but cursed when he saw both of them were occupied. Stairs it is then, he thought. He yanked open the door to the stairway and started hot-footing it downstairs. On his way down, he passed an almost orange-haired man his height that he didn’t recognise. They smiled toothily at him so he didn’t pay it any mind but continued until he’d reached the seventh floor. As it was a twenty story building, he was exhausted when he arrived but thanked the gods that he hadn’t been going upstairs instead. He regretted not going to tenth floor instead-at least he could’ve eaten something-but here would be fine. He’d just stay in one of the cubicles and file paperwork. Though, looking around at all his employees writing and typing away, he doubted there’d be space. He was debating going up to the cafeteria when his phone rang. The number was private.

“Helloooo?”  
“Takao Kazunari, a pleasure. When will you be coming back up? I’d like to see you.” The hand holding the phone shook violently. How...?  
“Uh, I’ve actually just gone o-”  
“You will notice my use of ‘up’ instead of ‘in’.” Takao gulped. **Busted**.

  
“Now, you could take the lift or I could get someone to come with you if you’d prefer the stairs. So what will it be? Although, I don’t think walking up thirteen flights of stairs will be as easy as going down them, so I’d suggest the lift. I will see you shortly.” The call ended and Takao gave up. He’d go back upstairs and tell Akashi as politely as possible that he couldn’t sell. _Crap, where’s boss man when you need him?_ He could do with some moral support at this point.

With every floor he ascended in the lift, his heart grew heavier. When it finally pinged at the twentieth floor, he prayed to whoever would listen that the doors would get jammed.

They slid open smoothly.

Suzi was sitting meekly at her desk, and looked apologetically at him as he took the walk of shame to his office. The doors were flanked by a tall, muscular black man with striking features and the same guy he had seen while he was going down the stairs. They allowed him to open the doors to his office and he immediately saw the back of a maroon head. _Here goes nothing_.

  
“Good afternoon, Akashi! Sorry about that, I just went to the little boys’ room.”  
“No need to apologise, Takao Kazunari. Though why you’d go all the way to the seventh floor when there’s a perfectly functioning toilet on the floor directly below you is questionable. I’ll put it down to your _quirky_ character.”

Takao laughed shakily, his mind working overdrive to keep up. How the hell did he know where the _toilets_ were?

“So Akashi, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”  
“Why, it was simply to get an answer to my invitation. Though you must understand, I don’t ever visit the companies I’m making deals with. They come to me. But, as I have said before, I am highly interested in this deal...”

Takao sat down heavily in his chair, facing his ‘prospective’ buyer. He still couldn’t understand why Akashi wouldn’t take no for an answer. He was sure that part of the reason was he always got what he wanted-Generations was a testament to that-but there **must** be something else...

“Whilst I am no doubt honoured by the level of interest you have taken in my company, I’m curious as to why this company. We’re certainly not the largest or most successful in our field, in Sert or otherwise, I mean we definitely don’t do too badly but wh-”  
“That is for me to know,” Akashi cut in, silencing Takao immediately, “and for you to find out tomorrow. Now, what time should I send the car?”

Things were spinning out of control. The stories could’ve never prepared him for how persistent the real thing was. It was the way he looked at him. Everything about him, but especially those eyes just ordered him to come quietly but he just couldn’t. He had more fighting spirit than that and it was due to that same spirit that he chose not to have a fainting spell, but instead say what he said next.

“Listen, Akashi. I’m really sorry but I can’t sell this company. It’s more than just an important asset, it’s...it’s...my history. Not saying all the other companies you’ve taken over are less important but I just can’t sell it. It’s not really mine to sell-”  
“Oh?” Takao winced, cursing himself inwardly. He was getting a really bad feeling about all this.  
“But I was under the impression that this company was privately owned. For some reason I couldn’t find the percentage stock distribution but at you are the sole member of your board, I assumed-I hope, correctly-that the full owner was yourself.”  
“Yes, that’s truuuee. That wasn’t what I meant, I could physically sell it but it’s the concept behind it I’m not comfortable with-” He didn’t dare continue. He was completely caught in Akashi’s gaze, the very definition of ‘a deer in headlights’. His pleasant smile turned sinister.

“You know, I like that word. ‘Comfort.’ What I’m potentially going to offer you could make your life very _comfortable_ from here on out. Of course, you’re a grown man. I can’t _force_ you to attend tomorrow’s meeting, or to agree to my terms. However, I would be rather...upset...if I was unable to gain your cooperation. And I really wouldn’t want things to get difficult for you. That would also greatly upset me. For example, contractors could buy out your land, once loyal customers would begin looking elsewhere, your company’s stock value could start to unexplainably plummet...there are plenty of things that could happen that would stop you feeling... _comfortable_. But I don’t want that. All I want is for your place in the market to be assured and for you to achieve the success both you and this company so rightfully deserve. You agree...don’t you?” He had lost. There was no hope. He nodded dumbly. The storm clouds cleared and Akashi’s smile was tame once more.

“Excellent. So I’ll send the car here at twelve. Don’t worry about bringing anything. Just yourself is fine.”  
_I win this battle and I’ll win the war. Come alone, on my terms, and don’t try anything clever._  
“O-Okay.”  
“Good. Well, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.”  
_I look forward to getting my hands on your company._  
“Same here.”  
“Have a nice day Takao Kazunari.”

Akashi rose and shook his hand firmly, then swept out of the room, leaving the destruction he’d caused behind him. Takao hadn’t moved from where he had been left. It had all happened so swiftly that his brain was still trying to confirm it hadn’t been a terrible dream. But Suzi’s concerned face peering round the door told him everything he needed to know. He smiled unconvincingly at her and pulled out his phone. He needed help.

 

In his limousine, Akashi pulled out his planner and checked another box. _Yes_ , he thought, _visiting Takao Kazunari was a very good idea. Shintarou’s worries were unfounded. There will be no doubt that he will arrive tomorrow and the contract should be complete by the end of the week_. He was pleased with the way things were going. Takao didn’t fully understand how deep in it he was but he would in due time, likely by the end of tomorrow. It was nice to be out of the office every now and then. Maybe he should do it more often. Remember his next task, his upper lip curled slightly with disgust before he gathered himself. _Maybe not_.

 

* * *

 

 

West Sert Prison was the main jail in their dense city, located on the western outskirts of the metropolis. When major crimes were committed, which was a frequent enough occurrence in such a heavily populated place, the criminals were held in the establishment until they had gone to court. If found guilty, more often than not, they would be transferred to outer city prisons but occasionally, some were kept there, whether this was down to a request by the family of the perpetrator or for other reasons.  
Kiki Manila had been held in one of the cells there since Friday night, when the police had apprehended her. She remembered being knocked out by some random guy and she woke up being driven to the station, with her hands and feet cuffed. When she had screamed at the officers to let her go, they had calmly informed her that she was being charged with the attempted murder of Momoi Satsuki and anything she said or did would be used as evidence in court. Her failure really hit her then; the fact that one more minute would have been all it took to snuff her out completely. Blinded by rage, she flew at one of the police officers in a frenzy; clawing, kicking and spitting at him as much as she could with her bound limbs. The car swerved slightly at her mad attack, with the driver breaking sharply to avoid a potential accident. The policewoman in the passenger seat joined her colleague in the backseat. They sat either side of her, each restraining one of her arms for the rest of the drive there. When they arrived, she was hauled out and thrown into an isolated jail cell by the sour-faced officer who had taken the brunt of her crazed outburst. And she had stayed there for the next four nights, with nothing else to do but stare at the four, white walls that held her and think about her imminent trial.

  
On Monday, she had met with her defence lawyer that her estranged father had hired in order to protect his daughter, whom he still felt duty-bound to, despite her having cut both her parents out of her life many years ago through no fault of their own. Despite her abandonment, they’d continued to watch from afar, and when the police had come to their house on Saturday morning to tell them that their daughter was charged with attempted murder and assaulting a police officer, her mother had wept brokenly whilst her father had spent one of his only weekends off trying to hire the best criminal defence lawyer he could afford. He had worked a packaging company as soon as he had left school and while the work didn’t have the highest salary and did require plenty of hours and some late-night shifts, it was a stable, reliable job, and he’d never wanted more. It had been enough to provide for his family and keep them living modestly but comfortably. But now, he was digging into his savings to pay the lawyer’s astronomical fees. He had been the ‘cheapest’ option but a gleaming reputation like his called for a lot of money. The fees just for Monday’s consultation had cost over a month’s wages. He had no idea how much a long trial would cost him in the end but he tried not to think about it. He would make the sacrifice if it meant his daughter’s sentencing would be less harsh. He didn’t know much about the case except that she had been found with incriminating evidence to have tried to murder Momoi Satsuki. She was as well known to him as she was to anyone who worked in the business industry: right hand to the formidable Aomine Daiki-a monster in his field-and as much a member of Generations as any of them. She lived worlds apart from them, so he couldn’t understand why she had done what she did. All he could try and do as her parent was shield her as much as he could from the tough hand of the law and the inevitable public outrage. He couldn’t know, therefore, that he wouldn’t have to worry about that.

  
No, her danger came from a different location.

It was Tuesday afternoon, at around half-past four, when an officer came to her door.

  
“Manila, you have some visitors.”  
“Tell them I don’t want to see them. They’re not my parents anymore.”  
“They’re not your parents.”

Save for the officer that she had attacked, most of the prison wardens and officers who had come into contact with her had felt at least a bit sympathetic when they saw her small form huddled in the corner of her cell. She had grown skinny from not eating enough and the regulation overalls swamped her, even the smallest ones available. The officer still swore that she was ‘a complete fruit loop who should be locked up permanently’ but the warden who escorted her to an empty, guarded room couldn’t help but think that she wouldn’t last long behind bars. Still, it wasn’t his position to feel sorry for the prisoners; it was the judge and the jury who decided whether they were innocent or guilty. He was just a bystander. He led her to the room and opened the door. He had no idea what they were doing here but they were much more intimidating in person that everybody said. Just being near them gave him chills. He couldn’t imagine how bad it would be inside with them. But again, it wasn’t his place to comment so he said nothing and closed the door behind her. _Like leading a lamb to the slaughterhouse._

The room was completely bare except for the plain, rectangular table in the centre of the room. There were three seats, two on one side and one on the other. Two of the seats were already occupied. Occupied by people she’d heard of before but had never seen herself.

  
“Good afternoon Akashi-san. Murasakibara-san.” Akashi smiled cordially at her.  
“Good afternoon to you, Manila-san.” From Murasakibara she received no response. She dared not look either of them directly in the eyes.  
“May I ask why the both of you are here?”  
“Well that’s a good question. Although, I must say, I wasn’t expecting such a polite and respectful front based on what I’ve heard about Friday’s... _events_. Let me ask you Manila-san, did you think attacking Miss Satsuki was polite **or** respectful? Or may I presume that your selfish intentions and designs on Daiki were your only priorities?” She started at the mention of his name, no less obsessed over him, even after all that had happened. She kept her head firmly down.

“I-”  
“ _Really_ Manila-san. I am sure your parents have always told you to make eye contact when speaking to someone. And yet you’ve deigned to make eye contact since you came in here. Honestly, I’m rather offended...” She could almost hear the smile in his voice, coaxing her to look up. But she couldn’t. She was squirming in her seat, and tears stung her eyes already. He had a way of making her feel completely powerless, like she was an insolent child who had screwed up big time. Her head hung even lower.

“Manila-san? I don’t want to have to ask again.” His tone was light but the consequences hung heavy in the air. Whether it was defiance or fear, she couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ raise it.

A giant hand shot out and fisted in her hair, wrenching her head up. Her eyes widened in shock as she was forced to make eye contact with a quietly seething Murasakibara. She was convinced even someone with failing sight would be able to read the cold, murderous intent in his deep, violet eyes.

“Aka-chin asked you to look up. Don’t upset him.” The grip tightened massively, the veins in the back of his hand standing up angrily. Akashi placed a soothing hand on his arm.

“Now, now, Atsushi, there’s no need to be so rough with her. I’m sure she understands, don’t you Manila-san?” She nodded tearfully, as much as she could with her head held captive. Murasakibara reluctantly released his grip, his pale hand now heavily decorated with dark, silky strands of hair. His nose wrinkled.

“Gross. Take it off.” Quietly sobbing now, she cautiously picked the small clumps of hair that had forcibly been wrenched from her head.  
“Now, now, there’s no need for the tears. I haven’t even given you a proper reason to cry... _yet_.”

She stiffened; she wasn’t uncomfortable anymore. She was petrified.

  
“I can see that I have your attention,” she looked in his direction and was imprisoned by his gaze. His eyes held hers captive, it was impossible to look away, impossible to disobey, but she found herself not able to, “And now, it’s undivided.”  
“I’d like you to confirm what your plans are for this trial. I’m guessing you want to plead your innocence.” She nodded dumbly.  
“I see. On what grounds? You do realise there is not only a witness who saw you strangling Miss Momoi in clear sight but there is countless evidence that does not bode well for your verdict.”  
“I-I had...n’t t-thought-”  
“I don’t like liars Manila-san. We would reach a faster conclusion to this mess if you would just be honest with me. You **have** thought about it. Being in that empty cell, all you have is time...time to think. And should I tell you what you came up with?” She just stared back, equal parts transfixed and horrified.

“You thought that you’d continue to plead innocence no matter what stood against you. Why? Because in _your_ head, you haven’t done anything wrong. You think you were completely in the right, and even now, in spite of everything, you still thing you have some kind of right to Daiki. Tell me; am I on the right track?”

It wasn’t a question. She was too scared to confirm or deny it. But it was all true and looking at his handsome face, she knew he knew it too.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’. Well, I’ll clear things up on that front so there are no misunderstandings in the future. First and foremost, regarding your _**beloved**_ Aomine Daiki,” he paused, his smile twisting into something wicked, “he is very much single and will likely remain so for quite some time. You see, you were nothing more than one of his many playthings-a toy to get his mind off work for a bit...a minor _distraction_. And if you had behaved better, maybe you would’ve been used for a while longer.... _but_ you were presumptuous, and you were discarded for what you were: a broken toy that has lost what little value it had.” He gave her a moment, her echoing sobs soothing his building bloodlust; his desire to eliminate what posed a threat to him and what he protected. His eyes slid closed for a moment but when they reopened, they burned brighter than ever.

“I’ll let you in on a small secret: Daiki is a lone wolf. He will more than likely never settle down, because that is just who he is-difficult to impress enough for him to be interested and difficult to keep interested enough for him to want to stay loyal. But in the highly unlikely event that there is someone who **does** meet these requirements, you must keep one thing in perspective: it _cannot, will not **ever**_ be you. You have allowed your obsession to blur the boundaries between imagination and reality, but the reality here is that Daiki will never even think of you again, and if he does, it will be with nothing but hatred.” He gave that a moment to sink in, to break her before continuing.

“And that brings me to my next point, which is in fact, my main reason for visiting you today. Your foolish decisions and reckless actions have caused you not only to make an enemy out of Aomine Daiki, but of all the Miracles. That, admittedly, was not a wise move on your part, but it can’t be helped now,” he shrugged nonchalantly, eyes still pinning her in place. “And the reason for this was your brutal attack on Miss Satsuki, who is undoubtedly one of our own. She’s as big a part of Generations as any of us, and she means even more so to Daiki. It was a **very** poor move to hurt one of our own. We don’t take kindly to it...I certainly don’t.” Her entire body was coated in a cold sweat, and she had begun to tremble.

  
“You have already caused her an undue level of suffering, and by you going along with this trial, she will have to come and testify, and relive the horrors _you_ brought upon her again and again and again. I  won’t let you do that. You will plead guilty.”

  
She opened her mouth but no words came out. Somewhere during the course of their meeting, she had lost the ability to vocalize nearly everything, especially if it meant defying Akashi. He watched her inner turmoil gleefully, though it didn’t show on his impassive face, except the small smile that he almost constantly wore.

“Before you think of answering, consider the factors working against you. Legal fees are expensive, and the total cost will only increase as a sensationalised trial like this one will be will only get dragged out unnecessarily. And I don’t think your father’s job at the packing company will be able to cope with the financial strain. _Especially_ if the job stopped being so stable...” He was the snake, she was the mouse.

“Then there’s the fact that Miss Satsuki’s legal team will be the best available. There is no question about that. She has the means, and any costs will be covered by **me**. There is also all the evidence against you. All it would take would be one statement from our key witness -whose identity I have already discovered- to end any hopes of you being acquitted. At this point, all you are really fighting for is a shorter prison sentence- **that** is what your lawyer is aiming for, though he has told you that you may be pronounced innocent. It’s an impossibility. And I fully understand your way of thinking. However, that doesn’t mean I agree with it. On the contrary, my... _our_ intention,” he looked at Murasakibara who was still looking unwaveringly at Kiki, “is that you get the longest possible sentence and atone for your sins.” She had given up; there wasn’t anything he didn’t know. She was mentally exhausted and knew she had doomed herself to spending the better part of her life behind bars. Fate, that had once been what she clung to, had retaliated, turned against her like a hissing viper, leaving her vulnerable.

“Of course, if you’re _still_ not convinced about how badly your case could turn out, then maybe you should take your own life into perspective. I wouldn’t see the bars of a prison cell as something to keep everything _out_ but rather to keep you...and whatever _else_ might be staying alongside you... **in**.” She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and curled in on herself, shaking violently. Her body was wracked with terror at what he was saying. What _was_ he?

“Now, I wouldn’t stoop so low as to ‘set people on you’, though you understand that is more than within my capabilities, but there are very many things I would do. Why, even when I mentioned this trip in passing to Daiki, he was eager to come with me.” He **had** been lying, Aomine cared about her, she _knew_ he did! Fate had given her a lifeline. She looked up hesitantly, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

  
He extinguished it, never to be rekindled.

  
“I didn’t want to have a murder case on my hands so I refused to let him join me. It would take quite a bit of effort to tidy up, and my schedule is quite busy right now so I decided against it. You understand, I’m sure. Although, he isn’t the only person harbouring ill-will towards you. Atsushi here has been incredibly distressed since he heard about what happened so I had hoped that bringing him here would dispel some of his anger-”

“That’s not all true Aka-chin.”

They both turned to look at him, Kiki shocked at his denial, and not knowing where things were going. Akashi seemed curious to hear what he would say.

“Oh? So, Atsushi, why _did_ I bring you here today?”  
“Because I’m the only one who can stop you, when you get like _that_. Because if I wasn’t here,” he hesitated as though he was almost _scared_ of what Akashi’s reaction would be, “you would’ve hurt her yourself. _Really hurt her._ ” The meaning wasn’t lost on either of them. Kiki’s hands smothered her mouth to stop the scream that was struggling to break free. Her tears were frozen in her ducts and her chest heaved as realisation dawned. She looked back at Akashi to dispel some of her fear; he was a business man, that wasn’t...

 

He laughed.

 

Murasakibara watched on apprehensively as Akashi continued to laugh aloud, until it faded away leaving the room silent again.

“Well, it seems I’ve fallen victim to your exceptional observation skills once again, Atsushi! I hadn’t know I was that transparent, it appears I need to work on keeping my true motives hidden.”

  
“Now, Manila-san. You have heard the argument against your decision so I ask once more. Will you plead guilty?”

 

She would never forget that face.  
Pale, sinfully captivating.  
The embodiment of confidence. Someone who had come out victorious.  
Those eyes. Mismatched. One just as beautiful as the other. Pupils narrowed. Radiating a need to destroy. Taking away her will to say no to whatever he said.  
It wasn’t the face of ‘just a businessman’.  
It was the face of someone who knew too much, who had seen and done too much. Who kept the darkness in his life impeccably hidden until the time came to use it. Who was perfectly capable of turning her life into a living nightmare...

 

And he wouldn’t even blink.

 

“Thank you for letting us visit Manila-san, officer. She took our friendly advice well, I believe and I have high hopes for the trial. Enjoy your evening. Come Atsushi.”

They walked out to where their chauffeur was waiting with the door open. They both got in, and the car drove away, leaving West Sert Prison as an already fading memory. Akashi pulled out his planner and ticked another box.

“Aka-chin...?”  
“Yes, Atsushi?” He turned to his companion expectantly.  
“Are you angry with me for saying too much?”  
“Of course not. In fact, I’m glad you did say something. I think Manila-san had problems understanding the gravity of the situation before you said something. So thank you.” Murasakibara sighed happily.

“Aka-chin?”  
“Yes?”  
“I didn’t know you knew who saved Sacchin’s life that night.”  
“Well, Atsushi, there’s nothing wrong with a bit of showmanship is there? And besides, I plan on finding out quite soon. In fact...”  
He checked his wristwatch: it wasn’t yet half-past five. He smiled. Ahead of schedule.

“Atsushi, would you like to stop for a slice of cake before we go back?”  
Murasakibara’s now-lilac eyes shone at the proposition. Today had been a pain. Cake would help. He nodded slowly.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a slow day. He had gotten a steady trickle of customers but nothing to really keep him active. It was days like this that he wished he could shut the shop early but he never did, unless it was an emergency. He owed it to his customers to stay open until 10:30. Because Mr Arturo knew well, that the need for a dessert fix could strike when you least expected it. He glanced up at the red and white clock: 5:45. Just less than five hours left. He started polishing the tables again, whistling to the soft music playing in the background when the bell jingled, letting him know he had customers.

  
“Welcome to Swirls, how may I-oh!”  
His two visitors looked quizzically at him.

“Mr Akashi and Mr Murasakibara I presume?” he asked smiling. Akashi returned it, but Murasakibara’s attention had been stolen by the array of confectionary in the shop.

“You have heard of us?”  
“Oh, frequently, from Miss Momoi. She talks a lot about you when she comes, so I could only guess based on her description, but I take it I’m correct! Please, have a seat.”

Akashi had thought he was just another admirer-which was at odds with what he had read of the older man’s personality, as nearly everyone knew of the Miracles, but on hearing how he knew of them, his smile grew warm.

“Thank you, Arturo-san.”  
“Ah, so she mentioned me as well? I’m honoured. Though I suspect it’s more that she doesn’t know when to stop talking so my name would undoubtedly come up sooner or later.” He chuckled, moving over to the cake displays. Akashi liked this man. And he seemed to know Momoi well.

"So, what would you like?”  
“I’ll just take a cappuccino, no sugar please. Atsushi?” The giant turned to him reluctantly, heart clearly elsewhere.

“Hmm?”  
“What would you like to have?”

Murasakibara’s eyes scanned expertly over the cakes lined up in the glass cabinet. There were cream cakes, eggless ones, fruity cakes, nut filled ones, pastries, waffles, ice cream sundaes. He was a fool not to have gone with Momoi when she had offered. They would come back again very soon. _It’s been a hard day_ , he reasoned, _so I need a heavy cake_. His wandering gaze settled on an untouched cake that he had caught his eye when he first walked in. It was a huge thing. It looked to consist of several layers and was covered in a dark chocolate ganache. The top was covered with crushed and whole candied walnuts and the sides decorated with white chocolate curls.

“That one.”  
“And that cake please.”  
“No problem! Would that be one slice or two?”  
“Neither, the whole cake please.”  
“The whole thing!” Murasakibara nodded.  
“Oh, and a jug of-Is milk okay Atsushi?” he nodded again, “and a jug of milk as well.”  
“Well, she did tell me he had a sweet tooth! Coming right up.” In minutes, their order was ready and on the table. Mr Arturo was going back to polishing tables when Akashi called him.

“Please, have a seat Arturo-san. I’d like to have a chat with you.” The shop was still empty apart from them, so he decided to oblige him. He couldn’t help but watch in fascination as Murasakibara steadily devoured the cake, punctuating bites with sips of milk. By the way he was going, there was no doubt he wouldn’t be finished. He whistled lowly.

  
“Wow, I had no idea there was someone else who could eat so much.” Akashi raised his eyebrows slightly.  
“Someone else?”  
“Ah, yes. A young man who frequents my shop even more than Miss Momoi does. His appetite is the biggest I’ve ever seen. It’s a wonder he hasn’t eaten himself to bankruptcy!”  
“Well that _is_ interesting. I must confess myself; I didn’t know there would be anyone else who could eat as much as Atsushi. I mean, it’s to be expected with his great size...”  
“I see where you’re coming from. But while this young man here is probably taller, the beast I know is nearly as big. He goes to the gym next door, you see, which is how he came to know of this shop and he’s been visiting ever since. Although, he has been a bit quiet these past few days, he usually comes on Monday but I’ve seen nothing of him. Maybe due to what happened on Friday...” The hunter in Akashi grinned. He was on the right track.  
“Miss Satsuki’s attack. Yes, we were all very disturbed to hear what had happened. But that was actually one of the reasons I came here today. To thank you for saving her life that night.”  
“Oh, now I really couldn’t accept such high praise! I didn’t do much, honestly. It was-”  
“The gentleman you previously alluded to.” He smiled.  
“I believe it was a joint effort but as you are so insistent, I would like to thank both of you personally. Unfortunately though, from what Miss Satsuki tells me, she has no idea who he is. But I was hoping you could be of help to her.”  
“I would really like to, but I don’t feel like it’s my place to invade his privacy like that, so I’m afraid I can’t. But knowing him, I think knowing that she was okay would be enough for him.” Akashi nodded in understanding, before changing tack.

“Just a moment ago, you said that Miss Satsuki’s attack might have been the reason for his not coming. Does that mean that there may be something else?”

Mr Arturo hesitated. Would he be revealing too much? He looked at Akashi’s open, smiling face and dispelled the thoughts. He seemed trustworthy and besides, it’s not like he could deduce anything significant from it.

“Well, he does tend to travel quite a bit. For work, I believe. Though he will often tell me if he’s about to go somewhere, hence why I doubt that’s the reason.”  
“Or perhaps, it’s simply because he has a love for travel...?”  
“No, he often tells me how much he hates going abroad or travelling. So I highly doubt that’s it. Plus he often talks about going to such remote places so unless he likes looking at bare landscapes, it’s unlikely that that’s the case.”  
“Hmmm, I see...Atsushi, did you enjoy your cake?” Mr Arturo was taken aback by the sudden change in subject, but was even more startled when he saw that Murasakibara had finished eating and was quietly drinking his milk.

“Uh huh.” A pause. “Aka-chin...?”  
“Yes?”  
“Can I have another one?” Akashi blinked at him. Murasakibara stared back.

“No, you’ll ruin your appetite. This is supposed to be a snack, remember that.” Murasakibara then turned, crushed, and regarded Mr Arturo for a while, saying nothing. Just as the old man stared feeling awkward, he spoke. “You bake really well. But I’d mix finely grated ginger into the chocolate butter cream between the layers to refresh the palate a bit and keep it decadent but not overpowering or heavy.” Advice given, he went back to his milk. Mr Arturo had been expecting a few things from him, but that hadn’t been one of those. But thinking it through, it was actually a really clever idea, plus the flavour and the heat of the ginger would complement the walnuts beautifully.

“Atsushi works in the food industry but we’re thinking of expanding into the restaurant sector as well. Still, the cake looked very impressive; I’m surprised it didn’t get sold today.”  
“Oh, it’s just because of the weather probably. It’s getting quite hot, so people stick to the ice cream or the lighter cakes instead. Plus there’s no air conditioning in the shop as you can tell by the open windows,” he gestured behind him.  
“Was the lack of air conditioning a choice or...?”  
“No, I wanted to get it installed into all the shops at roundabouts the same time, and do some other minor improvements to the interior design. Then I’ll have a sort of grand re-opening of the shops.” It was slightly surreal: talking to one of the world’s youngest and richest entrepreneurs about air conditioning. Akashi nodded approvingly.

“That makes a lot of sense. And are you making headway with it, financially?”  
“Well, everything is set up and the chain is fairly successful so there has been _some_ money building up but I can safely say that it won’t happen this year at this rate. But I’m hoping that perhaps the end of next year is a realistic target.”  
“I see. Well, if I may suggest something.”  
“Go right ahead!”  
“As well as revamping the shops’ layouts, you could also make changes to the menu. Now, far be it from me to say your menu is sub-par. In fact, Atsushi can be very picky about what he eats so the fact that he finished at the speed he did is testament to your skills. However, I believe that there is always room for change, and with that change I feel your shops will start earning the profit and gaining the recognition that they truly deserve.” Mr Arturo couldn’t help but be impressed, _the young man clearly has a vision, it’s no wonder he’s so successful._

“I won’t lie. I really like the sound of that idea. I’ve got quite a few recipes I’ve been stockpiling and waiting to try out, and it would be excellent if I could put some of them into the menu. I’ll need to hire some chefs for testing-”  
“Well, look no further.”  
“You’re a chef?!” Akashi quirked an eyebrow.

“Whilst I’m proficient enough in the kitchen, I wouldn’t go that far. Atsushi however, is a fully qualified caterer and has some years of experience in the industry as well as more than a few ingenious ideas that I’m sure he would be more than happy to share. Atsushi?” Murasakibara looked up and nodded. Then he rifled through his trouser pocket and gave his card to Mr Arturo.  
“You can call my number to arrange a meeting so we can sort out all the details.” Then he set down his glass, wiped his milk moustache and stood up. “Aka-chin, we should probably go now. We have another meeting soon.”

Akashi glanced at his wrist-watch with mild surprise.

“You’re correct again, Atsushi.” He stood up as well and rose to shake Mr Arturo’s hand.  
“Arturo-san, it was a pleasure meeting you. I can see why Miss Satsuki is so fond of you.”  
“You are too kind. I hope all goes well in your meeting. Have a nice evening you two!”  
“And you, Arturo-san. Come Atsushi.”

Murasakibara waved goodbye and they walked out of the store. Well, that was interesting. _Those Miracles really are a strange bunch_. He looked towards the cabinet and noticed that he’d forgotten to ask them to pay. He shrugged, it wasn’t a big deal. They were Momoi’s friends and he had gained so much from spending a short while talking to them, so he was the real winner there. As he went to clear their table, he noticed a crisp 100 Tressa bill on the side plate that held Murasakibara’s knife (he hadn’t even used it in the end, just the fork). Double the price of what it would have cost. _How generous!_ He picked up the money and the receipt and headed to the till to enter the order in and put it through... _receipt_?

  
He brought the slip of paper closer to his line of vision, putting on his glasses to read it carefully. He read it. He removed his glasses. He polished them on his apron. He put them back on. He re-read it. He put it down on the counter. He took off his glasses. He was still shocked.

  
On the surface in front of him lay a cheque for 100’000 Tressa. He was speechless.

 

* * *

 

 

Takao sat anxiously in his office at staring at his clock. His night had been sleepless. He had no idea what the outcome would be but he was convinced it wouldn’t be good. If Akashi had nearly eaten him alive in five minutes on home ground then things didn’t bode well for him when he arrived in enemy territory. He counted down the minutes until midday. Just three left. The seconds, ticked by, the wait agonising. He prayed they wouldn’t come. Besides, the gods owed him for their last stunt when he was in the elevator. Perhaps because they were irritated by his insolence, at twelve on the dot, a short black limousine slid through the gates. He threw his hands up in exasperation, grabbed his briefcase and headed out, with some words of support from Suzi the only back-up he had. The boss hadn’t picked up. He was probably stuck in the middle of nowhere, but Takao _really_ needed some help.

The ride in the limousine was even worse than when he was waiting for the clock to strike twelve. His tension grew as he drew closer to the skyscraper until, at twenty-five minutes past twelve, he found himself standing in front of the behemoth building, fearing for his company...and also for his life. He walked slowly into the reception, eyes darting left and right like he expected Akashi to pop out from anywhere, brandishing a contract. Inside, the decor was ‘old money’ mixed with ‘minimalist chic’. There were polished cherry wood tables and ebony panelling on a white marble floor, with deep brown and burgundy leather sofas. There were crystal sculptures erected on twisted gold poles: an eagle in flight, a lion pouncing on its prey, a great bear roaring, a snake poised to strike. _Oh dear_.

He walked up to the receptionist: a striking blonde with flawless skin and an impeccable uniform. She smiled at him, and his nerves calmed a little.

“Good afternoon sir, how may I help you?”  
“Ah, hi, my name is Takao Kazunari, and they just sent a car to pick me up. My actual ‘appointment’ is at tw-”  
“Takao-san. _I_ will be conducting your tour. This way please.” He turned his head, flooded with relief at the tall, imposing figure that Midorima made by the elevator.  
“Midorima! Glad to see a familiar face around here. Call me Takao. The ‘-san’ is wayyyy too formal for me.”  
“Well, ‘Midorima’ is too informal for me. You’ll do well to remember that.” He sniffed, then blushed faintly at how petty he was being. It was only the second time they had met but there was just something about this guy...

  
...that infuriated him.

  
He pushed up his glasses and gestured to the open lift doors. He had no idea why Akashi had made him be Takao’s tour guide but he was dangerously close to resenting it. The door closed and Midorima looked fleetingly at his watch.

“It’s just gone half-past twelve. Would you like to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat?”  
“No I’m good. If I ate anything, it would no doubt find its way back out via the way it came, no doubt in the middle of the meeting. And I know I’m supposed to make an impression, but I get the _slightest_ feeling that that isn’t the way to do it.” He grinned up at him and Midorima closed his eyes and put a finger to his forehead. How he would survive the next one and a half hours was a mystery.

 

The time flew by.

 

Midorima had been reluctant to do the job at first but as time went by it started feeling like less of a burden, and more of an...enjoyable task. Although he hardly ever stopped talking, he didn’t (contrary to Midorima’s initial belief) just speak a load of rubbish...most of the time. Midorima actually found himself engaging in conversation with the shorter man, conversation that wasn’t stilted like it was 99% of the time, and amazingly enough, wasn’t strictly work based. Instead, it flowed freely-well, as freely as it gets with someone like Midorima-and it had him asking questions every once in a while too. Midorima **didn’t** ask questions period, but today he couldn’t help but enquire sarcastically about how Takao managed to fool his parents he had been kidnapped to get out of an arranged marriage meeting; or ask disinterestedly about why the south of Illoya was so good for drilling oil. His watched chirped angrily at him at five minutes to two at Midorima was inwardly stunned. He was running late.

  
“...and so I thought all this time that chickens were herbivores but they’re actually-”  
“Come. We’re going to be late.” He grabbed him by the upper arm and dragged him towards the lifts. Akashi hated tardiness.

Slowly, curiously, the employees on that floor turned towards him, focusing in on the hand on Takao’s arm and Midorima dropped it like he had been scalded. But the damage had been done. The fact that Midorima had made non-violent physical contact with someone else willingly had sent tongues wagging. He would deal with that later. The door slid open and they both walked inside. Midorima pressed the button for the ninth floor and the lift ascended.

“Why are the numbers in reverse order?”  
“Because Akashi is on the first floor and everything follows after him.”  
“So why didn’t he take the normal first floor.”  
“Because that is at the bottom and he should be at the top.”  
“So where’s the ground floor?”  
...  
... ...  
“There is no ground floor.”  
“Well _that’s_ not a very clever design, now is it?” He ignored the statement. The elevator chimed and the doors slid open. They had two and a half minutes left.

“Usually, the meetings are conducted in one of our common meeting rooms or Akashi’s office but he insisted on using the Red Room today.” Motioning in front of him, Takao took note of the blood red carpeting and vermillion walls that led to the room in question. They walked together down the hall and Takao’s nerves returned with a vengeance. He looked up at Midorima strangely.

“Not that I don’t appreciate it, but I think I can walk the rest of the way myself.” He laughed awkwardly and Midorima blinked down at him.

“Don’t flatter yourself. In any case, you’re not a child, you can walk unassisted.”

  
So why-

  
The penny dropped.

  
The doors swung open.

  
Five vibrantly coloured pairs of eyes focused on them.

  
“Shintarou, I’m surprised. You seem to be cutting it a bit fine.” Midorima appeared unbothered and adjusted his glasses.  
“We ran into some trouble in one of the research and development labs which put us behind schedule.”  
“I understand. Well,” the clock sounded behind him, “you’re just in time for the festivities.” He smiled at both of them but his eyes were on Takao.  
“Please, take a seat.”

2:35

  
The gods had finally taken pity on him because it was only by divine intervention that he was still alive. As a team, they had probed and prodded into every aspect of the company that they could think of.

 

 

 

> What made you start up the company? - Kuroko. _I couldn’t see myself doing anything else and people always told me I had the skills for business._
> 
>   
>  Why oil? - Murasakibara. _It was the first thing that had come up and I didn’t have a reason not to. I could see the massive potential for huge profit so I went for it._
> 
>   
>  Did you not want any partners? - Kise. _Partners are a double edged sword, if you have a trustworthy one, then great. If not, you’re leaving yourself and your company vulnerable to attacks from the inside._
> 
>   
>  Are you single? - Aomine. (Akashi hadn’t been impressed) _Yes, is that a proposition?_ (This time, it was Midorima who had looked at him coldly).
> 
>   
>  What has your annual turnover since you set up the company been? - Midorima. _I have no idea of the details, you’d have to ask the accountants for those. But we’re currently making about triple what we expected to in our fifth year, though we still have some time ‘til the year ends so who knows?_
> 
>   
>  Which locations bring you your biggest profit? - Akashi. _Honestly, they are all really profitable. I guess there’s one place that keeps hitting the jack pot but all our locations are confidential I’m afraid. Company policy. Kind of like the secret sauce recipe at Maji Burger._ (Aomine and Murasakibara nodded with understanding).

It was impossible to try and keep up. The questions came from all sides and with no structure or link to one another, and they rained down on him continuously. Before long, he had started to forget minor details. He had started to slip up. He looked to the head of the table and he could’ve **_sworn_** Akashi smiled as he made yet another mistake. He had been mopping the sweat off his forehead frequently, the room was stifling. He had tried being witty to begin with to distract them from their true objective but in the face of six master hunters, he soon realised that his efforts were futile. The net was fast closing in on him and he was starting to feel a bit dizzy under the pressure. And then Akashi stepped in, put the gun to his head and fingered the trigger.

  
“So why won’t you sell your company?”

“Because...” he hesitated, looking around for help but not wanting to make eye contact with any of them. All of them were so hostile now...so **cold**. Even Kise and Kuroko, who were known to be the ‘nicest ones of the bunch’...even _Midorima_.

“Yes...Takao Kazunari.”  
“Because...I can’t...” he finished quietly. “I just can’t. It isn’t my right to. I promised that I would always look after it...and I **will**. You’re wasting your time, all of you... **I won’t sell**.”

  
Silence.

  
Kise shook his head sadly. He had seen it all before. The last burst of bravery before they broke. It was never as impressive as this, he had seen so many grown men cry at this point he was immune to it, but something about this guy sounded so desperate, that Kise couldn’t help but pity him. Looking around discreetly, he could tell a lot of the others felt the same, a least a little bit.

Akashi though...

  
His shoulders shook slightly with repressed laughter and his eyes gleamed.

“I almost want to applaud you for your burning passion, but this isn’t the place for it, I don’t think. You intrigue me, you really do...” He paused, as if pondering something when it was obvious to everyone in the room he had long since formed his conclusion.

“You’re hiding something.”

  
Takao was certain his heart stopped.

  
“Wha...?”  
“There is something concerning your company that you’re hiding. I had my suspicions from the very beginning based on your attitude. I found it mesmerising that a CEO of a company that has the growth that your does was so...care-free. I was curious to know why that was. Now I’m not saying you’re lazy, or not thorough. By no means whatsoever. In fact, my sources tell me quite the opposite. That you are a driven, _passionate_ individual who is highly dependable and gets things done without fail. Qualities that I deeply admire. But what really triggered my alarm bells was your avoidance and later, abhorrence to the idea of selling the company. And as you are aware, I’m not even asking for the entire thing which is, might I add, a personal first. But your reaction to what I suggested told me that there was something you weren’t being honest about. And one of my favourite qualities...is honesty. You’ve alluded to a reason as to why you can’t sell but it isn’t entirely clear, and I’m convinced that your little secret and that reason are one and the same. I can tell you have been hiding this for a long time now; your body language gives you away. But successfully keeping it hidden for so long has made you lax, and it’s quite easy to see through you. So Takao Kazunari...what are you _hiding_?”

  
He was scared speechless. Akashi was reading him like a book. He could try to deny it but he might just end up digging a deeper hole for himself. _What the hell do I **do**_?

“Of course, if there is no secret and if I am wrong...then I see no reason why you can’t sign this now? Shintarou.” Midorima procured a thick contract seemingly from thin air, and handed it to Akashi.

“You can, if you want, read through it now and then come back to sign it tomorrow, or you could just do it all today. Anyone of us can explain any of the clauses you don’t understand and I’m even willing to negotiate certain matters with you, if you so desire it.”

The contract appeared in front of him and he stared down at it, but all the words were blurred. He couldn’t read anything and was just trying to calm the blood pounding in his head. He had let him down, after fucking _everything_...

  
_‘It’s the eye of the tiger_  
_It’s the thrill of the fight_  
_Rising up to the challenge of our rival.’_

  
“...kao. Takao.”  
“Huh?”  
“Your phone is ringing.”

Looking back, Takao is convinced he cried that day. Never had he been so happy to hear Survivor’s powerful vocals. He fumbled with his phone, and looking desperately at Akashi.

  
“Can I-”  
“Just go, and hurry up.” Midorima was fast becoming his new religion. He answered the call as he was leaving and nearly wailed with relief at voice on the end of the line.

“ _I’m so sorry I called so late! My phone was stolen and when I got it back my data had been wiped. It was backed up on my laptop but then Suzi called me and she was going nuts and she said to call you and-_ ”  
“I don’t care if you had gone into the mountains and had been taken hostage by the Abominable Snowman. I am **so** glad you called. I will forever be in your debt.”  
“ _I mean, you kind of are already but I guess a couple more years won’t hurt..._ ” Takao laughed aloud, immensely grateful that once again, he had come at just the right time. He looked around for any witnesses and seeing that there were none, hurried to the lift. _Fuck the stairs. I can do that in our tiny building but not here_. It was a risk, but he’d take it. He reached the ground floor-seventieth, bottom, _whatever_ -, nodded his goodbye to the receptionist and bolted out of the revolving doors. He didn’t stop running until he reached the bus stop and then jumped on the first bus that would take him away from the looming skyscraper as possible. He didn’t trust the cab drivers near there. For all he knew, they were in legion with Akashi as well. So that he could relax in the back like an idiot only to be taken to a rendezvous point and abducted? No, he wouldn’t be a party to it.

  
The caller had patiently waited whilst Takao ran, but now that his heavy breathing had somewhat subsided, he worriedly spoke up.  
“ _Takao, man, what the HELL is going on there? Do you need me to come back? In fact, fuck that. I’m coming back_.”  
“No, no, no! You don’t need to come back, I’m out now! It was just some persistent oil dealers trying to sell me barrels of the watered down stuff at extortionate prices. You know how they are. Hahaha!”  
“ _Takao, be honest. This deal can wait, if you need me around, I’ll move my flight to tomorrow._ ”  
“I’m being ho-you know what? Let’s not use that word, I suddenly don’t like that word.”  
“ _What, ‘honest’?_ ”  
“Yup, that’s the one! My quirks aside, this is a big deal you’re settling now and you’re going to be coming back in like two weeks anyway. Just finish what you need to and come back, okay? Like, it’s not a big deal, you can count on me!” He could hear him rolling his eyes.  
“ _Yeah, yeah, alright. Well I’ll leave you to it then. I’ll see you soon, okay?_ ”  
“Yeah, talk soon. Later Boss.” He cut the call before things could get messy and smiled wearily. At least he had one ally in all this.

 

Akashi wasn’t happy.  
It was coming to two and there was no sign of Takao. He didn’t want to use his Emperor Eye to confirm what he already knew. Beside him, Midorima was finishing a call.

  
“Shintarou.”  
“She confirmed it. He ran out over ten minutes ago.”  
“I see.” Akashi closed his eyes briefly and opened them again.  
“Would you care to explain your reasoning behind letting him leave? Despite the fact that he was seeking permission from **me**?”

  
There was underlying tension that made the atmosphere charged.

  
“It quickly became evident to me upon you asking him your final question that you weren’t going to get a positive response. He had been pushed too far too soon and as a result, he would only retaliate or close in on himself completely and neither outcome would get the contract signed. Thus I decided to put an end to the proceedings.”  
“I don’t _remember_ giving you that authority. You are acting quite strangely today Shintarou; is it because of Takao Kazunari? Do you know him from somewhere...?”  
“I don’t. But I see no benefit in prolonging the inevitable.”  
“And I’m asking you, since **_when_** did you have that authority?  
“Akashi-kun.”

Everyone turned, startled by Kuroko speaking up.

“Yes, Tetsuya?”  
“Midorima-kun is right. It was going to end badly if you continued.” Midorima scrutinised Kuroko’s still, pale form from across the table. He and Kuroko had differing opinions more often than not so he couldn’t see any reason why he would defend him.

“Oh? And what makes you so sure?”  
“I was convinced that given a few more minutes, Takao-kun would have surely fainted. Whilst I agree that you are probably right and he s hiding something, I feel that the tactics you used were much too forceful for the situation at hand.”  
Akashi folded his hands together and placed them on the polished wood surface.

“So, what method would _you_ propose I use, Tetsuya?”  
“Well, to start with, you should definitely highlight the main aspects of the contract to him clearly. For example, how much of the company you want; what the implications will be on how it currently runs; what his standing in ‘Generations’ will be, because like you said, this isn’t just a take-over, a partnership is being formed, hence why your method isn’t appropriate.”  
“Hmm.”  
“And if I may ask something, Akashi-kun.”  
“You’re full of questions today, Tetsuya. It’s quite refreshing. Please, go ahead.”  
“I’ve asked you this before but it wasn’t fully answered. Why are you so persistent with this particular company? He said himself that they aren’t even forerunners in the oil industry, though they aren’t far off based on the data I’ve looked at. But there are plenty of other companies who probably have directors and CEOs who would be more willing to sell. So why bully this poor man out of his job?”  
“There are many reasons for what I’m doing and I hope that they will become clear to you later on. For now, all I will say is they do things _very differently_ to everyone else in their market and there is unlimited potential for growth and development because of it. I’m not sure whether Takao Kazunari knows the extent of it or not but I’m certain that you don’t or we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”  
“Regardless of how much potential Firebird may have, it’s his company. If he doesn’t want to sell, you can’t force him.”  
In truth, Kuroko had been extremely put off by the way Akashi had been handling this whole saga. He knew that the red head could be brutal but seeing Takao before him, essentially begging to be spared had put things into perspective and made him see how cruel Akashi could get. Takao had seemed nice, so in Kuroko’s mind, he felt he should at least _try_ to defend him-he didn’t deserve it.  
“Maybe not physically...but I find I can be very persuasive when I put my mind to things.”  
“Akashi, this should be the end of things. Find another company.” Akashi chuckled.  
“I appreciate your concern Tetsuya, but I must inform you: this is only the beginning.”

 

Akashi was true to his word.

 

Takao left Sert on Thursday morning, and headed for Quayton. There was business there he had to sort out that he had been prolonging for a while; worn out from back to back trips to various destinations. But he perceived the ever present threat from Akashi and the Miracles and was relieved to be out of the country. His plane touched down in Fanfay at two, and his drove the hired car to one of his favourite places: a group of small cottages just outside the city that he frequented whenever he was in the area. He was extremely close with the owner, having first met her while he was still at school. Their paths had kept crossing by chance so they decided to make a thing of it, and here they were years later. She was a young widow, a few years older than him, and exceedingly beautiful with a homely feel to her. She had jet black hair, interwoven with blonde streaks and a healthy, voluptuous figure. Her smile was what drew so many people to her though, it was blinding-like a beam of sunshine, and her laugh was an infectious, bubbly gurgle that basically forced you to laugh with her. Teamed with her slanted piercing, green eyes that twinkled with mirth and her pale complexion, one wouldn’t be mistaken in thinking that Yamamoto Akira was his big sister.

  
He honked twice as he drove into the large compound and she came hurrying out, waving enthusiastically to him.

“Kazu-kun!”  
“Kira-nee!”

She ran to him as he pulled up and when he had parked and gotten out of the car, she grabbed his head and crushed it to her ample bosom.

“Kazu-kun, you look so ill! Have you caught something?”  
“Mphf! Mhhm-hmmph!”  
“Oh, sorry!”  
“I came here hoping to find a safe haven and instead, I’m receiving attacks from all sides. Clearly, I am to walk this dark path alone...” She whacked him on the head.

“Over-dramatic bastard.” She rolled her eyes and pecked him on the cheek, smearing mauve lipstick everywhere. “I’ve missed you. How long are you here for this time?” He grinned at her, rubbing at his skin furiously, because he knew that when it dried, he would be left with a semi-permanent tattoo.

“Well you won’t have to miss me anymore! I should be here for the next week or so.”  
“Oh, I’m so glad to hear that! Which cottage do you want this time?”  
“Number 1. Because it’s closest to _you_.” She giggled uncontrollably and smacked him again.  
“You just want to be closer to the food source, you shameless fool! Well, there only have two other guests and they’re a couple that eat out every night, so I can cater to your every need.”  
“I’m flattered! What did I do to earn this good fortune?!”  
“Nothing, but it will cost _you_ a fortune when you get your bill.” She winked playfully at him and he scowled at her.

“Stingy harpy.” She sunk her fingernails into his arm, smiling so hard her eyes were dark crescent moons.

“I know you didn’t mean that. Now let me take you to your cottage.”  
“Yes ma’am.”

Takao spent the first few days travelling into the city to attend a string of meetings regarding opening their first petrol stations in Quayton. The meetings were going well but his paranoia persisted. He didn’t trust anything after Akashi had nearly eaten him alive on Wednesday. However, he still thought that it had been a good idea to get out of Sert. He had at least, until Sunday morning.

Happy at the prospect of no work, Takao had woken up from the first decent night’s sleep in at least a week in a great mood. He got dressed casually but stylishly -as he was wont to do, being the fashion conscious man that he was- and was heading out to Akira’s personal cottage for a late breakfast when he saw the thick invitation card lying on his welcome mat with his name written in spidery italics.

He picked it up and tore it open, his eyes scanning over the contents. His face grew deathly pale and he ran to the bathroom and dry heaved into the toilet bowl, the letter fluttering to the ground.

 

 

 

>   
>  _Good morning Takao Kazunari,_
> 
>   
>  _I hope your negotiations have been successful. Opening a chain of petrol stations in a major city is an excellent venture, so I do understand your reasons for leaving Sert in such a hurry. However, I would request you attendance at another meeting, the same time next week. Once again, I would be happy to arrange transport for you and I do hope you can make it as there are many things we didn’t have the time to discuss before the...interruption. But that is in the past. Please call me when you receive this so that we can arrange your collection time. My number in enclosed in the envelope. I look forward to seeing you there._
> 
>   
>  _Yours sincerely,_
> 
>   
>  _Akashi Seijuro._

  
Akira pounded on his front door. It was coming to six and Takao hadn’t come out at all yet but she knew for a _fact_ that his fridge was empty. _He’s probably been sleeping all day, the idiot._ She went back to her cottage to get the master keys and tried to fit the one for his cottage into the lock. However, much to her surprise, there was already a key there. She banged on his door harder.

“Kazu-kun! Let me in! Takao?! TAKAO?!”  
She was really starting to worry. He hadn’t picked up her calls either. But he had been looking really sickly. Maybe he had fainted...?

  
“Takao, I’m going to call the police if you don’t let me in. I’m serious this time! Ta-”

The door opened to reveal a gaunt, drawn Takao.

“Kazu-kun, you look **awful**!”  
“Really now. I let you into my humble abode and it’s insults from the get go.” He tried joking weakly but she wasn’t having any of it.

“Takao, you need to see someone. You’re a wreck. What the hell has been happening to you lately? You came here looking ill and you’ve only gotten worse. Is it the deal? Are you stressed out about it? Or have you been working too hard? Here, go and sit down and I’ll get the first aid kit. Just stay there.”

  
His eyes watered as she fussed and clucked over him, giving him pain killers for his headache, laying him down with a cold compress, endlessly providing tea and staying by his side, chatting softly to him so he didn’t feel so alone. When his stomach decided to make its presence known, she disappeared to her little house and came back with an armful of ingredients and proceeded to cook him a mini-feast. They shared the meal together, not saying much, a comfortable silence falling between them and at the end of the night, she hugged him tightly.

“I’m so worried about you Kazu-kun. I know there’s something you’re not telling me,” he opened him mouth to protest but she continued, “and that’s okay. I just want you to be healthy and happy. Don’t be afraid to ask me for anything. You’re my friend; I’m here to support you if you need it.” He kissed the top of her head.

“Thanks, Kira-nee. Work is just a bit tough right now but I’ll let you know if anything major happens, promise!” He didn’t want to lie to her, but it was easier that way, and a lot safer for the both of them. He didn’t want her getting caught up in his mess. He’d just have to sort it out himself.

The events on Sunday had left him shaken, so he spent as much of Monday outside as possible as it was clear whoever was following knew where he was staying. He came back in the evening, had a late dinner with Akira then went back to his cottage. As he was tired, he took off his clothes, climbed into his bed with just his briefs on and fell into a fitful sleep. It was because he was so tired that he made his revelation the next morning.

  
“Kira-nee, could you ask your maid to be more careful with the cleaning? She moved loads of my stuff yesterday.”

Akira paused mid-spoonful.

“Kazu-kun, the cleaners come on Wednesday and Saturday. I thought you’d remember that considering how often you come here. Honestly.” She shook her head despairingly at him. He smacked himself on the forehead.  
“Oh my gosh, you’re so right! How forgetful am I?!” He laughed with her but his head was thinking other things.

  
_Someone went into my room and was going through my stuff. But what were they looking for? Documents? ID? Messages? At least I know who’s behind all this..._

  
He left quickly after that, and considered leaving bait for his stalkers but decided against it. It wasn’t as if he was trying to find out what they wanted exactly. As long as he didn’t leave anything of importance behind then they could do whatever they wanted. His wish was just to be as far away from them as possible. The prolonged hounding by Akashi and his dogs was really taking a toll on his mental health. He couldn’t relax and was constantly jumpy. If this continued, he’d be a complete wreck by the end of the month. Anyone would think Akashi was trying to run him out of his job...and they wouldn’t be totally wrong.

He spent the day away from the cottage again, hastily trying to tie up as many loose ends as he could for fear that there would be unforeseen interruptions. He contemplated staying away from the cottage that night because he had **no** plans of going back to that building on Wednesday. But once again, he had underestimated Akashi’s determination.

He awoke in the morning to persistent knocking at his door and he squinted at his clock. 7.15. He groaned and rubbed at his tired eyes. Who the hell could be bothering him this early in the morning...?

  
“Takao-san? Yamamoto-san sent me to come and clean your room. Please open up!” He trudged to the door and opened it tentatively. A smiling maid in a blue uniform bustled in to his room, chirping a greeting to him. He yawned and kicked the door shut with his foot.

“Do you always come this early? I’m pretty sure all the birds are still asleep...” She laughed.

“No, we don’t. But Yamamoto-san left told me to come early to your room because you mentioned something about it not being clean?” He briefly recalled their conversation at breakfast yesterday. _Ah, makes sense._  
“Well Yamamoto-san is right. She is fully aware that I am a complete slob so please,” he gestured around him at the fairly tidy room, “do your worst.” She quickly got going in the kitchen whilst he went back to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed, eyes already drifting shut.

He had no idea how long he had dozed off for before he was woken up by more banging on the door. _Jeez, could Kira-nee not just call?_ He whipped out his phone and dialled her number. She answered on the first ring.

  
“Kazu-kun, you’re up early!”  
“Yeah, thanks to you.”  
“Well you did mention your room was messy so I thought I’d send her round early.”  
“No, not the cleaner. She’s a godsend. I mean you. Doing the damn **samba** on my door.”  
“What do you mean? I’m in my cottage making your breakfast, ungrateful swine.”  
“Wait, so you’re not banging on my door? Then who is...?” He called the maid quietly. She dropped her broom and walked over to him, dusting her hands on her apron.

“Takao-san?”  
“Yeah sweetheart, would you mind checking through the window to see who’s banging on my door. Don’t make it too obvious though. Just pretend to be...I don’t know, polishing the windows or something. But **don’t** open the door.” She nodded and did as he had suggested, while he waited in his room, out of sight.

She came back with her duster in her hand and news that shook him to his core.

  
“There are two men outside. A tall, built black man and a shorter, smaller orange-haired man. I couldn’t really see anything els- Takao-san?!” He hushed her absent-mindedly as he fought to stay calm. Panicking wouldn’t help him. He realised his call was still going so he put the phone back to his ear.

“Kira-nee, this is really important. Can you come to my front door and tell the guys there that I already left? Spin as believable a story as you can. I’m counting on you, please!”  
“You’re scaring me a bit but don’t worry, I can handle it. But after I do, you need to tell me what’s going on. At least _some_ of the story. Let me go do this first.”  
He stood frozen while the angry knocking continued until it suddenly stopped and muffled voices could be heard. One of the voices grew louder and more shrill. Eventually, he could discern some words.

“If you’re so insistent, then I’ll get the keys and you can check for yourself!” He heard fading footsteps and then his phone buzzed urgently, alerting him that he had received a text.

 

From: Kira-nee

_Hide. Now._

08:57

 

He looked desperately around him, before heading towards his bedroom window and undoing the latch. He would climb out and hide in the back until-

“ **FU-**!” A hand slapped itself over his mouth while another pushed him in the direction of the en-suite bathroom. He glanced behind him at the mirror and saw the back of a blue uniform.

“Please keep it down, Takao-san. I have an idea.” Once in the bathroom, she pushed him into the empty bath tub and pulled the cover on top, shrouding him in darkness while she moved her things to start cleaning in the bathroom. She had started to scrub the sink when a key rattled in the key hole.

“You see?” Akira exclaimed. “He left this morning for a walk! I bet if you went after him you would catch up to him in no time.”  
“Whatever you say, lady. Mind if I check the bedroom?”  
“Knock yourself out.” she replied drily.

  
Eikichi Nebuya walked into the sunlit bedroom and yanked open the closet doors, peering inside like it was a game of hide and seek. On finding them empty he turned to the bed and slapped at the sheets.

“You’re wasting your time. There’s no way he’d be able to hide there.” Kotarou Hayama rolled his eyes at his partner’s lack of intuition and his sharp eyes focused in on the phone that had been hastily thrown on the floor.

“So he goes for a walk outside of the city but leaves his phone behind. Hmm.” He woke it up and was prompted for a password.

“Damn, locked.”  
“What’s locked? What are you two doing there anyway? I thought you were looking for him, not snooping through his stuff! If you can’t find who you’re looking for then I’d like to ask you to leave.”  
“Just a sec.” His ears pricked up at noise coming from the bathroom.

“Who’s in there?”  
“Just the cleaner.” she said as he slowly turned the handle and pushed open the door, to reveal the cleaner hard at work. She started in surprise.

“Good morning sir, can I help you with anything?” He looked over it once before shaking his head with a grin.

“No I should be okay! Have a nice day.”  
“And you, sir.” He turned to his partner.  
“Eikichi, let’s go. He isn’t here but we can try and trail him if we hury. After all, he can’t have gotten far on foot, because the car is still here.”  
“But we haven’t even checked outside yet!”  
“He’s not going to be outside.” Eikichi grunted.

“FINE. Let’s go then.”  
“Pardon the intrusion.” Kotarou said, bowing in Akira’s direction.

“Whilst you haven’t done that much damage in here, you have violated another guest’s privacy without their permission. I’d like to ask you to get your things off the premises and leave your keys on the front desk.”

Eikichi growled at this and moved close to her, bending down from his great height so they were face to face.  
“Listen here-”  
“I’m _aaaalllll_ ears!” she snarled back.  
“I don’t like your attitude-”  
“That’s funny. Because I don’t like _yours_ much either. But guess whose opinion counts for more in this situation-the trespasser or the hotel owner?”  
“Can you let me finish-”  
“No. Unfortunately, I can’t see you adding anything of value to the conversation, unless you think basic threats will get you anywhere,” she widened her stance and put and both hands on her hips, “because they **won’t**.”  
As Eikichi got ready to talk back again, Kotarou slipped in front of him.

“It’s okay. We’re on our way anyway, it’s our last day in Fanfay. Most of our stuff is already packed so we’ll be leaving now.” He bowed again. “Sorry for the trouble.” Then he grabbed Eikichi’s arm in his killer grip and dragged him out of the door.

 _What a weird couple. The shorter one seems sweet enough but the tall guy **definitely** needs some lumps knocked out of him._  
She locked the door behind her and waited twenty minutes after they had driven off before hiding out in her bedroom and calling Takao’s number. She waited anxiously for him to pick up.

  
“Kira-nee...?”  
“Kazu-kun! They left like twenty minutes ago! It should be safe for you to come out now but you need to tell me at least something. Those guys are bad news, I can just tell. I mean who goes through someone’s stuff like that?”  
“It’s not a major deal...It’s just some guy who want me to sell but don’t seem to understand I won’t. People can be persistent in the business world. You know that as well as I do.”  
“I see...well if you want, I can move you to another cottage to throw off the scent. Or better yet, you can come and stay in mine! I’ve got two extra rooms for you to choose from and you’d have constant access to food...what do you say?” The tempting invitation hung in the air.

“Well, the way to a man’s heart _is_ through his stomach...” he laughed as she squealed excitedly.  
“I’ll come and help you move your things out. See you!” She cut the call and he was sure he could hear her stomping out of her house to come and get him.

The cleaner had stayed in case the men had come back, sweeping and mopping and scrubbing the whole time, and as a result, the cottage was spotless by the time Akira arrived. As she was leaving, Takao pressed a 50 Tressa bill into her hand.

  
“Thank you _so_ much for your help. I really appreciate it. You’re an angel.” She blushed slightly and bowed deeply.  
“It was nothing, honestly. Have a great day, Takao-san.”  
Akira caught her as she was coming out of the door.

“MARIA! Thanks for all your help today; you’ve been fantastic as usual!” She kissed her hard on the cheek and shoved some Tressa notes into her apron. “Treat yourself and the little ones later today, okay?” The young woman nodded eagerly and bowed again. “Thank you so much, ma’am.”  
“Pssshhh! You deserve it! Go on, girl, live a little.” She smiled at her boss and went back to the storeroom to put her cleaning things away.

“Little ones...?”  
“Maria’s a single mother with two babies, one is nearly two and the other is only a couple of months old. Her husband was an abusive alcoholic who died in a drunk-driving accident and she’s an orphan so things are tough for her. But she’s a complete sweetheart. I wish I could do more for her but she keeps herself to herself a lot of the time...”

Now that Takao thought about it, she had reacted really quickly to the situation and he would’ve never thought of hiding under the bath cover. It broke his heart to think she might’ve had to hide from her husband using the same method and it also put all his problems into perspective. Things were hard right now but they could be so much worse, so he just had to try and stay positive.

 

Things got worse.

 

Another fitful night of sleep roused Takao at four in the morning and wouldn’t let him go back to sleep. Irritated, he went to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee and start checking the applicants for the managerial position at their first petrol station in Fanfay. He was walking back from the kitchen when he passed the entry way and saw a single white envelope sitting by the door. He was filled with dread as he picked it up and saw his name on the front in the same handwriting as last time. He set down his coffee cup and opened the letter, fearing bad things.

 

 

 

>   
>  _Good morning Takao Kazunari,_  
>  _I was highly disappointed yesterday when Nebuya and Hayama came back empty handed as I had been looking forward to seeing you again and discussing our future prospects. I was also upset that you didn’t even call. I would think that you were avoiding me but I’m inclined not to believe that is the case. For that reason, I’m inviting you again for a meeting, same time and place. Obviously, if you are unable to attend, please call the number enclosed. But if you don’t call to reschedule and you don’t come...I feel I would be forced to start making things uncomfortable..._
> 
>   
>  _Yamamoto’s Cottages have been fairly successful, wouldn’t you say? They have to be I suppose, being Yamamoto Akira’s sole source of income. I would hate for something to happen to them._
> 
>   
>  _I look forward to your visit._
> 
>   
>  _Yours sincerely,_
> 
>   
>  _Akashi Seijuro._
> 
>  

He hadn’t expected Akira to become a target. He dropped his head into his hands...this couldn’t be happening. He sat down on a kitchen stool and tried to come up with an action plan. First of all, he needed to get away from here as fast as possible. He couldn’t put her in harm’s way, especially after all she had done for him. He’d need to get the first flight back to Sert and get back to the office. The petrol stations could wait. If this wasn’t resolved there wouldn’t be any in the first place. He had never expected Akashi to go this far, and he was sure it wasn’t an empty threat. He downed the rest of his coffee and hastily packed his things. Leaving the money for his cottage on the table with a short note, he let himself out and drove his hired car out of the compound, set on never returning unless everything was settled.

  
Thankfully, there was space on the next flight to Sert and he arrived back at his office at one, looking worse than when he had left, his luggage still with him. Suzi rushed over to him as the doors opened.

“Takao, are you alright?! You look like a wreck-no clever comments please!” He shut his mouth obligingly, and headed to his office.  
“I’ll get you a cup of coffee.”  
“Thanks, Suzi.”  
When he was seated at his desk, he turned his phone on, and it buzzed angrily, letting him know that he had missed many calls and received many messages. He closed his eyes and called Akira.

“...”  
“...”  
“...Hello?”  
“TAKAO HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE?” He pulled the phone away from his ear, to prevent irreparable damage.  
“Kira-nee, I’m sorry-”  
“Don’t ‘Kira-nee’ _me_ buddy. _You’re_ in the dog-house. You agree to stay at my cottage and then I come down at seven to find no sign of you save a crappy note about you having business to attend to, and your room payment. And you left too much! Why are you like this? Why won’t you tell me what’s going on? You know I don’t usually push but I’m worried sick about you. Please Takao.” She sounded near tears and he hated himself for making her so sad but he didn’t want her any more involved in this than she already was.  
“I’m sorry, Akira, I really am. I can’t tell you anything more than I already have because I don’t want you getting caught up in this mess. I can’t talk right now but just promise me one thing.”  
“Anything.”  
“If you see or hear of anything remotely suspicious regarding you or the cottages, please let me know straight away. Don’t hesitate, even if you think it’s irrelevant. Just call me.”  
“...Okay, but please stay safe. Please Kazu-kun.”  
“Don’t be silly, sweetheart, I’ll be fine!” He tried to inject some positivity into his tone but he didn’t believe what he was saying either.  
“I’ll hold you to that.” Her voice was rough from unshed tears and his heart twisted in shame.  
“Bye, Kazu-kun.”  
“Bye, Kira-nee. Talk soon.” She hung up and he sighed. When Suzi brought in his coffee, he asked her to sit down.

  
“Takao?”  
“Suzi, has there been any news of anything going wrong while I was gone? Any problems with oil rigs, or sudden contract terminations or competition for our land or-”  
“Takao, don’t worry, if there had been anything, I would’ve called you to let you know. Akashi hasn’t done anything yet and if he does, I’ll be sure to let you know. Now, is there anything else?” she beamed at him and he returned it.

“Nothing much. Just wanted to let you know you’re amazing while you’re here but other than that, you’re free to go!” She rolled her eyes and disappeared from the room. Takao spent the rest of the day on the phone, calling up all the main locations of their bases and checking to see if there had been any problems. He finished up as much of his business in Fanfay as could be done without him physically being there and he scanned the recent reports for anything strange. He worked tirelessly at it, not wanting to leave an opening for Akashi to attack him. It was long after eight before he emerged from his office but when he did, he saw Suzi resting at her desk. He gently shook her away and she shot up, disorientated.

“Huh?!”  
“Shhh, don’t panic. Let’s go home.”

They walked to the bus stop together and went their separate ways, wishing each other goodnight. When Takao finally got home, he went straight to the kitchen and tried to find something to eat as he hadn’t eaten all day. As he rummaged in the fridge, his phone vibrated in his back pocket. He answered it, not knowing what to expect.

“Kazu-kun?”  
“Kira-nee, what’s wrong?”  
“You said that I should call you if I hear anything suspicious.”  
“Yeah, what have you heard?”  
“Not so much heard as seen. Someone is trying to buy off my land.”

 

“Sei-chan, there’s a ‘Takao Kazunari’ calling for you.”

Reo Mibuchi floated into the room, wrapped in a black silk yukata that grazed the floor and a blood-red obi belt. His long hair was tied back from his face, leaving his soft, beautiful eyes unobstructed, making him an eye-catching, elegant vision. He had been Akashi’s loyal secretary since he had taken over Generations and loved his job as it gave him a constant close proximity to Akashi.

  
“I see he got my message then. Please put him through Mibuchi.”  
“Takao Kuzanari,” he said when the call was transferred to the phone in his office, “How nice of you to call.”  
“Stay away from her Akashi.”  
“So she’s told you already? She moves very fast. She must be worried. You should be as well.”  
“Is that a threat?”  
“It’s not a threat, more of a guarantee...if you continue to defy me, that is.”  
“Akashi, you can’t do this! Please, just leave me and my company alone. I’ve told you: **I can’t sell**.”  
“You can, and you will. Unless you want me to systematically destroy everything around you, that is.”  
“Akashi...please...”  
“I suppose I shall see you Wednesday, Takao Kazunari. Have a pleasant day.”  
“Akashi! Hello?!”

  
The hollow ring was the only response he received.

  
He grabbed his hair in despair. He thought he could do this alone but he couldn’t. He needed help. He wasn't sure if he could handle it by himself anymore...

 

* * *

 

He was so lucky that Suzi and Akira were so attentive, or Takao would’ve been in huge trouble. Akira had called to give him more details about the people bothering her and had received no answer. When she called Suzi to chase him up, she found out that he hadn’t come into work that day and it had caused the warning lights to flash in her head. She had told Suzi to go by his house to check on him and when she had received no response, she had called an ambulance and had found him lying unconscious on the ground.

They had rushed him to the hospital and he had been out for the rest of Friday and most of Saturday. He opened his eyes finally on Saturday evening to the relief of Suzi and Akira who had been waiting by his bed since he had been admitted.

  
He squinted against the glare of the hospital lights.

“I’m in a hospital, I hope...”  
“TAKAO!”  
“KAZU-KUN!”  
“Ladies, ladies, there’s enough of me to go around.”  
“Get serious, Takao.” Akira said, narrowing her eyes at him. “You collapsed from overworking. Your nerves are shot, and your blood pressure is sky-high. You can’t do this all by yourself. You keep wanting to look after everyone but who’s looking after **you**? Let us help you, Takao, please, _let us help you._” He averted his eyes.

“You already are. You’ve done more than enough.”  
“Takao-san, please, cast aside your pride and confide in someone-”  
“It isn’t pride. Well, it isn’t _just_ pride. It’s a whole lot more than that...I made a promise I intend on keeping. That’s all I can say.”  
“YOU ARE SO STUBBORN!” they yelled simultaneous and he laughed.  
“It’s what you love about me though, right?”

His phone buzzed, and he picked it up, reading the message he had received. His face lit up like a candle.

  
“You ladies can sit back and relax. Help is on its way.”

 

* * *

 

Uneasy.

  
That was the word for it.

  
He’d been feeling strange about the whole venture ever since Akashi had told them two weeks ago that they were going to breach the oil market. He’d be a bare-faced liar if he said he understood how Akashi thought because most of the time, he didn’t. He could count on one hand the number of times Akashi had been wrong about anything. But he couldn’t shake the feeling that this would turn out to be one of those times.

He had felt _pity_ for the guy Akashi had brought in front of them only to tear him apart. Instinct told him, told all of them that he was hiding something and the figures didn’t lie. There was something unexplained about their growth, as though they were one step ahead of the game. He knew Akashi was like a wild animal, when he smelt blood, he wouldn’t give up on the chase until his prey had fallen, dead. Or in this case, completely submissive. That was another thing he didn’t get: why was he so keen to make a partnership with him instead of a complete take-over. Akashi knew something they didn’t. But Aomine still felt uneasy.  
And as Akashi brought the topic up again in their Monday meeting, he felt compelled to say something voluntarily. _Well, there’s a first time for everything, I guess_.

  
“Yo Akashi? Are you _sure_ this is a good idea? It doesn’t look like the guy is going to budge.”  
“Whilst I appreciate it, Daiki, I am sure that your concern is unfounded. Everything is going according to plan.”  
“But he didn’t pick up when I called him on Friday evening, like you told me to.” Kuroko inputted.  
“Avoidance. It’s nothing new; we’ve all seen it done before.”  
“Akashi, I think we should reconsider how approaching this.”  
“You have already expressed your discontent Shintarou and you’ve done it again. Why, exactly, are you so opposed to this deal?”

  
The tension in the room was suffocating. Aomine was glad Momoi hadn’t come today; she got unreasonably upset (in his opinion) whenever they argued like this. It was because it was done so calmly that it would seem they were having a conversation. But they all knew that one wrong move would cause anyone to snap. So they played the dangerous game: treading delicately on fragile wires, just waiting for someone to slip up and the wire to break.

“I am entitled to disagree with you if I see fit, Akashi. I never do because I’ve always believed what you were doing was right, for yourself, us and the company. But I’m slowly seeing that this move doesn’t fall into that category.”  
“He’s right, Akashi-kun. You are crossing a lot of boundaries with this one. You should ease off for a while and plan this out again.”  
“May I remind you who is undeniably in charge here?”

  
It grew deathly quiet.

  
“If you have serious problems with how I run things, I will advise you, as always, to arrange a meeting with me in my office and air your grievances. But, as of now, we will continue as we have been doing. You will all soon see that this is the best way forward. Very soon, we will own the majority in that company. I just ask-”

The door flew open, slamming into the wall behind it.

  
“ _I’m_ asking that you back the **fuck** up. I’m sorry if someone told you otherwise,” he walked into the room, staring directly into Akashi’s blazing eyes.

 

“’ _That company_ ’,” Everyone’s attention was fixed on him, as he stopped at the other end of the table.

 

 

“belongs to **me**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter ended up LONG! But I did warn you guys, in my defence. Whilst I tend towards longer chapters, as the plot progresses, I will switch up the length a bit for added impact. And for those ready to have my head, let’s not forget, shorter chapters means faster updates. Anyhooo...Prize for anyone who can guess who is going to be introduced in the next chapter. ^_^ I’ve led you guys on for long enough I feel, but it wasn’t too bad was it? Still, hold your horses; expect a SLOW ass build and PLENTY of angst. I feel waiting makes everything more exquisite, don’t you? Now, I know you guys are really started to get into the feel of things because last chapter’s comments were just the business. (See what I did there?) Make my week, lovely readers and tell me what you think! I’m glad that Momoi could recuperate in this chapter and everything was just so sweet and nice. Like how cute is she? There is something so childlike yet so mature about her character that I LOVE. Not going to lie, if I was her you need to underSTAND I’d be bossing everyone around, looking like butter wouldn’t melt. Momoi fans say AYE! And my girl got gifts GALORE. The DAY someone buys me a car, I’ll be at church all WEEK praising the Lord, for real. And let’s not lie like Akashi wouldn’t be that one guy making underlying threats and how RUDE is he? Like I adore writing about him and Aomine interacting because it’s sooo cat and mouse to me-Akashi just plays with him and Aomine never has a hope of keeping up, intellectually at least. So may conversations made me laugh while I wrote this, no joke, I hope they made you laugh a little too ^_^ (if there was anything in particular you liked or didn’t please, you know what to do *hint hint*) But yeah, the GoM being overprotective was just all I ever wanted....hmm, well almost everything, I wouldn’t be adverse to seeing a certain redhead every now and then. Hardest part to write hands down: the GoM going IN on Takao. Like he’s literally me so I wasn’t here for it, tbh. Plus, shout out to Aomine’s sweet side! Like, yessss amirite? Hahahahaha! Like just writing about it puts a smile on my face, but if you think that he’s done, think again. This man will get character DEVELOPMENT, good AND bad but hey, love does crazy things, no? Quite a bit of this was typed up in the night on my phone while we travelled so there will be lingering typos but I’m currently trying to flush them out. As my day-one people know (you guys ROCK) I don’t get anyone to beta anything so grammar errors and typos may be rife (hopefully not the former as much because I HATE grammatical errors, they make me shudder, especially from people who should know better i.e. myself). But while the other chapters are in the works, I will go back to previous ones and proof read to improve them in any way I can. But anyhoooww, let me know what you liked and didn’t like, what you expect to see in the next chapter, how I will disappoint you, etc ;) Bye for now.
> 
> Update 1: In case you haven’t noticed, I write the end notes as I go along, so I add things. Usually I’ll try to incorporate them into the main text but change is nigh, So first off, Akashi actually doesn’t play games. The MC of this chapter, when you think about it. And I lied, the prison scene was the worst for me.
> 
> Update 2: Murasakibara is actually one of my favourite characters when I think about it. It’s the ‘wise nodding’ because I can SO see him doing it. Cracks me right up!
> 
> Update 3: There are actually LOADS of OCs. But I reaaalllyyy like them! Tell me who you like the most down below...if you want....^_^
> 
> Update 4: Hints of MidoxTaka amirite?! PROGRESS. And they aren’t even the main pairing! HA!
> 
> Update 5: Nearly forgot; one Tressa is like slightly stronger than the pound (pre-Brexit). So yeah, GoM are kinda loaded.
> 
> Update 6: You guys best not get ahead of yourselves you know. I could’ve been leading you on this whooolleee time. Don’t be presumptuous. Mr Mysterious might not be Kagami. Because you’ll feel well dumb if you’ve been shrieking ‘It’s Kagami!’ to the roof tops and then it’s some like flipping Otsubo...(not that that’s a baaaad thing...*wink wink*)
> 
> Update 7: Am I that transparent? Probably. Promise the next chapter will be a lot faster coming. It’s only that these past two weeks were shambolic. But hey, hey, hey (Bokuto has ruined me) you got a long ass chapter so it’s not all bad. I’ll stop now. Bye bye


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick side note for all the followers of my side story: Puppy Tales: My baby got sick again, so the vet took her away AGAIN and I haven’t heard anything yet so I’m just praying she’s okay but it’s been like three weeks plus so I’m not hopeful....Anyhooo....Next chapter is up but it’s disgustingly late!!! I’m not keeping to my promises AT ALL and I’m SOOO sorry. I went up country and I’ve just been sleeping so badly and my sister gave me her NASTY ass cold, the little disease carrying rodent...I told her I’d air out her shamelessness to all my readers and I HAVE. You can blame her for the lateness! (Please, don’t. Blame me, she’s a sweetheart really) So yes, I'm really really sorry but I'll try being on time with the next chapter, you can COUNT on it. I was totally like "I shan't SLEEP until I've posted this!" last night and yet here we are...I'm a mess. I'm literally going to work on the next chapter as SOON as I'm done editing this, which will take forever. However, I promised myself I would get this chapter up before the month ended and here I am, flirting with deadlines as always...But anyyhhooo, I left you guys hanging and I’m not tagging ANYTHING (well, I have but I don't think Mitobe's down for that drama and it can't be Riko because RUDE) so if you want to find out who it was, you’d better get READING! But wow, like the comments this time were literally my favourite ones so far, like people saying how much they loved the story was super emotional so shout out to all my commenters because you actually make everything worthwhile for me. And especially Soko for your awesome comments, DeathUponMe for the immediate feedback that I have come to depend on as a measurement of whether my chapter is good or not, Kiii and jcricket for the really lovely comments complimenting my story AND my writing skills (I didn't know I had them tbh, I just love reading and writing), nearly started the waterworks there, and finally my returnee rambler, AiyumiKashima for that beautiful essay. You get an A+...like damn, it’s been a month since I started but in a way it feels like I’ve been going at it longer. Like, I’m so invested in this now; it feels weird if I don’t open my laptop and type at least a bit at one point in the day. Just remember, I write this for you guys, so if you tell me you’re enjoying it, it makes me so so happy! The comments letting me know what you liked or didn’t about the chapter, the kudos when you’ve gone from ‘this is pretty good’ to ‘this story rocks’ and the bookmarks that let me know you’re actually waiting for the next chapter to come out; everything makes me feel so warm and squidgy inside. On a serious note, the love I get makes me seriously feel blessed, I’m so damn grateful to God that I started this because you guys are wonderful, you make me WANT to do this, so keep it coming with the TLC if you please ;) It’s just great. Honestly. I’ll try not to let you guys down ^_^ MWAH! Really hope you like it! So without further ado *DRUMROLL* No BETA! I'm kidding (not really, it's never beta'd). *DRUMROLL* I've broken 100'000 words!! Here's to a million!!  
> I joke, I joke, your chapter awaits...
> 
> Update: How am I still editing six hours later? This LIFE...

Nobody said a word.

 

  
Everyone had taken the dramatic arrival of the newcomer differently, but they were yet to find out just heavily intertwined this man was in their lives.

  
Midorima tried his best to hide his shock, painting his face with disgust instead. Red Room meetings were near sacred to Akashi-they had one every week since Generations had been set up. And not _once_ had they ever been interrupted. It was strictly for the Miracles, save for the few times Momoi joined them. A lot of people were too scared to approach them individually; most people were too scared to approach them as a group; **nobody** approached them while they were in the Red Room...nobody except this _heathen_ apparently, who was either too brave or too stupid to fully understand or care about what he’d done. Midorima eyed him with disdain; _I’ll make an educated guess as to which camp **he** falls in to._

  
Murasakibara was confused. He wasn’t the same guy who was here two Wednesday’s ago, so why was he claiming the company was his? Maybe he was lying, and he had an ulterior motive. He also couldn’t help but feel a bit worried at how Akashi would respond to their Red Room meeting being disturbed. _Aka-chin is really strict about stuff like this. I really hope he doesn’t get too mad_. It made _him_ angry that somebody would defy Akashi, so he already felt hostile towards the stranger. It would take a complete idiot to burst in there and think they were going to get far with the Miracles. In fact, the only explanation the made sense to Murasakibara was that he had no idea who they were, so he didn’t **know** what he had let himself in for. But the new guy gave off this air, this _unmistakable vibe_ of somebody who didn’t go by the status quo. He was someone who _changed_ things. Murasakibara didn’t like that vibe.

  
Contrary to people’s fears, Akashi was _delighted_. He had been proven correct so quickly, he hadn’t even had to wait until Wednesday for Takao’s _little secret_ to come out. Only the secret wasn’t so little...He stared deeply into the gaze that held his unwaveringly. It was a battle of wills between the two of them, and he would be lying if he said that he had ever met someone whose eyes blazed as much as this man’s did. If Akashi’s eyes burned, his **_scorched_**. He could see him rising to challenge him and his eyes narrowed involuntarily. He enjoyed a worthwhile challenge, enjoyed it very much. Especially since he had received one in the business world yet. The predator inside him hissed with pleasure at the thought of a worthy challenger. What he wouldn’t stand for, however, was **insolence**. _Yes, he will be a thing of beauty when that fire is put out and he crumbles. To see someone like that completely submit..._ he shivered slightly in anticipation. _I look forward to it_.

  
Aomine had been completely and utterly **floored** the moment he had opened his mouth. There was no mistaking it. It might be rougher and a lot more ferocious but the timbre was undeniable. Not to mention the effect it had on him. The voice was the same voice of the stranger _that night_. Then this was _him_? The man who had saved him from the bitterness that has been devouring him from the inside out for longer than he could remember; he was standing right **there** in front of him. Aomine couldn’t believe that he same guy owned the company Akashi had been chasing down. If that was the case...he whistled quietly under his breath, Akashi was going to get the challenge he’d been looking for, because he couldn’t see this guy bending to his whims without a fight. _Because if he works as well as he plays...Akashi’s gonna be in for a surprise._

  
Kise, like Midorima, had tried (but failed) to hide his surprise at the entrance. _It’s just like a movie!_ He had disagreed with Akashi’s tormenting as much as everyone else but for once, he’d had the foresight to not voice him thoughts because he had a feeling Akashi wouldn’t be giving up on his plans anytime soon. But even with that in mind, he could _**never**_ have thought that this would be the outcome: this guy bursting into the Red Room like he owned the place, _swearing at Akashi?_ He had balls, there was no denying it. _Orrrr, he’s just really, really dumb_. Kise’s lips curved up into the tiniest smirk, he couldn’t wait to see where this was going. This guy was going to regret messing with them. _I’ll bet **even** Kurokocchi is shocked_ -

  
“Kurokocchi?” The man in question had disappeared from his seat.

  
At Kise’s questioning voice, the Miracles snapped out from their momentary trance; all except Akashi, whose eyes were still locked with the stranger’s. That was why they hadn’t seen Kuroko leave his seat almost as soon as the man had entered and make his way stealthily towards him. It was times like this that his lack of presence really came in handy. Before anyone could say anything to stop him, he was standing directly behind him.

 

  
“So, almost a decade of silence and when you finally show yourself, you can’t even be bothered to say ‘hello’?” His eyes narrowed dangerously and the huge man leaped about a foot in the air and turned round excruciatingly slowly, not wanting to believe what his brain was screaming at him, despite there being no other option. He swallowed.

 

 

“...Kuroko...?”

 

 

“Well?”

 

 

“Kagami-kun?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yet _again_ everyone was stunned, this time Akashi included. Everyone but Kuroko, who seemed to be battling the incessant urge to wrap his small, pale hands around the other man’s neck, squeeze and never let go.

  
“K-Kuroko, hahaha, uhhh... _long time no see?_ ” He said nothing in response but his frigid demeanour and ice-cold stare said more than he ever could.

“W-Well, what did you expect?! Like, I wasn’t planning on finding you here! I had no idea you _worked_ here at **all** -”

“And whose fault is that?”

“Ummm...”

“Who was the one who made absolutely no effort to stay in touch even though he said he would?”

“I-”

“Who basically **avoided** me for years so that I wouldn’t be able to find out where he was **or** what he was doing?”

“Kuroko I-!” He stumbled back as Kuroko smacked him hard across the face.

“ _That_ is for never calling or texting.” He kicked him viciously in the shin.

“ _That_ is for changing your number so none of us could get through to you.” He punched him brutally in the stomach, winding him and making him keel over.

“And _that_ is for never emailing me back except to tell me you didn’t want me to bother you anymore.”

Kuroko drew closer to him again, and Kise got up, shaken from his immobile state by the thought that Kuroko - _Kuroko of all people_ \- would whip out a knife and finish what he started. Akashi motioned for him to sit down; Kuroko seemed finished.

 

The man was curled up on himself, a string of muttered expletives leaving his mouth, when Kuroko knelt down silently next to his hunched form.

“Why, Kagami-kun?”

At his name, the man shot up and eyed Kuroko warily.

“Why did you cut me off?” Kagami sighed and looked away guiltily. He couldn’t face Kuroko like that, not with that face, with those sad, accusatory eyes.

“I guess I deserved that.”

“No, you deserved a lot more than that, but I’m feeling lenient today.”

“Gee, _thanks_.” After receiving a murderous glare from Kuroko he held up his hands.

“ ** _Woah_** , I’m sorry, okay?” Taking a deep breath, he tried again.

“Kuroko, I didn’t want to have to cut you off like that but I...I had problems, a lot of ‘em and I couldn’t come back. Like I know I said I would and I know I made promises I didn’t keep but the intention wasn’t to hurt you. You _know_ I’d never do that on purpose, I just...I just didn’t want you to carry _my_ burden. And I’m sorry for letting you down, and for stopping your dream from coming true but I couldn’t change what happened. I tried to but eventually it came to a point where I had to man up and face reality, not hide behind a basketball _or_ my team...or you...I’m sorry.”

By this point, he was on his knees as well, facing him and gazing earnestly into his eyes, to try and make him see that he meant every word of his apology. Eventually, Kuroko leaned forward and rested his forehead on one of Kagami’s broad shoulders, saying nothing. Kagami in turn raised his available arm, and wrapped it around his shoulders, thanking his lucky stars that Kuroko was so forgiving. The scene was so intimate that most people would shy away from interrupting... _most_ people.

  
“Wait, wait, wait, hold up. So you two **_know_** each other?”

Kuroko raised his head and sighed heavily, as though answering Aomine’s question gave him physical pain.

“Yes, Aomine-kun, I’m sure you can deduce from our recent interaction that we are very much acquainted.”

“Alriiiggghhhttt, there’s no need to be so _sarcastic_ about it.” Outwardly, he acted offended at Kuroko’s tone but inwardly, he was relieved that there was some distance between the two of them. Seeing the two of them so close together had made him feel _something_ , he wasn’t sure what it was, but it was a feeling he could probably do without experiencing in the foreseeable future.

“Well, really Aomine-kun, would _you_ get this close to someone you’ve never met before? On second thoughts, I’ll retract that question.”

“Oi, listen here, you-”

“I think I know you from somewhere.”

Kagami said almost to himself. Aomine smirked arrogantly, even if he didn’t know who they were, there was no way he hadn’t heard of **him**.  
“Well, you’re in business so I’d be more surprised if you _didn’t_ know who I was.”

“No, more like I’m sure I’ve heard your voice somewhere...” The smirk was still firmly in place but inside Aomine couldn’t help but panic a little bit. _Does he remember me from that night? There’s no way he’s forgotten but chances are he doesn’t remember how I look because it was pretty dark and there were no floodlights. But he could still hear my voice...Oh shit! What if he tells them he whooped my ass on the court?_ Aomine was about to say something to lead him off track when his face lit up with recognition then darkened slightly, repulsed.

“Yeah, I remember you...You were the guy getting sucked off in the bathroom at Wilson’s!” Kise and Murasakibara sniggered and Kuroko watched the exchange with interest. They were all struck dumb by the hint of red that tinted Aomine’s cheeks. _Aomine’s blushing...he’s EMBARASSED?!_

“Shut the fuck up! How the hell would you even know what I was doing unless you were watching, pervert?”

“You get head in the toilet of a bar with the door open and _I’m_ the pervert? Whatever. Besides I was looking for a toilet to vomit into. I ate something I shouldn’t have...” at this he trailed off and coloured violently, refusing to say anymore. Aomine was curious at his sudden sheepishness but refused to let the insult slide from some random guy with a big mouth. He _hated_ when people talked back to him.

“ _Ohhh_ , so you’re the guy who was throwing up next to me? I’d totally forgotten you existed.”

“And I _wish_ I’d forgotten **you** existed. I don’t make a point of getting to know people like you.” Aomine’s eyes narrowed dangerously, and his voice deepened without him knowing.

“What the fuck is **that** supposed to mean, asshole?” he snarled.

“I mean exactly that. People like you. People who don’t respect others. You treated that girl like total trash, and I really doubt she deserved that.”

“What she did or didn’t deserve is **none of your fucking business**.” Kagami shrugged.

“You’re right; it isn’t any of my business. Like I said, I want nothing to do with people like you. This is probably the last time we’re going to meet anyway.” As if finally remembering why he had come there in the first place, he sprang up and fixed Akashi with a glare that got more and more heated the longer he looked. His anger was starting to bubble over, like a volcano just waiting to erupt.

  
“And I’m guessing _you’re_ the guy behind all this. Takao wouldn’t tell me all the details but I’m pretty sure you played a major part.”

“Really now. You come storming into our meeting without any apologies, you don’t introduce yourself and then you accuse me, someone you’ve never even met, of things I might not be guilty of. Do you think that’s fair?” The fact that Akashi was even trying to paint a picture of innocence was making Kagami’s blood boil.

“I won’t apologise. You don’t freaking deserve an apology after how you treated Takao. And like I said, I have no intention of telling you anything about me because we won’t see each other again after today. All I’m asking you to do is stay away from Takao **and** my company. What he said was the truth, one hundred percent. He can’t sell the company because it isn’t his, it’s **mine**. And I can’t sell either, for reasons I don’t want or need to share with you. There are plenty of other oil companies out there for you to destroy. Pick one of them and leave mine alone.”

“But I _have_ picked a company out. It’s yours.” Akashi had gotten up and was walking towards him, interest dancing in his eyes, barely concealing the anger that was starting to emerge. But it couldn’t top Kagami’s barely suppressed rage.

“Are you deaf?” Kise didn’t like where this was going and tried urgently to make eye contact with Kuroko, to ask if he should step in. “I’ve told you the company is **mine** and I’m **not** selling! Why won’t you back down?!”

“Because I always get what I want. It’s you who doesn’t understand this situation.”

“So you’re a spoiled brat. That doesn’t justify- **FUCK**!” He dodged swiftly, his reflexes saving him just in time to stop him getting a nasty cut to the face from Akashi’s letter opener. He ended up with the slightest graze on his cheek. Kise leapt up to step in between them and Kuroko stood in front of Kagami to stop any further attacks. Murasakibara watched Akashi carefully, poised to remove him quickly if things started getting bad. Aomine and Midorima could only watch the scene unfolding before them.

“I don’t appreciate insolence. You move quickly. But you’re going to need to move a lot faster if you want to keep your company.”

“So not only are you spoiled, you’re also crazy as fuck! I’m going to tell you this once, because I won’t be as nice the second time around. I’m not as forgiving as I used to be. Now, I don’t know anything about you guys-except Kuroko obviously; only what I’ve heard from Takao and some other guys from the office before I came over here. But they all say you’re big shots, and I’m cool with that. I’m not one to knock anyone’s success but I will if you use methods like this to achieve it. You can’t freaking _bully_ people into doing what you want them to and you definitely can’t threaten them. Takao is a complete fucking **wreck** thanks to you guys,” he clenched his fists, the veins popping massively on the back of his hands, “and I won’t let that happen to him ever again. Not while I’m here to stop it. Your threats might work on some people but I’ll let you know now, they won’t work on me. So stay away.”

Akashi **_despised_** being lectured. It made him feel small and irrelevant. Like he was just a child again...

 

>   
>  _He was seven and had just been told that he would have his first solo violin recital in front of the whole school and the board of governors. He had hurried to tell his father the good news._
> 
>   
>  _“Why has it taken you so long to get one? You started playing almost a year ago! There’s no point doing it if people don’t recognise you as being exceptional.”_
> 
>   
>  _He was eleven and had gotten to the finals of the national shogi championships-the youngest player in history to do so. He was ecstatic when he came home but that soon changed._
> 
>   
>  _“Why are you telling me this?”_
> 
> _“Bec-”_
> 
> _“Have you won yet?”_
> 
> _“...”_
> 
> _"Have you **won** yet?”_
> 
> _“...No...”_
> 
> _“Well don’t come to tell me anything until you have. You’d be a complete disgrace if you got this far only to lose. Make sure you win, or don’t even **think** of showing your face to me.”_
> 
>   
>  _He won._
> 
>  
> 
> _He was thirteen. He had just discovered the world of basketball and was eager to join the school team. But he feared what he father would say he told him._
> 
> _"That’s perfectly fine.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Really?”_
> 
> _“Of course. It’s something else you can become the best in. Once you set your sights on something, you have to go through with it all the way, and **succeed**.”_
> 
> _“So I can join?!”_
> 
> _“By all means...” He had started walking away, feeling victorious, until his father’s next words stopped him dead in his tracks._
> 
> _“Just make sure you don’t lose. If anything comes back to me about you losing, you won’t just quit the basketball team, I’ll have you quit every single extra-curricular activity you do. I don’t tolerate_ **failures** _in this house.”_

 

“Unfortunately-”

“ _Unfortunately_ , this needs to stop here for today.” Kuroko intervened, bringing Akashi to a halt. He spread his arms slightly, blocking Akashi’s path to Kagami to further reiterate his point. “Please Akashi-kun, just let him go for now. I’m sure we can sort this all out later.”

It was nothing short of amazing to see Kuroko protecting Kagami and not the other way around. Kuroko’s size and height had not improved much since leaving high school, unlike the rest of them who had had fairly significant growth spurts.

Kuroko remained the shortest member of the Miracles with a physique that suggested frailty. He was a short, slim, pale man with a shock of light blue hair and piercing baby blue eyes. He had an almost childish face, which led many to call him ‘cute’ though he was as old as the rest. His eyes were large in his face and he had a rather delicate facial structure, with a narrow nose and thin lips. He was slender and toned but not excessively which one would expect from his years of athleticism. He was clad in his customary grey suit, no one knew _exactly_ how many he owned which didn’t make him stand out anymore than he normally would, but he definitely looked good. Though conventionally handsome, it was in a much more subdued way than the rest of them, which, coupled with his weak presence meant he was frequently ignored in favour of one of the other men. The irony was that though most people who didn’t know him didn’t give him a second glance, for those that did, he was a reliable and trustworthy companion, who had a more beautiful personality than any of them.

With regards to their personalities, the same could be said about the man he was shielding. But they couldn’t have looked more different if they tried which is why they made such an unlikely pair. One thing that no one could deny about him; was that he attracted attention, whether he wanted to or not. Kagami just looked _healthy_. Height-wise, he was trumped by Aomine, Midorima and of course Murasakibara but he was more built than all of them, due to his custom recipe of dedicated gym-going and great genetics. His body boasted flawless, golden skin-like his skin was perpetually sun-kissed. His body was worthy of being on the cover of any men’s health magazine anywhere...and he’d probably get a twelve-page spread on top of it. There was no excess fat, no loose skin; just taut, toned muscle as far as the eye could see. His face did his body justice. Smooth skin, full lips, a strong jaw, proud, slim nose and blood red eyes to match his flaming red hair. The only ‘odd’ things about his appearance were his hair, which was actually two toned: a dark black underlying the burning crimson-and also desperately in need of a trim according to Takao, like he had room to talk- and his curiously split eyebrows. They didn’t detract from how attractive he was, they gave his face more character and if anything, made him even more eye-catching. He wore a fitted white shirt with the top buttons undone, showing a hint of his well-defined collar bones and part of a silver chain-the only accessory he wore. It clung to his broad shoulders and large pectorals. His long, lean legs were encased in grey, slim-fit trousers that showed off his narrow hips and on his feet were black suede loafers. A walking demigod.

To see Kuroko protecting him like he would seriously harm anyone who took another step towards them affected Akashi somewhat. Physically, they were like fire and ice. But to see Kuroko, usually so reserved and the voice of reason, put himself harm’s way like that told Akashi that he and Kagami shared something. He would give the newcomer the benefit of the doubt... _this_ time...

“As you wish, Tetsuya. But please inform your friend that I won’t be as forgiving if he is to arrive unannounced again.”

“Ar-” Kuroko slapped his hand over Kagami’s mouth before he _really_ put his foot in it and set Akashi off.

“I will, Akashi-kun. Thank you.” He turned to Kagami with a small frown. “We’re going now Kagami-kun.” And he shoved him unceremoniously out of the door, letting it swing shut behind them.

The rest of the Miracles watched in silence, as the tornado that was Kagami Taiga swept out of the room.

 

* * *

 

“Kagami-kun, I really can’t believe that this is how you show up after all these years.”

“Well it’s not like I-”

“Not only did you break your promise to me _and_ to the team, but you didn’t even go pro like I’d hoped you would.”

Kagami watched him carefully, not knowing whether he should say something in response and risk getting cut off again. He was getting _really_ tired of that.

“How do you know I didn’t go back to basket-”

“Don’t lie to me Kagami-kun, even if you’re trying to make me feel better. Please, don’t.”

Kagami averted his gaze, once more overwhelmed with guilt at Kuroko’s quiet voice.

“I would know, because I had been looking for you, hoping to find some sign of you ever since you left and I never did.”

An uncomfortable silence descended upon them and internally, Kagami argued whether he should try to comfort him or just change the subject entirely. He took a deep breath but then Kuroko spoke again.

“Though I can’t say I’m particularly angry with you for choosing another path,” he looked up at him and Kagami saw a glimmer of something warm in his azure eyes, “you seem to have done pretty well for yourself.” Kuroko fought to keep his tone even, but he couldn’t complete mask the pride that had ebbed into his voice. Not from Kagami.

“Thanks, man. That means a lot coming from you. I mean you’re like, crazy successful now, it’s insane! Riko-san is always saying I should follow in your footsteps-”

“...Riko...san...”

“Yeah! Wait, **no**!!” His crimson eyes widened as he realised he’d let slip something fatal.

“As in Coach Riko?”

“Kuroko... **wait**...I can-”

 

Kagami’s howl of pain echoed down the corridor and was loud enough to reach the Red Room that the others still occupied.

Akashi had since taken his seat again, and was currently writing things down in his grey planner. Murasakibara watched him closely; slight worry clouding his handsome features. Midorima had his tablet out and appeared to be searching urgently for something. Aomine fumed silently, still enraged at how mouthy the red-head had been and Kise stared blankly at the table, trying to process all that he had just seen and heard. Eventually, Akashi cleared his throat to call their attention.

“I understand the after effects of that unexpected visit have _shaken_ some of us,” his eyes lingered on Aomine who scowled, “so I would like to draw this meeting to a premature close. I ask that you don’t let today’s events impact your work in any way, unless of course the impact is positive.” He stood up and turned away, Murasakibara rising with him, but paused as if suddenly remembering something.

“Oh, before I forget, there will be no change to Wednesday’s meeting for the foreseeable future. I expect you all here for two o’ clock sharp to interview the Firebird CEO. That is all.” With that, he and Murasakibara left the room.

Midorima got up quickly, adjusted his glasses and with his tablet tucked firmly under his arm, left through the other exit leaving Kise and Aomine still seated. It was Aomine who spoke first.

“I can’t **believe** that fucking idiot had the nerve to disrespect me like that. Who the hell is he anyway? He wasn’t fucking kidding about not knowing who I am because-”

“Aominecchi, please relax! The guy _clearly_ had no idea what he was talking about, so you shouldn’t let him get to you! Besides, he’s a total stranger, why is what he said making you so mad?” Of course Kise didn’t know that they had met before, on much better terms, but the fact that he had not only forgotten about their match but had also scorned him in front of everyone infuriated him. His anger was reaching levels it hadn’t gotten to in a long while and Kise was scared he was going to erupt any minute.

“Aominecchi? You **need** to calm down! Don’t waste your energy thinking about him. Aominecchi...?” he put his hand hesitantly on Aomine’s arm but he shrugged it off almost immediately.

“Don’t _touch_ me. And don’t tell me how to act. You’re almost as pissing off as that stupid red-haired bastard. People like me...what the **_fuck_** would he know? So full of **shit**.” Aomine got up and left the room. Kise waited for him to disappear before getting up to go himself, hurt, but hoping his friend would cool off eventually.

The doors pinged, and Momoi looked towards them expectantly, waiting for Aomine to come out. Their meeting had been a bit long today but she supposed Akashi had something important to say. What she wasn’t expecting, however, was the dark, storm cloud over Aomine’s head, just _daring_ anyone to come too close.

“Dai-chan, what’s wrong?”

“Back off, Satsuki.” He slammed the door behind him and she heard the lock turn. She stared at the closed door in utter surprise. The old Aomine was back and worse than ever. _What the heck **happened** in that meeting?_ Writing a quick note telling people she would be gone for a while, she stuck it onto her desk, left her phone off the receiver and headed downstairs to talk to Kise. She saw the blonde sitting at his desk, staring morosely out of the window. Unlike Aomine’s office, that was completely blocked off from prying eyes unless the door was open or someone looked in from the windows outside; Kise’s was mostly glass so anyone could see him throughout the day. He preferred it that way, attention-seeking as he was, plus his slight sadistic streak revelled in making his targets uncomfortable with the knowledge that their destruction would be in plain sight of anyone walking by.

She smiled quickly in greeting at Monday’s secretary (he rotated them each day): a pretty, dark-haired girl who was a huge devoted fan of Kise-they all were-but in his eyes, was nice enough to look at but as forgettable as the rest. She knocked twice to let him know she was coming in then opened the transparent door.

His papers were spread messily on the table but it looked like he hadn’t done much since he came back in after the meeting. Instead, she saw his eyes sparkle sadly and he had on his crushed face: the one he wore when he was licking his wounds. She rounded the table and perched herself on the edge of his desk facing him. Her small hands quickly found their way to his golden tresses and she stroked his hair soothingly while he stuck his face in her chest and wailed.

“Now, now Ki-chan, don’t cry,” she cooed. “Tell me what’s wrong? Dai-chan came back fuming! And now you’re here crying. What exactly happened?” Kise snuffled and pulled his face out from her cleavage, his nose slightly red. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and cleared his throat.

“Momoicchi, it was in _sane_. We were having our weekly meeting and this totally random guy like busts in and starts tearing into Akashicchi, saying that he wouldn’t sell Firebird and it was just CRAZY. Because he’s _completely_ different to Takao, the guy Akashicchi was pressuring before. Like they’re both hot but this guy is **HOT** like caps lock ‘hot’ but his temper is wild like I thought he was going to try to punch Akashicchi or something- **that** would’ve ended terribly though I _would_ like to see what would happen...I mean Akashicchi wouldn’t get beaten by principle but he was HUGE so maybe...”

“Ki-chan.”

“Oh, right! Sorry! So anyway, this guy is like as sexy as he is stupid. Coming in like that...I mean really, who **_does_** that and expects to walk away alive? Like, seriously? To be honest, he probably wouldn’t have, but like Kurokocchi steps in and like ATTACKS him so I was like oh my GOSH has everyone gone **mad**?! But then the guy starts apologising and they start hugging and it was really cute but random at the same time. Then Akashicchi tries to go in for the kill _again_ but Kurokocchi basically tells him to back off and like pushes him out of there...absolutely _insane_. Momoicchi you **have** to come to the next meeting, you are missing _**out**_!” At this point, Kise was back to normal and more enthusiastic than ever. Momoi couldn’t help but smile at how quickly he’d cheered up.

“That’s great and all Ki-chan, but what happened with you and Dai-chan?” At this, he quietened down a bit, but proceeded to tell her in a way that only Kise could.

“I can’t believe I forgot! So, after Kurokocchi loses it and they’re all hugging and stuff, they start talking about the past I guess and then Aominecchi interrupts - yeah, I know. No surprises there - and then the guy says he knows him from somewhere and - I noticed this but I’m not sure he realised it - Aominecchi kind of looked _hopeful_ like it was weird, the whole THING was weird! Anyways, so then the guy says he saw him and one of his ‘female friends’ going at it in the toilet cubicle of some bar. I KNOOWWWW, I was totally shocked too! It was probably Wilson’s. Anyway so then Aominecchi gets pissy and the guy was furious at the time because I think something happened to Takao because of Akashicchi’s bullying and he was like he doesn’t want anything to do with Aominecchi because he doesn’t respect women and honestly, that guy had a temper, and Akashicchi was pissed OFF but I was actually **so** scared Aominecchi was going to blow. Like he was just fuming! I tried to calm him down after the meeting but he was so **_mean_** and really, really mad so I just left him to it and came back to my room.” And with that, his statement ended. She pondered this whilst Kise patted himself on the back and (not so) mentally congratulated himself on a job well done.

“That’s really weird...” she said slowly, “because I haven’t seen Dai-chan that angry since... _forever_. Like when my attack happened,” Kise winced but she waved it off, “it’s fine, I’m okay talking about it. When it happened and he found out it was one of his playthings that did it, he was really volatile. I remember being so worried he’d do something terrible, he was even hot when I touched him! But this anger was different. It was a lot more...bitter...like he’d been expecting something...” Kise nodded his agreement and she continued.

“He might have said otherwise to you, but I get the feeling he knows him in some way. Otherwise, his reaction makes no sense. Dai-chan has had to deal with people talking trash about him ever since he started playing basketball and he’s _never_ gotten this mad. Even when it’s been people he **does** know...something smells fishy, but I’ll get to the bottom of it, or my name isn’t Momoi Satsuki!” She saluted proudly and Kise laughed, back to normal again.

“Right, Ki-chan, I’m going back up now before he notices I’ve been missing and makes me his next target. I’ll see you at lunch!” He hugged her quickly and beamed at her.

“Thanks for coming down, Momoicchi! See you then!” She flitted out of the room, and his secretary turned her head away quickly so she wouldn’t be caught eavesdropping. She didn’t particularly like the fact that Kise relied so heavily on Momoi but he had definitely perked up so she was willing to let it slide if her employer-idol-was happy. From what she had heard, Aomine was in a mood. So what else was new? She hated that he treated Kise so badly all the time. He was blinding gorgeous-that was completely true-but his attitude was so vile, she didn’t think he was worth the trouble. Kise however...She sighed longingly, staring at the object of her affections. He was okay and that was all that mattered.

Meanwhile, Kuroko had managed to sidetrack Kagami, and they were now seated in the almost empty cafeteria, drinking coffee...or at least Kuroko was.

“Kagami-kun, you need to relax.”

“I’ve told you already Kuroko; this place gives me bad vibes. I don’t like it.”

“Well, forget about the surroundings for a while. You’re not talking to them, you’re talking to me.”

“If you only wanted a drink then why couldn’t we go to the coffee shop down the road, like I suggested?”

“Akashi-kun doesn’t like us leaving work unless we have a meeting scheduled or it’s our lunch-break. He says it encourages poor work ethic.”

“That Akashi guy is something else. I’ve never seen someone so... _intense_. I’m surprised the two of you work so well together, I would’ve never thought that **you** would agree with methods like his.”

“I don’t...” He opened his mouth to say more but seemed to think better of it and held his tongue. Kagami sighed.

“Listen, Kuroko, it was great seeing you and all but I have to get going. I have work to do back at Firebird. What with Takao gone now and me always being away for a while...I can’t leave them like that.” Kuroko nodded in understanding and Kagami stood up.

“It really was great seeing you again though. I guess I enjoyed this little catch up even though I really wasn’t expecting it.”

“Why are you talking like we aren’t going to see each other again, Kagami-kun?” The man in question coughed sheepishly and looked everywhere but the bright blue laser-like stare that was currently boring a hole in his forehead.

“Well I just thought that the way we met probably wasn’t the best and I kind of don’t like your boss and you guys want my company, and it’s just kinda _messy_ so I just thought that maybe-”

“Phone, please, Kagami-kun.”

“Uhhh, pardon?”

“Give me your phone please, Kagami-kun.”

“Oh, um, okay.” He handed over his mobile obediently then Kuroko tapped in his number and called. His own phone buzzed melodically and he ended the call then saved the number.

“Now I have your number and you have mine, so it will be impossible for us to lose contact again. Just in case you were planning on trying...” He looked sternly at him but Kagami couldn’t help but smile at his friend’s persistence.

“I won’t, promise. And I’ll **keep** it this time!” Kuroko said nothing, but Kagami could tell he had gained his approval.

“Okay, now that you know I have no plans of deserting you any time soon, I have to get back to work. I’ll talk to you later.” He waved his goodbye and Kuroko saw him off.  
It was now coming to midday, and Kuroko had yet to get to work. He was known to be a very hard working, focused young man; well loved by all the people who worked with and under him. So everyone was surprised when they saw him creep into his office nearly half way through the day, like a teenager trying to sneak in after staying out too late. Kuroko slunk into his modest office and closed the door firmly behind him. It was only when he was safely hidden, that he allowed a tiny but ecstatic grin to grace his face. He had expected the day to turn out so badly, especially with how things had been left at the end of last week with regards to Akashi and how he was treating Takao, but he would’ve never thought he would meet his closest friend. It had been one of the biggest regrets in his life-losing touch had depressed him seriously when it first happened and even though the feelings had faded as time wore on, whenever he happened to be reminded of him, the same pain that comes with losing a dear friend had come back to bite him full force, letting him know that it would always be lingering in the back of his conscience. The unsettling knowledge that a person had, for whatever reason, decided they couldn’t keep their friendship and had left him hanging. Being unable to ask what went wrong, or what could be done to fix it; not knowing if it was his fault or if the matter was out of his hands. He had ignored it as best as he could for as long as possible but seeing Kagami that morning had brought back everything and he just needed to vent _everything_. He had been moved when Kagami had been as repentant as he was because for all those years, he had thought he had pushed his dreams and aspirations on Kagami too forcefully, thus chasing the other boy away. He had felt guilty and unsure all that time, but Kagami’s unknowing bashful attitude; and heartfelt apology had soothed him and put to rest his demons. His smile grew slightly; he couldn’t believe Kagami hadn’t changed at all in close to decade. Physically, he had grown-Kuroko hadn’t thought it possible, he probably wouldn’t have if he hadn’t seen the proof for himself. But his personality was the same...a blinding beacon of light that chased the darkness away.

But Kuroko would be fooling himself if he said he couldn’t detect the sadness that his friend harboured. He had tried to hide it but Kuroko knew him better than that. Kagami had clearly had a difficult life when he had left Kuroko’s and the thought that he’d had to face it alone was a miserable one. But he had overcome whatever it was, at least enough to be as successful as he was now, and he wasn’t completely alone which put Kuroko at ease. Not only did he have a firm bond with Takao, but it seemed (according to Kagami) that the majority of their basketball team worked under him at Firebird.

Kuroko had initially been in close contact with most of them, but as he had gotten further drawn into Generations and everything it entailed, he had slowly drifted from them. The opportunities to meet them had become more limited, though he had often had the inkling that Akashi was **against** him having a lot of outside contacts. Because he didn’t want to cause unnecessary friction between them, Kuroko had let it slide. But now, he felt that the whole Firebird saga could be the beginning of a new page in his life. His argument with Akashi had been the first time in recent memory that he had openly disagreed with him and he realised that he didn’t want to keep quiet and not voice his concerns simply because it was expected of him. He couldn’t stop the rueful chuckle that escaped him: he could never work out what it was about Kagami that inspired him to be so outspoken and so _brave_. But he shouldn’t have been surprised-it was Kagami. He had so much confidence and courage, some would just call it plain reckless. But he wouldn’t have it any other way.

He settled down at his desk and focused quickly on the work he had to do, already nearly two hours behind schedule. He hadn’t been working long when his pager buzzed. He read the message on it and his eyebrows rose in surprise and apprehension. He had been summoned.

 

He made his way to Akashi’s office as fast as possible. He knew as well as anyone that he wasn’t Akashi’s favourite person at the moment given his constant interference in his plans so he was trying not to antagonise him further. He was outside his office in under three minutes and Mibuchi smiled kindly at him, buzzing him through to let Akashi know he had arrived. The doors swung open unaided to reveal Akashi and two empty chairs positioned opposite him.

“Tetsuya. Thank you for your prompt arrival. It’s a shame the same can’t be said for your colleague. Please, have a seat.”

“Thank you Akashi-kun. Who else is coming?”

“You’ll find out very soon, I’m sure. Did you enjoy your catch up with Kagami?” Since Momoi’s attack, Akashi had been true to his word and had installed an expensive surveillance system that he had constant access to. It didn’t surprise Kuroko that he had the whole building be watched and after what had happened, he didn’t blame him.

“I did. I’m sure you could tell that it had been quite a while since we last spoke. I was _very_ glad to see him again, I still am.” Akashi smiled, though it was difficult to tell if he was actually happy or not.

“Excellent to hear. I must confess, that is part of the reason why I called you two up here. You will find out exactly why in a few minutes when-” He heard a buzzer sound and the doors swung open again.

“Well, you will find out as soon as Shintarou takes his seat.” Midorima did just that and Akashi focused his gaze on the two of them.

“Now, as you both remember from our meeting this morning, I let you all know that our plans would be proceeding forward as usual, with regards to the Firebird deal.” Kuroko eyed him warily but Midorima’s attitude seemed someone surly at the mention of the company.

“Having been graced with the presence of the _true_ owner of the company, I have realised that it may be a slightly harder task to convince him to see my vision for the company. Hence, I’m going to pay him a visit tomorrow afternoon.” At this, Midorima and Kuroko exchanged sceptical glances. The last time Akashi had tried to pay Firebird a visit, it had resulted in the chaos of that morning’s meeting.

“Now, because the two of you have been the most...reluctant...to my method of doing things, I would like to invite you to accompany me tomorrow. From what I understand, we will be meeting Kagami as Takao Kazunari is currently _unavailable_ , to the best of my knowledge.” At the mention of Takao’s name, Midorima stiffened almost imperceptibly. Kuroko made a mental note to ask him about it when they left.

“And it is an added bonus that you seem to have some sort of relationship with Kagami, Tetsuya. So I feel your presence will be invaluable tomorrow. Can I count on your attendance?” Kuroko didn’t really know what to think. It wasn’t a massive change; one probably wouldn’t even be able to tell unless they were very familiar with Akashi and how he worked. But the fact that he called them to his office to ask them as opposed to writing it into their schedules really said something. And his question at the end sounded like exactly that: a question. Not a command or an order...well, to an extent. The only issue was Kuroko had seen how fixated the older man was on this company, so he didn’t know whether this ceasefire was permanent or temporary. And he also didn’t know what had caused it. Because in the meeting, he had seemed unaffected by Kagami’s immovable stance against him; if anything, it had angered him so he had expected Akashi to retaliate heavily, not back off. The same could be said for his and Midorima’s complaints the previous week. Knowing what he did about Akashi, his instincts told him Akashi was just lying in wait, and would strike as soon as Kagami slipped up.

But Kuroko had already decided he wouldn’t let that happen. He knew he had found Kagami again for a reason and he wouldn’t let anyone get in the way of that. But in the meantime, he would give Akashi the benefit of the doubt-he would do whatever was asked of him as long as he agreed with it but at the first sign of ulterior motives, he would set Akashi straight.

“Of course, Akashi-kun. I would be honoured to attend.” The question still lingered unanswered on Midorima’s part. He seemed to be thinking deeply about something; his brow was furrowed and his eyebrows were drawn together. He snapped out of his indecisive state and cleared his throat.

“The same goes for me. You can be sure I will be there.”

“I greatly appreciate your support. The car will leave at half past one. We will meet in the reception. That is all. Have a nice day.” They both got up and left the office without another word. Once outside, Midorima made a beeline for one of the closing elevators and exhaled sharply when the doors closed in front of him, leaving him alone in the lift...or so he thought.

“Midorima-kun.” He jumped a bit in surprise in his head. Outside he maintained his cool demeanour. Kuroko wasn’t falling for it.

“Kuroko.”

“I’m hardly ever able to catch you off guard but today I succeeded. However, I know it’s only because you’ve been distracted ever since Kagami-kun showed up here...what’s wrong?”

Midorima pursed his lips and tried to deny it. He wasn’t comfortable with the fact that his feelings were so transparent. It didn’t matter that it was someone overly-perceptive like Kuroko; he had always prided himself on having a tight leash on his emotions and in all honesty, he still wasn’t entirely sure why he was reacting so strongly to...

“There’s nothing wrong with me, thank you.”

“There’s no need to lie to me, Midorima-kun. I can tell when someone is hiding something, even you.” Midorima pursed his lips prissily and continued to avoid the intense gaze.

“Kuroko, I assure you I’m fine. It’s nothing I can’t handle.” The doors pinged and glided open and Midorima couldn’t full hold back the strangled sigh that had been trying to escape.

“I will see you tomorrow. Please be prompt, it wouldn’t do for Akashi to be furthered angered by our _disobedience_.”

The doors closed on Kuroko’s blank face before he could even respond.

Midorima stalked to his office and closed the door firmly behind him. Only when he was certain he was alone did he sink into his chair, somewhat defeated.

He had been shaken up since Kagami’s arrival this morning. Not only because of how he had barrelled in, all guns blazing but also how he had claimed ownership of Firebird with Takao nowhere to be found. The lack of the shorter mans presence had caused Midorima to speculate, and negatively at that. Matters hadn’t been helped by the pain in Kagami’s voice when he had mentioned his name. So taking matters into his own hands he had assumed the worst and had contacted several hospitals to ask if a man named Takao Kazunari had visited at any point during the past week. It was only when New Holloway (he was really starting to dislike that hospital’s prominence in his life) emailed him back to let him know that a man of that name had been admitted to their hospital on Friday night that Midorima’s fears had unfortunately been confirmed.

What confused him the most out of all this was that he didn’t get _why_ he was so concerned about the man’s wellbeing. It wasn’t his responsibility in the slightest. The pushing and probing that had led to him being hospitalized were a crime that only Akashi could (and should) take the blame for. As far as _he_ was concerned, the deal meant nothing to him until both parties had agreed on something and even then, in his eyes, only his bank account would be majorly affected. He had tried to keep a distance stance as far as the deal went because it hadn’t seemed like his problem.

But that had changed, because of Takao. Because he had looked so happy to see him at the reception despite Midorima being as frosty as possible. Because he had continued to chatter away to him (not _at_ him) when he was taken on his tour of the company. Because he had seemed genuinely interested in what Midorima had to say. Because he had looked up at him like he was **_more_** than just ‘the green-haired giant’ or ‘that tall, condescending bastard’ and because he hadn’t treated him like he was a burden to be around, or like he was doing the world a service by sacrificing his time to listen half-heartedly to whatever he was ‘droning on about’ which was what nearly everyone else did.

And he had seen how that once cheerful, smiling man had been transformed into nothing short of a terrified, cornered animal by Akashi’s very hands. The image of him _begging_ Akashi to leave what was his alone had haunted Midorima in the following days more than he would care to admit. He had never seen anything wrong with how he and his fellow Miracles conducted business but _this_...this was different. He didn’t know why entirely, but it just was. He couldn’t stop the odd feeling it caused to stir in the pit of his stomach, the ache it brought upon his conscience. It was for this reason, he kept telling himself, that instead of going straight home at eight o’ clock, he went in the opposite direction of his home and found himself half an hour later in the car park of New Holloway Hospital.

 

He spent a further thirty minutes fighting with himself. After all, he hadn’t helped Takao at all during that tense meeting. He hadn’t thrown him a lifeline; hadn’t been kinder to him during the questioning. He had only told Akashi to rethink his strategy once the damage had already been done and Takao had been torn apart; a thought that caused a hot, unfamiliar wave of shame and guilt to rise up his throat, one that he quickly squashed and shoved back down. He wouldn’t be surprised if Takao didn’t want to see him (or any of them for that matter) at all. They were effectively ruining his life and leaving him in the dust without so much as a backwards glance. But why should he be so concerned? Takao wasn’t the first and he sure as hell wouldn’t be the last to fall by Generations’ sword. If anything, he had given the man way too much thought already. He wasn’t obligated to visit every broken man that they had ruined. He was doing him an honour if anything-he was a busy man but he had set aside some of his valuable time to visit someone of little to no importance to him.

He sighed. How he wished it was as easy to believe his arrogant philosophy now as it had always been.

Mentally shaking himself, he got out of the car and slammed the door before he could waste anymore time deliberating what he should do or worse, chicken out.

_Sometimes I wonder if my sanity is really as good as it seems; to be hesitating over something as insignificant as this...what is happening to me?_

There was an immediate hush in the waiting room as soon as he walked through the automatic doors. All eyes were on the dashing figure as he progressed confidently to the main desk.

“M-M-Mr M-Midorima! What a pleasure, sir! How can I help you?”

“I have been informed that a patient by the name of Takao Kazunari was admitted here on Friday the 17th in the evening. I would like to see him.”

“O-Of course! He’s on the fourth floor, in room 205. It’s on the-”

“Don’t bother. I know my way around well enough.” He nodded his thanks and headed for the lift. The receptionist hummed longingly and stared, mesmerised, at his broad, proud back moving away from her desk. _Two Miracles in less than a month; **both** of them are at least twice as hot as they are on camera...and people said I had low aspirations wanting to be a receptionist. Look at me **now**._

He was so glad he hadn’t confided in anyone. He had been a bit tempted when Kuroko had asked him that afternoon but had thought better of it. This wasn’t something he regretted at all. He would’ve been nothing short of ashamed if anyone had borne witness to him turning from the ‘tall, silent type’; stoic in the face of any situation, to the extent that people would think he didn’t care about anything...into an indecisive, uncertain mess. Whilst it wasn’t necessarily visible, any of the Miracles would have called him out on his faltering state straight away, had they seen him outside the hospital room just then. He cleared his throat, flustered, and willed the pale blush that dusted his sculpted cheekbones away. Drawing himself up to his full immense height, he turned the handle of the door.

He was taken aback to see not one dark-haired person, but two. Takao was lying asleep on the hospital bed, the bleached cotton of the sheets giving his skin an unhealthy pallor and highlighting the deep, dark circles underneath his eyes. By his bedside, a very attractive but equally unrecognisable woman had the hand closest to her clasped in between both of hers and was stroking it gently. Upon his entry, she stopped moving but tightened her grip minutely, and regarded him with undisguised suspicion.

“...Good evening.”

“Good evening. May I ask who you are?”

“You took the words right out of my mouth. You are?”

“Midorima Shintarou.” On hearing the name, open hostility joined her suspicion.

“What are you doing here? Come to finish him off I take it? Orders from the boss or are you working out of your own volition for once?” She spoke with blatant venom and Midorima felt his defences coming up in response.

“So you lack the common courtesy to tell me who you are but instead take it upon yourself to insult me with little to no evidence. How do I know _you’re_ not a dangerous person for Takao to be around?”

“How **dare** you?” she flamed, “I’ve been looking after him since he got admitted. Hell, I called the damn _ambulance_ for him and you turn to me with your disgusting-”

“Midorima?”

Takao’s faint voice sliced through the aggression that permeated through the air and put to rest a potentially nasty fight.

“Kazu-kun, you’re okay with him being here?!”

“Calm down, Kira-nee, don’t be so overprotective. He’s one of the good ones.” He smiled almost shyly at Midorima’s unmoving form at the door and Akira’s mouth snapped shut, slightly put out by his words. Midorima quickly quashed the unexplained smug smile that tried to fight its way to his face.

Takao realised he had offended her somewhat and wrestled his hand out of her grasp before grabbing one of her hands and rubbing his thumb in small circles over the back of it.

“Not that I don’t _like_ ‘overprotective’ you. It’s almost as cute as normal you. Every side of you is adorable to be honest. But I don’t want you to worry yourself unnecessarily. ‘Kay?” She nodded quickly and smiled at him.

“Actually I lied. I like ‘smiley’ you best! Now, could you go get me a coffee? Pretty please, with loads of sugar on top?” She rolled her eyes, leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

“As if I could deny you anything when you sweet talk me like that.” She walked out of the room, essentially ignoring Midorima as she left. He had watched their whole exchange carefully and it had him feeling certain emotions he didn’t want to decipher _just_ yet.

“So, Midorima, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Midorima panicked slightly momentarily. Now that he thought about it, what _**was**_ his reason for coming?

“I wouldn’t call it a pleasure; it really is more of a customary visit. I happened to meet a gentleman by the name of Kagami this morning, who informed us that he would be _representing_ you as you couldn’t be present yourself. From what I understand, he is the actual owner of the company.” Takao paled horribly at this and Midorima worried he had said too much for him to handle in his current state.

“K-Kagami? How do you know who he is?”

“Well, he made it a point to invade our weekly meeting -”

“Sorry, by ‘our’ you mean...?”

“The rest of the board at Generations.” Takao slapped his hands over his face and groaned into them.

“He ** _didn’t_**. WHY is he always so **reckless**?”

“Is there a problem?” Midorima had braced himself for a range of outcomes to this visit but this hadn’t been one of them: seeing Takao look so defeated at the thought of his ‘boss’ coming to defend him. He couldn’t help but be intrigued by the response, though admittedly guilty for having caused it.

“He was never supposed to turn up. I told him about what had happened because I knew he was due back and would find out sooner or later and I didn’t want him to freak out. But no one was supposed to know he _existed_. That wasn’t the plan. I was supposed to be the head of the company; _no one_ was supposed to know any differently. But he came to the rescue like always...because I’m so damn **weak**...” he trailed off bitterly, his head hanging forward so his black bangs hid his face.

Midorima was at a loss of what to do. He definitely hadn’t expected this reaction, the self-loathing the man had. The two of them had history; that was certain. But he didn’t know the extent of it. He **did** know however, that it felt wrong for someone who was always so positive to look so grief-stricken, and no matter how much of a dull, ‘stick-in-the-mud’ he was, he wanted to try and change that.

“Takao...” He cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses, not wanting to seem unsure about what he was saying.

“I think at this point Akashi has started to understand that perhaps his methods weren’t the most beneficial to the end result, and I believe that he is attempting to remedy that. So it would be unwise for you to shoulder all of the blame yourself. With regards to the identity of your employer, I’ll have you know that our affairs, especially those that take place in the Red Room, are strictly confidential so whilst the knowledge of his existence is shared by more people than before, the number will remain constant for the foreseeable future.” He winced internally. He didn’t really have a way with words, now that he thought about it. _What am I talking about? MY way of talking is perfectly acceptable. Why am I so concerned about how I comfort this man? I **don’t** comfort_ -

“And who said you’re cold? Thanks for that...Midorima.” Takao was gazing softly at him, and his cheeks started to feel a bit warm.

“There’s nothing to thank me for. I’m simply-”

“Why are you standing so far away? Come closer! I won’t bite...not unless you want me too...” Takao was stunned himself. Here he was, an _invalid_ , flirting shamelessly with one of the most eligible bachelors in the country like it was nothing. He would deny everything and blame it on the strength of the painkillers. _What is **wrong** with me? He’s not even interested in guys! I don’t even think **I’m** Interested in guys...well, not just **any** guy..._

“I doubt you could do much in the state you’re in.” He coughed and adjusted his glasses yet again while the light reflected off them, hiding his eyes. It was all Takao could do to not gape like a dead fish. He’d been expecting things to go swiftly downhill after his brazen comment but Midorima had taken it ridiculously well. Takao’s cheeks burned with shame. _Way to embarrass yourself Kazunari, you’re lucky he hasn’t run for the hills_ -

“Is this room adequate?” Takao nearly jumped a foot in the air at the deep, sonorous voice that sounded a lot closer than it had a minute ago. He thanked the gods for the IV anchoring him to earth and tried to keep his voice steady.

“Uh...” He looked over to where he was sitting. Big mistake.

From a distance, he could just about manage it but from up close, it was all too much. Midorima was a vision. Dressed in the same suit he wore to work; a still pristine white shirt and three piece grey suit, expensively tailored and it fitted him to perfection. His long, elegant legs seemed never-ending in those trousers. _In absolutely everything..._ His green hair was slightly messy, strands starting to fall into his face, _that beautiful, beautiful face. I want to run my hands through it, then_ -

“Takao? You look a bit flushed. I’ll call a doctor.”

“N-NO! No, I’m totally fine! Hahaha! Just _fine_!”

“If not, I can examine you myself. I’m more than proficient-”

“ **NO**! You’ll catch something! I’m fine, honestly! W-What was your question again?”

“One wouldn’t be wrong to assume your bout of illness had addled your brain in the process.”

“So cruel! That wound may prove to be fatal, you know. You’d better be prepared to pay a hefty funeral bill, because if I’m going out, I’m going out in style!”

“By style, I suppose you’re referring to your...questionable way of dressing?”

“Hey now, you’re hitting below the belt! If you’ve got a problem with my sophisticated flair, come out and say it!”

“I have a problem with your ‘sophisticated flair’.”

“Well, that’s a new approach to ‘bedside manner’ if I ever saw one. And you’re _sure_ you don’t want to cut your losses and be a doctor?” Takao hesitated, suddenly not sure if he had overstepped the mark or not.

“N-Not that being at Generations is a bad thing or anyt-” Midorima sighed and rolled his eyes at him. _He r **olled his eyes** at me? Midorima can get _ sassy _? My prayers have just been answered_.

“With patients like you around, I’m convinced my line of work is the right one.” Takao burst out laughing.

“I would try and one-up you but I don’t think I have a comeback after that.”

The sound of their light-hearted bickering reached Akira’s keen ears and an almost wicked grin curled on her lips.

_So **that’s** why he didn’t mind him coming here. Looks like he might need some help from his wonderful Kira-nee._

Her eyes flickered mischievously in the way of a woman up to no good and she headed off back to her hotel to get some rest, sending him a text to say she would be back in the morning.

The text went unread until about midnight, when Takao had to check the time because he had no idea how many minutes had passed since they started talking.

“Oh gosh, it’s past midnight! I’ve kept you here so long! You need to go!” Midorima couldn’t believe that time had flown by like that. He rose fluidly and looked down at Takao.

“I apologise for keeping you up so late, especially as you need your rest.”

“Please don’t apologise.” The sincerity of his voice made him pause.

“While I’m in here, all I _do_ is rest. I...I’m really glad you came to visit me today. Thank you.” Midorima nodded curtly and turned to leave, Takao’s hawk eyes watching as he disappeared.

He sighed when the other man had gone, looking aimlessly out of the window into the darkness. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought **Midorima** would come to visit him. _Well, that’s not exactly true now is it? If I remember correctly, he’s featured pretty regularly in your dreams for a while now, in the tame **and** wild ones_ -

“And that’s enough of **that** train of thought!” He spoke out loud in the empty room to shut up the smart-ass voice in his head that _always_ tried to make itself heard when Midorima was the topic of conversation. He shook his head, sadly. Even after all this time, he still hadn’t gotten over him. He was nobody to Midorima, _nobody_. And yet...he couldn’t stop his heart from swelling at the thought of his ‘customary visit’. He could sleep eternally, with the knowledge that Midorima had taken time out to see him. With that, he drifted of smiling, to the realm of sweet dreams.

 

Across the city, it was two in the morning and Midorima still couldn’t sleep. He lay, unmoving in his enormous bed just staring, unfocused, at the dark walls. He was very strict with his sleeping pattern, going to bed at ten sharp nearly every night. He was always telling the other Miracles about the medical importance of getting eight hours of sleep. Bed at ten, awake at six. But here he was, due to wake up in just over four hours and he still hadn’t gotten to sleep yet. By rights, he should have been exhausted, to the extent that he would’ve gone under as soon as his head hit the pillows. That was always the case when he stayed up later than his body was used to...so _why_ was he wide awake?

 

* * *

 

Aomine’s bad mood persisted. His restless night’s sleep definitely hadn’t helped matters.

  
Momoi had tried to breach the subject with him on the ride home and later again at dinner (reheated leftovers from his mother’s generosity) but he had been very short and snappy with her, refusing to let her know anything more than what she had heard from Kise. She was definitely worried and couldn’t help but be angry at Kagami, because in her eyes, it was entirely his fault that Aomine had reverted back to his old ways. Why, she didn’t know but he was an easy and worthy target for her annoyance. She was glad now, that she hadn’t gone to their meeting on Monday, because as far as she was concerned, she had no desire to meet him, given what he’d probably done to Aomine. She eventually decided to leave him be for the time being. She would try again at lunch time.

Everyone on Aomine’s floor had been giving him a wide berth since the events of yesterday. The current word on everyone’s lips was that he had nearly killed Michael in accounting but Michael hadn’t come in on Tuesday so it was currently all speculation.

In the privacy of his office, he once again questioned _why_ exactly he couldn’t shake the vicious mood he had fallen into as soon as those damning words had been spoken. He couldn’t wrap his head around it. Kagami was no one to him...and yet, when he had completely dismissed him in front of the other Miracles, he had seen **red**. He slammed his fist down on his desk. He needed to get a grip.

Since the incident, he had thrown himself into work, and had leaned on his alcoholic lunches more than he should have. He could see that Momoi (and Kise) were worrying but he couldn’t bring himself to care. _There’s nothing for them to fucking worry about anyway, it’s nothing major_. By all rights it wasn’t, and yet, here he was, wasting even **more** time thinking about irrelevant words from an insignificant man.

He checked his watch and sighed in relief as he saw the minute hand past halfway, the hour hand making its slow journey to the number two. In his ‘humble opinion’ he had earned a drink or nine. _And maybe a little something extra_... He toyed with his small black book idly. At this point, it seemed to him that sex would be the only way to take his mind off of things because nothing else had worked thus far. He was searching through his many contacts when the door swung open and the invasion occurred.

 

“Aominecchi, guess what I just saw! Guess, guess!”

“Kise, get out before I throw you out.”

“Dai-chan, don’t be mean! We just came to cheer you up!”

“Scratch that. Before I throw **both** of you out.”

“Mine-chin shouldn’t throw people out of places. Aka-chin will be mad.”

“You’re making me even madder, you purple freak! I have a bone to pick with you anyway. What made you think it was a _good_ idea to get Satsuki what you did for her birthday?”

“Don’t bully people Dai-chan, it isn’t nice.”

“Aominecchi, did you really beat Michael up? Because my secretary told me that you TOTALLY did!”

Aomine slumped in defeat on the table, head in his hands. Why did things _never_ work out the way he wanted them to?

 

  
Ten minutes later, instead of screwing the living daylights out of a girl he’d likely met only once before, or better yet, drinking his way to success, he found himself revolving slowly in his chair, eyes glued to the ceiling. The three most juvenile members of the Generations board plus Momoi now inhabited his office: he in the chair; Murasakibara sprawled on the leather chaise longue, munching on a packet of sweet and salty popcorn; Kise on another rotating chair (probably stolen from Momoi’s desk) spinning round at a worrying speed and Momoi once again perched on a desk, as was her custom.

“So you mean Akashi recruited Testu and Midorima to go with him to Firebird today?” Murasakibara nodded once.

“That’s what Aka-chin told me yesterday. He asked me to come with him but this whole deal is a pain so I said no. But he would’ve asked them anyway. Especially Kuro-chin.”

“Hmph! How come Akashicchi didn’t ask _me_ to go?”

“Because Kise-chin can’t help with anything.” Kise’s head whipped around to stare at the other two, eyes unnaturally large. _To be slandered so openly by one I call a friend...I’ll wait for someone to come and defend my honour!_ He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed one palm to his chest; the quintessential picture of an innocent who had been wronged.

“Hmm, I see...and I’m guessing Akashi-kun told you why he wanted those two specifically?” The man nodded again.

“Uh huh. He said that because Kuro-chin knows the strange guy, he’s an ‘asset’.”

“I don’t see how any relationship with a guy like that can be considered anything other than a fucking burden but whatever.”

“Dai-chan! What is your _problem_ with that guy? Keep going, Muk-kun.”

“Mido-chin is going because he doesn’t like how Aka-chin is handling things with the small guy so Aka-chin wants to prove he’s not going to do anything bad.”

“That makes a lot of sense. But it makes me feel like he’s up to something...Ki-chan! Where are you going?”

“Well, it looks like I’m not contributing anything here and seeing as I can’t help with anything and all-”

“Don’t be silly, Ki-chan! If you’re not here then who will help cheer up Dai-chan?”

“Really?” He turned to her with hope shining on his handsome features, and Aomine’s sarcastic retort died on his lips at the thought of further upsetting his overly-emotional partner. He was struck with the revelation that they had no reason to be in here but had come anyway to try and get him out of his mood, no matter how petulant he was being. He made an effort to shake the negative feelings that had been bothering him lately, albeit reluctantly, because when push came to shove, there _were_ people who stuck by him regardless of how much he would try to push them away. He watched Murasakibara pet Kise’s head gently, in apology for offending him, and the blonde leaned into the touch like a spoiled house cat, from his seat on the floor beside the seat where Murasakibara reclined. Momoi squealed at how cute it was and started snapping away at the scene on her phone. As she turned to him to relay _just how cute_ it all was, it was hard not to feel just a bit grateful.

 

Kuroko, Akashi and Midorima rolled through the gates of the Firebird headquarters just before two o’ clock. There was a general air of uncertainty in the limousine as no one _really_ knew how the afternoon was going to go, especially when considering the events of the previous morning. Akashi had a vague idea but he had also quickly discerned that Kagami was an unpredictable individual so it wouldn’t be prudent to assume that things would pan out the way he intended them to. But he was more than ready to accept the challenge. Kuroko and Midorima were both extremely open-minded to what would happen but the former was just happy to be able to see Kagami again. He couldn’t deny the lingering feeling of doubt that the redhead would even still be there. In his mind, there was always a chance that he could up and disappear, despite the precautions that he had taken to prevent that from happening. It was for that reason that his heart pumped a tiny bit faster as they went up in the lift.

Overall, his opinion of the building was a lot better than his first impression of the Generations building. It was a lot more open and friendly seeming, the whole building done in warm and earthy tones. The receptionist at the front desk was a blonde bombshell with a megawatt smile who had been unfazed upon finding out who they were. The brunette woman sitting outside the office on the top floor was even bubblier; though she eyed Akashi with poorly disguised fear, and Kuroko couldn’t help but feel at least a bit sorry for her.

  
“Good afternoon! How can I help you gentlemen?”

“Good afternoon Miss Suzuki. We’re here to meet with your employer.” Suzi was clearly thrown by Akashi’s politeness as well as the fact he knew her name, seeing as she had never formally introduced herself.

“I’m s-sorry, but Takao-san hasn’t been in since the week started.”

“I am aware of that. I am _also_ quite aware that you know that wasn’t who I was addressing.” Suzi blushed red at that. She was caught between a rock and a hard place. She had only recently been informed of the actual situation of the company and it had stunned her completely because she, like everyone else who hadn’t been taken into confidence, had never once suspected that Takao didn’t actually own the company. She had accidentally overheard some of his calls to someone he called ‘Boss’ on occasion and she had even helped Takao prank him indirectly more times than she’d admit but she’d always thought they were just really close and ‘Boss’ was an affectionate nickname. There had been nothing to suggest that he was in fact the head of the company because Takao had always said that _he_ was. All she did know was that she had not been planning on coming into work as Takao was still in the hospital so she had gone there instead. She had been prepared to spend the day there, organising what she could and watching over him when Akira couldn’t but was surprised when he had told her to go to the office because her services were still required. She had done exactly that, and when she had poked her head round the office door, she had been confronted with the sight of a redhead she had only seen once before, but had held out the hope they would run into one another again.

  
“ **ALEXIS**!!!”

“...Who?”

She had rushed to his desk but stepped back slightly after seeing the look of confusion on his face.

“O-Oh, I’m sorry, I thought you were someone else. Only you look exactly like him but maybe my memory isn’t too good. I could’ve _sworn_ that you were the same person though...” She looked so downtrodden that Kagami got a worrying urge to pet her on the head and tell her to cheer up. It’s only when he told her not to worry and was about to tell her who he was when he realised the significance of the name and flushed deeply, looking around uncomfortably.

“A-Ah, Alexis! That name wasn’t my idea anyway, it doesn’t even **suit** me. I’m guessing you remember me from the train...?”

“It **IS** you!” she cried happily, rounding his desk and throwing herself at him. The force of her movement caused the chair to shoot towards the other side of the room where it upturned and they both ended up in a tangle of limbs on the floor.

“I’m **_so_** sorry Alexis!”

“Don’t worry about it.” His cheeks were still red, this time from the close contact but he stuck out his hand with a grin.

“It’s Kagami Taigi, actually.”

  
When they had both righted themselves and were at the desk again, he explained who he was and why he was there. He didn’t go into the details-she could tell the reason was important though, by the change in his tone and body language when she had asked about it- but she knew that his name was Kagami and he had to keep his identity under wraps for the most part. She had been surprised again to know that there were other people in the company who knew who he was, and she made a mental note to go and talk to them to she could find out a bit more about him. Not to pry, because interfering with other people’s affairs was something Suzi really frowned upon but maybe some general information or any stories they had because in truth, she admired the man so much. As he clumsily made his way through his introductions and his very brief back story, she couldn’t help but swoon a little every time his piercing red eyes looked into her brown ones. She then pinched herself discreetly under the table. Only she would meet her actual boss for the first time and start falling for him five minutes later. But it would be difficult to blame her, as he had done so much for her in such a short amount of time.

 

* * *

 

Suzi’s first and only other job had been a secretarial one five years ago for the president of a cigar company that was based in another city in Illoya. She had been thrilled to get such a good job just after graduating with no experience and had worked as hard as she could in order to create a good name for herself. Her character was no different then than it was now: she was diligent and hard working, if a bit scatterbrained, but she made up for it by being so sweet and kind to everyone she met that no one could hold it against her.

She valued her job highly, as she was an orphan, who had grown up alone for most of her life. All the money she earned would be what would have to sustain her as there was no one else to turn to for help, financial or otherwise. She had been fortunate enough to attain a scholarship funded by the Illoyan state which allowed her to go to university, as her high school had seen her excellent work ethic and had witnessed first-hand how intelligent she was so they had recommended that she go for it. She had actually majored in biochemistry, specialising in biochemistry in industry but during the time spent studying, she had quickly realised how hard it would be to get a foot in the door of the working world so she had taken a secretarial and administrative side course in the night school her university offered. In her mind, she wanted to save up to have enough money to really put herself out there as a biochemist and to do that, she decided to work as a secretary.

She didn’t see as much of her boss as she had expected to when she had been given the position but from what she heard, he was a horrible man with some pretty unsavoury personality traits. It made her quite glad that she didn’t see him around often but unfortunately for her, that was soon to change.  
Her boss, had in fact, been watching her from afar. At the request of his father-the owner of the company, he had kept his distance from Suzi. All his previous secretaries had quit due to his oppressive ways and unbearable character and he didn’t want Suzi to be the next one to do so as she seemed to be great at what she did and they would really struggle to find a replacement for her. His dad knew his son was a nasty piece of work but he felt bound to helping him out of paternal duty, hence why he gave him such a prestigious company. He didn’t, however, know the extent of his mean streak.

Her first full conversation with her boss was one she had struggled to forget since. It had been late on Wednesday evening; she had stayed behind to finish emailing some health inspectors who were quite suspicious about the workings of the company and wanted to arrange a direct interview with the president. She had been typing away furiously when a male voice had frightened her out of her skin.

  
“I’m glad I can finally have a conversation with you, Tara Suzuki.”

“Oh, Mr Cartwright!” She hadn’t really thought he’d look so... _meek_ given the stories she’d heard about his conduct from other people in the company. He was about a head and a half taller than her, slender and almost sickly looking due to his white complexion and pale, thin blond hair. But she didn’t like what she saw in his eyes. They were a sort of milky-blue and were awash with something venomous.

“Please, call me Lucien.”

“I-Isn’t that a bit...inappropriate? I’d feel more comfortable-”

“No, no, no, I insist.” He placed an unwelcome hand on her shoulder and she had the urge to shake it off.

“As you wish, Lucien...would you like me to help you with anything?”

“Not at all. I simply wanted to get to know you better. I’ve heard some very... ** _promising_** things about you.” For some reason, the compliment made her feel very uneasy.

“I’m flattered...But, with all due respect, sir, _Lucien_ , I’m in the middle of something right now-”

“Well leave it, and come and talk to me in my office.” Her instincts screamed at her not to go into a enclosed space with this man, and no one else. And she had long since learned to follow her gut because it had gotten her out of a lot of problems in the past.

“I’m really sorry Lucien, but this _has_ to be done now. It concerns-”

“I don’t **care** who it concerns!” He tutted in disgust before catching himself and pasting a smile on his face.

“You know what? I’ll let you finish whatever the hell it is you’re doing now on one condition.” Sensing trouble, she eyed him warily.

“And what is that?”

“You go on a date with me.”

 

 

That had been the beginning of the end. What had started off as unwanted attention had quickly morphed into blatant sexual harassment. She worked quite far away from everyone else except Cartwright, so there was little to no hope of someone interrupting him when he chose to come after her.

She could deal with the lingering gazes, the ‘accidental’ touches and the ‘friendly hands’ initially. But things really started to go wrong the first time he openly groped her. He had been trying to push her to go on a business trip with him over the weekend, which she obviously had no intention of accepting. Through the course of their ‘conversation’, he had backed her into a corner slowly, in an attempt to intimidate her into conceding.

“Come on Tara. It would be a great opportunity for us to get closer...”

“I assure you, _sir_ , I have no desire know you any better than what is required for a normal employer/employee relationship.” She had long since given up on calling him by his first name. It hadn’t stopped making her feel weird and she didn’t want to encourage him any further by doing so.

“But I _promise_ it will be worth your while.” As he spoke, his right hand had crept up her torso and grabbed at her left breast, squeezing it firmly, and he ran his tongue slightly over the tips of his incisors.

She had slapped his hand away, repulsed and fled to the bathroom. She couldn’t believe he had gone so far. She could see that this was a major turning point. Either she backed out now, and would no doubt go away with a blackened name or she would harden her head and heart to it, and soldier through. She had no way of knowing that if she didn’t quit immediately it would only get harder to turn away. After washing her face in the sink, she slapped herself a few times on her round, rosy cheeks. _Come on Tara! I’m sure he knows he’s gone way too far this time. He’s bad but I doubt he’s a complete slimeball. You can’t afford to lose this job, you **need** the money. Suck it up, and it will be over soon enough. Keep fighting, girl!_

  
She was wrong.

  
When someone starts being abused, their best chance of getting away with minimal mental and physical damage is the very first time it happens. If clear boundaries aren’t set by the victim, then they will continue to be perpetrated until they are apprehend; find another victim or worse. It is a bully’s mentality to attack those weaker than them, in whatever way that may be. Those who don’t explicit tell them to leave them alone; who don’t clearly refuse to be taken advantage of...it is those people who run the risk of being the next target. Suzi soon found out that Lucien Cartwright was just getting started.

 

She stayed at the company for two very long, hellish years, her harassment spanning close to twenty months. During that time, Lucien continued to force his affection on her, whether it was through groping her indecently, or bothering her on the phone in the early hours of the morning. She had long since stopped believing that he was genuinely interested in her. He had never done a single nice thing for her. He always claimed that she was his ‘special lady’ but he treated her little better than a rack of lamb hanging in a butcher’s shop. He was a truly disgusting individual and every revolting touch he gave her left her feeling physically sick to the extent that she would frequently throw up in the toilets, hating him for violating her and hating herself for not being strong enough to stop it from happening. His vulgar words and acidic insults continued to eat at her, and break her down. Her could be leering at her breasts and telling her of all the uses he’d have for them if she ‘would just fuck him already’ but in the same breath, would call her an ‘ugly fatass’, and tell her to be grateful a rich guy like him was giving her any attention at all. It was vile objectification but one of the reasons it got as bad as it did was due to her lack of friends.

  
She had been abandoned at birth, and had been taken in by an orphanage located in one of Sert’s more rural towns, that neighboured Briston, the city she ended up working in. There weren’t many children there, the town being a small one, and those that were there were a lot older than her and were pretty introverted but still very caring towards her. She could only guess that they had had a very tough life which had led to their cautious and quiet personalities. Thus she spent most of her younger life amusing herself, reading as much as she could about absolutely anything and talking to the nuns who ran the place. They had all fallen in love with her warm toffee eyes, pudgy little body and bright, happy outlook on life and they frequently spoiled her with food, more books or both. When she reached the age where she had to start going to school, they had no worries that she would fit in with all the children there and they were right. But she had already developed a fairly detrimental habit: she would be perfectly friendly to all her peers, teachers and anyone else who came her way, so much so that she was one of the most well known students there, many calling her ‘Sunshine Suzi’. However, she would keep her distance mentally. Being abandoned with no explanation as to why her parents hadn’t wanted her had damaged her severely. Though the nuns tried to shower her and all the other kids with love and affection, it was only natural that she would still yearn for her birth parents. And with no one to give her any insight as to where they were, the void inside her remained unfilled, and it had an impact on how much she trusted other people. There was an imperceptible wall around her that very few ever even noticed, distracted by her easy-going nature and blinding smiles. And she liked it that way. But it meant that when her work situation continued to worsen, there wasn’t anyone she could turn to and just spill everything. The nuns-her adoptive mothers in a sense- would have definitely listened to her problems and would’ve tried to do something about it, but what could they do, realistically? She thought it would only cause them unnecessary grief and trouble if she let them know so she kept it to herself. But her anguish and negativity continued to brew inside with no outlet, which was unhealthy for her mental state and would cause her to explode or implode at any moment when things got too much.

  
Judgement day occurred on a Friday, during the Christmas season. Being an orphan, it understandably wasn’t her favourite time of the year, but it was actually quite close-for the religious significance as opposed to the commercial present-buying bonanza modern day man had turned it into. The nuns had instilled strong Christian beliefs into her and sometimes, she had felt that He was her only friend. It was her constant praying that had kept her going but after the prolonged abuse, her spirit was weakening. She didn’t know whether she’d be able to stick with the job much longer. She couldn’t give up though, with the threat of unemployment and a tarnished reputation looming ever present over her.

  
“So why don’t you come away with me this _festive_ season?”

“I’m sorry sir, but I don’t find your jokes very funny. Excuse me, but I have work to do.”

He’d gotten it into his sick head that they would spend the Christmas together, with her as his little sex slave. It was becoming nearly impossible not to scream at him to leave her alone and head for the hills. All she could do at this point was keep her tone curt ad polite and try to keep as much distance between them as she could. But today, finally, it wouldn’t be enough.

His hand shot out and latched onto her upper arm, fingers sinking in hard enough to bruise.

  
“Listen here, you _uppity **bitch**_. I’ve wasted more than enough time trying to be nice to you. Either you give me what I want or I’ll take it my fucking self!” She didn’t even stop to think. She pulled her hand back and whacked him with all the force she could muster right across the face.

  
He recoiled, shrieking in pain, and she panted heavily, the weight of what she had done finally hitting her and she gasped in horror. She had never hit _anyone_ in her entire life-she had never wanted to, but to her shame, she couldn’t find it inside herself to feel truly remorseful for what she had just done. But then there was her job.

  
“I’m sorry about that, _sir_ ,” she all but hissed through gritted teeth

“You think ‘ _sorry_ ’ is going to cut it?! You’re more fucking **_stupid_** than you look! I’ll make sure you spend the rest of your life living on the streets, like the _whore_ you really are.” His words cut deep and she couldn’t swallow her fear.

“N-No, please, I-I need this job...”

“You’re tone changed quickly. It isn’t nice to be broke is it? Not that I’d know.” He sneered at her. “If you want the job so badly, get on your knees and beg for it! Go on!” He shoved her to the floor and she fell heavily, genuinely terrified.

“I’m waiting. Get grovelling. In fact...seeing as you’re already there...” He moved his hand from his scarlet cheek and lowered it to work at the garish buckle of his belt. A wave of nausea enveloped her.

“Why don’t you _prove_ how much you **_need_** this job?” He grabbed one of her slack hands and brought it to his underwear covered crotch. Slowly, her soft hand wrapped around his stiffening appendage...

 

...

 

  
...before tightening brutally and she pulled harder than she ever would’ve thought possible.

 

She could hear his screams of agony as she ran from the building, never once looking back.

It was only when she was sure she was completely alone, in the corner of her dingy little kitchen, she collapsed and wept brokenly for the two years she had suffered.

 

She spent the whole weekend locked away in her small flat, not answering any of the many calls that plagued her phone: concerned ones from a few of her closer colleagues, threatening ones from Lucien and even one from his father. They all went ignored as she went into a state of shock, not eating or drinking anything for two days straight. As she fasted, she closed her eyes and cried out to Him, asking where it had all gone wrong. Everything seemed so gloomy, so bleak. There was no light at the end of the tunnel. She couldn’t see a way out.

On Monday, she tried taking in liquid and some food and was violently ill. Upon checking her emails, they confirmed what she already knew. She had received a vicious one from Lucien calling her every name under the sun, and giving her an idea of what her reference would say if she ever dared to ask for one. His father’s one was a lot more formal but minus the insults, the gist was the same. However, there was an unmistakable air of confusion that surrounded his. Having heard nothing but good about her, he couldn’t begin to understand what had provoked her to flip out the way she had. No doubt Lucien had played the victim and had gone running to ‘daddy dearest’ to tell him how he’d been attacked. She couldn’t help but be angry at herself for snapping, because the evidence against her would be incriminating at _best_. But it was too late to mourn, she had to try and find a job.

Due to the close proximity to the world’s most celebrated holiday, jobs were beyond scarce as everyone was trying to earn as much money as possible before they went on their breaks. The fact that she didn’t have a usable reference made job hunting infinitely more difficult. It had been two weeks since she had been fired. Her landlord had started hassling her for rent and she had reached the point where she either had to start digging into the money she had painstakingly been saving until it ran out, or spend her Christmas in a homeless shelter.

  
She had been on the train home from another unsuccessful interview. Things had been fine until they had suddenly started pushing for a reference. When she had said she couldn’t give them one, they had told her to either call up her previous workplace for a verbal statement or leave the interview. Either way, she couldn’t see the outcome being any different so she chose the less painful option and was turned away in disgrace.

No matter what way she looked at it, her situation looked dismal. They say that self-pity brings tears to the eyes faster than anything else, and though she tried to fight it, she couldn’t stop the hot, salty tears from leaking from her eyes. She was sobbing quietly in the nearly empty train when she felt a presence next to her and a hand slightly less tanned than her own hesitantly held out a packet of tissues.

 

“I don’t want to bother you, but if you want these, you can totally take them. Obviously if you don’t want them, then you don’t have to take them but...uhhh...like just in case?” The stranger’s kindness brought the dam holding back her emotions tumbling down and she broke down completely, to his obvious panic.

“Oh _**fuck**_! I mean ‘damn’! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to make you cry! Do you uhhmmm...do you want to talk about it?” She nodded through her rivers of tears and when she had calmed down enough to speak without sounding deranged. She wasn’t even halfway through her story when the pre-recorded female voice informed them that they were at the last stop. She cried out in shock, having completely lost track of time. The stranger was unfazed.

“Oh, cool, this is my stop anyway.”

“But it isn’t _mine_!”

“Don’t worry about it! You can get a taxi back, I’ll pay.” His bright smile totally disarmed her and it would be wrong to do anything but try and smile back.

The next few hours were spent in the comfort of a secluded diner, where she pulled out her woes to him and he listened attentively to everything she had to say. And that was all she wanted, for somebody to listen. When she had finally finished, she sighed heavily, rubbing at her swollen eyes.

“I can’t believe any of this is happening. I never would’ve thought that accepting that job offer would be so destructive. And now here I am, spilling my guts to a complete stranger...I’m a total mess.”

“Don’t say that!” She jumped, shocked at the anger behind his words.

“He totally abused his position, and he abused _you_. It’s disgusting that there are people like that still out there but I guess that’s just the world we live in. But I’m impressed by how crazy strong you are. I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t have made it one MONTH. Please don’t blame yourself. You’ve done enough, the worst is over now. _PLEASE DON’T CRY_!” He then spent the next half an hour consoling her as she cried some more. She got to the point where she couldn’t see well past her puffy eyelids and she just knew she looked like a train wreck. Her head was absolutely pounding.

“I feel completely drained now...” she laughed feebly. “I really hope that’s the last of it, I hate crying.”

“So do I. To all three points.” He realised his joke might be seen as distasteful and he hurried to remedy the situation. “ **Not** that listening to you has been a burden or anything! I-” She giggled louder this time and patted his hand.

“Don’t apologise, silly! That was genuinely funny-” She clapped a hand over her mouth. “Oh my, I’ve been blubbing this whole time and I don’t even know what your name is! What is your name, stranger? If you don’t mind me asking that is...”

“My name...” There was a moment’s hesitation before he pressed on a bit reluctantly.

“My name’s...Alexis...”

“Alexis!” she repeated, “That’s a gorgeous name! Why the face?”

“Oh! No reason! Anyways,” he said, quickly changing the subject, “you said you were feeling drained. So can I get you something to eat?”

“Oh don’t! You’ve done more than enough for me, listening to me cry for hours-”

“Please.” His burning crimson eyes implored gently and she couldn’t refuse. “Let me.”

“If you insist, Alexis...”

“And I do!” He grinned and she cursed lightly in her head. She was really starting to get addicted to that smile.  
She was able to focus on something other than her own problems for the next hour as she met a human vacuum cleaner for the first time in her life. She had never seen anyone eat so **_much_**. She studied him as he ate like he was an endangered species, and he glanced up from his twelfth burger.

“Do you not like your food?”

“Certainly not as much as **you** like it! That’s incredible! How do you eat so much? Where do you put it all?” He took another bite, chewing it thoughtfully before swallowing.

“Dunno. It has to go somewhere, I guess, but _I_ definitely don’t know where that somewhere is...”

They spent the rest of their meal sharing stories, laughing at each other and Suzi felt happier than she could ever remember feeling. It was very dark when Kagami had finally eaten his fill and they exited the restaurant.

  
“Woah, it’s like pitch black! Do you want me to drop you off in the cab?” Suzi thought of showing him her ratty apartment and shuddered.

“No, no! I’ll be fine, don’t worry! Literally, you’ve been amazing already. I can’t thank you enough Alexis.”

“The thing is, I haven’t been one hundred percent honest with you...”

“Oh? What is it?”

“I’ll call the cab for you on one condition.”  
The words were eerily reminiscent of Lucien's nearly two years before. Her face twisted into a look of disbelieving horror. She should've known better, this was all too good to be true.

"Hey Suzuki...you good?" He put his hand out to steady her as she swayed slightly and she eyed it like it was a deadly animal.

"What is it?" she whispered. She would wait until he had done something she could charge him with, she wouldn't attack straight off this time or it wouldn't bode well for her.

"I'll call you a cab... ** _if_** you agree to go to an interview on Monday..."

"Pardon?"

"Don't look so worried! I work there myself and I know that my boss has been looking for a secretary for a while and you seem perfect for the job!"

"Are you serious?"

"Well...yeah! Unless you don't want to be a secretary anymore which I would totally understand given everything that's happened-"

"Are you real?"

He pinched his arm.

"Yup, pretty sure I am."

"Then you must be an angel."

He tried to look over his shoulder at his back and flexed his shoulder blades a bit.

"Well I'd be a pretty shit one with no wings and all..."

She burst out laughing because if she didn't his immense kindness would bring on tears she had been certain were finished.

"If you're sure that you're not going to start crying again, then I can call you a cab. Okay?" She nodded gratefully and he pulled out his phone and dialled a number. When the call went through he told the person on the line where he was. Asking him to wait for a minute, he turned to her.

"Should I give the money for the cab now or...in fact forget it, I'll tell him to put it on my tab just in case I don't give you enough."  
He spoke to the driver again, telling him exactly that. When he was met with resistance, he told him to tell 'Mitobe' to put in on his tab and he ended the call.

"So he'll take you home safely. Actually, if you need someone to take you to the interview, you can call the number and he'll get you there. The cab service is a really reliable one and it's probably better to get a car to Sert on a Monday morning than-"

"SERT?! As in the _capital_?"

"Oh yeah, the job is in Sert...I didn't mention that before did I? Sorry...Does that mean you're not interested?"

Suzi paused. Yes, it was really from where she currently lived but what did she have here anyway? A lot of bad memories, that's what. Maybe it was time for her to leave Briston and live life in the big city.

She shook her head excitedly.

  
"No, I'm definitely interested!"

  
She spent the weekend settling any outstanding debts-her rent for one. She proudly told her landlord that she wouldn't be coming back and he wished her luck. She was a good tenant and despite being late with her rent from time to time, she had never given him any real issues. She had never been one for material possessions so packing away all her things was relatively easy, once she had bought some suitcases to pack everything in. When all that was done, her final task was to visit the orphanage to visit the four nuns.  
She felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her as she walked up the path. Already she could hear the chatter of small children and when she rang the doorbell, the wrinkled face of Gladys, the head of the orphanage appeared in the doorway. She quickly wrapped Suzi in her embrace, tugging her inside the building and closing the door behind them.

Suzi finally came clean about all that had happened to the nuns and they were horrified that she had kept something so terrible to herself for so long. Their sadness increased when she told them she would be leaving Briston for good, but they could all see the benefits of her leaving and they agreed that there was nothing good tying her to the city. They prayed together and they threw her an impromptu leaving party. When she left in the evening, she felt lighter and more certain that she was doing the right thing. She believed God would guide her on the right path so all she could do was have faith and follow Him.

She woke up early, prepared to go by train to reach Sert. There were three changes that she wasn’t looking forward to making at all given the suitcases she had but it couldn’t be helped. It had been the most cost effective route, and it would definitely get her there on time. She was pulling out her bags at six in the morning when she heard impatient honking outside. Looking down from the balcony, she saw a taxi parked outside and watched as the same driver from Friday night stepped out and waved wildly at her.

“Why are you here?” she called.

“To take you to Sert, obviously!” Suzi smacked a hand to her face, there was no doubt in her mind that it had been Alexis’ doing. Huffing, and mentally promising to pay him back in full, she dragged her bags downstairs. The driver came up to meet her and help with her bags.

“That’s a _lot_ of stuff for an overnight stay...”

“It’s not an overnight stay, I’m moving there for good.”

“Wow, is this **it**?!”

“There really is no pleasing you, is there?”

 

She couldn’t bear to sleep during the eight-hour drive to Sert. Instead, she spent her time gazing outside the backseat window at the scenery that rushed by as the car made its way to the country’s capital. She had never left her small corner of the world so everything she saw was new to her. Between taking in her surroundings and engaging in some light-hearted banter with her witty and heavily sarcastic driver, the time flew by and before she knew it, she was standing outside Firebird Limited, staring up at it in utter awe.  
She had dropped her things off at the hostel she was staying at for the week, and had freshened up from the long journey before taking the cab to the building. She had tried to escape on a bus but had been caught by her driver who had insisted she come with him, under Alexis’ orders. Sighing, she had climbed in, but deep down, she was warmed to the core by the man’s caring, considerate attitude.

The nerves that had previously been non-existent suddenly made themselves known in full force and as she walked up to the revolving glass doors, she started to panic. There was a battle in her head between the confident part of her brain who would just give it her best shot, whatever the outcome, and the weakened, worried side who was desperate to get a job that had been recommended by someone she had already come to trust deeply. Blocking out both parts, she took a deep breath to calm herself, muttered a quick _**Look** at her! There’s no way I’m getting this job if I’m up against women who look like she does!_

  
“...me.”

“Pardon?”

I help you?”

“H-Hi! Umm, I’m here to see...Takao Kuzanari...?”

“I’m guessing you mean Takao Kazunari, our boss, right?” Suzi could’ve kicked herself for getting his name wrong already but the receptionist giggled and waved her hand reassuringly.

“It’s totally fine! I get his name wrong more times than I’d care to admit. Now what’s your business with Takao?” she smiled up at her, expectantly and Suzi felt a bit better about her blunder.

“I’m here for an interview for the receptionist position.”

“Great! Now do you have an email, just as proof you’re actually here for what you say you are? Not saying you’re a criminal or anything-you definitely don’t look like one-but you can never be too sure these days...”

Suzi’s stomach dropped at that. She belatedly realised she had no evidence whatsoever other than her own word, and that couldn’t prove she wasn’t a liar. She didn’t even have Alexis’ number so she couldn’t call him to tell them he had sent her there.

“Ummm, I’m really sorry but I don’t have one...someone recommended I try out for this job, and he sent my here all the way from Briston and it’s kind of my last hope...His name’s Alexis, and he said he worked here...” She was talking around a lump in her throat the size of a fist and was ashamed at the overly-familiar sting of tears in her eyes. The blonde looked at her sceptically, before sighing.

“Look, how about I call Takao and see if he knows anything?”

“Oh, please, if you could I’d be so grateful!” The receptionist gave her a small smile and dialled the number.

“Hello? Hi Takao.” There was a response she couldn’t here and the receptionist spoke again.

“There’s a woman here, called-” she paused and mouthed ‘Your name?’ to her.

“Tara Suzuki.”

“Called Tara Suzuki, here to see you about the receptionist position apparently.” His next response caused her to frown deeply.

“Are you sure? She seems pretty sure that there is a job going. So you’re saying there’s nothing?”

Tara felt an oncoming panic attack on the horizon. There was no way she had left everything she had ever known for a job that didn’t even exist. No. She’d hold her ground. She trusted in God and she refused to believe Alexis would do that to her after everything.

“Umm, sorry, but could I talk to him quickly?” The receptionist eyed her with distrust before relinquishing her hold on the phone.

“Alright, but nothing funny. Takao, I’m handing you over to her.” Once she had the phone safely in her sweaty grasp, she put it to her ear.

“H-Hello?”

“Hello. Suzuki Tara?”

“Uh, yes, and you’re Takao-san.”

“I guess I am.” She couldn’t help but be put at ease by the warm but no doubt confused male voice on the other end of the line.

“Well, I was sent here by a man called Alexis, he told me he worked here when we met yesterday and he recommended this job to me.”

“I _really_ hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I’m pretty clued in on my employees and as far as I know, there’s no one by that name who works here. And as for the job, I will admit I’ve been looking but it’s early days and I haven’t put out anything official so I’m kinda stumped that you’d even heard about it. I’m really sorry but I don’t think I can help you.” His words were spoken kindly, but the effect was no different. She had no idea what she’d do now, she was utterly destitute. She didn’t even notice the tears trailing down her cheeks.

“Are you completely sure?” she asked desperately, her voice thick. “He told me he worked here and that I’d be great for the job even with no references. And he was so nice to me as well...I have no idea where I’ll go now, I can’t go back to Briston-”

“Briston?”

“Yes, that’s where we met. I asked him why he was so far away from where he worked but he said it was part of his job...” Everything about the situation said she should give up but something told her to keep pushing, just a little bit more.

“And what was his name again, sorry?”

“I didn’t get a surname, but it was Alexis...um, he was tall, red hair, red eyes, really built, wearing-” At the description, the receptionist’s eyebrows shot up but she was cut off by the booming laughter coming from the other side. Totally baffled, she waited for him to regain control and after hearing something that sounded suspiciously like ‘mother’s boy’ he addressed her again, even friendlier than before.

“I’m sooooo sorry! **_Alexis_**! I’m really out of it today! In fact, wait right there and don’t move a muscle!” The line went dead and she was left holding the handset with a blank look on her face. The receptionist seemed to have had a similar revelation as she stroked her unoccupied hand gently and told her she’d be just fine now. The pinging of the lift shook her from her reverie and a medium height, gorgeous dark-haired man appeared, almost bouncing towards her. His energy was infectious but in light of what had nearly happened she couldn’t do anything but burst into a fresh batch of tears. His face twisted into a guilty expression and he quickly wrapped his arms around her.

“Oh my GOSH I’m so sorry! I didn’t want you to _cry_ , oh hell! Darcy?” The blonde tore her eyes away from the crying woman and nodded to show she was listening.

“Could you get her like tea and something sweet from the cafeteria and send it up to my office? I think she might need it.” Darcy hummed in agreement and vanished into the lift he had just vacated.

Suzi’s tears started to dry up as he hushed her and brushed hair out of her damp face. When she was sure she had her emotions under control, she pushed him away gently and straightened her shoulders.

  
“I’m sorry about all that, the last few weeks have been pretty stressful and I just lost it I guess.”

“Don’t worry, that was totally me like a week ago. It happens to the best of us.” He winked at her and she smiled.

“Now, do you want to come have your interview? I’m pretty sure I know what the outcome will be though.” The sight of the crying, adorable brunette had melted his heart, and he’d already vowed not to turn her away empty-handed. Besides, if there was one thing he’d learned over the past years it was that Kagami was a surprisingly good judge of character. Then again, so was he.

Once in his office, he conducted a makeshift interview and was more than impressed by her credentials. He had asked her why she had no references but when she had tried to struggle through an explanation with tears in her eyes, he had quickly told her to leave it. He would ask Kagami when he next got back.

“Now,” he steepled his fingers and looked at her seriously, his grey eyes flinty, “While I’m very impressed with the experience you have, your lack of viable references worries me a lot.” She squirmed in her seat and tried to meet his stare.

“So I’ve decided...” She wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold her breath.

“To find out how you work for myself...Can you start tomorrow?” She screamed with glee and grabbed his hand from across the table.

“THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO **MUCH**! YOU WON’T REGRET IT AT ALL, I PROMISE YOU!” He chuckled at her enthusiasm and shook his head slowly.

“No, thank _you_ for coming, and for holding out when my memory was at its worst. And you’re right, I get the feeling I won’t regret it at all.” She released a long breath, all her frustrations, fears and worries coming out with it and dissipating into the air.

“You have no idea how much this means to me; how **_grateful_** I am. I was so sure I would be spending this Christmas on the streets but thanks to you and Alexis-ALEXIS!” Takao’s eyes widened slightly and she focused in on him again in earnest.

“ _Please_ could you give me his number? So I can at least call him to say thank you? Or his email, or fax, anything!”

“I’m really sorry, Suzuki, but he, uh, left the company last week and no one can reach him.” Her face dropped completely, grip loosening and he hated that he had to lie but gritted his teeth and continued.

“ **But** , I’m sure we will get through to him eventually and when we do, I’ll make sure you talk to him, okay?” She nodded eagerly, and there was a knock at the door. Takao called them in, and one of the cafeteria staff walked in with a tray laden with food and a pot of tea.

“So...I’m starving. And I guess you are too, so would you care to join your new boss for a late lunch? We might as well get to know each other now because you’ll be seeing a lot of me in the not-so-distant future...”

 

* * *

 

Suzi refocused on the three men in front of her. Her loyalties lay fully with Kagami but at the same time he hadn’t told her to keep them out, probably because he had been certain they’d leave him alone. After seeing first-hand how they had hounded Takao however, she knew that wasn’t to be the case. But she didn’t know exactly how much they knew about the situation so lying could get Kagami into trouble. It was Midorima who put an end to her internal turmoil.

  
“We already know who Kagami is; in fact, he came to see us himself. This won’t be anything like what happened to Takao I can assure you.” She was reluctant to believe him but there was something sincere about his tone that she just couldn’t ignore.

“A-Alright...I’ll let him know you’re coming through.” Instead of calling him, she left her seat, knocked at his door and when his deep voice rang through, she walked in. The men waited there for her return and Kuroko took the opportunity to remind Akashi again not to come on too strong.

“Akashi-kun, I know you said you would approach this differently but I need your word that you won’t take this too far. It won’t go well for either of you if you do.”

“And you have it, Tetsuya. Kagami appears to be a very unpredictable character, and I’m being very cautious now, in how I approach him.” Kuroko nodded, appeased, and Suzi walked out.

“He says you can go through.” Kuroko thanked her and they walked through the doors. Kagami was seated at his desk, fiery eyes quietly smouldering as they came through. He smiled when his gaze landed on Kuroko who grinned back. Two extra chairs had been arranged on either side of the normal one on the other side of the table and he gestured loosely to them.

  
“You can stand the whole time if you want to, but in case you want to sit...” Kuroko nearly rolled his eyes at his poor wording but Akashi smiled amiably at him.

“Thank you for your offer. We will sit.” Once seated, Kagami levelled Akashi with a stare and then sighed.

“You know, I’d actually kind of hoped that yesterday would be the last time I’d see you guys again-n-not you Kuroko!-but I guess I was wrong. Then again, Takao _did_ say you didn’t know when to quit.”

“Takao Kazunari was correct. Failure isn’t an option at Generations.”

“Riiiiigggghhhttt...but you wouldn’t be failing. That’s the thing. Nothing has changed since yesterday and it won’t. I can’t and won’t sell. You’re free to waste your time if you want but I’m sure, like you’ve said already, you’ve got plenty of important things to do, what with you being the big-shot of such a major company and all...” Midorima had underestimated him. Whilst he still thought he was a buffoon with no sense of decorum, he had grudging respect for his immovable stance on not selling his company. He appeared to be unaffected by Akashi; he was a lot calmer than he had been yesterday but was by no means submissive. Takao had chosen wisely, his boss was decent...but a bit of idiot at the same time. _Why is this going back to Takao? He isn’t even here..._

“So you’re still insisting on not selling. Very well...” Akashi paused, and Kuroko watched him carefully as Midorima continued to (in his opinion) space out.

“If that continues to be the case, then could you at least disclose your reasons for refusing?” Akashi was gently probing and he could immediately tell he had hit a raw nerve by the way Kagami seized up, and his eyes burned brighter.

“I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable; only, if I knew _why_ you were against the idea, I’m sure we would be able to work around it...”

“I don’t have to _disclose_ anything. It should be enough for you to know that I won’t sell. Most people would’ve left it at that.”

“I’m not ‘most people’ as I’m sure you will find out, if you haven’t realised that already.”

“You talk as though this isn’t the end of things. You tried coming for my company and it didn’t work. So what now?”

  
Many people would be exasperated by the constant back and forth but Akashi didn’t understand the meaning of the words. All he could see was Kagami and his company firmly in his grasp and he would do everything in his immense power to achieve that.

  
“Aren’t you at least slightly worried?”

“Worried? What about?”

“About me crippling your company like I have all the rest. I could damage your business so much that you wouldn’t have a leg to stand on. So much so that your only option would be to sell or get completely swallowed up by some other corporation or worse-”

“Akashi-kun. That isn’t appropriate. You promised.”

“Don’t worry Tetsuya, I have no plans of doing that to this company.” They all heard the unspoken ‘yet’ and Midorima glanced sharply at Akashi, who brushed it off. “I’m just curious to know where this untouchable confidence stems from. I’ll admit I have never seen someone be so calm and collected at the thought of being taken over by our company. I’m _eager_ to find out why.”

“I’m chill because I know you can’t, not unless I gave you permission to, which obviously won’t happen. Besides, like Firebird...it’s a phoenix. You know the legend, rising from the ashes and all that. You try to destroy the company, it’ll just come back again like-” Kuroko had wanted to shut his eyes and ears to his friend’s romanticized view of Akashi’s very probable threats-only Kagami- when he realised that he had been about to give something important. Clearly he had too, hence why he had stopped abruptly and clammed up but it was too late. There was blood in the water and Akashi was going to sniff it out, then attack without mercy. Kuroko was about to jump in with something to change the direction of the conversation when someone beat him to it.

  
“So Kagami, what exactly is the science behind what you do?” He paled at the word ‘science’ but Midorima’s green gaze was unwavering.

“The s-science? Of what exactly?”

“Well, oil. The extraction process, separation, distribution...give us an overview of how it works. If we’re thinking of going into the oil business, it makes sense that we should have some knowledge of the industry, whether we end up partnering with Firebird...or not.” Akashi’s aura changed infinitesimally at the suggestion of failure but he was silent, opting to let Midorima talk while he studied Kagami intently.

“I guess that’s true...”

“Of course it is. So I’m sure you’d be able to enlighten us, given your experience in the market.” It was a direct challenge, and Kagami could never shy away from one.

“Hmmm, well, there’s a couple of places that are real hotspots for drilling oil...”

  
Kuroko was quietly amazed that Kagami could talk so concisely and knowledgably about anything that didn’t involve basketball...about anything full stop. Though it was just a summary of how the basics in the oil industry worked, it was incredible how much information he had loaded into what he said, and he was certain that was only the tip of the iceberg. Looking subtly at Akashi and then Midorima, he could tell they were thinking the same thing:

 

He was like one of them.

 

Akashi’s eyes glowed fiercely, reminding Midorima of the rare occasions he had momentarily gotten the upper hand whilst they played shogi. No doubt Akashi was convinced this would be another challenge where he would ultimately emerge victorious.

  
“Wow, Kagami-kun, I didn’t know you could sound so...smart.”

“ _ **Hey**_! I’m not dumb!”

“I didn’t say you were Kagami-kun, so I’ve got no idea where you came to that conclusion from. Your own insecurities perhaps?” Kuroko’s eyes danced playfully and Kagami growled at him.

“Listen, you pint-sized p-”

“I must say, Kagami, you seem to have an even deeper knowledge and understanding of the industry than I would’ve thought possible for someone as... _special_...as you are.” He turned to Akashi and narrowed his eyes dangerously.

“You know, I’m starting to get the feeling you’re insulting me...”

“Now, why would I do that to a future partner?” They all stared disbelievingly at him.

“What the hell?”

“What indeed. Akashi, I understand you said you would change your tune but this appears to be a bit extreme, wouldn’t you agree?” Kuroko looked incredulously (blankly to most people) at Akashi, not fully understanding what his angle was but knowing all the same that it didn’t bode well for anyone.

“No...I don’t think I would. I can see as clearly as anyone that we won’t make progress the way things are currently going so I want to approach this from a standpoint where **both** parties are on more or less level footing. Does that appeal more to you?”

In all honesty, in Kagami’s mind _nothing_ appealed to him where Akashi was involved but try as he might, he couldn’t completely ignore Kuroko’s icy blue eyes beseeching him to keep the peace and agree.

“Yeah, I’ll hear you out at least.”

“Splendid. I trust you will be prompt tomorrow-”

“Tomorrow?”

“Yes...we will have our meeting at two in the afternoon.”

“No can do. I’m leaving Sert in a couple of hours actually. Not sure when I’ll be back, but it definitely won’t be tomorrow.” Akashi refused to be put out.

“I understand completely. Then I assume a meeting the same time next week will give you adequate time to return.”

“Yeah, that should be cool.”

“Well then, that concludes our business for today. I hope you have a very successful trip and I look forward to seeing you next week.” He smiled cordially at Kagami who looked back at him in slight confusion. He really had no idea how Akashi worked but got the gut feeling he would be finding out sooner than he’d like to.

“Uh, yeah. I hope you guys enjoy your day too...I guess...” Midorima and Kuroko rolled their eyes simultaneously-resisting the urge was too great- but Akashi’s smile widened.

“That goes without saying. Gentlemen.” And with a parting nod, he left, Midorima and Kuroko in tow. When the lift had shut behind them, Suzi came rushing into the room.

“Is everything okay Kagami?”

“Ah, I...think so? I’m not really sure what I agreed to just now, but they’ve gone and I’m not in pieces so it can’t be that bad. I’ll think it over on the train.”

“Train...Oh! You’re going away to Briston again!” Kagami nodded the affirmative.

“Yep, there’s a town near there that has potential according to Toru so we’re going to check it out.” She frowned slightly at the mention of the other man’s name but quickly smoothed out her face, beaming at him instead.

“Well, I hope you’re successful! Then again, you seem to have a real knack for this as far as I can tell.”

“Thank Suzi, it means a lot.” Her cheeks heated with pleasure. “Hey, do you wanna come with? Seeing as you’re from there and I’m sure you haven’t been back in a while. Maybe there’s someone you’d like to go and see? Besides with me gone, there won’t be that much for you to do here.”

Suzi debated it for a while. Since she left, she spoke more frequently to the nuns than she ever had before, but it _would_ be nice to see them again. However, she had no desire to run into anyone from her previous workplace, with Lucien Cartwright being firmly at the top of that list.

“No thank you. I’ll stick around and get ahead on my filing, and maybe stay with Takao for a while.”

“Oh, that works. You’ve reminded me, I should probably go see Takao before I leave to check he’s still alive...”

“I’m sure he is, you won’t be able to get rid of him that easily. He’s a fighter!” Kagami’s eyes clouded slightly, and Suzi wondered if she’d said something wrong.

“You’re definitely right about that...Anyways!” He snapped out of the brief melancholy moment and grinned again.

“I’m starving and that meeting took wayyyy too long. Should we go get something to eat?”

“If by something you actually mean everything, then sure!”

“I don’t eat _that_ much do I?”

“Is that question rhetorical or...?”

“I think you’ve spent too much time around Takao. I have no idea how I’m going to deal with both of you when I get back. But I’ll worry about that later. I need to eat. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

Kagami got to the hospital late, as he had gotten caught up sorting out some last minute details before he left on his business trip. He had wanted to spend a bit longer with Takao, but his train would leave at ten so he could only spend about twenty minutes and even then he was cutting it fine.

He walked speedily through the reception with his head bowed and his customary sunglasses and beanie combo. He attracted a few curious looks but he would rather that than outright staring, he wasn’t the biggest fan of large groups of people and the feeling worsened when he was in hospitals. He had hated the places for a very long time.  
He took the stairs to the fourth floor and headed straight for Takao’s room but was taken aback when he found it empty. He pulled his phone from his pocket and urgently called his friend. He answered on the second ring.

“Yo Takao, you didn’t tell me you’d been discharged?!”

“I wish. What’s with that tone of voice, Mr? Wasn’t this _**your**_ doing?”

“Wasn’t **what** my doing?”

“Don’t play dumb. Although with you it never really is playing is it?-” “ **Hey**!” “You moved my room even though I told you that one was fine!”

“I didn’t dude. I know how fussed you get when I ‘go against your wishes’ so I left you to it. You can be so stubborn sometimes though.”

“You? Calling someone **_else_** stubborn? Hypocrisy! That’s pretty weird though...if you didn’t, who did?”

“Fuck if I know.”

“I thought you were working on your language?”

“Sorry, Mom.”

“You _know_ I’m not your mother... ** _Alexis_**.”

“Shut **UP** about that! I told you, it wasn’t _my_ idea!” Takao continued to snort uncontrollably in the background. Riling up Kagami was one of his favourite pastimes.

“That doesn’t make it any less hilarious, unfortunately for you.”

“I swear you come up with the crappiest nicknames.”

“Aww, I thought you liked ‘Boss’?”

“Takao, I’ll actually kill you.”

“In my hospital bed?! You _fiend_!” Kagami sighed heavily and Takao took pity on him.

“I’ve had enough fun. I’m in room 100. On the second floor. So guess what that means? Mooorrrreee stairs! Hello?” Kagami had grunted in disgust and hung up leaving Takao to chuckle quietly.

He arrived a few minutes later, not remotely out of breath, which didn’t surprise Takao in the slightest. _What else did I expect? Fitness freak_.

“Hey man. How’re you feeling?” he asked when he had sat down in one of the chairs by his bedside.

“Sick. And tired...” Kagami leaned in worried. “...of being stuck in this place!” Kagami rolled his eyes.

“Well, where else do you expect to be? You were overworked.”

“So send me away on a cruise for a little R&R if you _really_ care about me and my wellbeing...”

“Takao, you-” Both heads snapped towards the door and they were both shocked to see Midorima’s tall figure framed in the doorway.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Green eyes glanced momentarily to him before ignoring him completely as he approached the bed.

“Takao, I came to see if the new room was more suited to your needs.”

“I-uh-yeah, it’s great! But you really didn’t have to do this! I was fine in my other one!” He said nothing and an awkward silence settled in the room. Takao cleared his throat.

“Kagami, you’re gonna be totally late if you stay here any longer...” Kagami jolted and looked at his watch.

“Fuck! I mean CRAP, I’m gonna be late!”

“Yup, that _is_ what I said...”

“Shut up, Takao.”

“Love you too! Hurry back now!” Kagami sighed, giving up on trying to come back at anything Takao said in the next few minutes. With a brief “I’ll call you,” he vanished, leaving the two men to the slightly uncomfortable atmosphere.

“Sooooo...how was your day?” Midorima stared at him, unimpressed, and Takao assumed he wasn’t going to be getting an answer any time soon.

“It was the same as any other day of work. Perhaps slightly worse, as we talked extensively with your boss today.”

“Ouch! Kagami’s a good guy you know.”

“That remains to be seen.”

“He’s a real good guy. I’d probably say he was an angel if I didn’t know any better...”

Midorima kept quiet again, but it had long been clear to him that their relationship transcended a friendly boss-employee one. They had major history, and he silently speculated whether that was part of the mystery behind Kagami’s refusal to sell the company.

“Why so gloomy? I thought you’d be _happy_ to see me...”

“Not everything is about you, Takao.”

“Mean!” he pouted playfully before his face broke into a cheeky grin. “But...this certainly is.” Midorima deigned to comment, instead repeating his earlier question.

“I noticed you failed to fully answer my previous enquiry as to whether the room was satisfactory.”

“I totally did! I said the room was great but you didn’t have to do all this, it’s an unnecessary expense for someone like me...that isn’t to say I don’t appreciate it though; because I _do_...I just think I’m racking up a huge bill for you when they let me out that you could probably do without.”

“You seem to be under the wrong impression, the room upgrade will be charged to your card when you’re released from the hospital.” Takao whitened.

“Fuck, are you **kidding me**?” He stared at Midorima in complete horror but his sharp eyes registered something in his body language; something that told him that Midorima was _joking_ with _him_. He pushed his glasses up his nose slightly and Takao snorted out a laugh, realising he’d been had.

_I don’t know what’s weirder: the fact that Midorima-the stone faced one who doesn’t know what a joke is- pranked me and I could tell he wasn’t serious without him saying anything or the fact that I fell for it...I need help._

“I nearly had a heart attack you know!”

“Being the vision of good health that you are, I’m certain your heart would be able to withstand it.” Midorima: Two points. Takao: Nil.

 

Midorima was once again running on empty at work as he had _once again_ stayed with Takao until past midnight. In nearly any hospital, that would’ve have been classified as a major breach to the rules of visiting hours but being such a highly esteemed patron of the hospital undoubtedly had its benefits.

He was working more efficiently than ever however, which made no sense to his analytically mind as he was clearly functioning with less sleep, so surely, this shouldn’t be possible. And yet, he was getting even more work done than normal. All his employees were amazed that there was an even higher setting to their boss and some worried that he would malfunction if he kept going. But he wasn’t a robot; he wasn’t cold or insensitive or emotionless; he was none of that. Inside his chest beat a heart, a heart just as big as anyone else’s if not bigger. A heart that, for reasons he still didn’t understand, beat the tiniest bit faster at the prospect of seeing Takao again in the evening.

At 1:50 he left his office to go to the Red Room. Akashi hadn’t said anything about the meeting being cancelled even though he already knew that Kagami wouldn’t be attending so he thought it wiser to go regardless because Akashi wouldn’t take kindly to him not turning up at all.

He was one of the first to arrive, as per usual. Akashi and Murasakibara were currently seated, waiting for everyone else to come.

  
“Shintarou. I trust your day has gone well thus far?”

“It goes without saying.”

“Hi Mido-chin.”

“Good afternoon, Murasakibara.”

“Hi, Kuro-chin.”

“Hello, Murasakibara-kun. How has your day been?” Kuroko had just slipped into his seat.

“Long. And tiring.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, but the day will be over soon enough.”

They all heard the sounds of bickering in the corridor that gradually grew louder as Aomine and Kise approached the Red Room. The door swung open and Kise turned back to Aomine, jubilantly.

  
“See?! I _told_ you the meeting would still be on!”

“What is this about, Ryouta?”

“Aominecchi didn’t want to come because Kurokocchi told him that Kagami wasn’t going to be here so he thought the meeting had been cancelled but _I_ was like-”

“Yeah, yeah, Kise, we get it. Go sit down.”

Kise reluctantly went to his seat and when they were all in their places, Akashi called attention.

  
“Now, I’m fairly sure that at this point, there is no mystery regarding Kagami’s attendance. He is unable to come today but will be here next week. Thus, you will all be released momentarily.” Aomine raised his eyebrows at Kise and mouthed ‘I told you’ to which the blond crossed his arms petulantly and stuck his tongue out at the other man.

“However, I have decided to take this opportunity to inform the rest of you of something Midorima and Kuroko likely didn’t tell you about after we returned from the Firebird building. There has been a slight alteration in the contract we will be finalising between Generations and Firebird. It will be less gaining ownership in the company and more of...a partnership.”

Kise and Aomine stared at Akashi, dumbfounded. He was actually backing off?

Murasakibara shrugged.

  
“If that’s what Aka-chin wants, then fine.”

“I’m grateful to have your support, Atsushi.”

“It’s fine, Aka-chin.”

“U-Uh, yeah! Of course we support you Akashicchi! Right Aominecchi?”

“What he said, I guess.”

“Splendid. That concludes our business here. Of course, if there are any changes to your schedules regarding this matter, I will let you know promptly. Other than that, enjoy the rest of your day, gentlemen.”

 

“I can’t **_believe_** Akashicchi wants to make him a partner!! Like, what did that guy _do_ to make him back down like that? Akashi **never** backs down does he? Oh my gosh, I **need** to tell Momoicchi before we leave!”

  
Kise tugged Aomine urgently to the lift. Ordinarily, he would’ve swatted him away but he was too deep in thought. The fact that Akashi had changed plans had hit him hard. He had always known the older man to be immovable when he was pursuing something. Nothing and nobody could deter him from his goals. And he had always succeeded. He wasn’t bull-headed like Aomine was but was persistent to a worrying degree. Aomine had always secretly admired and not-so-secretly feared the way Akashi achieved whatever he set out to do. The truth was though, that all six of them didn’t really know _how_ to fail. Success, whether it was when they played basketball together as kids, or destroyed companies as adults; success was as natural to them as breathing.

And yet, Kagami had already shown Aomine what it felt like to taste defeat. It had been _liberating_ in a way he would’ve never believed could be associated with failure.

So why had he forgotten?

Why had Kagami not remembered who he was?

Why was he so wary of him?

Why did he _**care**_ so much? Why did every _single_ thought about the vivacious redhead send his blood boiling but refuse to leave his mind, instead of getting out and staying out like he begged it to?

He already knew. He had known as soon as Kagami had stormed into the room and introduced himself in the worst way possible.

 

Kagami represented change.

 

Change he wasn’t ready to face. He had only met him once before but the differences he had caused in his life had been clearly visible to all those around him.

He wanted to hide from it; he wanted to just bury his head in the sand and pretend nothing was even happening. But Kagami wasn’t the type of person to be ignored, nor was he the type to be forgotten. That fact was becoming more and more prevalent to Aomine each time he was on his mind; no matter how much he tried to convince himself that he was a nobody. As far as he knew, Kagami was going to be making some serious changes in the future and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to face it.

 

He hated him.

 

“A-Aominecchi...? Are you okay, you look like your thinking really hard...” Kise roused him from his tense thoughts and he eyed him, irritated.

“Shut it Kise. I thought we were going now anyway?”

“Yes, yes we are! Let me just say bye to Momoicchi first!” Aomine hadn’t even registered that they were back on his floor. He didn’t even recall having moved. _Man, I **was** thinking too hard. Stupid Kagami._

“Whatever...” He skulked around by the lifts and Momoi watched him out of the corner of her eye. She could already tell he was thinking about Kagami again. She could only see it as a blessing that he hadn’t come that day, or his mood would’ve been a lot worse.

“I’ll see you later Ki-chan!” she kissed him on the cheek. “Say bye to Dai-chan for me and make sure he doesn’t get too caught up in his bad mood for me, okay?”

“Sure Momoicchi, I’ll see you later _and_ I’ll send pictures of the players...” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and she giggled. She had to get her eye-candy in _somewhere_ what with Aomine always so overprotective. He walked towards the lift then turned and waved goodbye before hustling Aomine inside to go and meet the Sertian Panthers.

 

* * *

 

Due to the abrupt end to their meeting, they arrived over half an hour earlier than planned. When they got there, the Panthers were in the fourth quarter of a practice game between the main team and the first reserves. Aomine and Kise went straight to the stands; Kise urging Aomine to be as quiet as possible so they wouldn’t be alerted of their presence and would play as normal.

Ordinarily, seeing the Panthers play only mildly interested him, from the viewpoint of a bystander. But seeing them play today, he had the irresistible urge to be on the court alongside them. He just had too much energy that he was desperate to get rid of and in his eyes, the only way to do that was on the court with a basketball in his hand. His ultramarine gaze ate up the players’ swift, coordinated movements and technical plays. They fought as hard against each other as they would against any other team in an official game. He wanted to play. He wanted to sweep past all of them; to push through to the hoop and score again and again until he couldn’t even raise his arms. He wanted to prove to himself that he hadn’t changed, that nothing had changed...that he was still the best ace there was.

_The only who can beat me is me._

But that wasn’t true anymore. He had been beaten. _**Fucking** Kagami won’t stay out of my damn head! I was **drunk** , his win means nothing. I’m still the best there is. If I’d stayed pro I would’ve been one of the best in the world. I probably still am. **Why** am I trying to convince myself?! **Fuck**!_

  
He was tired of speculating, and just plain tired of having to think so much about something that shouldn’t have been important. He took off his jacket and started making his way down the steps. Kise was too scared to try and tell him to come back; he could almost see the electricity crackling around him. Aomine’s eyes were fixed on the main team members, watching how they played. He was over fifty metres away from the team but it wouldn’t be long before they noticed he was there, so strong was his aura. He had been concentrating so intently that he hadn’t realised it at first, but as he drew closer to the court his anxiety to play eased slightly and he was able to actually take in what he was seeing. The men playing for the team were different. He was sure of it. Though he definitely wasn’t the most hands on team owner in the world, he knew enough about the team and more than enough about the sport to do his job adequately. He mentally checked off the team members in the starting line up but looking at the five men playing currently, the centre was clearly another person to the usual guy.

  
A different person...but _not_ necessarily a stranger...

 

Kise was desperate to go after Aomine. His mood had been fluctuating wildly throughout the fourth quarter, so much so that Kise could physically **feel** it. These emotional mood swings weren’t healthy, especially when Aomine was allowed to sit and fester by himself. Plus he had promised Momoi. He hated that he couldn’t be as brash and confident around those he cared about as he was with everyone else. Well, it wasn’t too late to try. He had been building up the nerve to tackle him properly for a while now; to just sit him down and try to get him to talk. He hated seeing his friend like that, and he just wanted to make things better. He always found it easier to share his problems with the few people he actually trusted and he was convinced Aomine would agree with his way of thinking...eventually.

He was so wrapped up in egging himself on that he didn’t notice him return to where they were sitting until he was poked in the middle of his forehead.

  
“Oi, Kise, wasn’t that guy your captain?” Kise’s head shot up and his eyes urgently scanned the court before nearly falling out of his head. Careful silence flung to the wind, he kindly voiced his thoughts to the other people present.

 

“ **KASAMATSU-SENPAIIIIIII!!!!** ”

 

The ball flew out of his hands at the pterodactyl-like squawk that echoed through the nearly empty sports hall. Everyone turned to the direction of the shriek and all of them (bar him) were amazed to see a blonde blur rushing towards them at high speed.

Kasamatsu Yukio didn’t even have time to sigh before the Armageddon was upon him; and he found his strong arms full to the brim with a drop-dead gorgeous, absolutely bawling Kise.

  
_Well the ‘drop’ part is right at least_ , he thought sadly as he stared up at the ceiling from his horizontal position on the floor. Kise had him pinned under his surprisingly large weight and continued to use him as a human handkerchief, choking out distorted variations of his name every few seconds. _Just like old times_.

  
Aomine slowly made his way to the court, feeling a pang of pity for the player that Kise had ruthlessly decked. He thanked his lucky stars it wasn’t him though. He wouldn’t wish the ‘Kise-cannonball’ on anyone...and yet, he couldn’t help but see the funny side of things as he regarded the Panthers’ centre sprawled out on the polished maple wood floor with Kise clinging to him like an overbearing, hysterical koala bear.

 _It will be a miracle if he can play in their next game. Kise totally FLATTENED him_. He snickered quietly but not quietly enough as Kasamatsu’s sharp ears picked up on it.

“You think this is funny, brat? Why don’t you make yourself useful and get him off me?” The other players were blown away at Kasamatsu’s bossy, uncaring tone towards Aomine and predicted their ex-power forward would give him a tongue lashing he’d never forget. A lot of them nearly joined him on the floor in shock when they saw the slight worry flash in his eyes before he went over the pair to do exactly that. Their already huge respect for their centre and vice-captain increased ten-fold to levels of sheer reverence.

Aomine finally managed to get an arm around the blonde’s slim waist and hauled him backwards with enough force to send them both tumbling to the ground. Kasamatsu struggled to right himself and looked down at Kise, fondness and irritation battling for dominance on his handsome face.

  
“God Kise, were you always that heavy? You nearly crushed me!”

He then had prime viewing position as Kise started wailing again from the relative safety of Aomine’s stomach. Or so he thought.

“Crap Kise, get **off**! You’re making me _and_ the floor wet. Tch.” He pushed hard at the blond, causing him to topple to the hard floor with a thump. His crying increased.

  
“Enough with the waterworks already.” He shoved his jacket into his face, stemming the flow of tears.

Pushing his hands into his pockets, he sauntered over to Kasamatsu while the rest watched.

“So what’s an old-”

“I dare you to finish that sentence.” Aomine turned away sullenly before rephrasing to avoid injury.

“What’s an old basketball captain like you doing on the Panthers? I mean you were decent enough in high school I guess, but I would’ve never pegged you as someone to keep playing.”

“Seems like the rude brat from Touou is just as disrespectful now. Not that I’m surprised.”

“You bast-”

“Aominecchi, d-don’t be mean to senpai!” Kise’s tears had mostly stopped at this point and he stood up shakily to wobble over to Kasamatsu. He caught his arm to stop him from keeling over and Kise leaned into him adoringly. He ignored the blonde’s affection and turned back to Aomine.

“What’s it to you anyway?”

“Well, I mean, I _do_ own the team and everything so you could say I have a casual interest in what goes on around here.” His sarcasm was impossible to miss but Kasamatsu let him off, as he did have a valid reason.

“I wasn’t going to go pro in all honesty. After I left Kaijou, I went to university abroad and played on the team there. Eventually, I got scouted to play in one of the league teams so I joined after I finished my course. Then less than a year ago, I get a call saying this team would be perfect for me and here I am.” He shrugged to punctuate his story and Aomine considered what he had said. In his head, it made a lot of sense. The Sertian Panther’s were definitely one of the top teams but they were by no means the best. However, they were one of the most well known, getting a lot of public recognition from basketball fans and non-fans alike. It was to be expected with them representing the capital. Aomine had planned to stay on the team for a while and then work his way up to the very top but his interest had dwindled out before then. But the team had been conveniently located, ranked well and were eager to have him so it had made sense to join them. There was one part of his story that didn’t make sense though.

“I can understand you slipping under my radar and getting into the team. And Kise’s because he’s a blockhead-” “ **MEAN**!” “-but how come I haven’t seen you once, if you’ve been here a while. We started visiting like a month ago for meetings about the advertising and this is the first time I’m seeing you...explain **that**.” At this, Kasamatsu looked shiftily at his team mates who all avoided eye-contacted. Realising they weren’t going to back him up, he sighed.

“Well, I happened to miss the first meeting because I was off sick but when I came back, the guys told me that you guys had come to visit and,” he eyed Kise warily before continuing, “I kinda didn’t want to run into you two so I left early whenever I knew you were coming.” The hand that had held Kise’s elbow came up to scratch the back of his head anxiously and Kise backed off injured. He stared at his old captain like he had just told him using hair conditioner made you fat, and Kasamatsu felt foolish for not refusing to answer the question.

“Contrary to what most people think, the suffering of others doesn’t bring me joy...all the time anyways, so I won’t ask you to break that down completely because he’ll start crying again and I’ve had enough for today. But I’m more than sure that the two of you will be talking about this sooner than you’d like to.” He couldn’t resist the wicked smirk that made its way to his face and Kasamatsu scowled.

“What’s important though, is that I know you’re here now so you’re going to be a major part of this advertising campaign, just like the rest of the team. Which meeaaannsss...you and me and Romeo over there will be seeing a **lot** of each other in the next few months.” His voice dripped sweetness but Kasamatsu wasn’t buying it. He saw the evil glint in his eyes and he just _knew_ Aomine was up to no good.

  
“I look forward to working with you.”

 

The week had been too long for Aomine. He was so glad it was over. He would sleep the entire weekend, no matter what Momoi said to him. He’d earned it. _A week **full** of fuckery. I’m lucky I’m not dead yet._

  
He swirled his whiskey aimlessly, staring into its amber depths. Imayoshi watched him without comment. Aomine had come quite a long way since April so it kind of disappointed him that he was back to drinking himself into a stupor. _Still_ , he thought, _this **is** kind of my job, so I doubt I’ll be too cut up over it_.

“Are you going to drink that Scotch or try to centrifuge it?” Aomine squinted drunkenly at him.

“Even if I was sober I don’t think that word would make any more sense to me than it does now...”

“I’d have to agree with you there. It’s probably more Midorima’s forte than yours-”

“Fuckin’ Midorima and his taalll ass self. And **fuckin** ’ Murasakibara, he’s even taller. And **fuck** Kagami most of all.”

“Did you just say Kagami?” His raised an eyebrow at Imayoshi’s stricken expression. He looked like he’d seen a ghost.

“Yes, I fucking **did**. This bastard strolls into the place like he ownsit and starts layin’ down the law like a fuckin’...cowboy, or somethin’...” His sentence grew more slurred the more he spoke and Imayoshi used the time Aomine spent trying to regain control of his tongue to calm himself down. He wouldn’t jump to conclusions. He’d wait to see the kid himself.

“Listen, how about you go outside for a bit and get some fresh air? It’s not even eight yet and you’re already pretty wasted. It’s not a good look for you.” Aomine eyed him suspiciously.

“Since whenddyou care?”

“I don’t.” Imayoshi smiled broadly, his eyes disappearing into slits. “But if you’re this drunk already, then I won’t be able to make any more money off you before the night’s out and I have to make a living _somehow_.”

Aomine rolled his eyes slowly and staggered out of Wilson’s. Most of the eyes in the bar followed his attractive figure as it left the building, still the hottest person their despite his slumped form and the fact he was pretty out of it.

He rested against the cool brick wall, looking at everything and nothing. As he’d hoped, the drink had eased his mind considerably but unfortunately it wasn’t enough to completely derail his train of thought, which irritated him to know end as that train kept stopping off at a particular station more than it should’ve even _now_. He tutted in disgust at his mind’s betrayal and focused on the vehicles driving by in the early night.

Suddenly his eyes caught a familiar figure waiting at the bus stop not too far from Wilson’s. There was no mistaking the pale skin and aquamarine hair and eyes.

 

_What the hell is Kuroko doing here? He doesn’t take this route to get home..._

 

He debated calling out to him, but a bus pulled up and after checking the number, the short man got on and the bus proceeded, eventually being swallowed up by the darkness.  
Kuroko leaving made him long for the warmth of his own bed and he yawned. He was tired of this whole month. He wanted to go back and sleep forever. It was times like this he thanked the gods that Momoi was as pushy as she was as she had insisted she put her number on speed dial. He pressed a button and waited as the phone rang. He didn’t have long to wait as she answered immediately.

  
“Yo, Satshuki.”

“Dai-chan are you at Wilson’s?”

“Where else would I be?!”

“Any other bar in Sert.”

“How _dare_ you? I’ll have you know I... _hic_...I’m superrr loyal to my bar!” The silence was filled by his occasional hiccups and the sound of Momoi rolling her eyes.

“Well sit your loyal behind down and wait for me. I’ll be there in like three minutes.” She cut the call and Aomine sat himself gingerly on the ground. The gentle, pre-summer breeze blew through his hair and into his face, giving him a brief moment of clarity.

 

_I need to bang someone soon or I’ll die._

 

  
Whilst Momoi focused on manoeuvring Aomine’s bulky body into her car, Kuroko was elsewhere in the city, perched on the step at the entrance of a darkened flat.  
He hadn’t been waiting long when he heard footsteps. However, his keen ears were surprised when he heard not one pair, but two. Saying nothing and lying in wait, the footsteps drew closer to the door he was seated in front of. When he heard the jingle of keys, he decided to speak up.

  
“You took your time Kagami-kun.” There was a crash as Kagami and his bags hit the ground. The redhead clutched at his chest and the railing simultaneous, looking the very definition of ‘frightened to death’. His companion hurried to help him up, but it was still too dark to see who he was.

  
“Kuro... **ko**!” he wheezed. “Don’t **do** that! I thought you said you were happy to have me back?!”

“How mean, Kagami-kun. Of course I’m happy to see you again, hence why I came to visit you.”

“It’s my fault for not being suspicious when you said you had a package for me...”

“You’re right, it is your fault.” Fully upright, Kagami grabbed Kuroko’s outstretched hand and tugged him up then reached around him to unlock the door. Once open, he turned on the porch and hallway lights so he could see more clearly.  
Now that there was light, Kuroko could clearly see the person he was with.

“Aren’t you going to introduce us Kagami-kun?”

“Oh yeah! Sorry about that. Toru, this is Kuroko Tetsuya, my friend for high school-OW!- I meant my friend in general!” He glared at Kuroko who gazed coolly back at him.

“Kuroko, this is one of the main guys at Firebird, Ishiyama Toru. You can call him Toru.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Ishiyama-kun.”

“Likewise, Kuroko-san.”

“Wow, ‘san’. You don’t have to be so formal, Toru, Kuroko’s chill. Unless, you don’t mind that Kuroko...”

“Kuroko-san will be fine thank you, Ishiyama-kun.” Kagami raised an eyebrow but shrugged. _Kuroko must have his reasons_.

And he did. Whilst Kagami stubbornly wrestled his bags into his flat, refusing help from either of them, Kuroko took the time to study Ishiyama. The first thing he took note of was his height. He was about half a head taller than his boss which led him to suspect that they must have met at something basketball related before Kagami had decided to take him on. Whilst he was taller, he was more slender but still appeared to be very muscular. He was ‘classic movie-star’ handsome to most people but to Kuroko he was just bland. Ashy blonde hair swept neatly backwards, sparkling blue eyes, healthily tanned skin ( _probably fake tan_ , he mused drily), pearly white teeth ( _artificially whitened_ ).

  
Kuroko didn’t like him.

  
It was immediate, like an animal instinct, but Kuroko suspected that he couldn’t be trusted. This made him wonder whether Kagami’s judgement had been impaired when giving him the job but he highly suspected it was due to his friend’s generous, naive nature that this man was still around. He would give Kagami’s judgement the benefit of the doubt but seeing as he was back in his life again, he would be keeping a _very_ close eye on Ishiyama Toru.

 

When they were all inside, Kagami shut the door close behind them and ushered the two men to a seat before vanishing into what Kuroko assumed was his bedroom with his bags. The apartment was much different to the one he had when he was a teenager; slightly more spacious but just as tidy and homely feeling. Kuroko tried to make conversation with Ishiyama while Kagami was out of the room.

  
“What exactly is your position at Firebird, Ishiyama-kun, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Not at all, Kuroko-san, quite the opposite actually. Kagami isn’t as traditional with his roles as I’m sure you are at Generations, so my role doesn’t fit into a fixed category but I’m something of a foreman and operations manager.”

“I see, so you’re very involved in the running of things there?”

“Not as involved as you might expect but I am around Kagami a lot if that’s what you’re hinting at. I frequently go away with him when he’s scoping out the land. For additional support, I sure you understand.” He smiled brightly at Kuroko, who narrowed his eyes fractionally. He didn’t like his vibe at **all**. He spoke like he was saying one thing but he actually meant another and his politeness seemed very put on. _Fake, no doubt like the rest of him_. He was amazed that Kagami hadn’t caught on to any of this but when he finally re-emerged he saw why.

  
As soon as Kagami was in the room, Toru’s attention was drawn to him immediately. He watched his boss near obsessively and whenever Kagami spoke to him he appeared thrilled. He was very good at hiding it but having spent all his life watching people it was near impossible to get anything past Kuroko at this point. _Ishiyama-kun seems to be a very shady character. I’ll have to warn Kagami-kun when we’re alone._

  
“Kuroko, you don’t need to be so stiff! Is that tie even comfortable? Loosen up, this isn’t the boardroom.” He winked and Kuroko shook his head fondly, following his advice. He saw Toru starting to get comfortable on another chair at the dining table and decided that the man had been there long enough.

“Now that you’re back Kagami-kun, I have some information with me I think you might value. Obviously, it’s strictly confidential...” Kuroko could see the cogs turning slowly in his friend’s head as he processed the information and he repressed a sigh.

“I see...Ah! I get it, _confidential_. Well don’t worry, Toru was gonna leave soon anyway; he said he had somewhere to be. Toru did you want something to drink before you go?” Toru was already straightening his suit and standing up but he shook his head with a smile.

“No thanks, Kagami. I’ve overstayed my welcome as it is. I’ll see you on Monday. And it was a pleasure meeting you Kuroko-san.” He extended a smooth hand to Kuroko who took it and shook it firmly. Nodding his goodbyes, he let himself out of the flat, closing the door behind him. Kuroko immediately felt more relaxed now that the man was gone, something that Kagami picked up on.

“So Kuroko can I get you anything to drink while you wait for dinner?”

“Dinner, Kagami-kun?”

“Yeah, I’m STARVING and I get the feeling you haven’t eaten either.” Kuroko blinked at him and he snorted.

“I guessed as much. Anyways, I can’t make a vanilla milkshake now because I don’t think I have everything but I have some vanilla tea, that’s if you still like that kinda thing...”  
Kuroko’s heart bloomed with warmth at the fact that Kagami had remembered and was so willing to accommodate him after all this time.

“I am still into that kind of thing, Kagami-kun. And vanilla tea sounds lovely, thank you.”

“Coming right up! I think I’ll have some myself.” He stuck the kettle on and rummaged through one of the overhead cupboards before producing a box of tea leaves before and bending to get some mugs.

“Was your trip successful Kagami-kun?”

“Yeah, yeah it was actually. The place definitely has potential.”

“Potential for what exactly?”

“Oh, just some oil-related stuff.” He waved his hand vaguely but it was obvious that he was sidestepping the question. Kuroko let him of; he had decided that he wouldn’t push Kagami to tell him any more than he felt comfortable with. He would work his way into his confidences one step at a time. For now, he would just enjoy being in the presence of his once estranged best friend.

“Is curry and rice okay?”

“That’s fine, thank you.”

“Awesome.” Humming quietly to himself, he rummaged in the fridge, pulling out the ingredients he needed and got to work, dicing vegetables, frying meat and boiling rice. Everything cooked quietly and Kuroko basked in the comfortable silence for a while, before breaking it with what he came here for.

“If I am being completely honest, what I came here for is less information and more a warning for you to proceed with caution Kagami-kun.”

“So I’m guessing this is about the deal with Akashi?” he asked, grabbing his cup and sitting opposite him at the table.

“You are correct. I know he appears to have calmed down, but I am very well acquainted with Akashi and his mannerisms. Whilst he is a friend of mine, and a good one at that, I know how ruthless he can be when it comes to closing a deal. The way he has approached this particular contract is a new phenomena, but Akashi is very unpredictable. It wouldn’t be wise for you to relax your guard now that he has said he wishes to form a partnership. I wouldn’t be worthy of being called your friend if I didn’t warn you about this beforehand.” Kuroko’s last line touched Kagami, but also made him feel remorseful for keeping him in the dark for so long. He vowed to make it up to him, no matter how long it took.

“I really appreciate that man. I’m glad you have my back. But you can be sure, I’m not selling. That would be impossible so Akashi can forget that. Truthfully, I’m still pissed off as _fuck_ by what he did to Takao, but I’ll hear him out if it means that nothing like that will happen again. I dunno, it’s like I get the feeling he’s not the worst person in the world but he’s just way too pushy and pretty twisted which isn’t a great combo. But like I said, if sorting something out avoids future problems for Takao and Firebird, then I’m game.”

“I’ll excuse your language this time as it’s for a worthy cause. I’m impressed at how mature you sound Kagami-kun. Time has aged you well.”

“Thanks, I think. Well I wasn’t going to stay a teenager forever. Times changed, things changed...” He trailed off and Kuroko let that particular conversation end there.

“Whilst I am on the topic of warnings, what is your relationship exactly with Ishiyama-kun?”

“Wow, you too?”

“‘ _Too_ ’? Explain, Kagami-kun.”

“Well Ta-I mean Takao said he gets a bad vibe from the guy...” His cheeks turned a violent red and Kuroko watched him squirm with discomfort.

“I can’t help but feel that there is more to this story than you are letting on Kagami-kun. Would you care to share?”

“I’m _**getting**_ to it!” he snapped. Huffing out a breath, he quickly mumbled something, his face the same colour as his hair.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that. Could you repeat it please?” Kagami glared at him, and Kuroko blinked back.

“Takao said he’s sure that Toru’s... _into_ me...”

“I see, and by into you mean?”

“Damnit Kuroko! Do you want me to spell it out for you?!”

“If you wouldn’t mind.” Kagami threw his hands skywards, face flushed to the very roots of his hair.

“He **said** that Toru watches me way too much to be called normal and that he almost definitely has...”

“Has what, Kagami-kun?” He scowled at him, Kuroko ignored it.

“‘ _Dirty intentions_ ’.”

“Hmm, I would use ‘filthy’ personally, but other than that, I agree wholly with Takao-kun.”

“ **Kuroko**!”

“Yes, Kagami-kun?”

“You just met the guy, how can you be so sure? Besides, _he’s_ never said anything like that to me! Sure, he can be a bit ‘friendly’ sometimes, when we go on trips but it’s nothing to judge him over. He works hard, and I think he’s a good guy. Give him a chance!” He had been right, Kagami was too innocent to know that the man didn’t have honourable intentions with him. He suspected something else, but he didn’t voice it. There would come a time for everything.

“Because you insist, Kagami-kun, I will ‘give him a chance’. Until he proves me right however, I would like to make a request.”

“...depends on what it is...”

“I would like to ask that you don’t let him spend the night here or whilst you are on your trips together. Always make sure you have separate rooms no matter how difficult it may be. Ideally, it would be better if the two of you could be accompanied when you go away but I’m not sure that’s possible and I wouldn’t want to hinder your working relationship which appears to be a rather prosperous one.” Kagami rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry Kuroko. I don’t really let anyone stay over at my flat. It’s a habit. And Takao’s already beaten you to it, except he was kind of worse. He didn’t want us to be alone unsupervised at all but I told him not to be dumb. Besides, I think it would be pretty hard to take advantage of me.”

“Don’t be so sure Kagami-kun.”

“What’s **_that_** supposed to mean?!”

“Why, only that underneath it all you are a very impressionable, delicate flower who needs guarding at all times.”

“Kuroko,” he growled, “you-”

“Kagami-kun, the rice is ready.”

 

Kagami’s cooking skill had only improved in the time they had been apart and it had been astounding before. He had no idea that something so simple could taste so amazing but Kagami had made it happen. He swore to himself that he would get Sakurai and Kagami to meet at one point. It would be a crime against humanity if he didn’t; he owed it to the world.

Later, they sat on the couch, half-watching television, half making soft conversation. It was pretty late at that point, so Kagami had all but forced Kuroko to sleep in the spare bedroom that night. He hadn’t taken much convincing and they were having a cup of cocoa each before going to bed.

“You know Kagami-kun...”

“Hmm?” he turned to him sleepily, the action comedy showing on the TV failing to capture his interest.

“I didn’t mention it before, but I’m very impressed at how prudent and observant Takao-kun is. I knew he had a sharp eye, but I didn’t expect him to be so sensible. I’ll admit, it puts me at ease to know that someone like him is your right-hand man.”

“Kuroko, if you start that flower shit again I’ll-”

“Language, Kagami-kun.”

 

“I’d _kill_ for some of Kagami’s curry right now. This hospital food is **poison**.”

Midorima rolled his eyes at Takao’s overdramatic statement but made a mental note to check which restaurants delivered to hospitals.

“The buffoon cooks?”

“Why so mean, Midorima? Yes, my _**beloved boss**_ cooks like a dream. He’s better than my mum **and** my grandma. Though my grandma’s kimchi is kind of other worldly.” He sighed happily.

“But Kagami’s curry is just something else. It’s so **_good_**. I’m going to tell him to bring me some. Not saying Kira-nee’s cooking is bad or anything because she’s pretty amazing herself. But I don’t want to burden her with having to look after me as well as herself. Plus, Kagami’s way better. Don’t tell her that though, or she’ll genuinely hurt me.”

“I’m surprised he has the natural aptitude for such.”

“Same here, really. But honestly, if he wasn’t so amazing at what he does now, I would’ve forced him to go to catering school and funded it myself! It would be a sin not to.”

“Your enthusiasm knows no bounds.”

“Right you are!”

“It looks to me as though you are ready to be released for the hospital.”

“That is **exactly** what I’ve been saying! I’ve been here a whole week, just doing nothing. I’m desperate to go back to work but Kagami isn’t having it and neither is the hospital. They want me to stay here for at least another week, can you imagine?”

“A week? Isn’t that slightly excessive?”

“That’s what I’ve been **_saying_**. In fact, you’re a doctor, can’t you talk to them and beg them to free me. Because it’s like they take everything I say as the ravings of a madman.”

“Well, I highly doubt they’d keep you here without reason. Perhaps there’s something in you medical history that makes them want to exercise caution.”

“Do I _look_ like someone who has a bad medical history?”

“Physically, no. Mentally, I withhold comment.”

“ **RUDE**.”

 

Takao fell asleep before he left for the first time since his daily visits had begun. Midorima watched him sleep for a while. He tossed and turned at first but eventually settled enough to convince Midorima he would be alright for the night. His sharp ears caught some murmured words as he opened the door but they had been said too quietly for him to hear and he couldn’t really ask him to repeat it so he left, closing the door softly behind him.

 

_Don’t go...Shin-chan._

 

Aomine was dreading the meeting that afternoon. His week had been decent thus far. He had stayed true to himself and had slept the whole weekend only waking up to go to the toilet or eat. Momoi had let him be, believing that it was what he needed and she had been right. His attitude on Monday was vastly improved. He and Kise had visited the Panthers on Tuesday and Kise had been on fire. Aomine had never seen him work so hard but was certain his efforts were a part of his plan to try and impress his old captain, who he kept making gooey eyes at whenever he had the chance. His efforts were either ignored, or simply not appreciated as Kasamatsu remained impassive.

But now, the inevitable had occurred. He would have to square up with Kagami once more. He planned to just ignore the other man completely because in his head, ignoring your problems was the best way to go.

He arrived on time but was still the last member of the Miracles to be seated. The chair directly opposite Akashi was still empty.

  
“Thank you for coming on time, Daiki. However, you may have a slight wait ahead of you. Tetsuya kindly just informed me that Kagami may be running late.”

“Figures,” he muttered under his breath, earning him a sharp look from Kuroko.

The wait was indeed slight, as Kagami entered looking flustered with someone in tow. Someone who put Kuroko on edge.

“Ah, Kagami, so nice of you to join us this time. And I assume this is the gentleman you informed me would be accompanying you today.”

“Uh, yeah. Ishiyama Toru,” he said, by way of introduction.

Toru nodded then turned deliberately to Kuroko.

“Kuroko-san, it’s a pleasure to see you again.”

“Tetsuya, the two of you know one another?” Kuroko narrowed his eyes at the man. He had no idea what game he was playing but he didn’t like it. He knew for a fact he had told Kagami not to tell anyone he had come over on Friday and Kagami had assured him he’d passed the information onto Toru. He didn’t want the news reaching Akashi as it would give him the opportunity for manipulation. But here he was, acting as though he’d received no word of the warning at all.

“Not to my knowledge Akashi-kun. Perhaps he happened to see me around Sert. I assume that’s what you’re referring to, Ishiyama-kun?” Kagami nudged him with his foot under the table and he smiled.

“Of course. I bumped into you around town last week but you seem to have forgotten. No matter, I’m more than happy to make you acquaintance now.”

“Likewise, Ishiyama-kun.” Akashi watched them keenly, committing their short interaction to memory. _It might become useful at a later date._

“Now that you are both here, I trust that we can proceed with this meeting?”

“Oh sure, but only for half an hour. There’s like an emergency going on currently that I need to go back to and sort out.” Akashi’s right eye twitched.

“That is fine.”

 

Aomine was irritated. _Again_.

  
Momoi sighed when he came up to his room angry again and she knew it had been Kagami’s fault. She had wanted to go down and have words with him but Akashi had advised her against it as he wanted the Miracles to sort out the contract with him before she came into contact with him. There was also the fact that Akashi was in favour of keeping his identity under wraps as he desired it and undoubtedly had his reasons for doing so. The last thing Akashi wanted to do was antagonize him unnecessarily when he was finally making progress so he obliged him.

At that point in time he knew he was just being unreasonable about things but he couldn’t bring himself to care. His plan to ignore him had gone down in smoke when Akashi had told them to adopt a similar format to Takao’s questioning. He knew Akashi wouldn’t put up with him going against his commands so he had instead tried to ask him the hardest questions he could think of. Kuroko went at him after Kagami had left and had accused him of being vindictive but he hadn’t processed it. He was still fuming at the fact that Kagami hadn’t been caught out once...by _any_ of their questions. And whenever he wasn’t too sure on the details of something, that _slimeball_ next to him helped him out. He had all the details in his head like he was some kind of human computer. And he looked at Kagami like he was a god. _When he’s just an arrogant prick...urgh._

What irritated him the most was the way he had answer his questions. At this point it was unlikely he regarded any of them highly (minus Kuroko, obviously) but with Aomine he even tried to avoid eye contact if he could. There wasn’t anger there, it was something else, but Aomine didn’t know what, and it pissed him _off_. He wanted to believe his life would’ve been so much better if Kagami didn’t exist but that wasn’t strictly true. Things had just gotten worse when he found out exactly who he was.

 

Takao was geared up for his release on Saturday. He had spent two long weeks cooped up in that bed and now he wanted out. Midorima came to see him on his last night, as he had hoped.

  
“You know, I get the feeling you’re going to miss our little get-togethers when I’m released tomorrow.”

“Delusion is a sign of poor mental health.”

“What is your relationship with my brain anyways? Sometimes I think you like it more than you like me!”

“That wouldn’t be strictly untrue.”

“Just **leave**! I can’t stand the heartbreak!” He clutched at his chest and pretended to faint. Midorima was unimpressed.

“You’d be a terrible actor.”

“Good thing I’m a business man then! Besides, you’re one to talk. I can count all the facial expressions you have when you’re around me on one hand: disdain, irritation, unimpressed.” He folded down a finger with each word. “Am I missing any?”

“Not to my knowledge. The operative phrase being ‘when I’m around you’.”

“Slanderous bastard...” They fell into a companionable silence before Takao spoke again softly.

“You know, I’m _really_ glad you came to visit me while I was stuck in here. If you hadn’t I probably would’ve started climbing up the walls. I’ve really enjoyed your visits and...and getting to know you better. You’ve been amazing and I don’t know how I can make it up to you, but until then...thank you.”

  
Midorima’s high cheekbones coloured slightly, the rose pink highly visible on his porcelain skin. Takao didn’t think he’d ever looked so young. _Or so handsome, but that’s for me to know and him to **never** find out_. He still couldn’t believe that  Midorima Shintarou had come to visit him. Not even in his deepest corner of his mind had he ever hoped that he would take an interest in him. What had started out as a mixture of intense admiration and a desire to beat him at his own game all those years ago had morphed into a deep-seated affection that he had given up on trying to get rid of because it just didn’t work. He had every intention of harbouring his fantasy quietly, and it had been so long that he was convinced of the fact that they’d never even meet again. What’s more, he was totally fine with that. Instead he just watched him from a distance; wished him the very best from afar.

Their first meeting in the hardware shop in Quayton had been a (happy, in his opinion...or maybe euphoric) accident. What had initially been an errand for Kagami for one of their newest plants would end up being one of the most momentous times in his life. Of course, he hadn’t expected Midorima to remember him from before, because he was just one of many who had been crushed by the Miracles back then. There was nothing to set him apart.  
He had given him his card as a joke, but that had led to events that had caused his life to spiral out of control. But never once had he regretted meeting him again; never once had he cursed his name for all the wrong that was being done to him. And his perseverance paid off clearly, because the storm eventually passed. And by what could only be described (in his own words) as a ‘once-in-a-lifetime-never-going-to-happen-again-the-gods-were-finally-smiling-down-on-me-but-from-here-on-out-they’ll-be-spitting’ stroke of luck, Midorima had taken an interest in his wellbeing for whatever reason and had grace him with his presence for basically two weeks. Takao was ecstatic. He was never the type of person to mope over things when they were gone, but rather he would enjoy each moment he had to the fullest. _Well, I’ll probably mope a **little** bit but who wouldn’t? It’s **Midorima**._

 

“...me.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Midorima sighed heavily and Takao bowed his head in mock shame.

“I said, if you are as grateful to me as you claim, there is a way you can make it up to me.”

“Really?!” He nodded, and pushed his glasses up his nose.

“Well, fire away then! Your wish is my command.”

“I noticed from our first meeting that you have a very sharp eye, and this opinion has only been strengthened in the subsequent weeks of our acquaintance.”

“My eyes are pretty good, right, keep going!” Takao pretend to scribble notes down on the hem of his hospital gown and Midorima glared sternly at him.

“The depths of your imbecility have also increased.”

“And I’m also pretty stupid, uh-huh, uh-huh, yes?” Midorima swatted at him.

“As you already know, I am an avid follower of the Oha Asa horoscopes and I need a new lucky item every day.”

 _Ahhh, those **fucking** lucky items_. If he thought he’d had it bad for Midorima before, they had easily made everything one hundred times worse. One of the things that he had mentally catalogued into the large section of his brain dedicated to ‘ _Cute things Shin-chan does_ ’ was he hid behind his lucky items to do sweet things for people. Key example: the previous Friday, Takao had complained about the hospital’s food being vile. The next day Midorima had come with a menu for an expensive restaurant that was renowned an insanely popular for the fact that it also did take-away; something that most upper-class restaurants refused to do. He had then claimed that his lucky item for the day was stuffed vine leaves and he knew that the restaurant sold them, but seeing as he had the menu, Takao might as well order. It had taken all the self-control gifted from above not to melt into a love-sick puddle on his sheets. _He’s sooo tsundere, I could just DIE!_

 

“Right, I can see where this is going, but continue.”

“So I will need you to be sourcing my lucky items daily.”

“ **DAILY**?!”

“Why, is that a problem?”

“N-No, but how will I be able to give you your items daily?

“I am available between haalf-past twelve and one each day, including weekends. I’m sure you’d be available to meet me then and give me my item. Takao, you’re going red. Are you dying?”

 

Takao closed his eyes, desperately trying to calm his boiling face and racing heart. He was going to be meeting Midorima at lunch every. Single. Day.

 

 

Blessed.

 

 

“N-no, I’m just peachy, thanks,” he croaked, “but-”

“If you’re worried about how you will get there on time, as I understand you are a frequent user of public transport then I can have a car sent to pick you up.”

“I can get there myself! I have a car, I just don’t use one! Haha!” Midorima eyed him strangely but didn’t comment on his burst of excitement.

“Good. Well I will be expecting you on Monday. I will leave you to enjoy your final night of captivity in peace.” He turned to leave but stopped, remembering something.

“Give me your phone.” He held out his hand expectantly and Takao obeyed after unlocking it. He typed something in quickly, and pressed a button then tossed him back his phone and swiftly exited the room. Takao stared confused, at the phone in his hands then checked through his messages to see if anything had been sent.

 

To: 0743682031

 

This is Takao.

 

23:24

 

Takao swooned. _Only Midorima would write something so dorky and I **still** think it’s poetry!_ He clambered out of bed and stared out of the window, his eyes spotting Midorima’s black sedan almost instantly. He waited five minutes after it had driven off then jumped back in bed, pressed a pillow to his mouth and screamed so loud into it that his nurse came sprinting in threatening to sedate him and keep him there for the rest of the next month.

 

Without him realising it, Wednesday afternoons had become the most prevalent thing in Aomine’s life. This Wednesday was no different. He was consumed with the desire to humiliate Kagami but at the same time dreaded seeing the redhead again. _It makes no fucking sense so **why** can’t I stop?_ This time when he arrived, he was the last one there. Kagami had already arrived.

_It could be worse; at least that creep isn’t with him today. I’m surprised the other guy had the balls to come back..._

  
Takao sat close to Kagami, his nerves calmer than expected. It felt completely different coming to the meeting with Kagami by his side than he had felt coming in alone. The man had such a comforting presence and just made him feel safe. There was also Midorima...  
Kagami had been firmly against him coming but he had refused for the man to go there alone, no matter how confident he felt. And in Takao’s eyes, the less time Kagami spent around Toru, the better. He probably would’ve stopped him outright, had it not been for Suzi coming to his defence and telling him to face his demons head on or they’d keep haunting him. She and Kagami had exchanged a long look before he had conceded and let Takao come. What he hadn’t been expecting though, was the welcome he received from the Miracles. Aomine hadn’t been present when they’d walked in but everyone else had.

“Takao Kazunari, I’m glad to see you are well.” Kagami had been ready to start a fight but Takao had stopped him.

“I, er, appreciate your concern Akashi, thanks.”

“Takao!!! You’re back!”

“Calm down Kise-kun. But I share his sentiments. Welcome back, Takao-kun.”

“Thanks, you two.” He sat down and Murasakibara waved at him. He waved uncertainly back. He wasn’t expecting anything from Midorima, having seen him less than two hours ago, so his nod of recognition and quiet “Takao” were enough to get his pulse racing.

“Well _you_ have a pretty big fan base here.”

“What can I say? I’m irresistible. Don’t you agree?”

“Uhhhh....no.”

“Rude bastard.”

  
None but Midorima had witnessed Kagami and Takao together, and their easy camaraderie had all of them feeling something that only Kise and Kuroko recognised as envy. Most would’ve been intimidated into silence by being in their presence but the two were so comfortable around each other that their location didn’t seem to matter. Both men longed for the day when they would be able to do the same with the rest of the Miracles. Whilst their relationship with each other worked, some more than others, their bonds were nowhere near as strong as the one the two visitors shared. Although, Kuroko got the feeling that such bonds came from sharing in tough, heartbreaking experiences. They’d evidently seen a lot together and he wondered what exactly had gone in Kagami’s life since they had been apart.

That point was reiterated when the meeting was officially underway. Firstly, their transformation from two-pretty immature-guys clowning around and bickering to two business-savvy tycoons was so sudden it was almost off-putting. Then there was their dynamic. Whereas Toru filled in the gaps that Kagami couldn’t, he and Takao were finishing each others’ sentences and supplying information for each other before the other had started talking. They were so in tune with each other that their defence was impenetrable.

  
“Essentially, what you’re saying is that there won’t be any shares sold to Generations...”

“...but, we’ll be giving you a share of the profit we make at the company.”

“And I’m guessing that’s what needs to be negotiated first before we go any further?”

“You are correct, gentlemen.” Akashi had been more than interested in them individually but together, they were an invaluable asset that he wanted just as much as the company.

“But before we do that, I think we need to have a copy of what you’re proposing by way of financial support to the company in writing.”

“Because in a way, the level of support will be directly proportional to the increase in profit.”

“I see nothing wrong with that,” he looked at his watch, “but we’ve already been here for two hours so I will have them processed and we can discuss it next week.”

“That’s fine by us.”

“If that’s all then...Takao.” He nodded and they stood together and left the room.

 

It was seven thirty on Friday night when Kagami heard a gentle knock at his door. Smiling, he dropped the knife he was using on the chopping board and went to answer it. Sure enough, scarlet red met powder blue.

“Kuroko! I was just starting dinner. Is fried rice and barbequed shrimp okay?”

“Who am I to say no to anything you cook, Kagami-kun?”

“You’re right, who _are_ you? **OW**!”

 

When Wednesday rolled around again, Kuroko entered the Red Room fully aware that neither Kagami nor Takao were going to be in attendance. Kagami had left on another trip the day before and Takao was holding down the fort whilst he was gone. All six of them had assembled but Akashi still made no move to start the meeting. Unsurprisingly, it was Aomine who ran out of patience first.

  
“Yo Akashi, are these guys late again or what?”

“If by ‘guys’ you are referring to Takao Kazunari and Kagami then they will not be attending today Daiki. I’m sure I emailed you this information yesterday afternoon.” In typical Aomine fashion, he hadn’t checked.

“Wait, so I didn’t have to come then? Are you kidding-”

“Your response is unsurprising considering the fact that you didn’t check your email. It also stated to come to the Red Room as normal, so you’ve at least got that part right.” Aomine scowled, Akashi smiled.

“So then **_why_** are we just sitting here?”

“Because we’re waiting for the last person to arrive. And it sounds like they’re coming now.” The sound of high heels clacking down the corridor echoed all the way to the room and there was a rustling noise before the door was pushed open and a dishevelled Momoi made her way through, arms laden with loose leafs of paper and a few folders.

“Sorry I’m late Akashi-kun! I thought I had everything together,” she dropped her bundle on the table, “but I didn’t.” Her hair was tied up messily and she looked fairly haggard.

“What’s she doing here?”

“Rude Dai-chan! You haven’t seen me since before lunch, you could at least say hi!”

“Hi.”

“Well!” she huffed, offended and Akashi coaxed her to sit down.

“Please excuse Daiki’s rudeness. I doubt he fully understands how much you have been trying to organise in these past few hours.” Momoi smiled graciously at Akashi and preened slightly.

“Well, I guess that’s true...Dai-chan doesn’t even give me _half_ the thanks I deserve for busting my butt for him. You know just two weeks ago-”

“Satsuki, I’m still here. So what’s the deal Akashi?” The man in question smiled serenely at them.

“Well, as the meeting was to be cancelled but we would all be here together I decided to use the time to plan for a new project.”

“Which would be...?”

“Well I’ll let Ryouta tell you.”

“Me?!”

“Yes, Ryouta, you. Do you know of any major events coming up in the next week?”

“ **OH MY GOSH AKASHICCHI NO WAY, WE’RE PLANNING MY BIRTHDAY PARTY?? YAAAAYY!!!** ”

“You’re joking right?”

“Come now Daiki, I don’t joke. I occasionally mislead, I’ll admit, but joking isn’t my strong point.”

“Riiiiight. And I’m guessing _that's_ what Satsuki’s been planning all this time?”

“Guilty as charged!” she giggled. “But Ki-chan, I’ve got a theme for your party I’ll think you’ll love!”

“What is it?!”

“A masquerade ball!!” They both dissolved into squeals of excitement. Midorima watched in mild revulsion; Kuroko had a small smile on his face; Murasakibara was already contributing food ideas and Akashi seemed to be enjoying the fact that they were getting so into it. Aomine dropped his head to the table, already exhausted by their talk.

The final plan they decided on was to have a private meal made up of just the Miracles (and Momoi but that went without saying) on the actual day of his birthday, as it was on a Tuesday but the masquerade party would be held in a massive ballroom thirty minutes away from Sert.

  
Kise had been bursting with excitement for his 25th. He felt like he was officially coming of age, even more so than he had when he turned 21. This year had already been crazy for him and he couldn’t wait to see what the rest of it had in store for him. _Plus, I got in touch with Kasamatsu-senpai again! Best birthday **ever**!_

The other Miracles had been surprised when he had stopped them from buying him any presents this year because they all knew he loved it when he was doted on by those closest to him. But he felt like they could do that without having to spend money on him. Plus, because he was hosting such a massive party, there were going to be more than enough gifts from admirers, well-wishers and fans alike. All he asked of them was that they all made it to both the birthday dinner and his ball on Saturday. Once he had gotten all of them to promise they would come, he was set for a great week.

When the day finally arrived, he couldn’t sleep. He had woken up at one in the morning and hadn’t gone back under. Even then, both his work phone and personal phone were inundated with birthday messages from his family and work colleagues as well as masses from people he didn’t recognise. He didn’t expect many of his friends to have messaged him, given the time. He knew Midorima wouldn’t have, Aomine was no doubt fast asleep as was Murasakibara. Akashi didn’t do things like this because they were ‘unprofessional’. He scrolled through the messages on his personal phone to read some of them through.

 

From: Akashicchi

 

Congratulations on reaching your twenty-fifth birthday, Ryouta. Many happy returns. I’ll see you at work.

 

00:00

 

He was touched Akashi had bothered, and wasn’t surprised in the slightest at the contents of the message or the punctuality of the text.

 

From: Kurokocchi

 

Have a wonderful birthday Kise-kun. I hope that your day is as enjoyable for you as you deserve. I’m looking forward to our dinner tonight.

 

00:12

 

Formal but sweet. There was no doubt Kuroko would be showing the effects of his late night at work in the morning.

 

From: Momoicchi

 

KIIIIIII-CHHHHAAAANNNNNNNNN! I’m so sorry, fell aslepp. Happy, happy, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! I hope you’re day is as wonderful and special and beautiful and hot (well maybe not that hot, it’s June) as you are!! Thank you for being the absolute bestest, like ALL the time. You always cheer meup whenever I’m down and you always make me laugh and

 

00:23

 

From Momoicchi

 

You’re always so sweet and bubbly and you’re like the sun, because you brighten up my day! I’m so lucky to be friends with you because you’re one of a kind. NEVER CHANCE Ki-chan!! I’ll always support you! And I’ll make sure Daichan messages you as soon as he wakes up! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOVE YUUUUU!!!! XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

00:26

Ditto Momoi, but judging by the text she was _already_ feeling the effects of her late night. Her message had him grinning from ear to ear, thankful as ever for the small, pink haired cherub he could call his friend. He spent the rest of the early morning drifting in and out of sleep.

 

His outfit for the day had been planned weeks in advance so when proper morning came, he went to shower and shave. He came back, scanned his phone again but still didn’t find what he was looking for so he ignored it for a while and got dressed.

  
His housekeeper had prepared a cold birthday breakfast for him -cream cheese, smoked salmon, poached egg salad, freshly squeezed orange and mango juice-and had also left some warm bagels and pastry on the table with a pot of strongly brewed coffee, and a short card wishing him a happy birthday. He devoured gratefully while logging into his laptop to check his emails. As expected, his inbox was also crammed with well-wishing messages. His housekeeper’s cute card reminded him of his mailbox outside and sure enough, when he opened the door, the mailbox was overflowing with cards. There were bouquets of flowers and teddy bears littered around the foot of it and directly outside his door. The number of gifts he’d received were already starting to reach crazy levels and he hadn’t even gotten to work yet.

At the thought of work, he heard the blare of a horn and he saw Momoi and Aomine seated in his huge, pimped out 4x4. It rolled slowly into his drive way and Momoi pushed the door open, leaping out onto the gravel in her white pumps. She wore a body hugging pale grey jumpsuit with flared trousers and a halter neck. Her pink tresses were loosely held back by pearl tipped hair slides that matched her pearl studs and her long pearl necklace. Even Aomine looked hotter than usual, his grey pinstripe suit no doubt coordinated to match Momoi’s judging by the pearl pin in his lapel, and a pitch black shirt that was currently open at the top because he only ever wore ties once he was in the Generations building.

  
“Ki-chan you look INCREDIBLE! Happy **Birthday**!” She threw herself at him and they both nearly squeezed the life out of each other before Aomine came to separate them before they dropped dead on the driveway from oxygen deprivation. When they had been pulled apart, Momoi leaned in again to plant a huge kiss on his cheek.

“And you smell just as good as you look too!” she trilled. “How has your day been so far?”

“Crazy, like there are so many messages already. I’m kind of dreading going to my office because I just know it’s going to be overloaded!”

“You’re so right! Like-hold on. Dai-CHAN!”

“Jeez, you don’t need to yell Satsuki, I’m right here.”

“You haven’t given Ki-chan his birthday hug yet!”

“Hug? Satsuki, at _what_ point did I-”

“ **AOMINECCHI**!!”

“Ooof!”

Aomine had never stood a chance against Kise before when he was on a rampage and he didn’t now. As it stood (or didn’t) before he could process what was happening Kise had run at him like a quarterback and had tackled him to the ground, arms wrapped firmly around him. Gravel flew like shrapnel and Momoi had burst into uncontrollable laughter and had whipped out her phone from god know where-the jumpsuit had no pockets and yet...-and the ricochet of camera snapping could be heard. Aomine couldn’t help but wonder what the fastest and easiest way to kill both of them would be.

  
“It’s okay!” she cried when they had both become vertical again. “You can’t even tell you fell! Besides’ the suit’s grey, so it’s fine.” She worked diligently, dusting off his broad back with her tiny hands. He sighed in disgust.

“Don’t say ‘ _fell_ ’ like I was partly to blame for what just happened. I. Was. Attacked. My only fault in all of this was being stupid enough to associate myself with _you_ lunatics.”

“Don’t be mean to Ki-chan on his birthday Dai-chan, it’s not nice.” He rolled his eyes but was mildly concerned by the fact that she seemed to have no problem with having her mental health questioned.

  
Kise still looked immaculate- _so what else was new?_ -in his ‘birthday suit’. Aomine had tried to him the title was misleading but he wouldn’t listen to any of it, claiming that the difference was in the pronunciation. _Whatever_. He had donned a skinny fit dark grey suit that was sculpted around his toned physique. The trousers almost looked painted on, but they had been designed longer than necessary so they bunched slightly at the ankles, right above his polished mahogany coloured leather boots. His fitted shirt was a soft cream colour, not a crease on it, and his diamond cufflinks dazzled whenever they caught the morning light. He always kept his jacket open unless he was told to button it so his skinny, dark blue tie was fully visible as was his belt that matched his shoes to perfection. He _was_ perfection.

“So because it’s your birthday _and_ we’re all going out together afterwards _and_ we lived next door to each other, we-” “You.” “Dai-chan! We both thought it would be a good idea if you came to work with us. Because who doesn’t like being driven around on their birthday, right?”

“Awwww, you guys are so thoughtful!” He started blubbering (Aomine was surprised he hadn’t started sooner) but Momoi hushed him quickly.

“Don’t cry Ki-chan! You’ll ruin your suit and your eyes will get puffy.”

“I know. You’re right.” It was that this point that Aomine decided it would be better for him to switch his brain off completely and he drove all three of them, on autopilot, to work.

Kise’s premonition had been accurate, but not entirely. He had underestimated how much would really be sent.

  
Aomine had dropped them off at the entrance before driving underground to the parking lot and he and Momoi had been met with a screaming crowd of people and the flashing bulbs of cameras. People shoved chocolate and gifts at him and he had tried to take as many as possible and thank them before security were called and started getting really aggressive really fast. When he reached his floor, his employees broke into a cheerful rendition of ‘Happy Birthday’. He had ignored Momoi’s warning and had burst into tears, heading to his office to hide out while he cried. Even before he had physically gotten into his office, he could already smell the fragrance of too many different flowers, all competing for top spot. With the glass windows and all the foliage, he almost mistook the room for a greenhouse. It was a riot of colour and smell-roses, lilies, chrysanthemums, daffodils, lotuses, irises, tulips, crocuses, orchids...there was no way he was going to be able to work in all of that. The sea of flowers was dotted with greeting cards, boxes of chocolates and brightly wrapped boxes. No doubt a lot of it was from companies trying to outdo each other in the fight for his attention. Kise sighed. For the first time in his life, he wished people hadn’t both so much and been so _extravagant_. But he could see that a lot of it was down to him being known as such a lavish, flashy person. Few people realised that it was often the little things he loved the most.

  
“Kise-kun.”

“Kurokocchi! Where did you come from?”

“I’ve been here a while, Kise-kun.”

“I’m sorry! I was...distracted...” Kuroko eyed the mini jungle with distaste.

“I’m not surprised. First and foremost, I’d like to wish you a happy birthday in person. So happy birthday Kise-kun.” Kise wrapped his long arms around him, pulling him clean off the floor.

“Thank you Kurokocchi!” Kuroko patted his back dutifully, waiting to be released. When his feet had found the floor again, he continued.

“Secondly, I can see it would be...difficult...for you to work in your office today so if you wouldn’t mind, you can share my office with me for the day-”

“Yes, yes, YES! Thank you Kurokocchi!” He grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the lift, waving to his staff and telling them he would be back soon to check up on them.

  
He had since muted his phone, tired of the incessant ringing and vibrating. It was impossible to get any notifications about actual work because companies and corporations kept calling to wish him a happy birthday and ask whether they could have a meeting to discuss ‘a little idea they had’... ‘Thank you, but unfortunately my schedule is completely packed for the next few weeks’. _Try again next year_.

He didn’t understand how the same people who slandered him daily and talked evil behind his back could turn around and try and sweet talk him into boosting their own pathetic businesses. It was the same with all of the Miracles, but Kise always got it the worst because he was just seen as ‘the airhead’. He was suddenly sick of the facade, and of how _fake_ they were. It made him feel even worse that they thought he was like them; that he’d be fooled by VIP tickets to the upcoming basketball final and some flowers. _Is that really how I come across? **Am** I just a ‘dumb blonde’?_

  
“Kise-kun, do you want to go and get something to eat? We can go to the cafeteria; I think they’ve got something good on today. Or we could order in.” Kuroko had sensed Kise’s mood darkening and didn’t want his friend thinking negatively on his birthday so he endeavoured to take his mind off it. He didn’t think it would be the smartest decision to go out now because there were probably fans lying in wait for Kise and he was sure he didn’t need that right now.

Kise was touched by how thoughtful the shorter man was and he nodded eagerly, keen to be away from the public eye. He made a slight diversion to his floor and told today’s secretary to donate everything in his room to charity before leaving to have lunch with Kuroko.

His personal phone had been kept on throughout the day as only his friends and family knew the number so other than in the morning, it hadn’t rung or buzzed much since he had gotten into work. He kept checking it frequently while he and Kuroko ate lunch.

“Are you expecting something Kise-kun?”

“Hmmm, me? Oh no! I just...I was checking the time!” Kuroko nodded, both knew he wasn’t fooled for a second, but he made no comment on it. Kise shoved his phone into the depths of his pocket promising to ignore it for the rest of the day. It was out again ten minutes later.

  
_He still hasn’t even messaged me...?_

  
The rest of the day passed quickly. Kise found he enjoyed working in close proximity with someone. He felt he worked a lot better that way and Kuroko had enjoyed the blonde’s company. Whether he’d be able to do it daily was another matter. At ten to six, Kuroko stood up and started gathering his things.

  
“Kurokocchi, are you leaving early?!”

“Yes I am.” He pouted sadly. “And so are you.”

“Huh?”

“Ah, yes. You’re phone has been inundated for the day. Yes well, our reservation at the restaurant was moved forward by Akashi, as he didn’t think you would want to work late today of all day, so he’s letting us off early. Get ready, we leave at six sharp.”

“ **YAY**! Best birthday EVER!”

  
At two minutes past six, Aomine’s 4x4 and a black limousine slunk out of the parking lot and headed downtown to the most prestigious restaurant in Sert. Two valets were waiting for them and after opening the doors for them to get out-Aomine had refused help-they made their way to the restaurant doors. Aomine lagged behind the group slightly, giving the valets an idea of what would happen if he saw so much as a scratch on his car, before Momoi caught wind of what he was doing and forcibly removed the keys from his grasp before giving them to one of the terrified young men with an apologetic look and pushing him inside.

  
The maitre d’ was waiting for them and greeted them enthusiastically before showing them to the best table in the restaurant. It was in the centre of the room, slightly elevated so they could see everything that was going on, but more importantly, everyone could see them. And it went without saying that everyone’s eyes were fixed on the stunning group as they were seated at the table. Some time not too long ago, this would be Kise’s idea of the perfect end to a perfect day. But now, all he wanted to do was be in a secluded restaurant or diner somewhere with them, or at one of their houses eating a massive take away. He didn’t need all this. He couldn’t understand what had triggered this way of thinking but he was sure it was the right way. Still, everyone had made the effort to dress up nice and come like he’d ask (not that they wouldn’t but that wasn’t the point) and Akashi and Momoi had done a lot of organising so he didn’t want to seem ungrateful. Instead, he tried his best to be his bubbly self, throwing himself into conversation constantly and laughing at everything. He would’ve gotten away with it too, had it been anyone but them.

They had just finished the delectable starter when Kuroko spoke up.

  
“I can’t help but notice that Aomine-kun looks irritable and uncomfortable.”

“I what?”

“Dai-chan always looks like that!” Momoi giggled.

“What is your _problem_ with me Satsuki?”

“So I’d like to suggest leaving in favour of somewhere more...relaxed. Akashi-kun?” There was a pause.

“I’ve never fully understood why this table was put on a pedestal. It seems so...unnecessary. Is everyone in favour?” There was nodding around the table and an excited “AYE!!” from Momoi. Akashi called for the bill while conversation turned to what they were going to eat for dinner. A heated argument was breaking out between Momoi and Murasakibara, with Kise, Aomine and Kuroko interjecting at intervals.

“It’s summer Sa-chin, we can’t have hot pot.”

“It’s not summer _yet_ and besides, they have other things there too!”

“But we can just order a take-away and relax at Ki-chan’s house. You’d be closer to home too.”

“But it’s his _birthday,_ I mean, he hasn’t even had a birthday cake yet-OH!” She smiled like that cat who’d got the canary at laid down her trump card with satisfaction.

“If we go to my restaurant, we can go to Swirls after...” Murasakibara eyed her suspiciously. She crossed her arms over her ample chest, closed her eyes and nodded.

“Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

Momoi hadn’t lied. The food was _amazing_. It was in a discreet corner in the west of the city, and wasn’t that crowded due to how late it was. They had all crowded around the sizzling grill and more and more food had gradually been brought and consumed by the Miracles. Murasakibara lived up to his reputation as an insatiable black hole, eating absolutely everything they had on offer. They ended up needed three waitresses to deal with the rate of serving and clearing at the table, as well as all the drinks orders. They had spent a relaxing night together, just talking about anything and everything and Kise couldn’t remember another time in his life when he had been so content, and was so happy he had been able to share it with his closest friends.

  
They exited the warm restaurant and walked through the cold street to Swirls which was a few blocks away. Murasakibara was obviously ready to get dessert, as were Momoi and Kise. Kuroko only wanted a vanilla milkshake and Momoi had assured him that Swirls had some of the best. Aomine had eaten and drunk too much and Akashi planned on ordering strong coffee for both of them. Midorima had been reluctant to come but Momoi had baited him with the promise of red bean ice cream so he had ‘taken it upon himself to investigate’. They rounded a corner and saw the pink light illuminating the pavement directly outside of the shop.

“We’re here! I want to get a waffle! Or should we get a cake to share?”

“I’m not sharing my cake.”

“Yes, yes, Muk-kun.”

 

Momoi pushed the door open and Mr Arturo looked up from behind the counter where he was assembling a dessert.

“Miss Momoi! How are you? It’s been too long!”

“Oh Arturo-san, **stop** it, I was here last week!”

“Like I said, too long.” Momoi giggled girlishly behind her hand.

“And you’ve got company! Excellent! Well you can take a seat and I’ll come and-”

“Momoicchi, are...are you... _okay_?”

 

 

 

She opened her mouth and let out the most ear-splitting scream they had ever heard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you feel my thirst for Kagami? I hope that over the top (but totally worthy) description has started to put me back into the good graces of impatient Kagami fans. Or rather, it lets me stall for time ^_^ because this relationship isn’t anywhere near getting started. I apologise beforehand *don’t shoot!* I’ll try to get to it, but you’ve SEEN how long my chapters are, plus I like totally think the waiting is better. I hope to have converted all of you by then. And whilst I won’t go into the details (because they will be explained in the story as it progresses) I feel like I should kind of let you know where everyone stands with each other:  
> The GoM are unchanged, they all know each other BUT they haven’t yet been humbled by the ultimate duo (aka KuroKaga) hence why Akashi is still a bit deranged, Aomine’s a dick (but improving), Midorima’s a TOTAL stick in the mud (but changing!) etc.  
> Kagami, as you’ve guessed, knows Kuroko and by default Seirin but his time has been...limited...(ooooh, intrigue!)  
> For the most part, Seirin aside, and MidoTaka, the teams in high school would be exactly the same as in the anime/manga only difference being Imayoshi who’s OLD (MORE INTRIGUE! I spoil you guys too much)  
> That’s it with regards to that...things will slot together as time progresses, promise.  
> (Oh and also End Game totes hasn't happened. I don't even know what happens so no spoilers!)  
> But anyway! Kagami is finally here! Ft pissy Kuroko (my favourite!) and protective Kuroko (also my favourite!) and just Kuroko! (you guessed it, my favourite!) KuroKaga's friendship is...  
> Kagami: I don't like it when people stay over.  
> Kagami-has Kuroko staying over every week. That friendship has me wiping tears of jOY! And Kuroko's overPROTECTIVENESS. PLEASE don't get me started on Kagami and Takao because...Can I just say that Kise’s little narratives are actually giving me life. Like, they are so easy to type (probably because it sounds more than a little bit like me when I get too enthusiastic) but I might making them a running thing, they amuse me so much. What do you think? Yes? No? Write down below! (Getting my Dr Seuss on). My DAYS though, MidoxTaka be PROGRESSING! They are sooooo cute, I really hope I’m doing their adorable selves justice. Like damn, it’s so easy to write their interactions. They just flow so WELL. *sigh* It won’t be all smooth sailing for them, but hey, let’s enjoy it while we can ^_^  
> And there was TOTALLY an OC arc in this, but I’m COMPLETELY unrepentant because though I love ALL my OCs to pieces (wellllll Kiki not so much) but Suzi has a soft spot in my heart. I’ll confess there’s more than a little of me in her, or vice versa I guess. But she’s squishy, so I couldn’t resist. And my Christian vibes came out let's not lie. (Haven't been to church since I got here, it's been MONTHS what is my life...:'( Plus, in case it’s not TOTALLY obvious, Kagami is kinda Miracle Man in this, just changing lives like that ;) But yeah, the more perceptive ones amongst you will notice my avoidance of the typical “Are you okay?” when they first met. Because like I’m bawling my eyes out on public transport like a week before Christmas but I’m actually just dandy, thanks for asking. Like Kise kindly informed us last chapter, sometimes you just DON’T want concern like that. The reason Kagami didn’t put his foot in it like one would expect is because one of his goals in life is to get through it having made as few women cry as possible, because he just doesn’t know how to handle them bless. Shame he sucks at it, to be honest.  
> Aomine was SOOO catty this chapter. But don’t misunderstand it, he currently hates Kagami’s guts...currently... But still, he needs to CHILL.  
> I'm sorry, (again), but MidoTaka YESSSSSS!!! They are making MOVEMENTS! You go get em spirit animal!! Why lie, I'd be ALL over it if I was in his shoes and Midorima was buying ME meals, like HELL yes!  
> And the wonderful Kasamatsu has made his ENTRANCE!! Were you expecting it? Tbh, he's probably the last person I'm introducing. I'm pretty sure the whole cast is here at this point so y'all can relax ;)  
> I'll be honest, other than that BANGING MidoTaka action (still YES) this was the hardest chapter for me to write, external factors notwithstanding, I struggled a bit getting into the flow of things so I'm hoping it's not disjointed. And yet, as is the trend, it's my favourite so far. So don't let me tell you what I liked, you tell me! Comment what you loved, liked, and hated down below! Make my bad week good again ;)  
> And because I'm awful, another cliffhanger. I refuse to apologise buuuuttt I'll make it up next chapter. Because as far as I know, a certain blonde's birthday bash is just around the corner...  
> So if you want birthday party antics you'd better leave me a comment (or five) or I'll...  
> Be very disheartened and not want to post as often :(  
> Ciao for now ^_^


	10. HIATUS ANNOUNCEMENT

I'm sorry.

I really am.

I've tried to keep this story going but it is turning into more hassle than I can deal with right now. I know I promised I wouldn't do this at the start but I had no idea how hard things would be. If I had I never would have started this fanfiction in the first place.

So because of that I'm going to put this story on hiatus. I don't know when it will be back. I don't know if it will ever be back. But I can't really find the time or the energy to do this anymore.

Like I said, I'm really sorry

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

^^^^

 

 

 

 

 

These are words I hand on heart promise you won't ever hear from me. As reassurance, I can't see myself quitting from this at all. (I'm an evil witch, I'll get my comeuppance eventually ^_^ ; I love messing with people like this though, guilty pleasure)

What you WILL hear from me however, is a lot of grovelling.

I KNOW I said this chapter would be up really soon and to be honest, I was totally on track! I was working in tiny, secluded corners of the airport while waiting for my plane and all sorts. Not a day went by when I didn't add to the story...

But then... Work happened.

 

Currently, I'm working back to back til the end of next week and half my shifts have 4 am starts which means 2 am wake ups. OR 7 am starts with 5 am wake ups. Then when I finish at 2 (if I'm lucky) it's two hours to get home then chores... I'm kind of being run ragged and my beloved boss has made it her responsibility to take away my days off. I don't hate it and I'm not complaining, because I'm grateful to even have work to do but unfortunately it makes it really hard to make progress on the chapter. I've been trying to work on it, but the only time I can do so is at the end of the day. I do type on the train on my phone (the number of people I've caught trying to read over my shoulder on the sly is disgraceful...still, can't help it if talent attracts admirers ;) ) but I often fall asleep as soon as I get home. Plus, because I type the continuation of the chapter from memory, I worry it will be really disjointed. So it will take a while. I don't want to quote a date and let you guys down AGAIN but I just wanted to update you in case you thought (rightfully so, tbvh) that I was just messing about somewhere and not doing what I set out to do. So I apologise profusely and I ask that you guys wait just a bit more. I will get the chapter to you ASAP but I don't want it to be crappy just because I'm desperate to get it uploaded. You've been so patient already, so thank you so much! I'm working on it as we speak! So bear with me! Love to all of you, MWAH!


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with the next chapter and as promised, it’s Kise’s birthday parTAYYY! It’s later than I said it would be (sobs) but it’s earlier than they usually are-I think (cheers).  
> Edit: So it's a month later but as those of you who read the previous little chapter-scam- know, I was busy as anything and could hardly sleep let alone type. But I tried my hardest for all you beautiful people so there! So the rest of the notes are like three weeks old but still relevant. Enjoy the rantings of three weeks ago me...
> 
> To be fair, I’ve had a busy ass two weeks. Not only have they just been emotionally draining (tears galore) but also, I was flying back home and all the packing, and getting hair done and packing and saying goodbye and more tears. Like it’s been a bit tough. So any love at the end of the chapter will be greatly appreciated ^_^ On that note, a sad end to my Puppy Tales. So she hadn’t come back for like a month which is obviously weird and turns out-wait for it- the vet sold her to another family and is refusing to give her back or any of the money we paid for her treatment....So yeah, go Third World Countries and all that. At this point I’m kind of done with life, but ho hum. There’s not much that can be done (don’t even mention the police...think ‘corruption’) except cry. So I dutifully did my bit hahaha! On that note (again) thank you to all the commenters on the last chapter because this time we had little convos going on. Honestly, you literally cheered me up so much when I was feeling so down so thank you so so much! MWAH! A big kiss to all of you! And I dedicate this particular chapter to Kii because you are just an angel! Thanks for your support, and I wrote a special little bit of this with you in mind (think: thirst ;) ) Oh also, don’t be afraid to ask me any questions about the story, or give me feedback because it helps me improve! I’m grateful for whatever you give me so please go right ahead. But I’ve talked enough about my life. Any guesses on what’s going to happen? Jot it down or better yet, comment what you THOUGHT would happen and I’ll see how far off or close you guys were ^_^ Plus who do you guys think Momoi has seen? I hope it’s the outcome you were looking for because I KNOW I was searching high and low for it hahaha!  
> Current me: So yes, I am SOOO sorry for the wait, it wasn't meant to be like this! But can I also say thank you to those that commented on my scam like last week. Like I was expecting mild hatred in the comments but the love I got had me feeling some type of way up in here. I wasn't READY! I have so much love to all of you, your comments kept me going, because I was ready to be like "No! I'm not going to work today!" But then I read those and I was like "What is this moisture coming from my eyes?" Plus Soko, you know I love you hun <3  
> Oh, random but the spin off to Puppy Tales: Cerberus Chronicles-we're now harbouring a murderer as Boss Man (my big, normally well behaved baby) killed one of our neighbour's dogs. So yeah, that didn't go too well. So damn disappointed in his to be honest. The runt was spoiling for a fight and why it picked a fight with a full grown male German shepherd with a dumpster diving problem, I'll never know. None of us ever will at this point. So R.I.P next door's dog. May you rest in doggy heaven. 
> 
> I wanted to get this up before the end of the month but looks like I'll be out by a couple of hours...hopefully, somewhere in the world, I've just made it...unlikely -_- Screw editing man. 
> 
> Edit 2: Eight freaking HOURS! New record, whoop whoop!! I failed my mission so call it a present to celebrate the beginning of the month. Happy October everyone!
> 
> So yes, on with the chapter, people! (Oh and sorry for the typos! They're everywhere! I blame sleeping on trains...I caught a few but they're sneaky buggers. Let me know below if you spot any major ones!)

 

_Momoi pushed the door open and Mr Arturo looked up from behind the counter where he was assembling a dessert._

_“Miss Momoi! How are you? It’s been too long!”_

_“Oh Arturo-san, **stop** it, I was here last week!”_

_“Like I said, too long.” Momoi giggled girlishly behind her hand._

_“_ _And you’ve got company! Excellent! Well you can take a seat and I’ll come and-”_

_“Momoicchi, are...are you...okay?”_

_She opened her mouth and let out the most ear-splitting scream they had ever heard._

 

* * *

 

 

 

They all crowded around her reflexively, none of them understanding what was wrong but they were all seriously disturbed by it regardless.

  
“Satsuki, what the fuck, are you okay?”

“Momoi-san, can you hear us?”

“Are you in pain anywhere, Momoi?”

“Sa-chin, should we leave?”

“ **NO**! No, please, _don’t_ Arturo-san. Just stop! Both of you, _**stop**_!” She pushed her way through the crowd of men surrounding her and sprinted over to the back entrance where Mr Arturo was, her pumps clacking against the tiled floor in her desperate attempt to stop him before it was too late.

“Mr Arturo call him back, ** _please_** , **PLEASE** call him back! I need to see him at least once; I understand what you’ve been saying but please!” She couldn’t feel the tears streaming down cheeks-she had no idea how they had gotten there-but they weren’t important; only one thing was right now.

“You should probably turn yourself in. She’s not going to give up. Besides, she’s a trust-worthy young thing; can’t you give her a chance?”

“Jeez, give me some credit. I’m not _that_ bad. I can’t leave her when she’s crying, now can I?”

Momoi gave a high-pitched squeal of delight and threw herself against the man and they both tumbled into the night.

 

“What. The **fuck**. Is going on?”

 

“You’ll have to excuse them for a bit, they’ll come back inside in a little while. Now, don’t you go rushing in their all panicked, if anything you’d have to worry more about what _she’ll_ do to _him_ than the other way around.” There was a repeated kissing noise, muffled words and the sound of her crying grew audible.

“Old man, I don’t-”

“Hush up brat! It would be you to make the most fuss wouldn’t it. Don’t be so overprotective and let them have their moment in _privacy_.”

“With all due respect, Arturo-san, it would greatly put us at ease if you could give us some indication as to what is going on.” The old man sighed, but it was accompanied by an amused grin.

“You boys are persistent, I’ll give you that.” He strolled over to the door and called out into seeming darkness.

“Miss Momoi, if you wouldn’t mind bringing your prisoner in with you before one of your charming male friends calls the police and gets me locked up for life.”

“Rude, Arturo-san! He’s not my prisoner, he’s **_my_ ** angel!” They’d never heard Momoi sound so possessive before. Aomine was deeply concerned and ready to knock out the guy who’d clearly drugged Momoi because there was _no **way**_ she wasn’t talking under influence.

 

Momoi emerged from the darkness and stumbled through the door, slightly ruined pumps in one hand. Most of her pins had fallen out and her string of pearls was cast jauntily over one shoulder. There were streaks of dirt down her once clean jumpsuit and her carefully made up face but her cheeks were flushed with joy, her eyes sparkled and when she spoke, no one could mistake for anything other than what it was: unbridled happiness with more than a hint of smug satisfaction. Her free arm was wrapped securely through a muscular bare arm and she was tugging him demandingly into the room and showed no signs of ever letting go. The man that stumbled in was looking much worse for wear than she was but that wasn’t what had them all floored.

 

“He’s an angel of the guardian variety and I finally found him! I told you I would! Introduce yourself!” she giggled, blissfully unaware of the air of disbelief that hung thick in the room. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, aware of everyone’s eyes on him.

 “Uh, hi?” The slightly sweaty, muddy man cleared his throat again, and cast a longing look at the exit. She nudged him encouragingly, gazing up at him starry-eyed.

“Uh, yeah, some of you might know me by now,” At this, Momoi nodded coaxing him on but her brow furrowed ever-so-slightly. _Why would he say ‘some’ when he knows it’s only Arturo-san?_

“But, um, in case you don’t...my name’s Kagami.”

“That's right! Your name's-Your name’s... ** _what_**?”

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami had led a thoroughly confused Momoi to one of the empty tables and the rest of the Miracles crowded around it, wanting the full story from his lips. Mr Arturo busied himself making tea.

“Okay Kagami-kun, now that we’re all here, would you mind explaining in detail exactly how you and Momoi-san know each other?”

“Sure. I was coming back from the gym like six Friday’s ago and I saw everything that went down in the alley way and I kinda stopped it and now she’s convinced I saved her life.” Kuroko fought hard against the urge to smack Kagami upside the head for giving the world’s worst ‘detailed explanation’ of anything, but before he could act upon his impulse, Momoi regained her senses and jumped in to do his job for him.

“He’ll keep brushing it off because he’s so _modest_ but I’ll do the questioning from here on out Tetsu-kun!”

“Now Kagamin-”

“ _Kagamin_?”

“Yes, silly.” She beamed at him and he quickly saw he’d get nowhere trying to decipher the way she thought.

“...Nothing.”

“Right, so let’s start in the alley way. Now, how did you find me?”

“Using my _ears_...?”

“No,” she giggled again, “I mean like, what position did you find me in?”

“Oh! Well the other chick had you against the wall and she was strangling you.” Arturo could tell that the other men were stunned at how they could talk about something so morbid and be seemingly unaffected but Momoi had long since accepted what had happened and it had allowed her to move on and Kagami just didn’t see how much of a hero he was, so she was making it her mission to enlighten him on that fact.

“Good, and what happened next?”

“I pulled her off you and tried to wake you up but you wouldn’t so I called an ambulance.”

“Uh-huh, and then?”

“She came at me with a knife while I was on the phone but I stopped her.”

“By knocking her out?” He nodded.

“And then what?”

“Well, I tied her up by like cutting up my gym shorts, and then I called the police then I took you to Mr Arturo-san.”

“That you did, son.”

“Is that it for that part of the story?”

“Pretty sure it is...”

“The jersey.”

“Oh, that. I gave you my jersey because your clothes were all torn up and it was cold so I thought it would help, plus my gym stuff was all sweaty and I totally couldn’t give you that...what happened to it anyway?”

“It’s my new nightdress. Why, do you want it back?” He blushed deeply and shook his head.

“Nah, keep it! I can’t take it back now anyways...”

“So CUTE! What next?”

“Can’t you ask Mr Arturo-san? I’m pretty sure everyone knows the rest...”

“You’re _almost **there**_ Kagamin! And then?”

“Then we tried to stabilise you as much as possible but I only have a crappy first-aid certificate in my name so I was pretty useless. But Mr Arturo made sure you were still alive by the time the ambulance and the cops arrived.”

“Don’t lie, you _did_ do something!”

“I did?”

“Yes, Kagami, you did. You carried Miss Momoi constantly from when you found her all the way to the hospital.”

“Why was that, Kagami-kun?” Kagami blinked at Kuroko before his brain kindly handed him the memory he needed.

“Because whenever I tried to put her down, her heart rate went funny and the doctors didn’t want her to be stressed out so I kept holding her.”

“He held me the _whole_ way, even after everything he’d done already. He only put me down when we were right outside the hospital. And finally?”

“Well you had to get stitched up and all that so I stayed for that too and I left when someone else came to take you home.”

“And what time did you leave?”

“Like eleven-ish.”

“And did you offer to take me home?”

“...Yeahhh...”

“And did you or did you not hold my hand while I got stitches?” The red remained ever present on his cheeks.

“I did...because _you_ asked me to, or you said you’d **_cry_**!” He said the word like it was deeply offensive to him, and Kuroko couldn’t see a bright future for their relationship as he had made known his Achilles’ heel to one who would exploit it to its full potential for her own advantage.

“I don’t feel bad about blackmailing you. I regret nothing.”

“You black-”

“Do you guys SEE him right now? Do you ** _SEE_** him? How can he be _anything_ other than a guardian angel?” She clambered around the table at light speed and sat half on his chair, half in his lap, arms wound tightly around his neck before anyone could blink. Kagami’s face reached never before seen shades of red. He looked to Kuroko, pleading silently for him help. Kuroko made no move to provide assistance, but continued giving Kagami what the redhead called his ‘proud father’ look. Sighing, he tried to take matters into his own hands.

“Uhh, Momoi, you know I’m sure your seat’s w-way more comfortable than I am-”

“It’s not.”

“Fair enough but do you _have_ -”

“I’m not moving.”

“Please c-”

“I’ll cry.”

“Don’t!” She sighed, content, and shifted ever closer to him and he leaned back in the chair in defeat.

 

Momoi, Kagami and Kuroko were in their own little bubble so the other men took the time to review the situation. Kise was speechless. He never would’ve thought that Kagami was the guy Momoi had been looking for but he wasn’t surprised by it. There was something so **_good_ ** about him, that just shone through...it was hard to ignore.

  
“So I guess I wasn’t wrong about the guy being a weirdo, then.”

“Don’t be mean, Mine-chin. He saved Sa-chin’s life.”

“So? That means he suddenly a-ok, then I take it?”

“Be reasonable, Aomine, he didn’t necessarily do anything wrong to us and regardless, our work matters shouldn’t interfere with other non-work related aspects of life. They are separate entities, and it wouldn’t benefit any of us if we allowed one to influence the other.” He stared at Midorima incredulously.

“And since when were **_you_** his number one fan?”

“I’m not, but I’m able to see the extreme significance of what he’s done and I appreciate his part to play in all of this. Whatever issues we may have with him in the boardroom have nothing to do with what is happening now.”

“Shintarou is right Daiki. You can’t allow your frustration over the deal to sully the facts: if it weren’t for the actions of Kagami, it is highly likely that we wouldn’t have Miss-Satsuki with us today.”

Akashi’s words were met with a heavy silence. The truth was undeniable, except it was less ‘highly likely’ and more ‘definitely’. None of them could truly imagine what it would be like not to have Momoi in their lives and really they didn’t want to. But thanks to Kagami, they didn’t have to, and that knowledge put him in the good graces of more than one of the Miracles, at least.  
They started making their way back over to where Momoi was rubbing her face against his neck like a territorial lioness, much to his obvious discomfort when the bell at the door tinkled again.

 

  
“Honestly, I go looking for you the _whole_ night and you’re here with someone **_else_**? Are you **_kidding_ ** me right now?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Really, Takao, like be completely honest with me here. We’ve known each other long enough so that shouldn’t be a problem for you. Is this **_really_ ** necessary?”

“Yes, yes it is.”

Kagami had turned round surprised at the sound of his friend’s voice, who had quickly taken in the situation and Kagami’s physical state and had decided he would be betraying himself if he didn’t tease him mercilessly about it.

  
“Oho! You’ve been rolling around outside with yet _another_ young woman I see?” Kagami looked like he was going to explode at any given time and eyebrows shot up throughout the shop. _‘Another’? Well_ this _is an unseen development._ Kuroko watched Kagami’s reaction carefully, not sure how seriously to take the information Takao had just revealed. He expected Kagami to vehemently deny it so he was shocked when that wasn’t the first thing that tumbled out of his mouth.

“S-SHUT UP TAKAO! You _know_ that wasn’t what it was, or what **_this_** was, I mean, IS just-” Takao was crouched down by the counter, clutching his stomach and shaking with laughter. Momoi was clearly unbothered by the accusations and continued ‘scent marking’. Aomine didn’t know whether to pull her away from Kagami in case what Takao was saying was true or just stand by and watch him finally be humiliated. Kuroko wanted to see if he could get away with documenting the moment on his phone. Midorima was more interested than he thought he’d be in Kagami’s predicament but of course, he hid it completely. Kise was ready for the gossip and had taken a seat at their table so he could be a direct witness. Akashi hadn’t thought Kagami capable of such, but then, the red head lived to surprise him. Murasakibara and Mr Arturo were behind the counter, discussing cake but both secretly not wanting to get involved.

  
“So what is this then?” he wheezed, still not fully ready to talk after his bout of laughter.

“She’s just _thanking_ me for helping her out!”

“Uh, more like saving her ** _life_**!” Kise inputted, earning him a warning glare from Kagami that made him giggle.

“ **ANOTHER ONE**? Kagami you don’t QUIT! I refuse to accept your excuses anymore. You’re such a ladies’ man it’s _unbelievable_!”

“For fuck’s sake, **Takao**! You act like this happens every single day! They’re one off things and besides, I’m probably not going to see her again and-”

“I hope you don’t mean **me**.” Kagami gulped, turning to Momoi who was so close now their faces were mere inches apart.

“Now that I’ve found you and I know who you are, there’s no _way_ you’re getting away. You’re my guardian angel; it’s impossible to leave.” Piece said, she went back to resting against his face. Kuroko nodded sympathetically and Kagami died inside.

“Oooooh, feisty _**and**_ possessive! ‘ _You-know-who_ ’ isn’t going to be happy about _this_ when she finds out!”

“ **Takao, shut UP**!”

“Now, _really_? That’s no way to treat the keeper of the key, is it?”

“ _ **What** keys_?”

“Well, look at it this way. If you slip up in any way, you know, not making me curry twice a week, or giving me extra work to do that you can do yourself, little slip ups...I might have to take it upon myself to call-”

“Takao, are you _blackmailing_ me?” He gasped over-dramatically.

“Blackmailing? Me? How harsh! All I’m doing is protecting you...”

“From **_what_**?”

“Yourself.”

“Where’s the fucking logic-”

“Language, Kagami-kun. And Takao-kun has a point. This will prevent you from participating in unbecoming activity in the future.”

“ **No he doesn’t**!! I didn’t do anything! And whose side are you _**on** _ anyway?”

“Takao-kun’s.” Takao turned to him, eyes shining.

“Where have you _been_ all my life?” Takao then proceeded to fake sob into his hands while Kuroko patted his shoulder pityingly.

“You have no idea how I’ve struggled...it’s...it’s been so _hard_. Sometimes he’s just so stupid I don’t even know what to **_do_**. But I have to look after him you know? Leaving him alone would be like letting a _really_ **slow** puppy play in the middle of a highway: kinda funny to start off with, but it gets cruel so damn quick and you just think, _I’m a complete monster,_ you know?”

“I know.”

“The **fuck** you do! Honestly, with friends like you guys, who needs enemies?” Takao sobbed louder.

“And then there’s the constant abuse. Day in, day out...It’s so hard to do it, all on my own...I just **can’t** sometimes, you know?”

“I know.”

Kise was cracking up at their antics, and even Akashi couldn’t help but be slightly amused by it.

“Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny. Takao, you’ve had your fun, can you stop now? And you too, Kuroko. You’re both so annoying it hurts. And also Takao, _please_ don’t tell her? I’ll **_never_ ** here the end of it if you do.”

“Well you’re not lying there. And though I’d love to see it happen-”

“Takao,” he growled.

“What? I promise I won’t say a word, on one condition...lady killer.”

“I’m **_not_** a  lady killer. And what the hell is it?”

“Prove it.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You know, I could get used to this.”

“Well don’t.”

“You’re just such a **stud** Kagami. I bet you could get any girl if you tried.”

“I’ll push you off.”

“Or better yet, a _host_! ‘ _My name’s Alexis, and I’ll be your knight in shining armour. My mission is to sweep you off your feet._ ’” Momoi high fived him and Kagami sighed for the umpteenth time that night.

“I’ll push you off.”

“Please don’t, Alexis!”

“ **Takao**.”

“Okay, okay sorry boss!” He settled more comfortably into Kagami’s right side and pretended to doze off on his shoulder while Momoi continue to hog his left.

“So, what are you guys doing here anyway? I wouldn’t have thought it was your type of place to hang out to be honest.”

“Well, it’s Kise-kun’s birthday today, and the first restaurant we went to wasn’t suitable to our tastes so we went elsewhere, and as Momoi was so keen for all of us to experience the dessert here, we came. But what are _you_ doing here so late, Kagami-kun?”

“He ALWAYS comes here especially after he’s had a difficult trip away. Gym then Swirls. It’s like a tradition, right?”

“I’m sorry; I didn’t realise your name was Kagami now.”

“You’re right, it isn’t _yet_ but it **could** be...if you were willing to take the final step an-” Kagami slapped a hand over Takao’s mouth, seriously running the risk of being a perpetual shade of angry red for the rest of his life.

“Anyways, before I _forget_ ,” he glared at Takao, still behind his hand then turned to Kise, “happy birthday dude. I hope your day was awesome!” He fist-bumped him from across the table and Kise beamed.

“Thank you Kagamicchi!!”

“Kaga...huh?” Kise surreptitiously eyed the table distance but luckily Kuroko foresaw what he was about to do and placed a gentle but restraining hand on his shoulder.

“Leaping across to hug him isn’t as wise a decision as you _think_ Kise-kun. How about we finally get some dessert instead and you can thank him properly later.”

“Tetsuya raises an excellent point. I’m sure everyone is more than ready for dessert at this point and Atsushi has been patiently been waiting for us to finish for quite some time now. It would be cruel to make him wait much longer.” Murasakibara nodded slowly in complete agreement with Akashi already choosing which cakes he would devour this time.

“Kagami, Takao Kazunari. I insist that you join us to celebrate this wonderful occasion.”

 

* * *

 

 

Aomine dropped Kise off at a quarter to midnight. He staggered tiredly up the driveway to get to his front door but being too lazy to open it just yet; he swivelled and perched on the steps instead, leaning heavily against the door. Mr Arturo had kept the shop open an hour later than normal and the unlikely party had chatted late into the night. _Well, me, Takao, Kurokocchi and Momoicchi did anyway..._ To the surprise of absolutely no one, Kise and Takao had taken to each other like a fish to water. The two men had spent much of the night joking and teasing other members of the congregation. Takao had eventually been relegated from the seat on Kagami and had continued his conversation with Kise and the others perched next to Midorima. Kise would’ve questioned him for choosing to sit next to the most antisocial member of Generations and was about to suggest to him to move when he realised that not only did Midorima not seem to mind nearly as much as if it had been anyone else but also, that Takao spent as much-if not more-time talking to the green-haired man than anyone else that night. Kise had eyed the pair with a devious grin and quietly conspired to bring the two even closer together. _Looks like **I’m** going to be playing  cupid. How exciting!_

Whilst something beautiful had clearly ( _duh! It’s so obvious that they loooovvveee each other_ ) sprouted between Takao and Midorima and was quietly blossoming; there was **definitely** no love lost between Kagami and Aomine.

He hadn’t really understood Aomine’s initial reaction to Kagami but had respected it, though he didn’t like the negative impact it was having on his personality. This of course, made him naturally hostile towards the redhead, though he _did_ admire the fact that he refused to take Akashi’s attempt to take over his company lying down. _And...he’s hot. **That** always helps. He’d benefit from getting his eyebrows done though. Then again wouldn’t we all..._ Regardless, his loyalties had lain firmly with Aomine...up until tonight. It wasn’t that he was shallow; more that he was blinded by the threat Kagami posed to Generations as a corporation and had acted defensively, without thinking. But that night, his eyes had been opened and he had been struck with the realization that Kagami hadn’t actually done anything wrong. _If anything,_ he thought with more than a touch of shame, _we’re the ones who screwed him over **big** time_. Making designs on his company; threatening and tormenting his close friend into a hospital bed and continuously harassing him once they had found out he was the true owner of Firebird. Not a good look. And yet, he’d been about as reasonable as someone in that situation could be. _Okay, maybe a_ little _bit too hot headed_...And he **had** come rushing in, all guns blazing when he had found out about Takao. But the fact remained that he couldn’t be a bad guy. Any hopes of that had been completely quashed when he had found out he was the one who had saved Momoi’s life. The person who always had his back and always came to cheer him up no how minor it was. The one who always had an endless amount of support for him and all the rest of the Miracles. It made him sick even now to think that someone had dared to try and take that away from them but through Kagami’s intervention, that hadn’t happened. He’d been reluctant to take the credit, but Momoi had insisted and rightly so. Kise didn’t even know that people like him still existed anymore. She hadn’t been joking; he was literally her knight in shining armour. Many would’ve walked away upon hearing the tragedy occurring in the alleyway, fearful of their own lives. Some would’ve taken advantage of her in her unconscious state to potentially do even worse. Most people would use her position in their company for their own personal gain: either to get closer to the Miracles or to get some kind of payment for their ‘good deed’. Almost nobody would’ve gone as far as Kagami did for a complete stranger that he had no obligation to help out. The definition of a good Samaritan. He just seemed so **_innocent_**.

And that knowledge made Aomine’s obvious feud with Kagami even harder to understand. Because they all knew that Momoi and Aomine had a special bond: it wasn’t a sibling bond and it definitely wasn’t a lovers’ bond but it was something **_different_**. She was easily the closest to him, despite everything that had happened-they had known each other all their lives and they would likely continue to do so. They _lived_ together; and you don’t live voluntarily with someone for all that time unless you’re really tight with them. So one would assume that he would be the most thankful out of any of them for what the redhead had done. And yet, the knowledge had appeared to _increase_ his hatred towards him. He’d initially thought (hoped) he’d imagined it but there was no denying the harsh retorts he gave Kagami whenever he spoke, even though Kagami hadn’t addressed him directly once. Akashi seemed to be getting irritated by Aomine’s attitude but luckily, Momoi wasn’t having any of it and told Aomine to stop acting so rudely when he hadn’t done anything wrong-the complete opposite actually. It had soured the night a little bit, but despite Kagami snapping back bitterly every once in a while, he had handled it smoothly. Kise had been impressed by it but disappointed by his friend’s attitude towards someone they undeniably owed so very much to. It was at that point that he decided to get to the bottom of whatever bad feelings Aomine harboured for Kagami. It made no sense to him; he could see it was hurting Aomine though he tried to hide it behind his anger and cold attitude towards him, and if Kagami was to be a future partner at Generations then there was no way he could be acting like that towards him on a daily basis. _Hmmm, I’m a detective **and** cupid...cuptive? **That** sounds totally weird. Or maybe-_

His musings were interrupted by a bubblegum pop ringtone that he knew the caller loved.

  
“Momoicchi?”

“Ki-chan! I’m just calling to check that you got inside alright.” He felt a surge of warmth rush through him at Momoi’s constant care and attention; she knew him well enough to know that he’d be more likely to sit outside and think than open a door and do it on the couch and she just didn’t want him to fall asleep on the porch. He was about to reply he was getting in soon when he heard a deep voice grumble in the background.

“God, Satsuki I don’t know why you’re overreacting. He lives _next **door**_.”

“I’m not _speaking_ to **_you_**!”

“What the hell! Why not?”

“I’m so mad at how rude you were to Kagamin!”

“’Kagamin’? What the fuck, Satsuki, you just met him! And you didn’t even _like_ him when I was talking to you about him so-”

“Because I didn’t ** _know_** who he was! I feel so bad about it now! And I **definitely** won’t be excusing your actions towards him. You were horrible to Kagamin, and he’s done nothing to you to deserve that!”

“What the fuck do _you_ know? How do _you_ know he’s done nothing?”

“I don’t. Because **_you_** won’t tell me anything! You’re always hiding stuff from me so I have no way of knowing what’s making you upset! It’s so _frustrating_. But I do know what he _has_ done: he saved my life and nothing you can say to him will change that! Besides, **I’M NOT EVEN _TALKING_ TO YOU RIGHT NOW**.”

“Ki-chan, I’m so sorry about that! Make sure you get inside, okay? I’ll text you later-Aomine Daiki you are too _**rude**_ sometimes, take that **back**!”

“I’ll leave you to it, Momoicchi.” He spoke more to himself than her, and hung up. Feeling deep inside his pockets for his keys, he cast a sad look over at the huge, dark silhouette that was the Aomine residence. He really hoped that the introduction of Kagami into Momoi’s life didn’t do any long-term damage to her and Aomine’s relationship. They hadn’t fought like that in a long time. Usually, Momoi’s custom was to let him get away with anything and everything, only verbally reprimanding him but forgiving him straight afterwards. But there were really coming to blows over this and Kise silently hoped that it wouldn’t last long.

His keys jingled as he inserted the correct one into the lock but as he pushed the door open, he heard the soft scratch of paper against the tiled floor. Crouching down he found a small blue enveloped at his feet and he couldn’t supress a small smirk. People still push letters under doors? _Juvenile...but kinda sweet._ It was the ‘sweet’ aspect of it that stopped him from throwing the card away unread and instead feeling for the light switch in the hallway and tear open the seal of the envelope when he could see clearly again. He pulled out a simple card with a picture of a blue teddy bear clutching a multi-coloured bunch of balloons tied together with a bright red ribbon. It was nothing like the uber sophisticated presents and ‘in-your-face’ cards he had received so far, so much so that it was refreshing and quirky, despite being what most would call extremely childish for a twenty-five year old entertainment tycoon. _This must be some kind of joke; no one would send **this** to-_

  
Dear Kise,

  
You probably thought I’d forgotten but ~~I’ve never forgotten~~ I don’t forget people’s birthdays that easily. It’s not that I’m a coward or anything, but I figured you’d be busy at work and you did tell me you were going out later tonight so I’m leaving it here.  
Anyway, I hope you have a happy birthday brat. I was going to get you something but I had no idea what to get you seeing as you have basically everything. But maybe the next time we see each other you can tell me what you want directly and I’ll get it for you.  
I hope you stay in good health and continue to be ~~as successful as you are now~~ even more successful than you are now. I’m sorry for keeping you in the dark about where I was for as long as I did and I’ll try I promise not to do it again. I suck at writing cards honestly. I wanted to call but I’m guessing your phone was swamped so...Anyway, until I next see you.

Happy Birthday Kise.

  
Kasamatsu Yukio.

 

Kise melted into a puddle of lovesick human onto the floor, holding the card prisoner against his muscular chest until further notice. He would’ve preferred to have Kasamatsu there instead but until then, the card would have to do. Heaving a dreamy sigh, he stared hazily up at his white ceiling. _He **didn’t** forget_. Kise had been really down when his phone showed no traces of Kasamatsu having contacted him with any birthday greeting whatsoever. There was no chance of him using the excuse of not having his number because Kise had given him his personal phone number the day he had met him again during the Panthers’ practice just over three weeks ago. He had thought at the time that all his obvious effort to get the older man’s interest had been for nothing, if only to get at least a friendship out of it. Even that would be enough to keep him going. But seeing the lack of texts and calls had crushed him. The unforeseen direction the night had taken had taken Kise’s mind off of things and it had stopped him from moping over the fact that Kasamatsu didn’t really care about him at _all_ but when he was finally alone, the lingering thoughts had made themselves known, dampening his good spirits.

The card, however, had performed a complete mood reversal on him and he couldn’t help but feel like a lovestruck teenager all over again. He could nearly perfectly picture Kasamatsu writing the card, his forehead slightly scrunched up as he tried to convey his thoughts into words without sounds stilted and awkward. His gruff voice softly saying the words under his breath as he wrote them onto the blank card... _Ohhhhh, senpai! There is something that only **you** can give me but you just can’t **see** it! I’ll have to go about this differently, because the obvious approach clearly isn’t working. I’ll have to be clever about this..._

Kise’s cunning nature only really started to come out when he wanted something badly. This had always only ever been deals from the companies that withheld, and refused to sell immediately. Then, like a snake, his sly persona would take centre stage, coercing and manipulating them until they submitted willing, not fully understanding what he was doing until he had completely trapped them. Akashi had often said Kise was easily one of the more dangerous members of the sextet, but he was careful to hide that side of him so his ‘competition’ - _pfft, they **wish**_ \- wouldn’t find out about it until they were completely helpless and hopelessly entangled in his wicked web.

And even then, its appearance was fairly rare, as the vast majority fell over themselves trying to please him _or_ become his confidante _or_ get into his good books. It was that dazzling charm, his dizzying good looks, his mesmerising smile, the melodious voice...when Kise Ryouta gave you his full attention it was overwhelming...over _powering_...it was next to impossible to deny him anything. He was well aware of that, and used that knowledge to his advantage. He had never had any qualms about using his abilities before but as of late, like many other things, he was starting to have doubts. The idea of ‘strategically blindsiding’ people to get his own way didn’t appeal to him as much anymore as it did when Akashi first suggested it to him. And he definitely didn’t like the thought of using the technique on Kasamatsu, though it wouldn’t have worked regardless. He sighed again. That was one of the things he loved most about him: the fact that he was unaffected by the golden perfection that was Kise the business tycoon; Kise the ex-idol; Kise the dreamboat. He just saw Kise Ryouta, plain and simple, and treated him like anyone else, albeit a _bit_ more violently but he was totally fine with that. More than fine actually; in a strange way, the blonde had started to take the abuse as a sign of affection some time during his first year of high school. He wasn’t entirely sure Kasamatsu saw things in the same light but that didn’t matter to him. He had been thrilled whenever the other boy had been anywhere near him and that hadn’t changed now.

Seeing Kasamatsu again had been fairly surreal. Now he could completely relate with Kuroko and how he had reacted to Kagami. Physically seeing him there...everything had somehow frozen in place. All he could see was his senpai. All the noise around him became a muffled buzz of nothingness, everything physically blurred except the other man, who he could see in perfect clarity. He was slightly taller than when he had left Kaijou; muscles even more well-defined from the intense regimes that came with playing basketball professionally. His face was still the most handsome one Kise had ever seen; his looked so feminine in comparison to Kasamatsu’s masculine profile: his strong jaw and sharp chin. His thick eyebrows that were almost always slightly drawn together, giving him a subtly aggressive aura. His blue eyes fringed with thick dark lashes; the same colour as a dark, angry sea, full of power and raw energy... _I’d willingly drown in them_...He smiled secretively. He knew _exactly_ what he was going to ask for for his birthday.

 

* * *

 

 

In all honesty, Kagami didn’t know what to expect of this Wednesday’s meeting. Yesterday’s unexpected meeting had resulted in an unspoken ceasefire but he had no way of knowing whether it was temporary or permanent. _Knowing them, they’ll be at my throat in no time_. Takao was in high spirits after the previous night’s festivities and babbled non-stop to his friend but he was only half listening.

“And do you know what Shin-chan said to me then?”

“Hmm?”

“He said ‘I doubt your brain has the capacity for such intense conversation.’”

“Mhhm.”

“And do you know what I said back to him?”

“Hmmm...”

“ _I_ said ‘Kagami get your head out of the clouds and tell your best friend what’s been bugging you the whole day’.”

“ _Mmm_ -”

“ ** _Kagami_**!”

“What?!”

“Man, what’s _with_ you today? You’ve been totally spacing out since last night. _Excuse_ a guy for being concerned.”

“Sorry Takao. But that’s kind of the whole issue. Last night.”

“I guess I could’ve figured that out in all honesty. Was it Aomine?” Kagami was slightly shaken by his friend’s rapid conclusion and sighed.

“Yes and no. He’s definitely a part of the problem...”

“What’s the deal with that anyway? He’s crazy hostile to you ever single time he sees you. Like I’ve heard the rumours about his... _attitude problem_ , but this seems totally extreme!”

“Yeah, I don’t know if it’s just _me_ or if he’s like that to most people.”

“I think you can pretty much rest assured it’s _only_ you.”

“Ah.”

“Ah.”

“Well, I didn’t think I’d be seeing any of them ever again-”

“What, even Kuroko?!”

“ **Not** Kuroko! He’d slaughter me if I tried it. I mean, he knows where I live now and everything...”

“Okay, juuuussstt checking!”

“Don’t bullshit me Takao, I know you two have formed some kind of freaky alliance.”

“ _Freaky_? Really now, we’re only looking out for your best interests, mister! A little appreciation wouldn’t kill you.”

“Well, maybe it **would**.” Takao rolled his eyes, fondly.

“You are such an overgrown baby.”

“No-”

“ _Yes_ you **_are_**. Now, you were saying?” Kagami huffed.

“Well, like I said, I had no plans on meeting them ever again so I just let it slide but like I told you, I wasn’t feeling that Aomine guy at all. Honestly, you should’ve heard how brutal he was to that girl in the toilets.”

“Well it turns out she was also a psychopath who tried to kill the girl _you_ saved-”

“SHE WAS?”

“Where exactly _were_ you last night?”

“At Swirls. You were there too!” Takao ran a hand slowly down his face, silently counting to five.

“Okay, let’s leave that little discussion alone for now. Now back to you and ‘that Aomine guy’.”

“Right, so obviously Akashi comes to the office and basically says he wants to try a partnership and Kuroko convinces me to say yes, so I’m back there and he’s even worse than he was before and obviously, you were there at the last meeting we had _and_ you were there last night, even though you’re acting like you _weren’t_ -”

“Didn’t we just agree to leave that conversation behind?”

“...”

“ _Yes_?”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, do you know why he’s acting up? Sometimes I can’t help but wonder if you’re deliberately pretending not to know what I’m talking about but then I remember how very-”

“Don’t you _dare_ say ‘special’...”

“ ** _Unique_** you are.”

“Takao-”

“Look we’re digressing! Back to your theory!”

“Oh, so I started to think it had to be something else that had him feeling so triggered.”

“And what did you come up with, oh wise one?” Kagami scowled at him.

“Can it. Anyway, I _think_ it might have been because we met each other before, besides the bathroom obviously...but I didn’t mention it because I didn’t think he wanted me to.”

“Okay, we’re making progress! So, where exactly did this meeting happen?”

“In Quayton.” Takao looked surprised at that.

“Okaaaaaay, and what happened when you met?”

“Well, I’m not one hundred percent sure that it was him because it was dark and everything but I get the feeling that it was, like a **gut** feeling.”

“You’re killing me with the suspense here, dude.”

“I beat him one-on-one.”

“...you mean  _basketball_?” Kagami nodded.

“You beat _Aomine Daiki_ one-on-one at ** _basketball_**?” Another nod.

“I’m like nearly positive it was him, only again, the court was dark and it’s an old one; actually we’ve been there to play a few times, it’s the one near downtown. Yeah, he was kinda drunk as well and then he started crying so I called him a cab but I left because I got a call from-”

“Wait, he **_cried_**?!”

“Yeah, I thought it was just the alcohol but then again he looked pretty sober to me by the time we’d finished playing. I felt bad for him so I called him a cab. Obviously if I’d known how much of a douchebag he was then...”

“Wow, that’s some story. You said Quayton though, when exactly did this happen?”

“Uhhhhh, the end of May...no. It was the end of April.”  
“End of April, huh...” Takao didn’t know exactly what that coincided with but he’d do a little digging. He really disliked how Aomine spoke to Kagami, and wanted to put a stop to it. _Plus, it gives me a chance to spend even more time with Shin-chan!_

“You said that out loud you know.”

“Fair enough.”

 

They got to the meeting even earlier than last time. Only Murasakibara and Akashi were present, the latter deeply focused on something in front of him. When they walked in, Murasakibara turned to them, looking impassively.

  
“Aka-chin, they’re here.”

The other man looked up and smiled at them both.

“Kagami, Takao Kazunari. Welcome.”

“Uh, hey.” Takao nodded slightly nervously, still not entirely comfortable around the head of Generations.

Midorima was the next to come in, with Kise following soon afterwards. Midorima nodded at both of them in greeting before sitting down. Kise was a lot more cheerful.

  
“Hi you guys!”

“Yo.”

“Hey Kise! Did you get any more presents when you got back?”

“Totally! But oh my gosh you wouldn’t _believe_ what somebody sent me?”

“What?”

“Well, I got-”

“Ryouta, I understand you’re excited to share your adventures with someone on your _wavelength_ but unfortunately, now isn’t the time for this conversation.”

“Sorry, Akashicchi!” He bowed his head slightly at the reprimand but Akashi wasn’t done.

“Apology accepted. Plus I’m sure there will be time for you to discuss whatever you please at the end of the meeting.” His head shot up, with a huge grin plastered across his face.

“Thank you Akashicchi!”

“Kise-kun, why are you so excited today?” Kuroko asked, slipping quietly into his seat next to the hyperactive blonde.

“Because we’re getting _free time_ at the end of the meeting today!” Kuroko looked amused at his friend’s enthusiasm, but as he was about to respond, they heard an unimpressed grunt at the door.

“Kise we’re at work, not in a damn playground, you moron.”

“I _know_ that; that’s what makes it so cool! We **_never_** get free time!” As always, he missed the point and Aomine rolled his eyes, deciding he’d gain nothing by attempting to make Kise understand what he meant.

“Now that we are all here, I think we can commence our meeting.”

 

A lot more progress was made in this meeting than in any of the previous ones. An initial profit percentage was negotiated and a temporary contract had been drafted so that they could discuss various aspects of it to edit and improve it until both sides were happy with the final document. By the end of the second hour, it was starting to look like Firebird becoming the first and only partner to Generations was going to be a reality and there were mixed feelings about this.

Kagami couldn’t help but think things were going too quickly. Akashi was really pushing the agenda and it could be fairly overwhelming at times. Internally he was very conflicted: he didn’t know whether this was going against his beliefs or not. Whilst he still had complete ownership of Firebird, he would have to run all his major decisions past someone else now, to make sure they were ‘for the good of the company’. He would be giving some of Firebird’s profit to the giant conglomerate in exchange for support that smaller companies could only dream of. Now that he had found out more about Generations, he really began to understand just how powerful and influential they were. Their reach was incredible; you’d be hard pressed to find a sector that _didn’t_ link to them somehow, whether directly or indirectly. So from that perspective he could see why Akashi had been so keen to breach the oil market as it was one of the very few sectors he didn’t yet play a part in. However, even now, he still couldn’t see why he had been so determined to have _his_ company, and the fact that he still didn’t have that knowledge made him cautious. Kuroko had warned him to be careful as it was hard to know what Akashi was planning and his message had stuck with Kagami. He couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling but at this point, it would be impossible to back out. Akashi would just keep hounding him until he caved and came back.

Kise and Kuroko were both pleased with the decision. They both really liked the duo and they could see them bringing positive changes to Generations. Already, their presence was a breath of fresh air, one that they hadn’t known they had even needed, and the prospect of a future together made their days brighter.

Aomine was the only member against it, but he refused to voice his thoughts as he knew Akashi wouldn’t agree with them. He didn’t have that much of a problem with what Akashi was trying to do; it was more an issue with who he was trying to do it with. He hated Kagami, and he hated that he stood for even more. He couldn’t understand how no one else could sense that his presence was going to cause major changes that they weren’t prepared for. He could feel it, and it made his uneasy. Things would just be better for all of them if they parted ways now, before anything became permanent. The only thing he _could_ agree on with Kagami was that there were plenty of other companies they could target, so it didn’t have to be Firebird. Being the person that he was however, he struggled to voice the most basic sentiments without people getting offended so he couldn’t see a way of warning them of what he thought was going to happen without burning bridges. _Whatever, I’ll just be there to say ‘I told you so’ when shit hits the fan._

Midorima was in favour the move, as the oil industry continued to grow and showed no signs of slowing down so it would be foolish not to take advantage of that, especially with an up and coming company like Firebird was. He, like Akashi, could see the immense potential that Firebird had, and with the right guidance and abundant support, it would turn into a money-making monster. Yes, he definitely supported the decision. And Takao being part of Firebird had absolutely nothing to do with that...

Aomine would’ve been floored had he known that Murasakibara felt the same thing he felt. He could sense Kagami’s aura but he didn’t know whether it would bring about good changes or bad ones. All he knew is that they would be extreme. He could only hope for the best for Akashi’s sake.

Akashi’s face betrayed nothing but inside, he grinned. _All according to plan_.

 

“That is _so cute_ I can’t believe he sent you that!”

“I know right?! I'm ashamed of myself for ever doubting him...”

Takao and Kise continued to gossip while the rest of them started wrapping up the meeting. Kagami and Akashi were planning a meeting at Firebird so that the Generations could get an idea of how things worked at the company so they would have a better idea of what areas would need the most support and what they would need to provide them with. Takao and Kuroko had swapped seats, and the pale man was currently talking softly to Aomine, trying to understand why his friend was in a bad mood yet again. Midorima was jotting down Akashi’s ideas on a tablet that he could refer to later when they were at Firebird and Murasakibara was trying not to fall asleep as he always got sleepy after lunchtime but the meetings meant he couldn’t take a nap beforehand.

  
“Wow, I’d love to meet the guy who has you smitten like this.”

“Oh you will! At my ball.”

“Your...ball?”

“Oh gosh, didn’t I say? You’re totally invited! It’s this Saturday!”

“Wow, that’s a bit soon-”

“You’ll come though, won’t you?” Takao hadn’t been prepared to receive Kise’s puppy dog eyes at full force. Being completely new to the experience he hadn’t read the signs to warn him that it was about to happen and thus, he didn’t stand a chance. In hindsight, he couldn’t help but find it slightly disturbing that a grown man was able to use the technique so effectively. _I’ll need lessons_.

“Uh...yeah...? I mean yeah, of course I’ll come!”

“YAY! I can’t wait to tell Momoicchi, she’ll be so happy you guys are coming!”

“‘ _Guys_ ’?” Takao was worried; he could see where this was going.

“Yeah, you and Kagamicchi!”

“Uh, Kise, I hate to break it to you, but I can’t come.”

“What? NOOOOO! Kagamicchi, you **have** to come! You’re like one of us now anyway, and we’re all going so you have to as well! Everyone who’s anyone will be there!” The thought of huge crowds made Kagami shudder.

“Kise, I’m sorry but I’m not good with crowds. And besides I’ve got this...er... _thing_ to do...”

“Sorry, Kise but he’s not lying. He sucks with big crowds. And there’s the whole ‘keeping his identity secret’ trope that we kinda have to keep up...” Kise had been near tears until Takao mentioned Kagami’s identity. He brightened suddenly, so much so that they could see the sparkles.

“But that’s not a problem at all, it’s a masquerade ball!”

“I’d also like to add that our section will be fairly enclosed, so you wouldn’t have to meet anybody other than us if you didn’t want to, Kagami-kun.” Realising his boss’ identity was no longer under threat, Takao switched teams.

“Now that I think about it, you _did_ say you had nothing to do this weekend Kagami. So I’m not sure what this ‘thing’ is that you said you have to do...” Kagami shot daggers at him but he snickered, knowing his boss’ fate was sealed. Kagami still thought he had a chance.

“Kise,” he started, getting out of his seat and glaring at Takao so he did the same, “I’d love to go but- **Fuck** where the hell did **_you_ ** come from?”

“Kagamicchi...” Kise started in a small voice, edging ever closer to him.

“Kise?” Kagami stepped back, and kept going until his back met with one of the carmine walls of the Red Room.

“Kagamicchi, please come...please?” It was then that he realised his weakness wasn’t just girls crying, it also-apparently-extended to Kise. Kuroko debated telling him to avoid eye contact but he found the situation too amusing to get involved. Kagami looked round hopefully for a way out, but everyone sat prone, waiting for the fact that he was completely cornered to sink in to his relatively thick skull. Eventually-reluctantly-it did. He sighed resignedly.

“Oka-”

“ _ **YAY**_!” He threw himself at the redhead who, having nowhere to run, took the full force of the hit, slamming into the wall and sliding down it, Kise in tow.

“Ryouta, whilst I said you could talk to your heart’s content at the end of the meeting, I strongly believe you’d struggle to find an office anywhere in the world where _this_ is the norm.”

“Sorry, Akashicchi-” Once again, he wasn’t finished. Upon seeing the grateful look shining in Kagami’s eyes, he decided to have a little fun, just this once.

“However, as I was prevented from giving you a birthday gift yesterday, I will instead give you permission to indulge yourself for once.”

“ ** _Thanks Akashicch_ _i_**!” He squeezed Kagami even tighter, only letting go when he couldn’t really distinguish the point where his face ended and his flaming red hair began.

“I’m hoping that covers everything for today,” he coughed when he had finally started getting oxygen back into his lungs.

“By hoping he means praying.”

“Shut **UP** Takao!”

“That does indeed conclude everything. I look forward to seeing the two of you here on Saturday.”

“ _ **Saturday**_?”

“Yes, we are travelling to the venue from here.”

“Can’t I just drive there?”

“Of course not. You’re our honoured guest, isn’t he Ryouta?” Kise nodded emphatically, and Kagami studied him carefully for any signs of impending tears.

“That aside...I insist.” And it was then that Kagami knew the conversation was already over.

 

 _Two down, one to go_. Kise smirked as he and Aomine made their way to the Panthers’ training hall. He had expected resistance from Kagami but thankfully, he’d been lucky enough to witness him succumbing in the face of Momoi’s tears the night before and (correctly) suspected that his would be just as effective. He had told her his mission had been successful and she had squealed with uncontrollable excitement. They planned to go shopping quickly on Saturday morning and then to a spa before getting ready for the ball. He couldn’t _wait_ for Friday to come round but before then, he had to give out his final and most important invitation.

As they were slightly late today, the team had already showered and were waiting for them in the conference room on top of the court, Kasamatsu included. Kise’s heart did the little ‘720 degree aerial somersault and triple spin finish’ it always did whenever he laid eyes on his senpai who avoided eye contact and blushed slightly when he walked in. _He’s thinking about the card he sent me! So he’s thinking about **me**! He’s so-_

  
“Okay, so this week, we’re going to start planning for the photo shoot for the ‘The Zone’s menswear range. We both think it would be better to get the photos done so we can get up some billboards and pictures in some of the stores. That will be the best way to officially introduce you guys as the face of the brand before we start doing TV adverts and stuff. Kise, you’re up.”

  
_-and how cute is he when he blushes! He looks even hotter than usual-_

  
“Kise!”

“Huh?!”

“Wake the hell up, idiot.”

“Oh...sorry what were you saying?” Aomine groaned. This was going to be a long meeting.

 

It was past seven when they reached the mutual agreement to call it a day and have one final meeting before scheduling the shoot. The team said their goodbyes to Aomine and Kise and each other then drifted out in small groups until only Aomine, Kise and Kasamatsu remained. Aomine yawned loudly, giving the other two full view of his perfect, white teeth.

 

“Well, it was absolutely great to see you again, _senpai_. Kise we need-” Aomine’s phone start to ring, vibrating angrily against the huge wooden conference table. He snatched it up and answered it.

“What’s up Satsuki?...Huh?...Talk louder, I can’t hear you... **What**?” He got up, phone glued to his ear and left the room. Kasamatsu cleared his throat.

“So, I’m guessing you want to talk to me about your birthday present...”

“I’ll start with the card actually. Senpai , it was so-”

“Don’t say cute-”

“ **CUTE**! Like the little bear on the front and the balloons and-it was **_adorable_**!”

“Thanks for that.”

“No, thank _you_.” Once again, missing the sarcasm and thus the point. Kasamatsu rolled his eyes.

“But yeah, now the present!” Kise’s eyes sparkled, in his humble opinion, dangerously.

“Right...So what exactly do you want?”

“I want _you_ -”

“ ** _WHAT_**?!” he spluttered, choking on his own saliva. He went so red, Kise suspected Kagami would’ve been very impressed had he seen it.

“Relax senpai, we’re not there yet...”

“ _ **Kise**_...”

“I said I’m not done yet, gosh!” Kasamatsu looked like he was beginning to doubt his own sanity and Kise grinned quickly before smothering his smile.

“I want you to come to my ball on Saturday.”

“Kise, we have a game on Saturday...”

“OH! Oh, yeah, you do...I’m sorry I forgot! I-I...uh...well, instead you could get me a...” Inside, Kise was kicking himself for not remembering. _I’m so self-centred; I didn’t even **think** that he’d have something to do. Great, ditzy blonde strikes again...Sometimes I just hate m-_

“-se?”

“...”

“Kise?”

“Senpai?”

“I _said_ , it’s not a major game so I’m sure the team will be able to manage without me.”

“...”

“Kise, what’s wrong?”

“I’m...I’m sorry for being selfish.” Kasamatsu quirked an eyebrow, confused.

“Kise, what the heck are you talking about?”

“I-I didn’t think about your schedule...”

“Shut up, brat. I’m going and that’s final. There’s nothing for you to apologise for. Now go find Aomine before he blows a gasket.” Kise’s mouth opened and closed repeatedly for a while before processing what Kasamatsu had said and hurrying out with a strangled scream. The dark haired man sighed as the blonde vanished. He often wondered why he gave Kise so much leeway to wreak havoc in his life, but to answer that would mean he would also have to answer why he felt so guilty for deliberately staying out of contact with him for the past nine years and why he’d never really stopped thinking about him; wondering how he was doing and hoping he was alright. And he wasn’t sure such deep thinking was necessary for a Wednesday evening so he got up, pushed his chair in slowly, turned off the lights and left the dark, empty room.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Thank God it’s Friday!_ Kagami had had enough of the week, of the whole month in all honesty. There was a tiredness that hung around him in thick clouds; a weariness that permeated him to the very bones and all he wanted was to go home and sleep it off until Monday morning. _Of course, that isn’t on the cards anymore thanks to Takao’s **big mouth**._

  
He had taken it upon himself to rip Takao a new one when they had gotten into the taxi to take them back to Firebird after Wednesday’s meeting but Takao hadn’t taken him seriously- _what else is new?_ \- choosing instead to dedicate his time to searching the internet for masks they could wear to the party. Kagami had left him to it, but he had heard him mention that he was going to need to ‘call in reinforcements’. _No clue what that means, but he can do whatever he wants as long as **I’m** not involved._

Now that he thought about it though, Takao wasn’t back yet from his ‘lunchtime date’ with Midorima, which irked Kagami slightly. He was always prompt when it came to being to meetings on time and they had arranged to meet at two to discuss the staffing for the petrol stations in Quayton as the first one was scheduled to open in a few weeks so it needed to be done sooner rather than later. But it was coming to half past two and Takao was still nowhere to be found. Kagami was debating calling him when he ran in breathless.

  
“I know, I know I’m late! But I was just talking to Shin-chan but then Kise and Kuroko came and we got talking and then Momoi came and we _really_ got talking but it wasn’t like we were gossiping or anything! I think I know why Aomine hates you now!”

“Well that’s great and all Takao but we’re already running late with this. If we waste any more time doing other things, we’ll be leaving at midnight. Tell me afterwards, ‘kay?”

“Ooooookay, but remember, you asked for this.”

 

“I didn’t ask for this.”

“Nuh-uh. Yes. You. Did. Now, less talking, more chopping!” Kagami did as he was told, but not without complaints.

“Why do I have to make so much anyway? Only Kuroko’s coming, so what gives?”

“Nothing. And besides, since when did you gain the right to be talking about huge portion sizes in anything other than a positive light?” Kagami grumbled and turned back to the kitchen counter to focus on frying the pork and Takao exhaled silently. That had been a close call.

“So, what’s the deal with Aomine, then?” His back was still facing Takao, choosing to focus on the meal so as not to burn anything.

“ _Crap_ I’d nearly forgotten the whole reason why I was here!”

“I’m currently working on the whole reason you’re here.”

“Rude. A man should be entitled to food in his own home.”

“And therein lies the problem. This ** _isn’t_** ‘ _your home_ ’-”

“So, like I said before, I was talking to Shin-chan at lunch...like I always do...because he asked me to meet him...”

“Focus, buddy.”

“Right! Anyway so we were discussing Oha Asa and great stuff like that, then I decided to probe a bit to see if I could find out if there was any link between what you told me about your little game with Aomine and his rotten attitude. So I ask him if he knows where Aomine was at the end of April-” His tale was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Kagami lowered the heat of the hob and made his way over to the entrance.

“Jeez, Kuroko’s pretty eager tonight. I wonder what has _him_ so riled up-”

“KAGAMIN!!”

Kagami eyed the door handle that was still clutched firmly in his hold but Kuroko sensed his intent and laid a gentle but restraining hand on the wooden door.

“Good evening Kagami-kun. Thank you for having us all round.” Icy blue and fiery red battled it out momentarily before scarlet eyes looked away in defeat.

“Come on in.”

  
After all the ‘surprised greetings’ that were thrown around the kitchen, “Oh my gosh, **_hi_** Takao! What are you doing here?” “I was just about to ask you the same thing Kise! Fancy meeting **you** here!” everyone settled round the dining room table as Kagami started bringing over dishes of food, plates and cutlery. It wasn’t long before everyone started digging in.

  
“Kagamicchi you’re cooking is out of this **_world_**! Where did you learn to cook like this?!”

“Uh, I started living alone when I was like a teenager so I learnt how to get by-” He jumped in shock as Momoi superglued herself to his right arm and looked up at him like he held the key to the meaning of life.

“Kagamin, this is incredible. Please. Teach me how to get by too.” Kagami looked puzzled.

“I’m...confused...Can you not cook or-”

“That would be the understatement of the _century_! Momoicchi is so bad- _ **AAAAHHHOOWWW**_!” Tears pricked his eyes and he turned to Kuroko, stung.

“Kurokocchi!”

“Kise-kun. I’d like to think Momoi-san definitely has the potential to do amazing things in the kitchen, but all she requires now is a helping hand to guide her in the right direction. Would you be able to help her Kagami-kun?” This was starting to sound suspiciously like another request he had gotten to teach someone _else_ how to cook and it hadn’t ended well on his part. Still, in his mind, he knew that if he said no, she would definitely cry, so the decision had been made for him.

“I guess I could give you a few pointers...”

“ **Thank you Kagamin**!” She pressed even tighter against his right bicep and he reddened at the feeling of her soft, pillowy chest against the hard, sculpted muscles of his arm. She appeared to be quite fond of being close to him like this and he hoped he was able to break the habit before she made it a routine act whenever they were around each other. He hoped anyway...

“Honestly Kagamicchi, you have no idea what you’ve let yourself in for.” Momoi glared evilly at him and he tried a different tack.

“At least if you do this, you’ll be in Aominecchi’s good books in no time!”

“How does any of this concern him?”

“Well, they live together and neither of them can cook-”

“OH! You two are a c-couple?!” He looked at where they were joined and went even redder. “I-I mean I kinda suspected it but I didn’t want to say anything really...It’s not that I was thinking about you in _that_ way if that’s what you’re thinking!” he added quickly, totally flustered by the situation. All four looked at him as he stammered through his broken apologies; all four thinking the same thing:

  
_He is **so** cute._

  
Believing that his position with Momoi was inappropriate for a woman who was spoken for, he tried to wrest his arm from her grip but she held on tighter, finally deciding to clear up his (totally adorable) misunderstanding.

  
“Dai-chan and I are many things, but a couple isn’t one of them, so don’t worry Kagamin, I’m still available.” She winked cheekily, but then couldn’t stop her uncontrollable laughter when his face turned beet red and he yanked his arm away as though she had bitten him.

“Gosh Momoicchi, you can be downright evil sometimes.”

“I know, I know!” Takao brightened suddenly, remembering his previous conversation.

“Oh yeah that reminds me! We were in the middle of discussing Aomine’s little problem with Kagami here and how we were going to solve it before you guys came.”

“Oh! That’s great! We can hear what happened first hand now! Aominecchi wouldn’t tell us anything.” Momoi nodded and turned morosely to Kagami.

“Honestly Kagamin, I’ve been so worried about him. It’s like he was doing _**so**_ well when he came back from Quayton but ever since you showed up at the Red Room meeting, his attitude completely deteriorated. Now he’s even worse than before! I hate seeing him like this, and I can tell he’s hurt even though he tries to make it seem like he’s just angry...” Kagami had been about to ask why he should even bother helping a guy like Aomine who appeared to do more harm than good, before Momoi started talking. As she spoke, he realised that though _he_ might not see him in the best light, there _were_ people who worried and cared about the blue-haired man regardless. But what truly swayed him was when she said he was hurt. Kagami under no circumstances wanted to be the person to cause someone else pain when he could avoid it. It went against everything he stood for and he could never hurt someone intentionally so now that he knew the impact of the information he was withholding, there was only one real path for him to choose.

“When you say ‘well’...?”

“Kagamicchi we saw him _smile_ , as in properly smile and I’ve **never** seen him do that.”

“I must agree. At Momoi-san’s birthday party, the day after her attack, he seemed like something of a changed man. He had this aura around him that was so soft; I wouldn’t have believed it was Aomine-kun had I not seen it for myself.”

“Plus he handled the whole situation _so calmly_. Like he was still **furious** but he didn’t go running to the police station to like shoot her in the head like the old Aomine would’ve done. Or like tear apart her family. Or drink himself stupid. Or...” While Kise thought of other distasteful, illegal acts that he deemed worthy of something ‘the old Aomine’ would do; Momoi spoke faintly, almost to herself more than anyone else.

“He started playing basketball again...Dai-chan started to hate basketball while we were at school and it broke my heart to see it, because it was his world. But when I saw him and Ki-chan playing that day...He looked so alive and happier than I’d ever seen him. I just want him to be happy again.” She looked completely torn and Kagami kicked himself for being so stupid. There was no denying it at this point: it was pretty much all his fault that Aomine’s mood had gone to hell. He decided to keep the knowledge of what exactly had transpired between them a secret, as he knew Takao would keep it quiet but he felt it would be better for the rest of them if they heard the rest from Aomine himself.

“Well...I don’t know whether I’ll be able to make him happy...pissed off, probably. But I’ll try talking to him on Saturday and maybe that will help.”

“Thank you so much Kagamin. I don’t know why, but I just get the feeling that you’ll definitely be able to get him back to my Dai-chan.”

“So no pressure, Kagami-kun.” He was about to tell Kuroko just where he could shove his pressure when Kise interrupted.

“Kagamicchi, you’ve reminded me! Takao told me that you don’t know what to wear on Saturday. Do you want me to help you out?”

“ _Takao_ lied to you. I’ve got a suit that I could totally wear in my closet-” Kise got up and headed over to where the bedroom was.

“The door on your right, Kise-kun.”

“Kuroko, **_shut it_**!” Getting up, Kagami rushed after Kise and found him half-buried in his closet, his long legs and perky ass the only things visible. Wait, what?

“Kise, get o-” The blonde remerged and looked frostily at the redhead, who was shocked that someone normally so warm could even look this cold. Shooting him a scathing glance over his shoulder as he left the room he had his hand on the doorknob before he paused.

  
“We’re going shopping.”

 

Kagami shuffled deeper into his sleeping bag and rested his head on the arms crossed above his head, staring up at the ceiling. He never really understood why he was such a pushover when it came to certain people but it was what it was. Sooner or later he was going to have to toughen up but until then, he’d better get used to having his Friday nights invaded.

After dinner, they had moved to the living room with a bottle of wine Kise had magically procured from somewhere only he knew. Kagami didn’t drink so refused to try any alcohol despite Kise insisting that it would be preparation for tomorrow’s party. Kagami had then threatened not to attend at all, to which Kise threatened him with tears and they ended up in stalemate, instead settling down to watch the Friday night fare on television with the others.

Eight became eight thirty; eight thirty became nine; nine became ten and before he knew it, it was pushing midnight. He had been the one to alert everyone of the time but instead of the panic he had expected, they all seemed reasonably relaxed at the thought of driving home at this time of night. He soon found out why.

  
“Kurokocchi where’s the bathroom?”

“On your left.”

“Thanks!” Meanwhile, Takao busied himself lowering the back of the sofa to convert it into its bed form before going into the master bedroom to find blankets. Kagami cleared his throat lightly.

 _“We’re_ getting ready to go to bed, duh. Your memory is so short-term; it’s worse than mine!”

  
Kagami blinked a few times, frozen in the middle of the living room while the rest of them went around preparing to go to sleep. Making a mental note to move into a bigger flat with a better security system and impenetrable locks, he went to the airing cupboard to see if he could find his sleeping bag.

The final arrangement was Kise and Kuroko sharing his bed, Momoi in the guest room, Takao on the couch and him on the living room floor. He rolled onto his side and sighed. The new flat needed a thicker carpet as well. He’d start looking tomorrow.

 

He finally fell asleep at around one but instead of having a lie in like he normally did on Saturday mornings, he was woken up at eight by someone clanging pots in the kitchen and singing in the shower. He rolled onto his front, squashing his pillow on top of his head in hopes of blocking out the early morning racket. He hadn’t, unfortunately for him, factored Kuroko Tetsuya into the equation.

The pillow seemed to disappear from over his head causing the bright light coming in from the open windows to blind his sleep sensitive eyes. He sat up groggily and looked around, being too far from any of the noise areas to see who the culprits were (though he could only guess the singing was Kise-he’d get him later). His brain was screaming at him to ignore everything and just go back to sleep when a voice from directly behind him nearly scared him into eternal rest.

“ _ **Kuroko how many times**_?” He clutched at his chest, feeling his heart trying frantically to make its escape.

“Apologies, Kagami-kun, I assumed you were fully awake.”

“Lying _punk_. You knew I was still half-asleep. And even if I was awake, you _still_ would’ve nearly frightened me to death!”

“I see someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"I don't have one. _You_ took it!"

"No matter, I’m sure you will have shaken your foul mood by the time we go shopping.” Kagami snatched his pillow back and rolled away from him, shoving his face into the soft cotton.

“Uhm-nuh-gung.”

“Uh, yes you are!” Takao said into his ear. He turned and swatted him away, but he evaded the attack and came back, hovering next to him like a pesky mosquito.

“Besides, if you try backing out now, Kise will kill you then kill us for criminal association.”

“It was nice knowing you guys, then... **not**.”

“Honestly, his mood in the morning is something atrocious.”

“I have to agree with you there, Takao-kun.” Kagami was starting to think he used the term ‘best friend’ a little too loosely, as he glared at the two repeat offenders for violating that title in front of him. Before he could act upon his thoughts though, a shining gold halo invaded his vision, but the face was anything but angelic.

“Kagamicchi, why the hell are you still sleeping? We have to get going!”

“Kise is this re-” A hand shot out and dragged him up by the front of his shirt. Kise trampled over the boundaries of his personal space and leveled him with a dangerous, verging on demonic glare.

“Get up, and get ready.” He released him and floated off to the kitchen where Momoi aka noisy culprit number two, was trying to do something about breakfast. Kuroko and Takao smothered their smirks as Kagami rued the day he’d set foot in the Generations building.

 

They left the flat at ten, with Kise whining that they were going to meet the ‘morning rush’ and Kagami moaning about the state of his kitchen. Momoi looked up at him meekly and apologised for the part she had played in its destruction and Kagami heaved a sigh, letting her off the hook. When they got to the lobby of the apartment block, they found a short black limousine waiting for them. The driver stepped out a greeted Kise personally then ushered them all inside, closing the door behind them.

  
“So where exactly are we going again?” Kise looked up from his phone.

“Fowlers. In the Central district.” Kagami had never heard of it, but nodded anyway.

“We’ll need to hurry though. I called on short notice so we’ve only got the place from 10:30 to 12.”

“Wait, you rented the place out?!”

“Of course. It’s kind of impossible to do anything when all my fans are there and stuff, plus the constant picture taking and the flashing...it gets annoying.”

“I see.” He didn’t see. Plus, he couldn’t help but wonder how someone as fashion-conscious and stylish as Kise managed to shop regularly if he had to go through this all the time. As if reading his thoughts, Kise answered his silent question.

“In case you’re wondering how I manage to shop on a regular basis, I don’t for loads of reasons. One; I love shopping but it is super time consuming and there’s like hardly any time around work so I just don’t do it. Two; fashion designers are always sending me their latest stuff in the hopes that I’ll wear it and promote their name. Three; I have a personal stylist who sorts out loads of this stuff for me when I need her to. Four; because my work hours are so late, on the rare occasions that I do still have the energy to something besides driving home and passing out, I call up places and shop after closing hours. Five; I have like two room in my house filled with stuff I’ve never worn so if I’m desperate for whatever reason, I can just go in there. Oh! And six; thanks to Momoicchi, I’ve started to have a _thing_ for online shopping. Don’t tell anyone though!” He winked conspiratorially at Kagami, who nodded stiffly in return.

  
“Don’t worry, I won’t.”

 

They parked in the basement of the building and made their way up in the gigantic glass lift to the first floor where the menswear was kept. The store manager hurried over to Kise and shook his hand firmly. Kise smiled briefly, his attention already elsewhere.

  
“Okay guys, we don’t have as much time as I’d like so everybody focus on finding an outfit for you-know-who. Alexis, you come with me.”

It had been a ‘bright idea’ on Kuroko’s part for Kagami to pretend to be Kise’s bodyguard so that he could get away with wearing his tinted glasses and hat. Kise had quickly adopted the idea as his own, strangely excited by the act they were putting on.

“So what will your name be? Because calling you Kagamicchi will give the game away super quickly.”

“Only _you_ call me that Kise. So I doubt it will be giving anything away other than the fact that your sanity isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.”

“MEAN! You’re starting to sound like Aominecchi now!” Kagami paled slightly at that, but before things could go any further Takao came up with another ‘ _bright idea_ ’.

“I know! We can just use your normal codename, Alexis!”

“Takao **how many _times_** -”

“Ooh, but it’s so cute Kagamin! I love it! Let’s use that one!”

“I agree; it suits you a lot. Where did you stumble upon such a name, Kagami-kun?”

“None of your business,” he mumbled turning a bit pink and elbowing Takao for his input.

He followed Kise obediently, and once they were far enough from the prying eyes of the few attendants still in the shop, Kise dragged him further into shirts section and started pulling out various styles and fabrics and handing them to him. He didn’t know whether it was because he was so engrossed in his task or whether he just had screws loose but the bundle of shirts in his arms was growing at a worrying rate, so he called his attention to it before things got worse.

“Er Kise...you’ve picked out a shitload-uh, truckload- of stuff. Are you sure you’re going to be able to try it all on in time?” Kise looked at him like he had just told him to dance on top of Akashi’s desk in his birthday suit. And not the one he wore on Tuesday either.

“You really aren’t a morning person are you? This stuff’s for you, of course. _You’re_ the one with no outfit.”

“Hold up, all this is for _me_ to try on? Shouldn’t _I_ be the one to choose what I’m wearing?” Kise gave him a watered-down version of the look he’d given him after checking through his closet yesterday. It was just as effective.

“No. You really shouldn’t.” But he sighed despairingly anyway, and after tugging out a few more shirts, directed him to the changing rooms. Takao and Kuroko were already there waiting.

“You guys took your time! We’ve been waiting here for ages.” Kise glared at him.

“It’s easy for _you_ to say! You guys had an easier job! There are only so many black suits in this shop. But the shirt **defines** the outfit-it makes the biggest statement!”

“You’ve both done a good job and anything you two pick would be an improvement on what Alexis-kun was planning to wear.” Kuroko had long since decided the best way to stop the two from rowing was to ‘take one for the team’.

“Hey! I can hear you, you know!”

“Yes Alexis-kun, I know.”

“Anyways, _Alexis_ you might as well start trying stuff on while we wait for Momoi. She’s got accessories and everything which can come later but we need you to get the main part sorted. So get stripping!”

  
The next half hour was spent trying on various combinations of clothes. They all looked the same to Kagami but as he valued his life, he kept such thoughts to himself. Momoi turned up eventually with yet more stuff which he was forced to try on, some of which with clothing he had already worn and discarded, having been deemed ‘not good enough’ by the fashion critics outside. He found shopping irritating unless it was for food but there wasn’t much he could say to stop them so he continued being a human mannequin until salvation bloomed unexpectedly, like the first spring flower in a forest, pushing its way through the carpet of snow.

“I’m coming out again.” He expecting to be shoved back in again, almost immediately as he had been all the other times when ‘the shirt wasn’t right’ or ‘the suit was too big’ and to an extent, he wasn’t wrong.

“GODS, go back _inside_! Kuroko, come **here**.” The man in question walked over and Takao pushed his head through the curtain. He said nothing when he reappeared but his face spoke volumes.

“This is the one. Honestly, this one’s perfect.”

“Ooo, let me see!”

“Me too!” Takao stood between them and the curtain, spreading his arms out to effectively cut them off.

“Nope, it’s a surprise for you two. Plus, I get the feeling that if I show you anything now you’ll never let him go.” Kise looked at him for a while before taking a step back.

“I’m taking your word for it Takao. He’d better look amazing or-”

“Listen, he looks even better. Kuroko can verify that. Just have a little faith in my fashionable opinion okay?” Kise nodded and pulled Momoi in the direction of the till.

“Come on; let’s go pay for the stuff.

Kagami came out slightly later; dressed in the black sweatshirt and jeans he’d been wearing when they came. The clothes that had passed the test were slung over his shoulder. Takao glanced at them briefly before addressing Kuroko.

“The shirt’s probably creased as hell by now; and possibly the suit as well. I’m thinking maybe we should get another set instead, seeing as we know which ones to get.” Kuroko nodded in agreement and sent Kagami ahead to the till while they got the stuff.

When he got there the cashier smiled brightly at him but it didn’t reach her eyes. She couldn’t believe this walking fashion disaster was shopping in their department store. _They were a luxury brand-high end and very expensive. They boasted A-list customers every week and here was this security guard standing here with his baggy sweatshirt and tatty jeans...didn’t he know where_ was? She sniffed loudly and decided to set him straight.

  
“Hi there! If you’re looking for your maste-I mean your boss, Kise-san, he’s downstairs.” Kagami’s eyes narrowed at her faux-polite tone but he tried to put it aside.

“Uhhh, well, I was told I was supposed to come here by-”

“No, no. I’m pretty sure he didn’t mean **here**. There’s nothing that’s really in your price range anyway.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“What I meant to say was I doubt there’s anything _you’re_ doing here. This clearly isn’t the place for you...” she ran her eyes up and down his form with a look of poorly disguised disdain, “is it?”

Kuroko and Takao had been approaching the till when they heard the last comment she made and saw her disgusted look, and they were both angered by it. Takao reached the counter first and she transformed into a totally polite, cheerful, slightly flirtatious woman who you’d never suspect had been talking down to someone else thirty seconds ago.

  
“Alexis-san! And Kuroko-san! Such a pleasure to have you both here! How may I help you?” Takao was about to put her in her place, when the elevator doors opened again, revealing Adonis himself. The cashier sparkled as he walked in, preening surreptitiously- _she thinks anyway, the idiot-_  as he walked over to the counter frowning at them.

“You guys are taking ages, what’s the hold up?”

“Actually Kise-kun, Alexis-kun was about to purchase his items but he ran into a bit of trouble with the cashier here.” Kise’s look darkened slightly and he turned towards the cashier, staring at her while still speaking to Kuroko. She squirmed under his gaze.

“What do you mean by ‘trouble’ Kurokocchi?” He was starting to sound pissed off so she tried to defend herself.

“There was no trouble! I was just putting through his items on the till now!” She lightly touched Takao’s hand as though to prove her statement but he snatched it away quickly.

“Why are you _touching_ **me**? Beside’s I’m a hundred percent sure I heard you being pretty derogatory to Alexis when I came here.” She started piecing things together and looked at Kagami in horror.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about-”

“Oh _really_? You said something about this not being the place for him...am I jogging your memory?”

“Alexis, did she say anything like that to you?” Everyone turned to Kagami except Kise who continued to watch the cashier. Kagami didn’t say anything but her face did. The way she looked at him desperately to try and cover for her when she’d been so quick to dismiss him earlier sickened Kise and he turned away, calling over the manager.

“Put these through for me.” He handed over all of Kagami’s things and the manager logged on to the system and did just that. After they had been packed away, he sent the others on so only he, the manager and the cashier were left.

“You know, I really don’t like pretentious people. Especially when they’re pretentious then _lie_ about it like you did.” He jerked a thumb at the cashier then started to walk away. The cashier breathed out heavily; she’d gotten away with it.

 

“Mr Manager-san?”

“Y-Yes Kise-san!”

“Make sure you fire her. I don’t take disrespect lightly.” He waved a lazy goodbye, still not turning around and went downstairs.

 

Kagami looked at the price tags of his purchases and felt slightly ill. There was no way he’d let Kise pay for all this; it was way too expensive. At that moment, the door opened and Kise’s long body slipped in. The car slid out of the parking lot and drove off to their next destination.

“Kise, while I really appreciate it, I can’t accept you buying this stuff for me. It’s way too expensive-” Kise waved him off with a smile.

“No, it’s nothing honestly! You should see how much I spend when I **do** go shopping. Besides, you can call it a peace offering for making you come to the ball, because I know you were really against it...” Kagami felt a bit bad for making Kise feel like he’d forced him to come. Though it wasn’t strictly false, if he truly hadn’t wanted to come he would’ve refused downright. And even without that, Kise was a good guy so it wouldn’t kill him.

“There’s nothing to make up for. I’m actually kind of looking forward to it...I mean, how bad can it be?” Kise grinned at him, touched by his efforts.

“That’s the spirit. And anyway, if the worst comes to the worst, I can just use it as a debt owed...actually, I prefer that! You owe me one favour.” Kagami sighed; he shouldn’t have said anything really. He tilted his head to stare out of the tinted window as they drove along the highway... _The highway_?

“Hey, aren’t we going in the wrong direction?? The flat is the other way.”

“We know that Kagamin. But we’re not going back yet.”

“So where **are** we going?” Kise and Momoi exchanged a look but said nothing. Kagami didn’t like the small smiles on their faces.

“You’ll see, Kagamicchi. You’ll see.”

 

“I’m not going in there.”

“But _who_ wouldn’t want to go to a spa before a party? Are you human?!”

“Pretty sure I am. And even if I wasn’t, I still wouldn’t go in there.”

“But **_why_**?”

“Do I look like the kind of person who goes to spas?”

“ _NO_! Which is exactly why you should go! You’re way too tense-”

“Listen guys, I know you mean well but-”

“Oi, Kagami! They have a gym-”

“Let’s go.

Kagami split from the group as soon as they registered their names, making a beeline for the gym while the others went to get facials and massages. They had agreed to meet up by the Jacuzzi two hours later which gave Kagami more than enough time for the workout he had been seeking so desperately.

Kise sighed deeply as the masseuse rubbed hard between his shoulder blades in smooth, circular motions. He felt the tension of the past few months draining away until he felt almost boneless. There were no sounds in the warm, darkened room besides the gentle tinkle of wind chimes and the deep breathing of his companions. Takao’s was so deep, Kise worried he had fallen asleep but if anyone had been stressed out recently it had been him. And Momoi of course, but she was a regular spa goer, so this hadn’t been the first visit she’d made since her attack had happened.  
He couldn’t understand Kagami’s reluctance to the relaxing treatment he had booked for all of them but he assumed he had a good reason for it or he wouldn’t have protested so strongly. _That or he’s totally dumb_ , he thought with a snicker. Still, it was his decision at the end of the day and though their friendship was in its early stages, he had already determined just how stubborn Kagami could be. If he didn’t want to do something, he couldn’t be budged.

He had organised a full treatment for all of them. It started with a deep tissue massage with optional acupuncture for those who wanted it. Then there was a facial, with Momoi getting a slightly different one as she had requested it. Then there was a mud bath with full body exfoliation and finally they could lounge around in the Jacuzzi, sauna or steam room until it was time to go. Kise absolutely loved spas. When he was there, he could forget about anything and everything which was ideal with a job as stressful as his was. Now he could start to see why Kagami was such a devoted gym goer-the stress benefits of regular workouts were well known by anyone who played or had played sport. He tried to make time for at least one visit a month, to keep his stress levels down but it wasn’t always that simple. He had tried converting the other Miracles to his way of life but they had ranged from being reluctant to downright refusal. Ordinarily, Kuroko wouldn’t have agreed but Kagami and Takao’s presence must have swayed him somewhat as he joined Kise for the first time ever. Momoi loved them even more than he did so she was a frequent companion of his whenever he came to one.

His sense of time blurred as the day went on, and he honestly couldn’t even remember going from one stage of treatment to the next. Before he knew it, he was relaxing in the hot, bubbling water with the other three. He felt so chilled out he didn’t even know how he’d find the motivation to get out and get ready for his ball. But then he thought of Kasamatsu and his energy came rushing back.

  
“How long have we been in here?” he asked to no one in particular.

“Around half an hour.” Takao responded without opening his eyes, the quintessential picture of relaxation.

“And Kagamicchi still hasn’t showed up?”

“Now that you mention it, he _has_ taken a pretty long time. Though in saying that, he has no self control when it comes to working out so I wouldn’t be totally surprised if he was still lifting weights.”

“If you say so...”

  
Fifteen more minutes elapsed before Kise asked again.

  
“Takao, are you totally sure he’s okay in there? Like we’ll be leaving soon so-”

“I thought you guys came here to relax? Chill out, I told you I’d get here on time.” They all turned to see Kagami standing at the door...and it suddenly became very hard to look away.

  
He’d clearly just showered as his hair hung damp, part of it slicked to his forehead and some falling to cover his ears and part of his neck. He was wearing baggy white shorts-no doubt provided by the spa-; a towel that was draped over his shoulders and fell down his back like a strange white cape; fluffy white slippers...and not a lot else. At least, Kise could only _assume_ they were supposed to be baggy because the humidity of the room was slowly but surely changing that. They began to lightly cling to the chiselled muscles of his thick thighs, condensation from the shower running in tiny rivulets down his surprisingly smooth calves. His skin glistened with the remnants of the liquid from the shower and the slight sweat the heat had caused. His already extremely well defined abs now looked like they had been carved from marble and his upper torso was arguably even more outrageous. A particularly unruly trail of water was making its way down through the narrow golden valley between his bulging pecs; going lower still to wind through the path his abdominal muscles created before travelling even lower under the light dusting of dark red hair-

  
“Why is everyone so quiet?”

  
_Maybe it **is** time for me to start going to the gym..._

  
“ _Nothing_! We were all just wondering what took you so long. I mean, you _are_ nearly an hour late...” Takao was the first to snap out of the trance as he had seen it all before. But that didn’t make Kagami’s body any less impressive. _It’s times like this that I **really** wonder if he’s actually real. And he doesn’t even realise how  hot he is...he really does take obliviousness to a whole new level._

“Indeed, Kagami-kun. What was the reason for your tardiness?” Kuroko was next. He had seen Kagami naked before but they had still been in high school and though his physique had been more than admirable before, now, it was a work of fine art.

“I guess I got a bit carried away...but you should _**see**_ the equipment they have at this place! There’s literally a machine for every muscle in the book!” His eyes lit up, like a kid at Christmas as soon as he got onto the topic of the gym and Kuroko shook his head fondly. With Kagami, it really was the simple things.

“You know, I think I’m going to start going to the gym with you Kagamicchi...” Kise had seen the light. Whilst his own body was undeniably amazing, Kagami’s reached new (currently unattainable) heights. Gym was the way to go; spas would have to wait.

“Uhhh, yeah sure...but can I ask you guys something quickly?”

“Of course, Kagami-kun.”

“Is uh, is Momoi okay?” They turned to look at the fourth member of their pool party who was very red in the face and had a slightly glazed look in her eyes.

“Um, she’s _fine_! I think she’s just been in the heat for too long! Hahahaha, I should probably get her out. In fact, it’s nearly 3:30, we should probably get going now!” Kise grabbed Momoi’s arm and dragged her out of the pool. When he was sure she wasn’t going to collapse, they separated to get dressed then met back up at the reception. Kise was fanning Momoi with a paper fan the receptionist had given him, and urged her to drink more water from the ice-cold glass he had asked to be brought over. Kagami continued to talk animatedly to Takao and Kuroko about ‘how incredible the gym was’, as always completely unaware of the effect he had had on people. They both shoved him into the limo, got in themselves behind Kise and Momoi and went back to Kagami’s flat.

Once there, Kise, Momoi and Kuroko picked up their cars from the basement parking lot and drove back to their houses after reminding Kagami to be outside the Generations building at six. Kagami agreed, eager at this point to get rid of them, having nearly lost his life again at the hands of Kise.

“So what’s the deal with the masks anyway?”

“Meaning?”

“Well, I don’t really have on lying around so I thought...”

“You thought...?” Kise tone lowered to a threatening growl, and suddenly, voicing his thoughts didn’t appeal to Kagami as much as it had before.

“I thought...”

“You thought. Say it. I know you want to.” Kagami looked distrustfully at Kise and wasn’t surprised to see the murderous intent darkening his eyes to a near hazel colour.

“I thought...it would be a good idea to buy them from a costume shop...?” He held his breath, and flinched when Kise moved suddenly but it was to applaud him.

“Ordinarily I would’ve agreed but as we’re the stars of the show, I got them specially made! It looks like you’re finally starting to learn!”

“Hahahaha, yeah...”

 

Later, when the Generations had left, Takao brought up the subject again.

“You do realise he was about to rip your head off right?”

“...”

“Still, what made you think saying ‘I’ll make the mask myself’ like a total _goofball_ was a good idea?”

“...”

“I hope you’ve learned from this experience because you know Kise won’t be so forgiving of your ‘fashion faux pas’s anymore.”

“...”

“Do you even know what a _faux pas_ is?”

“...”

“I see.”

 

* * *

 

 

The clock struck six and two members of the party of ten were still missing.

“Who exactly are we waiting for?” Kasamatsu asked impatiently. Kise had insisted they be on time and they’d arrived earlier than anyone else, so he was eager to get going.

“They should be on their way, Kasamatsu-senpai. I’m certain they would’ve called ahead if they weren’t able to make it.”

“And they would’ve signed their death warrants at the same time.” Kise muttered darkly before brightening when he felt eyes on him. “Besides, we all know well enough by now that they struggle to make it on time to absolutely anything.” Kuroko and Momoi nodded in agreement but Aomine tutted, irritated.

“Exactly, which is why we should just leave them behind. They can meet us there, and they wanted to come by themselves anyway-”

“Dai-chan, how mean! We can’t just **_leave_ ** them!”

“Miss Satsuki is correct Daiki. You know that isn’t how we do things. And regardless, I left time allowances for lateness as I was aware certain members of our party would struggle to adhere to the requirements set.”

They stood gathered there like a group of beautiful black swans, Midorima checking his watch what seemed like every few seconds. It had only gone seven past the hour when they heard a distant rumble that drew closer with every passing second. Kuroko was tempted to look up at the sky to check for incoming rain but he knew the forecast had said clear skies tonight. Besides, he knew what it was.

A gleaming, black and red monster of a motorbike rounded the corner with a rider and their passenger on the back. The bike began to slow down and drew to a halt directly in front of them. The person on the back loosened their grip round the other’s waist and climbed off and the driver kicked down the stand and followed him.

“I do hope you realise you nearly killed both of us.” Takao yanked off his black helmet, already dressed in his tuxedo and looking divine.

“You’re totally over-exaggerating. I’ve ridden way worse before.” Kagami lifted his visor to roll his eyes at his best friend who rolled his back.

“That doesn’t make my statement any less valid.” He turned to the Miracles. “Sorry we’re late _again_. It was Kagami’s fault.”

“Thanks for throwing me under the bus, you prick.”

“My pleasure, dearest.”

“Whatever. It wasn’t actually my fault. Toru came over and it was kinda hard to get him to leave...”

“I wonder why...” Takao murmured with disgust, and he and Kuroko exchanged an unimpressed look. They were both relieved that Kise hadn’t invited him, his presence would definitely have a negative impact on the night and he wasn’t to be trusted around Kagami. Takao still had no idea why he had showed up out of the blue outside Kagami’s flat but when he had started to insist on helping the redhead get ready, Takao had changed from a disapproving onlooker into a defensive barrier between Toru and his boss. The man was bad news, he just knew it.

“That’s not an issue Kagami. What might prove to be an issue however, is your attire...” Kagami looked down and thumped himself on the helmet.

“Sorry about that! It won’t take me long to get changed though.”

“No worries. There are plenty of places you can change while the rest of us go up.”

“Where exactly are we going, Akashi-kun? I assumed we were going by car.”

“You assumed incorrectly Tetsuya. Had we been travelling on the road, we would currently be running the risk of arriving rather late. Plus there would be the added inconvenience of undesirable publicity...No, we will be travelling another way. Come.”

They all walked towards the building’s revolving doors and when they were by the lift, they split into two groups. Murasakibara, Momoi, Kise, Midorima and Kasamatsu went in one and Akashi, Kagami, Takao, Aomine and Kuroko went in the other one. Akashi nodded to Murasakibara before their doors closed and an unspoken message passed between the two of them.  
Akashi pressed the 7th and 1st floor buttons when the doors were fully closed and then addressed the rest of the little party.

“We will be travelling to and from the event in these sub-groups but before that, there will be a short detour for Kagami to put on the correct attire. Daiki, if you would be so kind as escort Kagami to your office. I’m sure he would be able to change from there.”

“ _ **My office**_? Akashi, what the actual-”

“I do not recall  asking you Daiki.” Akashi’s face was blank but Aomine could hear the authoritative tone so other than scowling at the ground, he didn’t do anything to voice his discontent.  
The lift reached the seventh floor and as the door began to open, Takao reached out as though to grab Kagami’s elbow.

“Kagami, do you...er, want me to come with you?”

“Now, Takao Kazunari, anyone would think you weren’t happy with the company Tetsuya and I could provide.” Takao pulled his hand quickly and looked in Akashi’s general direction but avoided eye contact. Akashi took note of it.

“I’m sure Kagami is in safe hands with Daiki. Come to the first floor when you are done, gentlemen.” They both got off on his floor and elevator continued its ascension.  
A tense, uncomfortable silence smothered the two of them as soon as the others had left. Aomine spun abruptly on his heel and stormed off in the direction of his office without a word to Kagami. The redhead trailed reluctantly behind him, not knowing whether to breach the subject of their basketball match or not. Not knowing the reason for his stalling, Aomine threw him and angry look.

“ _Hurry_ the fuck up. I don’t want to be here any longer with you than I have to.” Kagami took a deep breath and counted to five. It wouldn’t help anyone if he blew up now.

“Chill out dude. I’m just coming here to change, not steal your company secrets.” He looked at the heavy wooden door in front of him.  
“I’m guessing this is your office then..?”

“And he’s _smart_ , too! Idiot. Tch.” Kagami clamped his lips together, swallowing the sharp response that was trying to claw its way out. In all fairness though, he had kind of asked for that one. Wordlessly, he opened the door and went inside.

The heavy bang of the door as it was slammed shut echoed long after Kagami had gone inside; proof that Aomine had managed to piss him off. It did little to calm his rage. He didn’t get Akashi’s deal: why had he been forced to come with Kagami out of _all_ the other available people? _Takao even fucking **offered** and yet Akashi still goes out of his damn way to make **me** do it._ He didn’t like the way Kagami was getting so close to the few people he actually cared about but there wasn’t anything he could do to stop it. Momoi was still slightly annoyed with him due to the way he’d behaved at Swirls but he hadn’t apologised and had no intention of doing so in the near future which prolonged their unnecessary argument. She hadn’t told him that she’d stayed at his apartment on Friday night for fear that the news of her, Kise and Kuroko visiting the redhead would find its way back to Akashi. Besides, in her mind, it would just make Aomine even madder.

 _The changes have already started_. Akashi being so inclusive; Kuroko being more outspoken; Midorima being less reserved; Momoi and Kise being clingy with someone out of their circle...and, though he didn’t want to accept it; he was changing too. It was Kagami’s influence; it was _all_ Kagami’s doing. Aomine needed to get him out of their lives before he made some irreversible changes; ones that would severely impact all of them. If they couldn’t see how **_dangerous_** his presence was then he was going to have to protect them himself until they did. Aomine had convinced himself that Kagami was living a lie; that he wasn’t as innocent as he made himself out to be...and Aomine was going to expose him if it was the last thing he ever did. Now that he thought about it, Kagami had been taking a pretty long time in his office and he hadn’t heard much from outside, though he had been pretty wrapped up in his own conspiracy theories. With a sickening feeling of dread he recalled Kagami’s previous words.

  
‘... _not steal your company secrets_.’

 

...

 

“Get the _**fuck**_ out of my office...”

“What the **hell** is your ** _problem_** you **asshole**?!”

  
Kagami had had his back facing the door when Aomine had barged in, but spun around immediately; his heart pounding erratically in his chest at the sudden intrusion.

Aomine just stared at him, rendered speechless and immobile. Kagami was only half dressed, as he had spent most his time pacing the room, arguing the pros and cons of confronting Aomine. He had gotten the bottom half on but he had only started to put his shirt on before Aomine had interrupted him. The white shirt hung off of his left shoulder, leaving one toned, caramel coloured arm exposed as well as the majority of his muscular abdomen. There was a sharp contrast between the warm, honey colour of his flawless skin, and the crisp, snow white shirt that Aomine could already tell was going to mould over his body like a second skin. And then there was the rich, red head of hair and the gleaming garnet of his eyes. Aomine tried to look away, but he couldn’t. He was transfixed by what he saw in those eyes; they were burning pools of emotion. There were so many different ones swirling in those ruby embers that Aomine didn’t even try telling them apart, he could only stare helplessly.

Kagami had place both his hands behind him to rest on the edge of the desk to steady himself when Aomine had come in but as Aomine took an involuntary step forward, he quickly found himself pressed against the desk, moving as far back as he could without scrambling round it. The undistinguishable emotions were becoming easier for Aomine to tell apart.

_Uncertainty._

  
**_Pity._ **

  
_Distrust._

  
**_Guilt._ **

Aomine snapped out of his trance, choosing to glare angrily at Kagami because of course, it was entirely his fault.

  
"Listen jackass, we don't have all the time in the world to wait for you. Get dressed and get the fuck out."

Kagami's mouth fell open at how audacious the other man was being. He had so much he wanted to say in retaliation but again decided to bite his tongue; not wanting to make things even worse between them. Well, he would've had Aomine not decided to step too far.

"Are you **deaf**?" he drawled arrogantly, clicking his fingers at him. "I said hurry-"

"I'm not deaf but you're definitely blind because last time I checked, I wasn't your fucking dog, you dick!"

"Watch how you-"

"Watch how I _what_? You're such an arrogant bastard it's unreal! I don't get what makes you think you're so much better than anyone else and to be honest with you, I'd prefer it if you kept your sick ass reasoning to your damn self. What I will say is that you need to get your head out of your ass and smell the coffee. Until Akashi finally decides to leave me alone, you're going to have to deal with me being here, whether you like it or not. Well it's clear you hate it, but guess what? I don't actually give a fuck. So man the **_hell_ ** up and stop acting like a bratty two year old with a shitty attitude! Because that's all I'm getting from you right about-"

 

"Now...you've **_REALLY_ ** ticked me off, asshole."

 

The longer Kagami's tirade had gone on, the more Aomine felt his patience wearing thin. But when he essentially started to scold him for his behaviour is when he well and truly snapped.  
_Just who the hell is he to tell me anything about anything?_

Before he even knew it, he was facing him off. He had yanked Kagami towards him by the front of his unbuttoned shirt and there was no mistaking the violence lurking in his turbulent, ever darkening blue eyes. However, there was no sign of fear in the red orbs that blazed back at him and he would've been grudgingly impressed had he not been seconds away from completely exploding with rage and taking Kagami's life as collateral damage.

"Good. You need to know how much of a dickwad you are on a daily basis. Go on. Deny it like I _know_ you will."

"You don't know _anything_ about me."

"Too fucking right I don't. And my opinion hasn't changed from before: I'm glad as hell about that. I might have thought-" he cut himself off but Aomine pounced on the end of his sentence before it could trail away into nothingness.

"You thought what?"

"None of your damn business!"

"Fucking hypocrite. My life is none of your business but that didn't stop _you_ from taking liberties and trying to tell me what's right and what's not like some kind of second-rate saint. Where do you get off anyway?"

"ARE YOU **HEARING** YOURSELF?! YOU'RE THE HYPOCRITE!"

"You can't tell me anything. I highly doubt you're a respectable role model for society. Scratch that, I know you're not. Anyway, check yourself and your fucking temper and finish your damn sentence."

"I'm not finishing anything. Why do _you_ care what I thought anyway?"

"I don't. Your opinion is irrelevant. But it's obvious you shut your trap because you were scared of how I-"

" ** _Me_**? Scared of **_you_**? What kind of delusional planet do you come from? Wherever it is, I'm sure they'd be happy to have you back."

"I'd love to see how smart you talk with no teeth left."

"Ooo, is that a threat? I thought you were a hotshot business man, not a pro boxer."

"Just stop acting clever, it doesn't suit someone as brain dead as you. Tell me."

"..."

"Fucker! Quit playing with me!"

"But I'm brain dead."

"Listen!" He wrapped one of his hands around Kagami's corded neck and pulled his face right against his. The tiny space between the two of them would have been unbearably uncomfortable had they both not been so riled up. Personal space no longer existed.

Aomine could smell his aftershave: leather, sandalwood, _tiger lily._.. Up close his eyes were even more captivating. He was pretty sure they were their own shade of red, and they burned so bright...he was sure he'd walk away from this encounter singed at the very least. He sneered at the breathtakingly handsome face in front of him that was tilted up slightly in order to maintain their charged eye contact. He'd make certain Kagami didn't walk away from this unscathed.

"You're the one being an immature ass kid right now." Kagami could smell the mint on his breath and something fainter...

 

Alcohol.

 

He wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Whatever."

"No, it's not _whatever_ , you prick. Finish what you started."

Kagami just wanted to go but he had already determined that Aomine wouldn't let him leave until he spoke up so rather than refusing to speak like the admittedly childish part of him was keen to, he sighed softly and willingly forfeited their stare down; averting his gaze to the door that loomed enticingly behind the bluenette.

“When I met you, as in not when you were getting sucked off...” A vessel throbbed in Aomine’s forehead but he said nothing.

“When I met you,” he repeated, “on the court...even though you were smashed...I...I **felt** something. And it was good. It was **_great_**. It made me feel... _shit_ , I don’t know...” Kagami could feel Aomine’s breath gently fanning his face and how the rhythm became slightly harsher and less regular at his words. Aomine could feel Kagami’s pulse silently thrumming under his fingers and how it became more erratic as he spoke what had been on his mind for a while now.

“All I can say is, the way you play? It’s incredible. I’m almost certain that if I’d met you while I was still in high school...I wouldn’t have let go of basketball so easily. So that’s why-”

“So you did remember.” His eyes were narrow, accusatory slits and Kagami looked even further elsewhere. His grip tightened slightly.

“Of _course_ I remembered, jackass. You’re the best player I’ve met in my whole life. How was I supposed to forget?” The off-handed compliments were a balm to Aomine’s wounded pride; pride that, up until this point, he had refused to accept had even been damaged. But the burning question remained.

“So if you knew **_all_ ** this time that I was probably pissed off because of what happened that night, why the **fuck** didn’t you say anything?” Kagami nervously licked his lips, and sapphire irises followed the movements of the wet, pink organ intently.

“Well, after I won-like barely because you would’ve whooped my ass if you’d been sober-you **_cried_**. Like what the heck was I _supposed_ to think? I figured you were embarrassed about how you lost even though you talked a good game and you didn’t want anyone to find out what had happened so I shut up about it.”

Aomine stared at him, not quite believing his ears.

“Wait. So even when I got even more pissed off with you, you didn’t once question why that was? Even though you hadn’t said a word about what happened in Quayton? You still thought your _brilliant theory_ was totally right?”

“Well, I did think to myself that it was weird that you kept getting angrier when I didn’t do anything but I just thought you were trying to...I don’t know, threaten me into silence...?”

“...”

“...ummm?”

“...”

“So...I’m guessing I was _wrong_?”

Aomine stared at Kagami with something akin to wonder. The rumours were true.

 

“Kagami?”

“Huh?”

“...exactly how stupid **_are_** you?”

“ ** _Hey_** -!”

“What the hell are you **_doing_** to him?!”

 

Akashi had been showing Kuroko and Takao the helicopter pad on top of the Generations building. Kuroko had never even known it was there which irked him slightly as he prided himself on being observant of everything from the massive information to the tiny, intricate details. The fact that Akashi had been able to hide something this huge from him made him wonder just how much the other man was hiding in their building but he chose not to dwell on it.

Takao could tell Akashi was 'fond' of the topmost floor of the Generations skyscraper so he did his best to pay attention to what Akashi was showing him. However it was painfully obvious that his thoughts were plagued with Kagami's wellbeing.

"Takao-kun, have you ever flown in a helicopter?" Takao was wrapped up in his own worrying and Kuroko placed a soft hand on his shoulder. He leapt a foot in the air, then looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry, man. I'm just kind of out of it today..."

"There's no need to lie Takao-kun. I know you're thinking about him." Caught with his pants down, Takao rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

"I can't help but worry. Aomine always looks like he wants to rip his throat out. And they've been down there a long time. Not saying he can't hold his own in a fight because I've seen firsthand what he's capable of..." he trailed off with a half-hearted laugh. "But at the same time, he's vulnerable though he'll swear to the moon and back he's not. And I don't know Aomine like you guys do so I don't really know if I can trust him with Kagami..."

"It's okay Takao-kun. I know how you feel because I can't help but share some of your sentiments."

Takao smiled gratefully at him and glanced over his shoulder at the door to the stairwell they had come up over twenty minutes ago. When he looked back, Akashi was suddenly directly in his line of sight. The dark-haired man jumped back a bit, as though fearing a physical rebuke but Akashi looked kindly at him.

"I apologise for keeping you here when it's evident you are distressed. If you have no objections, Tetsuya, I would be grateful if you could escort Takao Kazunari to Daiki's office to find out the reason for the delay." Kuroko nodded at the redhead, eyes twinkling.

"I'm sure I would be able to do that Akashi-kun. Takao-kun?" Takao tore his eyes away from Akashi to stare after Kuroko who had already started walking towards the door.

"I'm really sorry about this Akashi. I just-"

"There's no need for any of that. Coincidentally, I have some information I need to communicate to our pilot and I'm sure now would be a good time to do it."

"I...Thank you." He rushed off through the open door that the blue haired man had left open in his wake. He hoped he wasn't too late to stop something terrible happening.

  
Aomine looked lazily over his shoulder at Takao, quickly assessing him and deeming him unimportant.

"What's the issue?" he drawled.

"Your hand at the moment but the rest of you isn't much better now that I think about it."

"Oh ha ha."

"I'm not fucking playing with you. Get your hands off him." Takao advanced to the two of them but Aomine had long since turned back around and now had his gaze locked with Kagami's once more.

"Oi, call off your guard dog."

"Fuck off. Takao's just worried and I don't blame him, you're a nut job. And he's right, get your hand off."

Aomine slowly unclasped his hand from Kagami's smooth neck, staring at his appendage like he was shocked it had actually followed the command before regarding Kagami with a dark smirk.

" _Funny_ , I don't remember you having a problem with our close contact before? Plus I get the feeling you were starting to warm up to me...why so cold now?" Kagami reddened immediately and shoved the taller man away.

"Clearly having to think of so many lame comebacks did long lasting damage upstairs. I just came to straighten things out. Nothing 's changed; I _still_ think you're an asshole."

Aomine could see he'd gotten to Kagami by how flustered he was. He closed in again suddenly, resting his hands on the desk on either side of Kagami.

Leaning all the way in so his lips were hovering next to the redhead's ear, he whispered something and pushed himself off the table, walking to the door without so much as glancing at Takao on his way out.

"Hurry the hell up loser. If we come any later Kise will kill you in front of everyone. Your funeral."

The door slammed behind him and Takao edged hesitantly towards Kagami. His best friend was cherry red, and kept opening and closing his mouth like he desperately wanted to say something but kept choking on the words.

"Kagami...did he...did he **_hurt_** you? Kagami!"

"D-Don't worry about it, Takao, I'm good." He spoke hoarsely and Takao closed in all the way, grabbing his wrist, making Kagami focus all his attention on him.

"Kagami I'm serious, he didn't do anything? He didn't see-"

"Takao." Kagami laid his hands on the shorter man's shoulders.

"He didn't do anything. I promise. There's no need to worry. Maybe it didn't look like it but we were just talking."

Takao ran a hand roughly through his hair, making it even more attractively dishevelled than it already was.

"Kagami, I don't trust the guy. He has this vibe around him-"

"I know, I feel it too. But I don't think it's a bad thing. He's just a big kid."

"No. Murasakibara is. This guy's dangerous, Kagami. You **need** to be careful."

"Don't worry! It's sorted now...turns out I was more to blame than I thought."

"By that, you mean...?" Kagami gave him a brief version of the events that had conspired in the office and Takao whistled lowly, grey eyes flooded with disbelief.

"Wow, just how stupid **_ARE_ ** you?" Kagami swiped at him and he ducked, laughing.

"That's what he said," he muttered, clearly not happy that his mental capacity was constantly coming under fire.

"Anyway, we need to get you ready ASAP. Kuroko is waiting outside and you guys were down here for _YEARS_. The other chopper already left so we need to be ready to leave like ten minutes ago."

 

* * *

  
The blades of the helicopter were starting to rotate when the other three men reached the roof. Akashi motioned for the pilot to turn off the engine and motioned for them to approach.

"You look like you were ready to leave, Akashi-kun."

"I would never thing of abandoning the three of you. Now let's make haste before Kise truly begins to get upset."

Akashi took the seat next to the pilot, leaving the other four to take the two pairs of seats facing each other. Takao sat opposite Kuroko, and next to Kagami, leaving Aomine and Kagami to restart their stare down from earlier on.

  
"You spent all that time getting ready _this_ is what you come up with. Disappointing but unsurprising. I mean, it's you."

"What would ** _you_** know asshat? And that's rich coming from you!"

"Ah, your vocabulary is expanding! I take back everything I said. And do you wanna elaborate on that last little comment?" An unspoken understanding had passed between the two of them to let Aomine tell the rest of the Miracles about what had gone on in Quayton as Kagami could tell that while his ego was humongous it was also fairly easy to make a dent in it. At least, it was if your name happened to be Kagami Taiga.

"No, I don't. Just shut up!" he snapped, once again conceding defeat as he purposely broke their intense eye contact to turn to Kuroko and Takao. Both were watching him with keen interest and the attention put him off slightly.

"W-What?"

"Nothing, Kagami-kun. We were just taking note of how much your relationship with Aomine-kun has improved since your encounter in his office."

"That, and how _smoking **hot**_ you look..." Takao leered jokingly at him, earning him an elbow to the side. He curled in on himself, pretending to be majorly winded.

“Ah! You pay a guy a compliment and look where it gets you! My _ribs_!”

“Shut it Takao, you were totally asking for that.”

“Yup!” He straightened up, eyes glittering with mischief, “yup, I know I was.”

"On a serious note though, you look pretty damn sharp for someone who doesn't go out much."

Kagami eyed him skeptically and Takao wailed in mock offense.

"WHAT? Am I that hard to believe?"

"I'm not saying anything..."

"If that's the case you can take my word for it Kagami-kun, you definitely look the part."

"Sometimes I don't get you guys at all...we're literally all wearing the same thing." Takao then proceeded to try and educate his friend on just how wrong he truly was.

Aomine's eyes kept being drawn to Kagami, through no fault of his own-he couldn’t stop even though he wanted to. Every time the redhead spoke, it gave him the excuse to casually glance over at him. And that casual glance would slowly develop into an interested look before turning into a full out stare. He only stopped when Kagami himself made eye contact with a quizzically raised eyebrow, or when he felt the heat of Kuroko's gaze boring into the side of his head. Takao was a lot more discrete about it, but his attention didn’t escape Aomine’s notice. Despite all this, Aomine still couldn’t help trailing his eyes over Kagami’s seated form.

While Kagami was right to an extent-it was a formal event and Kise had insisted they all wear black suits-each of them had consciously or subconsciously added their own flair to their attire.

  
Akashi had kept it traditional with a black tuxedo, white shirt and narrow black tie. But only Akashi could look that immaculate; that untouchable in just a black suit. Of course, his suit was tailor made; that was standard for him and it fit his toned form to perfection. Murasakibara had differed from his usual black suit and white shirt combination to a deep purple satin shirt with a wider tie than Akashi's. His suit was softer looking than his normal black work suit that was all sharp, intimidating angles. Kise had forced him to go to a hairdressing salon and they had washed, conditioned and blow dried his long hair that was now secured at the base of his neck with a single black ribbon. Kise said that he looked like the son of a wealthy aristocrat when he saw him and his opinion had been met with strong agreement. Not that Murasakibara cared either way.

Midorima had been one of the three people to wear a bow tie. He had teamed it with a dark grey waistcoat and sea green metallic tie. Takao had swooned internally when he saw him.  
He had finally managed to convince Midorima to try using hair gel and he thanked anyone who would listen that the green-haired man had listened to his advice, because though it had been used sparsely, it gave him a sexy edge that he'd never had before. His short bangs had, normally parted, had been swept back, held in place by the gel to reveal his proud forehead. As ever, he was the picture of refined elegance with a slightly sultry twist.

There was nothing slight about Aomine's sex appeal, however. As always, it was turned up to the maximum and tonight was definitely not an exception. His dark blue hair had been pushed back but not enough to be classified as slicked back as there was still a surprising amount of volume to it. A few errant strands hung in his face, refusing to stick to the status quo but they just enhanced his alluring appearance ever further. The handiwork was no doubt Momoi's and it was the kind of hair that begged you to run your hands through it. Not that anyone would get that privilege with him save the stylist herself. If anyone had broken the rules, it was Aomine, but Kise let him get away with it. If one looked closely, they'd see that his suit was actually midnight blue with a crushed black velvet lining to the jacket. It was also skin tight, hugging every muscular curve his beautiful body had to offer. His shirt was coal black, making his matching-coloured tie nearly invisible against it. He'd figured that the move would make it easier to take off as the night progressed without getting caught by Akashi or the self appointed fashion police. The presence of any of them would've created the highly probable risk of upstaging the man of the hour and they probably would've succeeded...had it been anyone but Kise.

He had gone all out for the night and rightfully so; it was his party. He wore a black, close fitting suit that flared slightly at the wrists, which allowed the sleeves to ride up slightly whenever he moved his hands. This motion revealed the slim, solid gold bracelet that had been a joint present from his sisters who (thankfully in his opinion) couldn't come to the ball due to both being heavily pregnant. His shirt was a golden-tinged cream colour that had been custom made for him by interweaving golden thread with the cream to create an effect that caused it to shimmer slightly when it caught the light, making him glow. He had chosen a wide gold tie tied in an eldredge knot that was a direct match with the inner lining of his cape. The heavy expensive fabric trailed to the floor and swished soundlessly by the heels of his feet as he walked. It was attached to him with a thick golden braid that crossed the width of his broad, athlete’s shoulders, anchoring it securely to his back. His mid length hair was parted messily and would be held in place by his mask when he put it on.

Kuroko had also donned a bow tie but underneath the loose fitting black suit he also wore a pale blue, short-sleeved wrap around tunic with darker blue embroidery around the collar, sleeves and hem. His hair had been tamed into submission by Momoi and was parted at the side and pinned down subtly, exposing his pale, sweet face. The outfit wasn’t what they’d normally associate with Kuroko but they all agreed it was great to see him in formal wear that differed from his regulation grey suit. Kasamatsu had gone as traditional as possible with a black suit and white shirt combination, and a black bow tie to top everything off. He looked so suave and dapper that Kise had refused to let go of him as soon as he had caught sight of him. But then again, he likely would have done that either way. Takao had opted for classic with a modern twist. He wore a coat and tails, with a grey waistcoat that matched his eyes and a skinny black tie. His hair had been half pinned back which showed more of his face than he usually did. He gave off an air of old-fashioned class that was quickly dispelled as soon as he opened his mouth, as it was immediately clear that there was absolutely nothing old fashioned about the dark haired man.

The only lady of the group had a huge amount of pressure to live up to the sky-high standards her male counterparts had unknowingly set but if anything, she was putting them to shame. She had decided on a floor length strapless fishtail dress, which was a rich black that faded slightly into an ethereal silver at the bottom, where it was lightly dusted with zirconium crystals. The heart shaped neckline revealed her large bosom and deepened her already impressive cleavage. The dress was also partially backless, with the main fabric having been cut to just above the small of her back and covered with black lace panelling and interwoven binding ribbons. Though strapless, she wore long lace gloves that ended near the tops of her arms, securely bound with more black ribbon. On her feet were black peep-toes with heels Aomine had deemed masochistic and had earned himself a smack to the back of the head. Her hair had been held up, and curled so strands bounced in tight ringlets around her beautiful face. As she knew she’d be wearing a mask, she had kept her make up very light, and wore a single velvet choker with a silver crescent moon pendant at the front.

But despite all the competition, besides Kise it was Kagami who really owned the night. He had been really put off by the idea of having to wear a tie to the event so Takao had given Momoi specific instructions to find him an alternative that wouldn't irritate him too much. And she had come through, finding a deep red cravat which had been paired with a white, satin shirt that flowed over his muscular torso, hugging exactly what it was supposed to but not clinging to absolutely everything. It ran over his golden skin like a milky river and revealed just enough of his shape to leave people wondering what else was hidden beneath its silken confines. His suit was simple and the jacket was lined with a soft red fabric that was visible as he had turned up the very ends of his sleeves. Gold buckled, heavy duty ankle boots completed the look of the very unwilling but devastatingly handsome guest.

  
_Snap._

  
"Takao... ** _why_**?"

"I have to document your outfit in great detail. The target is at least twenty different poses but ideally I should get thirty. I'm currently on seven."

"You're on what?!"

"I've got sitting, yelling, brooding, blushing, blushing part _two_ -"

"And that's enough, thanks. I don't think you should continue with your picture collecting, Takao. Friendly advice."

"No can do, ol' buddy ol' pal. I've been given orders." Kagami's face darkened immediately at that and he scowled sullenly but let the subject drop, choosing to stare obstinately out of the window at the rapidly darkening sky instead.

Sert looked so stunning illuminated the way it was, the colourful, bright lights blinking like widely scattered fireflies in the sea of darkness. It was difficult not to get lost in the beauty of it all. Kagami was so caught up in it; he didn’t even notice they had arrived until the helicopter began to make its descent.

“Oh. We’re here already?”

“We’re over half an hour late, smartass. There’s no ‘ _already_ ’ about it.”

“Alright! Don’t bite my fucking head off.”

“Language, Kagami-kun. And stop bickering like children. We need to get out as soon as possible before your head _is_ actually bitten off.”

They stepped out of the aircraft, and found a long, silver chrome limousine waiting for them. The other five were waiting inside for them and Kise was impatient, to put it mildly.

  
“Where have you guys _**been**_ it’s nearly se-OH!” He caught sight of Kagami and abruptly stopped talking, favouring running his eyes over the other man repeatedly.

“Uh, Kise do you mind? That kinda-”

“You weren’t _lying_!” he said to Takao disbelievingly, “I don’t think I could have done any better myself...even if I tried...and when I try, I make miracles happen. _Wow_.” His eyes went for another leisurely journey over Kagami’s sinful body. “He looks **HOT**.” He eyed the moussed-up, gelled-up, sprayed-up hair with interest. “Maybe I could adjust _this_ a bit, though-” His hand paused in its mission to reach Kagami’s hair, apprehended by a slightly larger, much darker one.

“Kise, leave his hair alone.” Kagami’s eyes rocketed towards his hairline. Aomine was stopping Kise from attacking him?

“You have no idea what the fuck he keeps in there.” Kagami rolled his eyes; of course it was too good to be true. They’d only just sorted out their differences (to an extent); anything else would be asking for too much, too soon.

“ _Rude_ Dai-chan. Kagamin looks _amazing_ so you can just zip it!” Momoi looked slightly peeved and Takao could see the mood slowly starting to sour so he dove in to try and rescue it.

“And besides Kise, there’s no point messing with perfection. That and the fact that the slightest touch could send the beast that is Kagami’s hair back into rebellion.” The two then spent most of the journey there bickering about whether Kuroko’s or Kagami’s hair was the least human, with various input from the other travellers as well as the two accused parties themselves. They were reaching the conclusion that Kuroko’s dormant monster wasn’t of this world, and was therefore the winner when the car slid to a halt. Akashi checked his watch, burgundy eyes glinting with pleasure.

“Ten past seven. Perfect timing.”

“Akashicchi!! We’re _late_!” Kise emphasized the last word with such a deep grimace, one would think he had meant to say ‘dead’ instead.

“Precisely. I was under the impression coming ‘fashionably late’ to your own event was a target of yours at one point...”

“Oh my gosh **YES**! I totally forgot, I was so stressed out! And before I space out again!" He twisted behind him and pulled out a nearly invisible panel, to reveal a long, glossy, wooden case.

"Everyone needs to have their masks on before we get out. We have to be mysterious and if your face is bare you'll give the game away!" He took the lid off, exposing the ten, colourful, high-quality masks to the rest of the party in the limousine.

"Uhhh....Kise?"

"Hmm?"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but everyone's gonna know who you are regardless. Plus, making them the same colour as your hair probably wasn't the brightest idea ever..."

"...No...?" Kise turned to Kagami with wide, shining golden eyes and a trembling lower lip, his face the epitome of ‘kicked puppy left out in the rain’. Kagami had only just started to feel guilty when he received a swift reprimand for what he had said in the form of a suit clad but still viciously pointed elbow. Kasamatsu, Aomine and Takao sniggered at his guttural groan of pain.

"Kagami-kun, that wasn't very polite. Would you like to try again?" He glared furiously at his friend, starting to mumble half-formed threats under his breath.

"What I'd _like_ to do-"

"I'm sorry Kagami-kun, I didn't quite catch that. Care to repeat what you were just saying?" The unspoken threat hung unanswered in the atmosphere.

"What I _actually_ meant was it's a pretty smart idea when you think about it. I mean, it matches your hair...so...uh...I um...it goes with your _outfit_...?" he ended lamely, and Kuroko shook his head fondly.

"You gave it your best shot, Kagami-kun."

"And so did **YOU**. Shit, I think you broke something."

"Language. And there's no need to be overly dramatic. That's Kise-kun's job."

"Hey!!" Kise traded his feelings of sadness at potentially not having done a good job for mock outrage and Kuroko knew that he had successfully prevented Kise’s easily shed tears from making an appearance. The blonde opened his mouth to give what he would classify as a smart retort when Akashi spoke first.

“Ryouta, instead of complaining, why don’t you give everyone their masks? We’re in danger of crossing the boundary between fashionably late and embarrassingly late and I’m fairly certain you don’t want that on your special night.”

He pulled out the exquisite pieces of craftsmanship one by one, handing them to each member respectively. It was clear that they had all been made with their owner in mind as each one was distinctly different from the rest and suited the wearers to a tee. They were delicate and expertly made; and the intricate finish spoke of a careful attention to detail. While they put them on, Kise prattled on in the background about how they were made, how long it took to make one, their origin and more interesting facts that next to none of them had the head to listen to given the current setting. The fact that Kise had been so confident that Kagami would attend before even asking him worried the red head somewhat. He sat patiently as Takao fiddled with the ties at the back of his head, trying his best to secure the mask without damaging his hard work.

"Wow! I feel like a pro-wrestler!" Kise gave him a look like that warned Kagami he was one word away from getting choke slammed into the expensive carpeting of the limousine floor, so he quickly shut his mouth. The tying of the ribbon at the back of his head marked the end of their preparation and as if by magic, the door opened and Akashi ushered them out onto the waiting red carpet.

 

* * *

 

 

Hosting such a major event in the social calendar was bound to be littered with paparazzi and fashion journalists all trying to get the best pictures for the front page of their latest magazine or tabloid. They were out in full force; snapping and flashing at every slight move the group made. The bright bulbs were blinding and Kagami stumbled more than once, but Takao or Kuroko were always there to catch him before he fell completely. He blamed it on the fact that they were so closely grouped together and griped quietly about it to Takao.

“I get the penguin suits and everything but isn’t this taking it a bit far? Whatever happened to personal space?” Takao rolled his grey eyes at him and rapped him gently on the head with his knuckles.

“You reach new levels of stupidity every day, it’s actually impressive. It would be annoying if it wasn’t so cute.”

“Not this again...and _don’t_ call me cute.” Takao continued to playfully insult his intelligence so he tuned him out, choosing instead to stare at Kise strutting around in front of the press. Or he at least tried to round Aomine’s broad right shoulder. He tried to shift to see a bit better but Aomine shifted in the same direction, effectively blocking his way. Realising it was intentional; he stared angrily at his back, but was ignored completely. He was forced to settle for listening to Kise attempt to do the impossible: brag about how his birthday party was the event of the year but keep his ‘air of anonymity’ and fool the paparazzi into thinking it wasn’t him behind the mask. It was a futile attempt in the nicest light, but the blonde was such a darling of the press that they were actually humouring him by asking him what his relationship was with ‘Mr Kise’ and who he was wearing. Kagami didn’t know who was more delusional so he tuned them out as well and quietly prayed that they’d be able to go inside. He had been cursing the man who had created the camera and all his descendants when, after what seemed like a lifetime, they finally started to move towards the heavy oak doors that marked the entrance of the ballroom.

When they were just outside, the doors swung open unaided, to reveal a softly lit ballroom, with a huge domed, glass roof. People floated around and milled about; falsely complimenting one another, not so subtly preening or anxiously checking the doors for their arrival. When they realised that they were in the presence of the Miracles, they parted to make way for the dazzling group; gazing after them in admiration and poorly disguised envy. They kept the formation, essentially ignoring all those who looked longingly at them, for the time being anyway. There would be time later to ‘socialise’. Faceless escorts guided them to another section of the ballroom that had beefy security guards in black and white masks guarding the entrance. The doors swung slowly open to a darkened room, with deep blue lighting that cast a mysterious air over the room but a single gold chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling, illuminating it more with light from its candles to give it a warmer and less threatening feel. There was a large round table at the centre, laid with porcelain plates and crystal glassware and Kise gestured towards it with a flourish.

  
“We’ll be eating here tonight, and because it’s like a formal dinner and everything, everybody has place cards. I moved us in here because people stare a **_lot_ ** at like everything we do...and because of Kagamicchi I thought this would be a better option to being outside with everyone else.”

“Thank you for your consideration, Kise-kun; it’s appreciated by all of us.” Kuroko took his word for it but he had the sneaking suspicion that Kise hadn’t minded at all with the secluded arrangement. His attitude towards being social was starting to change slightly; it was as though he wasn’t as comfortable with always being the centre of attention in crowds of people anymore. He would speak to Kise about it at a more appropriate time. For now, he just wanted everyone to enjoy themselves.

They sat down at the table in their designated seats. Kise sat in the prime position at the table, with Momoi on his right, then Aomine, Murasakibara, Akashi, Midorima, Takao, Kagami, Kuroko and Kasamatsu on Kise’s left.

“We start serving dinner at eight so you guys can either stay here, or go out. It’s totally up to you! I have some people I need to see so...” He faded off and after adjusting his already perfectly placed mask, he exited the room with a sweep of his cape. Soon after he had departed, Akashi rose, with Murasakibara in tow.

“This is a key opportunity to further establish relations with other company heads. Shintarou, I trust that I can count on your joining us?” Midorima nodded sharply and got up as well. Akashi looked briefly at the rest of them with a slight smile.

“If you will excuse us.”

The door had only just closed behind the trio when, with a grunt, Aomine got up as well.

“Dai-chan, where are you going?”

“Scoping the area.” He smirked and Momoi wrinkled her button nose in disgust, turning away from him. She looked pleading at Kuroko, who nodded and slipped out after him soundlessly, like the shadow he had been in high school. Now, only the three guests and Momoi were left. Kagami could see how distressed Momoi looked and tried to ease her worries as best he could.

“Uh, Momoi...are you okay?” he ventured nervously. She smiled at him but it was tinged with sadness and she sighed resignedly.

“I’m fine thanks, Kagamin. I guess I shouldn’t expect so much change from him too quickly. Hoping too much never ends well.” Both Kasamatsu and Takao could sense that the conversation was about to get deep, and not wanting to intrude, they both made their excuses and quickly left the room.

“Do you...do you, uhh, want to talk about it?” He didn’t know why the hell he was asking because the largest, loudest part of him was heavily berating the rest of him for even opening his big mouth in the first place. He knew he was terrible with his words, and tended to be too clumsy and blunt when it came to handling the fairer sex. But for reasons unknown to him, he’d foolishly volunteered to be her shoulder to cry on. He hoped to the heavens it wouldn’t be needed and hoped even more that there wouldn’t be tears.

“It’s just...” _Shit_ , he thought, _you’ve done it now, **genius**. Good going!_

“Dai-chan hasn’t had any ‘meetings’ in ages and I couldn’t help but hope that he was completely over them now. We’ve fought a lot over them before but it’s like he needs them to be able to function normally. And after the whole attack, I’d really thought...I’d thought that he’d put it behind him once and for all, but once again, he had me fooled...” She trailed off, as Kagami slowly ran through her words in his head. It didn’t get any less confusing the fifth time he thought it over so he cleared his throat and delicately breach the subject.

“I see. But he’s a businessman. Aren’t meetings _kind of_ what he does for a living?” Momoi shook her head laughingly at him, then shifted from her seat to Kuroko’s right next to Kagami. This was then shifted even closer to the red head, leaving him to wonder for the umpteenth time that night, why the Miracles and all their close associates seemed to utterly disregard his need for personal space.

“Not business meetings, Kagamin...ones with ‘women’, and there’s nothing professional about them.”

“Ah, gotcha.” She scrutinised him closely and he squirmed under her gaze.

“You still don’t get it do you, Kagamin?” He averted his gaze sheepishly and she leaned closer to him, putting her lips by his ear.

“Sex. And a lot of it.” Her tone was hushed and it felt too intimate, causing him to blush violent red.

“ _Now_ I see. So he sleeps around too much. I can’t say I hadn’t suspected it...” She nodded, turning away with disappointment in her eyes.

“The problem is he just can’t see it does way more harm than good. I mean he always says he uses protection but he drinks a lot and he has a reputation. One of the girls he does it with could easily take advantage of that and who _knows_ what he could catch? And that’s not even the half of it. I don’t want stuff like that to affect his reputation in the work place. Things like this have a habit of seeping over from private like to work and public life, and it’s not as if he’s particularly discrete about it. Plus...What happened was the result of a crazy, entitled **_nutjob_** he got tangled up with unknowingly. He’s putting himself and the rest of us at risk in ways he doesn’t even realise but he won’t see that side of it.” Kagami couldn’t keep the look of revulsion at Aomine’s actions off his face but Momoi venomous tone when talking about her attacker shocked him more than it should have considering he had seen directly how much the other woman had hurt her. It reinforced just how important the matter was to her.

“And I’m guessing you’ve tried talking to him about this?”

“Goes without saying,” she stated glumly, “but he always flips out and tells me to mind my own business. I don’t want him to make a mistake I could’ve prevented him from making...” He felt disgusted by the fact that Aomine was leaving his supposed best friend feeling like this in favour of screwing anything in a skirt, and Momoi’s description of his character, though being as kind as possible, had still been enough to appal Kagami. He still had no idea why someone as sweet as her would willingly associate herself with him but he figured that their bond must be as tough as nails to withstand something like this on a regular basis. Why he’d continue to knowingly make someone who cared for him above all others suffer constantly went beyond Kagami’s realm of understanding; idiot or not.

“I’m sorry I can’t do more, but I can try to keep an eye on him tonight at least, to stop him from majorly screwing around...literally.” She beamed up at him; smile full of gratitude.

“You’re too _good_ to me Kagamin! You really are an angel!” He blushed furiously again and she giggled.

“I’ve been wondering, when you blush, does your face go hot as well?”

“Uhhh, it feels hot to me, but I’ve never actually felt it myself...”

“Can I?” She reached up with her hands and his face reddened further. Sliding her hands under the mask and coming into contact with his smooth skin, her eyes twinkled with mirth.

“WOW! You’re like a mini ov-”

“Well, well, well. I thought _ **I**_ was the one out scoping but it looks like you’ve been doing some hard grafting all by yourself. Now, isn’t _that_ interesting!” His words dripped with sarcasm, and his eyes were narrowed dangerously at the two of them. Kagami felt the blood rushing to his face, but with fury at how audacious and presumptuous the bluenette was being. He placed his large hands around her wrists and gently pulled her hands away, shooting her an apologetic look before turning to snarl at Aomine.

“Shut the fuck up, asshole! You have _no_ right to be talking about anything.” Internally, Aomine was thrown slightly by the obvious aggression in Kagami’s tone. It was out of character considering they’d only recently resolved their issues. He’d thought they had anyway.

“Oh really? And just when did a _tryhard **imposter**_ like you get any say in what I do with my life?” Kagami stood up, ready to get into it with Aomine, but he felt a small hand clutch at his.

“Please don’t Kagamin!” It was a quiet, urgent whisper, and looking at her pained expression, he knew he couldn’t make things any worse for her than they already were. He sat down reluctantly, turning away from the blue-eyed sex symbol with a scowl.

“Like I said, dumbass, I don’t _care_ what you do. Just...forget it.” He whipped out his phone and started typing; fingers punching away at the keys, signifying the end of their spat. Momoi shifted back to her seat and Aomine slouched into his beside her. As though he couldn’t bear to be in the same room as Aomine, Kagami got up, left the room and murmured something to one of the doormen who was lurking by the entrance, then disappeared with him through another one of the doors inside the room. When they were gone, Momoi turned to Aomine with a quiet fire smouldering in her eyes and a faint blush on her cheeks.

“Why do you have to be so _brutish_ sometimes Dai-chan? There’s  nothing going on between us and it was rude to assume so! Especially when-” She cut herself off and he picked up on the end of her sentence. His voice was soft, but deadly and she heard the challenge, daring her to speak her mind.

“Especially when...?” She kept silent. While talking to Kagami had given her courage to go at him head on, this was Kise’s night and she wasn’t willing to spoil it by giving Aomine a long-overdue piece of her mind and triggering a war in the process. She switched tack, going for a sweet, pleading voice that always seemed to work well on him.

“Dai-chan, all I’m saying is you need to be careful. You can’t trust these girls! You have no idea what they’re plotting against you and I don’t want you to get tangled up in something we can’t get you out of. Don’t be too reckless and just listen to what we have to say! That isn’t asking for too much is it?” Her pink eyes shone at him and he melted slightly, turning away with an unimpressed ‘Tch’ but otherwise saying nothing. Momoi thanked her lucky stars he hadn’t taken it further and waited for the others to arrive as there were only five minutes left before eight. Almost immediately, Kuroko drifted in, followed by Takao and Midorima. The short, dark-haired man was in close proximity to the object of his farily obvious affections, but Midorima didn’t greatly appear to mind the attention. Murasakibara and Akashi entered with two minutes to spare and spent the remaining time discussing something in muted tones. With about thirty seconds left to go, Kasamatsu stormed in, dragging Kise with him who had attached himself firmly to his arm like a blonde limpet. Shaking him off into his seat, he huffed with (mostly) annoyance and took his seat as well. Kise pouted in his senpai’s direction the turned to the group with a sunny smile.

“We all made it in-Oh.” His expression clouding fractionally, his eyes zeroed in on the empty seat across from him. “Where’s Kagamicchi?”

“I’m not sure. He left a while ago with one of the bodyguards through that door.” Momoi pointed to the door at the back of the room where Kagami had been spotted last and Kise rolled his eyes.

“Oh, he went to the bathroom. But why’s he taken so long? Is he-” Whatever he was going to say was cut off by Kagami blowing into the room, his face coloured but not its usual red-it was a strange and quite frankly unhealthy looking colour, visible even behind his mask. His mouth was twisted into a grimace and he moved quickly to the table. The security guard who’d escorted him was nowhere in sight.

“Oh Kagamin, you took ages! Are you okay? And where’s the doorman?” At the mention of the other man, he flared a definitive red though his full expression was obscured by the mask.

“I’m fine,” he grunted, before clamping his mouth shut. It was evident he didn’t want to talk about whatever had transpired on his little adventure so Kise pushed forward.

“ _Great_! Well now that we’re all here...” He clapped twice and waiters and waitresses materialised from the shadows, holding covered dishes. The meal was five courses long, with each one surpassing the last. Each course was full of conversation and jokes shared between the group, and it was clear that everyone was having a good time. Almost everyone anyway.

  
Takao and Kuroko were aware that something had happened as soon as Kagami had walked into the room but they were certain it had been something significant when he didn’t finish his second course. All he’d had time for that day was some cereal bars in the morning and a Kagami-sized sandwich before they left. So normally, he would have been ravenous. However, by the main, he was picking at bits of it. Kagami didn’t pick at food; he didn’t understand picky eaters. He was a human black hole. So the behaviour worried them to say the least.

While they were finishing dessert; Takao surreptitiously edged closer to Kagami, and spoke lowly to him, avoiding eye contact to make it seem like he was focused on polishing of the sweet pudding in front of him.

  
“Dude, what the hell _happened_ to you back there?” Kagami feigned a smile at a joke Kise cracked, eyes darting momentarily to Takao to confirm he was actually talking to him. He was.

“Nothing. I’m just tired.”

“Bullshit! You were telling the world how ‘de-stressed’ and ‘pumped’ you felt after leaving the gym so you can quit with the half-assed lies.” Kagami yet again cursed his big mouth but didn’t respond, not really sure what to say.

“Kagami-kun, we’re concerned with how you’ve been behaving since you came back. Your actions lead us to believe something serious happened, so it would greatly put us at ease if you let us know what occurred when you left.” Kuroko was using the same technique as Takao, and it looked even more effortless, as he appeared to be deep in conversation with Momoi and Aomine but it was obvious to the red head that he was paying close attention to what he was going to say. Best friends were more pain than they were worth in his opinion. He lowered his head slightly and took a deep, calming breath, glad for the mask as it hid skin that was already warming up.

“It was the _fucking_ security guard...” Neither said anything, waiting patiently for him to continue. Breathing deeply again, he went on.

“I asked him to take me to the bathroom because I’d had a fight with Aomine again and I needed to cool my head a bit.”

“I thought you two kissed and made up?” Kagami full out glared at Takao who stared studiously at his nails.

“ ** _No_** , we reached an understanding...which obviously wasn’t worth anything when I heard some of the stuff Momoi told me about him...but that isn’t important right now!” Murasakibara’s sharp ears picked up on the irritated tone and he blinked Kagami’s way. The redhead smiled nervously at him, hoping silently that the purple-haired man-child wouldn’t blab to Akashi, and after watching him for a few more moments, he refocused his attention on Akashi’s dessert without comment.

"So then?" Takao prompted.

"I asked one of the doormen to take me to the bathroom because Kise hadn't told us where it was when we got here. So we're walking to the bathroom and I started to get this off vibe from him but I thought it was just because Aomine had pissed me off. But then I felt his hand like brushing against me..."

"Against _where_." It wasn't a question and it had been delivered sharply. Kagami's face went 'that' colour again and he bent his head even further towards his plate.

"Places..." Takao wanted to push but Kuroko shook his head subtly and he backed off.

"Right. _Places_. And then?" At this point he felt he had enough evidence to start busting heads and he wasn't entirely sure he even wanted to hear the rest.

"So he took me the longest ever route to the toilets, and even then they were in some weird area like somewhere upstairs...I don't think I'd be able to find it again because it was a maze. If I'd actually needed to piss I would've been in major trouble." Kuroko's hand clenched on the pristine white table cloth and he and Takao shared a mutual look of horrified understanding.

"Keep going Kagami-kun."

"Right...so we didn't really speak at all on the way there and I didn't mention the hand thing but by the time I got inside, I'd walked off my anger I guess. So I washed my hands and came back out. Then like as soon as we started walking back he asked what my name was."

"You didn't _tell_ him did you?!"

"Of _course_ not! I'm not that stupid!" When he didn't receive any agreement for his statement he huffed angrily but kept going regardless.

"I told him I couldn't say- _No_ I wasn't going to use fucking Alexis again-and then he asked me what my relationship with the Miracles was. And he was walking too close to me and I couldn't focus right and by the time I noticed I don't know where the hell we were. It was like this dark hallway-"

"Did you get his name?"

"Huh?"

"Did you get the **fucker's** name?"

"I...no. I just wanted to get the heck away! So I said I couldn't say either then he like grabs my wrist and starts backing me into this door-” He broke off; the humiliation in his tone plain as day, as were the shame and the anger at it all.

“He asked me to ‘spend some _quality time_ ’ with him and tried...”

“Tried what.” Kuroko’s voice was ice-cold.

“He tried...some stuff that I don’t want to get into. I pushed him off me and tried to find my way back by myself, which is why I was so late. Satisfied?”

“Try disgusted. And you were actually thinking of keeping this to yourself? Are you insane? What he did was sick-”

“What’s _sick_ ,” Kagami hissed back, “is being dressed so damn ‘well’ one of the security guards thought it was okay to make a pass at me because I looked like a damn hooker-” The clearing of a throat lifted his head up so fast that his neck cracked. There were seven more colourful pairs of eyes than he had been expecting watching him closely.

 

“Fuck it.”

 

_This is the **last** time I come to anything these wackos have organised._

 

Kagami was in a foul mood, having been outed to the Miracles by none other than himself. He was currently skulking in one of the darkened corners of the room, sullenly watching the others move about and interact with the many guests who were fawning over them. The ‘band’-mini orchestra- played a lilting waltz on a slight platform on one edge of the room and Momoi had managed to get Kuroko to dance with her which he was currently doing dutifully. Momoi had more of a natural talent for it but Kuroko was proficient enough, his feet moving carefully but surely. Many eyes were fixed on the stunning pair they made; Momoi was glowing with happiness and Kuroko seemed to be enjoy himself enough as well. The other guests were either gossiping in their own little groups, wandering around aimlessly, having already utilised the free bar to the fullest of their abilities, or were circling the remaining Miracles like extremely well dressed, sparkling vultures.

Kagami had long since tired of things. It had only been about three hours be he was already desperate to go home. At the very least he wanted to stay in the private room and mess around on his phone but it had been a unanimous agreement not to leave him there by himself in case the doorman came back to find him. So he was outside, being babysat like an infant. _Like a damn child!_

He knew that Takao was lurking around somewhere, but he didn’t know the exact location. He could bet his right arm though, that his friend’s eyes were firmly fixed on him, watching both him and his surroundings for anything suspicious. The same could be said for Kuroko. As he and Momoi twirled over the ballroom floor, weaving gracefully through the other dancers who had gradually joined them, Kagami could feel the pale blue eyes trained on him the whole way through. He took multi-tasking to a whole new level-doing something like that required coordination he didn’t even know was possible...he certainly didn’t have it anyway. It was bad enough that he had to deal with his two best friends babying him. But it was the mildly concerned glances he caught from golden eyes every now and then, or the intense yet disinterested lilac gaze that caught him off guard more often than not. Or even the cool, unreadable green look that he’d been the recipient of once or twice. It irked him. It pissed him _right_ off.

He had kicked himself for revealing his mortifying incident to them and nearly cried with relief at the fact that they hadn’t heard the whole story, just his final damning statement...at least he hoped they hadn’t. It really was an insult, to look the way he did and still get propositioned like a simpering, street whore...his face hadn’t stopped burning with shame since. He had known all along that coming here was a mistake but he had no way of wriggling out of it. Well, never again, in his opinion. He wouldn’t be caught dead attending another party like this one. Wild horses couldn’t drag him there.

He jumped slightly as two bodies fell into one of the deep sofas that were dotted around the room. It was a young couple (Kagami sorely hoped so anyway); the man had long since taken his expensive but tacky-looking mask off which, judging by the face that had been hidden underneath it, wasn’t the smartest idea he’d had all night. The woman had pulled hers up to reveal a below-average face made to look above average by expertly shovelling on make-up...make-up that was now rubbing off in heaps as she stuck her tongue unceremoniously down her male companion’s throat. Their hands were roving almost frantically over whatever exposed skin they could come across, and Kagami backed away even closer to the wall, scared he’d somehow get sucked into their festivities. Really, something had to be said about their sheer determination to choke one another with organs that had next to no business being in any other mouths than their own at this point in time.

Kagami wasn’t going to be the one to say it.

Looking up at glass dome ceiling of the ballroom, Kagami could clearly see the dark expanse of sky, decorated with shining pinpricks of light. He wished silently for the night to be over as soon as possible, and hoped that his prayers would be heard this time around.

  
“He looks so miserable doesn’t he? I feel so bad for forcing him to come now...” Kise leaned idly on Kasamatsu shoulder and was shocked when he wasn’t pushed off immediately. He had just dealt with another group of fans disguised as guests and was fast growing tired of having to deal with their constant over-excitement at seeing him. It was beginning to feel a bit contrived and he was almost certain those same people were going behind his back to gossip about him as soon as they’d left. Honestly, they could do whatever the hell they wanted. It wasn’t like he cared. They meant nothing to him, his friends did.

“I don’t blame the poor sucker. I can’t believe something like that happened to him. Did you find out the details?” Kagami would be reassured to know that they hadn’t in fact heard the details of what had occurred during his trip to the bathroom. Kise had gently probed Takao and Kuroko separately but neither was willing to give anything aware and it appeared they didn’t have to complete story themselves.

“No. They didn’t want to tell me so I’m guessing it was pretty bad. He looked so humiliated at dinner. I should’ve screened the staff working here properly! It makes me wonder what other psychos are lingering around here-psychos that I let in-”

“Don’t blame yourself. It’s that scum’s fault for being so sleazy. His lack of conduct and disgusting personality aren’t your responsibility. The most we can do now is keep an eye on Kagami to make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“ **Senpai**!” Kise sighed dreamily, leaning even further into the older man. He grunted and shoved at him lightly.

“Are you _ever_ going to stop calling me that?”

“ _Noooo_...” he singsonged, staring deep into his eyes. Kasamatsu broke eye contact almost immediately, turning back to Kagami.

“Maybe we should invite him over...”

“I want to, but it would draw unnecessary attention to him and I doubt he’d agree anyway.”

“I see. Well I can go over there and talk to him myself, in that case. No one really knows who I am in this crowd, especially with the mask on.” Kise couldn’t count that, though the selfish part of him wanted to keep Kasamatsu by him at all times. He nodded against his shoulder and slowly backed off.

“Sounds like a plan!” He forced a twinkly smile and checked his phone. “I’ve still got a few more people I want to meet so I’ll see you later?” Kasamatsu nodded and rose leaving Kise seated, staring longingly after him.

 

“Yo, you okay?” Kagami’s head slowly titled back downwards, looking at Kasamatsu from the corner of his eye then exhaling heavily.

“Yeah, everything’s cool I guess. The night’s kind of dragging though.”

“Don’t let Kise hear you say that, he’ll freak if he finds out that you think ‘the party of the year’ is anything less than mind-blowing”. Kagami chuckled then appeared to remember something important.

“What’s the deal with you two anyway?”

“Meaning?” Kasamatsu growled with no real heat behind it.

“Well, you guys had a game today didn’t you? And I don’t know...you don’t really seem like the type of guy to just blow off commitments like that.” Kagami had heard of him prior to physically meeting him as he was still an avid basketball fan even if he didn’t play as much anymore. He struck Kagami as the complete opposite of Kise: calm, grounded and sensible with a high level of authority. If opposites really did attract then it explained things completely.

“I used to be Kise’s captain back in high school. That’s all.”

“And you’re sure that he thinks of you the same way? Just as his old captain?”

“Of course he does!” Kasamatsu snapped, staring unconsciously at the seat Kise had recently vacated. “That’s all we’ve ever been and all we ever will be.”

“Whatever you say, man.”

“You’ve got that right brat.” Kasamatsu ran a hand through the hair on the back of his head, suddenly stressed out.

“Let’s go to the bar.”

 

“It was highly fortunate that green felt was my lucky item for today as it was easily incorporated into the masks Kise had made.”

“Uh huh...” As Takao gazed into shamrock green eyes, he knew that _he_ was the one with all the luck tonight. A long, pale elegant hand waved slowly in his face.

“Takao, I cannot help but feel like you are here in body but your mind is elsewhere. Care to disclose what has you looking more vacant than usual?” He snapped out of his love-struck trance, and looked at Midorima’s whole face instead of only staring into his eyes. He was thankful as ever for the masks, as the whole picture of Midorima’s award-worthy visage would have been more than he could bear at the moment.

“No... _nothing_...I was...I was just wondering whether it was uncomfortable to have a mask on as well as glasses! Doesn’t it hurt?” _Nice save!_

“Ordinarily it would, however this particular mask...” Takao nodded attentively, humming in agreement every now and then while his silver eyes traversed to where Kagami was standing. Midorima had unknowingly distracted him from guard duty ( _and what a **fine** distraction he is!_ ) but he was back on top on it. Strange...he could’ve sworn that’s where Kagami was two minutes ago...

“Midorima! He’s _missing_!” He clutched anxiously at Midorima’s lower arm, looking up at him with panic stamped all over his face. “ _ **Crap**_! I wasn’t paying attention and now someone’s taken him to God knows where! I have to go-”

“For someone with eyesight as exemplar as yours, you can be incredibly myopic when you want to be.” He pulled his arm from Takao’s grip, placed both hands on each of his shoulders and turned him in the direction of the bar, where Kagami’s broad muscular back was clearly visible next to Kasamatsu’s less familiar one. Takao’s shoulders sagged in relief. It took everything he had-plus a little extra- not to lean back against Midorima and wrap those long, toned arms around him like the world’s number one security blanket. _Because_ that _would go down like a house on fire._

“Oh my gosh. Sometimes I wonder whether I’m going blind!” He knocked himself on the head and unwillingly moved away from those strong, sure hands he loved almost as much as the man himself.

“He doesn’t even drink though...I’m going to go check on him. I’ve left him by himself long enough; it’s only a matter of time before he gets caught up in something stupid again.” He cast a farewell smile over his shoulder before weaving through the crowds to get to his charge.

 _I am sure Kasamatsu is perfectly capable of looking after him by himself._  The words died on his lips and he reddened slightly at the thought of voicing them.

 _What is happening to me?_ He didn’t know, but he knew it was all Takao’s doing. The clenching and unclenching of his hands distracted him from the fading warmth of Takao’s body through the fabric of his jacket but it did nothing for the lingering warmth curling around his heart.

 

“And just _what_ do you think you’re doing, young man?” Kagami jumped then glowered at the giggling man directly behind him.

“There’s no stopping you is there? Where were you anyway?”

“I was out _networking_ actually.”

“Flirting with Midorima isn’t networking...it’s flirting.” Takao laughed off the accurate assessment of his activities, choosing to blatantly deny it instead of coming clean.

“Really now! To be so harshly accused of crimes I simply did not commit...it’s scandalous. Well, when you see a line of investors at our door, I will be waiting patiently in my office for an apology.”

“It’s _**my** _ office. And can it.”

“Tut tut. Why are you here anyway? You don’t drink.”

“So it’s true. He told me he didn’t but I refused to believe it. I thought he was trying to be funny.” Kasamatsu was halfway through his second beer and had a gentle flush on his cheeks. Though the alcohol had relaxed him, it was clear he could handle his drink. Unlike some people...

“Yeah, Kagami here is 100% teetotal. He doesn’t even eat those alcoholic chocolates at Christmas, can you imagine?” They both looked at him like he’d committed a criminal offence but was still walking free then Kasamatsu turned to Takao.

“Do you drink?” Kagami tried to step in and stop the inevitable from happening but it was too late. Takao had ‘that gleam’ in his eyes that only led to trouble, and lots of it.

“Why, I thought you’d never ask.”

 

11:45

 

They had moved back into their room as there were no private booths by the bar and Kagami didn’t want his drinking buddies’ antics to become a public spectacle.

They’d both been hitting the drinks...hard, and it was really showing at this point. Especially in Takao’s case.

Having been acquainted with each other for close to a decade, there were plenty of things he knew about his best friend that others didn’t. One of these was his low tolerance (but great love) for alcohol. He was very red in the face but was giggling uncontrollably at something distinctly unfunny that Kasamatsu had just said. Though clearly the other dark-haired man found it amusing too, judging by the smile stretched over his mouth. Kagami sat opposite them, totally unimpressed by how quickly the roles had reversed. In a flash, he was suddenly the one looking after them to make sure they didn’t do anything they’d regret in the morning. He was thankful that they were jolly drunks, and not overly-emotional or aggressive. Regardless, they served as a constant reminder to him of one of the many reasons why his life was better off drink free. From his vantage point he was able to monitor them in case they became too rowdy without becoming directly involved. There was another reason for him keeping his distance as well...

“Ka-ga- _MI_!”

“Takao.”

“ _So cold_.” Takao slumped drunkenly into Kagami’s lap, pressing his face into the side of his head and breathing deeply.

“You smell _goooood_...did I chose that?”

“You did.”

“Wow! I’m _goooood_.”

“If you say so.”

“Tell me I’m _good_ , Kagami. Tell me I’m **_really_** _good_...”

“You’re an idiot and you need to sober up.”

“Don’t wanna!” He wrapped his arms around Kagami’s waist and moved his face to his cravat, then proceeded to blow a raspberry into it. Kagami pulled the now saliva sodden material away from him and looked down at him impassively.

“Could you, like, get off so I can go get you guys some water.”

“Speak for yourselves! I’m perfectly fine.” Kagami eyed him.

“Whatever you say, man.”

“That’s _senpai_ to you, brat!”

“...”

“Well? I’m waiting!” Kagami sighed, but thought better of rolling his eyes.

“...Senpai.”

“Better. Not much. But better.”

Kagami got up, with Takao still attached to his front, then prised him off, placing him in the seat he had just left.

“Sit here and don’t move. I’m gonna go grab some water. Seeing as you’re ‘perfectly fine’ I’m leaving you in charge... _senpai._ ” Being the sarcastic one and not the recipient felt good for a change, he always used these moments to his advantage when he could. It was one of the many, many perks of being ‘the sober one’ though even then, sometimes Takao could still get him back whilst incapacitated.

“Yes daaaddd!” Kagami shuddered but didn’t bother correcting him. He had tried long ago and had been met with crippling failure. At times like this it was better to suck it up and get on with it.  
Which is exactly what he was doing, minutes later while fighting through throngs of people at the bar. Almost all of them looked like superheroes out of work: masks hanging tiredly off their faces and showing more spandex than was probably legal. To think that some of these people, especially the women, paid stylists to choose their outfits for them...it was daylight robbery. But Kagami couldn’t spare too much time thinking about them. He had his own mission.

  
He was doing his best to make his way through without elbowing anyone in the face when they suddenly all gave way, creating a clean path in the middle. Kagami looked around, seriously puzzled but then decided to take advantage of their strange courteousy and get to the front of the bar. He was in the middle of asking the bartender for a jug of ice water (as asking for bottles had earned him a filthy look) and some glasses when, as if out of nowhere, a heavy weight found itself on his shoulders in the form of a muscular, blue-suited arm.

  
“Well hello there... _stranger_.” The voice in his ear was warm and husky but it made him shiver. “What’s your poison? It’s on me.”

“Actually, it’s **_on_** me. Get off, idiot.” He shoved Aomine’s arm off him and refocused his attention on the bartender.

“In fact, make that four glasses.”

“Uh uh uh... _I’m_ still going.” Kagami didn’t think it would be the worst thing in the world to let him drink himself unconscious but he’d promised Momoi.

“I don’t think you should.”

“And since when-”

“ ‘ _Since when has my opinion been important?_ ’ ‘ _Since when do you care what I think?_ ’ Or are we going to be graced with some new material tonight?” _Sarcasm **rocks**_.

“You have quite the mouth on you, don’t you? I wonder what it would take to shut it up...” He didn’t like the way Aomine was looking at him. Suddenly, being in central Sert still wouldn’t be far enough from this guy.

“How about you lead by example and shut yours first?”

“I don’t like that idea.”

“And I don’t like **you**. But we all have to deal sometimes.”

“So you don’t like _me_...” He pulled down one finger, eyes glinting mockingly at Kagami. He didn’t like where this was going.

“You don’t like _doormen_...So what **_do_ ** you like? Or in fact, maybe you do and there’s more to your little story that you haven’t told us...” Kagami felt nauseated. He couldn’t believe that Aomine could be so callous, but then again, he was the idiot for thinking that anything good could come from someone like him. He was the physical manifestation of everything Kagami despised and yet, he’d _tried_ to give him a chance. He’d given him the benefit of the doubt and Aomine had trampled all over it. _With that **stupid** smirk on his face_.

“Don’t talk _**shit** _ like you have _any_ idea what happened-”

“Oh, I don’t. I can only assume. That’s why I’m asking you. It’s better to get information direct from the source...wouldn’t you agree?” Aomine kept provoking him, knowing he was twisting the knife deeper each time. _Uptight, self-righteous bastard. Bet it doesn’t feel good to have your dirty little secrets out in the open, does it?_

Kagami could see what he was doing but he wasn’t going to fall for it. Ignoring him but fuming inside, he turned to see his order on a tray, and the previously snooty bartender looking slightly sympathetically at him.

“Your order sir.” Kagami smiled weakly at him, showing just a hint of white teeth.

“Thanks.” He grabbed got up from his seat and grabbed the tray but his progress was halted by Aomine’s warm body pressed against his back.

“Hey! Now _that_ isn’t very polite. We aren’t done here...” Kagami grit his teeth, anger bubbling to the surface.

“Aomine, back off. I’m not here to play your fucking games!”

“What games? I’m only asking a few questions.” The fake hurt riled Kagami up more than an angry rebuttal ever could. The bartender could see things boiling over and grabbed the tray himself.

“You’re in the private room?” Kagami nodded stiffly. “I’ll take it for you.” He whisked the tray away, leaving the bar to his two colleagues, privately feeling sorry for the unknown red head but at the same time envious that he had _Aomine_ _Daiki_ hanging off him like a groupie. _What I wouldn’t **give**..._

“I’m not giving you any answers. Don’t make a damn scene , just let me go.”

“Is that _really_ what you want?” His voice was quiet; a dark, silky whisper that made him recoil from what it was insinuating. He moved as far forward as he could in the steel cage of Aomine’s arms.

“What the-”

“Because I get the feeling that you’re only saying that because it’s what you _think_ is right. But I’m getting a lot of mixed messages here.” He switched his hold to only one arm, the other moving lower; the hand creeping southward to the buckle on Kagami’s trousers.

“I bet if you-”

 

**_SMACK!_ **

 

Aomine had no idea when he’d even turned but he stumbled backwards, landing on his ass with an undignified grunt. Kagami’s eyes blazed with white hot anger.

“I’ve already had to deal with this _**once** _ tonight! Isn’t that _enough_ for you?!” His livid voice boomed in the hall and he immediately felt all eyes on him. Swearing heavily under his breath, he cast one more furious look Aomine’s way before hurrying off into the darkness to try and hide himself. Already, a few of the braver women who had deluded themselves into thinking that they had a ‘close’ relationship with the sports tycoon had rushed to his side, falling all over themselves to shower him with calculated concern and well-placed, worried touches. He couldn’t see them, he could only see the fading crimson flame as it drifted further and further away from him.

 

“KAGAMI!! Where _were_ you?? I _missed_ youuuu!” Kagami sighed again as Takao latched on to him but he didn’t have the energy to fight him off. All he wanted to do was go back home and sleep.

“I hope you’ve been drinking the water I got you?” Takao fanned him off, dismissively.

“Yes, yes, we’ve been drinking it! Look at Kasamatsu-senpai! He’s more sober than you are!” _He’s also got you calling him senpai_ , he noted ruefully. It wasn’t a lie though. Kasamatsu did look pretty sharp, though a bit tired, juding by the yawns he kept hiding behind his hand.

“You’re beat too, huh? When are we gonna leave anyway? It will take ages to get back to Sert so shouldn’t we be leaving now?” Kasamatsu shook his head and Takao ruffled his styled hair affectionately, like he was a stupid but adorable puppy.

“Didn’t you get the memo? We’re staying here tonight!” Kagami’s face paled.

“What do you mean ‘ _here_ ’?”

“I mean in this room.” He blanched further and Takao slowly rolled his eyes.

“Of course not, _dummy_! There are rooms here too, you know. Akashi sorted it all out. I don’t know where exactly though...”

“I can’t believe this! I have to spend even _more_ time with him?!”

“‘ _Him_ ’?”

“No one!” he said quickly, but the previously lucid Takao was immediately alert.

“Oh _really_?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Please Aomine! _More_! _Please, **MORE**_!” He was thrusting into her with languid strokes but the way she was howling, anyone would think they were porn stars filming their latest offering. 

  
_Her accent is annoying as fuck._

 

Contrary to  what her dramatic cries were implying, he had been struggling to maintain his erection, so she had quickly taken initiative, rolling off the condom and putting her mouth to good use instead.

She was one of the women who had come running to his aid after Kagami had decked him. He’d drunk even more to try and extinguish his anger but as he became steadily less aware of his surroundings, she had made her move. Coercing him to follow her into one of the large cloakrooms, she locked the door behind her, having eaten out one of the women on cloakroom duty for the key.

He vaguely remembered her saying she was the princess of some place Generations hadn’t taken over yet. _Minor royalty, been there, done that_. She had the bearing of a monarch, but the mouth of a prostitute. She’d wasted no time in dropping to her knees and working at his belt and zipper. She’d clearly heard the rumours then. The best way to become one of Aomine’s ‘long-term girls’ was by giving great head. Her fellatio skills were something she prided herself on and Aomine couldn’t help but agree. He liked girls like her; they knew what they wanted and what was required of them and they went for it. He glanced downwards at the reddened mouth stretched obscenely round the head of his cock. Plus it shut her up completely so he didn’t have to hear that grating accent of hers.

  
_There’s someone **else** I wouldn’t mind shutting up..._

  
All it took was one stray thought to put his mind back on the Kagami train and keep it there. The redhead pissed him off to high heaven. He had an attitude and was too mouthy for his own good. He ignored the tiny voice in his head that was honest. The infinitesimal part of him that thought Kagami was a decent guy; the part that _knew_ Aomine was venting his anger on Kagami because deep down, he was pissed off at himself for being such a grade A asshole to him. He knew better than anyone that he could be a mean drunk. Especially when he didn’t get the attention he wanted.

_Because that’s the truth isn’t it? You wanted his attention because he doesn’t think highly of you. You wanted him to **fawn** over you like everyone else does-_

_SHUT UP! That fucking goody-two-shoes, ‘I’m so perfect’, son of a **bitch** can go give his attention to whoever the hell else he wants to! I’m not interested._

_**Really**...? _ The voice was sly; louder than before.

_So why did hearing about what happened to him with that bodyguard bother you?_

Bother _me? You’ve **got** to be fucking kidding me. Why would I care? If anything, it’s a great thing! A prude like that  NEEDS to be screwed into another dimension. It might help him loosen the **fuck** up..._

  
The train of thought had stopped at a new station; one he would never admit he had fought to avoid before. But the alcohol and the oral sex had opened doors for him he had thought would never; _could_ never open. Before he knew it, all he could see was Kagami nearly naked, sweating and pinned to a bed by a body just as hard and muscular as his. Aomine could almost hear the moans of protest as his last article of clothing was done away with; leaving his body glistening and as bare as the day he was born. He was pushed down harder into the soft mattress and his legs were forcefully parted, with a large, strong hand coming in between them to plunge deep inside the redhead. His groans grew louder and more desperate as the hand moved faster, his lower body arching off the bed at the forced pleasure he was receiving. Then, things got hazy as the faceless man moved to settle on top of him, spreading his legs painfully wide as he lined up against his entrance. Aomine’s ears rung with the sob of agony as his hole was breached and-

 

  
_**FUCK!** _

 

  
He had been comfortably aroused before but now he was painfully hard. The girl below him had noticed the change before he had and was sucking more eagerly on his length, choking quietly when she took too much in too fast. He threaded his hands through her brown hair before clenching mercilessly in the brunette mane and shoving her whole head closer to his crotch. Even then, she only just passed the half-way mark.

  
_Shame, but it will do for now._

  
The girl’s eyes widened slightly in panic, but she obediently relaxed her jaw and held onto his slim hips, letting him fuck her face as fast as he wanted. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and she looked up, imploring him to slow down. Glazed aquamarine eyes met hers but she had been with enough men to know that it wasn’t because of her prowess. His mind was elsewhere and it galled her. But she didn’t dare say anything; even this now was an opportunity she couldn’t waste. If she said anything now, Aomine might not agree to see her again. Little did she know that this would’ve been the only opportunity anyone would’ve had to stop something instantaneous yet all consuming from spinning out of control. Ignorant of that fact, she said nothing, and the seed that had just been planted started to grow...

  
He rammed his dick in and out of her mouth but what was causing the sharp shocks of pleasure to shoot through his crotch and lower belly wasn’t her doing. It was the image, unclear but focused enough for him, of Kagami getting hammered into oblivion. And the _sounds_.

The hoarse cries; loud groans and drawn out moans as his reluctant body was being brought to the heights of pleasure and him fighting it every step of the way. As Aomine _knew_ he would. Even in the throes of passion, he wouldn’t be silenced; wouldn’t submit. His mouth was too damn big for that.

 

  
_I bet a mouth like that would be able to take all of me in one go._

 

 

And there it was.

The beginning of the end.

 

 

He looked down again at the princess, but the eyes he now saw weren’t pale green. They were vicious, burning, passionate, angry red. The skin was more tan, the shoulders broader, more muscular, and well defined. It was Kagami looking up at him; ruby eyes pleading for him to take it easy. His orgasm came from nowhere and hit him with enough force to send him reeling.  
He ripped the girl off him, but not fast enough to prevent her from gagging on the sudden rush of cum that filled her mouth. The rest spurted out, splattering over her face but he couldn’t see it or her at all.

 

 **FUCK**.

 

 

_I’m... **gay**?_

 

 

 

He stared incredulously at the naked girl who was wiping the remains of his essence off her face and sucking it off her fingers. He needed to prove he wasn’t gay; needed to prove he wasn’t being changed completely by Kagami.

“Hey baby. You wanna fuck again?” She nodded happily and crawled towards him, grasping his half-hard cock in her soft hands and pumping it to get it back to full hardness.

_I came that fucking hard and I’m still raring to go? What the fuck is he **doing** to me?_

_I think you mean ‘what the fuck **you** want to do to **him** ’..._

  
Triggered, his imagination ran wild.

  
_Kagami’s face was coated with his cum, and he was lying on the floor, panting for air he urgently needed but didn’t have. Aomine stood over him, watching him struggle before dragging him up by his hair._

 _“_ _You ready for the rest of it?”_

_He refused to reply, fiery eyes blazing a silent challenge._

_“_ Now _I know why you weren’t eating at dinner. You wanted to have room for the **real** main course.”_

_“Fuck you Aomine!”_

_“Still talking big? I’m impressed. I’d like to see you run that big mouth of yours when I’m fucking you through the floor.”_

_Red eyes widened, realising he wasn’t joking and he fought his way out of his grasp. Aomine let him loose but grabbed his ankle as he was about to escape._

_“You’ve fucked with me long enough, you bastard! I think it’s time I returned the favour.”_

 

**_Fuck it!_ **

 

He rolled a fresh condom over his engorged length quickly, trying to shake the image of Kagami out of his head. The girl moaned in anticipation and he slowly slid his length into her, getting a decent way in before slowly rocking in and out of her wet core.

  
_Just take it easy. Focus on what you’re doing. She’s hot enough. Focus on her face, her tits, her pussy. Anything but **him**._

The girl whined, begging him to go faster in that irritating voice of hers. Aomine complied, and she latched her mouth onto his jugular, sucking excitedly. He was about as deep as he was going to get, he didn’t think he’d ever gotten all the way in so this would have to satisfy him.

  
She was crying out, babbling on about how good it felt and he just wished she’d shut up. He flipped her over, pushing her face into the carpet while leaving her ass in the air and he entered her again, getting slightly deeper. His hands gripped at her tiny waist and the floor muffled her cries somewhat, giving him the reprieve he sought. Unfortunately, it made it easier to hear his own thoughts that came back on a mission.

  
_Face it. This isn’t what you want right now is it?_

_That isn’t what my **dick** is saying, asshole._

_Funny that, I can’t remember the last time it was ever that hard....has it **ever** been that hard?_

_Don’t know, don’t care. I’m fucking busy right now so shut the fuck up!_

_First Kagami, then me... There’s a trend here isn’t there?_

_Yeah, fuck you and fuck him!_

_By_ him _you mean...?_

_KAGAMI! **FUCK KAGAMI!**_

 

_Exactly._

 

 

He really should have been more worried by the fact he had walked into a trap set by his own brain but he had been floored by the strength of his epiphany and didn’t have a spare brain cell to worry about his mental state.

 

It was _Kagami_ that he wanted under him. _Kagami_ who he wanted clawing at him like a wildcat, begging him to be more gentle but urging him on frantically at the same time. _Kagami_ yelling his name, brokenly, like a desperate, mindless prayer.

He pushed into the girl harshly, harder each time, and it wasn’t long before she screamed her orgasm and he followed soon after. Her sopping wet walls clenched weakly around him, already drained from having to deal with an awakened Aomine. She slumped, utterly exhausted, as he slid out of her and wiped himself off with her shawl then zipped up.

She craned her neck to look at him when she heard the shuffling of clothes.

“W-Where...Where are you going?” She tried reaching out to him but was too weak. He didn’t spare her a glance.

“Don’t take it personally...well you can if you want. But I have somewhere I need to be.”

The coats and hats hanging on the different racks and hangers were her only companions as she drifted into sleep, not caring who found her there.

 

“ _Aominecchi_! Where were y-oh!” As Aomine drew closer, it was clear, maybe not where he’d been exactly, but certainly what he had been doing. He reeked of sex and didn’t care who knew it. He had the aura of someone who’d just had a great fuck and Kise envied him for it. He knew who _he’d_ want to roll around in the hay with.

“Before you jump down my throat, I’m not _that_ late. You should be grateful I’m even here. I don’t usually turn up to these things.” Kise couldn’t argue with that, but Momoi looked like she wanted to. The rest of the Miracles were already there, plus their additional guest, the head executive from a broadcasting company they had long been targeting. He had been avoiding them for a while, thinking that he could outsmart them and they had recently discovered he had sent a mole to Generations to try and find out their weakness so he could use it as leverage against them. Sadly for him, he had foolishly accepted the invitation to Kise’s ball thinking it was just that-an invitation. Clearly, he didn’t have enough experience with them to know that they were the definition of ruthless, and would use any opportunity available to get the upper hand and crush all those who opposed them.

Momoi was there to make sure they didn’t do anything that overstepped the mark but, as she was in a good mood from the dancing before, she was willing to turn a blind eye to some of it.

“Now that we’re all here...” The CEO was staring at Akashi like a baby gazelle at a lion; he had ‘prey’ written all over him.

“I suggest we get started.”

 

“We’ve been away for so long, I hope Kagamin and the others are okay!” At the mention of his name, Aomine froze momentarily, then realising nobody knew about his revelation, shook himself out of his trance and kept walking. Kuroko noted it quietly, as did Akashi.

“You don’t give Kagami-kun enough credit, Momoi-san. They will be fine.”

“Yeah, but that guy back there won’t.” Kise sniggered, as they walked back to the main ball room. Aomine shrugged, trying to play it cool.

“Who cares, it means that our adverts will get aired sooner. He’s just collateral.”

They entered the ballroom that was now dark, illuminated by rotating red lights. They shone over the aerial silk dancers who were twisting and climbing their way up and down long pieces of fabric.

The orchestra had since retired, and people danced proactively to the heavy bass of the music pumping from speakers, wearing outfits that looked very different to some of the ones they had seen at the beginning. After sending Murasakibara on scouting duty, it became clear that the trio weren’t there.

“They probably went back to the private room.”

 

Opening the door to their room, they were greeted with the sight of Kasamatsu slumped, dead to the world, on the middle of the table. Glasses were strewn all over the floor and an empty jug lay with an irreparable crack on it's side on the floor.

“Where are-”

“Shh.” Kuroko put a finger to his lips, already on the other side of the table and beckoned for the rest of them to come forward. As they did, they saw the tangle of limbs and sure enough, Kagami was lying on his back, eyes shut and mouth open, with Takao’s smaller form lying flat on top of him. His fringe had fallen back revealing the beginnings of a nasty bruise on his forehead and drool was slowly trickling out of the corner of his mouth. One of the redhead’s arms was spread wide, the other bent as his hand was tangled in his best friend’s hair. Kuroko was already snapping away, not wanting to miss an opportunity to document the adorable moment and Momoi and Kise joined him soon after, stopping briefly to get Kasamatsu as well.

“Clearly your event was too much for them to handle, Kise.” Midorima had tried to act unimpressed but his eyes were stuck on Takao cuddled up to Kagami. He didn’t know how to feel about it.

  
Aomine did.

_So he acts like a saint when he’s actually getting it on with his best friend? Class **fucking** act! Wait ‘til I-_

“I feel bad having to wake them up but they can’t exactly sleep here...”

“You are correct Ryouta. I suggest Tetsuya goes and wakes them up.” Kuroko nodded and rather than approach Takao -as he didn’t know what state he was in- he gently shook Kagami and was rewarded with a quiet moan of protest and the slightest furrowing of his brow. Kise slapped his hand over Momoi’s glossed lips to muffle the squeal tried to fight its way out and Kuroko took a few more commemorative snaps.

Aomine’s eyes were glued to Kagami’s mouth. The moan had gone straight to his dick and he felt it stirring more than was normal. In his eyes, he was just begging to be taken, there and then.

_**SHIT**! Am I like a necrophiliac now? Too many fucking revelations in one night. Damnit, I need to fuck this guy out of my system and fast..._

“Kagami-kun...” Kuroko whispered into his ear. Aomine burned with the desire to pull his friend far away from the redhead, which made no sense to him. _It’s not like Tetsu’s gonna fuck him or anything...or **is** he?_

Shutting his brain down before it could embark on things that would only leave behind years of mental scarring, he hissed at Kuroko to get on with it, and was smacked by Momoi as a result. He didn’t care though; the scene was making him feel uncomfortable in ways he couldn’t vocalise.

“Kagami-kun-” Said person lifted his head and blinked blearily at his audience before deciding it simply wasn’t worth the effort and lying back down again.

“Kagami-kun,” he said, speaking softly but clearly, “you have to get up now. We’re going to our rooms.” He grunted, remaining noncommittal and Kuroko shrugged as if to say he’d done enough.  
Feeling all eyes on him for the second time that night, he slowly removed his hand from Takao’s hair and rolled him off. Takao protested in his sleep and reached out for him but he batted his hand away, tiredly running a hand over his eyes and through his hair. Shifting by himself this time, the black hair fell out of his face to reveal a matching bruise to the one Kagami had and all eyes became quietly judgemental. The smirk Kise shot him from his position next to Kasamatsu on the table alerted him of the thoughts currently circulating round the room.

“It’s nothing like **_that_**!” he snapped at no one in particular. Prodding Takao insensitively in the side, and getting an irritated whine in return, he rolled onto his front and pushed himself onto his hands and knees.

“Get the hell up, you drunk. We’re leaving.” Aomine had a perfect view of Kagami’s perfect ass and was fixated on it.

_It won’t be long before I get it, just like I get everything else._

“-mine-kun?”

“Huh?” Aomine could see the look in Kuroko’s eyes and scowled deeply at him.

“Shut the fuck _up_ , Kuroko!”

“I didn’t say anything Aomine-kun.” The innocent act wasn’t fooling him for a minute, and he prayed silently that Kuroko hadn’t caught onto him already. He’d barely caught on _himself_.

“I was asking if you’d be able to help Kagami-kun up. He seems to be having a bit of trouble by himself.”

“Oh.” Aomine took a step forward to potentially do just that but at the suggestion, Kagami shot up like he’d been stung, avoiding all eye-contact with Aomine.

“Don’t worry about it Kuroko, I’m good.” He leaned down and grabbed Takao under his arm before hoisting him to his feet. Their masks had long since come off and were currently in an unknown location. They both sported dishevelled hair and messy clothes and though Kagami had denied it, if they didn’t know him as well as they did, it would have been easy to assume the obvious implication.

“Kagami-kun, how did you manage to lose your mask?” Kagami turned to Takao with a look of disgust. “Ask _him_.” Takao flushed but said nothing. Everyone was surprised when Aomine spoke next.

“Take this.” Tossing his mask to Kagami, the red head caught it on reflex, but finally looked him in the face to glower darkly at him.

“Keep it. I don’t want anything from you.” Predicting an eruption but mistakenly thinking the animosity was a continuation from their spat at the beginning of the night, Momoi tried to calm things down. She soon realised though, that things were already under control.

“Don’t be a big kid about it. Just wear the damn thing so we can go.” Kagami tutted in anger, but tied the mask loosely onto his face anyway. It didn’t cover everything like his previous one did, but there would be no way for anyone to find out who he was regardless. Momoi was standing stock still, shocked at the fact that Aomine hadn’t flipped out-a visual representation of what most of them were thinking.

_Interesting._

“I believe we are all ready, so Ryouta, if you wouldn’t mind leading the way?” Kise nodded obediently, dragging Kasamatsu with him in the direction of the doors where the limousine awaited them.

They took another route as a precaution so that people wouldn’t know that they had left and, as Kagami later discovered, the limousine wasn’t really even needed as the place they were staying was less than five hundred metres from where they just were.

“How come it’s so close?”

“The ballroom is a part of this manor. It got converted into like, a hotel type place a few decades back and we were going to be here until the early morning so I rented the whole thing.” Looking at the size of the place, Kagami didn’t want to know how much Kise had spent on it, but he knew better than to ask so he just sat silently until Akashi spoke up.

“We’re spread over two floors, once again, based on our two groups from before. Your rooms are as follows:...” As he listed off the room numbers and who they were going to, Kagami’s heart sank when he found out he was going to be sleeping in the room next to Aomine. The fact that he was also next to Takao did little to console him. He would have to man up. It was only one night, and it wasn’t like they were sharing a _bed_ or anything.

 

“Akashi, my fucking door won’t open!”

“It will be a cold day in hell when you finally learn to improve your daily vocabulary Daiki.” Aomine snorted at that, but rapped angrily on the door again.

“Seriously though, the damn thing won’t budge!”

“Give me the key.” Aomine did so, and Akashi fiddled with it in the lock before it clicked and the handle turned. After opening it, however, it was clear he was irritated. He closed it without any further preamble and turned to face Aomine.

“It appears they have made a miscalculation in what we have asked for. Unfortunately, your room hasn’t been made up. As I asked them to stock clothing based on our general measurements, I will have to ask that you seek shelter in the room of the person most suited to your physical requirements.”

“You trash-talk the way _I_ speak and yet, here you are. In English, please.” Aomine was pleased that he’d gotten the last laugh with Akashi but soon he was feeling anything but amused.

“Your only option is to room with Kagami.”

 

* * *

 

 

“No.”

  
“I don’t fucking like it either, but I don’t have a choice. Akashi said so.”

“Well I don’t care! I’m **_not_ ** sleeping with you!” Aomine didn’t respond but he couldn’t stop his eyes from raking suggestively over Kagami’s body. The redhead shuddered and put even more distance between them, his face blooming cherry red.

“I’m serious! Kuroko!”

“Yes, Kagami-kun?”

“ **AH**! Don’t _**do** _ that!”

“That’s hardly fair now is it, Kagami-kun? You called me here.” Kagami pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily.

“Fine, fine.” Another deep breath. “Can Aomine stay with you?”

“I’m afraid not, Kagami-kun. I have very irritable bowels today and besides, none of my clothing would fit him.” Kagami blinked at him.

“You’re lying aren’t you?”

“No, it’s true. Aomine-kun and I aren’t actually the same size.” Kagami’s smacked a hand to his face.

 

_It’s never too late to run for the hills._

 

After trying repeatedly with the three other potential candidates and being met with rejection each and every time, he had slowly but surely succumbed to his fate.

“I’m _already_ sleeping, Kagamicchi!”

“...”

“Don’t call him. Have you seen Murasakibara-kun when he sleeps?”

  
Kagami was slouched against the wall, defeat stamped onto his handsome features. Kuroko headed towards the open door.

“It’s only for the night, Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun doesn’t bite.” Kagami wasn’t so sure about that. He wanted to run after Kuroko and beg him not to leave. A part of him wanted to snitch and tell Kuroko exactly what Aomine had done but he didn’t want to be an accessory to murder. He really didn’t like Aomine but he certainly didn’t want him dead. And he couldn’t tell Takao because that would mean admitting he had been totally wrong and he was too hard-headed and stubborn for that. So instead, as soon as the door closed, he rounded on Aomine with a face like thunder.

“Okay, I’m going to lay down the rules now, so you don’t try pretending you didn’t know what was allowed and what wasn’t. As neither of us has agreed to sleep on the floor, we’ll share the bed. It’s big enough for both of us and then some. There’s _your_ half,” he gestured aggressively at the right side of the king-sized bed, “and this is _mine_. Stay on your damn side! And while we’re at it, I don’t want you looking at me or touching me at any point while we’re in these four walls. I’d prefer forever, but I’ll take what I can get. Questions?”

“I _said_ I wouldn’t make a move on you didn’t I? Why are you acting like some kind of blushing virgin?” Aomine was treated to the sight of Kagami going redder than ever, before spluttering angrily and pointing a shaking finger at him.

“Shut the fuck up! I’m going to shower now. You better stay _right_ **_fucking_ **_there_. If you move even once, I’ll cut your dick off and feed it to you for breakfast!” With that, he slammed the door behind him, locking himself in the bathroom.

 

 _Jeez, that guy’s a freaking **maniac**. _ Looking at his burgeoning hard-on, he sighed. _And apparently, I’m into **that** too._

  
He heard the spray of the shower head as it was turned on and his mind started wandering. Before long, his dick was throbbing. He grabbed it and tried to massage it into submission.

  
_Haven’t you done_ **enough** _today? I’ve gotten into so much shit because of you lately but this really takes the fucking cake! Be bloody patient! It won’t be long before you get what you want and this will all fade away like a bad dream...no, a fucking **nightmare**._

His dick wasn’t convinced, and refused to die down. He heard a quiet sigh from the shower and glared at the door.

 _Thanks, asshole. Now it will **never** go away_!

He had started to pick up a troubling addiction to the sounds Kagami made, and the wide array of colours he could turn if he put his mind to it. The violet-tinged red be had seen just before he’d entered the shower had been a chart-topper. His whole reaction had been amusing to the man who was quickly finding one of his favourite past times was to piss the redhead off.

_Makes no damn sense though. There’s no way a guy like that...nah._

He dismissed the thought with a shake of his head, choosing instead to fantasize about what he currently looked like. Rubbing an idle thumb over the head of his covered penis, he mentally shrugged.

_I’m going to hell anyway. Might as well go out with a bang._

He could feel the leaky tip start to stain the fabric of his boxers and groaned at the thought of a hot, slick Kagami running his hands all over-

_Knock, knock, knock._

If his eyes were the laser beams he felt they were right now, the bathroom door would be ashes. Remembering the redhead hidden on the other side, he smirked.

_I fucking **wish**._

 

**_Knock, knock, knock._ **

 

  
...

  
“Aomine!”

“...”

“Aomin- _urgh_!” The door swung open and steam poured out.

“Are you deaf as well as stupid? Can’t you hear me calling you?!”

“Yessss...but if I remember correctly, you told me not to say anything to you... _oops_.” Kagami’s eyes glowed. _This guy’s infuriating..._

“I wanted you to get me-Never mind, I’ll do it myself!” he huffed, opening doors and drawers until he found brand new clothes in front of one of the lower sections. Anything but a blushing virgin, he bent down to rummage through the pyjamas there, dressed in a robe and nothing more.

Aomine’s throat went dry as his eyes roved hungrily over Kagami’s partially uncovered form and beautiful behind. It’s like he was intentionally trying to tempt him into action. He slid off the bed and started making his way towards where Kagami’s ass was sticking up in the air. Kagami bolted upright and spun around, eyeing Aomine accusingly.

“Where exactly do you think **_you're_**  going?” Caught red-handed, but so cocky he didn’t care either way, he gestured lazily at his nether regions.

“To the shower, to care of _this_.” Kagami followed the direction of his hand then his eyes nearly fell out of his head.

“You’re...” He face was scorching red and Aomine couldn’t help but bait him a little bit.

“Huge?” he suggested helpfully. Kagami shot him a murderous glare.

“ _Shameless_!” he hissed.

“Really? Do you want to help me out instead then?” Kagami looked like he was seconds away from self-destructing.

“Go fuck yourself!”

“I’d rather fuck you.” He’d walked right into that one. Turning away from him in disgust, he walked back to the bed with his newly gained pyjamas.

“Just keep away from me you creep. I can’t deal with you today.”

“Is that an invitation to try you tomorrow?” He closed the door sharply as a shoe came rocketing with frightening accuracy, towards his face.

“Kagami?”

“ **What**?”

“Sweet dreams.”

 _And here comes the other one_ , he thought, slamming the door behind him.

 

The hot water streamed through his hair and down his back, soothing his tired body but giving him strange clarity to the situation he’d found himself in. He tried to lay out what he _did_ know in front of him:

  1. Apparently, he was gay. Or more likely, he was bisexual, because the last time he checked-about four hours ago- tits still did it for him, and guys didn’t have those.
  2. He had a slight interest in Kagami, for whatever reason. Though in Aomine’s dictionary, apparently slightly entailed wanting to screw the brain matter and life force out of the party lucky enough to get his attention. But that was all semantics.
  3. Kagami more than likely hated his guts; but Aomine wanted to get all up in Kagami’s. Not helping.
  4. It was becoming increasing likely that Aomine would, in fact, be castrated if he so much as hit him accidentally in his sleep.
  5. God was clearly real...because Kagami’s ass.



With the fact’s laid bare - _like Kagami in this shower a few minutes ago. **Not** helping_ \- he felt more reassured about the situation. He decided to jack off now, go to sleep, and if he woke up in the morning, looking at Kagami like he was just another dude then problem solved. If he still looked like a walking, very _male_ , wet dream then...well, he’d deal with that tomorrow. He’d deal with right now, right now. And right now currently sat in the cradle of his fist, looking angry and neglected.

  
_For fuck’s sake! When was the last time I did this...high school?_

  
Aomine had never had any problems getting what he wanted and that extended to all the areas of his life, especially his sex life. Girls (and guys) had been throwing themselves at him on an hourly basis since he turned eighteen-and before that, but that wasn’t entirely legal so nobody really spoke about that. He wasn’t a sex addict but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t have a _very_ healthy appetite. And he’d been able to satisfy it for a longer time than he cared to remember so he hadn’t ever had the need to masturbate. But for the first time in his life, the object of his desires was a hairsbreadth away and he couldn’t have it.

  
It confused him.

  
It infuriated him.

  
It drove him _crazy_.

 

  
It turned him on more than he’d ever admit.

 

It was Kagami who dominated his thoughts as he stroked his member firmly, closing his eyes to picture the redhead on his knees on the slippery shower floor, gripping his dick like it was the answer to everything. Even with the foggy haze created by the steam, his garnet eyes burned right through it, and right through _him_. They were captivating. And they were all he could focus on as Kagami's mouth drew closer and closer to his steely erection. He was a whisper away; Aomine could feel the hot breath blowing against the swollen head. Then he heard the quiet moan.

  
“ _Aomine_...”

  
He was blowing his load faster than he’d ever thought possible. Blown away (literally) by how quickly he had cum, he stared deplorably at the semen swirling down the drain alongside the soap suds.

  
_It really_ **is** _like I’m in fucking high school again._

Kagami was already asleep when he finally got out and he pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms before sliding into the bed next to him. The duvet rose and fell slowly as Kagami breathed deeply. It was clear he was exhausted, and he had buried himself under the covers, his bright red hair peeking out from beneath them and his back facing Aomine. The bluenette left him to it, turning off the lights and lying down flat on his back. He would find out the answer to his problems in a few hours. Things were either going to get much better...or a whole lot more complicated.

 

* * *

 

The sunlight streamed through a crack in the curtains, blinding Aomine. He had no idea what time it was and couldn’t be bothered to get up and find out. He had just arisen from the best sleep in his life that had been the result of the best dream in his life. The best _wet_ dream that was... _wet dream_...

 

 

**_FUCK!_ **

 

He stared in abject horror at the tent in his sheets and was too terrified to check under them, knowing exactly what kind of mess he’d find there.

  
_And what was the wet dream about, if you don’t might me asking?_

 _ **SHUT THE FUCK UP**!! You’re in my head; you _**know** _what it was about!_

_More of the usual stuff, am I right? A little bit of Mai-chan to spice up your morning?_

_Fuck off!!! I haven’t dreamt about her since I slept with her at one of the Zones’ launch parties when I was like...TWENTY!_

_Really! And she used to be your favourite too! So who was the_ lucky **lady** _then?_

_Fuck **OFF** , it was a wet dream. It doesn’t mean anything, it doesn’t COUNT-_

 

“Why the fuck are you talking to yourself?”

 

“I-huh?”

Aomine blinked unintelligibly at the man across from him.

  
He had kicked off the covers on his side through the course of the morning. A bare shoulder was trying to find its way out of the button up pyjama top and the hem had ridden up slightly, to reveal toned, sculpted abs and a light, fuzzy-looking red trail of total happiness that lead to-

Is he not wearing underwear? **Fu-**

The image went down south before he could stop it and as if sensing the perversion, Kagami’s eyes followed it and once again, widened to levels that shouldn’t have been achievable by the laws of nature.

  
“Is that-!”

  
“ **NO**!!”

 

 

_**FUUUUUCCCKK.** _

 

 

He had a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Did ya, did ya?? First things first *deep breath* Now this isn’t a hiatus okay. I just want to clear that right up before people are like 'but you promised!' It’s just as I said, I need to clear my head a lil’ bit but more importantly, I’m going back to university soon, so I want to see how I’m going to be able to fit the story around all the work I have to do there. I have absolutely NO intention of quitting this because I have grown addicted to the comments and the comments and the comments (COMMENT, don’t just read it, smile and run away! You punks!) Plus I owe it to y’all for giving love to a new writer from chapter ONE! You know who you are you beautiful ass people, God bless you because you are just mwah! Anyho, so yes, I’ve uploaded this chapter and while I will still be working on the next one, you may not hear from me for a while. I don’t want to give a particular length of time in case I end up letting you down, but you’ll be pleased to know that I tend to take a shorter time sorting out my life, because I’m resilient like that ^_^  
> Edit: Still going away for a bit, as you can see, three weeks ago me still had plans to leave for a while but current me knows it's for definite. Things just got worse; my emotions are all over the damn shop and I need to rethink my life a lil bit. I'm moving out today/tomorrow (depending on how long it takes to get this editing done) and I'm sorry for letting you down but as I said, it's MOMENTARY, I WILL be back, because the small fanbase (read, family) I've got going on here is precious. But I don't want what's going on here-or in my head- to affect how I'm writing. And plus, I need to let go of baggage. Take it from me, it's unhealthy-and downright dangerous- to keep hold of the negative stuff. It's like toxic waste, just get rid! So I'm detoxifying (oh, I like that!) I'm detoxifying! Once again, THIS IS NOT A HIATUS, this fic is still very much ongoing and it has to be because DAMN Aomine switched TEAMS up in here! One minute my guy’s on defence for Arsenal and the next he’s ripping off his shirt to reveal some royal blue and striking for Chelsea! Honestly, I was nearly crying at how funny his revelation was to me. Things CHANGED for this man! He’s an utter mess but do I blame him? Am I sick? Of course I don’t, it’s KAGAMI! I suppose chapter 10 can be christened the official start of AoKaga. But then, knowing what I know about how the story will progress...maybe not ;) Now I’m not sure at one point if I officially announced it or if it was in response to someone’s comment but there is another pairing to be announced! And that’s besides the one that was to be announced that’s basically BEEN announced because they’ve been all over each other since like the end of last chapter...literally.  
> But yessss, did you like how I wrote it? The interactions were *explosions everywhere* fave chapter so far.  
> And again, Takao is sooo mouthy and witty, it's actually like writing what I'd say. I'm such a rude disgrace, smh... ^_^ And Kagami getting his sarcastic hat on, YES! Plus, Kise is getting more into character. I feel like he's only anime Kise to people he respects like that. To other people he's untouchable AND he's smart...just fabulous, go BLONDIE!
> 
> And I love how some of them look after Kagami really. I have like no idea where the harassment thing came from...totally lying, when I tell you guys work was ROUGH. This world isn't a great place you know...
> 
> I cut it short because I didn't want...certain events...to overshadow others (hint, hint). I like to have something major per chapter if you know what I mean ;) Pretty sure it's still the longest one yet but I was looking at 50k if I kept going and I wanted to give you guys something before I did my disappearing act!
> 
> I'm not even going to mention everything I liked because I LOVED so much. Tell me what you liked, loved, hated or want me to change below, I'm open to all comments! (Except excessively spiteful ones, they're not cute, plus I'll like totally find you...) But seriously can I just say again, the amount of love I've been getting is unreal. Everyone has been so sweet, and that can be your reassurance. I'm definitely coming back, I'm addicted...like Aomine is to Kagami ^_^
> 
> Buuuut, in case you're still skeptical, I have a couple of ideas floating round. Simply because my story is so long and I don't want y'all to get bored. I was thinking a one shot? And maybe an AU series that's like to the BbP universe? What do you think? Tell me below! Obviously won't be banging them out ASAP, but they're ideas I'd like to try before the year is up so yes. Please, lend me your thoughts!
> 
> Other than that, love to ALL of you! Thank you for supporting me so far, and stay tuned for my return!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who were waiting for me to return, I’m BAAAAAACCKK!! (Chris Brown: Wall to Wall, forever a tune.) Hope you guys didn’t miss me TOO much ;) I’m such a flirt I knowwww.  
> Yes, yes, YESSSS! It has been AGES! But I have finally returned, with my latest offering! 
> 
> First off (you saw it coming)  
> I'm SOOOO sorry this took so long! Literally it's been over a month, which is a shambles when you think about it. I really did want to get something up sooner but I had no time to even write it live alone think of editing it. You wouldn't believe how long these take to type and edit. And that's besides my life. Which also takes up time ^_^
> 
> But yes, thank you SOOOO much to everyone who kudosed (word?), COMMENTED, bookmarked and whatever elsed BBP because you guys had me GRINNING! Literally, when I receive responses like that it makes my struggle worthwhile ;) But honestly, I always say I write this for you guys, so if you want me too get it together and hurry up, please do so (in an orderly manner, addressed formally to Miss-I joke) but seriously, thank you for all your love. I really hope this chapter is worth the wait. I really hope you guys love it!
> 
> Honestly, it was the hardest one to write yet. Sometimes I'd go days without writing anything, I'd just come back and fall dead asleep on my bed and sometimes I'd have a good few hours to myself and I'd type as much as I possibly could. It's only because I got a week off (yes, I still call it half term, fight me!) that I could finally finish this off and post it. At the 16k mark, I was like, should I just post it like this, I'm tired. But it was incomplete, and I couldn't do that to you lot so I was like, SOLDIER ON SIRE! And here we are. 33k words later ^_^
> 
> Thanks AGAIN, to all those who commented hoping I was okay! It had me feeling all types AND flavours of emotional let me tell you! But I'm pleased to say I'm healthier and happier than I've been in a LONG ass time. Finally went back to studying what I love, finally went back to church (YAAAYYY!!) which I missed like a physical pain; finally hauled my fat ass BACK to the gym (relief. I'd needed it) and obviously had to deal with the wonderful, unpredictable roller coaster called life in between.
> 
> I had plenty of adventures that were so typically me. Literally my biggest regret in life is not having carried around a camera and just filmed my life from like Year 6 onwards because it's just so slapstick and so 'that only happens in movies!' sometimes that all my friends are like it would have made the most hilarious film ever. At my expense of course -_-
> 
> Oh my, before I forget, I'm SO happy that there were so many first time commenters! Please, don't feel shy about commenting. As my regulars know, I'm very accommodating to everyone who's wonderful enough to leave me their thoughts. I don't bite, promise...  
> Well...not unless you're into that. *wink wink* I'll stop now, seriously. 
> 
> I'm rambling, but it's good because I'm just so happy! And I have you guys and this bloody, great story to thank for that. Thank you for making this the most awesome experience for me so far. Like thank you so much. And I really hope all of you are feeling as blessed as I am now, because I want nothing less for my beautiful angels, MWAH!
> 
> Anyhoooo enough love. (There's never enough really) on to le story (Story in french? Can't remember). So last chapter (recap) was...Kise's partaaaay and Kagami and Aomine got to spend some quality time together. Here is the aftermath ;) Hope you enjoy! (Oh yes, and typos, there will be plenty of them. So be warned. Speaking of warnings, Aomine speaks a bit loosely in this chapter about certain topics, (see Rape/Non-Con tag). If that bothers you, you might want to tread carefully, especially in the first half of the chapter. Just a friendly warning ^_^ If you wish to point any typos out please do, but otherwise, it's my job as a writer to weed them out) mwah darlings!
> 
> Edit 1: Start editing on the 7th and hear we are. Curse the italics! I'll submit it for the 8th so you lot know I've updated
> 
> Edit 2: Ahahahaha! I'm DONEEE YAS! Just before 10! I'm off to go pump some iron. Getting those guns ;) Good luck to any Americans I have have amongst my readership, for your elections today! Hope all goes smoothly. In a bit, MWAH!

“It _is_ what it looks like, and yet...it _isn’t_.”

 

Kagami had thrown himself off the bed as soon as he’d clapped eyes on what he _hoped_ was Aomine smuggling missiles in his underwear and his hands were clenched in the bedspread, eyeing it with suspicious fear and praying silently that this wasn’t about to be deployed.

_Please God, please God, please-_

“But whatever it does or doesn’t end up being, you need to know, I _**need**_ you to know...” Aomine regarded him with complete seriousness, like a congressman addressing the state to inform them that there was potential for an outbreak of civil war. “This _ **isn’t** _ because of you. The evidence might _point_ to that but it’s not. I _swear_ -”

 

_“Aomi-ngh!”_

_“_ _A+ for effort. But that isn’t my name. Why don’t you try again?”_

_“...p...please...”_

_“ **Now** I think you’ve just given up. How disappointing. You were doing so **well**.”_

_“Please!”_

_“Please... **who**?”_

_“Aomin- **AHHHH!** ”_

_“That’ll do.”_

 

“I _**swear**_!”

_Are you telling_ him _that, or yourself?_

_SHUT **UP**!_

 

“You seem...internally conflicted...”

“And when did _you_ get so smart?” Aomine cooed. Kagami looked repulsed.

“Fuck off. I’ll leave you to sort out your problem-”

“WAIT!”

“ _What_?”

“Now, I know I said that this was just morning wood, and it has _nothing_ , I repeat, nothing to do with you, **but** -” He paused for dramatic effect and Kagami looked at him blankly.

“ _But_...?”

“That _doesn’t **mean**_ I’d be against you lending a helping h-” He quickly received a high speed pillow to the face as Kagami stormed out of the room.

 

_Can’t blame a guy for trying._

_You’re right there, pal._

 

The helicopter ride back was bound to be awkward regardless, but the circumstances Kagami found himself in made matters even worse.

After spending a long limousine ride simultaneously avoiding physical, eye and air contact with Aomine whilst trying to convince the rest of them that he was totally fine and that everything went okay last night, they finally arrived at the dreaded helicopter pad. It was as they were getting in that he realised he’d reassured them a little too well.

 

“W-Wait, Takao why are you sitting with Kuroko? I thought you were going to sit here?” Kuroko and Takao exchanged a secretive smile and gave him the joint ‘doting parent’ look that he was already sick and tired of.

“Son, there comes a-”

“Takao, cut the bull.”

“Charming. I need help with my camera. It’s acting up and I can’t afford to lose any of the pictures I took! But it just so happens that Kuroko here is a technological genius so my images might still have a chance if I leave them in his capable hands.”

“Riiighht, so why aren’t you leaving it to him? Do you still need to be there when you’re useless with technology?”

“Rude,” Takao sniffed, turning his nose up in the air. “Actually, he’s picking out his payment as he goes and I’m giving him suggestions.”

“Payment?”

“Yup. Any 10 pictures from whatever is on the memory card currently.” Takao laughed as Kagami’s face fell and Kuroko patted his arm consolingly,

“It won’t take long, Kagami-kun. And besides, I thought you said Aomine-kun was actually bearable now.”

_Me and my big mouth._

“Yeah, yeah, it’s totally cool. I was just wondering.”

“Wondering what?” Aomine had been talking to Momoi while the rest of them made their way to the helicopter and had crept in behind Kagami when he was done. The redhead jumped, and hit his head on the low ceiling which irritated him further, and he turned to Aomine with a scowl.

“None. Of. Your. Business.”

“Tch, whatever.”

  
Aomine didn’t get why Kagami was always so abrasive towards him. And it seemed like his moods flared at the most random times. Which made no sense to him, Kagami being a fully matured guy and all.

_If I wanted a pissy chick I would’ve got one. What the fuck is his **problem** anyway?_

That helpful little bit of grey matter that had been more vocal than events since the events it had orchestrated last night tried to shed light on the situation.

  
_I mean, I won’t lie and say he hasn’t been flipping out a lot more lately but I’m pretty sure apologising for being such a dick last night would smooth things over a bit..._

_Apologise for **what** , exactly?_

_Oh, I don’t know, trying to jerk him off in public?_

_And again, apologise for **what** , exactly?_

_You know, that shit might be cute with your usual target market but I get the strangest feeling it won’t fly with Red over here._

_Well thanks for that fucking insight, Captain Obvious. I mean, getting socked in the jaw gave the game away a bit but you’ve really helped clear things up. Appreciate it._

_Oooh, look who’s getting pissy **now**? Do I sense a connection?_

_Fuck you. The only connection I’m looking for is **my** dick in **his** ass. Nothing more, nothing less._

 

If he was being honest with himself, the niggling feeling of guilt had persisted through the night to the new day, as had his raging lust, but like his unexplained sudden attraction to Kagami, he figured it would all go away once he got the redhead in bed. _One fuck and everything will go back to normal._ He had no intention of starting anything with him, it would be a one-night stand, no doubt the best in Kagami’s life, and that would be that. Thus, in his mind, he saw no need to apologise to someone who would be nothing more than another notch in his bedpost. Perhaps Kagami had seen through that, hence why he was acting so distant and volatile. It didn’t matter to Aomine whether he knew or not, he’d get him eventually. And soon.

“Wow, you’ve succumbed to my charms already?”

“Drink bleach, loser. I’m only here because Takao’s an idiot.”

“There, there, Mr Grumpy-pants. No need to take it out on me!”

“You got that fucking right. Did he wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?”

“Language, Aomine-kun. And I believe you’re the only one here besides Kagami-kun who could provide the answer to that.” Takao had quickly become tense when Aomine had joined the conversation. Aomine noticed this and smirked directly at him. Takao’s quiet dislike for him was like water off a duck’s back; he was immune to it at this point. Plenty of people hated him but their hatred didn’t change anything. He was still filthy rich, amazingly successful and hotter than a summer in hell.

  
_Kagami’s not-so-quiet dislike **does** bother you though...doesn’t it?_

_Like fuck it does._

  
They buckled up and took to the skies. Takao and Kuroko were completely engrossed in Takao’s camera and didn’t shift from where they were huddled around it except to occasionally glance at Kagami to check if he was faring okay. The man in question was staring pensively out of the window at the beautiful view in front of him. The helicopter swooped above the cotton candy clouds, and the morning sunlight bathed them in a golden glow with a pinkish hue. There was nothing out there but them and the atmosphere and Kagami would be crazy not to be drawn to it. He was completely entranced, just soaking in how breathtaking it looked. Aomine couldn’t help but agree.

Being entirely wrapped up in his own world, he had forgotten about the man sitting next to him. The sight outside of the window had clearly relaxed him, as the furrowed dip in between his eyebrows that was a perpetual feature whenever Aomine was around had softened, making him look a lot calmer but strangely enough, no less intense. His stare was verging on dreamy, he was so taken by it, and even in his most irritating mood, Aomine wouldn’t dare interrupt him as this was the first time he’d noticed him this caught up over something. The sunlight reflected off his eyes, making them seem gentler, and Aomine could’ve sworn up and down his eyes were a paler shade too. His face was close to the glass, and his gentle puffs of breath formed little patches of condensation against the window. Inevitably, Aomine’s gaze zeroed in on his lips and his thoughts took a less appropriate route.

_Aomine pulled Kagami’s sinful mouth off his slick erection. Cumming now wouldn’t help anyone. Kagami sat back on his heels, running the pink tip of his tongue over his glistening lips. Aomine wanted to bite it._

_“Why don’t you look at me when you suck me off?”_

_“’S hard to multitask...”_

_“I beg to differ.” Kagami’s cheeks stained red and Aomine smirked. I’ll do that next._

_“Well?”_

_“...I don’t know.”_

_“Your blush says otherwise, nice colour by the way.” It deepened._

_“How about we try this again, but you keep your eyes on me this time.”_

_“No-”_

_“I don’t remember asking for your consent. Besides, I don’t really think you want to make things harder for yourself than they already are...” He accompanied his words with an errant, almost careless touch that just grazed Kagami’s neglected, throbbing member. Behind him, his bound hands twitched, desperate to fight against the restraints and take care of his hard-on himself._

_“Or maybe, you’re more into this mas- **ahhhh**!”_

_Wanting to shut him up in the only way that he could at the moment, Kagami rose up on his knees once more and took Aomine into his mouth, head bobbing slowly as he worked his tongue thoroughly around the mushroomed tip of his penis. The bluenette leaned back against the wall, looking down at his captive with lust smouldering in his eyes. Really, Kagami’s mouth was the gift that kept on giving, in his humble opinion. Natural talent and careful training had turned it into the second best investment Aomine had ever made. No prizes for guessing what -or who- held the top spot._

_“_ _Don’t try to play dumb. I gave you an order.” Aomine growled, but it was more breathless than he would’ve wanted. That_ fucking _mouth._

_Kagami tilted his head up reluctantly, and slowly raised his eyes to look up at Aomine from under his sweaty bangs as he continued to go down on him. What Aomine saw there took the already limited air straight from his lungs._

 

_It’s the same as back then...the helicopter ride...so does that mean-_

 

_Now, should I laugh more at the fact that you’re popping a boner next to your crush like a total fifteen-year old; or at the fact that you’re all hot and bothered over his **stare** and **not** the fact that you had him sucking you off in your head for the past, like ten minutes?_

_Okay, fucktard, I’m getting pretty sick of your constant back-talking-_

_I thought you were into that?_

_Fuck you. So let’s clear some things up here. First off, and most importantly, he isn’t my fucking crush. I’ve never had one before and I’m not about to start now. He **is** however, a future piece of ass that I may or may not use again depending on how good he turns out to be. Second, I’m not ‘hot and bothered’; I’m hard. There’s a difference. Plus, it’s me. I have a high sex drive and I’m always thinking about sex, so this was gonna happen sooner or later. Third, it wasn’t his **stare** for fuck’s sake; it was the freaking **moment** , okay? And finally, you can’t laugh **at** me; you **are** me! So quit fucking around!_

_Ah, I see. So only Kagami can fuck with you? Gotcha. I would be upset, only it’s good to see you settling down; being exclusive; all that good stuff._

_When we get back to Sert, I’m making sure Midorima operates and gets rid of you._

_I really don’t think you can afford to lose any more brain matter. It could be dangerous for your health. And besides, I don’t know if that’s medically possible-_

_Well congratulations! You’re going to be a **fucking** pioneer!_

 

He shifted uncomfortably; his problem wasn’t going away and even _he_ wasn’t shameless enough to work on it in public like that...well, more like the space was too confined and Akashi would mutilate him but the outcome was the same. Eventually, Kagami picked up on the continuous movement and turned away from the window with an irritable sigh.

“Do you lack the ability to sit still for a few hours? All I can see is-oh.” Like a sixth sense, it wasn’t long before Kagami had spotted the source of Aomine’s restlessness and tutted, repulsed.

“You’re like a damn animal. Can’t you control yourself?”

“Says the walking black hole!” Aomine spat back, pissed off by the venom in Kagami’s voice. _It’s just a fucking boner. Any would think Gabriel here hasn’t even **had** one before. Prissy bitch boy._

“Yeah, well at least my eating isn’t-”

“Eating isn’t _**what**_? ‘Dirty?’ ‘ _Gross_?’ ‘ _Disgusting_?’ Grow the fuck up and stop acting like a damn child! First off, hate to burst your bubble-not- but seeing you eat makes me want to hurl. You’re like a wild boar. Second, _everyone_ has sex and one point or another. Even your freaking pare-”

“KAGAMI, _ **don’t**_!” Kagami’s eyes glinted with dark, animalistic rage but he slowly pulled back his fist. Aomine hadn’t even seen him _move_. Akashi felt the change in the atmosphere and removed one of his headphones.

“I trust everything is alright back there?”

“You’ve assumed correctly Akashi-kun.” Kuroko’s voice gave nothing away but they both knew he was lying. However, things appeared to be under control as the mood was returning to its normal state so Akashi resumed co-piloting the helicopter, opting to leave them to it.

“K-Kagami, do you want to switch seats? I’m sorry I-”

“It’s fine, we’re nearly there anyway.” Takao eyed his best friend warily, not sure if he was still enraged and whether it was with Aomine or him for letting things get as far as they had. Takao hadn’t been paying full attention to them, listening idly to their bickering. But when the insults had taken a sharper turn he had wanted to intervene. Looking up, he could see Kagami about to blow and knew Aomine either couldn’t read the signs or was deliberately ignoring them and tried to goad Kagami into flipping out - _and boy, would he ever_ \- but thankfully Kagami was conscious enough to listen to Takao’s yelled warning and managed to hold himself back from turning Aomine into the least attractive member of the Miracles...by a longshot.

Aomine sneered at Kagami, glancing at his shaking, clenched fist with mocking amusement.

“And I’m the animal? You act like a wild beast, g-”

“Aomine-kun. Stop.” Kuroko’s tone was hushed, but it held the weight of a man provoked; a man who could wreak mayhem if he was truly angry. And Aomine was a couple of steps away from triggering that chain of events.

“Tch, whatever.” He stared sullenly out of the window. In his eyes, Kagami was completely unpredictable, like a stray firecracker just waiting to go off. _A freaking lunatic._

 _If I didn’t know any better, I’d say being an asshole was in your DNA, but then, your parents are awesome, so where do_ you _fit into all this?_

_You’re me, you dick._

_Ah, so you don’t deny you acted like a complete asshole then?_

_Like **I’m** the one in the wrong! How the hell was I supposed to know he had family issues?_

_Exactly. You don’t brightspark. This motormouth thing must be contagious because you’ve really been going at it recently._

_Like I said, none of this is_ **my** _fault. He’s got screws loose._

_And you’re missing the whole hardware store._

 

The rest of the flight passed without major incident but the tense air lingered on, refusing to be dispelled entirely. It was a relief for all of them to finally be able to breathe fresh air when they landed. They all exited the helicopter wordlessly.

“Well gentlemen, I must say I thoroughly enjoyed the event and I sincerely hope you all felt the same.” Kuroko smiled dutifully, but Akashi could clearly see that it was strained. His own smile grew.

“Regardless of what has or hasn’t occurred...” Aomine looked at him sharply. What exactly did he _know_?

“None of that changes our plans. Kagami, Takao Kazunari. I look forward to our meeting on Wednesday.” Takao mumbled his agreement; Kagami stayed silent. Akashi nodded, gaining a deeper understanding of the situation than any of them knew.

“Until then, gentlemen.”

As soon as they were dismissed, Kagami headed for the door, with Takao hot on his heels. Kuroko shot Aomine a parting look, dripping with disappointment and followed them. Aomine watched the trio disappear. Or rather, he watched Kagami’s ass disappear.

  
_If there’s one thing I’ve learned after this little school trip...it’s that you’re not getting into_ those _pants any time this millennium._

_...You know, you might just be right there..._

 

* * *

 

 

“That’s what I don’t get. My feelings aside, they always go at it like cats and dogs. I seriously thought everything would be water under the bridge at this point but whenever I think they’ve set aside their differences, BAM they’re trying to claw each others’ eyes out again. I’m almost _certain_ that Aomine has done something to him but Kagami either denies it or just doesn’t say anything. It really bugs me- _Shin-chan_! Are you even _listening_ to me?”

Midorima looked briefly at Takao before reverting his attention back to his tablet. Takao pouted, not truly annoyed but slightly put out by Midorima’s lack of interest in his worries. He had the perfect verbal shot just waiting to be fired and was about to do so when Midorima spoke first.

“Though you may not have appeared to have my attention, it goes without saying that a profession like mine requires multitasking as an essential skill; and it is one that I can execute with ease. I was waiting for you to finish but as you’ve cut yourself off, it provides me with ample opportunity to pose my question. Why exactly does it distress you so much? Surely, you are aware that Kagami is a grown man and Aomine is an abrasive character at best. Whilst he can grate on people’s nerves significantly, don’t you believe that Kagami is capable of defending himself?”

Takao opened and closed his mouth, thrown that Midorima had actually been listening to him and even more thrown that he’d cut right to the heart of the problem.

“So are you calling me over-protective, then?” His tone was light but Midorima was still surprised that Takao had jumped on the defensive. It wasn’t like him at all, and Midorima could immediately tell that he was treading delicate, _personal_ territory.

“Hardly. I was merely curious as to why you feel as though Kagami is unable to hold his own against Aomine. But if you don’t wish to answer, that is your decision. I was merely asking a question but it can stay rhetorical, if that pleases you.” Midorima left it there. It was a sound end to the conversation but it also left room for Takao to share what was on his mind if he wished to. He started as if to say something important, but seemed to think better of it, shaking his head ruefully.

“You got me there I guess. I baby him too much sometimes, but I can’t help it...” His eyes seemed a bit misty but he quickly shook off his pensive mood, quickly adopting his cheeky persona once more.

“And do you blame me? He’s just so **_cute_**!”

“There are a multitude of words I could potentially use to accurately describe Kagami, but I highly doubt ‘cute’ or any of its synonyms would be amongst that selection.”

“There’s no need to be _pithy_ , Shin-chan.”

“Call it what you will.” He went back to tapping at his tablet as Takao rested his head in his hand and gazed at him, unseen. Even now, the effects of being in such close proximity to Midorima were nowhere near wearing off; if anything, they were stronger than ever before. Especially after Kise’s party...

 

 

Takao, still not completely sober, had fallen asleep in the limousine on their short journey to the manor. He had lost track of time completely in the few minutes they travelled and it was only when he was nearing his room that his fuzzy brain began to wonder how it was possible that he was only semi-conscious and yet able to manoeuvre himself with ease around a place he’d never been before. Mistakenly believing it was Kagami carrying him up, he slumped further into the arms that cradled him but was quickly alerted that things weren’t as they seemed as the person carrying him stiffened at the increased bodily contact.

He peeled his eyes open to stare down at one of the arms wrapped around him. It was longer and slimmer than he had been expecting, and the hand was all wrong too. Or all _right_...

He patted drunkenly against the slim, pale hand and succeeded in getting Midorima’s full attention.

“You don’t have to carry me...I can walk there by myself.”

“Is that so? And you know where your room is, I presume?” Takao’s already crimson face flushed even darker and he weakly tried to pull himself out of Midorima’s restrictive hold, to no avail.

“S’none of your business. Just put me down, put me **down** Shin-chan!” He stopped struggling and froze completely, realising his secret pet name for Midorima wasn’t much of a secret anymore. Midorima’s grasp slackened and Takao felt himself falling towards the thick carpet. He found himself silently crying out to the heavens for the floor to open up and swallow him and his burning embarrassment whole.

As suddenly as he had felt himself falling, he was suddenly back in Midorima’s hold, and closer than ever. From his position, he couldn’t see Midorima’s face clearly as his head was tilted upwards.

“As well as lowering your inhibitions, it appears that all the alcohol you’ve consumed has also reduced your mental ability. Don’t be foolish Takao, we’ve nearly arrived at your room. And I highly doubt you’re capable of standing, let alone walking.”

“ _Shiiiiinn-chaaaaaannn_ , don’t be _**difficult**_!” Midorima muttered ‘Stubborn’ under his breath and lowered Takao to the ground. His wish had been granted, but at this point he couldn’t even understand why he’d wished for it in the first place. _You finally had his arms around you but you had to go and ruin everything with your drunk ass. Shin-chan won’t **ever** -_

The reality of what he'd actually said, **twice** , fullyprocessed and his semi-functional brain couldn't handle it.

“Oh my GOD did I call you Shin-chan out **loud**?! **_TWICE_**?!” He stumbled in shock, but didn’t get far as Midorima once again pulled the disorientated man against him.

“Yes, I believe you did. Does that upset you?” The words were almost whispered in that deep, smooth, _unaffected_ voice of his and Takao couldn’t suppress the full body shiver that it caused.

“D-Doesn’t it upset _you_...?” Midorima deigned to answer, and Takao’s breath caught. Eventually, he spoke.

“It was not in my instructions to entertain your drunken foolishness thus you can deduce whatever you wish from my lack of response. My only responsibility is to get you to your room in one piece, which is exactly what I intend on doing, whether you want to comply or not.” Something about that last sentence excited Takao. _In all fairness, the whole freaking **speech** kinda did it for me, but I’m more than a little biased...More importantly though, does this mean he doesn’t mind me calling him ‘Shin-chan’?!_

The door to his room appeared too soon, and Takao glared at it, like it was the cause of all his problems. _Which is basically the gospel truth right now._

Midorima loosened his hold immediately once Takao was propped up against his door. Turning on his heel, he headed to his room next door.

“Shin-chan...”His head was swimming with different thoughts, all fighting to get to the forefront of his mind; all yelling and screaming to get his full attention.

  
_So is he angry about the nickname or cool with it?_

_Why is he suddenly acting so distant?_

_He held you so close before, **and** he didn’t let you fall. That must mean something right? And he carried you the whole way here!_

_Can’t you **see**? He’s only doing all this out of obligation, because Akashi told him to. At the end of the day, Akashi is the only person he answers to; who he _ listens _to. Are you that blind? Don’t be willfully ignorant; it will only lead to you getting hurt in the end._

_You’re over thinking everything. He’s just helping out a friend; you know by now that he’s one of the good guys. Why is that so hard to understand?_

_Screw that! You know that friendship isn’t what you’re really after here no matter how much you try to pretend. What you **really** want is his-_

“I-” He cut himself off, wanting to shut out the voices but not having the wits about him to think up something fast enough to stop him from looking like a complete moron.

“Takao.” Midorima had continued to walk regardless, but had now drawn to a halt, though he still had his back facing the dark-haired man.

“...” He still had no idea want he wanted to say but somehow, Midorima was able to sense that indecision.

“Don’t over think it. Just go to sleep.”

“Shin-chan...”

“Goodnight Takao.”

 

_“Oh my gosh, you’re so **lame**!!! I can’t believe he just left you standing there like that!”_

“Gee, thanks for your never ending support Kira-nee. I can’t even begin to put into words how much it means to me.”

_“Awww, don’t be such a wet blanket, Kazu-kun. I said I’d help you out didn’t I? That’s why I needed a full account of all the events that took place!”_

“Oh, of course! And I’m guessing the running commentary of how I’ve messed up catastrophically and that he’ll never see me as anything more than an awkward companion; I’m guessing all _**that**_ is actually cleverly thought through constructive criticism to help me develop into the social butterfly I’m destined to be?”

_“SEE? **Now** we’re on the same page! Finally!”_

“Why do I even bother with you?”

_“Because you love me. And because you want to get Mr Tall, Green and Handsome in your bed more than you’ve ever wanted anything else in your life.”_

“Hmmm, there’s that I suppose.”

_“You **suppose**? Well, I never...Anyway, I’ll put my hurt aside to help you with your little problem. But mark my words, never again! My heart can only take so much pain, Kazu-kun.”_

“Drama queen. I said I’d come to visit in the next few weeks didn’t I? Kagami’s going back to Fanfay for a bit so I’m tagging along. Only to see you though.”

 _“Charming little shit. So, first off, the brainless “_ Shin-chan _” with the blank stare-don’t even_ try _to argue, I **know** it was blank-that’s cute once in a while, but to use it continuously is a major no-no. I don’t care how drunk you get, kid. Watch yourself.”_ Akira thought she heard a pencil scratching against paper and smiled to herself. Takao really was such a child sometimes; it was so sweet, it was almost sickly...almost.

_“Next. Don’t be intimidated by his silences or by the fact that he doesn’t answer you directly. If you let him off the hook, you’ll just waste needless brain power mulling it over. Just come straight out with your questions and push for answers. He definitely won’t hate you for it, hell, he might even appreciate it!”_

“I really doubt that Kira-nee.”

_“No seriously! It’s **obvious** he likes you!”_

“...Really...?” Takao couldn’t help the spark of hope that shot through him.

 _“Well, DUH! If he hated you, I have_ no _idea why he’d be putting up with you running your mouth 24/7 in his ear. He must **love** you!”_ Thoroughly unimpressed by her lousy reasoning and realising she was talking out of her ass, he tutted.

“Wow, thanks for the stellar advice.” She realised her comment had done the opposite of what she’d intended it to, and the light hearted teasing had unearthed his securities instead of putting him at ease.

 _“Honestly though, Kazu-kun. It’s clear he feels something; and something good. I only saw the two of you together for a little while but even that was enough. What we need to work out now, is what exactly that feeling is. So you need to get digging!”_ Takao laughed at his friend’s enthusiasm.

“You’ve redeemed yourself.”

_“Did you ever doubt that I would?”_

“Nope.”

_“Well, there you go then. Now, I’ve got a meeting booked-”_

“Kira-nee, it’s a Sunday evening!”

_“Yessssss, I didn’t say it was work related though, did I?”_

“Oh damn! Are you going on a-”

 _“Now, now. Speculating won’t get you anywhere! What will though, is taking my advice. I expect at least two more calls before you come and visit me and I want to hear that you’ve been getting_ results _child!”_

“I’ll double your quota, you’ll get four.”

_“That’s what I like to hear. Now unfortunately, I have to love you and leave you, sweetie. Be good, and try to get to the bottom of this okay? I get the feeling you won’t rest easy until you do.”_

“Oh I hope not! My beauty sleep is essential! I look like a complete wreck without it!”

_“Oh pshaw! You know you’re gorgeous, whenever and wherever!”_

“Stop that! You’re making me _blush_...”

_“Bonehead. Bye-bye!”_

“Bye, Kira-nee!”

 

Needless to say, agreeing to follow her advice to the letter on the phone and actually implementing it in real life were two completely different ball games. Nothing could compare, in Takao’s humble opinion, to Midorima in the flesh and it was inevitable that he’d feel at least slightly intimidated. Whilst he was trying to be a bit more persistent, he quickly realised that it led to direct confrontations like the one he’d just experienced. There was nothing bad about them, quite the opposite actually, but he felt that having Midorima’s full focus on him like that was too intense for a Monday lunchtime.

That was the weird thing about Midorima. Even though he asked the most abrupt questions that always got straight to the point, however personal, Takao was never offended. He never felt pressured, as though an answer was expected, _**demanded**_ , from him. He always left an obvious escape route for Takao to take in case he didn’t-or couldn’t- answer the question just yet, and he never seemed annoyed that he didn’t receive a response. It was a skill, really it was. Takao didn’t know if it was just because he was a total pushover when it came to anything Midorima related, or whether Midorima was more gifted with his conversation than he thought.

What Takao didn’t know, was that his more determined attitude towards questioning was being looked upon positively by the object of his affections. Partly because he found that side of Takao ‘ _intriguing_ ’ and partly because it forced him to start untangling the mess of emotions that had been lying in a muddled heap in his head since he’d first started to talk to Takao. And being the highly intelligent being that he was, though he had a serious lack of knowledge in the particular area his deductions were leading him to (though one wouldn’t believe it judging by his credentials), he was fast approaching a solid conclusion to the reason behind all the unfamiliar emotions he had been experiencing.

_He can be so oblivious at times, it’s almost worrying. There’s no mystery as to why he and Kagami get along so well. In that respect, they’re cut from the same cloth...I wonder, what exactly am I getting myself into here?_

  
“You seem a bit preoccupied today, so I’m going to head off now.”

“Don’t feel pressured to leave due to my lack of communication.”

“You want me to stay?! How _cute_ Shin-chan!”

“You use that word too liberally.”

“I don’t use it _enough_. Anyways, I want to make it back in time for the end of Kagami’s lunch break. I need to talk to him about something.”

“I see. Well don’t let me keep you.”

  
_You don’t get it, do you? I **want** you to keep me. I want to be one hundred percent yours-_

“Did you say something, Takao?”

“ **BYE**!”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You ready for today?”

“Yeah...I guess so...”

“Having doubts?”

“Why? Are you?”

“I asked _fiiiirrrsstt_...” Kagami rolled his eyes with disgust.

“You’re such a child, Takao.”

“Pot. Meet kettle.”

“Urgh. Yeah...I guess I am. It’s not just Akashi. It’s everything the Generations represent. Even though they’re going about it in a different way, there are still plenty of similarities to...” Takao wrapped a comforting arm around Kagami’s waist and squeezed lightly.

“No need to think about that now. I can understand why you would, but it will only make you feel paranoid. Besides, the circumstances are different. You’re definitely not alone in this. At the very least, I’ve got your back. That counts for _something_ doesn’t it?” Kagami scrunched his nose playfully.

“Not really, you sap!” Takao wrapped his other arm round Kagami’s trim middle and pulled him round to face him.

“You _say_ that. But what you really mean is ‘ _I’m **so** glad I have a best friend like you Takao! You’re so dependable and good-looking...there’s nothing you can’t do!_ ’” Kagami flicked him on the forehead.

“There’s so much wrong with that I’m not even going to try correcting you. But the falsetto? Your voice is higher than mine, you twerp.”

“Deaf **_and_ ** dumb. What a combination!”

“Idiot.” Kagami looked into the grey eyes sparkling with mirth and couldn’t help agree. As far as best friends went, Takao was the cream of the crop.

“I know you are, but what am I?”

“You-”

“Looks cosy. Can I join?” Kagami nearly jumped in surprise. Later, he would wonder why he hadn’t noticed their over-powering presence sooner. He must have really been worried about the meeting. Before he could pull away completely, Takao leaned in and whispered something to the redhead that caused a sweet smile to bloom on his handsome face. Seven colourful pairs of eyes watched the exchange, one pair seriously narrowed.

 

“Fuck no.”

“Language, Kagami-kun.”

“Language, Kagami.”

“Language, Kagamin.”

“Oh great, here come the police.” Ordinarily he would’ve been outright with it, but he knew Akashi wouldn’t stand for any cheek. He was still heard though.

“Hardly Kagami. Try your future partners.” Kagami breathed deeply.

 

It was going to be a very long afternoon.

 

The Generations had been true to their word, and rather than have their regularly Red Room meeting in the afternoon, they instead came at the beginning of lunch to the Firebird headquarters. Kagami and Takao had been waiting for them in the lobby but had been so wrapped up in their conversation they didn’t hear (or sense) the Miracles arriving. Once more, their relationship came under scrutiny but it was clear to those of them with more common sense that there was nothing romantic going on between them. Not all of them had common sense though.

“Now I totally see why you didn’t want to put out. You’re in a one man relationship, am I right?”

After the greetings, Takao had taken the lead, going to the front of the group and taking them on a tour of the premises. Kagami brought up the rear, and Aomine had strategically dropped behind so he could start being a nuisance again. He was having a hard time accepting the fact that Kagami wasn’t going to spread his legs for him at the drop of a hat. Rejection simply didn’t compute in Aomine’s brain; he was convinced it was just Kagami playing hard to get in the most irritating way possible but he believed if he just persisted, eventually he would have Kagami on his back, screaming his name. That thought alone was more than enough to keep him going.

“Don’t be an ass. Me and Takao aren’t a couple.”

“Ah, so I still have a chance, then?”

“How many _times_ -Why am I even _talking_ to you?”

“Because you want to?”

“You’re unbearable. I don’t get why you just can’t bother someone else. Isn’t it totally obvious your attentions aren't wanted? Go bug someone else.”

“You don’t get it do you?”

“Don’t get _what_?” Their argument had caused them to slow down without noticing it, and the rest of the group were a good way ahead of them. Aomine realised this before Kagami did, and grabbed his wrist without warning, yanking him close.

“I’m not taking no for an answer. I’m going to get you **and** your ass eventually.”

“Some might call that ‘rape’.” Aomine snorted derisively.

“It isn’t rape if you’re **_begging_** for it.”

“Son of a-”

“Aominecchi! Kagamicchi! We’re about to go upstairs! Hurry _up_!” Kise jolted them out of fight mode and they both picked up speed, not wanting to be left behind. Or, in Kagami’s case, not wanting to be left behind _alone with Aomine_.

They reached the rest of the group and proceeded, in separate lifts, to the next floor. Kagami joined Takao at the front (mostly to avoid being stuck with Aomine) and together, they worked their way throughout the layout of the building and the functions of the main floors. Ever the fluid team, they answered all the questions posed to them with ease but still managed to hold the entire group’s attention. It was difficult not to be at least slightly impressed by how they handled their guests and Akashi noted it down as yet another reason as to why they would be invaluable additions to Generations. They finally got to the finance floor, where they were met with a shrill, piercing voice that sounded like it was at breaking point. The floor was mostly empty, as the majority of the employees had gone on their lunch break and as they drew closer to the room, the voice grew louder and angrier.

“No,no, **no**! You’re completely missing the point. The arrangement we had, which I'm sure you’d see if you actually _bothered_ to read the contract, was for you to deliver to our Fanfay factory on the 25th of each month. That was what was _agreed_ so I have no idea why I’ve been getting calls saying no such delivery was made...That’s what I’ve been trying to say! So you need to get this sorted ASAP because-...Are you _trying_ to piss me off? Go on, do it! See how far you get!” Kagami exchanged a look with Takao that the rest of them saw but didn’t understand, and cautiously made his way to the enclosed room he had frequented many times before, where the enraged voice was coming from.

“What do you _**mean**_ we’re not entitled to ask for that? You lost all leverage with your argument as soon as-What are _**you**_ doing here?!” Kagami’s response couldn’t be heard but it wasn’t long before the voice, now a lot calmer, responded briefly to the speaker on the other end.

“Unfortunately, something has just come up so I won’t be able to continue this call right now. However, I will be calling again later today and I really hope I hear that there has been significant progress. You’re one of our top suppliers; we can’t afford to have this happen. Until then.” The banging of the handset being placed in the receiver sounded loudly as it was put back with more force than it deserved. The voice grew in pitch again, but not as aggressively as before.

“Kagami-kun, what exactly do you think you’re doing _waltzing around_ in broad daylight? Someone might _ **see**_ you, you know!”

“Don’t worry about it. Just-”

“Don’t you **_dare_** tell me to calm down.” It was clear from Kagami’s tone later that he wasn’t about to go against what they were saying.

“Well then-”

“Or breathe deeply. Or count to ten. _Or_ sit down and take a break. I hear enough of it from the pair of them; I don’t need to hear it from you as well.”

“Ah, okay. Well anyway, there’s some people out here you’ll probably want to meet. One person in particular...”

“Is this really necessary, Kagami-kun?”

“Well...go meet them and you be the judge.” There was a pause and slowly, the lighter pair of feet made their way to the partly open door.

“Oh, I don’t want to go out and then find it’s someone I don’t want to speak to. There aren’t any doctors are there...”

“Hmmm, yes _and_ no?”

“Kagami-kun.” The growl was a warning.

“ _Fine_! Just peek round the door. I’m sure they won’t be able to see you from here anyway.” It was a blatant lie and he hoped it wouldn’t work against him. A head reluctantly emerged and inquisitive eyes barely had time to scan the area before settling...before being forcefully _drawn_ to the beautiful bunch standing a few metres from the door. Dazzling though they were, it wasn’t long before the eyes alighted on someone who caused them to sparkle with tears.

“ _ **Kuroko-kun**_?!”

“Coach. It’s been too long.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroko smiled widely (for him) at his former basketball coach but his eyebrows rose when the rest of her appeared and proceeded to walk over. Or _waddle_.

“Coach. Forgive me for being forward, but I’m going to presume you’re expecting. Congratulations.” She sniffed loudly and threw her arms around his neck; her bulging belly preventing her from getting as close as she would’ve liked to. Takao whistled in awe.

“Jeez Riko-san, pretty sure your belly has at least tripled in size since I last- **AHH-HAAAH-HA**!” With one arm still wrapped around Kuroko’s neck, her free hand had shot out and grabbed his ear and now looked like she was planning to twist it off completely, whether Takao was willing to give it up or not.

“That’s a _compliment_!” he wailed. “Your kid will be healthy! And you’ve definitely tripled in loveliness since we last met as well! I promise!” She released his now red ear and smoothed her loose, cotton smock over her protruding bump.

“You better not be playing with me, Takao Kazunari.”

“Never that, ma’am!”

“Hmm. Anyway,” she turned her head away from him with a quiet ‘hmph’ and patted Kuroko’s cheek. “Kuroko-kun, how have you been? It has to have been at _least_ five years since I last laid eyes on you but you look exactly the same.”

“As do you, Coach. I’ve been doing great, and I hope you have too.” Riko giggled girlishly behind her hand.

“Oh, Kuroko-kun! You’re polite as ever-Kagami-kun, take notes!”

“ _Hey_! I’m plenty polite to you!” Rolling his eyes behind her back, then jumping slightly in fear when she looked over her shoulder at him, he cleared his throat.

“So, this is our financial director, Aida Riko.”

 

“I don’t know if you know the rest of them already but, these guys are from Generations.”

“Don’t worry Ka-”

“I’d be more surprised if she _didn’t_ know who we were. She does work in finance, so there’s no **way** she doesn’t.” Riko’s back stiffened at the voice and her head snapped up to come face to face with Momoi’s cutely smug one. The rest of them were taken aback by Momoi’s tone; they had no idea she had a problem with Riko.

“Ah. It’s you. I’d say it’s great to see you again but I don’t like lying.”

“The only lie around here is your bra size. Are we still padding like this is high school? I thought we’d grown out of that. Then again, it looks like you haven’t been doing any growing out in _that_ department.”

“That rich coming from _you_. It looks like your boobs have been the only things that have grown since we left school. Your brain’s as tiny as ever.”

“Might be tiny but we still managed to beat you every. Single. Time. Though I might be wrong. It’s hard storing all those victories in this tiny little head of mine.”

There were sparks flying between them, and Kagami worried that the stress would put pressure on Riko. Kuroko was getting ready to reprimand Momoi for going at it with his heavily pregnant, older coach when she cracked a small smile.

“Sharp as ever. It’s good to see you again, Aida.”

“And you Momoi. You’re looking _good_!”

“And you look even better! When are they due?!” They then dissolved into excited squeals, with Momoi stroking her big belly wondrously.

“I can’t believe it! You’re this heavily pregnant and you’re still working. I totally admire you for that, but don’t feel the need to push yourself Aida.”

“Wow! It’s been a while since anyone’s called you that hasn’t it?” A gigantic hand came to rest gently on her soft, short hair and she used both hands to take it off, such was the size. Tilting her head back slightly, she smiled happily at who she saw there.

“The number of times I’ve told you not to do that, Teppei...”

“Sorry Riko, I keep forgetting.” The gentle giant smiled warmly at all of them and he too quickly separated Kuroko from the rest of them.

“Kuroko! It’s been too long! How have you been?” He clapped a hand on Kuroko’s back and the aftershocks appeared to shake his whole body. Contrary to being irritated by it, his smile widened even further. Kagami could’ve sworn he saw teeth.

“It has indeed, Kiyoshi-senpai. I hope that you are doing as well as your constitution suggests?” Kiyoshi laughed.

“Don’t feel pressured to be so formal! We’re old friends, though I know you’re a stickler for formality when you address people. If ‘senpai’ is what you feel most comfortable with then I certainly won’t stop you.” Kuroko smiled up at him and like Riko, got his hair ruffled in return.

“In case any of you guys don’t know already, this is-”

“The Iron Heart, Kiyoshi Teppei. It’s good to see you looking well.”

“Likewise, Akashi. You’ve been very prosperous over the years, it seems. I’m glad!” The smile was so bright and so genuine, it would be almost rude to do anything other than give him the same in return. Murasakibara was feeling rebellious.

“Murasakibara, it’s great to see you again!” The purple haired man ignored the comment, instead averting his gaze completely and sucking on a boiled sweet he had fished from his jacket pocket.

“You still smile too much. It’s still irritating.”

“Atsushi, you should know better than to misbehave when visiting other places.” Murasakibara kept silent, not courageous enough to tackle Akashi head on. He knew better than anyone how _that_ would end up.

“Fine, Aka-chin.”

“No...no, I don’t think it is.” Murasakibara turned to him mildly confused, and his mouth bumped into soft cotton. He regarded the handkerchief covered hand that was level with his chin in the same way a hyperactive puppy looks at a leash.

“...”

“Atsushi.” Reluctantly, he spit out his half eaten sweet and Akashi threw it into a nearby waste bin with a flick of his wrist. Of course, it went in. Aomine sniggered at Murasakibara getting disciplined by Akashi-it never failed to amuse him- and his friend scowled at him.

“Shut up Mine-chin. Don’t make me crush you.”

“You won’t be able to if Akashi gets to you first.”

Just as they were about to start butting heads, Kuroko cleverly intervened.

“Before this escalates into something it shouldn’t, I think we should get something to eat.” At the mention of food, Kagami’s stomach sounded its agreement. He went red and looked out of the window as everyone turned to stare at him.

“Y-yeah. I agree.”

“No surprises there then.” Kagami hit him, and then addressed Riko.

“I’m guessing you haven’t been on your lunch break yet. Wanna join?” She was going to decline but caught the slight headshake Teppei gave her.

“Uh, yeah, sure! Let me just grab my bag from the office and I’ll be right with you. Are you coming Teppei?”

“Nope, I have some stuff I need to finish up in logistics. But I’ll see you later, okay?” She nodded and he pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head before waving genially at the rest of them and bidding them farewell. When Riko had what she needed, they once again went to the lifts to the canteen. She and Momoi chattered excitedly about all things pregnancy in one lift, with Kise and Kuroko asking the odd question. Takao took the opportunity to ask Midorima how he was finding his tour-guide skills and was unjustifiably thrilled when he was told he ‘wasn’t completely embarrassing himself’. In the other lift, Kagami continued to field any questions that Akashi asked about his company whilst trying to ignore the close proximity between himself and Aomine. The latter wasn’t saying anything but he could feel the eyes boring through his back. _Back? I wish_. He silently willed the lift to hurry up so that his posterior would be safe from wandering eyes and thankfully, it wasn’t long before the lifts dinged, indicating he would soon be free from his prison.

“I’m kinda hoping the tour stops here, at least for a little while.”

“You can rest easy, Kagami. I will allow you to enjoy your lunch break in peace.”

Based on the inside of the canteen, not to mention Kagami’s ‘ _healthy_ ’ appetite, it would be safe to say he viewed nutrition -and eating in general- quite highly. It was lavish without being too much, and-like the rest of the Firebird building-extremely welcoming. There were different sections for the cold and hot food and a wide variety of labelled dishes and sides to choose from. Everything was self-service, with attentive staff available to restock any items that were running low or guide people if they had any dietary requirements. On one of the back walls, there were a few menus, indicating what would be served for the next few days. It was clear, however-and Kagami later confirmed it-that they were regularly rotated, so his employees would get a good range of things to chose from and wouldn’t be bored eating the same thing repeatedly.

Looking back, Kuroko felt it would be more appropriate to call it a dining hall because the tables were made with a heavy, polished wood and there wasn’t a fixed seating plan. Chairs could be moved to absolutely anywhere, which was a lot better and more comfortable than cafeteria with fixed chairs or benches. There were also several vending machines as well as a manned coffee station, where a barista was currently making two lattes. Kagami invited them to help themselves and grabbed a plate which was soon piled high with food.

It made sense to all sit and one big table which is what they did. Eating didn’t appear to slow either Momoi or Riko down, and they continued to babble and squeal over a baby magazine that the expecting mother had procured from her bag. The more experience members of the party and the two women remained engrossed in their lunches or their conversations. But the Miracles had never really seen Kagami in action. He had eaten dessert when they had all met at Swirls but _this_...this was different. Kuroko had vague recollections of Kagami eating from when they were still teenagers but it appeared his stomach’s capacity had grown increasingly limitless; something he hadn’t thought physically (or scientifically) possible.

Even though they were used to Murasakibara being able to eat gigantic amounts of food in one sitting, it was more in his nature to eat continuously throughout the day, so it wasn’t often they actually saw it. But Kagami was a different thing altogether.

He methodically worked his way through almost everything on the menu. Katsu don, fries, stir-fry noodles, stroganoff, chicken a la king, vegetarian sushi...everything disappeared into his mouth, never to be seen again. It was almost grotesque and yet it was impossible to turn away from it.

“Kagamicchi, where does it _**go**_?” After his little (huge) spa reveal, Kise had been hell-bent on becoming his loyal disciple if it meant attaining a body like his. However, after bearing witness to the lunchtime massacre he was faced with now, he wasn’t so sure. _There is no **way** my body will put up with all those calories. I’d turn into a blimp! What exactly_ **is** _he?_

Kagami shrugged, still chomping, before swallowing and clearing his throat.

“I don’t even know. But I wouldn’t worry if I were you. I eat literally everything and it doesn’t seem to affect me in any way so-” Kise grabbed onto his hand, sending his chopsticks flying, and gazed earnestly into his eyes.

“Teach me. Teach me your ways.” Kagami sighed, strangely accepting. What did he really expect? This was Kise after all.

“Sure. Just get me another pair of chopsticks.”

“Okay!” Kagami drummed his fingers on the table while he waited for Kise to return and decided to confront the owner of the ultramarine eyes that remain fixated on him.

“Problem?”

“The way you eat shouldn’t be possible...or legal. I mean, I thought you were bad before but _this_ is some freaky shit.”

“Language Aomine-kun. Don’t let your mouth run away with you.” Kagami sniggered at the put down but when he saw Aomine gearing up to retaliate he decided to step in first.

“There’s nothing bad about eating a lot-”

“The hole you always eat into my wallet when we go out isn’t exactly _good_.” Kagami toyed with the idea of smacking his best friend’s face into his half eaten lunch but thought better of it. _I’ll wait ‘til they’ve gone..._

“Moving on. There’s nothing wrong with it. Besides, he eats just as much as I do.” He jerked a thumb to his left and the recipient looked up slowly.

“Murasakibara? No he doesn’t. You’re a **monster**.”

“You’re wrong Mine-chin. I eat more than him.” Kagami looked mildly offended.

“I was being generous before but forget that. There’s no _way_ you can eat as much as I can.” His competitive fire had been ignited, and Murasakibara didn’t look that lazy anymore.

“Don’t get cocky. You’re not on my level.”

“I should be saying that to you!”

“What concerns me is that fact that you two genuinely believe this is something to fight over-” They both turned to glare at him and he held up his hands to defend himself.

“I’m just _saying_! Don’t look at me like I’m the main course!”

“Whilst I would love to see the two of you consume inhuman amounts of food at worrying speeds, I have to side with Takao-kun. We don’t have the time for it today, though I’m sure a date for your battle, as it were, can be arranged. Akashi-kun?”

“I have nothing to add Tetsu. You’ve summarised everything perfectly. I believe we should be recommencing our tour shortly.” He finished up his cappuccino- _the coffee barista is a very nice touch_ -dabbed at his mouth and waited for the others to finish up. They were all nearly done or completely finished. As the scraping of cutlery on plates died down, the girls’ conversation grew more audible.

“It must be wonderful having Kiyoshi-kun working in the same department as you! He seems so _supportive_!” Riko grinned in agreement.

“It is. He’s such an amazing person, though he can be a total dolt sometimes. Still, I wouldn’t change him for the world!” Momoi couldn’t help but be envious, though there was no malice behind it. _It must feel incredible to be as in love as she is. I can even hear it in her voice!_

Kagami finally laid his cutlery to rest, rubbing his flat stomach in satisfaction. As always, the kitchen staff didn’t disappoint. It was one of the highlights of working, in his opinion. They knew him only as Takao’s close friend but he was so friendly and polite to them that every time they saw him, they personally made sure he was well fed. It didn’t concern them in the slightest that Takao had told them not to mention anything about seeing him around-as long as he enjoyed and appreciated their cooking, he could be absolutely anyone for all they cared.

While they waited for Murasakibara to finish his dessert, he tuned into the conversation going on at the end of the table. As his eyes rested on Riko and her prominent stomach, he remembered something.

“Oh yeah! Coach?”

“Will you ever stop calling me ‘Coach’? I thought I told you-”

“Yeaaaahhh but...” He went slightly pink before pushing ahead, “It’s kinda embarrassing plus you didn’t say anything to Kuroko when he used it!”

“What’s so embarrassing about it? And that’s different. He’s Kuroko, and you’re a moron.” The look she gave him alerted him that he was walking through a minefield. Riko wasn’t the most even-tempered person out there normally but pregnant Riko was on a whole new level.

“Never mind. And stop changing the subject! I was about to ask you something!”

“I don’t remember stopping you...”

“Oooh she got you ther- **OW**!”

“Gosh, you’re unbearable...” he muttered, but quickly dismissed that line of thought upon seeing the evil look she was giving him.

“I wanted to ask whether you’d taken your supplements or not.” She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips. Truthfully, she wasn’t that surprised that Kagami had turned into a total mother hen when he had heard the great news. It was second nature to him to care for others, and this was no exception. Combined with his awkwardness around females, he was like a clumsy, but caring nanny. _Absolutely **adorable**. I can’t wait to see him with the baby_.

“No Kagami-kun, I haven’t. Thanks for reminding me.” She delved into her bag and fished out a small, purple bottle with an image of a heavily pregnant woman (still nothing on Riko) cradling her belly with a soft smile. She had worked the cap off and had shaken out two pills when a sudden, deep voice shook her, making her nearly drop the medication.

“What are those.” As was Aomine’s habit, it wasn’t really a question, and though she wanted to berate him for speaking down to her, there was something authorative about made her hesitate.

“My supplementary pills.”

“I kinda guessed that. I meant what are they. Satsuki.” He sounded almost bored, which baffled Riko as much as it irritated her. _How can he be asking the questions but make it sound like it’s total effort to do so? Keep your mouth shut then!_ Momoi smiled almost timidly and held out a small, soft hand.

“Is it alright if I look at the bottle quickly?” Riko nodded and handed it over to her.

The throw wasn’t the best, but Aomine caught it like it was nothing. Riko was rendered speechless the moment the bottle went flying through the air. She had thought he was just being a nuisance but as she saw the slightly dull, navy blue eyes scan over the ingredients on the back, she realised there was a lot more to it than that. Kagami had felt the same, and was ready to have a go but like Riko he (regrettably) couldn’t help but be interested in where this was going.

Aomine appeared to have drawn his own conclusions from the plastic container and threw it again. However the bottle wasn’t going where Kagami expected it to. Instead, it sailed cleanly through the air to basically land on Midorima’s outstretched, taped-up hand. He adjusted his glasses, and his moss-coloured eyes scanned over the tiny text at the back as well before placing it on the table and tapping quietly at his tablet. He scrutinised Riko’s belly briefly before tapping some more and giving Kise the bottle to pass it on to Riko.

“I don’t-”

“Those will do for today, I suppose. The delivery should arrive here at around eleven tomorrow morning. Be sure to receive it.”

“Okay...but delivery for what?” Midorima looked at her like she was slow, but Aomine stepped in to take over.

“Your supplements. Those ones suck and they don’t actually target any major areas of the developing kid’s health.” She wanted to argue but couldn’t. She had once attempted to read the physical attributes of the child in her belly but it hadn’t worked. She could only hear the heartbeat. For the most part, she had avoided going to the doctors unless it was absolutely necessary-something about them put her on edge. She kept good care of herself and aside from working a bit too hard on occasion; she wasn’t guilty of anything so there had been no real need. Plus, there were plenty of people constantly checking up on her, her ecstatic father being at the top of that list.

“I see...”

“Still don’t believe me?” He quirked an eyebrow, now mildly interested in what her response would be.

“Well, I haven’t exactly been having any problems with them-”

“And you know this based on your own health or the kid’s?” Kagami clicked his tongue; once again, Aomine was taking things too far. And yet...he had helped Riko, out of his own accord. _This guy is **way** too confusing..._

“Take it easy, dude. You don’t have to bite her damn head off. She has no reason to trust you anyway.”

  
_No, you mean **you** have no reason to trust me._

_And do you blame him?_

_Whatever. I don’t need his trust._

  
“Aomine is actually correct, a rare event I can assure you. It has been proven through many scientific trials and studies that there is no actually benefit to taking the cocktail of vitamins in these supplements.” Riko was aware that medicine was his area of expertise so she listened attentively to what he had to say.

“We both agreed that the levels of vitamin A are too high in these tablets. If anything, by ingesting these, you could be putting your baby at risk.” Riko paled significantly and Momoi wrapped an arm around her shoulders whilst shooting Midorima a look to tone it down. Takao hissed his name and did the same and he got the message.

“Though, the chances of this having happened are very unlikely. Still, we both concluded that it would be most beneficial for you and your child if you stopped taking them altogether. Fortunately, the Zone has recently developed supplements for pregnant women and whilst they are targeted slightly at those who work out regularly but I’m certain the added protein will be as advantageous to you as it would be to them, considering you are working so close to your due date.” It was slightly scary how much Midorima had managed to infer just by glancing at her but as he had proceeded with his accurate analysis, she couldn’t help but feel a bit bad for how hostile she’d been to Aomine.

“I can’t really argue with that, can I? Thank you. I didn’t even realise the risks behind it. Especially...especially you, Aomine. Thank you.”

Aomine stopped digging in his ear to scratch the back of his head nonchalantly and shrug.

“Whatever.”

Just then, the sound of hurried high heels burst through the door and Suzi quickly made her way over to them.

“Takao! I’ve finally found you! Hi Boss!”

“Hi Suz- _Boss_? Takao, how many times do I have to tell you to stop corrupting her! She’s too good for the likes of you.”

“And how many times do I have to tell _you_ it isn’t corruption, it’s enlightenment. Suzi, my dear girl!” He wrapped a friendly arm around her waist to draw her closer and she giggled. Though she had been reluctant to try and find Takao and Kagami, as she knew they would have _company_ , the situation called for it. She had felt very tense when she’d walked into the dining hall, and she could feel the judgemental looks coming from them. She _knew_ they were thinking that she was beneath them; just another unimportant person that they had to deal with. But Kagami and Takao never looked like at her like they did and they _never_ made her feel like she was inadequate. She once again thanked the Lord that she had two wonderful employers like them.

“What can I do for you?” She lowered her head and whispered something into his ear. Whatever it was, it clearly didn’t sit well with Takao as a grim look passed over his fine features before he dispelled it with a slightly forced smile.

“I can see your predicament.” It was more murmured to himself than anyone else but most of the others still heard it. He was so caught up in his thoughts; he seemed to forget where he was. Eventually, Kise tried to get his attention.

“Uhhh....Takao....” He snapped out of it straight away and beamed at Kise.

“Sorry about that! Suzi just alerted me of something that I need to go and sort out so unfortunately, I have to leave the last part of the door in Kagami’s, hopefully capable, hands! But I’ll meet with all of you in the office at the end. Suzi?” His secretary began to lead the way to the door and he started to follow but stopped when he heard his name being called.

“Takao?” Kagami was completely confused to say the least, and the weighted look Takao gave him didn’t help any. They appeared to be having an intense conversation with just their eyes but what threw everyone was the exasperated look Takao shot Kagami before muttering ‘Later’ and leaving with Suzi. It was well known to them at this point that Takao had limitless patience when it came to dealing with his best friend’s slow ways, so the final reaction before he left was baffling.

“Uhhh...Well, I guess I’ll be taking you guys for the rest of the tour by myself...can we go now?” Takao’s odd and unexplained behaviour had left Kagami restless and he now wanted everything to be over more than ever, so that the two of them could have a proper talk.

“Lead the way Kagami.”

Akashi gave a quick, sharp look to the stragglers and they followed Kagami to human resources, after parting ways with Riko who has going back to continue her phone call. Thankfully, the majority of the tour had been covered before lunch, so he only had a few more areas to take them to. He explained to them that whilst they did have an area designated for research and development and another for engineering, there were pilot plants and laboratories situated elsewhere in Illoya, where they did the most of their work as they had better equipment there, more staff and a lot more space.

“I would expect nothing less from such a company. I would be very interested in visiting the places you’ve mentioned, albeit at a later date.” Kagami nodded slowly, he was bound to have asked sooner or later so there was no point being surprised about it. He would try and find a way out of doing it himself though; Takao and Toru could do it instead.

They finished with the IT floor, and finally made their way to Kagami’s office. He wondered how they would all fit. Though his office was by no means small, he had never held anything more than five people at a time, so he figure it would be a tight squeeze. Once he walked in however, he once again came up the conclusion that Suzi was likely the best secretary in the world and should never be underestimated.

In the middle of the room was a large, wooden table with ten, black padded chairs spaced evenly around it. A floral centrepiece sat in the middle and at each of the places, there was a pristine notepad, with the company name printed neatly on the corner of each page as well as an expensive-looking ballpoint pen, peeking out from a velvet pouch. His desk now sat on the side, and had been covered with a cream table cloth and it now held an array of refreshments, china and cutlery as well as a coffee machine and milk foamer. Underneath the table, there looked to be a mini refrigerator as well. She’d thought of absolutely everything.

  
_She takes life-saver to a **whole** new level._

  
“Uh, yeah, so, uh, take a seat and I guess we can discuss anything you feel is necessary after seeing how Firebird runs. Oh, and help yourself to refreshments-”

“I should think **not**!” gasped the haughty but playful voice, and sure enough, Takao appeared with Suzi following right behind him. “Where are your manners, Kagami? They’re _guests_ , so they will be _served_ thank you very much!”

Suzi struggled to suppress her amused wheezing and went over to the table to grab a notepad. She then went round, person by person, taking orders for drinks and preparing them on the table before bringing them all over on a tray. She then came round again with a tray laden with sandwiches, cakes and pastries and offered them to all the Miracles. Kagami watched her with pride: she was really going the extra mile to make sure they were comfortable, even if she may not have liked some of them as much after what they did to Takao. Not only was the way she was handling them very professional, but it really left a good impression. He snuck a look at Takao and saw his own expression mirrored and slightly amplified on his best friend’s face. It was to be expected, they had been working together longer. Suzi was really something. She needs a raise. Takao caught his eye and nodded; once again, they were on the same wavelength. When everyone had been served she bowed slightly and left the room, flashing a quick grin to her bosses.

“Kagamin!”

“Hmm?”

“Your secretary is so _cute_! What’s her name?”

“Suzi. Well not really, that’s just a nickname I guess...you know, you could ask her the next time she comes in. She won’t bite, she’s totally sweet.” Takao nodded emphatically.

“An actual angel!”

“And how long has she been working here?” Kise asked with interest and a suspicious gleam in his eyes.

“Like three years...?” Kagami didn’t get it.

“I’d say closer to four at this point.” But Takao certainly did. “You better not try poaching her Kise! She loves it here, so don’t go filling her head with ideas!” Kise raised his hands in surrender, a sly grin on his face.

“I’d never think of doing that Takao! Though if she’s so comfortable here, then you have no reason to worry, do you?”

“Cheeky-”

“You’re a total hypocrite though.”

“HOW?! I don’t ‘ _fill her head with ideas_ ’; I merely educate her on the ways of life!”

“So teach her how to bully me?”

“That sounds about right, yes.” Kagami rolled his eyes and left it at that.

“So is there anything _else_ you guys wanted to know?”

“Well, as you’ve mentioned it, when we were in the marketing department...”

 

It was nearly six hours later when the Miracles finally got up to leave. Together, they had made the final amendments to their contract and were scheduled to be signing it at next Wednesday’s meeting. Though no stock was going to be changing hands, money would be, and that in itself was binding enough for Kagami. He couldn’t shake all his doubts but Takao’s words from earlier reverberate in his mind: he wouldn’t be alone in this whatever happened, and that made all this difference. _This will be different....not like-_

“Hello Kagamiiiii? Snap out of it, sunshine. Let’s go see them off.” Takao kept waving his hand in Kagami’s face until he grabbed it and pushed it away from him. As they left the office, they inevitably passed by Suzi’s desk where she was typing away at her computer. When she heard the door open, she jumped to her feet and smiled widely at all of them.

“Thank you all for coming. I hope your day was successful and that you have a safe journey back!” She bowed slightly and was shocked when she lifted her eyes to see a pale, beautiful hand outstretched in front of her.

“No, thank you Suzuki Tara, for you kind hospitality. You really made us all feel very welcome today. The work you do is exemplar and I highly recommend that you get a raise.”

She took the smooth, firm hand in her smaller, softer one and shook it, caught in his gaze and unable to turn away. The intensity of his look had her feeling hot and cold at the same time - _Is he always like this?_ \- before he suddenly let go, smiling slightly.

Internally, she couldn’t help wondering if her sudden attraction was just coincidence or if maybe, she had a thing for redheads. _Though in all honesty, I think I need to have my head checked._

“We have taken up more than enough of your time. Gentlemen. Miss Satsuki.” Kise waved goodbye as he passed, Murasakibara mumbled his thanks for the food and Momo beamed at her, and assured her she would visit again soon, which had Kagami looking more worried than was justified. They filed into the lifts and made their way back down to the finance floor as Kuroko had expressed his desire to say goodbye to Riko and possibly exchange numbers. Kagami had agreed as he also wanted to make sure she left soon, as she had a habit of working more hours than he felt a heavily pregnant woman should.

When they got there, most of the staff had already left, as it was already past five. Those that remained were holed up in their cubicles and the soft tapping of keys on a keyboard and the occasional slurps of caffeine filled drinks to keep them going were the only things that could be heard in the dim room. That and a feminine voice that sounded worlds apart from the one they had heard when they first walked into the room a few hours ago.

“I’ll just let her know we’re leaving.”

“Sure. Go right ahead.” Kagami waved him forward, but as Kuroko came up to the door, that was slightly ajar, both he and Takao seemed to realise something at the same time.

“Actually no wait-!”

“On second thoughts don’t-”

“Coach? Senpai?” Though there wasn’t much of a change in his voice, they were all sharp enough to hear the slightly higher pitch. Kuroko was surprised.

Upon hearing this, the rumour mongers, Kise and Momoi rushed to the door too, before Kagami could grab either of them. Once there, Kise gasped dramatically and Momoi shrieked slightly.

“AIDA! What are you _**doing**_?!”

“Aren’t you taking the dumb bimbo thing a bit too far? Do I really have to spell it out for you?”

“Honey we’ve talked about this...”

“I know we have, sweetie.” Her tone grew warmer and more syrupy whenever she addressed him. She never planned it, it just happened. “But she’s a special case. I’m sure you remember her: Momoi from Touou.”

“Of course I remember her. Momoi, long time no see. How-”

“‘Of course’?” There wasn’t any syrup anymore. All remaining sweetness had been replaced with poison that laced her brittle tone like delicate icing. “What do you mean ‘ _of course_ ’?”

“I just meant I hadn’t forgotten her from high sc-”

“ _Why_? What was so **_un_** forgettable about her, huh?”

“Honey, you know that’s not what I meant-”

“So what _**did**_ you mean then, hmm? Because I’m hearing a lot of denial, but no real answer!” She strode (well, wobbled) out of the room with as much grace as she could muster, which wasn’t much considering how huge her stomach was. Kagami ran a hand down his face, annoyed at himself for letting Kuroko come in the first place, and Takao couldn’t help but watch in amusement as Firebird’s favourite couple went at it again.

“Riko, calm down-”

“ _Don’t tell me to calm down!_ ” she snapped. There were more footsteps towards the door and it wasn’t long before Kuroko’s ‘senpai’ appeared. And it wasn’t Kiyoshi Teppei.

“Wait, aren’t you...?”

“Seirin’s old captain, Hyuuga Junpei.”

 

After Riko had been reassured several times over that her husband wasn’t cheating on her and after she had blamed everything from her rampant hormones to Kagami and his attitude, she quieted down enough to be ushered out of the building by Hyuuga, after swapping numbers with both Kuroko and Momoi.

“I still can’t believe it! I was convinced her and Kiyoshi-kun were a couple; they act so comfortably around each other.”

“Yeah, because they’re like best friends. But it’s never been anything more than that.”

“So how did the two of them get together?” Momoi looked eagerly at Kagami, keen to hear the story. Takao backed off silently with a cheeky grin, leaving Kagami to deal with it, and the redhead cursed him silently.

“Well...uh...” He was growing redder by the second, and looked to Kuroko for help. For once, Kuroko took pity on him, though it was only momentary.

“Well, from what I remember, Hyugaa-senpai was very fond of Coach, but he seemed to have problems expressing himself. But that’s as much as I can donate to the topic, I’m afraid.” _You don’t look ‘_ afraid _’ about it at all, you snake!_

“Sooo...as far as I can remember-”

“What, does talking about anything _remotely_ sexual scare you? Wimp.” Aomine had been watching Kagami’s growing discomfort with relish. Something about the crimson hue on his cheeks made the bluenette want to see it again and again, and he’d do anything to make it happen.

“Shut **up** , Dai-chan! You’re too rude to him!”

“Don’t worry about it Momoi. At this point I don’t think he can help being as much of an asshole as he is. It’s like second nature to him.” Neither of them realised that they were becoming increasing open with their insults, especially Kagami. At this point, he didn’t bother much to hide his dislike for all things Aomine and openly called him out. In a strange way, it was as though he was getting more comfortable with the idea of being around Aomine all the time though it was only to fight with him at every given opportunity.

“Anyway, he’d been into Coach for a long time but he couldn’t confess to her so eventually Kiyoshi-senpai got tired and kind of told her himself. But she’d kind of been waiting for Hyuuga-senpai to admit it to her because she knew he liked her and she liked him too so she asked him whether he did and he denied it because he thought she didn’t like him like that...” He appeared to be getting confused by his own narration so Takao jumped in before he got completely lost.

“Long story short, we helped match-make, with some romantic gold from Romeo here-” “So that’s why Kagami-kun was so red. Cute.” “Shut **_up_** Kuroko!” “-and they both realised eventually that they liked each other...a **lot**.” He wiggled his eyebrows and got a hand to the back of the head, courtesy of Kagami.

“They’re our senpais. Don’t think of them like that.”

“I mean, it’s kind of hard not to every time I see Riko. Let’s face it, there’s only one way that baby got there a- ** _AHHHHHH_**!”

“And what way’s that, Takao-kun?”

“I thought you went home?” he whimpered.

“Well I was but then I realised I’d left some documents I’m working on tonight in my office. And lucky I **did** because now I get to hear your exciting revelation! So come on!” The light, happy and completely fake tone slipped away in an instant leaving the deep, sinister growl of a pregnant Riko ready to snap. “Spill.”

He gazed desperately at Kagami who gave him a taste of his own medicine and suddenly became deeply interested in the walls. The _oh-so-white_ walls. _Vengeful bastard._

“What’s wrong Takao-kun? Cat got you tongue?” _It hasn’t got my tongue, it’s got my ear. And it isn’t a cat..._

“Riko, honey, have you got those papers-what are you doing? Riko...”

“What?! He started it!”

“I’m sure he did. Let’s go home.” He ushered her out of the door and while her back was turned, he grabbed Takao in a headlock, and rubbed his knuckles over the mass of thick, dark hair. The friction made his head burn and he yelped in pain.

“OW, OW, OWWWW!”

“You can be _such_ an annoying **brat** , you know that? I’m not going to hear the end of it tonight! If she doesn’t finish you off tomorrow, rest assured that I will!”

“But _why_? I’m **_innocent_**!”

“You don’t know the meaning of the word. _HEY_!” Kagami had been secretly pleased that his mouthy best friend had been caught in the act by Riko but when he got rapped on the head by Hyuuga’s knuckles, his brain couldn’t fathom why he was at fault to.

“ _You_ should’ve stopped him.”

“ **HOW**? I’m not his keeper!”

“I know. He’s yours. But that doesn’t mean you can’t trade roles once in a while.”

“Charming.”

“Less of the attitude and who knows? This time tomorrow, you might still be alive. But you.” He eyed Takao with disdain and slight pity. “It’s over for you.” Threats made, he bade a final goodnight to the rest of them and followed his wife out of the building.

“Well, that was fun.”

“You’re such an idiot. Honestly, I should just stay far away from you. Every time I’m within a mile radius of your big mouth, I end up getting in trouble too!”

“‘ **My** big mouth?’ Seems like someone’s forgotten where he comes from. Have you forgotten how astronomically sized your own mouth is or do you need me to remind you?”

“Go-”

“Kagamicchi!” Kise interrupted with a laugh. “Have you totally forgotten why you’re here? You’re meant to say bye to us!” Kise knew that if he didn’t stop them now, they’d keep going all night. Though that wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. _They’re **hilarious** , like a comedy duo! ...I could sign them..._

“Oh yeah, you’re right. Sorry about that.” Shooting one last evil look to Takao, he grinned at them. “Er, thanks for coming, and I’ll probably see you all next Wednesday.”

“Ditto what he said!” Akashi shook both their hands and said he looked forward to their next meeting before making his way to their waiting limousine. Midorima nodded curtly, after mentioning something to Takao that no one else caught and followed Akashi with Murasakibara in tow, who mumbled his own goodbye. Kuroko smiled his goodbyes, receiving a half-hug from Takao and a fist bump from Kagami. Kise looked like he was going to go for a hug from Kagami at the very least but he felt Kuroko’s restraining hand at the back of his jacket and settled for exuberant waving. Momoi managed to get her way, to the surprise of absolutely no one and said goodbye to Takao before latching on to Kagami. He was struggling to prise her off when someone else intervened and got the job done in no time. Aomine regarded Kagami with the slightly mocking look he always had whenever the redhead was in his sights. Kagami smelt trouble on the horizon, and lots of it.

“Do I get a hug too?”

“Do you _see_ any flying pigs?”

“Yeah.”

“The answer’s still no.”

“How _mean_! I save you from Satsuki’s clutches and this is all the thanks I get?”

“No. The thanks you get is not being kicked to the curb on your ass. I’m actually letting you walk out.”

“Your kindness knows no bounds, O Gracious One!” His voice dripped with sarcasm, and he tried to get a rise out of Kagami. The irritated twitch of one of his split brows told Aomine it was working.

“Shut up and leave... _please_.”

“Make me.” Kagami grunted in disgust and grabbed Aomine by the scruff of his jacket before hauling him towards the door. Kuroko deemed him reliable enough to deal with Aomine and so focused on getting Momoi and Kise to where the others were waiting. That was one of many mistakes that led to the following sudden event. Another major one was Takao following them, in order to continue his conversation with Kuroko about something Kagami-related. The third and final one was Kagami not dropping Aomine’s collar like a hot potato when he noticed that he wasn’t putting up much of a struggle to get to the door. That should have been the biggest hint that something wasn’t right. But Kagami, in his ignorance, just wanted him out so he continued to drag him to the entrance of the empty lobby. They were just by the doors when Aomine dug in his heels, in a random show of stubbornness. Kagami rounded on him immediately, ticked off that he’d done this just as he was about to be ejected from the premises.

“Really? Why _now_?”

“Because I want to talk to you.”

“You’ve spoken to me a lot today. But I haven’t heard anything worthwhile coming from your lips at all.”

“Maybe that’s because you’re not listening closely enough.”

“‘Closely enough’? How does that work? I’ve-oof!” Aomine grabbed him and spun them around, backing Kagami into the wall and standing in front of him. He didn’t pin him as he suspected he’d only get a knee to the groin for his trouble, but he closed in all the way to speak right in his face. His red eyes blazed up at him, annoyed and defiant. But, try as he might, he couldn’t hide the smallest spark of curiosity that lit up the crimson depths. _That’s enough for me to work with. I’ve got this._

“Well?”

“...”

“Aomine, don’t waste my f-”

“Why do you keep saying ‘no’?” Kagami frowned, fairly lost.

“‘No’ to...?”

“Why won’t you sleep with me?” Kagami groaned, done with Aomine for the rest of the week, and likely, his entire lifetime.

“This again? No means no! What part of that is so hard for you to understand?”

“No one says no to me, especially when it comes to sex.”

“Well, there’s a first time for everything.”

“Is it because you’re playing hard to get?” Aomine switched to a different tactic, catching Kagami off guard. “Is it because you wanted to make me chase after you? Because this-” he motioned loosely with his hand at the two of them, “this is all a first. So if that’s what your aim was, you can quit playing around now-”

“The fuck?” he said incredulously, “ **No** that’s not the reason! What the hell made you say that?”

“Other girls have tried that shit, but I’m never down with it, so they stop it pretty quick. I still don’t totally know why I put up with you doing it but I feel like this fuck might be well worth having, so I’m invested.”

“Invest elsewhere, dickwad. I’ve said no and I mean it. Stop bothering me.”

“Just like that?”

“If you could, but I get the feeling it’s not that simple.”

“But why? That’s what’s messing with me. Do you even have a valid reason-”

“I need a valid reason for turning you down?”

“Don’t say it like that. Try ‘making the biggest mistake of your life’.”

“Whatever you say-“

“No, don’t say that either.”

“ _WHY_?”

“Because if that were true, if you were doing _whatever I said_ , I would’ve had you at least three times today.” Kagami grew silent and reddened, pushing himself further back into the wall but Aomine closed the distance in a heartbeat. _I swear he’s closer than he was before..._

“So? Why? Are you scared?”

“Scared...of _**what**_?”

“Getting fucked by a guy.” Kagami choked on his saliva a bit, and Aomine’s eyes watched his Adam’s apple bob up and down. He had the unexplainable urge to lick it. Hmmm.

“Okay, first off. ‘ _Getting_ ’?” Aomine quirked an eyebrow, more than a little amused that the conversation was taking this turn.

“I’m pretty sure I don’t have to spell it out for you but just to ensure that we’re crystal clear here, when we fuck, you’re going to be taking my dick up your ass. So prepare yourself.”

Kagami’s blush reached his ears and he wished he hadn’t said anything. Aomine couldn’t help but disagree. The red stain on his face had his mind wandering even more. _I wonder how far down he can blush...I wouldn’t mind experimenting with-_

“I don’t have to prepare myself for shit! It won’t ever happen!”

“So you _are_ scared? Because you don’t have to be. I’ve never slept with another guy before either and I likely won’t ever again after you. So we’ll be on equal footing. Besides, the mechanics are all the same: my cock goes into a hole. How hard can it be?”

“Did you just call them ‘mechanics’?”

“Isn’t that what they are?” Kagami exhaled slowly, his breath softly fanning Aomine’s face. _I’m not going crazy, I’m **sure** he’s closer now. Does he not understand the concept of personal space?!_

“I’m not even going to bother responding to that. Whatever the case, it’s never going to happen. It might in your sick little head, but it won’t in the real world. I won’t sleep with you. And that’s-”

“Or do you have like trust issues or some shit?” Kagami jolted so Aomine convinced himself that he was on the right track.

“Because you don’t need those either. This won’t be a relationship at all. This will be me banging you, and if it’s good, I’ll do it some more. That’s literally it. I mean, I’ve never boned one of my partners before but there’s a first time for everything I guess.”

“ _ **Trust issues**_?”

“Yeah, girls have told me crap like that before we fuck and seeing as you’re a lot more girly than me, I kinda just assumed. But if it’s not then great, we can get to bed faster.”

_He’s deluded! Or just completely insane! And where are the others?! Shouldn’t they have sent someone to come get him by now? Whatever. It’s time to put a stop to this once and for all._

“Aomine.” He squared his shoulders and drew himself to his full height, but was still annoyingly dwarfed by the bluenette, who didn’t fail to realise this and smirked, staying close to him.

“This can’t and won’t go on. I’m **not** going to sleep with you. Whether that’s because I just don’t like you or I’m not into guys or even something else; all that is irrelevant. I don’t really have a reason but I don’t think you need-or deserve- one to accept this outcome. I get that you need someone to confirm your sexuality or whatever the fuck is going on with you right now, but I’d bet my life ten times over that there are countless men who’d give their right arm to sleep with you just once. So go bother them ins-”

“You’re so thick, it’s painful.”

“ _I’m_ thick? Try again, asshat-” Aomine was done messing around and he grabbed Kagami’s wrists, pinning them by his head and moved until they were pressed chest-to-chest. He stared into Kagami’s eyes as he spoke and refused to look away once, but a part of him was desperate to, as the ruby eyes were causing a _reaction_ in his nether regions.

 _Not **now**! You’ve been behaving so fucking well even though I _ know _being within ten feet of this guy always gets to you. Why now when I could actually get **caught**?!_

“If I just needed to screw some other guy, don’t you think I would’ve done it by now? If I knew there was another way around this without having to chase after you like some desperate fucktard, don’t you think I would’ve done it by now? If there was another way to get the image of screwing you seven ways to Sunday out of my head, DON’T YOU THINK I WOULD’VE DONE IT BY NOW?” Kagami stayed silent, not knowing what to say to that. Aomine’s closeness, and Aomine being Aomine were becoming, though he’d never admit it, the tiniest bit overwhelming, and he got the feeling one wrong move could trigger something he wasn’t ready for.

“I want **you** and-though you’ve stupidly convinced yourself otherwise- eventually, I’m going to have you. I keep telling you this so it isn’t a shock to the system when you’re taking my dick like it’s the only thing you’ll ever eat again. I know I’ll break you eventually, so stop being so _fucking **stubborn**_.” He transferred both Kagami’s wrists into one huge hand, pulling them above his head and let the other roam. Kagami watched it like it was a loaded gun, chest heaving with his heavy breathing.

“Relax. I’m not going to hurt you; I’m not even going to touch you anywhere that could get me arrested. I just...” He faded off, trailing his index finger along the sides and back of Kagami’s neck before letting it idly circle his Adam’s apple. Kagami strained against his hold but got nowhere. The act of it, and the gentle touching worked wonders on Aomine’s dick and he had to lean back slightly so his raging hard-on wouldn’t poke into Kagami’s thigh.

  
_He definitely won’t take_ that _well, plus, I hate to admit it, but you might be making major progress here._

_Of course I fucking am. I’m Aomine Daiki._

_Whatever bozo. Just don’t push him too far, too soon or he’ll bolt and you’ll never get this opportunity again. I mean look at him, he’s wound **tight**._

  
His finger was still lazily parading over the soft skin of his neck and Kagami’s gaze was still fixed on him. There was a cacophony of emotions swirling agitatedly in the garnet orbs that he couldn’t wait to start picking apart. His chest was still heaving and he kept wetting his lips with that slightest hint of pink tongue.

  
_...wound **tight**..._

  
His mind went straight to the gutter. He could almost feel Kagami’s tightness around his dick, Kagami taking it like a pro; Kagami not knowing what to do and being put through his paces...

  
“Ao-mine?” His voice cracked slightly from disuse, and Aomine breathed deeply, closing his darkening, midnight blue eyes. Kagami was testing him, without even knowing it. But if he acted now, no matter what way he spun it, it would be rape. And he didn’t need that on his record.

 

_But so help me, if he keeps looking at me like that..._

 

“Aomine...?” He tried again. The taller man almost looked pained and though Kagami still told himself Aomine could go to hell and make friends with the devil, he didn’t want him _dying_ on him. _He might have heartburn or something..._

The eyes opened slowly, and the dark, mysterious emotion that Kagami had see growing slowly in the ultramarine depths was now gone.

“Play me.”

“I’m sorry?”

“One-on-one. That’s how we’ll solve this. If you win, I back off for good. If I win...” He hesitated. His body was screaming at him to say ‘we fuck’ because he was _desperate_  to have Kagami’s strong, delectable body under his, doing whatever he wanted-

  
_WHATEVER YOU WANT! Do you HEAR that, thicko? He can do whatever you want for one **whole** night? Why the delay? It’s what you want._

_Think of how **great** that ass will be. Get moving man and make the bet. We know you can wipe the floor with him._

_That mouth, that **mouth**! Limitless possibilities and yours for the night. Make the right decision..._

_Yes, but do you want to degrade him like that? Don’t you want to give him the choice to make the decision to sleep with you or not. You do, don’t you? And why’s that?_

_You know, for a small guy, you sure are fucking loud._

_You better believe I am. But I think you like listening to me as well...anyway, don’t dodge the question. Why?_

_..._

_I’ll tell you why. You respect him. Him **and** what he stands for. But even more than that..._

 

_You want to see bold, fiery, stubborn-as- **fuck** Kagami on his back, legs spread for you, begging you to give it to him because that’s what he wants more than anything else in the world. You want to prove that he can be broken and bended to your will._

_..._

  
_I’m right aren’t I?_

“If _I **win**_...” Hi finger froze where it was on one of his collarbones, “you let me keep going with this. I won’t force you to sleep with me or to do anything you’re not cool with but I’m allowed to keep trying to persuade you and you can’t tell me to back off.” The rest of his body reacted like a team when their ace misses the buzzer-beater that would’ve won them the finals. But the tiny part of his brain, that he had gradually attuned himself to unconsciously, nodded in approval.

Kagami’s odd eyebrows shot up. He hadn’t been expecting that at all. He had been sure Aomine would be totally direct and say something crude or vulgar or both. He had been expecting to shoot him down immediately and that would’ve been that. But now he wasn’t so sure. He was almost being considerate and Kagami couldn’t tell whether it was a ploy to get what he wanted or if Aomine was actually being _sincere_.

Aomine saw his indecision and tried to coerce him further.

“What’s the hold up? You’ve beaten me before; you don’t think you can do it again? Or are you too scared?”

Kagami’s eyes flashed at the challenge and in an unexpected show of confidence, mirrored Aomine and invaded his personal space willingly. An excited grin crept onto his face and Aomine couldn’t stop staring even if he wanted to.

  
“Fine! You’re on!”

* * *

 

“So, what was the meathead annual meeting about? You guys were there for ages...” Kagami scowled at him.

“Wait, so you realised I’d been left alone with him for that long but you didn’t come to help?”

“Well, yeaahhhh...hold up a sec...” Takao eyes narrowed ever so slightly and Kagami wondered belatedly if he should have been more careful with his wording. “Why would I need to ‘ _help_ ’ you?”

“It was just poor word choice! I meant ‘help’ as in ‘check up on’...hahaha?”

“First off, the two aren’t synonymous, so don’t go acting like they are and secondly, the awkward laugh just makes everything _that_ much more suspicious.” Takao eyeballed him, but Kagami made a point to completely avoid all eye contact. He knew that giving away the slightest hint about what Aomine was up to would make his best friend mad... _really_ mad. And for some reason, he didn’t want that to happen just yet so he did his best to change the subject.

“H-Hey, why are you making this all about me anyway? I thought we had things to discuss?” Takao sighed and rubbed his forehead wearily. Kagami was slightly worried by this but was secretly relieved that he’d been let off the hook.

“What’s wrong, exactly? You never act like this?”

“Oh _really_? _Don’t_ I?” His tone was slightly sharper than when he was normally sarcastic and Kagami took it as a personal attack. _So his body language says he’s definitely worried about something, and clearly I’m an indirect part of the problem, because he would’ve been way snappier if it had been all my fault. But at the same time, he wouldn’t have told me anything if he could handle it by himself..._

“Has the penny dropped yet?”

“..Takao, I know-”

“No. No. No you **don’t** ‘ _know_ ’ because if you _did_ you would’ve fired him ages ago!”

“But he hasn’t done anything I can call him up on-”

“What planet are you _living_ on?! Can I come? Because the man’s a fucking liability! He’s constantly digging behind the scenes, just waiting for you to slip up so he can-”

“Takao, stop...” Kagami hated arguing with Takao like this. Normally, arguments got him so fired up that he could keep going for days on end, but when the people he cared about were genuinely getting upset, he could never bring himself to go at it, for fear of making things even worse.

“I get where you’re coming from but it was a favour from Kioyshi-senpai. And you know just as well as I do how much he’s been there for both of us...especially-”

“I know.” Takao winced slightly and Kagami kicked himself for pouring salt into open wounds. The dark haired man caught on to it and leaned in to rest his head on Kagami’s large bicep.

“It’s fine, you didn’t say too much. I get Kiyoshi is amazing and we owe him a lot, even though he says we don’t. And I get that you trust him; so do I. This is before you go off on a tangent about him being amazing judge of character... I have to disagree with you.”

“What, you think he isn’t?” There was no hiding the shock in his voice but Takao wasn’t fazed by it.

“More than that, I think he’s absolutely terrible.”

“And we’re still talking about Kiyoshi Teppei right? Tall guy, always smiling, slightly funky eyebrows-”

“So basically you, right? But let’s be serious here. Kiyoshi has the kindest heart out of literally everyone we know right?” Kagami nodded obediently.

“So with that in mind, what makes you think he’s able to judge fairly?”

“I...I don’t get it.”

“Of course you don’t. What I mean is, he’s too nice to _everyone_. He doesn’t really know _how_ to judge and be critical because he’s too busy giving people the benefit of the doubt. Especially in this case. And that tends to be a great thing a lot of the time, but sometimes-this time-it just puts you at risk. And I can’t know that and not say anything, as your employee; as your best friend; as your whatever. Kagami it’s a **dangerous move**. Don’t be stubborn about this, because you could end up really regretting it. I have to protect you from this whether you agree or not.” He lifted his head to try and look Kagami in the eye, but his gaze was fixed on the tiles of the floor.

“Takao...I’m pretty sure at this point that we’re always going to disagree on this...” Takao sighed heavily because he knew exactly where this was going.

“But I can’t get rid of him like that, without him having done anything major...he _genuinely_ seems to be doing a good job. If I put him out like that...”

“I know...”

“I’m sorry, I-”

“Don’t be.” Takao got off him and smiled but Kagami could see how tired it was a felt a stab of guilt. “I see where you’re coming from. We’ll just have to watch him more carefully. But I need your word.” His smile faded and he gave Kagami a look weighted with severity.

“The first bit of concrete evidence we have, and he’s gone for good. Do you accept those terms?” Kagami hesitated, but knew Takao was expecting an answer immediately, and only one would suffice.

“Yes, I do.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Dai-chan, why are you and Kagamin always going at it? You need to leave him alone and stop bullying him!”

They had arrived home over an hour ago and were both in the kitchen, trying to find something to satisfy Aomine’s growing hunger. Momoi was currently digging about it their colossal freezer but was coming up empty handed every single time. Aomine rolled his eyes. He had known she was going to bring up the topic sooner or later but it didn’t make it any less annoying when she did. What he was mulling over in his head, though, was whether to lie or to actually tell her what his intentions were.

“I don’t ‘ _bully_ ’ him, as you so kindly put it. He just freaks out whenever I talk to him.” Momoi straightened up with a huff of effort that blew her bangs out of her face, Tupperware in hand. She then turned to him, incredulously.

“ _Freaks out_...huh...I’d probably say he lashes out at you whenever you insult him. Which is totally justified by the way.”

“You know, whatever I say, you’re going to find a way to spin this in his favour aren’t you?”

“Don’t make me sound like I’m completely biased. Everyone knows I always defend _you_ when it comes down to it.” There was a distinct ring of truth around this statement, and he decided then that he would avoid turning their conversation into an argument as much as possible.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” She grinned at him before he continued. “I’m just saying I’m not doing anything wrong to the guy. Like I said, he just acts funny around me; I have no idea why...” Momoi thought it sounded a bit suspicious so she tried to coax the truth out of him.

“ _Really_ Dai-chan? You’re saying you’re one hundred and twenty percent certain that you have absolutely **_no_ ** idea why Kagamin is always so jumpy around you? No idea at all?”

She was calling him out, and he knew that this was his chance to come clean and tell her about his intention to bed Kagami as soon as possible.

 

_Let’s be honest with one another here..._

_..._

_I’m listening._

_Realistically, she can respond to your plan to make Kagami your bed mate of choice in one of two ways. It can either go something like **this** :_

 

 

 

 

> _“Well, that isn’t completely true...I guess...”_
> 
> _“_ _What is it Dai-chan? You know you can tell me anything don’t you?”_
> 
> _“Yeah but some things just never come up in conversation.”_
> 
> _“Things like what...”_
> 
> _“Like trying to bang Kagami.” Her face lit up and she dragged him to one of the kitchen chairs then turned another chair to face him and plopped down onto it._
> 
> _“You’re interested in Kagamin!! Everything adds up now! Not that I blame you at all, because he’s totally gorgeous am I right?!”_
> 
> _“Ye-”_
> 
> _“When did this start?! I didn’t even know you were gay!”_
> 
> _“I’m n-”_
> 
> _“Oh my gosh, so exciting!! You two would make an amazing couple! You’re both so tall and handsome and-EEEEEE!”_
> 
> _“Satsuki, it i-”_
> 
> _“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I **HAVE** to tell Ki-chan!!!”_
> 
> _“No-”_
> 
> _“Ki-chan, you will **NEVER** guess what!”_

_**Or**...it will go a little something like this..._

 

 

 

> _“Dai-chan, I know you’re hiding something from me but you don’t have to...I’m here to listen to whatever you have to say...” The baby pink eyes searched his, and he felt he could trust her with his thoughts._
> 
> _“It’s nothing that major, but I know you can flip out over stuff like this.”_
> 
> _“Stuff like what?”_
> 
> _“Like who I hook up with.” Her brow furrowed, as she uncharacteristically struggled to put two and two together._
> 
> _“I don’t understand what that has to do-oh.” Her expression cleared. “Oh.”_
> 
> _“Oh?”_
> 
> _“Yes, ‘oh’. There doesn’t look like there’s enough lasagna leftover to feed you, so we might have to order in? What do you want to eat?”_
> 
> _“Wait, what?”_
> 
> _“Eat. As in food. For **dinner**.” She spoke slowly and enunciated each word carefully as though she was talking to a very stupid child._
> 
> _“I get that!” he snapped. “Why the sudden subject change?”_
> 
> _“It wasn’t a subject change. The conversation ended. I mean, I’m pretty sure you know what I would say to that, thus it was case closed and on to the next problem.”_
> 
> _“And if I said I didn’t?”_
> 
> _“Didn’t what?”_
> 
> _“Didn’t know what you’d say to me wanting to sleep with Kagami?” She laughed, but it was completely humourless and it put Aomine on edge._
> 
> _“Well silly, it’s obvious! If you touch him, I’ll personally make sure you aren’t able to feel anything ever again.” Her smile had no hope of reaching her flinty eyes, and a cold shiver ran through his body._
> 
> _“Now, I’m feeling pizza! What about you?”_

_I know exactly which route she’d take..._

_Same here. So with that in mind, I suggest we lie._

_But we’re already in the moment now! If I just brush it off it will be so obvious I’m hiding something!_

_So don’t brush it off. We tell her something else!_

_Like_ what _, genius?!_

_The basketball match._

_..._

_..._

_..You know, I take that back, you’re actually pretty smart, me._

_That doesn’t-...I don’t-...Whatever. Thanks._

 

“Dai-chan! Are you okay? You’re totally zoning out...”

“Yeah, don’t panic woman.” She thwacked him on the head.

“Enough of that.” She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the kitchen table, pushing him unceremoniously into a seat and sitting on the table in front of him, dinner momentarily forgotten. “Now tell me what’s bothering you.”

He barked out a laugh at her persistence and stretched his long legs out in front of him and under the edge of the table, where her feet dangled mile off the ground due to her short height.

_Yup, lying is the only option. She’s too close now, killing me would be child’s play._

“S’not bothering me...” He played it out as convincingly as he possibly could and she took the bait.

“Dai-chan...you can tell me. You know that...don’t you?”

“It’s nothing major Satsuki. Don’t sweat it!”

“But I want to!” Not bothering to even try to tell her how wrong her statement was, he decided to put an end to his games and her misery.

“You remember when we went to Quayton don’t you?” She was slightly startled by his abrupt change of subject, but nodded eagerly, quick on the uptake as always.

“Of course I do. I’d never forget that trip-Don’t tell me Kagamin had something to do with that night?!” He just gave her a heavy look, saying nothing and dragging out the silence to create dramatic suspense. She leaned in to place both hands on his knees but misjudged the distance and would’ve ended up flat on her face had Aomine not used his lightning-fast reflexes to save her from her self-imposed peril.

“I’m dying here, Dai-chan!”

“Well, you nearly _did_...” She ignored the jibe.

“He **did** , didn’t he?!” He nodded slightly and she gasped.

“ _ **How**_?!” Aomine gave an edited version of events, spicing up certain aspects and cutting out bits he felt weren’t appropriate for the audience- _like all the tears you **bawled**! Shut up, you were there too!_ -and by the end of it, Momoi’s eyes were at serious risk of falling out of her head completely.

“He beat you at basketball?! No waayyyy...” She looked nothing short of dumbfounded but her eyes sparkled. Aomine didn’t like that sparkle.

“What are you up to _now_?”

“You guys should _totally_ have a rematch!!” He could see that she was already completely taken with her idea and would stop at nothing to see her dreams realised. It was then that he made a split decision; one that he had hoped would deflate her a bit and calm her down but instead became one that he would later deeply, **_deeply_ ** regret.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, shrimp. We’ve already planned one.”

 _ **YOU HAVE**_?! _DaichanIhavetocomeandseethispleaseletmewatchyouguysplay_ -“

“No.”

“ _ButyoudontunderstanditsimportantandIneedtoseeit_ -“

“No.”

“ _ButIlldoanythingIllcookforawholemonthandcleanyourroomand_ -”

“We have a _cleaner_. And _you_ can’t **cook**. And even if you _could_...no. “

“But whyyyyy?” she whined, tugged on his shirt sleeve, “Why can’t I watch?”

“Because, no.”

“That doesn’t even make sense!”

“It doesn’t have to. I’ve said no, so it means no.”

“You’re so _mean_ , Dai-chan!”

“Don’t care. Still no.”

“HMPH!” She blew a raspberry at him and stomped off to the living room.

“I’m ordering pizza. For my **self**!”

“Sure, knock yourself out.”

“ **HMPH**!”

Left alone in the kitchen, he heaved a sigh of relief. He had gotten away with his pride, his limbs and his (increasingly dirty) little secret all intact.

  
_Job well done_.

 

Thursday passed without incident. Since his defeat in Quayton, he had been using his court more regularly, either with Kise and Kuroko whenever the pale man was around, or by himself after work, with Momoi sometimes watching him and trying to give him advice on how to improve his already flawless form. He had also been trying to use the gym in his ‘basement’ a lot more, though he wasn’t as successful with that due to his chronic laziness. Still, he forced himself to stay there for two hours after he got home on Thursday, in preparation for his victory over Kagami and simply because-though he would rather be stabbed in the heart with a rusty screwdriver than say it out loud-the redhead’s physique had...impressed him somewhat.

 

_Though if we’re playing the truth game now, you were a lot more than impressed. I had the roughest night of my **life** trying to police **your** thoughts the first time you saw him topless and you still ended up having the wet dream to end all wet dreams. I’m scared to think about what’ll happen when you finally get him to bare it all. It may be the end of both of us, and I don’t think I’m ready for that..._

_I_ **know** _I’m not ready for that. But then again, neither is he._

_You’re right there._

  
He completely ignored the miffed stare that followed him on his way downstairs. Momoi had been laying it on thick since he had completely and utterly refused her access to their showdown. But he was going to stand firm. This was between him and Kagami and absolutely no one else. Not that Momoi’s presence bothered him at all whenever he played; it was actually kind of the opposite-knowing she was there almost made him play better. But it was the fact that there was something undeniably intimate in the air the first time they’d played and he was willing to stake his life on the fact that the feeling would return in full force when they had their one-on-one. He wanted that feeling all to himself, and he knew Momoi’s being there would take away from it somewhat. No. He was going there alone, and he was going to play the best game of his life and wipe the floor with Kagami then hopefully get him on the floor, preferably with nothing on...

He stumbled on the treadmill, swore with all the colours of the rainbow and gripped one of the handle bars for dear life. If his mind was as much of its own person as it made out to be, it would definitely be giving him the ‘disapproving side eye’ right now.

  
_I get you’re worked up and I don’t blame you, but there’s a time and a place, man._

_SHUT UP!_

She was still there when he came back up and he wondered, fleetingly, whether she’d even moved. The look was still there, but it was slightly more desperate than before.

“Did you enjoy your workout?”

“...Yep.” He popped the ‘p’, wiping his sweaty, glistening skin with a tea towel and rummaging in the fridge for something that wouldn’t kill him.

_So all Satsuki’s ‘health drinks’ are off limits, then._

_You mean everything she’s ever touched though...right?_

_Right._

“I heard you swearing. Did you hurt yourself?”

He stuck his head further inside the fridge, making it seem like he was really digging for something when in fact he was cooling his face which was warm from embarrassment.

Once again, he thanked whoever would listen that Momoi hadn’t followed him to the gym.

“No. I just felt like it.”

“‘It’ as in swearing?”

“Yeah.”

“ _Right_.” He pulled out a tropical fruit flavoured protein shake and downed it slowly, savouring the sharp, sweet tang. He loved this flavour, and so did everyone else, judging by its sales.

_You’re so conceited it’s hilarious._

_Hey. You can’t blame me for having excellent taste._

“Dai-chan, _please_ -”

“Nope. I’m gonna go shower. Order something in, will you? From the nearby deli.” He sauntered off, leaving her plotting how to eventually get her way. She wasn’t going to give up that easily.

 

* * *

 

It came to her while she was on her monthly hairdressing date with Murasakibara. Many wondered how he kept his long, lavender locks so healthy-looking and well groomed. She was the truth behind it.

  
He was way too lazy to get it cut as he’d gotten used to it always being there and didn’t want it gone. OR so he’d told Akashi who didn’t have the heat to force him to get rid of it but _did_ however, force him to keep it groomed, much to the man-child’s great disdain. And that was where Momoi came in.

She was able to convince him to go for these monthly sessions in exchange for lunch afterwards at whatever restaurant or food outlet he chose. They both got something out of the deal so it became a part of their routines that they both looked forward to. Murasakibara had in Momoi a kindred spirit who loved sweet things as much as he did (though she managed to eat in moderation...most of the time) and he made an unlikely but invaluable and greatly appreciated confidant.

It was Murasakibara who hummed softly in agreement around a grape-favoured lollipop as she unloaded her burdens on him. She was very careful to leave out names and details and was as vague as possible without sounding disinterested. Instead she approached the problem from a different angle, and asking the advice of a true professional. Here was someone who managed to get his way with Akashi nine times out of ten. There was no better person to ask.

“Muk-kun...how do you _do_ it? How do you manage to convince someone like Akashi to let you have snack breaks in meetings? Or have thirds of dessert? Or to stop off at diners on your way back to the office after business events?” He shrugged as well as he could from him almost horizontal position at the sink, as his hair was diligently washed.

“Not sure, Sacchin. But Mine-chin let’s you get away with nearly everything anyway, so what’s the problem?” She was a bit startled at how insightful he was but she found she couldn’t be too surprised by it. Murasakibara was highly intelligent and extremely observant, though he rarely showed it. It was something only those close to him actually new as his lazy persona was dominant and always took centre stage whenever he was in the public eye. But there was a quiet attentiveness to him that you had to be very perceptive and **_very_ ** close to him to even _begin_ to see.

“I know I do.” There was no point pretending about it. Everyone knew she had Aomine wrapped around her little finger, especially in the more recent months following her attack. When it came down to it, there was nothing he wouldn’t do for her and she made sure to abuse that knowledge at every given opportunity, much to his annoyance.

“But he won’t _**budge** _ this time! I’ve tried everything but he still won’t let me go!”

“Go where, Sacchin?” She opened her mouth but then decided against going into it with other people around and pursed her lips.

“Can’t say.”

“Hmmm...” Murasakibara mulled over the information a while, slurping quietly on his sweet, before making a suggestion.

“Have you spoken to Kise-chin? He’s super spoilt by everyone.” There were no lies in what he was saying and she’d thought of it more than once but she was sure Aomine would kill her for it. Kise had no filter and no lock to his mouth. It wouldn’t be long before he’d be selling tickets to the event if he found out. She valued her life too much to risk it by telling him, and more importantly, she didn’t want to compromise Kagami in anyway. _Because at the end of the day, it’s all about Kagamin! Sorry, Dai-chan!_

“Nope. Dai-chan wouldn’t like it.” Murasakibara hummed again. The hairdresser rubbed a soft towel through his wet tresses almost lovingly. Like everyone else at the salon, she was... _fond_ of Murasakibara and every month it was a fight to be the one in charge of his treatment. Not only were they well paid by Akashi to look after him but this was _Murasakibara_ they were talking about. Being that close to him and his luxurious hair was the stuff of dreams. The only conditions were: everything shared between the two of them was strictly confidential no matter what it was; they were to be looked after in a separate room to the main one-one of the reasons Akashi had chosen the salon was for its exclusivity; a consistent high quality of skill and service to be displayed at all times and there had to be a constant stream of sweets to keep Murasakibara happy. Coming back grouchy from his outing is something Akashi would find ‘most unpleasant’ and none of the stylists were keen to find out what the full implications of displeasing Akashi were, so they made sure to abide by his rules.

Murasakibara nodded in understanding. He regarded her gravely, which only made him look more lethargic than normal. And yet, he remained disturbingly handsome.

“Blackmail is your only option, Sacchin.”

“ **Blackmail**!?” Murasakibara seemed to reconsider his word choice momentarily.

“Well...Aka-chin says I shouldn’t call it that because 'it doesn’t reflect well' on me but that’s what it is, so...”

“Hmmm, I guess I see where you’re coming from...but will it work?”

“Only if you use it right.-”

“Um, Murasakibara-san? We’re going to blow dry and style now.”

“Fine. Sacchin we’ll talk at the restaurant. I want curry.”

“Okay Muk-kun.”

 

Later, as they worked their way through plates of curry at a cosy restaurant-cum-cafe they often frequented, Murasakibara picked up from where he left off.

“When you use it, you can’t be mean.” Momoi stopped eating and looked quizzically at him.

“What do you mean by ‘mean’?”

“Using hurtful stuff, or big secrets. Things like that will only make them mad. Really mad.”

“Are you speaking from experience...?”

“Yup. It was a long time ago, but I still remember it. Aka-chin was...” He still looked slightly terrified but physically shook his head, dispelling the memory. His loose, lavender hair fanned around him and it reminded Momoi of a advert for a high-end shampoo brand.

“Just don’t do it. Mine-chin would definitely react bad. When you blackmail, you have to use something you know they want but only you can give them.”

“ _Something I know they want_...hmm...” He went back to eating whilst watching her rack her brain for anything she could use as leverage against Aomine. He knew she’d find something. People like them, people who were used to getting their way with that _one_ person...they _always_ did. It was because they spent so much time together, they knew them better than anyone else thus they knew how their minds worked and what they’d desire more than anything. It definitely held true for Murasakibara and Akashi. He couldn’t remember a time in recent years, in the last _decade_ at least, when he wasn’t by the red-head’s side. He’d gotten so used to it; he knew it would feel abnormal if he wasn’t around him. But all that time spent together could be used as ammunition for situations like these. And he was confident Momoi and Aomine were the same. Even closer probably, what with the fact that they’d grown up together, Also, Aomine was a lot easier to read than Akashi was...

“I can’t think of anything, Muk-kun...” She looked down sadly at her empty plate and Murasakibara patted her hand lightly. She looked completely defeated, and he wanted to cheer her up, if only a little bit.

“Should we get dessert now?”

“...don’t feel like it...” Murasakibara seemed slightly put off -and mildly appalled-by her response ( _how do you not feel like dessert?_ ) but he insisted she should have something and ordered in a low voice to the waitress who was hovering closest, ready to clear their plates.

The dessert came and in typical Murasakibara fashion, they was a lot of it. He had gone for the angle of ‘comfort food’ which in his head was stuff that made him feel happy and warm when he ate it. Though with him, that meant all food, it was the things he ate back home when he was growing up that really made him happy whenever he ate them. Sert was one of the biggest and most advanced cities in the world. It had been for a long time. And that reputation had attracted travellers from far and wide who had settled in the capital and surrounding country, and made it their home. This meant that it was a cultural hot-pot, with so many different cuisines and tastes hiding around every corner. It was great for someone like him, who loved and lived to eat, but sometimes, he craved what he was most used to.

Though she had been reluctant to keep eating at first, she couldn’t help the nostalgic smile as she saw the array of sweets on the table in front of her. There was Mont Blanc, peach and pear tarts, strawberry cream cake, coffee jelly, honey toast and a **lot** of daifuku.

  
“Now, how can I say no to a spread like this?” He nodded in agreement and they both tucked in, nibbling and wolfing their way through everything. She eventually slowed down, leaving the heavier desserts to Murasakibara (who was still going strong) in favour of the lighter ones. Biting into one of the daifuku, she hummed in delight as sweet red bean paste hit her taste buds.

“ _SO GOOD_! I’d forgotten how much I loved these...were you feeling homesick Muk-kun?”

“Nope. But this food is the best when you feel down. Besides, we’re not gonna get much of this from next week so I have to stock up.” _What_?

“Next week...?” Murasakibara eyed her like he didn’t know if she was joking or not, but the beautiful yet bewildered facing staring right back at him filled in the blanks.

“That’s kind of...rude Sacchin?”

“ _ME_?!”

“Uh huh. I thought you liked Mido-chin?”

“Like Midorin? I love all of you, I don’t get it!”

“You’ve forgotten his present-” ‘Present’ was the trigger word. Suddenly, everything was rushing towards her at warp speed and she could see a blazing, bright light at the end of the tunnel.

“ **THAT’S IT**!!”

 

After hurrying him through the rest of his dessert so they could get back to the Generations building, she made her way up to Aomine’s floor, confident that she had figured out a way to get what she wanted, but not before planting a huge wet kiss on Murasakibara’s cheek for his help. This in itself would ordinarily be an impossible feat due to their incredible height difference but he decided to humour her, as she seemed so ecstatic that she had made a break through. Whatever it was, he mused later to himself, it must have been pretty major to have her mood fluctuating like that. He wasn’t to know of course, that Aomine’s hidden game would have a huge knock on impact on just about all their lives. It would be gradual, but the effects of it would be no less shocking. Whether it would be good or bad remained to be seen.

“Dai- _chaaaannn_!” He didn’t look up from his paperwork, grunting in response to her calls. He had decided to work flat out and reward himself in the evening with a stiff glass of whiskey. Or gin. Or any spirit they had going at Wilson’s. At this point he wasn’t fussy.

“Dai- _ **chaaaaaannnn**_ -”

“WHAT? What is so imp-why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?” Her smile widened.

“Unless I just kind of _missed_ that shit-eating grin becoming a permanent fixture on your face...”

“Don’t be rude, Dai-chan.”

“You don’t even _sound_ pissed. Stop looking at me like that, you’re creeping me out.”

“That’s not nice. I just wanted to ask you something...” Now Aomine was slow, but he had his moments. And it didn’t take long at all for him to do the math. The almost malevolent glint in her eyes; the slightly terrifying smile on her face; the sudden, burning urge to question him. It was leading him to a conclusion he didn’t like. At all.

“What is it...?” he ventured with caution, not knowing where exactly the question would lead him, but having a pretty good guess as to what she was up to.

“Nothing much-”

“If it was ‘ _nothing much_ ’, you wouldn’t be going at it like a junkie trying to get her next fix.” She didn’t even deny it, moving slowly closer to his desk, about to take the seat opposite him. He pushed his own chair back slightly, eyeing her warily.

“Stay _**back**_ , demon. Whatever you’ve got, I don’t want any, so you can just-”

“When are you and Kagamin having your one-on-one?” Not fully hearing the question but jumping to conclusions as soon as Kagami’s name was mentioned, he flung his hands into the air in exasperation.

“What is _wrong_ with you! I told you I’m not telling you where, because YOU’RE  NOT _COMING_!!!”

“I said _when_ Dai-chan...”

“Oh.” There was an uncomfortable silence on Aomine’s part. Momoi waited patiently for him to regain his composure, and secretly hoped he’d take his time because the slight blush on his cheeks was adorable. Eventually, after making a big show of clearing his throat and mumbling about being misunderstood, he spoke.

“When we’re playing is none of your business.” She rolled her eyes at him.

“Don’t get defensive over it. I just wanted to make sure that you’d have enough time.”

“...‘ _enough time_ ’...for **what**?”

“Well before next Friday.” The blank face staring at her like _she_ was the confused one confirmed that he’d had completely forgotten, and she screamed victoriously in her head. She had him.

“Oh, no it’s fine! It’s nothing that major; I mean it can’t be if you don’t remember anything about it, right?” Aomine tutted in frustration. Momoi was acting so weirdly this afternoon and he just _knew_ it spelt trouble for him.

“Stop beating around the fucking bush and spit it out Satsuki!” He gestured with his well chewed on pen at the mound of papers in front of him. “I’ve still got a shit ton of work to do and no time to do it.”

“Oh, well if you’re too busy-” He grabbed her wrist to keep her from moving and glared at her with evil intent.

“Speak, woman.” She pretended to be looking for the right words but inside, she hadn’t stopped jumping for joy.

“It’s only that I would’ve thought the best time to play would be some time this weekend...I’m guessing you haven’t set a date yet, have you?” He coloured slightly again, but only he knew that it was due to her use of the word ‘date’ and not the fact that nothing was planned.

  
_I take it all back. You’re not even a high school boy again; you’re a teenage fucking **girl**._

_Fuuuucckkk ooofffff._

 

“And what’s it to you?”

“Hmmm, when where you planning on organising this?”

“I don’t know, after Wednesday’s meeting or something-”

“I _thought_ as much. You can’t do that! The timing is _all_ wrong.”

“So what **_is_ ** the right timing then?” His patience was wearing thin.

“This weekend.”

“And why _is_ that, all-knowing, wonderful witch of the west?” She gave him a cold look but was completely ignored. He was only half listening to her at this point, trying to get through a batch of papers about the licensing of one of his shoe ranges. Her next words, however, changed that.

“I take it you’ve forgotten about the cruise then?” ‘Cruise’ was the trigger word. Suddenly, everything was rushing towards him at warp speed and he could see a blazing, bright light at the end of the tunnel. A **_red_ ** light.

“The _cruise_...” The words were uttered with breathy wonder. Momoi patted his hand consolingly.

“It’s not too late! There’s still hope! It can all be arranged and then you can invite him as your plus-one and then you can play basketball for the whole trip! How amazing would that be?!”

“Yeah...basketball...amazing...” His head was hollering at Momoi to shut up, so he could fantasise in peace.

 

_Him pounding into Kagami in his private suite._

_Them fucking by the pool at midnight._

_Kagami choking on his cock in one of the swanky bathroom stalls._

 

_Holiday. **Bliss**._

 

“...and if you were both friendly with each other then everything would be sooo much more fun, don’t you think? I was...”

He tuned her out again, closing his eyes so he could fully focus on the image of Kagami gripping, white-knuckled, onto the railings with nothing on him but the cool night air, as Aomine surged in and out of him. It wasn’t long before dream Kagami reached completion, yelling Aomine’s name loud enough for all ships within a 20 mile radius to hear and spilling his essence into the darkened sea below them. Needless to say, he was pretty motivated to get Kagami on board with the whole idea, so to speak.

“I’ll tell him to meet me on Sunday.” _This is good, he’s falling deeper into the trap. Patience, Satsuki, patience._

“But how? You don’t have his number?”

“Tch! I’ll call his office, then.”

“And risk someone else hearing about it? If the wrong person overheard, it wouldn’t be long before _everyone_ found out! And Kagamin would be so **mad** if it came out, I bet...” She left the statement hanging and it had the desired effect, though again, not for the reason she thought.

_If that happened, it would destroy the delicate balance I’ve **finally** got going. And that would be it. No take-backs. I’d NEVER get that ass. No, fuck that. There has to be another way...who else could help...TETSU!_

“I’ll get Tetsu to call him.” Momoi pouted, making a bit of a show of being put out. Again, Aomine fell for it. _Just a little more and I’ll be able to reel him in..._

“What’s with you?” He looked at her with an overflowing distrust and he had good reason for it. She was up to no good but unfortunately for him, his fate had been sealed the moment he’d decided that sleeping with Kagami was to be his life’s biggest mission.

“Mhmmm, I’m just a bit sad. I thought you told me more than you told Tetsu-kun!”

“I _do_...I _think_...”

“So how comes he knows about what happened in Quayton too?”

“He...doesn’t...”

“So you’re okay with letting him know that you want to face off with his old partner when he’s already beaten you once? You? As in Aomine ‘The only one who can beat me is me’ Daiki?” He opened his mouth to insist that he was perfectly fine with it, thanks for asking, but found that his voice wouldn’t let him. And his brain was backing the notion.

_Don’t be a dumbass. Tetsu’s the most likely out of anyone to catch on to your little plan and if he does, your lecherous ass is going up in flames faster than you can say ‘fireworks’._

“Well, there’s still-”

“Takao-kun? You know as well as I do that he doesn’t trust you around Kagamin at all. And Ki-chan? Don’t tell me you’re actually considering him...are you?”

“Maybe I am.”

“ ** _SERIOU_** -”

“ **Fuck** no. Do I look nuts to you?”

“No, Dai-chan. You look like a very sensible young man. A **_very_ ** sensible young man who’s going to make the right decision. And at this point, you only have one don’t you, hmm?” It was at this point that everything clicked; but it was far too late to struggle. He was entangled in her devious web and didn’t have a hope of breaking free.

 

“To the surprise of fucking **nobody** , Murasakibara was the clever asshole behind all this. He’s been a thorn in my side for too damn long. I need to get rid of him.”

“I highly doubt Akashi would let you.”

“Well then, I’ll kill them both.”

“ _Somebody’s_ ambitious tonight! All that liquor’s given you the courage you need, huh.”

“Fuck you. I’ll kill you as well. And him.”

“Hey!”

“Why Wakamatsu too? Just out of morbid curiosity, of course.”

“His face is annoying.”

“So’s **yours** fucktard!”

“Awwww, do you feel better now that you’ve got that off your chest?”

“You’re such a-”

“Customer. And whilst I’d love to see how this lover’s spat would progress, I have to remind you that he is indeed a paying customer. So watch what you say Wakamatsu.” It was a very gentle reprimand for someone like Imayoshi. Normally his words held a lot of sting, and though spoken softly they could cut deeper than anything, but today he was mellow for some reason. Wakamatsu took that as his cue to leave and he went to the other end of the bar to serve a group of women who had just come in.  
True to his word, Aomine had headed to Wilson’s when he’d finished work. Momoi had called someone to celebrate her victory and he hadn’t seen her since.

  
_Good riddance. That witch has caused enough trouble for me today..._

  
He couldn’t stop kicking himself for falling for her tricks and eventually decided to drown his sorrows in alcohol. Imayoshi had offered to lend an ear to his woes, but they both knew Aomine would never take him up on the offer. Not only would he receive everything _but_ sympathy if he did but Imayoshi couldn’t know who Kagami was so Aomine had to keep it zipped, hence why he had no plans of getting completely hammered in case he let something slip by mistake.

“Now that Wakamatsu has gone, you can tell me the _real_ reason you’re here.”

Aomine froze, but tried to disguise the sudden movement by rolling his shoulders upwards. Imayoshi wasn’t fooled, but acted as though he hadn’t noticed it.

“Since when did _I_ need a reason to drink?”

“Oh no! Far be it from me to stop a loyal customer from winding down at the end of the week-"That’s **_exactly_ ** what you’re doing."-I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.” As always, his eyes were nearly invisible slits behind his glasses and his smile ever-present. “But as is the case with most alcoholics, there tends to be a trigger for the heavier bouts of drinking. And though you’re trying to avoid this becoming one of those events, it looks to be the inevitable outcome of this evening, unfortunately.” While his alcohol fogged mind struggle to process the whole of the speech, the general gist (and hefty dose of sarcasm) were definitely understood and Aomine decided to throw him a fake line to try and lead him off the scent.

“It’s nothing major...” He looked down at his hands and attempted to school his features into something believably honest. “I’ve just never experienced it before...”

“And you’re referring to...?” Imayoshi placed his elbows on the bar and rested his chin in his open palms, waiting expectantly. He was ninety percent sure that Aomine would try lying his wait out of it, but he was curious to see what he’d use as the reason for his alcoholism. He’d been expecting a lot of things, but he had to give Aomine extra points for his surprise factor, because he certainly hadn’t seen _this_ coming.

“I...”

“You...”

“I...slee...o...”

“I don’t speak...that. Try again, but louder this time.”

“I tried to get a chick to sleep with me and...” He inhaled deeply. “And she said ‘No.’” Imayoshi’s eyes entered the realm of visibility. Aomine had been rejected? Since when has _**that** _ become the agenda? _She must pretty hot stuff...straight out of hell’s furnace, at **least** to say no to a guy like him._

“You’ll forgive me for being presumptuous I hope...but I was under the impression you only had to cough and the whole female population of Sert would come running, arms wide and underwear off. Did something change in these past two weeks?”

 

_Oh, you mean besides me **apparently** having a thing for six foot something redheads with mouths like dumpster trucks? And **dicks**? Mmmmm, nope._

 

“Fucked if I know. She said no, and she keeps saying no.”

“‘Keeps’? Hold on, let me backtrack.” His eyes went back to slits as he quickly did the math in his head. Something was wrong here...

“Okay, so in the highly unlikely event-and we’re talking infinitesimal here-that this actually happened, you mean to tell me that you still went back, **_multiple_ _times_** , to ask again after she rejected you? You? As in Aomine Daiki?”

“Why do people keep saying that?” he grumbled, the drink having clearly already gotten to his head, as he couldn’t even remember the basics.

“Evidently, you’ve already had too much. Just to jog your memory; although I don’t want to inflate your already humongous head or you’ll never leave my bar, but you’re pretty hot shit. And that’s coming from me. And I’m pretty sure this is a complete first for you. Which seems unlikely, to say the least, as I’ve already stated. But what really confuses me...” He hesitated, brilliant mind still working over the small exchange they had just had. For most, it would be almost nothing to work with, but Imayoshi was very sharp. Aomine had always known it and he cursed himself for trying it on. There was no way the barman wouldn’t see through his lies, and if he wasn’t careful, everything would be out in the open before long.

“What confuses me is the fact that it didn’t majorly bruise your ego...the fact that you went back to ask again. That isn’t you. Which leads me to one of two conclusions: one, you’re lying through your teeth, which I’ll admit seemed the most obvious to me...” _Seemed_? _Oh, **fuck**._

“...at _first_. But the more I think about it, the more I feel like it’s option number two.” Aomine gulped, in what he prayed was an inconspicuous manner. It wasn’t.

“And what’s option number two?”

“That you’ve given me a poorly tailored version of events and the truth is in their somewhere, amongst all the badly-designed lies.” Aomine sucked in a breath as Imayoshi continued.

“Now, the rejection thing’s kind of interesting, considering it’s you-”

“What is this, ‘Aomine Analysis Day’?”

“ _Every day_ is Aomine Analysis Day. Didn’t you know?”

“Asshole.” He was ignored once more.

“Considering it’s _you_ ,” he repeated, “it’s probably true.” Aomine kept silent not trusting the drunk _or_ sober part of him to speak.

“Why, you ask? Well, I’ll enlighten you. Your pride is as big as your-”

“Cock?” he suggested hopefully.

“Highly likely, if the headboard scratches I’ve seen in some of those rooms are anything to go by. But I was going to say ego. You wouldn’t willingly risk embarrassing yourself unless it was for something _really_ worthwhile. You’re just too arrogant for that, and you know it. So there was definitely repeated rejection. But the girl...” At this point Aomine was sweating bullets. Imayoshi was getting closer and closer to unearthing the truth.

“Realistically, if a girl ever refused to sleep with you, you’d tell her to fuck off. So, the fact that you kept asking tells me that there’s something different about this girl that has you invested. Something she has, that none of your previous fuckbuddies have had.”

 

_Stubble? Broader shoulders than yours? A dick?_

_Stop **mentioningthedickthing**!_

 

“So what is it? What’s so special about your mystery woman?”

“Uhhhh...”

_His giant pecs and rock hard abs._

“Uhhhh...”

_The fact that he could totally take me in a one-on-one...if I was feeling generous that day..._

“Uhhhh...”

_Those fiery, red eyes._

“Uhhhh...”

_His dick?_

**_STOP IT_ ** _!_

“Uhhhh, my phone’s ringing.” Sure enough, his sleek Smartphone was currently doing the samba in his pocket. The bubblegum pop ringtone alerted him immediately of the caller’s identity. He had given up on changing it because she always changed it back straight afterwards. _The pest..._

“I’m gonna take this outside...” He got up and wobbled slightly to the door. The cool air hit him in the face, sobering him up slightly and he leaned against the brick wall, answering the call.

“What’s up, witch?”

“I really hope you’re not planning on making that a thing. I’ve been so nice to you today; I don’t deserve it.”

“You were many things today. Nice wasn’t one of them.”

“Mean Dai-chan!”

“And so?”

“I wanted to know when you wanted the match to be so I can let Kagamin know.”

“Can’t we just sort this when I get home?” There was a pause.

“O-Oh, I’m not coming back tonight. I’m staying at a friend’s place!” Aomine grunted.

“Whatever. Sunday’s good.”

“Right! I-I’ll let him know!”

“Why d’you keep stuttering?”

“N-NO REASON! Haha, I’ve just had a bit to drink. We’re having a girl’s night in.”

“You say that like I care...anyways, see ya.” He hung up before she could respond and sighed heavily. Though he’d managed to escape the interrogation, if only momentarily, he still had the whole problem of facing Kagami, supposedly this Sunday.

It wasn’t like he was having doubts...it’s just that he was having doubts. He had felt pretty badass, betting with Kagami like that, but now that their showdown was coming up...what if he actually lost? He’d have to back off for good. And whilst that ordinarily wouldn’t bother him in the slightest, the fact that Kagami already had gotten under his skin in the most irritating, _satisfying_ way. He hadn’t yet figured out why that was so the thought of having to give up on him completely worried him to say the least.

  
_I could end up eternally thirsty for him...and **then** what?_

_Fucked if I know. There is a simple solution to this though._

_And that would be...?_

_You win._

  
He was contemplating playing dirty (there was nothing wrong with going shirtless and Kagami seemed to get freaked out by skin on skin contact, so it was worth a shot) when the headlights of a bus pulling up to a stop caught his attention. He had no idea why this particular bus had him looking up, as plenty of them went past at this time of night on a Friday, but he did anyway. And as he had a few weeks ago, Kuroko climbed on.

 

_Fucking Tetsu AGAIN?! Where the hell is he going on a bus at **this** time of night?_

 

  
_...why don’t you find out?_

 

That voice was really bringing out the very worst in him, but before he could stop himself or reason with his legs that any further steps in the direction of the bus could easily be classified as stalking, he had already turned to run back into the bar. He would’ve taken his own car but it was too far away and too conspicuous. Plus, there was a better option.

“Imayoshi! Keys, quickly!” Imayoshi looked up from the bar where he was making a delicious looking cocktail and cocked an eyebrow at the tone, but decided to inquire about what his car was being used for when Aomine returned.

“I leave at-”

“One, I know. I’ll be back before then.”

“You’d better be. I want answers.” But Aomine was already out of the door.

After picking up Imayoshi’s reliable two-seater ‘convenience car’ as Aomine called it (that he’d been carted off home in more times than he was proud of), he pulled onto the road and wove through the cars until he caught sight of the familiar number plate.

_You already have it memorised? I’m impressed. There could be a career in this, if you play your cards right!_

_Shut up. I’m doing this already, so I might as well go all out with it._

_Fair enough._

  
He crawled along in first gear once the bus started going into more suburban territory. Occasionally, he would go off the road momentarily and wait a while so the bus would get some distance ahead of him before following it again. He knew he must have looked incredibly suspicious to anyone watching him and could only hope that nobody was. He prayed that Imayoshi’s car and the natural cover of night would be enough to stop any prying eyes from catching him in the act. But it was worth the risk; he was determined to find out where Kuroko was headed. Like everything else he’d been a victim of in recent days, he didn’t know why he was so desperate to find out but at this point, he’d decided to just go with the flow and think about the consequences later.

Eventually, the bus stopped for the umpteenth time. Aomine’s eyelids had started drooping, but they snapped open when he saw a smaller, pale form get off. He rubbed them to confirm that it was indeed Kuroko and then quickly swerved off the road, parking under the boughs of a huge oak tree, situated on the edge of the sidewalk.  
Kuroko walked briskly (but not hastily) to a block of modern-looking apartments. He disappeared inside, but it wasn’t long before he reappeared on the third floor, and walked along the width of the building before stopping at a door and knocking expectantly. It opened almost instantaneously and he choked in surprise as Momoi leapt out and ambushed him in a flurry of cotton candy-coloured hair and excessive enthusiasm. But a hand came to separate the two, and the owner’s identity had Aomine unbuckling his seatbelt, ready to storm up demanding answers.

But demand _what_ exactly?

  
Why Momoi had lied about where she was?

Why Kuroko felt the need to be so secretive about these visits?

Or what the two of them were doing at this time of night at Kagami’s flat?

  
Kuroko’s approach to this irked Aomine. Kagami was his best friend at the end of the day, so there wasn’t really anything shady about it. Therefore Aomine didn’t get why exactly he was hiding it. Momoi too, though she’d probably thought Aomine would flip at the thought of her staying over at a guy’s house. But Kagami wasn’t that type of guy...

  
_Or **is** he?_

  
He hadn’t ever thought of Kuroko like that until Kise’s party, when he’d witnessed Kuroko getting up close and personal with a sleeping Kagami and suddenly, anything was possible. Though he’d suspected Momoi at first, he’d bet good money now that she didn’t see Kagami as anything more than her knight in shining armour/guardian angel/gay best friend/cute household pet-

  
_Shit, that’s a fucking truck load of titles...and did you just say ‘cute’? Ooooohh-_

_No, asswipe that was **you**!_

  
But Kuroko was different. Kuroko was capable of a lot more than people gave him credit for. Aomine knew that better than almost anyone. So who was to say he didn’t turn up there every Friday night to get some end of the week servicing? _Or vice versa?_

Like an idiot, he let his mind stray and it wasn’t long before he was trying to force the image of Kagami begging to be dominated out of his head.

_Imagine that. Him on his knees, asking to be filled to the brim with-_

“I’m trying not to think about that!” he hissed through gritted teeth, attempting to keep his train of thought on the straight and narrow, but with little success. He tried to kill his arousal by focusing on the current irritation he felt towards Kagami. It made sense that he kept avoiding his propositions as he was already shacking up with Kuroko. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got.

  
_What an asshole! I was out there making a total fool of myself and the two of them are probably laughing about it right now. That’s the last fucking time I put in any effort._

_Chill ouuuuttt, man. You don’t even **know** if that’s the reason. You’re just assuming things, and you know what happens when you assume. Nine times out of ten, you’re wrong as fuck._

_Oh PLEASE, you mean none of this seems strange to you? The fact that he never gave me a valid reason why he would give it up; the fact that Tetsu’s being so shady about this?_

_Heck, even Satsuki’s in on this!_

_Like I said, they’re all assumptions. It would be better to talk to one of them and-_

_FINE. I **will**!_

_Not **now** you **prick**!_

  
Taking a quick swig of whiskey from his trusty hip flask that he always kept on him in case of emergencies, he dialled Momoi’s number. She picked up on the first ring.

“Hello Dai-chan? What’s wrong?!”

“Nothing...nothing...”

“It doesn’t _sound_ like ‘nothing’. What’s the problem? Do you need me to come back-”

“Ah _yeahhhh_ , _that’s_ _it_!” The playful lilt in his voice worried her. This wouldn’t end well. “Where are you anyways? So that I know where to pick you up in case things go wrong.”

Momoi pulled the phone away from her ear and quickly but quietly mouthed the situation to the two men in the dining room with her. Kagami looked as panicked as she did but Kuroko was surprisingly calm, even for him.

“Tell him it’s Miyagi-san, my secretary.” This was viable as Momoi spent a lot of time on Kuroko’s floor talking to him, and thus spent a lot of time with his sweet secretary, Miyagi Yuko. She was Momoi’s first port of call if she needed female advice, and was a very friendly and understanding young woman.

“Y-Yuko-chan’s...you know where that is already right?”

“Ahhh, Tetsu’s secretary! Oh! You’ve reminded me, you wouldn’t happen to know where he is, would you? I’ve tried calling his home phone but he didn’t pick up. Which is weird, seeing as he’s always home at this time.”

 _I bet you did, Aomine-kun, I bet you did._ Kuroko didn’t believe Aomine for a second. He knew Aomine was outside, as he’d seen the car tailing his bus, though he had to admit, Aomine had done a pretty decent job, considering it was his first time. But it wasn’t Kuroko’s. Akashi had had him doing a lot of different activities when he’d finally joined Generations; things he’d probably never tell anyone save those who already knew.

And unfortunately for Aomine, his premonition had come true: Kuroko had also caught wind of his interactions with Kagami and was slowly but surely piecing things together. As far as he knew, Kagami had a definite effect on Aomine and it was mostly positive but at the same time, it brought out some bad traits in his old friend that he’d never seen before. _Stalker tendencies, excessive suspicion and a jealous streak...they all point to one thing. I’m going to have to talk with him, and soon. I can’t be entirely sure just yet but if I’m correct it looks like-_

“Tetsu-kun!” she whispered urgently. “What do I do **now**?!” A large part of Kuroko wanted to call his bluff and tell him he was at home and that Aomine was welcome to visit. But based Aomine’s increasingly volatile state as of late, that wasn’t a good plan. An even larger part of him wanted to tell Aomine exactly where he was and invite him up but again, no one would leave unscathed if he did. So he went with the third option, which he liked the least but had to resort to in order to avoid unnecessary conflict.

“Please inform Aomine-kun that I am out of Sert visiting people and that he’s free to call my cell phone, and also that I shall be back in time to watch him and Kagami-kun battle it out on Sunday. And if he enquires about the delay in your response, feel free to tell him that you were messaging me to ask of my whereabouts.” The basketball part was a bit of a low blow and he knew it would tick Aomine off, but he felt Aomine deserved it a bit for trying to play detective. And also, he hadn’t flexed his evil muscle in a while, and wanted to know if it was still full functioning.

_As healthy as ever, in my humble opinion._

Momoi quickly relayed the information with an apologetic tone and the call ended soon after. She stared worriedly at it long after the line was dead.

“Tetsu-kun, are you sure that was the right thing to do? I hate lying to Dai-chan, and he sounded like he didn’t believe me anyway...”

“Yeah, Kuroko, Momoi’s right. I think he might be pissed off.”

“In all honesty...he probably is. But it was the safest decision we had available to us at the time, so there wasn’t anything else that could be done. Though I will say, Kagami-kun...”

“Hmm?”

“Make sure you give it your all on Sunday. Because Aomine-kun will be blowing a lot of steam...”

 

Saturday passed without comment. Literally. Momoi had come back early and had tried to coax Aomine into conversation but to no avail. He wasn’t having any of it, and she knew then that he was completely aware of where she’d been last night. She felt unbearably guilty about it and called Kuroko to ask for advice. He just told her that there wasn’t anything she could do about it currently and he’d tackle this issue himself when they spoke on Sunday.

The sun was already shining brightly when Aomine woke up on Sunday morning. His first thoughts were of his one on one, as were his next thoughts, and the ones after that. He was so pumped for it and he couldn’t wait. It had been a long time since he’d ever felt excited to play basketball. Over ten years. But _finally_ , he’d met someone on his level. He hoped Kagami wouldn’t end up disappointing him.

He showered quickly and dressed in a loose, short sleeved t-shirt and basketball shorts. It was gearing up to be a pretty warm day so he could afford to dress like that. One of the many great things about summer, he supposed.

When he came downstairs, he heard rustling in the kitchen and couldn’t help but worry that Momoi was going to have one of her bursts of cooking inspiration and kill him before he could even play. She’d stopped in recent times but he didn’t know if it was temporary or permanent.

As he closed in on the kitchen, he started to smell something... _nice_? Opening the door, his eyebrows shot up in surprise at what he found there.

Momoi watched nervously as he stalked closer to the table, spatula in hand. She didn’t know how he’d take it, considering they kind of weren’t speaking to each other, and for all intents and purposes, she technically couldn’t cook. He sniffed at it, like a police dog checking for narcotics.

  
“Is this...what I think it is?”

“Uh huh. Dai-chan, I-!”

“Wait.” He held up a hand, picking up a fork and delving it into the fluffy, yellow eggs heaped onto the plate. Bringing them to his mouth, he uttered a quick prayer of preservation before putting them in and chewing cautiously. He swallowed, and waited one minute. Momoi was almost sweating. She was terrified he would suddenly collapse and then miss the game because he had food poisoning and then never let her cook again, or _worse_ kick her out because she didn’t even pay rent-

“Needs salt...But they’re decent.”

“ _ **Really**_?!”

“Do you want me to repeat myself or...?” Momoi glowed with pride, and watched enraptured as he ate. Eventually he told her to stop, as it was freaking him out.

  
Filled and ready to go, Aomine grabbed his basketball from outside, laced up his shoes and headed towards the door, swinging his keys on his finger. He went out to the garage and brought his 4x4 round to the front then waited for Momoi to come out so they could get going. Five minutes passed and he hooted, annoyed. Why she always took so long to get ready for the most basic events never made sense to him. He was toying with his seatbelt when she came out but continued to hover by the door. Strangely enough, she didn’t look anything special (for Momoi, but this was slightly irrelevant as she was gorgeous regardless) which didn’t add up considering how much time she’d spent inside. Rolling down the window, he stuck his head out and tried to find out what exactly she was playing at.

  
“Satsuki, quit fucking around and get in the car! I thought you were desperate to come before? What changed?” She jumped at his reprimand and edged towards the huge vehicle but still didn’t get in. Sighing in irritation, he leapt out and round the front, ready to give her hell but stopped in confusion as he saw how sad she looked.

“Satsuki, what’s wrong now?” She gripped the front and buried her small face into his chest and he couldn’t help but put a hand on her head and slowly stroke her hair.

_Manipulative little witch..._

“Satsuki, blubbing won’t actually help. At least _tell_ me so I know how idiotic you’re being.” She pulled her face away slightly and stared up at him with tearful, pink eyes.

“I don’t want you to be mad at me so I’m not going!”

“Huh. _Sounds_ pretty idiotic, but I’ll need you to explain so I can validate that.”

“You’ve been so angry since Friday night and I know why, and I feel bad for not telling you but I wasn’t doing anything wrong!” Aomine was about to tell her it wasn’t her fault he was annoyed but his curiosity got the better of him and he decided to let her go on a bit.

“So what were you doing at his flat on a Friday night?”

“Don’t word it like that!”

“But that’s exactly what you **did**. It shouldn’t sound suspicious if you have nothing to hide...”

“I don’t!”

“So?”

“Kagamin’s teaching me...”

  
_Oh God. Here we go. He’s teaching her to give head. I **knew** it, no one is _ that _pure in real life. He’s running a damn prostitution ring right under our noses and now Satsuki’s been dragged into it and-_

_Dude, are you okay? Did you even hear what she said?_

_Uh, no?_

  
“Sorry, what was that?”

“He’s teaching me how to cook!”

“...”

“...”

“...He _**cooks**_?”

 

They weren’t that late in the end. Momoi opened the door and scarpered over to Kagami then began chattering excitedly. It was probably about her cooking success judging by the way he enthusiastically high-fived her. Aomine watched the scene briefly before his eyes flitted over to something that could only be classified as disturbing in his opinion.

“ **KISE**! What the hell are **_you_ ** doing here?!”

“MEAN Aominecchi! I came to cheer you on today!”

“I don’t remember asking for your support.” Kise collapsed, wounded, against Kasamatsu, who promptly shoved him off.

“Takao said it would be a good idea if I came and-”

“Why am I not surprised? If it’s not Murasakibara trying to ruin my life, it’s you. I see that now.”

“Nice to see you too, Aomine.” Takao responded with a slight grin. He wasn’t fazed by Aomine’s anger. If anything it made him slightly happy, hopefully it would throw him off his game.

“And I’m guessing **_you’re_ ** here because of him, too.”

“You assumed correctly. I’m impressed.” As always, Midorima knew just how to set him off.

“You know what? Why not just turn this into a fucking _block party_ , huh?! When’s Akashi coming with the drinks?”

“He’s not, but I can call-” Kasamatsu quickly laid a restraining hand on Kise’s, that was currently wrapped around his personal phone.

“D...Don’t.” He shook his head gently and released his hold.

“Oh-okay...”

“Hey, man-”

“Fuck! Where did you come from?” Kagami looked at him like he was stupid.

“Uh, over there?” He jerked his thumb in the direction of one of the corners of the court where Aomine’s fan base was gathered. Momoi waved excitedly at him and Kuroko smiled. _Sneaky bastard-_

“You **can** ignore them, you know. Remember, you’re here to play a one-on-one. Not a one-on-um, one, two, three-”

“Okay! I get it. Let’s just get this over and done with.” Kagami cocked his head quizzically at him and the motion made Aomine feel certain things he wasn’t sure about.

  
_I don’t get it. **He’s** the one who was so eager to do this and now, what? Is he not interested in playing anymore? Maybe it’s like Kuroko was saying, and his fire’s actually dying out for good._

  
He grinned, and it dazzled Aomine. Just a little.

_I’ll make sure I bring it back._

 

From the moment the ball was tossed into the air, it was a war zone.

  
Aomine quickly shed his petulant childishness, and put his game face on. He couldn’t help but be pleased that Kagami was clearly going all out from the off. There was nothing he liked more than when an opponent gave their all when going up against him. But the fact that it was someone actually worthy of his time that _really_ got his blood pumping.  
Kagami got possession of the ball first and headed to the hoop like a flash of brilliant red, lightning. Aomine took less than half a second to respond and swiped the ball out of the air as he attempted to score. Then he made off with it to the other side of the court.

The basketball court they were playing on was linked to Kagami’s apartment block. It was one of the main reasons he had chosen to live there. Because of the limited space in Sert in general, it being a crowded city, the court was significantly smaller than the standard ones used to play official games, but that just made it even more convenient to play full court. The area was very secluded and privately owned so it stopped people from turning up, desperate to see the great Aomine Daiki playing basketball in the flesh. _Almost..._

“Dai-chan is...he’s...”

“ _I know_...” Kise breathed, reaching blindly for her hand. He found it and she grasped it like a life line. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. None of them could.

 

Aomine had been absolutely incredible before.

But today, against Kagami, he was God-tier.

 

It was like his body didn’t have the normal limitations a human body was supposed to have. It was the way his body twisted to avoid getting the ball stolen from him. The way it stretched to reach the hoop. The way it flew from one end of the court to the other in what felt like no time at all. They were scare to look away, to blink, as though if they did, the game would end. Or they’d miss another brilliant play from one of the two exceedingly talented men dancing and _soaring_ around the court.

Sparks of coloured electricity trailed from their eyes. They were both in the Zone. So much so that they didn’t look to be coming out of it any time soon. Thirty minutes had passed already and Momoi wanted to get them to take a break so that they didn’t both collapse from exhaustion, but she didn’t dare move. Not only because she didn’t want to disrupt the magic that was happening in front of her but also because the tension was so high. They were giving it everything; Momoi could taste how intense their game was. It wasn’t her place to say anything. She was just a spectator. The two main characters were weaving their spell over all of them, and only they had the right to say when it could be broken.

Momoi gasped as Kagami dunked the ball hard into his net, levelling the score at 6-6. He landed heavily and it felt like the ground actually _shook_. He grinned cockily at Aomine who smirked back at him, but there was no bitterness or hatred in his eyes.  
Just pure, unabashed joy.

 

“I think I’m going to cry.”

“Me too.”

 

Aomine’s ball bounced for the final time that day. The match was over.

 

Kagami had noticed the tides had started turning by the time it was seven all. He thought his stamina would give him the edge over Aomine; that the bluenette would soon tire. But he had been wrong.

Rapidly realising he had to end things quickly or he’d be crushed; he gave another surge of energy and scored again, making it 8-7 to him. But that would be the last time he scored that day.

Aomine’s energy stemmed from some limitless fountain deep inside him. Where it was exactly was anyone’s guess and what sustained it was even more unknown but whatever it was, it was more than enough for him to overpower Kagami in the final, crucial plays of their game.

Kagami continued to give as good as he got but even he knew that it wouldn’t be enough to trump Aomine. The man was a complete **monster** , and his plays were out of this world. Kagami knew his face showed how completely awed he was but he didn’t really care. Playing against Aomine was like every adrenaline rush he’d ever experienced combined, and multiplied by a thousand.

 

It was exhilarating.

 

Aomine executed a flawless, formless shot to end the game and win the bet.

  
Kagami had been defeated, but he knew he hadn’t been this happy in a long time. And looking at Aomine, he knew he felt the same way.

 

The spell cast over the court had finally been lifted, and Momoi was the first to run across the court, straight to Kagami. Kise came soon after but headed to Aomine to gape at him in amazement.

“Kagamin, I didn’t know you could play so WELL!! You’re **_incredible_**!” Kagami laughed, bashfully.

“Uh, thanks Momoi, I appreciate it but-”

“I agree, Kagami-kun. Your plays have gotten even better from when we were in Seirin. I knew there was still room for improvement, but I never would have suspected that you could grow this much. ” Kagami looked touched.

“Wow, thanks man.” They bumped fists and smiled at each other. It had been a good game.

Aomine watched the interactions between Kagami and Kuroko with narrowed eyes. He picked up his ball and gripped it, venting his annoyance. There was no denying it, there was definitely something going on between the two of them.

 

_But do they have to be so public about it?_

_Cool it, you sound like the jealous ex-boyfriend._

_Boyfriend my **ass**!_

 

“Aominecchi, I don’t even know what to **_say_**!! I’ve never seen _anyone_ play that well in real life. You were beyond amazing out there, I’m just...I don’t know...I-”

“He’s impressed.” Kasamatsu filled in for him, having finally left the stands to come and congratulate the winner. He too, had been completely spellbound watch them play and now that he had been roused from his stupor there was one burning question he needed an answer to.

“The only thing is...”

“Yeah...?” _Where’s_ this _going?_

“If you’re _this_ good, why the hell did you quit? Because the level you’re playing at now, you’d easily be able to join the Panthers for the next season.” Aomine sighed quietly, then dug his pinkie into his ear, and bounced the ball lightly with his other hand.

“I wasn’t motivated enough. And I’m still not. I was never meant to play it professionally...” He wanted to say more, to say that only Kagami had been able to bring out this side of him and he wouldn’t be able to do it again unless he was there. Because though his love for basketball had been rediscovered; though the fire inside him had been rekindled...he didn’t think playing against anyone but Kagami would ever feel as good.

He wanted to say that, but he didn’t know how to express it eloquently enough to stop him from seeming ‘Kagami-dependent’.

 

_That and it makes you sound a bit like a pining-_

_**WHAT**?!?_

_Okay, okay, I was kidding! Don’t blow a damn fuse..._

 

Kasamatsu didn’t force the matter. Aomine was entitled to say no, and as the vice-captain of the Sertian Panthers, he couldn’t be blamed for trying. _But then again, who tries to recruit their own manager for their team?_ Looking at it in that light, it seemed a lot less intelligent. It didn’t matter now, he’d said no. Aomine had his reasons but there was no denying it: the world of basketball had missed out on a priceless treasure. His eyes strayed towards Kagami, who was making his way over.

Make that two.

Aomine was having a mental debate with himself over whether he should sock Kuroko in the jaw now or later. A lack of evidence made the ‘later’ argument more appealing, but being the hot-head Aomine was, the majority of his brain backed the ‘now’ argument regardless. The court was finally coming to a verdict when he felt a hand on his arm. Leaping at least a foot in the air, he turned angrily to who believed was Kuroko, based on the stealth technique, but was actually Kagami.

  
_It’s clear_ they’ve _been spending a lot of time together._

_Jealous ex. Remember that._

_Whatever._

  
“I guess you win the bet, fair and square.”

“Guess so.” Kagami frowned slightly.

“What’s with you? I thought you were happy that-”

“Happy that what? I beat you even though I knew I would anyway? Or that I’ve earned the permission to chase your uptight ass into the nearest king-sized bed?” Kagami flushed hotly and Aomine wanted to kick himself for being such a jerk.

  
_No I fucking **don’t**._

 _Yes you fucking **do**. Can’t you find a sensible outlet for your anger like a regular human being? Do you _ always _have to vent your frustrations on the poor fool unlucky enough to come too close when you’re about to blow?_

_Yeah, I **DO**. Got a problem with that, punk?_

_Yeah asshole, I **DO**. And it looks like I’m not the only one either._

  
“You know what; I actually don’t get you at all. Every time I think I do, you just turn into a complete prick again and I go back to square one. YOU’RE the one who came _up_ with this! So why the fuck are you acting pissed off now after you won?”

“Because it’s a waste.” _Dude, shut up._

“A waste of what?” _Aomine, you fucking **idiot** think before you-_

“A waste of time, a waste of energy, a waste of a bet. You’re a waste. I knew I’d beat you, and knowing that, I should’ve bet something I actually wanted because quite frankly, your ass isn’t worth it.” Kagami stared at him and Aomine stared back. His mind was horrified.

 

 _What. The **FUCK**. Have you _ **DONE** _?_

 

Kagami opened his mouth slightly but nothing came out. Once more, Aomine had floored him completely. The words kept running through his head, and as if finally processing them, he recoiled in anger.

  
“Fuck you, Aomine Daiki.”

And he walked off; Aomine watching him go.

 

“Satsuki, we’re leaving.” Aomine was back to being pissed off with the world and Momoi was stumped. He’d been so happy before, what had changed in the past five minutes?

No one had heard their latest fight occur, but Kuroko had seen it going on from the corner of his eye. And he’d definitely seen Kagami storming off in the direction of Takao, who was waiting like a proud mother on the court side with Midorima.

He had wanted to confront Aomine straight after the match, but he was giving off a very powerful aura, so he’d decided to let him cool down a bit. But Kagami had gone instead and it had led to something that had clearly caused a lot of damage to their budding relationship. Kuroko hoped it wasn’t irreparable. He had decided now would be the time to clear everything with Aomine, because he knew the younger man was just suffering from the illusions of a stupid misunderstanding, but Aomine had pulled Momoi away and had shot him a poisonous look before heading to his car. Kuroko didn’t like that.

_Aomine-kun, you misguided idiot, what have you done?_

 

“Dai-chan-”

“Satsuki, I said I don’t want to hear _**anything** _ from you right now.”

“Dai-chan, don’t be so cold. _Please_ , tell me what’s wrong!”

They had just gotten into the house and Momoi had decided to strike while the iron was hot, and get to the bottom of things. But Aomine refused to co-operate, and their heated argument was fast morphing into a screaming match.

“There’s _nothing wro_ -”

“Stop **LYING** to me!” she yelled. “THERE **IS** SOMETHING WRONG! You were fine earlier on, you were _**HAPPY**_ , I saw you SMILE so what changed? Was it Kaga-”

“Satsuki, fuck **OFF** -”

“ **NO**!” She grabbed the front of his shirt, and everything stopped. They were both breathing hard, but it was Momoi who broke first, dissolving into tears.

“D-Dai-chan, why are you so c-cruel? W-Why are y-you always s-s-shutting me out?” She gave up trying to talk, settling on sobbing into the front of his shirt. If Aomine felt like crap before, he felt completely shitty now.

“Satsuki, don’t cry-”

“NO! I _**will** _ c-cry! I’ll keep crying until you start letting me in!”

 

And that was it.

That was the truth of the matter.

He kept shutting her out.

He kept shutting everyone out.

And it was doing a _lot_ more harm than good.

  
“Why don’t you get it?” Her voice was raw from crying and so very sad. She was tired of always being pushed away. Whenever she made the slightest breakthrough in the walls around him, she’d come back to find the crack had been mended and was stronger than ever. It wasn’t healthy for him and it hurt her so much to know that there was always this distance he maintained between them.

“Dai-c-chan, I just want you to be _happy_. I want you to be happy all the time. You’ve been sad and angry all your life. Isn’t it time you found something to make you smile? That you let someone make you smile? Stop shutting me out! I just want to help you, I d-don’t get why-” Her tears started up again in full force, and he held her tightly to him as she let it all out.

_Really, what kind of asshole am I? I said I’d always look after her and yet here I am, making her cry again. **I’m** hurting **her**. I’m supposed to  protect her. I don’t get myself sometimes..._

Eventually, her sobs quietened, and she placed both hands on his muscular chest, pushing back slightly in his embrace so she could look up at him. Her face was blotchy from the tears, her eyes swollen and red-rimmed. Strands of her hair stuck to her damp face in random places, and Aomine let go of her slightly so he could gently sweep them away, before locking her back in his hold.

“Satsuki, I’m-” She shook her head slightly with a watery smile.

“Mhm. It’s okay. Everything needed to be said. Don’t apologise. I just want to know that we’ll be able to move on from this and in the right direction. I’ve told you so many times and I’ll never stop telling you. There are so many people who care about you and even more who want to, but you won’t let them. Don’t shut us out! Don’t shut me out! Seeing you happy makes me happy. And you don’t want me to be sad, do you?” He huffed and she giggled. “I thought so. Now go shower, you smell sweaty.”

“Gee, I wonder why?”

“And while we’re here, less of the sass would be great in the future.”

“Don’t count on it.” He turned to go to his room but she caught his hand before he could leave.

“Hmm?”

“Love you, Dai-chan.” He pulled her towards him, and kissed her on the head. It was enough.

She knew.

 

He got out of the shower, feeling refreshed and clear-headed. All the negativity had been washed away by the piping hot water, leaving him a lot lighter but a lot guiltier about his stupid speech to Kagami. He felt even worse knowing that it wasn’t even true. He wanted Kagami’s ass more than anything in the world right now, and he’d lied about the game too. Kagami was nothing short of beautiful when he moved across the court, and had he not been playing so hard to win, he probably would’ve been totally bedazzled by it.

  
_Oooooh, you think he’s beau-ti- **fulllll**!_

_What can I say? I’m an aesthetic kinda guy. And I thought you weren’t talking to me?_

_Nah. I am you, you are me, and all that shit. While I still think you’re a total bonehead, I know you can move on from this. And even if I_ didn’t _we’re working towards a common goal, so I have to play nice._

_Which is...?_

_Kagami, naked and willing._

_It’s fucking awesome when someone gets you completely._

_You'd better believe it._

 

Aomine shuffled downstairs, trawling through the countless messages and missed calls. Missed calls that may or may not have been ignored intentionally if your name was saved as ‘Tetsu’. Or ‘Kise’ for that matter.

_But that’s only because he’s irritating at times like this._

_‘At times like this’?_

_Yeah, all the time._

He went straight to the freezer to dig for something but heard a dainty cough behind him. Thinking she was only greeting him, he continued what he was doing without turning round.

“Yo, Satsuki-”

“I know it kind of sucks, but it’s all I know how to make right now. Kagamin is going to teach me other dishes eventually but I wanted to do something...” She trailed off, and he winced at the mention of Kagami’s name. Straightening, he turned to look at her. And the table.

There was a huge bowl of scrambled eggs in the centre of the wooden table, with an equally large bowl of rice next to it. Surrounding them were smaller bowls of sliced spring onions, chilli and soy sauce.

“What are you talking about? Who the fuck doesn’t like egg?” She beamed up at him then giggled quietly at the slight blush on his cheeks. _As cute as ever._

They ate it all, talking quietly about anything and everything. Aomine still wasn’t ready to tell her about what was really going on with Kagami but he felt that for now, what she already knew was more than enough.

Momoi dozed off on his shoulder once they’d finished and he laid her down gently on one of the chairs before clearing the table and loading the dishwasher. Then he picked her up and carried her to her room, putting her to bed and tucking her in securely because she got fussy when he didn’t. Then he kissed her goodnight, lingering in the doorway like he didn’t know whether to go himself or watch over her the whole night. Eventually, he left, murmuring something that sounded like an apology.

The door closed, shrouding the room in relative darkness and Momoi cracked a smile.

“Goodnight Dai-chan. I love you too.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

No amount of preparation could get him ready for his favourite day of the week.

The Red Room meeting dragged as much as it usually did. He did his weekly report without even thinking and answered whatever questions he was asked without actively using his brain. He just wanted to be in his office, alone, so he could deal with all his thoughts.

He had ignored Kuroko when he came in, and he could see Akashi had noticed but he wouldn’t volunteer anything unless asked. He was more irritated with himself than with anything Kuroko had done but still didn’t particularly want to talk to him. He could admit it was childish but he wasn’t going to transform overnight. Kise realised this and tried his best to fill in any awkward gaps in conversation. Aomine couldn’t help but be a bit grateful but was still beyond relieved when they were dismissed. He vanished from the room before Akashi could call him back to talk to him.

_It’s not like he won’t page me, anyway._

It was already lunchtime and he’d still heard nothing from Akashi, so he assumed he was in the clear for today. He was right, but not entirely...

 

_Knock, knock!_

 

“Yeah, come in!” he called, still scribbling away so he could make it to Wilson’s in time for a decent liquid lunch.

“Aomine-kun. We need to talk.”

* * *

 

“Tetsu. I won’t lie, you weren’t who I was hoping would walk through those doors.”

“Oh, who _did_ you want to come in here? Kagami-kun?” Aomine choked on his spit and started spluttering and coughing, clutching at his collar like he was being suffocated. Kuroko watched him impassively but made no moves to help him. It wasn’t long before Momoi came rushing in, water in hand.

“Dai-chan I heard you coughing! Are you okay?! Tetsu-kun, what did you say to him?” Aomine shot Kuroko an evil look and Kuroko seemed to contemplate his next words before sighing.

“Nothing, Momoi-san. We were just talking and he started choking and it turned into a coughing fit. He should be fine.” She patted his back several times and, when she was sure he wasn’t about to die, placed the water on his desk and left the two of them to it. Aomine’s coughing had died down and he eyeballed Kuroko with watery eyes.

“Dick. That was a low blow.”

“Well you’ve been giving a lot of those recently. I decided it was about time you had a taste of your own medicine, as they say. Or have you forgotten Friday already? And I’m _certain_ Sunday hasn’t slipped your mind-”

“Fuck! Okay, I get it. What's your point?”

“I’ve already told you Aomine-kun. We need to talk. I fear you are currently deeply misunderstanding certain aspects of the relationship between Kagami-kun and I.”

“So?”

“So. I wanted to clarify a few things.” Aomine leaned back, with a smirk. _Clarify my ass. You just came to gloat._

“Before of course, finding out exactly what your intentions are with Kagami-kun.” The smirk was wiped clean off his face and replaced with a look that could only be described as nervous.

“Well whatever, go ahead.”

Kuroko painstakingly went through all the times that Aomine had believed there was something more to Kuroko and Kagami’s interactions and explained that they were best friends and nothing more. The only reason he had been so secretive about the weekly visits was to stop Akashi from catching wind of it, because he likely wouldn’t approve.

“So you’re _definitely_ not boning him, then?”

“Hardly, Aomine-kun,” he replied, dryly. “Though it’s interesting that you’d presume that was the arrangement between us. Your question does lead into my next topic very smoothly.” Suddenly, the room felt a lot hotter for Aomine than it had before.

“I’d _love_ to chat Tetsu, but I’ve got this meeting I really need to get to-”

“Really? That’s odd. I checked your schedule with Momoi-san before I came in and she was kind enough to inform me that you had nothing on until three o’ clock. I don’t mean to sound presumptuous but it would seem as though you’re trying to avoid having this conversation. Why is that, Aomine-kun?”

_I bet you think you’re slick, don’t you Tetsu?_

_He kinda_ is _though. I mean, let’s face it. You’re cornered._

 _God, you don’t have to say it! I_ know _I’m screwed okay!_

“No reason. It was a mistake! I thought today was Tuesday!”

“I see. Well, now that we’ve established you have ample time available, would you mind answering the question? Oh, and playing dumb won’t get you as far as you believe it will, before you attempt to do so.” _Damnit!_

“It’s no biggie. I was just curious. That’s it! Just curious, ahaha!” His fake laugh grated his own ears and Kuroko looked about as unimpressed as he could get.

“Let’s not waste each other’s time. I know you have more than enough work to do and so do I. Contrary to what you may believe, I will view the situation fairly whatever it happens to be. Because, though you try to reject the notion every time I bring it up, you are a precious friend as is Kagami-kun and I will treat you as such. So all I ask is that you’re honest with me.”

 

 _"Don’t shut us out! Don’t shut_ me _out!"_

 

“You can’t really blame me for not telling you. I mean how would _you_ tell me?”

“Tell you what, Aomine-kun?”

“That you wanted to fuck my best friend.”

 

“Well, as we’re being honest with each other.” Kuroko smiled slightly. “The opportunity had always been there but I never took her up on it, so the need to ask you never arose.”

“Wait, _**huh**_?”

“Come now, Aomine-kun. I’m sure it hasn’t escaped you notice that Momoi-san was fairly fond of me for quite a while.”

  
_Understatement of the fucking **year**! But I can’t believe she came onto him!_

 _What’s so surprising about it? She’s young and hot. It’s not the craziest thing in the world to assume she has a libido. It isn’t just_ you _, you know..._

_I fucking know that but, just, Satsuki? And **Kuroko**?!_

_Actually, yeah. Now that I think about it, it’s like your parents having s-_

_And there’s territory we_ **won’t** _be entering today. Or ever._

 

“Whilst I won’t go into the details as I doubt she would appreciate it (and I fear I could damage your already delicate mental state)-HEY!- the fact is that a similar situation occurred to the one you’re in now, regarding Kagami-kun and I can see why you would find it difficult to approach me on the topic.”

“Wait...you can?”

“Indeed. It’s far from being the most comfortable thing to talk about. However, I need to find out the exact nature of your advances. Am I right to assume you’re approaching Kagami-kun strictly for sexual relations?”

_He means a ‘fuckbuddy’._

_Gotcha._

“Uhhhh...yeah, I guess?” He flinched as Kuroko raised his hand but it was only to rest his chin on it, elbow firmly on Aomine’s desk. He didn’t look angry at all...more pensive than anything. But he was staring at Aomine like there was something he was looking for. Aomine said nothing as the pale turquoise eyes roved over his face, and eventually they turned away satisfied.

“I won’t tell Momoi.” Aomine sighed in relief.

“And I won’t tell Takao.” He offered up a silent prayer of thanks.

“Nor will I tell any of the other Miracles.” Aomine looked slightly worried now. There was definitely a catch.

“And there’s no catch.”

“Okay, what?”

“You’re both grown men. It isn’t my position to stop you from pursuing him. Only you and Kagami-kun have the right to stop that. All I can say is: be mindful of him. Don’t let your mouth run off without you and hurt him needlessly. Kagami-kun is too special for that. And though you might not think it, he’s fragile in ways neither you nor him can see.”

“Do yo-”

“No, I don’t mean his mental state. That’s just you.” _Prick._

“Be polite Aomine-kun.”

“I didn’t **say** anything!”

“That’s right, you didn’t. However, you are incredibly easy to read.” Aomine tutted.

“As I was saying, he’s fragile, which is why so many people go out of their way to actively protect him, as I’m sure you’ve noticed.”

_You bet I fucking have. I have to get past a legion of armed guards, just to be within speaking distance of the guy, it’s a damn pain. Especially Takao..._

“So all I ask is that you be careful with this. It’s not in your best interests to treat him discourteously, even if you want no further romantic relationship with Kagami-kun, it will be good practice.”

“For what, exactly?”

“For when you do finally get married, in the future.”

“Really Tetsu? **Me**?!”

“Don’t block off all your options yet, Aomine-kun. You never know what life might have in store for you...”

 

* * *

 

Tuesday’s meeting with the Panther’s was cancelled as Kise had ‘recently received new information that had given him a whole new angle for their advertising campaign’. Aomine didn’t really care, as it meant he got to go home earlier.  
Before he knew it, Wednesday morning had already passed and it was now the afternoon. Which meant only one thing for Aomine.

  
_Kagami will be here._

 _Ooooh! Your high school_ crush _!_

_Shut up! I didn’t even have one!_

_And Mai-chan?_

_She wasn’t a ‘crush’. She was a future target._

_Can’t argue with that._

 

Aomine was earlier than he’d ever been before. He came just after Akashi and Murasakibara, a fact that was duly noted by both of them. He didn’t know whether to apologise outright at the beginning of the meeting, or at the end, or whether to just ignore it and act like it never happened, or to get Kuroko or Momoi to sort it all out for him-

“Kagamicchi! Hi!”

“Hey Kise.”

“No Takao, today?” _The fuck? When did he come in?_

“Not yet, but he might come later.”

Kagami looked better than ever. Because of course he did.

  
_It’s probably because he’s forbidden fruit now, thanks to no one but yourself._

_I appreciate the reminder._

_No probs._

  
Looking at his stony side profile, Aomine lost the nerve to talk to him. It was clear Kagami was doing the utmost to ignore him completely but being harsh to anyone was unnatural for him, and the amount of effort he was putting into his calm, indifferent facade was easily visible from his clenched jaw. Aomine even felt guilty for forcing him to have to pretend and then he turned his brain off because he was clearly thinking too much.

 

Kagami was stressed. Period.

Today was D-Day. The day he signed away his life and company to Akashi Seijuro.

“Don’t think of it like that, Kagami! If anything, this will be good for Firebird. There’s no other company in the world that can boast backing from Generations. You’re doing the right thing so keep thinking positive, kay?”

_Hmph. It’s easy for him to say. He isn’t even **here**!_

He couldn’t blame Takao though. He had been set on coming from the get go but at the last minute, he’d received a phone call that had him grabbing his jacket and running to the door, promising over his shoulder that he’d try to make it there before the end if he could.

_Which by Takao’s standards, means next to nothing. You’re doing this alone pal._

Kuroko and Kise had both sent him supportive texts on his way there, and Momoi had called to check if he was feeling okay and to assure him that she’d be down as well after she finished sorting out Aomine’s paperwork, which he’d deeply appreciated. But then Aomine...

_Aomine...that asshole..._

An asshole that he couldn’t stop thinking about.

 

He was undeniably a complete jerk. Or at least he had been after their game. But during their one on one it had been so different. There was a slight connection that he knew had been shared between them. And even if it hadn’t, which he highly doubted, he’d _seen_ his smile with his own two eyes.

Not a sneer or a smirk.

A full out, blinding smile.

Aomine had been happy.

So why the sudden change? He didn’t understand why Aomine’s mood fluctuated so much but he couldn’t shake the feeling that Aomine was actually a decent person. Kuroko had said as much and he’d also said that there had been major progress in his overall attitude to life since he’d started playing basketball again. And that was down to him. Or so he’d been told. Coupled with what Momoi had confided in him at Kise’s party, he couldn’t turn his back on Aomine completely. Though he tried immensely every single time Aomine shot him down with something spiteful, underhanded or downright painful.

To Kagami, it always felt like retaliation. Not a direct attack. Like he was just doing it to defend himself. From what exactly, Kagami didn’t know, but he did know exactly how that felt.

He _definitely_ knew how that felt.

So he couldn’t leave it like that. He wanted to have a decent relationship with Aomine. One where they weren’t trying to kill each other every two seconds but where they could almost, _maybe_ consider each other friends. Or friendly rivals. He was totally cool with that. They’d almost gotten there before Aomine had fucked up yet again. It was so tiring but Kagami couldn’t give up. It just wasn’t in his vocabulary.

But for now, he was content to completely air him. He’d deal with Aomine only when he was forced to and then, _possibly_ , if he was feeling kind, they’d start to patch things up.

_I’m too soft, I swear. Takao’s right. I need to toughen up!_

 

“...gami-kun?”

“ **HUH**? Sorry, what?”

“Relax, Kagamicchi!” Kise smiled at him. “Akashicchi just wanted to know if you had any more questions about the contract or if you wanted to read through it again?” Kagami had read through and analysed the document so many times in the past few weeks he could take an exam on it. Though he still probably wouldn’t do that well on it, given his track record. He couldn’t run forever, Akashi wouldn’t let him. It was now or never.

“No, I’m good. I-I’ll sign it now.”

Kuroko slid the document towards him and passed him a pen. Kagami twirled it between his fingers, staring at the typed paragraphs in front of him until all the letters blurred.  
_This isn’t a mistake. I won’t regret this. This isn’t a mistake._

 

_"I won’t ever forget the sacrifice you made for me!"_

_"I’ll make it big, by myself. I’ll make it big for you. I promise..."_

 

“Kagami-kun. It’s fine. You don’t have to sign now. Akashi-kun won’t mind, will you Akashi-kun?” Akashi smiled, his eyes partly disappearing.

“That goes without saying Tetsuya. It’s clear this is a big move for you. Don’t feel pressure to do any-”

“No, I said I’d sign it, and I will!” Breathing deeply, he uncapped the pen, and scrawled his name on the first, fourth and seventh pages as he’d been instructed. The rest of the paperwork would be sent later but as of now, their agreement was legally binding. Akashi’s grin grew.

“Excellent. Welcome to Generations, Kagami.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When he exhaled he felt all his energy leave him in a rush. He was completely drained. He just wanted to go home and sleep. But that was never on the cards, unfortunately for him.

“Oh no, Kagami. This is a momentous day. Never in the history of Generations has anything like this happened. We have to celebrate and it would be wonderful if you could join us.” It didn’t sound like an offer even when he strained his ears. Everything about it screamed ‘non-negotiable’ but at this point, he suspected it was just because it was Akashi.  
Kuroko gave him a coercing look and he sighed heavily.

“I’d be honoured to come.”

“Wonderful. Atsushi, Shintarou, if you could sort out the reservations.” They both nodded and Midorima began tapping away on his tablet, as he was wont to do in such situations.

“Don’t look so down, Kagamicchi! This is great! You’ll get to see more of us now!”

“Lucky me.” Kise pouted, crushed but Kagami was quick to remedy the situation.

“I meant it! I’m just too tired to be enthusiastic about anything today. But thanks, Kise, it means a lot.” Kise took this as confirmation that he could bodily throw himself at Kagami, which he did and unsurprisingly, both of them ended up on the floor.

“Now Kise-kun. That’s no way to treat your new partner. You don’t want to kill him do you?” Kagami lacked the energy to pull him off so he left the task to Kuroko and used his hand to help him up. But the hand wasn’t Kuroko’s...

  
“Kagami...”

“Aomine.” Kuroko saw Aomine move closer to Kagami and diverted Kise’s attention by asking him what he would wear tonight.

“Uh, congratulations, I guess?”

“You...‘ _guess_ ’?”

“Just congratulations, then.”

“Thanks... _I guess_.” The conversation was so stilted, it was painfully awkward. Murasakibara was in his own world, fantasising about dinner no doubt, but the rest of them were witnessing it and even they felt bad. Akashi forced his attention elsewhere and Midorima didn’t move an inch from where he was tapping but both were listening. Kise was too caught up in his outfit choices to pay it any mind but Kuroko debated whether to step in and try to smooth over the cracks between the two. Kagami was so frosty, he wasn’t sure Aomine could manage it by himself.

  
“...Kagami-”

“What.” Aomine sighed, and kept going. No one said it would be easy.

“About-”

“OH MY GOSH I’VE **JUST** REMEMBERED! KAGAMICCHI!” The Prince of Tact leapt in before anyone could stop him, and the hand that Aomine dragged down his face was automatic.

_Kise, you idiot!_

“I know what will make you enthusiastic again!” Kagami was secretly relieved that Kise had interjected with zero awareness of the situation around him. It was _hard_ being cold to people.

“What, Kise?”

“We’re going on a cruise! And you’re coming!”

“What cruise-”

“Awww, you’re going on a cruise and you didn’t tell me? I’m hurt.” None of them had noticed the door opening except Murasakibara who initially assumed it was either Takao or Momoi. Kise looked up briefly and waved before turning back to Kagami.

 

“Hey Takao!”

“Hey.”

 

...

 

“ _ **WHAT THE FUCK**_?!”

“Uhhhhhh...”

“ ** _WHHHAAAAAATTTTTTT_**!?”

“Excuse me...?”

 

 

 

“Wait.... **HUH**?!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER! Guess what happened?
> 
> Quick side note, in case some of y’all are like ‘Gabriel?’ Biblical reference, the angel Gabriel told both Mary and her older cousin (Elizabeth...?) that they’d be expecting and Bob’s your uncle, along came John the Baptist and the little Lord Jesus. I really need to spend more time reading the Bible...I suck honestly, but time is limited, especially when I’m writing chapters like THESE! 
> 
> But anywayssss, PWEAAASSSEE tell me you liked it? If you really didn't and you INSIST on being difficult, you know where to go -_- (To the comment box ;) ) But seriously, I hope it didn't come off disjointed and just not smooth. I wanted it to read well, and I'm hoping I did okay compared to the other chapters.  
> A quick heads up (which hopefully bodes well for you guys in the end). The next chapter will be significantly shorter. I say significantly but it never quite works out that way, does it? Either way, it's a set up for the chapter afterwards which is the start of the next 'arc' that the Prince of Tact was kind enough to drop a helpful hint about. Any guesses? ^_^
> 
> As always, tell me your thoughts down below! Don't feel shy about anything, I'll read it all! In the worst case scenario, if I don't like what you've written I'll delete it, so you know, vent away! (I'm kidding! Or am I...hahahaha! I'm a nut)
> 
> Anyhoooo, what did ya like? I feel like this chapter was really dialogue heavy (I mean Aomine was really going for it with...himself...) plus there were some cute surprises along the way! Like Hyuuga and Riko! YAAAASSS! The final ship has APPEARED, as well as the final characters! Yes, to all those who were waiting, HyuugaxRiko were the final pairing to be announced and Kiyoshi and Hyuuga were the final characters to be officially introduced! This is you character cast! You can now rest easy! ^_^ (Oh and for those who may think Riko's overly emotional in comparison to her canon character, it's intentional, what with her being heavily pregnant and all. I'll make subtle character changes throughout the story based on this differing situations but it will be in line with how I feel the characters would behave. As for Hyuuga, he's an expecting dad. In other words, he's given up ;) ) 
> 
> The summary of AoKaga in this chapter: When guys won't take 'no' for an answer. I've been there more times than should really be fair. Aomine was a bit of a fool, to put it lightly but he's a realistic fool. I try to make his insecurities realistic from the perspective of someone who has it all not getting what they want straight up and not knowing why. Because I've met people who genuinely function the way he does in this story. They don't communicate their feelings well and just assume and as a result, ingenious misunderstandings like the ones in this chapter occur. I've totally tried to avoid unexplained needless drama because I hate readings stories or watching shows where the dumbest stuff happens and you're left there staring like: 'But WHY? Where's the basis of this mess?' 
> 
> Like Aomine and Momoi's fighting. Totally avoidable if they just spoke (the make up part was SO cute I nearly died, their dynamic is tops, plus in THIS world everyone likes eggs! I'm so damn TIRED of you egg haters out there! You have something to say? Come MEET me innit?!)
> 
> So yeah, hope I've avoided that here. And also, communication is KEY. Humans are pretty cool but we're not mind readers! We can't tell what's wrong just by looking at someone so 9 times out of 10 it's a LOT better to just TELL someone how you're feeling, whether it's good or bad!
> 
> So yeah, got that off my ample chest (wheheyehy) I'm lying, it's not actually that big, as my best friend was kind enough to inform me. But like. Whatever. 
> 
> So just to summarise, next chapter will be (should be) shorter so will hopefully come sooner. I will set myself the target of sometime this month. You can (try) to hold me to that and I'll try to keep to it as well, but no solid promises.
> 
> Then again, it might take slightly longer as *drumroll please*
> 
>  
> 
> I'm working on new content!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Let the church say AMEN!!! 
> 
> AYYYYMEEEEHHHNNNN!!!
> 
> Yes, yes, hold your applause. I am in fact working on new stuff alongside BBP. Obviously this story will be my main focus, and the release of some of the content will have to be delayed whilst this one progresses (which is proper sad because the plot of my next long running one is OOOOHHHH) but there will be a lot of content coming up so keep those eyes peeled! 
> 
> So again, I hope you loved the chapter and I will try my utmost to get the next one up soon. I think this one took so long to come up because I was settling in to a new year and I was working more than I should (the next time they call me to come in, I'm saying NO!) but yes, leave me your love and I'll leave you a chapter ;) Until then, beauties


	13. No it's not an update...

Hello everyone.

I have returned with no chapter, but a bunch of apologies.

I totally thought I'd have the next one update in like a fortnight because like, duh? It's short right?

Wrong. Well it is pretty short comparatively, but that's not what's been stopping me. I don't think I've worked as hard in my life as I been working these past few weeks. There is literally SO much to do, it's a mess! Definitely busier than the last half of term, that's for sure. So I haven't had much time to properly sit down and just TYPE. Which is a piss take, really. 

But I felt that I should let you guys know that once again, I'm going to be late. I mean it's been like a month already, which is a disgrace. I'm actually praying that 2017 brings more free time with it because if not, it can sod off. 

The chapter IS in its final stages though, but then editing...

I just cannot with this workload, it's a mess.

I'M a mess. A lying one. But yes. 

All I ask is for a bit more patience. If the worst comes to the worse, you can just re-read the previous chapters until I bring my latest offering. Random but I recently downloaded it as a PDF after the site acted glitchy like two days ago (or maybe it was yesterday...) and it was like 385 pages!! I was like DAAAMMMNNN, and AoKaga hasn't even started yet!

As I've said I'm a mess, and I'm so sorry for the delay! I'm REALLY trying to get it done. But thank you so much for putting up with my lateness so far. I'm trying not to make it 'a thing' because you guys don't deserve that. So yes, I'm off to write a report on yet another topic I could've lived life without knowing about, but then I will continue to type BBP. I'll get it sorted soon, promise!

Until then beautiful people. All the love in the world, mwah!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a LIAR! I said I’d be back soon and it’s been a MONTH! But IN MY DEFENCE! *heavy breathing*  
> My beloved Usa-chan had been fighting with Windows 10 for quite a while, but they REALLY fell out recently and she had to get ‘wiped’. All my files were saved…but not much else.  
> All I can say is thank the LORD I’m still a student or things would’ve gotten hella real, hella quick…  
> Plus I’ve legit had so much coursework to do. Like WAY more than first time. Plus there have been more commitments. I’ve been working weekly (though I said I wouldn’t but mess, I can’t say no to people). 9 to 5? Hmmm yeah more like 9 to 5 at UNI then 6 to 3 for work…so suck on THAT Miss Parton. How d’you like THEM apples? And I’ve been going to church often (I would say way too much except I can never get to much of the Lord. And Hallelujah to THAT!), carol service practice, the odd spot of volunteering, coursework…oh and did I mention coursework? Because that.  
> I’m bloody sick of it. Shout out to the guy who thought giving people Maths coursework was a cracking idea! Because guess what? You’re kind of a dick. Hate to say it, really I do…  
> Plus WHO keeps making me code, I CAN’T CODE. I SUCK at coding! Why should I CODE when I can use a CALCULATOR?! SCREW YOU!  
> But anyways, hope all of you have been having a fabulous time. We are now into the run up for my second favourite time of the year (yes, I prefer Easter. Say something -_-) which means Christmas jobs whehey! But also baby Jesus, which is lovely. And it means holidays! Which means more frequent updates!...she said.  
> So yes, I apologise profusely, but at least I’m still going at it! Does that soften the blow? No? Alrighty then…hmph. I’ll give you beauties a heads up. The next chapter will be LONG and will take a LONG time to write. Only because I want it to be an action packed, ride of awesome wonderful stuff for you guys to enjoy. But more on that in the end notes.  
> For now, SHOUT OUT to EVERYONE who commented. You know I LOVE the damn things. And the KUDOS as well, I don’t big that up enough (because I’m a slave to the commenters <3) but to everyone who’s kudosed BBP, a massive kiss, MWAH! (and a bit extra, if the price is right *wink wink*)  
> But no, seriously. You guys are amazing. I don’t say it enough. ESPECIALLY MY REGULARS, you KNOW who you are, you awesome individuals! LOVE you guys! You’re what keeps me and this overweight, oversized story going. So thank you. Buttttt…. (and it’s been a long time since I’ve done one of these)  
> Shout out to the absolutely ADORABLE kittycute40! Every time I read your comments I scream for the longest time, you’re so cute. I was worried my heart would give out. So kitty boo, this one’s for you, MWAH!  
> And there’s a Sherlock and Holmes duo, you KNOW who you are! I wrote the end notes for YOU, because Lord knows I TRIED to lead you two off the scent but you weren’t having it. I’m transparent, I confess. My rambling will soon make sense.  
> So enough of my excuses. Here’s the (longer than expected, ‘But was it ever going to be short, though?’) chapter. Again it’s probably a bit disjointed, and I apologise beforehand if things are hard to understand. I’m really trying to work on that so thank you for all who highlighted it. Don’t be afraid to tell me when I’ve drifted into my own world writing wise. Really hope you guys like (love) it because it’s the set-up for the arc I know you’ve been waiting for! Please, enjoy.
> 
> Oh my DAYS. Oh my actual DAYS.
> 
> Are you kidding me?
> 
> Are you for real literally kidding me?
> 
> Ermm...why did no one tell me about the HTML trick? Ermm I'm confused...so all this time I'd be spending HOURS having to RE edit work I'd already done by entering it in HTML like an ASSHOLE and then moving it to rich text when I could just paste it straight into rich text and do jack? Are you kidding me?
> 
> Do you know how many...lemme not get vexed.  
> Lemme NOT get vexed. 
> 
> OHHH Lord deliver me, lemme not get vexed. I've wasted over TWENTY-FOUR hours of my life editing when I DIDN'T have to.
> 
> Deliver me heavenly Father. Because at this point, only You can.  
> EDIT: Took a while because I actually proof read. Glad I did tbh. NOW you can read it ;)

 

They all watched in shocked silence at the man who _wasn’t_ Takao pulled his lips away from Kagami’s and sighed.

“I’ve missed you, Taiga.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Three minutes earlier..._

 

“OH MY GOSH I’VE JUST REMEMBERED! KAGAMICCHI!” Kise’s echo could be heard down the corridor and Takao turned to his companion with a grin.

“Kise’s really taken to Kagami. Though in all fairness, he’s almost ALWAYS like that.”

“It’s good to hear he’s being more social. I hate when he hides himself away all the time. It isn’t healthy.”

“I _know._ I’m always telling him that, but he never  listens. I feel like this deal could be a blessing in disguise.”

The King of Tact leapt in before anyone could stop him, and the hand that Aomine dragged down his face was automatic.

 

_Kise, you **idiot**!_

 

“ _I_ know what will make you enthusiastic again!” Kagami was secretly relieved that Kise had interjected with zero awareness of the situation around him. It was _hard_ being cold to people.

The door opened silently, but the men in the room were so focused on Kise and Kagami that they didn’t realise. His eyes softened as they alighted on Kagami and he stepped into the room.

“What, Kise?”

“We’re going on a cruise! And you’re coming!”

“What cruise-”

“Awww, you’re going on a cruise and you didn’t _tell_ me? I’m hurt.” None of them had noticed the door opening except Murasakibara who initially assumed it was either Takao or Momoi.

Kise looked up briefly and waved before turning back to Kagami.

“Hey Takao!”

“Hey.” _That’s Takao...but that’s not...? Huh?_

The newcomer advanced to Kagami, gently grasped his chin and tilted his head to face him. Smiling, he brought their mouths together, and it was the fact that the red head didn’t seem overly-concerned by the kiss as someone like him _should_ have been that _really_ got the confusion going.

 

 

...

 

 

“ ** _WHAT THE FUCK_**?!” _That lying son-of-a-BITCH! He **does** have a fuckbuddy. I KNEW IT!_

“Uhhhhhh...” _I know him...I know him..._

“ ** _WHHHAAAAAATTTTTTT_**!?” _Oh my God, he’s almost as pretty as me! What do I do?_

“Excuse me...?” _Kagami-kun is dating? Poor Aomine-kun..._

 

 

“Wait.... ** _HUH_**?” _Who’s the HOTTIE?! And he’s Kagamin’s boyfriend?! What did I MISS?!_

“I thought you said you’d **stop** doing that? And you, get off the floor!” Takao couldn’t respond as he was way too busy trying to stop himself from laughing to death, and continued to lie in a cackling heap beside the door. He knew that his arrival would cause misunderstandings but this, _this_ was  priceless.

“Do you blame me? I’ve _missed_ you, it’s been _months_. Haven’t you missed _me_?” The man’s arms were now wrapped around Kagami’s neck from behind and he leaned over his shoulder to whisper something in the red head’s ear that had his skin going from a healthy crimson to a very worrying-looking shade of burgundy. Though, they all took note of the fact that throughout what _looked_ like an uncomfortable ordeal for Kagami, he didn’t move to throw the other man off _once_.

That didn’t sit well with Aomine. At all.

“Okay, everyone’s thinking it so I’ll voice it. Kagami.” He turned and blinked at him, momentarily forgetting his anger and hostility to Aomine in favour of mild embarrassment.

“Hmm?”

“Who the fuck is that?” He pointed accusingly at the gorgeous man still wrapped around Kagami’s shoulders. If looks could kill, he would’ve long been buried and Aomine would be dancing on his grave. Nightly. Kagami sighed. Why things always got more complicated than they had to be, he’d never know. Clearly someone up there had it in for him because since Takao had come into contact with the Miracles, all sense of privacy ( _and personal space_ ) had gone out of the window. He was convinced being near them was detrimental to his physical and mental health.

_Well, I should’ve thought about that before signing the damn contract._

“Well, Taiga? Aren’t you going to introduce me to all your new friends?” Kagami tore his murderous gaze from the bound document on the table that was currently sitting at number three on his ‘biggest mistakes’ list and batted one of the hands near his chest away. Futile. The man just ignored him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Kagami grimaced.

“Everyone, this is-”

“Himuro Tatsuya. Kagami’s big brother. It’s a pleasure to meet you all.”

 

* * *

 

“So _annoying_. Why d’you always do that? It’s like you don’t trust me to finish my own sentences!”

“Oh, don’t get upset about it. I promise I’ll let you do it next time.”

“And don’t _baby_ me!”

“But you’re my baby brother! Why wouldn’t I?” Himuro looked genuinely confused but Kagami knew it was all an act. He didn’t know _anyone_ as sly as his older brother, which was a blessing because he didn’t think he’d be able to handle someone like that in his life. But it was a curse at the same time, as he tended to suffer _a lot_ at the hands of his sibling.

Takao watched Himuro with undisguised admiration. An apprentice watching his master. No one could mess with Kagami quite like Himuro could. Though Takao had polished his technique over the years he and Kagami had worked together, there was something so effortless about Himuro that he could never even _dream_ of replicating.  _A true artist at work. I feel blessed to be able to witness this._

“I’m bigger than you. So how does _that_ work?”

“You might be bigger now, but you’ll always be little Taiga to me.”

“Tatsuya, _stooopp-_ ”

“That aside. Atsushi, I’m glad you’ve been doing well. It’s been quite a while. You’ve grown.”

“So have you Muro-chin. You’re still small, though.” Kagami was thrown by the sudden change in conversation but it was typical Himuro so he let it slide, choosing instead to murmur incessantly about overbearing siblings, annoying best friends and life in general.

Momoi had finally recovered from the shock of Himuro’s arrival and made herself useful by leading the interrogation team.

“Himuro-kun, you know Muk-kun?” He nodded in confirmation.

“I was on the same team as Atsushi for a little over a year but eventually I had to stop playing as my studies took priority.” Kagami looked unsettled by this but Himuro, as though sensing his discomfort, moved back to his place by Kagami’s side and ran a gentle hand through his hair. Exchanging a look with Takao, he continued.

“It was a shame as I’ve always loved the sport but I don’t regret what I did at all.” Takao nodded his approval and Himuro stared into Kagami’s eyes as if to convey something. Aomine wasn’t letting that happen.

“That’s great and all, but why the hell are you here? Now?”

“ _Dai-chan!_ ” Momoi hissed, elbowing him in the side. It hadn’t been ten minutes since Himuro had arrived, but Aomine was already hostile to the max.

“Well I couldn’t help but be a little bit... _concerned_...when Takao informed me that he was making a deal with Generations. _I_ don’t remember ever having that conversation with you, but then again, maybe I’m just forgetful?” Kagami shifted nervously, not knowing whether to try and give an excuse or just leave the question as a rhetorical one. Takao would call him stupid for it later, but he hadn’t run the decision past Himuro because he didn’t want him to worry. He hadn’t run it past him or-

“Wait! Tatsuya! Did you come alone?!” A strange smile formed on his brother’s lips.

“And if I said I didn’t?” Kagami turned to stare panicked at the door, as though he expected the arrival of a room-sized, potentially life-threatening tornado. Takao chuckled.

“Relax, we left her at your place.”

“ _And how’s that supposed to make me relax?_ ” he snapped. “Why can’t she go to a hotel?” Takao shrugged.

“No clue, but it’s probably because she loves your bed. Whatever the reason, you can ask her when you see her. I mean it’s not like you’ll be able to _avoid_ her or anything...”

“Okay, you don’t need to rub it in!” Across the room from the bickering trio, Aomine was quietly seething.

_Who the fuck is ‘ **she** ’ and why is ‘she’ sleeping with him?_

_Why are you asking **me**? I’ve only just met the guy! _

“Regardless of the plotting my little brother has been doing behind my back...” Himuro’s voice cut through the back-and-forth conversation going on in Aomine’s head and the bluenette came to a speedy revelation.

_I don’t like this punk._

_Same here._

“You don’t have a problem with me being here...do you?” The question was posed with perfect innocence...to the untrained eye. But Aomine _knew_ he was trying to bait him into revealing to everyone what he _really_ thought about Himuro’s sudden appearance.

 _Fuck it. He’s like Takao in his final form. How am I supposed to get within five feet of Kagami **now**_ _?_

 _I_ guess _we can’t totally blame him. He just wants to protect his ‘baby’ brother’s honour-_

_It doesn’t **need** protecting! And if it does, I’d be more than happy to-_

_I wouldn’t leave you to look after a dead goldfish._

As far as Aomine was concerned, his plans to make Kagami his for the night were going to be critically delayed because of Himuro, who had already been affectionately coined ‘ _The Cock-blocking Extraordinaire_ ’. Even more annoyingly, Kagami evidently had no qualms with being caressed and cuddled by his sibling. If anything, Aomine could almost swear he slightly _enjoyed_ it.

_This is going from bad to worse-_

_Hey._

_What?_

_You do realise you still haven’t answered his question, right?_

_What question?_

_You know, the whole ‘_ is it a problem? _'_ _question/challenge-to-a-duel thing he just said...well...I say_ just _but it’s been like a minute since he asked, and everyone’s kinda waiting on you and it’s getting a_ **little** _bit awkward and-_

_SHIT!_

_You took the words right outta my mouth._

“Why would I have a problem with it?” _Answering a question with a question? Pretty smooth, dude._ He hid his smirk, and mentally patted himself on the back. Akashi watched his celebrations with ill-disguised humour.

_How simple he is. It’s rather endearing._

Feeling it necessary to tidy up after the inevitable mess Aomine had made of... _himself_...he began to do damage control from where Aomine _would_ have left off. In an ideal world.

“What Daiki means is that he’s truly pleased you’re here. As are the rest of us. We had no idea Kagami Taiga had a brother, but that is by no means a setback. If anything, I would personally like to extend an invitation to our celebrations this evening to both you and Kagami Taiga’s female guest, who I believe you mentioned earlier.” Kagami’s eyes widened at the last part and he started to protest before two much paler hands clapped themselves over his mouth.

“Well, it would be rude to turn down such a generous offer. I feel like I can only say yes.” Himuro smiled genially at Akashi, who returned it.

“And I’m sure Kagami’s ‘female guest’ will be even more excited to join you tonight-” Takao began to add before Akashi politely interjected.

“I assume you mean ‘us’. It goes without saying at this point that your attendance would be highly valued not to mention expected.” Takao was a bit thrown but regained his footing swiftly.

“Ah yes, you are _too_ kind Akashi! Like Himuro, I’d be honoured to come!”

“Mmmph mhm HMMM!”

“Look, Kagami agrees!” The redhead grabbed both their wrists and finally managed to wrench the offending hands away from his face.

“Did I ever mention that you two are totally annoying?”

“ _Nooooo_....”

“I don’t think you did...”

“You’re both annoying.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Dai-chan?”

“Hmm?” A pause.

“You don’t like Himuro-kun much, do you?”

“...”

“Dai-chan?-”

“If you know the answer then why are you asking me?”

“Because I want you to reconsider it. But I didn’t want to come at you straight away because you’d probably deny it.” He couldn’t argue because he’d been planning on doing exactly that.

“I don’t have to reconsider anything. He’s bad news.”

“You may think that, but people have thought the same thing about you, and _they_ were totally wrong. So don’t you think you should give him a clean slate?” Momoi, as always, made an excellent point, and she didn’t say it maliciously-she never did. Rather, it was to encourage him to be more understanding to people he didn’t like to hopefully change his approach to such situations in the long run. She knew he could change for the better, so she was just trying to gently guide him in the right direction.

“…ever.”

“What was that, Dai-chan?”

“I **said**.” He paused and sighed heavily. “Whatever.” She beamed at him.

“Thank you for being so understanding, Dai-chan.”

“Call it whatever you want.” Grumbling under his breath he steered his car into their drive-way. She smiled even wider.

“Okaaayy, then…‘ _super sweet’_!”

“Why do you _live_ to provoke me?”

“But you said I could!”

“I also said I think you have potential in the kitchen, but we all say things we don’t mean-”

“Why are you so _horrible_  to me?!”

“You don’t have to start **_blubbing_** damnit!”

 

Across the city, things weren’t going much smoother.

 

“Why’d you have to say **yes** to him, Tatsuya?” They were making their way up to Kagami’s flat after the meeting. As Kagami’s bike couldn’t take three people (and he himself wasn’t sure he could handle his personal space being invaded any further) Takao drove them back as he had taken his car to pick Himuro up from the airport. His friend promised to bring the bike back in one piece after he had given Midorima his lucky item the next day.

“Aw. I’m hurt. You don’t want your big brother there?”

“No,” he deadpanned, continuing swiftly as he noticed Takao in the final stages of yet another ‘witty retort’. “And I don’t want my best friend there _either_.”

“Brutal! I’m sure Kuroko will be heartbroken to hear that-”

“Don’t play dumb, moron.  I can just about handle Kuroko on his own. You’re a different case, especially around **him**. You get twice as bad…”

“‘Him’? No ‘ _beloved Aniki_ ’? Or ‘ _Tastu-nii-chan_ ’?”

“They were never an option.”

“You wound me. I’ll just have to settle for physical displays of affection then.”

“Now that you mention it, you really need to stop doing that, Tatsuya. People might get the wrong idea-”

“What, like _Aomine_?”

“Shut up you!” Kagami snapped. “Besides, I don’t think that there’s ever been a day in his life where he’s gotten the _right_ idea…”

“BURN!”

“Takao…”

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop!” Himuro watched the whole thing with interest, not saying a word. He’d definitely have to do some more in-depth observations at dinner tonight.

“Regardless, it’s only a way of showing how much I love you, oh little brother of mine.” Kagami delved into his pockets for his keys.

“Please. Don’t.”

“And anyway,” his brother continued, as always, completely filtering out what he didn’t want to hear at that moment in time, as was his specialty, “I’m only doing what I’ve been taught to do. If you have a _real_ problem, you’re better off taking it up with-”

“TAIGA!!!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Aw, where _are_ they?” Momoi scanned the busy street from inside their lobby once again, on the lookout for a silver sedan that held the rest of the members of their party. There was a strange sense of déjà vu, the events similar to those before Kise’s ball.

“It appears Kagami-kun has a bit of a penchant for arriving late, though I’m sure, as always, that he has his reasons.”

“I can’t help but agree with Tetsuya. Being prompt doesn’t seem to be one of Kagami Taiga’s strong suits, though it rarely seems to be a result of his own negligence, which is encouraging.” Kuroko smiled slightly. Just then, their attention was drawn to the sound of a honking horn, as sure enough the shiny, silver vehicle pulled up outside of their building. Leading the team, Momoi rushed outside, Kise hot on her heels.

“Sorry we’re late guys!” Takao called from the open driver’s window. “But you’ll be pleased to know it wasn’t Kagami’s fault _this_ time.”

“Shut up. It’s never my fault, it’s always _yours_.” Kagami came out of the backseat directly behind him, looking ruffled. _And is that…_

 “Well it definitely wasn’t me.” Himuro said, climbing out of the passenger seat and walking around the front of the car. “I actually know the meaning of coming on time, unlike Taiga.”

“So if it wasn’t you Kagamicchi, who was it?”

_…lipstick?_

“And who the f - _Dai-chan!_ \- **hell** is that?”

“Uhhh…she’s my…?”

“Alex. I’m his Alexandra Garcia.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was really strange.

 

 that as evident as it was that they weren’t related by blood -there were family differences, and then there was _this_ \- it was even clearer that they were closer to each other than most blood relatives could ever hope to be. They were completely accepting of one another and their bonds ran deeper than any of them could even begin to suspect. They just looked like the perfect family unit.

Momoi was fighting to supress her squeals at _how **cute**_ it all was. Kise, Kuroko and Akashi all watched the warm scene with smiles. Midorima pretended to ignore them completely, and Takao tried to expose his resolve for the lie it was. Murasakibara got slightly homesick watching them interact which in turn made him hungry, and he looked woefully at Akashi who patted his hand consolingly, eyes still fixed on the trio, and sent a message to the chauffer to speed up a bit.

Unfortunately for Aomine, he was forced to accept that in this case, the apple hadn’t fallen far from the tree…

“Taiga! You have lipstick on your chin!” Kagami looked deeply unimpressed by her statement.

“And why do you think that is?”

“Well I might’ve gotten a _tiny_ bit carried away but I’m entitled to! I haven’t seen you in _ages_!”

“It’s been like two months…”

“Exactly! AGES!” Kagami sighed. “Okaayyyy, don’t get grouchy with me! Do you want me to clean it off for you? Come here.” Kagami eyed her warily. Knowing her she was probably going to use it as an opportunity to do something he viewed as deplorable, so he edged away from her.

“No it’s fine. Takao, could you-”

“Of **_course_** I could!” Eyes shining like the proud mother he was, he whipped out a napkin, licked it and before Kagami could change his mind, proceeded to rub at his chin.

Alex looked gutted that she had been side-lined for the ‘other mother’, but when his friend was done he leaned back, putting an arm around both of them.

The conversation in the car flowed freely for most of them. Kagami’s family were a great addition to the party, as they were both friendly people like Kagami himself.

Aomine sat quietly and watched the two of them. He’d chosen not to say much in the limo ride there, lest he say too much and get yelled at for it by Momoi.

Himuro was laughing at yet another Takao put down from Kagami. His brother had long since removed his arm, and now Takao was trying to get back into his good graces, to the amusement of pretty much everyone.

Subjectively, from Aomine’s perspective, it would be difficult to deny that Himuro Tatsuya was a good-looking guy. Objectively, from _anyone’s_ perspective, Himuro Tatsuya was a good looking guy.

Though shorter and slighter in stature than Kagami, he was still well-built and he had the face of someone who constantly graced magazine covers and adverts for expensive brands. A face that stole people’s attention and hearts even if they weren’t looking for it. He was even more of a pretty boy than Kise and that was saying something.

Flawless, alabaster skin and coal-black, mid-length hair. The contrast between light and dark was incredibly striking but his eyes were even more so. They were a strange grey and black mix, like a pale layered onyx stone. One of them was permanently hidden behind his long fringe and the other was adorned with a beauty mark. Straight, high nose…cupid’s bow shaped lips…he was as close to perfect as it got. And Ales wasn’t any better.

Aomine knew for a fact, if he wasn’t as desperate to get Kagami as he currently was, Alex would’ve been giving him a hard time, literally.

 

She was absolutely gorgeous.

 

Which irked him, a lot. She _was_ Kagami’s mum. Technically. So yeah, pretty fucking weird.

 

But she was a total beauty. There was no denying it. Her face was delicate and fine-featured. Big, green eyes that spoke of foreign descent; they were a softer, warmer emerald than Midorima’s but no less captivating. She had a small, slim nose and perfectly defined lips-not too big, but full and sensuous.

 _I can definitely see the family resemblance_ , he thought, eyes drifting to Kagami’s constantly moving mouth.

_...No, his lips are bigger, and fuller…that’s only ever a good thing._

_Well you_ would _say that wouldn’t you, pervert._

_Hey, **I’m** not denying it._

And like Kagami, Alex had an unbelievable body. It was, like the rest of her family, clad entirely in black. Appropriately enough, she was currently discussing the importance of the little black dress in every woman’s wardrobe with Momoi, and Aomine couldn’t help but whole-heartedly agree with her.

The crushed, black velvet clung to every insane curve like a second skin. It wasn’t that the dress was obscenely tight, it was that her body _itself_ was obscene. Kagami had avidly tried to do damage control when she’d insisted on wearing it, by forcing her to put on tights and giving her his jacket, which she still wore now, its broad shoulders completely swallowing her. And she wasn’t a small woman.

Aomine quietly thanked the gods for their never ending kindness. Without the jacket, every movement Kagami made was accompanied with his snug cotton shirt straining over muscle somewhere. Aomine was probably thinking too hard at that point, but for some reason it _really_ turned him on. And as always, Kagami was completely oblivious to the effect he was having on him.

 _In all honesty,_ he’s _the one who needs the jacket. And a coat…and a scarf…_

 _Wait, you’re_ complaining _about this?_

_When did I ever say I was? Who am I to turn this down?_

_Wise words._

Himuro however, wasn’t, and watched Aomine silently. He’d suspected something as soon as the bluenette started talking (yelling) in the Red Room but this confirmed everything. Aomine had the hots for his brother, and badly. He couldn’t help but be seriously shocked that no one else had noticed his evil intentions. The sexual undercurrents in literally everything he did regarding Kagami were really hard to ignore and the look in eyes whenever his attention was on the redhead (i.e. 90% of the time) was animalistic…at **_best_**.

Try as he might, Himuro couldn’t stop his over-protective instincts from kicking in. He’d been working on auto-pilot from the beginning as his gut had told him Aomine was up to no good, but now he was sure that all the tycoon wanted was to have his wicked way with his little brother. _Not on my fucking watch_.

Masking all his emotions as always behind his infallible poker face, he leaned over Alex to ‘straighten’ Kagami’s tie. As he predicted, it wasn’t longer before the ‘careless’ brushes of his tapering fingers brought about a slight blush on Kagami’s cheeks, but his younger brother dismissed it as Himuro being Himuro. Which, to an extent, was completely true. But he knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

Sure enough, before he’d even gotten back into his seat properly, he could already feel the murderous waves radiating from the opposite end of the limousine. And when he glanced up, Aomine was glaring at him like tearing him limb from limb wouldn’t even begin to be enough to appease his anger. _Good_. Himuro smiled widely at him; teeth still covered, eyes disappearing.

He had nothing against Aomine -he had no reason to dislike him. He was evidently most people’s idea of the perfect man, personality notwithstanding, and even _then_ he couldn’t be all bad if this many people still chose to keep him around. With anyone else, he likely would have actively encouraged him to go ahead.

But with his _family_ , with **_Kagami_** …

The smile stayed firmly in place, but inside, hot, **ugly** anger began to bubble in his chest and he quickly extinguished it before it could make itself known.

_If he wants Taiga, he can go fuck himself. Literally. Because he’s not going to have him._

He was staging an intervention.

 

 

“Taiga _look_! **_Look_** at what the waiters are _wearing_! And what is **_that_**?” Kagami facepalmed for the umpteenth time and steered her through the door and towards their table.

“I don’t know why you’re so excited. You act like I never take you out to eat at joints like this…” Ever attentive to Kagami, especially when he was even the slightest bit put out by _anything_ , she quickly hushed him, wrapping her arms around him though he tried to evade her grasp as best he could.

“Silly boy! Don’t be an idiot, you _know_ you spoil me too much! And it’s just because I have seen anything _this_ ritzy in a while…women like this kind of thing, you know?”

“…”

“Taiga?”

“Alex,” Himuro started, placing a careful hand on her firm bicep, “let him go. I don’t think he can breathe.”

“Oh!” She quickly released a very red-faced Kagami from where he’d been trapped in her cleavage. Alex always seemed to forget how truly _generous_ her assets were, and this had nearly cost him his life more than once.

“Oh I’m _sorry_ Taiga, I-!”

“I know, you _forgot_.” His words held more than a bit of resentment. That had been a close shave. He’d started to get really scared for a minute when things began to go dark but whether that was because he was losing consciousness or because her cleavage was really _that_ deep he didn’t know. And he had no plans on finding out anytime soon.

“Just…just sit down for now okay? I’m fine, it’s fine, everything’s… _fine_.” Nodding happily, totally unaware of the constant stress she caused him, she plopped down into her seat next to Momoi and they started gossiping away about… _whatever_ the current hot topic was. He wouldn’t be pleased to know they were actually discussing how many shades of red he could and had yet to achieve.

“You okay, dude?”

“I know you want to laugh. Go ahead.” A chuckle.

“Really?”

“No.”

Takao laughed anyway, and Kagami couldn’t help but get a bit petulant about the whole situation.

“You never help me out when it comes to her! You’re a traitor!”

“I don’t remember swearing allegiance to you in the first place…” Dumbfounded, Kagami gaped at him. Takao laughed even harder at the look on his face, to the extent that he nearly ended up on the floor. Wiping away the tears of mirth from his crinkled eyes, he tried to smooth things over.

“God your **face**! Priceless! But you know I’m joking. The only reason I never do anything is ‘cause it’s Alex.”

“I’m confused, isn’t that more than reason enough?”

“Don’t be rude.” He whacked Kagami on the arm, as a half-assed reprimand. “It’s Alex.” Their bickering stopped immediately at the sound of an unfamiliar but beautiful noise coming from somewhere, some ** _one_ ** at their table.

“I must confess, you two certainly know how to liven things up. However, I must interrupt you now or we may never get to eat and I think that would make Atsushi fairly upset. I trust that this arrangement doesn’t bother you?”

“Of course not! Uhhh, go ahead?”

“Splendid.”

 

 

They had been led to a private room when they had arrived, for Kagami’s sake and also for the sake of their privacy. Inside, it was like a separate restaurant. The table sat in the centre of the room, fully laid with highly polished silverware and crystal glasses. It was a buffet which not only meant that there was no limit to how much they could eat, which was always a necessity when both Kagami and Murasakibara were around, but it also meant there were no waiters hanging around so they could freely discuss work-related topics or anything else that they didn’t want the general public to know about Generations and the Miracles.

The night was a great one.

The tension from the boardroom had been all but forgotten. Everyone in the group gelled well together and where there was stilted conversation between any two people, there was always someone available to get things flowing smoothly. Namely Kise, Alex and Takao.

Aomine and Kagami mostly avoided talking to one another. Well, Kagami avoided it and Aomine didn’t know what to say that wouldn’t make him sound like a complete asshole.

Both Kuroko and Momoi worked effortlessly to stimulate conversation between the two and to their credit, they did a decent job of it. By the time they were a good way through the main course (the buffet was rotated after each one), they were talking a lot less awkwardly, though it was evident that they both had something they wanted to get off their chests. Conversation had turned to basketball for the third time that night, and there was a very noisy discussion going on about which team would come out on top this season.

“The Panthers have been doing pretty awesome this season, especially now that Kasamatsu’s there.”

“Yeah but even so, they haven’t gone up against any of the _really_ tough teams yet. Speed, the Jackals, the Hammerheads. When they do, they’ll get _crushed_. The Jackal’s new power forward is insane…”

“Aren’t you their manager?! Have some faith in your team! I think the Panthers will come out alright!” Aomine didn’t know about that, but he’d believe anything if Kagami kept smiling like that.

_Whipped-_

_Fuck off!_

“Oh, they **_totally_ will**! Senpai’s there!”

“Careful Kise, your bias is showing-”

_Ring, ring!_

Everyone looked around for the culprit, and Kagami quickly got up, looking for the direction of the bathroom so he could take the call.

“It’s on your left, Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun, please show him the way.”

“Huh- **AH** , yeah sure!” Getting up and shooting Kuroko and death glare which was completely ignored, he stuck his hands in his pockets and led Kagami out of the room to the bathroom with a slight limp. Kuroko was a vicious little gremlin, who needed his elbows, hands, knees _and_ feet sanded all the way down, in his opinion. No matter how he looked at it, it was bullying. There was giving a helpful nudge, and then there were the life-threatening blows that Kuroko always sent his way. He needed to be stopped.

Still, Kuroko’s quick thinking had given him the perfect opportunity to talk to Kagami alone and he would be damned if he wasn’t going to use it. He needed to clear the air, for Kagami’s sake _and_ his own. The slight awkwardness to everything was driving him insane and it didn’t help knowing that it was one hundred percent his fault.

They reached the end of the corridor, where the bathroom door was and Kagami went inside, already talking rapidly into his phone. It was clearly work related, but he didn’t appear to be to stressed by it. Aomine hung around by the door for a while, debating whether to follow him in or not. Eventually, he decided to man up, gear himself up for the worst and confront him. Taking a deep breath, he put his hand on the doorknob, twisted and pushed it open...then walked face first into Kagami.

They both stumbled, Kagami backwards, but before he fell completely and knocked his brains out on the sink, Aomine grabbed the door with one hand and Kagami’s waist with the other, gripping him tightly until they were both steady.

“Well…that was fun.” Kagami rolled his eyes, but the corner of his lips twitched. Aomine caught it and emboldened, he righted both of them and instead of pushing him against the full length mirror and getting hot and heavy with him like he was desperate to, he let him go, took a step back and cleared his throat.

“Uh…yeah, about what I said the other day…” Kagami’s mood immediately dropped but it was only slightly and though it was clear he was still angry about it, there was a smirk on his face.

“The other day…? I don’t really know what you’re talking about…do you mean Wednesday at Firebird?”

_Crafty **bastard**!_

He should’ve expected he wouldn’t be let off easy. In all farirness, he didn’t really deserve to be, but it had been nice to dream.

“No…I mean Sunday on the court.”

“The court...the court…Mmmm, nope. Doesn’t ring any bells. Care to jog my memory?” Aomine was radiating irritation at this point and Kagami’s evil smile grew before being wiped off completely by the sincerity in Aomine’s voice.

“Listen, I know what I did, and I know I don’t deserve you cutting me any slack because I was kind of an asshole that day. And I regret what I said; it didn’t mean shit. I still want to fuck you so bad it hurts…” Kagami raised an eyebrow at this. To be fair, Aomine had never claimed to be one with words so he shouldn’t have been surprised by how blunt he was. However, he was blown away by the fact that Aomine was trying to apologise. He didn’t know that someone as bone-headed as his _could_ apologise. Of course, he wasn’t to know that this was pretty much the first time he’d done something like this. He didn’t even know _why_ he was so desperate to say sorry, because they both knew Kagami was forgiving enough to let things slide without him having to say anything. But something in his gut told him it was the right thing to do, so he decided to trust his instincts and go with the flow.

“But yeah, I didn’t mean anything I said that day. You’re not worthless or anything like that…I…I haven’t played basketball like that before. It was pretty _fucking_ awesome….”

“ _You’re_ pretty fucking awesome.” Aomine’s gaze had drifted off to somewhere over Kagami’s shoulder as he stumbled his way through his apology but at the compliment they snapped straight back to his face; to those eyes that he couldn’t get out of his head.

“When you’re not being a douchebag that is.” He grinned and it made Aomine feel something suspiciously unfamiliar inside, but he didn’t have the mind to think about what it was at that minute.

“You know…”

“What?”

“I’m actually **_really_** fucking awesome in bed.”

_Shameless plug._

_You know it._

Kagami couldn’t hold back the bubble of laughter that erupted from his mouth and with that, the uncomfortable atmosphere between them well and truly dissipated.

“Gosh, you’re an idiot! I can’t believe how shameless you are sometimes.” Aomine watched him sceptically.

“What’s wrong now?”

“Aren’t you going to tell me to piss off? Like you normally do?”

“Why would I do that?” The colour rose in his cheeks again and Aomine couldn’t have looked away even if he wanted to. “You won fair and square. You can do whatever you want.” It was the invitation Aomine had been waiting for. He leaned in closer, causing Kagami to back himself into a corner next to one of the bathroom stalls. His eyes raked slowly over Kagami’s toned body, leaving no question as to what was going through his head at that moment.

“' _Whatever_ I **_want_** ''huh?” Kagami belatedly realised he should have been more careful with his wording and tried to backtrack.

“I mean, obviously within the terms of the bet! B-But don’t get too comfortable! I’ll definitely get my rights back the next time we play!”

“Oh? So you think you can take me on _sober_ and actually win this time? Funny, you didn’t seem to be doing much winning on Sunday.” Aomine couldn’t deny the thrill that had shot through him at the mention of another one-on-one. Clearly, Kagami wanted to play him again. He liked that. He _wanted_ that. He wanted _him_.

Kagami spluttered indignantly at the jibe and Aomine used the opportunity to snake a hand around the shorter man’s waist, tugging him closer. The act seemed to hinder Kagami’s normally constant speech even more.

“D-Don’t think that you’re clever asshole! We’ll play again and I’ll definitely come out on top.” Aomine licked his lower lip slowly, pretending to be thoughtful but in reality, he was being bombarded with images of Kagami riding him all night.

“I’d _pay_ to see that. If you want we can start right now…” His leg had found itself between Kagami’s and he was gently pressing upwards, keeping his eyes locked on Kagami’s face. The redhead seemed confused and completely out of his depth but, thankfully for Aomine, his body seemed to know the score.

His cheeks were becoming more flushed, and his eyelids was starting to drift closed. He kept wetting his lips and try as he might, they kept catching Aomine’s attention. He couldn’t help wondering if they were actually as soft as they looked. He was leaning ever closer before he knew it and by the time his brain had caught up to what the rest of him was planning, it was nearly too late.

_Dude, are you trying to **kiss** him?_

_NO! Fuck no! I just…I’m…I want to touch them. With my hand, look, see? Just to see if they’re really that soft! That’s it, okay? So don’t go getting fucking ideas!_

_Gotcha._

He moved his free hand up to Kagami’s face and did just that. The confusion on Kagami’s face grew and Aomine in turn was confused by it. It was as though he didn’t know what was going on. But, that took the backseat in his mind. Currently, he had bigger things to worry about.

 _They’re actually_ **that** _soft! So what happens now?!_

 _Why the fuck are you asking_ me _?_ I’ve _never kissed anyone before…_

_Well neither have I! And who said I **wanted** to anyway?_

_Fresh intel, from your dick._

_The **traitor**!_

_Honestly though dude, I wouldn’t try it if I were you. He looks like he doesn’t even know where he **is** right now. Well a part of him does…_

It was true. Kagami’s dick was wide awake and responding well to the attention Aomine was giving it. His thumb continued to trail gently over Kagami’s lower lip until he felt movement and stopped.

“A-Aomine?” It was that _voice_.

 

_Fuck it. I’ll sort out the wreckage later._

Grabbing Kagami’s chin, he tilted his head up and closed in. After all there was a first time for everything right?

Maybe so, but today wouldn’t be the day.

 

_SPLASH!_

“Oh **_sorry_** about that! I thought you need to cool off a bit, so I decided to help you out.” And with that, the spell was broken.

Kagami snapped out of the trance he was in and pushed Aomine away, beet red and refusing to make eye contact. Himuro ushered him towards the door, promising to join him in a second. Aomine was left staring after him, wondering how everything had gone so wrong so fast.

 

Well, that wasn’t strictly true. He had a pretty good idea of who was to blame for _most_ of this…

 

“Now that we’re here, I’d like to get a few things straight.”

“Get out of my way, princess. I don’t have time for you.” Aomine was pissed off, once again at himself for not listening to his brain-well the part that actually spoke sense-and he was pretty angry at the world too. But mostly, he was pissed off at Himuro for even being alive.

“'Princess'? Wow, you’re holding back! Please, don’t feel the need to rein yourself in because of me. Because I know I definitely won’t be.” This was the first time Aomine was hearing anything other than a polite and friendly tone coming from Himuro, but he wasn’t surprised in the slightest. Himuro played the game extremely well but Aomine was an expert. He knew he purposely hid his emotions and in fact, he was as unaffected by everything as he made out to be.

“I’ve got absolutely nothing against you. For all I know you could be a great guy. But you need to keep away from Taiga.”

“He’s a grown man. He’s old enough to make his own decisions.”

“Age has nothing to do with it. And you’re clearly forcing him into it. He doesn’t know how to act around people like you, so back off.” Aomine had been majorly ticked off before. He was close to erupting now.

“And who the hell are _you_ to tell me jack?”

"Isn’t it obvious? I’m my brother’s keeper.”

 

* * *

 

 

Himuro had wanted to follow Kagami to the bathroom straight away but had been warned against it by Alex, who subtly signaled him to leave it. She was more trusting with people when it came to Kagami but unfortunately he couldn’t say the same. Still, he was planning on staying put until the two of them returned when he overheard part of Takao’s conversation with Momoi and Kise.

“I won’t lie, I feel better knowing that someone’s with him this time, even though it’s Aomine…”

“Aww, have faith in Dai-chan, Takao-kun! He’ll look after him, I promise!”

“‘This time’? And why would Taiga be needing someone to go with him?” Himuro drawled, chin resting in his hand, idly watching the trio. At least he appeared to be uninterested. But Takao could tell he’d stepped into a minefield and he couldn’t see things ending well. Ever perceptive, Murasakibara noted the shift in Himuro’s aura and wondered whether he should distract him but then Akashi asked him on his opinion on the veal they’d served and he felt his input would be better used elsewhere.

“OH! Nothing major, he just got majorly lost at Kise’s _soiree_ two weeks ago, so we’re glad he’s got someone with him this time!” Kise picked up where Takao left off.

“Yeah, Aominecchi’s directions suck but it’s better than Kagamicchi being on his own, right?” Momoi and Takao both nodded emphatically and Himuro’s mouth stretched into a lazy smile.

“Ahhhh, that makes sense.” He paused. “Wait, Alex?”

“Tatsuya?”

“Didn’t you need Taiga to get you that thing?”

“Wha- **ah**! That-that thing! Yeah, um he said he’d, uh, give it to me today but he must’ve forgotten…uh…” Under the table, she massaged her trodden toe with her uninjured foot. Himuro could get vicious when it came to Kagami. She sighed. Some things never changed.

“Oh, in that case I’ll just go get it from him now.” Kuroko saw him getting up and tried to stop him.

“I’m sure Kagami-kun will be out in a minute, Himuro-senpai. Why don’t you sit back down and wait for him?” Himuro smiled at him, but his eyes lingered a second too long, and Kuroko wondered if he suspected he knew about Aomine’s plans for Kagami.

“Oh that’s cool, Kuroko. I needed to wash my hands anyway.” And before anyone else could intervene, he disappeared down the hallway that led to the bathroom. Kuroko watched him leave, wordlessly.

_Oh dear. Poor Aomine-kun. I can’t see this ending well…_

 

“Listen,” Aomine summoned the very depths of his patience because if he flipped out and decked Himuro, Momoi and Akashi would be pissed and, more importantly, Kagami wouldn’t speak to him again and he couldn’t deal with that just yet. “I get you’re concerned and everything, but he’s totally cool with it. It’s not like I’m-”

“Forcing him to do anything? Yeah, I call bullshit on that. Taiga’s too nice to reject you completely and you’re taking advantage of that. What you’re doing is underhanded and you _need_ to stop. I’m asking you politely for Taiga’s sake. But if it doesn’t work, I might have to change tactic.”

“The _fuck_? Are you _threatening_ me, punk?” Aomine growled, stepping closer to him. Himuro didn’t look worried at all. If anything, there was a slight smile that was growing less and less slight by the second.

“It would be a promise, not a threat. I always fulfill my promises. Don’t fuck with me. And don’t you _dare_ fuck with him. He doesn’t need someone like you in his life.”

“For crying out **_loud_**! Why the fuck does Kagami have a DEFENCE squad?! Do you do this to _every_ guy he fucks with?!”

“No.” Himuro stated calmly, but didn’t elaborate. In his eyes, there was no need for him to.

“I should be telling you to fucking jump right now.”

“What’s stopping you?” Aomine averted his eyes, and sighed.

“If, and only if, he’s actually totally against this, and I don’t think he is…if that’s true then I’ll back off for good. I’m not down to be forcing him into doing shit he doesn’t want to-”

“No. Whilst I commend you for actually taking his feelings into consideration, I feel you're missing the point. I’m not giving you the option. Stay away from him.” There was something in Himuro’s eyes that Aomine didn’t like the look of. But before he could retaliate, Himuro spun on his heel and left the bathroom.

 

_Every single **fucking** time I start making progress…one step forward, ten steps back._

_So what now?_

 

“Oh? How cute, Taiga! Were you waiting for me?” Kagami jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around swiftly, hand automatically going up to the back of his head.

“I…er…yeah? I guess so?”

“Well, let’s get going then.” He held out his hand and Kagami reluctantly (but not really) took it. He took a step forward but was stopped.

Himuro turned to him and stared up at his face, scrutinising it.

“Tatsuya…what’s up?” He stayed silent, eyes still searching for _something_. Suddenly he smiled, linked their fingers and yanked him in the direction of the rest of their group. Kagami let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and they both went back inside.

Aomine continued to gaze at the spot where they had just been. Or rather where their interlocked _hands_ had been. The bad vibe he got from Himuro was worse than ever. And even more disturbingly, no matter how he analysed the situation, it looked like Himuro was a lot more lover than brother. To make things even worse, he knew he couldn’t discuss his suspicions with anyone because crying ‘incest’ wouldn’t help him in any way, _especially_ if he ended up being dead wrong. But it was **definitely** a possibility.

He wanted to knock Kagami upside the head for not seeing how conniving Himuro was being, but then again, what exactly did he expect? Kagami’s loyalty lay with his brother, one hundred percent. Even if he did know how Himuro was interfering behind his back, what was he going to do? Tell him to stop?

_Like hell he would...he’d probably **agree** with him!_

Aomine had no leverage in this situation, and it dawned on him that Himuro knew that too, which is why he was approaching the situation the way he was. He **_knew_** Kagami would side with him at the end of the day and he knew that it wasn’t common knowledge that he was trying to get Kagami into his bed and he used that knowledge to his advantage, and checkmated Aomine to perfection.

He sighed in frustration and disgust. Never in his life would he have thought he would be cock-blocked by a guy’s best friend _and_ his older brother, but there really _was_ a first time for everything. Things were looking bleak, and all of a sudden, he wasn’t looking forward to the cruise so much anymore.

 

 

“Kagami-kun?” Kagami jumped in his chair, dropping his fork with a clatter. A few pairs of eyes looked his was before losing interest and returning to where they were before. Kuroko raised an eyebrow slightly.

“HUH?!”

“There’s no need to panic Kagami-kun. I just wanted to ask if you and Aomine-kun managed to talk.” Kise and Alex’s loud chatter provide ample cover for the two of them to talk in privacy. Kagami eyed him nervously.

“Talk…talk about w-what?” Kuroko smiled softly at him.

“You don’t need to pretend, Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun informed me of his intentions a while ago. They were fairly obvious in all honesty, but he just confirmed my suspicions.” The blush that Kagami had been fighting since the conversation started flared, and he squirmed in discomfort. Kuroko felt pity for his best friend and decided to drop the matter.

“It’s perfectly fine if you’re not-”

“NO! I’m fine with it…just don’t want to be overheard, that’s all…” He played with his food, shyly and had Kuroko been Momoi, he would’ve squealed. He wasn’t, however, so he settled for smiling fondly at him.

“I take it that this is a relatively unfamiliar experience for you.” Kagami’s head shot up like he had just prophesied the future.

“H-How did you know?!” He ducked slightly and his eyes darted left and right before lowering his voice to a hiss. “Is it really obvious?”

“What’s obvious, Kagami-kun, is you. That’s the wrong way to go about being discreet, I’m sorry to say.” He didn’t sound remotely sorry, but mildly amused instead.

“In fact, I shall call you sometime this week and we can discuss it then. Does that suit you?” Kagami nodded, relieved, and Kuroko changed the topic to something lighter.

 

Ordinarily, Aomine would’ve noticed the two of them talking and thus been plagued with thoughts of unreasonable jealousy but his current mood was too foul to pay them any mind. In contrast, right next to him, Himuro was all smiles and laughter, and it made him that much angrier.

“Dai-chan…” Momoi started, hesitantly. She could do this. They’d talked about things. She put her small hands on his clenched fist that was hidden under the table. “Dai-chan…remember what you promised…if there’s something wrong you know you can tell me.” He ignored her, staring stonily ahead, and she was petrified that she’d lost him again. But before long, he sighed quickly and quietly.

“I’ll tell you in the car…” he said through gritted teeth, avoiding her gaze. But it was more than enough for Momoi, who leaned in to rest her head on his large bicep, running her fingers lightly over the crescent-shaped indentations in his now open hand.

“They look stunning together, don’t they?” Alex whispered conspiratorially to him, once again making him jump. _Caught red-handed_ , Kuroko thought. _Let’s see how he lies his-_

“They’re not like that.” Alex seemed taken aback by how… _certain_ he sounded. Kagami himself was _definitely_ shocked.

 _They’re not_ like _that?! What the f-what the hell do you mean by_ that _? And why is that even relevant? The answer was ‘Yeah, they do!’ so where the hell did that come from?_

_Shut up, shut up, shut UP! Does it look like I know!_

_NO! But I don’t, so you’re my next best bet!_

_Well try looking somewhere **else**!_

Kuroko watched Kagami’s blatant internal conflict with slight satisfaction on Aomine’s behalf. Though his friend had come back furious, it seemed that the bad mood wasn’t necessary. Whatever he’d done had had _some_ kind of effect on Kagami. _Interesting…_

“What I _mean_ is, yeah, they do! But she said it wasn’t like that, she as in Momoi, so I thought I’d let you know, just in case you started speculating because I know what you’re like and she said-”

“Taiga, Taiga, Taiga, it’s _fine_!” Alex soothed him gently, “I already asked her what the deal was between her and the blue-haired hottie over there-”

“ _ALEX!_ ”

“WHAT? Are you going to deny it’s true?”

“Deny what?” Takao piped up from the other end of the table. Midorima was talking figures with Akashi ( _and therefore being **dull**_ ) and Kise was too busy texting Kasamatsu on his phone ( _how does he manage to keep a conversation going with one word answers? I need **tips**!_ ) so he decided to source some fresh gossip…and stumbled upon the motherlode.

“NOTHING! _Nothing_!” he emphasised looking directly at Alex and willing her to keep her mouth shut. Alex being Alex duly noted this but acted like he hadn’t spoken regardless. In her mind, it was her legal obligation to tease him at every moment available. So she did. Unfortunately, she didn’t realise what the circumstances surrounding the situation were, and therefore made herself an unknowing catalyst to later events.

“Oh, I was just asking Taiga whether he thought Aomine-kun over there was hot or not!” Takao couldn’t stop the laughter even if he tried. This was typical Alex-no filter whatsoever. Of course, if he knew what had been going on between the two of them, there would’ve been a lot less laughing and a lot more brushing the question off but ignorance was bliss in this case.

Aomine looked up at the mention of his name, and looked even more puzzled at the context but was then treated to the sight of Kagami having a mental breakdown. He’d never been that red before in his _life_ and Aomine wanted to see the colour more often.

“Look at how _red_ he’s going, Momoi-chan!” she cooed. “I think I hit a nerve! Did I hit a nerve, Taiga? Do you think he’s cute?!” Kagami could neither confirm nor deny this statement as he was too busy spluttering and choking. He was finally getting himself under control when Himuro’s cool, clear voice cut across the table.

“Whether he finds him attractive or not is meaningless because he’s not _into_ guys anyway…” Silence.

Aomine fought the overwhelming urge to slam Himuro’s face into his fruit salad and keep it there until he stopped moving for good. How someone like Kagami had a brother like Himuro totally exceeded Aomine’s realm of comprehension. Or in simple terms, it made _no fucking sense_.

“Gosh, you’ve ruined all the fun Himuro!” Takao griped, in an attempt to shake the slightly awkward atmosphere. Discussing his best friend’s sexuality wasn’t really on his list of conversation starters for a successful dinner party, and he knew such talk would make Kagami extremely uncomfortable at the best of times. Which made Himuro’s decision to bring it to everyone’s attention even weirder because he _lived_ to baby Kagami and protect him from life in general. _So why…_

“I’m sorry, Takao. It’s probably because it’s getting closer to my bed time. You know how cranky I get.” His smile looked pleasant, but not particularly apologetic, which confused Takao even further. Fortunately, Akashi was quick, as always, to read the mood and take a hint.

“A valid point has been raised. I do believe it is time we headed home. After all, I expect all of you in the office bright and early and I’m sure Kagami Taiga expects the same.”

“I-oh, uh yeah?”

“Wise words, boss!” Takao sniggered, earning him a molten glare from Kagami.

“Can it, jackass!”

 

Once they had packed a doggie bag for Murasakibara to snack on during the journey home, they left the restaurant and got back in the limousine. The atmosphere inside the vehicle was relaxed as everyone was sated and satisfied from the amazing meal they’d just shared. _Well, close enough._

“Uh, Aomine, could you pass me a bottle of water?”

_Get it yourself._

“What was that?” Aomine grunted, and threw a bottle of what he presumed was water in Kagami’s general direction. Because it was Aomine, the bottle was right on target, landing perfectly in his lap. Because it was Aomine in a bad mood, it wasn’t water; it was an apple, orange and banana smoothie. Not what he wanted but he could tell Aomine just didn’t give a damn at this point.

Kagami wanted to curse. At Himuro, at Aomine, at Alex, at Takao, at the Miracles, at _himself_. His head was a cauldron of colourful, swirling emotions, and they were boiling, bubbling and brewing into something. It was slow and steady. But he could _feel_ it. It was something he’d never experienced before. He knew that when it was ready to reveal itself, he wouldn’t stand a chance…

But yes. Back to cursing.

_Fucking Tatsuya and his **big** mouth!_

_You’re not really one to talk…_

_Yeah I know but, why’d he have to say anything?_

_But it’s not like he lied or anything…you_ don’t _like guys…or do you?_

 _Fuck! I don’t **know**! I’ve never thought about that…I just…I don’t _ know _…_

He liked Aomine. That much he knew. There was something _good_ about him that he wanted to uncover to the rest of the world to prove it was there. There was something irresistible about his personality that kept drawing him back, no matter how much of an asshole he was. He wanted to _help_ him…

And the basketball thing. _That_ was a bit of a draw too…

 

But for the first time, they were back to square one and it was more _his_ fault than Aomine’s. And the knowledge of that didn’t feel very nice.

_This isn’t all **me** though. It’s basically  Tatsuya’s doing. If he hadn’t opened his big mouth, none of this would be happening! Sometimes I-_

“I feel like you’re having some not-so nice thoughts about me, baby brother.” Himuro’s voice disturbed the comfortable silence that had settled in the vehicle and everyone found themselves tuning in at least slightly. Kagami gulped, slightly stunned that he’d been caught but anxious, knowing that Aomine too, would be listening.

“…No…”

“You don’t need to lie to me, Taiga. I’m sorry if what I said offended you.” Himuro’s voice was low and soothing, and Kagami found himself being lulled into security. Himuro always had his back no matter what. He’d never do anything to intentionally make things worse for him. And he didn’t do anything that wrong anyway. It was true in a way. He _didn’t_ like guys, because he never thought about them that way. But that meant he didn’t like girls either, by that logic.

All he _did_ know, was that there was a part of their little ‘encounter’ that he-or his body at least- _had_ liked. So what did that mean? He was into guys? Or just Aomine? Or he was just confused, and the reaction was general? He was _definitely_ over-

“Don’t overthink things, Taiga. I’m sorry, okay?” Kagami sighed, shoulders slumping a bit as he did so, and Himuro knew then that he’d been forgiven.

“Taigaaaa…” he whispered, shifting closer and nuzzling at his neck.

“What now, Tatsuya?”

“You haven’t said you forgive me yet…” They both knew he already had, but Himuro wanted to reiterate the point to any… _concerned parties_ …who might happen to be listening in.

“I…forgive you…” he murmured, looking down at the plush carpeting on the limousine floor. Himuro’s mouth stretched into a grin tinged with satisfaction and he snaked an arm around his waist, pressing a quick kiss to his temple before moving back to his seat. He looked up and locked eyes with flinty ultramarine. He was sure the temperature dropped slightly in the limousine, the gaze was so cold. He smiled even wider.

“I knew you would… _little brother_.”

 

* * *

 

 

The drive home was a tense, quiet, _stifling_ one.

Aomine’s hands had the steering wheel trapped in a vice-grip. Momoi worried about his safety: not that she feared he’d crash-she trust him with her life- but that she knew bottling all his negativity up would only be unhealthy for him. She had beyond proud of him for promising to tell her what had happened earlier in the restaurant but now she couldn’t help but feel that she was being too pushy. Maybe she was asking for too much too soon? She knew how much Aomine struggled to talk about _anything_ he was feeling, so perhaps he needed more time?

But it hurt _her_ to watch him suffer so much from a distance. So close, and yet too far to help him. It wasn’t what she wanted and it wasn’t what he _needed_. She sucked a quick, deep bolstering breath through her nose and braced herself. _It’s time to man up._

The car had been parked in their driveway for at least fifteen minutes but neither of them had even reached for their seatbelts. Thankfully, Kise wasn’t with them, as he’d detoured once they’d got back to the Generations building to go and tell Kasamatsu ‘the good news’.

Aomine saw nothing positive about having to deal with Himuro but had declined to mention so, for obvious reasons.

His right index finger drummed the side of the steering wheel distractedly, in an agitated manner. It wasn’t long before he’d opened the dashboard with his free hand and was rummaging through it for his hip flask.

Momoi had successfully managed to keep it out of his pocket and in the car instead, as she knew alcohol did a lot more harm to him than good. She hoped that one day he’d stop drinking completely, but even _she_ couldn’t help but think that was a bit too optimistic.

Their hands met on top of the stainless steel bottle, and neither pulled away. Aomine stared at the joined hands for a minute, pale and dark, and he couldn’t stop his irritated mind from drawing parallels with a similar scene not too long ago. He gripped the wheel, _tight_.

“Dai-chan, I can stay here all night, you know...” she joked, lightly, watching his face keenly for any changes. There were none.

“Dai…chan…” she tried again, not sure how to proceed. “I know you might not want to talk to me about whatever is going on right now, but you know I’m here for you okay? If there’s _anything_ you need, I’ll get it for you. I-I don’t care how hard it’ll be, I promise! You name it, and I’ll do it, I’ll find it, I’ll get it, okay? So don’t feel like you’ve got no back up. Because I have your back as much as you have mine…” She drifted off, playing with his hand. She had no idea what she was saying anymore, anyway. Somewhere in the middle of her fervent speech, she’d lost the point and so had just rambled on. _Well_ , she thought, _it’s all true at least. Even if It wasn’t presented in the most ‘eloquent’ way. Wow, that’s something Akashi-kun would say! I’m actually pretty smart-_

“…Anything?” It was so quiet; she was sure she’d imagined it at first. Turning to him again and scrutinising his face, she spoke slowly-as if speaking quickly would make her miss whatever he said next. She unconsciously tightened her grasp on his fingers.

“What…was that?” This time, he _did_ look at her, and she was in no way prepared for the level of uncertainty smwiiming in his azure eyes.

“I said…would you do absolutely _anything_ …?” She locked her jaw, and nodded seriously. She meant what she said, and would stick by her word. Steeling herself for the worst outcome, she winced, expecting the worst. He was going to tell her to keep her distance for good. She knew it. She _had_ been too forceful and now she was going to pay for it.

_I’m sorry Dai-chan! I’m **sorry** I didn’t give you more space! I’m-_

_Wait…?_

_I’m confused._

“Excuse me?” She was definitely dreaming this time. There wasn’t any way in _hell_ -

“Oh my God. You’re serious, aren’t you?”

The digital clock flashed 10:17. She looked at it, blankly. It was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kagami’s been acting so funny since last night. He’s like a new-born foal or something, so skittish! It’s so cute!”

“Perhaps you should use new-born elephant, instead. ‘Clumsy’ and ‘inelegant’ seem to fit his personality much better.”

“So _catty_ , Shin-chan! There’s no need for _that_ on a Thursday afternoon!” Takao teased. Inside however, he was worried. Not so much by the changes themselves, but more by what had caused them. He seemed aloof, and really jumpy. He’d leap a foot in the air whenever Takao so much as coughed near him and he didn’t seem like he was all _there_. Takao had already asked Himuro about it, but he said he had no idea either. So far, the reason behind his current state was a complete mystery, but Takao wanted to unearth it.

“If it concerns you so much, wouldn’t it be better to address it directly? Because it is evident you won’t rest until you find out what the cause of his strange behaviour is.” Midorima didn’t appear to have looked up and Takao wondered if his voice was that easy to read.

 

_Or maybe he just knows me that well…_

_Don’t get ahead of yourself, Kazunari. You seem to be underestimating how much of a simpleton you truly are._

_In all honesty, that explanation makes the most sense._

“I have already, but he keeps avoiding the subject.”

“Well, it’s either you allow him to do so, and thus never find out what the ‘problem’ is, or you continue to pester him until you see positive results.” He couldn’t believe Midorima was actually giving him advice, and good advice at that. He felt blessed, lucky and elated all rolled into one smiling ball of happiness.

_He cares enough to give me advice!_

**_Or_ ** _he just wanted you to shut the hell up. I mean he did say you ‘pester’ people. Ever figure that it might be a hint to shut up once in a while? He looks pretty busy right now anyway._

Takao looked at the tablet in Midorima’s hands that he was tapping away incessantly at, and felt seriously guilty. It was true, he was being a bother now. But he’d been so wrapped up in his own problems he hadn’t even noticed.

“You’ve made things really clear-cut Shin-chan! You should be a counsellor!”

“Hardly.”

“In fact, I’m going to go and find him and talk to him now. No time like the present! I’ll see you tomorrow Shin-chan.” Takao got up and started walking to the door, keen to leave and give Midorima some peace and quiet. The tapping stopped.

“Takao.”

He froze and turned back around. Midorima still hadn’t looked up, but the tapping had stopped.

“Shin-chan, what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? Nothing. However, I do have to question your dedication to your duties.” Takao’s face screamed ‘question mark’ at this point, so Midorima elaborated.

“You may be aware of the fact that we will be going on a cruise this Saturday, that is set to span over a fortnight.”

“Yeah, I know…” Takao knew alright. He wasn’t going to be seeing Midorima for the first time since they started talking. He wasn’t looking forward to it, to put it lightly.

“Ah, so you know? Then I take it you have taken the necessary steps to ensuring that I will continue to have my daily lucky item?”

“Your daily… _lucky **item**_! Shit! I mean crap! I totally forgot!” Panicking, he pulled out his phone and started scrolling rapidly through the Oha Asa website.

“Ummm…Can you even _get_ lucky items in advance?! And how will I even _send_ them? You’ll be changing location every single **_day_**! I’m so sorry, Shin-chan, I didn’t even think! I’m such an idiot, I di-”

“Takao. Breathing is necessary.” Takao stopped and took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

“I must admit you’re being incredibly myopic about this. Think outside the box.”

“Me? Myopic? But _you’re_ the one who wears glasses…?” Midorima looked up for the first time, to shoot him a withering glance before returning his attention to his tablet. Takao chuckled.

“Ermmm….send them by drone?” Midorima sighed.

“Shin-chan, give me a hint or something or I’ll _never_ get it! You know I’m not bright!” Midorima started tapping again, saying nothing at first. Takao waited patiently for him to continue. He’d be a little late back at this point but it was okay. It was his fault for not thinking ahead.

“The obvious solution…”

“Yes?”

“Well, had I been in your position; not that that would ever happen, as I don’t make it a habit to do things for people.” Takao stayed silent, not knowing what to say in response to that. Midorima continued, voice softer than before. The tapping died down.

“Had I been in your position and the roles were reversed, I would’ve accompanied you to ensure you got what you required on time.”

“Accompanied…come _with_ you?” Midorima was still, silent, unresponsive.

“...well, um, I’m not sure…” Takao was too far away to see the white-knuckled grip Midorima had on his tablet and the light on his glasses hid _nervous_ eyes.

“It’s really last minute…” Midorima wanted to take his words back and pretend nothing had ever happened. He wanted to erase their history entirely.

“But I’ll talk to Kagami and see if I can wrangle some time off! The only issue is tickets! I bet they’ll be sky high for a private cruise like yours! Can you even get tickets? Maybe…M-Maybe I should talk to Akashi?” He _really_ didn’t want to talk to Akashi, but for Shin-chan, he’d try.

Unbeknownst to him, Midorima had finally taken his own advice and decided to breathe again. He’d done it. And Takao wasn’t lying-he really _was_ an idiot.

 

_But that doesn’t put you off, does it? Quite the opposite actually._

_I do not wish to discuss such topics._

_As you wish._

 

“There doesn’t appear to be any middle ground with you. Either you think too much or you don’t think at all.”

“Shin-chan! Cut me some slack!” he whined. “I’m really trying here…”

“Do you agree to take the time off?”

“I-wha? I…um…y…yes?” _Kagami will be fine with it, that was never an issue._

“I mean it Takao. I need your full agreement.”

“Yes. YES! I’ll take the two weeks off.” _The issue is getting tickets. It’s going to take a massive bite out of my sav-_

“Then it’s sorted. We depart from the building at eight o’clock sharp on Saturday morning. Please ensure you are prompt this time.”

“Shin-chan, hold up. What are you talking about?”

“You’ve agreed to accompany me correct?”

“Well yes but-”

“Then there isn’t anything else to discuss.”

“Shin-chan. I’m lost. Like lost.” Midorima lowered his head. Takao could see he was clearly frustrating him and felt guilty once again.

“I’m sorry I keep pestering you-”

“I’m…I’m inviting you as my guest. I need my lucky items as they are essential to how I operate. Thus your presence is required.” He looked up but didn’t make eye-contact instead looking somewhere into the distance. It was then that Takao could finally see the rosy pink slowly blooming on his high, pale cheeks.

“Obviously, you’ve already confirmed our agreement so there isn’t any need to formally invite you. But I ensured we all had a spare ticket for this trip and I feel it would be most beneficial for me if you took mine.”

 

 

In hindsight, only _Midorima_ could ask someone to be his plus-one in the most roundabout, detached way possible.

In hindsight, only _Midorima_ could make a two-week luxury, private cruise sound like a burdening, business arrangement.

In hindsight, this was probably the moment Takao realised his attraction to the tall, green, socially awkward, incredibly brilliant, breathtakingly handsome Midorima Shintarou was a lot less _like_ …

 

…and a lot more _love._

 

 

“Well _you’re_ in a good mood.”

“Hmmmmmm…?”

“Never mind.”

Takao had come back on cloud nine thousand. His dreamy state had Midorima written all over it, but Kagami couldn’t help but be happy for him. Clearly, things were working out the way he wanted them to, which was great. _He,_ however, couldn’t say the same. At this point, he didn’t even know what he wanted anymore.

“Kagamiiiii…?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” His best friend rolled his eyes.

“No. But I _do_ believe in unemployment with no notice. So get to work, slacker.” Takao just giggled and drifted out of the room in a haze of singing cherubs, bubble-gum fountains and other such things.

 _I don’t care_ what _he says…love looks pretty dangerous to me._

* * *

 

 

Aomine sauntered into his office after his lunchbreak to find Momoi waiting at his desk, with a folded piece of paper clutched in her small hand. He made his way round the table, sat down and wordlessly extended his hand.

“It’s from Himuro-kun.” Already, he knew the outcome wouldn’t be a good one.

He unfolded the sheet and scanned over it. She watched him carefully as he read, but whatever emotions he felt after reading it were well disguised.

“What did it say?” she asked after a moment. He considered the question briefly.

“Like everything else that asshole says,” he scrunched up the paper and tossed it at the waste-paper bin across his office, already sifting through the documents piled on his desk. “Complete fucking trash.”

The shot went in.

 

Appeased, Momoi left the room after calling her goodbyes. When the door closed behind her, he sighed in frustration, finally able to fully vent about the contents of the note.

When he had first read it, he’d been pissed off. _Majorly_ pissed off. But Momoi was there and he saw no real reason to unnecessarily worry her, so he had kept his feelings to himself. But now he could.

_Interfering prick! Where the fuck does he get off?_

Just thinking about Himuro made his blood boil. Why Kagami’s older brother thought he could dictate what he could and couldn’t do was beyond him.

_Hello again, Aomine!_

_I hope you’re doing well._

_You might be interested to know that Atsushi-kun was kind enough to invite me as his guest for Momoi’s birthday cruise. He also informed me that all of the Generations members are able to invite a single guest, and that as far as he knew, you hadn’t asked anyone yet._

_Atsushi can be so helpful sometimes…_

_I know exactly what you’re planning, and I’m telling you now to forget it. You can invite anyone else in the world and I’d never have a problem with it…just not my little brother._

_But I know you understand where I’m coming from, after our little tête-à-tête in the bathroom the other day. And I know that you’ll do the right thing…_

_Look forward to seeing you Saturday! I know we’ll have a great time!_

**_Bastard_ ** _…_

 

Aomine couldn’t stand him at this point. He didn’t get why Kagami didn’t see how crooked his brother could be. It’s like he was totally blind to it and the thought made him so mad. But then he thought back to Himuro’s ‘declaration’ on the way home from the restaurant. He’d called Aomine out. It was all intentional, but only they knew what it meant because no one else had known what had gone on earlier in the restaurant bathroom. He _knew_ he had Kagami’s complete loyalty and he planned on using that to his advantage.

Aomine knew now that Himuro had him cornered. He couldn’t go behind his back to ask Kagami because it would get back to Himuro and he’d start making life even more difficult than he already was. He was a clever, _clever_ man. And he hated him for it.

 

_I think, this is the point where you admit defeat. This isn’t going anywhere. Kagami is forbidden fruit._

_I hate to admit it…but I think you’re right. I can’t be doing this for the rest of my life. I was fucked from the start. That meddling douchebag has just put the final nail in the coffin._

He rifled through his drawers, pulling out his most recent black book. He hadn’t used it in a while, to an extent, he’d even forgotten that it existed. But it was time to pick up where he left off. Whatever he and Kagami could have didn’t stand a chance against Himuro.

_And Murasakibara fucking Atsushi, the eternal thorn in my side. I’m going to hide ALL his snacks. And that’s only the beginning…_

Flicking through the pages didn’t make him feel anything now. He couldn’t really bring himself to be interested in any of the women who were just waiting for him to call. He blamed Kagami. He blamed Himuro. He blamed himself. But mostly, he blamed Murasakibara.

 _Because it’s_ his _fucking fault at the end of the day._

 _The end of_ **what** _day?!_

_Shut up!_

He pulled out all his books, staring at them as though hoping the answer to his problems would suddenly appear in golden writing on top of them. Clearly the gods felt a bit bad for the way life was currently treating him, because he had a sudden flash of inspiration. When it finally hit, he felt stupid for not having thought of it before.

 _If there’s one girl who I **know**_ _can get me out of whatever the fuck this is, it’s her._

He picked up his phone and dialled.

 

“Kagami-kun?”

“Hey Kuroko. ‘Sup?” Kagami threw himself onto his sofa, staring up at the ceiling with his phone pressed to his ear. The day had been way too long. The entire _week_ had been too long and it wasn’t even Friday yet. Right now, all he wanted to do was go to sleep.

“The ceiling, Kagami-kun. In your case anyway…” Kagami shot up, looking at the front window nervously.

“H-How did you know where I was? Are…are you _spying_ on me?” Kagami could _hear_ Kuroko’s silent laughter and felt like an idiot for voicing his thoughts.

“Hardly, Kagami-kun. I’m merely familiar with your behaviour patterns and as it sounds like you’ve had a long day, I assumed you’d carelessly flung yourself onto a poor, unsuspecting item of furniture somewhere in your apartment. I take it I was correct?”

“Whatever, smug bastard. Why the call anyway? Aren’t I going to see you tomorrow like normal?”

“Your memory appears to be very selective.”

“What’s that mean?”

“Have you forgotten about Saturday’s event?”

“Saturday…?”

“The cruise, Kagami-kun. The cruise.”

“Ohhhhh…” Kagami shifted to lie on his front, and put his phone on loudspeaker.

“You sound as though you had forgotten this was taking place.”

“Well…” he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, “I _had_ , to be honest…” Kuroko sounded mildly disapproving.

“Really now, Kagami-kun. You’d better start packing now, if you don’t want this to be a last minute affair.”

“But why would _I_ need to pack?”

“I worry about you sometimes. How else do you expect to take your belongings with you?”

“No as in, I’m not going…” There was a beat of silence.

“Pardon me?”

“Well as far as I know, I’m not. I mean I don’t have a ticket or pass or anything and no one’s invited me…”

“Hasn’t Aomine-kun done so yet?” Kagami felt his face grow hot at the mention of the bluenette’s name.

“No.”

“Hmm. That’s extremely odd. I’ll ask him about that tomorrow because I’m fairly sure-”

“No! You don’t need to ask him anything, honestly!” Another beat.

“Kagami-kun, what exactly happened between you two on Wednesday evening?”

“N-nothing! We were just talking and then Tatsuya came in and I don’t remember what happened after that!”

“I see. Talking about what?”

“O-Oh…we just…I-uh, basketball? Basketball!”

“It’s okay, Kagami-kun. I know about you two. Or rather I know what his intentions-however dishonourable-for you are.” Kagami kept quiet for a while.

“When you say you ‘ _know_ ’…-”

“I know he wants to sleep with you.”

“Ah.”

“Yes. ‘Ah’.”

“…”

“Kagami-kun, how do you feel about the whole situation?”

“I don’t really know…I don’t really get it, to be honest…”

“You can talk about it. I’m here to listen.” Kuroko wasn’t forcing him at all, and he left enough room for him to talk. He found it comforting, and it made it a lot easier to talk about the mess that this was becoming.

“I have no idea what his angle is. Like, every time I think we’re cool, he’ll flip out. But then he comes back harder than before.” Kuroko kept quiet because he felt there was more coming.

“And before…it didn’t mean anything to me. I just thought he was being an idiot-”

“He still is.” Kagami laughed.

“Yeah, he is. But it didn’t _mean_ shit. Until this Wednesday…Like even though Tatsuya got involved and said whatever he said, I couldn’t completely agree with him. Aomine’s…he’s a pretty cool guy. And I get the feeling that there’s a lot more to him but he’s selling _himself_ short. And that’s a draw in a way…I don’t know what the fuck I’m talking about, to be honest…” Kuroko let the language slide, because that wasn’t what Kagami needed right now.

“Kagami-kun, there’s no rush. You don’t have to have worked everything out straight away. It’s perfectly normal not to understand things in situations like this, especially if they happen to involve someone like Aomine-kun.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right!”

“That’s the spirit. If anything, I suspect you not attending was likely a clever move on Aomine’s part to ensure you had ample time to think about things and see where you wanted this to go.”

“Really? You think he thought that far ahead?”

“I’m certain he did.”

“Wow! Well yeah, I think you’re right then.”

“I’m glad you feel that way, Kagami-kun. I’ll let you go now. It seems as though you have a lot to consider.”

“Thanks for calling, man. You’ve really helped clear things up.”

“Think nothing of it Kagami-kun. I’ll speak to you soon.”

“Cool. Thanks again. Later.”

“Goodnight Kagami-kun. Sleep well.”

In Kuroko’s eyes, Aomine owed him for portraying him in such a great light to Kagami. He knew better than anyone that Aomine thought with his dick and only his dick when it came to sex, but he hoped his words had put Kagami at ease in some way because at the end of the day, Aomine didn’t mean any wrong. It just happened to come across that way.

_What puzzles me the most though, is Himuro-kun’s part in all this._

Someone would have to be deaf, dumb and blind not to see that Himuro had a deep love for his brother and was over-protective to the very maximum. Which he understood to an extent. This was Kagami they were talking about. Who _wouldn’t_ want to protect him? But Himuro took it to new heights and Kuroko was curious as to why. He was almost certain at this point, that the reason lay buried under their deep history with one another and he once again couldn’t help but wonder what exactly had happened to Kagami since he left Seirin.

 

Despite Kagami’s pleas not to, Kuroko attempted to find Aomine and discuss his guest choice the next morning. Unfortunately, Momoi informed him that Kise had dragged him away as soon as he’d gotten in. Apparently, it had something to do with their advertising campaign. He decided not to bother him whilst he was working and hoped that he would be back soon so they could talk properly. But with Kise involved, nothing was ever certain.

 

“Listen, if you want to jump his bones, go right ahead. But leave **me** the fuck out of it!”

“SHHHHH!” Kise slapped his hand over Aomine’s mouth and got a muffled death threat in return. “It isn’t like that Aominecchi! I’m doing this for you and ‘The Zone’.” Aomine struggled free.

“ _And_ Kasamatsu’s drawers. Yeah, yeah, gotcha.”

“What was that?” Kasamatsu appeared with the rest of the Panthers in tow, and Kise nearly squawked in embarrassment.

“ **NOTHING**! Aominecchi’s just trying to be funny, hahaha!”

“Are you okay, Kise?”

“Me?!” Kise looked around in exaggerated confusion as though there were other blonde model-esque men by the name of Kise that he could possibly be referring to. “Oh, ahaha! I’m fine! Never better! Right, Aominecchi?”

“Wrong…” he muttered, then scowled as Kise swiped at him.

_Goofy idiot._

_You’re just as bad with Kagami._

_Am NOT!_

_You’re right, you’re worse._

_Take that back!_

**_Make_ ** _me._

 

Before Aomine could start a war with…himself…Kise pushed him into the boardroom with the basketball team following closely behind.

“Now,” he began once they were all seated. “As you may know, we’ll be going away for a while from tomorrow. But our aim is to get the billboard campaign launched by the time we come back.”

Kise then discussed the progress of their individual shoots and scheduled a group shooting for the main team, to be displayed inside the Zone’s main store in central Sert. The meeting had gone on over an hour before he started to dismiss people.

“Okay, you guys are free to go now. I only need the main team here to tell them what will be going on next week.” Bowing their goodbyes, the majority of the men left, until only ten men were left in the room, Aomine and Kise included. Aomine finally decided to actively participate in the meeting. _I mean, it **is**_ _kinda my brand and everything…_

“Right. Let’s keep this short. Next Wednesday morning, you guys are booked for a shooting at this studio that Kise knows-”

“Owns.”

“ _That_. You guys will be the face of the brand at this point, and that probably won’t change even when we _do_ start filming shit. So make sure your photos reflect that. The guy working with you is a pro, he knows what to do. So just follow his instructions and everything should work out just _fine_. Questions?” They shook their heads and said nothing.

“Excellent. If anything _does_ come up, just call. The work number will still be active. It will probably go through to Ryou first but if it’s important he’ll redirect it to me. Cool. You can go.” Aomine was the first person to get up and leave the room, leaving the rest of them staring after his fast disappearing form.

 _He seems pretty agitated. He has since Wednesday. It’s like everything is bugging him-no doubt he’s got something big on his mind. But it’s okay. I have two whole_ weeks _to talk to him. Hopefully I’ll be able to find out what’s wrong._

 

“While Aominecchi _was_ pretty brief, in all honesty there isn’t much else to say. I’ll make sure my secretary emails you your schedule by the end of today and again, if you have any questions, don’t be afraid to call!” They said their thanks and started to file out of the room. Kise heaved a huge sigh once he was alone.

“How the hell do I ask him? I’m taking too many liberties-”

“With _what_ exactly? What’s wrong, Kise?” The blond nearly jumped out of his skin. He’d been so wrapped up in his worrying, he hadn’t even realised that Kasamatsu had stayed behind to talk to him.

“I’m s-serious! Nothing’s wrong! You just caught me off guard, haha!”

“First of all, stop with that laugh. It’s pretty grating, not to mention creepy. Plus…” Kise winced, bracing himself for worse.

“I’m a little insulted...”

“HUH?! _You_ are?”

“How dumb do you think I am? I can tell when things aren’t right with you…” He went slightly red and Kise’s heart turned into a faintly beating puddle of blood vessels, limp muscles and adoration for the man before him. He kept quiet.

“What I’m _trying_ to say is, if you need to tell me anything, or ask me anything, then just do it. I’m not going to bite your head off.” Kise inhaled deeply. He couldn’t believe he was stressing over this. He was Kise Ryouta! He didn’t _do_ being shy, nervous, scared or anything synonymous.

And yet Kasamatsu could turn him into a quivering bucket of indecision at the slightest glance.

_Does he even **realise** he’s the reason behind all of this? Oh, senpai…you’re ruining me…_

_…and I don’t even mind._

“Senpai…I wasn’t being totally honest earlier.”

“Oh? Explain.”

“Well…you _were_ supposed to be a part of the group campaign, but I had other plans…-!” Kasamatsu placed a hand on Kise’s shoulder, grabbing his attention completely.

“Kise. Just tell me. It’s fine. Whatever it is.” He looked searchingly into Kise’s eyes as though trying to convince him to believe him. Though at that point, he could’ve told Kise he was actually the reigning queen of a parallel dimension where squirrels were the top of the food chain and the blond would’ve taken it as the gospel truth.

_So I like him a little bit…what else is new?_

_Uh, that isn’t ‘_ new _’? And isn’t that like a **major** understatement? Like, even for you…_

_Well, like…whatever._

 

“Well, we’re going on a cruise tomorrow and we were all allowed to invite a plus one and I know it’s last minute again, especially after the whole birthday ball fiasco…”

“Yeah, I’ll come.”

“Because I was so _sure_ that next time I’d give you a week’s notice but then time just travelled so fast and I had so much to _do_ and before I knew it Akashicchi was like ‘Invite whoever you’re inviting’ -except in Akashicchi speak of course- and then I was like ‘CRAP! I have to ask him soon’…”

“Kise, relax. I said I’d come.”

“But then I remembered the shoot and I was like ‘CRAP! I can’t ask him **now** because he has things to do!’. Not saying you didn’t before but-”

“Kise. I’m convinced you’re not feeling well.” He rested the back of his hand on Kise’s forehead and the blond was convinced his temperature spiked in response to the contact. He cursed his treacherous body for giving away state secrets.

_Except it’s not really a ‘secret’…because, like, **everyone** knows you like him now._

_No they_ DON’T _…do they?_

_Yup._

“I’m fine, senpai!”

“Oh really? Then if you are, what did I just say?” He moved his hand from his forehead to his other shoulder, then moved both hands to the back of his chair, essentially blocking off Kise’s exit route. The close proximity caused Kise to have a mini-meltdown. He was certain his face was bright red and he did his best to study the arm of the chair instead of having to look Kasamatsu in the eyes.

 _He smells so_ good _. He **looks** so _ good _. I think my heart my stop. I can see his stubble. It’s going to stop. I can feel it, this is it._

_The question, the question!_

What _question?_

_…_

_Oh the question!_

 

“I’m sorry, what was the question?”

“What did I just say?” His voice was a slow, deep rumble and it spread through Kise in all the right ways. His face got hotter.

“I-uh-um…uhhhh…‘What did I just say?’…?”

“Don’t try to be clever. It isn’t your forte.”

“Mean, senpai!”

“Don’t try to change the topic either.” Kise huffed, causing his fringe to blow up slightly. Kasamatsu’s eyes followed the movement before returning to settle on his face. He chewed his lip nervously.

“I’m not sure…” he whispered.

“What was that?”

“I said…I’m not sure. I didn’t hear you.”

“At least you’re being honest now. What I _said_ ,” he moved a hand to grip Kise’s chin and pull his face towards him. Startled, Kise made immediate eye-contact and he wished he hadn’t. His heart starting beating staccato in his chest. Well, harder than before.

“What I _said_ was I’ll go with you. So you don’t need to stress out like an idiot.” He gently pulled at Kise’s lower lip with his thumb, to save it from the current onslaught of the blonde’s teeth. It was slightly red from all the nibbling.

“You **_will_**?”

“I said I would, didn’t I? I’ll take it out of my holiday leave.”

“ _Senpai_ …” he breathed.

“You don’t have to start blubbing. I **want** to go with you. So there’s no need to panic unnecessarily. Next time you want to ask me something, just ask me. What are you always so afraid of?”

“I’m not _afraid_ …”

“Then what is it?”

“It’s…” Kasamatsu was deliberately being a distraction, he decided. His thumb hadn’t stopped rubbing softly over his lower lip and Kise was beyond lost in his eyes.

_There’s no hope for me. He’s definitely going to find out I like him._

He ran his tongue quickly over his lips to wet them.

_Idiot! His thumb is still there!_

 

_…_

 

_Ah._

Kasamatsu looked blankly at his saliva-slicked thumb and Kise wanted to die inside _and_ out. Neither said anything.

“I can ex-!” Kasamatsu slid his thumb further into the blonde’s mouth and Kise made a split-second decision to do what any normal person would do in the given situation. The _right_ thing.

He sucked.

 

Kasamatsu looked almost fascinated as the blonde worked on his thumb thoroughly, eyes slowly drooping. The flush on his high cheekbones was nothing short of beautiful and though clearly confused by the situation, he looked up at him with all the trust in the world and it _did_ something to him.

Kise took the thumb in deeper, moaning quietly.

_Fuck, he’s too much…_

 

 

“Stop!” Kise stopped immediately.

“I…we’re not doing this.” Kise heard his heart break. He heard it shatter into thousands of tiny fragments. Turning away, completely crushed, he stared down at the ground and willed the tears that were stinging his eyes away. He couldn’t believe he’d humiliated himself like that.

 _Like some kind of cheap_ whore. _No wonder he doesn’t-_

“We’re going to do this properly.” Kise looked up, with unshed tears sparkling in the corners of his eyes.

“Wha-” And that was when their lips finally met.

 

Kise gasped, wrapping his arms around Kasamatsu’s neck and the older man cupped his face and kissed him harder. It wasn’t long before his tongue has slid into Kise’s mouth and was moving cautiously against the blonde’s.

It was everything Kise had dreamed of and more. He couldn’t believe _Kasamatsu_ was kissing him. _Kasamatsu_ had his arms around him like he was something precious. _Kasamatsu_ wanted to ‘do this properly’.

 _I don’t even **care** what that means. He can do whatever the hell he _wants _with me as long as he keeps kissing me like this._

_Spoken like a true gentleman. I’m proud of you._

Kasamatsu had pulled him out of the chair due to the uncomfortable angle and once he was standing, he edged him towards the boardroom table, making him sit on the edge so he could stand in between his legs. One of the hands at his waist drifted to tangle in his golden locks and pulled slightly. Kise moaned, louder this time.

 

_I think I’m going to faint._

“Oi Kise, you idiot! I thought you were in the car - Oh _ho_!”

 

They sprang apart, and Kise lost his balance, falling to hit the back of his head on the polished wood. Kasamatsu winced, grabbing his hand to tug him off the table. Aomine had the largest smirk known to man painted on his face.

“Well I’m glad to see _someone’s_ getting it during office hours!”

“Aominecchi!” Kise wailed. “Please! Don’t tell anyone!”

“Hmm…I’ll think about it. In the meantime, get your ass out of here and into the car. We have to go, Akashi paged us. Not that you’d know, being _busy_ and all…” He ushered a tomato-red Kise out of the room and turned to leave himself.

“I’m sure I’ll be seeing you tomorrow, _senpai_. Laters.” He smirked again and disappeared.

 

Kasamatsu stood frozen in place. He couldn’t believe what had just happened; what he’d just _done_. He’d finally ignored all the doubtful voices in his head, telling him that Kise wasn’t actually interested. He’d finally ignored all logic, worry and anxiety and just allowed himself to _feel_. He’d acted impulsively for the first time in forever and had done what he’d wanted to do for a long time now.

And it had been amazing.

The way Kise had melted into his touch with zero resistance, and breathed his name like saying it too loud would destroy the moment. He’d looked at him like he was everything he’d ever wanted and then some.

His heart was still jackhammering in his chest, and he smiled ruefully.

_That brat has ruined me…but I’m not sure I mind so much._

 

“Sorry we’re late Akashi!” Aomine sang as he entered the Red Room, Kise running behind him, flailing his arms wildly.

“ _Aominecchi!_ ”

“Kise was just-”

“ _AOMINECCHI!!_ ”

“He was just finishing up some business…” He drifted off with an evil grin as Kise spluttered, red-faced, in the background.

“W-What he said…”

“Interesting. Well I’m glad the two of you could make it and I appreciate the apology, Daiki.” They both sat down and Akashi began.

“You will be pleased to know that this meeting is informal, and is just to confirm that we’re all on the same page regarding our schedule tomorrow.” Momoi clapped excitedly.

“Well if there are no objections, I’ll begin.”

 

Aomine left the Red Room as soon as the meeting was over, Kise and Momoi scarpering after him.

He couldn’t have stopped his ever-worsening mood if he’d tried.

As Akashi went through the inventory for the two weeks, and all the stuff they’d be getting up to, Aomine felt increasingly bitter that he couldn’t have the _one_ person he really wanted to come with him. Someone who he knew would make things _fun_.

_You’ve got to stop thinking about him, man. I mean, you invited her for a reason. She’ll take your mind off everything._

_Will she though? Will she_ really _?_

 

Kurosaki Mei was the only woman he’d slept with who he felt truly understood things. She was the only one who had never tried to get more out of their relationship than there already was. It was always just sex with them. Nothing more, nothing less. She was always available to him, didn’t speak to much and when she did, she spoke sense. She wasn’t clingy, or rude, or mouthy and to say she had talent in the bedroom was a _gross_ understatement _._ Aomine hadn’t contacted her in a while, in light of all the ‘on-and-off’ with Kagami, and after Momoi’s attack.

 

But Aomine held out the hope that hours upon hours of mind-blowing sex with a like-minded, gorgeous woman would be able to get him back on the straight and narrow. At the very least, he hoped to leave the cruise with purely platonic, non-sexual intentions for Kagami. He wouldn’t go as far as wanting him out of his head for good-Kagami was too gifted on the court for that. But fewer thoughts about having him naked, sweaty and ready to do his bidding would be greatly appreciated, in his opinion.

_Oh, and begging. **Don’t** forget the begging._

_Could you fucking_ not _? It’s hard enough as it is…_

_Alright. Cool it, cowboy._

Akashi had let them off work early-Aomine was still in shock, because he couldn’t remember a single time since he’d joined Generations when that had happened. It was as though Kagami joining the group had really mellowed him out.

_Kagami again._

_Fuck it, I know!_

_Chill. I’m just trying to help._

_Well you’re not, so shut up!_

_What’s the big deal anyway? There’s no point trying to force him out of your head because it doesn’t work that way, so why do you keep trying? Besides, it’s not **him**  that’s the problem; it’s his fucking older brother. Get it the fuck together, man. It’s pointless to blame him for what’s going on, because you’re only going to end up flipping out on him again. And he might not forgive you this time. _

As always, the reasonable, reliable part of his brain was speaking truth but, as always, Aomine didn’t want to listen to reason when he was irritated. And Kise didn’t help.

“Aominecchi, thanks for not saying anything!” Aomine tutted.

“Whatever. I wouldn’t get too ahead of myself lover-boy. You never know when I might decide to let slip more than I should.” Kise backed up slightly at the threat. At face value, it was spiteful and malicious of him to even say that. But Kise knew him better than that and he knew that Aomine retaliated like that when he was hurting.

“Aominecchi, you’ve been ‘off’ since this morning…since _yesterday_ actually. Tell me what’s wrong.” Kise tried gently, but Aomine was having none of it.

“I’m not telling you jack. Or you.” Momoi closed her mouth. Aomine sighed.

“You know what? If anyone needs me, I’ll be at Wilson’s. I’m using this early finish to its full potential.” He left before he could say anything that would cut too deep. The last thing he wanted was to be on bad terms with someone for the whole two weeks because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

“Momoicchi…” Momoi came to hug him, wrapping her arms around his slim waist. “What’s _wrong_ with him…I’m so worried.” She lowered her head.

“I don’t know Ki-chan. I just don’t know.”

 

Aomine was true to his word and headed straight to the bar to drink. Imayoshi noticed that he was brooding and decided to leave him to it for today. No doubt he’d be more than compensated when Aomine returned from the cruise.

Momoi came to pick him up before he could do any serious damage to his liver. On the journey home, she informed him that Kuroko had been looking for him. Aomine could only guess that it was about Kagami and he was glad he’d been able to avoid it. Not that he wouldn’t get cornered tomorrow but that was tomorrow’s problem. For now, he didn’t want to think of anything that would cause his thoughts to stray back to Kagami. All he could do now was go to bed and hope that the morning would look a lot less bleak than everything else currently was.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He awoke with a start. His heart was hammering against his ribcage and he was completely covered in sweat. His bedsheets stuck uncomfortably to his back, and he twisted out of them, kicking his feet off the bed and moving to sit on the edge of it.

He’d had the dream again.

For the third night in a row.

And it had been a lot more vivid than last time’s.

 

 _What is_ happening _to me?_

 

* * *

 

 

Aomine woke up the next morning feeling well rested, and ready to go. By some miracle (Momoi banging on his door for five minutes straight) he’d managed to get up on time and they had both locked up the house and were in their limousine by seven-thirty. They didn’t say much in the car. Momoi was trying to catch up on lost sleep and Aomine spent the majority of his time staring aimlessly out of the window. He had no clue how things were going to go for the next two or so weeks, and he couldn’t deny he was almost _scared_ to find out.

When they arrived at the Generations building, all the Miracles were already there, which wasn’t a surprise as their estate was the furthest away, bar Kuroko, who was prompt to everything. And speaking of Kuroko…

“Yo, Tetsu.”

“Good morning, Aomine-kun.”

“Satsuki told me you want to talk to me about something.”

“I did indeed, but it’s a bit too late to implement anything now. Though I’ll assume you didn’t invite Kagami-kun in the end.”

“I couldn’t…” he grunted, getting annoyed again.

_Breathe. He’s just asking._

“I couldn’t,” he said again, “but I’d kinda thought _you_ would instead, what with being his best friend and all.” He wouldn’t tell anyone, but he’d actually been banking on it, but hadn't wanted to say anything, lest his plans get back to Himuro in some way. “At least no one’s policing _you_.” Kuroko quirked an eyebrow at his last statement then sighed.

“I wish you’d informed me of this earlier, Aomine-kun. I could have done something about it. As it stands, my guest is already here.” Aomine looked around slowly, clearly confused. He could see Takao and Midorima having an in-depth conversation with Kise about something unimportant no doubt. Kise was distancing himself from Kasamatsu as much as possible, as though that would disguise the fact that they both clearly wanted some alone time with one another so they could finish what they started yesterday. Alex and Himuro had both arrived earlier, as had Mei, and no one had a clue where or who Akashi’s guest was.

“Riiiiggghhttt….and where exactly is your plus-one?”

“He’s just using the toilet. He’ll be back soon.” Aomine was suspicious and, as he later saw, he had every right to be.

“Tetsu.”

“Yes, Aomine-kun?”

“Why. The **fuck**. Is your **DOG** here?” Nigou howled in greeting and Aomine stared at him in disbelief.

“ _LANGUAGE_. He’s my guest, of course.” Aomine didn’t know whether to grab Kuroko by the collar and throttle him, bang his head on the pavement and try to knock himself out, or kick the dog. He could see at least two of the choices leading to him in the back of an ambulance, not the deck of a cruise ship so he decided to suppress his anger.

“I have nothing to say to either of you.” Nigou yipped in agreement and Aomine shot him a filthy glare. What he wouldn’t _do_ to have Kagami in his place.

 _I can’t do_ anything _with a fucking **dog**._

_And I hope it stays that way. Bestiality is off limits pal._

_Funny, ‘cause you were getting pretty into that dream where Kagami-_

_Shut the fuck up, moron._

_Temper, temper._

Having one-upped his brain for once felt pretty good, so he decided to give Nigou the benefit of the doubt and resigned himself to having no Kagami for the next fortnight. At least he’d have time to think up a plan of action to get around Himuro. He was going to try not to throw any more tantrums; if he wanted to get Kagami in his bed, he was going to have to fight for him.

_And if all else fails, I’ve got Mei for some great sex._

_I mean, there’s that._

Before his mind could go off on a tangent again, Akashi clapped his hands twice to get their attention. Not that he needed to do that anyway. This was Akashi, after all.

“Good morning, lady and gentlemen. And Nigou.” He barked, happy that he’d been mentioned. “I’m glad we could all get here promptly. One of the drivers has already gone ahead with our things so-” His speech was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing.

 

 _His_ phone ringing.

 

He pulled it out and stared at the caller ID with a strange expression on his face before picking up.

 

“Good morning. I’ve been expecting your call.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So EDIT: YEAH I DON'T HAVE TO EDIT ANYMORE!!! YAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS!!!!  
> Maybe it's cuz I'm an ignorant dickhead (probs) but CRAP I didn't even KNOW! I feel ENLIGHTENED! OHHH my gosh just YESSSSS!!! Hahahahaha!! I'm ecstatic what a DAYYY!  
> So how was I? Good, great, best lay of your life? Maybe…  
> In all honesty, you guys are too damn smart sometimes. Some of you just KNEW I was going to be adding more characters but I didn’t want to spoil the fun so I lied (sorry Lord, twas for a good cause) but you STILL saw through it. AIYUMIKASHIMA, JCRICKET! I’m talking to YOU!  
> Legit, I love it when you guys give me your plot suspicions. It lets me know that the story is actually making you think. Which is one of my aims. But I LOVE surprising people, like especially with gifts and such, so when you guys were outing the plot in the comments I was like NO, gotta do damage control! Yeah, that worked.  
> But yes, tell me what you guys thought about this one. Like I said I’m sorry if it’s confusing! I want it to not be but I…I just…I struggle sometimes.  
> Tell me what you liked, loved and didn’t below! If you want me to shut up, and get with the story writing tell me that too! (I won’t because HA! But feel free to try convince me ;) )  
> And now for the next chapter. I’m HOPING that me having my Christmas break soon will mean that I can put aside a few days to typing NON-stop because I want to get this chapter up IN TWENTY SIXTEEN! I will TRY to. Honestly I will. It says something about the current state of my life and time keeping when that’s what I now have to aim towards.  
> I’m really so sorry to all those I’m making wait. I know it’s frustrating having to wait on updates for so long but I’m trying. I really want to be more regular with this. The good news is *fingers crossed* my schedule next term is a lot more update friendly, but I’ll wait and see if that’s actually the case or if it’s just me being a whimsical ass.
> 
> So yes, my notes keep getting deleted and stuff and it's all a mess but I got here in the end, no? and bearing in mind that the notes were written when I had like 3 weeks before Christmas (yes I'm THAT far behind) I don't know if I'll be able to uphold that promise but we'll see...  
> But anyways, I'm so SORRY once again for my lateness. It really isn't on, I know, and I'm hoping that now I'm done for the term I'll be able to do a little bit more but they've given me SO much coursework to do over the Christmas break. ('break' HA!) that I don't know how much I'll get done. I've been in like 9 to 6 everyday this week bar today and the work has been never ending. I thought I'd never leave in all honesty. But never say never, I'm here NOW!  
> Ohhhhh, actually, quick quiz! I might have given away a hint in my opening notes, but guess what course I do? Based on how I write etc. I haven't met anyone who's been able to guess just by looking at me, which says something, really it does.But yeah! The winner will get a prize of some sort! Haven't decided yet but I'll think of something...I hope. No, it isn't my body...but that can be arranged if you're interested ;)
> 
> ANYWAY!
> 
> How did you find the chapter? More people got their own monologues, did ya like it? And Biblical reference (I'm my brother's keeper, Cain said the opposite in Genesis, but I don't have enough characters to explain it tbh). At this point, the story writes itself. The characters just choose what they want to do, whether they have my consent or not. Like this was supposed to be 10k MAX and look what happened? KiKasa ran rampant. (also MidoTaka amirite?) I LOVED this one though. Kagami's family have FINALLY made their appearance! And the bathroom scene...ooooohh! I'm dreading having to finally write smut because it's like I was just writing KiKasa's scene and I was already getting hot under the collar. I'm a lightweight, truly.  
> But as always, my opinion doesn't matter. Yours do though, so tell me what you thought in the comments down below. And thank you SOOO much to all the lovely ladies (and gents...if you're out there, holla!) who left me comments telling me my tardiness was acceptable. Honestly, I feel so bad that I can't update more often but...*sigh*  
> OH! and quick sidenote, I know Himuro is a bit...in this, but he's not a bad guy at ALL. He's just really overprotective of Kagami for reasons...
> 
> But anyways, leave me your comments, your kudos, your love (not your bags, you'll probably need those ^_^) and I'll see you soon my darlings. Ciao!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven't used THIS lil' box in a while...
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> Graphic Rape and Non-Con  
> Homophobic Language  
> Dark Themes
> 
> (There was something else but...yes, that will do for now I think).
> 
> OH
> 
> Death.
> 
> (Ohmydays looks so bad! Like no one major dies, but then all death is major...basically the main cast is safe, so breath easy.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, I'm about go to bed. I wassss going to post this tomorrow but it gives you guys enough time to recover because I (as in ME, Anonymously Awesome) posted a chapter like less than two weeks after the last update. Christmas miracle.  
> Before I forget! First off, I'm not as much of a thug as I think I am. I couldn't do it. When I tell you this cruise arc is LONG as hell. I had to split it up. And look at this mess, it's still like 35k. Just mess. So yes, this is the first part. Enjoy.  
> Another thing, a bit more random but it's been a niggling thing so I decided to do it because why the hell NOT? I have created an email account for you guys! I don't know if I'm able to actually change the one linked to this account as well so that I don't miss any updates from you beauties. Plus, if you're annoyed that I'm taking too long to update, or have any questions about the general direction of BBP, or just any questions in general about LIFE. I'd be more than happy to listen to them and I'm sure you'd prefer it to talking to me in the comments section...that's IF you want to anyways...if you don't that's cool too <3  
> So yes it's: a2_ao3@yahoo.com...I think. If it doesn't work, well then... *shrugs* message me if you try it and it does.  
> Sooo (character conscious as HELL rn, I always talk too much and run out of space!) THIS is your Christmas present, for y'all who thought I was gonna give you early ones and that, NAH! Never that. I LOVE giving people presents AND surprises. If you've cottoned on to what I'm indicating then my advice (because I KNOW some of you won't wait til Christmas day. I would but only cuz I like drawing out my suffering...I'm into that ;) )  
> But yes, my advice, read this first. Simply because...ish gets a lil' bit dark in this chapter...  
> I lied, it gets VERY dark. But the other two are WAY more light hearted. I don't want you guys feeling depressed on Christmas!! *gasps*  
> So I apologise in advance for all the typos and poor wording and all sorts because I literally came to upload this as soon as I was done and NOTHING was proof read. I'm sorry if some things don't make sense but like I said, no checking. Although, in this chapter there will be quite a few ambiguous ass sections that won't make much sense fullstop. They're intentional. But there's no doubt some will just be poorly written...anyways yeah. I'll stop now.  
> FINALLY (I think) I'm dedicating this chapter to EVERYONE who has supported BBP thus far. And I mean everyone, my regulars (wow, I'll try to name some of y'all: DeathUponMe, Soko, YetForNothing, jcricket, AiyumiKashima, kittycute40, LiYun, Kiii (I MISS your comments, come baaacck *weeps*), mashangrilachavez) this is all off the top of my head and I'm TIREDDDD so typos, names I've forgotten...I'm sorry...:'( But there's literally SO many of you who have been SO supportive that I just can't. (I'll come back and edit you guys in <3)  
> All of you have made this story worth writing, for all the kudos (I checked yesterday, BBP is in the top 20 for AoKaga, WHOOP WHOOP) the COMMENTS (We in the top three!) and GUESS which heifer has the longest AoKaga story on AO3????  
> Don't worry, I'll wait...
> 
> MEEEEEEE!!!! 
> 
> Ahhhh! Honestly, I couldn't have done it without you guys! Thank you so much for EVERYTHING. I have SOOO much love for all of you, just MWAH! And with that I hope you have a blessed Christmas with your loved ones and a happy, healthy, PROSPEROUS new year! See you in 2017!  
> From the one and only,  
> Anonymously_Awesome.  
> xXx

“I see…well I suppose that makes more sense. We shall see you there then.” Akashi ended his phone call and turned to address the group.

“My guest seems to be running late, so we will meet them at the port to save time.” Of course, no one had any objections so they all entered the limousine and went on their way.

It didn’t take long for the conversation to start flowing. Momoi and Alex started discussing their outfit plans for the next two weeks. It was clear that Momoi was beyond thrilled she finally had another woman to talk to. Kasamatsu wasn’t handling the early morning well and had already drifted off, head beginning to fall on an ecstatic Kise’s shoulder. Midorima was discussed something Oha Asa related to Takao who gazed up at him like he’d just disproved every existing theorem in the realm of mathematics, and redefined them in one sentence. Himuro was feeding snacks to a sleepy Murasakibara and Akashi seemed to be pretty content just being Akashi. Kuroko played quietly with Nigou, who loved the motions of the vehicle and leapt up and down excitedly whenever it moved after a traffic light.

 

Aomine glared out of the window, hating it all. His plan to keep his mood swings in check had taken a running jump as soon as Himuro had shot him a ‘friendly smile’ while they were getting on. He wasn’t fooling Aomine, the bluenette _knew_ he was evil to the core. Mei tried getting his attention but he wasn’t remotely interested. He didn’t understand why everyone was entitled to happiness except him.

 _One_ lousy _fuck, that’s **all** I’m asking for. Is it that HARD?!_

 _Why yes, you_ are _pretty hard actually._

_Seriously? Already?!_

_Mmmm, yup._

Sure enough, he was. And there went his fantasies of heavy petting in a limo with Kagami.

_Life just isn’t fair._

 

He silently watched the scenery rushing past as they drew closer to the port. It was fairly quiet on the highway as most people were still in bed after going out the night before. Traffic was minimal and Akashi let them know they’d get there in ten minutes.

He was slowly becoming sleepier as cars and buildings drifted lazily by when a shiny, black motorcycle shot past and sped on ahead like there was a fire. Aomine wondered what could be so important that they’d find themselves doing eighty on a Saturday morning.

 

_Who knows? Maybe they’re headed for a hot piece of ass…_

_Would you quit sulking? You_ **have** _a hot piece of ass right next to you. I’ve told you to just focus on what you **do** have, not what you don’t. If you keep thinking about Kagami, you’re just gonna end up bitter and uptight…like Midorima._

_You’re right. You’re totally right._

Aomine forced himself to make small talk with Mei, who was completely understood his mood and told him directly that she wouldn’t hold anything against him. Aomine appreciated it, and soon their conversation moved to other things: movies, the current basketball season, the best bars in Sert.

Himuro watched them talk. He had been feeling slightly conflicted as of late. He did feel the tiniest bit bad for stopping Aomine from pursuing Kagami but he knew it was the right thing to do. Especially if all he wanted was sex. That wouldn’t fly with a lot of siblings and he just happened to be one of them. But Kagami didn’t need that in his life, so he had to shield him from that. It was nothing personal, and he was happy that Aomine seemed to be getting along well with his date. He really hoped that things would go well for them because finding someone else you liked was the best way to forget about any lingering feelings.

 

Himuro, unfortunately, still hadn’t realised what was manifesting. Neither had Aomine himself. But when he did, he’d understand that feelings like that would be a _little_ harder to shake.

 

It had just gone a quarter to nine when they pulled up to the port. Already, they could see the imposing, crystal-white cruise ship docked by one of the ramps. It was a masterpiece: just under one hundred metres in length and fifteen metres across. Everything had been polished until it shone, the paintwork was flawless and it looked about as luxurious as it could get. The crew, all dressed in white and blue, stood single file along the deck saluting their passengers, with the ship’s captain on the end beaming down at them. Takao whistled.

“Wow. You went all out Shin-chan!”

“I agree Shintarou.” Akashi’s eyes glittered. “We could do with a boat like this to add to our arsenal.”

“I was under the impression we already had one similar to this, Akashi.”

“It’s not big enough. We’ll upgrade.” Midorima nodded, and made a note of it on his tablet. Takao shook his head fondly. _Some things never change._

The two drivers began to offload the suitcases and luggage, and the crew quickly joined them to help get everything on to the ship. They stood quietly, watching them work until Kise cleared his throat.

“Uhhh, Akashicchi? Shouldn’t we get on? Or are we waiting for something?”

“I’m glad you asked Ryouta. We’re waiting for some _one_ not some _thing_.” He checked his watch and looked towards the highway they had just come off of.

“Jeez, Akashi, who the hell did you invite any-”

“Ah. They’re here.” Their entrance would have been impossible to ignore, given the deafening roar of the motorcycle as it approached the party. It slowed down to a complete stop a few metres shy of them, throwing up dust and everything else. The person stepped off, kicked down the stand and pulled off their helmet.

“Sorry I’m late…I…er, got lost…?”

“I would expect nothing less, Kagami Taiga.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_FUCK!_ **

_He’s here?!_

_He’s_ actually _**here**?!_

_Yes, yes, yes. Your crush has arrived._

_Fuck off, you’re excited too._

_Pshhh, no I’m not._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say brain-boy._

“ **KAGAMIN**! You made it!”

“You’re cutting it a bit fine though, honey. I _told_ you you should’ve let me pack for you!” The two women wasted no time clinging to him and he quickly gave up on fighting them off after realising it had no effect. Had he known that this was to be their agenda for the majority of the next two weeks he would’ve hopped onto his bike and ridden home without looking back.

“Wait a second. Alex, you knew he was coming?” Himuro seemed unaffected by the information but Aomine had fast become attuned to Himuro’s suffering and negative emotions in general, and could tell he felt slightly betrayed that she hadn’t said anything. _Good_ , Aomine thought vindictively.

“Don’t be mad Tatsuya, sweetie. It wasn’t really our place to…”

“But it _was_ yours, wasn’t it Taiga?”

“Ummm…” Kagami shifted uncomfortably and Aomine suddenly found himself fighting the urge to tell Himuro to shut up, or back off, or both.

 _Because_ that _makes sense._

“It’s not like I didn’t want to tell you bro, but…” Kagami was stalling. It was blindingly obvious to everyone there. It was clear he had deliberately kept it a secret from Himuro but didn’t want to hurt his brother’s feelings by telling him upfront. Aomine felt that now he should definitely say something. Something in him felt unsettled because _Kagami_ was unsettled.

“I don’t want you to be mad about this. It was kinda last minute and-”

“There’s no need to blame yourself.” Aomine’s mouth clapped shut as Akashi’s smooth voice dispelled through the uncertain atmosphere. “If you want to blame anyone, Himuro-kun, please blame me. I am, after all, the one who invited your little brother to join us on our cruise. If anything, I _insisted_ he come along.” Aomine seemed to be the only person out of all of them who had picked up on Akashi’s subtle movement towards Kagami. If he didn’t know any better, it looked like he was moving to protect him; to give him physical support. It was almost like…

 _Oh my **fucking** …they’re _ fucking _!_

_Come again?_

_Akashi’s fucking Kagami! God, why was I so_ BLIND _-_

_Hold up! You’re jumping to waaayyy to many conclusions here. Akashi...and Kagami? Are you **on** something?_

_NO I’m fucking_ on **to** _something! That’s why Akashi was so damn persistent!_ That’s _why he wouldn’t take no for an answer when Kagami didn’t want to sign that shitty contract! Because Kagami being in Generations would make it that much easier for them to fuck during work. Oh fuck. Oh FUCK!_

It seemed that he had a little habit of letting his imagination run wild when it came to Kagami’s supposed ‘sexcapades’. But he felt that at least this time, he couldn’t be blamed. Physically it made sense. Two drop-dead gorgeous redheads. Both bosses. An amazing office with panoramic view. A serious BDSM theme. It sounded like the setting for a high quality porno that Aomine was actually ashamed to admit he’d sell his soul to watch.

 

_Is it possible to be terrified, turned on and pissed off at the same time?_

_If it’s someone as messed up as you…yeah, I guess so._

_I am you, you are me, my friend._

Aomine knew that Akashi’s height was very misleading. As in all things, the gods had bestowed him with more than enough _artillery_ to keep any bed partner beyond satisfied. But at the same time, he didn’t want that bed partner to be Kagami. But yet he did, at least in his mind, because submissive Kagami was his _weakness_ and Akashi was _born_ to be dominant. But Akashi was also scary as hell. But then Kagami…

_It’s too damn confusing!_

_So don’t think about it. Please. There aren’t that many of us left up here. You can’t afford to lose any more-_

_Shut the fuck up._

Kagami smiled gratefully at Akashi for stepping in to save him and Aomine confirmed that no, he _didn’t_ want them to be a thing. Not in the slightest.

“Well, when you put it like that, I can’t really say anything can I? Thank you for inviting him.” Himuro already knew that starting _anything_ with Akashi was dangerous, however light-hearted it may be. In his eyes, the one thing Akashi struggled to distinguish between was joking threats and the real deal. And it wouldn’t be wise to set him off for something minor.

“You’re welcome. Had our agreement happened earlier, I wouldn’t have even needed to do so as he would’ve gotten a ticket regardless, what with being a member of the Generations now.” Akashi turned to Kagami questioningly.

“Though I can’t help but be curious. Why exactly were you late this time, Kagami Taiga?”

“Oh! Toru wanted to clarify some stuff because I’m leaving him and Suzi in charge of everything, so I met up with him in the morning. I thought it wouldn’t take that long but…he had a _lot_ of questions.”

_I’ll bet he did._

Aomine didn’t like Himuro. That was a given. But at least he had some kind of leverage with Kagami, being his older brother but it was that slimy assistant _fanboy_ that he really hated. Just the name made him shiver with revulsion. _That_ guy was genuinely evil. Aomine could feel it.

Mei noticed his shudder and placed a consoling hand on his elbow. He looked down at her vacantly. He’d forgotten she was even there and he felt the hand on his arm was unnecessary because what did she know? But he didn’t shake her off because she’d probably take offence and might not let him screw her later on.

Given that everyone seemed to be noticing everyone, it was only fair that Kagami noticed the small interaction between the two of them. He, too, had forgotten she was there but simply because he hadn’t realised in the first place. He suspected it might have been due to Aomine’s overpowering presence-it made it hard to take account of anyone besides him (unless he was with the Miracles of course, as they were all like that) because he kind of stole people’s attention. But, finally looking at her, he wondered why he hadn’t noticed. Because she was a woman who screamed ‘presence’.

She was a lot shorter than Aomine which didn’t say as much as it should have. But she wasn’t tiny, or fragile-looking either. Everything about her stature suggested strength, _hidden_ strength. And a little bit of sex appeal…just a bit.

Her face was doll-like: she had big blue eyes, lighter than Aomine’s but darker than Kuroko’s, that constantly seemed to sparkle. They were almond shaped and framed with abnormally thick, sooty lashes. Her nose was small and cute, with a cute ski-jump tip. Her lips were pouty and bee-stung, stained with a gentle red. Her hair was a shiny brunette tinted with a golden blonde and it fell about her face in loose ringlets. Sharp, high cheekbones and a slightly pointed chin completed the picture to make her look like an animated princess. He could see the appeal.

But there was nothing ‘princess-like’ about her body. If her face hadn’t given it away, her body certainly did. She had huge, perky breasts that made her trim, toned waist look even tinier. Curvy hips and an even curvier butt that were in proportion with anything else. Shorter legs that one would expect with a body like hers. A slight tan that gave her pale, blemish-free skin a healthy glow. She wasn’t built to be a runway model. She was built for sex.

 

And boy did she know it.

 

Even from where he was, Kagami could feel the quiet confidence coming from her. She seemed completely sure of whatever move she made-nothing seemed unintentional. She seemed like the type of person who never lost her cool, who was always level-headed and dependable. And she knew exactly where her skills lay.

_100% Aomine’s type. Good luck._

_HUH?!_

Kagami hadn’t heard this voice before. It sounded a bit vindictive and bitter. He wasn’t used to hearing such inner voices at all and he wondered where it had come from and _why_.

“You seem stressed, Aomine-kun? Would you like me to help you relax once we get on?”

“Yeah, go for it.” They spoke casually but the rest of them were under no illusions as to what they were talking about. Most of them, anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

They had finally started boarding the ship. All their things were already on, even Kagami’s bike as he hadn’t wanted them to take it back to Generations for storage. All that needed to happen was for them to get on and then they could finally set sail.

The sun had started to get hotter and it made the polished wooden deck gleam.

The _Sea Voyager II_ was beyond impressive.  Size wise, it could accommodate a few hundred people but it was actually designed to carry closer to 30 people. As it currently held less than 50% of its full capacity, they had ample space to do whatever they wanted.

On the main deck, there was a 25-metre-long swimming pool with sparkling turquoise water, surrounded by deck chairs. There was a smaller elevated level with a huge dining table, where they could choose to have their meals. Some of the crew had already informed them that if they wanted to eat on the lower level they could organise dining arrangements. And there was obviously the obligatory room-service.

A few baby palm trees were dotted around the deck next to the railings. There were several decks on the ship. One was strictly for entertainment and had a 50-person movie theatre, arcade room and bowling alley. There was another level for health and fitness, with a state-of-the-art gym, a gigantic spa and massage parlour and a health bar where people could make their own snacks and drinks.

There were also other features, such as an aquarium that contained all the main sealife that were found along the coast of Sert and the areas they would be visiting. There was a medium sized conference room that was an ode to the first _Sea Voyager_ , a naval ship many years ago. It was currently decorated with framed navigational maps that had been used on the original ship and the main table had been moved from the Sea Voyager into the cruise ship after it had completed its final journey, which Akashi thought was a great touch. There was a small salon with a fully qualified beautician and even had a few shops including a little souvenir shop, that was regularly stocked whenever they stopped at a different port. Any guest on the _Sea Voyager II_ would never want for anything, that was their policy.

It was impossible to deny that it was very impressive and it went without saying that they were all looking forward to the next two weeks.

Amazing scenery aside, Kagami still had something he needed to get off his chest.

“T-Takao?” Kagami cursed the heat burning in his cheeks.

“Yes, darling?” He was so flustered; he didn’t even attack him for the stupid pet name.

“Earlier on…that thing that they were talking about…”

“Who’s ‘they’, sweetie?” Takao wanted to see _just_ how far he could get with this.

“They as in him and _her_ …”

“ _Riggghhhttt_...and what were you asking?”

“Earlier, earlier on I mean…”

“Yeeessss?”

“They were talking about…about _it_ weren’t they?”

“’It’, pumpkin?”

“As in…a-as in _sex_.” He hissed the word like there was a dectector just waiting to catch him if he spoke too loud. Takao took his hand and led him to one of the pool loungers and sat him gently down before sitting next to him and taking both his hands in his.

“Angel, I wanted to talk to you about this another time, when you were older…” He ran a distressed hand through his hair before grabbing both his hands again, in earnest and breathing deeply.

“When a woman and a man love each other _very_ much, _orwhenthey’rejustpromisciousandtoohornyfortheirowngood_ , they have this thing called ‘sex’. And it’s an awesome thing. It’s a _great_ thing and what happens is-”

“Takao, you’re an idiot.” Himuro said laughing, as he sat down next to them. Well, more on Kagami than anything.

“Yes, Taiga, they were talking about sex. But it’s normal. Sex can be used for stress relief as much as anything else. I’m sure Aomine’s a man with needs and Kurosaki-san is a beautiful woman so it’s to be expected.” Himuro was beyond glad that Mei was there; she was living, breathing physical _proof_ that Aomine was moving on or was at least sleeping with someone else as a distraction…and a _woman_ at that. It didn’t paint him positively, and that is exactly what Himuro wanted. Soon, Kagami would realise that Aomine wasn’t interested in anything more than his body, and he’d forget about him. Himuro _knew_ he would. All he needed was a brotherly push in the right direction.

“I see…”

 

_She’s a threat. Get rid of her before she starts messing with what’s yours._

_My-HUH?! Aomine isn’t **mine**_ _and what the **fuck**? Get out of my head!_

The voice was starting to piss him off. It wasn’t him at _all_ ; it was foreign… _alien_. He didn’t like it one bit.

 

“I’m glad you do. Stop bullying him, Takao. I know it can get tempting but _try_ to hold yourself back?” Himuro got off his lap and pressed a kiss to his head before ruffling Takao’s hair playfully. Then he headed to his own room to start unpacking. Murasakibara trailed expectantly after him, no doubt in search of snacks.

Akashi had informed him that the plus ones would be in adjacent rooms to the one who invited them (except Nigou of course, but that went without saying). They were split into three floors. Murasakibara, Himuro, Momoi and Alex were on the lowest one; Kise, Kasamatsu, Aomine, Mei, Takao and Midorima were on the middle one and Kagami and Akashi took the top floor on the observation deck. Their rooms had the best view and they were the only two rooms there. Kagami was pleased as he loved amazing views.

Aomine watched Kagami attempt to push Takao into the crystal blue water of the swimming pool, not really taking it in. His mind was still replaying Himuro’s appearance, his ‘concerned brother’ face at whatever Kagami had said; his familiarity with Kagami and his body when saying goodbye; his casual saunter to his own room with Murasakibara right behind him. All happiness he’d felt at Himuro being left out of the loop had all but dissipated, and he was back to being resentful. Clearly not being told about Kagami’s attendance hadn’t set him back at all. It was like nothing could _truly_ bother him and the thought that he himself was easily irritated by almost everything in comparison… _irritated_ him. They were right, life really _wasn’t_ fair.

Kagami felt the eyes on him and looked up to where Aomine was. His cheeks heated up as soon as they made eye contact and he looked away immediately, yelling instead at Takao who looked slightly bewildered by the sudden accusation but was more than willing to bicker with him again.

_Fuck. He doesn’t even want to look at me anymore. That’s how bad it’s gotten. That bastard Himuro has royally fucked things up._

A cold gin and tonic was pushed into his hand, the surface of the glass moist from the condensation. The bar technically didn’t open until midday but Mei had persuaded the barman to do her a favour and he could do nothing but stutter in the face of such a beautiful, persuasive woman, regardless of how much customer experience he had.

He had to admit she was one resourceful lady. He liked that...normally. However, today, a part of him just wanted to throw the contents of the drink over the railing and go to bed. Aomine didn’t listen to it.

“Feeling better?” Aomine glanced at her over the rim of his glass.

“There was nothing ever wrong with me.” She didn’t comment for a while.

“Do you still want that massage?” He knew what she was alluding to. He looked over the balcony at Kagami and Takao once more. They were both laughing, and Kagami looked…

_Kagami looked…_

“Fuck it. Why not?”

 

They didn’t end up going all the way because he was far too distracted but she gave him an award-worth blowjob instead that left him feeling a lot better than he had before. He could feel the tension leaving him as she sucked and swallowed, and for the first time in a while he felt like he could face Kagami without being assaulted by visions of the redhead wrapped around him in every position possible. It was almost freeing and he was grateful to Mei for it. He didn’t say anything about it to her directly but she could sense his special form of gratitude.

After he’d cum down her throat and on her face, they both showered and got dressed. She hadn’t gotten a chance to get off herself but Aomine was now in a good mood, and she knew she’d get her reward later that night. She couldn’t wait.

 

Akashi had planned a late lunch for them and they were all supposed to meet on the main deck at two which gave them enough time to shower, unpack and get to explore the ship a little bit. They had started sailing a little after nine and were currently moving in the waters that surrounded southern Illoya. The huge boat glided through the water so smoothly it felt like it was levitating, due to its faultless mechanics. Just being on the _Sea Voyager_ while it was moving was an experience; it was the height of luxury.

“We’re kinda late. We should probably get going.”

“Yes, coming now!” He opened the door and left his cabin and she followed shortly. Akashi had told them several times that as it was their first meal together, it would be formal-casual. Not to be confused with casual-formal, according to Kise. Aomine couldn’t care less either way but had gotten Momoi to pick out his outfit just in case. Nothing said a Generations trip like Akashi triggered and he didn’t want to be the one that did it. He wore a pale blue cotton shirt, rolled up to the elbow and cream-coloured linen slacks. And boat shoes with no socks. Because of course he did. There was a matching jacket to go with the slacks but he couldn’t be bothered to wear it. Still, Mei insisted he at least take it and so he did.

Apparently, he’d forgotten to tell her about this (he couldn’t remember if this was true or not, but knowing him, it was) so she had to ‘throw something together’ at the last minute. And she still managed to look as though she’d stepped out of the pages of the summer edition of a fashion magazine.

She wore a cream shift dress and knee high denim-blue espadrille platform wedges. The dress was probably supposed to be a lot looser but due to her shape, it clung quite closely to her huge, buoyant chest and to her pert butt, skimming over her miniscule waist completely. She looked divine, and she was well aware of it. Her curly mane was partly twisted and pinned of her face, with a few choice strands gelled into place to frame her beautiful face. Her make-up had been kept light, and she had settled for the ‘dewy’ look that made most women look like they’d slipped and fallen face-first into a pot of cold cooking oil but made her look like a beguiling water-nymph.

 

They walked onto the main deck at quarter past. Everyone looked up as they heard them approach and even for a stunning crowd like them, Aomine and Mei were an arresting pair. Midorima made a show of looking at his watch with a disapproving frown on his handsome face and Aomine couldn’t resist taking a dig at him.

“What’s wrong four eyes? Realised it’s time for you to get a life but you can’t find one worth living? Don’t worry, the sea’s thatta way.”

“ _Dai-chan_! Watch it! Apologise to Midorin this instant! I’m so sorry Midorin! Dai-chan is so unnecessarily rude sometimes.” Midorima sniffed.

“Don’t feel the need to apologise, Momoi. Aomine can’t help being a complete Neanderthal. Clearly their genome isn’t completely extinct. We have a live specimen right in front of us. I can’t speak for its mental stability though so it might not be suitable for experimentation.” Takao was silently dying at Midorima’s sharp retort and silent tears ran down his face as his shoulders shook uncontrollably and he hid his head under the table to make his obvious amusement a little less… _obvious_.

Aomine threw his jacket onto his chair from where he was standing.

“I have no idea what the fuck you just said but if you want to get clever, take those specs off and let’s throw down. That is, of course, if you’re not chicken.”

“As far as I’m aware I’m a mammal. Right kingdom, wrong family you buffoon.”

“Whatever. Chicken.” Midorima actually looked like he was about to take Aomine up on his offer and Akashi decided to bring an end to the fun and games.

“Alright, gentlemen. There’s no need to turn this into a street brawl. There will be plenty of time to do that afterwards.” Aomine tutted and Midorima apologised quietly.

“Finally,” Kagami murmured to himself, “I’m starving.”

“When _aren’t_ you?” they both deadpanned in sarcastic, unimpressed unison. Takao gave up trying to suppress his emotions, and started howling with laughter at the other end of the table, Alex and Kise joining him. Even Murasakibara was smiling (which made no sense, as he ate even more than the redhead usually did). Kagami knew he couldn’t face Midorima _and_ Aomine, and walk away alive so he settled for seething quietly in the corner, red to the tips of his ears.

“I must agree with Kagami Taiga. I’m hungry as well, so I suggest you two apologise fast unless you want to be spending the rest of the fortnight sharing a room.” Threat made, Midorima begrudgingly apologised to the redhead as Aomine stared in shock. Akashi was too good at this. Aomine could see the way Kagami looked at Akashi now: like someone who was less of an enemy and more of an ally. Akashi had played his hand and Aomine had tumbled into the trap he’d set. Everything the Generations’ tycoon did brought him and Kagami closer. The process had been slow but sure and he was only starting to see the physical manifestations of Akashi’s efforts now. Who _knew_ how long he’d been plotting this. For all Aomine knew, he would’ve invited Kagami regardless of whether Himuro had made his entrance or not. Or maybe even _that_ was planned. Maybe he’d called Himuro in to set him up?

_Dude, you’re thinking way too much. Just give him credit where it’s due, he plays a great game._

_That might be fucking so but he’s playing it with_ Kagami _. He’s supposed to be mine! You mean to tell me you’re okay with this fuckery?_

_Of course I’m not. It feels shittier than anything. But this is Akashi we’re talking about, not some punk._

Aomine knew exactly what that meant. When Akashi set his sights on something, he got it. It was just how things worked. And initially Aomine had been convinced that his target was Firebird. But since this cruise fiasco had started, he had been forced to question if that had _ever_ been his end goal. He prayed to anyone and anything that would listen that _Kagami_ wasn’t his actual focus. Because if he was, he _really_ didn’t stand a chance. Himuro was nothing in the face of Akashi Seijuro.

 _Life just_ isn’t _fucking fair._

“Daiki, do you plan on standing for the entire meal?” Aomine belatedly realised he was in fact, still standing, with Mei loyally at his side.

“Oh.” He walked towards the pair of empty seats. As they approached them, Mei stumbled slightly and he reflexively grabbed her, arm wrapping securely round her waist. She leaned into the touch but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

“You drunk already?” She blushed lightly.

“No, just a bit clumsy.” Aomine pulled her seat out regadless before sitting in his.

“Daiki, I do believe you’ve forgotten something.” Aomine eyed Akashi suspiciously.

“And that would be…?”

“Kagami Taiga is still waiting for his apology.”

“I’m NOT! I mean it’s cool! I _am_ usually hungry…so it’s fine.”

“Nonsense. Besides, Daiki knows I don’t tolerate rudeness amongst the Generations. When you’re ready.” Kagami shifted uncomfortably by Akashi’s side and the smaller man said something softly to him that had him blushing even harder but nodding reluctantly. Aomine _hated_ it.

“Sorry,” he spat, tempted to finish it off with something spiteful but Momoi laid a restraining hand on his.

“Don’t,” she muttered, “it’s fine.”

_No, no it’s not._

Despite having come out relaxed and feeling some semblance of happiness, Kagami had manage to revert him to his normal bitter self without actually _doing_ anything.

_And it doesn’t help that he looks fucking amazing either._

_Hey, give Mei a chance, man._

The redhead was wearing cream as well, but it looked even better on his honey-coloured skin. And apparently, he didn’t know what buttons were or he just didn’t have any. Either way, his firm pecs were on display and they were best thing Aomine had seen all day.

_Kagami wears it better._

_Well_ I’m _not gonna dispute that._

Aomine zoned out as Akashi said some opening words and gave them more information about their schedule. By the time he’d started paying attention again, Akashi was finishing up.

“And before I finish and they start serving -you can stop giving me that look Atsushi, you’ll be fed soon enough- I just want to remind you that we’ll be stopping at Prestoris tomorrow morning and will eat lunch there to celebrate Shintarou’s birthday. So I expect all of you to be there promptly this time -yes, Daiki, I’m looking at you- and no excuses. The details will be sent to you all tomorrow.” As soon as he sat down, the serving staff moved forward from the wings with platters and platters of delectable looking seafood prepared in every way possible. They were informed by the beaming chef that everything had been caught earlier that morning. And it showed-the food was exquisite.

Talking filled the air as the party discussed absolutely everything. As they were all familiar with each other, conversation was easy for the majority. There were exceptions, though.

“So, Kurosaki-san was it?” Mei looked up.

“Oh, you can just call me Mei.” Momoi flashed a smile, but for some reason, it seemed slightly forced.

Aomine had gotten up to go to the bar after the majority of the eating had been done, claiming that he wanted to see what alcohol they had available. This made it easier for Mei and Momoi to talk to one another, being on either side of his chair.

“Mei it is then. And what do you do, Mei?”

“Well, I dabble in a little bit of everything, to be honest,” she laughed.

“Ha. And what exactly does ‘dabbling’ entail?” Alex had noticed the shift in Momoi’s attention and began to pay attention to their conversation, leaving Himuro, Takao and Kasamatsu to continue their heated debate on the best basketball player of all time.

“Hmm? Well I guess I do some modelling, a bit of acting-”

“Oh, so you’re a socialite? You should’ve just said! Well it isn’t much of a profession so I can see why you _wouldn’t_ want to say anything but still.” Alex looked flabbergasted.

“Momoi-chan! I’m sure that’s not what she meant Mei!”

“It was, though.” Alex laughed loud enough to cover up her comment and judging from Mei’s slighty confused face, she hadn’t heard anything.

“So Mei! I overheard you saying you acted. That’s so glamourous! What was your most recent work?”

“Oh, it was a period drama-a historical series that in it’s fifth season.”

“That’s wonderful! What is it called?”

“Victoria Returns.”

“Oh, um, I haven’t heard of it but…”

“I also co-starred in ‘Runaway Lover’-”

“OH! I’ve heard of that film!”

“So have I.” Momoi interjected, and Alex smiled encouragingly, mistakenly believing Momoi had gotten over her little blip. _Mistakenly_.

“Hey, Ki-chan!” she yelled across the table. The blonde looked up from his phone.

“Yeah?”

“Wasn’t ‘Runaway Lover’ that box-office flop rom-com?” Alex’s eyes nearly fell out of her head. What was Momoi _doing_? Of course, the Prince of Tact was none the wiser.

“Oh _yeah_!” he snorted. “ _I_ didn’t watch it because my time’s precious but _everyone_ said the acting was pa _thetic_! Why?”

“No reason. Thanks though!”

“No problem Momoicchi!” She turned back to Mei.

“I’m sorry, you were saying?” Alex could do nothing but gape in shock. It was as though they’d fallen into another dimension and this was anti-Momoi. She was behaving…like _Aomine_. And that was saying something.

“I’m **_so_** sorry, Mei! Momoi-chan’s in a funny mood today, she’s not herself!”

“Oh it’s fine!” Mei had taken nothing to heart and she waved it off with a self-depreciating smile. “The film was pretty terrible, to be honest. I still got paid though, so I’m cool with it.” Alex grinned at her.

“You’re a sweetie. Hey, why don’t we go grab a drink?” Mei nodded her approval and all three stood up, going over to the bar where Aomine was steadily working his way through his second drink.

“Move it Dai-chan! We’re having girl time.”

“So why are _you_ here then? We all know you’re- **ow**!”

“Tell me you _weren’t_ asking for that one.”

“I _wasn’t_.” He shoved her but it was all in good humour then grabbed the remains of his drink and headed upstairs to the balcony again.

“So what are you guys feeling? I’m thinking martinis?” The other two women nodded enthusiastically at the suggestion and the bartender turned around to prepare them.

Alex had strategically placed herself in between the other two, in hopes of keeping Momoi under control.

“So, Prestoris tomorrow! Who’s excited? Because I know I am!” Prestoris was a shopping island not too far from the Illoyan coastline. It was packed end to end with every shop imaginable, and it had some impressive market places as well, making it a very attractive tourist destination.

“I’m going to pick up Midorin’s gift, and maybe find something else.” Momoi couldn’t deny, she was looking forward to exploring the island. Her and Kise were ready to take the place by storm.

Their bartender placed their glasses in front of them, and they toasted before drinking.

“What about you Mei, any plans for tomorrow?” She sipped her drink thoughtfully.

“Well, I’ve heard they have some great adult stores there. I might see if I can find anything that Aomine-kun might like.” Alex choked on her drink.

“A-Ah, yes, well I’m sure you’ll find something!” Mei looked slightly guilty.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable! It’s just that Aomine-kun is insatiable sometimes, and I like to keep him happy so I was wondering if you guys had any tips. You know, _woman to woman_?” Momoi tensed before smiling a very _brittle_ smile.

“I’m sure you have _more_ than enough experience in that department. I doubt there’s anything I could tell you that you don’t already know.”

“Now Mo-”

“You know; I actually agree with you! I doubt you know much about all that-”

“What exactly are you trying to say?”

“Hey! Hey ladies! Let’s keep things sweet okay? Um, could we get another round please?” She motioned frantically at the empty glasses. “How about I go with you to find some stuff okay Mei? I’m sure I’ll be able to give you a few pointers!” Mei broke eye contact with Momoi and smiled at Alex.

“Oh wow, that would be amazing! Are you sure?”

“Totally sure!” Alex exhaled, crisis successfully averted. She _thought._

“Aww, I thought you were coming with me and Ki-chan?” Momoi pouted.

“O-Oh, I’m sure I can-”

“It’s okay! We can come with you, right?”

“Oh! Of course you can!” Alex blinked.

“Right! I’ll go tell him!” Alex blinked again.

“Well that’s great! I’m so looking forward to tomorrow! I’ll go tell Aomine-kun.” Alex blinked a third time.

She wasn’t sure what had just transpired but she could tell it spelt nothing but trouble.

 

“Aomine-kun, I’m going shopping with Momoi-san and Alex-san tomorrow. Do you need me to get you anything?” Aomine _hated_ shopping, so he planned to spend the day on the ship until forced to leave by Akashi.

“Nope.”

“I’m going lingerie shopping as well. Any preferences?” Aomine ran his eyes over her delectable body. In all honesty, Mei would look amazing in a plastic bin bag. She had bought quite a lot of lingerie anyway: a wide array of designs ranging from more modest pieces to ones that would make a stripper blush.

“Nope.”

“Okay.” They both stood in silence for a while just watching the scene unfolding below them. Despite the warm start, the weather had become a lot chillier as the day wore on.

Kasamatsu and Kise had disappeared, Aomine noted with a smirk. No prizes for guessing where they were now, and what they were doing. Though Aomine couldn’t help but be a little bit jealous of Kise for his successful love life, he was happy that his friend had finally gotten with Kasamatsu. He’d been chasing the senior since his first year of high school, and he’d been distraught when the older boy had vanished abroad with not so much as a text message goodbye. It was good to see Kise truly smiling again.

Murasakibara lay fast asleep on one of the pool loungers. Midorima sat on another one close by, tapping away on his tablet. Aomine was surprised he was even there. He couldn’t imagine someone as stiff in anything other than a high backed chair. As far as he knew, Alex and Momoi were getting steadily drunker and flirting with the barman on the other end of the deck. _Figures_.

Himuro and Akashi were deep in conversation about something. Aomine wouldn’t be surprised if Akashi was already asking for Kagami’s hand in marriage. The thought made his chest hurt and he was scared his seafood was going to make a reappearance.

_Don’t even joke about that, it’s not fucking funny._

Well. He hadn’t been expecting _that_ response. He wondered if there were things his brain was hiding from him. They’d have to have a one-on-one later. The thought that having in depth conversations with himself wasn’t as weird as it probably should have been, which was weird in itself and there was no _way_ he wasn’t over-thinking things so he stopped thinking and just watched the Generations’ own comedy trio at it again.

“KUROKO I’M SO FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW! MAKE HIM HEEL!”

“Relax, Kagami-kun. Nigou only wants to say hi. He’s missed you.”

“Tell him the feeling _isn’t **mutual**_!”

“I’d stop running if I were you! Dogs can smell fear, especially huskies!”

“FUCK _OFF_ TAKAO!” The dark-haired man couldn’t stop laughing. Kagami’s fear of dogs was too much for him to handle. He didn’t think he’d ever seen his best friend move so fast.

Nigou might have looked rather intimidating physically but he was just a huge, _friendly_ ball of fluff. The issue was that Kagami had been terrified of Nigou ever since he was a puppy. So him being a fully mature husky didn’t help matters at _all_.

 _You can’t write this stuff. Comedy_ gold _._

In the battle between Kagami and Nigou, Kagami was still in the lead but Nigou was fast gaining on him. Kuroko had hoped for a tearful reunion between the two when they had finally come into contact but alas, it wasn’t meant to be. Nigou was overjoyed to see Kagami, his second favourite person in the world after Kuroko and Kagami had looked like he was about to faint from fear. At this point, tears were actually still on the cards but they certainly wouldn’t be happy ones.

Feeling sorry for his best friend, Kuroko tried to call Nigou back, but the dog was so excited to see his _own_ friend again that he continued to pursue him. Kagami swerved round their lunch table (now thankfully empty) and ran towards the swimming pool where Takao, Midorima and Murasakibara were. The giant was still fast asleep and Midorima was doing his best to ignore all of them entirely. Takao tried to stop Kagami, still laughing.

“Kagami, it’s _okay_! He’s not going to-”

“FUCK! Takao, **_MOVE_**!”

 

_SPLASH!_

Kagami had seen the tragedy about to pan out and had tried to stop it happening but was powerless and also terrified of getting a chunk torn out of his ass. Takao had stood up in an attempt to physically stop him and calm him down but Kagami hadn’t been willing to risk it with Nigou so hot on his heels. Being as close to the edge of the pool as they were, there wasn’t enough space to manoeuvre in front of the chairs so he had leapt from the side of the pool where they both were to the end of the pool, effectively cutting the corner. Due to his height and insane jumping ability, he had made it, but only just.

Nigou, unfortunately for Takao, wasn’t as forward thinking and instead raced through the narrow gap between the chairs and Takao…

Nigou wasn’t a small dog.

And Takao had been unstable from all his laughing as it was.

As the burly dog ran past, he knocked into Takao, propelling over the edge of the pool and into the water, not stopping for a moment.

Everyone turned at the noise (except Murasakibara who was still sound asleep) and most of them couldn’t help but laugh at Takao’s predicament. Ever the good sport, he laughed about it himself making no move to pull himself out.

“As unsurprising as this conclusion is, you should get out soon, lest you fall ill and have to spend the rest of the trip in your bed.”

A long, pale hand was outstretched in front of him and following the line of the toned arm led him to an irritated-looking but vaguely amused Midorima.

“Come on Shin-chan! Even _you_ have to admit that was pretty funny.”

“Get out Takao.” Takao stared longingly at the hand before disregarding it in favour of heaving himself out using the edge of the pool. As nice as it would be to be pulled out of the pool by Midorima- _and maybe fall into his arms, while I’m there_ \- he wasn’t _that_ shameless. He had no intention of forcing himself upon him. _Though Kira-nee would totally approve of playing damsel in distress, the hussy_. He grinned fondly.

“I didn’t want to mess up your clothes,” he said by way of explanation. He wasn’t going to make Midorima filthy, like some sort of wet dog. _Hahaha! Dog!_

“Well now that you’re out, you should go and dry off.”

“Aw, I’ll be missing all the fun out here! It’s cool, I can sit here and dry off.” Midorima looked completely unamused now.

“I don’t like repeating myself, Takao. Go inside.”

“Shin-chan…-” Midorima turned on his heel and went over to where Akashi and Himuro were seated. He bent down and appeared to ask Akashi something that had the other man smiling slightly and giving his consent. Then Midorima returned as swiftly as he’d gone.

“Hold this.” He held out his tablet to Takao, who took it uncertainly.

“Okayyy-”

“Don’t drop it.”

“Why would I- _SHIN- **CHAN**_!” Midorima wasted no time picking him up and carrying him bridal style, before heading to the lift that would take them down to their deck. Takao was glad for his long, wet hair as it hid his scarlet face. He couldn’t _believe_ Midorima right now. Was it even still Midorima? Because the man he knew would _never_ do something like this; something so _open_ and _touchy_ and…

_I’m going to have a meltdown._

He could feel the man’s clothes slowly soaking and he tried to wriggle out of his grasp once they were out of view.

He’d expected the following the following reprimand. But not the anger. The controlled, _cool_ anger.

He put Takao down once the lift doors had closed behind them and backed him into a wall, using just his intimidating, suppressed rage.

“ _Stop messing around_.”

“Shin-chan, I’m not! I just-”

“You’re playing with your health. You are **not** invincible Takao, far from it.” It was the way he _looked_ at him. The way he looked right _through_ him…

“Shin-chan. _Shin-chan!_ What do you know?” Midorima ignored him and they went down in silence. As soon as the doors opened again, the green-haired man strode out, the sodden, dark-haired man running after him.

“ **Shin-chan**! _Midorima_! What do you _know_ -” Midorima grabbed his arm, turning to face him, eyes burning with _something_.

“Make sure you shower in a temperature at least five degrees above your body temperature and if you start feeling sleepy, get out _immediately_. I will pay you a visit when I believe you are done.” With that he nearly _snatched_ the tablet from his grasp and entered his own room without a backwards glance. Takao was left standing in shock and confusion on his doorstep.

 _What the hell…what the hell just_ happened _?_

 

* * *

 

 

Takao followed Midorima’s instructions to the letter. The water was piping hot and so soothing; washing away all his confusion and leaving him in a much better position that he was before. Eventually, the repetitive drum of water began to form a lullaby that left him drowsy and swaying.

 _Just a quick nap,_ he thought, eyes drifting slowly shut.

“Takao! Have you finished yet? You’ve been in there three minutes longer than necessary.” Takao’s eyelids snapped open and he rolled his grey eyes.

 _Typical Shin-chan_.

“Yeah, yeah, coming out now.” He stepped out of the huge shower and slicked his hair back, staring into the foggy mirror. Unsurprisingly, he already looked a mess but that was to be expected, he told himself. He felt so tired suddenly it was unbelievable.

Pulling on a soft bathrobe, he tied it tightly around himself and went out to face Midorima.

The green-eyed man looked up as soon as Takao came out, but it was impossible to read his eyes as they caught the light and got fogged up from the steam that escaped with the opening of the bathroom door.

“See? I’m totally fine!” Takao was too tired to moisturise, he just wanted to go to bed.

“You don’t look fine-”

“Yeah, I know, I look like a fucking wreck al _ready_ , but it can’t be helped can it?” Midorima tutted and guided Takao firmly into one of the seats in his room before pressing a hand to his forehead.

“Your temperature is significantly higher than it should be…Do you feel tired?”

“I feel fucking _exhausted_ but-”

“Take these.” He handed him a few pills of varying colours and sizes and poured him a glass of water from the carafe on the side. Takao laughed weakly, but it was humourless.

“Listen, I feel a little tired and a little _hot_. That’s _it_. You don’t need to be making such a fuss, it isn’t a big deal.”

“Contrary to your beliefs, I consider people’s livelihoods to be a very ‘big deal’. Call it a condition that comes with the profession.” Takao rolled his eyes.

“Well it’s _my_ livelihood, and it’s _my_ health.” Takao was coming across snappier than he wanted to but he was tired and irritated. Why did Midorima have to act like he _cared_ so much, when he was just another patient for him to poke and prod at? Why did he have to make that this was anything more than the concern a doctor had for someone ill? Why did he have to make him believe-

“As I have just said, it’s important to me-”

“Let **_me_** worry about me! If I get sick and bed-ridden, that’s **_my_** problem to handle not _yours_! Just get out! Let me get sick or die or _whatever_. I can han-”

_SMACK!_

The force of the hit made Takao’s head snap to the side. He let it remain there, cheek throbbing and ears ringing. Midorima’s voice was a low, quiet whisper of pure _rage_.

“Don’t let self-pity reign over your words and actions. Reckless talk isn’t clever, it’s exactly that: _reckless._ Not to mention foolish. You can’t control my concern so don’t attempt to. So take the damn pills and _shut up_.” Takao said nothing, hands trembling. Midorima left him to it.

“You should rest. Make sure you’re completely dry before you go to sleep or your health will deteriorate even further. I will come back to check on you in the evening.” It was only six. He had more than enough time to get the sleep he’d been seeking so desperately. But now, unsurprisingly, it was the last thing on his mind.

Midorima swept out of the room, leaving Takao sitting there in his bathrobe, frozen in shock. The tips of his hair dripped cold beads of water onto his neck and down his cooling back.

He followed Midorima’s instructions on autopilot. First he plugged in his hairdryer, letting the warm air wash over his head and face. His left cheek was still burning from the slap and the heat from the hairdryer just made it feel worse. His skin and hair were completely dry at this point. Ordinarily he would’ve complained about the feeling-he hated when he hadn’t moisturised because his skin felt flaky. But today, _now_ , he didn’t even register it.

He picked up the discarded tablets and popped them into his mouth one-by-one, chasing each one down with water.

 _Reckless_. He swallowed one.

 _Foolish._ And another.

 _Self-pity_. And another.

He turned off the light and lay down in the darkness staring up at the ceiling, letting the words run around inside his mind. It wasn’t as though Midorima had said them out of spite, to hurt him…they _didn’t_ hurt, at least not in that way…

 

_So why am I crying?_

 

He didn’t understand it himself. The words were true. He knew that much. They were so true, but he’d avoided thinking about them for a while, hiding it behind his endless smiles and laughter. But they were so _very_ true. That he acted with abandon and little care for himself because in reality he didn’t view himself as that important. He was so quick to put himself on the line for the people he loved because he felt he was replaceable.  Unimportant. The only person who really knew about that side of him was Kagami: the detached, emotionless side of him that cared little for his own wellbeing. Takao wasn’t proud of it, so he hid it as best he could. And he had spent _years_ trying to convince Kagami he was okay. And his best friend had only just started to believe him. He couldn’t afford him finding out about this episode from Midorima. He knew the two weren’t the best of friends but what if Midorima questioned Kagami? What if he asked him the reason why Takao acted the way he did sometimes? And then Kagami would ask what prompted the sudden question and Midorima would tell him everything and it would go back to how things were _before_ …

Takao fought the rising panic, clawing at his pale throat as though that would somehow help him breathe. There was nothing to stress over. No one had said anything. If they did, he’d lie his way out of it like he always did. He would cross that bridge when he got to it. But for now, it was all okay. Everything would be _okay_.

He kept repeating that as he drifted off into a fitful sleep. He tried to convince himself that it was true, but the tears wouldn’t stop falling.

 

Midorima came into his room just after half-past nine. Takao hadn’t gone to sleep long before that and the sheets were in disarray from when he’d been tossing and turning. Midorima turned up the lights enough so he could see the other man but not bright enough to wake him. He drew closer, watching him sleep and noticed the patches of drying liquid on the bedspread.

 _That_ fool _. I told him not to sleep while he was still we-_

Now that he was actually paying attention, he could see the red puffiness of his eyes and the silver tear tracks down his face.

Suddenly flooded with self-hatred and disgust, he stumbled backwards and all but fled the room, shutting the door behind him.

 

It was past midnight and Midorima _still_ couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t get Takao out of his head. How he’d looked by the pool: trembling slightly but still smiling. How he’d looked in the lift: growing gradually panicked and showing the beginnings of a fever, cheeks unhealthily rosy and breath quick. How he’d looked by his door: desperate, shirt completely transparent, not knowing _just_ how much of a hard time he was giving Midorima. After he’d come out of the shower: defiant, careless, so pathetic that Midorima just wanted to make him feel _happy_ again. After he’d slapped him: deathly quiet, accepting, unresponsive. In. His. _Sleep_ : Burdened and weighed down, only truly able to show how sad he was when he thought there was no one watching.

_I deserve the torment. I should never have lifted a finger against him._

_So you would rather let him wallow in his own self-pity? Do you not care about him?_

_That is not the point. My feelings are not the point. He is the focus, he always was and always will be. I just don’t understand_ why _he cannot see that…_

 

Midorima knew he felt something for Takao. It was impossible to deny it at this point. But he wasn’t brave enough to give the emotion a name yet.

What he _did_ know was Takao’s constant positivity, witty demeanour, self-sacrificing nature and total effort were just a few things from a list of many that he found… _highly attractive_ about the other man.

So maybe, he _did_ have a name for what he was feeling but he wasn’t brave enough to voice it yet. What he did know, was that he wanted Takao to know he cared. He didn’t want him to feel unwanted from this day forward. So even if that meant he’d embarrass himself along the way, so be it. It was all worth it, to see Takao smile.

_Come and look at the real fool here._

_Be quiet!_

 

The revelation brought him peace of mind that he hadn’t experience for a while, and he felt himself starting to drift off. Just then, his personal phone vibrated.

Ah, it was his birthday.

He’d almost completely forgotten it in light of everything else, but the few texts on his personal phone reminded him. There were some from his family (his parents never sent out midnight messages as they were still asleep and they couldn’t understand the reason for it. Neither could he in all honesty). Most of the Generations had (bar Aomine) including Murasakibara though his was more of a complaint about life and ended with him asking Midorima to give him drugs to help him sleep because apparently snoozing too much in the day had messed with his sleeping pattern. _Good._ Just then, another one came in.

_1 New Message_

12:31

_Happy Birthday Shin-chan! You’re halfway towards your ultimate goal of being a grumpy old man! GO YOU! I hope your day is amazing-well that’s a given, I mean, I’m going to be there ;) Can’t wait to see you tomorrow ^_^_

Seeing the message made Midorima feel funny. The fact that Takao still messaged him to wish him a happy birthday after everything that had gone on earlier. And still managed to sound so sincere, almost as though he _actually_ couldn’t wait to see him…

12:32

_Go to sleep Takao._

Yes, he’d **definitely** let him know.

 

* * *

 

 

_A few hours earlier._

 

Kagami hadn’t stopped after his friend had fallen, but this was war. There _was_ no going back. Going back meant running into the jaws of death and he couldn’t do that. He had to keep going, even if it broke his heart. He sent a quick prayer Takao’s way and kept running.

“Nigou, I’m not impressed with the way you’re acting. Come back and sit down.” Nigou cocked an ear in Kuroko’s direction but kept following Kagami. He knew he should go back to Kuroko but he hadn’t seen Kagami in _such_ a long time. And Kagami was such fun to be around…

“Nigou, I mean it.” He kept running. So did Kagami. At this point, the redhead was running out of options. There was nowhere he could go that Nigou couldn’t. At this point, his best bet was to hideout in his room. As far as he knew, dogs couldn’t open doors. _At least I hope they can’t…my_ **room** _!_

He’d forgotten his room was on the observational deck. Nigou couldn’t get up there. This was it!

With a last burst of energy, he surged forward and shot through the door and up the stairs to the observational deck, taking two at a time. He could hear Nigou barking in confusion at his sudden disappearance and he felt a little bit bad that he’d left the dog behind. _Sorry, but desperate times pal._

He approached the top like it was the Promised Land; he never thought he’d get there but here he was. He felt victorious, _invincible_ , like a-

“Clumsy idiot.” Aomine sniggered as he tripped on the last step and fell forward. Or would’ve anyway.

“Are your reflexes always this fast?” Aomine tutted but didn’t let go of the redhead in his arms.

“Are you always this careless?” Kagami blushed and pulled himself out of Aomine’s grasp.

“Whatever. I could’ve handled it.”

“Sure. Did you enjoy your walkies?” Kagami scowled.

“Fuck you.” Mei chose that moment to clear her throat daintily and Kagami jumped in surprise.

“ _Sorry_! I didn’t notice you were there!” _How does she keep doing that?_ “I-I’m Kagami…” He held out his hand and she took it warmly.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Kagam-kun. I’m Kurosaki Mei, but you can call me Mei.”

“Um, I’ll probably, uuh, call you Kurosaki-san if that’s okay? It’s just ‘cause Alex said I shouldn’t call chicks their first name unless I like know them, as in _really_ know them and it’s not like we have to be i-intimate or anything because I’m not intimate with Alex but I call her Alex…I’m **definitely** not intimate with Alex! She’s like my mom but-” Mei giggled.

“I’m fine with Kurosaki-san, don’t worry. You have wonderful manners.” She squeezed his hand and he realised that they were still holding hands. _Oh fuck!_

He yanked his hand away quickly, and brought it up to nervously scratch the back of his head.

“I-Oh, d-do you…d’you really think so?”

“I _know_ so.” She winked at him and he reddened even further.

“Mei, don’t you have somewhere to be?”

About ten minutes before Kagami’s dramatic entrance, Mei had been commenting on how cold it was getting.

“It’s actually pretty chilly considering it’s summer now.”

“Yeah, guess so.” She rubbed her arms up and down to warm them up.

“You’ve been watching them for a while now.” She gestured to the man and the dog running below them.

“’S entertaining.” _Unlike you._

“Who exactly _is_ he?”

“Nigou. Kuroko’s dog.” Mei laughed.

“Not him, the redhead.”

Akashi had made it very clear to them on Friday’s mini meeting to be very careful about what was disclosed to the non-Generations members of their party. Work talk was strictly off limits as long as there were others present. He encouraged them to just take the cruise for what it was: a group of people who worked together taking a two-week holiday. A group of insanely beautiful, filthy rich, ridiculously talented people but that went without saying.

“Kagami. Kuroko’s friend.”

“Not yours, too?”

“I don’t _have_ friends. I thought you knew this.” Mei placed a hand on his arm.

“You have me.” _I don’t know how_ that _helps but okay…_

He said nothing, still watching the theatrics below. Midorima had taken Takao away by this point ( _ooh, he’s turning into fucking **Rambo** now, look at him acting all _ manly _and shit. Didn’t know four-eyes had it in him_ ) and Himuro looked like he was about to intervene. _Because of course he would,_ intervening _is what he does best._

But then Kagami had his flash of brilliance and vanished.

“Gosh, it’s getting cold! Aren’t you feeling it?” She stroked his exposed forearm lightly.

“Nope.” _Wonder where the idiot went…_

“I’m kind of freezing…” Aomine had been about to respond when Kagami had tumbled through the door and he’d caught him before he face-planted on the deck.

“I’m going somewhere?”

“Yeah, you said you were cold right?” She looked confused.

“Yes…”

“My jacket’s downstairs.” _Finally, he’s gotten it-_

“Here.” He threw his room keys at her. “Just dump it in there on the way to yours.”

“I’m confused…?” Aomine looked at her like she was speaking another language.

“You’re cold. So go back to your room. It’s warm there.” _Honestly, she can be so dumb sometimes._

“O-Oh. Okay, well I’ll see you two later.” She left, making her way downstairs. Nigou was still waiting for Kagami but he realised it wasn’t him coming down the stairs by the different smell. Nigou liked Kagami’s smell. He could trust it. But this one…this one he didn’t like. When Mei came out she smiled at him, but he growled at her and ran back to Kuroko. That one was bad news. He’d be keeping his distance.

 

* * *

 

 

“She wanted you to give her your jacket, idiot.”

“I _knew_ that, _idiot_.”

“So why didn’t you?” Kagami was puzzled. Mei was gorgeous, and she seemed really friendly and you’d have to be blind not to see how into Aomine she was. So he didn’t get why Aomine was acting so coldly towards her. It didn’t seem justified.

“She’s getting clingy. And I hate that…”

“Oh…” Kagami didn’t really know what to say to that.

“I’m starting to think inviting her wasn’t a good idea. She’ll start feeling entitled in no time and then I’ll have to cut her off.”

“Wait, so why _did_ you ask her to come?”

“Sex. She’s one-of-a-kind in bed.” Kagami choked quietly at Aomine’s frankness.

“I see…” They said nothing for a while, and Kagami moved to lean on the railing next to Aomine. Himuro caught sight of him and waved. He waved back.

 _Nearly forgot about darling brother Himuro. Of_ course _I’m being watched. There’s no way he’d leave me with Kagami unsupervised._

Aomine didn’t even know why he was still there. It wasn’t like he was going to be making any progress on this front with Himuro and Takao here. He and Kagami had left things so awkwardly anyway so he couldn’t see that getting better anytime soon either. There was no point switching on Mei, even if she _was_ being too clingy. It wasn’t really her fault that he couldn’t seem to shake Kagami from his mind, but then, it was still early days. Maybe things would get better.

_Yeah…right._

_Still, he does look pretty amazing right now._

The sun was starting to set, and it gave him a fuzzy peach halo. The softer light made his skin _glow_ and softened his eyes, his face…

_The captain was right, the view up here is incredible._

_Romantic fuck._

His brain wasn’t lying though…Kagami was really something…

“…?”

“Huh?”

_Damnit!! I blanked out ‘cause of his face! What did he say?_

_And what do you think_ I _was doing?_

“I _said_ …what are you doing tomorrow?” He was too shy to pose the question directly, so he stared off into the distance but the tell-tale blush on his cheeks gave him away. Aomine’s heart started to beat a little faster.

_Don’t get ahead of yourself. He’s probably asking so that he can avoid you._

“Nothing much. I hate shopping so I’ll probably chill on the ship.”

“So do I, but I wanted to check out their sports stores to see if they have any good balls. I didn’t bring mine.”

“Why would you need yours?”

“There’s a court downstairs you know…” He didn’t. “And…a-and we’ve still got to have our rematch!” Kagami’s face felt like it was going to explode.

 _You’re nearly done! Just ask him_.

Convinced his face was a bright red beacon at this point, but too set on finishing things to turn back, he soldiered on.

“I-If you want, you can come with me to help me find-”

“Yeah, sure.” Kagami looked up.

“Really? That a-” He stopped, not knowing when Aomine hadn’t gotten as close as he had but…not minding?

_Oh Tatsuya will kill me!_

_If you want this, go for it. Don’t let him dictate what you can and can’t do. He’ll understand either way._

It was that voice again, but it sounded a lot happier now that it was getting what it seemingly wanted: Aomine.

_Don’t make it seem like it’s just me. You want this too._

_I do…?_

_If you don’t, then ask yourself this? Why haven’t you pushed him away yet? Even though you know Tatsuya’s watching…_

It was true. They were just standing in each other’s personal space, not saying anything, battling with their eyes. Kagami _couldn’t_ say anything. Aomine looked like he wanted to _eat_ him.

_It’s now or never. Finish this off._

He sucked in a breath and tore his eyes away, staring at the wooden deck like he wanted to burn a hole through it with his gaze. _Just get it out_.

“I don’t really know anything about you and Mei or relationships in general b-but if you ever want to talk about shit, like, my room’s right there so just come whenever you feel like it. I know Tatsuya made stuff awkward but he means well, and _I_ know you’re not all bad so yeah, if you want to talk you know where I am. And like talking helps so-!”

Aomine dragged Kagami all the way towards him and wrapped a restricting arm around his waist. _Let Himuro fucking **look**. He can have first class seats to his _ baby brother _creaming himself on the observation deck of the_ Sea Voyager. II.

Aomine finally did what he’d been desperate to do the moment he’d laid eyes on Kagami, and grabbed his ass. Then nearly cried because it was everything he’d ever wanted and more.

_God. I know You can hear me. And I know this can only be Your doing. Thank You._

He pushed Kagami against the railing and ground his pelvis into him. Kagami gasped and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Aomine leaned down to bite at his neck, licking a soothing stripe afterwards. He made his way up his neck to Kagami’s ear and whispered a hot, urgent message into it.

“Go to your room. And lock the door behind you. If I knock on your door at any point tonight, _don’t let me in_. Because I promise you, if you do…just don’t. Please. Don’t.” Kagami’s face flooded scarlet, and he nodded, unwinding his arms and opening his mouth to say something.

“My restraint is slipping. Get out of here.” He turned and made his way to his room, not looking back. Aomine stared at his ass as he left. When Kagami’s door finally shut, he gripped the railing for support as his knees felt like they’d no longer be able to support him.

 

He could hear angels singing and birds chirping; he saw cherubs circling his head and he felt like he was walking on _fucking **sunshine**_.

Kagami had made the first move.

He’d basically asked him out on a date.

And he’d given him all-hour access to his bedroom.

 

 _And you know what_ that _means._

 

Aomine was speechless. Because even more importantly than that. Even _more_ importantly than his ass being perfect times ten. Even more importantly than the flushed, dazed ‘fuck me quick, Aomine’ look he was so fond of sporting whenever the bluenette touched him.

 _Kagami’s fucking **cute** …as in _cute _, cute._

_He is, he is._

I _think he’s cute…_

_So do I._

_I also want to go shopping with him…_

_Comes with the territory._

_I_ hate _shopping. I don’t even go shopping with Satsuki._

_It’s true you don’t…but there’s a good reason for that._

_I let him go, instead of fucking him so hard people in **Sert** could hear him_

_Yes._

_What does this mean? D-Does this mean I’m over him?_

_Okay, don’t be a_ total _idiot. I’m pretty sure your dick is about to fall off, you’re so hard._

_Okay, so I’m definitely not over him…so why didn’t I just fuck him like I want to?_

_…_

_Why do I feel weird and why aren’t you_ saying **anything** _?!_

_…You’ll have to work that one out for yourself._

 

Aomine had felt the shift. When Kagami had asked him for a rematch in the bathroom, he thought he’d felt something but now he was certain.

It was starting to make sense.

Why his mood would fluctuate so wildly whenever the redhead was around.

Why Mei _presence_ irritated him and why he’d started to hate the feeling of her hands on him.

Why he’d started to see Kagami as less of a hot piece of ass, and more of a beautiful human being.

 

He was transitioning.

 

_This isn’t good…_

* * *

 

 

Kurosaki Mei wasn’t a good person.

Kurosaki Mei was a _two-faced_ person.

The people who didn’t know her well would swear up and down that she was a wonderful lady, who used her gifts to help others and was friendly to everyone she met. They made up the majority of the people in her life.

But the people who _really_ knew her, avoided her like the plague. And they warned anyone else to stay far, _far_ away from her because she only brought bad news. There weren’t a lot of these people around. Mei had shut them up.

For as long as she could remember, she had had a superiority complex. She believed she was better than anyone else around her. She was uppity, arrogant and rude…and _incredibly_ good at hiding it.

At age fourteen, she remembered sitting in class and being given a career’s talk at her school. Later, her teacher had asked her what she wanted to be when she was older.

“What do you want to be in the future, Amori-chan?”

“I want to be famous.” She’d said it like it was obvious. Her teacher had smiled at her.

“Well that’s good! And what are you going to do to make you famous?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing…?” Her teacher looked confused.

“I’ll hang out with famous people. _They’ll_ make me famous.”

Mei had a good head on her shoulders. She wasn’t a genius but she was far from stupid. Given how had working she could be; she could have worked towards a really good career. Teaching or lecturing, acting, presenting…the was something highly captivating about her that would make her excellent for such roles.

But she didn’t _care_ about applying herself in a ‘positive way’. She didn’t _want_ to earn a humble living. She wanted to live the good life off the back of someone else’s hard work. It was a truly disgraceful way of thinking and ordinarily, she shouldn’t have had any success with. But when her body started to develop into the beautiful work of art it was now and she started getting attention from men and women of all ages, she knew _exactly_ how she was going to achieve her dream.

She had sex for the first time at sixteen.

She wanted to transfer to an acting school closer to Sert, and away from the dowdy town she currently lived in. But the school was one of the best and her grades wouldn’t cut it. It didn’t help that she never studied. Her teacher had told her she didn’t stand a chance.

“I wish I could help you Amori-san, but as things currently stand, you don’t have a hope of getting in.”

“Please, Sensei…call me Miko.”

And he’d been calling her Miko, Amori-san and everything else when he had pounded into her virgin hole and cum deep inside her. It had taken her months to convince him to sleep with her. She had been very careful about it, never too pushy, always subtle and very shy about her advances. She made him believe she had fallen in love with him. Being the most attractive teacher at her school, girls constantly fawned over him, stroking his massive ego.

The cocky fool had actually believed that someone like her, a _child_ no less, had fallen for a middle aged-teacher twenty years her senior and _married_ … He deserved what he got, in her opinion.

It was only when the deed was done, and he realised just how much of a mistake he’d made when she’d struck. She forced him to write her a glowing application to the school of her choice or she’d tell his wife _exactly_ what they’d been up to while she was away visiting her sick father. Like the coward he was, he agreed.

Two months later, she transferred and never returned, leaving her old name behind her. From now onwards, she was Kurosaki Mei, but you could just call her _Mei_.

 

The acting school was where she really started to develop into the conniving, manipulative woman she was today. Everyone always wondered why someone as ‘sweet’ as her didn’t have a tight-knit circle of friends. She would always laugh and say it was because she was solitary by nature. But as always, she was lying. It was because those who had come close to her knew better.

Mei already thought that there was no one on her level and that sentiment definitely extended to her female counterparts. She had a hatred for women, despite being one herself. Not only were they useless to _her_ , but in her opinion they were useless in general. Spineless, weak, pitiful. They had no idea how to use what God had given them, and just settled for being second-rate, always waiting for men to pave the way.

Her bitterness stemmed from a dark, sick place. Mei was an orphan. She had been found before at the age of five, wandering the streets, filthy and neglected. The people at the orphanage had been stunned that a little girl had been living unprotected for so long and had taken her in. But even then, it had been a battle to even get her to come with them. She had fought and clawed and spat at them like an alley cat and they had been stunned. Eventually they had sedated her and had taken her with them. They cleaned her up and had her medically examined. Though there was no physical evidence of any abuse, save a few scars which could have been from anything, it was clear that there was something seriously wrong with her mental health. The orphanage had paid a counsellor to get to the bottom of things but he came up with nothing. She gave no indication to what had happened in the first five years of her life and they could find no one willing to tell them. Eventually, she had been adopted into a loving, stable family. The young couple had been unable to have children of their own and had fallen for Mei’s adorable little face, bouncy brown ringlets and big, blue eyes. They had been told by the orphanage about her background, and had cared and tended to her every need as she had grown up, without spoiling her.

She had found it _stifling_.

Needless to say, she had left them behind with her home town and a note to tell them to stay far away from her and not to try and find her. With not a word of thanks for the years they had looked after her. And with her name and details changed (another _small favour_ from her beloved Sensei) they couldn’t track her even if they tried.

 

Mei had been living on the money she had blackmailed from her teacher as a ‘parting gift’ but it was running out fast due to the extravagant lifestyle she led in order to make people believe she was something she wasn’t. She needed to find another target, and soon.

She was already sleeping with a man on the school’s governing board who gave her gifts and took her out from time to time, but it wasn’t enough to live stably. He pulled the strings whenever her grades were sub-par to keep her progressing smoothly through the school. He was also married with kids; his daughter was in her class at school. She was aware of Mei’s relationship with her father -she had mistakenly walked in on the two of them one day after coming home sick- and despised her for it. Mei _knew_ she knew, and she didn’t care. The only reason the girl didn’t spill the beans was because she knew her mother wouldn’t be able to handle it. Her father had a long history of infidelity and her mother had had to bear the shame of it for many, many years. But a _student_ …her daughter knew the pain would kill her. So she kept their filthy secret, much to Mei’s amusement. She knew she couldn’t be touched.

But she needed money. And fast.

So she had become a private dancer. She would dance at clubs for executives having ‘corporate parties’ or would go to people’s houses for more ‘exclusive’ events. She found it was an excellent way to network, and she made plenty of useful contacts…at a price, of course.

She had standards, she told herself. There were things she wouldn’t do, no matter what the price was. And she was very picky about who she slept with. She would only agree if she could see them being useful to her in the long term. _Not like some of these common whores…_ The private parties were the worst. They started out bad enough but by the end they were just drug fuelled orgies. The girls they called in to dance were viewed as prostitutes and they were treated as such. It was a common occurrence for the men watching to bid for the women on stage then drag them off and have sex with them on any available surface. Sometimes there were men too, effeminate looking ones…they were always treated the worst. Despite their slim stature, for some twisted reason they were expected to be able to deal with more. She’d seen more gang-rape than anyone her age should ever have seen. _It’s their problem. They shouldn’t come into this blindly…that’s what you_ get _for being naïve._

It never happened to her. That was the other dancers’ problem, not hers. She knew what she did the job for, money and to find a sponsor. And one day, she did.

Alisia Merkken.

She was a foreigner, one of the few women who attended parties like these. Though she seemed surprised and almost frightened when the party _really_ started getting started.

Mei had finished her routine, and was lingering by one of the bars with a vodka-lemonade in hand. Her dance partner was lying by the stage, slobbering on two cocks at once, while one of the men rubbed a vibrator hard against her clit that had her sobbing with pleasure. _Cheap whore_.

She heard someone sit next to her and planned on ignoring them completely. _Probably another sleazy bastard with a drinking problem._

“Is this just your part-time job?” She turned and looked at the pretty unimpressive-looking blonde woman sipping a cocktail beside her. She would admit, she hadn’t been expecting someone like her in a place like this.

“Yeah, it is. I’m a third year student at a nearby acting school.”

“Oh interesting! What do you study?” And that was how they had started talking. By the end of the night, they had exchanged numbers and Alisia was asking her out for coffee on Monday.

Mei wasn’t blind _or_ stupid. She could see that Alisia was _very_ interested in her. And Mei was interested too…in her wallet that was.

Alisia was royalty from one of the Orken countries: old money, and lots of it. Orke was a large continent made up of twelve different countries. Alisia had left her home country to gain a better understanding of the world around her. She’d always wanted to get into business and management, and had travelled to Illoya to find out more. Eventually she had met the executive board of the company who had hosted the party, and the rest was history.

She was exactly what Mei had been looking for, and she had no plans to let this opportunity slip through her fingers.

It had all started one afternoon after school, when she had visited Alisia at her swanky apartment.

“How was your day?” Alisia asked, setting down a cup of hot chocolate in front of her before sitting down next to her on the couch.

“Long and _boring_ … Yours?”

“A lot better now that you’re here.” Mei grinned, but inside she shuddered.

“You’ve been waiting for me to come?”

“Ah yes! I always look forward to your visits.” Alisia had a lilting accent due to her Orken background that many would have found appealing. Mei wasn’t one on them.

“Oh really? Well, I’m here now. Do you have anything in mind?” She set down her mug and shifted closer to the blonde who was growing increasingly flustered.

“Um, we could talk or-” Mei shoved her onto the couch and crawled on top of her, caging her in between her arms.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not what you _really_ want is it?” Alisia avoided eye contact, blushing heavily.

“You’re being very forward today Mei…i-is something wrong?” Mei knew she was, but she’d pushed it this far already, there was no going back. They had been seeing each other for a few months now, and she was _certain_ Alisia wanted her. It was a gamble, but she was going to take it.

“I’m tired of beating around the bush. I want you,” she lied, bending low to hover directly above Alisia, “and I’m pretty sure you want me, too.”

“M-Mei…I-”

“Let me talk to your body instead. It seems to be a lot more honest than you are.” Without warning, she hiked up Alisia’s skirt to her waist and pushed one of her legs all the way over the back of the couch, revealing her sodden lacy underwear.

“Do you get this excited whenever I’m here?” Alisia’s hands were covering her face in shame and she didn’t respond. Mei reached up and pulled one of them away.

“Answer me…I want to know.” Biting her lower lip, she nodded.

“Wow…I feel…” Alisia held her breath.

“… _honoured_.” The blonde looked up, eyes shining and Mei moved down to kiss her, deep and long while sneaking a hand in between her legs to rub at her wet panties. Alisia bucked into her touch.

“Does this feel good?” the younger girl whispered against her lips.

“Y-Yes. Very much so…” Mei grinned.

“Well brace yourself, it’s about to start feeling even better.” And it did. They made love on the couch, on the floor, on Alisia’s bed and in her shower. By the end of it the blonde was completely worn out and deeply in love.

“I’ve enjoyed today so much, Mei…I didn’t know I could feel this good with _anyone_.” She lay in Mei’s embrace on her bed, idly watching the wide-screen television in front of her.

“I’m glad.”

“…it’s only…my parents can’t find out about this, at least not yet. It’s not that I’m embarrassed of you!” she said quickly. “It’s only that homosexuality is frowned upon where I come from so I wouldn’t want to-”

“It’s fine.” Mei kissed her again. “I understand. And I don’t mind making this our little secret.” And she didn’t. Alisia found herself wondering what she had done to deserve someone like Mei. And the answer was nothing; no sin would be great enough to warrant having someone like Mei in her life. But she had no way of knowing what her true colours were.

Mei had her exactly where she wanted her. Alisia was completely smitten and more than willing to shower Mei with love, care and affection. And _money_.

When Mei graduated from acting school aged twenty, she cut ties with her governor friend. As a small token of thanks, she also told his wife what they’d been up to for the past five years. The woman took it with the grace of a lady with class, determined not to make a scene or be distasteful to the bitter end. When her husband came home that evening, he had no idea she had found out.

Two days later, he walked in after golf on Sunday to find her lying dead on their bedroom floor. She had taken her own life by overdosing on painkillers.

“Did you hear the news? It concerned someone at your school so I thought you’d be interested.” Mei was cooking breakfast for the two of them as Alisia flicked through a newspaper.

“Oh? No, what happened?”

“One of your classmate’s mothers died on Sunday.” Alisia lowered her voice. “They think it was suicide.” She read further into the article, face dropping.

“How sad, what a poor woman.” Facing the other direction, Mei couldn’t stop the grin spreading over her face.

“You’re right, how very sad.”

 

Mei got casted for her first film a few weeks before her twenty-first birthday. She met the director through one of the contacts she’d made while she was still a private dancer. He had been _very impressed_ with her and her ‘acting talent’ and decided to cast her in the supporting role of his next film. The main actress had performed splendidly, but she had been criticized for her ‘stiff and unconvincing’ acting. Either way, it was enough to get people talking about her (or rather, her looks) and following that, she was receiving regular calls from magazines, to minor fashion brands, to television dramas. She was nowhere near becoming a household name but she was getting there slowly.

It _infuriated_ her.

The fact that she wasn’t shooting to stardom. She was too obnoxious to accept the fact that she simply wasn’t talented or hardworking enough to get to the top. Alisia tried to comfort her, and tell her that she was doing well, but she wouldn’t listen to any of it.

It was while she was sleeping with a popular fashion photographer when things started to change. They had been having sex for a few months now, behind Alisia’s back, when one ripped condom later, she found herself pregnant.

_Me? Pregnant?_

She’d gone to her doctor in panic, and had been informed that not only was she pregnant, but she was a very fertile woman who’d have no problem following this one up with more of the same.

 _That_ isn’t _the problem, you asshole. I don’t **want** to be pregnant!_

She had gone home that day distraught. How would she get out of this one? She could just abort it and tell no one, but knowing Alisia, she would find out eventually. The older woman had a knack of uncovering these things. And then what would she say? That it was a routine check-up?

A sinister plan began to weave itself in the corner of her mind and it grew slowly until it was all she could think about. _That’s it. That’s what I’ll do._

They were eating dinner together when Mei suddenly dropped the bomb.

“Alisia, I’m pregnant.”

“You’re-you? _You_ are pregnant? But h-how?” Mei’s performance was award-worthy. She had never quite understood why she could never progress in her acting when half her life was an act; a carefully cultivated lie.

“He forced himself on me…and I couldn’t turn him away…I was desperate for the role…I’m s-so sorry…” She sobbed her way through her story, spinning it to make herself look like the victim of sexual harassment and poor decisions and by the end of it, Alisia was crying with her.

“So, w-what should we do?” _We…well I’m glad you asked._

“I-I want to keep it…but I want him or her to grow up with two parents…not one…” Alisia stared at her, not daring to breath.

“Do you mean…?” Mei nodded and the blonde kissed her full on the lips. She couldn’t believe Mei wanted to marry her. All her recent doubts about Mei drifting from her vanished in an instant.

“When?! When should we do it?”

“As soon as possible.” And they did. A week later, in a registry office, the became ‘Miko’ and Alisa Merkken. Alisia had never been happier.

_Step one, complete._

Mei aborted the child. She had no further need for it.

One day, she came back grey-faced and looking like she would keel over and die any minute. Alisia came rushing to her side.

“ **Mei**?! _MEI_?! What’s wrong-”

“I lost the baby.” And that was it. She’d broken down completely in Alisia’s arms, weeping for the child she’d ‘lost’.

The father had never even been told she was expecting.

_Step two, complete._

She continued to sleep with the oblivious father. He got her into exclusive parties and gatherings for the elite. She looked amazing on his arm. It worked for both of them.

And then there was the one launch party that changed everything.

“It’s for this new sport’s brand, ‘The Zone’.”

“‘ _The Zone_ ’? Never heard of it…”

“That’s because it’s _new_ genius…” he rolled his eyes. “Anyway the guy who owns it is a total genius at what he does. Self-made and all that. Everyone can see him going far.”

“Oh really?” She’d heard the spiel before. “And what do _you_ think?” One of the things she liked about him was he had experience. And he was brutally honest. It made his opinion reliable and the people who worked with him loved that aspect of him. She could see the attraction.

“The kid’s gonna make it big.” Mei put it into her diary. She was looking forward to it.

Fast forward a few days and it was the day of the party. Mei had told Alisia about it and promised to be back home before late. Alisia worried a lot more about her since the ‘miscarriage’ and it irritated Mei to no end.

They arrived and took the lift up to the penthouse. She was wearing a slinky, grey backless number that clung to all her curves in all the right ways. She knew that without fail, she was going to be the hottest woman there that night.

The hottest _woman_ yes (Momoi hadn’t been there), but not person. That honour went to the one and only Aomine Daiki.

She had been floored by his handsomeness, by his total confidence, and his _aura_. She wanted him, badly.

And she was going to have him.

 

She flirted with him the whole night and by the end of it, he took her number. She left the event pleased as punch. Her date was less impressed but she didn’t care what he thought. He was only a stepping stone to the end goal. She’d get rid of him as soon as he called her.

She waited. And waited. And waited.

At one point she was convinced he was never going to call her back. She was crushed.

But over a month later, he finally called, asking her if she could hook up with him later.

She said yes.

Later that day, she met up with him and made sure to give him the best sex he’d _ever_ had. She left early the next morning confident she’d put her name in his good books. Next it was time to start cutting the dead weight.

First was her long-standing photographer friend. She’d found out a while ago that he’d been using his talents for less than honourable purpose. All she had to do was leave a friendly hint for the police and at seven o’ clock the next morning, they raided his studio and found his massive collection of child pornography, a lot of which having been shot by himself.

The tabloids broke the story the next morning and he was never heard from again, at least not in the circles _she_ frequented.

_Step three, complete._

_And now for the grand finale_.

Alisia had become a burden. At least before, there had been some use to having her around, but not anymore. Now, she was just a constant source of annoyance; an eyesore. Mei was going to cut her off.

She’d stopped putting up her façade not too long after they had tied the knot. Now she didn’t care much about what her wife thought of her. _‘Wife’..._ Just the title filled her with revulsion.

She hated how clingy Alisia was; how she expected so much from her and mostly, she hated the reverence she regarded that _damn_ title with.

 _Wife_ …

Mei couldn’t pinpoint when the abuse had started. At first, she hadn’t even seen it as abuse. Whenever Alisia had said something she didn’t like, she’d cut her off or tell her to shut up. Eventually Alisia started keeping things to herself. Then Mei would goad her.

“Why don’t you talk to me anymore, sweetheart?” Alisia regarded her with distrust and said nothing.

“Can’t you hear me, darling? Or has all that screaming in bed finally made you go deaf?” Humiliated, Alisia reddened and lowered her head, turning away to wash the dishes. Mei had crept up behind her and grabbed her. She dropped the dish she was washing in shock. It shattered in the sink.

“Clumsy bitch. You can’t do much can you?” Alisia kept her head down, not trusting her voice to stay steady if she spoke. It pissed Mei off even more.

“Still silent. I know what will make you speak…” She grabbed her crotch through the front of her skirt and Alisia gasped.

“M-M-Mei, don’t-”

“Ah, so you’re not mute, just selective. Well at least now I know how to make you talk. You’re not saying what I want to hear though.” She pushed a hand under her skirt and rubbed her clit through her underwear with two fingers. Alisia gripped the edge of the sink, hating her body for succumbing to pleasure so quickly.

“Mmm, you _love_ this don’t you?”

“N-No-”

“No? But your body says _yes_ …” She pulled her underwear to the side and shoved a finger in. Alisia was already wet.

“Wow…always so ready for me.”

“Mei. S-STOP!”

“ _S-STOP!_ ” she mimicked her, laughing. “No…no, I don’t think I will.” She pushed Alisia to the ground and pushed her legs apart, spreading them wide.

“ _You_ don’t want me to stop.” She bent lower and sucked on her core through the silky material of her underwear. “Your pretty pussy doesn’t want me to stop either.” Alisia was crying now.

“Please…Mei…don-!” She slapped her thigh, _hard_.

“I thought I told you to stop saying that? You don’t _know_ what you want. You’re just a stupid, simple bitch. You need someone to lead you. Someone like _me_ …” She ripped her underwear away and lowered herself to the sobbing woman’s vagina and started licking and working at her lips and clit. She pushed to fingers into her wetness and pumped them in and out as she sucked. Try as she might, Alisia could stop her body from responding and agonising minutes later, she came, splattering cum on the kitchen floor. But at least it was over…

“You thought it was over, didn’t you?” Alisia’s terrified eyes made contact with Mei’s manic ones. She didn’t know this woman. This woman was insane.

“What so you thought you could leave without getting me off too? How _rude_!” She grabbed Alisia’s head and ground it into her exposed crotch.

“Suck it.” Alisia cried and struggled to breath and Mei continued to hump her face and shove her head deeper between her legs. She just wanted it to be over. She couldn’t handle whatever _this_ was.

Mei leaned back and shoved four fingers into Alisia fucking her with them and rubbing over her clit with her thumb until they both came together. She climbed off her and patted her face.

“I’m going to work now. I’ll see you later.”

 

Alisia was too scared to run. And where would she go that Mei wouldn’t find her? She’d been a fool, falling for the innocent looking school girl all those years ago. If she was innocent, why would she be working as a _stripper._

She couldn’t go back home. She’d tarnish the family name. Her father would die of shame and she’d be a disgrace to the family. But she couldn’t stay here either. Mei would…she didn’t know _what_ Mei could and would do. At this point she seemed capable of just about anything.

The abuse lasted about half a year. It could’ve lasted longer, but Alisia wouldn’t let it.

Mei came back from a photoshoot one day to find the floor flooded. She ran to the bathroom and discovered Alisia lifeless form in the bathtub, wrists slit.

_Stupid bitch, she could’ve been less obvious about it._

Mei packed her minimal belongings and left the apartment. It had been privately owned so there was no regular tenant. If someone found her, lucky her. It wasn’t Mei’s problem anymore.

Two weeks later, the news of the murder of an Orken princess rocked Sert. Because of her position, the tabloids withheld all the gory details: the slit wrists, the repeated vaginal scarring and tearing they discovered during her autopsy. The fact that her body had been discovered almost a week later due to a leaking ceiling from the running water in the apartment below. And the state her corpse had been in after one week of floating in the bathwater…it had been sickening.

Following the news, her father had fallen critically ill and the country had been in a one-week state of mourning. He blamed himself for not being more open to his only daughter, and now, it was too late.

 

Mei went underground during this time. She had enough money to keep her going without work so she laid low for over a year. During that time, she wouldn’t meet of speak with anyone unless it was Aomine Daiki. Nobody questioned her disappearance as she wasn’t that close to anyone. They just chalked it down to being another casualty of their cutthroat industry and left it at that.

All the while, she was plotting how she’d be able to come back on the scene once again.

Her salvation came in the form of a budding director signed under a major company she bumped in to grocery-shopping one weekend. He took a big interest in her and she knew she was back.

He ended up casting her in ‘Runaway Lover’, the box office flop, and her career had started up once more. She hadn’t been called in by the police once, so she assumed they had lost the sent.

_Better for me._

She was just trying to get her name out there again and had in no way been expecting to be called by Aomine that Thursday night and be asked to accompany him on a cruise with the rest of the Generations. It was beyond a miracle. _Just when I thought he’d given up on me._

She couldn’t be compared to Aomine when it came to the bedroom. And he seemed to get even more amazing every time they had sex. If she was talented, he invented it.

That was all that needed to be said on the topic.

But he was very specific on certain aspects of their romps. It was always with a condom, without fail. No kissing, and he’d never given her oral. She doubted he ever had or would. And they never did anything near his office or his house. Anywhere else was fine. She saw the signs of someone who didn’t want commitment when they’d first started sleeping together and had wondered if she’d ever make any real progress.

But the cruise was the chance she needed. He was inviting her into his life. She didn’t know if she’d ever get another opportunity so she needed to be as underhanded as possible in order to trap him. And she was willing to stoop as low as possible in order to do so.

 

She opened the door to Aomine’s room and switched on the light, closing the door behind her and locking it.

 _I wouldn’t want him walking in_.

She doubted he would though. He looked like he had a bone to pick with the redhead that had been racing around the deck like a madman earlier on.

_He’s hot, but seems like a total idiot. I’ll pass…for now…_

Having slept with Aomine as often as she had, she knew all his tendencies. From what he liked in bed and what he didn’t to where he kept his socks.

_And…where he keeps his condoms._

She found his biggest stashes under his pillow and in his bottom draw as well as in his tracksuit bottom pockets and in one of his shoes. Taking out a pin, she worked through each and every one, piercing a small hole through it. With this and her fertility tablets, there was no way she-

_Ooh…_

She was hit with a sudden dizzy spell that felt as though the ground was shifting.

She’d never been on a ship before so she suspected it could be sea-sickness. She’d experienced a milder wave early, when she’d been on the observational deck with Aomine, but she hadn’t thought anything of it.

_Maybe I should go to the bar and ask for something._

Putting the tampered condoms back, she hung his jacket on the back of his door and stepped outside. Her nausea felt even worse outside than in and she hurried to the main deck. When the lift opened, she walked briskly outside, and collided head on with Alex.

“Woah! You okay there, Mei?” The younger woman nodded but was then hit with another spell that had her staggering.

“Oh my gosh! You’re sick?” She nodded again through gritted teeth.

“Don’t worry, I get that too! I’ve got plenty of medication for it though, let me get you some!”

“Are you sure? I-” Alex waved her off.

“Totally! I’ve brought enough for the whole ship!” She beckoned her back to the lift and they took it to the lowest deck, where her and Momoi’s rooms were.

“Where _is_ Momoi, anyway?”

“Oh, she’s upstairs messing around with the boys. She has too much energy, that one.” She unlocked the door of her cabin and let Mei into a spacious room, decorated with soft, light colours.

“Gimme a sec, I’ll just get them from the bathroom.” Alex disappeared leaving Mei standing there, looking around the room.

Mei definitely preferred Alex to Momoi, that was for sure. She _knew_ the younger girl didn’t trust her.

They’d met briefly once before at Wilsons. She had come to pick up Aomine before he got too drunk and he had called Mei for a quick fuck. They’d just finished when the pink-haired girl arrived. She had taken one look at Mei and narrowed her eyes, but smiled and said hi for the sake of it before dragging Aomine to her car.

Mei had hated her pushy, snobbish attitude then and she still did now. Momoi was the type of woman she hated most: controlling and shrewish; they always believed they were in charge when in actual fact they had no control over anything. She didn’t quite get her relationship with Aomine either but she could tell as much as anyone that their bond was unbreakable.

 _Don’t worry, you prissy bitch, I’ll take you place soon enough_.

Alex though, posed no threat to Mei. She didn’t see her as an ally, she had no friends, but she couldn’t see her getting in her way at all.

_The blonde hag is too old to be a threat to anyone. She’s too trusting; leaving me here with all her things._

Alex seemed to have gotten lost in the bathroom so Mei took the opportunity to look through her phone that she’d left unlocked on her bed.

 _It’s almost too easy_.

Her screensaver was her, the redhead and the black-haired pretty boy she’d seen on the ship. He hadn’t introduced himself directly to her, but she had heard his name… _Himuro? Looks like a total faggot._

She hated the fact that all of them were so attractive. She was so used to being the centre of attention that suddenly being the most forgettable member was a shock to the system.

There was no denying it was a family photo: their smiles were a giveaway. Alex looked like she’d never been happier and they looked up at her like she was their world. Mei felt sick.

“Like it?” She jumped; just when had she come back?

“Oh, love it! You guys are adorable together…” Alex smiled dreamily.

“Those two mean everything to me…there’s _nothing_ I wouldn’t do for them.” She said it with such conviction Mei was taken aback but then she beamed her ditzy smile.

“Where was I again? Oh yeah your pills!” She handed her an untouched packet of tablets.

“If you take two of these each day, I _promise_ you’ll be feeling right as rain in no time! They might take a day or two to kick in but after that, it should work perfectly. Just make sure you don’t miss a dose. Morning and night remember?”

“Gotcha.” Alex grinned at her.

“Glad to hear it! Well, that’s all I’ve got for you. If you have any questions don’t hesitate to ask okay?” Mei nodded and Alex led her out. They met Momoi going into her room as the exited and she looked questioningly at the two of them.

“She was starting to feel sea-sick so I gave her some of my tablets.”

“Ahhh, I _see_. Well I hope you feel better soon, Mei.” She sounded sincere enough but Mei knew she wasn’t.

“Thanks, Momoi. I’m sure I will.” _Once I have Aomine, trapped that is._

Mei went back to her room, pills in hand. Tomorrow, she’d start putting her plan in action.

 

* * *

 

 

The dreams had started to become more intense and more _violent_.

But he could see who it was now. It had gradually been getting clearer with every night that went past, and now there was no denying who it was and the effect they were having on him.

He was right to be worried. He’d never dreamt this vividly about anything in his entire life…

He’d decided.

He’d tell no one about the dreams. He would take the secret to his grave. He couldn’t afford anyone finding out about it. It would kill him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wake up, sleepy-head. It’s time for breakfast.” Kise rolled over and ignored him, burrowing deeper into the covers. Kasamatsu gave him a minute to come back out when he refused he ripped the duvet clean off him. Kise whined, screwing his eyes shut.

“Are you _serious_ right now?” Kasamatsu’s hungry eyes trailed unseen over his nearly naked body.

“I’m quite a few things right now. Serious _might_ be one of them…” Kise opened his eyes and was just in time to see Kasamatsu tear his gaze away from his boxer-clad ass.

“Like what you see?” Kasamatsu smirked.

“If you’re awake enough to give me lip, you’re awake enough to go shower and get ready. So move it, before I kick you out as you are.” Kise jumped up at the threat and stretched out slowly, joints cracking.

“Ahhh _hhh_! That feels a _maz_ ing!” he groaned. He smirked at the two arms that wrapped round his waist and he felt lips press between his shoulder blades.

“You’re doing that on purpose aren’t you?”

“Doing what?” he queried all innocence. He stretched and sighed again.

“ _That_.”

“Maybe…?”

“Definitely. Just go and shower.” He pushed Kise towards the bathroom and walked towards the door. “Oh and to answer your previous question...”

“Hmm?”

“I love what I see…I always do.” And with that, he walked out leave Kise to melt into a puddle of happiness onto the tiled bathroom floor.

_Today’s going to be a great day!_

“Okay, everyone is free to do what they want until one-thirty. By that time, I want _everyone_ in the restaurant and no exceptions. If you don’t know where it is, use a map. Or in the worst case scenario, ask someone to show you the way. That is all.” As soon as he said that, the respective pairs and trios left to go shopping. Aomine and Kagami raced each other of the ship and down the pier, disappearing into the sea of shops. Kise, Momoi, Mei and Alex left as a quarter then split up, planning to meet again later. Takao and Midorima went to go ‘bulk buy lucky items’ and two older men went for a walk, pleased to have someone their age in the ‘sea of youth’. Kuroko proved his threats to be empty as he attached a leash to Nigou’s collar and took him for a walk round the island. And Akashi and Murasakibara stayed on the ship, both preferring to stay out of the scorching heat to begin with.

Prestoris was a beautiful island. Despite having such a wide array of different shops, it didn’t feel overly industrialised. It was as though the shops were a part of the island’s geography and they were run sustainably by using resources from the island itself and the surrounding ones, minimising waste, recycling and employing the natives of land instead of focusing on outside staff.

Only Akashi had visited the island before so for the rest of them it was a completely new experience.

“Let’s go to the market place first Shin-chan! I’m sure they have loads of stuff there!” Takao ran ahead before Midorima could say anything so he dutifully followed behind.

They hadn’t been awkward to begin with, which was a surprise to Midorima. Takao had been almost exactly the same as he normally was, if not bubblier. _Almost_.

He was unable to hold prolonged eye contact. When talking to Midorima, he’d look up at him for less than a second and then either slightly move his line of site so he wasn’t actually talking to him, or he’d look somewhere else completely.

Midorima didn’t like the new development, and he planned to confront him about it, but the shorter man was being cleverly evasive. He’d do what he just did and would run off ahead or he’d purposely put them in a busy place where conversation was impossible. He was being very tricky about the whole thing which was so like Takao but Midorima wasn’t about to give up hope. He was going to find a way to get through to him.

Kagami and Aomine plodded through the rows of shops looking around in relative confusion. There was just so much _stuff_ that it made it impossible to navigate. And Kagami was pretty sure that they were lost.

“Are you _sure_ this is the right way?”

“Well _yeah_ , it’s on the map ain’t it?”

“ _No_ , don’t go blaming the map, this is _all_ you.” Aomine tutted.

“Okay, so let’s assume we _are_ lost, what do we do now? And don’t say _read the map_ because you’ve pretty much convinced me that you’re illiterate at this point; your navigation’s that crap.” Kagami’s cheeks started to heat up and Aomine’s heart stuttered slightly.

“Well it’s not like I wasn’t _trying_!” he complained, flustered. Aomine couldn’t take it, he was just too _cute_. He slung an arm over his shoulders and leaned in a bit closer.

“Hey, hey, no need to get defensive, it was just an observation. You should try it sometime: being observant. Reading, too-”

“Aho!” Kagami yelled pushing him off, but he couldn’t help but smile.

“So the maps useless. What now? Should we ask people?”

“Nope,” Aomine replied shaking his head, “Big Red back at the ship doesn’t want us talking to people, in case someone find out who we are.”

Akashi had warned them to be very careful when they were in the company of others. He didn’t want them to be noticed by someone because it wouldn’t be long before the paparazzi were called and then their holiday would be ruined. Hence why the all had the usual uniform of sunglasses and hats. They would have worn more but the heat on the island was stifling and it would’ve been severely uncomfortable in the long run.

“Not being rude or anything, but why’s he called ‘Big’ Red…?”

“Do you _really_ want me to answer that?” Aomine grinned; even if Kagami said no, he’d still tell him. Why let the opportunity go to waste? Besides, the fact that Kagami was asking suggested he had no clue how blessed Akashi was _down there_ and that meant…

 _They_ haven’t _been fucking!_

“Well, yeah. I mean he’s not physically big-”

“Depends what sense you’re talking.”

“Meaning…?”

“He’s not that _tall_ if _that’s_ what you mean. But…” Aomine had a sudden flash of genius and began leading Kagami to one of the secluded alleys between the shops. “You _might_ actually be right! You could be much more fitting for the name but to find out, I’d have to check…”

“Check **_wha_** -AOMINE!”

 

Kise and Momoi were in paradise. There were so many shops but _so_ little time. And money in Momoi’s case, as Aomine had capped her daily spending limit at the bank so she didn’t blow all her savings.

“You’ve still got more than enough Momoicchi! Plus, I can buy you stuff as well if you need it.”

“Thanks Ki-chan! But Akashi-kun has got _you_ on a leash as well.”

“Oh yeah…” Akashi had thought Aomine’s idea was an excellent one and had done the same to Kise, which was something he frequently forgot.

“We don’t need to buy that much anyway.” They had been warned against it as more buying meant more interaction with people and it would only be a matter of time before they got identified.

So far they had only bought a few more outfits for the cruise, Momoi had picked up Midorima’s present (under a fake name of course) and they had bought some trinkets and souvenirs from some of the market stalls. They were currently sitting in one of the open seating areas, drinking smoothies.

“I think we should probably go find Alex now. We’ve got about an hour until lunch, and I doubt we’ll be in the shop too long.” Kise nodded and got up. Momoi held out a hand, and he yanked her up too, then she called Alex and they made their way over.

 

“Oh _wow_ Mei, don’t you think that’s a bit too…”

“ _Colorful?_ ” _I was thinking ‘revealing’ but we’ll go with that._

They had started their day off in the marketplace. Alex had loved it, and had bought bags of souvenirs, being the tourist that she was. She’d also bought a huge, straw sun hat, that was currently hanging on her back by a felt string. Mei hadn’t been interested in the market at all. She had claimed it was too stuffy and noisy. But she’d loved the main shops. Anything designer and she was there in a heartbeat. Some of the price-tags made Alex feel a bit faint but she had never hesitated to buy anything.

Mei knew she didn’t actually have that much money to spend. When she’d told Aomine of her plans for the next day, he’d shrugged and told her to have fun. She’d hoped he’d give her his credit card to use for the day but clearly they weren’t at that stage yet. So everything she bought was coming out of her own pocket.

But buying her wardrobe for the two-week trip had eaten into most of her savings. There was no way she’d be able to afford everything she was buying.

So she planned to return them. As the returns policy for these high-end shops gave her just under a month, she would just have to wear them with the tags and then return them when she got back to Sert, as they had plenty of branches there, though less conveniently located.

But the lingerie…the lingerie she would keep.

They had been at the shop for over an hour and they still hadn’t made much progress. As no one knew who Alex was, she had long since taken off the sunglasses and the hat and was currently sitting on one of the poufy, tasselled seats, just willing it to be over.

She didn’t have much love for shops like this and could live the rest of her life fine if she didn’t have to go inside one ever again. _At least they have great air-con._

“Wow!” she clapped, as Mei came out in yet another skimpy outfit. At this point, they were all beginning to blur a bit.

“Better or worse than the last one?” _What was the last one…?_

“Definitely better.” _There’s more to this one than a couple of strings…it also has a fur trim…_

“Hmmm, I don’t know, I think I like the other one more…” She bent down to retrieve the previous piece, giving Alex a full-frontal view of…well everything. Alex turned away.

 _I miss the outside world…I miss Momoi-chan…I miss_ -

“Alex! I’ve missed you!” Momoi came barrelling into the shop, Kise behind her and somehow carrying her bags as well as his. They would’ve caught the employees’ attention anyway, but even with their disguises there was no hiding that they were something special.

Immediately realising who they were, one of the more experienced attendants gathered all of them and ushered them to a private section of the shop where they could try their things in peace. She poured them some champagne and left a little bell that they could ring whenever they needed her.

_So this is what being linked to the Generations means, huh? I could get used to this._

Mei sipped her champagne and regarded Alex with annoyance. _If this bitch didn’t look so frumpy all the time, we could’ve been upgraded ages ago._

The blonde was too busy embracing Momoi to pay her any mind, and the excitedly started comparing their purchases. She felt the shift in attention and she despised it. It was time to bring it back.

“So, Alex! Where were we?” Alex turned around guiltily and smiled at Mei.

“Oh, um, I think you were on two pieces so…babydolls now?” Mei shook her head.

“Well, that was the plan at first, but I think we’ll move to toys now…” Alex’s eyebrows disappeared beneath her fringe and it was clear Momoi wasn’t impressed.

“If you’re buying toys, why exactly do you need us here?” Mei giggled, as though Momoi was a child asking obvious questions.

“They’re not just for me, silly! They’re for Aomine-kun as well. I’m sure at least Alex would have some advice on which toys guys like best. In fact, Kise-kun could _definitely_ lend a hand, here!” She rung the little bell and the shop assistant came over and Mei asked her to bring a wide variety of different toys from the catalogue they had in the private room.

It was clear Momoi felt uncomfortable and Mei knew that, which is why she kept going. Momoi didn’t like to think of Aomine _or_ Kise like that…like they were _sex objects_. To her, they were her closest friends…more like family than anything. She didn’t like delving into their sex lives like that, it felt like it wasn’t any of her business. She couldn’t help but be angry that Mei had started discussing it like it was a public matter. Aomine deserved better.

Kise could see _exactly_ what Mei was doing, and the impact it was having on Momoi and he felt his protective instincts rearing. Mei was a snake. He’d noticed that as _soon_ as he met her. And she was the most dangerous type too, completely multi-faceted. He had no idea why Aomine had invited her, but he hoped he hadn’t been duped by her fake personality.

Kise hated many things. But there were some things he hated more than anything.

He hated when people acted too familiarly with him when he didn’t consider them close.

He hated when people treated him like an airhead, an object or a plaything.

He hated when people underestimated or looked down on him.

And above all else, he _hated_ when people treated him or those he loved and cared about with anything less than complete and utter respect.

Right now, Mei was ticking all the wrong boxes for all the right reasons.

 

“Well I can _try_ to help you out…what exactly are you looking for?” Kise queried. Mei clapped excitedly.

“Well, I was thinking bondage. Aomine-kun is always telling me how much he likes being tied up so I think I should buy something along those lines…” Alex was talking to Momoi in a soft voice, likely engaging her in a completely different topic so she didn’t have to pay attention to what was being said, but the younger woman looked like she was ready to walk out. Kise felt his hackles rising.

“That’s pretty strange though…”

“What is, Kise-kun?”

“The last time I checked, Aominecchi _hated_ bondage…like _hated_ it.” He wasn’t even lying. Being as talktative as he was, and the fact that he and Aomine were extremely close meant that there was very little they _hadn’t_ covered, especially on the nights they drank together. Aomine hated bondage and he hated sex toys. He saw them as something people used ‘if the sex wasn’t good enough’. And it was common knowledge that Aomine was always able to satisfy his partners, thus he saw no need for them.

_So she’s a liar too…probably did it to make Momoicchi feel even worse._

“Oh, well that’s not what he told _me_ …he said he wanted to try it out…” She was calling his bluff. _Wrong move._

“Ahhh I see…well with Aominecchi, it’s always better to find out directly. He’s one of _those_ guys…” He winked at her and pulled his phone out. Mei’s eyes widened and she realised what he was about to do and she tried to slide her way out of it.

“Oh, you know what? Maybe I misheard him!”

“Msheard the word ‘bondage’? Instead of what, ‘porridge’? Because he doesn’t really like that too much, either.” Momoi giggled. Kise really was one of a kind, and she absolutely loved him for it.

“Aominecchi!” he screeched when the call went through.

“Fuck, Kise your _volume_. How many times-”

“We’re in a sex shop now-”

“Kise I _really_ don’t want to know about what you and your beloved senpai are doing in public places, but thanks for giving me a head’s up. I’ll know where I _shouldn’t_ go now.” Kise had put the phone on loudspeaker so they could all hear the conversation. Momoi _and_ Alex were both cracking up at this point and Kise rolled his eyes.

“Very funny. What’s that noise, anyway?” He’d heard scuffling in the background since the call had connected.

“Oh _that_!” Aomine sounded beyond smug. “That’s just-”

“ _SHUT UP!_ ” someone hissed, and Momoi and Alex identified the voice immediately.

“TAIGA!”

“KAGAMIN!”

“Alex, Momoi…hi…” Kagami sounded nervous.

“What are you two _doing_ -”

“SHOPPING! We’re-Aomine, **stop**!”

“Stop _what_ , Kagami?” he asked in a sing-song voice, laughing. “So? Why the call Kise?”

“I-oh the call!” Kise had been side-tracked by Aomine’s _laughter_. His genuine, happy _laughter. Wow…_

“So I’m here with Mei, Momoicchi and Alex, and Mei wanted to know what toys you wanted her to buy. She’s thinking bondage because you said you were _into that_ apparently.” Mei was deathly quiet and on the other end of the line, things had gone quiet too.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Kise?”

“Do I _sound_ like I’m joking? You can talk to her yourself if you-”

“I’ll pass. But what the fuck, you _know_ I hate stuff like that. So why the hell are you asking?”

“I’ll _bet_ you do…pervert…” Kagami’s voice sounded further away than it had before.

“Fuck, Kagami I’m _serious_! I’ve never done that with _anyone_ -Kise, I’ll see you guys at the restaurant. _Kagami_!” The line went dead and Kise turned to Mei.

“I guess you have your answer then.” He smiled at her, but it never had a hope of reaching his golden eyes. “Why don’t you stick with the lingerie.”

“Uh…yeah! That works!” Mei was seething. _I can’t believe that arrogant, blonde_ faggot _just showed me up…I can’t **wait** to make him pay. When Aomine’s mine, I’ll get back at all of them._

“By the way…” Kise started as Mei picked another outfit out from the pile she had collected on the floor. Momoi and Alex were both listening intently, as his tone didn’t sound like a ‘by the way’ at _all_.

“Yes?” Mei was wary. She didn’t trust this guy at all. He was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for. His position in the Generations was starting to make a lot more sense to her.

“You have an _amazing_ surgeon…I couldn’t even _tell_ you’d had work done…at first…” Mei blanched. _No fucking_ way _…_

“Oh, you’re mistaken. This is all me!” Kise laughed.

“It’s alright, you don’t have to lie here.”

“I’m not-”

“Your scarring. It’s almost invisible, so it’s clear your doctor did an impeccable job. But when you go flaunting your body in next to nothing, someone’s bound to notice sooner or later…may I?” He moved closer and smiled frostily. “I _am_ a ‘raging homosexual’ after all, so you don’t have anything to worry about…” His manicured index finger traced the air above the thin, unnoticeable scar that ran just below the line of her left breast.

“And I have no doubt there’s a matching one on the other side, but this was all I could see from my position. Well… _that_ and your jaw, of course. I would say your nose too, but it’s almost impossible to tell these days because nearly _everyone_ gets it done now, don’t they?” She was speechless. He’d gotten all three. Well at least-

“Oh and your butt, but- _hahahaha! ‘but’_ \- that goes without saying. I’m pretty sure everyone could tell you’d gotten injections. Well, Aomine certainly could.” There was _nothing_ they hadn’t talked about.

“So, Mei,” Momoi ventured, trying and failing to keep the joy out of her voice, “what do you want to try on next?”

 

They didn’t spend much longer at the shop. Mei bought some of the pieces she had already tried on, and then they left to go and find the restaurant. While Mei and Alex were at the counter, Momoi hung behind with Kise.

“Ki-chan…you’re amazing.” Kise turned to her in surprise.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Momoicchi…” A sly smile curled itself over his lips. “But it _is_ pretty nice to have my fabulousness acknowledged every once in a while. Especially when it’s coming from one of my favourite people in the world.” She wrapped her arms around him, and squeezed him as hard as she could and he laughed.

“You’re going to break my ribs! Or not…” He squeezed her back just as hard, then kissed the top of her head. No one messed with Momoi and got away with it. Not while he was there.

Everything bought, they walked out, Kise and Momoi swinging their joined hands gaily.

“Aww, aren’t they adorable?” Alex cooed, snapping pictures.

“Just _perfect_ …” Mei muttered.

 

“Kagami I’m **serious**! I have no clue what she was talking about! That conversation never happened, I _swear_!”

“It’s cool dude. I said I believe you. Besides, what you two get up to is none of my business. Now let’s keep looking…” Kagami led the way through the maze of shops in hopes of bringing them closer to their destination. They had an hour left and they still hadn’t found the sport’s shop. Kagami had totally ripped into Aomine when he found out the shop was actually one of The Zone’s and even _he_ didn’t know where it was.

“It’s got to be somewhere around here…” Kagami muttered.

“You’re right Kagami-kun, it’s just down this road.”

“ _Arf!_ ” Kagami’s heart leapt out of his chest and didn’t come back. But it was too late, Nigou had him cornered.

The dog leapt at him and tackled him to the ground, licking enthusiastically at his face, neck, hands and wherever else his tongue could reach. Kagami looked like he was about to cry.

“How sweet, Kagami-kun. You’ve finally decided to participate in the reunion Nigou has been seeking for the past day. Look how happy he is.” The redhead lay prone on the ground and Aomine couldn’t help but wonder if he’d actually passed out.

“I didn’t _participate_. I was **_forced_** …” he hissed, as Nigou continued to bark in celebration. “Kuroko, get him _off_ me!”

“As you wish, Kagami-kun. Nigou, here boy.” Nigou gave him a few more licks for good measure then returned to Kuroko’s side, looking victorious. “Good boy.”

“There’s NOTHING ‘ _good_ ’ about him! He’s a menace!” Kagami exploded. The humour of the situation finally hit Aomine and he started shaking with laughter, much to the redhead’s distaste.

“He _missed_ you, Kagami-kun. You can be so cruel sometimes.”

“No, no, no. What’s _cruel_ is you leaving me at the mercy of Cerberus over there!”

“It’s _Nigou_ , Kagami-kun. Surely, you haven’t forgotten him already?” Having already exploded, he looked like he was about to _im_ plode.

“Don’t push it, Kuroko…and you can shut _up_!” he growled at Aomine, hitting him on the arm. Aomine wiped tears from his eyes.

“That was hilarious…”

“I’m glad you find my suffering funny.” Kuroko crouched down beside his dog.

“I think you’ve upset your friend Kagami-kun, Nigou. You should go and apologise.” The dog lowered its head sadly and walked over to Kagami, butting his head gently against his leg. Kagami attempted to ignore him but failed miserably.

“Whatever,” he muttered. “Just don’t jump on me next time…at least not while we’re in public…” Nigou howled in approval of the suggestion and licked his hand and Kuroko laughed.

“We’re going to go on ahead to the shop. You can follow us.” He clipped the husky’s leash on again and they made their way down the road.

Kagami stared at the slobber dripping off his hand in revulsion and trailed after them, Aomine in tow.

“How cute! You’ll let him jump on you in private. Can _I_ jump you in private, too?” Kagami wiped the saliva-coated hand all over Aomine’s face, neck and t-shirt then stormed ahead, completely red.

Aomine sauntered along behind him, deep in thought. Today had been pretty eye-opening and it wasn’t even lunchtime yet.

Not too long after he’d started groping Kagami in the alleyway (and had received an elbow to the gut and a lot of cursing), Kise had called with his weird, random request and since then Kagami’s behaviour had changed slightly. Whereas earlier, he’d tried to combat Aomine’s advances but hadn’t seemed too bothered by them, now, he avoided them completely and tried to brush them off without getting too involved. Plus, he’d kept telling him he was okay what he and Mei got up to because it was their business, not his. He probably thought he was saying the right thing but to Aomine, it was all wrong.

_I want him to not be okay with it._

It was then Aomine realised that he _wanted_ him to be jealous. Granted, he personally wouldn’t have stooped so low to use her as a tool to get to Kagami, now that he was _in_ situation through no fault of his own, he couldn’t help but want to see Kagami angry and jealous because of it.

But the redhead acted like he simply didn’t care. He didn’t mind at all whether he was fucking Mei or not. And in Aomine’s mind, that could only be because Kagami didn’t see him in the way Aomine saw _him_. He couldn’t help but doubt himself. Perhaps he’d been reading him wrong all along. Maybe Kagami was okay with everything because he saw him as a _friend_ …

 _For fuck’s sake! Why does this have to happen_ now _when I’m finally starting to make sense of all this bullshit?! Can’t he see that-_

“Where are you going, bonehead?” A hand grabbed his collar pulling him in another direction. “Get your head out of your ass, you were about to walk right past your _own_ shop.” Sure enough, Kuroko and Nigou were waiting outside for Aomine who had been about to walk straight past it.

“What were you thinking so hard about, huh?”

“None of your business.” Aomine snapped, but regretted it as soon as Kagami backed off slightly. “I mean, it’s just something stupid…forget it, let’s go.” Leaving Nigou outside, as he couldn’t be trusted around that many tennis balls, they went into the shop and looked through the gear available.

Though it was the Zone’s shop, there were other brands sold as well, that Aomine was in partnership with for this particular store. Eventually, they found a good basketball and bought it. They both wanted to play straight away but Kuroko warned them off it.

“We’ve got about forty-five minutes left and I think it would be better if the two of you invested in some new clothes instead. Especially _you_ , Kagami-kun.” He was right, Nigou had really done a number on him. Though his clothes hadn’t been formal enough in the first place.

“How come _you_ never get dirty, even though you’re always with him?”

“Because Nigou knows his boundaries with me. I’m his owner. You however, are his brother in arms. He sees you as a like-minded spirit-”

“A dog-”

“Which is why he feels so comfortable around you. It’s a good thing, Kagami-kun.”

“You think everything that hell hound _does_ is good.”

“He’s a _husky._ And his name is _Nigou_. It shouldn’t be that difficult to remember Kagami-kun.” Kagami tutted and turned to face the shops.

“So where to now?”

“There’s an excellent menswear shop about a ten minutes’ walk away, in the direction of the restaurant. We can go there. Why don’t you walk Nigou, Kagami-kun? It will give you the chance to bond, and perhaps you’ll start to remember his name better.” Without waiting for confirmation, he passed the lead to Kagami who held it like it was a loaded pistol. As soon as Nigou felt the change in ownership, he raced off in the direction of the restaurant, dragging Kagami along behind him.

“Now that they’ve gone, how has your date been, Aomine-kun?”

“It’s _not_ a date…” Aomine grumbled.

“Yes, yes, I know. But how was it?”

“…It was fine at first but…now I don’t know…” Kuroko looked interested.

“And what seems to be bothering you exactly?”

“I don’t…I don’t know how _he_ sees _me_...”

“Well, first you need to fully understand how you see him. I presume your mind-set is the same as the last time we spoke? You still see him as a potential bed-mate, and nothing more?” Kuroko was far from stupid. He noticed Aomine’s changes long before Aomine himself had. But like Akashi, he was a bit of a sadist, and he wanted Aomine to admit it himself.

“Yeah, basically…” he mumbled, cheeks colouring.

“Oh? That doesn’t sound like what you were saying _before_ …Perhaps things _have_ changed?”

“Damn it Kuroko! You know they have!” Kuroko smiled kindly at him.

“I’m glad you’re being more honest with yourself about this. It’s the only way you can move forward, in my opinion.” Aomine didn’t reply and started ahead at the busy street.

“So, you want to know whether he’s as interested in you and you are in him or whether he sees you as just a friend?” _Perceptive little bastard._

“Yeah…basically.”

“That seems to be your catchphrase for the day. Well, the only advice I can give you would be to ask him yourself. That’s the only way you’ll be able to find out exactly what he thinks of you.” Aomine had been hoping for a sure-fire way to tell if Kagami liked him based on the way he acted, like one of those polls in those teen magazine ( _Don’t ask me how I know about them, I just_ know _okay?_ ) but Kuroko had given him the one response he didn’t want but deep down, he’d been expecting.

“Don’t overthink it Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun is a very simple person, as you may have noticed. I’m sure you’ll find things easier than you think.”

“I hope so…”

 

“Where the hell were you guys? Nigou nearly got us _lost_ you know!” Nigou didn’t agree, and barked indignantly.

“It would appear the you were the only one lacking a sense of direction.” Kagami blushed.

“What does the dam dog know anyway?”

“Quite a lot, Kagami-kun, quite a lot. Anyway, shops like these don’t tend to be very accepting to members of Nigou’s kind so I’m going to take him to the pet shop opposite. Please try to be quick. We don’t want to be late.” They parted ways and Aomine and Kagami entered the shop.

It was filled with formal menswear, suits for every season and occasion, shoes, ties, cufflinks and chains, the works. Kagami felt uncomfortable being in the shop and looking as much of a mess as he did, but Aomine ushered him forward. The young, handsome manager cast a quick look over them and was about to turn away when he identified Aomine at the very last minute and hurried over.

“Mr Aomine, it’s an absolute pleasure to have you visit our store!” he gushed. Aomine sighed, annoyed that they had been recognised, and took his shades off. _Well no one told_ me _he was this hot in the flesh!_

“Yo. We’re looking for some gear. Just shirts and stuff.”

“Oh, so both of you…” His gaze wandered over to Kagami and he gave him a quick once over, giving his clothes a veiled look of disgust. Kagami missed it but Aomine didn’t.

“Is there a problem?”

“Oh of _course_ not! I was just wondering what size your…uh… _companion_ would need.”

“ _Sure_ you were. Yo.” Aomine motioned to one of the assistants hiding behind the curtain, too in awe of him to approach.

“Y-yes, Aomine-san.”

“Find us some stuff, will you?” The young man nodded eagerly and scarpered off. Aomine turned back to the manager.

“I don’t think we’ll be needing your services anymore.” Taking the hint, the manager bowed once and disappeared.

“God, Aomine, you didn’t need to be rude to the guy. He just wanted to find out how big I was.”

“No. _I_ want to find out how big you are. He’s just a prick.” Kagami swatted at him and went straight to the bathroom to try and clean up a bit. Aomine waited for him outside, and when he was done, the assistant led them to a private changing room and hung up their clothes ready for trying. He also brought a stack of warm, moist, lemon-scented towels and a small bottle of lotion.

“I…I-I saw you walking your dog earlier and I thought y-you might want these…” He bowed quickly and vanished before Kagami could say anything.

“That’s so nice of him! Though it was a lot less ‘walking’ and a lot more dragging me to the gates of hell.” Aomine sniggered.

“Quit whining and start getting ready or Tetsu will flip.”

Once Kagami was in the stall, Aomine passed him a few items of clothing then whipped his own off, switching it for one of the ones the assistant had brought. It was a deep blue and matched his eyes almost perfectly. It was a light cotton, perfect for the weather, and it brought out the best in his pecs. Aomine approved.

“Urgh, pass me some towels? I still smell of dog. And do you have spray?” Aomine handed him a towel and perfume from his pocket. He heard him spraying liberally but then there was a sound of frustration.

“It won’t go away! Kuroko’s _damn_ dog-!”

“Chill. I’m just helping you out!” Aomine dropped a towel on his head where he was sitting and started rubbing his hair vigorously. He’d tangled enough times with Nigou to know that once you cleaned your hair, it was pretty much smooth sailing. And sure enough, after a few minutes the smell had all but disappeared.

Aomine discarded the towel and picked up a fresh one.

“Get up.” Kagami did as he was told, watching Aomine skeptically.

“ _Relax_! I promise I won’t do anything!” He took the towel and rubbed it over the front of Kagami’s upper body: over his pecs and under his arms, down his defined abdomen and up his sternum. There was no denying how erotic the act was and the changing room felt suffocating…but in the best way possible.

“Turn around,” he mumbled, making Kagami face the mirror and he worked on his sculpted upper back. He leaned forward so he could do the redhead’s lower back as well and that’s when he smelt it.

The smell of his fragrance on Kagami’s neck. Just by his pressure points.

And he had been convinced he’d be able to keep his urges in check but after smelling that…he wasn’t responsible for what happened next.

“You smell…” Kagami stared at his own confused face in the mirror.

“I **do**? I thought you said-”

“…of me…” Aomine’s previously lowered eyes focused in on Kagami’s reflection and the redhead could now see just how dilated the pupils were. That didn’t bode well for anyone.

“Aomine, wai-!” Aomine fastened his lips to Kagami’s pressure point and sucked harshly. The feeling made Kagami’s knees buckle and he slammed his hands against the mirror for support. One of Aomine’s hands crept up to his chest and started playing with his right nipple, twisting it between his fingers. Kagami bucked at the touch and took a hand off the mirror to try and get rid of it. But then Aomine’s other hand started palming at his crotch and he moaned.

Aomine heard him and rubbed his erection in tighter circles before moving to open the button of Kagami’s trousers. His other hand continued to abuse his right nipple, pinching it hard and then circling it lightly with just the tips of his fingers as his lips and tongue continued to work magic on his neck. The redhead rested his forehead against the mirror, his breath clouding the glass in front of him. He’d given up trying to fight off Aomine’s talented hands because it was no use. Even if his mind was a total mess, his body was _begging_ for the other man’s touch.

He heard the sound of his zipper being pulled down and saw Aomine’s hand playing with the fine red hair on his lower abdomen and fingering the waistband of his boxers. There was no point pretending. He wanted this as much as Aomine did, he thought, gazing into his own lust-filled eyes. Possibly even more…

 _But Mei! He has a girlfriend! What are you_ doing _?!_

“Wait! Don’t!” He spun around, banging his head on the mirror but still managing to grab both of Aomine’s hands before the other man could go further. “Aomine, you can’t-we can’t do this…”

“Why?” Desperate eyes searching his.

 _Yes,_ why _Taiga?_

 _Fuck off, this is all your fault in the first place, you…_ pervert _!_

“Because…” he tried weakly. “Because we’re going to be late…and Akashi won’t like that.”

_Akashi…_

“You’re right, he won’t.” Aomine responded tonelessly, letting go of Kagami like he was suddenly burning hot.

“It’s not-”

“It’s fine.” Aomine held up a hand, not facing him. “I lost control and I broke my promise. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” He pulled open the curtains and left the room, leaving Kagami painfully had and wondering what he’d said that has caused Aomine to switch off completely.

“Me and my big mouth…”

 

Kagami came out a few minutes later, fully dressed, with his old clothes bundled under his arm. The assistant reappeared holding out a bag.

“Y-you can put your other stuff in here if you’d l-like.” Kagami took it gratefully and smiled at him.

“Thanks! And thanks for the towels as well! They were-” The memory was still too fresh and his mind flashed back immediately to him and Aomine grinding against each other in the changing room stall. His face was blazing.

“They were r-really helpful!” The boy bowed and led them to the till where he ran through their items.

“That will be two hundred and fifty-nine Tressa.” _For two shirts and a pair of slacks?! On what planet?!_

Kagami pulled out his card regardless. It was the least he could do after the mess in the-

_Beep, beep!_

The card machine flashed, signalling the card had been accepted and Aomine pocketed it as Kagami gaped at him.

“You didn’t need to-”

“You’re right, I didn’t.” It was the first thing he’d said since they had left the changing rooms, and Kagami couldn’t deny that it stung a little.

_I asked for that one…it’s what I get for always leading him on._

“Thank you very much for coming, Aomine-san, and you too, sir!” He bowed deeply to both of them. “I hope to see the two of you again soon-”

“And you probably will. You did good today, kid. What are you, a uni student?” The boy nodded.

“Um, I-I’m in my first year. This is just my summer job.”

“And what are you studying?”

“Management and Marketing.”

“Well, next time you’re looking for a summer job, gimme a call. The Zone could do with people like you working there.” He handed him his card and a wad of notes, then walked out of the store, Kagami right behind him. The teenager stared at the money in disbelief.

 _Five hundred Tressa as a_ tip _?!_

“Well, you two are cutting it fine but we should make it there in good time if we walk quickly.”

Neither of them said anything and Kuroko quirked an eyebrow.

“What exactly transpired while I was away, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“What’s it look like?” Aomine grunted. “We went shopping.” And he strode off towards the restaurant, Nigou bounding excitedly behind him. Kagami lowered his head and followed them leaving Kuroko watching them, disappointedly.

_Here we go again._

 

* * *

 

“I’m impressed. You made it with thirty-seven seconds to spare.” Aomine rolled his eyes behind Akashi’s back.

“Stop it, Daiki.” He stopped immediately.

They were seated inside a high ceilinged restaurant that was near the eastern coast of the island. It had been booked completely for their lunchtime celebration and after a nod from Akashi, a strings band began to play the opening bars of a light, summery melody.

Unsurprisingly, the fare was heavily seafood based but they did also have some very choice cuts of beef and chicken. The food was heavily but perfectly seasoned and the intense flavours elevated the meat to new heights. They prepared an array of different meat and fish for Nigou who was positioned by their table. It went without saying that he enjoyed the food almost as much as they did.

When they had all eaten their fill (or in Murasakibara’s case, their hunger had been temporarily satisfied) the present giving began.

Aomine got him the latest model from the leading tablet brand that was set to be released at the end of the year. According to him, there was no way Midorima’s current one was going to last, the way he kept tapping at it.

Momoi and Kise had gotten him VIP tickets to a sold-out three-night long robotics convention in Terran, as they were the world leaders for all things technological. It had been highly anticipated for _years_ as the organisers planned to showcase some never seen before machinery that would revolutionise the world of medicine. The waiting list for them had been at least two years long, but the Generations name had helped them _just a little_.

Kuroko got him a week long rest retreat for two in the Illoyan mountain range near Christmas time because that was when it was at its most beautiful. And Kuroko felt he deserved the break.

Murasakibara got him an antique tea-set. When he revealed it, even Midorima’s eyebrows had gone up and Kagami was scared to even think of how much it had cost. He’d also gotten a range of medicinal teas custom made for him ‘by a kind old lady’ he knew. Lin Ma: world renowned herbalist, known as ‘The Medicine Woman’. She was always in ridiculously high demand due to her extensive knowledge of herbal remedies but according to Murasakibara, they met from time to time.

Finally, it was Akashi’s turn.

“Despite my insistence not to, you have all gone against my wishes and purchased me gifts-”

“Of _course_ we were going to! It’s your twenty-fifth!” Kise yelled. “There’s no _way_ we were going to let it pass by without _doing_ anything!”

“Hypocrite. No one bought _you_ anything-”

“Because you guys are _always_ spoiling me! So it’s time we spoilt you-Oh Kurokocchi _look_ he’s blushing! Take pictures!” Kuroko snapped away dutifully and Midorima looked like he wanted to kill both of them.

“Ryouta makes an excellent point Shintarou. You are the most hard-working member of our team. It’s only fair that we let you know how much we appreciate you at least one day a year.” Midorima adjusted his glasses, blush still present.

“I appreciate the sentiment, Akashi. But forgive me for saying, you tend to exercise the least restraint when it comes to present giving. I sincerely hope you haven’t been too extravagant.”

“Me? Honestly, what do you take me for Shintarou? I know where my limits are…if anything, this gift was a suggestion made to me by none other than Kagami Taiga.”

Midorima turned, stunned, to look at Kagami who waved his hands in denial.

“Seriously, it isn’t what it sounds like! He just asked me what I thought he should get and everything kinda… _escalated_ …”

“Nonsense. It didn’t ‘escalate’, it progressed _smoothly_. We worked very closely on this, didn’t we?” Kagami said nothing but his cheeks gave the game away.

“I see. Well Kagami seems to be a fairly limited person in general-”

“Hey!”

“So I’m sure I can trust his judgement on this. Thank you for taking the time to find me a gift, both of you. It is deeply appreciated.” Akashi nodded and Kagami mumbled something unintelligible.

“So where is it?” Kise asked excitedly.

“Anyone would think it was _your_ birthday, Kise!” Takao said, laughing. Akashi passed Midorima a box and the warning signs came up. With Akashi a box was never a good thing.

“I can’t help but feel this won’t end well…” he muttered, opening it against his better judgement.

“Ohhhh, Akashi-kun bought you a _car_!!”

“Momoi-san, I don’t think that’s a car…”

Midorima stared at the key for a while. No one said anything for a while. Murasakibara ate a bit more for a while and then spoke.

“Aka-chin, that looks like a _house_ key…”

“Why Atsushi, I believe you’re right!”

“Why did you give Mido-chin a house key?”

Akashi avoided the question completely.

Still no one spoke. Eventually Kagami tried to man up to the situation at hand.

“I _tried_ to stop him! And he meant well at the end of the day…and at least he held back with the furnishing! At least that’s what he told me…” Akashi gave Kagami a _look_ for throwing him under the bus. Kagami pretended to be blind.

“Akashi.” It wasn’t a question.

“Shintarou.” He knew what was coming.

“I feel I deserve your complete honesty.”

“And you have it.”

“Did you or did you not buy me a house?”

“When you put it like that, my answer doesn’t fall into either camp…I mean-”

“But it’s either yes or no.”

“Well… _no_.”

“Liar! It’s _totally_ a house!”

“It’s a _holiday home_ -”

“Listen to yourself! It’s a house!” Aomine started cracking up.

“Oh my GOD I can’t believe you bought him a _house_! You have no chill, Akashi-”

“I think we’ve heard more than enough from you, Daiki-”

“Oh MY GOSH! You bought him a HOUSE?! Kagamicchi do you have pictures?!”

“Uh yeah…here-”

“Momoicchi **_look_** it’s totally-”

“It’s _not_ a-”

“Ohmygosh what a _beautiful_ -”

“Like I said, it **isn’t** -”

“Aka-chin,” Murasakibara said, with all the weight of a man holding the deciding vote in court, “it’s a house.”

“…”

“Shintarou…” he began weakly, “I got you…a house…”

“Thank you, Akashi.”

 

After they had cut Midorima’s birthday cake, and Murasakibara and Kagami had eaten most of it, they all went back to the ship. Akashi had given them the opportunity to continue shopping but no one took it, instead deciding to go back to the ship and relax. As they were all there, Akashi just made sure that they all came out at eight o’ clock, but he didn’t say what for exactly. That left them with four hours to do whatever they wanted to. Some of them (Murasakibara, Aomine, Kuroko and Nigou) went to bed. Kagami went down to the court to play by himself and just think about life in general. Momoi and Alex went to Momoi’s room to have ‘girl chat’. Kise and Kasamatsu had disappeared off together as soon as they had got back and no one had seen them since. Takao stayed in his room wondering how he was going to face Midorima and Midorima stayed in his room wondering what Takao was going to say to him and what he’d say back. Akashi did what Akashi does in his spare time and Mei plotted.

 

She was grateful for the day as it had been eye-opening, to say the least.

She now saw that she was going to need to move a lot faster if her plan was to have any chance of succeeding, as she had completely misunderstood the relationship between Aomine and Kagami.

She had assumed they were frenemies at _best_. But the phone call Kise had made had set her alarm bells ringing. And when they had walked into the restaurant just in time for Midorima’s party she could _taste_ the sexual tension between the two. Both of them seemed to be trying to ignore it but it was so thick it was impossible. Kuroko appeared to be oblivious to it, so she wondered what exactly had gone on between them that morning. Whatever the answer was, it was glaring evident that Aomine felt something _strong_ for Kagami. Whether he had realised it and whether Kagami returned those feelings were a different matter altogether. She didn’t know. But what she _did_ know was that she was running on borrowed time. She needed to act _tonight_.

* * *

 

Kagami bounced the ball on the empty court but for the first time in perhaps _forever_ , he wasn’t fully motivated to play. Instead he kept going over the events that had taken place earlier that afternoon.

How good Aomine’s hands had felt on him.

How much he’d wanted whatever the bluenette could give him.

And how wrong it had all gone.

_But what did I say that made him completely shut me out…?_

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” The coin spun through the air and Kagami caught it on instinct.

“What’s up Taiga?” Kagami watched his brother walk into the room and moved to the edge of the room to sit against the wall. The other man sat down next to him.

“Nothing much.”

“Want to play?” He nudged the ball with his foot.

“Not really…”

“And my question still stands. What’s wrong? Because you _always_ want to play basketball.” Kagami shrugged.

“I guess I’m just not feeling too hot…”

“I see…” Himuro was silent for a moment.

“Well, you were fine in the morning…and you’re not fine now…you were okay at lunch, but there was definitely something awkward about the way you were acting…” Kagami squirmed as Himuro continued.

“So based on that logic, something must have happened between the morning and the afternoon, am I right?” Kagami didn’t confirm or deny it, knowing where the conversation would go regardless of what he said.

“And the only person who was with you that whole time…was _Aomine_.” He gulped.

“J-just because he was with me in the morning, doesn’t mean this has anything to do with him!”

“Come now, little brother. At least _try_ to sound convincing.” Kagami reddened.

“But it’s true-”

“No it isn’t. Why are you lying to me when it’s blatantly obvious that it has _everything_ to do with him? Do you not trust me or-”

“No! It’s not that, and you know it isn’t. It’s because _you_ don’t trust _him_!” Later, Kagami felt a lot better that he’d finally aired what had been on his mind for the last few days but right _now_ , he was terrified.

_Oh hell! Why’d I say that?! Tatsuya will flip and then-_

“What exactly do you mean by that?” he asked, tone measured. Kagami didn’t know if it was actually okay to speak or if it was all a test.

“Don’t worry,” the older man smiled, “this isn’t a test.” Kagami took a deep breath.

“I _know_ you think he’s bad news-”

“No I don’t-”

“Yes you _do_. At least a little bit. Because if you didn’t, you wouldn’t have ramped up your guard like ten thousand percent.” Himuro rolled his eyes.

“Okayyyy…”

“And you might think he’s bad company for me to have-”

“I hate to break it to you Taiga, but you’re not exactly helping your case right now.” He motioned to his slumped form with a sarcastic eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, but this isn’t really his fault…in fact, I’m pretty sure it’s all mine…” He drifted off and Himuro’s heart beat painfully in his chest. _This is_ exactly _why I didn’t want that bastard anywhere **near** -_

“But Tatsuya, he’s a good _guy_! I wouldn’t be saying it if I didn’t believe it. And I know you don’t think I’m the best judge of character; you and Takao always go on about it. But ask yourself this. If he was such a bad person, why would he have so many good people around him?” Himuro couldn’t deny it, Kagami had a point. A major one. _He’s growing up…_

“Okay. And I’m not saying my opinion of him has changed at all…but what does he have to do with this mood and you in general? Because I hope you know what his intentions are-”

“I do. He’s told me more than enough times.” Himuro’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

“What, you mean you know everything?” Kagami nodded.

“And you’re still letting him come on to you?” He nodded again. _God I don’t want to be having this conversation with him…_

“Well, it’s not exactly one way…” He felt like his face was going to explode.

“I see…” _I see that he’s corrupted you._ Right now all Himuro wanted to do was storm into Aomine’s cabin with a rusty kitchen knife and hack his dick off for stealing Kagami’s innocence.

“But that’s not the point!” said Kagami, desperate to get off the subject and onto safer ground before his brother starting asking how far he’d gone…or _worse_ …

“And what _is_ the point?”

“I didn’t care at all when it was just physical. He was a lot easier to ignore and I just thought he was an asshole.”

“You were right.”

“Tatsuya!”

“So? What changed?”

“ _He_ did. And I started changing because of it but now I don’t know where I stand with him or what the hell I’m doing and we had a fight this afternoon which sucks because I wanted to have another one-one-one with him…it’s just so _weird_.” Himuro hummed thoughtfully.

He didn’t know how Aomine had done it. But by not defying him, he had and had managed to do something no one else had managed to do before. But clearly, if he was acting like he currently was, he hadn’t realised yet. So Himuro supposed there was currently an obstacle in the way that had led him to believe he’d failed. And he had a pretty good idea of what that ‘obstacle’ was.

“Hmmm. Well I’d definitely say sleep on it. Because I highly doubt you can do anything productive today.” Kagami nodded.

“What about-”

“I’m not going to back off. I have to protect you, you know that.” He did, of _course_ he did. “But maybe, I might not kill him straight out when he finally sleeps with you…I’ll probably cut a few of his more important bits off and then-”

“Tatsuya!” Kagami groaned. “Seriously?”

“ _What_? I’m _kidding_!” _Not_. “But seriously, sleep on it and talk to him in the morning. I’m sure it will clear things up. And don’t let him sulk by himself and avoid you or you’ll never achieve anything. He seems to have a habit of doing that…” Kagami smiled at him, and to Himuro, it was like watching the sun appear from behind the clouds. His chest tightened.

“Thanks bro. Talking to you really helped. I’m glad I did.” He leaned down to rest on his brother’s shoulder and Tatsuya kissed the top of his head. _I love him so much it hurts sometimes. Aomine better not fuck this up or I’ll kill him. I really will._

“Taiga…?”

“Yeah…?” he mumbled, already tired.

“Why does your hair smell of dog?”

“Long story…” And with that he fell asleep.

 

Kise lay in Kasamatsu’s embrace: his favourite place to be. They’d showered in their respective rooms before meeting up again in Kise’s room to just rest. Contrary to popular belief, the majority of their activity had been PG, and even when it hadn’t, it had never gone too far. They were just happy being in one another’s company.

Kasamatsu stroked Kise’s damp hair repeatedly and the blonde leaned into the touch, humming in pleasure.

“How was your day?”

“Pretty good to begin with. Me and Momoicchi hit the shops…but not too hard, thanks to Akashicchi.”

“‘To begin with’?”

“We went to a sex shop after to meet with Alex and Aomine’s plus one, Mei.”

“A sex shop, huh? Did you get anything?” He kept his voice level, but Kise could hear his heart rate pick up ever so slightly.

“Don’t pretend you’re not interested senpai…I can tell you are.” Kasamatsu was quick to vehemently deny it.

“No, I’m just asking from the perspective of a bystander.”

“Bystander, huh? Well, I’m not about to tell a bystander what new editions I got for my underwear drawer.”

“Your under-” he swallowed, “Your _underwear_ drawer?”

“Uh-huh…” Kise whispered. “I got _lots_ of stuff.” Kasamatsu was having a very _hard_ time keeping his thoughts PG and Kise just wasn’t helping. _The tease_ …

“Well that doesn’t sound like a bad day to _me_ …”

“Bearing in mind you’re a bystander,” the blonde said dryly before his voice took on a more serious tone. “But that Mei girl is really bad news.”

“Oh yeah, you said before didn’t you? That you didn’t like her vibe…” Kise gave him an overview of what had happened in the afternoon and at the end of it, Kasamatsu frowned.

“She sounds pretty rotten. Have you told Aomine about her?”

“That’s the thing. If he hasn’t seen what she’s really like, he probably won’t believe me. But if he has, he’ll tell me to mind my own business and say it doesn’t involve me. So I doubt he’d listen either way.”

“Well, I’d say sleep on it…and talk to him in the morning. I doubt you’ll be able to do much now, so just think things over now and in the morning take him aside and talk to him.”

“Yeah…yeah! I’ll do that! Thanks for the help, senpai.” Kise cuddled him and Kasamatsu let him. The conversation faded into a comfortable lull that neither of them wanted to break. Until…

“About that underwear…” Kise smirked.

“Yeah…”

“Would you be able to try some of it on…? Just so I could get a proper opinion of it, you know…”

“Oh senpai! I was just _kidding_!”

“Damn **brat** …”

“OW!”

 

* * *

 

 

Aomine lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He’d just woken up following a couple of hours of fitful sleep and he felt worse than he had before. His mind continued to replay the events of the afternoon like a broken record.

It had been going so _well_. Kagami had been so responsive and Aomine didn’t think he’d ever get the sound of his moan out of his head. But more than that, he could see how much Kagami wanted the contact too. He could _feel_ it. He knew that had Kagami been truly reluctant, he would’ve backed off immediately; he had too much respect for him at this point to force him into anything he truly didn’t want to do.

But he _knew_. He _knew_ Kagami had wanted whatever had been about to happen in that changing room. But then, almost instantaneously, his mind had changed and he was pushing Aomine away like he had no idea how his hands had found their way there in the first place.

_What the fuck’s with that?_

_You know exactly what’s up. Dude said it himself…_

Ordinarily, victories over his brain were an event to be celebrated and treasured as they were few and far between. But this time, being right only made him feel bitter. He’d do anything to be wrong this time.

_Akashi...he always comes out on top._

 

_“…Akashi won’t like that.”_

_Because it all comes back to Akashi at the end of the day. He’s already got Kagami wrapped around his little finger._

_…_

_The card machine flashed, signalling the card had been accepted and Aomine pocketed it as Kagami gaped at him._

_“You didn’t need to-”_

_“You’re right, I didn’t.”_

_Aomine fought with himself to shut up and keep the rest to himself. The urge to speak grew as he saw the hurt flash across Kagami’s features and spiked when he saw the redhead accept it._

_Good! He deserves it for being a damn tease!_

_Why should_ you _feel bad for this? He pushed_ you _away…_

_You need to get it the fuck together._

_Aomine ignored all the vindictive, angry voices and listened out for the only one he cared about. Eventually he heard it._

_It’s good that you feel bad. It shows you’re growing. This is just a setback…things will get better. I’m sure that’s not what he meant…about Akashi…_

_I hope so._

 

But his point had only been proved further when they’d met for lunch and everyone had found out that the two redheads had been working a lot closer than they’d thought.

_Listen, this doesn’t actually-_

_Stop trying to tell me shit when I can_ **see** _how close they are! Fine! They might not be fucking, but there’s_ definitely _something going on! It’s cool. I can handle it, so you don’t need to soften the blow._

_Dude…_

Aomine was going to try again later. He didn’t know where the continued persistence came from but he was still going to try. Kagami hadn’t confirmed or denied anything so he held the tiniest spark of hope. It wasn’t all over yet.

He wondered if voicing everything at the till would have changed anything. If he’d said everything he’d been thinking, would Kagami have left feeling the way he did…?

_The card machine flashed, signalling the card had been accepted and Aomine pocketed it as Kagami gaped at him._

_“You didn’t need to-”_

_“You’re right, I didn’t.” …_ But I wanted to…

 

* * *

 

 

_Knock, knock, knock!_

“Come in!” The door opened behind him as Takao continued towelling his hair dry. He was expecting Kagami any moment now, he’d texted the other man to talk about what ever had been bothering him at lunch. He didn’t want the redhead to keep quiet about it because it would only continue to burden him later.

“Takao…” The black-haired man yelped in a distinctly feminine way and spun around, holding the towel protectively to his chest.

“Gods, Shin-chan, you scared me! I wasn’t expecting you!” The tall man raised an elegant eyebrow, closing the door behind him.

“Really? Who _were_ you expecting?”

“Oooh, is someone jealous?” Takao teased, laughing awkwardly when Midorima didn’t say anything in response.

“Well _that_ fell flat…I was waiting for Kagami. We were supposed to talk about stuff…”

“I see.” Takao shifted uncomfortably, trying to keep the dying conversation alive.

“Uh…well…uhhh…OH! Your present! I still haven’t given you your birthday present! Let me put a shirt on first and then I’ll go get it.” Midorima still said nothing so Takao went ahead to do just that. Inside he was panicking.

 _He’s still not totally over yesterday. He’s forcing himself to be around me…how embarrassing! I just keep talking and avoiding the issue…I need to confront him directly and apologise._ And _beg him not to tell Kagami anything!_

The evening was a lot warmer than the one before so he searched in his drawers for a lighter shirt. All the while, his heated debate with himself continued.

 

Midorima’s mouth felt dry.

 

Try as he might, he couldn’t stop staring at Takao’s bent form. The other man seemed completely oblivious to the effect he’d been having on him since he walked in, and the fact made him _that_ more alluring.

Midorima was no stranger to sex. While he was nowhere near Aomine’s level, he had long since recognised that his body had needs and he functioned a lot better if those needs were met. His partners (both male and female) were discreet, efficient, reliable and fit perfectly with the way he did things, so he’d never had any reason to change the way he operated. There was no emotional attachment because he’d never felt it was necessary.

But since meeting Takao, he wondered how he’d been able to sustain such a hollow way of life for so long. Takao made him want to _feel_ everything. Suddenly he found it disturbing that people could even perform such an act of intimacy without having any real link to one another. Because that was what he sought; what he _craved_ for the two of them.

“Got it!-Shin-chan?” He held up the wrapped gift victoriously but his face was etched with worry at the look on Midorima’s face. It’s as though he wasn’t there and Midorima was _always_ there. Without fail.

“Shin-chan…I wanted to talk about this later, maybe after I gave you your gift but maybe it’s better if we discussed it now.” Takao hesitated but then pressed onward. “By ‘it’ I mean last night-”

“We can discuss it afterwards.” Takao exhaled, relieved. _Ten more minutes to live._

“We’ll I’m not going to complain!” he said, laughing. “Come get your p-” A shrill ringing sounded from somewhere in the depths of his duvet. He leapt on top of his bed and burrowed under the sheets until he found his noisy phone and silenced it.

“Ooh! It was my alarm. It’s nearly eight. Time for Akashi’s whatever it is! Let’s go.” Midorima let Takao drag him outside the room and into the lift. Akashi hadn’t exactly said where they were supposed to meet so they just headed to the main deck. As they’d hoped, when they got there, Akashi was waiting for them by the pool.

“Congratulations on being the first to arrive. Though I’d expect as much from you Shintarou.” Midorima nodded at what he felt was an accurate assessment.

As always, being this close to Akashi made Takao feel slightly nervous. It always put him in an awkward position because Midorima was Akashi’s right-hand man but Takao knew that there was something overwhelming about Akashi that made him want to keep a safe distance. But at the same time, he kept Midorima close and Takao wanted to be close to _Midorima_ … _I’m getting a headache. This is **way** too much effort for a Sunday night._

The rest of the gang started to assemble in the following minutes until they were all there, if not on the main deck then on a level where they could see. That applied to Murasakibara, who emerged from an unknown location and leaned sleepily against the railing of the observation deck.

“I’m glad you’re all here,” Akashi’s voice was loud enough to carry across the ship without him having to yell. “I just wanted to invite you to join me in closing Shintarou’s birthday celebrations in a manner that befits him.”

As he said those words, everyone’s attention was drawn to the sky as the first of the fireworks went off.

It was a magnificent display, colour coordinated to perfection. There was a clear theme-as an homage to Midorima, shown by the bright aqua Catherine wheels and deep green explosions. They lit up the darkened sky and reflected on the black sea, that mirrored the beautiful kaleidoscope of colour.

Takao got chills watching them explode and sparkle. There was something so captivating about it all; perhaps it was because they were isolated from everything else and there was nothing to detract from the beauty of the light show above them. No background noise, no huge crowds of people, nothing. Just them, the ship, the fireworks and the sea.

He was so into what was going on above him, that when he felt a hand on his elbow, he jumped clean out of his skin.

“Shin-chan, I nearly _died_!” He clutched at his chest dramatically. Midorima rolled his eyes. “What’s up?”

“I believe it would be better to continue to watch it from the balcony outside our rooms. I am convinced the view will be just as good.” Takao saw what he was getting at immediately and nodded.

“Sure, that works fine for me. Let’s go.” It was only as he was in the lift that he belatedly realised he hadn’t spoken to Kagami yet. _It’s cool_ , he shrugged, _I’ll just give Shin-chan his present, clear the air and then talk to him later. The night is still young!_

They exited the lift when it arrived on their level and made their way back to Takao’s room. Once there, they both leaned against the railings to continue to watch the display. Or at least Midorima did. Takao found himself a little distracted.

 _I don’t think he’s_ ever _looked this handsome…he makes my heart hurt._

The bright lights illuminated his alabaster skin, giving it the occasional green-tinged glow that set off his eyes. His glasses reflected the fireworks, making them sparkle and shimmer. Everything about him looked regal and refined.

_Even when he’s being casual and leaning on the railings, he still looks totally elegant…how does he do it?_

This side of Midorima made Takao feel uncertain. When he wasn’t saying anything, he came across as the majority received him: aloof and untouchable, like royalty. Looking at him now, Takao almost felt presumptuous for even being as close as he was…like he didn’t deserve to be around him. There was no denying that they were cut from different cloths.

 _And maybe that’s true. Shin-chan’s pretty perfect and I don’t deserve him as a friend…but he’s not like they say. He isn’t cold, or unapproachable or_ any _of that. That’s only what people say because they’re too scared or too prejudiced to give him a chance. But Shin-chan’s…Shin-chan is everything and_ **more** _…_

To Takao, that was the truth and nothing could change that. Midorima seemed distant on the outside but on the inside he was an adorable tsundere, who just had problems expressing himself. And he wasn’t to blame for that, in Takao’s eyes. People never gave him the chance to be himself. They always held a certain ideal of what he was like and refused to allow him to break away from the mould or display any characteristics that didn’t fit the image they had of him. _They_ limited _him_ and it pissed Takao off so much. Midorima had so many sides to him that he couldn’t show because people didn’t want to see it; they _refused_ to see it.

_Well not around me. He can be whoever he wants around me…he can be himself. Because that’s the Shin-chan I love-_

His own face exploded with colour much like the night sky, except it was hot red, not cool blue. Every time he thought about his feelings for the tall green haired man and voicing them out loud as strongly as he did in his head, he felt like disappearing into the ground and never coming back. He didn’t want Midorima to find out. It would ruin _everything_. He’d much they stayed as they were.

_I’ve finally made my decision._

_Kira-nee might call me a coward, but I think it’s the right thing to do…besides, this way, I’ll still be able to stay by him and have a valid reason for it. There’s nothing wrong with what we have now. It’s everything I could have ever wanted. Asking for more would be greedy, and too much greed is never a good thing._

He stared up longingly at him.

_Still the person who gets him in the end is one lucky guy…or girl…I never even asked, now that I think about it._

_It doesn’t matter either way. Male **or** female…_

_It’s still going to kill me when they take him away._

Midorima had seen Takao looking at him from the corner of his eye for the past few minutes but stayed silent. It was clear the other man was deep in thought and he could tell he was thinking about him. Not because he was arrogant, but because Takao looked at him like he meant the world to him. But then the crushed disappointment on his face at the end threw Midorima completely.

_Why does he always look so sad yet accepting? As though he feels he does not deserve to be truly happy?_

_I want to change that._

_I am going to change that._

“Takao.” Jolted out of his reverie, he looked at him expectantly.

“Yup?”

“I see you have forgotten already.”

“Again with the riddles, Shin-chan…” Takao shook his head despairingly before the lightbulb went off. “Oh, oh, OH! I’ve actually got this one this time! Your present right?!” He went into his room and reappeared with the gift he’d left on his bed when they’d gone to see the fireworks.

_This is it. You can do this Kazunari._

“I know it’s the least expensive thing you’ve gotten today,” he muttered walking out of the room and handing it over, “but I expected that from the get-go. Still, the house was…” Midorima took it wordlessly and unwrapped it slowly. Takao was sure he’d started to sweating. If he hadn’t been already…

“And it’s old-”

“It’s antique.” Takao gulped.

“Is that bad…?”

“No. No it’s not.” Emboldened, Takao finally decided to let him know why he’d gotten him what he had.

Midorima slowly rotated the antique, gold plated pocket watch as Takao spoke.

“I didn’t want to give you a wristwatch because most of the time, antique wristwatches are a recipe for disaster.” He laughed to himself. “I wouldn’t want it dying on you when you had an important meeting or something…but it’s still a time-piece and that’s what’s important…We started talking properly when I got sick…and even then I always felt that I was taking up your time. Not in a bad way necessarily!” he added quickly, even though Midorima hadn’t moved to say anything. “But I feel like you’re always busy but you always seem to give up so much of your time for me…well not for _me_ necessarily, but I take up a lot of your time.” Takao sighed and rubbed his hair in frustration. “This isn’t coming out right. What I _mean_ is, in some weird, non-logical, cheesy-ass way…I’m trying to give you some of your time back…it’s been so precious to me during these past months that…I don’t know…and the gold…do you get what I’m _saying_ right now? Because I sure as hell don’t…” He laughed again, in a desperate attempt to fill the silence.

_Smooth Kazunari. You sure do have a way with words._

_Can it! Where were_ you _in all this._

 _Uhhh….in your_ head _?_

Takao fanned his too hot face, eyes still locked on the wooden decking.

_Look up, look up, look up! At least then you’ll be able to gage how embarrassing you were!_

_On a scale of one to ten, pretty sure I’m at least a twelve. And guess what? I didn’t even need to look up._

_Just **do** it!_

Against his better judgement, he forced himself to look at Midorima. No doubt the other man was as mortified by his pathetic attempt at a present as he was-

_Oh…_

_Oh._

Midorima was smiling.

It was small, and not well defined. But it was definitely a smile. And it was the brightest thing Takao had seen all week.

He felt like his heart was about to burst.

“D-D-Do you like it?” _Stop stuttering!_

“Yes. I really do.” Takao swooned internally. _This is it. I’m at the end of the road and it’s been a good run. Who am I kidding? It’s been fucking epic, and what a way to **go**. On the deck of a cruise ship, next to the most gorgeous, amazing man in the universe, with fireworks going off in the background-they’re still going?-and Shin-chan beside me-did I say that already? Whatever-…gosh. Here lies Takao Kazunari. He went out with a bang!_

_Shut up, you clown! He’s talking!_

“I may have had some impressive gifts today but only you and Akashi went above and beyond and gave me two. I must say I am impressed, Takao. I would not have thought you capable.” Takao looked clueless.

“I get Akashi, with the house and the fireworks…but all I gave you was a beaten up pocket-watch. Correct me if I’m wrong, but I’m pretty sure that counts as one, unless you count the sentimental value as another point, in which case, go me!” Midorima rolled his eyes.

“A rare event. You are correct, the watch was only one present.”

“So where’s the other one then, smarty-pants?”

“Right here.” Midorima pulled Takao towards him. “And if I’m being honest,” he said softly as he leaned down, “I think I quite prefer your presents to Akashi’s…” They were less than a breath apart now, and Takao was convinced Midorima could _see_ his heart hammering against his chest. “Don’t tell him that though…” he whispered, and then they were kissing.

Takao _heard_ explosions.

He _saw_ fireworks.

 

And he knew it had nothing to do with what was going on in the sky above him.

 

Midorima’s lips were dry but so soft. They moved against Takao’s with a quiet, practiced ease but it was only now that they were so close that Takao could feel him lightly shaking.

_He was as scared as me…_

Heart pounding, the shorter man pulled him even closer and craned his neck up to kiss him harder. To know that Midorima felt nervous at _all_ …Takao found something so endearing about it, and he just wanted to let him know, somehow, that it was okay to be worried. He’d accept him as he was, whatever state he came in.

Midorima must’ve felt Takao’s reassurance. That or finally being this close to Takao flipped a switch because suddenly, he didn’t feel so uncertain anymore.

Takao’s eyes widened in shock when he felt his back meet the wall before drifting closed again. His hands gripped Midorima’s shoulders tighter as the taller man kissed him deeper. His mind was a hazy mess but he knew he’d never felt this good. Eventually, he couldn’t ignore his lungs’ cries for oxygen and reluctantly pulled away.

“Shin-chan…” he murmured breathlessly. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“For the same reason you chose not to say anything to me.” Takao coloured, it was true.

“Well, we got here in the end…I won’t lie, I was expecting you to be an amazing kisser but…” This time it was Midorima who went red, and Takao _loved_ the colour on him.

“Even _I_ couldn’t have predicted you’d be _that_ good. How much practice have you _had_?” he asked, laughing. While Midorima was visibly relieved that Takao had been more than satisfied with his technique, the question aroused some suspicion in him for all the wrong reasons.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“Shin-chan, how _forward_!” Takao laughed, evading the question. _There’s no need to breach that topic just yet-_

“Don’t try to laugh your way out of it, Takao. I do believe I asked you a question.” The thought of Takao being with anyone else made him unreasonably jealous. And it was an ugly jealousy, dark, hot and angry. Midorima had never felt anything like it. But thinking about _anyone_ having their filthy hands all over Takao, over what was _his_ now-

_I didn’t realise I was capable of such feelings._

Midorima was a bit different than some when it came to love. Once he finally admitted what it was and allowed it to be a part of his life, it became the norm for him. He easily accepted all that came with it, and found himself pretty unshakeable when it came to all the new feelings and emotions it stirred within him. In his head, it was to be expected, because he was in love.

Still, the possessiveness was a bit more surprising than everything else. But then again, he reasoned, it was probably a common feeling for people like him, who **had** a lot of possessions. None of them had ever managed to make him feel the way he felt about Takao, though.

_Perhaps because I don’t care about them anywhere near as much as I care for him. That seems like a sufficient conclusion-_

“Okay, you got me…” _It’s finally happened; I’m turning into Kagami! I didn’t even know my face could **go** this red. I’ll never tease him again, _ never _…okay, maybe never’s a bit strong…_

“In all honesty, you were going to find out sooner or later...it _is_ pretty obvious.”

“Once again, I would appreciate it if you didn’t beat around the bush as much as you normally do. I trust you can read the situation well enough to know that it isn’t as useful now as you might think it is.”

“Fine, fine! I haven’t really had any worth talking about…like at _all_ …” The fireworks display chose that moment to end, and Takao’s words echoed loudly in the air. _Well, that’s great. Just fantastic._

“Really?” Midorima looked disbelievingly down at him. He scowled.

“Yes, _really_. Want me to spell it out for you?” he growled.

“That would be beneficial, yes.” Takao stared at him in amused surprise. Midorima avoided his gaze.

“You cheeky, _little_ -”

“I believe that applies more to you than me.”

“And that’s enough sass for today, thank _you_.” He took a deep breath. “I’m a freaking _virgin_ so I haven’t had much practice, period.” He gasped at the hand that wrapped itself round his waist, pinning him to the man in front of him.

“Well then, I look forward to teaching you all that I know…”

“Oh, _Shin-chan_...” Takao teased, giggling, “When can I have my first lesson?”

“Whenever you see fit.”

“Well in _that_ case…my diary seems to be pretty empty from now until tomorrow morning…I think I should be able to squeeze you in…”

 

Kagami trudged along the darkened hallway to Takao’s room. All he wanted to do was go to his room and pass out but Takao had insisted on seeing him today. Kagami sighed, it was only a matter of time before Takao found out about Aomine so he decided it was better to air out everything now rather than have him find out in a less appropriate way…

_What like the changing room?_

_Shut up, asshole._

He could see the light coming from the window of the room so at least the other man was still awake which he expected. It wasn’t that late yet. They could have their conversation and then he’d go to bed and sleep all his confusion off.

“Yo Takao, sor-!” Kagami froze in shock at the sight of his half-dressed best friend straddling a half-dressed Midorima on the bed.

 

Midorima…as in Midorima Shintarou...

Who looked like he’d been _pretty_ into it.

 

_Is this what they call a traumatic experience? Because it sure as hell feels like one._

“Kagami, sweetie, knock before you enter! How many _times_ do I have to tell you?” Kagami was still staring in shock. At Takao’s words he appeared to gather some of his wits about him.

“Hypocrite. But you know, what? This isn’t really the time for that. I’ll leave you two to it.” Spinning on his heel, he exited the room swiftly, closing the door firmly behind him.

Takao, as always, saw the humour in the situation and fell on the bed in a heap of uncontrollable laughter.

“You…you _literally_ can’t write this stuff!” he spluttered, then succumbed to his giggle fit again. Midorima fumbled on the bedside for his glasses, put them on then sat up.

“I’m glad you see the funny side of the situation…as always.”

“Of _course_ I do, always living on the bright side of life, that’s me. Though I guess the real lesson here is you should probably lock the door _before_ you decide to show your boyfriend some well-deserved love. And. Affection.” He punctuated the last three words with a kiss, and Midorima blushed, before nodding stiffly.

“That seems like a fair assessment of the evening’s activities.” Takao rolled his eyes, lovingly.

“Only you, Shin-chan, only you…but you’re still the only _one_ for me.” Midorima shoved him away, flustered, and got up to go to the door. Takao blinked in confusion.

“Where are you going?” He couldn’t disguise the slight sadness in his voice. _Crap, I’m getting clingy already._

Midorima heard it too, and his heart beat the _tiniest_ bit faster.

“I’m aware of how loose your own morals and habits are, but I have absolutely no intention of sleeping in my day clothing. Now that we are in…this…” he reddened and gestured loosely to both of them, “I hope you will begin to adopt better habits and conduct yourself with slightly more _decorum_.” Takao appeared from nowhere, and wrapped his arms around his neck. Midorima let him. _Pushover._

“I’ll do whatever you _want_ me to, _Shin-chan_.” The innuendo wasn’t lost on him, and he choked slightly. “Hurry back now…” he purred, letting him go.

Midorima adjusted his glasses and did just that, leaving Takao to smile at the spot he’d just vacated.

_I could get used to this._

 

* * *

 

 

Aomine forced himself to stop at the top of the staircase leading to the observation deck in order to give his brain time to catch up with the rest of his body. And determine what exactly he was doing there.

After the fireworks display had ended, he’d gotten himself a drink (or five) and had headed back to his room. Mei had been gushing about how amazing the fireworks had been, and they probably had been but he hadn’t been focused on them. All he could think about was Kagami and his eyes unconsciously sought the other man out. He couldn’t see him anywhere on the deck and wondered if he’d avoided the whole event altogether. But he couldn’t shake the feeling of eyes on him and sure enough, when he turned around, he saw Kagami on the observation deck looking not at the light show, but at him.

Caught red-handed, the blushing redhead quickly averted his attention to the illuminated sky. Aomine’s heart did something funny in his chest.

_So he was watching me…but does that mean he’s been thinking about me too, or does it mean something completely different?_

At this point, the fireworks were coming to an end, and Aomine had decided to mull the matter over with some alcohol. Fast forward an hour or two and he was closer to drunk than sober and starting to feel cold, so he slowly made his way to his room. Unlocking the door, his hand hesitated.

_Maybe I should go up and talk to Kagami?_

The redhead had been watching him. That much was undeniable. And he’d clearly been embarrassed about it, judging b++y the delicious blush on his cheeks. Aomine licked his lower lip, absent-mindedly.

_Fuck it, why not?_

Leaving the key in his lock, he turned back on himself and made the journey up to the observation deck. It was at the top of the stairs where he began to reconsider things, but his mind was so clouded with drink that he kept going. The rational part of his brain was yelling at him to get his drunk ass to bed, and talk to the redhead in the morning, but he shut it out, making his way to the other man’s room.

As he drew closer, he started to hear things. Sounds…

_Moans…_

And they were **loud**.

Heart rate tripling, he crept quietly towards the room, not daring to believe what he was hearing. Either Kagami had been in a whole lot of pain but had been a professional at hiding it, or he was having a _lot_ of fun.

_…but with who?_

_Aomine, dude,_ leave _it. Just go back, and talk to him in the morning._

_What’s wrong with now? I mean, he shouldn’t have anything to hide so it’s cool right?_

_What kind of twisted logic-you’re invading his privacy! Go to **bed**_ **.**

 **_Fine_ ** _, I -will._

_Thank -fuck fo-_

_After I check out what’s going on._

_You know what? Be a stubborn asshole. But don’t be surprised when you get burned. Because that’s what happens when you play with fire._

 

The door was open a crack already. Letting curiosity and suspicion get the better of him, he pushed the door open the slightest bit more, so he could see the bed. And who was on it.

He could see Kagami lying on the bed. Not so much his face, but definitely his body.

Definitely his body.

He was shirtless and sweaty. He might have been completely naked for all Aomine knew but the sheet was wrapped around a lot of his lower half. He twisted again and moaned louder than before.

“A…”

 The sound went straight down to Aomine’s dick making it stand to attention.

_Maybe I should-_

Whatever he had been contemplating was lost at the sound of a deep, amused laugh.

“Always so _loud_ , Kagami Taiga…”

Aomine froze.

His heart stopped completely.

He couldn’t believe it.

 

Believe it or not, the pale hand reaching towards Kagami’s was most definitely ** _real_**.

He felt sick.

Shooting up and stumbling towards the staircase, he heard something drop but didn’t turn around to see what it was. He just wanted to be as far away from there as possible.

Akashi heard the noise and went towards the door, noticing it was opened wider than he’d left it. His suspicions were confirmed by the expensive phone lying face down on the ground. He picked it up and glanced impassively at it before sliding it into his pocket and going back into Kagami’s room, closing the door firmly behind him.

 

 _I can’t believe it…I don’t_ want _to believe it._

He felt empty as he walked back to his room; like someone had just booted him in the stomach as hard as they could.

It hurt.

_Like **fuck.**_

****

He finally got back and pushed his door open. He would stay inside tomorrow, and just hide from it all.

Or…

“Aomine-kun, I’ve been waiting for you.”

Mei lay on his bed in a flesh coloured negligee and nothing else.

 

He _should_ have sent her away.

He _should_ have ignored her and just gone to sleep.

He’d long since realised he had no interest in her. He didn’t even really _like_ her, anymore.

But his heart hurt after his experience upstairs and he sought comfort. In whatever way he could find it.

 

He started taking off the buttons of his blue shirt, revealing his dusky skin inch by inch and approached the bed slowly.

_The shirt we bought together._

He shut out the intruding thoughts and focused on the beautiful woman lying in front of him. Mei licked her lips in anticipation, eyes darkening with desire.

Aomine was the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on. The insane attraction wasn’t only based on his physical appearance, but the raw, primal energy that constantly surrounded him. He finally shed his shirt completely, exposing his hard, toned body. Expanses of tightly packed muscles covered in chocolate skin…

_I can’t wait for all this…_

_To be_ **mine** _._

 

He kicked off his shoes and climbed on the bed. Making way, she latched on to him as soon as he was lying down, kissing at his neck and running her hands all over his ripped torso.

“Aomine-kun…” she breathed, reverently. He tolerated her touching more than he normally would. His mind, though he’d tried his hardest to stop it, was elsewhere.

_“It’s okay. He’s gone now.”_

_“A…Akashi…”_

_“Shhh. I know what you need…and you know what_ I _need…”_

 _“Akashi…” The shorter man climbed on to the bed and crawled up. Kagami tugged at the binding on his wrists, trying to get closer to the man he adored. “_ Master _…”_

_“That’s better. Always so well behaved.” He grabbed the other man’s head by his thick, red hair and pulled it back, bringing their lips together. The kiss was hot, messy and intense. Their tongues rubbed against each other, fighting for control, but Kagami knew better than to make a proper bid for dominance. It wouldn’t end well. Eventually Akashi pulled away, and the redhead sucked in much needed air, chest rising and falling harshly._

_Akashi pulled his head back harder and placed a trail of bites down his neck, getting harder each time until he was breaking the skin. He moved closer to lick and suck and the wound and Kagami groaned in pleasure at the sting._

_“It feels amazing…” Akashi pulled back and grinned._

_“You_ always _say that…I’m starting to feel like you don’t mean it anymore.” Kagami shook his head as earnestly as he could with the tight hold Akashi had on it and tried to convey his message to Akashi through his fiery, red eyes. Whatever he said must have gotten through, as the pale man swooped down again to steal his breath away with another kiss, deeper than the first._

 _“Such a_ good _boy…” he whispered lovingly against the other’s mouth. “I’m going to reward you tonight.” Kagami’s already hard cock twitched in excitement._

 

Mei was shocked at how docile Aomine was being. He normally hated whenever she kissed higher than his dick. _Maybe this means he’s starting to accept me…and_ us _._

Emboldened, she leaned up and tried to kiss him on the lips. He jerked back immediately and spoke to her for the first time since he’d walked into the room.

“Don’t.”

She didn’t let the rejection throw her off. She was going to use this opportunity no matter what.

“I’m sorry, I forgot…let me make it up to you.” She shifted until she was head level with his crotch and unbuttoned it, pulling the zipper down with her teeth. Aomine stared down at her, lust darkening his sapphire eyes. She blew him a kiss, not realising that all he could see was red.

 _“Oh_ God _Akashi…You’re so-”_

_“You don’t have to tell me…just lie back and feel.” He lowered his mouth to Kagami’s weeping tip and licked it before engulfing it in the wet, hollow cavern of his mouth. Kagami moaned and arched off the bed as Akashi sucked his cock, slowly swallowing it whole._

Mei sucked Aomine’s dick, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. She worked her head up and down at a moderate pace, relishing in the feeling of the head of his member hitting the back of her throat. It was as she stared up at him that she realised he wasn’t actually looking _at_ her. His mind was somewhere else; with _someone_ else. That explained why he’d allowed all of her kissing and touching. She thought it had been the drink but it was because he was thinking about another woman.

_Fuck. I need to act quickly before he changes his mind._

She released his cock with a pop and got off the bed, rooting through his drawer for one of the tampered condoms. If she hadn’t gotten away with trying to kiss him, there was no way she was going to get away with going raw. She tore the packet with her teeth and rolled it over his engorged length before straddling him and lowering herself gently.

No matter how many times they had sex, his size always came as a slight shock. Aomine was absolutely huge. There were no two ways about it. Even she couldn’t take him all the way in, and she’d had more than enough experience. He always left her feeling full to the brim, and she loved it. She couldn’t even be bitter about his lack of input since they’d come on the cruise, because she knew that once she had him where she wanted, she’d be able to get him to do whatever she wanted him to. The thought sent a thrill of absolute excitement down her spine and she rose slowly before grinding back down, taking him deeper than she had before. Aomine groaned quietly.

_“Ak…Aka…Akashi!” Kagami panted as the other man pounded into him repeatedly. He spread his legs wider to accommodate the stretch that came with Akashi’s size but it was still so overwhelming. The head of his cock brushed against his prostrate and he bucked._

_“You don’t need to be shy…say it.” His movements slowed until he was fucking him lightly, hips making shallow circles until Kagami was writhing with pleasure. It wasn’t enough...it wasn’t_ enough _…_

_“M-Master…please! Let me…make me cum!”_

_“Why of course. You only needed to ask…” He spread Kagami’s legs even wider and thrust into him at an even faster pace than he had been before. Kagami cried out as he continued hitting his prostrate dead on. His cock hadn’t been touched yet but he knew he was going to cum anyway. Akashi was_ that _good._

_But I’m fucking **better**!_

_Why are you_ with _him?! What does he have that I don’t? What does he have that makes you want him so much?! Why aren’t I good enough for you?!_

_Didn’t you say…_

_I thought…I thought…_

_Kagami._

Mei saw his abdomen tense and knew he was close. She squeezed him harder inside her, panting to stave off her own orgasm for a few more seconds. She needed to make sure he came first.

He grabbed her hips at the last moment, pushing deeper into her as she pushed downwards. She felt the head of his dick rubbing against her G-spot and moaned at how good it felt, her walls clamping down on his automatically. That was enough to push him over the edge and he did, groaning.

Groaning out a name…

And it sure as hell wasn’t hers.

“ _Kagami_ …” She came just after he did, riding out the waves of pleasure. Inside though, she was a confused mess. She didn’t know whether to feel victorious, hurt or confused. She stopped eventually, and just sat on top of him, staring in surprise. As though realising what he’d just done and who he done it with, he sat up and shoved her off him lightly, freeing his rapidly softening penis from her wet folds. He pulled off the condom quickly and knotted it, about to throw it far away from him and out of his life forever. This wouldn’t _ever_ happen again. It was the first time that sex had left him feeling hollow.

_Christ, I feel even worse than-_

_Why._

_Why the **FUCK** is it dripping?_

The hole she’d pierced had widened during their intercourse and was now big enough that his seed had starting to drip steadily onto the carpeted floor. Aomine stared at it in revulsion. Mei did too, but inside she congratulated herself.

_Whatever happens afterwards doesn’t matter. I’ve got him._

 

He dumped it in the waste bin on his flight to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and leaving Mei smiling smugly at his fast retreating back. He locked the door and all but ran to the toilet and flipping up the lid. He wasn’t joking anymore.

He was actually going to be sick.

Bending over and retching, he vomited what was most likely Midorima’s birthday lunch and too many whiskey shots until there was nothing left.

Once done, he went to the sink splashing his face with cold water he could see straight again. The bitter taste of bile lingered in his mouth but it served as a constant reminder of what had just happened.

He stared at his face in the mirror. A panicked, confused, _disgusted_ face stared back at him. He could still see the dripping condom now.

 

 _What the heck have I_ **done** _?_

 

But he didn’t need the voice in his head to provide the answer, though it seemed to have been shocked into silence by what had just transpired.

No, he knew _exactly_ what he’d just done.

 

He’d fucked up.

 **Big** time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you loved (the successful ships), hated (Mei's creepy rapist ass, how she got all that screen time, idek. I was just typing and it got darker and darker and I was like oh HELL. Stay safe this Christmas people, there's all SORTS of nutters about) and want me to improve (an update in 2017 would be nice but expect nothing, HAHA!) I'll keep it short and sweet because I've said too much as is. Thank you for all your love again. You're all amazing.
> 
> Have a wonderful Christmas. <3 MWAH!


	16. Grovelling again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No it's not a chapter unfortunately. I'm here to make some excuses...

So it is with deep regret that I announce my lateness again...

 

It's just coursework. There's so much of it and I'm slowly drowning. Or just trying to doggy paddle my way through the mess...

Either way, I'm not doing an AMAZING job of it, hence why I'm so late with this update because as you know, my aim was to get it up sooner rather than later. But as it coming up to a month since my last offering, I decided to beg and plead prematurely. (Here's to hoping it works...or not... oy vey!)

But literally I'm SO sorry! I honestly tried but everything is so much EFFORT! There's so much work to do and it keeps sneaking up on me and it's annoying as anything. And I just want to write...*sobs*

So I'm giving you a date. I will post the next chapter NO later than next week. That is something you can definitely hold me to. I've given a date and I'll stick to it. It might be sooner than then but definitely no later. 

 

I'll make sure the chapter is worth it (it already kind of is because DRAMA) but jessss...

I'm totally supposed to be doing work in my lecture right now but I don't know how I'm expected to calculate stuff when I was up doing coursework last night. Honestly my lecturers stay being selfish. They expect too much from me. Can't they tell I'm lousy? 

I know you guys can because of how late I always am, but why can't the world, huh?

Anyways, I do have to start working sooner or later so I'd better get to it. But 5th of February is my deadline. I will keep to it! Prrroooommmiiisssseeee!

And thank you for all the love you've shown me, BBP and my other works. It means soooo much. As always, I do it for you guys! Until next week then, darlings? Mwah!

P.S. if you wish to fight me for my lateness or tell me you find my tardiness a turn on then send me an email at: a2_ao3@yahoo.com x


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:
> 
> Strong Language  
> Dark Themes  
> Just uncomfortable stuff in general (gosh, this sounds so bad! My regulars, you lot know what I mean right?)
> 
> Yup. Dazzit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I realise I’m doing this under pressure. I’m fully aware that some of you have called a hit on me and if this chapter isn’t up to standard then I likely won’t be alive tomorrow. But hold your fire. I promise, with this offering, your hearts will be mended…  
> So that I can break them again later. ^_^  
> Seriously though, I feel I’m at the point where I need to clarify a couple things.  
> ONE!  
> BBP was always going to be darker. That was intended from the start. Things may calm down for a while but I promise you, they’ll go bad again. (Happy ending though) Anonymously_Awesome 100% guarantee. It’s like life. It isn’t always smooth sailing. IF you do not like that, TURN BACK NOW.  
> TWO!  
> The ideals seen in this fic are just representations of the real world but they DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT reflect my own personal views. A few of you may have noticed I caught a bit of flack last chapter for ‘slut-shaming’ and plastic surgery shaming. I wouldn’t do that in real life but guess the hell what? A lot of people would. As a writer, I have to think, what would character A do in said situation. If character A is an asshole who would slut-shame, am I then going to have their ass singing ‘Greensleeves’ or something. Of course!...NOT. They will slut-shame. I’m representing that but PLEASE don’t put me under fire for doing so. I hate to say it but I’ve seen first-hand what a lot of the men in these circles are like. They actually make my skin crawl. And believe it or not, they are exactly like the men I portrayed in Mei’s backstory. If you don’t like that, then I’m sorry but TURN BACK NOW.  
> THREE!  
> Following point one, there are issues that I will discuss later that aren’t very pleasant. In fact, I’m pretty sure I said this already in the end notes. It’s nearly impossible to do anything without offending at least one person, especially in this day and age when we have more rights (free speech, whoo.) and greater means/more media with which to communicate our opinions, and a greater sense of self? I guess. And though I try to take all your feedback into account, bear in mind, my cute ass isn’t getting paid for this service. Everything you get is free, just because I love all of you. So don’t go expecting me to be processing claims as though I’m getting 10 Tressa an hour because I ain’t. Though this applies less to you beauties because you’ve never been ungrateful…it’s more of a thing to note, to new readers/commenters. As you saw last chapter, I will put warnings in the summary. If you feel that some of those things will trigger you, please TURN BACK NOW. Because I can’t promise I won’t rub you the wrong way with some of the things I say.
> 
> Phew! Glad that’s done.  
> In other news, I received such a crazy response for my Christmas presents to you guys and it was AWESOME. Thank you for supporting my work as always and I’m SUPERRRRRR (Franky!!) glad you liked it! As always, I'm so grateful for the love you guys show me, I'm just blessed, so thank you ALL! I’ll try to write more one-shots and bulk up ‘Smokin’ too but I promise nothing as of yet. I need to see how rough this term is first ^_^ Oh, another point before I go that I think will put some of your hearts at ease.  
> FOUR!  
> So at the end of the last chapter, you got some unexpected (or was it?) AkaKaga action. Just to clarify, because I feel some of you misinterpreted what I was getting at; or rather, I lack adequate communication skills and didn't do my job right:  
> Akashi and Kagami did NOT actually have sex in that chapter. Or rather, Aomine definitely didn't see them. The stuff in italics, yeah that was all the product of Aomine’s wonderful imagination, hence why when him and Mei were getting it on, he didn’t look like he was with it. He wasn’t. His jealousy had manifested itself into what he believed was going on upstairs. It was around potato-teito’s comment that I was like ‘hang on a minute…’ and backtracked.  
> So yes. I’ve already begun the healing process. Whether or not they DID get up to something…well you’ll have to read and find out, won’t you? ;) Enjoy, my loves.
> 
> Forever your tease,
> 
> A_A
> 
> *Edit 1: Yup, so this term ended up being pretty rough, hahaha! I should know better than to take things at face value at this stage in my educational journey. More fool me for falling for it tbh...*  
> *Edit 2: 200 Kudos!!! Wooooowwweeee! Kisses to all of you!*  
> *Edit 3: Forever last minute, typing like the clappers *sigh**  
> *Edit 4: Sorry for the typos! Tell me if there are any horrible ones. I was at work all of yesterday and it was a rush to get it done and...and APPRECIATE the cuteness in the chapter pls! Because it..never mind, just read and find out, mwah!*

Aomine awoke to the sound of insistent banging.

He was irritated already.

He turned to glare at the door with an angry, bloodshot stare. Unfortunately, his sentiments didn’t get through to the person on the other side, as they continued to pound on the painted wood.

He got up slowly from the cold, tiled bathroom floor and stretched, the joints in his shoulders cracking painfully. He could still taste the faint bitterness of vomit and alcohol. He didn’t even want to look in the mirror because he knew exactly what he’d see there and he wasn’t ready for that _just_ yet.

He shuffled to the door and unlocked it, yanking it open.

“What.”

“Aomine-kun…” Mei began nervously and forced herself to meet his eyes. _The eyes of your husband-to-be…the father of your baby._ “I was-” The blatant hatred in Aomine’s steely, ultramarine depths silenced her instantly.

“You’re still here.” She didn’t dare say anything in response. He turned towards the door of his cabin.

“Leave.” He forced himself to rein himself in and not voice everything he was thinking. She was potentially the mother of his child, he could alienate her yet. Just the thought of the unborn child growing inside her made him feel like he still had something left in his stomach to eject as fast as possible. He swallowed hard against rising bile and watched her walk out in her negligee. She turned back to him when she was about to leave but he turned away. He wasn’t interested in whatever she had to say.

_I don’t want to be that guy-_

_Then don’t._

Since last night, the ‘smart part’ of his brain had been trying to find the positive side of the situation because Aomine had been _shaken_ …and shaken **hard**.

Despite always sleeping around, he’d never considered it an actual possibility that things could go wrong, he’d never actually considered the possibility of getting one of his bed mates pregnant. It had never crossed his mind. He had been one of those foolish men who considered condoms to be impenetrable fortresses to protect him from anything. Though that hadn’t been his only reason for always wearing one…

He didn’t want to give anything to these women. In his head, by keeping the condom on, he kept a barrier between him and them. It made the sex as impersonal as possible, hence why he didn’t let them kiss or touch him excessively. Sex was sex, no strings attached. He believed that all the intimacy was for someone you actually cared about. And he didn’t care about anything. Or at least he hadn’t, before Kagami…

But the redhead had changed everything; had _ruined_ everything. And now, he was looking at a future where he was a father, his kid was being born out-of-wedlock, he hated their mother and blamed her for something only he and alcohol had caused and…

… ** _and_** he was pretty sure he was starting to fall for someone for the first time in his entire life. Someone _completely_ different. And it was messing him up.

_Fuck it. All of it._

He closed the door behind her and locked it, drawing the curtains then walked tiredly back to his bed. Throwing himself on top of it, he rummaged lazily in his bottom drawer until he found what he was looking for. He stared at the bottle of whiskey with a strange mixture of fondness and disgust.

_Alcohol got me into this mess, so it better get me the fuck out._

 

* * *

 

 

Aomine’s absence at breakfast was felt by nearly everyone. No one openly mentioned it, but they were all thinking about it.

When they had all started to assemble for breakfast earlier that morning, it soon became clear that Aomine was a no-show. That in itself was worrying because it was no secret that he’d been having sex the night before. Mei had made sure of it, by being as loud as she could. But normally, Aomine would be in a much better mood the morning after, so the fact that he wasn’t there at all raised red flags. Momoi stared at his empty seat worriedly. Alex noticed and wrapped a consoling arm around her shoulders, squeezing tightly.

“I hope he’s okay…” she murmured anxiously.

“Don’t worry! He’s probably just worn out...” she soothed, before continuing drily. “It must have been a gold-medal performance based on how much noise Mei was making.”

“Oh, it _was_!” Alex started in shock as Mei appeared. “I’m sorry for arriving late.” Akashi nodded slightly, acknowledging the apology. Alex could see Momoi’s hackles rising and once again, did her best to diffuse the potentially explosive situation.

“Well, I…er…um, I’m glad you had fun. So is Aomine just tired, then?”

“Most definitely,” she lied, smoothly, “he’ll no doubt be out at lunch.”

“Well, that’s great news, isn’t it Momoi-chan? I’m sure you’ll be able to talk to him then.” Momoi nodded vacantly, but her pink eyes scrutinised the other woman. She didn’t trust Mei. She _refused_ to. Silently, she vowed to go Aomine’s room after breakfast and find out exactly what was going on.

Kagami avoided looking at the empty seat altogether, but that didn’t stop the memories of the day before from coming back to haunt him. Or rather, the _night_ before.

“It’s blatantly obvious where your mind is now…to _me_ anyway.” Had Kagami not known that Akashi would comment on the subject sooner or later, he probably wouldn’t have been able to tell that he’d spoken at all. The other redhead met his eyes.

“Do you blame me?”

“To an extent, yes, I do.” Kagami turned away, keen to run away from the truth and the part he’d played in everything for just a while longer. But he was soon interrupted by a bright, inquisitive pair of grey eyes.

“Kaga _miiii_ , guess how _amazing_ last night was?” he sang. Takao had made a point to sit next to Kagami

“On a scale of one to ten? Like two. _Minus_ two.”

“Ooh, _someone’s_ grou-” The grey quickly clouded with worry, and Kagami swore under his breath for being so obvious. The last thing he wanted was to bring Takao down from his high with his mood swings.

“God, I’m sorry…I can be so insensitive sometimes…” he sighed, and Kagami tried to reassure him quickly.

“Don’t be an idiot! You have nothing to apologise for! I’m-”

“You’re many things right now, but _fine_ isn’t one of them. Talk to me.”

“Takao, there’s _nothing_ -” Takao pinched his side viciously, making him yelp in pain.

“What was that for?” he whimpered, feeling betrayed.

“It was to wake you the hell up. Now that you’re paying _attention_ …talk to me.” Kagami kept silent. “Or do you not trust me? Is **that** it?” Kagami sighed.

“You _know_ it’s not that-”

“Well Himuro told me the two of you had a _loooong_ heart-to-heart yesterday, so if you can tell him, I don’t see why you can’t tell _me_ …” Kagami rolled his eyes, not even remotely shocked at how childish Takao was being and the dark-haired man grinned, victorious.

“ _Petty_.”

“Never said I wasn’t.” He chuckled evilly, and Kagami couldn’t help but smile.

“So…what’s going on in the wonderful world of Kagami Taiga, hm?”

“I could ask you the same thing. I don’t think I’ve _ever_ seen you this happy!”

“Shut up!” Takao laughed, pushing him bashfully. “That’s total crap though, you _know_ I’ve been happier!”

“Really?” Kagami snorted. “When was that?”

“The day I met _you_!” Takao sang, latching on to Kagami’s arm. The redhead sighed and looked elsewhere. He happened to meet Midorima’s eyes and smiled weakly at him, suddenly feeling nervous.

“Don’t mind Shin-chan.” He blew a kiss to his boyfriend who coloured and adjusted his glasses, before continuing in a lower voice. “He knows what we have has nothing to do with me and you. You’re still my favourite.”

“I’m not sure I **_want_** to be…”

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.” Takao murmured, pinching Kagami even harder than before. “Nice try though.”

“Nice try _what_?” he questioned wiping away the tears of pain that had built up following Takao’s attack.

“Trying to change the subject.” He gulped. “I’m not as stupid as I look. Talk to me. Or is it because we’re out in the open? Do you want to go to your room so we can talk about it?” Kagami shook his head quickly. He wanted to avoid that place as much as possible. There were still too many memories from last night that he’d yet to shake.

“Okay, my room then?” Kagami shuddered, remembering how he’d found Takao yesterday. _Definitely not. The scarring is still too fresh._ Takao caught on and laughed loud.

“I get it, I get it. Well there’s plenty of places we can go to talk. Like the health bar downstairs. I wanted to check it out anyways, so this is the perfect opportunity. But remember, you don’t have to be worried about how I’ll react to whatever you have to say. And I know it’s a big deal because you’ve been worrying about it for a while, I can tell. I’ll support you no matter what, so just come out and say it okay?”

Kagami nodded slowly, secretly worried that Takao would struggle to accept _this_ little revelation.

 

 

Aomine **_fucking_** Daiki?! Are you **kidding** me?!”

He had been right. Unfortunately.

“Before you flip your shit, remember your little speech at breakfast? Yeah, it _kinda_ applies in this situation!”

“Well I mean _yeah_ I’m not gonna physically **stop** you or anything-”

“Liar.”

“But do you _blame_ me?! This is  Aomine we’re talking about! You know, international playboy/all-round _hoe_ , fucks anything in a skirt, **alcoholic** , _little_ bit of an attitude, _slight_ temper-”

“Okay! I get it!”

“No, you **dolt**! You _don’t_! I thought you hated everything about the guy! And you have  reason to!” Kagami’s eyes hardened almost imperceptibly but Takao noticed and winced.

“You know what I mean…I just don’t get it…he’s always such an asshole to you and he’s a lecherous prick who doesn’t know when no means no-” He paled suddenly, grabbing Kagami’s hand urgently.

“For fuck’s **_sake_**! He’s done something to you hasn’t he? He did. Oh, so help **me** I’ll-”

“Takao CHILL! He’s innocent!” Takao looked at him like he’d completely lost it and Kagami backtracked slightly. “Well, I’m not saying he’s innocent _period_ …but I mean, in this case, he didn’t actually _do_ much.” The redhead thought it better to leave out all the gory details of the near-misses he’d had with the bluenette because he was one hundred percent certain that if Takao found out, Aomine wouldn’t live to see the outside of his room ever again.

Takao paced round the empty room, at a complete loss while Kagami sat on one of the unoccupied stools at the bar stirring his drink anxiously with his straw. He’d been pretty reluctant to tell Takao about Aomine but his friend had convinced him that he would be totally fine with whatever Kagami had to say. Fortunately, the redhead had had the gumption to edit the story somewhat, leaving out ‘key events’ and reducing the time line to make everything seem more recent. In doing this, he’d prevented a fatal eruption that likely would have killed him in the process.

“I don’t understand it, I _can’t_ …why _Aomine_? You didn’t like him before…so why do you like him **now**? What _changed_?”

“He did, I guess. I can’t really explain it…but I just know that there’s more to him than everyone sees…and I just want to help him you know…that’s all it really is-”

“Bullshit! There you go, lying again!” Takao yelled.

“I’m _NOT_!” Kagami shouted back, slowly growing irritated.

“So you mean to tell me you don’t like him? Not even a little bit? _Please_.” Kagami’s annoyance vanished and his face bloomed a healthy red. _Caught_.

“Well, I m-mean, uh yeah? But as like a friend-” Takao snorted dismissively.

“Kagami, you’ve been defending him better than any high-flying lawyer ever could for the past hour. _Maybe_ I’d let the friendship card fly if he had the kind of history that _we_ do…but he doesn’t. So no. You can deny it all you want, but I’d bet my life you’re into him. What worries me is how deeply into him you actually are…”

Kagami gaped wordlessly at him as he muttered to himself, trying to make sense of Kagami’s seemingly unexplained change in opinion. Well, there went _that_ secret. He couldn’t deny that he felt a lot better now that everything (more or less) was out in the open. He hated hiding things from Takao because they usually shared _everything_. It made him feel disloyal and he hated the feeling. But now, the worst was over and it could only get better from here on out.

 _Who are you fucking kidding? You_ still _haven’t told him th-_

_SHUT UP!_

 

“What was that?” Kagami’s head snapped to Takao’s direction, staring at him like a deer in headlights.

“W-What was what?”

“You said something just now-”

“O-Oh, _that_! I just coughed!”

“Mmmmm, _no_ …I’m pretty sure you just said ‘shut up’. And you sounded pretty pissed off, too.” Kagami laughed awkwardly.

“Hahaha! Don’t be **dumb** , Takao! Why would _I_ …hahaha!”

“That’s a pretty good question actually. Why _would_ you?” He moved closer, scrutinising Kagami’s face carefully and the redhead felt sweat starting to bead on his forehead.

_Crap! What if he works it out! This will be all your **fault**!_

_Don’t worry, I’ll take_ full _responsibility._

“Kagami?” Takao sang, a strange look on his face. Kagami recognised it, and edged as far back on his stool as he could. Takao moved even closer.

“Y-Yes?” he croaked, voice breaking.

“You wouldn’t happen to be **_hiding_** something from me... ** _would_** you?” Kagami gulped, quietly. Or so he hoped. “Only, I _hate_ it when you’re not entirely honest with me…plus it will only end up hurting _you_ in the long run…because I _always, **always**_ find out. You know that, _right_?” He narrowed his eyes. Dangerously, in Kagami’s unbiased opinion. He was so close now, and Kagami tried to silence his heart, that was currently thumping out a heavy bass against his ribcage.

_You do realise, if you ‘silenced’ your heart you’d basically die?_

_You do realise I’m going to die anyway? If he finds out…_

_He’ll get over it eventually._

I _won’t get over it! I’m done for. But if I’m going out I’m taking YOU with me!_

_I’m okay with that._

_Urgh!_

“I’m pretty sure there are a couple of little details you’re withholding, so tell me Kagami…what are you _hiding_?” Kagami stared into the deep, silvery pools, unable to look away. Takao had him right where he wanted him.

_Oh, fuck…_

“I-”

“ ** _KAGAMIN_**!”

Kagami’s heart nearly stopped altogether as the door was thrown open, hitting the wall behind it and a blur of pink hurtled into the room. He only just had enough time to get up before he found himself going down, Momoi in tow.

His head smacked hard against the cold floor, stunning him momentarily and leaving him unable to move from where he was sprawled out. Momoi curled up on top of him, sobbing violently, and Kagami ignored his own pain, heart aching slightly at the sight of the _fragile_ woman on top of him.

“Momoi? A-Are you okay?” Momoi cried harder, unable to say anything.

“Good going.” Takao commented, drily.

“ _What?!_ ” This is why he hated crying females in general (and Kise). He just never knew what to say and he always seemed to make things worse.

“Of course she’s not okay! Look at her!” Kagami didn’t want to. He hated seeing girls cry, but seeing Momoi cry was even _worse_. Takao sighed. He was really worried about Momoi too. He hadn’t really seen her cry before but he doubted she’d ever gone at it this hard. He decided to try and comfort her as much as he could.

“Get up and move to one of the couches.” Kagami did as he was told, carrying Momoi who clung to him like a lost child. Once there, he sat down and she huddled against him, crying into his neck.

“Don’t be so stiff! _Hug_ her. She needs to know you’re there for her.” Piece said, Takao went to the smoothie station and got some ingredients from the fridge, chopping and blending quietly.

Kagami wrapped his arms around her, rocking her gently as she cried her heart out.

Eventually, the flow of her tears slowed down to a halt and she sniffled quietly.

“You feeling better now?” She shook her head, rubbing pathetically at her now swollen eyes.

“No…” she murmured, seating herself more firmly in his lap and leaning into his neck. “My head hurts, I look ugly and the problem’s as bad as it was before.”

“Well I think I can help you with at least one of those!” Takao chirped, handing her a large, green, plastic cup filled with an orange-coloured smoothie and a pink, curly straw. “Orange, melon, strawberry, mango…to be honest it’s got quite a bit going on in there but apparently it’s great for re-hydration and should help fight off your headache. Or so they say…” He waggled his phone, which was still open on the search engine he’d used to find the recipe, handing her the cup which she took gratefully. “If that doesn’t help, I’m sure the chef upstairs would be more than willing to whip you up some comfort food. Oh, and you look lovely as ever Momoi. Sad though…” She smiled as brightly as she could at him, touched by the effort he’d gone to to try and cheer her up.

“That’s so sweet of you Takao...”

“Not at all milady. I’m only doing what any decent gentleman would do upon seeing a damsel in distress.” He grabbed her free hand and placed a gentle kiss on it and she giggled.

“Such a charmer!” Kagami rolled his eyes.

“Isn’t he just?”

“Shut it boss. You **love** me. That’s why you haven’t fired me yet!”

“Don’t blink.” Kagami muttered, before focusing on Momoi again, who was silently sipping her smoothie. “So what’s up Momoi? What happened to make you lose it like that? It must have been pretty bad…” At his words, she inhaled sharply causing the liquid to go down the wrong channel, making her choke. Takao grabbed the half-empty cup from her as she coughed and Kagami patted her back, soothingly. The black-haired man gave him an unimpressed look over her shoulder and he cringed.

 _I really_ do _suck at this don’t I?_

_Yup._

_Shut up! I wasn’t talking to_ you _!_

_So who else was it then? Because I hate to break it to you, but there isn’t a lot going on up here…_

_You-_

“It’s Dai-chan-” she started but then stopped abruptly, looking nervously at Takao. She didn’t want to blab about Aomine to Kagami as she knew Takao wasn’t his biggest fan.

“It’s okay, Momoi. Funnily enough, we were just talking about him before you came in. Kagami has told me _everything_.” He looked meaningfully at the redhead and Kagami avoided his gaze completely. Relieved, she took back her cup and grabbed his hand, pulling him to sit down next to them on the couch.

“So I went to his room after breakfast because he didn’t turn up in the morning-” Her voice broke slightly and she drank more of the smoothie before pushing onwards. “Because even though that _bitch_ said he was fine; I didn’t believe her.” Kagami’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline and even Takao looked surprised. He didn’t know that Momoi could be anything other than completely harmless so to hear her talking with such blatant dislike was eye-opening to say the least.

“Uhhh, you mean…Mei?” Candyfloss became pink beryl and she sucked angrily at the straw.

“Yeah. _Her_.”

“ _Kagami_!” Takao hissed.

“What?!” he whispered back, “I was just _checking_ -”

“No, it’s okay. She’s not the problem. Well she **is** , but I don’t care about her. But I do care about…” she hiccupped a sob, composure quickly deteriorating.

“Momoi…” Takao started nervously, “if it’s still too difficult to talk about you don’t-”

“No! I need to stop being a baby! He needs my help! He needs _your_ help!” She stared up like Kagami like he was the only one who could fix things and Kagami immediately felt the weight of responsibility settle heavily on his shoulders, crushing him. Because at the end of the day, it always led back to him helping Aomine. It had since the day they’d met. He didn’t know whether to feel resentful of the fact that this cycle seemed to be working out of his control or to just accept it.

 _Or to feel_ happy _about-_

_Shut up._

“Kagamin, I went to his room and I banged on the door for half an hour straight and he wouldn’t come out! He didn’t even _respond_! I texted him and called him but he didn’t pick up and I’m going insane worrying because I know he needs help. Whenever Dai-chan isolates himself, it’s always bad news! He needs people to be there for him! B-But h-h-he…” She dissolved into tears again and Takao took the cup away from her completely getting up to go and wash it up as she wept against Kagami again. As he watched the water run into the plug hole, he wondered whether he should leave. It sounded like the conversation was a lot more personal than he’d bargained for and he had a lot to think about as it was. He couldn’t help but feel sympathy for Aomine and his heart went out to Momoi as it was obvious she was in a lot of pain. Pain that she had endured for far too long, and that she was looking to Kagami to take away.

_I feel like I’m intruding…_

He eyed the door, then tried to make eye-contact with Kagami. It didn’t take long for the fiery eyes to meet his, and he tilted his head towards the exit, mouthing an excuse. The redhead nodded reluctantly and watched his best friend leave the room, closing the door quietly but securely behind him. Kagami raised his eyes to the sky in a quick prayer that he wouldn’t put his foot in it like usual.

Once Momoi had taken a few deep, calming breaths she looked up again, noticing Takao’s absence.

“Where did Takao go?”

“Uhh…” Kagami debated giving Momoi an excuse but decided to stick with the truth. Honesty was the best policy, after all.

_It’s a shame you can’t take you own advice._

Kagami gritted his teeth, blocking out the stubborn, smug voice.

“Takao wanted to give us some space to talk because he felt like it was private. But he said he’ll be back later...with _food_!” he added cheerfully, and she snuffled in understanding.

“He’s really considerate…”

“He is, isn’t he?” Kagami agreed weakly. _Here goes nothing._ “So Aomine…” He trailed off awkwardly and she nodded.

“I know he wasn’t asleep. I-I know because…” She took a deep breath. “I heard him throwing up. From all the way outside…” Her eyes filled with tears again but she locked her jaw, determined to finish. Kagami was awed at her resolve. Momoi was incredibly tough. She didn’t get enough credit for it but it was at times like this where it was impossible to ignore. “And I heard him collapse…because that’s exactly what it was…he’s going to drink himself to death and I can’t do anything about it.” She wiped a stray tear but it was one of frustration. “I tried everything but he won’t come out. But if I call Akashi to break the door open…he’ll hate me forever. For humiliating him. And I don’t want just anyone to see him like that…but you…” She grabbed his hand desperately in hers. “Kagamin, I think you’re the only one who can get him out of there. He always reacts so _well_ to you and I’m desperate! Please-!”

“Don’t.” Momoi winced, devastated. _I should’ve known better than to push my problems onto him like-_

“Don’t beg. Of course I’ll help…that’s if I _can_ anyway. But I’ll talk to him. I’ll keep trying until he comes out, I promise.” Momoi didn’t have anything to say. She couldn’t _say_ anything. The tears of gratitude spilled over out of their own accord and she let them. She just cried, overwhelmed by the glowing, _red_ warmth surrounding her and her broken heart.

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami went back up to his room after dropping Momoi off at hers. He’d texted Alex and when they got there, the blonde was already waiting with open arms. She ushered Momoi into her room, following after her and telling Kagami she’d look at the younger woman before kissing him on the cheek and wishing him luck.

In his room, Kagami tried to psyche himself up. He had no idea what to say _or_ do. Especially after last night and what Akashi-

_We’re not going there now._

_So when_ will _we go there?_

 _Hopefully never, but definitely not_ now _!_

“I see you’re getting ready to confront Daiki.” Kagami spun around instantly, coming face-to-face with a mildly amused Akashi. “You _really_ should learn how to close your door.” Kagami pursed his lips and didn’t respond.

“What? _I_ haven’t done anything…”

“Hardly,” he ground out. “You know plenty well that most of this is _your_ fault.” Akashi laughed.

“On the contrary, you will both thank me in the end. I assure you. I’m never wrong.”

“Well there’s a first time for everything…” Kagami muttered quietly.

“What was that?” Akashi’s eyes flashed slightly at the challenge and no matter how much more comfortable Kagami felt around him, there were still limits that he had no intention of testing.

“Nothing, nothing!” Akashi smiled again.

“When exactly do you plan on talking to him? It will start getting dark soon.” He checked his watch idly and Kagami fought the urge to roll his eyes. _Like it would. It’s just gone two and it’s_ summer _._

“Once I’ve decided what I’m going to say to him!” he said defensively.

“Ah, I see. So never then?”

“Well, I don’t see **_you_** hurrying down to talk to him!” Akashi gave him an almost pitying look, as though he couldn’t believe someone could be so _oblivious_ to life in general.

“That’s because I don’t wish to give myself a reason to punish him as I know he would attempt to defy my orders. That and the fact that I feel this period in his life is more than necessary for his overall development.” Kagami didn’t even want to _begin_ to try and explain why that sentence was so very _wrong_ so he bit his tongue. “It’s perfectly fine if you don’t agree now but again, you will thank me in the long run.”

“I’m sure I will,” Kagami responded, his voice the perfect blend of sincerity and sarcasm. Akashi raised an eyebrow, impressed.

“Well, if you have enough courage to try and be clever with me,” Kagami blushed, “then I’m sure you have more than enough to go and talk to Daiki. I believe he’s wallowed long enough, and I share Miss Satsuki’s sentiments. Your intervention is required in this circumstance.”

“How did you-”

“Curiosity killed the cat…or tiger as it were…” he smiled playfully. “Off you go.” Taking a deep breath, Kagami strode out of the room. Akashi watched him go, maroon eyes glinting with _something_.

_All in good time._

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami’s fist hesitated in front of the closed door as though it would explode if he touched it. He took a few more calming breaths, rationalising with himself.

 _This_ isn’t _a big deal. You’re just helping Momoi out. It’s not like-_

 _What_ **I** _don’t get is why you’re so straightforward with everything else in life be with this you keep going back on yourself?_

_Because-_

_Actually, I’m lying. I know exactly why you’re so worried-and you_ are _worried, worried **sick** …it’s **because** it’s Aomine. _

_I-_

_Had it been_ anyone _else, you would’ve barged in, all guns blazing and told them what was up. But you’re hesitating because you’re_ **scared** _._

_I’m NOT-_

_You’re scared of seeing Aomine like this…you’re frightened of the chance that_ you _won’t be able to shake him out of this… **and** …you’re _terrified _of the thought of losing him…_

_…_

Kagami felt a chill run up his back and shivered. This is pathetic, he thought. Everything the voice in his head had come up with was painfully true and he was now seeing everything with almost sickening clarity.

He _didn’t_ want to lose Aomine because he knew the other man still had so much to give. And the fact that he had just started to like him, _in that way,_ he thought with a blush, made him feel even more passionately about it. He didn’t want Aomine to go down this road. _This_ was why he hated alcohol…it ruined lives.

But he couldn’t waste time worrying about whether he be able to help Aomine or not because it was pointless. All he could do was knock on the door and give everything he had to make him see sense.

 

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

“Aomine! I know you’re in there and I know you can hear me! Open up!”

 

_Knock, knock, knock!_

“Aomine stop being an idiot! Put the bottle down and open the door! I just want to talk!”

 

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

“Aomine! Aomine, you’re _destroying_ yourself! You’re going to get alcohol poisoning! STOP!”

 

_Bang! Bang!_

“I **_know_** you can hear me, asshole!! You’ll kill yourself! Momoi’s so worried about you… _everyone_ is! AOMINE!”

 

 _BANG! BANG!_ BANG!

“Aomine, what was that noise?! AOMINE! Can you hear me?! **_AOMINE_**!”

 

Kagami kept calling and banging until his throat was raw and his hands were swollen. But he kept trying, because it was all he could do.

His plight had unsurprisingly garnered the concern of most people on the ship. Alex kept Momoi well away from Aomine’s room as the younger woman was sick with worry and was currently in the midst of a fitful sleep, being watched by the motherly blonde.

Akashi had tried but failed to stay away from the bluenette’s room and was about to call some of the ship’s crew to force the door open when Kagami begged him not to. He knew being exposed like that would do much more harm than good and he didn’t want anyone to see Aomine like that. He wasn’t even sure _he_ was ready for whatever lay behind the locked door. But he was still going to try. Eventually Akashi conceded with the promise that if Aomine wasn’t out in the next three days, he’d be breaking down the door himself. The shorter redhead then informed Murasakibara, who was watching quietly from by the lift. Akashi knew the giant wasn’t taking the situation well, and he herded the other man to bed, to sleep off his distress.

An upset Kise came on the second day and he joined Kagami in calling for his friend. Evidently, Aomine was unmoved by it as the door stayed closed. Kagami managed to convince the emotional blonde to go back to his room and take it easy and texted Kuroko to keep him company, with his best friend messaging him back to let him now he was already with him.

Kagami’s vigil continued into the next day. The redhead had been there for over forty-eight hours now, only getting up to go to the toilet and eat when he was forced to but Himuro or Alex. Kasamatsu had quietly informed the staff to give them space and be discrete as the issue was private. They had seen Kagami often and liked the redhead a lot, and being the professionals that they were, they heeded the message. Aomine hadn’t opened the door once since it had closed nights before. But Kagami wouldn’t be deterred. He was _going_ to get through to him.

As the clock crawled past nine o’ clock, Takao’s restraint finally snapped and he rushed to Kagami’s side. The redhead was currently sitting with his back against the railing, fighting his heavy eyelids that seemed determined to drift shut.

“Kagami! You’ve been out here _days_! Please, go and sleep! You’ve done as much as you can-”

“I’ll stop.” Takao breathed a quiet sigh of relief. “When he comes out.”

“But-”

“Takao. I’m not moving. Please…” Wordlessly, Takao nodded and slid down to the ground beside him, linking his left arm with Kagami’s right and proceeding to wait it out. However, it wasn’t long before they both fell asleep.

Midorima arrived to find his boyfriend drooling steadily on Kagami’s shoulder. He decided to take him away before the dark patch could grow any bigger. Once he had pulled the sleepy man away he hesitated, wondering whether he should wake Kagami up as well to insist he goes to sleep. The other man didn’t look too well, his face slightly haggard and his eyes lined with enormous bags.

“Leave him…it’s what he wants…” Takao mumbled tiredly. Against his better judgement, he listened to his partner’s words and took him to bed, leaving the dozing redhead where he sat. The seconds bled into minutes, and the minutes, hours. It was drawing closer to midnight, and the full moon shone proudly over the ship, casting a glowing, white replica on the clear, dark waters as the large vessel cut through them soundlessly.

 

 

For some reason, something told Kagami to open his eyes.

He wanted to ignore that something and stay sleeping.

But the something wasn’t having it. It continued to pester him until reluctantly, he slowly opened one eye half-way and saw Aomine.

Or at least he _thought_ it was him. Because Kagami would never have fathomed that the one and only Aomine Daiki could ever look this… _broken._

The bluenette hadn’t realised Kagami was watching him and he wasn’t surprised. Aomine looked close to shutting down completely, he was so wasted. Kagami was shocked he could even walk at all.

He stared down at the sleeping figure with a potent mix of regret, hurt and defeat. He looked like he desperately wanted to say something but at the last minute he lost his nerve and turned towards the door, shuffling back inside.

 _Oh no you_ don’t _!_

Kagami’s foot shot out, blocking the door and preventing it from closing completely. Aomine stared down at it as though he couldn’t understand it, then slowly reopened the door, tutting angrily.

“What the _fuck_ …do **you** want?” he slurred in disgust.

 _You_.

Kagami went fire-hydrant red at his audacious brain and thanked his lucky stars that it was dark outside.

“Aomine. Don’t be an asshole! Momoi’s worried sick about you!” For some reason Aomine seemed bitter about this, based on the way he turned away. But was that… _disappointment_?

“Move your foot or I’ll fucking break it!” he snarled.

“Break my _foot_ and I’ll break your **_face_**.” Kagami snapped back, before reining himself in. “Besides, though you might like to _think_ you’re a total badass, I know that you can’t do it.” Aomine was stunned at Kagami’s attitude. Pity, the one thing he’d been fearing, was nowhere in sight. Instead, Kagami was on a roll, as mouthy as ever. Aomine cursed his heart for speeding up ever so slightly.

“What are you waiting for, cool guy? Do it. I don’t have all day.” Aomine gripped the door, the veins popping in his hand. Eventually he let it go, walking into the darkness.

“Fuck it. Do whatever you want.” He left the door open, and Kagami took it as an invitation. He’d passed the test.

He got up, ready to follow him inside, when the stench of alcohol smacked him in the face and punched him in the gut, sending him reeling.

 _It’s the_ smell _…_

He peered into the dark room and he could already make out empty bottles, some of them broken, the fragments of broken glass glittering evilly whenever they caught the faint light from outside. The hairs on the back of his neck rose up and every instinct inside him was screaming at him to run away; to run as _far_ away as he could. But he ignored them all.

 _This isn’t_ about _me…if Momoi can be that strong, so can I._

Steeling himself, he walked inside, closing and locking the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

The smell was even more overwhelming the further he went in. Plus, now he could smell the faint tinge of vomit to add to the sensory overload.

_Fan-fucking-tastic._

Aomine lay sprawled out on top of his bed, one arm covering his eyes. In the darkness, it was difficult to tell whether he was breathing or not. Kagami inched closer, fighting the unconceivable fear the Aomine had suddenly up and died on him.

“Kagami.” The deep voice made Kagami jump out of his skin, and he stumbled backwards pressing a hand to his chest to calm his rapidly pounding heart.

“ _Fuck_ that scared me! Jackass!” he yelled.

“Why are you even here?” He sounded so tired and Kagami quickly calmed down.

“I told you…Momoi was worried about you.” The bluenette sighed deeply and turned on his side, staring vacantly at the wall opposite him. Kagami felt himself growing steadily irritated.

“What’s with the down and out attitude anyway? Anyone would think your mom had just died!”

 _So maybe I’m being insensitive but so fucking_ what _? Seeing Aomine so lifeless is **freaky** -_

_It’s scares you doesn’t it? You’re worried aren’t you? You-_

_SHUT UP!_

“Mind you own business-”

“It’s too fucking late for that!” he said, angrily. “It _is_ my business now!”

“WHY?” Aomine challenged him, looking at him directly for the first time since they’d entered the room.

“Because Momoi asked me to help you and I promise I would! So it’s my business! Satisfied?!” Had he blinked, he would’ve missed what looked like the slightest spark dying in Aomine’s lifeless eyes. The other man turned away from him again and said nothing. Kagami went from irritated to infuriated in two seconds flat.

“Quit **_fucking_** AROUND, you bastard!” He stormed over to the bed, leaned over Aomine and grabbed him by his soiled collar, yanking him forward until their faces were mere centimetres apart. The stench of stale alcohol with a bile edge threatened to overpower Kagami completely but he couldn’t even spare half a thought for something so unimportant. Aomine… _saving him_ …nothing else really mattered. He captured the bloodshot sapphire eyes with his burning rubies and refused to let them go.

“Aomine, whatever the fuck is going on you can’t _do_ this to yourself. You can’t just _destroy_ yourself…there’s nothing worth this. **Nothing**.” Aomine’s eyes swam with too many emotions for Kagami to have a hope in hell of catching but he could tell, he _hoped_ , that his words were getting through to the other man.

“Aomine, everyone has been worrying about you. And I mean _everyone_. You mean so much to all of them-”

“And you?” His voice was scratchy and deep from a lack of use but if anything, that made it even more impactful. Kagami’s eyes shot open in panicked surprise and he felt his heart rise into his throat, choking him.

“I…w-w-what?”

“How much do I mean to you?” he almost whispered. Kagami hadn’t realised it until now, but the tables had been turned and now it was _Aomine_ holding _him_ captive. He was blown away by how open his eyes were. He was leaving himself vulnerable, _intentionally_ , because he wanted Kagami to be honest. He wanted to know, but he’d also willingly given Kagami the power to cut him down, and end everything here and now.

_And I could. I could reject him completely, knock some sense into him and get him on his feet again without getting any closer to him. We’d just be colleagues at work, acquaintances at best. Isn’t that what I want?_

_No! It’s-_

_No. It’s what I_ wanted _. **Before**. But I’m pretty sure that’s not what I want anymore._

_Well, I can’t argue with that…don’t keep the man waiting, now._

Aomine gulped, watching Kagami mull the question over in his head.

The question had been spontaneous; it had been ejected from his mouth without him really thinking about the consequences. But now that the horrifying realisation had sunken through his thick skull, he regretted his words. A lot.

It was easy to blame the decision on the emotional turmoil he’d faced in light of the night before, and on his drunkenness but he knew well that that wasn’t it. He _needed_ to know exactly how Kagami felt. He wanted to know if he’d been the only one who fallen hard…or if Kagami had, too.

 _I’m a FUCKING idiot! I ask a guy like Kagami if he’s into a guy like_ me _when I’m at my worst,_ **ever** _? Like, fuck rock bottom, I’m in some mother-fucking_ abyss _-_

_Dude, chill. You know Kagami’s too nice to cut you down completely. Even if he does reject you, he’ll be kind with it._

_That_ doesn’t _make me feel better. It actually sounds worse…This is_ exactly _what I didn’t want._ This _is why I never let anyone come too close…but none of them were ever a scratch on Kagami…especially fucking_ Mei _…what have I DONE? I wish I hadn’t said anything. I should’ve kept my shit to myself. Kagami can do better than-_

 

“I-I…” He cleared his throat, face burning hotter than he’d ever felt it burn before. “…kinda…” He took a deep breath and fought the urge to fan his face. He was certain he was sweating at this point. Aomine stared up at him with something akin to disbelief. _No freaking_ way _…_

“I kinda hoped you were smart enough to put the pieces together yourself but _clearly_ I overestimated you.” The jibe lacked heat as it was clear the redhead was fighting deep embarrassment. He had tried to snarky and sarcastic but had just ended up being…

_So **damn** cute._

“Listen, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t think you were worth it. _Honestly_ , I wouldn’t. I could’ve given up ages ago, or let Akashi break the door down like he wanted to. But I thought you were worth more than that. I _know_ you’re worth more than that…” He rubbed his free hand through his thick, two-toned hair, messing it up, and the other hand unconsciously tightened its hold on the sweat and alcohol soaked fabric, drawing Aomine closer.

“I’m going to be real here. I don’t really know what you mean to me at this point.” Aomine heard a shattering noise that sounded eerily reminiscent of the broken bottles on the floor.

He was angry, with himself for forcing Kagami into an uncomfortable situation, at Kagami for saying no. At Mei for basically everything. And at Akashi…

 _Especially Akashi…for taking what I wanted more than anything else. But that’s Akashi…he’s absolute. But_ FUCK _, he could have anyone he wanted…why Kagami?!_

He fought to keep his breathing steady and reassured himself that the mistiness fogging up his eyes was different this time. He was going to pass out from drinking too much and not…and not…do _whatever_ it was he’d been doing when he’d thought of Kagami and Akashi together in his drunk-induced haze earlier on that day.

_Fuck it, fuck it, fuckit, fuckit, **fuck it ALL** -_

“Rude asshole! Listen to people when they’re talking to you!” He shook him slightly, forcing him to look back into the eyes that captivated him so much. It hurt even more, knowing that they’d never look at him in the way he knew he looked at Kagami.

 _I’m turning into a fucking sap…and all it took was a little bit of heartbreak. Wow, I guess_ this _calls for more drink-_

“I said _listen_ …” Kagami growled menacingly. Had Aomine had more energy and been in a less desolated mood, he would have rolled his eyes.

“I’m not sure _what_ I feel for you right now-”

“Yeah, I got that the first time.” Kagami’s other hand balled into a fist and he took a deep breath to stop him socking Aomine right in the mouth.

“Well right _now_ I feel like punching your teeth out…” he sighed deeply. “I-I don’t know what it is…but there’s a lot of it…”

It was as though up until that point, Aomine had been hearing everything from underwater. The words were murky, distant and unclear…

But his last words had been so loud and clear, his ears felt like they were ringing.

“You…what?”

“You just love making me suffer don’t you?” he scowled, before trying again with more courage than before. “I don’t know what the feeling is, because I’ve never really experienced it before…but I feel it a _lot_ …. It’s strong and…” His voice wavered but he refused to be swayed. He’d started this, so he was going to finish it. “And it feels **_good_**. So I’m going to stick with it and see where it takes me…I guess all you need to get into your thick head now is that you’re pretty much stuck with me, whatever the fuck _this_ is. I don’t know if it’s totally friendship…b-but…” he coughed, succumb to the urges and fanning himself slightly. “But I doubt that’s it. Because I have friends but I don’t feel the same way. Urgh, _fuck_ , you get what I mean, right?! So yeah, don’t be a complete idiot and go shower! Because you reek!” Declaration made, he pulled Aomine clean off the bed and tugged him towards the bathroom, pushing him inside and closing the door between them.

“Don’t come out until you’re presentable!” Kagami yelled, willing the redness to leave his face. _God, I can’t believe I said all that! What the actually_ fuck _, how_ LAME _! Urgh!_

Inside, Aomine stumbled, numb, to the shower. Clothes still on, he opened the tap and let the hot water wash over him and wake him from his stunned trance. Only Kagami could leave him this messed up with such an ineloquent, poorly-executed, clumsy, sincere, beautiful speech.

Aomine laughed. He laughed until he cried. At he thinks he cried. Because under the shower of crystal clear droplets, it was impossible to tell.

The door opened, letting out a cloud of citrus-smelling steam that filled the bedroom. Kagami looked up to see a very clean Aomine walk out of the bathroom with a long towel wrapped loosely around his slim hips. Kagami forced himself to keep his eyes above shoulder level as he spoke to him.

“Clearly the crew knew you were going to make a complete mess of things because they left some spare sheets.” In the time Aomine had been showered, Kagami had worked wonders on the room. He had cleaned up all the bottles and broken glass, remade the bed, and tidied up everything that had been displaced by Aomine while he was wasted. He’d also opened one of the portholes to let in the fresh sea-air, tinged with sea-salt, and had lit some scented candles.

“Where’d the candles come from?”

“Hmm? Oh, the drawer with the sheets.” Aomine walked over slowly to him and sat down heavily on the bed.

“Kagami…I…” He grabbed the other man’s wrist, turning the hand palm-up and staring at it, like it would help him vocalise his thoughts. “Thanks for…thanks for not giving up on me.”

“Like I could…” he mumbled, beet-red.

“Glad to hear it.” Aomine smirked, white teeth flashing.

“Cocky bast-oh!” Aomine pushed him backwards, letting the redhead fall until he hit the freshly made bed and he climbed on top of him, giving him enough space to wriggle free if he wanted to, but also staying close enough to let the other man know what his intentions were.

“I’m sorry for being an asshole to Momoi and to the rest of them…and especially to you. Let me make it up to you-”

“NO! Don’t **_touch_** me!” Kagami shoved him off, leaving Aomine to stare at him, totally bewildered from the other side of the bed. _The fuck_ …?

“I-I need to shower first. In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m not too clean myself. And you were pretty gross earlier, so I think it got transferred onto me.” Aomine rolled his eyes, unimpressed. “Besides, _we_ need to talk first. About a shitload of stuff. Yeah, I know what you were trying to do. I’m not _that_ stupid-”

“Oh, _really_?”

“Watch it punk!” he threatened through gritted teeth. “We’re going to talk about everything tomorrow because it’s late as fuck now. _And_ you’re still kind of drunk. So _no_ funny business! Keep your hands to your ** _self_**!”

“What about when we’re done talking? Can I let my hands wander then?” Aomine questioned innocently. This time, Kagami rolled his eyes.

“Still no.”

 

Aomine listened to the sounds of Kagami in the shower and idly fantasized about making a mess of him on the bathroom floor. His cock stirred slightly in his pants and he grinned lazily. It felt amazing to be getting back to normal, and so soon, too. Had it not been for Momoi and Kagami’s intervention he didn’t know where he’d be right now, or this time tomorrow…It was better not to think about it. Besides, in his opinion, his brain power could be better spent elsewhere.

 _“Aaahhhnn, Aoooomiiii_ neeee _!!” Kagami’s grip on the bathtub tightened and he pushed his wet, sweat-slicked body back into his lover’s; his hole slowly engulfing the waiting length. “It feels so….AAAAHHHH!”_

_“Wow, you’re not even half way and I already have you going crazy? You’re such a whore for it, aren’t you?”_

_“YEEESSS!” Kagami cried out, as Aomine forced himself the rest of the way in, making the redhead’s legs shake with pleasure as the blunt head of his cock rubbed against his prostrate. “ **YES, YES, YES**!”_

_“How do you want it today, hm? Hard and fast? Or should I_ really _work you out?” He breathed the question into his ear, then traced his tongue delicately against the caramel shell. Kagami shuddered, fighting off the waves of excitement that washed through him every time Aomine spoke. He knew his lover was_ more _than up to the task…he’d proved it countless times before. Kagami wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle Aomine’s torture tonight. He’d melt completely._

_“Just give it to me fast! Please!”_

_“Your wish is my command. Hold tight.” Not waiting for him to do as he said, the bluenette drew back, then snapped his hips forward harshly, making Kagami yell._

_“Aomine!_ AHHHHH _! Yes, **there**! AOMINE! AOMINE!”_

_“AOMINE!”_

_“AOMINE!”_

“AOMINE! Are you _deaf_?! I’ve been calling you for the past five minutes!” Kagami lobbed a damp, balled-up towel at his head, snapping him out of his filthy reverie. The redhead was tightly wrapped up in a long, blue cotton bathrobe, but Aomine’s ever-vigilant eyes immediately noticed the prominent collarbones peeking out from behind the fluffy fabric, and the way the belt synched in his trim waist. But he also noticed how gaunt Kagami looked, even after shaving, and how deep the bags under his eyes were. The guilt hit him like a sledgehammer as he realised how selfish and inconsiderate he’d been. It sobered him up completely, and he regretted letting his mind wander.

 _Look at what I’ve done to him…and he’s_ still _here, after everything…_

“You punk! I **hope** you’re not ignoring me on purpose!”

“ _What_? What _is_ it?” Kagami tutted.

“Where are your clothes?”

“They’re _still ON_!”

“The fuck do you mean by ‘ _still_ ’? Were they coming _off_?” Aomine saw the danger and back-tracked quickly.

“ _No_! NO! Why would you say that?!” Kagami squinted suspiciously at him but let it slide.

“I mean clothes for me to sleep in.” Understanding dawned, and the bluenette flopped back onto the bed.

“Oh. Middle drawer.” Kagami followed his instructions and opened it, but frowned when he did.

“There’s only pants here.”

“Isn’t that all you need?” Aomine gestured to his topless torso, but Kagami refused to take the bait. _I won’t be falling for_ that _one…_

“No, I need a shirt.” Aomine eyed Kagami for a moment, wondering why he was being so insistent, but let it slide. He was in no position to start getting angry over _anything_ after how badly he’d acted over the past few days.

“Uh, bottom drawer, I think there are a couple of vests…” A proper shirt wouldn’t fit well because Kagami was slightly broader. Kagami looked inside and frowned again.

“What, was there nothing there?”

“Oh there was.” He stared into the drawer blankly, then reached in, filling his arms with bottles of alcohol and marched off in the direction of the bathroom.

“Hey!” Aomine called, panicked. “What are you planning on-Don’t _pour them **away**_! They’re _expensive_!” Kagami poked his head around the bathroom door, coming face to face with Aomine, who’d jumped up as soon as he’d heard the glugs of one of his favourite malt whiskies as it met its sorry end.

“So’s a liver transplant.” And he closed the door behind him, draining the bottles one by one and throwing the empty carcasses in the trash. He reopened the door and walked out, dusting his hands and went back to the significantly emptier drawer, picking out a vest.

“Murderer!” Aomine whined at his clothed back.

“Sure, whatever. You’ll thank me later.” Aomine raised an eyebrow.

“You think?”

“I know.” Then he disappeared into the bathroom again, and remerged minutes later, fully dressed.

Aomine’s heart did something funny at this sight of Kagami dressed in his clothes, and his dick did something distinctly unfunny that had him wondering if he’d last the night. However, he ignored all that as soon as he saw Kagami sit down on one of the chaise lounges.

“What are you doing?” Kagami yawned then stretched.

“Getting ready to go to bed. Duh.” Aomine rolled his eyes.

“I mean, what are you doing _there_. The bed’s this way.” He patted the space next to him and Kagami’s face flared.

“I can’t sl- _We­_ can’t…I-I, er…”

“What’s with the meltdown? We’ve slept together before. What’s the big deal?”

“Still, I-”

“Do you not trust me now or something? Is it because of the drink?” Kagami could see Aomine was trying to manipulate him, and he let him. _I’m an idiot_.

“No, it’s not _that_ , it’s-”

“Then sleep here. Come _on_! Besides, that’s right next to the heater. It will get too hot at night. But it’s cooler here, _and_ it’s closer to the window.” He sounded like a used-car dealer trying to show his wares. Kagami fought the smile that wanted to make itself known. He sighed.

“FINE! But if I find a hand where it’s not supposed to be, I’m cutting it off, no questions asked. You got that?”

“Sir, yessir!” Aomine saluted and Kagami couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

“I hope you do.” He approached the bed almost cautiously and when he was within reach, Aomine pulled him down beside him.

“I can’t believe you didn’t want to use the bed. You look exhausted. In case you’ve forgotten, you haven’t slept properly in like, three days.”

 _It’s been longer than that,_ Kagami thought mind flashing back to where it shouldn’t have. Immediately, his face coloured, and he forced his derailed train of thought back onto the tracks. Not soon enough, though.

“Just now, what were you thinking about?” Aomine questioned, eyes searching his face carefully.

“N-N-Now?” Kagami stammered. “I don’t know-”

“Yeah, you do. Don’t lie. You went a different shade this time. I call it ‘Hiding a Dirty Secret’ Red: Limited Edition.”

“Great name.” Kagami retorted drily.

“Glad you like it. I try.” Aomine hit back, with a small grin tugging at the corners of his lips. “So? What?”

“N-None of your-” Kagami reconsidered his response, and in an uncanny flash of brilliance, changed his mind. “I’ll tell you tomorrow, _if_ ,” he paused for emphasis. “ _IF_ , you tell me everything-”

“Deal.”

“Wh- _huh_?”

“Well, I was going to tell you everything anyway, but now I get something out of it, besides being yelled at. I bet you thought you were clever, didn’t you?”

“No!” Kagami denied, pink dusting his cheeks.

“HA!” Aomine laughed, “You _totally_ did! You probably-oof!” Kagami smacked him at point-blank range with one of the soft, fat pillows, silencing him with an evil grin.

“Whatever, aho! Just go to sleep.” He lay down comfortably, turning away from him and snuggled under the duvet. He started drifting off almost immediately but was jolted awake completely when he felt two incredibly strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him against a rock-hard body. He could _feel_ the carved lines of Aomine’s muscles… _everywhere_.

“What are you _DOING_?!” he yelled, trying to fight his way free. It was futile. Aomine laughed softly, blowing gently against his reddened neck, making the fine hairs stand up on end.

“Spooning,” he replied, moving closer, and resting his chin in the crook between Kagami’s neck and shoulder.

“Y-Yeah, but _why_? I thought I told you-”

“It’s warmer this way.”

“I thought ‘the cool, night breeze’ was one of your selling points?”

“I don’t remember saying that…”

“Clingy pervert.” Kagami quickly realised that the only way he was getting out was if Aomine let him go, so he decided the best thing to do would be to accept his fate.

 _And besides, it_ is _warmer this way._

_Yeah, yeah. You love it, really._

_I do_ no-

_SHHH! He’s sleeping…_

Sure enough, once Aomine had gotten his way, he’d fallen into a deep slumber leaving Kagami with no option but to follow suit.

 

Aomine could’ve nearly _sworn_ that he heard someone calling him during the night. And it had happened more than once. Or at least he thought it had. But he was currently in the midst of the best sleep he’d ever had and he wasn’t about to rouse himself from it just to prove a point. That, quite frankly, would be stupid. _And besides, after all this fuckery I think I’ve earned some shut eye._

He awoke ten or so hours later feeling like he’d slept for at least a hundred years. Opening his eyes drowsily, he was met with bright beams of stubborn sunlight that had managed to penetrate the barrier created by the drawn curtains. That was no doubt Kagami’s handiwork; he probably hadn’t wanted the morning (afternoon) light to wake Aomine up. As sweet as that was, it brought to attention a more pressing issue.

_Where the fuck is he?_

Kagami seemed to have vanished. Looking down into his empty arms, Aomine could confirm this. As to how long he’d been gone was anyone’s guess. His side of the bed was no longer warm which led him to believe that he’d been gone a while. Aomine didn’t _like_ that thought.

 _Not only has he pissed off, but he’s left me with_ this _…_

His morning-wood refused to be ignored. Well, morning-wood was probably the wrong term, as it suggested it was a spontaneous but random side effect of just waking up…a fairly frequent phenomenon that resulted from unexplained horniness in the morning. _That_ , that wasn’t true. There was a very simple explanation for his current state, _very_ simple: Kagami’s ass.

 When he’d pulled the redhead against him last night and the curve of his ass had slotted against him perfectly. It was only by God’s design that such a thing could happen, and he once again found himself praising the Almighty Creator above for his flawless planning. It had been a long wait, nearly twenty-five years. But it had been worth it, because the feeling of Kagami pressed completely against him…it had been immense. And his dick was clearly still suffering from the aftershocks of the tumultuous event.

He eyed the bathroom door, contemplating going inside to jack off. He damn well couldn’t do it in the bedroom because who _knew_ where Kagami was hiding or when he’d appear. Though Aomine didn’t care if he was caught -if anything the thought of Kagami watching him jerk off had been a recurring fantasy of his, as had most things- he felt that the last thing their budding relationship needed was this ‘little bump in the road’ to stop their steady progress.

_Or this huge ass tent in the sheets…_

_Same shit, really._

It didn’t look like his dick was going to go down any time soon, so he decided on having a quick session in the shower. Plan made, he heaved himself out of bed and ventured to the bathroom but when he tried to open the door, he was immediately met with resistance.

“I’m still in here!” Kagami called.

 _So_ that’s _where he was…I thought he’d gone completely._

He couldn’t entirely deny that the knowledge that Kagami hadn’t run away from him as soon as he could made him feel a little bit happy. But only a little bit.

_Weird though, he’s been there for ages but I haven’t heard anything…maybe…_

“Are you taking a shit? Because I need to shower-”

“ **No** , you asshole!” was the quick denial he got in response. Aomine shrugged. Whatever he was doing, he needed to hurry up. Things were starting to get… _uncomfortable_.

“Well then…get out…”

“Alright! Alright!” There was shuffling and rustling and then Kagami emerged, red faced and annoyed. “Gosh, what was all the-” _Now_ he was red-faced. “I’m confused…does your dick have a mind of its own or what?” Kagami averted his eyes immediately. He didn’t need this in the morning.

“Yeah. Pretty much. Although, if we’re doing the whole truth thing today…I think it’s important that you know…” Kagami turned to Aomine. This sounded serious.

“What is it?”

“The night after Kise’s party…well the morning after…The giant hard-on? Yeah, that was all your doing. And so’s this one act- **OW**!” _Now_ he _really_ was red-faced. Honestly, it was probably his fault for expecting anything sensible from Aomine in the first place. “What’s with the _violence_? I thought you liked me!”

“Guess again.” Kagami deadpanned, pushing Aomine into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Sometimes, he wondered why he even bothered with the bluenette. At times like this, he questioned his sanity. But then all it took was one word or one clever action and Kagami was back to singing his praises. He was a total sap, really.

Aomine returned half an hour later, clean and restored to his normal size. Kagami studiously avoided looking at his lower half as staring wouldn’t do either of them any good in the long run.

“So,” Aomine began, throwing himself into one of the plush armchairs around the room, “where do you want to start?”

“Well-” Kagami was cut off by the sudden sound of a pack of savage, wild beasts viciously attacking each other. Or, in layman’s terms, his stomach growling. He flushed slightly.

“Lunch? Got it.” Heaving himself up again with immense effort, he sauntered lazily towards the door, motioning for Kagami to follow him.

“Aomine?”

“Huh?”

“Are you…like…okay with going out again…I mean…you know, after everything, like…I can bring you back something to eat if you’d prefer that instead…” Kagami avoided his eyes slightly, and the palest rosy hue appeared on his cheeks. His shy consideration had Aomine feeling a certain way. It made Aomine want to tackle him to the bed (or floor) and do something very explicit but he doubted the redhead would appreciate it. And besides, he was ravenous.

“Well aren’t _you_ the cutest?” Aomine teased with a smirk, making Kagami glare at him. “Nah, I have to get out sooner or later. And besides, I’m starving. I think I could eat as much as _you_ right now.”

“I don’t even eat that much…” Kagami mumbled, letting Aomine push him out of the door and lock it behind them.

 

* * *

 

 

“Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in...” And that could be taken literally, as Kagami had literally had to drag Aomine to the main deck as he began to reconsider his willingness to eat lunch with everyone. He got the distinct feeling there would be lots of crying and yelling, and he figured that he’d be better off eating in his room. But Kagami refused to let him go back on his word and forced him to the main table where everyone was already seated, waiting for food to be served. Akashi couldn’t fully disguise his amusement at the pair but there was no denying the sparkle of joy in his eyes at seeing Aomine alive and relatively well.

“Ha. Ha. Very funny.” Aomine replied drily, prompting an elbow to the ribs curtesy of Kagami.

“Now, now. There’s no need to be so moody. You may or not be aware of the fact that everyone here is pleased to see you. To varying degrees of course.”

“Varying wh-!”

“ ** _DAI-CHAAAAANNN_**!!!!” He didn’t see her coming. Didn’t even _hear_ her. But he sure as hell felt her. Or rather, felt the slight weight hit him sharply and felt the pain of his back connecting hard with the wooden decking. And he felt her tears raining down on him. _And_ he felt like a complete asshole for making her cry. Again. Even when he’d promised not to.

 _Fuck_.

“Satsuki, I’m- ** _OW_**!” He hadn’t seen the slap coming either. But boy, did he feel it now.

“DID YOU FORGET OUR PROMISE?! DON’T YOU EVER, **_EVER_** DO THAT AGAIN, I-IDIOT! OR I’LL KILL Y-YOU BEFORE YOU CAN KILL _YOURSELF_!” Aomine blinked in-slightly terrified-surprise before nodding dumbly. Satisfied, Momoi then took it upon herself to cover every available inch of the flawless, dusky skin of his face with kisses and tears. Just, of course, to prove he was still there. Aomine let her because as always, he’d hurt her deeply and it was all his fault. But for once, he wanted to take full responsibility for what he’d done and make it up to the one person who’d had his back since before he could remember. At this point, he figured that letting her do what she pleased for a while would be a sure-fire way to get back into her good books…he hoped so anyway.

“And **_you_** Kagamin!” Kagami raised his eyebrows in surprise at being addressed during the tearful reunion. If he’d had any sense, he would’ve moved as soon as he heard his name-or whatever ‘Kagamin’ really was. But it was common knowledge to everyone aboard the ship that the redhead lacked common sense in spades. It was one of the reasons people were so protective over him but was also why he was secretly viewed by the majority as an adorable yet incredibly stupid cat, despite his misleading appearance.

“Ye- **oof**!” She got up with lightning speed and made quick work of him too, flooring him alongside Aomine before rewarding him with the same treatment, tears inclusive.

“I _knew_ y-you could d-d-do it!” she sobbed, “I **_knew_** you could Kagamin!! T-Thank you s-so much! Dai-chan’s an _idiot_ -”

“That _wasn’t_ necessary…”

“Yes it _was_ , you **_idiot_** -”

“Honestly, Momoi, it’s fine. I promised you I’d get him out didn’t I?” She nodded tearfully. “Well, then that’s that!” He smiled at her and she hugged him tightly.

 _Not to mention you had an ulterior motive to getting him out_ , his brain supplied craftily.

_And that would be…?_

_His dick._

_URGH! You’re just like **Aomine**!_

_Really?! So how come you don’t love_ me _then?_

 _I DO_ **NOT** _-_

“I’m sure that all of you are famished, especially _you_ Kagami-kun.” Kuroko extended a hand to Kagami as Aomine picked himself and Momoi off the ground. Kagami took it gratefully. “How about we eat and then we can discuss everything?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

Akashi commissioned the ship’s chef to prepare a banquet fit for royalty and considering the short notice, the kitchen staff really went above and beyond, exceeding expectations completely. The table was heaving with so many different, delicious dishes. They made so much that they had to set up two separate tables to accommodate everything, which made both Murasakibara and Kagami very happy to see. Everyone ate to their heart’s content and welcomed the lost sheep back into the fray.

Mei was surprisingly talkative. One would think it would be impossible for her not to feel the tiniest bit guilty, knowing the role she had played in all this, but Mei managed to defy all logic, picking at her chicken salad like butter wouldn’t melt.

Throughout most of the ordeal, she had acted meek and timid, as though she had no idea what had prompted Aomine’s depressed state but in her head, as always, she was plotting and scheming.

She liked to think of herself as a realistic individual and if she was being honest with herself, the truth of the situation-that she was carrying Aomine’s baby, not all the tampering she’d done to get there, as that would stay with her to the grave-would likely come out prematurely, as it were. Well, it _would_ unless she did something to stop it. She had wanted to sneak into Aomine’s room after he had essentially kicked her to the curb, but the few times she had knocked in the period between Momoi’s departure and Kagami’s arrival, he had completely disregarded her existence. And following that, her window of opportunity vanished when Kagami began his long wait outside Aomine’s room.

Mei’s mild distaste for Kagami (mostly due to ‘ _how fucking stupid_ ’ he was) had manifested into dark, ugly, _fully-blown_ hatred as soon as the other man’s name had tumbled, unbidden, from her future husband’s lips. She vividly remembered stealthily leaving her room on the first night to try and get into Aomine’s but was met with a sleeping Kagami directly outside his door. She had completely underestimated his determination at that point and it made her feel sick. She couldn’t _stand_ the redhead or his constant interference in her life. In her eyes, he was just an idiotic, meddling, closet-‘gay-boy’ who was desperate to have what she had and he couldn’t-Aomine. That’s why he forced his company onto the younger man constantly, and as a result, he’d ended up clouding his mind and his judgement. Normally, she felt the need to lord herself over other women; to somehow prove she was better than them. But she’d never felt the same urges around a man until she’d met Kagami. Now, all she wanted to do was crush him. She wanted to leave him bruised, bloodied and broken beyond repair; wanted to make him _suffer_ for daring to cross her path. And she would.

The temptation to try and shove the redhead over the railings into the deep, unforgiving sea that night had been overwhelming, so much so that her hands had shaken uncontrollably with blood lust. But there were two downsides to that: one, the railings were so high that there would be no convincing way to act like it was an accident. Especially as he was sitting against them: at that level, the very top of his head was still twenty centimetres or so from the topmost railing, so it’s not like she could lie that he fell. But secondly, and much more disturbingly, him drowning wasn’t a satisfying enough demise. She wanted to _see_ him floundering desperate for the last shreds of life before she snatched them away from him. And drowning him simply didn’t give her that option. No, she’d find another way.

The meal started to draw to a close, with only Murasakibara and Momoi still picking at the dessert that remained. At this point, people had started to split into smaller groups and were drifting off to find ways to entertain themselves for the rest of the day. During the meal, Akashi had informed Aomine that they had put the itinerary on hold during his ‘down-period’ but they would be resuming their planned journey tomorrow. Momoi saw her chance and took it, managing to wrangle a shopping spree curtesy of Aomine’s wallet for the ‘emotional damage’ he’d caused.

Kise, Kasamatsu, Takao and a reluctant Midorima-christened the ‘couples quartet’ by Momoi and Alex-left first, going downstairs to the in-ship cinema after Kise had finished crying all over Aomine. Takao had invited the rest of them to come along if they wanted but no one wanted to fifth-wheel. Kagami probably would have, oblivious as ever, but he and Aomine had to talk. And even if they hadn’t, now that Aomine knew he stood the slightest chance with him, he wasn’t keen to share the other man with _anyone_.

Content, Murasakibara trudged slowly to his room with a plate filled with nibbles in case he got peckish, and wasn’t seen again until the next day. Momoi, Alex and Himuro were discussing something quietly, as were Akashi and Kuroko, with Nigou resting peacefully at his owner’s feet. Mei sat quietly, watching the proceedings. Kagami decided it was time for he and Aomine to get to the bottom of things and he urged the other man up, starting to walk away from the table. At the last second, he acted impulsively and turned towards Mei.

“Uhh…hey? Yeah, uh, sorry for hogging Aomine for so long. I-!” Kagami didn’t fully understand what Aomine’s relationship was with Mei and more particularly, what had gone on to cause the switch in Aomine’s behaviour. He guessed that there was currently some bad blood brewing but he was convinced that if everyone aired all their grievances, they’d be able to move forward. Unfortunately-or fortunately-he wasn’t given the opportunity to finish his explanation as certain people deemed it unnecessary.

“Stay away from her.” It was a command, and it came from Aomine and Momoi, simultaneously. Momoi eyed Mei like a viper poised to strike and Aomine yanked Kagami backwards, pulling the other man against him and wrapping a protective arm around his waist.

“I-uh… _okay_?” Everyone took note of how unconcerned Kagami seemed at being in such close proximity to Aomine and the redhead began to squirm under the interested looks he got, face burning.

“Don’t be extra!” He hissed, embarrassed, disentangling himself quickly and hurry to the lifts before Himuro or Alex could corner him and start asking questions. He was beyond relieved that Takao and Kise had already gone; he’d _never_ be able to handle questioning from both of them at the same time. Aomine mooched along beside him, disappointed that Kagami hadn’t leaned gratefully into his embrace like he’d expected. Had Kagami been able to read his mind, he likely would have hit him.

Mei took their exit as her own cue to leave and after saying her goodbyes, she drifted gracefully from the deck. The five remaining people watched her go intently.

 

Aomine unlocked the door and walked in, pulling Kagami in and closing the door behind them. Mei was just in time to see this and hear the sound of the lock turning in the door and was overcome with bitterness. Pursing her lips tightly, she passed by to her room, slamming the door behind her.

 

Inside his room, Aomine heard the door slam but ignored it. It was none of his business. But Kagami certainly was.

 

“So, let’s get down to it. What exactly happened to make you go off the rails like you did? It was so damn _sudden_ …”

“I…” Aomine didn’t know how to go about this.  Should he spill his guts and risk scaring Kagami away with how much he wanted him? Or should he lie to cover his hide, and start their…whatever-it-was…on the basis of lies. He knew what he would have done before, mere months ago…and he _also_ knew what he was going to do now, regardless of the consequences.

“I saw you…I saw you that night…with Akashi…” Kagami could hear the hurt seeping into his voice, though the bluenette had attempted to sound as unaffected as possible and he felt a razor-sharp pain in his chest. It cut so deep, he thought his eyes would start watering.

“Aomine…” he tried, but the other man waved a dismissive hand.

“Don’t. Honestly, what happened with you and Akashi…that’s-” He sucked a deep breath in through his nose, to steady himself. “That’s in the past. It’s history.”

“But Aomine-” he pleaded.

“Kagami. Seriously, could you not? Like I said, it’s done. I’m over it-”

“Like _fuck_ you are-!”

“So what do you want to do, rub it in my face!” Aomine growled, composure fraying already. _Whatever the consequences, remember?_ “I **get** it! Akashi fucked you first! So what d’you want? A round of a-fucking-pplause?” Aomine’s clapping echoed in the otherwise empty room and all it served to do was rile Kagami up further.

“You’re being _so_ damn unreasonable about this! Can’t you just let-”

“NO! I can’t, I fucking **_can’t_**! Call me immature, I don’t give a fuck, but I don’t want to _know_ okay?!” He then lived up to his claims by plastering his hands to his ears, singing over Kagami’s attempts to explain himself. And tunelessly at that.

“Aomine, can-”

“La, la, la, laaaa!”

“Aomine, I’m-!”

“I can’t heaaarrr yoouuu!”

“You _idiot_ , I’’m-”

“LA, LA, LAAA-!” Kagami’s patience had long since worn thin, and he couldn’t handle Aomine’s childish antics anymore. But he was _going_ to explain. Because if he didn’t, he could hurt the other man more than he already had, and couldn’t deal with that on his conscience, or in his heart.

“Listen, you fucking _child_!” he yelled, storming over to where Aomine was seated on the edge of the bed. He reluctantly let Kagami peel his hands off his head but glared at the wall in defiance, a surly expression painted on his handsome, _definitely_ not _childish_ face.

_Why do I find this cute? I’m supposed to be mad and yet…he drives me in **sane** …_

“ **What**.”

“We didn’t do… _that_. It wasn’t what you think it is…so you can _stop_ with the damn tantrum, okay?” Kagami sighed, irritated, as colour began to bleed into his face. He was so red; he was convinced he could taste it. _That night…_ he hadn’t wanted to go back there unless it was on his own terms but Aomine, as always, had no regard for anyone’s agenda but his own. It was part of his distinctive ‘charm’.

_Charm. Yeah right_

_You_ do _like it though. Quite a lot, if I remember correctly-_

_You didn’t._

 

“Y-You didn’t…?” He sounded more hesitant than Kagami thought him capable, and it melt his insides clench. Whatever he felt for him grew that much stronger. Nothing would make him extinguish the glimmer of hope in those deep, aquamarine eyes.

_Ooooh, poetic-_

_Shut UP!_

“Don’t make me repeat myself…” he mumbled, letting go of Aomine’s hands and rubbing at his face as though that would make the blush go away. It didn’t.

“So then what did you-”

“NO.” Aomine looked slightly crestfallen and Kagami felt his stomach squirm again. _What the fuck is he_ doing _to me?! FUCK_. “No, you go first, _then_ I’ll talk.”

“Well when you put it like that…” He reached out and dragged Kagami down to the bed with him. The redhead sat down heavily, and Aomine wasted no time resting his head in his lap.

“Much better.”

“I’m glad you’re satisfied.” A vessel started to throb in his temple.

“Not _exactly…_ but there is something that could-” Kagami’s hand shot out and covered his face, squeezing tightly.

“Want me to rearrange your facial features?”

“ _Mmph_!”

“Thought not.”

 

“I mean, I’d been drinking already but after seeing that…it fucked me up…and I came back downstairs and she was just _there_ …it’s like she’d known what was going to happen...” Kagami said nothing, silently urging him to continue. “And I kinda didn’t know what I was doing…but I just needed something…I felt so _empty_ …it was…” Aomine turned to stare at the window and Kagami’s eyes traced the lines of corded muscle in his neck. His gaze started to trail lower, over his sharp collarbones…but then he felt his face starting to get hot and forced it back up to safer territory.

_I say ‘safe’…_

Aomine had turned back at just the right- _wrong­_ -moment, meeting Kagami’s eyes head on. Kagami felt like he was drowning in the deep, navy pools that grew progressively darker as they swirled with undefinable emotions the more he thought about the night that had nearly led to his complete ruin.

“And then?” he all but whispered.

“We fucked.” Kagami winced. It sounded so detached. “And I’ll never screw her again. It made me feel hollow, disgusting. But I couldn’t even think about what I was doing…I kept…” He swallowed audibly. It was now or never. “I kept think about you…with Akashi…and it burned. I couldn’t even _see_ her.” Kagami didn’t know how his hand found its way to the silky-soft blue hair, but it was there now. He ran his fingers through it, in what he hoped was a comforting manner. Aomine closed his eyes slowly, leaning in slightly to the touch. It was a relief for both of them, Kagami knew if he fell any further into the endless blue of his eyes, he wouldn’t be getting out, ever. And it took some of the pressure off Aomine. At least he wouldn’t have to physically see the disappointment in Kagami’s eyes when he came out with his final revelation.

“But it’s only when I pulled out…Kagami…it was _dripping_ and **_fuck_**!” his forehead was deeply furrowed and Kagami fought the urge to smooth out the wrinkles with his fingers.

“W-What was…?” _Do I really want to know…?_

“Kagami…I think I’m going to be a dad.” The hand in his hair froze as Kagami stared, shocked, his mouth falling open out of its own accord.

Neither of them said anything for a good few minutes, as the words sunk in. Aomine looked pained. Kagami didn’t fully understand why.

“But Aomine…isn’t this good news?” Aomine shot up, turning to look at him like he was sick in the head.

“Are you actually _insane_?! Me? A fucking _father_?! I haven’t even got _my_ life together and you expect me to be dealing with another one in nine **_months_**?! Are you fucking _joking_? I don’t even know anything about that _woman_ but you expect _her_ to be the mother of my first fucking _kid_?!” He looked like he was going to be violently ill. Kagami placed both hands on his shoulders.

“Aomine, I know you’re panicking-”

“No, you _don’t_! You don’t know what it feels like to know you screwed the fuck up and some tramp’s carrying your kid! And all because you were too busy being heartbroken over some mother-fucking **delusion** that didn’t even _happen_?! No, you don’t _fucking_ know, so don’t **act** like you do-”

“ ** _LISTEN_** , AHO!” Aomine blinked in stunned surprise at Kagami’s sudden flash of anger. Even the redhead felt slightly ashamed for letting his temper flare so easily but he was invested in this now, and wasn’t about to back down.

“No, I don’t know what it’s like, but guess what? We’ve all gone through rough shit, and we _all_ get through it, one way or another. And you will too! First off, stop acting like this is the end of your fucking life, because for all you know it’s a new _beginning_. And secondly, give yourself some damn credit! I don’t know _why_ you always paint yourself like some demon fresh out of hell, because you’re **NOT**! I mean yeah, you’re a total idiot most of the time, and you’re kind of an asshole a lot of the time…but there’s more to you than that. A lot more. I _know_ it, Momoi, Kise, Kuroko and the rest of them know it, and I’m pretty sure than deep down, you kind of know it too. You just don’t want to accept it for some stupid reason. Well, I’m telling you now: stop it. It’s fucking annoying and it’s not true. Like at all. And don’t take it out on Kurosaki-san either. I’m pretty sure she’s just as shocked by this as you are, but she’s still the mother of your kid, so you could at least show her a little respect! It won’t _kill_ you, you know. Regardless of what happens, in nine months you might have a kid. And if you _do_ , you’re going to be the **_best_** dad it could ever have. I’ll be there to make _sure_ you are! So stop being a difficult bastard and get it the fuck together! I shouldn’t have to spell everything out for you. _God_! Moron…” Aomine had stayed silent throughout the whole tirade and was still speechless. Now that he was done, Kagami could finally process what he’d just said, and as the reality of his words really settled in, he started to regret ever opening his mouth.

_Well fuck. That was clever wasn’t it?_

_Mmmm…clever’s one word for it…I guess…if you_ squint _…_

_I get it, okay?!_

_I’m glad._

“I uh…I didn’t mean it like _that_ -”

“Nah…I think…you’re right…thanks for that, big mouth!” Aomine grinned and Kagami’s felt a sunny warmth bloom in his chest.

“My mouth isn’t big…” It was, but he didn’t care. It could be bigger than this entire cruise ship and then some. He wouldn’t care…as long as Aomine kept smiling like that… _Wait,_ what _?! Since when was…am I…huh?!_

Aomine watched Kagami’s obvious internal struggle, and whilst he couldn’t tell what it was about, it was still hilarious to watch.

“You’re such an open book it’s a _joke_!” he laughed, and Kagami scowled.

“Shut it!”

“Oh I will.” He leaned back, resting against the pillows and propping his feet in Kagami’s lap, this time. “Now it’s your turn to spill.” Kagami blushed hotly, and shoved his feet off.

“Mean,” Aomine frowned playfully, “but whatever. Get yapping.” “Don’t order me around!”

“But you like when Akashi does it, so I thought-”

“When do you ever think?” he growled.

“I think about _you_ …a lot, actually.” Kagami spluttered, thrown completely by Aomine’s nerve. How he managed to say such things with such a straight face was beyond him _completely_. Aomine laughed until his sides started to hurt.

“This is _too_ easy!”

“I’m _not_ -”

“I know you’re not…” The mood shifted suddenly, and Kagami felt _cornered_. “If you were, I would’ve had you face down in the pillows _hours_ ago…” He spoke like he wasn’t talking about sex. But it was sex. It was definitely sex. Kagami gulped.

“A-Aho! Stop that!”

“Sure!” He smiled brightly, but Kagami could see the mischievous grin hiding behind it. But at least they’d returned to more comfortable territory.

“So what happened that night?”

_I say ‘comfortable’…_

 

“Akashi told me what happened after-”

“Akashi told you.” Aomine repeated. Kagami bristled slightly at the interruption but let it go quickly.

“ _Yes_ …” It didn’t take a genius to know that there was more to his statement. And Kagami was no genius.

“Why did he have to tell you? Weren’t you _right there_?”

_And there it is. So what now? Lie? Or tell the truth?_

“I was…but I was asleep…”

Silence.

“You were…you were **_asleep_**?”

“Don’t make it sound like it’s so hard to believe!” he snapped. “Ask him if you don’t believe me! I was totally asleep! Dead to the world! Completely-”

“So then why did you sound like _that_?” Aomine chose not to elaborate to save Kagami further embarrassment-actually, he loved seeing Kagami blush but if he got the redhead any more flustered than he already was, they’d never get to the bottom of things. But they both knew damn well what he was alluding to.

“I-I-I was having a n-nightmare…”

“You sound like Ryou.” Kagami looked confused. _Cute_. “One of the guys on my team. Stutters a lot. I’ll give you a friendly tip: it doesn’t make you sound convincing.”

“It _was_ a nightmare!”

 _No it wasn’t. You know_ damn _well it wasn’t. Come clean!_

 _Fuck that! Maybe in a couple years’ time but now? No_ way _!_

“Kagami.” Aomine interrupted him once again, but this time he was more than grateful for it.

“Yeah…?”

“I know you probably have a reason for lying…but for what it’s worth, I spilled my guts about everything. And yeah, I know, it’s not like I’m some moral compass or a saint or anything…but I thought you deserved to know the full story. I mean, you think I wanted to tell you I was so hung up over you it made me see things? Fuck no! I thought it would scare you off, and maybe it has. But I didn’t want to lie to you. And besides, whatever _did_ happen, it’s better than what I _thought_ happened. So you can forget about it pissing me off or anything, ‘cause it won’t.”

“I…Aomine…” The bluenette shrugged nonchalantly.

“What can I say? Now that I know Akashi didn’t tap that first, nothing can get me down-”

“Prick.”

“I do try.” Kagami tutted in disgust. “But you like it.” He blushed hotly.

“No I don-”

“So what happened?”

“GOSH, STOP DOING THAT! I was _getting_ there!” Aomine whistled lowly and gestured to the empty space in front of him. “I’m not stopping you. The floor’s all yours.” He had the ability to make him feel so over-dramatic. It was ridiculously irritating to Kagami. And yet…he didn’t entirely _mind_ …

_Yep, I’m insane._

“Basically, Akashi woke me up because I was being loud,” he coughed quickly before continuing, “and then he told me that you’d come upstairs but you-oh! I forgot!” He got up suddenly and walked over to one of the chests of drawers, opening the top one and removing something before throwing it in his direction.

“You dropped your phone a-and I thought I’d return it…so I came down…but…” Kagami coloured whereas Aomine paled slightly.

“But _what_?”

“I…uh…um, I saw…and you were…in _here_ …” Inside, Aomine wanted to smack his head against the nearest wall repeatedly until he passed out. And hopefully never woke up again. _I don’t_ fucking _believe this…he_ saw _?_

“Kagami, I-”

“I-It’s cool, honestly! I mean no harm done right? And you have…n-needs so…” He looked away, rubbing his burning neck awkwardly.

Truthfully, when he’d come downstairs and seen the two of them going at it, he hadn’t known _what_ to say. But he knew he didn’t like it. There were so many things about it that he didn’t like. The fact that what they were doing didn’t look anything like what he thought making love was supposed to look like. The fact that Mei was looking down at Aomine like she’d won something, and not in a good way. The fact that Aomine had looked so separated from what was going on.

_The fact that it was Mei and not you…_

_Just…_ stop _it…_

He hadn’t liked Mei with Aomine. He’d almost hated it. It looked _wrong_ …it _felt_ wrong. But Kagami had forced himself not to be judgemental, and let his emotions get the better of him as it wouldn’t be fair to Mei if he treated her differently. So he forced himself to keep positive, even though inside, he couldn’t stop beating himself up for-

 _For what, exactly? That’s what I don’t get…why don’t I like her? It’s not like she’s done anything wrong. I mean, I’m the one who kept pushing him away so why would_ I _be upset? It makes-_

 **_Perfect_ ** _sense. You underestimate yourself._

_How?_

_You’re possessive. You don’t like other people getting too close to what’s yours. That’s why you feel the way you do-_

_I-IDIOT! Aomine isn’t_ **mine** _-_

 _Well not yet he isn’t…but once you’ve publicly claimed him as yours, then the feelings will_ really _start to kick in. Of course, we’d be at that stage already if you stopped living in denial-_

 _FINE! Okay,_ **FINE** _! I’ll tell him! Are you happy now?!_

_Yep!_

“It didn’t mean _anything_ -”

“I know,” he said quietly, “I could tell…” Kagami had only seen them for a few brief seconds but it was more than enough time to see that he had no emotional attachment to her. But he didn’t know whether that made him feel relieved or worried.

_What if that ends up being me?_

“I’m s-”

“Don’t be a jackass,” Kagami laughed weakly, running a limp hand through his hair. For some strange reason, he felt tired. “You have nothing to apologise for…well you did, but this wasn’t it. I can’t stop you from doing that kind of stuff. I mean, it’s your life-”

“You can and you have.” Aomine grabbed his free hand, forcing him to make eye contact. “I just told you. When we fucked, it didn’t feel right. But then I realised, it never has. Not with her, or with any of the rest. But _you_ …I want you. **_This_** feels right. It feels more right than anything I’ve ever fucking done before…I don’t plan on sleeping around anymore so don’t fucking act like you expect me to, damnit! If I’m with you, it will be only you…got that?” Kagami nodded mutely, unable to talk as so many different emotions choked him. His heart was pounding uncontrollably, but with what, he didn’t know.

“You were right.”

“About?” Blue probed red.

“The nightmare. It wasn’t one…it was a dream.”

“About?” Again.

“You.”

 

“Okay, so where were we?”

Kagami had insisted on stopping there and going to shower. He was desperate to cool off and he needed some time alone to plan exactly what he was going to say. He tried to trick himself that the worst was already over with, but he knew that wasn’t true.

_Oh no, it’s just going to get worse._

He sighed under the refreshing spray of the shower, letting the water run over his body and wash some of his tension away. At least now Aomine knew he featured in his dreams. But the other man had seemed more apprehensive than anything. Probably because Kagami hadn’t told him the context of his dreams. He’d just dropped the bomb and then run away to the safety of the bathroom.

_Coward._

_Fuck. You. You’re getting what you want so shut up._

At least now he could think. He was going to die of shame regardless, but he wanted to plot his downfall _his_ way.

_Petty, but I don’t give a fuck right now._

Aomine watched him come out of the bathroom and decided to give him room to let him change. He went into the recently vacated bathroom and stripped, stepping into the shower.

It was one of the best showers he’d ever had. Now that he’d told Kagami and he was cool with it…it felt like the invisible burden he’d been carrying ever since he’d seen that damn condom had vanished completely. It didn’t mean he had a clear-cut plan of what he was going to do after this: telling Momoi, talking to Mei, having a _child_ in his life. But the fact that he had Kagami’s complete support was more than he ever could have hoped for. It felt amazing… _he_ felt amazing…

_Because Kagami’s amazing…_

_Ooohhh! Sappy!_

_Guess I’m a sap then._

He got out and dried himself off lightly before donning a clean pair of pyjama bottoms and opening the door. He found Kagami sitting on the edge of the bed, staring down at his hands and muttering to himself. He was completely in his own world and Aomine couldn’t let the opportunity pass him by. It would be sacrilegious.

Kagami jumped in shock as a warm arm locked itself around his waist and pulled him further back onto the bed. Aomine lay down, forcing Kagami to do the same but then let him go, leaving significant room between them.

“It’s more comfortable like this, plus it’s nearly your bedtime.” Kagami hit him.

“You’re not funny.”

“Never said I was…” he smirked, but his eyes were happy. Kagami couldn’t help his answering smile.

“Idiot.”

“Okay, so where were we?”

Kagami rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling so he didn’t have to make eye contact.

“Akashi came to wake me up because I’d gotten even louder than the night before…because the dreams had gotten more… _intense_ …”

“But what were they about? Like, you said I was in them but-”

“You were. I couldn’t tell at first, but they got clearer as the nights went by…” Kagami ran a hand over he face, sucking in a deep breath. _I can do this, no biggie…it’s too late to turn back now anyway._ He was slowly turning a truly magnificent shade of red which Aomine not only noted, but inferred something from in a random flash of insight.

“Dude, you are **_red_** as…FUCK. No way…” It was the way he _said_ it. Kagami knew.

He’d worked it out.

“Aomine…” Kagami sighed. But it was too late.

“So.” That one word was so smug and self-satisfied, Kagami was sure he could see some of his ego dripping onto the sheets, because there was no room left for him to store it after it’s recent, _massive_ , inflation.

“So…?” Kagami questioned apprehensively.

“Tell me the details of your wet dreams. I won’t lie, I’m a little curious, what with being a main feature and all-”

“Cocky _bastard_ -”

“Well I’m not one to brag and all but _evidently_ , you seem to like that a **lot** …”

“Whatever,” he mumbled, mortified. Aomine would never let him live this down. “What actually happened that night was…”

_The door was open a crack already. Letting curiosity and suspicion get the better of him, he pushed the door open the slightest bit more, so he could see the bed. And who was on it._

_He could see Kagami lying on the bed. Not so much his face, but definitely his body._

_Definitely his body._

_He was shirtless and sweaty. He might have been completely naked for all Aomine knew but the sheet was wrapped around a lot of his lower half. He twisted again and moaned louder than before._

_“A…” he panted, ending in a whisper. “Aomine…”_

_The sound went straight down to Aomine’s dick, making it stand to attention._

Maybe I should-

_Whatever he had been contemplating was lost at the sound of a deep, amused laugh._

_“Always so loud, Kagami Taiga…” Akashi couldn’t understand it. If he was noisy in his sleep too, then when was he ever quiet? He had to wake him up before he was overheard by one of the crew members. It wouldn’t do to have them spreading rumours, however farcical they may be. Plus, it gave him the perfect window of opportunity to discuss a few related matters…_

_Aomine froze._

_His heart stopped completely._

_He couldn’t believe it._

_Believe it or not, the pale hand reaching towards Kagami’s was most definitely real._

_He felt sick._

_Shooting up and stumbling towards the staircase, he heard something drop but didn’t turn around to see what it was. He just wanted to be as far away from there as possible._

_Akashi heard the noise and went towards the door, noticing it was opened wider than he’d left it. His suspicions were confirmed by the expensive phone lying face down on the ground. He picked it up and glanced impassively at it before sliding it into his pocket and going back into Kagami’s room, closing the door firmly behind him._

_Aomine’s presence hadn’t disturbed the redhead’s sleep in any way. If anything, he was falling even deeper into his fantasy. His eyes were screwed shut tightly and his hands unconsciously grabbed at the sheets as his body arched slightly._

_Akashi would be lying if he said the sight wasn’t extremely arousing. And the fact that Kagami would now be working under him gave the whole thing an added thrill. But in his eyes, Kagami was off limits for two reasons._

_Kagami’s back bowed suddenly, fisting the sheets hard and moaning as he came._

_“AOMINE!”_

_And that was one of them._

Still _, Akashi conceded, ignoring his half-hard erection at Kagami’s erotic display and walking over to the bed,_ there’s no denying that Kagami Taiga is a very attractive man. Daiki is incredibly lucky to be the object of his affection. I just hope he realises that sooner rather than later.

_He stared down at Kagami’s sleeping face, completely relaxed by the after effects of his orgasm. It was almost a shame to wake him up. Akashi tapped him on the centre of his forehead a few times and Kagami moaned softly, turning away from the disturbance with a small pout which made the sheets shift and expose more of his tan, sweaty skin. Akashi grew harder in his pants._

Forever being difficult.

_He disappeared to the bathroom and came back with a filled tumbler of water which he slowly poured over Kagami’s sleeping form. Kagami shot up in bed, eyes snapping open in panic to find Akashi standing beside his bed. He nearly screamed._

_“What are you_ doing _here?!” Akashi ignored the question, setting the cup down on the bedside table and walking towards one of the chairs with his back facing the recently-awoken Kagami._

_“You are both loud and messy when awake and asleep. Whilst I do commend your consistency, I-”_

_“Uhhh, **what**? You’re the one who poured water on me!”_

_“Interesting.” Akashi got comfortable in the armchair, leaning back and resting his elbows on the armrests before steepling his fingers. “So these_ dreams _, can you not tell that you’ve had them? I would have assumed, given the strength of the reactions I witnessed that you had some knowledge of their occurrence-”_

_“Oh God. Oh God. OhGodohGodoh FUCK!” A Kagami that has just been woken up is even slower than a regular Kagami so the penny took a while to drop but when it did, the aftershocks were huge._

_His face paled and he turned to Akashi in horror._

_“Don’t tell me…_ please _don’t tell me…”_

_“Fear not, I won’t. However, I’m sure you’re intelligent to figure out what I did and didn’t see yourself…I’m only going to tell you what Daiki did and didn’t see.”_

_“Daik-AOMINE WAS HERE?!” He looked like he was about to pass out. Akashi couldn’t help but see the funny side of the situation and couldn’t resist a tiny dig._

_“Well you_ were _calling him loud enough. It wouldn’t be strange to assume that he would come eventually. Though… not like **you** did…” Just a tiny dig._

_Kagami was in the bathroom in a flash, sheets wrapped around him like a cloak of invisibility, and his sodden boxers confirmed everything._

_He wanted the ground to swallow him whole, leaving no traces of his existence behind. He’d never be able to go out in public again, he was so embarrassed._

Of all the fucking people in this world, why **_AKASHI_**? And Ao-Oh fuck! AOMINE!

_He ripped the door open, to find Akashi waiting expectantly for his return._

_“Akashi, you said Aomine was here-”_

_“He wasn’t in the room per say. Though I’m confident he would have loved to be, he seemed to terrified by the prospect of what he believed to be happening between us so he left before I could say anything.”_

_“Between_ us _…?”_

_“You sounded very misleading. An onlooker wouldn’t be wrong to assume that something of a slightly different nature was taking place. Though only from a standpoint where their vision was limited.”_

_“I…uh…come again?” Akashi shook his head with a slight smile._

_“Daiki appears to have come to the conclusion he did because he couldn’t physically see that you were asleep from his position outside. Though had he waited it out a minute or two longer, he would’ve been able to witness the grande finale and I doubt he’d be wanting to leave at all after that.” Kagami’s face burned new colours. “He seemed distraught.” Akashi made it seem like it was an afterthought, but Kagami knew the other man was trying to provoke a reaction. He knew and yet he wasn’t smart enough not to give it to him._

_“Oh shit.” Akashi didn’t reprimand him for his language but instead, regarded him intently._

_“What is your relationship with Daiki?” Kagami froze._

_“M-M-M-M-My w-w-what?”_

_“It’s evident from that response that there is something significant going on, although the scene on your bed was more than enough proof that you feel_ something _of that nature towards him. And it’s obvious he’s fairly besotted with you, whether he can see it or not. Though I’d vouch for ‘not’ as this is a first for him and he_ can _be incredibly myopic at times…” Akashi was stating all this information as though it was common sense whereas in Kagami’s eyes, this was one too many bombshells for this early in the morning._

 _“W-Wait, **what**? Aomine…_ besotted _? WHAT?” Akashi sighed deeply._

_“At this point, it would be in the best interests of both of you if you went downstairs now to clarify this situation before things get out of hand, as they are wont to do at one in the morning. You’re both incredibly hard-headed-” “Are you calling me **thick**?” “-so misunderstandings are bound to occur at one point or another. Your job is to straighten them out. And before you go, take this on your way down there.” He handed him Aomine’s phone, and pushed him encouragingly towards the door. “Off you go, now.” The patronising undertone probably wasn’t just Kagami’s imagination, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He had more important things to think about. _

_But of course, when he went downstairs minutes later and saw Mei and Aomine, his mind quickly went blank and he couldn’t think of a single thing to say or do except go back to his room and try to forget what had happened. When he returned, Akashi had already gone back to his room, leaving Kagami to curl up in his bed and force himself to go to sleep._

 

“That’s pretty much it…” Aomine rolled onto his back too, eyes closed as he mulled things over…

 _Or_ , as he willed his erection away before Kagami spotted it.

 _It’s times like this I wish my dick wasn’t so big. There’s no_ **way** _I’m not gonna get caught-_

 _Okay. First off, I’m pretty sure that’s blasphemy. Stop that shit. And second, what’s the big deal? He’s literally just said he’s been having wet dreams about you…hasn’t that been one of_ your _fantasies._

 _I mean,_ yeah _but hasn’t everything at this point?_

_It’s not my place to dispute that, honestly._

“When did you start having them?” _I mean, when did you start dreaming of me screwing your brains out…but you get the idea._

“I guess…” Kagami hesitated, forcing himself to go through his mind to pinpoint an actual date. Because when he actually thought about it…

“My sleep had been kinda…off for about a month, now that I really think about it, but the dreams started on Wednesday when Tatsuya turned up.” Aomine did _not_ want to be talking about Kagami’s cock-blocking brother at this moment in time (or ever, if he could help it) but he bit his tongue. “But they kept getting more… _vivid_ …”

“Care to explain?”

“I’d _love_ too,” he deadpanned, rolling his eyes, “but I’m pretty sure that if I keep talking, your big head will keep you trapped in this room for the rest of your life.” Aomine opened his eyes, turned to him and grinned wide, oozing pride.

“What can I say? I made you want me so badly you were _dreaming_ about it. Who _wouldn’t_ feel good?”

“There’s feeling good…and then there’s you.”

“Whatever. Even _you_ can’t kill my mood, so I wouldn’t bother. Details.” Kagami sighed long-sufferingly.

“At first…”

_Kagami fell asleep almost as soon as he hit the mattress. The day had been too long, too eventful and way too tiring for him to handle. He still had doubts about signing the contract but it was too late to turn back now, unless he had a world-class law team stashed in his pocket. And even then, it wouldn’t be enough. If Akashi really wanted to crush him, he would._

_But Kagami wouldn’t be beaten completely._

_He didn’t care how many times Akashi or anyone else tried to put him down. He’d get right back up and keep fighting. In a way, it was because it was all he knew. He had enough fighting spirit for everyone at Firebird and then some. It was one of the reasons that he made such a great boss, according to Taka and Suzi._

_But he didn’t have the energy to think about what was a mistake and what wasn’t. He was knackered, and he intended on getting a good night’s sleep before work the next day._

_But, as had been the case since he’d gotten tangled up in everything that was the Miracles, things didn’t quite work out the way he wanted them to._

_His first dream_ might _have been considered mild, had he any previous experience with such things. As it stood, he hadn’t._

_The setting of the dreams never changed. He was always in a darkened room, that was sparsely decorated with a large, high backed armchair in one corner of the room facing a huge, four-poster bed in the centre. There was a set of tall windows, framed with thin, sheer, white curtains that let through some of the moonlight from outside, casting an eerie glow over everything in its wake._

_Kagami was shackled to the bed with a wrist bound to each post. It wasn’t uncomfortable but it was certainly restrictive but whoever had done so had left his legs free. He was covered with a single, plain white sheet that came all way up to his neck but he could tell that he was completely naked underneath it. The thought should have irked him but it only left him feeling strangely excited. Whenever he woke up, he blamed the context of the dream. He knew that in reality, had he woken up to find himself in such a situation, he would scream blue murder until someone let him loose or just break out of the restraints._

It's because of the dream…that’s all it is.

_They all started the same way as well. The creak of the heavy, oak door slowly being pushed open would echo through the nearly empty room and Kagami would shiver in anticipation. Then the light footsteps, drawing closer to his bed…and that was where the variation started._

_The first time it happened, all he’d been able to see was hands. They ghosted over his body, pulling back the sheet slightly to reveal more golden skin but then hovering slightly above it without touching anything, as though they were scared he’d break._

_But then the night afterwards, the hands began taking liberties, roving over his toned, muscular body like they owned it. For some reason, everything but the hands were blurred and Kagami really wanted to find out who was touching him but the touches were so skilled that he soon forgot about everything in favour of the pleasure the hands gave him._

_The dreams grew more and more intense, and Kagami went from waking up feeling disturbed but slightly aroused, to having to deal with a raging hard on the moment he opened his eyes. But they only became wet dreams the night before the cruise. The same night he finally found out the identity of his ‘mystery man’. All it had taken at first was Aomine pushing all the way into him, eyes locked, before he was waking up soaking from the waist down and horrified. Horrified but already stirring in his pants at thought of Aomine. Just Aomine._

_Unfortunately for him, Akashi had happened to walk in on his worst one yet. He could only hope that the dreams didn’t reflect anything in real life because if so, he had zero stamina and control. Aomine only had to thrust into him a few times and place a few cleverly placed kisses before Kagami was shooting his load just about everywhere. It was almost embarrassing…it definitely would be if the visions didn’t leave him feeling so hot and bothered._

_For the nth time in the past few months, he was forced to question what Aomine was doing to him and why exactly he was letting him get away with it._

“That’s basically it…” he mumbled, tilting his head up to the ceiling as though that would cool his face down faster. Aomine didn’t respond.

“I get it’s weird and really… _much_? But I couldn’t really **stop** anything…I tried to, _believe_ me…” He kept rambling because he _needed_ to fill the silence as it was making him nervous. Aomine still hadn’t said anything but Kagami kept his eyes tightly shut. He didn’t want to see Aomine right now…he’d kind of humiliated himself but he knew (he hoped) that eventually he’d feel better about coming clean and telling him everything. Currently, he felt like it was one of the bigger mistakes he’d made this year…or this lifetime.

“You don’t see it, do you?” Aomine’s deep, clear voice jolted Kagami out of his worried reverie and back into his very real, very _embarrassing_ life.

“I don’t see a lot right now, to be honest.” Takao and Kuroko would be proud; evasive action at its finest.

“Look at me.” Kagami slowly opened his eyes but refused to turn and face the bluenette. Aomine then decided to take matters into his own hands, literally.

“Kagami…” he breathed, grabbing his waist to turn him on his side then gently grasping his chin to tilt his face in his direction. Kagami inhaled deeply then forced himself to look at the other man…and then he wished he’d done it sooner.

The endless, ultramarine eyes _should_ have been cool. They were _burning_.

“Ao-”

“You don’t know how much you affect people…affect _me_ …do you?” It was hard for Kagami to breathe. Aomine moved quickly in a manoeuver that left Kagami stunned, rolling onto his back again and seating the redhead on top of him. Kagami looked down at the other man in muted surprise, choosing to completely ignore the fact he was straddling his waist. _Yes, it’s better that way._

“Is that a good thing or…?”

“I wouldn’t be this into you if it wasn’t.” He pulled him down so their faces were only a few centimetres apart. Aomine grinned, eyes roving over Kagami’s entire body hungrily.

“What do you want me to do to you?” Kagami was nothing short of disgusted at how many ideas ran through his mind in the short space of five seconds. Being a pervert was _Aomine’s_ forte, not his.

_Where’d you find out all this stuff anyway?_

_I did my research…_

**_WHEN_** _?! Because_ I _don’t remember any of this..._

_That’s because your memory’s selective-_

_Yeah, that_ or _you don’t_ want _me to remember it! What are you_ **hiding** _-_

“Too many options, huh?” Aomine smirked, finally bridging the gap between them and latching onto Kagami’s neck, sucking softly. Kagami felt his hands move out of their own accord and curl onto Aomine’s muscled shoulders, holding tight. The bluenette took this as all the encouragement he needed, suckling harder. He knew what the end result would be but he was pretty sure Kagami hadn’t cottoned on to it and he used that knowledge to his advantage. Kagami groaned quietly in pleasure.

“ _Aaaahhh_ -Aomi _ne_!”

“Mmm?” he hummed, having moved to another position on the light brown skin. The noise caused a delicious vibration to run from Aomine’s mouth to the skin on his neck before travelling lower. This wasn’t going to end well.

Aomine’s hands had been rubbing Kagami’s thighs in deep, strong circles but now they moved higher, starting to ease up the hem of his vest top.

 **_SHIT_ ** _._

This time it was Aomine who was left baffled as he suddenly found himself lying on top of a very nervous-looking Kagami.

“I-I think we should stop here for the night, o-okay?” Aomine continued to blink down at him, not quite comprehending things.

 _I mean, call me crazy, but I’m pretty damn sure I didn’t imagine his fucking hard-on digging into my six-pack so what freaking_ gives _?_

_You’re doing too much, too fast…ease him into it. Not everyone’s a nymphomaniac like you._

_Yeah…I_ guess _…_

Now that he thought about it, even Kagami’s dreams had seemed pretty tame. Like the content was nothing too explicit; it was all pretty textbook. Aomine could only assume it was because he hadn’t had as much sexual experience as he had (then again, most people hadn’t) and suddenly his brain made a lot more sense. He felt bad for pushing Kagami into doing something he was uncomfortable with.

“Yeah, sure…uh, sorry…” Aomine climbed off him, stretching out on his side of the bed. Kagami punched him lightly on the shoulder.

“Sorry for what? I mean…” He quickly turned red and faded off, but Aomine stared meaningfully at his crotch, unsurprisingly catching his drift immediately. It had the intended effect, and Aomine felt a lot better.

“Yeah, yeah, I get you…We can pick up where we left off tomorrow.”

“No we can-”

“Nighty night.”

“AOMINE!”

 

Kagami woke up feeling warm, secure and… _warm_. He wriggled in vain in Aomine’s grip but, as expected, got absolutely nowhere. Aomine snored on oblivious, holding him possessively against him. It was nice and all, but not only did Kagami figure it was probably a better idea for the winter than the middle of summer, he also wanted to sort out his little problem in case Aomine woke up and found it.

By nothing short of a miracle, his wild dreams had stopped (or been put on hold, as Kagami suspected) the moment he and Aomine started sleeping together, in the most innocent sense. However, both mornings, he had still woken up painfully hard. Whether that was due to the close proximity to the object of his desires or just because his body was retaliating for some unknown reason, Kagami didn’t know. What he _did_ know was that it wouldn’t be wise to encourage Aomine any more than he had already. It was easy to ward him off in the evening because they were both tired but he got the feeling the bluenette would be a lot more persistent in the morning.

He sighed. He’d probably have to wait until Aomine started to wake up a bit and then make his escape. Until then, it only made sense that he stayed put and dozed back off. It wasn’t like he _enjoyed_ it or anything. It was only because Aomine was there already.

_Yeah, that’s it._

_I…do you_ hear _yourself?_

_Zzzzzzz…_

“Kagami…” Aomine groaned quietly, nuzzling the other man’s neck.

“Mmmmm…” the redhead replied groggily, before he remembered his mission. _Oh crap, the bathroom!_

“One sec!” Kagami wrenched himself free and all but teleported to the bathroom, leaving Aomine to stare bemused at the spot that had been occupied less than ten seconds ago. He could see this was turning into a bit of a habit for Kagami.

In what definitely wasn’t ‘one sec’, Kagami came back looking relieved. Aomine was lying on his front with his face in the pillows. It looked suspsiciously like…

“Why are you sulking, aho?” Kagami sighed, lying back down on the bed next to him and scrolling idly through his phone. He received a muffled response. “Wha-” Aomine smacked him in the face with a pillow.

“I’m not sulk-” Kagami retaliated, whacking him in the side with another one, nearly winding him.

“Do you really want to start this?” Aomine challenged, a grin lighting up his handsome face. Kagami’s breath caught slightly but he played it off.

“ _You_ started this! And **no** , it’s nearly breakfast time.” In all honesty, Kagami wanted to knock all sense out of Aomine with every last pillow available to him, but that would start a war and no one needed that at ten in the morning. “I just wanted to know why you were acting like such a big baby-”

“Like I said, I _wasn’t_ sulking.”

“Your face says otherwise.” Kagami sniggered. Aomine rolled his eyes.

“No it doesn’t. But why do you keep doing that?” Kagami gave him a blank look. “Like disappearing in the morning…” Aomine sounded slightly put out, and Kagami felt himself melt.

_God, he probably doesn’t even know what he’s doing…_

“Some things are better left unsaid…but it’s nothing bad. Honestly.” He sounded sincere, and it was enough to appease Aomine, who cheered up enough to go right back to what he excelled at.

“I bet you thought you sounded _so_ wise-”

“Do you **_really_** want to start this?!”

 

They managed to make it to the breakfast table without any major casualties. Oddly enough, Aomine parted ways when they reached the rest of the party, moving to sit in between Kise and Momoi. Kagami couldn’t deny that it made him feel _something_ though he tried his level best to pretend it didn’t.

_Cool it, Red. You’re not fooling anyone, least of all yourself._

_Shut up! What do you know?!_

_A lot, considering I’m…your_ brain _. Although you do have a point, it is pretty empty up here…kinda_ lonely _-_

_Shut UP-_

“Taiga! It feels like I haven’t seen you in weeks! Come, come!” Alex tugged him by the hand to sit in between her and Himuro where they both started to fawn over him like the returned prodigal son. But it wasn’t long before Aomine’s previous decision started to make a whole lot of sense.

“What the…”

“Now, now Tatsuya! No need to go all ‘big brother’ on the situation. It’s about time Taiga started experimenting!”

“No it _isn’t_ Alex-”

“Hello? I am _here_ you know. Experimenting with **what**?” Kagami’s slightly irritated tone drew the attention of everyone else who wasn’t already watching the drama slowly unfold. Save one bluenette who seemed to have found something ground-breaking in his fruit salad, seeing as he couldn’t tear his attention away from it. Ruby red eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Aomine. What did you do.” Even if he acted (poorly) like he hadn’t noticed what was going on at the other end of the table, he had no excuses for not hearing Kagami’s cold command. Because it was never a question, really.

“I…um...nothing?” he volunteered, weakly. There was a beat of silence before Kise passed Takao a compact mirror would handed it wordlessly to Kagami. Confused, but filled with ever-increasing dread, he opened it and scanned his face. There was… _nothing_?

_I don’t get it, what’s-_

Alex covered his hand with hers, tilting the mirror slightly to focus on his neck. Kagami followed the direction, and stared blankly at the reflection in front of him. The purpose behind all of Aomine’s actions the night before hit him with astounding clarity. Blinding, love-bite _riddled_ clarity. Kasamatsu whispered lowly.

The eyes became slits.

“Okay, wait a minute! **_Before_ ** you freak out-”

“Enjoy your last meal, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko went back to eating his breakfast, unable to disguise the slight smile on his face. Aomine scowled at him, because it gave him an excuse to break eye contact with the fuming redhead opposite him.

If looks could kill, Aomine would’ve already had a road in hell named after him at this point.

He was dead meat.

Of course, Alex, Momoi and Kise took the edge off the situation by cooing at how _adorable_ they were together. And additionally, in Kise’s case, gasping at how he’d never suspected they’d be a thing. Whether that was true or not was anyone’s guess as the blonde had the unnerving ability to be incredibly deceitful yet overwhelming stupid at the same time. It was pretty hard to keep track of what he was really thinking.

Akashi and Kasamatsu gave their congratulations to the new couple, smirking at the soon to be deceased Aomine as they did so. As always, Murasakibara’s primary focus was his meal but he gave the situation a bit of his attention as he chewed his way through most of the food on the table. He’d seen something like this happening, but was now interested to see if it would play out like he thought it would. He sincerely doubted it though; if there was one thing he’d learnt in these past few months, it was that Kagami was unpredictable…at _best_.

Takao looked slightly green, and Kagami was pretty sure it had nothing to do with how often he hung around Midorima. Speaking of which, the taller man was looking at Aomine with an indescribable expression on his face. It was closer to surprise than anything and even then, it was still pretty ambiguous. He wanted to reassure him that Aomine hadn’t been doing anything _that_ dishonourable and was about to, when he felt a chill.

Mei was _seething_.

If looks could kill, he would be up there, floating around with his brethren.

It was hard to play off the glint in her eyes as anything other than murderous intent but Kagami blinked and it was gone as fast as it had appeared, leaving him wondering if he’d imagined it.

She couldn’t _wait_ until she saw the two blue lines on her pregnancy test.  Once she had that, nothing would be able to stop her, and she’d make sure she eliminated Kagami soon afterwards. She comforted herself by thinking about how she’d do the big reveal. Because there was no way she wasn’t going to cause a scene with the ‘big news’. Maybe get a few of the crew members to overhear. She doubted they’d say anything because they were all spineless wimps, wrapped around Akashi’s little finger, but who knew? One of them might. Either way, it would still ramp up the tension on the ship. They all deserved it, for what they put her through.

_Evil bastard. I’ll make him pay first…and then I’ll work through the rest of them. No one gets away with looking down on me. No one._

When breakfast ended, Mei slunk away quietly, not bothering to say anything to any of them. Nigou growled as she left, before Kuroko told him to quieten down. He and Akashi exchanged a look, but neither said anything.

Akashi let everyone know that they were going to be heading to a protected island, teeming with wildlife, both on land and in the water. The announcement was met with varying levels of interest, with Midorima being on one end of the spectrum (unsurprisingly, as Takao was incredibly enthusiastic about the idea of a ‘nature walk’ and Murasakibara being on the other end (he had migrated to the pool loungers and quickly fallen asleep). Akashi let the rest of them know they were set to arrive at midday and told them to get everything they were taking with them ready by then.

Aomine had started to edge away from the table towards the end of Akashi’s speech, planning on going to one of the lower levels and hiding out until the coast was clear. Obviously, he failed miserably as Kuroko, Kise and Takao-for more vindictive reasons-couldn’t resist ratting him out.

“Aomine-kun, are you going somewhere?”

“Yeah, I thought Kagami wanted to talk to you about something?”

“ _Kagamicchi_! Aominecchi’s trying to make a break for it!” Because when all was said and done, no one trumped the Prince of Tact. No one.

“And just _where_ do you think **you’re** going.” Aomine’s heart banged against his chest but he didn’t dare turn around. The voice was coming from a location that was far too close for him to have any hope of dashing to freedom; he’d be caught instantly. Instead, he laughed shakily, eyes desperately scanning for possible escape routes.

“H-Hahaha! No, I was just… _stretching_? Yeah! Gotta get ready for that nature walk!”

“I don’t think you’ll be needing to worry about that. You probably won’t make it that far-”

“Kagami!” He spun around and grabbed the other man’s hand between his, his face the very definition of ‘desperate to reconcile’. The redhead’s expression didn’t change, permanently ironed into a slight frown, the slightest touch of colour on his high cheekbones.

 

It _really_ didn’t help that Aomine liked this look on Kagami just as much as everything else.

 

_Get it the fuck together! My ass is on the line, here!_

_Why can’t it be_ his _ass?_

_Because some questions just don’t have answers, okay?! Life’s shit like that, but you’ve got to face it one day!_

 

“Don’t kill me? _Please_? You **_know_** I didn’t do it to piss you off-”

“Oh **_really_**?” he snorted, derisively. “Then why _did_ you?” Like before, the rest of them were watching-blatantly in Kise and Alex’s case, _with_ commentary-to see what would unfold. The common consensus was that Aomine was unknowingly drawing his last few breaths.

The bluenette decided to take a gamble. Even _he_ could tell that the situation was a risky one, and it didn’t look like things were going to go the way he wanted them to. So being (a bit) reckless was the only thing he had going for him right now.

He tugged Kagami closer to hold him flush against his own body, leaning down to speak directly into his ear but fixing his eyes on the rest of their party.

“To let everyone else know who you belong to.”

 

Kagami blushed so hard, the back of his neck lit up immediately, creating no illusions as to what the current state of his face was. It went a shade darker at the encouraging whoop from Alex and Momoi’s thrilled squealing. Even Kuroko couldn’t hide the impressed smile at how forward Aomine was being. _Took him long enough_.

“WOW! What exe _cution_! He’s the real deal isn’t he?!” Alex swooned. “Ten out of ten! Look at Taiga!” Aomine winked at her, and Alex pretended to faint against Himuro, though the pink on her cheeks was no act. “You’ve got yourself a keeper, Taiga! Don’t let him go!”

“Pretty sure he won’t have to worry about that…” Aomine smirked, nuzzling the prone Kagami’s neck, which elicited applause from both the ladies at the table.

“It gets even _better_!” Alex crowed, disbelievingly. “Did you  hear that, Tatsuya?!”

“Don’t worry, I did.” Himuro was still watching to see what Kagami would say in response, and then he’d respond accordingly. He figured it wouldn’t take long for the redhead to strangle Aomine to death and then they could forget it had ever happened.

 

He was uncharacteristically but _dead_ …

…wrong.

 

Kagami lowered his head to rest it, embarrassed, against Aomine’s collarbone.

“Mouthy asshole…” he muttered. Aomine’s heart did a triple loop.

“But you _loooovv_ -”

“No, I _don’t_.” Aomine didn’t reply, letting him have his little victory. _After all…_ He smirked at Himuro’s slightly shocked expression. The fact that he’d gotten the man to display anything other than careful indifference spoke volumes.

 _After all…_ his arm snaked around Kagami’s lower back, pulling his even closer.

 _After all,_ I’ve _won the war_.

Takao’s eyebrows slowly returned from their sudden journey to his hairline. He certainly hadn’t been expecting that. But, to be fair, neither of them were particularly predictable, so it was downright foolish of him to expect anything other than the unexpected.

 _And besides_ , he mused, watching Kagami nag him for something only he and the gods knew as Aomine clearly didn’t judging by the dumbfounded look on his handsome face, _they_ are _pretty adorable together._

He shrugged.

_I can work with it!_

“Shin-chan, aren’t they so _cute_?!”

“And you expect me to know what you are referring to, how?” Takao snorted.

“Don’t give me that, Shin-chan! I saw you watching like it was some period drama!” Midorima sniffed, but the blush was evident.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, on both counts.”

“Psssh! I know you love watching them…” They started to bicker quietly, neither giving an inch.

“What’s **_that_** look for?!” Kise immediately straightened his face out, blinking innocently.

“ _What_ look?”

“Don’t play dumb. What’s with the vicious side-eye?”

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” Kasamatsu waited.

“But I expect _my_ public display of affection within the next twenty-four hours.”

“ **WHAT**?!”

 

Akashi smiled, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

The happiness wouldn’t last. This much he knew. But he couldn’t help but wonder when everything would start to go wrong. And more importantly…

_What will trigger it?_

 

* * *

 

 

They arrived at the island’s port slightly after midday and were greeted by two of the sanctuary guides and the sanctuary manager who were waiting at the edge of the island. Both the guides were in quiet awe of the Miracles as they walked down the stairs towards them, and secretly the manager was too. They looked so divine it was almost unreal, and so intimidating. The manager stepped forward confidently.

“Good afternoon! It’s such an honour to have you here with us today! I’m Moses Samuels and these are the leading guides at the reserve, Alison Sanders and Takeshi Sakata.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet all of you. And not at all, thank you for having us here. We’ve been looking forward to it.”

“Yeah, _su_ - ** _FUCK_** _,_ not my _ribs_ , Satan!” Akashi smiled wider, as though daring them to say something. The three reserve guides said nothing, looking nervously at the small ‘scuffle’ taking place behind Akashi. Those not involved seemed completed unbothered by it so they were forced to assume that it was the norm for them.

“I-haha? Uh, well if you’d like to follow me?” The manager gestured behind him then turned swiftly on his heel, still not quite sure what he had just seen. He hadn’t really known what to expect when they’d arrived but he knew the easy-going, rambunctious atmosphere definitely hadn’t been on the cards. Whilst their playful, care-free air was certainly refreshing, it was completely at odds with the impression of the Miracles portrayed by the media, and that in itself was disconcerting to say the least.

Takeshi and Alison parted to make way for them before scurrying after them. They shared the same sentiments as their manager except they were a lot more enthused by their personalities. They made them _that_ much more attractive which was saying a lot as both of them had been completely floored by how stunning the Miracles were in the flesh. Needless to say, they looked forward to the afternoon.

 

“Kaga _miiii_ , my ribs still **_hurt_**!” They had split into smaller groups to travel around the island in 4x4 off-roaders, stopping off every now and again whenever one of the guides spotted a particular rare species of monkey swinging through the trees, or the flash of reptilian scales as an endangered snake darted through the undergrowth to get away from the noise the vehicles were making.

The bluenette pushed his head against Kagami’s arm, groaning excessively until the other man gave him the attention he craved.

“ _So_? What do you want _me_ to do about it?”

“Kiss it better,” Aomine whispered, nipping at Kagami’s ear and making him blush, hard.

“How about _no_? Keep it PG.” Himuro deadpanned. He was tempted to turn around and whack Aomine for his audacity but Murasakibara was currently drooling in his lap, completely uninterested in the nature around him -why wouldn’t he be? It wasn’t like he could eat anything there-, and he didn’t want to jostle him too much.

Akashi’s unnaturally sharp ears picked up Aomine’s part of the exchange, even from the front, where Moses drove on oblivious. He couldn’t hold back his smile; Aomine really had no shame. Now that he and Kagami were an item, he was showing the redhead off to everyone like he was his prized possession.

_What worries me is I highly doubt that’s very far from the truth._

But the facts were undeniable: Aomine was happier than he’d ever been. And Akashi wasn’t that heartless that he’d take that away from him.

_Yet_.

 

Mei hadn’t seen most of Aomine and Kagami’s (basically just Aomine’s) antics, so she assumed she still had a chance at winning him over. Due to the size of the island and the fact that none of them besides Nigou were keen on venturing deep inside the forest to find out what other creatures were lying in wait, they went back to the island’s coast and got ready to go scuba diving.

Kuroko had no interest in joining them and neither did Himuro of Midorima, no matter how much Takao tried to drag him in. He almost caved upon seeing how put out his boyfriend seemed, but quietly muttered something to him in response that had the black-haired man going pink and nodding quickly, a small, pleased smile adorning his face. Murasakibara used Himuro’s absence as an excuse to stay on the shore as well, collapsing into the other man’s lap like he _belonged_ there.

“You’re going in, Taiga?” Kagami looked mildly surprised by the question.

“Uh, _yeah_ -”

“Why wouldn’t he, Tatsuya? It looks fun!” Himuro blinked at her blankly. Whatever he was trying to convey to her clearly didn’t reach its destination, as she cocked her head cutely, puzzled. Giving up, he turned to Takao and implored him with his eyes.

“I don’t really-Oh _shit_! Kagami you can’t go in there!”

“Huh?! _Why_?”

“Because…because…the tides strong…and you’re not a very good swimmer?” Takao tried. Kagami rolled his eyes.

“Nice try but you’re making zero sense right now.” Takao looked like he wanted to say something but he was aware that Momoi and Kise were standing close by, talking to Alex, and that was a risk in itself.

“Uhhh…did you remember to pack your swimsuit?” he tried, willing Kagami to get it. He didn’t.

“ _Yes_ …” Kagami said slowly as though he wasn’t the one out of the loop.

“Oh gods, _Kagami_ -”

“Delivery from Akashi.” Aomine chucked some tightly rolled garments towards them, winking at Kagami and letting interested eyes scan over his body lightly before sauntering off to the changing room, Nigou in tow. Takao immediately unravelled his and nearly wept in relief.

 _Thank_ fuck _for that!_

“In fact, don’t worry about it, it’s all good! I was just worried that if you exposed too much skin, you’d get attacked by like a…stingray…or something…they have stingrays here, right?” Kise nodded confidently, but was quickly informed by a worried looking Alison, that they didn’t, in fact, have sting rays. Or sharks, she quickly added upon seeing the question forming in his mind. The only thing that could potentially kill them was being knocked out by hitting their heads on the boat they were going to be travelling in, then drowning. Or running out of oxygen.

“And even then, you wouldn’t die because we’d be there to save you.”

“Ignore what I said before. There’s no stingrays.” Kise relayed solemnly like they hadn’t all just heard what she’d said.

“Thanks for the update, Kise.”

“ **OH**!” Sometime during Alison’s explanation of potential death in the waters, the penny had finally dropped with Kagami and he smacked himself hard on the forehead. Takao laughed.

“Yeah, _that_. Now that you’ve finally realised how amazing I am _once again_ and how you don’t deserve me, we need to get changed. So let’s get moving Einstein! You guys coming?” The other three nodded and they disappeared into the foliage where the changing room was located, leaving a relieved Himuro sitting on the sand, with Murasakibara snoring evenly on top of him.

He hoped it was because of the heat, and the relaxed vibe that Kagami was being so forgetful, but deep down he wanted to blame Aomine outright and be done with it. He was just thankful that there were at least people here who had Kagami’s back and could look out for him. But at this rate, he couldn’t help but be concerned that it was only a matter of time before Aomine started finding out more than he should about Kagami…about _all_ of them.

 

Kagami blamed the heat, the fact that he was so chilled out and the fact that Aomine was so damn _overwhelming_ for his slip-ups. It was just such a shock to the system to be able to go on holiday and not have to worry about work or business or what was going wrong in the company for the first time in over half a decade. He couldn’t completely squash the guilty feeling he had or the urge to be back at work with Suzi, the Hyuugas and Kiyoshi. He wouldn’t have gone at all had it not been for Momoi, Alex and Suzi insisting that this was the perfect opportunity for him to take a well-earned break. They were all concerned that he’d been working too hard for too long, with his only breaks being going to the gym or playing basketball. At least meeting the Miracles had made him more social, and they all loved that he finally had a chance to chill. Plus, there was no denying that the fact that it was impossible to turn down Akashi had helped their plight.

But he was here now, and he felt like he was slowly but surely being swept away into their lifestyle. He fought between wanting to stay grounded with the life he’d known for as long as he could remember and just allowing the flow of things to carry him wherever it led. Every time his instincts told him to stay cautious and to remember exactly who he was and what he was doing, something would come and distract him. Or _someone_ …

“Make sure you thank that boyfriend of yours for saving your ass back there.”

They’d reached the changing facility and the other three had already gone inside, leaving the two best friends outside to have a quick word about the recent near-miss situation.

“He’s _not_ my-”

“Thank me for what?” Aomine emerged from the side of the building wearing…not very much…

Kagami’s throat felt dry. Takao grinned at the look on his friend’s face.

“I’ll leave you two alone…” And then, he was gone, leaving Kagami gaping slightly, like surprised salmon.

“Thank me for _what_?” Aomine repeated, his voice dropping lower. Whether it was intentional or not, Kagami didn’t know, nor did he really care. Clearly Aomine hadn’t eaten at all today, because he looked ravenous.

He gulped.

“Thank you…for…uh… _this_?” Kagami gestured shakily with the wetsuit. Aomine shrugged, a sultry smirk playing on his face.

“Works for me. Let me help you put it on…” And leaving Kagami no time to protest, he dragged him behind the changing rooms and pressed him up against the wall.

“Aomine,” Kagami breathed, trying to keep his voice stern and steady, “there’s a time and fucking place! This isn’t it!”

“Your mouth gets so filthy when you’re around me. I like it.” He tugged away the scarf that Kagami had been using to cover his neck, revealing his war wounds from the night before and placing a few light kisses on them, before searching for new territory.

“Aomine- _ah_! Don’t…” He fought to keep his eyes open as Aomine sucked at his neck. It just felt so _good_ that he couldn’t help himself. Aomine’s fingertips traced lightly over the waistband of his slacks, and he smiled against the sun-kissed flesh.

“I can’t help myself. I’ve been holding back since we fucking _got_ here. Do you know how _hard_ that was?” Akashi had told all of them to keep their displays of affection a minimum, especially Aomine and Kagami, as the redhead wasn’t publicly known and they didn’t want to attract any more attention than he was already getting. Akashi had already gotten the staff to sign confidentiality agreements, because of course he had, but he saw no harm in taking further precautions. Well, that _and_ the sadist in him enjoyed seeing Aomine struggle to keep himself in check whenever Kagami was around. But only a little bit.

_Of course I do! You weren’t the only one having a hard time!_

Kagami slapped a hand over his mouth as though he said it out loud. He wasn’t entirely sure where that had come from. It was as though the voice in his head had merged with the rest of his brain and had overrided the system. Which in itself made zero sense because it was already a part of his brain. _But whatever…_

Aomine looked up in interest.

“What was that for?” He gently prised Kagami’s hand off his mouth, but his gaze stayed fixed on what he’d uncovered.

“A-Aomine…?”

“Mmm...?” It was evident he wasn’t listening, his eyes tracing repeatedly over the full, firm lips in front of him. He unconsciously licked his own.

“Aomine, whatever you’re-”

“Shhhhh…” Aomine placed his index finger on his mouth to silence him, but it quickly turned into a precursor for…something that had Kagami’s stomach curling in both excitement and fear. The finger rubbed his plump lower lip and Aomine seemed mesmerised by the motion.

“A-”

“ _Shhhhh_ …” He paused, removing his finger and leaning in dangerously close. Kagami could see how blown out his pupils were; how dark the ultramarine had become. It was captivating. “Kagami?”

Kagami blinked once to let him know he was listening. And to try and focus, because his eyes were beyond distracting.

“Are you scared?” Kagami felt the soft, warm breath that accompanied his hushed words on his mouth and it made his lips tingle in… _anticipation_?

“Of what?” It was like they were in their own little world. All he could hear was Aomine, and he was pretty sure the same was true for the bluenette. Neither of them was talking too loud as they were both scared of breaking the lull they’d fallen into.

“Me…”

“Of course n-”

“Kissing you?” His breath caught in his throat, and he stared up at his… _what? My_ what _?_

“What are we?” he blurted out. His brain finally caught up with his mouth and screamed at it to stop but it was too late.

“What _are_ we?-”

“Ignore me. I don’t know what the hell-”

“I thought that was obvious at this point.” Aomine trailed the finger downwards to rest under his chin, before tilting his head upwards. His eyes bored into Kagami’s. Neither of them moved for a few seconds.

“You’re my-”

 

“ARF!”

Aomine realised immediately what the sound meant, but Kagami (as always) was a lot slower on the uptake judging by how he blinked dreamily up at Aomine.

 _So fucking_ pliant _…_

Aomine wanted to cry. Kagami looked breath-taking, and at this point he was just _begging_ to be taken nice and slow, right up against the changing room wall. The redhead did things to him, to his _anatomy_ , that he didn’t think possible.

 _It isn’t fucking_ **fair** _. It just isn’t._

“ARF!”

Aomine closed his eyes momentarily, trying to stop his sudden rage from erupting, before taking a soothing breath and leaning forward to put his face into Kagami’s neck. It had quickly become one of his favourite places, period, and inhaling the redhead’s scent had the calming effect he was looking for.

“What.” He spoke more into Kagami’s skin than anywhere else. “Do **_you_** want?”

“ARF!”

Honestly, what he wouldn’t do to have Nigou wiped off the face of the earth. The urge to kick the husky was irresistible and he found himself scanning the area for any signs of Kuroko before he carried out the dirty deed.

_Just a quick kick. Besides, the fucking dog deserves it, cock-blocking me all the damn-_

“OH _FUCK_ when did **he** get here?!” Terror quickly replaced whatever had been in Kagami’s voice less than a minute ago and he instinctively tried to seek purchase on whatever would form a barrier between him and Nigou. Which happened to be Aomine.

 

_Honestly, really, Nigou isn’t actually that bad._

_Same._

 

Kagami clung to him even tighter and screwed his eyes shut so he wouldn’t have to look at Nigou. Aomine pressed him further back against the wall in response to ‘ _protect_ ’ him and got a tiny nod of appreciation in response.

_Now all he has to do it wrap his legs round my waist and-_

“AAARF!”

_Damn dog. Can’t he shut up? He’s done his part._

“ARF! ARF! _AARF_!”

He felt Kagami squirm against him and held him tighter, ‘mistaking’ it for a display of fear.

_Any excuse will do, won’t it perv?_

_And_ when _did I say I wasn’t one?_

“Aomine, LOOK!” Kagami kept moving until Aomine unwillingly let him loose slightly, so he could get a better view. “Oh crap…Aomine look!”

“Mmm, yeah, sucks-”

“No,” Kagami grabbed his face between both his hands, turning it forcefully to face Kuroko’s dog, “ _LOOK_!”

 

Aomine saw blood and fur.

 

At first he was confused.

“What?”

Then he was perplexed.

“The _fuck_?”

Then, understanding (partially).

“Oh, you need _food_ to shut you up?”

And finally, relieved.

“All you wanted was a couple of monkeys? Sweet. I’ll get you some, scout’s honour. Now where wer-”

“BONEHEAD!”

“ **OW** , _WHAT_?! Did you forget about the _moment_ we were just having, or-”

“Aomine, it’s a baby!”

“What the fuck are you talking about, it’s a fucking _dog_. I thought you didn’t-”

“ _ARF_!”

“LISTEN **YOU** -!”

Nigou gently nosed at the bloody, baby monkey on the ground, imploring Aomine to listen for once in his life, before licking it in an attempt to clean it slightly. Kagami watched the two animals before extending a hesitant hand towards the baby primate. Nigou tenderly picked the monkey up by the scruff of its neck, and dropped it into Kagami’s outstretched hand. It looked so pitiful sitting there, its dark eyes glistening so much that it seemed to be crying.

“Fuck, I wonder what happened to it? It doesn’t look like it’s injured, but then if it isn’t, who does the blood belong to?”

Aomine didn’t really know what to say in response so he did what any sensible human being would do and blinked vacantly. Kagami rolled his eyes, unimpressed.

“I’m gonna go find one of the guides. Wait here with Nigou.” And he headed back down the path towards the beach, leaving Aomine and Nigou together.

The husky yipped.

Aomine turned to stare him down.

Nigou ignored the murderous undercurrent in his glare and barked again.

“Haven’t you done _enough_ today?” He would later swear that Nigou had shaken his head in response. Before their ‘heated discussion’ could progress any further, Kagami came running towards them, with Moses and Alison right behind him.

“Do you have any idea where he found it?!” Kagami shook his head.

“No, sorry. He just turned up with the monkey…uhhh…”

“Nigou.” Both Kagami and Moses jumped, the former clutching his heart as his best friend materialised next to him. “Could you show the guides where you found the monkey, please?” The husky barked, running towards the forest. Alison followed right behind him, and Moses joined her after handing the baby back to Kagami.

Aomine continued to blink vacantly as Kagami and Kuroko discussed the incident. It wasn’t long, however, before the guides returned, both looking pretty grim.

“What happened?”

“I’ll spare you the gory details, but the baby’s mother was attacked and killed by what looks to have been another primate, though it’s highly unlikely it was the same species. We’re not sure why as this is a rare case, but unfortunately it leaves this little one orphaned.” The monkey blinked sadly up at Kagami and he felt his heart constrict slightly. _And I’m not even an animal lover! Shit!_

“So what happens now?”

“We’re not sure. This is a reserve, not an enclosure, so we aren’t well equipped to raising animal young outside of their actual habitat. But because of how young the monkey is, it’s highly unlikely that it will be fully accepted by its troop, especially as it hasn’t fully matured yet but the integration is imperative as their species is very social. Its presence could cause tension in the band, especially with the alpha male, though the severity of this depends on its gender. Either way, it’s highly unlikely that it can go back there.” The monkey made a crying noise and Nigou whimpered in response. No one said anything for a while.

Aomine moved suddenly, grabbing the tiny monkey and dropping it from the air onto Nigou’s back. Kagami looked like he was about to give him hell (and possibly a smack to the face) when he, and everyone else, noticed how the baby immediately clung to the dog’s thick fur, weaving its tiny hands through the long strands and closing its eyes comfortably. Even Nigou seemed more at ease now that he knew the monkey was back and he curled up on the ground to try and give it added warmth. The cogs turned almost audibly in the bluenette’s head.

“Can we keep it then? It likes Kuroko’s dog.” He said it as if the compatibility between the two animals had been the only factor holding them back.

“Aho, don’t be-”

“Now that I think about it, that is a rather valid point, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko mulled it over again before turning to the guides. “I happen to live quite close to a veterinary clinic and I have been a pet owner for quite some time now. Whilst I know that is far from a sufficient substitute for the knowledge the two of you have of dealing with wild animal species, if you see it suitable and are willing to give me further guidance, I would be more than happy to adopt the orphan.” Alison couldn’t help but be impressed by the way Kuroko had stepped up immediately, but she had major doubts.

“Is that even _feasible_ -”

“Actually, given the species… _yes_ , yes I think it might be…you said you weren’t going to participate in the scuba-diving session this afternoon?” Kuroko nodded in confirmation and the manager hummed thoughtfully.

“Well, if you wouldn’t mind sacrificing an hour or two to discuss this in my office, then I’m sure we’ll be able to reach a conclusion.”

“I’d be more than happy to.” Moses clapped.

“That settles it. Alison, I trust that you and Takeshi will be able to handle the trip?” She nodded eagerly.

“Of course we can!”

“Then I’ll leave you gentlemen to change. Kuroko-san, if you’d care to follow me?” The pale man nodded, and bid his goodbye to the trio. Alison quickly felt intimidated by the two tall, handsome man and stuttered something out that neither of them heard before hurrying back to the beach.

 

“You know…”

“What?” Aomine couldn’t help but feel defeated that his attempt to monopolize Kagami had failed once again. It felt like the gods themselves were out to stop him from getting some, and he despised it.

“That was pretty quick thinking back there, Ahomine…it was cool of you. Especially seeing as you don’t care much about animals…I liked it…”

 _Defeated? Who_ me _? Naaaahhhh, fuck that!_

“Oh _really_? What _else_ did you like?” Aomine murmured, leaning in with a smile to finish what he’d started.

_You know what? There just might be hope for me after a-_

“SEN _PAI_!” Kise shrieked. “They’re at it **_again_**! But as far as _I _ know, _you_ haven’t done anything to prove yourself to me!” The blonde huffed and stomped out of the changing rooms towards the beach, leaving a half-dressed Kasamatsu to hurry after him, shooting Aomine a filthy look.

“But _why_?” Kagami burst out laughing.

“Don’t question it…Anyways, I have to go change. I’ll meet you down there, okay?” And he left before Aomine could say a word.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

Walking back to the clearing where the others were, he fantasized about what noises Kise would make…

 

When he kicked him in the guts.

 

* * *

 

The diving experience was magical.

The reef was beyond colourful, and was teaming with so many marine species it would be impossible to count them all. The guides were obviously unable to talk so instead they led the team through the maze of coral, pointing out interesting mini-habitats or shoals of fish that swam by. They saw some bigger fish too, and even a few jellyfish from a distance. It was over too soon, and before they knew it, they were back in the boat, headed to the shore.

Kise rested his head tiredly against Kasamatsu and wasn’t shoved off for once, which was pleasant. In actual fact, Kasamatsu wanted to do a lot more for him but he remembered Akashi’s warning and stayed still. Alex and Takao reviewed the day thoroughly, both having majorly enjoyed it. Akashi sat, content in watching the rest of them do their thing.

“How did you find it, Kagamin?”

“Oh me? It was really great, actually! How about you? I mean it is your present after all…”

“Oh I LOVED it! It was like being in a giant aquarium! The fish were all so pretty!”

“That’s exactly what I said!” Alex chimed in. “It’s like being in a giant aquarium!” Takao disagreed with the statement and they continued their conversation as a trio this time.

Kagami breathed out quietly, before turning to look back out at sea. Aomine sat next to him, looking very pensive. Not necessarily sad, but pensive. Kagami had no clue why because he’d been fine before, but he didn’t know whether he should ask him anything or just wait it out and see if he’d open up. He couldn’t put to death the quiet worry in the back of his mind that Aomine still had lingering doubts following his breakdown a few days ago. It wasn’t that he doubted Aomine’s mental strength but rather, he’d fallen about as low as he could get and definitely the lowest he’d ever been, so Kagami felt it was normal to wonder if everything was completely alright again.

He decided it would be better to get to the bottom of things as soon as possible.

“A-”

“How did you find it, Aomine-kun?”

_Ah yeah. Mei._

Kagami wasn’t entirely sure where she’d been hiding, but she sat next to Aomine now, trying to get closer to him. He assumed she must have gone beneath the deck to take off her wetsuit as she was currently sitting in a bright blue bikini, which consisted mostly of a few artfully placed strings. _That looks_ uncomfortable.

He thought it better to give them their space so he got up and moved to sit wherever there was free space. Akashi wordlessly called him over- _wordlessly_ -, and he sat beside the Generations’ head honcho, doing his best to give them privacy.

“You’re a much stronger swimmer than I would have initially suspected, Kagami Taiga.”

“Oh, uh, I-thanks! I think…” Akashi laughed.

“Don’t worry, it’s a compliment this time.” _So he_ has _been insulting me…_

“Well then, thanks, period. I, uh, used to surf…I don’t really anymore but, yeah…”

“Very interesting. I never would have pegged you as a surfer. When did you begin?”

“Um…” Kagami and Akashi fell into easy conversation, talking about Kagami’s surfer background for a while longer before Kagami got him up to speed on ‘’Monkey-Gate’.

Aomine wanted to join them. Or rather, he wanted to be in Akashi’s place, talking to Kagami. Being close to Kagami…

But instead, here he was forcing conversation with the biggest mistake of his life.

_Just grin and fucking bear it. Remember what Kagami said? There’s no point burning bridges with…with the mother-_

_I get it. Please don’t remind me._

A part of his mind had just sealed off the entire incident. Quite similar to how the brain can actively prevent someone from remembering a traumatic experience. Aomine was pretty sure that was what was happening right now.

_That or you exceeded the maximum capacity so admin had to let some things go-_

_Fuck off, grey matter._

“It was okay.” The conversation felt stilted and uncomfortable. He couldn’t look her in the eye, as he didn’t want to know what he would see there.

“Aomine-kun,” Mei decided to cut to the chase. It was easier that way. “I didn’t want to have to bring this up now-”

“Then don’t.” She bit her lip, lowering her gaze.

“Aomine-kun…I’m sorry…” _That you’re such a stubborn asshole-!_

“That I’m a stubborn asshole?” Aomine quirked an eyebrow and she didn’t _dare_ look up. _Did I say that out loud?!_

Aomine wondered why he hadn’t seen through Mei’s superficial front before. The woman wasn’t all she seemed and it was blatantly obvious to him now that she had things to hide. He wasn’t sure what, exactly, but he had no desire to find out. They could stay buried, for all he cared. All he wanted from her was his kid and even _then_ …

He ran a hand through his short hair, stressed. The whole thing was just too much to think about right now. He needed to chill out. He turned to her slightly.

“Yeah, you don’t need to apologise. I’m not your problem anymore…I never was.” They both knew precisely what he meant, and with perfect timing, Kagami looked up and smiled at them. Smiled at _them_ but his eyes were magnetised to Aomine, and it seemed as though he didn’t even realise he was doing it. Aomine grinned at him, a full, beautiful overjoyed smile, and it left Mei dazzled.

“Guess I found someone who doesn’t mind too much…” And with that the conversation was over.

Kagami and Akashi continued to talk so he closed his eyes and tilted his head upwards, thinking about how he was going to make things clear…

He must’ve fallen asleep because before he knew it, someone was gently shaking him awake.

“…mine?”

“Huuuh?”

“Wake up, it’s time to get off.” Aomine squinted up against the late sunlight, then slower lowered his head to come eye-to-eye with Kagami.

“You finished talking now?” he asked groggily. It was only after he’d said it, that he realised he sounded petty and jealous and he wished he’d kept his mouth shut. But Kagami didn’t seem annoyed by the question at all. If anything, he sounded rather pleased.

“Yeah, we stopped a while back actually. I didn’t want you to fall into the water so I moved…” There was obviously a lot more to it than that, judging by the soft look on Kagami’s face. Aomine couldn’t say much to that, but inside his heart was a wreck. He was falling a lot harder and a lot faster for Kagami than he’d ever expecting.

_This isn’t good…is it?_

They all got off the boat and walked towards the beach. At this point, everyone except Kagami had either taken off the wetsuit completely, or had at least stripped to the waist to minimise the contact between the damp, clammy fabric of their skin. Thus the walk to the shore ended up looking like something out of Baywatch.

Kuroko snapped away on his camera, sensing perfect holiday photo material. It appeared that Midorima has gone back to the ship and had gotten a few things to make his time more comfortable as he sat on a foldable deck chair, typing away at his laptop. Murasakibara and Himuro were in exactly the same position as they’d been left, but they had migrated to the shade of a couple of palm trees as both were very fair-skinned but neither had bought sunscreen.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Midorima’s typing ceased as he felt a few droplets drip onto his hands. He sighed, defeated, but refused to turn around.

“Can you not at least have the common decency to dry your hair off first?”

“Who said it was my _hair_?” Takao chuckled evilly, forcing Midorima to whip around in minor panic. Thankfully, Takao had been lying, but the fact made Midorima even less impressed.

“Idiot.”

“Aw, come on Shin-chan! I just wanted to say hi!” He leaned in closer. “I missed you, you know...” The effect was immediate. Midorima sniffed and turned his nose in the air as always, but his face was turning an adorable shade of pink. Takao nearly swooned.

_Shin-chan is so cute sometimes it’s not right…_

“I can only wonder about your levels of attachment if you feel that way after less than three hours apart-”

“Says the man who got me to visit him every single day for two months plus-”

“For my _lucky items_!” he stressed but he wasn’t fooling either of them.

“Oh I see,” Takao said airily, “well I _was_ going to show you how much I missed you when we got back on board the ship, but clearly my feelings weren’t reciprocated…” He waited silently to see if Midorima would take the bait.

Nothing.

“Well, in _that_ case-”

“ _Regardless_ of what your plans were, I require your input tonight on an issue regarding-”

“You’re going to teach me how to suck you off? Great! Can’t wait!”

“That _isn’t_ what I- **TAKAO**!”

“Later, Shin-chan!”

“ _TAKAO_ -” But the shorter man had long since run off, probably to boast to a sexually-frustrated Kise about how much progress the two of them were making.

Further along the beach, Kagami, Momoi and Aomine reached were Kuroko and Nigou were sitting. The husky was sprawled out on the sand as Kuroko shared his recent pictures with the rest of them.

“Tetsu-kun, these are _amazing_! You really have a great eye for this kind of thing! These look like they came straight out of a swimwear shoot! Especially _you_ Kagamin!” she gushed. “You look _edible_!”

_He does, doesn’t he?_

Aomine’s eyes roved over Kagami’s luscious body, trapped inside the tight swimming gear. What he wouldn’t give to peel it off and-

“OW!” It was almost as though Kagami could hear his thoughts, so he was quick to put a stop to them. “ _That_ was unnecessary!”

“Don’t think it was…” He turned away from Aomine to the sleeping dog at Kuroko’s feet. “Kuroko, did you guys get the whole ‘ _issue_ ’ sorted?” Kuroko smiled his small, secretive smile.

“It depends what you would classify as ‘sorted’ Kagami-kun.”

“Issue? What issue? What’s he talking about, Tetsu-kun?” The smile grew slightly wider.

“Nigou,” he called softly. The dog’s ears pricked up. Kuroko lightly patted his side and he obediently rolled over, revealing most of his stomach.

“Does he want a tummy rub? D’you want a tummy rub, boy?” she cooed, reaching down to stroke his belly.

Momoi’s scream echoed so far along the beach, it caused a couple of birds to take to the skies, startled by the foreign squawk.

“TETSUKUNITSSOCUTEIMIGHT… _DIE_!!!”

Nestled in the soft fur of Nigou’s underbelly was the newest member of the Kuroko family. She blinked up at Momoi, fairly worried and fully uncomprehending. Momoi nearly fainted.

“TETSUKUNCANIHOLDIT?! _PLEASEEEE_?!”

“Her name is Saruna, and I’m sure she’ll accept if you ask her politely.” Momoi extended her hand to the baby, vibrating with excitement and eventually, Saruna decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and climbed onto her hand. Nigou watched the two of them out of eye before determining that the risk was non-existent and going back to sleep again. Momoi looked ready to burst.

“Try not to scream when you’re holding her Momoi-san. Her ears are very sensitive.”

“So are mine, Satsuki. I nearly went deaf-”

“This isn’t _about_ you,” Kagami tutted watching Momoi fawn over Saruna. He’d be lying if he said it wasn't cute.

“Ah!” Momoi clutched her chest, knees nearly buckling, and Kagami hurried over.

“What’s wrong Momoi?!” She dragged her gaze away from the fluffy ball of life in her palm to the concerned red eyes looking down at her.

“I think…” she wheezed, “I think I’m in love.” Kagami sighed. He really should’ve seen that coming.

 

* * *

 

 

After collecting some documents from Moses, as well as certificates for her vaccines and final instructions on what to do once they returned to Sert, they made their way back to the cruise ship. Moses had given Kuroko his card to call him if he had any concerns with Saruna’s health or behaviour.

“Feel free to come and visit us whenever you want. We would love to see you again, and it goes without saying that the invitation extends to all of you.” Akashi took the extended hand and grasped it warmly.

“Thank you for your hospitality. We all thoroughly enjoyed our experience today and we will definitely visit again soon.” Takeshi shook hands with them and Alison beamed as they made their way back to the ship. All three of them had been well and truly charmed by the Miracles and all that came with them.

They waved farewell as the ship pulled away from the pier and it was only then that Takeshi voiced what he had been wondering idly since they had arrived.

“The woman that was with them, the brunette…there was something _off_ about her…” Alison hummed.

“I thought so too, she had this air…I think she was Aomine’s date…I mean you’ve heard how he-”

“That’s enough.” Moses said sternly. “Confidentiality agreement aside, it would be good to show all the members of their party respect, regardless of what you’ve heard or what you think.”

“Apologies, sir!” they both replied quickly, bowing their heads in shame. They hadn’t meant badly by it; it was just a feeling…

 

Moses went back to his office, tired after the long day. He’d expected more pressure with having to deal with such a prestigious group, but now he could see why they were as successful as they were. There was just something _irresistible_ about them…it was hard to define, but it definitely existed. And that more than extended to the unfamiliar members of their party, _especially_ the redhead. Now _he_ was captivating, and had been extremely approachable. Secretly, though, he couldn’t help but feel like a hypocrite. He’d gotten a _very_ bad vibe from the brunette, Mei. He hoped that they were wary of her because something about her didn’t sit right with him. But it hadn’t been his position to pry so he’d said nothing.

He’d had to deal with similar personalities in his line of work: dishonest characters who would pose as conservationists when in actual fact, they were poachers or black market traders looking to make money off the animals’ suffering. It made him sick, but it drove him more than anything else. He’d do whatever was in his power to protect the creatures of the island; it was what he was most passionate about. It wasn’t always easy, but nothing ever was. He hoped at least that the news of the Generations visiting would stir up some more public interest in the island.

_Having more tourists visiting would be great to raise more awareness to the cause, and maybe we could get a few donations? It’s ambitious but maybe if we’re lucky._

He entered his office and collapsed into his chair. The day had been eventful and he wasn’t getting any younger. Sometimes it was a relief to just be able to sit down. It really was the little things.

He looked dispassionately at the mess of papers and documents on his desk. He’d been putting off organising them for a while but in light of Saruna’s spontaneous adoption, it was probably better to get things together so that he could easily refer to her file if he needed to.

Summoning all the strength he could, he started sifting through the pieces of paper on the table. The movement caused a mini-landslide, and some of the sheets rained to the floor in a flurry of white. He bent to pick them up and noticed a cream envelope amongst them.

 

_For the island. You’re doing a fantastic job._

_That’s odd_.

He tore open the slim letter and felt around inside. It was empty. He upended it then shook, and to his surprise a slip of paper came out. He picked it up and scanned over it, then slumped back into the chair in disbelief.

It was nothing short of a miracle.

A generation of them, to be precise.

 

* * *

 

“I’d like to propose a toast, seeing as we are about halfway through our journey.” Everyone stopped eating eventually after getting a few _friendly_ hints from Kuroko – “I _stopped_!” “That’s nice, Kagami-kun.”- and turned to look at the head of the table, where Akashi was seated.

“I personally think that the journey has been truly enjoyable and very educational in some respects. My eyes have been opened, as they say.” It sounded cryptic, even for Akashi, and it stirred up slightly tense feelings in some. “I sincerely hope everyone else has enjoyed our week so far, especially Miss Satsuki, and I’d like to extend my thanks to Shintarou for thinking of such a superb birthday gift. It far exceeds anything I could have come up with-”

“The house, Aka-chin…” came Murasakibara’s gentle reminder. Akashi pretended not hear him.

“So in our final week, I can only hope for more of the same.” He raised his wine glass high. “To smooth sailing.”

Everyone mirrored his motion, the late sunlight catching the crystal of their glasses and making them twinkle.

 

“To smooth sailing!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty good wasn’t it? Or nah? Hahaha! I hope I’ve redeemed myself in the eyes of some of you at least partially. This was one loaded ass chapter though. I thought I’d never get it done around life, but I also do don’t I? There was literally so much in this chapter that I won’t even begin to try and list my fave bits. I’ll let you guys do that in the comment section below.  
> And a quick side note (quick she said).  
> I’m in a ranting mood, as of late. Blame my hormones. They said they’d get more stable as I grew older, but it’s been basically a decade and what? Did they mean menopause or…? Anyways…  
> This is going out to all readers on all fics (not mine, tbh, because yeah, you guys know you’re the business) but show love to your writers, maaaaann…like especially as fic writers take time out to write stuff for people who they owe nothing to, and they get nothing physical back (no, not sex, but for all I know, some of y’all be hooking up. Get yours tbh, just play it safe, yeah? ^_^) But I mean, no one gets paid for this (well, if they do, I’m not seeing any of it! Hahaha!) so show love to the authors man! Like when I see commenters getting lairy (it means…um, inflammatory, language-wise...? I don’t really know…slang. Just slang) and telling writers how they should write and I’m like. Um, no? Were you not blessed by God (or whoever you believe in, or don’t) with two hands? And ten fingers? And a brain? So then, please, invest time and get typing. Like, in my eyes, just don’t do it. You’re proving nothing and achieving nothing, unless you want people to look at you like you’re not alright in the head in which case, new achievement unlocked: ‘Loose Cannon’.  
> Short and short of it is, if you read a fic and you like it. Leave kudos, so they know you like it, and other people can see it and like it too! And if you like it (love it!) even more, comment and TELL them how much you like it! But you know the saying: If you’ve got nothing nice to say, don’t say it at all? Yeah, lowkey applies. If you’ve got a bad case of Twitter fingers, or whatever…play video games. Knit. Do, other dextrous activities…;) but don’t be nasty. It’s not cute. Show love. It goes a long ass way, you’d be surprised. Don’t get brave because you’re behind a computer screen and you can’t physically catch these hands because you’ll meet them in other ways. Yup, karma’s comin’ to getcha! *spooky BGM*  
> And once again, NO, this is not to YOU guys (though if you’re lurking, then I’m talking to YOU! TELL me you LOVE me…or BBP, whatever floats your boat ^_^) because I love each and every one of you. And you’re awesome. Give yourselves some kudos. But I got talking, and I feel it’s an issue. So spread the word; spread love, not negativity, yeah? It’s what I love seeing.  
> Mkay, inspirational message aside.  
> *sigh* my hormones have been really dodgy as of late, I have no clue why…I ate some bad rice today, well it wasn’t the rice, it was the vegetables, because rice is never bad. It can’t be.  
> Maybe it was that or MAYBE they should stop giving me SO MUCH COURSEWORK!  
> But whatever, I’m over it. I’ll be free soon. And then they’ll see, they’ll ALL see…*spooky BGM with a touch of jazz because I’m a creative, lil' (big) heifer*  
> First off, I have no clue where that animal rescue segment came from tbh. Like only Saruna knows how she came to be. But SIDENOTE, I do NOT approve of adopting wild animals out of the blue. I'm out of characters but just don't. They're wild for a reason. And in case you're interested, she looks like a golden snub nose/Langur cross. If they existed. Because apparently redoing Geography wasn't enough for me. I'm now playing God and making my own animals...  
> But AoKaga has SAILED! Writing their bit was emotionally draining, but here's to hoping I did a decent job of it! Plus they needed some time alone after all the mess in previous chapters.  
> And another serious side note: alcoholism is such a terrible addiction. If it affects you or anyone you know, please PLEASE seek help. There are always people available to help you, trust me. I love you all too much to want to have you suffering like that.  
> Gosh, I'm really serious today right?? I'll be back to my incredibly witty self next chapter (2018).  
> Question for the day: Where are you from? As in what country? I don't know why but I'm really curious about where my readers are from. So if you're confident that I'm not going to stalk you (your mistake) tell me along with your lovely comments!  
> And again, email: a2_ao3@yahoo.com, if you've got a longer comment that actually requires a longer response, because...character limits. Orrr...if you want to say hi ^_^ HIIIII!!!!
> 
> Leave me your love and your spare change below. Until the next update which *should* be sooner because screw uni, amirite? But seriously, this chapter was cut, the next one will be up sooner, MWAH!


	18. Guess what I'm about to say...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because grovelling is what I do best...

Grovelling again.

 

Okay, this is the last time I'm doing this, I actually promise. 

Basically, I'm currently suffering from something akin to exhaustion. Like I just feel so tired all the time and I've done waaaayyyyyyy too much in the past two days and it's really starting to work against me. Plus I'm currently working on an average of like two deadlines a week and it's doing my head in. And then all day work once a fortnight and so many responsibilities at church. It's DRAINING me. But all the coursework is the worst. It's just taking such a toll on my LIFE. I don't even know...

 

In the past two/three weeks I'm pretty sure I've only added to the story once and it was only an hour's worth. That's how crazy it's been. I'm annoyed with myself that I can't find time to type more but then it's like there's no time period. 

I'm a bit disappointed in myself for not being able to meet my deadlines here because I HATE keeping you guys waiting. But I just can't seem to squeeze in time. I've currently got like 2 and a half weeks left so I'm just trying to push through with things but I'm knackered at this point. So I'm _sooooooooooooooo_ sorry, my beautiful darlings!!! But I'm far from giving up! I've just been delayed by life! You will get your chapter though promise! And they actually will be more frequent after this because I'll be on study leave and then exams then two more weeks of foolishness by means of an integrated engineering project (rolls eyes) and then FREEDOM!!! So as soon as I go on study leave I should get more regular with things.

 

In fact, scratch that. I **WILL**  get more regular with things. 

The first anniversary of BBP will be here before I know it and I want to reach halfway at that point so cheer me on until then! I'm going to rededicate myself to writing again today so fear not. I'm not going to give an actual date this time because I'm BUSY but maybe sometime in the next three weeks. When exactly is a mystery...  

 

Side note: people are irritating me today. I'm like stop talking to me, why are you talking to me? I'm clearly in a mood so why are you talking? We're not close like that for you to be approaching me when I'm in a mood. I'll tear your eyes out punk. 

 

I'm such a rude madam sometimes. But I haven't slept well so I'm grumpy. I'm a sweetie really. You guys know that ♡♡♡

 

I have so much love for all of you which is why I keep trying...wait for me, my loves.

Legit I wanted to put in this crappy clip of this scene from Fairy Tail that applies so well  to this situation but I suck with tech so I can't. I'll try when I get home and update this 'chapter' if I'm successful. 

 

 

Mwah!!!

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:
> 
> Character Death
> 
> Sexual Harassment (Potentially...never mind, you'll get what I mean when (if) you read it ^_^)
> 
> Explicit Sexual Content (indicated with a squiggle ~~ because I'm lovely). 
> 
> Strong Language (is it worth tagging at this point? Maybe not)
> 
> Mature Themes all round to be very honest...you know how I roll ;)
> 
> Done!
> 
> Email: a2_ao3@yahoo.com if you believe my warnings still weren't enough to soften the blow, or you want to fight me <3
> 
> Oh forgot! One more!
> 
> Poor editing.
> 
> Allow me and my typos lads, most of this was either types really early or really late so there are bound to be some AWFUL TYPOS. So Gomenasai...
> 
> PLUS! I uploaded the video, because whenever I hear the damn word, all I can think about is this DAMN clip. Fairy Tail is jokes!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9p5GMWlDFxI
> 
> See if that works, if not...*shrugs*
> 
> Plus, I might sketch some stuff (after exams obvs) from the descriptions that make less sense in the chapter. You'll know which ones when you read it. This would have been in the end notes but GUESS who ran out of space?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo....
> 
> Basically, I'm late again.  
> Aaannndd, it wasn't intentional. Honestly, I have tried to find whatever time to get this chapter up, even to the extent where sleep was sacrificed (not too much though, because I need my 8 hours at the end of the day). But my life has been ridiculously hectic these past few months and I'm just surprised I'm still around, tbh hahaha!
> 
> I won't go into a break down of how stretched I've been, but I've been stretched. Though I will say (in greater defense for my case) that my laptop has been bugging because I downloaded this referencing software (Download Mendeley she said, it will help, she said) and it wrecked poor Usa so now she's so slow and glitchy. Plus, because of her decreased speed, I can't actually reset her like I want to, because she freezes up then fails. 
> 
> Legit, not sure what I'll do at this point, besides pray my ass off for a solution or at least the cool to handle the situation calmly. I'll figure something out. And she tries, bless her, my lovely little (big) laptop. So pray for Usa, she needs it. 
> 
> But anywaaayyssss.  
> So I was literally fighting myself not to upload this shorter because I knew I'd just keep dragging things out and gosh. I wanted it to conclude HERE so we could move on to the main story. And as a result, this ended up being the longest chapter I've published yet. So celebrate brethren.
> 
> If you want to hop back to the previous chapter to refresh your memory, be my guest. Because besides Saruna (and Mei being a damn fool) I have no idea what happened.
> 
> Tbh, in this chapter, I also have no idea what happened. I really hate my imagination sometimes. All it does is run wild. Which doesn't help when you're working on a chapter that should have been out a month ago. A blessing and a curse.
> 
> But yes. One thing I really do want to say is a huge, HUGE thank you to everyone who has been so damn patient waiting for me to update and sent me kind messages or wished me well from wherever they are in the world. Honestly, it means so much to me, not one person hassling me or anything. You're literally so lovely. I just can't, like it means SO much. The love I get for each chapter and the fact that BBP continues to grow. It's really amazing so so much love to ALL of you. Really, I'm so grateful.
> 
> Literally I've been studying so hard (she said) that my brain is off. Finally finished all my coursework (I would've by the time this is posted knowing my late ass. EDIT: I was right and then some, what a mess I am) but why do I even have it during my study leave when I should be revising? Let me not get irritated with my university...I've been doing a lot of that in 2017 I should stop.  
> Full out fought with my lecturer a week or two ago. Arranged a meeting, went to his office and proceeded to rip his head off. Honestly, you'd think at a university like mine, they'd try to do a top job, given rankings and all that muck BUT ALAS. Take it from me, people to whom this applies, student satisfaction. Student satisfaction. Doesn't matter HOW high the uni ranks, if the student satisfaction is ground floor...
> 
> Run. For. The. Hills. 
> 
> You heard it here first! Hahahah!
> 
> Oh and I didn't specify last chapter, Saruna is supposed to be a Langur and golden snub nosed cross. She still is but specifically a dusky Langur. I damn near collapsed they are so CUTEEEE! I tried sharing my enthusiasm with my little sister but she started talking about monkeys ripping people's faces off. Like it was that event. Honestly, she's a freak that one.  
> Though back to my previous note, I really don't condone people having monkeys as pets just anyhow. It really isn't smart or safe unless there are 'extenuating circumstances'. Because if you do, they could rip off your face, I guess.  
> I've been thinking about death so much these past twenty-four hours it's weird. Like the dream I had last night...gosh, I think it's a sign.  
> Please don't have a heart attack with this chapter please? I get I'm a totally awesome writer but I prefer all you beauties alive NOT dead, please and thanks. Hahahaha! I'm a nut!
> 
> But anyways, uhhh, yes, I really, really, really, REALLY hope you like this one! It was long and done sporadically so it might not read too well but I hope it does. That's my biggest worry with this one. And the TYPOS...I'll proof-read in summer. As for interest, well I know this is the most exciting chapter yet. So enjoy it! I really hope I've managed to cheer someone up with this update because that's all you guys do for me. 
> 
> So much love and thank you for your patience (some of y'all like shut up and let me read!) Shutting up now <3
> 
> Edit: I've done no work today my LIFE! I was too busy writing! Ignore every lie I told in my end note. You guys aren't hearing from me until post-exams.  
> Edit 2: HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!!! (My favourite holiday ^_^)

Kagami watched Aomine silently through the course of dinner. There was clearly something wrong with him but he had no idea what.

He wouldn’t go as far as to say the other man was subdued but there was something off about him. The feeling had persisted from when he’d finished talking to Mei on the journey back to the island. He acted as though everything was okay but Kagami could tell he was deep thinking, and a deep thinking Aomine was never a good thing.

_I have to stop him! He could hurt himself!_

_Pot, meet kettle._

_Ha ha. Funny._

Whatever it was he was thinking about seemed to demand more and more of his attention as the meal wore on. By the time the plates were being cleared, Aomine was staring down blankly at the wooden table and Kagami could almost _see_ his hands clenching and unclenching under the table, a habit the redhead had noticed Aomine displayed whenever he was in one of his more _pensive_ moods.

_You only know that because you can’t keep your eyes off him. You’re pretty much a stalker at this point._

_Am_ **not** _!_

_Are too._

_I’m not having this conversation with you!_

 

They eventually got up to go and do their own thing. All Akashi told them was that they needed to be ready by eleven the next day but he didn’t say for what exactly. Kagami could only assume it meant more swimming and considered sitting it out. But he had time to think about that later. Right now, he had other things to be worrying about…

“Aomine?”

The bluenette was at the bar and as he drew nearer he saw that Aomine was cradling a glass partially filled with whiskey, and staring into it like it held the answer to life as he knew it. Kagami gave the amber liquid a filthy look, then looked accusingly at Aomine.

“I thought you were done with this?”

“Kagami…I can’t just _quit_ -”

“You can and you will.” Kagami didn’t know where this pushy side had come from-though the side effects from being around Takao, Alex and Himuro for most of his life were bound to manifest themselves in some way or another. A small part of him couldn’t help but think he was being a bit harsh, because he knew that addictions were hard to shake, but he had an overwhelming urge to keep Aomine as far away from alcohol as he could. He didn’t want him to fall back into the state he’d been in before.

He grabbed the glass and gave it back to the bartender. Aomine didn’t move to stop him.

“Aomine?” It was less of a question and more of a challenge. He wanted to see what the other man would say in response. He expected retaliation, but he didn’t get it.

“I…sorry. You’re right…” _Wait, what?_

“Aomine.” Kagami motioned with his head to follow him and they headed to a more secluded spot on the upper deck, towards the elevators. “What’s wrong? And please don’t say nothing, because there’s obviously something up.” Aomine ran a hand through his hair but he didn’t look angry…quite the opposite in fact.

“I’ve just been thinking about stuff. But I haven’t really come up with anything…”

“ _Right_ …”

“And with the drink, I promise it was just going to be _one_ -”

“Aomine,” Kagami gently interrupted, “you _say_ that but who knows what would’ve happened? It’s not like I doubt your self-control or anything, but you’ve just recovered from something major. Going back that soon would be reckless. And if I’m being honest with you, I don’t want you to go back to drinking at all-” Kagami shut his mouth quickly. Just where was this entitlement coming from? He didn’t own or control Aomine so what the hell was _this_?

_This? It’s the truth coming out to bite you in the ass. I’ve said it before, you’re possessive with certain things. And lucky old Aomine just so happens to be number one on that list-_

_He’s not and_ I’m _not-_

 _You don’t get paid for living in denial you know? And even if you_ did _it’s not like you need the money. Once Aomine has you wedded and bedded-_

_Fuck OFF! This isn’t like that! He hasn’t even-_

“…sorry, what was that?”

Aomine rolled his eyes, but a small smile crept onto his face.

“I _said_ , if you want me to quit completely…then I’ll try.”

Kagami heard what he said and tried to process it. Whilst he was majorly happy that Aomine was willing to try and change his drinking ways, there was more to what he was saying. A _lot_ more.

His heart thudded in his ears and he felt a bit hot.

_I’m reading too much into this. That isn’t what he-_

_Ask him._

“You’ll…b-because _I_ want you to...? You should do it f-for you but _me_ …?” _Crap, why can’t I talk properly?! Of all the times to be let down by my big mouth!_

Aomine laughed softly, his deep blue eyes sparkling. Or at least they did to Kagami. The redhead wasn’t sure _what_ he was seeing, but he knew that he was spellbound.

“Obviously, I want to for my health, _someone’s_ got to show you who’s boss on the court…” Kagami didn’t even rise to it, he was just staring at Aomine, holding his breath for what would come next.

“ _But_ , if you don’t like something, _anything_ , I’ll do something about it-”

“Why?” he asked breathily, and Aomine’s eyes darkened slightly.

“I thought I was obvious before, but the more I thought about it, the more I realised I wasn’t…” he murmured. Kagami didn’t know when his big, sure hands had found his waist but they were there now, pulling him closer, into the secluded spot beside the leftmost lift. Kagami let himself be manoeuvred, bracing his hands slightly on Aomine’s forearms and waiting to hear what he had to say.

“Kagami…” he started, then seemed to reconsider things. “I’ve never done this before so it’s not my fault if I’m shit at this, okay?” He blushed slightly and Kagami lifted a hand to touch his warm cheek before realising how weird he was being and moving his hand away. Or trying to, anyway.

“No it’s fine,” he grabbed the hand and brought it back to his face, intertwining their fingers together to press his hand on top. He sighed and leaned into their joined hands, pulling Kagami closer.

 “I don’t want you to get it twisted…because I wasn’t being totally straight with you…” Everything seemed slightly blurry. Aomine’s body language was saying one thing, but the words coming out of his mouth weren’t what Kagami wanted to hear. He started holding his breath again as his mind raced with all the possible endings to the sentence.

_I’ve been playing you._

_I like you as a friend…fuck-buddy at best._

_I only said those things to get into your pants._

He felt slightly panicked, and he didn’t know how Aomine had managed to get him so emotionally invested already and _why_ he was even letting it happen.

“Okay, basically…” Kagami was deathly silent, not sure if he wanted to hear what Aomine said next.

“I like you.”

_I like you, but not enough to want to start anything._

_I like you_ now _but I know things won’t last so lower your expectations._

_I like you for your body, let’s keep things casual._

“Like fucking _like_ you…a **lot**.” The relief was nearly crippling. He exhaled in a huge gust of breath that blew softly over Aomine’s lower face. Kagami could see him mentally congratulate himself for getting that far and it was the sweetest thing he’d seen all day. And _he’d_ seen Saruna and Momoi.

“Okay…” The unspoken ‘ _is there something else?_ ’ was heard by both of them.

“I like you, so I want to do this properly. I don’t want you to be stressing over anything because I haven’t made it clear. I…” Aomine’s cheeks reddened and he looked determinedly at the area just by Kagami’s head. It was as close to eye-contact as he was willing to give. Kagami took it.

“You…?”

“I want to be with you. In _that_ way…” Kagami saw he was getting at and ignored his own hevily beating heart in favour of teasing the beautiful man in front of him.

“What way is that?” he asked innocently.

“Don’t push it, bastard.” Aomine growled warningly, the hand on his waist creeping downwards to squeeze his ass quickly. The redhead laughed.

“Or what…?” His slightly darkening eyes spoke volumes, and he went red at how suggestive he was being. Even more so at the fact that he couldn’t completely shift the blame to his errant brain…he didn’t _want_ to. What he wanted, that became increasingly clear with each passing day, was…

Aomine.

The bluenette grasped his hand even tighter, and his eyes roved over Kagami’s face as if looking for proof that he meant what he _thought_ he was saying. Kagami nodded slightly, eyes shining. It was at that moment that Aomine knew, it was all going to be just fine.

“Go out with me.”

_Ten out of ten for the romance factor!_

_Shut up! I tried…but he’s…just…_

_Nah, don’t worry. I get you._

Kagami had definitely never felt like this before. Like he was going to explode and implode at the same time. Like his heart was trying to crawl out through his throat but burst at the same time, like some kind of temperamental, indecisive bomb. Like he wanted to curl up on himself but jump so high that he could fly. The feeling was indescribable.

He didn’t _hate_ it...

“Yeah.”

There was silence.

Then Aomine burst out cackling.

“’ _Yeah_ ”! How _lame_!” He leaned heavily on Kagami, shaking with laughter.

“You’re one to talk! Takes one to know one, Ahomine!” Aomine’s laughter petered out slowly.

“That’s new…”

“What is?” Kagami asked, feeling slightly self-conscious for reasons unknown.

_Unknown? Yeah right. You didn’t thing he would catch on to your cute little nickname-_

_Shut up! It isn’t_ cute _, it’s a pretty fucking accurate-_

“ _Ahomine_. It’s cute. Just like you… _Bakagam_ i.” Kagami did his best impression of a fire-hydrant.

“It’s not _cute_! _I’m_ not cute and your name is dumb anyways-”

“Aw, I’m hurt. My boyfriend doesn’t like me calling him cute _and_ he doesn’t like his new pet name? This isn’t a great start to the relationship.” Shades redder than before, Kagami couldn’t help but voice what had snuck into his brain before he could kick it out.

“I know what _would_ start this off the right way though…”

 

Suddenly he found himself pinned against the wall next to the elevator, and he was repulsed by how happy that made him deep inside. And not even as deep as he would’ve liked.

“We talking about the same thing? Because I think we’re talking about the same thing.” He licked a strip up the vein in Kagami’s neck and the redhead shivered.

“Maybe we are…why don’t you find out?” Smirking, Aomine angled his head up and leaned in closer. Kagami’s eyes naturally drifted shut as he waited for Aomine to follow through with his words.

It was seconds after he felt the soft press of lips against his forehead that he processed what had happened and his eyes fluttered open. He blinked dazedly up at Aomine and struggled to form a coherent sentence.

“I-I liked it but…aren’t you…aren’t we…?”

“I told you. I’m going to do this right. There’s no rush. We’ll take things as slow as you need to, ‘kay?” His eyes were gentle, warm and _something_ …something that made Kagami feel amazing inside. The blue of his irises was lighter than he’d ever seen them, and so welcoming. Kagami was ready to take the invitation and never come out again when as always, his _favourite_ disturbances decided to make an appearance.

“ _There_ you are! We’ve been looking for you guys everywhere!” Kise bounded over to them, all blonde hair and big smiles. Aomine sighed but put some distance between the two of them after pressing another quick kiss to Kagami’s head again. Takao and Himuro trailed after him, smiling at his endless enthusiasm and energy.

“Kasamatsu _really_ isn’t giving you any, is he? I swear you’ve spent more of your holiday cock-blocking me than Kuroko and his damn dog _combined_ …”

“That isn’t very nice, Aomine-kun.” All three of them jumped as both Kuroko and Nigou appeared. And, by extension, so did Saruna.

“Oh, is this her?! She’s so _cute_! **HII**!” Kise cooed brightly at the tiny, golden monkey clinging to Nigou’s back as he padded in circles around the deck, trying to put her to sleep. Unfortunately for him, she hadn’t had _nearly_ enough fun yet and was set on staying awake until she’d had her fill of excitement.

“Can I pick her up, Kurokocchi?!” Kise was already advancing to Saruna and both her and Nigou watched him levelly, neither reacting.

“I don’t know, can you?” Kagami and Takao both snickered quietly. Kise pouted, put out.

“ _Kurokocchi_ -!” Kise had clearly passed some kind of silent assessment because Saruna decided to bridge the gap between them, holding out her furry little arms. Kuroko was quick to catch him as he swooned.

“Wow, I thought Momoi was bad but I really should have figured by now that no one trumps Kise when it comes to reactions.” Himuro mused as Kuroko led a faint looking Kise to the elevator. The blonde kept mumbling about how he hadn’t been prepared for how adorable she was and Kuroko nodded sympathetically, patting him on the hand as they walked away. Saruna looked pretty confused, and Nigou seemingly shook his head slowly as he followed his owner to the lift.

“Or _over_ reac-OW! Uncalled for!” Kagami ignored his boyfriend’s pain.

 _My…_ boyfriend _…_

“What’s got you so happy, huh Taiga?”

“M-Me? Nothing!”

“Liar,” Aomine murmured, smirking wickedly at the back of his head.

“I have to agree…you’re pretty obvious at the best of times, _little_ brother...” The other three men turned to stare at Himuro in surprise, Aomine especially. He’d been expecting a carefully barbed comment at _best_. So what was with the change of heart. Naturally, Curious George had something to say.

“What’s with the change of heart, Himuro? I thought you _hated_ Aomine!” Himuro feigned surprise at Takao’s question, casting him an airy look with good-humoured mirth sparkling in his silvery eyes.

“Don’t be silly, Takao. Hate is such a **strong** word. I was merely…sceptical. _But_ …” He looked directly at Aomine a small but relatively harmless smile playing on his lips. “But, I’m pretty sure I don’t have much reason to be so hesitant anymore. I can’t be blamed though; anyone would be protective over a baby brother as cute as mine.”

“I’m _not_ -”

“You’ll look after him, won’t you?” Aomine was surprised he was actually asking; he’d expect the other man to demand it. But Himuro had been shocking him repeatedly in the past few minutes.

“Yes si-Do you even need to ask?” Clearly, he’d passed the test as Himuro’s small smile turned into a full out grin. Aomine had to say, objectively of course, that he looked even more handsome for it.

“Well that settles that then, doesn’t it? In other news, Takao wanted to know if you guys wanted to come and play pool downstairs. Kasamatsu’s already setting up and Kise _was_ supposed to come with us but somewhere, I get the slight feeling he won’t be able to join us.”

“Uh, yeah sure bro!” Kagami quickly regained his footing after the sudden subject change, turning to his now other half. “Aomine?” The bluenette nodded and they made their way towards the lifts.

Takao and Himuro let Aomine and Kagami walk ahead of them slightly when they reached the lower deck, trailing behind to have a murmured discussion.

“It got you to change your mind already, huh?”

“…I’m not saying it _didn’t_ …” Takao grinned excitedly.

“I **_told_** you they’re good together! Plus, I didn’t want to be the only complete convert walking around this ship.”

 

When they had been searching for the couple they had split up, with Kise and Kuroko going upstairs to the topmost deck where Kagami and Akashi’s rooms were and the dark-haired duo going towards the lower decks. It was there that they had borne witness to the new couple’s private moment.

Himuro had wanted to leave as soon as they stumbled upon the intimate scene but Takao (for the sake of being nosy but strangely riveted) had insisted that they stay. Himuro had shifted awkwardly as Takao eagle eye’s watched the pair.

He wanted to leave immediately at first. He felt uncomfortable at the thought of Kagami showing significant to affection anyone that wasn’t Takao, Alex or himself. It made him feel nervous…it made him feel _jealous_.

He hated that Aomine had been able to embed himself into Kagami’s heart in such a comparatively short time to him. And it didn’t help that he still didn’t completely trust him.

But the longer he stuck around to watch them, held in place by Takao’s tight hold around his wrist, the more his previous perceptions changed. He couldn’t hear what they were saying clearly but with his decent lip-reading skills and the telling body language, it was clear that Aomine was asking him out…in a pretty roundabout way. It was evident that he’d underestimated Aomine and made light of his intentions; they hadn’t been negative at all. He was serious about Kagami. Just that knowledge made him feel the _tiniest_ bit guilty for how he’d made the other man suffer mere weeks before.

But Himuro couldn’t help but smile at the _adorable_ blush on Kagami’s cheeks when Aomine asked him out. He was almost overwhelmed with brotherly affection towards the redhead and wanted to go over there and coo at how cute he looked.

“Not _yet_! We’re just getting to the **good** bit!”

Whilst Himuro was begrudgingly happy to see his baby brother grow up, watching him suck face two minutes into his new relationship was a little too much development for one day. Aomine may have asked Kagami out officially but that didn’t change the fact that there was one thing at the top of his list.

“Takao, let me go. I refuse to watch them make-out. That’s creepy…even for me.” Takao hummed thoughtfully.

“We’ll only watch for a few seconds and _then_ we’ll go break them up! Promise!” The grip on his wrist wasn’t getting any looser and Himuro was forced to stay put as the two men drew closer. They were mere centimetres apart, with Kagami’s eyes drifting shut in anticipation, and Himuro was seriously debating closing his eyes and pretending that nothing was happening when Aomine bridged the gap between them to place a tender, doting kiss on his now boyfriend’s forehead. He couldn’t help but let out a gust of air that was half a sigh of deep relief and half muted shock at the supposed ‘grand finale’.

 _I thought he was_ **crazy** _about Taiga?_

“He is… _really_ crazy…but about _Kagami_ not the sex, and that’s probably why he wants to do things right from now on…” Himuro nodded slowly in understanding at Takao’s soft murmur, not even surprised that he’d ended up voicing his thoughts.

_I guess I misjudged him…I don’t know how I feel about that…_

He blinked in surprise as Takao laid a consoling hand on his shoulder.

“I did the same thing…but somehow…I don’t really think I can explain it but Aomine’s actually good for him. They’re good for each _other_ ; if they weren’t I wouldn’t have let him be anywhere Kagami, you know that. And I guess that’s all that matters.”

Himuro was sure he hadn’t spoken out loud this time, so he wondered how Takao had been able to see through him so well. It wasn’t like they weren’t close, because the complete opposite was true. He, Kagami and Takao had been inseparable for years now, with Alex watching over them like a proud mother hen, all three of them knew that Himuro’s poker faces were world class. So why…?

 _Could he read my face…? Wow…_ this _is certainly a first._ He chuckled quietly.

 _Clearly I’m_ _going soft in my old age._

 

After Kise had been put to bed by Kuroko (Nigou had been told to stay outside as his owner was sure another appearance by Saruna would do detrimental things to the blonde’s heart) the remaining men and animals went to the games room and proceeded to play the previously promised billiards game.

They played for a few hours, with Himuro and Kagami going on one team and Kuroko and Aomine forming the other. Takao gave up after rotating a few rounds with Himuro as he ‘sucked eggs’ at it anyway. No one went out of their way to deny it, so he spent the rest of their evening together curled up in one of the velvet armchairs with Nigou’s head in his lap. He’d grabbed a spare white ball on his way to his seat and had given it to Saruna to amuse herself with.

And she had. The baby monkey had spent most of _her_ evening running around after it, chattering excitedly. Takao had taken pity on Nigou and gave the ball a sharp nudge with his foot to send it rolling along the floor making Saruna race after it. Once she had it in her grasp, she pushed it back to Takao, waiting eagerly for him to do it again. This gave her exhausted carer the chance to have a break for the first time that day, as he had been in no way prepared for Saruna’s limitless energy when she had been adopted into their little family.

But eventually, Takao had managed to achieve what Nigou hadn’t. Tuckered out completely, a tired Saruna made her way to the safe haven of Nigou’s belly and enveloped herself in the long, warm hair there. Pleased with a job well done, Takao amused himself by sending a stream of texts to Midorima, ranging from light-hearted and mildly irritating to extremely suggestive. The green-haired man had attempted to ignore his boyfriend at first but had gotten drawn into his scheme in the end. He sent a few curt responses to begin with that had him grinning impishly and trying to further provoke him. And then he seemingly gave up.

 

Takao yawned loudly.

“Sure you don’t want to play, man?” Kagami perched on one arm of the chair, a lot more comfortable than he’d ever been around Nigou as it was the first time this trip that he’d caught him asleep.

“Nah, you know I _suck_. But I’m surprised _you_ lasted as long as you did…” Kagami coloured slightly as Aomine sniggered.

“What’s **that** supposed to mean?!” he spluttered hotly. “I’m not _that_ bad...am I?”

“I hate to break it to you, Baka, but…”

“…you kind of are.” Himuro finished for him, surprising Aomine. “But it’s okay, I’m don’t mind picking up your slack, baby brother. I’m used to it.” Aomine and Takao outright laughed and even Kuroko couldn’t hide his smile.

“You guys all suck.” He didn’t seem to be aware of how much he sounded like a sulky child and that made him all the more endearing, especially to Aomine and Himuro.

“Aw, I’m sorry Taiga. I didn’t mean to hurt your feeling.” Kagami rolled his eyes in distaste.

“Like that could…forget it.”

“So am I forgiven?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Whatever floats your boat, bro…”

“ _Whatever_ …?” Kagami didn’t like the sound of that and looked up just in time to see his brother swoop in and claim his mouth with a kiss.

Takao cooed quickly before turning in his seat to discuss something with Kuroko, idly stroking Nigou’s head.

 

Aomine wasn’t able to play it that cool and was currently struggling to find the correct response to the situation. Obviously, he’d seen them at it several times before but that was before he and Kagami had become an item. Before, he could just get insanely jealous for an hour (day) or two then forget all about it because he didn’t have any hold over Kagami. But now that they were together, Kagami was _his_ …so where did that leave his and Himuro’s personal displays of affection?

 _He’s_ mine _…it feels awesome to be able to say that…_

_To a lovesick fool, yeah I guess it does._

_Shut up, that’s not…it…_

_Really now?_

_Fuck that. And you. But back to what’s important right now. No matter what way I look at it-_

_Or_ don’t _look-_

 _I’m warning you. As I was **saying** , it’s still…_incest _…_

 _Yet another kink you didn’t know that you’re_ kinda _into…_

_I don’t think so-_

_You’re right, you don’t. Because that’s_ my _job. But I’d check again if I were you._

 _Check_ WHAT _…oh… Oh…_

_Yeah, oh. Seems like your dick didn’t get the memo._

_Does it ever?_

_No, I pretty much figured it was a free spirit at this point._

_Stop with the dick talk, or we’ll be here all fucking night! Kagami turns me on, period. Let’s leave it at that. But with this…what do I say? Do I tell them to stop?_

_Well_ I _don’t think it’s a big deal-_

_Perve._

_Thanks. I’m sure it’s just a sibling thing. In fact, I bet Murasakibara does the same thing with his brothers, or Kise-_

_Stop, I think I’m going to be sick._

“Aomine-kun, are you okay? You look…green.”

Aomine scowled at his brain, which didn’t look as clever in reality as it had before in his head.

“I’m fine I just…need some air?”

_I do?_

_Work with me here._

Aomine walked jerkily outside leaving Kuroko to quirk a mystified eyebrow and continue his conversation with Takao. Kagami pulled away slightly from Himuro’s embrace, unable to tear his eyes away from the door that Aomine had just exited.

“What’s up, Taiga?”

“Mmmm…nothing much…” Himuro waited. “But I’m gonna go check on him, just in case he needs something...I’ll be back.” His brother watched him get up and follow Aomine out of the room with a look verging on acceptance in his silver eyes. He was so used to having Kagami’s unconditional attention that it felt strange having it be not so unconditional anymore. Whilst he knew that he wasn’t going to be cast aside completely, Kagami would _never_ do that to anyone he cared about, he did know that he was going to have to start sharing his brother a bit more than he was used to.

_That’s fine…I’m going to be mature about this._

* * *

 

 

He pursed his lips at the sounds of quiet chuckling and sure enough, Takao was on the verge of a laughing fit beside him.

“The sulky pout isn’t going to make him come back any faster you know…it’s not like he can _see_ you anyway…” And that was as much as he could manage before he fully started laughing, rocking slightly in his chair.

Kuroko shook his head fondly at him, waking Nigou up and carrying Saruna in the crook of his arm in case she fell. Then he bowed slightly to Himuro, biding his farewells before heading off to his room. Himuro idly debated smothering him with one of the chair’s plump cushions when he saw the other man’s phone vibrate. Karma was soon to even the odds between them.

Takao clearly hadn’t noticed so he picked it up, unlocking it swiftly. He eyed the most recent text message with interest.

_I never would’ve taken Midorima to be the texting type, but clearly love is as powerful a drug as they say…_

His brief, uninterested scan over the text quickly became an in-depth read that morphed into a highly-amused snort. The irony with Takao was though he was more than comfortable with laughing at anyone and everyone, when the roles were reversed, it set him on edge. _Especially_ if Himuro was involved.

“What is it?” he questioned, his laughter dying a speedy death. Himuro chortled quietly and shook his head.

“Nothing, nothing…oh, you got a text just now. From your _beau_ …” Takao took the phone that was handed to him, suspicion growing. He didn’t get it. A normal response from Midorima shouldn’t have been anywhere _near_ enough to warrant laughter from Himuro so-

“Ohmygod _Shin_ -chan!” His face flared red and he fanned it helplessly. Clearly, the gap between his penultimate response and this one had nothing to do with him giving up but instead was more likely due to himself gathering courage. _And boy did he_ ever _…wait!_ Is _this the last one?!_

“Takao, my heart’s been broken enough by Taiga’s growth spurt; I don’t need it from you too. Regardless of what Midorima is trying to entice you into, I’d really love it if you could keep it PG for a while…”

“And by _while_ you mean…?”

“Until you’re seventy and your sex drive dies a horrible, _painful_ death. Then you’re free to do whatever.” Takao rolled his eyes, laughing again.

“I’ll bear that in mind. Now if you’ll excuse me…I’m gonna go see how he’s doing.” The fading blush rejuvenated itself, and even _he_ couldn’t bring himself to unabashed eye contact with Himuro. It was clear his mind was on a one-way track to Hell’s boiling furnaces.

“What is _with_ that line? I’ve known you long enough; you can be honest with me. We both know you want to screw his bountiful brains out anyway, so I don’t get what the code-words are for.” Takao laughed harder and Himuro’s subconscious pout made a reappearance.

“ _Fine_ , I’ll humour you-”

“Except it isn’t funny-”

“I won’t do anything you wouldn’t do.”

“Why does that sound like a challenge?”

“Because your mindset is warped from doing the same thing to me and Kagami for like a _decade_.” Himuro couldn’t deny it.

But before he could complain any more about how he was getting too old and how he missed the days when Kagami and Takao would come to hug him unreservedly (Takao wondered where he’d gotten that memory from because he remembered their youth being _decidedly_ different), Takao pecked him on the cheek and flitted out of the room to finish what the texts had started. Himuro quietly mourned the loss of his two charges to the ruthless world of sex and made his way to his own room. Unsurprisingly, Aomine and Kagami were nowhere to be found.

 

* * *

 

 

“Soooo…”

“So?”

“Uhhhhh…”

They were lying in bed together but not it the way one would automatically assume.

When Kagami had come outside, he’d found Aomine resting against the railing, staring pensively at the dark ocean below him. He couldn’t help but blame himself for letting Himuro execute his PDA so soon into their relationship; Aomine had never been happy with it, but now that they were actually together, things were different. He didn’t blame the other man for being pissed off about it.

In actuality, Aomine was neither pissed nor pensive. Due to the angle, Kagami couldn’t see him playing games on his phone in order to distract himself from his burgeoning erection.

It was Kagami’s face…the beautiful colour that had bled into his cheeks as Himuro had pulled him closer, his tiny startle gasp as their lips had met, the way his ruby red eyes had widened in surprise…

And looked at Aomine immediately, silently conveying that it didn’t mean what he thought it did.

 

It was the fact that Kagami was _always_ so considerate to how he felt; the fact that even in a situation where he’d been caught off-guard, _already_ his instant reaction was to turn to Aomine to see how he was taking it.

Aomine had noticed that the redhead did it often. It wasn’t just today; he’d done it subconsciously many times before. He wasn’t so much seeking his approval as checking that he was alright. That he hadn’t pissed him off or hurt him. A small, subtle check but a check all the same.

It made Aomine feel _good_ …like he was special enough to always have Kagami’s concern. It made him feel _wanted_ …and…

_And…?_

_I don’t fucking know…_

_I think you do…But I’m feeling nice today. I’ll give you a hint. It starts with-_

_Stop it, fucktard. You know that ain’t it. We’ve been together like 12 seconds._

_I didn’t know **it**_ _had a time limit…_

_…_

_Not rising to the bait? I’m impressed…and_ concerned _..._

_Whatever. Maybe I’m finally growing up._

_I don’t think so, man. Any mental growth and I’d be one of the first guys to know. But as far as_ I _can see, things are looking pretty underdeveloped here-_

_I wasn’t joking about Midorima you know. I can get him to cut you out-_

“Aomine?” The bluenette jumped and nearly dropped his phone into the swirling water below him. He’d been so wrapped up in his argument, he’d forgotten Kagami was there.

I _forgot he was there?!_

 _There’s a first time for everything…and a fucking_ last _._

_You got that right._

He quickly turned his phone off, continuing to face the open waters while he ‘collected himself’.

_Telling it to ‘heel’ won’t actually work you know. It isn’t a dog…_

_Of course it fucking isn’t. Kagami doesn’t like them…but he’s sure as hell gonna_ love _this._

_You deserve a round of applause for that one. Ten points._

“Wow, we haven’t been together half a day and you’re getting clingy _already_? I don’t blame you, I’d do it too. I mean, _look_ at me-”

“I’ll throw you overboard.”

“Okay, _okay_ , no need for violence tiger!” Kagami looked down, blushing in the dark at the apt nickname, and Aomine _sensed_ it without having seen it.

“So?” Kagami looked up.

“So?”

“Why are you here?”

“Do I need a reason?”

“No…” Aomine turned slightly and grabbed him, pulling him closer to the railing so that they were both staring into the surrounding darkness. His hand moved from Kagami’s arm to his waist, gluing them together, hip-to-hip. “No, I don’t _think_ you do…” Kagami laughed softly.

“Do you _ever_ think?”

“About you? Yeah, a fucking lot…” Kagami’s laughter trailed off into silence and neither of them said anything.

_Way to go Cassanova! Who knew you were such a smooth talker? Not me, anyway…_

“So I take it you’re not mad then?” Kagami spoke before another argument could start between Aomine and himself.

“Should I be?” He hadn’t considered that point of view before.

“Uh… _maybe_ …?” In a rare flash of insight, Aomine tuned to him fully, a knowledgeable glint in his eye.

“Do you get pissed off at Satsuki for being...Satsuki?”

“No…”

“Well then, there’s your answer.” Kagami paused, considering this, then his face broke into a huge, relieved smile.

“Wow, I didn’t know you could be so understanding. You normally get pretty-” He cut himself off, and the hand that had been playing at his waist suddenly stopped in its tracks. Kagami started to feel slightly nervous.

_Me and my big mouth._

_Way to go genius! It hasn’t even been 24 hours!_

_S-Shut up! He might not ask-_

_Do_ you _see any flying pigs?_

Aomine turned him so they were now face to face. He circled his other arm around him so that they crossed over at the small of his back.

“Pretty… _what_?”

“N-Nothing-”

“Except it’s not. Come _on_ , tell me. I won’t bite.” Kagami stared up into his sapphire eyes, trying to read for signs that he was lying. He couldn’t see any, so he proceeded with caution.

“…...s” he mumbled.

“Come on now, I know you can be a **lot** louder than that.” Kagami scowled and Aomine squeezed him tighter.

_So cute._

“Jealous. You get jealous…I _think_ anyways...” Once again, he looked up to check he hadn’t flipped a switch but this time he couldn’t see anything as Aomine’s eyes were screwed shut as he laughed. Kagami waited for him to finish, not knowing what he would say next.

“I can’t believe you thought I’d get mad! Duh! Of course I get fucking jealous. This is _you_ we’re talking about…but I don’t have an issue with your brother…he’s your **_brother_**. I highly fucking doubt he’s going to try and steal you from me. Besides I didn’t take you as a fan of incest-”

“I’m **not**!” he stated hotly, and Aomine grinned.

“See, that’s what _I_ thought. As a point of…clarification though?” Kagami cocked his head slightly.

“Yeah? Wh-!” Aomine bent down to lick a slow, hot trail up his jugular before stopping where the pulse in his neck throbbed the hardest. He then pressed his lips to it, speaking against it. Kagami felt his whole _body_ heat up.

“Expect me to get jealous. A _lot_ more jealous. You’re mine. And now that I have you, I don’t plan on sharing you…with _anyone_. We clear?”

The boldness of his declaration was nearly overwhelming. Aomine’s eyes burned possessively and Kagami wondered if he could take the heat.

 _You? Not being able to take a challenge? I_ still _don’t see any flying pigs…_

“It works **both** ways,” he murmured, staring him dead in the eyes, “I’m not planning on sharing _you_ either.” The darkness gave him confidence, but his face still burned in mild embarrassment. He could see Aomine’s teeth glinting in the night, having caught the white glow of the moon.

“Obviously, that was the plan. I won’t give you everything just yet…but eventually, if you’re _good_.” His hands strayed lower to his self-proclaimed favourite place and he squeezed Kagami’s left cheek. “Still, it’s nice to hear your conviction-”

“Why not?”

“Why what?” he asked, going back to nuzzle his neck and play with his ass.

“Why won’t…” Kagami breathed deeply as Aomine’s tongue reintroduced itself and his arousal began to get uncomfortable.

_Plus, it’s so embarrassing! I don’t know how he can talk about all this stuff without…urgh!_

_Baby._

“Why won’t you give me everything?”

Aomine laughed into his neck, but it wasn’t like his previous laughter. It was deeper, sultry, and it made Kagami squirm.

“Because, _sweetheart_ , you’re just not ready for it yet.” He punctuated his sentence with a sharp bite to his neck that had him crying out.

“I thought you said you _wouldn’t_ bite!” Kagami leaned back in shock, punching him on the arm.

“Aww, come on! That was a nip at _best_.”

“I beg to differ…” Aomine leaned in again, placing wet kisses on and around the visible bite-mark. Kagami’s heat rate got ever faster and tried to make his hard-on less obvious.

“What are you _doing_?”

“Kissing it better.” His hands went back to kneading his ass, as the kisses on his neck got deeper. All Kagami could hear was the wet sound of Aomine’s mouth and his harsh breathing. It was slowly driving him insane.

“Aomine, stop…” he panted. The bluenette responded immediately, pulling away until he was holding him at arms’ length.

“What?” he questioned, slightly irritably when Aomine wouldn’t stop staring at him. It made him feel nervous.

“Oh don’t mind me…I’m just admiring the view.”

And it was true. Kagami’s flushed face and neck, the latter glistening in some areas due to the moonlight on the fast-drying saliva. His glittering, fiery eyes, so _warm_ and so inviting, the way his shirt had been pushed open slightly for better access-whether it had been him or Kagami in the heat of the moment was anyone’s guess. More tantalising skin was calling for Aomine to take and take and _take_ …His not-so-hidden erection, the grey puffs of air as he fought to get his heartbeat steady again, the contrast between the black, endless sea and his thick, red hair…

It was beautiful.

Simply put.

 _He_ was beautiful.

 

“Aomine…” he stopped, and wordlessly held out his hand. Aomine took it and pulled him close again…

Before dragging him off into the direction of the elevator.

_What. The. Fuck?_

_Language!_

“Aho! Where are we going?”

“To _sleep_ , where else?” Kagami just blinked repeatedly as Aomine took them both back to his room and they got ready to do exactly that. He was still blinking in surprise an hour later when they had both showered and were lying on his bed.

_What just happened?_

_Well…_

_Call me crazy, but I’m pretty sure we were having a_ moment _…_

_And by moment-_

_Don’t play dumb...don’t_ be _dumb-_

_HEY!_

_You know exactly what I mean. He was supposed to flip you around, bend you over the railing and-_

_STOP!_

_Stop_ what _? You were thinking exactly the same thing!_

 _And how the hell would_ **you** _know?!_

_…_

_…_

_…You know what? I’m gonna let that sink in for a bit. Get back to me when you’re feeling a bit more…_ awake _…_

“I’m an idiot.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” his boyfriend yawned “you’re clearly not _that_ dumb. I mean, you got with me didn’t you?”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better.”

“I don’t know whether to be offended by that or not-”

“You should be.”

“Well then I _won’t_ be,” he murmured childishly. Kagami shook his head but couldn’t hide his smile. They lay there in silence for a while.

“Soooo…”

“So?”

“Uhhhhh…” He gestured awkwardly to the wall of pillows in between them. “What’s with all this?”

“Well,” Aomine started, “I don’t really trust you to keep your hands to yourself-”

“You’re right there!” he growled, grabbing a pillow and smacking Aomine in the face with it. The bluenette laughed.

“I’m kidding, _obviously_ …gimme a sec, let me move them…” When the soft fortress had been dismantled, they lay facing each other. Aomine looked like he wanted to say something so Kagami left him room to speak.

“I’m serious you know, about doing this right…”

“I know you are, and I appreciate it.” Kagami smiled softly.

“Then don’t let me push you into anything okay? I’m planning on easing you into… _this_ …but if you think I’m going too fast, tell me. Sometimes I don’t realise I’m doing too much- _hmph_!” He was effectively shut up as his face came into contact with yet another pillow. When he removed it, he found Kagami opposite him, but a lot closer that before.

“Cool it captain…I’ll let you know. Promise.” Aomine grinned and rolled Kagami over, slotting in behind him and lacing their hands together. He stuck his face into his neck and breathed in deeply.

“You know, I didn’t want to have to be the one to point this out but…”

“Hmmm?” he hummed, the vibrations tickling Kagami’s neck and wriggle slightly.

“I think you have a thing for my neck…”

“I _know_ I have a thing for your neck…for _you_ in general, actually.” The blush on Kagami’s face crept all the way down to the top of his neck. Aomine blew on it and Kagami shivered.

“ _Stop_!” he groaned and his boyfriend laughed.

“Okay, I’ll stop torturing you. Nightie-night.” He kissed the nape of his neck before reaching out to turn off the bedside lamp, shrouding the room in darkness.

“Aomine?” Kagami whispered after a few minutes. He was met with soft snoring. “I can’t believe he’s asleep _already_ …” But the redhead couldn’t deny that knowing the other man was asleep made him more confident. He pulled Aomine’s arm even tighter around him, leaning into the embrace. For some reason, he slept well when Aomine was around. He wouldn’t go as far as saying ‘better’ because there was a good chance that he’d experience his ‘dreams’ again tonight.

 _And_ then _what? It’s going to be pretty hard hiding it every time it happens-_

_So why hide it?_

_Wha-_

_Tell him. Let him take care of it, of_ you _-_

_No WAY! I can’t do that!_

Kagami’s face felt like it was about to melt off completely, he felt so self-conscious.

There was no way he could ever even imagine himself bringing up anything sexual with Aomine. It was too…He burrowed his head into the pillow. He just couldn’t…

But that didn’t mean he didn’t think about it. Because he _really_ did. Aomine had already awakened a side to him that he hadn’t known existed. Whenever the other man got close to him, he found his thoughts straying to where they had no right going. And when he did things like earlier out on the deck…

Kagami shivered.

He had quickly begun to realise that being with Aomine was going to be difficult. And not in the way he’d thought it would be months before. If someone had told him that in a few months he’d have the bluenette behind him constantly on his mind he would’ve said some choice words that Kuroko would’ve been deeply unimpressed with. But it was the truth. Aomine had started to make up a big part of his life, and he could only see it getting bigger. He honestly wasn’t sure if he was _ready_ for the overwhelming force that was Aomine Daiki…

But he loved challenges. And there was no way this _wasn’t_ one. So he was going to give it his best shot.

 _Well there’s that, and all the_ feelings _and shit._

 _Let’s keep it real, it’s_ mostly _the ‘feelings and shit’…_

_Go to bed._

_You first._

Kagami didn’t want to think about the ‘ _feelings and shit_ ’ just yet. And certainly not now, he was too damn tired.

_I’ll think it over tomorrow…_

He yawned, closed his eyes and drifted off into a sweet, peaceful sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami awoke to the sounds of Aomine in the shower and the refreshing smell of the ocean.

_Not a bad way to start the morning…_

He slapped his hands over his mouth as though he’d voiced the errant thought aloud and was about to give his brain a stern talking-to when the noise stopped. The door swung open almost immediately afterwards to reveal a sight that had him swallowing in anticipation.

Aomine had to have been gifted from the gods as there was no other feasible explanation as to _why_ he was so good-looking. Kagami didn’t think he would ever get used to him looking like the manifestation of every fantasy _ever_ whenever he got out of the shower…or just in general, really. He was an exquisite man, there was no denying it...

It was just unfortunate that he was completely aware of it.

 

“Want a closer look? Or are you alright eye-fucking me from a distance?”

“I was **_not_**!”

“Even _you_ don’t believe that. But I don’t see what the big deal is, anyway…” Aomine sauntered over to him. _Sauntered_ and yet, Kagami couldn’t help but liken it to a big cat prowling towards its prey. Because he sure as hell felt hunted right now.

Aomine reached the bed and climbed on top of it, straddling Kagami and caging him between his arms. The redhead stared up at him, more than a little bit scared about what would happen next.

_But still horny as-_

_SHUT UP!_

“You have complete access to _this_ whenever you want it, so I don’t get why you’re so scared to take it.” Kagami prayed a little bit harder that Aomine’s bathrobe would stay put. And he hoped to heaven and back that he was wearing _something_ under that same robe.

 _But we both know he isn’t_.

_Stop…please…_

He felt himself getting hotter and became even more aware of his dick hardening in his pants. Aomine shifted slightly, bringing his leg in between Kagami’s and smirking at his boyfriend’s panicked expression.

“Aomin-”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were _hiding_ something from me…” Kagami took his darkening irises as a warning and babbled out what he _thought_ sounded like an excuse.

“I-I-I-uh-OH! It’s because it’s the morning a-and-”

“Doesn’t matter what _caused_ it, it’s here now…want me to take care of it for you?” In the event that Kagami didn’t know what his words refered to, there was absolutely no mistaking the burning intent in his cobalt eyes. He couldn’t handle what he saw there and tilted his head. Aomine grabbed his chin and turned it back.

“Look at me.” His thumb reached up to play with his lower lip, eyes darkening even further. “What’s the matter…cat got your tongue?”

“N-No…” he croaked.

“Then answer me. Do you want my help?”

“I…”

“If you don’t answer me, I’ll take matters into my _own_ hands…” Kagami’s eyes widened slightly at the threat but his arousal grew. His heart hammered against his ribcage and he quickly looked for an escape route.

“You know I won’t go _too_ far…” Aomine began, releasing his face in favour of trailing his hand down Kagami’s torso to the hem of his vest. “I just want to help…is that so bad?” He inched the t-shirt up slowly, and played with the freshly-exposed hip bone, stroking it gently. “I mean, it must be starting to hurt at this point…”

 _Oh fuck, oh fuck, what do I_ **DO** _?!_

_Say ‘YES. PLEASE-”_

_NO! I can’t! I have to tell him-_

“AOMINE ** _CCHI_**! KAGAMI ** _CCHI_**!!”

_Bang, bang, bang!_

“Akashicchi says you need to come out now so he can tell you where we’re going today! Hurry _UP_!” Aomine closed his eyes momentarily and his shoulders stiffened.

“Aomine…?”

Eyes still closed, he got off Kagami and climbed off the bed, walking towards the door.

“Aomine…just…just don’t hurt him, okay?”

He continued to walk to the door, turning at the last minute.

“I’m promising nothing.”

The door slammed leaving Kagami alone. He couldn’t help but heave a sigh of relief.

“That was _close_ …I thought he said he’d take it slow? If that’s slow then what the hell is _fast_?!”

_Don’t play dumb, you know what his reputation is like. It’s one of the things that put you off the most about him._

_I mean yeah, but-_

_But **nothing**. If anything, the fact that he still hasn’t fucked you seven ways to Sunday by this point means he’s holding himself back and trying to change. For _ you _. But you can’t blame the guy for letting temptation get the better of him sometimes-_

 _I don’t ‘_ tempt _’ anyone-_

_You are SO thick sometimes, I’m sure it’s harmful for your health._

_You’re_ me _!_

He got no response, so he huffed and made his way to the shower. The day had just started and he was already over it.

 

 

“My apologies for having you assemble so early in the morning. I’m sure all of you would no doubt have appreciated the extra hour of _sleep_.” He wasn’t looking at Aomine but he might have well have been. Kagami’s face flamed but if anything, his boyfriend was pleased as punch, wrapping a possessive arm around his waist.

“I’m not sure I understand your pride, Aomine-kun. From what Kise-kun tells me, you weren’t as successful with your venture as you’re portraying.”

“What did that blonde _rat_ say?” Aomine growled, and Kise cowered behind Kasamatsu. Alex giggled and Momoi rolled her pretty, pink eyes at him.

“Leave Ki-chan _alone_ Dai-chan. He didn’t mean anything by it; you know his mouth runs away with him sometimes.”

“Well he should follow it-all the way off a damn cli-”

“I’m sure I don’t need to remind you how to behave, Daiki.” Murasakibara snickered but stopped as soon as Akashi waved a hand.

“And he doesn’t need any encouragement from you Atsushi.”

“Sorry Aka-chin…” This time it was Aomine’s turn to smirk.

“That’s perfectly fine, Atsushi. Now, as I was saying earlier, as we’re entering the second half of our trip, we’re going to travel to a few islands further out from the coastline so I can’t promise the phone reception will be decent, especially when we are on the islands themselves, due to how remote they are. Therefore, any urgent calls that need to be made should be made now. We will be arriving at our first destination in approximately two hours, so you should have everything ready by then.”

“Where are we going, Akashi-kun?” Akashi smiled at her.

“Well, this is _your_ birthday cruise after all. I don’t think it would be just for me to reveal the surprise just yet. You will have to be a bit more patient, Miss Satsuki. But I assure you, from what Shintarou has told me, it will be very much to your liking.” She beamed in excitement and dragged Alex off to brainstorm where they might be going.

He formally dismissed the rest of them and went to go and talk to the captain, leaving the rest of them free for the next hour or so.

“So...” Aomine’s arm tightened around Kagami, “do you want to pick up where we left off?”

“No. I’m taking Akashi’s advice.” Aomine looked at him, confused and… _hurt_?

“His…’advice’. Right.” Kagami couldn’t help but find his jealousy endearing. Even after they’d cleared everything up, he still harboured distrust about Kagami’s relationship with Akashi and whenever the redhead was mentioned, he automatically went on the defensive.

_It’s totally unnecessary though, considering how whipped you are already-_

Now _you come back? Get lost!_

_Easier said than done. It’s pretty empty up here so-_

_Shut up._

“Don’t be dumb. I mean this.” He waved his phone at him. “I’m going to call Suzi and see how she’s doing. Because I don’t know if I’ll be able to call her at any other point this week and I want to make sure she’s coping with everything.” Aomine visibly relaxed and snorted.

“Well _duh_. What **else** did you think I meant?” Kagami just gave him a ‘look’ and it wasn’t long before a slight blush tinted his cheeks. It was hard to see against his darker skin, but Kagami caught it well enough and smirked.

“ _Riiight_ …well, I’ll see you back in the room then?” The other man’s face lit up immediately.

“Does that mean I can-”

“Still no.”

 

Kagami sat down on the edge of his bed, phone in hand. His room felt almost unfamiliar due to the past nights he’d spent in Aomine’s. He idly toyed with the idea of staying in his own room tonight. Just to switch things up a bit.

_Can’t see that happening._

_Why?_

_You’re whipped._

Kagami rolled his eyes and scrolled through his contacts until he reached Suzi’s. Before he’d left, she nagged him not to call her, insisting that she wanted him to enjoy his holiday fully and not worry about her.

Secretly, Suzi always worried that Kagami was working too hard and sacrificing his life because of it. He’d been working flat-out for more than five years and had never gone on a break once. Alex, Takao and Himuro had tried forcing him to do so, but the most he’d ever done was having a day off. His only reprieve was the gym and food but besides that, nothing. Suzi was overjoyed when she heard he was going on a cruise, though she had been puzzled by the fact that he was going as Akashi’s plus one and not Kuroko’s, or even Aomine’s. But a holiday was a holiday and she’d pushed and pushed until he’d agreed to go and actually relax for the next two weeks.

All problems with Takao aside, she couldn’t help but feel _some_ gratitude to Akashi. Since Generations had made themselves known, Kagami had been going out more, and Suzi thought he was happier because of it. She was still very wary of them, after how they had treated Takao, and she still didn’t know why their end-goal had changed but she knew Kagami was exercising even more caution than she was so she trusted it would be alright.

She had always hated the fact that Kagami had to be so hidden and she loved that he could at least be out in the open when they were around. It was freedom that he deserved and she was relieved that he was finally getting it.

The woman in question was at her desk, typing away when her personal phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and smiled fondly before picking up.

“Boss! I thought I told you not to call?” Kagami grinned instantly at her voice.

“I have an excuse! We’re about to-wait…what am I saved as on your phone?” His suspicious tone made her giggle.

“Well you _were_ saved as ‘Kagami’ but Takao said-”

“He’s such an annoying bastard! Don’t listen to him Suzi, he’ll only corrupt you!”

“Whatever you say, _Boss_.” Kagami groaned in despair and she outright laughed.

“I’ll kill him.”

“No you won’t. You love him. Now about your excuse?”

“Oh! Well basically, Akashi said that we’re probably going to lose phone signal in a bit because we’re travelling far out and we won’t get it back for like the rest of the trip. So, I just wanted to check up on you and see if everything’s okay over there.” Suzi was deeply touched by his consideration but she shouldn’t have been surprised; she had long since accepted that Kagami was a complete angel.

“It’s nothing I can’t handle!” she replied brightly with a small laugh.

Silence.

“Hello? Kagami? Hel-”

“What do you mean by that?” Startled, Suzi blinked rapidly, trying to gather her wits about her.

“By what?”

“ _Nothing you can’t handle_ …your word choice is _weird_. That’s…not really something you’d say if everything was okay.”

Suzi was slightly stunned at how incredibly perceptive Kagami was. It was enough to make anyone nervous, and she was no exception.

“I don’t know what you mean! Everything’s fine over-”

“Suzi?” He interrupted her gently, and she gave him room to speak.

“Y-Yes?”

“You will tell me if anything’s going wrong, right? Whether it’s with work or whatever, you know you can talk to me, right?”

“Of _course_ I do,” she reassured him quickly, “you and Takao are my go-to people when things are going wrong, Kagami. You know that.”

“I’m glad to hear that, honestly. So…what’s wrong?”

“ _Nothing_ , absolutely _nothing_! Don’t you dare waste time worrying about something that isn’t even happening. Everything is fine here so enjoy your holiday! You can stress all you want when you get back, okay?”

“I’m not _stressing_ …” he huffed before he sighed deeply and continued with a heavier, sadder tinge to his voice. “I just don’t want you to be hiding anything that I could’ve helped you with. I don’t want you to feel like you have to sort things out alone…” It hurt Suzi’s heart to hear that, and she knew it was coming from a darker place but she wouldn’t question it. She didn’t need to, to know that he cared and was just worried about her and Firebird.

“Don’t worry, if anything comes up I’ll find a way to let you know. I’ll even send a carrier pigeon if I have to!” She laughed but he didn’t join in and she kicked herself for not being more careful with her words.

_How could he have known? Was…was he expecting things to go wrong? Does he know more about this than he’s letting on…?_

_No, don’t speculate. It won’t help anything._

“Kagami…I’m serious. Please don’t worry. I’ll be there to come and pick all of you up in a week’s time; seven _days_. What could possibly go wrong?”

He laughed and agreed with her, saying his goodbyes and ending the call. But as soon as he’d put the phone down, his mind went straight back to her last words.

_…seven days. What could possibly go wrong?_

Maybe it was because he could empathise with Suzi a lot more than she knew. Maybe it was because life had taught him never to get complacent because that was when problems _really_ started.

But they were both thinking the same thing.

_What could possibly go wrong, huh?_

_Absolutely…_ everything _._

“I _wish_ you had been here to _see_ him! He was so adorable I thought-hold on!” He pulled the phone away from his ear to check the caller ID and his face lit up even more.

“Sorry Kira-nee! I have to go, my first lady is calling…”

“I thought _I_ was your first lady! I’m **offended**.”

“Well you _were_ a lot of my firsts…but I’m not sure about first _lady_ …” They both laughed.

“Brute. I expect a full-length catch up session when you get back. _With_ hot chocolate. _And_ cake.”

“Goes without saying.”

“Good. Talk to you soon, Kazu-kun. Don’t have _too_ much fun without me.”

“When the cat’s away…” She laughed her rich, warm laugh and ended the call. He was just in time to swipe the answer button before it went through to voicemail.

 

“My beloved _Suzi_! I know I said I’d call you again yesterday but it was night time before I knew it and Shin-chan was sending me explicit texts…I just lost track of time...Suzi?”

“Yes?”

“What’s wrong?” She didn’t get them. They had clearly been blessed by God with telepathy.

“There’s n-”

“Come on, Suzi…you don’t have to hide anything from me. I know you better than that, _we_ know you better.” Suzi wanted to be completely honest with him, she did. But she didn’t think it was worth telling him something that hadn’t even happened yet. All it was was a manifestation of her own worry and distrust. Nothing concrete had happened so there was nothing to tell. But all the potential for things to go wrong had been weighing on her mind since the beginning of their holiday. Long story short.

She didn’t trust them.

At _all_.

“Honestly Takao, nothing has happened. I only called you because I wanted to talk about Kagami…”

“Hmm, what _about_ him?”

“I just spoke to him, and for some reason he’s convinced himself that something is going wrong over here-when there _isn’t_ -and I know he’s going to spend the rest of the week stressing about it. But I want him to **_enjoy_** his holiday. You know better than anyone that he hasn’t had a break in way too long. Please, try and snap him out of it? I don’t want him getting worked up just because I was careless with my words…and the same goes for you. If anything is going wrong, I’ll make sure to let you know straight away. But I can handle things for now, I just need you guys to trust me…”

“Of course we trust you Suzi. You _are_ number one secretary after all.” Relief washed through her and she muttered a quick prayer of thanks; she had gotten through to him.

“Thank you Takao…”

“Don’t be silly, you have nothing to thank me for! Except maybe…oh, I don’t, I _guess you_ could say for being amazing but that kind of comes with the territory you know?” She giggled

“Thank you for being amazing then-”

“Oh _gosh_! You’re making me blush! You don’t **have** to…but go on!” When they were done joking, they got back to the matter at hand.

“But I’ll speak to him about it. So don’t _you_ worry, you wonderful woman. You’re still coming to pick us up, right?” She nodded eagerly but then realised he couldn’t see and laughed at herself.

“You know I am.”

“Well then, dearest Suzi, I’ll see you in a week. Try not to work too hard, okay?”

“I won’t. See you soon, Takao! And enjoy the rest of your cruise!” The call ended and the smile that had been plastered on Takao’s face faded slightly.

Try as he might, he couldn’t help but see things from Kagami’s perspective. Especially after what he’d had to deal with earlier that year, with Akashi. He knew he’d tried to keep everything to himself and sort it out alone, but it had ended up spiralling out of control and he’d broken down. He didn’t want the same thing happening to Suzi if he could avoid it. That was a sentiment he was sure he shared with Kagami: they both wanted to protect her.

_Well, I’ll still talk to him. But I can’t see it making much difference: when he’s set on something he can be so damn **stubborn**!_

“What’s the matter with you now?” Takao jumped about a foot in the air, landing in a heap on the floor by the bed. Midorima sniffed dispassionately and begun to pack his bag.

“Maybe I could get a _warning_ next time?! I nearly _died_!”

“I highly doubt that.” Takao rolled his eyes.

“You would.” Takao flung himself back on the bed and started to scroll through his phone.

“So what’s the plan for today? Seeing as _you’re_ the ‘cruise-master’.” The green-haired man ignored him and continued rootling through his drawers and cupboards until he was satisfied with everything inside.

“ _Shin- **chan**_! Why are you ignoring me?” Midorima finally turned to him and pushed up his glasses.

“I’m not ignoring you per say, though even if I was it shouldn’t come as a surprise as I do so on a daily basis. I’m ignoring your questions.” Takao threw a pillow at him, which he aptly dodged.

“ _WHY_?”

“Because you ignored mine.” Point made, he sat down in the armchair facing the bed, crossing his legs and turning on his tablet before waiting for it to load.

“When did _I_ -”

“I asked you what was wrong. You ignored it. So I will ignore you.”

“I thought you said you weren’t ignoring me?” He knew he was being childish but he didn’t really care. He was half-amused, half-annoyed and fully intrigued by his boyfriend’s strange behaviour. Midorima shrugged and said nothing. They sat in silence for a while before Takao snapped first.

“There’s nothing _wrong_ with me-”

“We’re going to the moon.” Takao blinked once. Twice. Thrice.

“Okay… _what_?”

“In answer to your previous question.”

“But that’s a blatant lie-”

“Well that makes two of us then.”

 _Check-fucking-_ mate _. When did he get so smart-mouthed? I’m impressed! He’s been around me too long._

Takao had been checked, well and truly. But he couldn’t stop the growing warm feeling in his chest as he realised it was because Midorima was determined to find out what was upsetting him, in his own prickly way. That was one of the things he loved about him; contrary to popular belief, he cared about the few he was close to. And cared _deeply_. It was just that he struggled to express himself like most people could.

“Fine…put it _this_ way…” He climbed off the bed and walked over to Midorima before grabbing the tablet and setting it on the side table.

“And what _exactly_ are you-” Takao put a finger to his lips and crawled into his lap before straddling him and wrapping his arms round his neck, pulling him closer until their foreheads were nearly touching.

“Something _is_ bugging me a little bit. But that’s all it is. It’s minor and it’s nothing for _you_ to worry about. I’ll probably forget about it by tomorrow. Actually…” He pushed his glasses up into his thick, mossy hair and ground his hips against the growing bulge beneath him. “I’m pretty sure there’s something _you_ can do to make me forget even faster…” Midorima’s hand laced itself in the long, dark strands at the back of Takao’s head and brought it closer until their mouths met. ~

Takao sighed into the kiss, opening his mouth to let Midorima’s tongue inside and locking his arms firmly around his neck. His boyfriend’s other hand strayed lower to his hip where the long, dexterous fingers slipped inside to trace the ridges and dips of his hipbone and lower abdomen. He gasped softly as they dipped lower into his boxers to stroke the line where his upper thigh and pelvis met. It was getting dangerously close to unchartered territory.

“ _Shin-chan_ …” Takao believed he _meant_ to tell him to stop but the eager roll of his hips clearly said otherwise. He kissed him deeper and ground against him again, not really knowing what he was asking for but going for it anyway.

They had been making steady progress since they had gotten together but it had all been above the waistline or above clothing. It had only been a week, and while Takao was desperate to have Midorima in every way possible, he didn’t want to be too clingy or force himself on the other man. That was the last thing he wanted: for Midorima to view him as an annoyance that he could just use for a quick fix and nothing else. Though he definitely didn’t get that impression; Midorima was surprisingly receptive and reciprocated everything in his own special way, Takao had yet to shake the feeling that he was punching above his weight.

_I don’t think I’ll ever stop thinking he’s out of my league…he’s just too perfect…_

“Ahhh!” Takao moaned in shocked pleasure as Midorima’s hand encircled his raging erection, stroking it slowly. “Shin-chan,” he panted, “when did- _ahhh_!” He squeezed slightly, bringing his hand to the top of his dick to slowly rub his thumb over and around the weeping tip. Takao bit his lip and breathed hard, the air fanning both their faces. Midorima spread the precum gathering at the head and spread it down the length of his dick in assured, steady strokes, his hand gliding with ease. Takao’s hands automatically moved to seek purchase on his back, his nails sinking in slightly. The pinpricks of pain seemed to have a negative impact on Midorima as he stopped stroking.

Takao sighed in relief.

 _Fuck that was_ close _! He’s driving me crazy…I-_

“Shin- ** _chan_**! Sto- _aaahhhnn_!” Midorima’s hand fisted around his heavy cock and started pumping. Takao tried moving his hands to stop him but he leaned backwards, trapping his hands between his muscled back and the chair as he kept going, pushing Takao closer and closer to the edge. It was torturous bliss. He’d slow down when Takao really thought he’d lose it then speed up…over and over again until he started feeling faint. Takao realised he’d been a fool to underestimate Midorima, _he_ was novice here and it looked like his boyfriend was going to make sure he didn’t forget it.

The feeling was starting to fast becoming overwhelming and he rocked against Midorima in a broken rhythm, garbling nonsense as he started to see white.

“Shin-Midorima-I- ** _ahhhhh_** - _dooonn’ttt_ …I-I’m-HAHH-I’m going t-to cum-”

“Do it.”

Maybe it was because his body had finally decided it had had enough of this. That was what Takao _told_ himself.

But deep down he knew it had been the dominant tone…the dark, possessive look in his bewitching, emerald eyes that had shoved him past the point of no return.

Takao cried out in ecstasy, cumming in hard, thick spurts coating Midorima’s abdomen and his own. He trembled as he came down from his high, panting desperately in an attempt to get his breathing back to something acceptable. Midorima held him until he was through, quietly stroking his hair as he returned to his normal state. ~

“Oh gods…Shin-chan… _fuck_ …” His mind was a mess. His _clothes_ were a mess…and Midorima’s were even worse. “Oh crap! I’ve made a complete _mess_ of you!” His face was burning with embarrassment and he realised belatedly that his dick was still out.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck!” He tucked himself back into his trousers and climbed off Midorima, turning to the bathroom to go and look for a flannel to clean him up with.

 _It’s probably better if we showered at this point because…_ fuck _…I didn’t know I had it in me-_

“Don’t bother. I’ll shower again. Just go back to your room and tidy up.”

“O-Oh. Okay, uhhhhh, can I like wipe off quickly here though? I kind of don’t want-”

“No. Just go to your room.” Takao was thrown by his sudden change in attitude. It was like…

 _It’s like he doesn’t want to see me now that it’s over. Like it was a mistake in the heat of the moment…like he_ regrets _it._

“Oh, okay…right.” He walked towards the door with a growing feeling of a twisted form of humiliation festering inside him. He was too forceful, he knew it.

“Takao?”

“Yeah?” He was disgusted at the ember of hope that glowed inside him.

“Please inform Akashi that I will be slightly late. If he asks why, tell him I will discuss it in person when I see him.”

“R-Right…gotcha.” He smiled weakly and left the room, closing the door behind him. When he was finally in his own bathroom, he stripped immediately and stepped into the shower. His hand hovered above the hot tap and he stepped out again, turning to face the mirror.

 

Mussed hair.

Glazed eyes.

Flushed cheeks.

Swollen lips.

Drying cum.

 

He _hadn’t_ imagined the look in Midorima’s eyes when he was finishing. But he definitely hadn’t imagined the rejection afterwards, either.

When he’d been in Midorima’s arms, he’d felt wanted. _Needed_. Adored.

So why?

Why did he feel like the gap between them was bigger now?

 

* * *

 

 Midorima locked the door of the bathroom behind him and carefully unbuttoned his shirt. Removed his trousers. Slid off his watch. Took off his glasses.

It was only in the shower, under the burning hot spray that his restraint shattered.

His hand when straight to his engorged dick, stroking it urgently as he felt his eyes screw shut. He was bombarded with thoughts, images, memories…

Of Takao.

The beautiful sounds he’d made as Midorima had pleasured him.

His desperate pleas to ‘stop but keep going’.

The way he’d looked at Midorima like he was everything and then some.

 

He raised his hand and inhaled deeply. He could still smell his essence. Everything…it was too much for him.

 

He cursed himself for losing his cool and succumb to his base desires when he should have been giving him comfort. But Takao was the embodiment of temptation to him. When he looked up at him, eyes wanting… _teasing_ …He didn’t have as much control as people gave him credit for. Not around Takao Kazunari.

When Takao had asked to stay and clean-up he knew he needed him out. He just needed him out. Because if he stayed any longer…

His dick throbbed and he pumped it harder as all the ‘alternative endings’ to the scenario started to play out, unbidden.

_Takao being shoved onto the floor. His clothes torn off._

_Crying “Don’t stop, Shin-chan!” Spreading his legs and taking him hard as he screamed his name._

_Following him into the bathroom and fucking him against the bathroom sink, watching his own face contort in the bathroom mirror as he got filled with Midorima’s hot, hard length. Sobbing with need as Midorima drove home again and again._

_Pinning him against the glass wall of the shower and shoving all the way inside. Listening to the sweet melody he created as he chanted his name like his personal prayer._

It wasn’t long before Midorima was painting the shower with milky-white ribbons that quickly got washed away. He tilted his head back, letting the shower spray cleanse him and calm him down.

 

Takao was dangerous.

 

He needed to exercise caution around him. He wanted Takao to feel cherished. Because he was, so very much. He didn’t want him feeling anything less. But every time they were together, his thoughts strayed and his resolve weakened. He couldn’t afford to lose composure like he did then. Only when Takao truly understood what he meant to him would he let his darker desires be known. But not now. Not when everything was so new. He’d get the wrong idea…he’d think Midorima was using him for sexual gratification. And that wasn’t it.

_He is so much more than that…I just…_

He just didn’t know how to tell him.

 

“Where is Shitarou? It’s not like him to be anything other than punctual.”

“O-Oh, uh, he’s-”

“Apologies for my lateness Akashi. There was an issue regarding one of the pharmaceutical production plants that required my immediate attention. But I can go into the details of that at a later stage.” Akashi nodded.

“Quite. Well now that we are all here I’d like to inform you that we can’t approach the island directly for…reasons…so we will be transferring to two smaller boats. I’d like to invite you now to board them so we can get going. If there’s anything you know you need to bring, please take it now to avoid problems later on. Yes, I’m looking at you Atsushi. I can’t confirm whether there will be sufficient snacks so it’s better to bring your own.”

Murasakibara went back to his room to survey his stock  and make his selection for the day’s treats and Kise ran back to his room, dragging Kasamatsu behind him. Kagami sat down on one of the pool loungers and waited. It wasn’t even ten yet and the sun was already blazing. He didn’t know how he’d survive the rest of the day at this rate.

He jumped slightly as something small and furry attached itself to the back of his neck but relaxed immediately when he realised what it was.

“Hey, you.” Saruna chattered happily, moving to sit on his shoulder. “Yo Kuroko, how’s it hanging?”

“It’s hanging well, Kagami-kun. I notice you haven’t bought anything with you-are you already wearing your swimming trunks?”

“Why would I need those?”

“Really Kagami-kun. One would expect that as we are travelling out to an island, swimming might form a part of the day’s plans. It’s a sensible precaution to take.”

“Well alright then, I’ll go get one.” He got up and Saruna clung to the hem of his shirt as she got ready for the ride. “Back in a sec.”

He walked across the deck, stopping by where Alex, Himuro and Momoi were.

“Did you guys all pack swimsuits?” They all nodded, before Momoi started cooing at Saruna who tried to mimic the noise.

“How comes I’m the only one who didn’t know?” Alex and Himuro exchanged a small smile and a _look_. Kagami hated that look.

“I’m not a _kid_ , I just didn’t know, okay?”

“No one said you were, sweetheart. That’s all on you.” Kagami grumbled something unintelligible and continued his journey. He refused to be the only one who hadn’t brought a swimming costume.

“Takao!” The other man looked up as the redhead came over to him. “Did you pack a swimsuit?”

“Uhhhh… _no_ , why would I-”

“SEE?” he yelled jubilantly, “It’s not just _me_ okay?” Momoi giggled and Alex waved at him from across the deck. Kuroko shook his head and it looked like Nigou was doing the same. Takao quirked a confused eyebrow.

“Is that an achievement…?”

“Yeah, yeah, I guess it is! Come on, let’s go grab one-”

“I, uh, I don’t think I’m gonna go swim today. I’m not feeling too good.” Kagami’s face scrunched up slightly and he moved to sit down heavily beside him.

“What’s up, man?”

“Nothing, nothing! I’m just feeling kind of… _off_? I guess?” Kagami hummed thoughtfully.

“Right…well, we still don’t know what the plan is for today so maybe you should bring it just in case.”

“…mmm…yeah, I guess so…”

“Great! Let’s go then.” Saruna squeaked in excitement as they continued their journey, disappearing from view.

 

_Fucking do-gooder. I hope he drowns._

Everything about Kagami sickened her now. She didn’t care that she had already set her plan in motion; didn’t care that she was about to _win_. She just wanted him out of her life for good.

Reality was a bitter pill to swallow for Mei, and she refused to accept the facts: Aomine didn’t want her. Not only that, she’d been just like all the rest. Mei had thought that Aomine had seen she was different; that she was better than all the other women he’d been with. But not only had he not seen her how she viewed herself and had cast her aside, he’d instead gone for Kagami.

 _A complete Neanderthal. It’s a fucking_ insult _._

She’d never taken Aomine to be an idiot but clearly he was. She was going to have to work that out of him when they finally got together. He was going to have to be loyal to only her, and she would not accept him putting her below anyone else.

_Deities should be treated as such…the same goes for trash._

Just thinking about Kagami made her stomach turn. She didn’t think she’d ever hated someone as much as she did him. He’d stolen everything for her and she promised that she would return the favour.

“…Mei?”

“Oh! Sorry, I was just day-dreaming there.” She turned to smile sweetly at Alex. “What was that?”

“I asked you where you think we’re going today?”

“Well, somewhere fun no doubt! I can’t wait to find out!”

“Same here!” The blonde grinned and squinted up at the sky. “It’s absolutely blazing today! Make sure you pack loads of sunblock.”

“Oh I _have_ …if I’m being honest with you though, I’m not feeling too amazing today. Kind of weak and achy…a little bit nauseous too.” Alex frowned slightly.

“Oh that sucks! Are you still taking the medication I gave you?” Mei nodded.

“Oh yes, definitely! It worked _wonders_. But I don’t know, this feels like a _different_ kind of sickness…I hope I’m not coming down with something.” Alex delved into her bag to rummage through it in search of some kind of remedy, and Mei used the opportunity to shoot a sly smirk at Momoi from underneath her sunhat. The pink-haired woman clenched her jaw and didn’t rise to it but she knew she had got to her.

Out of everyone on the ship, she knew Momoi posed the biggest threat to her. Since the very beginning, she’d been openly hostile and had wanted to keep her and Aomine as far apart as possible. Mei knew she had burned after finding out about Aomine’s slip up and whilst she knew Momoi wasn’t smart enough to suspect she’d tampered with his condom she likely suspected that Mei could be hinting that she was pregnant anyway. It wasn’t like condoms couldn’t tear every once in a while, especially if a sex-fiend like Aomine was using them, so it would be easy to point the finger at him for the ‘unfortunate slip-up’ when she finally revealed she was expecting.

_She’s a silly bitch, but she a persistent one._

And the rest of them were either too stupid, she thought, staring at Alex’s golden crown, or ignored her.

_Ha! Sooner or later, I’ll be all they can think about._

Just the thought of systematically destroying all of them soothed her but made her heart race with excitement at the same time. She couldn’t wait.

 

“So, what’s _really_ wrong with you?” Takao’s shoulders stiffened and the door closed firmly behind him and he turned to look at Kagami warily.

“ _No_ -”

“I knew it! She gets it from you!” Takao eyed Saruna speculatively and she blinked innocently back at him.

“Not **_her_** , Suzi! What’s with this denial? What, you think I can’t _tell_?! I’m your best friend!”

“Actually, about that, Suzi-”

“We can talk about that later. What we need to talk about now is _you_. I don’t get it, you were fine in the morning-”

“And I’m fine _now_ -”

“ _Bullshit_!” he said angrily, “there’s nothing ‘ _fine_ ’ about you now so don’t act like there is!” Takao started to get angry himself.

“Don’t make a huge deal out of _nothing_! You always do, and it’s so _unnecessary_! Just leave me to it, okay? I can handle-”

“Handle _what_?” Kagami narrowed his eyes at him, partly shielding Takao from the flaming coals that were burning a hole right through him. He didn’t know why he was trying so hard. Kagami would find out. He always did. He walked steadily closer to him. “Handle _what_. This better not be what I think it is because if it is I’ll-”

“You’ll fucking _what_?” he snarled. “Interfere like you always do?! Stay out of my damn _life_ -” Kagami grabbed both his wrists, holding him in place.

“Don’t you dare push me away. Takao…don’t.” Kagami’s eyes softened into that understanding look that he gave him whenever he got like this and it made Takao want to curl up into a ball and cry.

“I-”

“Don’t fight me on this. Don’t push me away. Don’t _hide_ yourself. You’ve got nothing to be ashamed of. You need to see that…let me help you…” Takao couldn’t lift his head. He didn’t want to see the ‘look’. He knew he’d break down.

“You’re always helping me…” he muttered, voice breaking. “When do _I_ get to help _you_?” Kagami laughed gently.

“Are you being serious right now? Like every single day, and then some. I wouldn’t be where I am now if it wasn’t for you. We _both_ know that. _This_? I guess this is just me trying to return the favour.” Like always, it was then that Takao knew it would get better. It always did, with Kagami around. He finally succumbed and walked into Kagami’s welcoming embrace, sighing as his strong arms wrapped around him.

“You know,” he murmured into his chest, “for a complete bonehead, you actually have a way with words…” He felt the rumble of Kagami’s laughter against his cheek and it relaxed him.

“I’ll save being offended for when you’re feeling better, asshole.” This time it was Takao’s turn to laugh.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever dude. It’s not like you’d _do_ anything anyway. The truth hurts.”

“So does a punch to the face-”

“Okay…what…in fact…no…what?” They both jumped, Kagami immediately letting go of Takao and whirling around to shield him. He highly doubted that he’d want to see _this_ particular face when he was feeling down.

 

“Why are you _here_ , Aho?”

“I mean…ditto?” He leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms as he searched Kagami’s face for an answer to what he’d just borne witness to.

 _Being with this guy is like having to compete with the entire fucking_ world _…who **doesn’t** want a piece of that ass?_

“I was getting my swimsuit!”

“I mean do you want to say it, or should I?” Kagami averted his gaze, blushing lightly in embarrassment.

“What I meant to say is I was helping Takao get _his_.”

“So it’s role-reversal day. You’re acting like _his_ mom and not the other way around?” Takao snickered and Kagami turned to scowl at him. At _both_ of them.

“Fuck you. And you. That’s the last time I’m helping _you_ out!” Takao grabbed his arm, clinging to it and fluttered his eyelashes at him.

“Awww, don’t say _that_! I wasn’t laughing! Just…choking?” Kagami rolled his eyes.

“But yeah, why are you here?”

“Because-”

“Because it’s time for us to go, Kagami Taiga. Of course, you’re perfectly welcome to stay behind on the ship but I presumed you’d get lonely, so I thought it best to call you both.” All three of them jumped as Akashi materialised behind Aomine.

“O-oh! I-uh-we’re coming now! Takao, got everything?” He nodded and they walked out of the door.

* * *

 

 

“It’s an absolute pleasure to have you here with us today! Sincerest apologies for the inconvenience caused by switching boats.” Their ‘host’, Pamela, had calm eyes and a serene, unflappable smile.

“Not at all. It’s to be expected considering the island’s residents.”

“Residents? There aren’t many houses here, Akashicchi…”

It was true. The island was fairly empty. It was a pretty small place, but the size was more than made up for by how beautiful it was. There was a secluded bay, shrouded by tall palm trees and the rest of the island looked like something directly out of a holiday advert for extremely exclusive, solitary relaxation spots. There were a few buildings further into the island-what looked like some bungalows in a village setting-but that was about it.

“That’s very perceptive of you.” She smiled again and Kise beamed back at her. Ordinarily, this would be the point where someone-Aomine-burst Kise’s bubble and told him they were being sarcastic, but he couldn’t even tell. She had this way of speaking that was so soft and gentle, it was difficult to tell what the true intention of her words were as you were automatically led into believing it she meant well. “Our residents don’t live on land.” And with that, she left them, walking towards the water and wading into it until she was waist-deep.

“What the heck is she _doing_?” Kise hissed to anyone who’d listen.

It wasn’t clear from where they were standing but she looked like she was patting the water. Kise looked anxiously at Akashi.

“Are you sure it’s safe being left alone here with her…I think she’s kind of… _crazy_ -OH **_LOOOK_**!” There were suddenly dorsal fins… _everywhere_.

“Welcome to Dolphin Bay. I really hope you enjoy your time here!”

 

And to be fair, they all did. To varying degrees.

It appeared Pamela had spent far too much of her life alone with the dolphins as she seemed to know all of them by name as well as their ages and backstories.

“…and this is Aie. She’s just under two years old now, and she’s the newest addition to the Moy family.” The dolphins themselves seemed bored of her story-telling and seemed to want to play with the unfamiliar visitors.

When she had invited them into the water, not everyone had been eager to join in. Kise, Momoi, Himuro, Alex and Kuroko had gone in immediately, with Mei slinking in behind them but staying at the shoreline. Kasamatsu had followed after coercing from his boyfriend. Akashi had had a few quiet words with Murasakibara and a few not so quiet ones with Aomine before they had entered the water too. Then, only three remained.

“What about Mido-chin?” Murasakibara grunted. He looked longingly at his abandoned bag of snacks.

“I have negligible interest in most aquatic life, mammals included.”

“Same, but Aka-chin still made me come in. So you should too. Aka-chin?”

“Unfortunately Atsushi, being the event organiser gives Shintarou a lot more leeway than you have. He’s free to skip the activity if he so pleases.” Murasakibara looked defeated and Akashi attempted to placate him. “He’ll be th eone missing out in the long run, trust me.” He nodded unwillingly as swam over to where the source of the excited squeaking was. Akashi cast one last undecipherable look Midorima’s way before joining the rest of them.

“By the way,” Pamela called, “feel free to explore the rest of the island if you get bored. Or you can join us any time!” Kagami gave her a thumbs up and she turned her attention back to the group. The pair shifted to a shady spot underneath the palm tree canopy.

“Wanna go check it out?”

“Mmmm…maybe later. Tired now.” He pushed Kagami down until he was lying flat on the sand. The redhead looked unimpressed to say the least.

“Why, though?” Takao lay down on top of him and promptly fell asleep.

“So this is how it’s gonna be, huh?” Of course he was ignored. He was pretty much talking to himself at that point. _Was_.

“Don’t _you_ dare get any ideas! I’m not a kennel-” Though he was heard this time, he was still ignored. Nigou padded over and curled up right next to him and followed Takao’s example.

“Great. Just… _great_. Oh well, at least…never mind.” His hopes had been dashed when the monkey on his mind made herself visible, climbing onto his chest and jumping about.

“Not gonna follow their lead?” She blinked and cocked her head. “Fair enough.” Kagami then did his best to amuse the baby monkey with only one free arm and a lot of creativity.

Eventually, Nigou was awakened by the sounds of his young charge’s excited chattering. Kagami noticed and heave a relieved sigh.

“I’m hoping this means you’re going to take her off my hands-AH!” Nigou lunged at him suddenly, and though their relationship had improved exponentially since this trip had started, Kagami still harboured intense distrust for their species and Nigou wasn’t much of an exception. Clearly though, he should have had more faith in his canine companion. The dog lay down heavily on his once free arm and went to sleep again. Or just closed his eyes and ignored him.

“Getting brave? You really are Kuroko’s dog, aren’t you?” Saruna looked expectantly at him, as if to say ‘what now?’.

“I mean, your guess would probably be better than mine.” She crawled closer to face and he blew a sharp gust of air at her in response. She scampered backwards and screeched happily. Then tried it again. And got the same response.

They played this game until Kagami started to feel light-headed.

“I’m out of steam, Saruna. Go sleep.” She wasn’t getting the hint so he closed his own eyes and waited. Eventually, he felt movement and peeled one eye open. She had curled up into a tiny, golden ball in the middle of his chest and appeared to have gone to sleep.

“That was quick-” He snorted with laughter as the monkey mimicked his early move, opening one eye to look at him. “You’re pretty smart, I’ll give you that. Go to sleep now.” She closed her eyes obediently. Whether she was actually asleep or not was anyone’s guess but Kagami had exhausted _himself_ and soon drifted off into the realm of dreams.

 

He awoke to something dripping on his face. Knowing it could be absolutely anything, he kept his eyes screwed shut.

“I know you’re awake. Stop acting, you suck at it.” The hot breath in his ear made him want to squirm but he maintained his façade.

“Playing hard to get, huh? I can deal…” Aomine seemingly disappeared and Kagami’s interest was piqued but he refused to fall for the bait. He’d win this.

“I’ve got something for you _Baka_ …” Kagami didn’t quite know how he did it, but even his stupid nickname sounded like a tempting promise when Aomine said it like _that_. His curiosity had been well and truly ignited and he was fighting the urge to open his eyes.

“I’m not going to wait all day…I mean, all you have to _do_ is open your eyes…or at least _say_ something so I know you’re listening.”

It was then that Kagami had an idea. He’d trick Aomine into thinking he’d won by yawning. No doubt the other man would think Kagami was about to speak and end up with a face-full of hot air. He could almost _see_ his victorious smirk twisting into the pissed look he wore so well.

“C’mon Kagami…you seriously don’t want to know what I have?” Kagami decided to put his plan into action, letting his eyelids twitch lightly before slowly opening his mouth wide and yawning. Or rather he _was_ …

Until _he_ got a mouthful of wet sand.

Aomine cracked up laughing as Kagami jerked up, throwing off Takao _and_ Nigou and started choking and spluttering. He rolled onto his front but forgot to take into account his dead arms that were unable to support him and he fell face-first into yet _more_ sand.

Aomine laughed even harder, tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes because of how funny he found it. Kagami was completely red, and was saying things Kuroko would be very unimpressed with.

“Aomine you _fucking bastard_ , what the hell was that for?!”

“My entertainment,” he replied when he’d finally calmed down a bit and Kagami’s mouth was relatively sand-free. “ _Fuck_ , I think I broke something.”

“I hope you did.” Kagami spat slightly, displacing more residual sand and grabbed his water bottle to rinse out his mouth, spitting the sandy water into the bushes. “Why the hell are you back anyways?” He squinted past him to the rest of the group that was still very much in the water, before blinking blearily at his watch. “It’s only like one-”

“What the _fuck_ is **that**?”

“What?!” Kagami whipped around in search of any potential danger (dogs) but Aomine ignored him and grabbed his hand.

“I never noticed before…your watch is basically a fossil.” Kagami snatched his hand back.

“Yeah, and what? I _like_ it!” he said defensively. Aomine put his hands up.

“Okay, okay, no need to have a hissy fit!” Kagami ignored him, mouth unconsciously pouting as he lay back down in the shade. He pulled the still sleeping Takao against him again and started rummaging behind him in his bags.

“So? Why are here?” he asked flatly, struggling slightly to get what he wanted out. Suddenly the bag was gone.

“What do you need?” Kagami sighed to hide his growing smile.

“The small towels, and another bottle of water.” Aomine had them out in no time.

“These ones?” He nodded and opened his hands out for them. Aomine then watched quietly as he methodically started wetting and folding the towels until they’d been turned into two compresses. The larger one was draped over the exposed skin of Takao’s shoulders and the smaller one went to his glistening forehead.

“He’s sucks in the heat…in extreme weather actually, but especially the heat.”

“So shouldn’t he be swimming then?”

“Maybe…but he’s not into it today, I guess…” Aomine’s mind flashed back to when he found the two of them in Takao’s room but he didn’t comment on it.

“Fair enough.” The redhead leaned back, resting on his forearms and squinted against the glare of the blazing sun to look up at Aomine.

 _My_ boyfriend _…_

_AHHHHHH!_

_Why though?_

_Because I know you wanted to._

“Are you intentionally avoiding my question?”

“What question?”

“Why are you here?” Aomine knelt on the sand next to him and Nigou shifted a bit to give him room.

“Be _cause_ …” he leaned in closer and Kagami braced himself. “I wanted to come and check on my one and only. Is that so wrong?” Kagami’s face flamed a shade Aomine christened ‘Stayed-Out-In-The-Sun-Too-Long Scarlet’.

“A-Aho…so unnecessary…” he mumbled. Aomine’s heart swelled.

_Cute. So fucking cute._

He came in even closer and kissed Kagami on his temple, trailing down until he reached the slightly sweaty skin of his neck and he paused, breathing in the scent that was unmistakeably _Kagami_. The heat had caused his shirt to start to stick to him, and right now it was clingy distractingly to the muscles on his torso…

“What is **_that_**?”

“Not this again…what’s _what_?” Aomine pointed to the lump in the middle of Kagami’s chest underneath his shirt. Kagami followed the line of his finger, forked eyebrows raising in surprise.

“Oh crap! Can’t believe I forgot...” He lifted the collar of his t-shirt. “You can come out now.” The lump moved higher, and Saruna poked her head out. “It must’ve been boiling in there.” She crawled the whole way out, moving back to sit where she was before. In the commotion earlier, Kagami figured he must’ve crawled inside his shirt to avoid getting up close and personal with the sand like the redhead had.

Aomine blinked at her hunched back as she groomed herself lightly and Kagami opened the water bottle and poured her a small cup before placing it next to her in the cleft between his pecs. She splashed in it excitedly and it was only when Kagami had the brief thought that he should probably move it before she had upended it over him. The water trickled down towards his neck where some of it pooled there and the rest continued down to the sand around him. She looked at him without a trace of guilt or apology.

Aomine grabbed her suddenly and put her on the sand then quickly poured her another one, and she began to amuse herself again. Kagami blinked, confused.

“That was nice of- _mmmm_ …” Aomine mouth attached to the dip where the water had pooled, drinking it all up before licking away all the residue. One of his hands played with Kagami’s now-soaked collar before slipping inside and creeping lower. In a fleeting moment of clarity, Kagami grabbed it.

“We’re not doing this with Takao here…” he panted, willing away his growing erection.

_Since when was my neck so fucking **sensitive**?_

_Since Aomine._

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll be quiet. Whether _you_ are is a different story.” Kagami had no idea what kind of risqué game Aomine was trying to play but his body was one-hundred percent down for it. Aomine continued to kiss and suck on his neck as his hand drew closer to its destination: Kagami’s nipples. He wanted to see if the redhead was as sensitive there as he was on his neck. He had high hopes…

 

“ _AH_! What the actual **_fuck_** , Tetsu!” He got up and turned around angrily, glaring at the inflatable ball that had just been Ignite Passed…

To the back of his head.

“I just wanted to give you a friendly reminder that this is a _family_ beach, Aomine-kun. So if you could stop inappropriately romancing Kagami-kun, that would be wonderful.” Kagami’s face exploded with colour knowing that everyone had been watching but Aomine didn’t seem the slightest bit ashamed. Just furious that he’d been interrupted.

“You’re lucky it wasn’t Kai-”

“I’ll show _you_ fucking Kai!” he growled, picking it up and storming over to a now-frightened Kise.

“Kurokocchi! Save ME!” he wailed.

“Language, Aomine-kun.”

Kagami closed his eyes to it. Whatever happened, happened. Saruna shared this mindset, crawling on top of him again, and sprawling out before going to sleep. Kagami stroked the top of her damp head before doing the same.

 

He woke up later to the sound of shifting next to him. Opening his eyes, he saw Takao stretching, the bones in his back popping.

“Good sleep?” he asked groggily. Takao nodded.

“Pretty amazing, actually. Thanks for these by the way.” He gestured to the towels.

“Nah, no problem. You wanna go walk around.” Takao nodded hesitantly.

“Actually…I kind of want to go alone for a bt if that’s okay.” Kagami watched him for a moment before smiling.

“Go for it. I’ll be waiting here for you when you get back.” Takao caught the underlying message and grinned at him.

“Cool. Laters!”

 

Kagami lay back down for the nth time that day but not to sleep, just to ‘rest his eyes’. He was drooling his way through an embarrassingly arousing dream with Aomine as the main focus when he felt something poking him in the side.

 _Well it’s definitely not_ my _dick this time…_

_Thank fuck for that._

“Mhhhmmm, yeah, watisit?” He opened his eyes, rubbing them tiredly and looked up. Then closed his eyes again, pinched himself and repeated the process a lot less tiredly. Nothing changed.

“Uhhhh…are you lost?” Midorima quirked an eyebrow.

“Hardly.” Kagami looked around, even more confused and slightly worried.

 _Who wouldn’t be?! What the hell is_ Midorima _doing here?!_

Kagami was many things, but he wasn’t dumb…

…

Kagami was many things, but he wasn’t _completely_ dumb. He knew there was no love lost between him and Midorima. Whilst he personally had nothing against the giant genius, he knew the sentiments weren’t exactly returned. They definitely didn’t hate each other, but their relationship (in its non-existent entirety) left a lot to be desired.

So seeing the pale man looming over him as soon as he’d woken up had felt a bit like a bad dream.

“Takao…isn’t here…you know…”

“The common consensus with glasses is that they improve your eyesight and not the reverse.” Kagami blinked slowly and Midorima fought the urge to roll his eyes.

_One can certainly see the similarities between him and Aomine, though one case is evidently more severe than the other._

“I’m not dumb, okay? Just slow.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“ _Right_ …well, why’d you decide to ‘grace me with your presence’ then?” He couldn’t help but feel a bit smug at his fancy language.

“Do not feel the need to force that which does not come naturally to you. I assure you, I am well versed in communicating with those on your level.” Kagami rolled his eyes; what Takao saw in him remained a mystery.

“Fine then. Why are you here?” Midorima broke eye-contact, looking towards the sea.

“I was merely enquiring after Takao’s whereabouts.” Kagami smirked.

_So even Midorima can get whipped? Crazy world._

_Said the-_

_Oh, shut up._

“Why? Worried about him?” he teased, earning himself a glare.

“Hardly. I merely wanted to know in the interest of keeping track of everyone’s whereabouts, in case we have to leave prematurely-”

“So you’re worried about him.” Kagami grinned. “Well don’t. He’s just gone for a walk. He’ll be back whenever.” Midorima relaxed almost imperceptibly. Almost.

“Now that you’re here though…what exactly went down with you and Takao this morning? I haven’t seen him like that in a while…” Kagami let the question hang and watched Midorima carefully. The other man adjusted his glasses and the glare made it impossible for the redhead to see his eyes from the angle he was at.

“I do not know what you are referring to.”

“ _Sure_ you don’t. Well whatever. I’m not going to interfere… **but** …” Kagami’s eyes changed ever so slightly, there was a fierce, protective flame burning so strong in the very depths of his ruby orbs that it changed the air around him. “It’s a bit weird coming from me and I kind of feel like a hypocrite but I guess I see where he was coming from now…” He tilted his head up and stared at Midorima with such intensity he couldn’t look away.

“Don’t do anything to him that I wouldn’t do. And I mean that. Me and Takao…we have a shitload of history. He means more to me than almost anyone…don’t hurt him. He doesn’t need that. He doesn’t _deserve_ that.”

Midorima was about to say something in response when they heard excited clapping behind them.

“My boyfriend and my best friend talking?! Today is a _great_ day!”

“Oh! You’re back already? That was fast.”

“Kagami. I’ve been gone over an _hour_ …did you fall asleep again?”

“M-Me? _No_ , obviously…” He inconspicuously covered the wet patch of sand caused by him saliva with his hand.

 _I’m pretty sure he doesn’t even know the_ meaning _of the word ‘subtle’. But he’s too_ cute _, I can’t burst his bubble just yet._

“Whatever you say, dude…So what was your little chit-chat about?” Kagami jerked his thumb upwards forgetting that he was supposed to be hiding the evidence. Takao chuckled.

“He was worried about you and wanted to know where you were.” Midorima shot him a poisonous look which was lost in translation.

“ _You’re welcome_.” Kagami mouthed, giving him an encouraging thumbs up and getting up. He walked off, giving the two of them room to talk and went to go and do his own questioning.

 

“Why are you lurking in the bushes like a stalker?” Aomine thought he was going to have a heart attack.

“You’ve been spending too much time with Tetsu!” he hissed, clutching at his chest.

“There you go again, avoiding my questions. This is become a habit. Kick it, before it’s too late.” Kagami deadpanned, unimpressed by Aomine’s theatrics.

“Shut it.”

“Or _what_ , Aho? Will _you_ shut me up instead?” Kagami realised his words could very easily be misinterpreted and his cocky smile and confidence vanished in a flash. “T-That wasn’t w-what I meant-”

“Really now?” Aomine wasted no time in gaining the upper hand. “It didn’t seem like much of a mistake to me. I might just have to take you up on your challenge…” he leered.

_Please do._

“NO! I mean, no, that wasn’t what I meant so don’t twist things…punk!” Aomine snorted with laughter.

“So are you going to tell me why you were lying in wait here?”

“No.” Kagami pursed his lips slightly and Aomine grabbed his hand, dragging him even further away from Takao and Midorima. “It’s nothing to worry your pretty, little head about, okay? Now let’s find a quiet spot and pick up where we left off…”

“AHO!”

 

Aomine had arrived just in time to hear the end of Kagami’s bold statement to Midorima. There were no prizes for guessing who he was talking about but to hear Kagami unabashedly stating his _love_ -because realistically, that’s what it was- for Takao…it caused more than a pang of jealousy to shoot through Aomine’s heart. He was jealous of Takao, and the history he shared with Kagami. Who knew how many years they’d shared interrupted that Aomine could never have. He couldn’t help but feel inferior because of it. He wanted as space in Kagami’s heart as Takao had.

He snorted lightly. Who was he kidding? He wanted what Himuro, Alex and Takao had combined…with _interest_. He was greedy, selfish and had a jealous streak. Why deny it? He knew it and he was pretty sure everyone else around him knew that too, and Kagami was no exception. He wanted to covet his attention, his affection. And Takao was getting in the way of that.

He didn’t hate Takao, not at all. He could acknowledge what a cool guy he was. But when it came to Kagami, everyone became an enemy or at the very least a potential threat. And while Alex and Himuro were eliminated for being relatives, as irrational as it was he couldn’t give Takao the same leeway. ‘Just friends’ or not, he knew how these things worked. He’d done his fair share of stealing and seducing and as a result, he couldn’t outright trust Kagami with anyone.

_He’s fucking **mine**._

“What are you thinking about?”

“Huh?”

“Your head looks like it’s about to explode.” He snickered childishly and Aomine punched him on the arm.

“Laugh it up while you can. I can’t wait to see how big you talk when I have you-”

“Have him _what_ , Aomine-kun?” Kagami then got front row seats to Aomine backtracking at high speed in the face of an unamused Kuroko Tetsuya.

 

Takao couldn’t lie, Kagami’s words had put him at ease.

Before he’d left on his walk, he’d been drifting in and out of sleep and had heard fragments of Kagami’s conversation with Aomine. He couldn’t swallow down the envy that had arisen at how domestic they sounded. He craved the same easy communication with Midorima. But he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t partly down to Kagami’s nature. He doubted there would be many people who would claim Aomine was an approachable guy pre-Kagami but the redhead had managed to open him up to the level he was at now. It was pretty miraculous.

Despite this, when he’d come back to see Kagami and Midorima in the middle of what looked like an intense conversation, he’d had this irrepressible urge to break them up.

Unlike Kagami, he-like almost everyone else-could see the allure Kagami held. There was something irresistible about the redhead that just drew people to him. What made it even more potent was the fact that he was completely oblivious to the effect that he had on people. He himself had fallen victim to his charm years ago, and had stayed after falling for the person he was. Kagami was a beautiful person, inside and out. Takao was more than man enough to admit it; was _comfortable_ with admitting it because it was completely true.

But sometimes, very rarely, deep down, he wished Kagami wasn’t so… _Kagami_. Even though neither party had shown the remotest interest in each other, he couldn’t completely obliterate the absurd worry that they would begin to see things for each other that Takao didn’t have. It was an unreasonable insecurity, and even if Midorima _did_ have a roving eye, Kagami would rather die that betray him like that. He didn’t question the redhead’s loyalty.

 _I question_ my _sanity…_

When he’d caught the look on Aomine’s face as he watched the two of them, it had unsettled him. Was the bluenette seeing the same potential relationship he was? It seemed so judging by the unmasked jealousy that flashed across his sapphire eyes. He didn’t like it either.

Aomine’s unconscious response made him feel better about his own unrealistic musings. He certainly felt that they were a lot more justified. They weren’t, but it fed his delusion.

But now, thanks to Kagami’s evasive action, they were alone together. And Takao was a blank page; he had no idea what to say.

“Did I hurt you?” The words were so soft, Takao almost thought he was imagining things until he saw his eyes. He turned away slightly and pasted on a smile.

“Me? Of _course_ not! I just-”

“Takao…please do not lie to me.”

“I’m **not**!” he insisted.

“So why did you avoid me?”

“I wasn’t avoiding _you_ , I just needed to talk to Kagami, is all. Don’t take it too seriously. I’m fine, _we’re_ fine!”

“We are, are we?”

“Yes, we _are_!” he stressed with a stubborn set to his jaw.

“I am a scientist by nature…” he murmured.

“Huh-!” Midorima grabbed his hand and dragged him into the bushes and trees where they were hidden by the foliage.

“What are you _doing_ -”

“I am testing your statement. Kiss me.”

Takao stared incredulously up at him with a blush already starting to stain his own cheeks.

“What do you mean-”

“What else could I mean?” he asked, cutting him off again. “Everything is fine between us, so I see no need for hesitation.” Takao had been cornered. He was right. Normally Takao would’ve leapt at the chance but now he was struggling to make basic eye-contact. Takao was an awful liar at the times when it counted most. Similarly to Kagami, who was a terrible liar all-round. But like Kagami, he was also stubborn. And this time around, he was determined to see his lie through.

_I’ll prove it._

Screwing his eyes shut, he stretched up on his tiptoes and made to peck his on the cheek. Unfortunately for him, Midorima had anticipated he’d try to take the easy way out and turned his head at the last minute so their lips met.

_Peck on the cheek, peck on the lips. Same difference._

Except it quickly stopped being a peck when Midorima angled his head to deepen it. Takao groaned softly and his hands came up to grasp the back of his neck and he heard the bones in his back click slightly from the effort. Midorima heard it too, and lifted him higher pushing him against the tree directly behind him. It was only natural for Takao to wrap his legs around his waist, still kissing him.

_Crap, he’s moving too fast._

Midorima rolled his hips then and Takao moaned giving the other man the opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth as he ground their pelvises together again. Takao felt his control slipping and panicked.

“STOP!” He shoved him away suddenly, sliding down the tree trunk to the ground with a muted thump. Midorima didn’t offer to help him up; the vibes Takao was giving off were almost… _hostile_. Defensive. A warning?

“Stop…I can’t. Not now…” He rubbed the back of his hand across his tingling lips. He wanted to forget the feeling. Maybe then he wouldn’t feel like such a slave to it.

Without waiting for him to respond, he essentially fled the scene, not turning back once.

Midorima stood stock still, watching him leave.

 

Not once had he called him Shin-chan.

 

* * *

 

 

“I sincerely hope all of you enjoyed today’s activities _however_ you chose to spend the day.” Akashi (and almost everyone else) looked pointedly at the necklace of love-bites Kagami was sporting. The redhead felt his face heat up and elbowed Aomine hard in the side. The bluenette ignored the pain, mouthing at the marks he’d made with pride.

“Because of the nature of our next stop, I’m obliged to give you more information on it so that you are adequately prepared. Thus, it would be in your best interests to pack enough for a two-night stay. What you chose to pack and not pack is entirely up to you. That will be all for tonight. I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow morning.”

With that, people began to drift to their own rooms, to the bar or downstairs to amuse themselves with all the ship had to offer before going to bed.

It was only Mei who crept down towards the crew’s cabins after going to her room, tapping twice on one of the doors before being let inside.

“Did you miss me?” she whispered into the dark, her eyes growing accustomed to the lack of light as she moved forward, seeking out the bedside lamp. Once on, the room was illuminated with a faint glow, but it was enough to see the pale, blonde man sitting on the bed. He nodded, his face colouring.

“How was your day?” he asked gently.

“Awful.” She sat down beside him and leaned against him, silently urging him to run a hand through her soft hair. He got the hint and complied. She hummed in pleasure. “I mean, what would you expect when all of them actively hate me? They make me feel like a complete outcast whenever I’m with them.”

“That’s such a shitty thing for them to do.” Harrison Windsor had only been working as a shipwright on the _Sea Voyager II_ a few months, which was nothing compared to the rest of the crew. The Miracles’ cruise had been his first long trip, so he hadn’t really known what to expect. He’d obviously heard of them, but had no idea what they’d actually be like in the flesh. He had been completely blown away by their beauty and the aura that surrounded them but he had to admit, at first, though intimidating, they had come across as surprisingly lovely people. Especially Momoi, Alex, Takao and the redhead, Kagami.

But that had been before he’d started talking to Mei. He’d spotted her crying in one of the secluded lower rooms after the first couple of days and it had been impossible to ignore her. A beautiful woman, weeping alone? He wouldn’t allow it; that wasn’t how he’d been raised. It was only after approaching her and asking if she was okay that everything had come pouring out: how they all had a hidden side to them and how they bullied and belittled her at every opportunity they got, especially Kagami and Momoi. How they’d brainwashed Aomine into tossing her aside. How lonely she felt…

His heart had gone out to her, and since then, he had done his best to keep her company when he could and be her confidante. It made him feel a bit special that she trusted him enough to let him in on her most private thoughts, as well as seek his opinion. It made him feel loyal to her, and as a result he couldn’t help but resent the Miracles and all their foul guests.

He burned with anger on her behalf and she lifted her head slowly.

“Don’t waste your energy over it. I’m okay, honestly. Besides…none of that matters. When I’m with _you_ , I feel perfect. And that’s all that counts.” She pressed herself into his side slightly so she could give him a kiss on the cheek but all he could focus on was the heat radiating through the thin silk of her nightdress. He could feel her soft, firm body underneath and it was doing things to his anatomy that he struggled to supress.

“What’s wrong?” She looked up at him confused, her blue, doe eyes enchanting. He swallowed roughly.

“N-Nothing!”

“It doesn’t sound like nothing. It’s okay, you can tell me. I thought…I thought we trusted each other.” She looked crushed, and it made his heart hurt.

_I don’t want to tarnish her innocence, or destroy her trust but I need to get it off my chest, even if she doesn’t feel the same way…_

“I don’t want you to think I was using you, or abusing your trust as a friend because that’s not it at all…but I really like you Mei…these past few days have been-”

“Magical…” she breathed and he dared to look at her with hope in his eyes.

“S-Seriously? You mean that?” She bit her lower lips slightly, nodding and wiping away the tears that had started to form. He grabbed her hand at wiped them for her.

“I knew there was something different about you from the moment I saw you…that’s why I kept following you everywhere like a lovesick puppy…” she laughed at herself, and Harrison didn’t know if he’d ever seen a woman more beautiful, more _pure_ …

 _I’ve fallen for her. This_ angel _…_

“Mei…”

“That’s one of the reasons I had to come here tonight…we’re going away for two nights, and I don’t know how I’ll manage without you…I’ll miss you _so_ much.” She clung desperately to him like a lost child and he embraced her, not wanting to ever let go.

“You’ll be back before you know it and I’ll be waiting here for you…”

“Harrison…I want to have something to remember you by. I don’t think I’ll be able to cope otherwise…” The blonde looked cautiously at her. If his superiors found out he was in a relationship (or starting one) with one of the guests, he’d be fired on the spot and his reputation would be tarnished. The _Sea Voyager II_ crew prided themselves on their discrete, professional manifesto and it was one of the things that attracted so many high-profile guests to their ship.

“W-Well, it depends, what do you want?” She stared down at her clasped hands, nervously playing with her fingers before taking a deep breath.

“Tonight…”

He wanted to say no. To protect her purity and prove that he wanted more from her than just her body. But as soon as her lips met his, with almost clumsy sincerity, he knew it was all over.

She gently guided him to his peak, whispering loving encouragement and praise. They came together and lay in each other’s arms when they were through.

“I don’t want to leave…” He kissed the top of her head.

“I know, I know…but you have to. Don’t worry, my love, I’ll see you soon enough.” She reluctantly got up and wrapped herself tightly in her nightgown before blowing him a kiss and stealing out of the room into the night. He stared after her, adoration plain on his face. He didn’t think he’d done anything worthwhile in life to have been rewarded with such a wonderful woman so maybe it was all down to luck.

_That, or I must have been some famous, freedom-fighter in my previous life._

He chuckled to himself, closing the door firmly and going to sleep.

 

 

It was only in the privacy of her room that Mei allowed herself to laugh.

 _What a pathetic loser. To think that_ I _could ever be infatuated with a spineless worm like him? It’s almost stomach-turning._

She stripped, throwing the negligee into the bin. Just looking at it made her shudder. He’d been a pitiful lay; not only was his penis small but he also had no idea how to use it. She’d had to do all the work. But she didn’t mind.

Because her plan was coming together smoothly. So smoothly, even she couldn’t help being the tiniest bit surprised. Everything was sliding into place. By the end of the week, she’d return to Sert as the future Mrs Aomine Mei, she’d have the world at her feet…

And Kagami would be out of the way for good.

 

* * *

 

 

“Gosh, I’m _so_ jealous it’s not even **funny**!” Kise threw himself backwards onto the bed with a heavy sigh. Kasamatsu closed the door behind him, yawning. The dolphins had been gifted with boundless energy and stamina, something that he just didn’t have. Well, it was either that or he was aging faster than he thought.

“Jealous of what?” He yawned again, stripping his shirt off and getting ready to go to sleep. ‘Shower then bed’ had been his mantra for the past hour or so and he couldn’t wait to fulfil it.

“Kagamicchi!” Kasamatsu paused and turned to him.

“What? Why?” Kise looked unimpressed, to say the least.

“I’ve told you this before, isn’t it _obvious_?!”

“I mean, it depends what ‘it’ is…” Kasamatsu compared the two men in his head. In his mind, there was little wrong with Kagami. Very little. Aside from being ‘a bit dim’ and painfully naïve from time to time, that was practically the extent of his major faults. Great looking, beyond gifted at basketball based on the impromptu games they’d had on the lower deck, and an all-round friendly guy. That being said, Kise was… _Kise_. So Kasamatsu didn’t understand the envy, there wasn’t anything Kagami had that Kise didn’t have already.

“Senpai, sometimes I think you do things like this on purpose.” He pouted.

“What?!” Kasamatsu exclaimed starting to get frustrated. “If you’d just _tell_ me-”

“Aominecchi is _all_ over him…” Kise stared up at the ceiling with glossy eyes. “So much P. D. A…” he murmured.

“Uh…and…?”

“ ** _AND_**?! Sen _pai_!” He sat up immediately, fixing him with an accusing, teary glare. “ _Excuse_ me for being jealous that someone’s boyfriend constantly shows him some affection! I can’t help but want that for myself you know! I feel like I’m always chasing after _you_ -!”

Kasamatsu shoved him back down on the bed, causing a startled gasp to leave his lips. He tried to get up again but the other man pinned him down.

“What-”

“So what? Should I fuck you now? Work you out and love you so hard you scream the ship down? Would _that_ be ‘affectionate’ enough for you?” Kise tried to regulate his breathing and his heart beat but he didn’t have a hope in hell of doing it. He hadn’t seen this side of Kasamatsu before and it almost scared him as much as it excited him. His eyes were burning with so much passion and possessiveness it made Kise feel meek. He regretted ever opening his mouth about it.

“I-”

“Just don’t be dumb, Kise.” The blonde took the insult quietly; he’d been asking for it in his opinion.

“Alri-”

“Yeah Aomine’s crazy about Kagami. That’s obvious. I don’t think even _he’s_ realised just how deep in it he is.” Kise couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows in surprise. What had Kasamatsu seen that he hadn’t?

“Wha-”

“But me not being all over you doesn’t in any way mean…” he closed his eyes briefly and muttered something to himself, before opening them again and the look he gave Kise grabbed him by the heart and wouldn’t let go. “It doesn’t mean that _I’m_ not crazy about **_you_**.” Piece said, he got up and went straight to the shower, hoping that the hot water would wash away his embarrassment.

“Annoying _brat_ …” he muttered, fighting the urge to fan his red cheeks.

The door to the bathroom closed, and Kise lay staring up at the ceiling in shocked wonder.

 _Since when was the bed so soft? Why do I feel so light? Am I…am I_ dead _?!_

 _Mmmmm, noooo..._ **BUT** _…_

_BUT?!_

_You’re_ probably _…_

 **_Yes_ ** _?!_

_Probably…in love…_

Kise turned and grabbed a pillow, covering his burning face with it. His hands were shaking and his heart was racing. He felt like he was about to throw up rainbows. He had all the signs.

_Crap._

_Oh_ crap _._

_I think I love him…_

* * *

 

 

They were all ready to leave by nine o’ clock next morning. Not without griping from a few of the usual suspects of course.

“Damn, it’s so early it’s probably still fucking yesterday…”

“Language, Daiki.”

“Language, Dai-chan.”

“Language, Aomine-kun.”

“Uhhhh, you do realise that kind of…makes no sense, right? Because, like, time-travel…uh…” All four turned to look at puzzled redhead. “ _What_?!” He leaned closer to Himuro. “I didn’t say something dumb, did I?” His brother just laughed, leaving Kagami to huff quietly.

“I must commend all of you for getting here on time with limited fussy. Yes, Atsushi, I _am_ looking at you. No need to be embarrassed, we all know mornings aren’t your strong point, especially on holidays.” It was then his turn to huff as Himuro laughed at him instead. Kagami couldn’t help but feel grateful that he’d deflected the ‘negative’ attention.

“Once again, we will be unable to progress further in this ship due to the secrecy surrounding the location of the islands. As we have signed a confidentiality agreement with the owners, we are obliged to-”

“Island ** _s_**?” Few people would’ve dared to interrupt Akashi. Even fewer would’ve gotten away with it. Kagami was either extremely courageous, or incredibly stupid. Chances were, he was a healthy mix of both. He also wanted to get back at him a bit for making him feel like an idiot. He was more than accustomed to the feeling however, when it wasn’t justified it didn’t sit right with him. He soon found out though, that he would’ve been better off keeping silent. Because no one trumped Akashi when it came to being needlessly petty.

“ _Someone_ is perceptive despite the early morning. It would seem Daiki didn’t wear you out completely last night, though no doubt he’s saving his assault for later. Best of luck, Kagami Taiga.”

K.O. The match goes to: Akashi Seijuro.

Kagami choked on his own spit, coughing and spluttering as Aomine stared in amused surprise, though he made no move to deny the claim. Alex and Takao started laughing so hard they had to sit down, Momoi and Kise couldn’t stop giggling and even Kasamatsu failed to swallow his quiet laughter at Kagami’s demolition. Akashi’s face betrayed nothing but nothing would’ve been more fitting on his face than a full out smirk.

“I trust that you have all your things ready. The boats are set to arrive in the next few minutes so if you could make your way to the port-side boat station.”

As they walked over to the small boats, Akashi turned to Kagami.

“I trust that you took no major offence to my joke.” It wasn’t as much of a joke as he was trying to make out and they both knew it. Despite promising otherwise, Aomine had been acting like he’d been sex-starved for years. Not only was he always at the redhead’s throat, _literally_ , but he made no apologies for who saw the act _or_ the aftermath. Everyone was more than aware of Aomine’s reputation. Everyone _knew_ Kagami wasn’t safe when he was alone with Aomine.

“Aha-ha, I…uh, I, of course not?”

“Splendid.” He walked on ahead to discuss final plans with the ship’s captain and almost as soon as he’d gone, a _very_ familiar arm snaked its way over his shoulders.

“I trust that you-”

“Don’t. You. Dare…” he hissed menacingly, pushing Aomine away and walking on ahead.

“ _WHAT_? It ain’t even my **fault**!”

“Like fuck it isn’t, you pervert…” he muttered.

“Language, Kagami-kun.”

“Hmm? Oh yeah, sorry.”

“Don’t be too hard on him. Besides, it’s as Akashi-kun said. Aomine-kun has yet to make a serious move so take every day as blessing. You never know when it will be your last. For you _or_ your ‘ass’. Figuratively speaking.” Kagami gaped at him as he walked away, pets in tow, and heard the laughter at Kuroko’s statement in the background.

“I hate all of you. So damn much.”

“That’s nice, Taiga.”

 

The boats they got on were weird to say the least. They were akin to floating glass houses, only the glass was heavily tinted and, as they quickly discovered when they got on, on both sides meaning people couldn’t see inside and they certainly couldn’t see out.

As there were two boats, they split into smaller groups.

“Ka-”

“No.”

“Bu-”

“No.”

“It-”

“No.” Kagami ignored him and stepped into the other ship, pulling Kuroko and Takao with him. Nigou jumped in with Saruna clinging tightly to his back and Kise and Kasamatsu climbed in after them. Mei was the final person to get on before their guide closed the heavy glass door and they set off. Aomine stared in disbelief at Kagami’s ‘betrayal’, rooted firmly to the ground.

“Come on Dai-chan. The sooner you get in, the sooner we can get there.” She tugged him lightly towards the other available boat and soon they were all seated inside.

The soothing music seeping from the speakers and the fact that they couldn’t see what was going on outside made it easy to lose track of time in the boat. Their captain had also asked over the intercom for them to turn their phones off before a guide had gone round collecting all their electronic devices and watches. Midorima’s internal struggle to do so had been obvious and, as always, nothing cheered Aomine up quite like ribbing his green-haired friend.

“Don’t worry, four eyes. I’m pretty sure your companies will be just fine without you constantly getting in the way. Hell, they’re probably throwing a damn party as we speak.”

“I suppose the same sentiments can be applied to Kagami-”

“And where the fuck is Takao then-”

“Gentlemen, settle down.” Akashi smiled, fixing his gaze on Aomine. “Though I can’t help but point the finger at you for starting the fight this time around, Daiki.” Momoi snickered. “Plus, if you don’t gain better control over your use of profanities, I’ll be starting a swear-jar for you.”

Aomine crossed his arms and looked out of the window, looking like the quintessential scolded child. Until he felt everyone watching him and realised he couldn’t even see out of the windows.

 “Mine-chin hasn’t woken up yet.” Murasakibara yawned.

“True, Atsushi, true.” Aomine could hear the amusement in Himuro’s voice and suddenly he empathised a lot more with Kagami. Being the dumb one kind of sucked.

_Not having Kagami with me sucks._

_Wait._

_What?_

It had only been a few minutes, so why was he getting so hung up over it?

He didn’t want to think about it, about _anything_ , so he lay down, head in Momoi’s lap, and went to sleep.

 

Momoi could barely sit still she was so thrilled. Since Kagami’s entrance into their lives, and more specifically, Aomine’s, he’d slowly started to convert into a clingier version of the man they once knew.

 

Momoi refused to tell anyone.

 

But this was her **favourite** Aomine.

 

Her hands trembled slightly as she argued whether she should run her hands through his hair. Just to see if it was as soft as she remembered, of course. It _had_ been a while after all.

Alex laughed softly beside her.

“Just do it,” she whispered temptingly, “he won’t wake up. Taiga _never_ does, and they’re pretty much cut from the same cloth, right?”

“Right!” Momoi whispered back, emboldened. She ran her hand hesitantly through the close-cropped navy blue hair and sighed. It was even _softer_ than she remembered.

That was pretty much Aomine in a nutshell: was softer than he looked.

Well…maybe not _completely_ …but to a select few he was. And Momoi was lucky enough to be one of those people.

He leaned into the touch and mumbled something, starting to drool in her lap. Her heart clenched.

_Official winner of the cutest thing I’ve seen today! And a strong contender for the overall competition!_

Alex practically _saw_ the love-hearts in Momoi’s eyes and chuckled ruefully. Their relationship was heart-warming to see. One would never expect it when looking at the two of them on paper: nobody would guess their relationship was platonic, and to this extent? Not possible.

_Except, it is. Very possible._

It stirred her maternal urges, and she looked hopefully to Himuro.

“Sorry Alex, already occupied.” He pointed to the giant sleeping beauty in his own lap. Himuro had spent the past few minutes trying to pry his lollipop from his mouth so he wouldn’t choke on it, but either he wasn’t entirely asleep or was as unrealistically strong when asleep as he was awake. It wouldn’t surprise Himuro in the slightest if that was the case.

Alex sighed in acceptance and closed her eyes. She’d probably end up needing the energy later on.

 

* * *

 

 

“Attention passengers. We have arrived at our destination. Please take care when leaving the ship and I hope you enjoy your stay at Spyra.”

“SPYRA?! As in _the_ **Spyra**?! WOW.” Alex gawked in disbelief at Midorima who adjusted his glasses saying nothing, but the very perceptive among them could detect the slightest hint of pleasure at the praise.

“I can’t help but be impressed at your knowledge of its existence…” Akashi quirked, something dancing in his maroon eyes. “What did you say your background was again?”

“Oh, I’m a gossip first and foremost,” she laughed “but I’m not as young as I look! I’ve been around, heard some things…you know.” Akashi laughed lightly at her self-deprecating humour but the look in his eyes remained unchanged. If anything, it gleamed slightly brighter.

“When put like that, it becomes understandable.” He smiled again, this time at all of them. “For those more lacking in worldly wisdom and experience, I’d like to invite you to see our home for the next three days. Though I feel Miss Satsuki should get first viewing, as this is _her_ birthday surprise.”

Momoi ran to the glass door, and their guide opened it with a flourish. Either she had ignored the warning given by their captain or she was just _that_ blown away, but she stumbled at the exit and plummeted face-first towards the wet sand.

Or she would have had a long arm not shot out and rescued her.

“Careful, Sa-chin. You’ll mess up your face.” Murasakibara carried her easily to shore and deposited her on safe ground. “Wow…this place is nice…something smells good.” Assessment finished, he walked over to the entrance where the rest of the party was waiting.

Though she was on solid ground, Momoi couldn’t find it in herself to walk normally. Her legs wouldn’t cooperate.

“Have you been drinking or something?” Aomine yawned. She blinked blankly up at him.

“Am I dead?”

“Are you-what? Fuck no-”

“Daiki.”

“I mean, _no_ , you’re at Spyra.”

 

Spyra.

 

More commonly known, to the very elite, as Eden. It went by that alias to minimise the chances of its identity being completely uncovered. It was one of the best kept secrets in the world of business and entertainment. An invitation-only destination where entertainment legends, moguls, tycoons and the filthy rich travelled; a place that redefined the meaning of the word ‘relaxation’.

 

Eden. Because it was catchier than ‘heaven’.

But that is exactly what it was.

 

* * *

 

 

“Midorin…I-I-I-I-I…” Aomine shook his head.

_Women. And spas. I just don’t fucking get it._

Just then, he heard a sob coming from the entrance and was graced with the sight of Kise lying prostrate on the ground, bawling like he had just entered the Promised Land.

_I say ‘women’…_

But he couldn’t even blame Kise (entirely). The place looked like some kind of ancient utopia. It had a _waterfall_.

_Fuck, four-eyes sure knows how to choose them._

He eventually grew tired of Momoi’s poor attempts at walking and picked her up, carrying her on his back as the two groups joined up again.

Kasamatsu had finally managed to pry Kise off the ground and he now stood, slightly swaying, his gazed fixated on some unknown point on the horizon. As soon as Aomine set Momoi down, she began to do the same. He shook his head again.

“Midorima-kun, this place is beyond incredible. How did you even find out about it.”

“I do not deign to take all credit for this. It was a joint effort. Unsurprisingly, Akashi has some kind of connection to the owner.”

“Really now, Shintarou, that’s too-!”

“MIDORIN!”

“AKASHICCHI!” Both men were thrown to the ground by the colourful cannon balls, though one handled it significantly better than the other.

“Now, now, Ryouta, I understand your gratitude and I’m humbled by it. However, I’m sure that when you look back on this, you’ll regret making such a mess of your expensive clothing. Why don’t we go inside instead so you can fully experience all Spyra has to offer?” The blonde nodded tearfully and allowed himself to be pulled up again by Kasamatsu as Akashi rose with dignity, lightly dusting his clothes like he hadn’t just been attacked.

On the other hand…

“M-Midorin, it’s _beautiful_! Thank you so, so, s-s-so…” she hiccupped, holding on to him tighter as he patted her back stiffly. Aomine cracked up laughing as Kagami took pity on the green-haired man, gently pulling Momoi away and letting her shed her tears of joy into his own shirt.

Midorima lay on the ground, wondering why he kept putting himself in such risky positions. He made a point to give Momoi a less extravagant gift next year. Because he didn’t need a PhD to know that constantly being tackled was bad for his health. He sighed.

“She’s just grateful. You did something really amazing for her, so stop acting like it’s a burden. We all know you’re a big softie anyways.” He looked up at the extended hand, and further to the smirking face of his boyfriend. The morning sun directly behind him gave him a dazzling halo that made his dark hair sparkle.

_Perhaps heaven is not such a bad name after all._

“Shin-chan…? You okay?” That name spoken from Takao’s lips was all the healing he needed.

“Perfectly fine. Do not feel the need to worry over nothing. It is a bad habit you need to get rid of.” Internally, he cringed at how harsh he sounded but outside his cool façade remained.

_I continue to push him away…why?_

Takao mumbled something and Midorima looked up.

“What was that?”

“Me?! Oh, nothing! Nothing…I said, let’s get going!” He grabbed Midorima’s hand and tugged him up, dusting him off quickly before walking back to where everyone else was.

Nigou started barking suddenly and Kuroko frowned.

“Don’t make a fuss, boy.” Kagami tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

“Uh, I think he’s…were they always there?” Kuroko looked up to see two robed people standing at the entrance with smiles on their faces.

“Welcome to Sprya. We are very happy to have you here with us.” The man gestured behind him. “If you would like to follow me.” The group began started walking and he nodded to the woman next to him. It was only as she moved forward to get their bags that they realised there were two people standing behind her, also there to help with their luggage. 

“Where the fuck do they keep coming from? It’s creeping me out.”

“From _inside_. And there’s nothing ‘creepy’ about it, it’s called being a normal human being. You should try it sometime.”

Kagami and Aomine brought up the rear of the group so it made it easier for Aomine to distance them. He grabbed Kagami by the waist, leaning down to whisper into his ear.

“Aw, babe are you still mad at me? I thought you’d calmed down.” Aomine’s close proximity was doing everything _but_ calm him and as always, he was struggling to hide it.

_So. Either you have a thing for pet names, Aomine…or **both**._

If he was being honest with himself, Kagami knew which one applied.

“Get _off_ me, Aho…we’re in _public_. This is what I mean-”

“What, so I can do it in private then?” he whispered, his hot breath causing the tiny hairs on Kagami’s neck to stand on end. “I’m down for that…” He stuck his tongue into Kagami’s ear and the redhead balked.

“Asshole! Don’t play dumb! You know _exactly_ what you’re doing!” He punched him hard on the arm, before dragging him towards the rest of the group. “Stop trying to stir shit up.”

Aomine shrugged and let himself be pulled.

_It was worth a try._

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m so glad you could make it, Seijuro! You haven’t changed one _bit_.” The wizened old man patted Akashi on the cheek before beaming at all of them.

“I would like to take this opportunity to welcome you all formally to Sprya, my paradise. I sincerely hope you enjoy your stay here. If you need _anything_ , don’t hesitate to let me know. We aim to cater to your every desire.”

Francoise Maleek was a nobleman, of very mixed heritage. He had built the resort from its bare bones into arguably the most impressive establishment of its kind. He owned a whole fleet of businesses but Spyra was unsurprisingly his pride and joy. Now, well into his retirement, he spent the majority of his time on the island while his sons and daughter managed the rest of his booming conglomerate.

Despite his unimaginable wealth, he was an extremely humble man, who valued his relationships with friends and family above all else. He never forgot those who helped him out and was well known to be an extremely compassionate and understanding old man. He couldn’t stand for injustice and one of the reasons he stayed at Spyra constantly was the fact that it was isolated from the sadness and depravity of the modern world. But he hadn’t always been like that. In his youth, he had been known for his excessive cruelty and unwavering persistence. If he made you a target, it was over for you.

Spyra had been the place where he had found himself; it had melted away all the greed, envy and bitterness caused by his many years at the top of the food chain and had transformed him into a loving, considerate and gentle person. Thus, he made it his aim to make Sprya a place for other people to do the same. His invitation-only admission made it easier for him to filter out detestable characters, but he knew better than anyone that there was a lot more bad than good in their world.

 

“How is your father doing?”

“Very well, thank you. And yourself?”

“Ah you know me. The older I get; the better I feel! And I’ve got people like your good friend here to thank for that. Shintarou-kun, such a _pleasure_ to see you again.”

“Likewise, Maleek-kun. I trust you are in good health?”

“Thanks to you, good man. And come now, it’s Francoise! Francoise! I’ll keep at it until you start saying it.” He laughed and patted Midorima’s hand. “But really, Seijuro, what a _group_! Like birds of paradise.” His sharp, bright eyes scanned over them, before alighting on Alex.

“Far be it from me to talk about age, but you appear to be a slightly more mature bloom. No less beautiful though, it must be said.” Alex giggled, blushing slightly.

“How could you tell?” They both laughed.

“May I enquire your name, lovely lady?”

“Alex. Alex Garcia. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr Maleek.”

“Please! For one as divine as you, it could only ever be Francoise.” He kissed her hand and she giggled again. Kagami made gagging noises in the background.

“Can it, Taiga! Let me enjoy being flattered for once!”

“Hey! _I_ flatter you!”

“You’re just a kid, honey. It’s _different_.”

“Whatever,” he grunted, not bothering to argue. He knew he wouldn’t get far and he’d been targeted enough for one day.

“Ah, so much beauty and no-one to share it with…lucky me.” He winked at her and she winked back. “Now, Seijuro, introduce me to the rest of your wonderful party!”

Akashi went around doing the introductions. Being on Spyra didn’t mean he was completely out of the loop. He made a point to keep updated with the world of business so he was more than familiar with the Miracles. And even with Kasamatsu. But when he reached Himuro and Kagami, he stopped.

“And who have we here?”

“Himuro Tatsuya and Kagami Taiga. They’re-”

“My boys!” Alex interjected quickly with a proud smile. “The older one and the baby.”

“I’m not-”

“What a stunning family. No doubt-”

“Grandfather! Where are you? Grandfather!” Francoise sighed with a fond but rueful smile.

“Talk of the devil and he shall appear. Giorgio!” he called. They all turned towards the sound of footsteps hurrying towards them and it wasn’t long before someone appeared.

Momoi gasped in surprise then realised she’d done it out loud and slapped her hands over her mouth. Francoise chuckled and beckoned the newcomer over.

“He _should_ have been here to meet you when I did, but as he’s always late to everything, it’s unsurprising that he couldn’t be here promptly.”

“Don’t worry, Grandfather, I intend on making up for lost time…”

“And _where_ is Christa?”

“ _Some_ where, missing out…”

“Apologies, friends, he’s not _usually_ this lousy when it comes to conversation. He must just be having an off-day-”

“Quite the opposite, Grandfather! I’m simply trying to take in this visual _feast_! Allow me to introduce myself! I am Giorgio Algo-Maleek and I _sincerely_ look forward to your stay here.”

 

Giorgio was a god.

His beauty was _intimidating._

He stood a centimetre or two shy of Murasakibara’s great height but was slightly more built, the muscles straining temptingly against the silk of his violet shirt.

He had shoulder-length, gently-waved, midnight-black hair, so black that it looked almost violet-tinged. Though the later might have been due to his almond-shaped violet eyes, slightly deep-set in his face. He had a strong, Roman nose, a full, sensual mouth and smooth olive skin. He had prominent sideburns and a five o’ clock shadow that highlighted his sharp jawline.

All aspects came together to create the rugged, _stunning_ specimen that stood in front of them, oozing masculinity.

“Why does that worry me?” his grandfather hummed. “Regardless, come and meet Seijuro. I don’t believe the two of you have met yet. But you’re nearly the same age so you should try to get along, no?”

“Your name precedes you, Giorgio. I’m already quite familiar with your brand.” Giorgio ran a modelling and advertising agency that was a standalone in its sector and completely untouchable; protected not only by its incomparable success but also his grandfather’s name that still had so much respect attached to it almost half a century later. Young, beautiful aspiring models flocked to his company as its reputation was stellar. The Generations had done some work with them but the two heads had never met in person.

“Ah!” Giorgio clapped, his teeth flashing brightly. “Likewise, Akashi, likewise! Generations really is the most impressive company out there these days.” Giorgio immediately recognised that all the rumblings he’d heard were true: Akashi was a force to be reckoned with and was anything _but_ a pushover.

_It would be better if I stayed on his good side._

“Please. Seijuro is perfectly fine. And that is truly high praise coming from yourself.”

“Seijuro it is then! I’ll leave it to you to do the introductions.”

For the second time that day, Akashi introduced all the Miracles and their guests. Giorgio met them with a blinding smile and a twinkle of his eye. His charm rivalled Kise’s but he had such a way with words that it was impossible not be drawn to him.

Even _Mei_ was impressed.

 _I’d heard of this guy but I’d never met him. He’s a god. What a face…what a_ **body.**

She licked her lips, watching him move across their party.

_I wonder if all the rumours are true…if so, then this holiday might not be so bad after all…_

 

There were, however, certain people who weren’t in love with their new host.

It was like a sixth sense.

At first, Kagami thought he was imagining things, that Aomine had put him on edge. But he soon realised it _wasn’t_ made up. What he was seeing was very, _very_ real.

As soon as Giorgio had introduced himself, Kagami had started to feel discomfort. And not just ‘mild but it’s cool because it will be gone before I know it’ discomfort. But full-blown, ‘he’s definitely watching me and it’s freaking me the fuck out’ discomfort.

To make matters worse, he wasn’t obvious. At _all_. It had been one of the reasons why Kagami had thought it was the product of an overactive imagination. But Giorgio was definitely playing mind games with him. He knew what he was doing but he wanted to fool Kagami into thinking he was innocent.

But the redhead caught him. When he thought no one was looking, his eyes would automatically lock on to Kagami.

It was then that he began to understand what prey felt like. Because he was feeling a _lot_ like that now.

The man’s violet eyes blazed a trail up and down his body, undressing him. He felt exposed and vulnerable and he hated it. But then when he’d turn to face him head on, Giorgio acted like he’d never been doing anything in the first place. It was messing with his head. He wondered why no one else could see it. Was he going crazy?

_I’ve **got** to be! Besides, he’s a married man! _

_According to who?!_ I _don’t see a wedding ring!_

_Christa? His grandpa said her name a while back._

_Oh_ **yeah** _! That’s low as fuck man…_

Kagami did his best to ignore him but Giorgio picked up on it and upped the stakes. He let Kagami catch him in the act this time, and gave him a hot, salacious look that left no doubt in his mind what his intentions were. A shiver ran down his spine and he subconsciously moved closer to Aomine.

When Akashi began bringing him round for introductions, his heart dropped.

_Oh fuck, he’s coming round…Maybe I should make a break for it…_

_To_ WHERE _?!_

_I don’t know! Anywhere but **here**?_

As much as he hated to back down from a challenge, he recognised the significant difference between a risky challenge and an outright threat. As foolish as he could be, he did have some sense and knowingly putting himself in danger’s path wouldn’t help anyone.

The man was a complete predator.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t see it.

And the more he thought about it, the more it looked like Giorgio was planning on making _him_ his next conquest.

“And who do we have _here_?” He grinned but it wasn’t exactly _friendly_.

“This is-”

“ **My** little brother.” Himuro stepped in front of Kagami giving Giorgio a thin, hostile smile. Alex blinked, dumbfounded.

“Tatsuya,” she murmured, “what are you _doing_?”

“The right thing…” he responded with a more genuine smile but it was still strained.

“I can see why you’re so protective but there’s no need to be, I promise! I just wanted to know his name. No harm there, right?” Himuro didn’t trust him for a second but moved reluctantly to let Kagami speak.

“As I was saying before your charming brother interrupted…your name?”

“Kagami.”

“Surely there’s more to it than that?” The redhead groaned internally.

“Taiga. Kagami Taiga.”

“How _fitting_ …” His purple eyes glowed and Kagami squirmed uncomfortably. He knew everyone was watching them and it made him want to dissipate into thin air. “And-”

“Your name. It suits you.” Kagami blinked in surprise as a slender hand took his and brought it to a perfect pair of cupid’s bow lips, placing a soft kiss on his caramel skin. A blush rose to his cheeks and he stared at the stranger in complete confusion.

“Uhhh…w-what-”

“Christa. How nice of you to join us…” Francoise commented drily before addressing the rest of them. “This is Giorgio’s twin-”

“Oh my _gosh_ it all makes **_sense_**! You’re Christa as in the face of GC?! RIGHT?! **Oh** my _GOSH_ , Sen _pai_ , here! Take a picture of us!” The blonde wasted no time making his way over to ‘Christa’ and posing for a picture which Kasamatsu dutifully snapped using Takao’s camera, whilst shooting a look of confusion over his shoulder at anyone who’d care to explain the situation better than his boyfriend had.

“Me TOO, me **TOO**! Dai- _chan_!”

“Like _fuck_ I will.” He didn’t want to take a ** _picture_** of Christa’s face. He wanted to  break it.

 

Aomine had been able to sense the shift in Kagami’s demeanour but wasn’t perceptive enough at the moment in time to know _why_. He thought it was because he’d gone too far earlier and was having an in-depth argument with himself when Kagami unknowingly shifted towards him. Besides inflating his ego to astronomical proportions, it let him know that he wasn’t at fault so he started looking elsewhere for the cause. It was only when Giorgio came over to ‘introduce himself’ and Himuro went full big-brother mode that Aomine realise what was causing Kagami’s distress. Or, more specifically, who.

He’d been about to say some choice statements that likely would’ve gotten the swear jar up and running when Christa had decided to make an appearance. He’d made a point to never hit a woman outright but the more he stared at her and how close she was to Kagami, the more he reasoned that there really _was_ a first-time for everything.

_With an attitude like that, you’d better start saving up for your bail. They know who you are, they’ll set it high._

_Fucking_ fine _by me._

 

“Uh, Kise?”

“ _Hmm_?” The blonde was far too busy gushing over the pictures with Takao.

“See? I _told_ you I was smart to keep my camera on me!”

“Oh God, you’re so right! I’m sorry I ever doubt you!”

“Kise?”

“I said ‘hmm’ Senpai! What’s up?” Takao went to take the picture of Momoi and Christa as Aomine had blatantly refused to.

“Who the heck is she?” He jerked his thumb over at Christa and Momoi.

“She? OH, _Christa_?-”

“' ** _She_** ’ is **my** little brother, Christa Algo-Maleek.” Giorgio shot a toothy smirk at Himuro who ignored it completely.

“Only by a few minutes…” he muttered, eyes fixed on the other pair of brothers. “You, what’s your name.” The tone rubbed Himuro the wrong way.

“I only answer questions I’m afraid. You’ll have to try again, nicer this time.” For the first time since he’d arrived, Christa smiled slightly, his eyes glowing like his brothers.

“I like you.”

“What a shame the feeling isn’t mutual.”

“ _Tatsuya_! Don’t, please?”

“‘ _Tatsuya_ ’…” he repeated the name, letting the syllables roll off his tongue. “I see.”

“There’s nothing _to_ see. And that’s Himuro to you.” Christa was really starting to piss him off.

“This is the most he’s spoken in ages! I’m impressed! You bring out the best in him!” He winked at Himuro who forced himself not to shudder.

“Honestly, you boys are more trouble than you’re worth.” Francoise shook his head but there was a loving glint in his eye. “These are my grandsons, Francoise and Christa, for those of you who didn’t catch their introductions. They’re the only child of my little girl.”

“She’s not little anymore, Grandpa…” Christa said, eyes drifting from Kagami to Himuro and back again, entranced.

“You’re right. Francoise definitely takes after her. _You_ however…”

 

Aomine was still in a state of shock.

_Wait._

_Hold up, wait._

_Wait, hold up._

_Dude, you’ve been saying that for the past two minutes-_

_He’s a_ ** GUY ** _?!_

_Right?! Fucking fooled me!_

Christa Algo-Maleek. Giorgio’s twin brother. Though they had inherited the same colouring, physically there were some major differences.

Whereas his twin was tall and muscular, he was shorter and much slighter. Slightly taller than Akashi but slimmer. From a distance, his physique was almost feminine but looking closer it was clear that he was a lot leaner and more toned than a woman would be, save a professional athlete.

He too had the olive skin, violet eyes and pitch black hair. But whereas Giorgio’s hair was wild and wavy, his was ramrod straight and hung all the way down to his lower back, secured with a single black thread. His almond eyes were larger and more slanted and framed with even thicker, longer lashes. His nose was high and slim and his mouth was less wide but the lips were just as full.

Androgynous. Bewitching. Captivating.

It was what had sky-rocketed him to fame in the modelling world. His look had served to attract all genders and races for years now. There was no one in the world of fashion that didn’t know his name. When GC had been launched, it had been at his brother’s insistence that he become the face of the brand. And it still stood as one of the best decisions Giorgio had ever made in his career.

Christa himself didn’t care. He’d never cared a lot about anything. It was his nature. Since he was young. Giorgio was the loud-mouth and he just followed behind silently, letting his brother take centre stage. Did he resent his position? Not in the slightest. He had no interest in doing what Giorgio did; being what Giorgio _was_. He was satisfied with his lot in life. In a way, they were polar opposites. But there were a _few_ things they agreed on completely…

 

“I know. I look like you, Grandpa.” Francoise laughed.

“With a face like yours, I’m honoured! Now, ladies and gentlemen I will say my goodbyes. There is paperwork calling in my office so I will leave the rest to you. Feel free to go wherever you please. There are plenty of attends here to ensure that you’re completely catered for and I’m sure that my grandsons will be able to lend a helping hand or two…when they’re finished with their _own_ work of course.” The grin on Giorgio’s face died and his grandfather beckoned him and Christa, waving to the Miracles’ party. “Enjoy yourselves! And again, if you need anything do not _hesitate_ to inform me.” They all bowed in thanks and watched them walk away.

It was only when they had completely disappeared from view that Kagami sighed heavily, his body sagging with relief.

“Kagami, what-”

“Let’s…let’s not okay? Not now anyway. I need a break.”

“Well little brother,” Himuro laughed grimly, his eyes still fixed on the door that the twins had entered, “you came to the right place.”

 

* * *

 

 

Spyra had spa treatments that even the connoisseurs amongst them had never seen before. There were hot stones, clay baths, salt packs and even a ‘jewel treatment’ that ended up being scarily close to what the name suggested. IT was complete and utter bliss and it was something they’d all desperately been needing, whether they’d admit to it or not.

They paused half-way through the day for lunch, a buffet of fresh fruit, vegetables, grilled meat, wraps, sushi and other dishes as well as an assortment of various sides, sauces and dips. It was distinctly different to the food they had been eating whilst on the ship and was a delicious change. There were also attendants at hand who were taking orders and making smoothies as they ate.

“I don’t ever want to leave…” Momoi lay back in her chair, closing her eyes and letting the sun hit her face. She felt so _alive_ and refreshed it was indescribable. She couldn’t ever imagine going back to work and a part of her didn’t want to.

 _Who_ would _after getting a taste of paradise?_

“Now that we’re here, I think it would be good to sort out sleeping arrangements.” Akashi said after the attendants had been dismissed. “The layout of the ‘rooms’ is fairly unorthodox so you will need to be in pairs and I believe there are trios available, too. Once you have made your decisions, please inform one of the members of staff so that they can get the room ready for you and move your luggage there.”

“What if we can’t decide now? Can’t we see them first?” Momoi asked.

 “Unfortunately that’s impossible. Due to the nature of the rooms. I believe you’ll understand when you see them…” Akashi didn’t say anything else on the topic, but instead dismissed them.

“Where are you going, Aka-chin?” Some of them had moved to the lawn to lie down on the grass and sleep. Others had gone straight back to the spa rooms, steadily working their way through everything Spyra had to offer. Kagami and Aomine had disappeared into the flower garden a while ago and hadn’t been seen since. Murasakibara was still at the table, eating fruit tarts and sushi when Akashi got up.

“Oh nowhere special. I’m just going to see how Francoise is doing…” Murasakibara stared deep into his eyes and chose to say nothing. Akashi _never_ did anything without intention. He just hoped he wasn’t doing anything _too_ bad.

“You needn’t worry Atsushi. I’m not going to do anything detestable. I’m simply making enquiries.” He nodded and went back to eating as Akashi drifted away.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _What_? Kagami, _please_!”

They were sitting on a sheltered bench, completely surrounded by flowers. The air was so fragrant and every now and again, a gentle breeze would wash past carrying the scents of over a hundred different blooms.

“Don’t be difficult about this, okay?”

“I’m not being _difficult_ , I’m reacting the same way any sane person would. These are high fucking stakes you know!”

“ _High_ …Aho, you’ve been friends for like 15 years, what the hell?”

“Friends is a damn **stretch**.” Kagami waved him away.

“Shut up. You _are_ friends. Anyone with eyes can see that. I mean granted you’re not the _closest_ -”

“Exactly!”

“Well then this is your _chance_!”

“I don’t _want_ it to be.”

“Listen,” Kagami shifted even closer to him, “I need to be there for Takao. He’s going through a kind of rough patch and I want to look after him. Plus, he has some stuff to talk to me about, and this is the best time to do it I guess. And besides, I think the space is _good_ …”

“It’s ‘ ** _good_** ’ is it? Fine by fucking me.” Kagami had offended him and he winced internally.

“Not like _that_!” He tried to turn Aomine’s head to face him but the bluenette refused. Eventually Kagami gave up and grabbed his hand instead starting to unbutton his shirt.

“What the heck are you _doing_?”

“Why am I not surprised _that_ got your attention?”

“I have a one-track mind. What can I say?” He only undid two buttons before bringing Aomine’s hand to the centre of his chest, blushing bright red.

“Wha…” He could feel Kagami’s heart thumping against his chest. There was something so intimate about it. Kagami couldn’t look him dead in the eye so he turned away slightly, face still red.

“Y-You feel it right?”

“I mean… _it_ could be a lot of things…” He pressed his hand closer and realisation slowly started to dawn on him.

 _Is it me…or is his heart doing a_ lot _to keep him going?_

One would expect the opposite to be true, given how healthy Kagami was. So the fact it was beating so fast…

Kagami could tell that Aomine had gotten it and forced himself to speak.

“You cloud my fucking judgement too much. You have an effect on me…that I’ve never really felt before. And it makes me feel…I don’t know… _cautious_? Whenever we’re…whenever we’re like _this_ , just us…And I know you said you’d take it slow, but…it’s not that I don’t trust you, I don’t trust… _myself_? Fuck.” Kagami raked a hand through his hair. “I don’t want to move too fast…and it wouldn’t be like your forcing me, but I think we’d get too caught up in the moment and end up going too far. I want to get to know you better before we…go all out, you know? But if we’re left alone again I think…I don’t know…and it’s not like I don’t want to-”

“It’s cool. I get you, I really do.” Kagami smiled then, a sunny, beautiful beaming smile that made Aomine’s heart stop. And if he wasn’t mistaken, the redhead’s heart got just that little bit faster.

“I knew you would…you _get_ me…” Aomine grinned himself, and pulled Kagami closer, into his lap.

“Get you, want you, it’s all the same thing at the end of the day.” Kagami laughed.

“To _you_ maybe, you pervert.”

“You like it though…a lot, evidently.” He placed a kiss over his heart as emphasis. Kagami blushed.

“I never said I didn’t…” he murmured, and he let Aomine tangle a hand in his hair, bringing his head down to-

 

“Taiga! There you are!” Aomine closed his eyes slowly, not ready to accept his reality.

_There’s too many of them…there’s just too many..._

“Tatsuya was worried and he wanted me to go look for you. But I see you’re in good hands…” she winked suggestively at them and Aomine shot her a grateful look. At least _someone_ wanted him to succeed in life.

“Y-Yeah, I’m here…obviously.” Kagami was stuck between getting up or just waiting for Alex to go and picking up where they left off.

_He’s corrupting me._

_You’ve been beyond saving for a while now._

_Look who’s talking!_

Alex made the decision for him.

“He wants you to go find him anyway. Said he had something to talk to you about. I don’t know, he’s been on edge since we got here. I have no clue why…”

 

Alex had asked him about it earlier, and he’d randomly changed topic.

“Tatsuya…what’s wrong with you today? You’ve been acting so hostile; it isn’t like you…”

“Where are your glasses?” he’d asked suddenly.

“On the ship. I’ve been wearing lenses this trip…but you know that. Why would you ask?” Himuro gave her a weighted look and then told her he was going to look for Kagami and that if she saw him, she should let him know.

 

“And that was it. I don’t know what’s with him, but when you find him, see if you can find out what’s eating him. I want him to enjoy this holiday.”

“Yeah, sure thing.”

“Alrighty then, I’m going back to the sauna. Play nice!” She chuckled and walked back out of the garden. Kagami sighed.

“I’d better go and find him. But I’ll see you later though. Do you want to tell the attendant about you and Midorima staying together or should I?” Aomine shrugged.

“Whatever’s easier…wait, does he even know about this?”

“Yeah, Takao told him a while ago. He was surprisingly cool with it though. Maybe he’s warming up to you.” Aomine quirked an incredulous eyebrow.

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” Kagami rolled his eyes.

“And even _then_ -”

“Shut up.” They both laughed before Kagami started getting up reluctantly.

“Wait.” Aomine pulled him back down and did his buttons back up. “I don’t want anyone else to see that but me.”

Kagami coloured again.

“Idiot…” But he leaned down and pressed a lightning quick kiss to Aomine’s cheek before shooting up.

“I’m going now, laters!” And he was gone, leaving Aomine wondering if he’d just imagine the brief press of Kagami’s soft lips.

_Whipped._

_Yeah, whatever._

 

* * *

 

 

“Yo. Alex said you were looking for me.” Himuro turned round with a small but relieved smile.

“Taiga! I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“Well now you’ve found me…” Himuro was standing at the entrance of the hot springs and as soon as his brother got close enough he grabbed him by the hand and pulled him through.

“Alex was saying,” Kagami began as they started undressing, “that she’s worried about how you’ve been acting…” Himuro’s hands stopped at the waistband of his boxers and he turned to his brother.

“And do you agree with her?” he asked in a measured tone. Kagami knew he was  treading on thin ice now.

“No, of course not…”

“But?”

“But at the same time, I _can_ see where she’s coming from. And hear me out before you give me _that_ look and tell me how naïve I am.” Himuro nodded and waited.

“You’re here to _enjoy_ yourself, bro. I get you’re worried but you’re here to have a good time and that should be your first priority. I get you’re worried about-”

“Do you get it? Do you _really_?” Himuro knew he didn’t. He’d heard rumours about the brothers and upon meeting them, it all appeared to be true. That didn’t bode well for Kagami _or_ for him. It pissed him off enough that he was receiving unwanted attention but Kagami? He clearly hadn’t learnt how to control his wildly protective instincts yet, because the thought of either of the Algo-Maleek brothers getting too close to Kagami made him want to break every last bone in their body. That was a sentiment he knew he shared with Aomine, so he had been surprised at the other man’s restraint.

_Then again, the last thing we need is a murder on our hands. Or at the very least, battery and assault._

Himuro shuddered slightly. There was something so lecherous, so _indecent_ about them that repulsed him. He’d heard whispers about what they got up to in passing years ago, but it had never been something that interested him. He had been certain their paths would never cross and he had far more important things to be worrying about than them.

But because fate had it in for him, their stars _had_ aligned. And he wasn’t happy about it.

 

“Just let me look after you, okay? You know I don’t feel right if I’m not.”

“Hey…you _know_ I have nothing against that. I appreciate it, one hundred percent. But I want _you_ to relax. You’ve been working flat-out at the plant for ages now. Chill out, enjoy the sunshine, eat a lot, all that good stuff. We can worry about everything else when we get back, okay?” Himuro cocked his head with a slight smile but his eyes shone like silver.

“You know, if I knew it wasn’t possible, I’d say you sounded more mature…”

“Always insults with you…” Kagami grouched, wrapping a towel around his waist and throwing a robe on top. Himuro laughed and they walked out to the hot springs.

The steam hit them in their faces as soon as they left the changing room. They made their way to the washing where Himuro gently urged Kagami to sit down, lathering up a sponge and proceeding to wash his back.

Kagami had started to drift off under the soft scratch of the scrub against his back when he felt his brother slow down.

“What’s up?” he murmured drowsily.

“Have you showed him yet?” he asked quietly. Suddenly, Kagami was feeling a lot more awake.

“No.”

“Will you?”

“I’m gonna have to. He’ll find out eventually…it’s kinda _given_ , I guess…”

“You don’t sound happy.”

“Who _would_ be?” Kagami dragged his hands through his hair, sighing. “It’s going to complicate shit, I know it will.”

“Well, yes…but in the end-”

“Who knows what will happen in the end? He’s…unpredictable…” Himuro’s silence irked him and he turned around to find his brother regarding him with a slightly incredulous look.

“You don’t actually think he’d break things off…because of-”

“What the heck would _I_ know anyway?” he exclaimed, starting to get defensive. “Anything could happen! I can’t _predict_ how he’ll act.” Himuro backed down, not wanting to start a fight.

“You’re right. But I just think you should have a little more faith in him, is all I’m saying.” Kagami shrugged, but Himuro could see the message had hit home a bit.

 _Who would’ve thought the day would come when I’m fighting in_ Aomine’s _corner?_

He chuckled to himself, changing the subject.

“You’ve hurt my feelings.”

“Have I?”

“You have.”

“… _how_?”

“You never wear your ring.” The tips of Kagami’s ears went red.

“It’s because we’re moving around a lot. I wouldn’t want to lose it.”

“Ah! So you admit you’re clumsy, then-”

“Not _clumsy_ ,” he emphasised, “ ** _cautious_**.”

“Whatever you say, baby brother.” Kagami tutted.

“Switch?” He didn’t wait for an answer and turned around to start washing Himuro’s pale, well-muscled back. The silver of his chain stood out attractively against his skin and the child in him (the child he _was_ ) couldn’t resist taking a quick detour to play with it.

“See? You could be having fun on a daily basis if you just wore yours.” Kagami snorted.

“You’re acting like I don’t always wear it normally. It’s literally just this trip.”

“He said. This is the beginning of the end. Before I know it, you’ll stop calling me ‘ _Onii-chan_ ’-” His brother shoved him playfully.

“Like I _ever_ did that.”

“You’re only proving my point, you know. It wouldn’t kill you to show me some affection from time to time; let me know I’m truly loved and cherished.” Kagami rolled his eyes. “I can see you.”

“You’re being immature now. You know everyone loves you-”

“Show me.” Kagami sighed and stayed put.

“ _Taiga_ …” Still nothing.

“You see, this is what I mean,” he started with the slightest hint of carefully-leaked dejection seeping into his voice, “you never-” Kagami threw his hands up in the air and Himuro concealed his victorious smile.

“Fine! You think you’re slick-”

“And I am.” He couldn’t resist smirking a bit then.

“Whatever.” He leaned down in front of Himuro and closed his eyes before moving to press his lips against his brothers. Himuro deepened it slightly, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him even closer.

 

 

“Kindred spirits. I knew there was something about you two…” Himuro wasted no time pushing Kagami on his ass and throwing the robe on top of him before turned to face the unwanted visitors.

“Oh no, don’t do _that_! You can keep going, we don’t mind watching…not at all.” Himuro faced them off, again moving in front of Kagami.

“What the hell do you want.”

Christa walked towards them, openly checking Himuro out. His eyes trailed up and down his wet body and he swallowed. Himuro did everything in his power to stop himself from openly shivering. He heard movement behind him and before he knew it, the robe was around him.

“Taiga, I don’t-”

“I don’t like it, the way he’s looking at you. Wear it.” He could hear the quiet fury in his brother’s voice and nodded reluctantly.

_It’s fine. He’s behind me, so they can’t see anything…_

Christa stopped, his brother watching approvingly in the background. He could sense that getting to close to Himuro could potentially lead to violence so he kept his distance, watching him- _both_ of them-intently.

“I want you. I want both of you.” Himuro clenched his fist and Christa smiled at him.

“I’m just trying to be honest with you. Isn’t that important in a-”

“Say it and I’ll break your jaw.” Christa’s smile grew slightly wider and his eyes lit up.

“I really like you.”

“My brother has never been good with words,” Giorgio laughed, joining them. “But I’m fairly sure you get the gist of what he’s saying, no?”

“Oh we get it. Crystal clear. But we’re not interested so back off.” Christa seemed genuinely saddened by this and Himuro couldn’t help but fleetingly wonder if all was okay with him mentally.

_It’s not like he couldn’t tell…so what’s with him?_

“Christa doesn’t take rejection well. He’s not used to it, as I’m sure you understand. And neither am I.”

“This better not be what it sounds like.”

“And if it is?” He grinned widely, then moved so suddenly Kagami wouldn’t have thought he’d moved at all, had it not been for the fact that Himuro was no longer right in front of him.

“What the-!”

“Don’t be frightened. We won’t hurt you…you’ll enjoy it, I promise.” Kagami pressed his back to the wall as Christa moved closer.

“What the fuck are you doing to him?” Himuro hissed as he tried to look over his shoulder. Giorgio wouldn’t let him, gripping his chin tighter.

“You know, ever since I laid eyes on that gorgeous, _little_ brother of yours I wanted to fuck him. Both of us did. There’s something so _pure_ about him…that we wanted to taint.”

“ _Bastard_!” Himuro hissed, lashing out and kneeing him in the groin. He didn’t even flinch. If anything, his smile grew.

“Do you think he’d be able to handle it? Two guys at the same time? I’ll be honest with you; I can’t _wait_ to find out. We’ll break him first and then we’ll do you, hot stuff. I bet you’re a complete wildcat in the sack-”

“Shut the **_fuck_** up! Don’t talk about my brother like that! Have some _respect_.” He’d been trying to keep himself covered but the towel would have to do. But there was no way he was going to let Himuro be disrespected like that. “Listen, we’ve told you enough times, we’re not interested. Leave us alone and stop being creeps. It’s flat out disgusting. I don’t know why the fuck you think you’re invincible because I could deck you now and go straight to your grandpa and tell him I did it. Don’t push me. And let him go. Now.”

Giorgio released Himuro and the smaller man stumbled back before the redhead caught him, placing steadying hands on his shoulders.

“Why? I don’t get it… _no one_ says no.” Despite the situation, Kagami couldn’t help but hear the similarities between Giorgio and a certain someone who had had an equally hard time accepting his rejection. His cheeks coloured slightly.

“Guess we’re no one then.”

“ _Look_ at you. You **need** someone to give it to you good.”

“Who _said_ I don’t have someone?” Kagami snapped, then went completely red. “ _Fuck_. Whether I do or don’t is _my_ business. Regardless, it isn’t for  you to decide what we do with ourselves. I swear, you’re so lucky we’re not on the mainland, or I would’ve knocked you both out then called the police to get you sickos locked up.” Giorgio tutted.

“You’ve got a mouth on you, haven’t you? I can’t decide if I hate it, or if it turns me on.”

“You’re giving yourself away.” Christa stared pointedly at his crotch. Kagami wanted to throw up.

“Listen, just fuck off, okay? I’m willing to forget about all this if you are. Stay away from us, and that goes for all of us. Don’t even think of trying it on with the girls, or you’ll _really_ regret it. I know you _think_ you’re big, but those guys out there…” Kagami shook his head. “Don’t mess with them. If you have anything up there, you’ll keep away.”

Giorgio gave Kagami a disappointed look.

“You don’t know what you’re missing out on.”

“Oh I think he does. And he’s fine with it. So am I. Leave.”

“I wasn’t talking to you, uptight-”

“One more word and I’ll break your face,” Kagami growled. “Beat it.” Christa pushed his brother outside the door after shooting Kagami and Himuro one last longing look. When they were sure he’d gone, Kagami let out a deep, shaky sigh, almost collapsing against Himuro. It was only then that Himuro could feel how hard is heart was thumping.

“Are you okay, Taiga?” he asked worriedly, stroking his jaw.

“Are _you_ okay? He basically manhandled you…I thought I was going to kill him.” Himuro smiled softly.

“It was nothing I couldn’t handle…”

“Tatsuya-”

“I mean it. Don’t feel sorry for me, okay? It’s fine. It’s better than fine actually. I’m so _proud_ of you, Taiga.” He turned and wrapped his arms tightly around Kagami, letting the redhead swallow him in his embrace.

“It could have gone either way. If they’d called my bluff, we would’ve been in deep shit.”

Kagami wasn’t a fool when it came to things like this. He knew that physically, there was no way he would’ve been able to take Giorgio on and win. He’d thought he could at first, but after seeing how fast he’d moved with Himuro and the fact that his brother’s attack had had no visible effect on him…if he’d wanted to be forceful, he would’ve been. Kagami winced as he started to think about how things _could_ have gone. His stomach started to turn.

“Don’t think about it. It didn’t happen, alright? We’re good. Thanks to you.” Himuro leaned up and pecked him on the lips. Kagami smiled.

“Let’s go wash up again. I feel gross.”

“Same here.”

They walked back to the washing bay, trying not to let the gravity of the situation sink in, and hoping that something like that wouldn’t happen again.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was beginning to set when they slowly reassembled on the lawn.

“Where’s Alex?” Kagami asked, looking around for the familiar blonde head.

“I’m not sure…she disappeared a while ago after we got our manicures and I haven’t seen her since.”

“Not to worry. We crossed paths not five minutes ago. She should be here soon.” Sure enough, it wasn’t long before the statuesque blonde arrived, squeezing herself in between her two boys.

“Like my nails, boys?”

“Yes, they suit you perfectly.”

“Aw! Taiga?”

“Hmm? Yeah, they’re nice.”

“For someone with such a big mouth, you sure struggle with words sometimes don’t you?” Kagami turned to gape at her as she continued. “You’re lucky Aomine’s not the type to need wooing because if he was…” She laughed at the red that took over Kagami’s cheeks. “Just kidding, just kidding I’m sure he’s interested in a lot more than just your sweet words…” It was clear what she was implying, even to him, and he turned a shade redder.

“Stop, Alex. You’re embarrassing him…he’ll get upset.”

“I might not have said it before, but I hate both of you.” Alex giggled and kissed him hard on the cheek.

“I know you love me, Taigaaaaa!” He rubbed her lipstick off his face and said nothing.

“Didn’t deny it, momma’s boy…” Takao sniggered. Kagami gave him the finger and was quickly reprimanded by Kuroko.

“When you’re ready…” Akashi waited and they quietened down almost immediately. “Now that all of you have decided on your roommates for the next two nights, we can head to the rooms.”

Two of the attendants magically appeared once again (“There’s actually only two this time!” “Shut up, Kise.” “ _What_? You thought so too!”) and led them back outside of the main premises to the shoreline where six smaller boats were waiting. Their design was similar that of a gondola, but smaller. Each one was manned by a smiling attendant.

Takao and Kagami were sharing a room, with Himuro opposite them; Murasakibara and Akashi were going to be opposite each other in a separate section; Alex and Momoi were sharing a room, as were Kise and Kasamatsu but in two different areas. Kuroko, Saruna and Nigou were in one room (unsurprisingly) but he’d chosen to stay opposite Mei which had come as a surprise to nearly all of them. And, finally, the couple of the day, Aomine and Midorima were going to be staying opposite each other.

“Wait, where are these rooms again?”

“There is no ‘again’. I didn’t tell you in the first place.” Akashi smiled.

“Well then-”

“Patience is a virtue, Daiki. If everyone would like to get into their respective boats, then we can proceed. Before we depart though, I’d like to make it clear that all boat travel ceases at ten in the evening and resumes at seven in the morning. Please bear that in mind before making any late night… _plans_.” He chose not to look at anyone specifically this time, perhaps because he felt that he’d done enough damage in the morning, but Kagami’s guilty conscience preceded him, and he blushed hotly, looking everywhere but Aomine.

The boats set off then, travelling for ten minutes or so in a fleet before they started peeling off in different directions.

Their destinations were tiny, artificial islands that consisted of a lone bungalow and not much else. The paired houses had a bridge between them to allow the passage of the occupants from one island to the other. It looked surreal.

“No _way_ …these are **_awesome_** …” Takao breathed as they approached their duo of islands. Their boat dropped them off on the shore of one of them, bowed deeply then began the journey back to the main island. It was only after the boat had disappeared that Kagami cursed.

“What’s with the language?”

“How are we supposed to call them if we have no phones?!”

“Of _course_ , you need to find a way to get to lover-boy, don’t you?” Kagami elbowed his brother.

“I do _not_! I mean just like, in case of emergency…or something…” Takao and Himuro both laughed.

“S _ure_ Kagami. _Sure_.” Kagami was about to come back at Takao, when Himuro interrupted them.

“We haven’t even looked inside yet. Maybe there something there, like a phone?”

“Oh…maybe…” Now that Kagami thought about it, that was probably the case. He wish he’d never opened his mouth.

 _But you panicked. Because you_ did _need to find a way to get to lover-_

 _I did_ **not** _._

_Sure Kagami. Sure…_

“Wow…it’s even better inside…this place is literally _insane_...” The bungalows were even larger inside than they looked from the outside. The floors were wood-panelled, and there were body length windows throughout the building, letting the inhabitants stare out into the ocean. There was a kitchenette with a mini-fridge that had been stocked with everything they could want for the night, including a fresh-fruit platter, a collection of pre-made smoothies, alcohol and drinking snacks. There was also a sizeable dining table.

The rest of the building was split between the bathroom and bedroom. The kitchenette was sectioned off by foldable bamboo doors that lead to the bedroom. A gigantic four-poster bed sat in one corner with a large sofa and two chairs in another. There was a mini-library stocked with many different titles and a surround sound system with ports for attaching phones...but no television.

“I’m not surprised…” Himuro mused as they tried taking everything in, “the place doesn’t seem to big on interacting with the outside world-”

“Who needs to when you’ve got a bathroom like this?!” Takao called excitedly from another room. The brothers followed  the sound of his voice to the spectacular-looking bathroom. The room was tiled with different shades of blue, purple and white, creating a relaxing colour scheme. The shower was about two metres each way, and looked extremely high-tech. There were two baths, a traditional square stone bath tub that had been filled and covered and something that, for all rights and purposes, was probably a Jacuzzi.

“Definitely a Jacuzzi.” Takao said with certainty upon closer inspection.

“What’s in…never mind.” Kagami opened the wooden door on one side of the bathroom to reveal a small sauna with hot stones ready for use. “This place loves its saunas…” Himuro grinned.

“Well, _I’m_ sorted for the night. If you guys need anything, you know where I am.” And with that, he left their bungalow, crossing the bridge to his own home for the next two nights.”

“I still can’t believe a place like this exists…” Kagami murmured, sitting down heavily on one of the seats. “It’s insane…it’s un _real_ …”

“I know right? Like it’s crazy that anyone could think of making something like this. And there’s like fifteen of them _plus_ the main island? And apparently Spyra isn’t the only thing he owns. That’s one rich grandad…”

“Right? Then again…” They exchanged a look and smiled ruefully. The Miracles’ would be at the level of wealth in no time…if they weren’t there already.

“Let me check the fridge out…I’m kind of hungry, actually. Even though lunch was so heavy…” Kagami’s stomach growled in agreement. Whilst they’d stocked quite a lot, it wasn’t really anything substantial.

“I guess they didn’t factor in the fact that there’d be a human black hole in our midst…two actually. Can’t forget Murasakibara.”

“Hey! I’m not-”

“Well, I spoke too soon. Like they’d be anything less than perfect here.” Takao spotted two phones, one cream and the other black. The black one came with a booklet attached, that listed the numbers to call the island if they wanted to be transported somewhere or, as he found out when he read slightly further, if they wanted something off the menu to be sent to them.

“Amazing. I’ve got to hand it to Francoise: Spyra is flawless. Oh God, the fish curry looks _amazing_! Should we get it?” While Takao salivated over the menu, Kagami looked over the laminated sheet attached to the other phone. It had the extensions for all the other ‘rooms’.

_What room was he in again…?_

“…gami?”

“HUH?”

“I _said_ , are you okay with me ordering these?” Takao showed him the menu.

“Yeah, yeah, sure. You know I eat anything.”  He was only half-listening, trying to remember what number was on the boat Aomine was in. Takao smiled softly.

“I’ll go shower first, alright?”

“Yeah, knock yourself out…” Takao walked towards the bathroom.

“Room five.”

“Takao-” But he’d already closed the door.

 

_Was it that obvious?_

_Yeah, pretty much._

_I mean, I’m only calling him to make sure that he won’t drink too much._

_Oh yeah, definitely._

_I’m_ serious _!_

_Didn’t say you weren’t._

Kagami had been worried ever since he’d seen how much alcohol was stocked in the fridges. He trusted Aomine but at the same time, having the alcohol in front of him the whole night could end up being too much temptation for his recently reformed self.

“It’s the only reason I’m calling…” Kagami muttered to himself as he dialled the number, sitting down on the bed.

The call didn’t go through.

Kagami tried again.

It still didn’t go through.

_Don’t tell me he’s wasted already? He promised he wouldn’t drink!_

Kagami got up, pacing lightly. He was being irrational. Aomine was probably in the shower or may he got locked in the steam room.

_But he likes showering right before bed…and if he’s locked in the sauna, he’ll need someone to get him out, won’t he? But he can’t get locked in there, the doors don’t work like that-_

_Chill, dude. Chill. He probably can’t hear the phone. For whatever reason. Aomine’s an idiot but he can be left alone for a night or two. I highly doubt he’ll kill himself with Midorima so close by. Chances are he’s probably moping on his bed at the fact that he can’t have you to himself for the next two nights._

_…yeah…I guess you’re right…except for the last part, punk._

His brain was right. Completely right.

Aomine had turned the speakers up to maximum volume, trying to see how long it would take before Midorima became irate and came over to fight with him. He needed the entertainment.

 _It’s boring without him…I…_ miss _him…_

_…_

_…_

_Who said that?_

_Not me! I’m not the sap,_ you _are!_

_Said Casanova himself!_

It was true. He’d already gotten used to having Kagami sleeping with him, so not having the redhead around made things feel a lot emptier than they had before.

Midorima wasn’t rising to it, so he turned the volume down, and only then was he able to hear the ringing phone. He walked over, checking the ID on the handset display.

“Room 10, huh?” He grinned wickedly, but there was a spark of happiness in his eyes.

“Hello, Aomine’s Sex Hotel, how can I be of service?” Kagami let out a relieved laugh.

“You’re disgusting.”

“So disgusting that you _had_ to call me less than two hours since we last saw each other.” He was pretty sure he could _hear_ Kagami blush.

“Counting the seconds, huh? _Someone’s_ a hypocrite!”

“And what if I am?” Aomine challenged. As he’d hoped, Kagami got even more flustered.

“W-Well…then…s-shut up, okay?!” He cleared his throat as Aomine laughed. “I only called you to make sure you weren’t going to be drinking the night away…”

“Would you blame me though? I’m _lonely_ here…” Aomine was trying to throw him off again and it was working.

“Go talk to Midorima then.”

“Like hell I will.”

“Then don’t complain.”

“You suck.”

“Okay.” Kagami snorted, and Aomine tried a different tack, throwing himself onto his bed.

“Are you going to come visit me?” The redhead walked outside to the veranda, leaning over the railing to stare into the ocean.

“Not tonight…” he murmured, “tomorrow though?”

“Really?” Kagami could hear the joy leaking into Aomine’s voice and it humbled him.

 _What the fuck did_ I _ever do to get him so happy to hear from me? To_ see _me? I just don’t get it…_

“Yeah, Aho. _Really_ …” He smiled even though his boyfriend couldn’t see it. They stayed silent for a while, but it was far from awkward. It was more than enough for both of them just to know that the other was there.

“I want you.” Aomine voice was deeper, slightly urgent, and it travelled from his ears, down his spine and into the pit of his stomach where it start to kindle a fire he hoped he’d be able to control.

“I…”

“I want you so badly. You were right to stay away. If you’d stayed here tonight…” The implication hung heavy in the air, cloying and invading. Kagami _wanted_ it.

 _I want you too, want you_ **more** _…is that even possible? I want you to show me how much you want me…I need it…_

He couldn’t fully shake the memory of that afternoon. How he’d hated the attention. How vile it had made him feel. He’d tried to push it out of his mind completely but a part of him couldn’t help but go back to it.

Because it made him realise how _different_ it was with Aomine.

 

He needed the other man with him, he _wanted_ him there so he could forget it completely. So that he could reassure himself that Aomine was who he belonged to; who he’d chosen to give himself to. And no one else.

Aomine’s words were different, his touch was different, the feelings were **_different_**. Kagami needed to reconfirm it. To revel in it. He needed Aomine here.

But he was right. If they’d stayed together, especially with how he was feeling now…they’d go to fast. They’d cross lines and there was still a lot Aomine didn’t know…

_It would complicate too much. But it’s becoming a hassle…_

“Kagami?”

“Hmmm?”

“Don’t think too hard, you’ll hurt yourself.” Kagami laughed, but he was secretly grateful to his boyfriend for snapping him out of it. Because Aomine could _tell_ he was thinking too much, worrying about how he’d get his feelings across, worrying about whether he’d been right to keep his distance. But after that afternoon in the flower garden, he knew everything he needed to know.

“Mmm…”

“Take it easy, okay? Do things at your own pace. When you’re ready…” Kagami’s chest tightened. His heart felt funny.

“Aho…”

“Then we can fuck.” Kagami closed his eyes slowly, wondering why he’d said yes when Aomine had asked him out.

“Do you go out of your way to be an asshole or does it come naturally? Actually, don’t answer that, I already know.” Aomine’s laughter rang through the phone.

“Fuck, I couldn’t resist, it was _perfect_ babe!”

“Really now.”

“Aw, don’t get mad at me! I’m sorry alright? I’ll make it up to you tomorrow.”

“There _is_ no tomorrow, not anymore.”

“Kaga _mi_ -”

“Goodnight, asshole.” He ended the call, rolling his eyes but finally allowed the smile that had been trying to fight its way into recognition to pull up the corners of his lips.

 

 

“Oh my _God_ , that was…I’m just speechless.” Takao fell onto the bed in a heap. The fish curry had been done to perfection and he had loved every mouthful.

“I know, right? It was incredible…” Kagami lay down next to him, staring idly up at the ceiling.

“Yeah but not as great as _Aomine_ I bet.”

“Shut up!” But his eyes betrayed him, still shining with the same soft glow that they’d had since Takao had come out of the shower.

“Not going to lie…” He moved to rest his head against Kagami’s chest. “Seeing you so happy makes _me_ happy. Like even if I was still a singleton, I’d probably be living my fantasy relationship through you. Aomine’s done a damn _number_ on you, and I bet he doesn’t even know it.”

Kagami cast his thoughts back to their meet up in the flower garden and he smiled a soft, secretive smile.

“He might have an idea…”

“Seriously dude. You’re completely falling for him.” Kagami’s eyes widened slightly.

“I mean…I would’ve thought this was natural. I don’t really have much experience with this kind of thing…”

“It isn’t really…not to this level. You two act like… _childhood sweethearts_ or like a **_married couple_** …do you see how insane that is?”

“Uhhhh…I… _guess_?”

“You totally don’t,” Takao laughed, “but it’s fine. More than fine. You’re adorable when you’re around him. I’d be totally jealous if it were anyone but you…but it’s you. You deserve everything. And if Aomine can give that to you, then of _**course**_ I’ll support your blossoming relationship, however domestic it may be.” Kagami was deeply touched by Takao’s words but being Kagami, his perceptiveness when it came to Takao allowed him to read deeper into the statement.

“What I don’t get is why you’re talking like _you’re_ not in a relationship with-”

“He’s not. I am but…he’s not. What I…he’s not…” Takao sighed deeply, closing his eyes and letting the steady rise and fall of Kagami’s chest lull him into calm.

“What _happened_ , Takao?”

“Nothing happened. It was nothing, just a couple of doubts that won’t stay quiet. But it was nothing, I promise. If it wasn’t, I’d tell you first.” Kagami hummed thoughtfully.

“I feel like there’s more to it than that…but I won’t push it. Just talk when you’re ready. I’ll be waiting, regardless.” He kept silent after that, closing his eyes too and giving Takao room. Whether he chose to speak now, a week later or never at all was up to him, but knowing the dark haired man like he did, he’d probably open up sooner rather than later.

“It wasn’t a big deal…well I mean it was, but not in the way _I_ mean…” Kagami nodded, eyes still closed. “We got _close_ but afterwards it was like…like he _regretted_ it. Like, he pushed me away and wouldn’t look at me and it made me feel…I can’t describe it, but it wasn’t good. It _sucked_.”

Kagami felt a surge of anger towards Midorima for his callous behaviour. Though he was confident that the green-haired man didn’t mean badly by it-he cared too much about Takao already- his actions could easily be misinterpreted.

“Honestly, and you don’t have to take my word for it if you don’t want to, but I’m pretty sure Midorima isn’t like that. For him to do that…there’s definitely a reason behind it and I doubt it’s a bad one. But you know what I’m going to say next…”

“I do, so _please_ don’t because-”

“Takao…” Kagami sighed, “talk to him? There could be major miscommunication happening right now, but you won’t know unless you confront him.”

“You know I hate doing that, especially with Shin-chan-”

“Well, you’re going to have to force yourself this time round. You might hate it now, but eventually you’ll see it’s a pretty useful thing to do.”

“Yeah…guess you’re right…”

“If anything, it might be easier for you to go and visit him. Obviously not today, but tomorrow. Face-to-face, just talk it out.”

“Mmmm…”

“It will be worth it, trust me.”

“You know I do.” They lay there like that for a while before Takao peeled an eye open, tilting his head to look at Kagami. The redhead kept his eyes firmly shut.

_Keeping in  mind the fact that the last time you did this, you got a mouthful of sand…but that’s none of my business._

_You’re right, it_ isn’t _…_

“Kagami?”

“…hmm?”

“You’re not trying to get rid of me are you?”

“Me? How would that help _me_?”

“I’m not entirely sure…but you seem to be pushing the idea of me going to see Shin-chan pretty hard. Now why would someone like _you_ be wanting a place to themselves, huh? That’s a tough one…” Takao watched Kagami’s Adam’s apple bob nervously and smirked evilly.

“I have no idea-”

“I mean, it’s not like you’d bring someone over. A certain loved-up boyfriend? Nah, that makes **no** sense… _hmm_ -”

“Okay, you’ve proved your point. It was just an idea…I mean, if you go to see Midorima and I go to the same place to see _Aomine_ …and things escalate…then…-”

“How loud do you plan on _being_?! I mean, I’m pretty sure the walls are sound-proof-”

“They _are_? Oh that’s fine then-”

“I can’t believe you’re not even going to try and deny it!” Kagami scowled as his best friend rolled around.

“It’s just in _case_ …we’re not going to _do_ anything much…but you know, in case things go a bit too far...” Takao wiped the tears from his eyes and sat up straight, pulling a reluctant Kagami up too.

“I was comfortable there!” he complained.

“So was I. But we’re moving on to more serious topics.”

“Like?” He was hoping it wasn’t about Suzi; he knew Takao was going to ask him about it eventually but he hoped it was a long way off.

“You said ‘ _too far_ ’earlier…how far is that?” Kagami went beet red.

“I could ask you the same damn thing! What the hell does ‘ _close_ ’ mean?” Takao joined him, his face going an attractive shade of pink.

“It means _close_ …” They reached a stalemate.

“I asked you first.” That wasn’t how things worked but Takao was counting on Kagami being gullible.

“We haven’t actually done a lot…We haven’t…”

“Haven’t…?”

“…”

“What was that?”

“…yet.” Takao looked at him hard before his face melted into a look of understanding and disbelief.

“You haven’t _kissed_ yet?! Seriously?! **_Aomine_**?! No _way_ …”

"I know, I know...it's so weird. But it's like he actively avoids it...I don't know why...maybe it's 'cause he knows I'll suck."

"Don't be even dumber than usual." Kagami tried punching him but he dodged it, laughing. "You'll be fine. It will come naturally...and I would've thought you'd have **more** than enough experience, being around Himuro and Alex."

"That's different, though...they attack me." His friend snorted with laughter before looking at him pensively.

"What?"

"Do you...want to practice, then?" Kagami read the real meaning of his words in the grey eyes in front of him.

"I mean...if you're cool with it..." Takao grinned.

"It's not like this would be the first time." They exchanged amused, knowing looks before Takao pushed him back against the pillows.

"Get comfy." Kagami did so and when he was done, spread his legs slightly to give Takao room to crawl between them.

"Okay, I'll start and then you take the lead. Imagine I'm Aomine..."

"If you were Aomine there's no way you'd let me take the lead." Takao flicked him on the forehead.

"You know what I mean so stop being extra." Kagami closed his eyes and waited. When he felt nothing after a while he opened his eyes to find Takao looking at him, a strange look in his eyes.

"Do you always do that?"

"What?"

"The whole 'closing eyes and puckering up prematurely’ thing?" Kagami slapped his hands over his mouth.

"Puckering _up_?!"

"I mean it's cute and everything but you scream ‘novice’. Like I said, just let it happen naturally...go with the flow."

"And by going with the flow, you-!" Takao leaned forward suddenly, sealing their mouths together. Kagami's lips hardly moved against his and he mentally shook his head.

_His worries aren't completely baseless, then. Not like I didn't know that already..._

He tilted his head slightly, deepening the kiss then left room for Kagami to do the rest.

He didn't.

After another half an hour, Takao broke away.

"While I can feel your determination to do well, it isn't really turning into anything...we'll call it a night I think."

" _Oh_ …uh, cool."

"Don't act like a kicked puppy." Takao sat down next to him, resting his head against his bicep. "You're not a lost cause. We just need to work on it some more. So be prepared to put in the hours if you want to see results!" Kagami laughed.

"Gotcha, Boss."

"I'm exhausted, and I don't even know why..." he yawned. "But we still have to talk about Suzi...or talk about _you_ I guess. She's worried that you're worried."

"I have every right to be."

"I'm not denying that...but she wants you to have a break. There's a time and place for it, you know. You get me?"

"Yeah actually. After today I do, anyways."

"Today? What happened today?"

"I was telling Tatsuya the same thing. Although, now that I think about it, he was right to worry. So doesn't that mean I can too?"

" _I'll_ be the judge of that. Spill." Kagami summarised the events of that morning and afternoon but even the brief recount was more than enough to shock his best friend into silence.

"Okay, what the actual fuck? Shouldn't you tell Francoise?" Kagami shook his head.

"He seems like a really nice guy. And he's old. Hearing something like that could be bad for his health."

"I'll get what you mean but.. _.damn_ , they shouldn't be allowed to walk around freely...isn't it criminal?"

"I spoke to Tatsuya a bit after they'd gone. Apparently they're immoral as hell, but their partners are always willing. But he doesn't know too much about it. He didn't really want to find out more."

"Well, I mean, if you guys are sure...then..." Kagami nudged him lightly.

"See? Who's worrying now?"

"My worries are justified."

"And mine aren't?"

"Not as much, no. I have to protect you. You might not realise it, but you're a target for sickos out there. But Suzi, she's a lot stronger than she looks..."

"And I'm the reverse?"

"No, so don't get moody with me. I can see your pissy face developing already."

"Can ** _not_**." Kagami griped.

"Can **_too_**." Takao mimicked. "But there's something really innocent about you. I'm not saying Suzi doesn't need protection _or_ worry, but not as much as you do. Because like she said, we only have a week. A lot less than that at this point, actually. But Himuro was worried about a very real, very _presen_ t threat. So the two scenarios weren't really on a level playing field to begin with. But that's not to say that I don't agree with you. Because I do; there's definitely something Suzi wasn't saying and I fully intend on getting to the bottom of it once we get back. But that's for once we get back. As of now, there's nothing we can do, even if something _was_ happening. We're too damn far away to do anything worthwhile." Kagami nodded reluctantly.

“I can see why Aomine never makes out with you.”

“ _HUH_? Why?”

“You’re so _cute_ when you pout.”

“Yes, but I _don’t_ -”

“I could stare at you all _day_.”

“You’re not listening to-”

“It’s **_adorab_** -!”

“You asked for it!” Kagami hissed, smashing him in the face with a pillow and triggering a fight that lasted late into the night.

 

_A few hours earlier, west of Rooms 9 and 10._

Kuroko silently watched Mei fall onto her bed as though preparing to go to sleep.

_It’s highly unlikely. It appears to be far too early for her to be sleeping._

He picked up the soft, colourful foam ball that rolled next to his bare foot and threw it across the room, keeping his eyes fixed on the house opposite. There was a scrabble of claws and the lightest pattering of paws before both members of his furry family returned to his side, one victorious and the other defeated.

He threw the ball again.

He was waiting. He didn’t know what for, exactly but he was waiting.

 

_A few hours earlier, south of Room 11._

 

“What, exactly, has brought you to my room?”

“I’m _bored_.”

“Your boredom is not, has never been and will never be my concern. Get off my bed and get out.” Midorima didn’t know what Aomine was selling, but he sure as hell wasn’t buying.

“God, you’re even more of a pain-in-the-arse without your boy-toy-”

“He is not a toy.” Aomine was surprised by the icy fierceness in Midorima’s voice but it brought a smirk to his lips.

“Finally, a non-programmed response. He’s _alive_. Why am I not surprised that Takao is what caused it?” It was a rhetorical question, but even if it wasn’t Midorima wouldn’t have answered.

“Get. Out.”

“I _can’t_. We’re **_roomies_**.”

“I distinctly recall your room being on a separate island.”

“Psssh. But forget that. I bet you’re curious.” Midorima knew Aomine well and refused to give him the response he craved, instead walking past him to the book shelf to skim through a poetry book. He’d read it before, in high school. “Well, you _would_ be if you saw what _I_ saw a couple of days ago…”

Midorima sat down with the book, settling down to read the first poem. An airy, delicate affair about spring’s first bloom.

_More like pretentious and unnecessary._

Yes he was curious. It was undoubtedly about Takao so of course he was. But Aomine knew he was, too, and that irritated him more than it should have.

“Say your piece and leave.”

“Fucking wonderful. I’m giving you news hot off the press and you’re treating me like garbage-”

“What I _should_ be doing is calling security to have you forcibly removed for breaking and entering.”

“Now, now. No need to be an uptight asshole. We’re all friends here.”

“Say your piece and leave.” Shit-stirrer though he was, Aomine knew he wasn’t going to get much better than that so he decided to take what he could.

“Kagami and Takao, they’re pretty close aren’t they?”

“Your point?”

“I’m not really sure _what_ their relationship is. Every time I think they’re just friends, I find out more to prove that they can’t be…”

“And you say this from a point of actual experience, not a manifestation of your twisted imagination.” Midorima quirked a dubious eyebrow, finally looking up from the book he knew perfectly well he’d never really been reading.

“My brain is just as logical as yours. So if I’m twisted, you are too.” Midorima didn’t want to even begin to understand the reasoning behind his statement so he folded his arms, pushing his glasses up and waited for Aomine to keep talking.

“See? I’m right-”

“Get on with it.”

“The morning we went to that dolphin island? Yeah, before we left I caught them in Takao’s room. They looked like they were about to get it on.” Midorima couldn’t stop his eyebrows from rising, not only at the damning statement but at the fact that Aomine didn’t seem angry about it.

“The sensible thing is obviously to ignore your fictional statement-”

“Are you calling me a liar?”

“-but I’m curious as to how you came to that conclusion.”

“I mean, they were glued to each other and he was looking up at Kagami like he’d found fucking religion. Of _course_ they were gonna fuck.”

“Not everyone is as limited in their thinking as you. I am convinced that was never the outcome.”

“Oh really?” Aomine smirked. “How can you be so sure?”

“Takao informed me that there was a clear reason why that scenario could never be the case.” Aomine took a while to actually decipher what Midorima was saying but when he did, he burst out laughing.

“What?”

“It’s because you don’t get around enough-”

“You ‘get around’ too _much_ -”

“Yeah, yeah, not anymore. Kagami has me under lock-and-key. But that’s not that point.” The bluenette sat up slightly on the bed, putting his hands behind his head. “You do know that being a virgin does mean the same with gay guys as it does with everyone else.”

“And you got this information from where?”

“Patience, amateur. When a gay guy says he’s a virgin what he _really_ means is he hasn’t taken it up the ass. _Look_ at Takao, man. You honestly think he hasn’t gotten his dick wet at least _once_? Get real. I thought you’re supposed to be smart?”

“And again, where did this conclusion stem from?”

“A healthy mix of common knowledge and common sense-”

“You have neither so _where_ , precisely, does that leave you?”

“No need to get snappy with me. All _I’m_ doing is opening your eyes to reality. You should be happy. At least you’re going to be the first one to hit. Kagami, on the other hand…”

“What stuns me is the fact you are so willing to tar him with the same brush you have been stained with.”

“I’m not willing. Like I said, I’m realistic. I mean, maybe-and we’re talking one percent chance here- _maybe_ he hasn’t fucked someone yet. Though even that’s unlikely as hell because again, he’s hot as **fuck** …times ten. But a ‘virgin’? No way in hell.”

“Really, Aomine, you reach new levels of stupidity every time I talk to you. Hence why I limit my doing so, for your own mental wellbeing.”

“I think you mean _intelligence_. Think about it: if Takao’s the one fucking, who exactly do you think is _getting_ fucked? Bingo.” Midorima shook his head, wanting to dismiss Aomine’s words as pure fantasy.

But he struggled to.

The man was speaking with such conviction that it was incredibly hard not to think his words held _some_ merit, however small.

At this point, he would have to be blind not to have noticed how close the two friends were. Takao was the most comfortable around Kagami but their relationship differed to Kagami’s with Kuroko or with Himuro. There were other aspects to it that were unique to them.

And Midorima couldn’t help but suspect such uniqueness came from intimacy. _Sexual intimacy_.

“Ah, the penny’s finally dropped. I knew you’d see the light.”

“This is not the light. Is a very dark place in your even darker mind. But your self-control is minimal at best. I fail to see why you aren’t concerned about this?”

“Because…I don’t even fucking know. I don’t like it, sure, but they got too much history together. I kind of get that if I try getting in the way of that, Kagami will hate me for it. But I don’t want them doing too _much_. It’s mind-fucking, it really is. But at the same time…”

“The better part of me knows whatever you say next probably won’t have a grain of sense in it.”

“Not saying _now_ because we’re together, but before…I don’t think I would’ve minded walking in on the two of them fucking. That would be pretty hot. That’s kinda why I’m curious…I wonder what they’re up to over there, but at the same time I know if they were screwing around I’d flip.”

Aomine’s uncanny habit of pushing his warped truth onto people as the gospel truth was starting to take effect. Try as he might, he couldn’t stop his mind from drifting to scenes of Takao pounding into a very willing and even more submissive Kagami and they weren’t helping in the slightest.

“When we return there’s someone I would like you to meet. I believe she can help you.”

_We both need to have our sanity checked at this point._

“Call me crazy, don’t give a damn. I’m just trying to do what any good friend would do, and let you know about the _risks_ -”

“Aomine, get off my bed before I kick you off.”

 

_~A few hours earlier, north of Rooms 5 and 6.~_

 

“Oh my gosh, senpai…today has just been incredible. I’m just speechless…and this _room_!” Kise had only said he was taking a separate room from Kasamatsu to keep up appearances and so that they’d be alone. As soon as the boat had dropped them off, he’d gone straight to the older man’s room with him and hadn’t come out since.

“What was your favourite part?” Kasamatsu called from the bathroom.

“I can’t say…there are too many contenders. I love _everything_ about this place.” Kasamatsu hummed in agreement from the bathroom.

“Hey, do you want to shower first or should I?”

“You’re in there already so go ahead.” Kise closed his eyes, drifting in and out of a light sleep as Kasamatsu showered.

_This is bliss. It really can’t get any better than this…_

“Wake up.” He felt a spray of water droplets hit him and screwed up his face, turning away. “If you don’t wake up, you won’t get your present-” Kise was up and out of bed in a flash, heading straight to the bathroom. Kasamatsu chuckled: the blonde’s childish mannerisms were so endearing.

“Okay, I’m _doooneee_ , where’s my present?” Kise re-emerged, drying his hair as he stepped into the room. Kasamatsu was in one corner of the room, fiddling with the sound system.

“It’s coming. Wait for me over there.” He pointed over his shoulder to the bed and Kise did as he was told, lying back down on the bed. He idly considered putting his pyjamas on but then decided against it.

_I’m already too comfortable. Plus, if things end up going my way, I won’t be needing them…_

 

He planned to seduce him tonight. Ever since their heated exchange- _heated in more ways than one_ -he’d been seeing his boyfriend in a new light…a light he very much liked. He wanted to see if he could push his buttons enough to get him back to _that_ Kasamatsu Yukio.

Kise was an expert at messing with people’s heads. It was one of the reasons his company continued to thrive when other’s failed: it had a cunning, manipulative man sitting in the driver’s seat.

But Kasamatsu messed with _his_ head. He made his feel out of his depth; he _always_ had. It was one of the things that had made Kise fall for him in high school all those years ago. But now that he was older and more mature…

The feelings had been amplified. _Ten-fold_.

He adored him.

He had been so worried when he’d first seen Kasamatsu again that his reputation would have preceded him, and that his senpai now saw him as the fickle, blonde bimbo that everyone else in the industry saw. But he should have had more faith. Kasamatsu still treated him with a respect that hardly anyone else did. He saw the person Kise was and never tried to downplay who he was _or_ what he’d achieved. He treated him like a normal person, _not_ like a sex object with no real views or opinions, _not_ like someone who hadn’t earned and didn’t deserve the success they’d achieved, _not_ like someone that was feared and despised.

Kasamatsu made him feel important: he was honest with him; he didn’t pretend or lie to keep Kise smiling-he always told him what he really thought; he made him feel wanted, _desired_ …not cheap and easy. He made him feel _special_.

Kise _could_ have been wrong. But he was willing to take the risk. Because at this point he was over ninety-nine percent sure he was head over heels in love with Kasamatsu Yukio.

_And I like those odds._

Whether the feelings were completely reciprocated or not was a worry but not a massive one. He was just happy…happy that he’d fallen for someone so ** _good_** who seemed more than fine with the blonde loving him.

_In a way, that’s more than enough._

He had learned not to expect a lot from people and relationships. His friends, he could trust. But no one else. Everyone always had an ulterior motive, they were always trying to drag him down and sully his name. So many people had tried. So he’d developed a sixth sense for people like that. It was instinct at this point to expect people to want to mess with him so he automatically distanced himself.

But Kasamatsu was breaking through his shield and _made_ him want to give him everything. Kise wanted to trust him with his body _and_ his heart. The thought terrified him, but it also felt like the right thing to do. Everything about the situation was new and exciting. He just hoped he was making the right decision.

 

“Lie down on your front.”

Kasamatsu’s deep voice shook him out of his musings and he did as he was told immediately. He closed his eyes as he felt him push the robe off his shoulders and down his back, until it sat just below the beginnings of his ass.

“What are-”

“ _Shhhh_ …” The gentle drip of liquid onto his back silenced him as much as Kasamatsu did and he fell silent. Sure enough, he didn’t have to wait long before his boyfriend’s slightly calloused hands came into contact with the soft skin of his sun-kissed back and started to massage it. He sighed happily, arching his back into Kasamatsu’s confident touch.

“I didn’t know you knew how to massage people.”

“Sports massages.” he stated simply. “And I got some tips from one of our masseuses while you were in the clay bath.”

“I’m glad you did…” Kise mumbled into his pillow. “Your hands feel _amazing_ …I feel like I’m about to **_melt_** …” Kise had no way of seeing the look on Kasamatsu’s face at his words. Had he been able to, his skin would have been covered with goose bumps.

“Just relax…let me take care of you…” His hands kneaded the bunched muscles in his shoulders, loosening them with precision and care, before slowly moving down his back, squeezing here, pressing there until Kise felt like he was unravelling into a pool of ecstasy. The soft music in the background and the sweet, heady scent of the massage oil were only helping

“So good senpai…” he slurred, “ _so_ _good_ …” His body was completely pliant under Kasamatsu’s expert hands. And it was exactly what the other man wanted.

_Click._

_Click, click._

“What’s that sound?” he asked sleepily, opening his eyes a bit.

“I’m taking pictures…”

“Hmmm? Where’d you get the camera?” Kise didn’t really care either way, Kasamatsu could do whatever he wanted as long as he kept using those magical hands of his.

“I asked one of the attendants if it was okay and she said it was, as long as I kept it inside the room.”

“Mmmmm…you spoke to a lot of attendants, didn’t you?” It was a struggle to keep them open. He wasn’t tired necessarily but it was just better with them closed.

“I did. I wanted everything to be perfect.” His voice sounded thicker than before.

“It _is_ -”

“ _You_ are.” Kise heart pounded as he heard the snapping of the camera before Kasamatsu pressed a kiss in between his shoulder blades. “So perfect.” He kissed him again, lower down his spine. “So damn **_beautiful_** …”

_This is why I love him…he cares so much for me…_

For some reason, Kise felt like crying. He wasn’t used to being complimented so honestly. He could hear it in the rawness of his voice, the sincerity behind his words. He felt like he was being worshipped.

“Senpai-”

“ _Shhhh_. I told you, I’m taking care of you tonight.” He kissed him again, skating the tips of his fingers over the sides of his ribcage and down his back. Kise squirmed slightly, trying to inconspicuously move from the ticklish touch.

“One thing though. They told me that this works really well…”

“You’re in charge, senpai…just tell me what to do…”

“Stretch your hands out, yeah, like that.” Kasamatsu bound them to the headboard, knotting them tightly together. The gentle burn of the silk against the soft skin of his wrists was oddly pleasurable…at _worst_.

_Fuck, I didn’t know I was into this! I hope I don’t-_

“Good?”

“Uh huh.”

“Perfect.” He kissed him again, repeating the motion with his fingers and tracing invisible lines under his arms, down his sides and over his lower back. Kise fought the urge to giggle and twist away from his hands but at the same time…

 _I’m hard? When the fuck did_ that _happen?!_

He could feel his half-hard erection pressing into the bedsheets. Kasamatsu was oblivious, his feather-light touch doing things to Kise that he’d never experienced before. And having his hands bound seemed to make the effect more potent.

_Ahh, it’s so good! But it’s turning me on too much…is this normal…?_

Kise tried breathing deeper to stave off his arousal. Kasamatsu’s touch strayed further, his blunt nails scraping over the blonde’s pert nipples. He bucked slightly.

“You okay?”

“H-Huh? Yeah…great!”

“Good…” He moved Kise’s hair away from his neck, kissing the nape and moving lower, kissing him again before bringing his hands back.

 _I’m starting to hate them…should I stop him? I feel like I’m…it’s just so fucking_ good _…_

Kise pressed his mouth hard into the pillow, trying to disguise his increasing ragged breathing. The older man’s hands ran under his arms again and he shifted, make the robe slip from its position and expose the top of his ass.

_Crap. Shouldn’t have let him tie me up, I guess…_

Kasamatsu leaned down to press a kiss to the recently revealed skin before covering it back up.

“I’m getting carried away…you’re too much of a distraction.” Kise blushed with pride. “I’m doing your legs now.” He moved to push the blonde’s legs wider apart, kneeling between them and pushed his knees up slightly, to get better access to his feet.

“Oka- _ah_!”

“Kise?”

“N-Nothing!”

Kasamatsu had run his clever fingers from the toes to the backs of Kise’s feet and it was then that the blonde realise that had a problem.

_I’m fucked._

Kasamatsu kept up his maddening tempo, switching between his teasing touches to assured rubbing and kneading at all of Kise’s sore joints and muscles. The subdue tickling didn’t even make him laugh anymore, it was all going straight to his dick that was flat against his stomach now, as having it jutting into the silken sheets had been more pleasurable torture he didn’t need right now.

He wanted to come clean, and let Kasamatsu know that his body was reacting differently to how the massage was intended but at the same time, he didn’t want the touching to stop. He was sure that if he said anything now, he would ruin the moment and he wanted to keep it like this forever.

_It’s fine. I’ll hold out! He said he was nearly done anyways. I’ll go sort myself out in the shower after he unties me and Operation: Seduction will commence tomorrow…_

He pushed his head more firmly into the pillow as Kasamatsu worked the tops of his thighs, skimming down them lightly every now and again and making him wriggle.

_Almost done, almost done, almost done, almo-_

“Push your knees up a bit more for me? Perfect.” He bent to kiss one of his toned, lightly-bronzed thighs. “Perfect.” He gently spread his legs even wider, Kise groaning softly at the mild burn starting in the crease of his inner thighs.

_This is driving me nuts…and I feel so exposed…_

His hands being bound left him feeling like he was at Kasamatsu’s mercy and he was glad he was able to trust the other man so much. He wouldn’t have let anyone else do this to him and that in itself was a sign that Kasamatsu was different. Above all the rest.

He heard the camera going off again and tried to close his eyes and drift back into his earlier lull. This was nearly over, He could finally tend to his ignored erection that was leaking slightly against his stomach and the sheets.

_I can’t wait to explore this more when I get back! Who kn-_

“ _Senpai_! What ar _-AHH_!”

“ _Shhhh_ …”

One of Kasamatsu’s oiled hands had worked its way under Kise’s robe. Whilst his left hand continued to press into his thigh, the other moved north to stroke at the join between his legs.

“ _Se_ -”

“Relax…I told you, I’m taking care of you. Of _everything_ …”

Kise was slowly starting to suspect that Kasamatsu’s intentions weren’t as innocent as he’d first thought. The hand played with his heavy ball sack, before moving to stroke his perineum. Kise moaned into the pillow, fighting the shiver of pleasure that shot across his body.

“Don’t fight it…let everything out…”

“ _Senpai_!” he cried as the man behind him moved suddenly, sliding a finger all the way inside of him.

“So gorgeous. Do you know how gorgeous you look?” His other hand stopped stroking his thigh and instead spread his ass apart so Kasamatsu had a better view of his finger disappearing into Kise’s hole.

“S-Senpai, _good_ …mmm... _good_!” He twisted and turned as the finger went deeper still. The burn in his legs only added to his pleasure and Kasamatsu paused, slowly pulling his finger out and spread him even wider, making his ass rise slightly in the air.

“I can’t wait to make love to you…” He uncapped a bottle of massage oil, holding it above Kise’s exposed ass and pouring it liberally, the liquid running over his skin and down the crevice between his cheeks, slightly soaking the bed beneath him. Kasamatsu took off the robe, throwing it somewhere on the floor before placing a kiss on each of the soft globes.

“Gorgeous. Can I take another picture?” Kise nodded, panting into the pillow.

_Click._

_Click. Click._

“Ahhh! Sen _paii_!” Kasamatsu wasted no time slicking up his fingers and pushing two into Kise’s welcoming heat, his other hand returning to hold Kise’s ass firmly apart so he could fully see the lewd act. Kise hummed at the ache of the intrusion but arched into the touch, accepting it. Or he was at least until Kasamatsu hit what he was looking for.

“ _AHHH, fuckkkk_! Nooo, ah ** _-there!_** _Yes, **there**_!” Kasamatsu pushed in a third finger, curving all of them to attack and abuse Kise’s prostrate. He pulled against his restraint, trying to free himself and get away from his touch. It was too much for him to handle.

“Sen-sen-sen _pai_ ,” he panted, “s-stop. I want-”

“I’ve told you, I’m taking care of you…let me...” He rubbed his fingers against the sensitive tissue harder, using his thumb to simultaneously rub the blonde’s perineum. The ring of muscles in his hole clenched in protest at the intense stimulation and the blonde knew he was about to cum.

“Wait!” he begged, nearly screaming at the pleasure. “Senpai, _wait_!-”

“Don’t fight it Kise. Ready?” The blonde shook his head rapidly, tears stinging his eyes.

_This._

_This is the Kasamatsu I wanted._

_I fucking love him._

 

 Kasamatsu pumped his hand faster, pressing relentlessly against his prostrate.

“Cum for me, gorgeous.”

Kise screamed his release, back snapping almost painfully as his orgasm hurtled towards him and hit him like a freight truck. He collapsed in a heap, unable to think, speak and almost _breathe_.

Kasamatsu lifted him limp body twisting him over gently before lying him on his back and picking up the camera again.

“Pose for me…” Kise looked up at him, teary eyes full of love as his boyfriend snapped away. He felt debauched, but in the best way possible.  Kasamatsu fulfilled his deepest desires, ones _he_ wasn’t even aware of.

_What did I do to get a guy like this?_

“Kise?”

“…mmm…?”

“Turn back over. I’m going to fuck you now.” The words alone were enough to make his dick stir to life again. His body was already thrumming in anticipation and he wondered how it had the energy. Mentally, he was exhausted.

“Actually, wait. Let me show you what you’re going to be getting first.” He pulled his boxers down, tossing them to the side and let Kise get an obstructed view of his raging erection.

_It’s even bigger than I thought it would be…_

He licked his lips, swallowing and Kasamatsu smirked.

“Hungry?” Kise nodded without hesitation because his throat felt too raw to speak.

“I’m feeding you this way today…” He ran two fingers up his crack and his hole twitched at the touch. “But maybe tomorrow, if you’re not too tired. How are your arms?” The dark grey eyes flashed with quiet concern and Kise’s heart pounded. He nodded again.

“That beat, huh? I’ll be gentle, don’t worry.” Kise didn’t trust his words but then again, he didn’t want him to be gentle.

“In fact, I’ll love you this way. So you can see everything…” He leaned up quickly to check his bonds weren’t too tight before leaning down and catching him off guard with a deep kiss.

The blonde moaned into his mouth and gave Kasamatsu permission to enter his wet cavern. His tongue licked against the younger man’s before caressing the roof of his mouth. His hand moved lower over the blonde’s hairless body to his turgid cock, circling it with his hand and pumping lightly.

“Wanna suck you off…” he breathed into his mouth, pulling away.

“Please don’t…” he whimpered hoarsely, “I’ll cum again…”

“I really, _really_ love when you beg…but I won’t just yet. Instead…” He pushed his legs apart again, pressed his bent legs flat against the damp sheets and holding them in place.

“Kasa-”

“Shhhh…” He felt the hiss of warm breath against his entrance and knew his boyfriend wouldn’t listen to him.

_Breathe. Just-_

“ _Nnngghh_!” He bucked immediately as the wet tongue circled his fluttering hole and pushed past the ring of muscle into the waiting warmth. Kasamatsu’s fingers stretching out to lightly rub the crease in his inner thighs and his pelvis as his tongue worked its way deeper before pulling out so he could suck gently at his hole. Kise’s head tossed erratically and he started to pull against his ties again.

“You’re always fighting it…stop.” Kasamtsu breathed, the hot air tickling the sensitive skin of Kise’s crotch.

“I-I-ahhhhnnnggghh!” Kasamatsu returned even harder than before, licking and sucking until Kise was a panting mess.

“I think you’re ready for me…” Kise didn’t have the energy to respond, trying to catch his breath as Kasamatsu moved up his body. “Just keep breathing for me okay? In, out, in…” Kise followed his instructions trying to concentrate on anything but the feeling of Kasamatsu tracing his dripping cockhead around and over his asshole, giving him a taste of what he was about to receive.

“Great. That’s it. _In_ , _out_ , _innnn_ …” He pushed in slowly, making Kise groan.

“Oooohh, it’s… _big_ …ah! Senpai!”

“So good…mmm…” He fucked Kise shallowly, not going in deeper than a few inches before withdrawing and repeating the process until the blonde was fully accustomed to his girth.

“ _More_ , please…”

“Anything for you.” He pushed in deeper, and Kise sucked in a breath as he was stretched open by the blunt head of his dick. It felt incredible beyond belief.

_I can die happy._

Kasamatsu set a steady pace, staring into Kise’s eyes and pushing his sweaty bangs out of the way as he rammed into him again and again. The glistening, gold eyes stared back at him, tears leaking out of their own accord from the corners.

With every push, he felt like they were drawing closer to one another. It was ecstasy. It was paradise.

He felt the building in his stomach and a warning flashed in his eyes. Kasamatsu ignored it and started hammering into him harder, pressing one of his legs into the mattress as he pushed in.

“ _GOD_ , I’m gonna cum, K-Kasamatsu I’m-AHH, **AHH**! Sen _paiiii_!” He pulled hard against his silk handcuffs as his vision was flooded in white for the second time that evening. He screamed even louder than before, chatting gibberish as he came down from his high. Kasamatsu moved slower as he came too, his orgasm hitting him just as hard as it had the wreck of a man beneath him.

 

_Click._

_Click._

_Click. Click._

“God you’re amazing. So fucking perfect…” He kissed his ribcage, his sternum, his throat, his cheeks, his lips. Kise just soaked up all the adoration, loving every second of it. The warm, scented cloth worked its way slowly over his cum-stained body, clearing away all physical evidence of their lovemaking. Well, not _all_ …

“Do you have any long-sleeved shirts?!”

“No, you?”

“No! Fuck!” Kasamatsu grabbed his face and kissed him.

“It’s fine. It’s not like anyone will be surprised, anyway.”

“That’s not the point, senpai!” he wailed. “They don’t know I’m into _that_!”

“Neither did _you_ , to be fair…”

“That’s a good point actually,” Kise mused, train of thought immediately and effectively derailed. Kasamatsu hid his smirk. “How did you know?”

“Not sure,” he shrugged, “a hunch, I guess. Plus you’re pretty responsive, even if you can’t see it. I can work out a lot just by putting you through your paces for a while.” The blonde went red. “I’m beat though, and there’s no way you’re not too, so go to sleep. We’ll worry about it in the morning.”

As it stood, they didn’t worry. Instead, they carried out their whispered promises of the night before and weren’t seen until the morning afterwards.

~ ~

As Akashi hadn’t told any of them explicitly that they had to go back to the main island on the second day, a lot of them took the opportunity to stay in their bungalows, sleeping or relaxing. Kuroko, the ladies and Akashi all went back to Spyra to take part in various activities but the rest of them stayed put, amusing themselves in various ways.

 

“I’m going to go check on Atsushi…make sure he doesn’t go into hibernation and all that.”

“You’re probably too late, then.” Takao snorted as Himuro got up, leaving their room to go to his and call for a boat. Takao turned to Kagami.

“So, what should we do today?”

“Uh…well there’s a hot tub out front-”

“There **_is_**?! Why didn’t you _tell_ me?!”

 

Two hours later they found themselves back in the same place.

“So what do we do _now_?” After another ‘practice session’-“You’re definitely improving!”- Himuro had returned briefly to tell them he was going to the main island for lunch with Murasakibara and that he’d tell them to send some things over for them to eat.

“Well once we’ve eaten lunch…”

“We’re free ‘til dinner…”

“So you have more than enough time to talk to Midorima!” Takao sighed. “No point putting it off forever.”

“Yeah, yeah…oh look! There’s lunch!” Kagami went outside to get their delivery and Takao set the table.

“They sent a truckload. Looks like they know what you’re like already!”

“Shut it!” Kagami growled, before tucking in.

They ate leisurely, talking about everything and nothing as best friends do. It wasn’t long before Takao noticed something.

“Are you not hungry?”

“Nah, not really…I’m saving room for dinner.”

“Hmmm, it isn’t like you to be thinking about your next meal. You’re pretty one-track minded when it comes to food.”

“Change of pace, alright?”

“You said it.” Takao didn’t believe him for a minute and quietly pondered over the change in his head. It was only when Kagami spoke later that he put two and two together and got an acceptable answer.

“You should probably get going now,” he said casually looking at the clock.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll send Aomine ov- _ah_!”

“Ov- _ah_?” Takao grinned secretively.

“Never mind. I’ll send him over in my boat, alright? Don’t miss me too much! And don’t do anything _I_ wouldn’t do…” Kagami rolled his eyes.

“I’ll try not to.” The dark-haired man left soon after, leaving the door open behind him and Kagami walked over to the phone, dialling a number.

 

“Yo.”

“Takao’s on his way, so get his boat okay?”

“Oh.”

“Oh? What’s ‘oh’?”

“Nothing. It’s just that I don’t need it.”

“ _Why_?”

“Be _cause_ …” he felt warm breath on the back of his neck and spun around quickly, banging his hip on the kitchen counter. Aomine laughed.

“Miss me?”

“ _NO_!” he hissed. “That _hurt_ you bastard!”

“It’s not _my_ fault you’re not more aware of your surroundings. Next time you’ll be more careful. Now give me a kiss hello.” Kagami went red in the face.

“A-Aho! I’m not doing that!”

“Well then, we’re going to be here all day aren’t we?” When Kagami realised he was being serious, he sucked in a shuddering breath, leaning forward to peck him quickly on the cheek.

“ ** _There_**! Happy now?”

“Yup!” Aomine gave him a boyish grin that had his heart trying to make a quick escape via his chest. “Is that _food_? I’m starving!”

“Probably because you forgot to eat breakfast…”

“How did _you_ know?”

“You’re an idiot. Your kind aren’t known for being complex.”

“Takes one to know one!” Aomine dug in and Kagami watched him with a slight smile.

He’d cleared at least half of the food when he stopped suddenly.

“Oi, Bakagami! What’s this?”

“What’s what?” He pushed himself off the counter from where he’d been looking through the menu for dinner.

“There’s something weird in the sushi…”

“Is there?” Kagami leaned in closer and Aomine pounced, grabbing him and pulling him into his lap.

“What are you _doing_ , Aho?!”

“I’m done with this…” He pushed the remains of his meal away. “I want dessert.”

“Do I _look_ like dessert to you?”

“I mean… _yeah_. But maybe if I get you up on this table, you’ll start to believe it too-”

“You will _not_ put me on that table-”

“Bed then? Cool!”

“ _AHO_!” Aomine ignored him, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. “Put me **_down_**!”

“Nope.” He walked towards the bed, before getting an idea and nipping at the perky cheek closest to him. Kagami punched his back.

“What are you **_doing_**?!”

“Taste test.”

“You’re not funny, you know!”

“Oh.” Aomine dumped him unceremoniously on the bed, laying him flat and staring down at him with a look that made Kagami’s insides squirm delightfully. “I wasn’t joking.”

“Ah-oh, uh… _okay_?”Aomine laughed.

“You’re too fucking cute.”

“I’m not _cute_ -”

“Yes you are.” Aomine leaned over him and kissed him on the nose.

_He’s fine with kissing everywhere but where he’s supposed to. Go figure._

Aomine lay down on top of him, then hummed thoughtfully.

“What are you thinking?”

“Nothing major.” Kagami snorted and was about to retort when Aomine rolled over suddenly so Kagami was straddling him instead.

“Better. I like this…” He yanked at the loose neckline of Kagami’s shirt, using it to pull him down closer.

_Remember your training! Just let it happen, go with the flow!_

“You’re thinking too hard again. Stop it.”

“I’m no-”

“Yes, you are.”

“Why won’t you kiss me?” _Oh, hell no._

 

“Uhhh…”

“SEE! _This_ is what happens when I don’t think-” Aomine shrugged, ignoring Kagami’s breakdown and focusing on the question.

“I’ve never done it before so it’s not the first thing I think of, I guess. None of this is...like it’s not natural to me. And every time we get a moment, _someone_ comes in to ruin it. But as you can see,” he pulled Kagami down and pressed a kiss to his collarbone, “I’m working my way up to it-Kagami?”

Kagami appeared to have shut down for the day, gaping down at the bluenette.

“What-”

“ ** _You’ve_** never kissed someone? Are you KIDDING me?”

“Uhhh…no?”

“Aho! You’re not being funny, you know!”

“And again, I wasn’t joking. I’m serious.”

“But you’ve-”

“Slept with half of Sert?”Aomine rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know. But I’ve always kept my distance…until _now_ that is…” He pressed another urgent kiss to his caramel throat, sinking his teeth in. “It’s like I said, this is different. _You’re_ fucking different, and it’s not just because you’ve got a dick. I want to have all of you.” His navy blue eyes narrowed with intent. “And I’m _going_ to. Everything, it’s all going to be mine.”

Kagami’s heart stopped beating.

 _Why does he_ **say** _things like that?! Doesn’t he feel embarrassed?!_

_Probably not. But you can’t lie that you don’t love when he talks like that-_

_I do_ not _!_

_Clearly you **can** lie about it…_

“I guess I answered your question, then. This though…” He tugged at the shirt again. “It needs to go.”

“I thought you said you liked it?”

“Not enough for you to keep it on. It’s interfering. Off.” He started pushing it off Kagami but his hands strayed dangerously close to his back.

“Wha-” Suddenly Aomine was back on top with Kagami underneath him and avoiding all eye contact. He closed his eyes slowly, rolling off him and sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

“Ao-”

“He’s not here.” His voice was almost inaudible.

“Wha-”

“None of them are.”

“I do-”

“Kise’s not here. Kuroko’s not here either.” The voice grew louder and more irritated with every word. “Takao’s not here, your damn _brother_ ain’t here, Satsuki’s not here, Nigou’s not here, the new _fucking monkey_ is NOT here so _WHY_ -” he turned to point an accusing, outraged finger in Kagami’s face. “WHY ARE _YOU_ FUCKING UP THE MOOD?”

“It wasn’t intentional-”

“REALLY? Because it sure as hell doesn’t _feel_ that way! Do you not want me to touch you?! Is _that_ it?! Because we can fucking _sit_ here and talk about our **_feelings_** if that’s more up your alley-”

“Aomine! I’m sorry okay? It’s just that taking off clothes is off limits for now, okay? I don’t feel too…comfortable with it, that’s all. Don’t be mad?” Kagami was giving him _that_ look. The look that made Aomine want to pin him to the nearest surface available and kiss him until he passed out from a lack of oxygen.

_Like hell I could stay mad, manipulative bastard…_

“I’m not _mad_ …but next time, let me know stuff _before_ I start groping you, alright?” Kagami nodded shyly. “Do you mind going back on top? It’s easier for me that way. And don’t worry, your clothes are staying on.” Kagami let Aomine roll them back over so he was straddled over his trim waist.

“Right, now where-”

“Aomine?” The bluenette fought the urge to sigh heavily, summoning all his patience.

“What is it, baby?” He went red at the pet name, forcing himself to keep their eyes locked.

“Do you…”

“Spit it out.” He was starting to suspect Kagami was a sadist, because he seemed to love making Aomine suffer at the most crucial moments.

_Then I’m a freaking masochist for letting him do it!_

“D-Do you mind if I do you this time? You can t-tell me what to do, but I thought this would make things more fair…”

 _I repent. He’s a complete angel. God, I want to bang him so_ hard _…_

“ _Sure_ , baby, let loose.” Kagami played nervously with the buttons on Aomine’s shirt, mentally readying himself.

_Too cute._

_I have to agree._

“Listen, how about I demonstrate and you copy me?” Kagami looked relieved.

“That works.”

“Figured it would.” Aomine grabbed his hips, grinding his erection into Kagami’s ass and making the redhead’s head fall forward in unexpected pleasure. “You don’t have to copy that, I was just checking you were paying attention.”

“How could I not be? I’m basically sitting on your dick!” he snapped. Aomine quirked an eyebrow.

“Ooo, smart-mouth right here! I hope you’re still able to smack talk by the end of this.”

And he started guiding Kagami through what proved to be a very _educational_ afternoon.

 

 

_Meanwhile…_

 

 

“So, how have you been finding your room, Shin-chan?”

“More than satisfactory, thank you.”

“Is Aomine okay as a roommate?” His boyfriend gave a perfunctory nod. Takao sighed heavily.

“You don’t need to be so stiff, Shin-chan. It’s only me.” Midorima took his glasses off, pinching the bridge of his nose in an un-Midorima-like way.

“I have to be honest, I’m not too sure how to act around you anymore.” Takao felt a stab of hurt through his chest.

“What does _that_ mean-”

“Tell me what I did wrong. Tell me how I hurt you, and I will avoid doing it again. I’m…I’m not good when it comes to things like this. If you don’t tell me, I won’t know.” Takao was taken aback by his honesty and he appreciated it even more than he thought he would.

_Well, now’s my chance…here goes nothing…_

“A couple of days before…when things got heavy in your room...-”

“Did I push you too-”

“NO! No, I-I enjoyed it…a **_lot_** …but afterwards…it was like you didn’t…”

“Didn’t what?” Takao sucked in a deep breath.

“It was like you didn’t even want me near you anymore…like you couldn’t bear it-”

“The reality was as far from that as you could imagine. Don’t misconstrue things to suit your narrative, Takao. I would not ever think of treating you like that, so don’t get into the habit of believing I could.” The words were delivered sharply but Takao didn’t care.

_Is he saying what I think he is?_

Kagami’s words from the night before echoed in his head.

_There could be major miscommunication happening right now, but you won’t know unless you confront him…_

_Boy was he ever right._

His heart soared and he beamed up at Midorima, he head turning like a flower to the Sun.

“Duh? I _knew_ there was a reason! I was just a bit irritated that you wouldn’t tell me outright, is all!” They both knew that he was lying through his teeth but Midorima decided to let him get away with it, on one condition.

“You have wasted significant time worrying over nothing-”

“Well then...how about I make up for it?”

 

_Later that evening…_

 

Aomine nodded to Takao on his way into his room, climbing into the boat and heading off to his own island. He looked even more smug than normal and Takao took it to mean that things had gone well between him and Kagami.

_Good for them!_

“You were right, Kagami!” he called as soon as he walked in, turning to lock the door behind him. “I was totally--! What the hell _happened_ to you?!”

“ _You_ were right…” he forced out weakly. “I’ve still got a long way to go.” And with that he promptly collapsed on the bed, leaving Takao to run to Himuro’s room, wailing that his younger brother had just died.

_Meanwhile…_

 

Kuroko got off the phone to Takao after reassuring him that Kagami was fine, just exhausted and that he would be having words with Aomine. He had turned down both of Kagami’s earlier attempts to invite him over, even after he’d grudgingly extended the invitation to Nigou under the premise that he didn’t ‘crap all over the place’.

Kuroko smiled at the memory, patting the tired dog’s head. Whilst he had been tempted, he had another job to do. A very worthwhile one.

“Oh dear. It would appear Akashi-kun’s suspicions were correct. I’d better go and inform him immediately…”

_The next day…_

 

“It would appear that I was wrong to suspect only you two for having an ulterior agenda for this trip. Although,” he gazed pointedly at Kagami’s concealed neck and Aomine’s proudly exposed one, “my worries weren’t _completely_ unfounded. However, I believe man-of-the-hour goes to Ryouta. Or Kasamatsu-san, depending on how you choose to view the situation.” Kise went brick red, shoving his hands behind his back. “I do wish the two of you would stop looking so victorious though, it isn’t a competition.” Both Aomine and Kasamatsu smirked wider, saluting each other slightly and earning unappreciative grumbles from their significant others that they dutifully ignored.

“Idiot!” Kagami snapped.

“So _embarrassing_!” Kise mumbled.

“That’s not what you were saying last night.” They turned to look at each other with new found respect, and both Kise and Kagami realised that trying to stop them was futile.

“I don’t quite know why you’re trying to distance yourself from them, Shintarou. At this point, you’re basically cut from the same cloth.” Takao froze as Aomine burst out laughing.

“You _tried_ it, roomie!”

“Shut up, Aomine.” But he _too_ didn’t seem particularly fazed or repentant that he’d been caught, which had Takao reddening immediately.

“To those of you who _won’t_ be recovering for the rest of the morning, you’re free until midday, upon which we will say our goodbyes then travel back to our ship. Timings are non-negotiable and yes, Atsushi, I’ve already asked them to pack you a doggie bag for the ride back to the _Sea Voyager II_. And I enquired after the fruit, Tetsuya. They said they would be more than willing to pack some in a cooler for Saruna so you needn’t worry about locating the chef to ask. Anything else, just let me know. That will be all.”

 

* * *

 

 

They all split up to do what they could in the time they had left. When they had all left the main courtyard, Akashi walked to one of the buildings lining the sides and worked his way through the maze of rooms until he reached a large blue door. He knocked twice.

“Come in! Ah, Seijuro!”

“I’m glad I managed to get here while you were free this time.”

“I’m glad too.”

“Glad though you may be, I’m sure you would have preferred to see a certain blonde sitting in this seat in my place.” Francoise laughed.

“What can I say? I’m weak in the face of a beautiful lady!” Akashi smiled slightly.

“I’ll be straightforward as always-”

“I’d expect nothing less.”

“You know something-”

“I know a lot of things-”

“That I don’t know-”

“That _you_ don’t know.” The old man smiled kindly at Akashi. “I’m aware of what you want to ask…but I’m afraid it isn’t my place to disclose anything. If you wanted to find out, you’d have to ask directly.”

“I see…”

“I’m sorry I can’t help more Seijuro but you know my stance on these things.”

“I do indeed.”

“Right, anything else before we get down to business?”

“Nothing much. Just the minor issue of your grandsons…” The elderly man’s face darkened.

“Ah, yes…I spoke to them after you informed me of what happened. Christa seemed deeply apologetic but Giorgio was unbothered by it. He’s always chased beautiful things relentlessly, and unfortunately that includes people. Still, I’m appalled by his conduct. I will be speaking to them more seriously once you’ve gone. Thank you for bringing it to my attention.”

“It’s not a problem, I just wanted to highlight it so it doesn’t happen again to guests who are a lot less _tolerant_ …”

“Nobody _should_ have to tolerate it, it’s unacceptable and it’s not how I do things. They fail to understand the implications of the things they do sometimes, especially Giorgio. Still, Taiga and Tatsuya were very considerate to not want to bring this to my attention for the sake of my health. As you know, I’ve got many years left in me but it was very thoughtful of them. Alex raised two wonderful boys.”

“Well, she is a formidable woman.”

“Agreed.” They grinned at each other. “One more thing, before we get started. Why did you bring-”

“No need to worry. The problem as already been dealt with completely.”

“Seijuro, I really hope you know what you’re doing with this. If you need help-” Akashi waved a hand.

“I could never let you sully your hands with this. But no need to worry, as I said, the minor problem has essentially dealt with itself. All that’s left is getting the ball rolling.” Francoise looked slightly dubious but he didn’t question Akashi’s intent any further.

 _There is something ferocious,_ terrifying _, about this young man. He’s like his father but there’s more to it than that. He possesses something_ different _…_

“Well, that’s the small talk done; let’s move on to bigger things, shall we?”

 

Following lunch with Francoise, they prepared to leave.

“Sincerest thanks for your impeccable hospitality, Maleek-san.”

“Not a problem, Shintarou! It was a complete pleasure to have you! And it’s Francoise!” Midorima bowed deeply, spurring the rest of them to do the same.

“And your appointment?” Midorima asked in a quieter tone as some of the others started making their way to the shore where the boats were waiting.

“I’ll keep the date fixed for now. If something comes up, I’ll shift it. Is that okay?”

“Not a problem. As always, you can contact me in case of a change to schedule.”

“Right you are, Shintarou, right you are!” The green-haired man bowed again before turning to leave.

“Francoise?”

“Ah, it’s the wonderful Alex!”

“Francoise, thank you _so_ much for everything these past three days. It’s been absolutely incredible. Momoi and I have loved every minute of it.”

“And I’ve loved having you here. So much so that I got something for you to take home-”

“Oh no, Francoise! That’s far too much! Honestly, I just came to personally thank you on me and Momoi’s beha-”

“Nonsense! It’s only something small, anyway. Shall we?” He offered a wiry arm which she took, allowing him to lead her back to his office.

The first difference she noticed when she walked in was the newest decoration on his desk; a true show-stopper.

“ _Wow_! What a BEAUTIFUL flower! And that _vase_! But…I don’t think I’ve seen that bloom before…” She drew closer automatically, and sniffed at it gently. A soft but distinct fragrance wafted towards her, making her inhale again and again. It was almost addictive.

“Francoise,” she turned to him beaming, “that flower has got to be the most gorgeous one I’ve ever laid eyes on.” He chuckled. “And that _vase_ , I’ve never come across a stained-glass vase like that before!” The tall, cuboidal vase was made up of a delicate stained glass mosaic. The colourful glass fragments were lined with gold in similar colours to the flower it held: green and white, with a gold outline. There were tiny crystals encrusted lower down the vase and as it got higher up faded away, only being dotted here-and-there.

“I’m overjoyed that you like it. It’s a new bloom we’ve been cultivating for a while-a lily and orchid cross. By far, this is our most successful one yet!” During their time there, Alex had asked him plenty of questions about his magnificent flower garden that he had been more than happy to answer, secretly thrilled that he had someone to share his love of flowers with.

“What are you thinking of calling it?” she asked, closing her eyes and sniffing deeply once again.

“I’m not sure…but I did have an idea…”

“Hmmm?”

“Lovely Alexandra.” The blonde was moved, nearly to tears.

Ever since she had arrived, Francoise had been showering her with attention. _Meaningful_ , _sincere_ , _honest_ attention. It had been so long that she had received anything like that, and from a stranger no less. He had been so good to her, she knew she didn’t deserve it but she had been unable to say no, wanting to bask in his presence just a little bit longer. He was a delightful, captivating man and she was so sad that she had to leave.

“I’m sure there are better names!” she joked, her voice wobbling slightly. He grabbed her hand a squeezed it firmly.

“Well, take that, and if you think of a better one, let me know when I come to visit Sert in a few weeks, alright?”

“Francoise…I…don’t really know what to say…”

“Hmmm, ‘dinner’s on me’ perhaps?” They both laughed then, the lump in Alex’s throat making it a bit hard for her to do so.

“Oh of _course_ , after all this? I’d buy you every meal for a _month_ …”

“You’re tempting me…you’d better be careful!” They laughed again. “Now, I don’t want you to miss you boat, so you’d better get going. There’s a case for the vase as well, to protect it a bit as I understand stained glass is particularly fragile.”

“Francoise, honestly, thank you so much for this…I’m still kind of speechless…” He waved his hand.

“You’ve been the best company I’ve had in _years_ , lovely lady. It’s been wonderful having you, and I shall definitely see you soon!” She carefully slid the vase into the padded case before picking it up then leaning down to kiss him hard on the cheek.

“Francoise, you’ve been a complete darling. Dinner is _definitely_ on me whenever you come to Sert. Until then?”

“Until then, lovely Alex.” He opened the door for her and watched her walk away then turn to blow him a kiss before disappearing completely.

“Alexandra Garcia…what a woman…” He closed the door slowly, his mind taking a trip to another time, a very different time.

 

* * *

 

 

_“I’m so sorry to interrupt!”_

_She stumbled into the room, looking around almost wildly, before her gaze settled on Francoise. She was covered head to toe in clothing. A loose, billowy red dress that draped over her hands and feet and matching headwear. Only her eyes were visible. The men in this party dressed all their women the same, with different colours for identification._

_He watched her impassively. Francoise had always been very particular about his office. Even though he was trying to change his ways, his office was one place that he stayed stubborn with. People couldn’t come in, especially if he didn’t know they were coming. And this woman had just broken that rule._

I’ll let her speak before I kick her out. I’ll see how I’m feeling after she’s done…

_He waved a hand, letting her speak._

_“I-I’m_ so _sorry!” she stuttered. “But,_ please _, if it’s not too much bother, could I use your phone?”_

 _A phone? All this for a_ phone _._

_“Can’t you ask one of the attendants? I’m busy.”_

_“My…my boyfriend…he, uh, doesn’t want me too…”_

_“So you’re going behind his back?” She was probably one of those escort-cum-prostitutes that they always bought. He found it so unsavoury but it was up to them at the end of the day._

One man’s trash…

_She lowered her head in slight shame. He wasn’t expecting anything sincere from her but was silenced when she looked up with brazen determination shining in her tear-filled eyes._

_“I’m going behind his back, and I’d do it again if I had to. I don’t care if he finds out eventually, but for now, I need a phone!”_

_“Why? Can’t it wait? You’re leaving the island in a few days-”_

_“I need to call my son.”_

Son?

_“I’ve been gone for over a week and he’s only got his carer…I didn’t want to come here but I’m stuck now until we sail back. But…I just need to know that he’s okay, he’s young and-”_

_“What’s a_ mother _doing having fun on an island while her son’s at home-”_

_It was the way she looked at him then. There were so many layers of pain deep inside those, quite frankly, beautiful eyes that he kicked himself for opening his mouth to put her down. But there were layers of gritty willpower too. She wasn’t looking for his pity. She was unashamed of her situation, whatever it was, and she was determined to make the best of things, whatever life threw at her._

_“She’s doing what she needs to do to keep things moving.”_

_“Here.” He handed over his own phone for her to use. “Just stay inside the room-”_

_The light in her eyes was sunny and radiant. To feel the force of her gratitude that strongly through just her eyes…_

_It was humbling._

_“Thank you so much…” She dialled a number quickly and waited anxiously to be put through._

_“Hello? It’s-it’s Darcy! Is he there? Is he awake-Hi, baby! I miss you!” Her body visibly sagged in relief as she spoke, her words laced with love. “Yeah, I’ll be back soon! We can play all you want when I get back, okay? Be good like you always are! Love you sosososososo much!” She laughed. “See you soon, baby! Bye!-Thank you so much for looking after him. There haven’t been any-Alright, good…did you, uh…did you get-perfect! Okay, I’ll be back in about a week. If anything happens, don’t hesitate, just do what you need to and I’ll cover everything when I get back. Thank you so much. Alright, bye!” She sighed, but then remembered she wasn’t alone and handed the phone back to Francoise._

_“Thank you so much, once again.” She bowed deeply and didn’t wait for him to say anything before slipping out of the room, no doubt already thinking up an alibi to explain her absence._

_Francoise had no idea what burden she was carrying but he had no doubt in his mind that it was a massive one._

Those eyes…

* * *

 

 

“We’re sorry for what happened…”

“Really? He doesn’t seem very repentant.”

Christa had managed to isolate Himuro from the group and had lead him to a corner where Giorgio was waiting.

“I’m not. You’re making a mistake.”

“The happiest mistake of my life.” Giorgio tutted.

“Such a waste. You’ve got it _all_. Why-”

“Because. It’s my decision to do what I want with _my_ body. So let me decide what’s a waste and what isn’t-” Christa grabbed his hand.

“I’m sorry. But, if you change your mind…”

Maybe Himuro was biased, having a younger brother he loved to pieces himself. But Christa wasn’t all that bad…

_Or maybe I’ve just lost it completely…_

“Don’t worry. I won’t. But the apology? It’s accepted. Next time, take no as no, okay?” He nodded like an obedient child. Himuro smiled slightly, pulling his hand free and turned to walk away.

“I’ll be in Sert in two weeks. Let me know-”

“Oh no,” Himuro didn’t even bother looking over his shoulder. The less he saw of Giorgio, the better in his opinion. “I don’t plan on letting you know _anything_. And please don’t try to find me or my brother. Because I can’t promise I won’t call the police. In fact, I promise I _will_.”

He walked away, feeling the two pairs of eyes staring at him as he left and finally allowed himself to shudder.

 

* * *

 

 

They split into couples plus pets and singles for the ride back, with Akashi giving them permission on the premise that they would ‘conduct themselves with decorum’.

Thus he would have been disappointed to know that it was actually Midorima who didn’t follow Akashi’s rules, making out with Takao in the back of the boat as the other two pairs slept and Saruna watched on in excited confusion.

When they finally got back to the ship and boarded it again, Akashi assembled them quickly.

“Our last activity will be late tomorrow afternoon, and following that we will have a sixty-hour journey back to Illoya. I’m sure that will leave you ample time to employ yourselves _however_ you see fit and to those concerned, I expect to see you bright and early on Monday, no excuses. That will be all.”

“What should we do? We’ve got so much free time!” Kise bounced up and down, refreshed after his nap. Kasamatsu on the other hand, was just as tired as he was before.

“Do we have to _do_ anything?”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I don’t blame you, you _are_ getting old-OW!” Aomine sniggered.

“Like you weren’t asking for that. It’s your fault anyway, you probably wore him out-”

“Hypocrite,” Kagami tutted from one of the sun-loungers. Aomine blew him a kiss, zero-shame as always.

“Why don’t we play?” Kuroko quipped, next to Kagami. The redhead commended himself for not tumbling off the chair in shock. _I_ really _need to find out a way to keep track of him. Maybe a collar…with a **bell** …_

“I don’t like the look in your eyes, Kagami-kun.”

“What? I was just… _thinking_ …”

“Please don’t. You’ve been doing just fine without it up until now; look how far you’ve gotten in life. That’s an achievement in itself.” Aomine howled with laughter as Kagami took the hit, unable to make a comeback.

_K.O! And the match goes to Kuroko Tetsuya!_

**_Why_** _does my life feel like Tekken? And why the hell am I that_ one _character that everyone thinks will be awesome but actually gets_ wrecked _every single time?_

_Because…someone had to do it, it just so happened to be you._

“What are we going to play?” Kise, taking pity on Kagami, tried to veer the topic back to safer waters.

“Hide-and-seek.” Kuroko deadpanned.

“Really?! I haven’t played that since high-school!-”

“He’s obviously not serious, Kise…” Kasamatsu cracked an eye open to look at Kuroko with more than a hint of worry. “You’re joking, right?”

“Of course, Kasamatsu-senpai. I meant basketball.”

“Oh, cool! Shin-chan let’s join!”

“Let’s not.”

“Spoilsport.” Takao ignored his wishes. “We’ll join!”

“Great. The numbers are uneven though…” Kuroko got up to go and look for someone else to join them. Mei was missing, as was Himuro but he was later found being held captive in Murasakibara’s room as some kind of human teddy-bear, whilst the other man slept. Akashi was working and couldn’t come down but both Momoi and Alex were more than happy to join.

“You can’t play though, Satsuki.”

“I _know_ that, Dai-chan. I’m ref!”

“ _Riiight_ , so then…?”

“I’ll be playing! I doubt I’ll be able to keep up with you but I’ll give it a shot!” Alex laughed and Aomine turned in surprise to Kagami.

“She plays?” He nodded.

“Who d’you think taught me?” Aomine turned to stare at Alex with newfound respect. He’d liked her before-she’d been one of the staunch supporters of him and Kagami getting together even before _he’d_ become fully invested in the idea- but this revelation made her even more awesome.

_She’s smoking hot **and** she plays ball…fuck me, that’s a combo._

_Too bad your heart already belongs to her son._

_Fuck off with your romantic bull._

“Well, Alex-san, welcome to the team.”

“Great! Just let me go and get changed into something more comfortable and I’ll meet you guys down there.”

 

They made their way downstairs to the huge basketball court and went straight to sorting out teams.

“Alright, Kise-chan, Takao, Kagamin and Testu-kun on a team, then?” Momoi asked. Aomine and Kasamatsu had refused all the earlier combinations.

“Perfect,” Kasamatsu smirked looking at Kise who went bright red, so red that Kagami quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

“You good, Kise?”

“Y-Yeah! Great actually!”

“Let’s make a bet…”

“Depends on-”

“No it doesn’t,” Kagami interrupted, competitive spirit rising. “Whatever it is, we accept it. Right?” Takao sighed, shaking his head long-sufferingly.

“Honestly, you’d think he’d learn after countless years of getting screwed over thanks to his huge mouth but alas. _Fine_ , fine! I’m in! Don’t give me that look, you know it’s my weakness!” He grabbed his chest dramatically.

“Kise?”

“Just to interject, I have absolutely nothing to do with this, so don’t turn to me when things go wrong. And they will Kagami-kun.” Kagami waved a dismissive hand.

“No they won’t, we’re gonna _win_! Where’s your fighting spirit?”

“It’s in my room. I was too tired to go and get it.” Kagami shoved him and he smiled.

“Kagamicchi’s right! We’re going to win! I’m in!” Kagami whooped.

“Let’s do thi- _Alex_!”

“ _What_?!” she complained as Kagami stormed over. “It _isn’t_ low- **cut**!”

“Yes it _is_. Here.” He pulled his own shirt off handing it to her. Thankfully, he’d decided to wear an undershirt that day as the weather had been slightly cooler.

“You’re like the _police_ …”

“Well maybe you’ll start covering up more-”

“ _Never_!” she declared with more pride than Kagami thought someone could have at not wearing enough clothes. “I’ll never give in!” Kagami sighed.

“You’re not like a superhero you know…”

“I wouldn’t worry Taiga, we’re all friends here. Or rather…” she lowered her voice, “I wouldn’t worry about _myself_. You on the other hand…” He followed her line of sight to where Aomine was undressing him with his eyes across the room. He flushed and tried to ignore the heat that started to stir in his belly as a result.

“He’s different. He’s not right in the head.”

“That didn’t stop you from falling for him though, did it?” Kagami felt like his face was going to explode.

“I have **_not_**!” he hissed. Alex pinched his cheeks.

“ _Sure_ you haven’t, Taiga…” She let them go and patted them twice. “We’re wasting time here! Let’s play ball!”

 

 

Kagami’s team would have won.

 

Ordinarily, with the way they played, it would have been more than enough to win.

 

But the other team had a drive that they didn’t have. An unspoken agreement that galvanised all their moves and plays; that made them work as an unbreakable unit, striving towards a common goal.

 

 _Ordinarily_ , Kagami’s team would have won.

 

But today, they didn’t stand a chance.

 

The ball shot through their hoop as the final shrill whistle from Momoi echoed through the court.

 

25-56.

 

Over _double_.

 

Kagami collapsed in a sweaty, defeated heap, not quite comprehending what had just happened.

_Aomine’s always been incredible, but this? How the fuck did it happen…?_

 

They’d played _hard_ , giving as good as they got. As a team, they worked together impeccably. But the other team were just too good that day.

_Since when did him and Midorima work together that well?! I don’t fucking get it! It’s like…_

“Feels like you’ve been tricked doesn’t it?” Takao slumped down on one side of him, Kise on the other. Kuroko went to give water to Nigou, letting Momoi fawn over Saruna.

“Yeah… _yeah_! It _does_!”

“What kind of basketball _was_ that?” Kise moaned. “It wasn’t _human_!”

“I want a rematch!” Kagami yelled. “You guys were playing dirty!”

“No we _weren’t_ Taiga, so stop being a sore loser!” Alex bent down to ruffle his hair. “You guys played amazingly, your form is even better than the last time we played! I thought you would’ve been close to peaking by now but it doesn’t look like it! You continue to impress me, Taiga!” While he couldn’t deny that Alex’s praise was balm to his wounds (not to mention he secretly like when she praised him honestly like that) it still didn’t make sense.

“You just said it yourself, we were playing better than ever, so why’d we lose?”

“…I guess you could say it was down to… _high stakes_ …” She had an unreadable smile on her face and Kagami didn’t like it.

“Now, gentlemen, about our _wager_ …” Aomine looked like the cat that got the cream, the canary and a year’s supply of tuna. Alex mysteriously disappeared, leaving them to settle their debts alone.

“I still don’t-”

“Ah, ah, ah. You accepted it completely and we whopped your asses fair-and-square. Now it’s time to pay up…”

“Pay up with _what_?” Takao asked, squinting at Midorima. Kise stayed where he was and refuse to let Kasamatsu help him up, not taking the annihilation well.

Aomine tugged Kagami up, running a sly hand down the length of his body. “With this.” All three paled.

“I’m sorry…what?”

“From the moment this cruise ends, you become my servant. For a month.”

“ _A **MONTH**_! Are you _freaking INSANE_?”

“Nope. Pretty sane. Enjoy the last of your freedom, though.” He nosed Kagami’s neck before sucking on it slightly. “Mmmm…you taste good…” he murmured. Kagami just stood in shock, letting him do as he pleased.

“Did you _agree_ to this, Shin-chan?!” Takao accused. This was right up Aomine’s alley, and even Kasamatsu’s but Midorima’s?

_Not my precious Shin-chan! I refuse to believe it-_

“Yes.” Takao’s mouth fell open.

“Is that it?! No explanations, no _nothing_?!”

“Yes. That’s it.”

“I don’t believe-”

“NO!” Kise yelled, finally snapping. “This isn’t _fair_! Midorimacchi does what he wants with you already, so I’m _positive_ you’ll be able to handle this! And Kagamicchi, you set _yourself_ up the moment you got with him! You should have known he’s a slave-driver! But I’m _innocent_ , I didn’t **_know_** -SENPAI! Can’t we _negotiate_? Just you and me! You don’t have to go along with what Aominecchi says just because-” Aomine laughed loud.

“You do realise this was _his_ idea, right? I don’t know what the fuck you did with him last night or whatever, but he’s **hooked**. Good fucking _luck_ , you’re gonna need it.”

“Senpai…” Kise whispered, betrayed. “Is this _true_?” Kasamatsu grinned darkly down at him, and it sent a shiver of desire through Kise’s entire body.

“We should get you an outfit, babe…” Aomine muttered, pulling a limp Kagami with him towards the door.

“Where are you going, Aomine-kun?” He turned to give him a tooth-filled smirk that didn’t bode well for the redhead in his grasp.

“To celebrate my win.”

 

After they left, Kuroko turned to Alex.

“Did you know about this?”

“Uh-huh. He texted me!” Kuroko wasn’t surprised that they’d already swapped numbers, or that Kagami was seemingly unaware of this.

“And you’re fine with it?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? If I know Taiga, he’ll probably end up enjoying the month the most out of everyone!” Kuroko wondered what it was like to see life through Alex’s eyes before shaking his head.

_Somethings are better left as they are._

“Did you miss me?”

“Mei!” Harrison turned in surprise, not hesitating to embrace her.

“Ah!” She cried out sharply then clapped a hand over her mouth

“Mei?!” He let her go immediately, eyes darting over her slim form with worry. “What’s wrong? Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine! It’s nothing, just…just a stomach ache!”

“Mei…don’t lie to me. Is something wrong? Are you hurt anywhere?”

“Hurt? No! Why would I-”

“Mei, if there’s something you’re not telling me…you don’t have to hide…we tell each other everything.”

“Honestly, it’s nothing!” She waved her hands in protest, causing her loose sleeves to rise up.

“What is that?”

“What?” she repeated, immediately tugging her sleeves down and looking guiltily at him.

“Don’t play dumb with me…give me your arm.”

“Harrison-”

“Mei. I’m not messing around.” She hesitated, then reluctantly held out her right arm, letting him pull the sleeve up to reveal a wide, white bandage. “What is this?” he whispered, not wanting to believe what he saw.

“Oh that? I just cut myself against a rock while we were on the island.”

“Then you won’t mind if I take a look at it? I have a first-aid degree-”

“Oh, there’s no need! The island’s doctor looked at it already-”

“Mei, stop it!” She fell silent. “Let me _help_ you!” She said nothing, not pushing him away this time as he made to unwrap the bandage, revealing a nasty, colourful bruise.

“Mei, what _is_ this? Did they…?”

“It’s not as bad as it looks. It’s because it’s healing-”

“ _I know what an_ okay _bruise looks like and that isn’t it_!” he hissed, exasperated. “Why is it there in the _first_ place?!”

“It was an accident and I bruise easily…that’s it-”

“ **Why** are you defending him, defending _them_? They’re **_scum_**!” It made him feel sick, the thought of them hurting her.

“Don’t waste your time thinking about it. It will be over soon…and then _we_ can moved forward…together.” She smiled lovingly at him and he forced himself to swallow his anger and forget it.

“So what brings you down to the pits of the ship?” She giggled.

“Silly! I wanted to see you. And you know I love watching you work, it’s really interesting.” It was true. Since they had started talking, Mei had followed him like a cute puppy whenever he went to do general maintenance and check that the ship was running properly. And she watched so closely, asking questions and pointing things out…it was flattering, that she cared so much about what he was doing.

“Well I love watching you so I guess we’re even.” Mei’s eyes softened and she leaned down to kiss his cheek.

“You’re so lovely to me…sometimes I feel like I don’t deserve-”

“Don’t even _think_ about saying that. Of course you do. How could you not? You deserve to be happy after all that they’ve put you through. I’m going to keep saying that until you believe it.”

He turned back to work and Mei smiled to herself.

 _You’re right. I do deserve to be happy…and that’s exactly what I’ll be. In forty-eight hours I’ll be the happiest girl in the whole_ damn _world…_

Aomine sighed in happiness as he woke up, leaning forward to inhale a lungful of Kagami’s scent. The redhead was still dead to the world, drooling silently into his pillow. Aomine squeezed him tighter, being mindful of his morning wood. Something told him that after all they’d done yesterday, if Kagami woke up to Aomine’s raging hard-on things wouldn’t go well. He pressed a few kisses to the dark bruises on his neck-as always, he wouldn’t take _those_ well either- before letting him go and rolling off the bed to go and shower and take care of his erection.

He was by no means fast but still, by the time he got back, Kagami hadn’t moved an inch. He would’ve thought he was dead had it not been for the rise and fall of his chest and the almost imperceptible whistle of his breath. Just seeing him sleeping so peacefully in _his_ bed, covered in marks _he_ made…he felt his possessiveness growing. But his desire to protect the redhead grew as well.

“Baka?” No response. He smirked and mentally applauded himself on a job well done.

_Only thing is, if he gets this beat from foreplay, how’s he going to handle it when we actually start-_

_We’ll cross_ that _bridge when we get to it._

 

“Where’s Taiga?”

“Out of commission.” Alex nodded knowingly and she gave Aomine a thumbs up when no one else was looking.

“And I’m assuming the same applies to Kise-kun and Takao-kun?”

“Don’t look at me,” Kasamatsu grunted, “I’m just an old man.” His statement made it abundantly clear that Kise had paid dearly for his reckless comment the day before.

“Takao will be joining us shortly, I’m sure.” True to his word, Takao did appear. However, he looked like it would have been better for him to stay in bed.

“Takao! Are you okay?!” He smiled tiredly at Momoi.

“Yeah, fine thanks. Just a little tired.” He gave Midorima a look which was pointedly ignored. Takao had realised as time had gone by the Midorima’s problem wasn’t intimacy itself, it was doing things in the presence of others. Once that factor had been eliminated…

 _He’s just as bad as the rest of them…well maybe not Aomine…_ definitely _not Aomine…_

He muttered a quick prayer for Kagami and sat down to eat, pulling his scarf tighter around his neck. He was so tired he could hardly bring the spoon to his mouth and eventually Momoi had to intervene.

“It’s okay, Takao, you go back and sleep. Midorin will get something sorted for you, won’t you?”

“It’s already been done.”

“So then _why_ …” Takao pursed his lips. “Don’t talk to me today, Shin-chan.” And with that he turned on his heel and walked off. Kasamatsu snorted.

“You should have just let him sleep it off. Rookie error.” Momoi rolled her eyes.

“ _Men_. They’re something else.”

“I’m fairly sure these three aren’t the standard, Momoi-san.” She smiled.

“Oh not _you_ Tetsu-kun, you’re an _angel_. I can’t say the same for everyone here though…”

“Was that targeted at me?”

“Yeah, it _was_!”

“What did _I_ do?!”

“You’re too _rough_ with him, Dai-chan…you need to be more _gentle_ -”

“We’re taking it slow…and besides, I’m not doing anything _he_ doesn’t want me to-”

“That’s not the point! He clearly doesn’t know his own limits if things like _this_ keep happening!”

Akashi let them go head-to-head. In his opinion, it was good to get things like this out of the way now, rather than later when it had already become a habit. Though he highly doubted that Kagami would be pleased to know his sex-life was being discussed at the breakfast table.

“What do _you_ think, Himuro?”

“ _Me_?” Momoi nodded, staring at him intensely as though trying to telepathically communicate what she wanted him to say.

He was her trump card.

“I mean…if Taiga’s fine with it…then I am too, I guess. And we’re on holiday so I doubt they’ll be able to get up to the same stuff when we get back to work.”

Or not.

Momoi pouted, defeated, and Aomine went back to devouring his breakfast before deciding to take pity on her.

“I’ll speak to him. And if he wants us to tone it down, we’ll tone it down, alright? So quit sulking and eat your damn food.” Momoi beamed, doing as she was told.

 

The whole exchange had made Mei feel sick to her stomach. She couldn’t wait to ruin their little fairy-tale and have Aomine back where he belonged. By _her_ side.

 

“We will arrive at the restaurant at four. The dress code is smart for those of you who were planning on wearing otherwise, yes Atsushi, I _am_ looking at you, and we will pick out your dress shirt later. Please be ready on time and let’s make this a memorable end to a wonderful trip, shall we?” Even Mei had to smile at that one.

_So fitting…I can’t wait._

Everything was in place.

It would all begin at four o’ clock.

 

* * *

 

 

“Baby? I brought you breakfast…” Kagami groaned and burrowed deeper under the covers. “You can’t hide there forever you know.”

“Watch me.” Aomine rolled his eyes and yanked the covers off his boyfriend. “You’re going to have to get up sooner or later anyways. Akashi said we arrive at 4.”

“What time is it now?”

“Nearly twelve-”

“For _real_?!” Aomine checked his watch again.

“Oh I lied.”

“Thank-”

“It’s coming to one.” Kagami groaned even louder.

“How is that even _possible_? Fuck it, I’ll go shower and figure out the rest later.” Aomine watched him get up and go to the bathroom, half checking him out, half bracing himself for the inevitable carnage that was to come.

 

“Aomine _fucking_ Daiki what the hell have you done.”

 

Kise had been having a pretty good day so far. Kasamatsu hadn’t been satisfied with owning him on the court and had decided to prove his worth in the bedroom, too.

 _Not like he needed to…but_ I’m _not complaining!_

Though he was still sore from the night before, it had given him the opportunity to have a lie-in _and_ Kasamatsu had come to feed him later on, feeling slightly guilty for being so… _thorough_ last night.

 _The ‘old man’ comment was_ so _worth it._

_Good move, me._

Kise was going to miss being around Kasamatsu at all times…around all of them. This cruise had easily been one of the best times of his life and he wanted to savour every last bit of it.

 

“Kise. Phone.” Kasamatsu chucked him the room phone, which he caught with ease and answered.

“Hello?”

“Kise?”

“Takao!” He grinned, surprised but pleased. “What’s up?”

“Ah, you answered! I wasn’t sure you would, seeing as you weren’t at breakfast. I thought maybe you’d be going for round two…”

“Nah, I’m too tired for that. I could say the same to you though...” Kise teased.

“Oh you don’t need to worry about that,” he sniffed, “we’re not speaking-” Kise heard murmuring in the background and grinned.

“ _Sure_ you’re not. So? What do you need help with? At least I’m assuming that’s why you called…”

“I’m calling on behalf of Kagami. He’s too embarrassed to come and see you himself but he’s having a bit of an _emergency_ -”

“Is he okay?” Kise asked, starting to worry.

“Oh _no_ , you can relax, it isn’t anything _that_ bad…well…-alright, alright, it’s bad then! Yes, I’m telling him. Basically, can you come over? And bring your _kit_ …” The switch went on, and Kise clapped excitedly.

“Oh yeah, _sure_! I’ll be there in five! Is Momoicchi coming?”

“Yup, I’ve already called her. She should-Oh, I think she’s here already! No, _you_ get the door, I’m on the phone! You can’t hide in there _forever_ , you know. Gosh…” Takao sighed and Kise could just about hear him rolling his eyes. “I’m going to go let Momoi in and brief her. Just make sure you come up to Kagami’s room on top deck, not Aomine’s.”

“Gotcha! See you soon!” Takao ended the call and Kise dropped the phone on the bed beside him.

“What was that all about?” Kasamatsu questioned, sitting down beside him.

“Aominecchi’s done something dumb to Kagamicchi and now we have to go do damage control…”

“Why am I not surprised?”

“ _You’re_ one to talk!”

“Yeah, well at least I’m smart enough not to leave any physical evidence. Though I’m pretty sure everyone can tell how good you’ve been screwed just by looking at you.” Kise went red.

“ _Senpai_!”

“You’d better get going then. I’ll see you later.” He leaned down and pressed a long, lingering kiss before pulling away slowly.

“Right…later…” Kise whispered.

 

_Knock, knock!_

 

“Hello? Takao, it’s me! Open up! Kagamicchi?”

The door opened slowly, and Kise walked in, looking around in bewilderment.

There were clothes all over the bad, open make up bags and what looked like a sewing machine.

“What the heck is going on here? Are you doing a fashion show or something?” His own eyes lit up as he spoke. “Can _I_ join-”

“Noooo,” Takao said, emerging from the bathroom, “this _isn’t_ the beginnings of a fashion show. We’re just helping Kagami find a solution to his little… _problems_ …”

“Problem ** _s_**? What- _OH_! Kagamicchi, what did he _do_ to you?!” Kagami sighed.

“Stuff I sure as hell _shouldn’t_ have let him do…”

Kagami’s neck and upper torso were a mess. Kise had never seen that many love-bites on one human being at a given time. And they were in some pretty obvious places. He had probably done it intentionally.

“He definitely did this intentionally.”

“Oh, he _definitely_ did. I don’t know why though…he’s like some territorial _animal_ -”

“You must’ve enjoyed it...” Kise interrupted slyly and Kagami went red in an instant.

“H-He’s not going to do it again, that’s for sure!” Kise raised his eyebrows with a smirk.

“Alright, Kagamicchi…so what’s the plan? I’m assuming we’re going for cover-up with ones near his jawline…” Kise walked over to further survey the damage, circling Kagami slowly.

_Aominecchi really did a number on him…Senpai should take notes._

Kise couldn’t deny he wouldn’t mind a hickey or two…just not twenty.

“Yeah, that’s fine. The issue is with his neck. We don’t really have anything that he could wear to cover it up without burning to death in the heat. So Momoi was thinking of modifying something…” Takao gestured to the sewing machine.

“That’s a good idea but…”

“Exactly,” Takao muttered gravely, looking at all Kagami’s clothes with mild distaste, “what do we have to alter?”

“Well, excuse me for packing for a cruise and not Sert Fashion Week-”

“I’ve told you enough times, Kagami. You have to expect the unexpected!”

“What could anyone ever _want_ with _latex tights_?” Kise and Takao _looked_ at him silently, and Kagami started to colour. “In fact, keep it to yourselves…I _really_ don’t want to know.”

“You’ll end up finding out sooner than you think…” Takao murmured surveying the hickeys once more. “If _this_ is anything to go by…Aomine has-”

“Screws loose? Yeah, I know-”

“Oh! That’s _it_!” Momoi shouted. “Kagamin, you’re a genius!”

“Thanks Mo-” She rushed out of the room, not saying where she was going, leaving the three of them alone.

“I need to lie _down_ …everything is _killing_ me…” The blonde lay down on Kagami’s bed with a slight wince then a sigh of pleasure as his body came into contact with the soft mattress.

“Did you not stretch after the game?” Kagami asked, lying down too.

“That’s not the type of pain he’s talking about, Kagami…” Takao sang, sitting on top of him.

“Then… _ohh_ …” His face started to heat up. “ _Ohhh_ …”

“Yeah, ‘ _ohh_ ’. It was worth it, though. Senpai is…incredible…”

“Is he really?” Takao asked, genuinely curious. “I would’ve thought he’d be pretty simple in the sack, like do the deed and go to sleep you know?” Kise nodded in agreement as Kagami tried to find a way out of the conversation.

“So did _I_ …but he totally proved me wrong…he’s all about foreplay and he’s so _talented_ …and it’s like he gets better every single time…”

“ _Wow_ , you sound like you’re living the life…”

“Oh, I _am_! Plus, he’s _big_ …like I’d felt him through his boxers and stuff before but…he’s _big_ …I kind of wasn’t expecting it-” Kagami choked quietly and Kise turned to him with an unreadable look etched onto his handsome face.

“If there’s anyone who should be paying attention here it’s _you_ , Kagamicchi.”

“ _Why **me**_?”

“Because I can give you tips: how to prep yourself, what to use, stuff like that. Because _boy_ will you need it…” Kagami really didn’t like where this was going.

“Ooh, Kise _spill_!” The blonde got more comfortable on the bed, turning fully towards them.

“See the difference between Midorimacchi and Aominecchi…difference ** _s_** , actually, because there’s a few…Midorimacchi has been openly bi for like…a while…like he was at least twenty when I saw him with a guy. Don’t get the wrong idea, Takao!” Kise saw the other man starting to get ruffled and tried to calm the troubled waters. “They weren’t _dating_ and he’s really discrete with these things, I just have ‘ _the eye_ ’ so I can kind of tell. I know, talented right?”

“Totally.” Takao agreed.

“So he knows how it works with guys, and I’ve heard that he’s pretty considerate with his lovers. And he’s nuts about you, so you’ll be _fine_.” Takao went pink at the last statement and Kise grinned softly. “He really, _really_ likes you Takao…don’t doubt yourself, ‘kay?” It was a sweet moment, and Kagami was silently grateful to Kise for helping to put Takao’s fears to rest.

But of course, he was the Prince of Tact first and foremost, Kise Ryouta second.

“But _you_ Kagamicchi…gosh, you’re _done_ for!” Kagami stiffened underneath Takao.

“This is getting _good_!” Take shuffled to seat himself better on a now frozen Kagami.

“See, Aominecchi’s never had sex with a guy-I mean he’s had the offers, like you wouldn’t **_believe_** who has come on to him before-

“Kise…”

“Sorry! But he didn’t take them up on it because he had enough women throwing themselves at him to want to branch out, I guess? Plus, with Aominecchi, it was just sex. Nothing else. And I’m totally sure he’s already told you that he wasn’t one for any… _affection_ …” Kagami looked puzzled.

“I mean, yeah but-”

“That’s why _this_ -” he gestured at all Kagami’s love-bites, “-is so hard to take in. The old Aominecchi would _never_ do this. Like ever, ever, _ever_! It was all about sex with him, but he’s so _good_ at it, that people just kept flocking to him, even if they knew that was all he wanted them for. But you’ve definitely changed him for the better!” Kise beamed at him. “So maybe, the rest of the stuff I know won’t apply. Like how he’s self-centred in bed like he is on the court and stuff…” Takao laughed.

“I doubt that’s the case now that Kagami’s around. Aomine’s always all over him, he treats him like a _princess_!”

“Right?” Kise laughed too. “Anyone would think Kagamicchi was a total damsel in distress the way Aominecchi acts-”

“Is it that bad?” Kagami asked, slightly worried.

“Psshhh, _no_ , it’s **great**! I’d love senpai to treat me that but it’s not going to happen any time soon. But Aominecchi is so cute with you, it’s adorable!”

“Right? That’s what _I_ always say: like I’d be jealous if it was anyone but Kagami-”

“Oh my gosh, _exactly_! I was telling Kasamatsu-senpai the other day-Oh, I’m getting distracted! But yeah, I doubt that applies now, but I’d say…expect the unexpected? I don’t really know how he’ll treat you when it comes down to it, but based on history, he might not be the most attentive so you might have to do stuff yourself. What _does_ apply though…” The blonde leaned closer with a strange look in his eye. “And don’t get me wrong. Senpai is big, and so is Midorimacchi…but Aominecchi’s gifted…and I mean _gifted_ …so expect it to hurt. A lot.” Kagami paled.

“Are you-”

“I’m BACK! What are you guys gossiping about?”

“Sex.” Kise grinned. “What did you find, Momoicchi?”

“ _This_!” She held up the white turtleneck victoriously.

“Oh that’s _perfect_!”

“Right? We just have to do the sleeves and make sure that Kagamin doesn’t get too much make up on it during dinner and we’re good to go!” Takao clapped his hands, getting up.

“It’s two now. We need to move quickly. It might be faster if everyone gets ready here…?”

“ _Way_ ahead of you, Takao.” Kise picked up his packed bag. “I kind of figured something like this was going to happen so I came prepared.”

“Momoi?”

“Just texted Alex, she’s bringing everything else up now!” she said, giving him a thumbs up.

“Okay! Let’s get to work!”

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of them waited on the deck for the final four members of their group to arrive. Minutes shy of four o’clock they finally arrived.

Aomine whistled as they came down, making Kagami give him an evil look.

“Is that mine?” he asked when they got closer, pulling towards him by the soft fabric of the turtleneck. Kagami smacked his hand away, stepping back.

“Yeah. But no touching, you’ll wipe off the make-up and Kise will kill me.”

“ _What_? But I contributed to the look! Don’t I get payment?”

“Asshole. The turtleneck is payment for what _you_ did last night. You’re lucky I’m not taking more from you…” Aomine smirked.

“You can take whatever you _want_ from me tonight…” Kagami blushed but wouldn’t be defeated so easily.

“Screw you. I’m staying in my _own_ room tonight.”

“Kaga _mi_!”

 

* * *

 

 

High Point Restaurant took up the whole island.

The lowest levels consisted of the staff lodgings and they made up the four pillars of the gigantic tower. In the centre was a huge glass dome where the kitchens were visible and the guests could see what the chefs were doing.

The tower grew, getting narrower until the very top floor, where another flattened dome sat: the restaurant. It rotated slowly, giving everyone inside a 360-degree view of the island and the surrounding ocean.

“It’s _so COOL_!” Momoi gasped, leaning back to stare up at the top of the tower. “I bet the food is _amazing_! I can’t _wait_!”

“How do we get in, Aka-chin?” Unsurprisingly, Murasakibara was raring to go, as was always the case when food was involved.

“From the ground up, Atsushi…” He walked towards the glass dome where there was a panel and a buzzer.

“Shintarou? If you’d like to do the honours.” Midorima stepped forward and after pressing the button, a voice rang out.

“Good afternoon. Name, please?”

“Midorima Shintarou.”

“Party size?”

“Eleven.”

The panel opened to reveal a laser scanner that passed over his face before a door in the glass appeared and slid up to give them access. Once inside the rest of them realised that the dome was double layered and they had been given access to a passage that circled the kitchens and went underground.

“Why does it feel like we’re breaking into some supervillain’s lair?”

“Because we probably _are_ …”

They finally came to a quartet of back-to-back elevators, encased in glass.

“And now we’re going to his secret office, where he’s plotting to like…take over the world or like blow it up…”

“Creative, Kise, creative…”

“Right?” Akashi sighed long-sufferingly.

“When you get in, please press the ‘HT’ button to take you to the top floor. I’d prefer not having to look for you because you ‘ _didn’t know where to go_ ’. No Atsushi, I’m not looking at you, but if the shoe fits. Daiki, please go in a separate lift to Kagami Taiga. There are cameras here and the last thing we need is a scandal because you couldn’t control yourself. I highly doubt he wants his name plastered all over the news.”

Once inside, the lifts shot up to the top floor and they stepped out into the restaurant.

“Oh, it’s _beautiful_.”

“They were kind enough to modify their normal service in the interests of two members of our party- _yes_ , Atsushi, you know you’re one of the culprits-so it’s more of a buffet-style service. However, as I’m sure you can see there are several elements that will be prepared once ordered, for the sake of freshness, so I’d suggest talking to the chefs directly. The waiters will help bring the orders to the table once you’ve placed them.”

 

The food was the best they’d had yet. And that was saying a lot considering the places they’d been to in the past fortnight. The chefs there were highly trained, masters of their craft and took their job very seriously. It was almost like they were competing to get the guests to eat their food.

“They kind of are.” one of the waitresses commented with a smile when Alex mentioned it. “The one who gets the most orders each night gets a small bonus from the boss and earns a point towards the end of year competition. But it’s always pretty tight because all the food is so good!”

“You’re right there! And it looks like it will be even tighter tonight…” she giggled, looking at the two members of their group who had risen yet _again_ to make more orders.

Kagami and Murasakibara were in a frenzy, eating everything they could lay their hands on. Aomine watched in disturbed fascination as the redhead cleared another two plates.

“Where is it _going_?” He shrugged and swallowed.

“Not sure…must be going _somewhere_ …” And he went back to chowing down. Aomine couldn’t tear his eyes away.

 _Even_ this _doesn’t bother me anymore…_

_Who are you kidding? You **like** the fact that he can eat like the population of a small, starving country. _

Kagami slurped up the last of a forkful of seafood pasta, clearing his plate but leaving sauce on corner of his mouth. Aomine leaned in and wiped it away with his thumb, sucking on the residue before whispering something in his ear that had Kagami choking.

 

_“Next time I’ll lick it off…” What in the hell was he thinking?!_

_Good thoughts, clean thoughts…_

 

Mei’s chair scraped as she stood up and smiled apologetically.

“Excuse me, I’m just going to the bathroom.”

“Take your time.” Momoi’s smile only just hid the real intention of her words but Mei saw through it straight away.

 

 _That_ bitch _. I’ll see if she’s smiling when I get back._

Mei took the lift down to the bathroom and as soon as she was in a cubicle, she rifled through her bag, pulling out a pregnancy test.

She’d wanted to wait at least a week, to prove with complete certainty that she was pregnant. And the bitterness inside her that had been festering as soon as she realised Aomine wasn’t-and had never been-interested in her made her want to ruin everything for the rest of them. She had led them into thinking she wouldn’t act and then, tonight, she would finally drop the bomb that would destroy all hopes of peace for the foreseeable future.

She urinated in a disposable cup taken from the water dispenser outside the bathroom, soaked the stick in it for a few minutes then left it on top of the toilet seat as she went to go and wash her hands, a small smile on her beautiful face. Her hands shook slightly, she was so excited.

She stared into the full-length mirror in front of her.

_“Sorry I took so long! I’m feeling pretty sick…”_

_“Oh! I thought you were still taking the sea-sickness pills I gave you?”_

_“I am…but I think it’s just the beginnings of morning sickness.”_

_“Morning…?”_

_“Well I guess this is the perfect time to announce it…I’m expecting!”_

She could hardly keep the grin from splitting her face in two. Seeing Kagami all over Aomine earlier…

_That’s about to be me…with this baby, it will be me._

Her phone trilled, indicating the end of ten minutes and she walked back into the cubicle.

 

And screamed.

 

_I don’t understand._

_I’ve_ missed _my period. It was due a week ago, it’s been two days since it was supposed to happen._

_So why the_ **FUCK** _is it negative?_

 

Mei’s hands were still shaking, but for all the wrong reasons. Her throat felt constricted, and it was like the walls were caving in on her.

 

 _Don’t panic. You’re not some overly-emotional, weak female. You are_ above _that. There’s a spare test. This one was probably faulty. Just try again._

She took a deep breath, nodding to herself. No need to lose it, it was a faulty test. That’s all.

She opened the second packet, unwrapping the pregnancy test stick and repeating the process.

_And now, we wait._

Her foot tapped impatiently as she waited, distracting herself with everything and anything. She breathed deeply, staring into the mirror once more.

_Look at yourself._

She stared at the petite, absolutely stunning woman in front of her. Stared into the determined, periwinkle blue eyes, that glittered with something _abnormal_.

“I have the whole world at my feet.” She spoke with conviction to her reflection. Her voice echoed in the empty bathroom, the slow, quiet drip of the tap being the only other sound against the silence.

“I have the whole world at my feet.” The glitter intensified and she felt herself calm down completely.

“I have the whole world at my feet.”

The timer trilled again.

 

She walked back to the bathroom stall like a judge returning to give their verdict in court.

 

The door opened with a slight creak, bumping against the wall beside it. She looked down at the test.

And smiled.

 

Wrapping the two tests in toilet tissue, she discarded them in the bin of a different toilet then went back to check if she’d left anything behind.

 

The cup of urine.

 

She kicked it hard, the liquid splashing onto the walls and floor and slightly soaking the heel of her shoe.

 

_The cleaners can sort it out. It’s what they’re paid for._

 

 

“Are you feeling better now Mei?” Alex asked as the brunette returned to the table. She shook her head with a weak smile.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I’m feeling too well…would it be possible to go back to the ship? I think I’d like to lie down for a bit, if that’s okay.” Akashi nodded with a look of understanding.

“That’s perfectly fine, Kurosaki.”

“I’ll escort you Kurosaki-san. I needed to check on Saruna and Nigou so we can go back together.” Mei jumped as Kuroko appeared beside her, before smiling bashfully at him.

“If you could, that would be great! Thank you, Kuroko-kun.” She placed a hand on his arm and revelled in the waves of hatred radiating off Momoi as they walked away together.

 

The ride down was silent and inside, Mei was irritated.

_Why has he been hanging around me so much? Creep._

She ran an eye over Kuroko when he wasn’t looking, sneering slightly.

_He’s a total outlier…he isn’t like them at all. Weak, ugly…pretty pathetic. He’s probably trying to get with me now that he knows I’m not with Aomine. At least he has taste for turning down that cheap whore upstairs._

The more she thought about it though, the more using Kuroko as a back-up plan seemed sensible to her. In the event that her plan this evening didn’t work the way she wanted it to, she could just play the sympathy card to Kuroko and have him fall at her feet, ready to help. He was easily the most understanding member of the Miracles so it was bound to work.

 _That’s only_ if _things don’t go to plan…_

_And they will._

“Did you enjoy the meal, Kurosaki-san?”

“Oh, yes! It was _wonderful_. It’s just a shame I couldn’t make it through to dessert. The strawberry pavlova looked incredible…”

“I can bring you back some to eat later, when you’re feeling better.” Mei smiled shyly at him.

“That’s so kind of you, but you don’t have to bother.” Kuroko shook his head with one of his trademark small-smiles.

“It’s not a bother in the slightest. This is a once-in-a-lifetime trip, so why not?”

 _Bastard. This is about to become my_ lifestyle _._

“It’s true what they say: you really are the kindest man at Generations.” Kuroko bowed slightly.

“Really, I’m not worthy of that title.” The doors slid open and Kuroko motioned in front of him. “After you, Kurosaki-san.”

They walked back to the ship, and once on board they heard the scrabbling of paws on wood.

“Nigou. Were you bored?” The dog wagged its tail happily before stopping, turning to Mei with a slight growl. He circled her, sniffing at one of her shoes and growled again. Kuroko smacked him firmly on the nose.

“That’s rude, Nigou. Apologies, Kurosaki-san. He’s extremely smell sensitive. And so is she, apparently. Saruna, come here. Look, Nigou, you’re spreading your bad manners to her.” The monkey also sniffed at Mei’s shoes but wasn’t as hostile. Upon hearing her name, she scarpered away, crawling up Kuroko’s trouser leg to sit on his shoulder and comb her tiny hands through his hair. Mei laughed.

“I don’t mind. She’s adorable.”

“I’m very glad you think so.” He bowed to her again then made his way to his room, pets in tow. Mei shuddered once he was gone.

_Ugly little rat…and that mutt. They’ll be the first to go._

 

Harrison heard the quiet knocks at his door and got up from his bed.

“Yeah?” The door opened to reveal Mei, holding a bottle of wine and two glasses.

“Surprise…” Harrison wasted no time taking her into his arms.

“Hello, pretty angel. Why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to be at dinner?” He kicked the door closed behind him, leading her to the bed.

“It was so uncomfortable there, so I excused myself and came back alone. They were happy to see me go, anyway.” Harrison tutted in disgust but said nothing. “Plus, I wanted to spend more time with you before the cruise ended. We can have our own little party, just the two of us.”

“I like the sound of that,” he grinned, pulling her closer and kissing her softly. She set the two glasses down on the bedside table and uncorked the bottle, filling them with wine.

“To a wonderful night.”

“To a wonderful night.” They toasted, drinking the rich wine.

“Wow! This is good stuff! Where did you find it?”

“It’s from my personal collection. I wanted to celebrate.”

“Oh? Celebrate what?” She smiled coyly.

“New beginnings.”

“I like that. New beginnings…” They clinked glasses again, working their way through wine and talking softly. After a while, Mei stood up.

“I’m going to go and change into something more co-” Harrison grabbed her hand.

“What you’re wearing is just fine…” He brought her hand to the front of his trousers, letting her feel his erection. “ _Just_ fine…” Mei blushed.

“Harrison-” He pulled her towards him and tried to kiss her but she turned away.

“Wait-”

“What’s wrong, baby?” he slurred. She looked closer at him and how unfocused his eyes were.

“Harrison…are you...are you _drunk_?” He laughed carelessly.

“Me? _Drunk_? Please, I haven’t even had thre-” He felt everything _shift_ , like the whole world had turned on its axis. He let go of her, collapsing onto the bed.

“Harrison?!” She leaned over him, shaking his shoulders.

“M-Mei…I-I-”

“Don’t! I’m going to go get the doctor!” She left his room in a hurry, running towards the lifts.

And waited there.

Once a few minutes had passed, she walked back to his room, peeping round the open door at the blonde man, lying incapacitated on the bed.

She walked over to him, kneeling down to undo his fly and pull out his still-hard cock. She felt the bile rise in her mouth.

_I should cut it off. He’s no different from the rest. All he wants is sex…_

She got up, lifting her foot and ground it repeatedly into his exposed crotch, spitting on it when she was done. Then, grabbing his keys off the table, she turned on her heel and left him there, locking the door behind her.

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t _believe_ you.”

“ _What_? Did you expect me to quit cold turkey?” They were standing by the ship, going head to head. Kagami looked ready to explode but Aomine wasn’t backing down.

 

Kagami, being the cook he was, had gone with Momoi and Alex to see the kitchen. The chefs had naturally warmed to Kagami, being that he ate as much as he did _and_ actually knew how to cook, and once he’d started talking with them after his nth trip to place an order, they’d invited him to see their kitchen close-up. During the time he’d been gone, Aomine’s temptation had gotten the better of him.

“I don’t think Taiga will appreciate you drinking again.” Aomine waved a hand at Himuro, dismissing his words.

“Keep it real, man. There’s no _way_ he thought I was going to stop drinking completely. _Especially_ straight up. I’m not gonna get _drunk_ or anything. I’m just having a couple to loosen up.” Himuro sighed.

“If you say so…” Kasamatsu clapped Himuro on the back.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll keep an eye on him. Kise, you drinking?” The blonde looked up from him phone and hummed.

“Depends what they have…pass me the menu, senpai.” Kasamatsu tugged him up.

“We’re going to the bar, brat. Ask there.”

Kagami got back from his trip to find Aomine part-way through his third ( _fifth?_ ) scotch and his temper had flared.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked coldly, keeping his voice level to not draw attention to himself.

“Finishing off my _last_ drink. It was my _last_ one, wasn’t it _senpai_?” Kasamatsu shook his head tiredly but saw that Aomine was walking on thin ice and tried to help the other man out.

“He was actually stopping. I was keeping an eye on him.”

“That’s not the point.” Kagami ground out. “We talked about this-”

“ _Yeah_...” Aomine got up and slung an arm over Kagami’s shoulders, leaning into him slightly. Most people would have missed it entirely but Kagami was in tune with Aomine at this point. He could see how he stumbled ever-so-slightly. How his motions weren’t as effortlessly graceful as normal. How his eyes had started to take on a hint of the alcohol-induced shine. Kagami was familiar with all of it.

“ _Yeah_ we talked but-”

“We’re going.” Kagami pulled him away from the bar and towards the lifts. “Akashi, is it alright if we-”

“Perfectly fine. Daiki is lucky to have someone like you on his arm.” Kagami blushed slightly.

“Back off…” Aomine growled under his breath and Kagami elbowed him hard.

“You’re being an asshole! Let’s go.” They disappeared into the lift and Momoi looked worriedly after them.

“I hope they’re going to be okay. Kagamin seemed pretty mad…” Himuro stood up.

“I’ll follow them, just to make sure. Atsushi, are you done here?” He shook his head, eyeing the dessert station again.

“Maybe just one more.” Himuro smiled fondly.

“Alright then, I’ll see the rest of you back on the ship.” There was a chorus of ‘byes’ and waves before he left, too.

 

“I don’t get why you’re so _mad_. It’s not like-”

“OH? And if I’d come an hour later, you wouldn’t be piss-drunk, right?”

“Rig-”

“ _Bullshit_!” Kagami hissed. “Complete bull _shit_!”

“How the fuck would _you_ know if I’d be drunk or not?” Kagami’s increasingly negative reaction started to trigger Aomine’s own temper, and his less that sober mind allowed it to grow.

“So you’re trying to come at _me_ now?”

“You were coming at **_me_** -”

“Because YOU fucked _UP_! You’re _such_ an asshole-”

“Well you weren’t fucking saying that when I was getting you off, but _now_ it’s-” Kagami hit him across the face, making him stagger backwards.

“Go fuck yourself, Aomine!”

 

“Whoa, Taiga. Calm down.” Himuro grabbed his hand before he could do it again. “I honestly don’t think he was going to go all the way-”

“Are you taking _his_ side?”

“It’s not about who’s side I’m taking. I’m just telling you what I saw, alright?” Kagami looked angrily at Aomine but the bluenette could still see beyond that anger to the disappointment in his ruby eyes.

_Oh fuck, not again._

“Listen, how about you sleep it off, alright? You guys can talk about it in the morning.” Kagami nodded, running a hand through his hair and walked up the ramp to the ship. Himuro turned to Aomine.

“You alright?” Aomine sighed.

“Yeah…thanks for backing me up.” Himuro smiled ruefully.

“Like I said, I’m not taking sides, I’m being honest.” His face grew slightly harder. “Listen this drinking thing-”

“I _wasn’t_ -”

“That’s not the point. Taiga…Taiga hates it okay. He _hates_ it. If you really can’t give it up completely, you’re going to have to talk to him and compromise. But this drinking behind his back can’t happen. I won’t let it and you shouldn’t either. Because you’ll be hurting him…” Aomine wanted to ask more but he gritted his teeth and nodded sharply.

“Fine.” Himuro relaxed.

“Don’t take it too hard. This is his first relationship. He doesn’t know how to act. Besides, I know you didn’t mean bad. If you did, I would’ve-Aomine?”

“ _What_ did you just say?”

 

Aomine couldn’t sleep.

He lay back on his bed, staring up at the dark ceiling.

_The night was too fucking much for me._

He felt like an idiot for drinking. And granted, he _was_ going to stop, if not at that drink then the one after, but looking back, he must’ve made Kagami feel like a fool for trusting him. He could still see the shocked, _hurt_ rage in those crimson eyes when he’d been found at the bar.

_I’m such a dick._

And then their fight…and Himuro’s revelation…

 _I’m such a fucking_ dick _._

He’d sort things out tomorrow. He’d apologise and put things right again.

_But what if he doesn’t want to?_

Aomine couldn’t completely shake the thought that he’d blown things already. They hadn’t been together ten minutes and he was already taking liberties. No matter what way he looked at it, it had been a stupid move.

His room phone rung and he got up, grabbing it, his heart beating.

“Hello?”

“Aomine-kun?”

“Oh. It’s you.” His voice fell flat and he contemplated hanging up.

_Why the fuck would she call me when she’s next door?_

“Please…just hear me out…” He stayed silent, letting her speak. “I-I’m sorry for the way things turned out…it wasn’t ever my intention. I just…I want to talk about things…well, one thing in particular…it’s important…” Aomine’s head hurt. He’d pushed all thoughts of Mei and that night to the back of his mind but now they came rushing back to hit him full force.

“Right…” he grunted. “Where and when?”

“On the top deck…i-in about an hour-”

“Why the **fuck** -”

“Please, Aomine-kun…the baby-”

“Fine.” He ended the call abruptly.

_Perfect._

 

Mei unlocked the engine room, stealing inside and feeling her way corner of the room where the tool box was kept. Using the torch on her phone, she located the lock, using one of the keys from the bunch she’d stolen from Harrison’s room.

She heard noise behind her and froze, not daring to even breath in the silence. Even though she knew she was hidden by the darkness, she didn’t want to draw attention to herself.

She turned slowly towards the door…

 

And saw nothing there.

 

_Stop being weak. There’s no one awake. And by the time anyone catches on, it will be too late._

 

The plan had hit her the moment Harrison had introduced himself as a shipwright.

 

She’d moved carefully, not wanting to make any obvious moves that would give her away. But Harrison had been a complete fool, not once suspecting her of being anything other than a poor woman who was being mistreated, and he’d wanted to protect her.

_Misogynistic fool. He’ll pay for his ignorance. His worthless life won’t be enough to cover it._

She’d thought carefully about everything…planned it to perfection. All those hours of simpering and asking him more about what he did…praising him endlessly to inflate his ego…

She’d been soaking up all the information like a sponge, getting closer to him until she could finally strike. And their penultimate night at the restaurant had created the perfect platform to execute the grand finale.

 

The engine room.

 

The place where it would all begin…and end.

 

The ship had already begun its long journey back to Illoya. It was too far away from land for any help to get there in time.

As soon as she’d gotten back from the restaurant, she’d gotten to work. Her first step had been to drug Harrison and take his keys, before locking him in his room, sealing his fate. He didn’t have a hope of waking up before the next day but she had to take precautions. It had been a happy accident that she hadn’t ended up having to drug Aomine to get him to sleep with her and he’d done everything by himself. She’d only had to up the dosage to something strong enough to take Harrison out for at least twelve hours.

_Not like he’ll be alive to see another day, but I have to be careful._

She’d long since familiarised herself with the life-boat system, thanks to Harrison, and she had prepared a boat to deploy when the ship began to sink.

The fire-alarms had been disabled with some discrete cuts to the wiring system.

And now, the final step.

She attached the head to the drill, approaching one of the oil barrels and started drilling a hole slowly near the top, careful to keep the noise to a minimum. Once the hole was complete, she taped it up and moved on to the next one. She was on her third barrel when she froze again, turning off the drill and crouching down.

She definitely hadn’t heard things this time.

Those were footsteps.

 

She cursed herself for not closing the door entirely but she had needed the moonlight to see what she was doing as turning the light on would attract too much attention.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

_That fucking OAF!_

 

Her blood boiled. Of all the people to interrupt her, it had to be **him**.

 

Her hand tightened on the drill and she got up.

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami couldn’t sleep.

 

He’d tried to, but he’d kept replaying the scene between him and Aomine earlier that night. He regretted hitting him. He shouldn’t have…

But his anger had risen uncontrollably, and before he’d known what he was doing, he’d already snapped.

_That wasn’t okay…I acted like a prick._

And Aomine hadn’t even hit him back. He’d just taken it, and all Kagami’s abuse.

_But…drinking…_

He felt so confused. Thinking about it made his head hurt, so he tried not to. But it didn’t make trying to find sleep any easier.

 

 _Scratch, scratch, scratch_.

 

He definitely wasn’t imagining things now. There was a scratching noise at his door. Getting up, he crept hesitantly to his door before slowly pulling it open and nearly having a heart attack as he was jumped on.

“Why the hell are _you_ still awake?! You nearly killed me!”

Saruna didn’t look like she agreed, jumping up and down on his shoulder.

“Kuroko really needs to stop leaving his door open. You’re always up to no good.” She squeaked indignantly, tugged on his hair and he winced.

“So? Why me? Why _now_?” She jumped off his shoulder and ran out of the room. Kagami sighed.

_It’s midnight and I’m monkey-hunting. What a great way to end the holiday…_

He followed her down the steps and to the lifts. She chattered at him, running to a door beside them and squeezing through the gap. Kagami followed her, pushing the door open to reveal a staircase.

“So this is what you get up to in your spare time…” he muttered, following her down to the bottom of the staircase. He’d never been to this part of the ship before but he assumed it was for staff access only, not guests.

_They’re probably keeping my bike somewhere around here…_

He smelt the faint hint of oil in the air and guessed that the engine room was nearby. Saruna ran ahead again, stopping outside a room.

“Where are you taking me?” he whispered, following her to the door then realising it was open. “Alright…so it’s open? And what? Is it not supposed to be?” He drew closer to the door, hesitating.

“I dunno…should I look inside…?”

 

Mei stood behind the door, breathing shallowly. All he’d need to do was step far enough inside. The hand holding the drill shook slightly.

 

Kagami had been a thorn in her side too long. She hated his _guts_.

But some divine act of God had delivered him right to her and she wasn’t going to let it pass.

 _Not this, not_ ever _._

She’d smash him in the back of the head, floor him and drill a hole into his skull. The thought of him bleeding to death in front of her. Her hand shook more in excitement.

_Just a little longer._

Kagami pushed the door open wider, stepping into the room. Mei held her breath completely.

 

“And what is your excuse this time, Kagami Taiga?”

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami jumped a foot in the air and spun around, coming face-to-face with Akashi.

“A-Akashi? W-What-”

“Am I doing here? Good question. In fact, it’s such a good question, I’d be delighted if you could answer it first.” Kagami turned away guiltily, pointing an accusatory finger at Saruna.

“I see…so you choose to shift the blame onto a primate? And an _infant_ no less?”

“It _was_ her fault! She wanted me to come here and…and close the door!” Akashi raised a sceptical eyebrow.

“I _see_ …well, allow me to do the honours.” Akashi reached behind him, closing the door and locking it.

“Where did you-”

“The captain was kind enough to give me a set of keys when we boarded the ship.”

“But why-”

“Curiosity killed the cat, Kagami _Taiga_. After you.” He grabbed Saruna and made his wake back up the steps, with Akashi right behind him.

 

Aomine heard the footsteps coming up the stairs and rolled his eyes.

 _About fucking time. She asks me to come here at fucking_ midnight _then-FUCK!_

Aomine’s ears picked up two sets of footsteps and he hid just in time to avoid being seen. His eyes widened in disbelief before narrowing in disgust as Kagami appeared with Akashi.

 _I can’t believe this. He tells me_ I’m _breaking my promises but he’s out here doing the same. FUCKING. Thing._

He stepped out of the shadows, making Kagami’s heart leap out of his chest in fright for the third time that evening.

Except it didn’t calm down when he realised who it was.

“Ao-”

“Save it.” Aomine stormed down the steps and out of sight, leaving Kagami to stare after him, his words dying in his throat.

“Leave it. Daiki’s one to jump to conclusions, you know that.”

“Isn’t that more of a reason to go after him?” Akashi shook his head.

“Wait until the morning. It will be better that way.” Kagami sighed.

“Fine…’night.”

“Goodnight to you, too, Kagami Taiga.” He watched the redhead close the door and heard the lock turn. Then he went back to the staircase.

 

_That was too close._

Mei hadn’t been expecting anyone to come down there, but she realised it had been Saruna who had come down earlier. How she’d found her was a complete mystery.

_Fucking rat. I should have crushed her head to pieces while I had the chance._

But she _certainly_ hadn’t predicted Akashi would turn up.

He still set her nerves on edge. There was something about him…

_I need to play my cards carefully around him. He’s more dangerous than I first thought._

The disturbance meant that she was running behind time and she debated continuing her drilling or going to meet Aomine then coming back later.

_No. I need to finish this now._

She worked as fast as possible drilling holes in all the filled oil barrels and finally reached the engine.

“No,” she murmured, “that one is too risky. The barrels will be more than enough.” She turned on her phone to check the time.

_12:30! Fuck it!_

Realising she was late, she put the drill in a corner and ran towards the door. Akashi had locked it but she still had a key so-

_Shit._

He’d left his key in the door.

 _Braindead IDIOT! Who leaves their keys in the lock?!_ FUCK _him._

She fought the urge to lash out at the door, instead going back to one corner to sit down, digging her nails into her shaking hands.

No matter how she looked at it, she was trapped.

She wanted to scream in frustration. Her window of opportunity was closing and there was nothing she could do about it. The waves of panic started to beat relentlessly at her but she fought back against them.

_I’m not going to lose this chance. There has to be-_

The drill.

 

She ran back to it, picking it up and turning it on, not caring about the noise as she desperately drilled her way through the lock, nearly collapsing in relief as the door finally opened minutes later.

_I need to be quick._

She’d stashed a bag full of things including some of Aomine’s clothes in the event that he turned her down.

All she’d really needed was a DNA sample to prove the child was his and she would be entitled to everything he owned.

_He can burn with the redhead and the rest of these animals._

She moved quickly, tearing the tape off the barrels and pushing with all her might to slowly upend one of them so that it started leaking onto the floor. Grabbing a length of rope, she soaked one end in the oil then stretched it out, leaving the other end in the growing puddle on the floor before grabbing her bag.

She unzipped the side pocket and pulled out a lighter, pressing the button until it ignited.

Lighting up the wet end, she watched with a grin as it caught fire immediately burning brightly but then slowing down rapidly as it reached dry rope. By the time it caught onto the rest of the rope and then the puddle, she’d be long gone…

…and the boat would be up in flames.

 

She grabbed her bag and ran out of the door, towards the upper level where the lifeboats were.

When she was gone, something moved in the shadows.

 

_I can’t believe I finally made it._

She nearly laughed aloud, head filled with sounds of their terror as the first explosion happened and the whole ship started to sink as the fire started to spread.

Her only regrets were that she hadn’t had the time to go back and bring Aomine with her, but she didn’t care enough about him to risk her life.

 _That, and the fact that dear,_ sweet _Harrison won’t be awake when he meets his end._

She could resist a tiny giggle as she thought of him screaming in fear as the flames approached his locked room.

_He’d probably piss himself, he’s that spineless._

Her laugh grew louder.

 

“Care to share the joke, _Kurosaki Mei_?”

 

* * *

 

 

She dropped her bag, her heart in her throat.

She couldn’t breathe.

She couldn’t think.

 

She didn’t turn around, she _couldn’t_ turn around.

She heard the footsteps draw closer, before Akashi leaned against the railings beside her.

 

 

“You had quite a charming name…why did you change it?”

Mei felt her world starting to go black but Akashi’s laugh woke her right up. She’d never heard anything so chilling.

“How _wonderful_! Such a _strong_ woman who feels faint at a mere question.”

“Akashi-kun-”

“Ah, that’s better. I was worried this was going to be quite a one-sided conversation. You impress me yet again. Tell me, Amori-oh! You prefer ‘Amori-san’ don’t you? A lowly being like myself should say your name with the _respect_ it _deserves_. Tell me, Amori— _san_ , where were you planning on going, this beautiful night?”

Mei’s tongue felt glued to her mouth. It was like there was a boulder in her throat.

She was petrified, for the first time in her life.

Absolutely petrified.

“What a shame! We’d been making progress, and now here we are. Disappointing.” His voice became saturated with contempt. “Quite like your _extravagant plan_ ended up being.”

Her eyes bulged in her head and she felt her body seize up as she crumpled to the ground. She clutched blindly at the ground, believing she was having a heart attack. Akashi crouched down beside her.

“Oh don’t _worry_ …” he whispered into her ear, his warm, breath and soothing voice heightening her fear even more. “You’re not dying…in fact…” He grabbed her chin, tilting her face up and smiling widely at her. “ _I’ve_ decided to let you **_live_**!” He got up, dusting his hands before extending one to her and helping her up gently.

“Of course…there are conditions…” He gestured towards the boat she had prepared. “As you had hoped, you _will_ be leaving via that lifeboat. Except, if I ever hear even a _whisper_ about your existence again…” He smiled even wider. “You’ve got a fantastic imagination, to have thought up such a _wild_ and _ambitious_ plot…I’m sure you can think of a few things.”

She said nothing, feeling humiliating warmth trickle down her legs.

“Oh, the _irony_ …let’s hope you don’t cry too. Cheer up, Amori-san. _I’m_ letting you live. That’s not something many who have crossed me can say. They simply lack the ability to, I suppose.”

She shuffled to the boat, getting on before Akashi moved closer. Finger hovering over the button he paused.

“I was in a good mood tonight, so I decided to pack extra rations for you as well as a small navigation kit. You’ll find both underneath your seat. You should find your way back to High Top Restaurant about a day’s journey from here if the winds are right. There’s no need to worry, there aren’t any sharks or the like in these waters so you should be fine with everything I’ve left you. But this is your opportunity, Amori-san. Make something of yourself. Just do it far, far away from here, okay?” He patted her hand and deployed the boat, lowering it steadily into the water before pressing another one to have it released.

As the _Sea Voyager II_ drifted away, she finally dared to look back at him.

The pale, redheaded man was waving a handkerchief at her, a smile painted on his devastatingly handsome face.

“ _Bon voyage_ , Amori-san.”

She was torn between the feeling of waving back or just sobbing in relief that she’d gotten away alive. She chose neither, staring at him as the boat drifted away. She thought she saw a flash of red light but presumed it to be her imagination.

The sea was eerily beautiful and calm, with nothing but the moon and the stars shining down on the black waters.

Her mind, however, was working in overdrive.

 _I’m going to expose him. It might take a while…but I’m going to ruin him. No_ man _can **humiliate** me and get away with it._

First, she needed to get to the island he spoke about.

Then she heard noise on the water. Looking up, she dimly saw an outline moving across the ocean.

_A ship!_

She wanted to shout with joy. She couldn’t believe her luck. Turning her phone’s torch she waved it about frantically, hoping to catch its attention. She then remembered his parting words and pushed back her seat to reveal a wooden box. Something rattled as she pulled it out and she opened it to reveal a torch, a glass bottle…

…and nothing else.

_What? Oh fuck, it doesn’t matter. I’m already safe._

Piracy was a non-issue on these waters so she knew it was like a fishing boat of some sort. She couldn’t believe how she had been and turned on the torch, waving it slowly. The ship sounded its horn, moving closer to her boat.

_Fuck that backstabbing bastard. I’ll destroy everything he has._

She grabbed all her things and checked the box again, realising there was a small, glass bottle in the box as well. She smashed it to release the roll of paper stuck inside and unravelled it.

_I felt this would be the most fitting way of communicating my final goodbye to you, Amori Miko-san. As said before, I have decided to let you live._

_However, I can only do what is within my jurisdiction. You are no longer my responsibility. So whilst_ I _have decided to let you live, I can’t promise the same for anyone else._

 

Her heart thumped as she stared at the approaching ship. Suddenly, she didn’t feel very safe anymore.

 

The boat came to a stop right beside her lifeboat and a rope ladder came down. Something was telling her she would be better off swimming for it, but the logical side of her knew that was an impossibility. Sucking in a deep breath, she climbed the ladder, and a gloved hand extended to help pull her on board.

“Thank you for saving me!” She smiled nervously at the three men in front of her. They were _dressed_ like fishermen, and this was certainly a fisherman’s boat.

But nothing about them said fishermen.

They had a short, rapid exchange in a language that sounded vaguely familiar to her but she couldn’t place it.

“Do you speak-”

“Your name?” One of them interrupted sharply.

“Kurosaki M-Mei.” She cursed herself from stuttering. The man who had asked the question said something to the other two and the man in the middle rifled through his pocket, pulling out what looked like a folded piece of paper.

_What the fuck is going on here?_

She eyed her boat floating behind her, shifting towards the edge of the boat. She could feel the increasing hostility and everything inside her was screaming at her to get away quickly.

“You know?” He thrust the paper at her and she unfolded it with trembling hands.

 

She looked down at it, eyes widening in complete terror and it all made sense.

 

She screamed.

 

* * *

 

 Akashi closed his door, locking it and heading straight to the bathroom. He began by washing his hands vigorously before stripping and stepping under the hot spray.

It had been a very satisfying evening. Everything had come together beautifully. And the Merkken brothers had been the most wonderful touch.

He knew Mei was rotten to the core from the start. Letting her go would have been a foolish move, even if all her efforts would have been futile. Because there was no way he’d stand a direct attack from _anyone_ to what he treasured.

He smiled again.

_But alas…dead men can tell no tales_.

 

* * *

 

The _Sea Voyager II_ pulled up to the port on the coast of Illoya at eleven o’clock.

The day before had been tense…at _best_.

The tension between Aomine and Kagami was thick, and the former made no attempt at hiding it, ignoring Kagami every single time he tried to speak to him. But they weren’t the only source of the uncomfortable atmosphere.

“Yes, Tetsuya?”

“Where is she, Akashi-kun?”

“Where is…who?”

“Kurosaki-san.”

“I’m not aware of anyone who goes by that name.” Kuroko didn’t like the sound of that.

“What did you do, Akashi-kun?” The other man turned to face him fully.

“I’m not obliged to tell you anything I deem unnecessary.”

“Akashi-kun, I agreed to help you-”

“And I am grateful-”

“Under the premise-”

“But _ultimately_ , I am absolute. I trust you remember that. It would be best for you…” The shift in his eye stopped, and he smiled. “If you didn’t challenge that.”

 

* * *

 

“We’re finally _home_!”

“No we’re not, brat. We’ve still got like an hour’s journey back.”

“ _Yes_ , senpai, but at least we’re on solid ground!” The ramp came down and the captain and crew saluted on the side.

“Thank you for travelling with us! We hope to see you again soon!” Akashi nodded.

“I’m sure we will. The trip was most eventful, for _all_ of us.” His eye strayed to Harrison’s bowed blonde head before bowing slightly to the captain.

They walked down to where their luggage had been placed alongside Kagami’s bike.

“Finally…” he muttered. He couldn’t wait to be home.

Aomine watched his stiff back silently, then felt an irritated tug at his arm.

“We need to talk, Dai-chan.” He tugged his arm away, ignoring her too.

“Boss!”

“I’ve told you to stop calling me that!” he complained, grinning as she bounded towards him, giving him a hug. He ruffled her hair. “How are you?”

“Great! You look well! So _tanned_ -TAKAO!”

“SUZI!” They hugged tightly and he beamed at her. “We missed you!”

“I missed _you_ guys!” She waved at Himuro and Alex as they came over, giving the latter a hug.

“You hired out a pretty big car! There were only four of us coming you know!” Takao joked but felt her mood change slightly. “Suzi?”

“…about that…”

The front doors opened and two men got out. Takao felt his hackles starting to rise.

 

 

 

“Welcome back…”

 

“Boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Not so good? Great? Disappointing? So sexy it isn't right? (why, thank you! I do try)
> 
> By the time I was introducing the twins I was just thinking, wyd? Where did it all go wrong? But I got back on track in the end, ey? I'm slowly but surely starting to bring certain things together...actually that's a lie. I'm introducing them but I'm not wrapping ANYTHING up yet. This is the start of the story man!
> 
> Speaking of introductions, guess whooo?  
> Oh and 100% promise, this is the last character introduction. No one else will be turning up who will stay in the story for longer than a chapter. So yes, with him, the main cast is complete!
> 
> My only regrets are having KiKasa(KasaKi) in the midst of all this drama but other than that...SCORE! 
> 
> Mei died. And who's surprised? Come out now, because you sure as hell shouldn't be. She needed to be eliminated. More on how Akashi knew in the next chapter. You may be a bit surprised.  
> But fear not, you'll have someone else to hate soon enough. Someone much worse. 
> 
> So now it's done with the cruise and back to the normal working world. AoKaga birthdays coming up! Yay!  
> And TONS of drama. But it will stay light-hearted for a bit before things start going wrong again. So enjoy the calm before the storm.  
> I would've written more here but I'm literally so tired I can't even think. This laptop business is really giving me a hard time and so is revision but this is the time to work flat out, so I've just got to persevere right? RIGHT!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, leave me your thoughts in the comments below. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't etc, etc and so forth. And I will try to see you soon. Either it will be a steady release of chapters from here on out (unlikely) or a time delay while I sort my life out and then I'll start releasing them at bullet speed. Of course, none of this can happen if Usa is dead so yes, pray for Usa.
> 
> And best of luck to all those studying for exams/finals or just having loads to do at work and school. We're all out here struggling so keep fighting! And enjoy life while you can. Because you won't always have it. Morbid but true. 
> 
> I think it's a very common human trait to want to look towards times when things will be better, or when you've moved on to x place or achieved y thing and you don't stop and appreciate now for all that it is. The good and the bad. Because the world now is so face-paced you always want to be doing this then that and sometimes just breath, you know? So what if people are moving fast and leave you behind? Let them go. It won't kill you. Take things at your own pace and just relish in it. Even if you're having a hard time, don't try to ignore it. Because as long as you believe it will pass then you can struggle through it knowing that there will be a way out sooner or later, if you catch my drift. 
> 
> Things have been pretty rough this past month or two but I didn't shy away from it. When I needed to feel sad, or cry, I did so. I didn't try to ignore it and just run to the next day and the next. I took it for what it was, as it's things like that, that really help you grow. So don't feel like you have to hide from such either. Just take it as it comes and take it easy. Because if you're constantly running, away from things or towards others, eventually you'll look back and realise that your time has just vanished into thin air. Sometimes I find it nice to sit in the midst of the craziness of life and just BE. You don't have to be thinking of anything or do anything. Just be. It helps.
> 
> Though I'm not saying be LAZY. If your ass knows you have coursework due tomorrow at midnight don't be thinking of using me as a scapegoat pal. Go DO it! 
> 
> So yes, that's all from me now. I just had the urge to write that because Usa was stalling again and I was like GOSH I can't wait for my next laptop because abc, but then what happens when that starts to stall too? And before you know it you're off on a tangent worrying about nothing. So yeah. Don't.
> 
> EDIT: I fixed her! I clearly should've done computer science. My talents are being wasted in my current field, smh. So ignore all the laptop stuff. But you can still pray for her because...I won't cuss her, she can hear me.  
> Currently very sleep deprived. I can't sleep well as of late, not sure why. Plus my periods are just...nearly passed out from pain honestly (not, I'm actually Iron Man, just saying).  
> Like shout out to Eve for screwing us all over. You had it ALL, and you done went and swerved out of your DAMN lane. I mean, we're talking peaches, cherries, kiwis, honey dew MELONS guys. And girl wasn't satisfied. Honestly. I can't with humanity's greed. And on that note, what's your fave fruit? Tell me alongside your rant about how I better be on time with the next chapter. Duly noted. 
> 
> Much love to you all! Kudos, comment, bookmark, subscribe! Word.  
> Hahaha! MWAH!


	20. NOT A CHAPTER! these are getting too frequent no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, no, not a chapter, silly!
> 
> Progress report!

Hello, you gorgeous creatures!

As it's been nearly a month since my last chapter, I thought I should update you guys on the progress with the next chapter.

Unfortunately, I'm still doing my exams but I've got only one left! (HUZZAH!) So following next Monday, I'm free! ( _ish_ , I still have to go back for two weeks to learn how to save the world. Or something...but if they expect me to take things seriously, they will be sorely disappointed, because my brain is already on holiday.) That being said, you can expect a new chapter (crosses fingers) by next Friday! On BOTH fics! (she said, with CONFIDENCE. Watch a fool at work).

 

 **Both** you ask?

Well.

The more observant members of the audience would have noticed I posted something (or you noticed, but didn't bother to read it. And if that's the case...be thankful looks can't kill because you'd be pushing daisies, bub. Just don't come running back to me when the story gets LIT and you're all like, "I'm sorry I ever doubted you, A2! You're really awesome!" And I'll be like, damn RIGHT I am, you punk...)

 

But anyways...

 

I am such a lovely, little writer ( _little_ , she said with CONFIDENCE) that I'm updating you. How sweet, amirite? So yes, expect and anticipate, dearest friends, for I shan't let you down! (Or I'll try not to, she said with _wavering_ CONFIDENCE). Hahaha! I need to get serious. 

 

In all honesty, I can't concentrate on my revision today. I didn't sleep well because one of my flatmates decided to turn nocturnal and wouldn't shut UP! I was cursing him under my breath for most of the night and woke up with a splitting headache and a lack of will AND brainpower. Surprise, surprise. 

 

Though  _apparently_ , the whole eight hours thing is just a random number that scientists picked but in actuality any number of hours between four and eleven are acceptable for sleep. Not sure I believe that tbh, but that's what the ordinand's wife told me at church group yesterday (she's dope). 

 

So yes. Go figure. 

 

Anyways, I need to go back to revision *SIGHHHHHH* so good luck to everyone who's still got things (tests, exams, theses, finals, assignments, courseworks, deadlines, pieces, whatEVAH) and keep fighting! You'll get through it in the end, I'm ROOTING for yah! ^_^ 

 

And a huge THANK YOU to all the new commenters, kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, whatever! Writing is a ray of sunshine in my would be gloomy life (I'm lying again, my life is actually levels, don't watch ahaha!) but seriously, all your comments and the love you show BBP really makes me happy. I can't believe I've gotten this far, honestly, and I'm so grateful that I have some dedicated as FANS of this fic out there. You know who you are, SO much love to you. 

 

Keep showing me love and I'll give you love back. In the form of writing (and maybe a lil' extra...*wink wink* holla at me, a2_ao3@yahoo.com ;) )

 

I'll stop it. Really, this time. 

 

Until next Friday, lovebugs (she said, with  **CONFIDENCE** )

 

Hahahaha! MWAH!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not condone murder, violence, rape, harassment, drugging or any of the themes you might see being discussed in this chapter or fanfiction in general. It's for the sake of the story, alright? If you know someone who does these things, please call the police. If you do these things, turn yourself in please. 
> 
> Scoundrel. 
> 
> a2_ao3@yahoo.com
> 
> ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, no warnings! Eyyyy! (Edit: actually...)
> 
> So, back with the latest installment in a much shorter chapter than normal (I mean 13k ain't short but my regulars know me! I blab and BLAB). As I said it's a bit calm before the storm, so nothing MAJOR happens here (or does it?). You should prepare yourself for dialogue (or should you?) and I guess I'm being pretty annoying (or am I?).  
> Well I'm entitled to be annoying because as of Monday afternoon (drumroll please)...
> 
>  
> 
> I've finished my exams!!! YEAAAAAHHHH!!!
> 
> Literally I thought I'd never finish. I was like this is it lads, we're done for. And boy was the last exam a MESS! They forgot a whole damn question, and it was the easiest topic too. I was HURT! If I fail, you'll know why. (Because I spent time watching Akame ga Kill instead of revising. BTW (quick side note) DON'T watch it! It is TRASH! Anyone can fite me idec. What kind of messy plot? It was just haphazard anyhow I could NOT! But I forced myself to finish it because I hate leaving things unfinished. Never again. So much blood and gore as well! I HATE that kind of stuff, it makes me ill but by the end I was desensitized. NEVER again).
> 
> But yes, I'm feeling great (another lie: it's too bloody hot for the UK I'm sick of it. I can't stand the heat (and considering where I'm from...in fact screw that, if I can't hack it, I can't hack it alright?! Lower your expectations people!)  
> Either way, I'm FREE as a bird until next Tuesday when I go back to uni to fight it out with the rest of my cohort and department and try to change the world. Like yay. 
> 
> And even then, I'm working this whole weekend so yay. 
> 
> At least there's a bank holiday on Monday so yay. (not sarcastic this time).
> 
> But yes, I hope everyone is doing GOOD, hope your exams go well and all that! And if not...well...if you're younger than me, stay smiling because the majority of what you do before uni is legit worthless. Not saying don't do well because I'd be a liar AND a hypocrite like I wasn't the number one brain (hate to brag, haha!) But seriously, you should work hard because of personal pride and it's just the right thing to do because education is a gift but DON'T think it's the end of the world when thinks don't go perfectly, because everything happens for a reason. God has a path carved out for you regardless of if you see it or not ^_^ So just take whatever 'failures' (in inverted commas because it isn't complete failure, don't force yourself to believe that. Call them setbacks) on the chin and know that it isn't the end of things. I didn't realise that at the time but now that I'm older (oh so old) I realise that sweating the small stuff was a waste. Like I always say to people around me who stress (I'm very anti-stress, it negates EVERYTHING and it isn't a sign of 'working hard' if you're stressed, it literally just means you aren't able to emotionally handle things as well. Not saying you're mentally weak for doing it because everyone does at some point, but excessive stress to the point where its a daily occurrence is indicative of something in your lifestyle that needs to change. It SHOULDN'T be the be all and end all, though today's society tries to make it seem like we should accept it's omnipresence like some pet dragon hovering over your shoulder or some ish. Trash). 
> 
> So as long as YOU know you've done your best, no one can ask you for anything more. And you'll be able to sleep at night. That's it. The secret formula. It's literally just try your best. 
> 
> Screw what anyone else says because, guess what? They're not you! They don't know what you're dealing with so PLEASE don't let them dictate how you should and shouldn't have done. Again, trash. It's just another step in this thing called life. 
> 
> So yes, my inspirational message for the week is over and done with! (This is totally becoming a thing, I need to stop). Good luck to anyone still going, and to those that are done (comme moi) PARTAY TYYYMMEEE!
> 
> Apologies for typos, reading issues (because I kept jumping scene in this one, SORRY!), my lateness and the rest of it, I do try you know...(I actually do! I was out here calling them like the Merkel brothers like it was that event! Thank goodness I checked!)
> 
> That said, enjoy the chapter, mwah!

 

“What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be at the plant.” Himuro’s cold tone only served to widen the sheepish grin on Hanamiya’s face.

“Toru called me asking for a hand. What kind of guy would I be if I turned him down?”

“One that listens.” Himuro deadpanned.

“Why was _Toru_ asking for a hand, anyway? He had Suzi…or rather, Suzi had _him_ to help around so I don’t see why someone else had to be called in… _especially_ when you’re not even _based_ in Sert…” Takao’s eyes narrowed even further and Hanamiya chuckled.

“No need to be so sceptical, Boss. It was just a manufacturing issue that I happened to know more about than either of them-”

“That couldn’t be sorted out on the phone, or with a video call? An issue so bad that you had to fly into Sert to sort it out? And issue so _bad_ that it couldn’t wait two weeks for us to come and sort it out? An issue _so **bad**_ that Suzi wouldn’t tell us? Because that’s the real issue I have with the scenario. If the problem was as big as you say it was then why weren’t we told?”

“It wasn’t that bad-”

“So then why did you come to HQ?” Himuro interrupted, watching him carefully, face blank.

“Whoa… _chill_ you two…I get you have questions but we can sort all that out on Monday, alright? Or at least on the journey back. But grilling him straight away…I don’t know...it seems a bit much…?” He rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly. The uncomfortable air lingered.

“Taiga’s right, boys. A time and a place, right?” Kagami nodded gratefully at her. “I’m sure everyone’s curious about what has been going on these past two weeks on _both_ sides but we’ll talk about it later, ‘kay?”

Takao nodded stiffly, taking a physical step back and Himuro smiled slightly. To Kagami, it looked a little strained.

“You’re right. Where are my manners? Thanks for coming to help out with whatever it was…”

“No problem, Boss-”

“I’ve _told_ you to stop calling me that…”

“You see, Suzi! It’s _not_ just me!” The petite brunette giggled, feeling relieved that things had settled down again.

“Sure thing, _Boss_!”

“Suzi!”

 

The two of them walked towards the pile of luggage, going back-and-forth like always. Toru managed to tear his eyes off Kagami long enough to grab the redhead’s bike and start pushing it towards the car.

“Oh, you can leave the bike, Toru, I’ll handle it.”

“No, it’s perfectly fine, Kagami-”

“Seriously,” Kagami grinned, “it’s my fault for bringing it. I’ll sort it. You can go…help Suzi?” Kagami smiled at him again and manoevered the motorcycle into his steady grasp, their hands brushing as he did so. He nodded obediently and went to go and help Suzi with the bags, forcing himself to ignore his slightly faster heart rate.

“Uh…that isn’t one of their bags…”

“Oh…yes, you’re right. Sorry about that.” Suzi waved it off but shook her head slowly when he’d turned his back. Toru was more than bearable when he was by himself, but as soon as Kagami was in a five-mile radius he lost all semblance of a normal being. His obvious attraction for the redhead was uncomfortable to see.

 

 _Plus, I get the feeling that he’s not going to take Kagami’s newest development well_.

 

She eyed Aomine’s handsome, sullen face discretely and shook her head again. There was no _way_ Toru would take their relationship well.

 

She had noticed the effect Aomine had on Kagami months ago. It had been quite noticeable to her, but there was a definite difference between what she had observed then and what she was seeing now. Whilst there was a clear rift between them, they shared something that hadn’t been there before. Kagami’s awkwardness and slight irritation when coming off the ship was undoubtedly due to Aomine, who currently looked like he was ready to kill everyone there. Except Kagami. Definitely _not_ Kagami.

 _When will someone look at_ me _like that?_

Despite his obvious anger towards the redhead, he’d been unable to stop looking at him since they’d gotten to the harbour. It was like he wanted to speak to him but he was too stubborn to make a move. Kagami on the other hand, had withdrawn. Suzi could only guess that he’d tried apologising and had been rejected. Multiple times, judging by the well-disguised hurt in his ruby eyes. Whilst she was angry that Aomine had hurt Kagami, it was blantantly obvious that he felt some kind of remorse for what he’d done but didn’t know how to go about voicing it to Kagami so he’d resorted to closing himself off from everyone. She shook her head a third time.

 _Men…they’re_ idiots _…_

 

“Actually…I think I’ll ride home. I’ve got an errand to run anyway…” He tried looking at Aomine, but ended up only looking in his general direction before averting his gaze. “Alex, are you-”

“Of _course_ I am!” Kagami sighed, but couldn’t hide his smile.

“Why did I even ask?”

“Not sure…see you later then?” He nodded, grabbing his helmet. “Do you want me to pick something up?” He pondered her question before shaking his head.

“Nah…I think there’s some stuff in the freezer.”

“Whatever you say, Taiga…” She walked over, pressing a quick kiss to his lips and catching him off guard. He went slightly red.

“ _Alex_!”

“WHAT? I’m allowed to!”

“Uh…and _who_ gave you permission?”

“Me!” She giggled and he rolled his eyes, before he felt someone tug his collar.

“Hm-!”

_At this point, I guess I should be used to all this..._

Himuro finally let him go and he sucked in a much-needed lungful of air.

 

“I’m flying out tonight.”

“Oh…” Kagami looked slightly saddened at the news. “You didn’t tell me before…”

“Because I didn’t want you to be upset. You know this face is my weakness…” He caressed the line of Kagami’s jaw with the tips of his fingers. “Don’t get up to too much trouble, okay?”

“Trouble is the only language he under _stands_ -”

“Look who’s talking!” Kagami snapped, making Takao snigger.

“You’re coming with me, by the way. I’m pretty sure you aren’t needed here anymore.” Hanamiya shrugged.

“I expected as much.”

“Good.” Himuro gave Kagami one last peck before walking over to their car.

“Don’t tell me _you’re_ expecting the same treatment.” Kagami sighed as Takao came over. The shorter man said nothing, pulling him down until they were level.

“I’m pretty sure we’ve done _enough_ of that this past week…” Kagami went beet red as Takao burst out laughing and punched him in the side.

“Do you _want_ us to get caught?”

“I’m sure Aomine wouldn’t mind…too much…” Kagami froze up slightly at the mention of his name. “You never told me what went down between you two, you know…” he murmured, lowly. Kagami shook his head.

“I’ll call you tomorrow.” Takao hummed in agreement and they bumped fists before he walked to the car and climbed into the driver’s seat.

 

“Boss?” Kagami turned to find Hanamiya standing next to him.

“Hmm?”

“I hope it’s not too much of an issue that I came-” Kagami waved a hand, sighing.

“Nah, it’s no biggie. Thanks for coming to lend a hand.” Hanamiya was about to respond but was interrupted.

“Hanamiya Makato. It _has_ been a while, hasn’t it?” A grin stretched over Hanamiya’s pale face as he turned to face Akashi.

“I guess you could say that…”

“What is your relationship with him, Kagami Taiga?” Kagami coloured mildly at the choice of words as Midorima and Kise drifted over, the former out of politeness as it was expected of him and the latter because he was just nosy.

“He works with Tatsuya, at the main oil refinery in Illoya. They’ve got the brains for all that…”

“I appreciate your honesty regarding your own capabilities, it’s refreshing.” Kagami scowled. “Still, I wouldn’t have thought you’d chose this line of work, Hanamiya.” He shrugged.

“Someone recommended the job and it seemed decent so I took it. And here I am.”

“Greetings, Hanamiya.” Midorima bowed slightly and Hanamiya nodded, eyes dancing.

“Well I’m glad to see none of you have changed.”

“Likewise.” Kuroko murmured beside him. The black-hared man wasn’t even phased.

“Ah, _Kuroko_! I always liked that little _party-trick_ of yours.” Kuroko said nothing, focusing on Kagami who was moving away from the group and getting ready to leave.

 

“Really, Kagami-kun. I can’t believe you planned on sneaking off without saying goodbye.”

“You have zero right to be talking about sneaking, dude. And besides...if I started saying bye to you…I’d…” His eyes trailed over to Aomine again, who was now leaning against the limo, waiting to go. Kuroko nodded in understanding.

“I see…you should talk to him-”

“I’ve _tried_. But he ignores me whenever I do…” Kuroko rolled his eyes.

“It would appear Aomine-kun is regressing. I’ll speak to him tomorrow.” Kagami smiled gratefully.

“Thanks, man.” They bumped fists before Kagami pulled him into a hug.

“It’s not a problem, Kagami-kun…oh, look. Nigou wants to say goodbye, too.”

“Like hell he does! Don’t ‘oh, look’ me! I _saw_ you call him.”

“I’m not aware of what you’re talking about, Kagami-kun.”

“I bet you’re not!”

“Arf!” Kagami jumped in fright as Nigou appeared and eyed him levelly.

 

He felt that their relationship had progressed significantly in the second half of the trip to a point where he was nearly _comfortable_ being around him. Saruna and their joint babysitting duties had helped bring them much closer. But at times like this, it was hard for Kagami to ignore the facts. He was a husky. And a very large one at that.

“Don’t be shy, Kagami-kun.” Kagami raised a hand to Nigou in an awkward wave that morphed into a handshake before his brain caught up with his body and he remembered that Nigou was a dog.

“Ah, that probably won’t-oh!” Nigou raised his front leg and placed his paw on Kagami’s outstretched hand. Kagami turned nervously to Kuroko. “What now…?”

“That’s up to you Kagami-kun.”

“R-Right…” He gulped then patted Nigou on the head with his free hand. “Uhhhh…catch you later…?” Nigou barked in agreement and Kagami fought the urge to jump back. And it was good he didn’t in the end.

“Ha! I was wondering when you’d show up.” Saruna said nothing but nuzzled his neck lightly. She had scampered across the makeshift bridge formed by Nigou and made her way straight to Kagami’s shoulder. He stroked the top of her head lightly with the tip of his finger.

“It appears that she will miss you…” Kagami’s eyes softened slightly. She was a troublemaker, that much was certain, but she was also incredibly cute.

“I’ll probably being seeing a lot more of her in the future-”

“Is that an invitation?” Kagami’s eyes narrowed with suspicion.

“To _what_?” Kuroko smiled but said nothing. Kagami didn’t like it but knew that questioning him would be pointless. He had plans. And unfortunately, Kagami had already been caught up in them.

“I’m not even going to bother anymore.”

“Wise move, Kagami-kun.” The redhead scowled but wasn’t really mad. He couldn’t be with Kuroko.

“See you Friday?”

“I should hope not.” Kagami started in surprise (and more than a little fear) yet again, and spun on his hell to face Akashi.

“Uhhh…?” He shot a panicked glance to Kuroko who appeared to be unaffected by Akashi’s presence.

“I expect you to be present on Wednesday for our meeting, Kagami Taiga.” Kagami breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oh yeah! Yeah, I’ll be there.” Akashi smiled.

“Wonderful. Well then, enjoy the rest of your weekend.”

“You too.” He walked over to the limousine and got inside, and the rest of the Miracles began to follow him.

“See you later Kuroko. Say bye to Momoi for me…”

“Just Momoi-san?”

“Well, Kise if you really insist…” Kuroko shook his head.

“As you wish, Kagami-kun. Until Wednesday.”

 

The redhead climbed onto his bike, sliding on his helmet and turning on the ignition. He waved once to Suzi and Alex before pulling up the kickstand with his foot and riding off.

Toru watched him longingly from the window and Suzi shook her head once more.

 _Men…they really_ are _idiots…_

 

* * *

 

“Dai- _chan_ , stop sulking-”

“FUCK off! I’m not-”

“Yes you **are**! You’ve been avoiding everyone since we got back and your mood is the worst I’ve seen in a while-”

“That’s _not_ fucking sulk-”

“Yes it is! And you need to snap out of it! You’ve been so unfair to Kagamin-”

“Why are you _always_ taking his side?!”

“I take the side of the person who’s in the right!” she yelled back.

 

It was Saturday night, and rather than getting ready to go to sleep, Momoi and Aomine were butting heads. His best friend was sick of his mood and she didn’t think it was fair on Kagami at all. So she thought it better to nip the problem at the bud, rather than let the problem continue.

“Dai-chan, you can’t do this every single time something goes wrong between you two. You’ve been going out less than two weeks and you’re like this already. You need to _communicate_ -”

“If you’re such an expert, then where the hell is _your_ man?” He regretted saying it instantly but Momoi scowled at him.

“That’s low, Dai-chan, really low.” She looked unimpressed, but the nickname was still there. “But I know you throw words around when you’re hurt…” Lowering her voice back to normal volume, she grabbed his wrist and dragged him to their living room, pulling him down to sit next to her. “What happened? Or rather…what do you _think_ happened?”

“There’s nothing **to** think-”

“That’s _probably_ not the best mentality for someone like **you** to have-” Aomine gave her a frosty look and she shut up.

“I thought him and Akashi weren’t a thing-”

“And they’re **_not_** -”

“So why the ** _fuck_** do I keep catching them together?! I wouldn’t even care if they were doing it out in the open -fuck that, I’d be pissed as hell- but they’re always sneaking around, behind my back. Why did he agree to be with me if he-”

“Dai-chan, do you _hear_ yourself right now? Like, do you _seriously_ believe what you’re saying?”

“I wouldn’t be saying it if I didn’t believe it!” he growled, irritated by Momoi’s tone. His best friend threw her hands up in the air, giving a small cry of disbelief.

“ _HONESTLY_?! And yes, I _know_ Akashi-kun can be underhanded sometimes, but it’s always with good reason. But Kagamin?! Dai-chan, if he knew you thought so little of his integrity he’d be  hurt. You honestly believe Kagamin could go behind _anyone’s_ back to do _anything_? **_Kagamin_**?”

The logical part of Aomine’s brain jumped at the opportunity Momoi had created, and pushed aside his anger momentarily so that he could look at the situation as objectively as possible.

 

 _This is what I’ve been_ saying _all along! Kagami wouldn’t do that, you_ know _he wouldn’t! You just wanted to shift some of the heat off yourself after pissing him off. It’s always the blame game with you-_

 _How many times do I have to catch them together before it_ isn’t _‘just a misunderstanding’? You know just as well as I do that Akashi’s unpredictable. And there’s no way Kagami would be smart enough to see his angle; he’d fall for whatever he_ says _. I can’t keep looking over my shoulder, just to make sure something hasn’t happened yet. What kind of relationship is **that**?_

_A pretty shit one._

_EXACTLY-_

_Which is why you shouldn’t_ have _to. The basis of any relationship is_ trust _. You know that so I don’t get why you’re trying to act like you don’t. Akashi deserves your trust-how much exactly is anyone’s fucking guess. But he’s had your back for over a decade now. And_ you’re _the one who wanted to get into this with Kagami; you knew exactly what you were getting into, and who with. So don’t act like a fucking kid throwing a tantrum every time things are less than perfect. Because guess what? That’s life, bonehead. Deal with it._

 _Urgh, get out of my_ head _-_

 _Fuck_ you _. I **live** here!_

 

Momoi’s eyes softened as she saw begrudging realisation dawning on his striking face. The tensions seeped out of her tiny form, and she finally relaxed against him completely on the sofa, not saying anything and leaving him to think things over.

They sat like that for what felt like eons, the comfortable silence engulfing them both. The darkened room made everything even more soothing, and Aomine felt himself starting to drift off.

“Do you remember what you asked me?” It took Aomine a while to discern that he wasn’t dreaming, before he answered.

“I’ve asked you a shit tonne of things. You’re gonna have to be more specific…” He could _hear_ her smile.

“After the meal we had at that fancy restaurant to celebrate Kagami signing the contract.”

“ _Ohhh_ … **that** …”

“Yeah… _that_ …”

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _“…Anything?” It was so quiet; she was sure she’d imagined it at first. Turning to him again and scrutinising his face, she spoke slowly-as if speaking quickly would make her miss whatever he said next. She unconsciously tightened her grasp on his fingers._
> 
> _“What…was that?” This time, he did look at her, and she was in no way prepared for the level of uncertainty swimming in his azure eyes._
> 
> _“I said…would you do absolutely anything…?” She locked her jaw, and nodded seriously. She meant what she said, and would stick by her word._ _Steeling herself for the worst outcome, she winced, expecting the worst. He was going to tell her to keep her distance for good. She knew it. She had been too forceful and now she was going to pay for it._
> 
> _“It’s Kagami…I think…I think I’m_ into _him…”_
> 
> _I’m sorry Dai-chan! I’m **sorry** I didn’t give you more space! I’m-_
> 
> _Wait…?_
> 
> _I’m confused._
> 
> _“Excuse me?” She was definitely dreaming this time. There wasn’t any way in hell-_
> 
> _“Oh my God. You’re serious, aren’t you?” He clenched his jaw and nodded._
> 
> _“I want to get with him…but I need…I need your help. He’s comfortable around you, but not me. I don’t know how to get closer to him but I_ want _to-”_
> 
> _“You don’t have to explain.” She smiled at him, her eyes glistening with proud love. “Of course I’ll help you. I don’t ever remember you being this serious about_ **anything** _.”_
> 
> _“I probably haven’t…I can’t get him out of my head, it’s insane…”_
> 
> _Momoi smiled again but said nothing out loud, but in her head she_ grinned _._
> 
> _Yeah…love_ does _have a tendency to do that…_

“What about it?” She could almost see his slight blush and laughed softly.

“I promised to get you two together and I intend doing so, until the moment you exchange vows. You don’t ever need to doubt my intentions _or_ Kagamin’s. Because we both care about you…so, _so_ much. So it would help if you weren’t in denial about it all the time, and constantly trying to think up weird theories of what he’s been doing with who. Because you know that none of it is true. And as your appointed matchmaker, I decree…” she pinned him down with a stubborn stare, “that you _need_ to talk to him.”

Aomine squirmed uncomfortably.

“But-”

“No buts! You can’t keep taking Kagamin’s kindness for granted. It doesn’t matter that things will go back to normal eventually without you having to apologise, because that’s not the point. The point is you need to confront him directly and tell him how you feel about all this. And even though you hate talking about anything that isn’t basketball or sex, communication is key and you’re _going_ to have to do it.”

He avoided her gaze. She wasn’t wrong.

“Don’t burn bridges over the minor stuff. You’ll regret it…a **lot**. If you’re still not confident with talking face to face about your feelings then text him or call him. _Anything_ is better than what you’re doing now, to be honest.”

“Yeah, about that…”

“Hmm?”

“I don’t actually have his number…” Momoi’s jaw dropped.

“Are you for _real_?! We were together two whole **weeks**! What the hell were you _doing_?” Aomine gave her a look in the darkness and she smirked. “Stupid question, my bad.” She pulled out her phone, twisting a lock of her hair around her finger. “Here. I wouldn’t text him tonight because it’s late and he tends to sleep pretty early, but you definitely should tomorrow. Don’t run away from it.”

“Yeah, yeah…” he grumbled, but still ruffled her hair and she leaned into the touch. “Thanks…”

“You don’t need to thank me; it’s what I’m here for.”

“Still…thanks…and I’m…sorry for being me I guess-”

“Don’t say that!” She hit him on the arm, half-serious. “It’s _you_ that we love; the good **and** the bad. Nobody’s perfect so no one expects you to be. And though you _can_ be… _prickly_ sometimes, clearly it’s not that bad, because Kagamin still managed to fall for you.” As always, Aomine’s heart picked up slightly at any mention of the redhead. But being Aomine, he tried to play it cool.

“Wanting my dick and ‘ _falling for me_ ’ are two different things, Satsuki. Trust me, I’m a professional.” She rolled her eyes.

“I don’t doubt that. And while I’m not going to speak for the former, you can talk to Ki-chan about that tomorrow if you want to; but I know for a fact the latter’s true. You’ve surprised me so much tonight; I had no idea you were this _oblivious_ to the _obvious_. Suzi was right, men _are_ idiots.” Aomine’s heart was desperate to be heard now, but he ignored it, deliberately choosing to ignore the part of Momoi’s statement that had sent him reeling.

“When did she say that? You receptionists are such gossips it’s disgusting.” Momoi stuck her tongue out at him and dodged his swipe at her with a giggle.

“We were texting each other on the way back to Sert. In case you’re wondering-”

“I’m not-”

“She feels the same way I do. Except she still thinks Kagamin’s a lot denser than you are.”

“On second thoughts, I take that back. Girl has a good head on her shoulders.” Momoi snorted.

“Whatever you say. It’s super late though, so don’t expect me to wake up early to cook you breakfast.”

“Oh believe me, I wasn’t counting on it. The opposite actually…”

“DAI-CHAN!”

 

* * *

 

Sunday was the lazy day he’d hoped it would be.

He started to stir at midday, and when he finally woke up, the first thing on his mind was food. Scratching his side, he pulled on a vest to cover his bare chest and lumbered down the stairs in search of a meal.

“Oh, good morning! Or afternoon, I guess-”

“ _HOW_ do you keep getting in?!”

“Spare key?” Kise suggested helpfully, holding up the offending object in question. Aomine snatched it out of his grasp.

“Kise…I don’t have the head to deal with you this early in the day-”

“Aominecchi, it’s nearly ONE-”

“This early in the day, so if you wouldn’t mind getting the-” He paused, sniffing the air. His stomach growled in approval.

“I was just making breakfast…hungry?” Aomine squinted at him before sighing in resignation.

“ _Fine_. You can stay, but only until the end of breakfast.”

 

 

The sun was starting to set, casting an orange glow over their garden. The air was filled the smell of Applewood smoke and roasting meat from their barbeque. There had been a hamper in his kitchen when the blonde had returned home on Saturday, courtesy of his adoring housekeeper and as she (as always) had packed too much, Kise had brought it over with him when he had invaded Aomine’s humble abode.

Momoi chatted excitedly on the phone on a three-way call with Alex and Suzi, leaving Aomine and Kise to sit on the patio, drinking beer. They’d attempted a basketball match earlier, but neither was truly into it, and the weather was too hot for them to concentrate.

“It’s such a shame Kurokocchi couldn’t make it. The weather is beautiful today.” They’d called Kuroko to join them, but he’d taken Saruna to the vet to get a check-up while he still had time before work overtook him again. He wanted to make sure she settled in well to the different climate and environment that his home of the outskirts of Sert provided.

“More like we needed another mouth to get rid of all this food. Did your housekeeper think you were coming back from war?” Kise laughed.

“She’s just _generous_! I bet if Kagamicchi was here, this wouldn’t be a problem…” He trailed off after noticing the slight but immediate change in Aomine’s demeanour.

“I take it you haven’t spoken to him then?”

“…”

“Are you _going_ to?”

“Yeah…eventually…” Kise sipped his drink and hummed thoughtfully.

“You shouldn’t keep putting it off you know. The longer you wait, the more he’ll feel like you’ve forgotten about it or worse…”

“Worse?”

“Like you don’t even care.” Aomine tilted his head to look up at the sky, brooding. The image of a dejected, hurt Kagami lingered in his minds’ eye. The face he’d made when Aomine had brushed him off countless times on their last day of the cruise. The pain in his ruby eyes when they’d been standing on the port, trying to ignore each other, pretending not to care…and doing a crap job of it.

“And if that’s not motivation enough for you…” Aomine said nothing, giving him silent permission to continue.

“The bet you guys won _is_ still ongoing. So you’re losing precious one-on-one time with your personal slave-”

“What should I write.”

 

 

Momoi had migrated to her room to continue her conversation, that had now morphed into a video call, leaving the two men unmonitored.

The beer was supposed to help them combat the heat but had only really served to make them both pretty drunk.

“Thish ish why Kagamicchi doesn’t let yoouu drink…”

“Shut up ‘n’ tell me what to write…”

“Uhhh, okay…” Kise leaned in, squinting at Aomine’s phone and together they got to work.

 

* * *

 

Aomine woke up the next morning to the sound of Momoi pounding on his door. It was doing absolutely nothing to help his raging headache.  Quite the opposite actually.

“Stop **_banging_**! I can _hear_ you!”

“You see! This is why Kagamin doesn’t let you drink!” The words sounded eerily familiar and almost on reflex, he picked up his phone and scrolled through the recent messages. Whilst there weren’t any in his inbox, or rather, any he wanted to read, his sent messages were a very different story.

 

“Oh. Fuck.”

 

“Dai-chan!” Momoi exclaimed in surprise when he suddenly appeared at the door looking like he was regretting life in its entirety. “You look _pale_! What’s wrong?”

Aomine said nothing, wordlessly moving past her and down the stairs. Her worry grew, and in the face of her panic she made the split-second decision to go into his room and find out what the trigger was. She quickly scanned the room, eyes falling upon the phone on his bed, screen still dimly lit. Hurrying over she grabbed it but was a moment too late and the screen went black as the phone locked itself.

_It’s a sign-do I keep going or turn back?_

She felt irritated with herself for having left him and Kise alone in the first place. She had been with them long enough now, to know that the two of them plus alcohol and a lack of supervision was a match made in hell and a potential disaster just waiting to happen. But her vice, gossip, had gotten the better of her, and whilst she felt more learned after her five-hour long conversation with her favourite ladies, she now realised that it had been at the expense of some of Aomine’s happiness.

_He looked so stressed out…he’s probably going to kill me for snooping but I just have to. I can’t ignore it, not when he looks like that._

She turned the phone back on, typing in the password and was taken straight to his sent box, which was obviously where he’d just been. The most recent message was sent to a number she recognised instantly. Thanks to her years of working as a receptionist, she was quick to store phone numbers to memory and was able to recite them at a moment’s notice. And that was just with numbers associated to work.

So she had no problem identifying who this particular recipient was.

She cautiously opened the message, reading slowly through its contents. As she did so, her face journeyed rapidly from abject worry to joyful _triumph_.

She took the phone with her and practically skipped down the stairs, making a beeline to the kitchen where she found her best friend seated at the kitchen table, staring blankly into a cooling cup of coffee. She waved the phone jubilantly in the air, drawing his reluctant attention.

“ **THIS**. This is what I’m _talking_ about! Oh _Dai-chan_! This is so _adorable_! I can’t believe you sent it!”

“I wasn’t supposed to,” he muttered. “This is all Kise’s fucking fault-”

“I don’t _think_ so. I text Ki-chan every _day_. **None** of this sounds like his doing.”

Aomine quickly realised he’d been played and clenched a fist.

“I’m going to wring his neck-”

“DON’T! This is a great thing! This is progress! You **_need_** _this_!”

“Do I?” he groaned, rubbing his face tiredly with his hands. “Do I _really_?”

“Yes.” She walked over to him, pulling his hands away from his face and staring deep into his eyes. “You **do**. Trust me on this one, okay? I’m sure Kagamin’s squealing inside as we _speak_!”

“No,” he deadpanned, “ ** _you_** are.” Momoi put a hand to her cheek, screeching quietly with excitement.

“ _Is it obvious_?!” Aomine rolled his eyes.

“Little bit.”

 

 

“Really, Daiki, at this point I’d expect you to know better. Getting drunk on a Sunday evening will only lead you to being late the next day. And you know I don’t appreciate it.”

“I didn’t _drink_ …” he muttered moodily, staring down at his shoes. Momoi patted his knee, sympathetically.

“Now, now. We’re all friends here. There’s no need to lie to save face.”

“Akashi is right. We have all had the displeasure of viewing every aspect of your ugliness-”

“ _Can_ it, you four-eyed-”

“Can you two keep it civil for the remainder of this meeting, please? You’re free to battle it out afterwards, as long as you don’t leave any blood on the carpet.” Aomine grinned, cracking his knuckles and fixing Midorima with a deadly stare.

“Count your minutes.” Midorima shot him a cold look but otherwise ignored him. Luckily, the Prince of Tact chose the right moment to make his rushed entrance.

“Sorry I’m late, Akashicchi! I overslept and-”

“Ah, so there was an accomplice? The plot thickens.” Kise’s eyes darted worriedly to Momoi at Akashi’s words but she shook her head almost imperceptibly. Thankfully, Aomine missed their entire exchange as he was too busy hissing death threats at Midorima.

“A-Ah! Well, I, uh-”

“Aka-chin says you shouldn’t lie, Kise-chin.” The blonde sighed, accepting his fate.

“Sorry Akashicchi…we got carried away-”

“More like _you_ set me up-”

“Dai-chan! You _agreed_.”

“Fine!” He folded his arms petulantly, having already given up on the day. Akashi’s smile bordered on paternal.

“In light of the fact that some of us have struggled to get back into the flow of work again…I’ve decided to keep this meeting brief.” Aomine couldn’t believe his ears.

 _Akashi?_ Brief _?! There is a God!_

 _Because you seriously needed proof after Kagami’s…_ everything _?_

_Blasphemy. But it’s nice to have a reminder every once in a while, you know?_

_Point taken._

“As there is no weekly report, due to the fact that none of us have been present in the office for the past fortnight, I felt no particular need to extend the meeting unnecessarily.” Aomine clasped his hands under the table, raising his eyes to the ceiling in a silent prayer of gratitude.

“So as for the notices…again, there aren’t many due to our absence. However, I expect all of you to be present on Wednesday afternoon for our meeting with our… _partner company_ …”

 _There’s always a motherfucking_ catch _._

Aomine had been trying so hard to keep Kagami off his mind but it was hard, seeing as his phone was burning a hole in his pocket and the fact of the matter remained unchanged:

Not only had he sent a ridiculously sappy (drunk) text to Kagami-and that in itself was hard enough to live with but he could just about manage it-

The redhead _still_ hadn’t replied.

Aomine really didn’t want to keep speculating because Momoi had been kind enough to drill in the fact that it would only make matters worse. However, it was easier said than done, and as the hours went by, he kept finding himself trying to think up reasons for why Kagami wouldn’t have responded yet. And all of them inevitably led back to his number one worry.

 

 _He doesn’t_ want _to forgive me._

Aomine was trying to keep his spirits up and his mood unaffected, but they both kept flagging as the text kept coming back to mind.

He’d toyed with the idea of calling him, or messaging Takao to see what the deal was. Or better yet, getting Momoi to ask Suzi. But all the ideas made him feel desperate. And more importantly, deep down in a place he was yet to fully explore, he wasn’t ready for the rejection. For Kagami to say he wasn’t interested anymore and that Aomine could take a long walk off a short cliff.

“-mine-kun?” The bluenette rocketed out of his seat as Kuroko appeared next to him.

“ _FUCK_! Give me a **warning** next time!”

“But Aomine-kun, the meeting is over.”

It was true. Kise and Midorima had even left already, most likely to escape Aomine’s wrath, though the latter would never admit to it.

“Oh.”

“Yes. ‘Oh’. Akashi-kun wants to speak to you.”  Sure enough, when Aomine looked to the head of the table, Akashi had his fingers steepled, waiting for Aomine to come over.

“Ah…right…”

“I will see you at lunch, Aomine-kun.” He nodded

“Let’s go Tetsu-kun!” Momoi waved goodbye to Aomine and Murasakibara mysteriously vanished too, leaving just Aomine and Akashi.

“Yo…what have I done now?” Akashi laughed softly.

“I’m sure you can answer that yourself. IF you think hard enough…” Aomine was waiting for the ‘don’t hurt yourself though’ but to his relief, it never came.

“I mean…I tend to screw up _pretty_ often.”

“Right you are. However, this act of deviance is probably your most recent.”

“This Sunday?”

“Bingo.”

“Listen,” Aomine rubbed a hand through his short hair, “I’m _sorry_ for being late-”

“As impressed as I am by your quick apology, the lateness isn’t as much of an issue-though if it happens again this month, I’m docking your advertising allowance by ten percent and I’ll make you come early and help Reo out with filing for a week.” Aomine winced.

“So then what is…?” Something about the direction of the conversation warned Aomine that things were about to get very awkward, very fast.

“I don’t doubt that I’m probably not overly qualified to be talking about this kind of thing, nor am I the person you want to discuss this with, in light of more recent events…” Akashi gestured loosely with his hand and Aomine followed it like it was a sniper rifle.

 _Where is this going_?

“But…” Akashi seemed hesitant and Aomine was nearly terrified as to why someone like Akashi would ever need to be _hesitant_ about anything. “Considering the fact that your significant other has made it clear he doesn’t approve of your lifestyle choices regarding alcohol, I just thought that it would perhaps be more prudent to actively try and reduce your intake, just out of respect for his wishes of course.” Akashi was skirting round the issue and it was freaking Aomine out. It took a while for him to decipher what he was actually saying but when the penny finally dropped, his brain was on red alert.

 _Oh_ hell _no._

_I’m not having this conversation. With **Akashi**._

Akashi was watching him intently, trying to gauge his reaction to his… _warning? Advice? Threat?_

Eventually, Aomine cleared his throat.

“Uh…I, uh, don’t really know what to say…?” Akashi shrugged, steepling his fingers again and resting his elbows on the polished wood of the table.

“I expected as much, in all honesty. I just hope you don’t take offence to my suggestion, seeing as I am part of the reason for your current… _spat_ …”

 _Ah, so it was a_ suggestion _! Makes sense-_

_Shut up._

“I mean…uh…”

“I want you to know that Kagami Taiga did nothing you’d deem unjust. It really was just a case of the classic ‘wrong place, wrong time.”

_Classic._

“I…I believe you, I guess.” Akashi smiled, his eyes disappearing.

“Splendid. Well, do you have any more questions or concerns?” And just like that, he was back to ‘regular Akashi’ so quickly, Aomine wondered if he’d imagined it all.

“Uh no, I'm good with what I already know.”

“Under normal circumstances, I’d refute that, but I’ll let you off for today.” Aomine scowled.

“Whatever-”

“Don’t make me change my mind-”

“Laters, Akashi!”

 

“What did Akashi-kun want?” Momoi asked as soon as the doors of the lift opened. Aomine shook his head.

“Don’t ask.”

 

* * *

 

“Tetsuya. What would you like to discuss?”

After a short lunch break with Aomine, Momoi and Kise, Kuroko had gone up to Akashi’s office to discuss what the latter had been trying to brush under the carpet.

_I’m not entirely sure whether the fact that he’s attempting to dismiss something of this magnitude as an insignificant event is more disturbing or whether it’s the fact that he’s been so successful with it._

Thank you for having me first and foremost.”

“As always, it’s a pleasure.” Kuroko smiled placidly.

“To answer your question, I think you know what I’m here to discuss.” Akashi smiled back at him but even though there was no physical alteration to his demeanour, Kuroko could sense something had changed and knew he was treading on dangerous ground.

_It isn’t like I didn’t come prepared for this. But I can’t deny I’m surprised he’s on the offensive so soon._

“I believe we discussed all that was necessary back on the _Sea Voyager II_.”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to jog my memory slightly, Akashi-kun.” The redhead raised an eyebrow, before leaning back in his high back chair and closing his eyes, his hands clasped neatly in front of him.

“What do you plan on achieving here, Tetsuya? Are you deliberately trying to bait me?” His voice was soft but very dangerous. Kuroko saw the signs.

“Akashi-kun. I told you very clearly when I agreed to monitor Kurosaki-san for you that I would only do it if you promised not to take things too far.”

“And you deem this ‘ _too far_ ’?”

“She’s dead, Akashi-kun.” Akashi sighed, leaning forward suddenly, and it took every ounce of Kuroko’s restraint not to lean back slightly. He pressed a button.

“Reo?”

“Yes, Sei-chan?” His devoted receptionist’s voice sounded through the intercom.

“Please cancel the first hour of appointments following my lunch break. And if possible-”

“I’ll reschedule them immediately.”

“As expected of the best secretary at Generations.”

“You flatter me too much, Sei-chan.” His notably pleased voice disappeared.

“I don’t think Momoi-san would be very pleased to hear that.” Akashi smiled.

“Well, we’ll keep this little secret between us, won’t we?” Kuroko heard the hidden message beneath his words and levelled him with a cool stare before nodding. His smile grew wider.

“Splendid.”

 

 

“What happened, Akashi-kun?”

“Well that depends. What version of events would you like?”

“What really happened?”

“Nothing that shouldn’t have happened sooner.-”

“Akashi-kun.”

“Really, Tetsuya, this is quite the interrogation yet.”

_Because this is a crime. Though I’m more sure than ever that he doesn’t see it that way._

And that was the truth. Kuroko didn’t really know why he was trying so hard. It was commonly knowledge amongst _all_ the Miracles that Akashi had done some unlawful things in the past to get them to where they were now. Some were questionable, and some could never be spoken of again. So why did he care so much _now_?

_Because you have blood on your hands._

_I did before. Guilty by association. An accessory to crime…to murder…_

Did that make him a coward? Possibly. But since Kagami had come back into his life, he’d grown so tired of the way things were going  behind the scenes. But it had been Kagami’s innocent questioning on their last day of the cruise that had really turned something in him.

 

_“Hey, Kuroko?”_

_“Yes, Kagami-kun?”_

_The redhead had been rejected for the seventh time that day by Aomine, so Kuroko had been expecting a question linked to that. But he’d been wrong._

_“Have…have you noticed anything different today?”_

_“You’ll have to be more specific than that Kagami-kun, because there are several things that fit that description. Namely yours and Aomine’s relationship.” Kagami’s face soured._

_“Forget_ that _asshole-”_

_“I could say the same to you, but I like Aomine-kun too much to use that term.” Kagami reddened._

_“Point taken. But back to the question…” He hesitated. “It’s the fact that no one’s talking about it that freaks me out the most.”_

_“About_ what _, Kagami-kun?”_

_“Kurosaki going missing.”_

_“Ah, I see.”_

_“This is what I mean!” he exclaimed before lowering his voice to an urgent whisper, like someone could be listening in on him._

_That wouldn’t be the craziest idea out there, knowing Akashi-kun._

_“It’s like no one cares that she’s gone! What happened to her? Is she okay?”_

_Kuroko had the choice to do one of two things._

  1. _Come out with the truth and bringing Kagami into their circle in ways his contract never could._
  2. _Ignore the question completely and move on to a different topic._



_Kuroko chose the third option._

_“Oh, from what Akashi-kun tells me, she had a filming arranged in a nearby city so it would actually be more convenient for her to take a smaller boat off to the destination. So she was dropped off at one of the islands we passed early this morning and took a ferry from there.”_

_“Oh!” Kagami’s face cleared. “Oh, well that’s fine then! Because I wondered why everybody seemed so chill, but it turns out I was out of the loop once again…How do you even get_ in _one?”_

_“One what, Kagami-kun?”_

_“A loop.”_

_“I have no idea, Kagami-kun. No idea at all…”_

_But you might find it’s better to be out of the loop than inside one as vile as this._

 

 

 “Well, now you have me cornered. I’m at your mercy.” Akashi’s gaze gave away nothing. “What would you like to know?”

“As I stated before. Everything. From the beginning, if it’s possible.”

“I’ll make it possible for you, Tetsuya.” He smiled thinly.

“I’m honoured, Akashi-kun.”

“Kurosaki-san-or Amori-san, depending on where you know her from, is-was- a ruthless murderer who had no remorse for any of the lives she ruined. I didn’t want her around Daiki or anyone else for that matter. And, in her foolishness, she got ahead of herself and began to feel entitled so I felt the need to remind her where she stood.”

“And by reminder, you meant taking her life.” Kuroko knew he was pushing Akashi, but kept going anyway.

“Why the faux sense of justice now? You didn’t seem to have a problem with it before so what has changed?”

“Nothing has changed. I just finally decided to speak up on it.”

“You’re messing with a very delicate balance here, Tetsuya.”

“I’m willing to take that risk.”

“Very well. Though your concern is unfounded. There is no incriminating evidence to link her death to us. I simply handed her over to the Merkken brothers and they dealt with things from there.”

“The Merkken brothers?”

“The brother to Amori-san’s deceased wife. She was driven to suicide through prolonged sexual, verbal, physical and psychological abuse by the woman you knew as Kurosaki Mei. And of course, she wasn’t the only casualty in her destructive history.” Kuroko winced slightly. Having the skeletons in Mei’s closet displayed really didn’t do her any favours.

_But it doesn’t change the fact that a life is a life. And Akashi-kun played a part in this._

“The Merkken brothers.” Kuroko said again. “How did you come across them?”

“I got a reliable source to do some digging after they happened to recognise her.” Kuroko stayed silent, giving Akashi room to talk. “As I’m sure you’re aware, Amori-san was one of Daiki’s more frequent bed-mates. Unfortunately for her, the name sparked something in her memory and I employed her to do a bit of investigating-”

“Akashi-kun, you shouldn’t have dragged Momoi-san into this-”

“Oh I _assure_ you Tetsuya, I didn’t drag her into anything. She wasn’t against the idea…on the contrary; she was in complete agreement with my proposed plan. You know how protective she can get over Daiki.”

“Regardless, you should’ve known better than to get her involved-”

“She’s a mature, bright, young woman who is more than capable of making her own decisions. I didn’t push her into anything she wasn’t willing to do.” Kuroko sighed.

“Fine. Seeing as you’re refusing to budge on that topic, how do you justify potentially getting rid of Aomine-kun’s child? Because regardless of what Kurosaki-san did in the past, the child she may or may not have been carrying would be innocent-”

“I’m glad you asked.” The superior look in Akashi’s eyes told Kuroko that he’d already lost this round too. “My confidence stems from two reasons…well, three, but I doubt you’ll appreciate the last one as it _is_ rather subjective…”

“Go on…”

“First things first, the methods by which she tried to conceive were underhanded-”

“It isn’t her fault that Aomine-kun lacks self-restraint-”

“But it _is_ her fault that the protection was tampered with. Namely the condoms. And that fact that she would be so quick to put Daiki at risk of getting an STD was quite indicative of her character.”

The more he heard, the harder it was to defend her. He’d really picked the wrong day to go head-to-head with Akashi.

_Though that’s probably why he didn’t tear me apart on the spot. He knew I didn’t have much of a case._

“And the second reason?” Kuroko asked quietly, not entirely sure if he wanted the answer anymore.

“There was no chance of her being pregnant in the first place.”

“You sound confident.” Akashi smiled serenely.

“Does that come as a surprise to you?”

_Not at this point, no._

“So? Surely your assuredness stems from somewhere.” _Dark_.

“She was on birth control pills-”

“Really, Akashi-kun? A woman who was so desperate to get pregnant that she’d tamper with condoms put herself on birth control pills? What aren’t you telling me?”

“I didn’t say she put herself on them, though ultimately she did. I just-”

“You drugged her.” Kuroko fought the urge to lower his face into his hands and pretend this wasn’t happening.

“There’s no need for that wording,” Akashi said, looking slightly offended. Kuroko couldn’t comprehend the fact that he thought he was actually in the right.

“Akashi-kun, did she or did she not know that what she was taking was a contraceptive pill?”

“Pill _s_ plural. She was on a daily dosage.”

“You’re avoiding my question.”

“No she did not.”

“So tell me how you justify giving-”

“The pills wouldn’t compromise her health in any way and _I_ wasn’t the one to give her medication myself.”

“So who did?”

“You know the answer to that. She was the only one with any semblance of closeness to Amori-san-” Kuroko caught on quickly, shaking his head in disappointment.

“Though that in itself was a lie-”

“Lie is the wrong word in this situation. I do believe in any other, Garcia-san would have taken quite well to Amori-san, past notwithstanding. However, she viewed her as a threat to Kagami Taiga in some way and was thus more than willing to participate.”

“But it seems too convenient…how did she get sick in the first place?” Akashi stayed silent and Kuroko grew slightly angry.

“So you _did_ drug her.”

“Like I said, I didn’t directly. But Garcia-san seemed quite well-versed in it…I was rather impressed by her skills actually, she’s quite a woman of substance-”

“Akashi-kun, those aren’t skills you should be proud of.” Akashi fixed him with an almost tired look and something about it rubbed Kuroko the wrong way.

“Be realistic, Tetsuya. To get as far as we have, such things are necessary. And in this circumstance, it wasn’t even for any monetary gain. I was simply trying to protect what I hold dear.” He didn’t see what he’d done as wrong. There was absolutely no remorse behind his words.

“But how far are you willing to go? Akashi-kun, you can’t keep pushing the boundaries-”

“The same applies to you, Tetsuya. I have no idea why you felt the need to confront me over this, considering the fact you had no problem profiting off it in the past, but I need to reiterate our ethos to you, it seems. Whilst I’m open to suggestions and even criticism, the fact still remains.” He leaned further forward, pinning Kuroko with the strength of his gaze. Kuroko saw a flicker of change in one of his eyes and it sent chills down his spine.

“I am absolute. In Generations, my word is law. You know better than to challenge that as you have today.” Kuroko _wanted_ to keep fighting, but everything about Akashi’s demeanour was screaming at him to back down.

And he did.

 

Immediately the stifling tension in the room was subdued and Akashi leaned back in his chair again, with a smile.

“I am very happy you came today Tetsuya, and I will do my best to heed you friendly warning. Thank you for bringing it to my attention.” It was as though Kuroko had been talking about a potential deal going awry or a minor problem in sales. The way Akashi was able to ignore the severity of the situation…it scared him. But what scared him even more was the fact that he was sure Akashi didn’t even look at it that way. He just saw Kurosaki Mei as another bump in the road.

_If that._

“You are most welcome Akashi-kun. Well, if it’s okay with you, I’ll be taking my leave now.”

“Oh, please. Do enjoy the rest of your day.”

“Same to you.” He got up and walked to the door, feeling eyes boring into his back the whole way.

“Akashi-kun.” He bowed slightly.

“Tetsuya. _Dearest_ Tetsuya…” He rested his elbow on the desk, before cocking his head to rest it on the index and middle fingers of his hand and beamed.

“See you soon.”

 

 

There was a loud thump as Kuroko punched the fabric-covered wall of the elevator, cursing his own weakness. Once again, Akashi had walked all over him and the frustration was unbearable.

_He won’t ever change…_

 

* * *

 

“Kise! Long time no speak!” They both sniggered then, knowing damn well they’d been going back and forth since they’d gotten back to Sert. They’d been pretty close before, but the cruise had only strengthened their bond. And it _did_ help that they were both plotting the same thing.

“I mean, I _guess_ three hours is pretty long… _not_!” They laughed again.

“How’s the target?”

“Slowly losing his mind. He’s given up on trying to hide it now.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously. Like guess what he texted me after lunch today?”

“Surprise me.”

“He asked if I could call you to ask what the deal was with Kagamicchi.” Takao whistled.

“ _Aomine_ did? Wow, he’s _whipped_.”

“A hundred and twenty percent.”

“Still I can’t help but see the irony…” They both started cackling.

When Kagami had told Takao what had happened between him and Aomine, his best friend had rolled his eyes to the heavens and shaken his head. Because at this point, there was no denying that Aomine had a talent for putting his foot in it.

However, due to an incident happening with Firebird’s main steel supplier in Fanfay, Kagami had left immediately on Sunday afternoon with Alex to go and sort it out and it typical Kagami fashion, he’d left his phone behind. Thus, the only way he was able to communicate with Takao and Suzi was through Alex’s phone. Takao knew this, and he made sure Momoi (their co-conspirator) and Kise knew this too.

Aomine did not.

And while all three of them knew that Kagami would want Aomine to know, so that he didn’t worry, they all unanimously agreed that if they did that, Aomine wouldn’t learn. He’d continue to take advantage of Kagami’s forgiving nature, whether it was a conscious decision or not, and they didn’t want their for Kagami or their relationship.

They wanted to make him sweat a bit.

Ultimately, all this would’ve been avoided if Aomine had more faith in Kagami but it was what it was, and in their eyes, especially Takao’s, Aomine deserved to bear the repercussions of his act for just a _little_ longer.

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“But of course. You know I _love_ those Red Room meetings! Kagami should build one here too…” His words were soaked in sarcasm and Kise chuckled.

“By the way, when is he coming back? Not in time for the meeting right?”

“Right. As far as I know, he’s still set for Wednesday evening but we’ll see. I’ll keep you posted.”

“Cool! I’ll see you tomorrow then!”

“See ya! Oh, and don’t get too carried away with Kasamatsu tonight, alright?”

“How did you-Takao?”

 

 

Aomine fidgeted in his seat, pulling out his phone and checking it for the umpteenth time since he’d gotten into the Red Room before eyeing the door. It was blatantly obvious that he was waiting for Kagami to arrive and it tugged at Kise’s heartstrings to know that Kagami wouldn’t be coming. Not through any fault of his own but of course Aomine wasn’t to know that.

_Maybe I should let him know-_

“Good afternoon, Takao Kazunari. I’m glad you could make it.” Takao bowed slightly.

“Hey, Akashi. No problem. Sorry Kagami couldn’t make it.”

Aomine had looked crestfallen when Kagami hadn’t walked in, and looked even more downcast when Takao had announced that Kagami wouldn’t be able to make it, but had done a good job of hiding it. Unfortunately for him, Kise was particularly observant that day. And the look in Aomine’s eyes only served to increase the guilt he felt at the part he was playing in this fiasco. Though he knew that ultimately, what they were doing would help not just Kagami, but the both of them, the thought didn’t make him feel much better.

_I guess this is tough love…_

The blonde spent most of the first half of the meeting watching Aomine instead of listening to Akashi-which wasn’t altogether unusual; he had a problem with listening to anything work related especially when it came from Akashi. The bluenette looked out of it, and not in the normal, bored-to-death way that Kise was accustomed to. But like he was lost…or in the wrong place.

 _Because he_ should _be in Kagamicchi’s arms! How romantic!_

Taken aback by his sudden poetic prowess, he decided to share his thoughts with someone like minded before he forgot.

 

_Takao! I’m a genius!_

_Really? You could’ve fooled me…_

_Rude!_

_Well, what is it then?_

_Aominecchi is Juliet!_

_Uhhhhh…_

_HOW?_

_Because he’s pining after his lover and…_

_Uhhhh…_

_Uhhhhh…_

_Right._

_Kise I think your idea needs work._

_It made more sense in my head, I SWEAR!_

_I don’t doubt that._

_But isn’t Romeo and Juliet pretty tragic?_

_If you saw the face he just made…it was so romantic…_

_Well…yeah…but it’s all up to interpretation right?_

_Hmmm…_

_I guess that makes sense…_

_Of course it does! Trust me_

_I’m in the media business._

_Well you have me sold!_

_Do you think we should tell him though?_

_I feel really bad for keeping him in the dark…_

_Don’t worry_

_We have like less than a day left_

_If you really want_

_Oh yeahhhh, he’s coming back tonight!_

_I can talk to him after the meeting?_

_Probably_

_He looks pretty down_

_Yeah_

_I know, it’s weird. I didn’t know Aomine had this side to him_

_He DIDN’T!_

_Not until Kagamicchi came into his life_

_They are literally so cute_

_RIGHT?!_

_It makes no sense why they’re always falling out_

_Probably because of sexual tension…_

_Cuz they’re like the perfect couple_

_What?_

_Sexual. Tension. Aominecchi hasn’t gone this long without sex_

_Since FOREVER_

_You know, I never thought of it that way…_

_Oh SURE. He gets moody when he doesn’t have sex_

_But because this is the longest period EVER_

_He fights Kagami over anything._

_It’s like…_

_Amplifying his emotions_

_YEAH! That!_

_But, like, with new stuff that he hasn’t felt before…_

_Like L.O.V.E_

_And he’s so JEALOUS now_

_You’re not really one to talk_

_Hey!_

_Well, neither are you!_

_Thing is, I wasn’t actually talking_

 

“Ryouta, whilst I am yet to be graced with your undivided attention in one of these meetings, I do feel at least half of it would be fair. Please put your phone away before I confiscate it.” Kise jolted in surprise, nearly dropping his smartphone before pocketing it quickly and slightly lowering his head in shame.

“Sorry Akashicchi…” he murmured as Takao sniggered quietly under his breath.

“Apology accepted.”

 

* * *

 

“Yo.”

Takao had been making his way to the elevator but turned at the sound of the familiar voice with a disbelieving smirk.

“Never would’ve thought that the great _Aomine_ would be coming to **_me_** for help! It’s like Christmas, New Year’s and my birthday all at once!” Aomine tutted.

“Don’t make it a habit.” Takao leaned against the wall, facing the bluenette.

“So? To what do I owe the honour of being in your presence?”

“You know why I’m here.” An impish smile etched itself onto his face, looking _far_ too natural on his handsome features.

_I shouldn’t be surprised. He’s in his element._

“Maybe I do...” his smile widened, “and maybe I don’t. Care to jog my memory?” Aomine gritted his teeth.

 

_Relax, dude. It will be worth it in the end._

_Doesn’t make this any less pissing off._

_Just think of Kagami’s ass and you’ll pull through. I believe in you._

 

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, most of his irritation going with it.

“Do you know anything about what the deal with Kagami is?”

“Hmmmm…you’re going to have to be a bit more specific…”

_For Kagami’s ass…for Kagami’s…for Kagami..._

“Like _why_ he isn’t responding to his phone…or when he’s going to be back…” The rawness in Aomine’s eyes touched Takao and he couldn’t bring himself to keep toying with him.

“Well, it’s funny you should mention that, because I was going to talk to you about that. I was actually on my way to your office to wait for you before you called me.” Aomine’s eyes closed gradually and he appeared to be praying for restraint. Takao shifted out of range in case his prayers weren’t answered.

“So **_why_** -”

“BEFORE you do something we’ll _both_ regret-”

“I won’t regret jack shit-”

“I’ve got information! You _need_ me!” Aomine eyeballed him.

“I’m listening.”

“Your beloved boyfriend had to go and sort out an emergency in Fanfay. He’s been gone since Sunday morning. And he’s expected back tonight, but whether he ends up staying longer or not is anyone’s guess.”  Aomine processed the information for a while before speaking again.

“What about his phone?” Takao debated telling him the truth for a second. A very _brief_ second.

“No idea. Maybe the signal? You’ll have to ask him when he gets back.”

 

Whilst their cruise had helped him discard his hostility towards Aomine, he still thought there were aspects of his character that needed work, though it was at times like this that he thought Aomine’s character was fine as it was. It was evident he cared a lot for Kagami and ultimately, that was all Takao wanted for his best friend.

 _Not that_ I’m _perfect, but it’s better to beat this out of Aomine while I still can. Kagami will thank me in the long run._

Aomine scrutinised him closely and Takao started to get nervous, worried that the other man wouldn’t believe his lie.

“Just…not the face…anywhere else…but not my face.” Aomine leaned back and snorted.

“I’m not _that_ bad. Not anymore, anyway…Thanks.” He spun on his heel and walked off, leaving Takao to stare after him.

_Looks like Kagami saw a lot deeper into Aomine than the rest of us did…I underestimated him._

_Well…I mean, it’s not like he’s not going to kill you once he realises you were lying._

_Ah. Yeah. Forgot about that for a second._

 

“You ready to go, Dai-chan?”

“Yeah, yeah, coming.” He packed the remainder of his work in his briefcase and headed to the door. He hated taking work home ordinarily but it had been necessary this week as his productivity was so low due to his lack of concentration.

 “You’ve seemed happier since you got back from the meeting! Did something happen?”

“Who wouldn’t be? There’s no more meetings for the rest of the week.” Momoi smiled, but it was a touch secretive.

“Ah! Makes sense…let’s go!” She put her hand in the crook of his arm and they went down to the carpark to go home.

 

 

“I’ll heat up dinner,” Momoi chirped once they got home, “so _you_ get working!” Aomine groaned as he trudged to his office, not wanting to work but knowing he had a hard deadline tomorrow for his advertising plan that could in no way be shifted forward. He needed to do it now.

He sat down in the black, leather chair behind his desk and swivelled slowly in it, struggling to find the motivation to pull himself through a whole night of work. He debated calling Sakurai to help split some of the workload, but the other man had been working even harder than he had lately, to get Aomine’s advertisements launched in time. And on top of that, he had been revamping the website in order to accommodate the new adverts with the Panthers, which was time-consuming and meant that he’d been taking work home to do after hours.

Aomine couldn’t find it in himself to give the man even more work to do. If anything, he planned to give him a significant bonus at the end of the quarter, because he’d been going flat out and what he’d produced was nothing short of amazing. Not only was Sakurai an amazing IT technician, he was also a sterling web-designer and it showed. Akashi had once been considering the idea of putting Sakurai in charge of the main Generations IT department but it had been Sakurai himself who had gone to Akashi and asked to stay in Aomine’s sector. Though he promptly fainted from anxiety soon after.

It was that kind of loyalty that stopped Aomine from calling him. Because he knew Sakurai would push his own work to the side to help Aomine and it would just make it harder for the brunette to catch up later.

_Dumb idea. I’ve got to do this alone._

 

Five hours later, he was coming to the end of his work. He was going to be a zombie in the morning but it was fine. At least his final proposal would be ready to submit for approval.

He gulped down a mouthful of lukewarm coffee and went back to typing. The urge to pick up his phone and check for Kagami’s response had become almost unbearable and as he was nearly finished, it got harder to ignore the call of distraction.

_I’ll just check to see if he’s said anything._

He couldn’t completely quash the hope building slowly in his chest but his hopes were dashed the moment he saw nothing from Kagami.

He sighed deeply, rubbing a tired hand over his face.

_I don’t know what I expected…I think I’ve really fucked up this time…_

Trying not to let his disappointment get the better of him, he pushed onwards, wrapping up the rest of his proposal in the next hour and going to bed, leaving his phone in the office.

 

_At the same time…_

 

Kagami stumbled blearily into his empty apartment with his bag, turning on the light in the hallway and squinting against the glare. He was absolutely exhausted and just wanted to have some proper sleep. The last four days had been hectic for him, and he was just glad the problem had been sorted, though it had raised some concerns that he needed to discuss with Takao and Himuro. Something seemed off to him.

He went to the bathroom, quickly shedding his clothes and stepping into the shower. The cascade of hot water was bliss and he closed his eyes with a peaceful but tired sigh, letting the water rain down on him. His mind started to wander on to happier thoughts.

Namely thoughts of Aomine.

 

He missed him.

A lot.

 

Even when he’d been running around frantically, trying to stop things from getting worse, in the few quiet moments before the next meeting or between arguments, his mind had drifted to the bluenette. He wanted to make things right between them, and cursed himself for not bringing his phone. He’d spoken to Alex about it, and she’d advised him to be completely honest about how he felt, no matter how uncomfortable he might be with talking about his feelings. Because clearly, Aomine had gotten the wrong idea, yet again, so he saw it as his responsibility to set the record straight.

 _He can be so damn_ **stupid** _sometimes…_

_Then again, so can you._

_HEY!_

Kagami couldn’t for the life of him understand why Aomine would think something was going on with him and Akashi, especially after they’d clear the air about it before. He thought it was pretty obvious that he was interested in him and _only_ him. Their time on Spyra was testament to that. The garden…his room…Aomine’s room…the boat… the beach…

Kagami reddened.

_Fuck, I was all over him!_

_Is that a bad thing?_

**YES!**

_…_

_…_

_…no?_

He sighed heavily. He’d deal with it in the morning.

 _Well, it technically_ is _morning…_

He finished up his shower quickly, then brushed his teeth and went straight to his bedroom. He couldn’t be bothered to put on his pyjamas, instead tugging on a pair of boxers and falling to the bed. His phone sat innocently on his charger, where he had left it before his rushed exit four days earlier. Kagami fumbled for it and sent a quick text to Takao, telling him he’d be in late the next day before sleep took him and he passed out, phone still in hand.

 

* * *

 

“Dai-chan…Dai-chan…wake up…” Momoi rocked him gently, and he opened his eyes blearily.

“You should’ve let me sleep in…” he mumbled, stretching out against the bed. Momoi laughed softly.

“Akashi-kun would’ve killed you.”

“He wouldn’t find out. It’s not too late.” She giggled again.

“Get out of bed, sleepy head. Your deadline, remember?” Aomine shot up in bed, duvet falling away to reveal his muscular torso.

“Oh **FUCK** , the morning submission-”

“Already done it. I double checked everything else, the proposal is great! Relax. Do you want me to bring breakfast up for you or are you coming down?”

“No, I’ll come down. Just let me shower first…”

“Alright. Your clothes are on the side.”

“Thanks Satsuki, you’re a lifesaver.” She beamed and kissed him on the cheek.

“It’s what I’m here for! See you later!” She skipped out of the room, leaving Aomine to lie back and stare up at the ceiling.

_I can’t wait for this day to be over._

Grunting, he rolled out of bed and made his way to the shower, hoping silently that the day would go quickly.

 

 

The day went slower than ever before.

 

Not only was he fighting to stay awake, but it felt like all the voices of the people around him were gradually turning into white noise. It was just an endless drone that he didn’t bother to pay attention too. Momoi had brought him several rounds of expresso but it had proved to be a futile attack against his tiredness. He stared up at the clock, glaring angrily at the hour-hand that was going on its merry way to the number eleven.

_Quit slacking, you fucker._

_Being pissed at time won’t make it move any faster. You’re not the first person to try._

_It’s because those losers gave up too soon. I’m gonna make history, right here, right now._

_You’re going to_ be _history when Akashi finds out you were sleeping in meetings._

_Screw Akashi-_

_Really?_

_…_

_That’s what I thought._

 

_Meanwhile..._

 

Kagami woke up close to midday, feeling rested but still slightly out of it. His stomach growled immediately, letting him know what his priorities were.  He realised that the phone was still in his hand and brought it closer to his face, unlocking it and reading his messages. The first one he read was a threat from Takao, informing him that if he was found on the premises at any point this week, he’d have Furihata forcefully remove him from the premises. The second was from Suzi, reiterating the threat and telling him to sleep well. There was one from Alex, checking to see that he’d gotten back safely and two from Himuro asking why he hadn’t let him know what was going on.

_I don’t want to deal with that now._

But even after opening all of them, he still had one unread message. And when he saw the sender, the breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened.

 

_Aomine._

 

He had gotten the other man’s number from Kuroko as he’d been too shy to ask him for it directly but they had had their spat before he could use it.

He sat up in bed, opened the message and the first thing that hit him was the date it was sent.

_He sent it on Sunday?_

He slowly started to read the message, his eyes widening even more as he went. When he finished he put the phone down and sighed.

Aomine had been waiting since Sunday for him to respond and he hadn’t.

He picked the phone up and read the message again. Then, he went to the bathroom and washed up, came back into the bedroom and read the message again. Then he went to the kitchen, made himself breakfast, sat down at the dining room table and read the message _again_.

_Well, you know what you have to do now, don’t you?_

 

* * *

 

 

“Satsuki, where’s my phone?”

“I don’t know? When did you last have it?”

“Uh…yesterday?” Momoi shook her head despairingly.

“ _Dai-chan_!”

“ _What_?”

“You probably left it at home! Can’t you go without it for today?”

The reality was he probably could. It was already lunch time so he only had a couple of hours before the end of the day and then he could go home and use his phone to his heart’s content.

But, try as he might, he couldn’t get rid of the lingering, tiny spark of hope that Kagami had finally contacted him. It just wouldn’t go away.

“What do I have on my schedule in the afternoon?”

“You have a meeting at 2:30 with-”

“I’ll be back. If anyone asks, cover for me.”

“ ** _Dai-CHAN_**!”

 

 

He got back home in record time, and ran straight to his office to pick up his phone and head straight back to work. In what would end up being one of the less intelligent decisions he made that week, he unlocked his phone while driving and went straight to his messages.

The car swerved off out of the lane before Aomine got the steering back under control and tried to calm his beating heart. In what would end up being one of his _smarter_ decisions that week, he pulled over, parking at the side of the road and gave the phone his full attention.

There wasn’t much to give his attention _to_.

_Number 10,_

_Regita Complex_

_Old Court Avenue_

_DH2 5005_

_6:30_

_Let’s talk._

His less than steady fingers typed the number into his mapping app and it didn’t take long for him to realise he knew where this place was.

 _Why is he inviting me over? Talk about_ what _?_

The message seemed unnaturally _cold_ for someone like Kagami. Though Aomine had been preparing himself for the worst case scenario, when he finally got it, he wasn’t sure he could handle it.

He didn’t _want_ what they had to end. Not yet. Not _ever_ if he had his way, but now was too soon. _Far_ too soon.

 _Let’s talk_ … _why don’t I like where this-_

His phone rang shrilly, breaking through his worried thoughts and bringing him back into the real world.  He answered it immediately without checking the caller ID and nearly got his ear blown off.

“ ** _DAI-CHAN_** _, have you seen the TIME_!”

 

2:37

 

_Fuck._

 

He hung up without responding and started the engine, throwing the phone in the backseat and racing off in the direction of the Generations building. He was a few minutes away when he heard the sound of sirens. Pulling over again to give them way, his heart sunk slightly when no car passed him and sunk even lower when the noise stopped abruptly.

It wasn’t long before a shadow appeared next to his tinted window and an insistent tapping indicated he should roll it down.

“Do you have any idea how fast you were going?”

_Great. Fucking_ great _._

“That’s the last time I let you leave work at lunch. There was no way you were going to make it back on time…”

“I’m here, aren’t I?” he grumbled with no real heat.

“ _Late_ , but here I guess. Still I’m amazed the meeting still went well.” She really was. Not only had he been late, but he’d clearly arrived with more emotional baggage than he’d left with. She was about to question him when his pager buzzed.

“Daiki, please come to my office as soon as you get this.”

_And it just gets better._

 

Aomine knocked on Akashi’s door and walked in. Unfortunately, his day seemed to be getting even worse as the first thing he laid eyes on was a green head of hair.

“Apologies Daiki, I was just finishing up business with Shintarou.”

“It’s fine, I can wait outside-”

“No. I only wanted to have a quick word with you about this afternoon. Please take a seat.” Aomine turned back en route his escape and sat down reluctantly in one of the chairs opposite Akashi.

“This afternoon?”

“I received reports from the police station that you were caught speeding.” He froze and didn’t dare look left because he just knew the look on Midorima’s face would make him want to punch him.

“What about it…” he muttered, avoiding eye contact.

“Was there any particular reason as to why you felt the need to be doing over one hundred in a busy city?”

“I was late-”

“But you have eyes, don’t you? Weren’t you aware of the time before you went on your errand? Besides, I’m fairly sure I’ve warned you several times about going too far when you know you have a tight schedule after lunch.” Aomine didn’t have anything to say in response that could help his case. He _should_ have kept quiet and taken Akashi’s words. But his increasingly bad mood wouldn’t let him.

“It’s no big _deal_ ,” he complained, “it’s not like they put any points on my license-”

“Because I had words with the chief and provided that you don’t cause any similar offences for the rest of the year, he’s willing to let it slide. As a _favour_. Not down to anything you’ve done, so don’t act like that’s the case. You could’ve caused an accident and harmed someone or worse, yourself. And I don’t think I need to tell you that the negative attention isn’t desired.”

“Negative attention seems to be Aomine’s strong point though-”

“I’m pretty fucking sure the press would _love_ to know what _you’ve_ been up to these past few lunchtimes-”

“I was merely procuring lucky items-”

“Trying to _get_ lucky more like-”

“Enough.” Akashi tone was slightly irritated and Aomine just _knew_ he didn’t want to piss him off. “Daiki, you’ve messed up. Accept it and move on.” The bluenette said nothing at first. He just wanted to leave as soon as possible.

“Fine. Sorry.”

“I’ll accept that, however insincere it may be. I expect you to stay an hour later today. To make up for the time you waste elsewhere.”

_An hour?! But then I’ll be late, FUCK!_

“I ca-”

“It wasn’t a suggestion.” Aomine grit his teeth.

“Fine,” he hissed. “Anything else?”

“I _would_ have you relinquish your keys-”

“SERIOUSLY-”

“But I don’t think your offence warrants that. But remember, if you are caught speeding again, I won’t be bailing you out. And expect an even worse punishment.”

“Fine.”

“Be thankful I’m not extending your probationary period to the end of next year. I better not catch you again. You can leave now.” Aomine got up immediately, resisting the temptation to whack Midorima on the back of the head as he left. Akashi would _definitely_ take his keys then.

 

“Dai-chan, are you ready to go?”

“Can’t. Akashi said I have to stay late today.”

“Oh, okay! I’ll wait then.” She started setting her things down before he stopped her.

“Uh, nah, uh I have somewhere to be after this too. Can you catch a ride with Kise?”

“Sure I can but before that…” she moved closer and peered into his eyes. “Are you okay, Dai-chan?” He waved her away, avoiding her concerned gaze.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just having a shitty day, everybody has them.” Momoi could see he was starting to shut himself off and didn’t push him. Instead, she placed her hand on his, stroking it gently.

“Alright…well, call me if you need me?” He smiled slightly at her, nodding but saying nothing.

She walked out, wanting to say more but knowing it would be better to keep it to herself.

 

 

“Don’t worry about it Ki-chan! I’ll get Akashi-kun to get someone to drive me home!”

“Are you sure? I can come over there now-”

“No, no, it’s honestly fine! Akashi-kun’s paging me now so I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Sure! See you Momoicchi, get home safe.” She blew a kiss and ended the call.

 

 

“Alright?” Kise put the phone down and turned in Kasamatsu’s arms with a sigh.

“Yeah…but I’ll probably be going back earlier tonight. I think I should go talk to Aominecchi when I get back.” Kasamatsu nodded in understanding, stroking his shoulder soothingly.

“No problem. But boy is he in deep…”

“Seriously…Aominecchi still can’t see it though, it’s crazy to me. I don’t think we should’ve interfered-”

“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine. And besides, you know Kagami. There’s no way he won’t sort this out. He’s in just as deep as Aomine is…”

 

* * *

 

Aomine parked his car a few blocks from the house in case there were any lingering people or paparazzi who would recognize him. He didn’t want to bring any press attention to Kagami and he knew that going to anyone’s house this late would get tongues wagging.

He gripped his steering wheel tightly, bracing himself for whatever was about to happen. He knew that ultimately, whatever happened would be his fault because he shouldn’t have been so cruel to Kagami in the first place. He just hoped he’d be able to keep his emotions in check and not do anything he’d regret.

He’d already texted Kagami to tell him he was going to be late because Akashi had held him back, but a part of him had wished he had stayed in the office or better yet, gone straight home.

_Just admit it…you’re scared._

_…_

_It doesn’t make you weak. It means you_ care _…_

 _But what if_ he _can’t see that?_

_You just have to face it…but don’t sell Kagami short._

_I’m not…I’m just being honest about myself._

The clock read 7:10 when Aomine finally decided to get out of the car and start his walk to Kagami’s flat. He pulled the cap down over his head and hunched his shoulders, walking briskly to the flat. It only took him five minutes to reach the entrance of his apartment complex, and a further two to be outside Kagami’s door.

_I can do this. Whatever happens this isn’t the end of the world. I made it twenty-five fucking years without Kagami, I can live without him-_

_But you don’t_ want _that life anymore. You don’t **want** to go back there._

 

He swallowed, shaking the thought from his head and knocked on the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like it? A bit of a filler but not really. See I'm the type of girl who doesn't actually mind anime fillers as long as they're interesting. It's not everyday fighting in the New World. Sometimes Foxy Pirates! (Not really, Foxy is a damn annoying mess, but OP fans holla!
> 
> Anyways, the chapter was actually going to be longer but I thought, in the interest of actually keeping my promise and uploading on time, I should stop here. Plus, it wasn't even meant to be a cliffhanger like that but they just come so NATURALLY to me, I can't help it. I've got the Midas touch when it comes to such. 
> 
> There was a LOT of dialogue in this, but I wanted to not only explore character relationships, but also give hints about what is to come. 
> 
> Onto the chapter review:
> 
> Yes! The finally character was Hanamiya's messy behind! Honestly...just wait. Is all I'm saying. I'm lowkey excited for all the mess, just you WAIT! (claps hands)
> 
> AoKaga, our favourite on-again off-again couple, are back at it. But again, it gave me the chance for Aomine to develop and come to terms with his feelings because I want their relationship to be as believable and as in line with their characters as possible. Not everyday, wham! bam! thank you ma'am (or sir as the case may be). Sometimes character development (AKAME GA KILL I'M LOOKING AT YOU!!!)
> 
> Momoi and Aomine. What can one say to convey how adorable they are? It can't be done. So I won't. I'll leave it to you lot in the comments below. 
> 
> Akashi, Akashi, Akashi. 
> 
> Like him (and Kuroko) were EASILY the stars of this chapter for me. It's his blatant hypocrisy and just his...everything. Honestly, I love it. Him and Kuroko in his office (AkaKuro if you put on your rose-tinted specs! Like I don't ship it at all but it sure as hell wrote that way!) was just PERFECT. Pay attention to that bit, if you take nothing else away from this chapter. And I bet you weren't expecting his accomplices RIGHT? Honestly guys, just WAIT. It's gonna get crayyzayyy!
> 
> Obviously the meddling trio out to do some more tomfoolery. Who is surprised? Not me anyways. But I feel Aomine's pain. The constant checking of my messages when I'm waiting for someone I care about to message me is something I'm not even ashamed to say I'm guilty of. I need to stop. But writing his bit was so relatable because I'm having to deal with the same mess now! Someone I loved who I thought loved me back but then leaves me high and dry then sends some next apology like it's okay? Guess what bub? It ain't okay! 
> 
> Honestly, the waiting hurts. Especially knowing that it's futile. 
> 
> So yes, with love comes risk ladies (and gentlemen? I still don't know tbh. Again, holla @ me lads ^_^)  
> Uhhh...so where was I?  
> Yes, Aomine is relatable and let us hope that in the next chapter his fears are unfounded! 
> 
> The next one will be more calm and a lil' storm ;) It dependeth on how I'm feeling tbh.
> 
> Leave a COMMENT and KUDOS (only if you liked it though, I don't want no HATERS putting their filthy mice anywhere near that kudos button. Mice? Mouses? It's the pointer anyways so I don't know why I'm doing so much! haha) and tell me what you thought about it! Like I said, I'm working tomorrow and Sunday so expect no responses till Monday.
> 
> Oh, on that topic! 
> 
> Side note!
> 
> As an avid concert goer AND someone who works stadiums/arenas frequently in the UK, the Manchester tragedy was a shock to me and that much more sad. Honestly, you guys stay vigilant and stay SAFE! I don't usually talk about such things because idk, I don't really watch/read news (I'm a hermit) but seriously, be aware of your surroundings, try not to put yourself at any unnecessary risk and STAY SAFE! I can't emphasise this enough. And take every day as a blessing because you don't know how many you have left. 
> 
> So with that! I'm off to update my next fic (well first I have to finish the chapter...or start it, EEK!) then shower then try to get through to Microsoft who I've been trying to contact since YESTERDAY. Usa fell ill again and started deleting programs at will every time I logged on, like a weird laptop Russian Roulette. 
> 
> Yeah. 
> 
> Sooooo, much love to all you beauties and beasts (just me? Alright then.) I will be back sooner than you think! (So July instead of August, basically). 
> 
> HAHAHAHA! (this should be read as manic laughter).  
> Not really tho. 
> 
> MWAH!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:
> 
> Explicit Sexual Content (I've tried to use ~ but honestly, just tread carefully), all FULLY consensual ^_^  
> Strong Language  
> Mild Violence  
> General Badassery. 
> 
> a2_ao3@yahoo.com. Holla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOOO!!!  
> I'm baaaack!
> 
> Exactly a month later than my previous update. AND (Drumroll PLEASE)
> 
> WE MADE IT!
> 
> It's been an entire YEAR since I started BBP! (Cue thunderous applause)
> 
> Honestly, all jokes aside, let me just start by saying thank you. I'll give you a little back story (are you sitting comfy? Good!)
> 
> Last summer was absolute hell for me. I'd never EVER want to go back there. Honestly, it tested me like nothing before. I was at my lowest, and I've hit some lows before, let me tell you. So it's no exaggeration when I say that writing this story pulled me through. Honest to goodness truth. 
> 
> Even though every other aspect of my life was just limitation after limitation, disappointment after disappointment...this story was the only place I could truly express myself. And it sounds corny/cheesy (I like both corn and cheese so le shrug) but it's beyond true. Had I not been able to write BBP, I would have crumbled completely. That's why this story is so special to me. 
> 
> But it isn't just the story. It's you guys. The readers, the COMMENTERS (literally if you've been here since day one...pass GO and collect 200 blessings because you guys are the ACTUAL business. So much love to you), the kudosers, the bookmarks, everyone who has left their support. Just knowing people were reading it was crazy. But seeing people read it...and like it? 
> 
> POWWWW! Mind-blown. 
> 
> And to think that a year on, I've made it into the top-ten pages for AoKaga! YEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!!!  
> And the COMMENTS I get from you guys are some of the best of seen on stories ANYWHERE. 
> 
> Like I have love to all of you, but honestly, you commenters. Everyone who's taken the time out to leave a comment at any one point, shout out to YOU. May you be blessed. Because honestly (and I keep saying it) you guys have no idea how much it means to me. I have so much love for you and I'm so, so, so, sooooo grateful. MWAAAHH!
> 
> Gosh, lemme not cry. I've shed enough tears today believe me. 
> 
> So without further adddddoooo...may I introduce the next chapter!
> 
> Sorry for typos, editing mess, grammatical errors, inconsistencies, general lousiness, tardiness, being too sexy. Legit guys, it's been a rough-ass month. Summertime sadness as they say (Florence and the Machine? Not a clue). But thank you for sticking it out with me. I'll try to make the next chapter more coherent but this was hard as HELL to write (you'll see why). If certain bits don't make sense, comment below. But don't expect an immediate response this time round, lovelies. I'm working til midnight from Wednesday to Saturday and my late self has to type of Domain sharpish because tomorrow's my only chance...basically. But after that, you have my undivided attention...*wink wink*... 
> 
> And make sure you check the end notes, you rascals, before coming to fight me in the comment section. I have an unfortunate announcement to make regarding the story. But that is for later. This bomb ass chapter is for now. 
> 
> Love you to the moon and back,
> 
> Yours in body and spirit,
> 
> A_A x

* * *

“Coming!” Kagami called from inside.

Aomine’s heart started to beat faster and his palms began to sweat. This was it. Kagami was going to open the door and break up with him. He could just _feel_ it. But in his desperation, something inside him changed.

 

_I’m not losing him. If I have to beg…I’ll beg. But this can’t end like this._

He heard the door unlock and screwed his eyes shut as it opened.

“Kagami, I’m sorry for being such an _asshole_ I didn’t mean it like that and-!”

 

Kagami had seen the perfect opportunity and took it, pulling him down slightly and leaning up to press his lips to Aomine’s.

 

The bluenette froze, his brain not computing what was going on. The gentle press of Kagami’s soft, nervous lips against his was nothing short of a revelation. He’d been expecting the worst possible scenario but had instead gotten the best one, and that knowledge was doing a number on his brain.

_But if **this** is the best case scenario then-!_

His hands, that had been hanging limp by his sides, came up to grab Kagami’s shoulders and his heart stopped entirely when he came into contact with skin.

Bare skin.

_Fuck yes…_

 

Opening his eyes for the first time since the door had, he pushed Kagami away from him, but then experienced crashing disappointment, as he found that Kagami was still very much clothed.

_Oh…wait…_

 

He stepped back himself, taking in Kagami’s outfit and the redhead proceeded to do what he was best at.

Go red.

“W-Why are you looking at me like that?! I _told_ you back on the ship that I w-wouldn’t wear a dress-” He clutched the frilly hem of the apron anxiously and Aomine’s heart nearly burst. Averting his eyes, he hunched his shoulders slightly, going even redder.

“W-Was…”

“I can’t hear you…” he murmured, stepping closer until he was very much in Kagami’s personal space. The redhead stepped back to create some distance, but Aomine wasn’t having it. He kept backing him into the flat’s hallway, kicking the door shut behind him and pining Kagami against the wall. He grabbed his ever-reddening face and tilted it upwards. “What did you say?”

Kagami’s brain seemed to be the one shutting down this time, as he looked completely flustered by Aomine’s close proximity. But the determined glint in his red eyes told Aomine he was going to push on, regardless.

“W-Was it okay? The k-kiss I mean…” He cursed himself for stuttering but was relieved to have the question out there. Now, it was up to Aomine to actually answer it.

“I thought you were going to break up with me.”

“What?” He sounded almost _hurt_ and Aomine realised swiftly how stupid he’d been for not giving Kagami more credit.

_I guess this is what Satsuki was talking about._

“Why would I do that?”

“Because I didn’t treat you right. And you didn’t reply for days-”

“I left my phone here! Did Takao not _tell_ you?”

 

Takao was a dead man walking.

All three of them were.

 

“Oh.”

“Yeah. _Oh_.” Kagami sighed, growing more comfortable with his position against the wall, in the cage of Aomine’s arms. “I’m sorry…I only got back this morning and-”

“I don’t get it.” Kagami looked confused and couldn’t read whatever emotion he was seeing in Aomine’s eyes.

“Get what?”

“Why are _you_ apologising? You’ve done nothing wrong. _I_ screwed up-”

“I shouldn’t have given up on you. I should’ve spoken to you properly on the port instead of letting my anger get the best of me…I guess I’m just too hot-headed sometimes-”

“You’re perfect. Every fucking inch of you. You’re too good for me. That’s why I’m so scared you’ll realise that and move on to someone else.” A lump formed in Kagami’s throat making it hard for him to breathe and impossible for him to speak.

“A-” he croaked, but his voice gave up on him.

Aomine didn’t know where this confidence was coming from but now that he’d started talking about the feelings he’d been harbouring, he wanted to get all of it out in the open.

_Communication is key…damn right, it is._

“I’m sorry, for being so damn immature and insecure. But…but you just don’t _see_ yourself the way I do. The way everyone else does. It’s like they’re all after you. I can’t relax. I get jealous. Because I know that as soon as I slip up, someone is going to try and take you from me. But I’m too selfish. I don’t _want_ them to. Even though I know you could do better, I want you to be mine. Only mine. Completely. I-”

Kagami _needed_ to let him know his feelings were reciprocated. But as his voice had failed him, Kagami tried the next best thing, leaning up to kiss him again.

 

This time, Aomine got over the initial shock and pressed his lips hard against Kagami’s, flattening him against the wall. Though he had next to no experience (a grand total of two kisses in his repertoire, this one inclusive) he was pretty amazing with his mouth -or so he’d been told- so he figured it couldn’t be that hard. His plan was to let his emotions do the talking.

And it seemed to be working.

Kagami liked to think he was a fast learner. Once he’d actually understood what needed to be done, he picked up the technique quickly.

That’s why it didn’t take him long to realise that their first kiss had been a novelty and far from the norm.

He was by no means going to be the dominant force in _this_ aspect of the relationship from here on out.

 

Aomine worked a thigh in between both of Kagami’s and rubbed it against his erection as he kissed him deeper. Kagami moaned due to the friction and Aomine used the opportunity to breach his mouth.

Kagami had had tongues in his mouth before.

Takao’s during their practice sessions.

Himuro’s when he’d been particularly drunk.

Alex’s when she was…being Alex.

 

So he felt he’d been prepared for Aomine. Considering the man was a novice like himself. Even _more_ so.

 

Thus, he had in no way been prepared for the almost angry assault on his mouth.

 

Aomine pulled his head back tight, ploughing into his mouth and Kagami let him, and then some. Everything about it was wet, filthy and _divine_. It was like he wanted to eat him from the inside out and the feeling quickly became one of Kagami’s favourites. He moaned louder and clung tightly to Aomine as his tongue claimed its territory, tasting the insides of his cheeks, stroking and caressing his own tongue and plunging in again and again.

_It’s like he’s fucking your mouth._

The image, coupled with one of Aomine pushing something _else_ into him, went south before Kagami could even think to stop it, making his arousal unbearable. Aomine’s thigh was still very much there and Kagami didn’t know if letting it stay put was a very good idea.

He put both his hands on Aomine’s face and wrenched their mouths apart, horrified at the strand of saliva that connected them. He slapped a hand over his mouth, trying to ignore the reality that most of it was probably from him.

“Aomine, wait!” he panted. Aomine prised his hand away, laughing softly against his moist lips. His breath caused a tingling sensation to wash over them and Kagami fought the urge to press them together again.

 _What is he doing to me? What am I_ letting _him do?_

“But you started it…”

“Because I couldn’t _speak_! And I needed to let you know…”

“Know…?” Aomine stared at him intently and Kagami willingly drowned in sapphire.

“That…” he whispered against his mouth. “…you’re…”

“I’m…?”

“An idiot.” He stared blankly down at him.

“Are you _trying_ to kill the mood? Because so help me, if this is Spyra part two-” Kagami grabbed his face, closing his eyes so he wouldn’t be as intimidated.

“Can’t you _tell_ I can’t stop thinking about you? I…I missed you a lot when I was away and it was only _four **days**_! I don’t know what you’re doing to me but…but I know I’m letting it happen. I know I _want_ it to happen. I-I can’t _leave_ you for someone because you’re the only one I _look_ at like that. I realised on Spyra. It’s different with you. I hate anyone else touching me like that. It makes me feel sick. B-But…I want you to touch me…h-however you want t-to…” He voice started shaking again and he peeled an eye open to see how well his words were being received.

 

Aomine’s eyes were dark.

 

“I don’t think you know what you’re asking for.” His voice was deeper than Kagami had ever heard it, and it made his cock stand to attention and his knees feel weak. Suddenly, the wall felt like his saviour.

“I-I do!” he insisted, stubbornly. “I’m asking for _you_. I don’t want anyone else. I never have and-!” Kagami gasped in surprise as Aomine’s grip on his chin grew almost painfully tight. He stared up at him in startled confusion and he could see the other man was trying to piece something together.

“You know…there’s something I’ve been wondering and this conversation has only confused me more.”

“W-W-What is it?”

“ _You hate anyone else touching you like that_...but _then_ it was _you don’t want anyone else_ …but the way you act…it’s like you’ve never done this before-”

“Because I haven’t.” Aomine knew he’d imagined it.

“Answer me.”

“I did.” He was louder than before but Aomine still wasn’t listening to it.

“Kagami…”

“I’m a…-!” Aomine pinned both his arms above his head, crushing his wrists together in one hand before dragging the hem of his vest up to reveal his toned torso and more.

 _All wrapped up with a bow_ , he thought eyeing the apron. He could see destruction in its future.

“Tell me how many people…” he murmured into his neck. Kagami’s back bent slightly, wanting Aomine closer. “Tell me how many have seen you like this.”

“No-NNGH!” Aomine squeezed his nipple, twisting the swollen nub as Kagami cried out. “ _Please_ -!”

“Tell me.”

“No-mmmpphh!” Aomine smashed their mouths together as he continued to abuse Kagami’s nipples, alternating between the two, pulling, squeezing and twisting as he ravaged Kagami’s mouth. The redhead couldn’t keep up, gladly letting Aomine do what he wanted, overwhelmed by everything.

Aomine’s thigh had returned but it was teasingly far. The bluenette knew was he was doing, keeping Kagami close but never close enough to get the friction he desired.

“I asked you a question.” He moved lower to bite down into his neck and Kagami writhed.

“HA-HA…Aomi _ne_!”

“I didn’t ask you what my name was…but the reminder doesn’t hurt…” He smirked wickedly at him. “I asked you how many times you’ve been fucked. How many times someone got you worked up like this. How many times…” The grip on his wrists tightened. “You’ve looked at someone like they’re your fucking _everything_ …”

Kagami tried to close the gap between them but Aomine moved his mouth away.

“Tell me.”

“ _None,_ Aomine,” he rasped. “Ahhhhh, _stop_ rubbing, _please_ , I’m-!”

“I should _stop_?” Kagami nodded pathetically, trying to get his breathing back under control. Aomine drove him mad.

The hand finally left his abused nipples alone…

 

And went, without warning, down the front of his trousers.

 

“Mmmm, so _hard_ …” Aomine groaned into his ear. “So **_wet_** …” Kagami’s mouth widened in shock and Aomine groped him through the thin cotton of his boxers. “Tell me…”

“… _mi…ne_ …”

“Tell me before I fuck you into the wall.”

_Stay quiet._

“Oh? You’d like that wouldn’t you? You want me to fuck you right here? Leave my mark on your wall so that you _remember_ that this was the place where I claimed you?” Kagami’s knees shook and he finally pulled one of his wrists free, wrapping his arm around Aomine’s neck because he was convinced his legs were about to give out. Aomine kept on rubbing his clothed cock, smearing precum everywhere and mouthing his delicious threats into his sweaty neck.

“Tell me.”

“I’m yours…only yours, _plea-_ ” Aomine kissed him again, desperately and Kagami return it with his own desperation. The redhead linked their fingers together, feeling Aomine’s pulse hammering against his.

“Tell me.”

“Y-You’re my first- _FUCK_!” Aomine grabbed hold of his cock and started pumping, laughing into his mouth.

“You got _that_ right,” he whispered. “Tell me again.”

“Please _…Aomine…yours…_ ” He wasn’t even sure he knew what he was saying anymore. He just wanted Aomine to take him higher, further…Their joined hands felt like they were throbbing, the sensation was so new. He could taste Aomine, smell Aomine, hear Aomine, see Aomine, _feel_ Aomine.

It was perfect.

This was perfect.

 

He was going to cum.

 

“ _AHH, AOMINE_!” The bluenette pumped him harder, pressing another urgent kiss to his bruised lips.

“Tell me, Kagami.”

“ ** _YOURS_**!” he cried desperately, crushing the fingers in his grip. “Only _…AOMINE_!”

“I _dare_ you to forget it.”

 

And then…white…

 

* * *

 

“Momoi said you like teriyaki so-”

“Is it too soon to propose?”

“Y-YES!” Kagami spluttered, swatting at him. Aomine took the hit gladly, he was too busy eating.

“Do you seriously like it _that_ much?” Aomine swallowed his mouthful and looked at Kagami with complete seriousness.

“Do you _know_ how long I’ve been living with Satsuki?”

“Like a couple of years…?”

“Basically my whole life. I’ve been her lab rat for longer than I can remember. But I’ve finally come through to the other side.” He looked like he was about to tear up and Kagami laughed. Secretly, his heart was doing flips.

“Well I’m glad you like my cooking. I can come over on Sun-”

“Deal.” Aomine grabbed both his hands. “Fucking deal.” Then he seemed to remember something and his expression started to look a less grateful and a lot more arrogant.

_But why does it look so good on him?_

He turned away to try and get rid of his light blush, busying himself with the washing up.

“Isn’t there dessert?” Kagami shook his head, laughing.

“ _Honestly_. Yes there is, but you’re not even done with that-”

“Then feed me.” The pot clanged in the nearly empty sink.

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“W-Wha-NO-!”

“Did you forget our agreement? You’re my slave for the month. So I’m making up for lost time.” Kagami’s mouth opened and closed as he tried to think of an excuse for himself and came up with zilch.

“But-”

“No buts. Now bring yours over here.” He parted his legs slightly and patted the space made.

“You can’t be serious.”

“You’re one mouthy-ass slave. I might need to teach you a-”

“F-Fine! Coming!” Kagami hurried over, not wanting to take the risk -' _liar! You’re begging for it!' 'Shut UP!'_ \- and he cautiously sat sideways in Aomine’s lap, ignoring the heat rushing to his face. There was only one piece of teriyaki salmon left. Kagami thanked his lucky stars.

He forewent the chopsticks in favour of a fork and broke off a piece before spearing it and bringing it to Aomine’s mouth to eat.

 _I bet you wish he was getting ready to eat_ you _-_

_OH MY-SHUT **UP**!_

“What are you thinking, babe?” Kagami jumped.

“Haha! Ha! Nothing! Open wide!”

 ...

Kagami was worried.

He really didn’t think it was normal to find Aomine eating this arousing.

And it was fish.

There wasn’t anything sexy about _fish_.

_So_ why _am I hard again?_

 

He squeezed his legs tightly together, in an attempt to ignore his ever-growing erection. The fish was mercifully nearly finished and Kagami couldn’t wait to escape Aomine’s embrace so that he could go and take care of his burgeoning problem.

He speared the penultimate piece, approaching his mouth but Aomine shifted, his hand brushing Kagami’s crotch. He jolted, the fish missing its target by a few millimetres and smearing teriyaki sauce on the corner of his mouth before he swallowed it.

“Make sure you clear up after yourself.” Kagami knew what he meant and lifted the corner of his apron up. Aomine stopped him.

“Not with that…” He stared into his eyes, perplexed, before sense dawned and his face burst into colour. “No need to be shy, we were sharing a **lot** more than teriyaki less than half an hour ago.” Kagami thought his head would explode as he leaned in, timidly sticking his tongue out before licking the remnants of the sauce away. Aomine tilted his head and captured his mouth again, kissing him slowly before breaking away.

“Like you said, I have to finish this before dessert…” Kagami now understood that he had no interest in the fruit salad sitting in the fridge and blushed before feeling emboldened and grabbing the last piece of fish, feeding it to Aomine with his fingers.

“Someone’s getting brave…” He kissed his neck and Kagami sighed. “I like it… _but_ …”

“But?”

“You still have a problem with being honest.”

“I do?” Aomine grabbed his crotch suddenly, and Kagami groaned, thrusting his hips automatically into his hand.

“You do. Want me to take care of it?” Kagami looked away and nodded shyly. Aomine grinned hungrily.

“Awesome.”

* * *

 “A-Aomine…”

“Just trust me, okay? I told you, I won’t go too far.”

Kagami was lying on the couch, with his vest and apron still on but his lower half was currently somewhere near the kitchen. Aomine knelt beside him, with one hand playing in his hair and the other creeping lower to his obvious erection.

“O-Okay…” he breathed deeply.

“Just keep your eyes on me, okay?” The redhead nodded, then bucked as a hand fisted his neglected cock.

“ _Aaaahhh_ …” he panted.

“Good, right?” He nodded again, twisting against the sofa as Aomine pumped slowly, sapphire eyes fixed on his.

The feeling was almost incomparable to his first orgasm. The firm skin of Aomine’s hand against the sensitive skin on his penis, the calluses giving added friction; the intensity of his eyes. Kagami fought to keep his own eyes open and not get washed away by the pleasure.

 

Aomine had wondered how he was going to adapt to being with a man as opposed to a woman. He thought he’d at least be hesitant about it, but when it came to it, all he’d seen was Kagami’s pleasure. He wanted to make him feel as incredible as possible. And once he had that mentality, the rest seemed trivial. He had started off doing things that he knew felt good being done to _him_ , but listened to the sounds the redhead was making to mould his movements to what _Kagami_ enjoyed.

“How are you so _wet_?” he marvelled, sliding his hand up Kagami’s cock to thumb the sticky head, playing with the dripping slit. Kagami made a noise akin to a desperate whine and it went straight to Aomine’s dick.

“I like that noise.” He kissed Kagami hard, gently dragging his thumb around the head. He clutched unconsciously at the front of Aomine’s shirt, his sounds being swallowed by his boyfriend’s attentive mouth, each one encouraging him further. He started pumping again, faster this time with long, assured movements. Kagami broke away, panting.

“ _Aah! Ao-_ AH! _Stop_! I’ll- _mmmmhhhaahh_!”

“Isn’t it obvious that I want you to?” he murmured, moving away from his lips to his neck, mouthing kisses against it. He continued to stroke Kagami’s hair, pulling his long, sweaty bangs out of his face and using them as leverage to tilt his head back so he could give him a love-bite.  He knew Kagami wouldn’t be able to last much longer and slowed down his pace, dragging out the build-up as much as possible. Kagami was quick to try and change things, bringing his hand lower to get the job done himself.

“I don’t think so. If I remember correctly, _you_ invited _me_ to dinner.” He sucked at the shallow dip near his clavicle and the redhead writhed. “It’s rude to rush someone when they’re eating.”

 

There was something about the act that was equal parts intimate and obscene. Though his erection was technically covered by the apron, there was no mistaking the identity of the slicking sounds as Aomine worked him. And their prolonged eye-contact just intensified things. In the few seconds of clarity between the overwhelming waves of ecstasy, Kagami’s fleeting thought was that he could finally see why sex was such a big deal to so many people.

 _If it’s anything like_ this _…_

Aomine came back up, kissing him softly with a hint of the sweetest smile on his face. Kagami thought his heart would burst, and he brought a weak hand to the back of his head, pulling them even closer. The smile bloomed into something _beautiful._

_He’s **beautiful**._

The ultramarine pools were overflowing with something that Kagami couldn’t think to define at the time, but when he blinked, it was gone. They were so very close, and he just wanted to be in this state with Aomine forever.

“Thank you.” The words were breathed onto his lips, into his mouth and he accepted them. He tried to respond but the onset of his orgasm wouldn’t let him. He cried out, arching upwards as he finally came, his seed spurting out and splattering the underside of the apron, Aomine pumping slowly to draw out the sensation.

 

When he finally got his mind back, he pulled Aomine close to him again, kissing him sweetly.

“Why thank me?” he asked when they broke apart. He was spent and more than ready to sleep there and then on the couch.

“You shouldn’t have to ask.”

“Are you calling me dumb?” he growled, playfully.

“But you _are_ -OW! That’s no way to treat the man who just showed you what you’d been missing out on for the past-wait.”

“Hmm?”

“How old are you?”

“Older than you.”

“For _real_?” Aomine looked shocked. “But you act like an idi- **OW**!”

“Bastard…” He got up reluctantly, trying to carry himself with as much dignity as someone who’d just gotten a hand-job in an apron could.

 

 _On their_ couch _-_

_Shut up! I didn’t hear you complaining!_

_I didn’t. And even if I wanted to, I couldn’t._

_Why?_

_You were soooo loud-_

_SHUT UP!_

Kagami went red, cursing the voice in his head.

“When’s your birthday?”

“August 2nd-”

“I’m dating a _cougar_?! Well fuck _me_ -”

“Yeah, fuck _you_! I’m not a cougar!” he snapped defensively.

“There’s nothing _wrong_ with it, it’s cute-”

“Everything’s _cute_ to you-”

“Because everything about **you** _is_ cute.” Kagami went redder, no comeback in sight. “So what are you going to do for your birthday?”

“I mean, probably something joint with Alex…” Aomine lay down, propping his head against one of the seats.

“You don’t sound excited.”

“Should I be? I mean, I’m not big on that kind of stuff…”

“Well, you better make sure Kise doesn’t find out about it, or you’ll get a lot more than you bargained for.” Kagami snorted.

“I’m not _dumb_ , there’s no way I’m letting him know.” Aomine’s thoughts drifted to Takao and he shook his head.

“ _You’re_ not the problem…”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t worry about it. Want to go shower-”

“TOGETHER?!” Aomine grinned as Kagami fell for it, as expected.

“- _first_.”

“O-Oh!” Embarrassed, he looked away. “Well yeah, but…”

“What?”

“I didn’t…uh…” He looked nervous and something else. Aomine locked eyes with him.

“Spit it out.”

“I-I, I mean, uh, c-ca- **should** I…return the favour-” Aomine choked on his spit, leaned forward and started coughing. Kagami patted his back, alarmed at the sudden turn of events.

“ _Fuck_! Give me a _warning_ next time!”

“ _How_?!”

“I don’t know! Like: ‘I’m about to fuck with your mind, just a little bit though’.”

“ _Really_ , Aho?”

“I don’t think you know how you look right now.” Kagami took it the wrong way and started to feel slightly put off, when Aomine continued. “If you go anywhere _near_ my dick right now, I **guarantee** you’ll be working from home for the rest of the month. At _least_.” Kagami gaped, but the words had an undesired effect on what _should_ have been his limp cock.

“B-But-”

“It’s nothing I can’t deal with myself. I told you we were going to take this slow and we will. I still can’t control myself around you…I mean, we went way too far tonight as it is-”

“I wanted it!” he interjected quickly. “Even more than _you_ did, so don’t feel like you forced me into anything-” Aomine laughed.

“You see why I say you’re cute?” He tugged him off the couch suddenly, pulling him on top of him. Kagami became _very_ aware of the fact the apron wasn’t doing much to keep his lower half covered. “One thing though.”

“W-What?” He placed one hand on his shoulder and used the other to try and tug his vest down at the back to cover what it could.

“Don’t underestimate how much I want you.” He pulled Kagami’s hips lower, making the redhead’s own half-hard dick come into contact with his crotch. His eyes widened almost comically.

 

_He’s right._

_I’ll_ never _be ready for that._

After they had both showered, they made their way to bed.

“Where are you going?” Kagami asked, as Aomine walked further down the corridor.

“I want to say ‘bed’ but I feel like this is a trick question…”

“Aren’t you going to…” he trailed off but Aomine picked up on what he was getting at and smirked.

“Sleep with you?” Kagami blushed lightly at his wording but nodded. “Do you want me to?”

“What kind of stupid question is that?” he snapped, trying to sound annoyed but failing miserably. He gave up and decided to stick with honesty. “It isn’t like…we haven’t done it before…”

“But there was a difference.” Kagami kept quiet, waiting. “There was always someone else close by. At Spyra, on the ship, even after Kise’s do. There were always people close by. Now, it’s just us.” He emphasised this by pulling Kagami towards him, wrapping him in his embrace. He smelled of citrus soap and _Kagami_. Aomine inhaled it in like he needed it to stay alive.

“I don’t want to think about what I could and would do to you. It’s better not to.”

That wasn’t strictly true. While it _was_ better not to think about the possibilities, he had been doing it anyway. He was guilty of doing it as they spoke. It was almost impossible for him to look at the redhead for a prolonged period of time and not conjure up different scenarios of the two of them together. With the common theme being Kagami taking his dick like he was put on this Earth to do it.

_But that’s another story for another day…_

“Besides, we’ve got plenty of time. And we’ve just gotten back together after my-”

“We weren’t ever ‘not together’.”

“See, _this_ is what I mean.” He squeezed him tighter, tilting his head up with the crook of his finger. “You’re too damn _cute_. It makes no sense. And too tempting. I don’t want to start something I can’t finish, alright? So stop trying to get me in your bed, damnit! That’s _my_ fucking job.” Kagami tried to hide his grin but Aomine wouldn’t let him, kissing his smile repeatedly. “Are you satisfied now?”

“I mean, yeah, I _guess_ so…”

“You ‘ _guess_ so’? Fucking tease.” He snorted a laugh but reluctantly extracted himself from Aomine’s grasp.

“I’ll see you in the morning, then…” He sounded hesitant and Aomine leaned in to kiss him again.

“As opposed to what? Me making a break for it at midnight and you never seeing me again? Go to sleep.” He smiled brightly, nodding and turning to his bedroom as Aomine walked to the guest room. Neither turned back once, knowing that if they did, they wouldn’t be getting _any_ sleep.

 

Though it seemed Aomine would be doomed to insomnia regardless. He kept slipping in and out of a restless sleep, driven mad by the knowledge that Kagami was next door and there was no one else around. He promised himself that he’d never put himself in this position again because this was torture, plain and simple.

He didn’t know what time it was when he started hearing noises. His first thought was that Kagami’s flat was haunted and that he should record it to scare Momoi later. But the closer he listened, the more he realised that it was Kagami’s voice.

And he was calling him.

_What the hell could he want at three in the morning?_

Aomine had hopes, but he tried to ignore them. The first thing on his mind was finding out if Kagami was okay, because he hadn’t sounded it. He reached Kagami’s door and heard his name again.

“Yeah, coming! Are you a-”

His voice died in his throat as he feasted on the sight in front of him.

He now saw why Kagami had been so unwilling to tell him about his dreams.

 

They were _pretty_ vivid.

 

The redhead fisted the sheets and cried Aomine’s name again, the damp spot on the sheets above his crotch getting steadily larger. Aomine didn’t know _where_ to look, because he knew he was damned regardless.

 

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-_

_Fuck?_

_My wet dream is having a wet dream…about_ me _, what the_ FUCK _do I do?!_

_I don’t **know** , WATCH?_

**NO** _!_

 **WHY** _?!_

 **BECAUSE** _?!_

_He’ll **KILL** me!_

_It’s either_ that _or you die of blue balls! YOUR MOVE-_

 

“ _Aomine_? P-Please… **need** …you…”

What right did Kagami have sounding that needy? Arguably none.

But the fact didn’t stop Aomine’s feet from moving on autopilot towards the bedside, where Kagami was panting and turning, clearly lost completely in whatever he was dreaming about.

 _I wish_ I _was there…_

_Technically, you **are** -_

_No, that’s_ dream _me. **Fuck** that asshole!_

_I mean…he probably is._

“...omi _ne_ , so _gooood, haaaahh, YES…_ THERE _…ye-AAHH!_ ”

 

He’d never be able to forget this moment. It would be burned into his memory for all eternity. He was certain that even if an afterlife existed and he was reincarnated into a perfect, sinless form…

He’d _still_ be able to hear Kagami sounding like he was getting the best fuck of his lifetime, ringing in his ears.

Though of course, none of that mattered anyway.

 

Because he’d be going straight to hell.

 

 **_Do_ ** _it!_

 ** _No_** _! If I beat him off now, isn’t that like_ rape _?!_

 _Of_ course _not! He’s dreaming about_ you _doing a lot fucking worse that jacking him off!_

_Aren’t you meant to be the voice of reason?!_

 

Aomine was literally pacing in between the bed and the door trying to decide if he should lend a helping hand, wake him up, stay and watch or just run away and do his best to pretend nothing had ever happened. Kagami seemed to be drawing closer and closer to his climax, and Aomine felt the pressure to act quickly. At the last minute, he made the split decision to flee the crime scene, wasting no time stripping and stepping into the shower. He turned it onto full blast, the freezing spray doing nothing to douse his arousal.

_Fuckitfuckitfuckitfuckit!_

He started rubbing his rock-hard erection urgently, trying to get it to calm down; each stroke delicious torture. Torture because it wasn’t what he really wanted and knew he could have.

“OHMYG- ** _AOMIINEEEE_**!”

 

Because really…

 

What was the point?

 

* * *

 

“Wake up, Aho. You’ll be late for work…” The soft, tentative voice next to his ear…

Drove. Him. Mad.

 

He was overwhelmed with bitterness from the night (morning) before. Never in his life had he been forced to exercise that much restraint, and for what? Because Kagami was more than willing to get down and dirty.

 _So why am I cock-blocking_ myself _? Fuck_ this _shit._

“Aho…? A-!” Aomine’s hand shot out, grabbing Kagami and dragging him on top of him. The redhead stared down at him, bewildered but amazed.

_How can he look this good in the morning? He just woke up!_

“Are you-”

“I should fuck you right now. ‘Til you can’t speak. You _deserve_ it.” Kagami was equal parts turned-on, worried and confused.

_I think you’re lying about the ratio._

“What the h-hell are you _talking_ about?” Aomine closed his eyes briefly, and when he opened them again, he was back to normal.

“Nothing, nothing.” Kagami looked sceptical. “I’m _serious_! Can I get a good morning kiss?” Kagami snorted.

“Shameless. And no.”

“ _Whyyy_?” he whined.

“You haven’t brushed your teeth.” Aomine rolled his eyes.

“Pussy. _Fine_. Closed-mouth?”

“Seriously?” Aomine held out his arms and there was something so innocent about the gesture, Kagami reddened.

“Whatever…” he muttered, leaning in to peck him on the lips longer than he should have before withdrawing slightly. “You’ve taken to the whole kissing thing pretty fast.”

“What can I say? You’re addictive.” Kagami swiped at him with an unimpressed grunt but they could both tell he was more than a little bit happy. Aomine’s arms tightened around him but the redhead didn’t seem to mind.

“So, what’s the plan today?”

“Uh…work? At least for you anyway.” Aomine groaned.

“Crap…why did you have to remind me?”

“I _came_ here to remind you. You’re going to be late!” He eyed his watch briefly. “Well, more than you already are.” Aomine eyed his watch too.

“Kagami…that _watch_ …”

“I told you, I _like_ it! It has sentimental value…” The redhead looked almost upset, which irked Aomine in more ways than one.

_Why is he so adorable?_

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry, alright? I won’t mention it again.” He leaned up to steal a quick kiss in apology but was pleasantly surprised when Kagami grabbed his face and lengthened it.

“No, no, you’re right.” He murmured once he’d moved away. “It _is_ really old…I should probably think about getting a new one soon…” He played with the weakened straps, humming thoughtfully to himself.

“There’s no rush, okay? You do you.” A grin crept on to Kagami’s face with a hint of red on his defined cheekbones.

“I’m surprised you didn’t…never mind.”

“Didn’t what?” Aomine thought back to what he’d just said and the lightbulb went off. “DAMN! Missed opportunity! Is it too late?” The redhead shrugged, with a playful sparkle in his eyes. “I’ll do you, too…ARGH! It doesn’t sound right…” He looked defeated and Kagami pulled him up with a smile.

“It sounded _fine_. Go and shower now. Remember, you have work.”

“I _can’t_ …” he groaned, closing his eyes before peeling one open. “I need motivation…” Kagami snorted but wasted no time in kissing him yet again, this time letting Aomine slide his tongue in and giving a quiet moan of approval.

“Bad idea. Your breath is gross, go brush.” Aomine punched him in the side, pushing him off and getting up to go to the bathroom.

“Lying bastard.”

 

“I called Momoi while you were showering.” Kagami said when he heard footsteps approaching from his position at the stove. “She said she’ll bring you spare clothes and you can change when you get there.”

“You should have told her not to bother. I found a solution.” Kagami turned, heart thumping at the sight of Aomine in his clothes. The slightly loose-fitting cream shirt showed more of his devastating collarbones than Kagami thought was fair for the morning and his trousers fit surprisingly well considered the slight height and size difference.

 _Really well_ , he thought, eyes glued to Aomine’s thighs before catching himself and looking away quickly.  But his boyfriend’s smirk told him he had been exposed already.

“You know, these aren’t the only things I’m wearing that belong to you…” Kagami gulped and Aomine’s eyes darkened. “Want to investigate?”

“You’ll be late…s-stop it…” he rasped weakly. Only Aomine could have this effect on him; could turn him into a horny teenager in minutes.

“We can make it quick.” He covered the room in two long strides, trapping Kagami next to the stove by placing a hand on either side of him and following through with his mouth.

Kagami groaned softly as Aomine wasted no time sliding his tongue into his mouth and mirroring the action with his thigh between Kagami’s, rubbing at his growing erection. He pulled his right hand off the counter and slid it down the back of his captive’s sweats, squeezing his ass. Kagami pulled away with effort.

“Aomine, _seriously_ , you’re going to be late! Akashi will kill you and _then_ what?” The bluenette sighed, letting him go. “You know it’s the right thing to do. And besides…” He went red but continued. “I told you I was coming over on Sunday, didn’t I?” Aomine perked up immediately, pecking him on the lips.

“I can work with that.” Kagami laughed.

“Why am I not surprised? Now go sit down. Breakfast is ready.”

 

They ate together, arguing over the results of the latest basketball match in the season before Aomine got a call from Momoi telling him to go to work.

“She’s right. Hit the road.”

“Are you throwing me out? I’m hurt.” Kagami pulled him up, pushing him towards the door.

“Wait here,” he muttered before turning on his heel and disappearing back into the kitchen. Aomine looked quizzically at the spot he’d just vacated before the redhead returned with two wrapped packages in his hands, one significantly larger than the other.

“The smaller one’s Kuroko’s. Tell him to bring them back when he comes over tonight…”

“Well aren’t you just the _cutest_ little housewife!”

“I’m _not_ a **housewife**!” Kagami snapped, regretting having put the effort in in the first place.

 _We both know_ that _isn’t_ entirely _true-_

_Don’t!_

“Hmm…you’re right actually.” Kagami looked relieved. “I haven’t wedded and bedded you yet. Hopefully in that order but who knows? My restraint might snap before then…” His sapphire eyes were growing darker. “And that’s looking more and more likely by the second.”

Kagami’s brain had shut down by ‘wedded’ and by the end of it, he was pathetically grateful for the boxes in his hands as he feared he’d do something embarrassing.

_Like throw yourself at him-_

_I would_ not _!_

Unfortunately for him, a big part of Aomine’s existence was dedicated to making Kagami’s as difficult as possible. Not that the latter _really_ minded.

He took the boxes out of Kagami’s hands, setting them on the floor before pushing him against his favourite spot for the past twenty-four hours: the wall.

“Do you want to be mine?” he whispered into his ear, grinding his hand into his hard crotch. Kagami moaned, throwing his head back. “ **My** …cute…little… _housewife_ …” Each word was punctuated with a hard kiss, the final one turning into something wetter and even more intense. Kagami’s tongue fought against Aomine’s making the bluenette groan in approval, angling his head to dominate Kagami further. The redhead clutched weakly at his shoulders, all thoughts of getting him to work on time out of the window, in favour of his own pleasure.

“Look at how _hard_ you are…” His voice was a sinful purr and Kagami was beyond lost in it. Clearly, Aomine’s hands didn’t only move fast on the basketball court. “You like that, don’t you? You want to be my housewife, Kagami? Want to wait up for me and let me to fuck you in every single room of my mansion the moment I get home? If I knew you were going to be waiting for me every night, I’d _love_ going to work. I’d take care of you. I _will_ …Kagami…” He clung to his shoulders tighter, swept away by everything he was saying. The man had a way with words like no one else.

“A-Aom…mine…you’ll be late-”

“Shhhh, we’ll be quick. Trust me?”

How could he say no?

 

He nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

“Dai-chan! Where have you **_been_**?! You were supposed to be here over an hour ago!”

“I _know_ Satsuki! But it’s cool, as long as Akashi doesn’t find out. Keep it zipped, okay?”

“But Da-”

“Daiki. What a wonderful surprise.”

And just like that, his day went from fantastic to…not so great.

 

 

“How has your day been so far, Aomine-kun?”

Akashi had wasted no time in putting Aomine under house-arrest for the rest of the week as well as the whole of the next one. He was also stuck doing over-time. In Kuroko’s eyes, that was grounds for a temperamental, murderous Aomine. And yet…

“Pretty shit…”

“Your demeanour doesn’t agree, Aomine-kun.” Kise and Momoi giggled but Aomine just ignored them.

 

He couldn’t stop thinking about Kagami, and how everything had done a complete 180 from the very same time, the night before. How his fear, bitterness, regret, defeat, anger, self-hatred had been completely eradicated and replaced with joy, gratitude, awe, hope…not just hope but straight- out confirmation of his feelings…all that and more.

All that and…

 

_Is it…too soon?_

_Why put a time frame on it? You feel what you feel…_

“…mine-kun? Are you still with us?”

“Huh? Oh ye-Get the hell out of my face, Tetsu!” Aomine lunged at Kuroko who dodged, quickly saving the camera footage to send to Momoi, Kise and Takao later. And to be used as ammunition against Kagami later on. By all four of them.

“Fuck, you’re so annoying…”

“Not annoying enough to bring you down from your love-induced high though.” The harsh retaliation they had grown accustomed to never came. Instead, they were graced with the slight colouring of his cheeks and a spluttered denial that only served to add to his boyish charm.

“Fuck o- _off_ , you prick! I _don’t_ know what you-”

“Aominecchi, that’s _adorable_! You don’t have to HIDE IT-”

“Shut your trap loverboy! Or I’ll _finish_ what I didn’t get to start on Monday!” Kise yelped and sought shelter behind Momoi.

“Ki-chan is right. Dai-chan, you looked so **cute**! I can’t wait to show Kagamin!”

“Satsuki, don’t you DARE-”

“Too late!”

 

_Meanwhile…_

 

Kagami had to get out. Being trapped in those four walls with thoughts of Aomine _everywhere_ but no actual Aomine in sight…it was suffocating.

He showered quickly, dressed up and left, heading to the basement to get his motorcycle. Ordinarily, he would’ve gone to play basketball at one of the courts round Sert, but the time of day meant it was likely to be quite busy. And Swirls was still closed, so that option was off the cards. Therefore, there was really only one choice left. He’d risk Takao’s considerable wrath and go to work.

_At least I have an excuse._

_Oh yeah, totally. ‘I came to work because I wanted to run away from the images of me getting screwed into new life by Aomine on just about every available surface in my apartment.’_

_…_

_…_

_You can’t even deny it, can you?_

“The sooner I get to work, the better…” he muttered, pulling on his helmet.

 

“Boss! You’re looking great! Clearly the day off was a good idea then!”

“A-Ah! Haha! Yeah, uh, yeah it was a _great_ idea!”

_Don’t think about him! Don’t!_

_Too late._

“Boss? You’re going really red…” Kagami brought a hand to his face and felt the heal radiate off it with shame.

“Oh…it’s just the…the heat…” Suzi nodded but they both knew she didn’t believe him.

“What brings you here? Didn’t Takao say you should come back on Monday?”

“Yeah, he _did_ but it got boring at home so I came round. Where is he anyways?”

“He went shopping for lucky items with Midorima-kun. He should be back soon.”

 

_At Midorima’s house…_

Takao closed his eyes, focused on taking Midorima’s long cock further down his throat without choking, which he had been doing a lot of the past week.

“I do not like defiance, Takao…” There was a warning note in Midorima’s deep voice that Takao selectively chose to ignore, whatever the consequences.

“You are not upholding our agreement.” He groaned as Takao swallowed around him, the smooth, wet walls of his throat caressing his erection. Midorima stopped being so lenient and tangled his long fingers in the midnight strands of Takao’s hair before pulling tightly. Takao slowly pulled off him, a string of saliva and precum linking his lips to Midorima’s head that he gladly licked off. Midorima’s cock jumped slightly at the act.

“You don’t like listening do you?” He tucked himself back into his pants, earning a whine of disapproval from the man on the floor.

“I do when it benefits me...”

“Come.” Midorima held a hand out to him, pulling him up off the cold, marble tiles of his front room and leading him towards and up the staircase to the master bedroom.

_Thirty minutes later…_

Takao’s head was bowed, sodden bangs hanging in front of his face as he continued to stroke himself with one hand, his cock looking fit to burst but the slim, black cock ring at the base of his erection preventing that from happening. His other hand tugged at one of his nipples, both looking swollen and pink from the continuous attention they’d been getting from their owner at the instruction of the beautiful man in front of him.

“ _S-Shin-chan…I can’t keep…going…_ ” He was exhausted and cursed his weak will for coming home with Midorima yet _again_ when he knew he’d only end up like this. But he couldn’t refuse the green-eyed man anything. It just wasn’t in his DNA.

 

He’d realised Midorima had a penchant for watching him.

Especially when it came to watching him naked, watching him pleasure himself or both.

 

The first time he’d told (not asked) him to, Takao had been baffled, mildly reluctant but ultimately willing to carry out Midorima’s desire, and pretty aroused.

And pretty had become very once he’d gotten caught up in touching himself under the watchful eyes of his boyfriend. Midorima rarely said a lot, and most of what he did say was instructions on what Takao should do: how fast he should stroke; telling him to bend over further; to look at him.

Takao always tried to avoid the last order, because though he didn’t say anything verbally, his eyes were always saying far too much.

 

The intense desire overflowing from the emerald eyes he adored so much was so apparent he almost felt uncomfortable. He didn’t deserve it. He never had and never would.

 _So **why** won’t he stop looking at me like that? I guess it’s to be expected, any guy watching his piece of ass get himself off would be turned on. It’s nothing personal. And I’m a pretty _ fine _piece of ass if I do say so myself…_

Had Midorima been able to read his thoughts, things would have taken a very sour turn, very quickly. But as it was, Takao continued to be blissfully ignorant to the reason behind the look in Midorima’s eyes.

He still couldn’t believe Takao was real. He was here, and he was completely willing to do whatever he asked.

He couldn’t understand why Takao didn’t see how perfect he was. His actions, his words, his looks, his everything. In Midorima’s perfectionist eyes, Takao made the cut. The only thing he deemed perfect.

 

But yet, he saw the doubt in his eyes. The self-depreciating jokes cracked whenever he was dressing up afterwards. Once the spell had been broken.

The fact that he avoided Midorima’s stare whenever they got to this state.

The flashes of disgust in his silver eyes whenever he caught himself in one of the mirrors in Midorima’s bedroom.

 

Midorima had tried in the only way he understood to break Takao out of it, but words didn’t come easy to him and Takao had a wall up, whether he realised it or not.

But it didn’t matter.

Midorima would keep chipping away at it until it finally crumbled. He wouldn’t give up, because he was too far gone at this point. He’d woken up one day with almost subdued acceptance after weeks of turmoil. He knew now that the way he felt about Takao…there _was_ no going back.

 

Not like he wanted to.

 

“S-S-Shin-chan?” It was almost a whimper, and Midorima rubbed himself through his trousers. Takao reached out a shaky hand. “Let me…?”

The taller man grabbed it, and pulled him forward into his lap, turning him around so his bare back was to his clothed front. He pushed Takao’s hands away, pumping his reddish cock and making the man in his lap nearly weep in frustration.

“Shin-chan, let me- _AHHHH_! Ohmyohmy, **FUCK**! **_FUCCCCKK_!** ” Midorima had undone the ring and it fell to the floor, ignored. He’d then proceeded to stroke Takao faster, his erection dripping uncontrollably. Takao twisted in his lap, trying to close his legs but Midorima held them open, pumping harder until his boyfriend came with a silent scream, his eyes rolling back as he arched forward, spraying his seed everywhere. He fell back limply, and Midorima wrapped an arm around him, holding him flush against his hard body. His other hand continued to stroke Takao’s softening hardness, drawing out the last of his orgasm.

“Why wouldn’t you let me touch you? You keep _doing_ this!” Takao whined, nearly pouting once he’d gotten his breath back.

“Given the time we have left-”

“Well then **next** time how about you leave _me_ alone and we focus on _you_ for-!” Midorima grabbed his head and turned it to the side, claiming his lips. Takao clutched at his thigh weakly, the tight muscles contracting slightly under hand.

“No. I like seeing you like this.” Takao laughed shakily.

“I gathered. No idea why though-”

“Don’t say that.” Midorima’s seriousness cut through Takao’s defences and he tried putting another wall up.

“No need to freak, Shin-chan. It was just a _joke_ -”

“I do not recall laughing.” The air was tense between them for a moment before Takao breathed out a sigh, shoulders relaxing. He turned in Midorima’s lap, leaning up to peck his cheek.

“I’m sorry, okay? I’ll try to expand the range of my jokes a bit more. Satisfied?”

“Not entirely.” Midorima pulled him even closer, tilting his head up and leaning in. “Apologise properly.” Takao grinned, his eyes drifting shut.                                                                                                                                                                           

“Your wish is my command.”

 

* * *

 

“Where have _you_ **been**?”

“Why are _you_ **here**?”

“I asked first!”

“Childish. I was having a meeting with one of our partners.” The grin on Takao’s face told Kagami that Midorima was said partner at said meeting, and that it was better if he didn’t ask what the topic of discussion had been.

“You’re shameless.”

“You’re one to talk! A little birdie told me that a certain business tycoon in the sporting world has been looking _pretty_ pleased with himself as of late. ‘ _Walking around with a cheesy-ass grin and hearts in his eyes_ ’, according to reports. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you? Especially as, _coincidentally_ , his sudden mood change appeared to happen around the same time you came back-”

“ _Alright_! You’ve proved your point!” Kagami snapped, painfully red.

“Of **course** I did. Now get out of my office, and go home or I’m calling security!”

“Takao, it’s been a whole _day_. I’m _bored_ -”

“Bet you weren’t saying that when you had Aomine at your beck and call…”

“Says the one who gets off from ‘ _Shin-chan_ ’ ordering him around!”

“Touche!” Takao gave him a small round of applause. “But seriously, go home. From what you told me, it sounds like it was stressful out there. But it should be fine now. Everyone is being extra vigilant to stop something like that from happening again.”

The whole thing made no sense to Kagami. He’d gotten a call as soon as he’d gotten back from one of the managers set to work at the new refinery in Illoya, saying that their main steel supplier had terminated their contract on the grounds that Firebird had breached it by working simultaneous with another supplier for that job. The CEO claimed that people at Firebird had been spreading rumours claiming that the steel they provided was poor quality to get customers to drop them.

Kagami had been completely baffled by these reports as the two had worked together for over five years, but the CEO wasn’t willing to listen to his explanation on the phone so he had flown out directly to sort things out in person. He and Alex had done some digging and had been stunned to find that several oil companies had received anonymous tip offs that the steel company wasn’t worth its salt. Whoever had been talking had clearly gotten people to believe them, as the company’s stock price had even dropped slightly. All on the weight of someone trying to sabotage the company or worse…

Firebird too.

 

Takao was a lot more suspicious. The whole thing seemed very planned but admittedly… _sloppy_.

 It was as though the person who had done _wanted_ to be caught after they’d done their damage. And the damage, whilst significant, wasn’t irreparable. It didn’t make any sense.

But it worried him. A lot.

 

“It’s been a rough week for you…” Takao came over to the desk, walking round it to perch on the arm of the chair.

“It’s gonna _tip_ , idiot.”

“ _Fine_! You’ve forced my hand!” Takao wasted no time sliding into Kagami’s lap and the redhead wrapped an arm around his middle. It was oddly reminiscent of the events that had taken place an hour before.

_I love them both. **Way** too much._

 

“Next time, try not to keep it to yourself? Three heads are better than one. Or _none_ -”

“ ** _HEY_**!” Takao snorted so hard he would have tumbled out of the chair, had Kagami not been supporting him.

“You _know_ I’m joking…”

“Really now?” Kagami commented drily.

“Really.” Takao said firmly. “We all think you’re amazing. Me, Himuro, Alex, Suzi, Teppei, the Hyuugas, _everyone_. Don’t forget that. We’ve all got your back.” He leaned in closer, even though they were the owner two in the room and lowered his voice to a rough whisper.

“This _isn’t_ like before.”

“I…I know…”

“I hope you do. We’re all here for you. To support you. You aren’t in this alone, okay? I won’t stop saying it.” Kagami smiled, ruby eyes soft.

“Gosh, I can see why Aomine’s addicted! I wish you’d look at me like _that_ more of-OW!”

“Punk. I’m going _home_.” Takao waved from his seat on the carpet.

“Bye-bye!”

 

Kagami was creating a shopping list on his phone as he decided what to make for dinner for him and Kuroko that night. He sent a quick message to the other man, asking him if he had any preferences but caught sight of Aomine’s name in his inbox and before he knew it, he was scrolling through to the ‘drunk’ message he’d sent while he was away.

“You look happy, Kagami.” The redhead leapt a foot in the air, spinning on his heel to come face to face with the brunette behind him.

“Toru! Oh, h-hi! Damn, you scared me!”

“Sorry Kagami.” He smiled apologetically and Kagami waved a hand.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it!”

“Where are you going now?”

“Oh! Uh…home I guess…”

“Would you like me to escort you?”

“There’s no need, honestly. Actually I think I might go to the supermarket first to pick up some things.”

_I need to distract myself. Aomine’s still on my mind…_

“I don’t mind going to help you.” Kagami smiled gratefully but shook his head.

“I think Takao would find better use for you here than I could in the supermarket.” He laughed. “But thanks for the offer. Maybe next time-” His phone buzzed, indicating a text message had just arrived and he opened it straight away, assuming it was a response from Kuroko.

_14:27_

_Bakagami_

_Why did u send Tetsu a text and not me?_

_Ur dating him on the dl arent u_

Kagami’s heart thumped as he rolled his eyes and typed out a quick message, sending it back immediately.

 

_14:28_

_AHO. Hes coming over for dinner. I told you this already._

_Im trying not to think about you. Messaging wont help_

He figured honesty was always the best policy with his boyfriend due to his amazing ability to misconstrue even the most basic information.

“Sorry about that-” It buzzed again and he wasted no time reading the message.

_14:28_

_Y_

_14:29_

_‘Y’ what, Aho?_

_14:30_

_Y are you trying not to think about me?_

Kagami reddened, thoughts already having strayed to the night before and he bit his lip slightly, punching out a quick message.

_14:30_

_Because I miss you_

_14:31_

_Don’t DO that. Ur not making things any easier_

_14:31_

_I miss u 2 housewife_

_14:31_

_Can I come over and show u what u’ve been missing?_

_14:32_

_NO._

Kagami hid his smile, pleased as punch by Aomine’s display of affection and it made him miss the bluenette even more. Sunday could not come fast enough.

 

A normal person would’ve identified that Kagami was otherwise occupied, made their excuses and departed.

Was Toru normal?

The answer was debatable. But the safest answer was no.

Not in the slightest.

 

“You look even happier now, Kagami. It’s so good to see you smile like that.” Kagami started in surprise, having forgotten about the other man’s presence.

“O-Oh, yeah! The-uh-the day off was definitely needed! It gave me the chance to rest…”

 _And do_ other _things…_

_Wow, that wasn’t even **me** this time! You’re corrupt._

Kagami reddened significantly and Toru commented on it immediately.

“Are you okay? You’re going really red…” Kagami slapped a hand to his cheek, which made it turn an angrier shade of red, and stuttered his way through a lame excuse.

“ _Me_? I’m great! It’s just the weather…I’m not good with…uh…the heat s-so I should probably shoot. I’ll see you on Monday so we can discuss that proposal for the Quayton gas station. Haveagoodweekendbye!” He shot towards the lift and disappeared down it before Toru could ask him anymore questions.

 

Toru stared at the now-closed lift, thinking to himself.

Kagami had been acting suspiciously. And whilst getting to witness him being adorably flustered was a blessing in itself, the fact of the matter still remained:

 

There was someone else involved.

And he didn’t like it.

 

He took a deep, calming breath, turning on his heel and heading towards his office.

 

“ _Ahh_! I’m so _glad_ this week is finally over!” Momoi stretched in her chair, her blouse straining against her ample chest. Aomine grunted in affirmation, eyes fixed on the screen of his phone.

“Waiting for Kagamin to reply?-”

“Am _not_!” he growled, making her giggle.

“Are _too_!”

“Am **_not_** -”

“Whilst I hate to interrupt your intellectual discussion, I’m afraid I must. I have come to collect your bento, Aomine-kun.” Dark blue eyes looked away from pink to meet pale blue.

“Oh yeah, sure.” He went back into his office momentarily and reemerged with the empty box, handing it to Kuroko.

“Tell him I said thanks.”

“I already have. I also sent him photographic evidence to show how much you enjoyed it.”

“Fuck Tetsu, stop taking damn _photos_! You’re breaching my rights!” Momoi laughed out loud as Aomine made to strangle Kuroko. The latter dodged nimbly, elbowing him in the side.

“There’s no need for aggression, Aomine-kun. Plus, I can assure you that Kagami-kun was very pleased to hear you liked your lunch, as he said a lot of effort went into making it.” Aomine had finally managed to get the other man into a headlock, but he delayed his torture in favour of actually processing the situation.

Not only had Kagami admitted to putting in a lot of effort to make his lunch -that had already been evident upon looking at the masterpiece he’d unwrapped at lunchtime, but verbal confirmation didn’t hurt- but he had been ‘ _very pleased_ ’ according to Kuroko.

A very pleased Kagami was a good Kagami.

A _great_ Kagami.

Plus, it meant that he was in the redhead’s good books. Not only was Aomine happy that Kagami was happy, but this meant that if he played his cards right and kept Kagami feeling _very pleased_ , he’d be getting a lot more than a homemade lunch come Sunday afternoon.

“Aomine-kun, you might want to wipe your mouth. You’re drooling.”

“Am **_NOT_**!”

“Are _too_ , Aominecchi!”

“Where the hell did _you_ come from?”

“Mean!” Kise pouted. “From the elevator, _duh_.” Aomine rolled his eyes at the blonde, leaning against Momoi’s desk.

“Are you coming over tonight, Ki-chan?”

“Not tonight…I have a meeting-”

“ _Bull_ shit. You’re going to get fucked into the ground by your basketballer boyfriend-” Kise’s face flamed at Aomine’s candid accusation but it was Kuroko who interjected.

“ _Language_ , Aomine-kun. And that’s especially hypocritical coming from you-”

“Try again Tetsu. Kagami hasn’t let me hit yet and there’s no fucking way I’m playing anything _but_ pitcher. Kise on the other hand…” There were a couple of beats of silence before Kise realised that the other two weren’t able to defend Kise against Aomine’s claims.

“ _GUYS_!”

“Sorry, Ki-chan!” Momoi shrugged sheepishly. “But Dai-chan isn’t exactly _lying_ …” Kise tossed his head slightly, fighting the blush on his cheeks.

“What _ever_! Either way, I’m not coming tonight. I will on Sunday, though.”

“Great!”

“You weren’t invited.”

“Dai-chan! Don’t be _rude_!”

 

* * *

 

Kagami was slicing up sashimi when the doorbell rang. Kuroko had come slightly earlier which was fine by him.

“Coming!” he yelled, wiping his hands on his apron and walking towards the door. He opened it without properly looking at who was on his doorstep.

“Hey Kuroko! Just dump your stuff where- **AHH**!”

 

He fell forwards as he was attacked from behind…

…by a large, warm, _furry_ body.

 

“WHAT IS HE DOING IN MY APARTMENT?!”

“He missed you, so I thought it would be nice to bring him along. Look at how happy he is.”

To Kagami, Nigou looked like he’d just laid eyes on his next meal, but maybe he was being biased.

“If he’s here then that means-” There was an overjoyed screech and a much smaller, furry creature flung itself at his back.

“Hey trouble.” Saruna squeaked in response, jumping up and down like a jackrabbit on speed.

 _Jack…_ monkey _…?_

“See? I knew I was being prudent by bringing them along. Clearly a reunion was necessary.”

“There’s always an excuse with you.”

“But of course, Kagami-kun, but of course.”

“We’re having sashimi and udon but I don’t know, can she eat all that?”

“Probably not. I didn’t think to check with the vet…” Kagami eased himself up, wiping the drool that Nigou had left on his face then waved a hand lazily.

“It’s fine. I’ve got plenty of fruit and I’ve already cut up some vegetables for dinner. That should be fine, right?” Saruna screeched, clinging to his neck to nuzzle the side of his face. Kuroko smiled.

“Once again, thank you for your hospitality Kagami-kun.”

“Don’t mention it man. Now let’s eat!”

 

As always, Kagami’s cooking was delicious. They all ate their fill, migrating to the sofa with a jug of iced tea to combat the heat. Nigou slurped on some ice cubes in a bowl at their feet and Saruna lay still in Kagami’s lap, with a cool, moist towel on her small head.

“So how was the week? Did you…” Kagami hesitated, wanting to be upfront but not knowing how Kuroko would take his questioning.

“It’s fine, Kagami-kun. You’re the only person I consulted before going to confront Akashi-kun so I have no problem with you knowing how things went. Ultimately, I shouldn’t have been surprised with how he handled the situation.”

“Ah…” Kagami seemed saddened by Kuroko’s words. “So a lot of your points missed the mark, then? But it’s okay, you’ll get through to him eventually-”

“Will I, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko closed his eyes and leaned back into the soft cushions of the chair, stroking Nigou’s head that now rested on his slim but toned thigh. “I feel like it’s too little, too late. I should have been more serious about this earlier instead of letting it slide because it suited my situation. Akashi-kun and I are really no different-”

“Don’t say that. Because it ain’t true.” Kagami threw an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. “You’ve already seen the light. And I know you’ll help Akashi to, as well. Besides, its good you’ve told him now before it gets serious…”

Kuroko had told Kagami an edited version of events which had involved Mei getting deported at Akashi’s command, as opposed to what had _really_ happened.

 

“You’re right…but I can’t be completely sure he’ll ever want to change the way he does things. This system works for him, so he’ll likely continue with it until something goes wrong.”

“Well, then we’ll wait for that-” Kuroko shook his head sombrely.

“This is Akashi-kun we’re talking about. Things don’t go wrong when he’s involved.”

“Oh.” Kagami didn’t say anything else but pulled him closer, offering him support in the only way he could right now. And it was enough for Kuroko. They had been sitting like that a while when Kuroko shifted and he cleared his throat lightly.

“Kagami-kun?”

“Yeah?”

“There’s something I’d like to discuss with you.”

“I mean…you don’t have to ask, but what’s up?”

“I’d like…to make a proposal…”

 

* * *

 

“How was it?”

“How do you _think_ it was?”

“Good…? _Great_ …? Absolutely _amazing_ …?” Kasamatsu’s laugh filled his darkened apartment, lit only by the dimmed lights throughout the house and the candles on the dining room table. In compliance with their ‘slave contract’, Kasamatsu had monopolised Kise the moment they had left the basketball court.

He had no qualms about calling Kise out whenever he pleased, and the blonde came willingly. Following their time on Spyra, their relationship had developed into something even more passionate and all-consuming.

Kise was lost in it. He hadn’t known it was possible to love anyone this much…to love Kasamatsu more than he already did in his youth. But his beloved senpai had proved him wrong yet again.

Kasamatsu had texted him in the morning saying he’d been craving a home-cooked meal and like a flash, Kise had gone grocery shopping during his lunch break and then had driven to his house in a hired car, parking it a couple of blocks away. He continued the rest of the journey on foot down a secluded route that had long since become familiar once he and Kasamatsu had become official.

His attempt to flaunt his cooking prowess had gone slightly pear-shaped when he’d allowed himself to get distracted by his boyfriend and their steaks had gone from well-done to _over_ done.

But Kasamatsu hadn’t really minded. Because he could see how much effort Kise hhad gone to without complaining once. That in itself could make the most revolting dish taste wonderful.

_Anything he cooked would taste good to me at this point. I’m in way over my head…_

“How about we stick with great for now?” Kise clapped.

“Works for me!”

“I’m glad,” he replied with a smirk, standing up and holding out a hand. “Shower?”

Kise swallowed and nodded wordlessly, fully aware that he wasn’t being invited for just a shower.

~They stood opposite each other, the blonde working his hands firmly but gently through the thick tresses of his older lover’s black hair. The steam rose around them, enveloping them in a pale, white, rose-scented cloud. Every now and again, his grip would tighten involuntarily and it wasn’t long before he was unable to continue, resting his head on Kasamatsu’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong? I thought we agreed to wash each other?”

“S-Senpai, I-I’m gonna…mmmhhhhnnn…” His breathing came harder as the man in front of him rubbed his length slightly faster, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

“I just wanted to get you ready for me, but I think you’re good to go. Cum for me, Kise.” His eyes burned holes into the blonde’s as he came in thick, hot spurts, hitting the glass walls and tiled floor of the shower before being washed away. He slumped against him, drained by his recent orgasm and Kasamatsu held him, reaching behind him with one hand to turn off the spray of the shower. He then guided him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, setting him down gently on the bed.

Kasamatsu went to the bedside drawer to get some lengths of cloth, scented oil and his camera and Kise took the opportunity to let his eyes roam over his boyfriend’s muscular physique. He turned back to the bed, having found what he was looking for, and Kise swallowed at the sight of his thick, hard erection, still unattended to from the tryst in the shower.

“Can I suck you off?” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them but he had no regrets. Kasamatsu quirked an eyebrow with a slight smile.

“I thought you were too tired?”

“You _wish_.” His smile grew and he walked over to the blonde, setting his items down by the bed but laying the camera on the pillow.

“I mean, who am I to say no?” Kise beamed and pulled him down onto the bed next to him, easing him onto his back before crawling down until he was face to face with what he’d been seeking since he’d stepped into his apartment.

He circled the head of his cock with his tongue before going all the way down on him, relaxing his throat to take in his entire length. Kasamatsu groaned as Kise bobbed his head up and down, the tip of his nose occasionally brushing the thatch of curly, dark hair at the base of his erection. He gave Kise full control which was a rarity and the blonde used the chance to its full potential, working Kasamatsu the way he wanted to and watching the man come apart at his talented mouth. Misty grey met burnt gold and their eyes stayed locked as Kise’s throat contracted slightly, caressing his lover’s hardness.

Kasamatsu’s hand found the camera and he began snapping away. Kise withdrew, lips connecting to his wet cock by a string of precoma and saliva, his eyes focused directly on the camera lens with a coy smile.

The world of modelling had really lost a star when Kise had decided to go into business. He breathed vitality into photos; pictures weren’t just pictures with Kise: they were stories.

There was an energy in every single shot Kasamatsu took that was so _real_ he wouldn’t have anyone telling him he was making it up. But nobody would.

 

Because these pictures were just for him. For _them_.

 

Kise loved the photoshoots they did when they were being intimate. Kasamatsu’s desire to see him immortilised in high definition during their most personal moments made him feel special. Desirable. Wanted.

He swallowed his thick cock again, maintaining eye contact with him through the lens, eyes smouldering with dark hunger, but filled with obvious affection. Kasamatsu’s finger was working on autopilot because all he could think of was the fact that Kise was too perfect for this world.

_Too beautiful…_

“I think you’ve had your fun, don’t you?” he rasped out, hips bucking as Kise hummed in protest. “Don’t do that…” Kise looked at him innocently, repeating the action and Kasamatsu’s eyes darkened.

“You really want to test me?” Kise sensed danger and stopped, pulling off him quickly with words of apology.

“Sorry, senpai! I was just messing arou-!” Kasamatsu grabbed his head and pulled him down, their lips crashing against each other. He could taste his own creamy bitterness and a whole lot of Kise.

“We were going to take it slow tonight-”

“Kasam-”

“But it looks like you have way too much energy left.” He grinned and Kise whole body thrummed at the unspoken promise on his lips.

“Allow me to work it out for you.”

 

“ ** _OHHH-AAHAH FUCK NOOOO SENPAIII_**!” Kise yelled again as Kasamatsu’s crooked fingers rubbed tight circles into his prostrate, tears of pleasure stinging the corners of his eyes as he tried not to cum. His pathetic attempt to close his legs was futile against the strong bonds linking his knees to his elbows, keeping him spread wide and ready.

Kasamatsu leaned down to lick the head of his dick as his fingers continued to drive him insane and Kise screamed.

“I’M CUMMING, GODIM- _AHHHHH_!” Kise’s body tensed for the second time that evening as he came so hard, droplets sprayed his chin. Kasamatsu continued to finger him, relishing in the feeling of his walls spasming around his digits. His free hand held his camera aloft, capturing the moment in video form as Kise entered the white paradise Kasamatsu had brought him to.

Before he could fully regain his senses, his boyfriend positioned his cock at Kise’s quivering entrance and pushed it in, making them both moan in pleasure.

“You take me in so well, gorgeous. I wish you could see how wonderful you look right now...I love how you stretch around me.” Kise tried to block the words out, but they were already starting to have the desired affect on his penis, stirring it back to life.

“S-Senpai…’m tired…”

“Are you now? Well that’s good. But I think _exhausted_ would be better, don’t you?” Kise found himself nodding.

“Can you take them off…?” Kasamatsu stopped when he had sunken in almost completely, smiling down at him.

“Of course I can. Anything for you, beautiful.” He made quick work of the ties and Kise wrapped his now free legs around his waist, groaning as the angle allowed Kasamatsu to go even deeper.

He slid in and out of him languidly, drawing out the feeling as much as possible for the both of them. But though this was to be Kise’s third orgasm of the night, he was yet to experience his first and it wasn’t long before Kise’s tight heat had him driving more urgently into his depths. Kise’s hands sought purchase on Kasamatsu’s broad shoulders as he hammered into him, dominanting him and making him cry out for more.

He started feeling breathless and he knew that he didn’t have much time left and he tried his best to communicate this to Kasamatsu with a desperate kiss. His feelings were understood and reciprocated as Kasamatsu angled his hips, pushing in and out even harder, the delicious friction bringing them both to the edge of completion.

_How do I tell him?_

_I can’t ruin this…_

“Kise…”

“S-Senpai…I’m _there_ …” He tossed his head back as orgasm overtook him for the third time that night and his world went white. Kasamatsu followed him moments later, painting Kise’s wall with his essence.

 

He pulled out slowly, his cum dripping out of Kise and onto the bedsheets. His boyfriend lay flat on the bed, worn out, so he took the liberty of taking a few more photographs before wiping him off. Indecision weighed heavy on his mind as he debated coming out with what he’d been trying to tell him for nearly a week.

“Kise…” He hesitated, not knowing where to go next. Usually he was very outspoken and confident, but with Kise he never knew where to step as the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him.

_And yet, I end up doing it anyway…_

“That was incredible…” Kise murmured, staring drowsily up at him. “I felt like I was going to heaven. _You’re_ amazing, senpai.” His next words weren’t spoken, but he heard them louder than all the rest. He claimed his lips in a final, soft kiss before lying down next to him, drawing him close and drifting off into sleep. 

_Tomorrow. I’ll tell him tomorrow.~_

* * *

 

When Kagami woke up, his first thought was that he had gained a lot of weight at night.

His second was that he had also grown a lot of hair.

His third was that Alex needed a reality check because furry chokers just weren’t his thing.

 

“Get _off_ my **bed**!” Nigou opened an eye to give him a condescending glance before closing it again and falling into a deeper sleep than before. Saruna at least, had the good grace to loosen her hold around his neck but didn’t do much by way of movement.

“So what, you’re just going to ignore me?”

“It appears so, Kagami-kun.” He would have jumped, had Nigou not been weighing him down. As he grabbed at his wildly-beating heart and made ‘fish out of water’ noises, Kuroko pulled Saruna off him and cradled her in his arms, taking a seat in the chair near the bed. “What’s the plan for today?”

“Well…grocery shopping for tomorrow then…basketball?” Kuroko smiled.

“That sounds fine to me. I must say, _you_ seem excited about tomorrow’s barbeque.” Kagami blushed immediately, avoiding eye contact.

“Like hell I am! I-I’m just happy to… _help_? Yeah, to help! Plus I haven’t seen Momoi and Kise in a while, you know?”

“I mean, it has been a week so I can see why you’d be concerned. And it definitely has nothing to do with Aomine-kun…”

“Exactly!-”

“Who actually messaged me last night regarding you…”

Kuroko threw the bait out and waited. Eventually, he got a nibble.

“Ah…really?”

“Truly.”

“Well…uhh…what did he-did he say?”

Kuroko hid his smile.

“Something along the lines of missing you and not being able to wait for Sunday…” Kagami was _glowing_ but he still tried to play it cool.

“Pssshhh, I bet its because he’s just looking for a free meal that Momoi hasn’t touched.”

“Not to my knowledge. If I recall correctly, he mentioned that the night spent with you was one of the best in his entire life.”

“He _didn’t_ …” Kagami’s eyes shone with affection and the look on his face was adorable.

“Would you like me to show you?”

“N-No! I’ll…I’ll text him later…” Kuroko was glad his bluff had worked. Whilst Aomine _had_ messaged him, the contents had been quite different to the message he’d relayed to Kagami. More along the lines of Kagami being a complete tease, nearly dying due to blue balls and wanting to screw him until he’d forgotten his own identity.

_But it’s the thought that counts._

 

“Kagami-kun. You do realise we’re cooking for ten standard adults, maximum.”

“ _Yeah_ …”

“You are not the standard.” He went slightly red but scoffed.

“Of course I’m not! But it doesn’t hurt to come prepared. Besides, they can just freeze what they don’t eat straight away.”

“I guarantee you, there isn’t a freezer in the entire world that could store all this and still fit in a kitchen.”

“Yeah, well…they have Kise’s too!”

The shorter man shook his head fondly, gently prying the third platter of assorted meats from his best friend’s hands and taking it back to the dismayed-looking butcher.

They shopped for another hour or so before getting to the till and realising they had a problem. Even with Kuroko’s preventative measures in place, they still had no way of carrying all the food back to Kagami’s apartment, let alone to Aomine’s house.

“How are we going to move everything?” Kagami groaned, staring at the masses of shopping in the carts.

“Hmm…can you call Takao-kun to come and help you out?”

“Good idea!” Kagami whipped out his phone and speed-dialled Takao. The phone rang repeatedly before the line went dead. “He isn’t picking up. Let me try again…”

He tried two more times before the other man finally picked up, just as he was going to give up.

“Yo, Takao!”

“Ah- _hah_ , _hi_ Kagami! W-What’s up?”

“Are you okay, dude?”

“F-Fine, fine! Just-” He broke off with a groan and Kagami grew concerned.

“Takao! What’s-” He heard something in the background that made everything click and he ended the call, face flaming.

“What’s the matter, Kagami-kun? Is everything alright?”

“No. No it isn’t.” Kuroko put two and two together and his eyes lit up with knowing amusement.

“I wouldn’t be too quick to condemn, Kagami-kun. By the way things are currently looking, you might find yourself in a very similar position this time tomorrow.” Kagami’s face felt hot enough to fry an egg and he was quick to splutter out a denial.

“I will **_not_**! And even if I _do_ , I wouldn’t be answering phones while I-I…w-while he…” He transformed into a flustered, red mess and Kuroko watched, amused, as he tried to collect himself.

“Oh dear, Kagami-kun. It would appear you’ve been corrupted. Your mind seems to be firmly in the gutter. I shall be having words with Aomine-kun.”

“It is _NOT_ -”

“E-Excuse me?” They both turned to face the timid-looking sales attendant, who bowed her head immediately, not able to make eye-contact with either of the two stunning men before her.

“I heard your problem and I think we’d be able to send a van with all your things in it to your house-”

“REALLY?” Kagami beamed at her and she was totally captivated.

“S-Sure! I’ll just get one arranged for you and-”

“Thanks so much! You’re a lifesaver…” Kagami grabbed her hands in his, smiling at her earnestly and she quickly went red.

“Oh n-no don’t worry about it! This s-service is available to all our long-standing customers. And…I’ve seen you around here a lot so I thought you’d…you’d be interested...”

“That is really so kind of you. Thank you.” Kagami smiled kindly at her and Kuroko observed that she looked a bit woozy.

“Kagami-kun, I think you should let her go now. She looks rather faint…” Kagami dropped her hands immediately, with a worried look on his face that quickly turned to one of panic when she swayed slightly. He grabbed her by the waist before she fell, supporting her weight as she stared up at him.

“Woah! Are you okay?” She nodded frantically, unable to speak when he was that close.

“Here. Let me take you to a seat.” Kuroko removed her from Kagami’s gentle hold and placed her arm in the crook of his elbow before escorting her away.

 

Kagami took the opportunity to call Aomine and ask him for his address so he knew where to send the food. His heart thumped slightly harder as he dialled and waited for the call to connect. And he didn’t have long to wait before he heard Aomine’s somewhat breathless voice.

“Babe? What’s up?”

“Are you okay? You sound out of breath…”

“Oh, Satsuki just has me moving furniture and stuff…for tomorrow.”

That wasn’t strictly true. Whilst he had been reorganizing things at Momoi’s command, she had been in his room when the phone rang and told him it was Kagami calling so he had run up the stairs to answer it in time. But Kagami didn’t need to know that.

“Oh, okay. Well, I kind of need your address. We bought a little extra-!”

Aomine heard distant talking and figured it was likely Kuroko intervening.

“So, we bought a _lot_ of extra but no biggie, right?”

Kuroko said something again and Kagami sighed.

“I might have bought too much food, according to Kuroko, so we need to send a van to your house-we need to send vans to your house…” Kagami sounded slightly petulant and Aomine laughed.

“You’re crazy! How’d you manage to buy that much?”

“I figured we could freeze it!-Don’t bring up the freezer thing again, okay? It will work out!”

Kuroko’s faint ‘Whatever you say, Kagami-kun’ drifted down the line and Aomine smiled, before realising something.

“Wait.”

“What?”

“If Tetsu’s there, then why’d you call me? He knows where I live.” Caught off-guard, Kagami stammered and spluttered his way through an excuse.

“He-He wasn’t here before! He just came back, and I thought it would be better to ask you directly anyways bec-”

“Or was it just because you missed the sound of my voice?”

Kagami bit his lower lip, his words hitting the nail on the head.

“I want to see you now.”

“Tomorrow…” Kagami murmured. “One more day…”

“That’s too long to wait.”

“Aomine…I’ve-I’ve missed you…”

“I guessed.”

“…” Kagami knew what he wanted to say next but he didn’t want to be overbearing. Besides, there wasn’t any need for more confirmation. Aomine had told him everything he needed to know and more on Thursday night.

 _I can’t believe_ I’m _worried about being clingy…this relationship stuff really messes with you-_

“Of course I did.” Kagami’s breath caught.

_I-Is he a mind-reader?_

“You’re so obvious, it’s hilarious...”

“Shut UP-”

“But pretty adorable.” Kagami just beamed, as though he could be seen through the phone. Kuroko rolled his eyes with a smile. Kagami was falling _deep_.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then…?”

“Of _course_ you will,” Aomine snorted, “You’re coming to _my_ house aren’t you?” Kagami rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, Aho-”

“Just make sure you get enough sleep. You’ll need all the energy you can get.” Kagami went red but before he could respond, the line went dead.

“So Kagami-kun, what was Aomine-kun’s address?” His eyes widened as he realised he hadn’t even gotten his address in the end.

“I…uh…see, the thing is…”

“Kuroko-san?” The supermarket’s manager appeared behind them with a smile. “The van drivers have been notified of the address and will depart after your shopping has been packed.”

“Thank you so much.”

“No, thank _you_ for shopping here today! I had no idea you were such a frequent customer. It really is an honour. I’ve been following your recent ventures and I must say, you’re doing amazing things at Generations.” Kuroko bowed slightly.

“Please, don’t mention it. And it was my friend who recommended we shop here.”

“Now that you mention it,” the manager turned to Kagami with a slight smile, “I have seen you here many times, though you don’t tend to come during the day...” Kagami was nervous but he did his best not to let it show. He was amazed that his uniform of a hat and tinted glasses had been seen through, despite always wearing them when he went out on errands.

Kuroko could tell what he was thinking and shook his head.

_It’s precisely that which makes you stand out, Kagami-kun. And your less-than-inconspicuous build doesn’t exactly help matters either._

“What is your relationship with Kuroko-san?” Kagami gaped slightly and the manager looked immediately apologetic.

“My apologies. I didn’t mean to pry…”

“Oh no! It’s fine! I’m-I’m a chef for some of the Generations but I tend to travel on the weekends to bulk cook for them. I mean you know how it is, being in the business is really time consuming so there’s never really any time to cook. But they’re not as extravagant as people might think! They’re actually really… _humble_ …? Humble! Hahaha! What am I even saying…” he muttered, trailing off but Kuroko was quick to lend a hand.

“Yes, he’s been our personal chef for a while now. He’s an exceptional cook and very friendly too…but rather reclusive hence why you only saw him at night.”

“Ah, that makes sense! Well for future reference, if you even need our courier services again please don’t hesitate to let me know.”

“That is very kind of you sir.”

“Oh please! Anything for my esteemed customers!” Kuroko bowed and the man bowed back before they parted ways, Kuroko guiding a still confused Kagami out of the doors.

“I think it would be better if we went back now, don’t you? I imagine Nigou is rather upset that we’ve left him alone with Saruna so long. He’s likely worn out.”

At the mention of Nigou, Kagami paled.

“I really hope my apartment’s okay…”

“Come now, Kagami-kun, Nigou is well trained, you know this.” Still, they hastened back to Kagami’s flat and sure enough, it was fine. Nigou came bounding over to them, very excited that he had human company once more.

After a quick lunch break, they grabbed a basketball and headed to the secluded court near the apartment block to play. Both their competitive spirits started to flare and before long, what they had planned to be a half an hour ended up being several. Nigou and his charge had long since fallen asleep in a shady corner of the court as the two battled it out. Every time one of the reached ten, they started over again. Kagami was significantly in the lead, which was helped by Kuroko’s low stamina but he wouldn’t give up and managed to claw back the score slightly.

The final score was fifteen wins to eight when they both collapsed, exhausted. Nigou padded over with two bottles of water attached to his neck but Saruna seemed not to care, leaping from Kuroko’s toned stomach to Kagami’s repeatedly until the redhead grabbed her, pinning her to the court by her tail with a single finger. She squealed in retaliation but was ignored.

“That was _awesome_ …”

“I agree, Kagami-kun.” They lay there in companiable silence, catching their breath and just _being_. After having some water, Kuroko spoke again.

“This isn’t to say you weren’t before but you look very happy as of late…” He smiled, staring up at the now orange, cloudless sky before closing his eyes.

“I guess I am…I guess I am…”

 

When they got back to Kagami’s apartment, Kagami whipped up a quick supper before seeing Kuroko off. He’d asked him to spend another night but Kuroko had declined it as Nigou needed to be groomed before tomorrow.

“So you’re definitely coming then?”

“But of course Kagami-kun. Any excuse to enjoy your marvellous cooking.” Kagami grinned.

“Right then, see you tomorrow!” They bumped fists and Kuroko picked up Nigou’s leash, clipping it to his collar before guiding him to the door and leaving.

Kagami closed it behind him before slumping against it, tired but happier than ever. Or at least he _was_ until…

“ _WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!_ ” Saruna screeched and made a break for it but Kagami was quick to run after her, grabbing her by the scruff of her neck with one hand and speed-dialling Kuroko with the other. It wasn’t long before his best friend picked up.

“KUROKO! You left Saruna behind!”

“I did? Oh dear. Well, I’m by the car now and Nigou is restless so I shall have to collect her tomorrow.”

“Wait, wha-”

“Though, as you’ve brought her up, if it wouldn’t be too much trouble, could you groom her for tomorrow? I think you’ll find her kit by the bed in your guest room. It’s just that Nigou can be a bit of a handful and she…she can get much worse…”

 

Kagami found out just how bad an hour later, when he had his hands full trying to control a very wet, extremely reluctant baby monkey. She screeched and flailed but eventually he subdued her and she allowed him to wash, dry and groom her before handing her some nuts (as fruit would go everywhere) and sending her on her way. She chattered happily as Kagami crumpled in the bathroom doorway, unable to comprehend how such a tiny thing had so much fight in her.

_She’s just like Kuroko…_

He smiled fondly but it turned into a worried purse of his lips as he recalled what Kuroko had disclosed to him on Friday night. Kuroko was braver than anyone gave him credit for and whilst the move was risky, Kagami planned to support him every step of the way.

“I need to clean this dump up…” he sighed, looking round at the destruction in the bathroom. He got up, stretching until his vertebrae cracked, then got to work.

He was done sooner rather than later and wasted no time shedding his dirty clothes and throwing them into the laundry basket before stepping into the shower and turning it on.

Saruna was quiet outside which was both a relief and a worry. But he would check on her later.

Right now it was _his_ time, and he finally let his mind drift to where it had been straying since yesterday morning.

To dark, sapphire eyes; flawless, dusky skin; god-like muscles; a rich, deep voice; an infrequent but beautiful smile…to the man who monopolised his attention without even being there.

Kagami’s hand had found his semi-hard cock before he even knew it, and he stroked it firmly, his head filled with Aomine. He bit his lip as his arousal grew, imagining it was Aomine’s hand circling his needy length, whispering sweet nothings and filthy truths into his ear, grinding him against the glass wall of the shower.

He squeezed his eyes shut tighter and groaned as his dick started leaking, letting him know that he was nearing his end already. He couldn’t do it anymore and before he had the mind to feel embarrassed about how long he lasted, he came with a cry of what sounded like Aomine’s name before leaning against the shower wall, panting.

_Well, that was fast…_

He ignored the voice in his head, convincing himself that it was the heat from the shower and not embarrassment making him go red.

He got back to his room and found a covered lump near the top of his bed which he determined to be a super-soft, fragrant Saruna, dead to the world. He shifted her, crawling under the covers himself and fell asleep.

 

 

Saruna was kind enough to wake him up, howling in time with his ringtone. He picked his phone up blindly, answering what he presumed to be Takao.

“Top of the morning to you boss!”

“How are you so…alive?”

“How are you _not_? I thought you’d be _buzzing_! I mean, you get to see your Prince Charming again, don’t you?”

“He is _not_ -”

“Shin-chan’s going to be stopping by later so it’s just me coming to pick you up. I can either come and get you before or after Suzi-”

“After…please…”

“Certainly, sir!” he chirped. “So expect me there in an hour and a bit. I’m just finalising my outfit and I’ll be good to go!”

“Takao…remember, this isn’t a fashion show-”

“Pssshaw! The world is my runway. Bye now!” He blew him a kiss and ended the call as Kagami blinked groggily at the now-dark screen. Saruna knocked the phone out of his hand, tugging at his fingers in the hopes of getting him to move so he could feed her.

“Typical animal. So one-track minded.”

 _You’re one to talk. You’re_ still _thinking about him._

It wasn’t a lie but Kagami ignored the thought, yawning as he rolled out of bed, nearly flattening Saruna.

“Sorry about that. Let’s go to the kitchen then.” Murder attempt forgiven, she leapt out of bed and ran ahead of him in the direction of where she hoped her next meal would be coming from.

Unfortunately for her, Kagami didn’t give her a lot as there would be abundant food supplies when they arrived which dampened her mood. He also brushed her unruly fur - _like owner, like monkey_ \- that had been the result of a good night’s sleep which irritated her further but after he’d showered, he picked her up, letting her perch on his shoulder which brought her spirits right up again. And they were just in time as a knock sounded at the door.

“Kaga _miiii_ , we’re _here_!”

“Yeah, coming!” he called, coaxing Saruna down from his shoulder and tying a blue ribbon loosely round her neck. Once complete, she scampered up again, clinging to him lovingly.

“Morning! Well _you_ look fancy Takao…”

“Thanks! I _do_ try.” He twirled once and Suzi applauded on the sidelines. Kagami rolled his eyes then smiled at Suzi, ruffling her hair.

“You shouldn’t do that, Kagami! Women _hate_ when you touch their hair.” Kagami pulled his hand back, surprised.

“Oh sorry! You should have told me sooner!”

“No it’s fine!” Suzi beamed. “I don’t mind when you touch mine, boss.”

“Oh, alri-stop _calling_ me that!”

 

They pulled up to the gate of the estates forty minutes later and were met with two security guards.

“Good morning! We’re here to visit Aomine Daiki?”

“Ah yes.” The female guard nodded. “We were told to expect you. Your name is Takao Kazunari, correct?”

“Yup, that’s me!”

“Please hold on one moment.” She went back into the security hut and dialled a number as they waited. Eventually the call connected.

“Yes, hello Aomine-san. You told us to phone when Takao Kazunari arrived?” She waited then nodded. “Not a problem. Takao-san?” She beckoned him over. “Aomine-san would like to speak to you.” Takao quirked a confused eyebrow, but took the phone from her.

“Hello?”

“Takao. You’re dead meat.”

“ _Why_?!”

“Kagami told me about your smartass plan.”

“ _Shit_ …” he hissed to himself, looking around in panic. “L-listen, Aomine! It was just a joke! That’s all it was! I mean, we _both_ know Kagami is too sweet to want to break up! He’s _crazy_ about you! _Right_? A-Aomine…?”

“Just wait ‘til you get here and we’ll see who’s laughing.” The line went dead and Takao gulped.

“Please proceed, Takao-san. Enjoy your day.” The guards smiled and opened the gates, waving him through.

“Takao,” Kagami said as his best friend climbed in, “are you okay? You look really pale.”

“I’m fine…” he sighed melodramatically, “I’ve just realised the price of being a hero is a steep one. But fear not, I will pull through. For I am-”

“An idiot. But don’t worry, Aomine won’t _hurt_ you. He might just **say** some things…”

“Love really _is_ blind,” he laughed, glancing at Kagami as he navigated through the estate. “We’re talking about the same guy right? Six-foot infinity, steely-blue eyes, looks like a killer because he actually _is_ …” Kagami chuckled.

“You’ll be _fine_. I’ll talk to him.”

“Talking isn’t the _only_ thing you’ll be doing…” Suzi giggled in the backseat. Kagami reddened.

“I love how you don’t even deny it anymore. My Kagami is finally growing up!” He sighed defeatedly and stared out of the window as they drove, heart beating in anticipation. Saruna nosed his neck and tried to get him to play with her but gave up once she realised he was worlds away.

Or a couple of doors away…

 

They pulled into his driveway minutes later, circling the elaborate crystal fountain in the front before coming to a halt outside the door. They hadn’t even opened their doors yet, when the front door burst open and an excited Momoi came running out barefoot, dressed all in white and looking gorgeous. Kuroko and Kise came out afterwards, with Nigou and a brunette Kagami had never seen before coming to the doorway but not stepping out.

“Hi guys! I’m **so** glad you made it!”

Suzi was out first and they hugged like that hadn’t seen each other in years. Kagami shook his head with a smile. Inviting Suzi had been an inspired idea on his part as he felt Momoi would enjoy the company of another woman. It had to be tiring being surrounded by men all the time.

“Are you alright, Takao?”

“Oh yeah, _fine_! It’s just…you wouldn’t happen to know where Aomine is, would y-you?”

“Peak-a-boo.” Takao jumped out of his skin, turning rapidly and holding his hands up as he backed away cautiously.

“A-Aomine? Don’t do anything I wouldn’t-”

“Well you’ve proved you’re willing to do _plenty_. Meddling, lying, scheming, you’re great at all of it and _more_ -”

“I meant the best for you!”

“And I do to. You’ll thank me later on…in your hospital bed.” Takao closed his eyes, bracing himself for the hit but it never came. Opening them slowly, he was graced with the sweetest sight he’d seen all week.

“Aho, he didn’t mean it. He was trying to help…don’t be too hard on him, okay?” Kagami held his clenched fist, loosening the fingers and locking them with his while smiling tentatively up at him. Aomine just looked like he’d listen to _whatever_ Kagami had to say.

“Well then,” Aomine smirked, pulling him closer and wrapping an arm round his waist, “ _you’re_ just going to have to take the hit for him…” Then he leaned down, pressing his lips to Kagami’s.

His boyfriend sighed with what could only be described as pure happiness as Aomine deepened the kiss, and his hand came up to grip the back of his t-shirt.

 

Things were about to exit the realm of family-friendly viewing when Saruna, who had borne their up-close make-out session for longer than she felt any monkey should be forced to, came in between them and tried to push Aomine away. Kagami noticed her efforts and broke off with an embarrassed but deeply-content smile. Aomine sighed and gave her a relatively filthy glance.

“You learn from the best.”

“Indeed she does. And may I remind you, Aomine-kun, there are cameras outside. The last thing you’d want is footage of Kagami-kun to be leaked onto the internet. Imagine the scandal.” Saruna leapt into Kuroko’s arms, almost purring as he stroked her head.

Kagami blushed harder as the reality of how open he’d been started to hit him. Aomine tutted.

“I mean, yeah anonymity and all that but…whatever. With an ass **this** hot, why would I _not_ show off?”

“AHO!”

“OW! **What**? It was a _compliment_!”

“Was it _really_?” Kagami snorted, turning away and walking towards the house. When he got to the door, he came face-to-face with the brunette who was looking at him like he was the beginning of the second coming.

“I don’t think we’ve met before? I’m-”

“A-Amazing…” Sakurai murmured, staring up at him.

Obviously, Sakurai had been working closely with Aomine for years, and that hadn’t changed once Kagami had stormed into their lives so he had seen first-hand the changes in Aomine’s personality: both the good _and_ the bad. So now that Aomine was at his best yet, whilst he had been overjoyed by the improvement in his character, he-unlike the others- had no idea what to attribute the change to because he didn’t know who Kagami was.

But after seeing their kiss everything made complete sense. He realised that the smiley redhead had been responsible for the changed man that Aomine was today and he didn’t think he’d ever stop being grateful.

“Back off, Ryou. He’s mine.” A dark arm snaked itself over Kagami’s shoulders but he hardly noticed it.

“’Ryou’…?”

“This is Sakurai-kun, Kagamin! He works in Dai-chan’s department and he’s super clever! Plus, he cooks really well so he offered to come and help you out! He’s super lovely!” Momoi turned to Sakurai. “This is Kagamin-”

“My name isn’t actually-”

“And as you can see, Dai-chan is _crazy_ about him!” She giggled like she had taken something she shouldn’t have, totally overwhelmed by how cute they were together.

“Cool it Satsuki. You’re doing too much. Kise.”

“Come on, Momoicchi. Let’s go inside and sit down…”

“So cute, Ki-chan…they’re so **_cute_** …”

“I know. I know.” As Momoi was led away, Kuroko decided to do introductions.

“Sakurai-kun. Meet Kagami-kun.”

“Yo!” Kagami beamed and Sakurai smiled shakily.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you…”

“Same here. Momoi says you cook?”

“N-not too well, but I’ll try to help you out as much as I can. Sorry!” Kagami looked confused.

“Why are you apologising?-”

“It’s just this _thing_ he does. He has since high school. Don’t take it too seriously. But he’s lying. He’s a pretty bomb-ass cook.” Sakurai reddened and looked flustered.

“I-I’m really not! I-I j-just know how to follow instructions…”

“But _I_ follow instructions and nothing _ever_ works!” Momoi complained from inside and Sakurai jumped.

“Oh no, I didn’t mean it like that, Momoi-san!”

“Listen Sakurai, don’t worry alright? Let’s go to the kitchen and see what you can do!” Sakurai smiled gratefully at Kagami and nodded. 

 

They all walked into the house, Kuroko closing the door behind them and from there, they split. Momoi and Suzi went straight to her room -probably to gossip- and the rest went into the kitchen, with Kise and Takao going onwards with Nigou to the garden. Aomine walked into the kitchen, eyes locked on his boyfriend’s every move. Not that he was paying attention though.

“Woah, Momoi wasn’t kidding! You guys have _everything_ here! I can’t believe you don’t actually cook with it!” As well as Murasakibara’s birthday gift, Aomine had bought a range of high-end kitchen equipment when he’d bought the house. He wasn’t sure _why_ exacty, but it had just seemed right at the time. Now, though, everything was coming to fruition.

He watched the smile stretch on Kagami’s face and the gleam in his eyes as he took everything in and something stirred inside him.

_I could get used to seeing this everyday…_

“Oi Bakagami.” The redhead turned in question.

“Hmm?”

“I haven’t shown you the store room. It’s this way.” He spun on his heel and sauntered out of the room and Kagami followed quickly behind.

“Kuroko…does he _have_ a store room?”

“No. No he doesn’t.”

 

“It’s pretty weird to keep the store room so far from the kitchen, isn’t it?”

“Isn’t it _just_ …” Aomine muttered, fiddling with the lock on the door. It finally opened and he pulled Kagami inside before he could ask any questions.

“Aho! There’s _nothing_ here!”

“I know, that’s the point.” He leaned back against the door, pulled Kagami close and kissed him, chuckling at how quickly the redhead melted against him despite his earlier indignation.

“Looks like we’d both been waiting for the same thing…” He cupped Kagami through his shorts and the redhead groaned.

“Time for a quick-”

“No! I need to get back and start cooking.”

“But you’re my _slave_!” he complained, pushing Kagami’s shirt off his shoulder and kissing the exposed skin. Kagami sighed, tilting his head to give Aomine better access. The bluenette grinned, moving up to his neck and proceeding to suck.

“That doesn’t-AH-doesn’t change anything… ** _you’ll_** be complaining if you’re not fed… _mmhhhnnn_ …”

“I’m feeding _now_ …” Kagami laced a hand into his hair and pushed him even closer. Aomine was really starting to enjoy this more assertive Kagami. Then the redhead snaked a hand lower, breaching the waistband of his loose khakis.

“I _knew_ you were up to something…” he smirked, spinning them and pinning Kagami’s hand to the door behind him.

“It isn’t _fair_ …you get to touch **me** everywhere!”

“Because you like it when I do.”

“So…so you wouldn’t like it if I did?” Aomine saw the tiniest flash of hurt in his ruby eyes before it was concealed and felt bad.

“What’s with you today?” He brought the hand back down to his growing hardness and Kagami’s eyes still widened slightly at the size. “You still think I don’t like it when you touch me?”

“Yeah…I know it was dumb but-”

“But nothing. I’ve told you, if you get started on me, we’ll be here _all_ day.”

“So why is it fine for you to touch me then?” Aomine snorted.

“Don’t be dumb. You’re a virgin, your stamina’s shit and I know I could make you cum in less than a minute if I wanted to.” Kagami’s face flamed and he pushed Aomine away. Or tried to, but Aomine just grabbed his other hand and pinned it to the door as well.

“Do you want to deny it?” He kissed him, forcing his tongue into his mouth but pulling away as soon as Kagami caught up. “Do you want to _pretend_ your body can’t hold out whenever I touch you? Feel free to. But I don’t like it when you lie to me...” His eyes darkened and he kissed him again, harder this time. “ _You_ might lie but your body is a lot more honest. I’ll make sure you _and_ everyone else in this house gets to hear the truth.” His hands crept under the hem of his shirt, lightly caressing his sides before travelling upwards to his nipples.

“Aomine…”

“Let’s see how long you last under my interrogation-”

“DAI-CHAN!! WHERE DID YOU TAKE KAGAMIN?! SAKURAI-KUN SAYS THEY NEED TO START COOKING! DAI- **CHAN**!!”

Aomine dropped his face into Kagami’s neck, breathing in his scent to calm himself. Kagami stroked his hair.

“It’s probably for the best…I _do_ need to get back…”

“Yeah…but why _now_?” He sounded so pitiful, Kagami couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Don’t be a baby. We…” He inhaled. “We can d-do something later, okay…?” Aomine raised his head, eyes full of hope and sinful intent at the same time.

“We can?” Kagami nodded shyly.

“Just remember that this was **your** idea.”

“I will.” He grabbed his head and kissed him sweetly.

“Promise?”

“Promise. Now let me go before Kuroko sends Nigou and Saruna to hunt us down.”

 ...

“Okay, okay. You can call off the hounds. I brought him back!”

“Stop trying to hog Kagamin!”

“ _Try_ and stop me,” he growled before his eyes locked on to the fish Sakurai had been expertly slicing for sushi. He’d brought an example of each type to show Kagami and work from to make the rest. Aomine sloped over, throwing an arm round his slim shoulders and leaned down so they were level.

“That’s some pretty impressive knife work you got there, Ryou…” Sakurai smiled slightly.

“W-Which piece would you like Aomine-”

“Dai-chan! Stop bothering Sakurai-kun! You can _wait_ for lunch!”

“It will be **dinner** at this rate!”

“And _who_ was it who kidnapped the head chef?”

“That has _nothing_ to do with it! Ryou’s _great_ in the kitchen by himself and _he_ offered **_me_** some, not the other way around, right Ryou?” The brunette nodded, looking at Momoi apologetically.

“S-Sorry, Momoi-”

“Don’t apologise! Dai-chan’s being a greedy pig as always. Fine! Take a slice and hit the road!”

“Harpy- **OW**!” Sakurai grabbed a piece of fish with the chopsticks, dipping it in soy sauce before extending them to Aomine. He didn’t bother taking them himself, instead opening his mouth and letting Sakurai drop it in. He chewed appreciatively, finally letting the other man free and going over to where Kagami stood silently, seemingly in another world.

“Make sure you bring out some of the final product-Kagami?” The mention of his name jolted him out of his reverie, and he blinked in confusion.

“Wha…?”

“You’re spacing out. What’s up?”

“Nothing!” he denied quickly. Aomine’s eyes scanned his and he squirmed slightly.

“You sure?”

“Totally!” He grinned as though that would prove his point. Aomine’s eyes softened and he leaned in to kiss his smile. A squeal was heard in the background.

“Bring me out food later, yeah?” Kagami rolled his eyes.

“No. What makes you special?”

“You’re my housewife.” Kagami blushed but couldn’t deny it outright.

“I’ll see what I can get,” he grumbled.

“That’s better. Catch you later.” Aomine gave him one final peck then turned, walking towards the door with a squeaking Momoi in tow. Kagami watched them before his attention was drawn elsewhere.

“U-Uh sorry! I made these y-yesterday, just s-so you had a template? Sorry! Not saying you don’t-” Kagami waved a hand, smiling.

“Don’t worry about it, man! They look great. And thanks for holding down the forte while I was…gone…” Sakurai smiled gratefully and Kagami clapped his hands, rubbing them together.

“Let’s get to work!” He grinned again but only very sharp eyes that were very familiar with Kagami would be able to tell that his smile was ever-so-slightly strained.

 

 ...

 

“You look so _happy_ Aominecchi! It suits you!” Aomine didn’t shift from his position beside the pool but snorted.

“I don’t **do** happy. That’s your job.”

“Really?” Kagami faked sounding disappointed and it worked like a dream. Aomine sat up and turned in mild surprise at Kagami’s appearance. He had been in the kitchen for the past hour and a half with Sakurai, and later Suzi, cooking up a storm. The wonderful smells drifting out had become hard to ignore so the rest of them had escaped to the pool, which was furthest from the kitchen. He was wearing the apron Aomine had coerced him into, and whilst it was nothing like the frilly number he’d worn earlier that week, it _did_ have other benefits…

“Of _course_ not babe! Haha! I was just joking!”

“I hope so,” he growled playfully, “or you’ll be getting jack later.”

“Are you talking about the meal or your-OW!”

“AHO!” Kagami whacked him, going red. “Shut UP!”

“ _You_ shut me up, then…” He pulled Kagami lower and kissed him before he could complain. Kise and Takao catcalled and Kagami pulled away hurriedly.

“I thought we were doing this _later_!” he hissed under his breath.

“It isn’t **my** fault. Your apron told me too!”

 

_Kiss the Cook…classic…_

 

Takao splashed at them from inside the pool. “Turn down the PDA, you perverts! There are _children_ here!”

“Like hell there are,” Aomine snorted, pulling a startled Kagami into his lap and flipping Takao off.

“Saruna says hi!”

“Language, Aomine-kun.”

“What? I didn’t _say_ anything!”

“Aomine…” Kagami sighed and he quietened down with a roll of his eyes.

“He is _totally_ whipped!” Kise couldn’t hold his laughter back and started snorting on the lounger next to them. Aomine snapped, shooting Kise a dirty look before narrowing his eyes at Takao.

_He’s dead meat._

As the black-haired man turned to swim away, fully unaware of the danger he was in, Aomine leapt off the lounger with feline agility and grabbed his head, dunking it under the water and holding it there with a sadistic grin on his face.

“AHO! Let him _go_!”

“He can hack a few minutes…”

“AOMINE!” The bluenette wouldn’t let go immediately so Kagami got up to pull him off as a torrent of bubbles erupted to the surface -Takao’s only way to protest the ‘unwarranted’ attack.

Aomine _still_ refused to listen and Kagami’s eyes widened in worry as the bubbles reaching the surface decreased before stopping completely.

“Aomine…Aomine, I think he’s stopped breathing! Get _off_ him!” Kagami prised his hand off desperately, reaching for Takao’s sinking form. Or at least he _was_ …

When Takao seemingly disappeared and he fell headfirst into the pool.

 

 

Kagami blinked in surprise as Takao and Kise erupted into laughter beside him and even Kuroko chuckled quietly. Momoi came hurrying over with a towel and Aomine took it from her, extending a hand.

“Come on, genius.”

“Was…was this _planned_?” Aomine shook his head with a smile as Takao and Kise laughed even harder.

“Seriously? You are _way_ too slow…” Kagami still looked baffled, not to mention offended that he’d been the target of what looked to be a conspiracy.

“Sorry it panned out this way man, but I promise, you’ll thank me later.”

“You’re dead, Takao.”

“Kaga _mi_!”

 

Kagami pushed his wet hair out of his eyes as the hot water washed away the last of the chlorine before grabbing one of the bottles of fruity shower gel on the side.

He still didn’t fully understand Takao’s betrayal (thought it seemed that all of the ‘poolside party’ had been in on it) and to deflect to Aomine’s side? He shook his head, mystified.

Aomine had led him back to the house and to his bedroom, telling him to use whatever he wanted. Kagami was hyper-conscious that he was in Aomine’s bedroom, in his _shower_ , and the knowledge was doing nothing to help his boner. Aomine had looked mesmerising sunning himself by the pool in…not enough, in Kagami’s humble opinion. Just the thought of him topless on the pool lounger was enough to make his throat dry and his erection that much harder to ignore.

He thought of masturbating but there was something so _audacious_ about it that he couldn’t bring himself to. It was one thing to jack himself off to thoughts of Aomine in his own home but in Aomine’s? That was a step too far.

_Or **is** it?_

_IT IS! IT REALLY IS!_

 

But now that the idea had been brought up, his confidence grew and before he knew it, he was tentatively circling his hardness, keeping both ears open for any sounds outside the door. He groaned quietly as he slowly stroked his shaft, biting his lip as he ran a thumb over his wet head.

“What am I _doing_?” he moaned under his breath, slightly breathless as he rubbed faster.

“Good question-”

“ **FUCK**! **GET _OUT_ AHO**!”

“Don’t SHOOT! I’m just leaving you a change of clothes! Satsuki wants to wash your wet ones so she told me to come and get them! Don’t mind me…feel free to go back to doing…whatever it is you were doing…” His suggestive tone told Kagami he knew _exactly_ what he’d been doing and his face burned in mortification. Though he knew the shower was translucent at worst, he still felt so exposed.

And he couldn’t completely deny that knowing Aomine was on the other side, fully aware that he had been jerking off to him, didn’t stir something in the pit of his belly.

_He’s ruining me…one step at a time…_

_Who knew ruin felt so **good**?_

Kagami said nothing and waited for the door to close. The fact that Aomine had managed to get in unheard was a distant worry. All his mental energy was spent on ignoring his erection and finishing his shower as quickly as possible.

 

 

Aomine lay on his bed, thinking about Kagami.

 

How cute and eager he’d looked when he’d arrived.

How much cuter he’d looked trying to hide it.

How much being touched by Aomine turned him on.

Him in an apron.

Him after he’d been pulled out of the pool.

Him touching himself in the shower.

 

He was spoiled for choice. So much prime Kagami, it was impossible to decide where he wanted to focus. His dick was verging on painful and he needed to take care of it but he couldn’t. Not yet anyway. Not when the main event was just about to begin…

As if on cue, the door of the en-suite swung open and he saw Kagami’s silhouette behind the clouds of steam.

He grinned.

 ...

“A-Aho…you’re not-mmmm-being _fair_ -”

“When was _I_ **ever** ‘ fair’?”

 

When Kagami had actually looked at the clothes Aomine had kindly left out for him, the betrayal suddenly made sense. He debated going out in a towel but Aomine had made sure to remove anything from the bathroom that would have had any hope of covering him decently and he didn’t want to expose his back.

 

_He’s smarter than I gave him credit for…_

_I_ really _don’t think you’re in the position to be talking about intelligence-_

_Didn’t you just diss yourself?_

_No? I’m more like your conscience…_

_You’re a pervert, is what **you** are!_

_At least I’m not an idiot!_

_Whose side are you on, anyways?!_

_The side with the monster-sized dick-Oh wait. You’ll be getting it, so I guess I can stick around._

 

Kagami choked on his saliva, trying everything in the book to keep all thoughts of how well-endowed Aomine seemed to be out of his head.

He struggled.

_Let’s be real though. If he’s given you this, chances are he wants to fuck you in it. What happens, happens. If you have any common sense -and we both know you don’t- you’ll prep yourself right now. I think there was some lotion-_

_Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!_

He ended up using the lotion, but not for what his filthy mind had been planning, instead rubbing it all over his damp skin and slipping the garments on. He didn’t dare look at the mirror but instead decided to play nice with Aomine until he could gain access to appropriate clothes and escape back into the bathroom.

 

Things didn’t go the way he’d planned but they did go the way he wanted, if he was being honest with himself.

 

 _Aomine_ said _you were a liar!_

 _I’m...I-I’m n-_ GOD _!_

 

Aomine slicked a thumb over one of Kagami’s exposed, pert nipples that he’d brought out into the open by tugging down the already low neckline of his navy-blue maid uniform. His boyfriend arched upwards with a moan and Aomine chuckled darkly.

“You’re so responsive.” Kagami bit his lip but Aomine gently pulled it out from under his teeth. “Don’t hold back. It turns me on. Though I’m pretty sure you can already tell…”

 

When Kagami had emerged from the bathroom in the tight-fitting maid’s outfit, Aomine’s dick had exited the stratosphere. Despite the redhead’s protests during the cruise after he had lost the bet, Aomine knew he’d look otherworldly in the dress.

But even _he_ had underestimated just how gorgeous the final package would be.

The velvet dress had a low ruffled neckline, with a corset bodice and off-the-shoulder long, puffy white sleeves that were cinched at the wrists with ribbons. The skirt was understated and short, skimming the tops of his thighs and fully exposing the barely-there black stockings. A pristine, white apron was tied at his narrow waist, the strings falling over his pert behind to the ground. A navy-blue choker and white headband completed the look he’d proudly coined ‘My Wet Dream’.

Aomine hadn’t known he had a thing for men in dresses. In all honesty, up until a few months ago he hadn’t even known he had a thing for men.

But the likelihood was that it wasn’t just general. He was pretty certain at this point that he was Kagami-sexual. And he had made peace with it. If anything, he embraced the knowledge warmly. Graciously. Devotedly.

 

_Are you **sure** you’re not obsessed?_

_I won’t deny it…he can be **my** exception any day of the fucking week. _

_He’s exceptio_ nal _, I know_ that _much…_

 

~“A-A-Aho! Stop _looking_!”

“No. Turn, please.” He said it like a spoilt child and Kagami found himself turning with a hand clutched at the hem of his dress, before he had fully processed the request. Aomine wolf-whistled. Kagami reddened and Aomine patted himself on the back for a job well done. And the headband had been a nice touch. It made the red stain on his high cheekbones all the more visible.

“Satisfied?”

“Nowhere _close_. Come here.” He spread his legs and patted the space between them. Kagami made his way over, staring at the ground and trying to dispel the feeling of arousal that had been kindled by the way Aomine had been staring at him. He crawled onto the bed and knelt between the spread legs, keeping his head bowed.

“W-What do you want me to do?” Aomine took his right hand, playing absent-mindedly with his fingers as he hummed thoughtfully.

“Well, you can start by straddling me.”

“But your-” Aomine grabbed his chin and tilted his head up to face him. His normally ultramarine eyes were so concentrated they looked midnight blue. It was like he was under the influence of some potent drug. He squirmed.

“I like it when you’re obedient. ‘No’, ‘but’, ‘can’t’…all that shit won’t work here. If I tell you to do something, you do it, no questions asked, alright? If you don’t like it, then maybe next time you’ll play ball a little harder so you don’t get your ass whooped. We clear?”

Kagami should have felt a rush of anger at Aomine’s words as normally they would have ticked him right off. But all it served to do was send a wave of blood rushing to both his cheeks and his already heavy cock. There was something about this weird role-play that was turning him on. He trusted Aomine completely, and he knew the man wasn’t saying anything to hurt him, but because he’d realised it had an effect on Kagami that the redhead himself had been yet to realise.

So instead of outrage, Kagami nodded, his irises dilated with lust. Aomine grinned wickedly.

“That’s more like it. Now, where were we?” Kagami crawled higher and sat just below Aomine’s pelvis, aware that the spread of his legs made him widen his own, thus shortening his skirt even more. It also aligned their crotches and it was all he could do not to look down at the overly-impressive load Aomine was packing.

“What a fucking _view_ …” he groaned, thrusting his hips up to meet Kagami’s erection. The redhead moaned, forehead furrowing as he fought the wave of pleasure. “You like that?”

“Y-Yeah…”

“Then keep going.” Aomine placed his hands on Kagami’s hips, encouraging him to roll them slowly against his, the friction against his silk-covered cock gradually making him lose his mind. His face grew hotter as his orgasm crept closer, refusing to look at Aomine and knowing his eyes were fixed on his flushed face as he essentially pleasured himself on his boyfriend’s erection.

Kagami whimpered and his thighs shook slightly as his tip started to drip in preparation for the big finale. Aomine heard the noise -or rather, his dick did and eventually passed the message onto his brain- and held him up, mid-air.

“Looks like you’re starting to get carried away. You can’t finish until I say so, okay?” Kagami didn’t trust his resolve but nodded anyway, because it was what Aomine expected.

“Now lean forward, so you can get your reward for you good behaviour.” Kagami did so, anticipating a kiss but totally unprepared for the soul-stealing move that Aomine hit him with. It felt like all the air was being taken forcefully from his lungs and he grabbed at him desperately, letting his tongue pillage his mouth and take whatever it wanted. His hips started moving against Aomine’s unbidden and he wondered if this would be enough to get him off. It looked like it.

_Smack!_

“I thought I told you to stop?” Kagami had fallen forward in shock at the sharp sting on his ass, eyes wide. He didn’t really have the head to respond as the pain faded away to a pleasurable buzz that spelt terrible things for his future. Aomine wrapped an arm round his prone body before rolling them both over so that Kagami was now pressed into the pillows. He pushed him higher and then began to lift his legs up. In one fluid movement, he placed both of Kagami’s legs on his shoulders and in doing so, aligned the straining bulge at his crotch with Kagami’s covered hole.

“You know, I could just fuck you raw right now. Pull your underwear to the side and split you in two.” He hissed the words into Kagami’s ear, making the redhead squirm with need. “And you’d fucking _love_ it-”

“You wouldn’t though. Because _you_ want to hold back,” he bit out, panting. Aomine smirked.

“Fucking smart-mouthed son-of-a-bitch. Open your top.” Kagami’s hands fumbled with the delicate lacing of the corset, eventually tugging the ribbon apart. Aomine tugged it down, revealing his hard, plump nipples. He lowered his head to the left one, taking it into his mouth as he squeezed and rolled the right one between his fingers.

“AH-Aomine!”

“ _There_ we go. More?” Kagami nodded quickly and Aomine switched sides, the saliva on his left nipple making it easier to manipulate. Kagami panted harder, his neglected hard-on fighting to be freed from its silk prison.

He pulled Aomine off his chest and brought his face upwards, melding their lips together. The bluenette let him, sucking his bottom lip before sliding his tongue into Kagami’s mouth. For a moment, they both got caught up in the kiss, just savouring the passionate press of their lips against each other. That was until one of them remembered what his original target was.

Aomine slicked a thumb over one of Kagami’s exposed, pert nipples that he’d brought out into the open by tugging down the already low neckline of his navy-blue maid uniform. His boyfriend arched upwards with a moan and Aomine chuckled darkly.

“You’re so responsive.” Kagami bit his lip but Aomine gently pulled it out from under his teeth. “Don’t hold back. It turns me on. Though I’m pretty sure you can already tell…”

Kagami was painfully aroused and painfully aware of Aomine’s hardness right next to his hidden entrance. Despite hearing Aomine’s threats, there was a part of him that badly wanted Aomine in the worst and best way, even though they’d both agreed to wait. And it grew with every passing day.

It was also what he’d turn back to blame later on after his next bold decision. He folded his legs tighter over Aomine’s shoulders and ground his ass against Aomine’s crotch as the other man pressed kisses and bites to his neck and chest. Once again, Kagami snaked a hand down and tried to pull Aomine’s dick out of his khakis but once again, Aomine refused, batting his hand away.

“You’re really hungry for it, aren’t you?” Kagami reddened but kept his eyes fixed on Aomine and nodded.

“I’m not asking for s-sex, but just let me-”

“No.”

“I thought you said ‘no’ doesn’t work here.” He imitated Aomine childishly and he laughed out loud.

“I’m in charge. What I say goes.”

“But _why_ won’t you let me touch you?” Kagami was slightly frustrated. “You got me dressed in all this and time’s not a problem clearly, so **why**?” Aomine leaned down to kiss the dip between his eyebrows, smoothing his face out with the tips of his fingers.

“Babe, I told you. I want to take things slow, to prove I’m serious about this.” Kagami opened his mouth to say something else but Aomine beat him to it. “I won’t let you touch _me_ because I don’t trust myself. We _say_ it will just be a hand-job but before you know it, I’ll be fucking you. And I spoke to Kise. He said it hurts like hell if you don’t do it right. I’m trying to build my self-control. It’s not because I don’t want you touching me. You can touch me wherever you want to baby. Just not _there_ , okay?”

Kagami nodded, feeling like an idiot for bringing it up and cursing himself for feeling so insecure suddenly. But at least that was the end of it, and he leaned up to kiss Aomine again.

His boyfriend backed off.

 

“What-?”

“That’s the damn question. What’s with you today?” Kagami said nothing, staring in confusion up at him.

“What are you talking about? Nothing! Can we go back-”

“No.” He grabbed his wandering hands and pinned them to the bed beside his head before lying down and pressing his full weight against Kagami. There was something so reassuring about it but at the same time…erotic. Aomine’s shirtless form against his scantily-clad one. Kagami wanted him so badly it burned.

“You’ve been acting funny pretty much since you got here. It’s like you’ve stopped trusting me as much. You’re not with it a lot of the time and you keep making this face…”

“What face?”

“Like you’re hurt. It’s fucking adorable but at the same time, _why_ -see! You’re doing it now!” Aomine smoothed out his split eyebrows again, kissing the slight pout that had unconsciously formed and spoke into his mouth. “What did I do to hurt you? What’s wrong?”

Kagami could smell the _tiniest_ hint of fish on his breath and had it not been for that, he probably wouldn’t have said anything.

“What’s your history with Sakurai?” Aomine blinked down at him.

“Ryou?” Kagami’s face hardened unknowingly at the name and he nodded. “We go _way_ back…no **fucking** way…” Sapphire eyes widened in disbelief and Kagami averted his own. Or tried to. Aomine wouldn’t let him.

“Are-are you _JEALOUS_ -”

“NO-”

“Too _quick_! You _ARE_! Fuck, _why_ -”

“Why do you call him by his first name? I-It’s not like I’m accusing you or anything…it’s just…” Kagami’s face felt hot and he would’ve raked a hand through his hair, had his hair not been pushed back…and if his hands were free…

“Ryou’s been a friend since high school. He was on our basketball team and he had to deal with my shit even more than Satsuki at times.” Kagami’s eyebrows shot up. “Yeah, I know. But he’s never given me shit for it. Not once. We’re close. I owe him in a way. And now he works in my department. He’s like a techno-genius. So we’re friends. And that’s all there is to it.” Kagami looked relieved and apologetic. “You, though…”

“M-ME?”

“You’re mine. You were all mine before you even _knew_ you were. I can’t wait until everyone knows it. I can’t wait ‘til your body knows it.” He ground his hips up into Kagami’s ass. “You’re all that I want, okay? Just you. Only you. And now that the interlude is done, can we get back to this? Because I’m really hard. And you’re really hard. So…”

“W-Way to ruin the moment, Aho!”

“Aww! You were having a moment?” Kagami wanted to hit him but his hands were still out of commission.

“Let me go… _please_?”

“Only because you asked nicely.” He let him go but moved his hands straight down to Kagami’s erection, rubbing it through his thin, silk underwear.

“Still rock-hard…and wet as ever… _fuck_...” He pushed Kagami’s legs even higher and eased the underwear off, pushing them up his thighs. His right hand went straight to the slick mess that was his groin, circling his thick, full cock and stroking it up and down. Kagami cried out hoarsely, clutching at the bedding.

“F-Fuck…Aomine…”

“Mmmm…I know…” Even Aomine’s voice was fainter than before as he was so focused on bringing Kagami over the edge. There was precum everywhere, leaking profusely out of the head of his cock and dripping down onto Aomine’s hand and the velvet underside of the skirt. Aomine switched hands and moved his right hand lower.

Kagami moaned in surprise when he felt a slick finger circling his hole. His heart pounded even faster as he wondered how far Aomine would go but the feeling of Aomine’s hand soon distracted him.

Aomine relished the way Kagami’s puckered hole fluttered at his touch and wondered whether breaching his entrance would _really_ be going too far. The other man was clearly enjoying it, if his red face and lust-filled eyes were anything to go by.

But he could feel that Kagami was nearly done. There was no point starting something up now that they wouldn’t be able to finish.

_Maybe next time…_

He pushed Kagami’s skirt up, completely exposing his heavy length and Kagami turned his head to the side, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

“Who do you belong to?” He pumped even faster and Kagami squeezed the sheets tighter.

“Y-Y-You!”

“What’s my name?”

“ _AAHHAH-AO-_ “ Kagami started to feel his orgasm rushing towards him and stared up at Aomine, his mouth stretched into a perfect ‘O’ as he tossed his head back and came.

Aomine stroked as hot spurts of cum erupted from his dick, covering his skirt and Aomine. His legs shook as he came down from his high, gasping as the last of his cum dripped out and his dick finally started to soften. Aomine released him and guided his legs down to the bed, leaning down to kiss him as his body relaxed.

“Feel good?” he murmured, caressing Kagami’s sweaty face.

“Amazing…” he slurred. “Aomine…you’re…”

“Fucking incredible? I know-”

“Hard. So hard…” Kagami squeezed his length. “Do it.” It was a determined whisper and Aomine didn’t dare think he was saying what he thought he was.

“Do what…?” Kagami closed his eyes and waited. “Kagami…”

“Do it.” He was louder this time. “If you won’t let me touch it, then you do it.” At this point, Aomine was desperate for relief and Kagami was giving him free reign. Before he could stop himself, he had unzipped his khakis and pulled out his engorged, dripping length. A spot of precum fell onto his exposed skin and he smiled, eyes still closed.

“Do it,” he said again, coaxing him. “I want you to cum, too.” Aomine didn’t need telling twice. He pumped his length, keeping his eyes trained on Kagami’s face and he knew he wouldn’t take long. He’d been hard since he’d pulled Kagami out of the pool and now that his dick was finally getting some attention.

He groaned, his breath coming out in rasps.

“Where?”

“Anywhere…everywhere…” Aomine groaned again and got up onto his knees, aiming his dick at Kagami’s beautiful face. But Kagami clearly had an agenda, opening his mouth at the last minute, a slight smile curving his lips. Aomine choked in slight shock as his orgasm smashed into him, cum spraying Kagami’s upper chest, chin and face. The redhead tilted his head to catch as much of the thick cum as possible and Aomine groaned his name, pumping his cock slower to draw it all out. His eyes opened slowly and Aomine tucked himself away, marvelling at how stunning he looked covered in his juice.

Kagami swiped a finger through the cooling liquid on his chest and brought it to his mouth, sucking on it. He looked contemplative and Aomine was about to tell him he didn’t have to when he did it again, this time with two fingers, closing his eyes like he was savouring it.

They opened and Aomine saw that he wasn’t yet satisfied.

“You taste good…” he murmured, crimson eyes sparkling with mischief but darkened with want.

“Looks like dinner’s going to be put on hold.”~

 

“Where have you guys _been_?”

“My bedroom. Duh.” Kagami went red and elbowed him in the side.

“Sorry! We got carried away…”

“Don’t apologise! You love birds have fun! I’d do the same thing if senpai were here…” Kise said wistfully.

“That reminds me. Takao, wasn’t Midorima supposed to come later on?” Takao sighed.

“He _was_ but he got caught up in whatever Akashi and Murasakibara were plotting this weekend so he couldn’t make it.”

“Thank _fuck_ fo-OW!”

“Be _nice_ Aho. You can do it, if you try.”

“Whatever…” he grumbled, but didn’t say anything else.

“I think we should eat inside because it’s easier to get everything to the table.” Everyone agreed with Momoi’s idea and Aomine opened the doors wide so they could feel the heat and breeze from outside. Once everything had been ferried to the table, people started taking their seats.

“I don’t think you two should sit together,” Kuroko said, placing himself in between Kagami and Aomine. Kagami blushed but nodded, but Aomine was ready to fight.

“WHY? I can behave myself!”

“I don’t doubt that Aomine-kun. But it is better to be safe than sorry.” Momoi sniffed proudly.

“I never thought a day would come when our gigantic dining table would actually be fully used…”

“It’s not like **you** had anything to do with it though, Satsuki.”

“Mean, Dai-chan! Mean!”

 

Every aspect of the banquet was incredible. Despite the fare that some of them had experienced on the two-week cruise, all of them agreed that this food was better than anything they had eaten on the ship. The food had so much character and was filled with the effort and love that had gone into making it. The atmosphere was the best it had been in recent memory. Everyone was enjoying each other’s company, the gorgeous weather and the delicious food.

Aomine leaned back, stuffed, watching as Kagami continued to hoover up everything on his plate while everyone laughed. He wanted to stay in this state forever. Just…happy.

 

But all good things come to an end.

 

 

When everyone had eaten their fill, the kitchen was evacuated in favour of the sunny garden. Kagami stayed behind to start tidying up and packing things away into plastic containers. Sakurai tried to help him but he wasn’t having it.

“No way. You’ve done more than enough today. Go outside and enjoy yourself!” He felt bad for assuming the worst of the brunette and smiled widely. “If I need a hand, I’ll let you know.” Sakurai smiled back and went outside, finally able to feel the sun on his face.

Kagami worked steadily, loading the dishwasher with crockery, washing pots and pans and packing away food into various containers. He was in the middle of spooning fried vegetables into a Tupperware when he felt strong arms circle his waist and a hard, muscled body against his back.

“Need a hand?”

“If I said yes, would you keep it PG?” Aomine’s hand crept down to his shorts and he swatted it away, laughing.

“Maybe?”

“You can start packing stuff into the freezer then. You should know where everything goes.”

“Of course I do. Me and Satsuki _live_ out of there.” He pulled open the freezer door and started trying to pack things away. Thankfully, there was a lot of space available -the freezer was gigantic- so not a lot of rearrangement was required. Still, something about Aomine’s earlier statement saddened Kagami and he hummed pensively.

“What is it?”

“You know…I don’t mind doing this every once in a while…” Aomine’s eyes drifted from his to the Tupperware in his hands and back to his eyes, giving him a queer look.

“Not _packing_ stuff…well that, I guess, but I mean, cooking for you guys so you have stuff to eat during the week.”

“You don’t have to do that Baka.”

“I know I don’t. But I _want_ to.”

“No. You’ve got a business to run.”

“So do you,” Kagami said stubbornly, “and it’s bigger than mine-”

“No. This will last us ‘til Christmas-”

“ _How_? Are you not eating properly?”

“Kagami, no-”

“I really don’t mind. It wouldn’t even be every week if that bothers you. Like every other week. Or once a month. Or something…” Kagami looked pleadingly at him and eventually Aomine sighed.

“Fine! But on my terms and no more than once a month-”

“Yeah, yeah, sure!”

“And I’m paying for everything. Set up a payment thingy to my account-Speaking of, how much did all this cost?”

“It doesn’t matter. I’ve already paid for it.” Aomine narrowed his eyes.

“Kagami…”

“WHAT? You can start paying from here on out-”

“There’s no way I’m letting you pay for all this. Don’t be an idiot. Tell me.”

“NO.”

“Fine, I’ll guess and pay you however much.” Kagami smirked, pleased that he’d won until Aomine started throwing numbers his way.

“Two thousand? Five thousand sounds about right-”

“Aho! Who spends five thousand Tressa on groceries?!”

“A stubborn, redheaded _idiot_ who doesn’t want to tell me how much he _really_ paid. There’s weeks’ worth of food here, what did you expect?”

“FINE! I’ll forward you the receipts when I get back home!” Aomine smiled smugly and Kagami rolled his eyes. “Bastard.”

“But you love me.” The words were out before he could stop them and they both froze. Kagami’s face lit up and he turned back to his task. Or tried to but his hand shook, sending carrots and cabbage everywhere.

“Listen,” Aomine’s voice was closer now, “forget I said-!” Kagami turned, leaned up and silenced him with a kiss, dropping the spoon in favour of clutching the front of his vest top. He pulled away just as red as before but there was a shy smile on his lips.

“Get back to work…” he mumbled. Aomine grinned and Kagami’s heart stopped at the sight.

“Later.”

 

* * *

 

Aomine walked to the Red Room feeling well rested but disappointed that his weekend had come to an end. It was like going from paradise to hell and he didn’t appreciate the sharp transition. Momoi nearly skipped beside him, having been invited this week by Akashi. She was still on cloud nine.

“Tetsu-kun got so much _footage_! Oh Dai-chan, you and Kagamin are _perfect_ together! You need to let Ki-chan make a series…or a **film** -”

“Satsuki, get real.”

“Series it is!” Aomine sighed. She’d been this way as soon as everyone had left, claiming they were so domestic already that marriage was the obvious ‘next step’. Whilst marriage to Kagami was an eventual plan, he highly doubted the redhead would take kindly to it being sprung on him so soon in their relationship, and by a hyperactive, pink-haired secretary (read: meddler) nonetheless.

He pushed open the door of the room and stepped inside. Thankfully, he wasn’t the last one in this week as Kise was nowhere to be seen.

“Good morning, Daiki.”

“Yo.”

“I hope you enjoyed your weekend.” His thoughts drifted back to Kagami, as they had been doing a lot in recent times, and he smirked.

“You bet I did.”

“I must apologise on behalf of all three of us that we couldn’t make it to your barbeque yesterday. A pressing issue came up.”

“Nah, it’s fine. We’ll probably do something again in a couple of weeks.”

“Well, I shall be looking forward to it. Now, we are just waiting on Ryouta and we will begin our meeting.” That was usually cue for Kise to come rushing in, all sparkles and perfection but no one came. They waited ten more minutes and eventually Akashi cleared his throat.

“I believe we shall have to start this one without-”

“Sorry I’m late, Akashicchi!” Kise shot through the door looking… _dishevelled._

Kise didn’t **do** dishevelled.

“Ryouta, that…is quite alright. Just be sure not to do it again.” Kise bowed his head apologetically and slid into his seat.

“Let us progress.”

 

When everyone had done their reports and Akashi had notified them all of any significant changes that had taken place in the past week, he moved onto lighter topics.

“Now, I was kindly informed by a certain someone that it happens to be Kagami Taiga’s birthday this Friday.”

“That was me!” the Prince of Tact piped up, making Aomine facepalm and Kuroko smile.

“Whilst a Friday celebration would be unlikely, due to our schedules, a combined event with Garcia-san wouldn’t be out of the question…” Momoi clapped enthusiastically.

“Let’s do it! Kagamin would **love** it!”

“In what world?” Aomine countered. “He hates people making a fuss so I doubt he’d want a party, especially a Generations-scale one. Like maybe a dinner or something, because he can eat for Sert… _WHAT_?” Everyone was giving him a _look_ , even Murasakibara. He didn’t appreciate it. “I’m **dating** the guy, I think I should know _something_ about him!”

“Whatever you say, Mine-chin…”

“Shut _up_ ,” he tutted, but he couldn’t keep the blush off his cheeks completely so he ignored him and turned to Akashi. “Let me talk to him and I’ll get back to you on it.”

“As you wish, Daiki. I trust your capabilities with all things Kagami Taiga.” That was wrong on one too many levels for a Monday morning but Aomine chose not to go into it.

“Uhhh…same?” Momoi giggled.

“And I think that’s the perfect place to conclude our meeting. There will be no Wednesday meeting, but Firebird have already been notified of this. Otherwise, have a good week, gentlemen. And lady.” Momoi beamed.

 

 

Kise expected to be held back by Akashi but received the same smile he always did so he took the opportunity to make a break for it and hide out on his floor for the rest of the day. As always though, Aomine was faster than him.

“Yo, Kise. What’s with you?” Kise looked up with a start as Aomine appeared in front of the lift. In reality, he’d been there a while, but the blonde was too absorbed in making a quick getaway to pay much attention.

“Aominecchi! Nothing! I just couldn’t find my keys and end up being late, is all. That’s why I looked so…eww…”

'Eww' was yet another word Kise didn’t know the meaning of. He looked many things but ‘eww’ wasn’t -and never would be- one of them.

Aomine leaned in closer and Kise held his breath, refusing to flinch but desperate too.

“Hmmm…You want to have lunch today?”

“A-Ah, no can do! I have a report due right after that I haven’t even touched yet! But we can do tomorrow?” Aomine shrugged.

“Sure. See ya.”

“Yeah, laters!” He waved and zipped into the closing lift doors, finally heaving a massive sigh of relief once they were fully closed and staring dismally at his phone.

 

 

“Did he tell you anything?” Momoi asked once they were back on their floor.

“Nah, he tried fooling me. But you were right, his eyes were red.” Momoi shook her head sadly, chewing on her lower lip.

“It had to have happened between last night and this morning.”

“That could be almost anything.”

“Not really…Ki-chan is normally really open. But now he’s acting like he has something to hide.” Aomine didn’t comment, letting the cogs turn in Momoi’s head.

“It could be Kasamatsu-kun…”

“Could it? He knew the dude wasn’t coming yesterday and like you said, he was fine during the day.”

“Maybe something happened to him?” Aomine shook his head.

“That’s impossible.” Momoi looked baffled.

“Why?”

“He’s vice-captain of the Panthers. If something was wrong, _I_ would know.” Momoi conceded and hummed again. “Why don’t you send Tetsu to go dig at lunch?”

“I already have.”

“Well, then leave it at that. We can’t do anything until we know what’s bugging him.” She nodded reluctantly and sat down in her chair as Aomine walked through to his office to get started on his work.

The morning passed quickly as it always did, in a whirlwind of phone calls and meetings. Aomine only had one more meeting scheduled for that day, after lunch with the CEO of a billboard company in Fanfay, to discuss advertising for the zone in more rural areas.

Momoi was pleased that the advertising move had been going as well as it had. They had seen a 17% increase in sales across Sert within one month of the introduction of the adverts across the city and the television ones had been well received, too. Having the Panthers as official models was a great decision, if their profit margin was anything to go by. Momoi looked absent-mindedly at one of the adverts playing on her monitor as she debated what she would have for lunch.

The Panthers had grown even more popular after the campaign, and it spelt great things for their international tour.

 

_OH GOSH._

_THEIR **TOUR**!_

 ...

“Don’t _worry_. She didn’t see the outfit…”

_“She better not have! I’d be so embarrassed if anyone found out about it!”_

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of. Loads of people cross-dress these days-”

_“Shut up! I only did it because you wanted me to!”_

“Don’t lie. You liked it even more than I did-”

_“Did **not**!”_

“Really? Your double-orgasm said otherwise-”

_“AHO!”_

“Think we can make it triple next ti-”

“DAI-CHAN!”

Aomine sighed into the phone.

“I’ll call you later babe, okay?”

_“Yeah, sure…”_

“Don’t waste your day dreaming about me okay?”

 _“Aomine, yo-”_ He cut the call before Kagami could rip him a new one and set the phone down.

“Why the yelling?”

“I’ve figured it out!”

“What, the meaning of life? Kagami’s ass already gave me the answer to that but I’d be happy to hear your point of view. Enlighten me.”

“Not _that_! But look at you, bringing Kagamin into this…was that him on the phone?”

“None of your business, midget.”

“Tell him I said hi when you call him back. But I know why Ki-chan’s sad.”

“You think or you actually know?”

“No, I know!” Aomine looked sceptical.

“Riiight…so?”

“What did he give as his reason for Kasamatsu-kun not coming?”

“Is this a trick question?”

“Dai-chan…” Aomine though back. The problem was he’d long since developed a habit of tuning Kise out because it made his life so much easier. But the one downside -in the face of countless advantages- was that it was nearly impossible to pinpoint anything the blonde said.

“Uhhh…something about…it was…uhhhh…”

“Training!”

“Ye-uh-yep, that sounds pretty…uhh, yeah. Training.” Momoi rolled her pretty eyes.

“He said Kasamatsu-kun couldn’t come because he had training that day and would be finishing late.”

“Riiiight…?”

“But when did the Panthers go on tour?” Now that he _could_ answer.

“Saturday night…oh _fuck_.”

“Exactly.” Momoi jumped up on the desk to sit on the desk beside him. “I think Kasamatsu-kun left without telling him.”

 

* * *

 

Shocked.

Hurt.

Disbelieving.

 

Kise had been all that and more when he’d called Kasamatsu’s building on Monday, trying to get through to the other man only to find that he had not only moved out, but he’d handed in his keys on Saturday afternoon. He’d been there Saturday _morning_. He could still remember asking him to come to the barbeque the next day and seeing the apology in his grey eyes.

“Sorry, brat. I have practice Sunday.” Kise had pouted but accepted his refusal. After all, it had been a valid reason.

“Alright, senpai.”

“I’ll come and see you some time next week though, okay?”

“Okay!” He’d grinned and they’d kissed…and then done a lot else. And he’d been blissfully unaware that in less than forty-eight hours, everything would change.

He’d found out that something wasn’t right via the news. The news of all places.

Being in the business he was in meant that he had a habit of checking the news for any kind of updates. He was subscribed to all sorts of websites, the paper was posted to his house daily, his work phone constantly received updates. So when he had been scrolling through Monday’s news on Sunday night, there in the sports section, he’d seen the truth in glaring black print.

**PANTHERS BEGIN THEIR INTENRATIONAL TOUR**

It was embarrassing to say the least. That the man he called his boyfriend hadn’t even bothered to tell him that he was going on tour. A four-month long one, according to the article that would start in Illoya and go as far as Tertia. The knowledge cut deep. He didn’t dare go and ask Aomine. It was humiliating. It was crushing.

To think that he’d been so proud of their relationship…he’d gotten too comfortable, too quickly.

_I never thought he’d be like the rest. My senpai…_

After giving him everything and being cast aside…he felt cheap and unwanted. Like a dumb, blonde bimbo.

He’d tried calling Kasamatsu, but the number wouldn’t go through. It kept telling him to try again later.

_Has he changed his number?_

_Has he blocked me?_

_Or is he just not picking up?_

_Maybe…maybe something’s happened! What if he needs help?_

The latter was wishful thinking. Kasamatsu was fine. If he wasn’t, the news would have something to say about it. _Aomine_ would have something to say about it.

 

He hadn’t wanted to face reality. To face the fact that Kasamatsu was blocking him off just like he had when he’d graduated all those years ago.

He had woken up early on Monday morning and had driven straight to his apartment block, hopping out and going to the reception. He’s asked the friendly receptionist if he could see Kasamatsu’s room. He was thinking of renting.

“Unfortunately Kise-san, there is already a viewing taking place now, but we can schedule one afterwards? What time best suits you?” Kise told him he would consult his receptionist and get her to call him back.

He left the building feeling numb.

 

_He’s left me._

* * *

 

Momoi went downstairs to Kise’s office at the beginning of lunch after letting Kuroko know he didn’t need to question him anymore. She was confident she’d come to the right conclusion but at the same time she couldn’t understand why Kasamatsu would do something like that. He didn’t seem the type at all. Even when they were in high-school, he came across as responsible, dependable and loyal. Hence why this act seemed so at odds with his character.

_I really hope Ki-chan is okay…_

When she got to his office, Monday’s receptionist was outside, typing away. When she heard Momoi’s footsteps, she looked up and gave her a friendly, albeit plastic, smile.

“Hello Momoi! Are you looking for Kise?”

“Yes. Do you know where he is?” She seemed to think about it for a minute before shaking her head.

“No, actually. He left a while ago saying he’d be back in a second but…he isn’t back…”

_Why ask the question if you can’t tell me where he is?_

“That’s fine. I’ll just wait in his office.” She went into the glass room and sat in his chair, waiting patiently. Fifteen minutes passed and she decided to clear his desk a bit. Thirty minutes passed and she decided to give up, determined to catch him at the end of the day. She left his office, smiling at his receptionist before heading back to her floor. But as luck would have it, Kise was coming from the opposite direction and they walked right into each other.

“Ki-chan! I’ve been looking for you!” The blonde looked surprised.

“Oh, hi Momoicchi! I was looking for you too!” Momoi held him at arms’ length, peering into his captivating, golden eyes, that were still very much red-rimmed.

“Ki-chan…” she started softly but he cut her off.

“There’s something I wanted to talk to you about!”

“Me too.”

“Should we go to a pod?”

‘Pods’ were tiny, secluded, sound-proofed rooms located on most floors in the Generations’ building that gave people the privacy to talk in pairs or threes or have some quiet time by themselves. The doors had a key code on them and each person had a unique number that would give them access. There was a strict ‘no food or drink’ policy inside and once it was occupied, there was a two-hour time limit, after which, the door would open automatically. To prevent people bunking off work, people could only access them once a day. They had been introduced by Murasakibara -as he was always looking for new places to sleep since Akashi had banned him from doing it in his office- and were seen as revolutionary. They were one of the many reasons why the employees at Generations were so happy to work there, despite the long hours and intense workload.

As the higher ups in the company had offices, the tendency was for pods to be used by regular employees who lacked that privacy. And Murasakibara.

But Kise didn’t want anyone’s eyes on him today, so he and Momoi forewent his transparent office in favour of the nearest unoccupied pod. Once the door had closed behind them, Kise leaned back on one of the sofs with a deep sigh, looking tired.

“Ki-chan-”

“Yes, you’re right!” He sat up straighter and clapped his hands. “Now, about Kagamicchi’s 25th! I think-”

“Ki-chan-”

“-that a restaurant would be a great idea but then, that’s a bit boring. So how about we-”

“Ki-chan!” Momoi got up from her seat and sat next to him. “Ki-chan, Dai-chan will talk to Kagamin and we’ll handle things from there. But that isn’t what I came here to talk about and you know it.” She paused, gaging how Kise was taking it, before continuing. “You don’t have to tell me anything but I want you to know that we’re all here to support you, okay? We love you, Ki-chan.” The blonde closed his eyes, fighting back tears at Momoi’s sincere words. He let her guide him gently until his head rested in her lap and she stroked his hair gently. Eventually, she felt droplets hit her skirt and seep through slowly and she held him closer as he cried, shoulders shaking gently.

She hummed an endless, soothing tune, heart breaking with him.

 

 

Akashi watched the grainy footage of Momoi and Kise with relief. He was glad she had gone to talk to him about his problems. The last thing he wanted was to be giving relationship advice to yet _another_ member of his circle. His thoughts drifted back to his conversation with Aomine and he stifled a shudder.

_Never again._

 

 

Aomine didn’t ask Momoi where she’d been but knew she’d been out doing good so he left her to it. He’d gotten through the meeting and now he toyed with his phone, debating whether he should call Kagami back now or later. There was a high chance he was at work but at the same time, he was selfish and wanted to call him immediately.

He voted call and let the phone ring, waiting for him to pick up.

“Aho! I’m _working_!”

“Yeah, so am I.”

“You’re not doing a very good job of it.”

“Do I ever?” Kagami snorted a laugh.

“What do you want, then?”

“That’s no way to speak to your boyfriend. After I go out of my way to call your loud ass too.”

“I’ll end the call-”

“Al _right_! Damn you’re cold.” He could hear him roll his eyes and smirked. “Akashi wants to know what you’d want for your birthday bash.”

“Bash?”

“As in do. Party. Uhh…soiree?”

“I know what it _means_ , genius. But there won’t be one. I _told_ you, I don’t like big deals.”

“Well, that’s what _I_ said but as always, I was ignored.”

“How did he find out anyway?”

“Do you _really_ need me to answer that? You know Kise and you know Takao. **You** work it out.” Kagami sighed.

“Why now?”

“Because he kind of wants an answer today.”

“Can’t you lie for me?”

“Depends what the lie is…”

“Tell him I’m out of town again…”

“Ooooh, that’s a pretty big one…it’ll cost you…”

“Name your price.”

“How long do you have?” Kagami sighed, but it sounded like it was hiding a laugh.

“Fine, how about we discuss it on Thursday?”

“What’s happening on Thursday?”

“You’re-I mean-d-do you not want to come over or…?” Aomine grinned.

“So damn cute. You didn’t need to ask. Can I pick you up?”

“Aomine, no, we’ve talked about you making a scene-”

“ _Please_? It’s the night before your birthday! You _never_ let me spoil you.” Kagami laughed.

“Because you don’t _need_ to-”

“Stop being an asshole. That’s **my** job. Let me pick you up.”

“No-”

“Kagami. Remember, you lost the bet.” He sighed.

“ _Fine_ -”

“Great! What time?” Aomine sounded so victorious Kagami couldn’t help but smile.

“Say half-five?”

“Works for me. I hope you won’t be wearing underwear. It just gets in the way-”

“AOMINE! I’ll be at **work**!”

“What’s…your point?” Kagami burst out laughing.

“You’re insane.”

“Hey listen, you chose to date me so what the hell does that say about you?”

“Good question. I’ll speak to you later, okay?”

“Cool. Later baby.” Kagami’s heart pounded as he stared at his phone. Aomine was just so _Aomine_.

_He’s going to drive me crazier than **he** is._

_Is that a bad thing?_

_You know…I’m not so sure anymore…_

“Kagami!” He jumped, dropping his phone on the floor as the door opened to allow Toru into the room.

“Hi Toru, what’s up?” Toru looked quizzically at him.

“Have you forgotten the financial review you scheduled for about…five minutes ago?” He waved the folder in his hands. Kagami blinked twice then his eyes widened.

“Oh crap! I’m so sorry! I lost track of time…”

_That’s one way of putting it._

He flushed with guilt, shaking all thoughts of Aomine from his mind and begging them to stay away for at least the next half hour.

“Right, let’s do this.”

 

* * *

 

Thursday rolled around faster than Aomine could’ve hoped for.

He’d personally washed and polished his favourite convertible to wow Kagami. It would likely have the opposite effect as his boyfriend had made it clear he wasn’t one for extravagance, but in Aomine’s opinion, it was all semantics.

_I mean, his **motorbike** looks pretty flashy to me, so he isn’t one to talk. _

Still, he couldn’t ignore the excitement that always came with the prospect of seeing his beloved redhead again. He clocked out of work at five sharp after ensuring that Momoi had gone home with Kise. He planned to talk to Kise on the weekend as the blonde had been doing a very good job of avoiding him and everyone else, save Momoi and even then, he’d been trying to keep to himself. At this point, it was best to leave Momoi to handle him and he’d tackle it on the weekend. Most likely Sunday as he planned on spending most of Saturday chilling in Kagami’s flat doing things that made his dick stand to attention.

He pulled up to the gates of Firebird, nodding to Furihata as they opened. He parked in the employee car park, which was empty as almost all of them clocked out at five.

Aomine idly wondered whether he could get away with an office rendezvous as he took the stairs up to Kagami’s office to be discrete.

 _If that isn’t love, I don’t know_ what _is._

_CAN IT._

Aomine finally reached the top floor, thoroughly winded but relieved he had made it. There was no one there but Suzi, who smiled as he approached.

“Yo.”

“Hi, Aomine-kun! I’m really sorry but Kagami isn’t here! He told me to tell you that he got called away and he’s going to be late. He also told me to tell you to check your messages.”

Aomine did so and immediately saw a rushed looking one from Kagami telling him he’d been called out suddenly by Toru and that he’d be there by six-thirty, latest.

_Fucking Toru._

He also said he’d make it up to him, which made Aomine smile. Wide.

“He said you can wait in his office though!”

“Well who am I to turn down the offer of a century?” Suzi giggled and he walked to Kagami’s office, opening the door.

A part of Aomine had hoped it was all a ruse, and Kagami would be sitting on his desk with nothing but a silk tie on, waiting for him.

_And yet…nothing…_

He sat down in Kagami’s chair, spinning in it slowly and waiting for him to arrive. He wished Kagami was there with him but instead, the world’s biggest slimeball had spirited him away.

_Fucking Toru._

He _really_ didn’t like Toru. The way he hung around Kagami like a bad smell, his desperation, the fact that Kagami put up with it because he was good at his job. He didn’t want to see him as worthy of being a threat but he was, simply because he was around Kagami all the time.

“Aomine-kun?” Suzi peeped her head around the door. “Kagami said seven latest, but if you want to go home it’s totally fine, and he’ll see you tomorrow. He just emailed me, you see, and told me I should probably go. Do you want me to walk you out?”

“Nah, I’ll wait for him. Thanks for the heads up though.”

“No problem! Enjoy your evening!”

“Don’t worry, I will.” They shared a knowing look and then she disappeared.

Aomine tutted. Kagami was clearly taking him for granted at this point.

_Like I care. I’ll just get him to pay me back later. Long story short…it’s all Toru’s fault._

_Fucking Toru._

Aomine woke up to the sound of knocking on the door. He didn’t recall falling asleep but clearly he had. He grunted, shaking himself awake but the person at the door clearly took it as a call to enter the room.

“Before you start complaining, I’m just about to go home.” He recognised Riko’s voice as the door swung open.

_Typical workaholic._

“Don’t worry, I won’t… _woah_.”

“Aomine-kun?”

“Again… _woah_.” Riko put a hand on her hip. Aomine was amazed she could still find it.

“Why are you here? Where’s Kagami-kun?”

“Why are **you** here? You look like you’re about to drop any second.”

It was true. Riko’s belly was so enormous, Aomine couldn’t understand how she was still able to walk without her ankles buckling. Live alone _work_.

Well, ‘walk’ was a stretch. At this point, she no longer even waddled. She shuffled. Or at least Aomine _assumed_ she did. He couldn’t really see her feet.

“Haha. And here I thought Midorima-kun was the doctor.”

“He is, and a shitty one at that. I’m just a bystander,” he deadpanned, getting up and dragging the chair with him. “Here, sit down. Seeing you standing makes me feel weird.”

“Your concern means the world to me. Where’s Kagami-kun?”

“I won’t talk until you sit.” Grumbling, Riko did as she was told, with great effort. Aomine shook his head.

_Women are crazy._

“So? Where is he?”

“Not sure, to be honest.” He leaned against the desk, facing her. “He was supposed to be here…” He looked at his watch. “Three and a half minutes ago. And yet, here we are.” Riko sighed.

“And I stayed here to do this report…”

“Okay. Riko sighed.

“And I stayed here to do this report…”

"Why aren't you on maternity leave, anyway?"

"I'm not due for another two weeks! Two whole  **weeks**! My leave starts on Monday-" Aomine held up a hand.

“Okay. _You_ need to go home.”

“Let me call my husband-”

“What, _now_?” Riko looked at him like he was stupid.

“ _Yessss_ …”

“Alright, get up. I’ll drive you. Looks like Bakagami’s lost his head, yet _again_ , and forgot his priorities.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” They smirked at each other and made their way out of the room and towards the lift.

 

 

“So. You and Kagami-kun, huh?”

“Yeah, me and Kagami. Who would’ve guessed?”

“Uh, everyone?” Aomine snorted as he summoned the lift to the top floor, happy he wouldn’t be taking the stairs again. “The tension between you two the last time you came here was out of this _world_.”

“Yeah, well he can expect a lot more tension the next time I see him.”

Aomine had never been stood up before, so the feeling was unfamiliar. Especially as he’d always been on the side of doing the ‘standing up’ before. Whilst he didn’t take it personally, there was no denying that the fact his time had been wasted was irritating. And the fact that he wasn’t able to see the person he wanted most disappointed him.

“Look at _you_. You’re like a kicked dog! I want to pat your head, you look so sad.”

“Touch my head and I’ll bite your hand off, pregnant or not.”

“Ooh. Charmer. I can see why Kagami’s so wild about you.”

They were finally in the lift, travelling to the ground floor but it seemed to be travelling much slower than normal. Aomine was already aggravated by the lack of Kagami. He didn’t need this too.

“How much do you weigh?”

“Want to lose your teeth?”

“Not particularly. I mean, this lift clearly doesn’t want to do jackshit today. It might be quicker if I carried you down the stairs.”

“The whole building is dark though…”

“Do you not have light switches in this place?” Riko rolled her eyes.

“They’re controlled remotely after seven, when the guards switch.”

“Great. Just _great_. Fine, whatever, we’ll **wait**.”

And they did. But when one minute became five, Aomine realised something was very, very wrong.

 

“Is it me…or has the lift not moved…like at all?”

“Oh God.” Aomine pressed the ground floor button angrily but though the button was illuminated, the lift didn’t respond.

“For FUCK’S **_SAKE_**!” The lift was completely unresponsive and the building, besides them, was completely deserted.

 

 

They were trapped.

 

 

“Damnit! DAMNIT!” His phone refused to pick up any signal as he was in the lift. Over half an hour had passed and no one had arrived. The lift still hadn’t moved, trapped between the penultimate floor and the one below. Riko was currently sat on the floor and had started to wheeze.

_Wheeze…oh FUCK._

“PLEASE don’t tell me you’re claustrophobic because honestly, I’m not the guy to be claustrophobic with-”

“NO…y…you…asshole...” Aomine was about to bite back when he saw a growing puddle of liquid on the floor, coming directly from Riko.

His face contorted from horror and disgust at the thought of her wetting herself to horror and fear at the realisation that the liquid _wasn’t_ urine.

He thought he was going to cry.

“There is **_NO_** _WAY_ -” Riko whimpered weakly and something in Aomine broke.

 

They weren’t just _trapped_.

They were **doomed**.

“A-Alright, uh…just…just keep breathing…a-and….”

“I’m…brea…thing…”

“Good! Oh, great! Fucking GREAT!”

Aomine stood shirtless in the lift, clutching at his short hair as Riko panted on the elevator floor. His shirt was wrapped around her shoulders to keep her warm as the lights had gone out in the lift a few minutes back and his vest was folded under her head as a makeshift pillow.

He’d heard vaguely in some of Momoi’s doctor dramas that he should check for contractions or crowning. He didn’t know what either one was and he’d be **fucked** if he was getting involved.

Riko cried out in pain and jolted him back into reality. His horrible, _horrible_ reality.

 

This was a serious situation and if he didn’t do something, Riko _and_ her unborn child would be in serious danger.

 

He started by pressing every emergency button he could, but the lack of power made it impossible for him to reach anyone. He tried the door open and door close buttons but the doors remained unaffected. Then he tested the doors themselves, wedging his fingers into the slight crack between them and trying to pull them apart. His fingers were too large to force in so he gave up, looking around desperately for another solution.

“T…ry…”

“What?!” He knelt down beside her, leaning down to bring his ear to her mouth.

“Try…belt…” He looked down at his trousers and at the buckle on his designer belt. The lightbulb went off in his head and he tore it off so fast, some of the belt-loops on his trousers ripped. He jammed it into the gap, pushing it open with the heel of his hand. But he pushed too and the belt buckle flew out of the gap, nearly hitting him in the face.

“Care…ful…don’t want to…wreck that…hand…some….face…” Aomine smirked, trying not to panic at how pale she looked.

“I’ll try not to.”

He tried again, levering the buckle in between the doors and bending it. Eventually they opened jerkily and he pushed his hand in straight away, pushing them further apart. He’d just started to feel a wave of relief when they came to a grinding halt, a few inches apart.

“ **YOU’VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME**!” he roared, praying for them to open fully. He pushed himself into the gap, shoving at the opposite door with all this strength. The doors wouldn’t budge and the frustration he felt was unbelievable.

He turned to Riko with a weak smile.

“How you holding up?”

“I’ll live…” she chuckled, running a tongue over her dry lips. Her face, in comparison, was coated with sweat. She looked so vulnerable…Aomine had to get her out.

He turned back to the doors and shoved as hard as he could.

Whether the doors finally decided he’d done enough or whether he’d just broken a latch somewhere didn’t matter. What _did_ matter was that they finally slid open all the way.

He nearly collapsed, suddenly drained. Picking his phone up in shaky hands, he shone a light out into the darkness and came face-to-face with yet more doors.

“At least it isn’t a wall…” he grimaced. “Just hold out a bit longer, alright? I’ll get you out or my name isn’t…you know what…I’ll just…focus on this…”

The elevator was higher than the door but not by much, and he closed his eyes, uttering a silent prayer of thanks.

“Ao…mine…be…careful!”

“Listen, you worry about your kid. I’m a big boy, I can handle myself…” He put his phone in between his teeth so he could still shine a light onto the door then jumped up onto one of the side rail on the elevator walls nearest to the door, grabbing onto the top of the elevator from the outside.

When he had a secure hold he kicked off the wall, swinging to the shut door and lashing out at it with both feet.

“ ** _FUUUUCCCKK_**!!” His phone fell out of his mouth and down the crack. The last he heard of it was a distant smash but all he could do was roll his eyes. He didn’t care anymore. What he did notice was that his memory had served him correctly and the outer doors were in fact made out of a thin type metal alloy.

Thin enough for him to kick through.

 

The muscles in his arms bulged, arteries highly visible and pumping as hard as they could. His limbs screamed in protest but he ignored them.

_A couple more…kicks…_

He swung again, channelling all his anger, frustration and fury into his legs and releasing a powerful kick that he _knew_ had left more than just a dent. If anything, it might have been his imagination, but he could swear he could see dim light coming in at the top of the door.

Imagination or not, it was enough motivation to keep him going.

“COME _ON_!” He kicked off the door, swinging back before attacking it one last time. The right-hand side door came unhinged and Aomine dropped to the floor with a grunt. The lift floor shook and dropped and he cursed in surprise.

“SHIT! No **way** the cable’s fucked!” Clearly, time was of the essence. He shoved at the weakened door and it wasn’t long before it gave way completely, falling forward to reveal one of the floors of Firebird. Aomine couldn’t care less what floor, he was just happy to see floor. And carpet. And desks. Anything that wasn’t the metal death-trap he’d just escaped.

“I’d better not get ahead of myself,” he muttered, climbing out of the lift and crawling through the gap he’d made. When he was finally through, he kissed the carpeted floor, promising to never take the ground for granted again.

“Riko. Can you make it out now or do you want me to call professionals? It’s your call.” Riko just moaned in pain and Aomine made the decision for her, tearing off the other door and climbing back in to the prison he’d just escaped. The lift moved again and Aomine knew leaving her there might prove to be the biggest mistake of his life.

He crouched down, lifting her up gently and manoeuvring her onto his back.

“Hold on as tight as you can, alright? As **tight** as you can.”

“Your…stuff…-”

“Forget it. Satsuki can buy more.” He turned back to the opening. “Holding on? I’m going to have to let you go while I climb up. So make sure you’re holding on, okay?” Her arms tightened around his neck and he felt her nod. Releasing her, he grabbed onto the ledge of the floor, pulling himself and Riko up with a strained grunt and crawling on his elbows until he was halfway up. Then, using the doorframe as leverage, he pushed them the rest of the way, lying exhausted on the carpet.

The weight of Riko’s belly brought him back to reality and he eased her off him and onto the ground again. She looked further along than before but at least they were out of the lift. He needed to move quickly.

“You got a phone?” She shook her head.

“’S dead…” He looked around quickly but saw no phones around that would be able to call externally.

“For fuck’s _sake_! Of all the fucking floors…” He felt a tug on his trouser leg and looked down at her.

“Guard… _ooohhhh_!”

“GUARD?! What…FUCK YES! THE GUARD!” Sure enough, when he looked out of the window, he could see the dim flash of the security guard’s hut. He could run there in two minutes, easy.

“Don’t you dare move!” Riko gave him a filthy look which was a good sign. If she had the energy to do that, then she and her kid were likely to pull through.

 

 

Aomine didn’t think he’d ever been that happy to see stairs in his entire life. His powerful legs took each flight in mere seconds, and he was by the doors in a heartbeat, smashing the emergency exit button and running like his life depended on it.

 _Well, a life_ does _depend on it._

He reached the security guards hut in no time at all, banging on the window with an open palm. When he started seeing red smears on the glass he started to worry before he looked down at his hands properly for the first time that night and saw the torn, bloodied mess they had become.

 _Figures_.

“HEY!! CALL A MOTHERFUCKING AMBULANCE!! RIKO’S ABOUT TO GIVE **BIRTH**!” The man shifted slowly, unlocking the door and stepping out. Aomine looked at him like he was insane.

“ARE YOU FUCKING AL _RIGHT_?! I SAID SHE’S PREGNANT! CALL A-!”

He ducked swiftly as the man swung at him suddenly with what looked like a baton. Aomine didn’t have the time to be confused as the man swung again. This time, his temper overboiled, leaving him feeling murderous.

“You _fucking,_ son of a **bitch**!” He punched him savagely in gut and watched as he doubled over, choking. Then he slammed the side of his hand into the back of his neck, watching as the man crumpled limply to the floor, before giving him an extra boot in the side for good measure.

“FUCK it ALL.” He spat on the unconscious body before climbing into the hut and dialling the emergency number. Never again in his life would he be so happy to hear the careful, emotionless response of someone on the emergency operator. Or so he hoped.

“Hello? Yeah, I need an ambulance to Firebird like an hour ago. There’s a woman in labour and I think she’s about to pop. Yeah, the oil company. No, I can’t remember the _fucking_ address! We’ve been stuck in the lift and I’ve only just broken out. You might want to send someone to check it out because I think the cables are fucked.” He was told that an ambulance would be there in the next ten minutes and he could finally relax.

 

“Oh,” he added as an after-thought, “you might want to send the police, too. I think the security guard just tried to kill me. But whatever…”

 

“My name? Aomine _fucking_ Daiki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now be honest, what DIDN'T I give you in this chapter?  
> We had SMUT by the truckload. We had ANGST (Kise, my heart bleeds for you). We had ACTION (I'm WAITING for my Aomine, Lord. Thx). We had FRIENDSHIP (as long as Kuroko and Takao exists, friendship shall prevail). We had COMEDY (It's me guys, come on). We had SAP (come THROUGH AoKaga). We even had a slightly jealous Kagami! Oh, and did I mention smut?
> 
> All packed up into 30k words, I SPOIL you guys, alright. I SPOIL you. 
> 
> When I tell you, the struggle to get this done on time for the one-year anniversary. It got really real, fellas. Hence the hot mess with the typos at such. But somewhere, over the rainbow...I'll proof read...  
> Just not here. Not in this life. 
> 
> Hahahaha! I crack myself up!  
> (BTW, if there's a typo that's REALLY bugging you, comment and I'll change it).  
> Now before I forget, the unfortunate news...
> 
> So, it is with regret that I must tell you I'm going on a little break.  
> Dun, dun, dun!
> 
> I'm sure my older readers are like, this again? This fake hiatus stuff wasn't funny before and it ain't now.  
> To you, sire, it might not be, but to me? Tis simply hilarious. Ahahaha.
> 
> Anyways, like I said, I've been having it really rough this past month and today was no exception. In fact, it really highlighted why I just need to sit back and pray and just think about the shambles that it my life.  
> I aim to be off writing completely for a week (knowing me it will be less because I'm a workaholic) but at the very least a few days. Just to reflect. 
> 
> [But for the curious, eager beavers, Domain will be updated tomorrow. I'll write it in the morning...I hope...]
> 
> My mental health aside (shoo!) the main news is:
> 
> I'm going away! 
> 
> I'll explain. 
> 
> In what can only be described as an act of God's grace, I was successful in my interview to do (unpaid) placement at a big XXXXXX company! Right?! Magic! So whilst I won't be making bank like I would've been if I'd been working all summer, making that p, that green, that bread, you know *wink wink*, it's lowkey, highkey the opportunity I needed to set me up for the future. So I'm grateful to God that I even got the chance. And the company is BIG, like I was like DAAAAMMNNN, my ass? Over there! Dammmnnn. *falls to knees in thanks*
> 
> However the placement not only means that I'll be moving away from home for eight weeks (if you knew how much of a blessing that is, you'd cry for me) but it means I'll be working 9 to 5, Monday to Friday. Unpaid. (Well, they gave me some dough for my living expenses but still...nah I'm joking, I'm so blessed. Still can't believe I got the place).
> 
> Which MEANS writing will become a little bit hard. To say the least. 
> 
> Now, I'm not sure just HOW much of a limitation it will be, but it will be significant. 
> 
> So following my break, I'm going to set a trial period of an update a month. I know, it isn't a lot, but it's a start. If I find I can do more than that (and this is taking into account my new fic, Domain...check it out if you haven't yet, it's lit) then I'll reduce the waiting time. But it's unlikely tbh. I like being practical. 
> 
> Thus, I'm fated to spend my summer in Ye Olde England, working in labs, writing log books, finding cures for life-threatening diseases. It STAYS lit when I'm around. 
> 
> I'm still so blown away by the fact I was chosen. I mean yeah, I would've liked to spend my summer typing BBP but let's keep it real-would that EVER happen? Besides, I've learnt to trust God in everything. He knew that spending a whole summer here...things wouldn't have ended well at all. So I'm so grateful. 
> 
> PLUS, anticiPATE my marriage to a rich CEO! It's gonna happen, lads! And you're all invited to the wedding! Gonna nab me a man (or woman, I'm not fussy tbh) in the business, just you wait!  
> Oh, I'm a mess. Such a hot, hot mess. 
> 
> JOKING!...ahahaha...
> 
> Legit. I'll stop. 
> 
> Finally, I'm sorry Aomine's lift scene isn't clear. I'll draw it if I find the time and resources and skills. And for those of you who are like, 'how could he kick down a metal DOOR?'
> 
> You've seen this man in the Zone and you STILL want to ask that question? Please be seated and re-evaluate, because your priorities are evidently shambolic. KnB clearly forgot what genre they were the moment Kuroko felt the need to be Ignite-passing like it was his day job. So you can miss me with that. (Tell me you got that pun? Yes? No? It wasn't very good I admit).  
> Let me not front. It's the fact that matches were more lit than most shonen arcs that makes me love this show so DAMN much. KnB or Die! Oy!
> 
> I'm going to bed. I've done enough. Much love, people. Show me love back. MWAH!!


	23. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who flaked?

Cutting to the chase is very unlike me, but today I felt the need for change.

 

I'm taking a step back from this. 

And as in an **actual** step back. Because if I'm honest with myself, every other self-imposed 'break' was literally me hiding away from uploading but typing twice as hard so that I'd have a good enough chapter to show you guys when I got back. But for the first time in... _ever_...writing is effort. The words aren't flowing well. I'm making minimal progress. And it's so unlike me that I'd be fooling myself if I said that nothing was wrong. 

 

I guess I always take tears as a clear sign that things are going wrong but this time, I don't need them to tell me that things aren't right with me. 

That doesn't mean that they're not coming. Because Lord KNOWS they are. I can feel 'em.

 

I don't want to go into details because I'm not one to put my private stuff out there. That just isn't me. But as an overview for the concerned bunnies amongst, I had a health-scare but it's still lurking like an ugly ghost, and family proved itself as the messy-ass gift that does not CEASE to keep giving. Plus I'm just disappointed with myself for making the same damn mistakes over and over again. I hate it. Not myself, not anymore (only just). But I need to talk to God and figure things out with Him. Because I don't like where I am now. 

So yes. 

Break. Hiatus. Running for the hills. Call it what you wish. 

 

Well, no actually. I won't let you. I'm bossy like that. 

 

I'm definitely going to be back, as long as I'm here and still able to type. I can't say  _when_ , but I will be. 

 

Domain...I don't know. Maybe a chapter this week? Like I don't even  _know_ anymore. But I'll try getting my act together sharpish. 

 

You know me. I'm a resilient cookie. Call me Oatmeal. 

(No shade to oatmeal cookies, they're actually one of my favourites. When done right...)

 

But I'm running off with my tail between my legs to lick my wounds and think about the mess of the past week and just...be. Well not now, I actually have to go clean the house AGAIN then go for evening worship at church and I'm PRAYING I won't lose it like I always do and make a damn mess of myself but I can just SEE that tears now. I can TASTE them. Thanks in advance, Holy Spirit. Means a lot.

 

I wish I knew what was wrong with me. But sometimes, ignorance is bliss. What I  _am_ praying for is that I'll come back renewed, with some semblance of a schedule for both stories, to take me into the next university year. I'm being optimistic because I feel I'm a pretty optimistic person. ^_^

 

But I am really sorry. To the people waiting on the chapter. To those who have had to deal with me flaking off before. I know some of you tell me that seeing I've updated puts a smile on your faces and that means the world. It always will do. Just the fact that I have the ability to do that is something to treasure. I'm so grateful for it all. And that's why I wanted to let you know. Because I felt you guys deserved better than me making a run for it and coming back months later with a cheeky apology. Maybe that's just me. 

 

So while it might take a little while longer, I'm hoping to be bestowing smiles to my readers in the future. And bigger ones than ever. That is my resolution. 

 

For all your love and support, I thank you so much. For all the people this will annoy, I'm sorry. I'll try with Domain. I really will. And to all the people who have commented before, I've read all of them and I'm so grateful you liked it! I was going to reply sooner but it hit me that I needed to stop pretending that I was okay when I wasn't.

 

Who knows? I might be back sooner rather than later. But in case it's later, I wanted to let you all know.

 

Much love. 


	24. Not an Update!...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...but not bad news either!

Hello friends and followers of BBP! How are you all? Good I hope!

 

So basically, chapter up in the next few days! Like YAYYYY, amirite? We're doing this damn thing! I've put my whole life on hold for this so you lot better appreciate it *growls menacingly*

 

I actually growl at times. Like some kind of angry mongrel. Bless my heart. 

 

But anyways, letting you guys know so you can ANTICIPATE! Only thing is like...umm...it's Long.

 

Actually, issa lie. It's LONNGGG!

 

Plus, saddest part is, I haven't even gotten to where I want to be yet. Damnit!

 

But yes. Oh and NO need to comment on this! I'm probably going to delete it and I wouldn't want to lose them. Save your love for the actual chapter, mkay? Or send it to me personally *wink wink, nudge nudge* a2_ao3@yahoo.com. Not like I'd reply immediately. Because...BBP. Duh. 

But it's long. I'm trying to get everything I want typed before my deadline but God knows I won't. I can't. It's mad long...I don't know...should I split it into two? I'll see. 

 

Anyways, please anticipate. Out in the next few days. Why? Because AoKaga month, duh!

 

Cheer me on in your thoughts, prayers, dreams, fantasies...

Whatever ;)             

 

It WILL happen! I have forseen it! God, give me STRENGTHHHH!

 

Much love my darlings. 

 

Oh and anticipate TYPOS! And the grammar...you guys isallovah! It is ALLLLL overrrrrr! Honestly, the typos might end you guys. They're about to end me. Don't let them get to you. Stay strong. 

 

I WOULD get a beta-reader, but I'm an M not an S. 

I should tag that. 

 

That it isn't beta'd, not that I'm an M.

 

Because isn't the title a giveaway? Business BEFORE Pleasure. 

Total M.

 

My dayssss this is actually making me laugh! I might not delete it! It's hilarious!

Or is it just me...okay then...^_^

 

But yes, love, love, LOVE! (I just wanted a break from typing. I've been at it the whole day...it's torture...

 

But I love it. Total M).

 

MWAH!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:
> 
> SMUT, not labelled, DO be careful kids.
> 
> a2_ao3@yahoo.com
> 
> BY THE WAY!!!! HALT! BEFORE YOU READ! STTTOOOOPPPP!!
> 
> So basically, I'm posting this now, so that people can't @ me like, you said August.
> 
> Because technically, it still is everywhere. I have minutes left. 
> 
> So, I'm posting this now but it hasn't been edited much (try, at all) which means the spacing is dodgy and it's difficult to read and yeah. 
> 
> THUS! 
> 
> I'm giving you guys the option to wait patiently until Saturday (my Saturday, +0 GMT or whatever) so I can edit it and in the mean time you can mentally prepare, grab a cup of tea and a biscuit (oatmeal) glue your edges down, whatever you kids do these days. 
> 
> ORRRRRR, you can be an eager ass beaver and storm ahead. Up to you. I'm just giving you guys the option, mkay? 
> 
> LOVE LOVE LOVE
> 
> Edit: I've done what I can. The typos are no longer life threatening. I'll see if I can be more bothered on Monday. It's too damn hot right now. Read away friends (most of you did anyways...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dear friends, it is I! AND I'm BACK!! GASSSSPPPP!!!! (The first sentence gave it away, no?)
> 
> I'll come clean. GUESS who exceeded the character limit? 
> 
> I'm totally amazing, I know. 
> 
> Legit I was so shocked when they stopped me, I was like DAMNIT! I cut out the smut and everything!! DAMN YOU AO3!!!
> 
> But I still failed. Thus, you will see the fruits of my failure in the next chapter.
> 
> But tbh, I'm the one at fault. I doubt there are many idiots challenging the character limit in this day and age. Shake my damn head.  
> Although as I know myself very well (one would expect so after this many years of being acquainted) I know that giving me a whole new chapter to work with will only force me to let my imagination off it's leash which isn't the plan because DUH, I need to get this posted, am I dumb? 
> 
> So I'm trying my best to get this typed up even though there are endless possibilities and I could go into so much detail about everything going down in the next chapter because you guys know I love my detail but NO!
> 
> *raps knuckles*
> 
> I'm going to do this right! This will go up in August!
> 
>  
> 
> You may have noticed that at this point, my notes are basically me cheering myself on because I've only just started writing what will be the next chapter and now that I know it's a new chapter I'm trying not to go WILDT with it.
> 
> I'm failing, but still fighting against the current.
> 
> *sigh* when will I ever learn?
> 
> Anywhoooo...
> 
> HOWDAAAAYYYY Sexy people! I know I've been away for months now, I think, but I told you I'd come back and come back in STYLE. God knows this is my longest chapter to date (and you guys do too, haha, numbers don't lie). I mean the fact that this update makes up more than 10% of the story so far says quite a fair bit about me but ho-hum, there you go. 
> 
> This will probably be the longest chapter I ever post. I'm actually debating cutting them down in length (don't worry, none of the 5k muck I put out for Domain) but lke 15~20k, just so that I can have more regular updates but honestly, I just never know where to end the chapter with these so...
> 
> Whatever. 
> 
> Anywhooooo...
> 
> How have you all been in my absence? Good I hope! Thank you for being patient, those of you who waited. And for those of you who took a hike and shall eventually return, what a lovely pair of chapters to come back to, amirite?
> 
> I, personally, am convinced at this point that summer just isn't my time. Why oh WHY am I always subjected to such HEARTACHE in summer? Sometimes AUTUMN God, SOMETIMES AUTUMN!
> 
> Summertime sadness. Florence knew what was good. 
> 
> Issa mess. 
> 
> So anyways, I was totes gonna post this on the 30th but obviously...man wasn't done still. And I managed to get roped into weeding my front garden (I'm renting. Just gonna put that out there) and today (which will be yesterday when I post this) is a big day for my cells and they're being harvested (YAY!) which means an entire day in the lab so NOOOO!! But I always find a way. Because...
> 
> I am Sailor Moon. 
> 
> Issa lie, I'd be Sailor Jupiter. Come THROUGH my lightning QUEEN! Anyways...
> 
> This chapter is lit. Don't get me wrong, there are typos GALORE. But it's lit. As in L.I.T. Just getting you guys ready for the madnessssss...
> 
> Why is it I always thinking of such gold when I'm about to write the notes then when I do...nothing...smh. I should write this stuff down. 
> 
> OH!
> 
> Thank you SSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for all the love you guys left last chapter! Like wow! And the support for my 'doing a runner' chapter too. Did I ever tell you I love you guys? Because I kinda do. Just a lil' bit, haha!
> 
> And, slightly random, I've never understood why readers tell me that they only read some parts of my stories like...??? What do you expect me to do? Gun you down with an AK47? I honestly don't mind what you do and don't read because you're entitled to do whatever. Far be it from me to take that away from you. My only worry as a writer would be things might not make sense for you later on. (and obvsss you're missing out ;) ) But other than that, go the hell awf, you get me? Read what you like. I'll still sleep at night, alright? As long as you like everything you read, I'm a happy goat. 
> 
> And with that being said...
> 
> Bon Appetit!
> 
> EDIT 1: Legit trying to post this before midday because then it will technically still be August in all time zones and honestly? Screw the editing! I DO NOT HAVE TIME I JUST NEED TO POST THISSSSSS

Kagami had gone home alone that night, feeling tired and dejected. His plans to spend the evening with Aomine had been ruined and it was all his fault.

 

When Toru had called him saying there had been a problem at one of his Illoyan oil distilleries and production had stopped completely he’d been absolutely flabbergasted. He couldn’t understand why he hadn’t been called directly but regardless, he had driven out with Toru to the plant in question. He arrived an hour later to find that not only was it true, but things had stopped running since the day before.

“Well why didn’t you _tell_ me?” he’d asked the plant manager in confusion.

“We did, sir! Toru-san informed us that he would relay the message as your phone was unavailable.”

“I don’t recall this occurring. I distinctly remember calling to check the plant’s progress and finding out about this problem.” Kagami ran a hand down his face.

“You know what, I’m here now. It doesn’t matter who did what, just make sure any problem comes straight to me next time, okay?” Both men nodded. “Now, talk me through this.”

It turned out there had been a contamination in the plant during processing post-distillation which meant that the final product contained elements it wasn’t supposed to and thus didn’t meet regulations. Everything sent out in the past week had to be recalled and there was a high likelihood that it would all need to be discarded which would be a financial blow he _didn’t_ need. Plus, the fact that the source of the contamination was still unknown meant that production couldn’t continue because the same thing would happen again.

Ordinarily, had it just been Kagami, he would’ve been stumped.

However, the reason he’d gotten as far as he had in the business didn’t lie solely behind his drive and business prowess. Firebird was very much a team effort.

 

“Baby brother! To what do I owe the pleasure of this call? Couldn’t wait for me to come down next week?” Himuro had his phone on loudspeaker as he made his way home from work. It had been another successful day in a run of successful weeks but he expected nothing less from Firebird.

Like Takao, he had heard all the details of the previous mishap and had lectured Kagami for keeping it to himself. He knew his brother had a habit of doing so and he was disappointed to know he still hadn’t worked his way out of it.

“Bro, I need a hand. Maybe a couple…”

“Oh?” Himuro turned down the pop song currently playing on the radio and rolled the windows up so he could hear better. “What’s wrong?”

Kagami gave him a speedy summary of what happened and Himuro hummed.

“Sounds tough. _But_ …I think I’ve got an idea of what the problem might be. Can you give your phone to the manager?” He did so and the two spoke for about ten minutes before the man left, seemingly at Himuro’s instruction, and came back nearly an hour later with relief covering his face.

“You’re a genius, sir! I never would’ve thought of that and I’ve been working here for _years_.” Kagami heard Himuro laugh.

“Not a genius. I’m just pretty good at what I do.” He handed back the phone to Kagami, still looking amazed.

“How did you figure it out?”

“I asked him to explain it and I got into the mind of the killer, I guess.” Kagami looked confused.

“The _killer_?”

“Never mind, Taiga. Anyway, I’ve told your man to do what I said and let me know how it’s running tomorrow morning. If it hasn’t worked, then I’ll fly out earlier and come to sort that out first but let’s keep our fingers crossed, shall we?”

“You’re a lifesaver, bro.”

“And don’t you forget it. I expect my payment when I get there.” Kagami rolled his eyes but smiled.

“Whatever.”

“What’s your plan for the evening. Isn’t it pretty late? I thought you were going to do something with Aomine?”

“I _was_ , but this came up. He went to my office but got tired of waiting for me and went home when Suzi did. I don’t blame him, and I did say he could go home if he wanted to but…”

“But you thought he’d wait it out for you? To be honest, I did too. Aomine’s a bit die-hard like that. I’m surprised he gave up so soon.”

“Like I said, I don’t blame him. I’ll call him when I get back to apologise and we can do something tomorrow evening I guess.” His clock showed it was nearing nine. So the earliest he’d get back was ten. He sighed.

“Well, don’t beat yourself up about it, alright Taiga? Aomine will understand and you can kiss and make-up tomorrow.” He made smooching noises and Kagami pretended to retch.

“You’re so immature.”

“Right back at you.” They both laughed.

“I’ll be seeing you soon, okay? Take it easy, Taiga. And have a great birthday.”

“Thanks. I will.”

“I love you.”

“Me too.”

“What a lacklustre response. After _all_ I’ve done for you-”

“Love you too, Tatsuya.” He could tell his brother was pleased as punch and shook his head with a fond smile.

“I’m happy to hear that. End the call? I’m driving through lights.”

Kagami ended it and turned to Toru.

 

“I think we can go now. Tatsuya said the problem should be sorted now so there’s nothing left for us to do here.”

“Alright. Lead the way.”

Kagami bid goodnight to the plant manager and left with Toru right behind him.

When they got to the car, Kagami turned to him.

“Do you want me to drop you off home?”

“If you wouldn’t mind. But I think I should drive there. You’re probably exhausted. Let me handle it.” He persisted until Kagami caved, letting him take the driver’s seat and sat in the passenger seat, staring out of the window. He tried texting Aomine a few times but got no response. It made him feel even worse.

When the car finally slowed to a halt, it was past eleven. Kagami was fast asleep so Toru leaned over to gently shake him awake.

“Kagami? You’re home…” He opened his eyes slowly.

“Mmm? Oh…thanks, Toru.” He yawned and stretched slightly. “I don’t mind if you take the day off tomorrow. You’ve done so much today…” The other man smiled.

“It’s fine. It was my fault for not letting you know in time-”

“Stop with that. I told you, it’s fine, alright?” Toru smiled.

“Have a wonderful evening…and happy birthday.” Kagami smiled softly, but it was bittersweet knowing he wouldn’t be able to share it with Aomine.

“Thanks.” He got out of the car and walked to his apartment. Toru watched him leave, only driving off once he was safely inside.

 

 

Kagami’s eyes adjusted to the dark apartment. He couldn’t deny that a part of him hoped that Aomine would suddenly jump out, wishing him happy birthday. But he forced himself to be realistic. He’d screwed the night up by making him wait and now the man wasn’t even responding to his messages.

Even though it was nearing midnight, he attempted to call him. Though he wasn’t willing to text him back, Kagami hoped that a phone call might appeal to him more.

He got through to voicemail thrice before he finally excepted that Aomine wasn’t going to pick up.

The feeling of knowing his boyfriend was pissed off with him on the first birthday they’d share together…wasn’t the best one.

He sighed, giving up for tonight. Tomorrow, he would try and call Kuroko to appeal for him on his behalf.

 

He showered quickly before settling into what he expected to be a restless sleep.

By one in the morning, his prediction seemed to be becoming a reality as he tossed repeatedly, unable to get fully comfortable in bed. It was one of the reasons why his phone ringing was able to wake him up as normally, the call would’ve gone by, unnoticed.

He managed to hit the answer button, still not completely with it and unable to read the caller ID as the bright light left him momentarily stunned.

 

“Mmm…’lo…?”

“KAGAMIN!”

“Mo…Momoi?” He lay back with his eyes screwed shut. There was still a good chance that this was all actually some kind of bad dream; a manifestation of his unsettled emotions. Thus, he chose to take everything he heard with a pinch of salt.

Or a handful.

“Kagamin, Dai-chan needs to speak to you. I’m giving him the phone.”

“…kay…-” This was the point where the voice on the other end was actually a complete stranger with a cliché ‘villain-voice’ and phone turned into some fire-throwing gargoyle and torched him.

_Or something…_

“Kagami?”

_Still a dream, but getting better._

“Aomi…ne…?” He yawned, still closer to being asleep than awake.

“Sorry for waking you up, sleeping beauty. But I wanted to be the first one to wish you happy birthday. Blame my competitive spirit…” Kagami’s heart clearly believed it wasn’t a dream -or rather, it didn’t care- but his head was still lightyears away.

“S’okay,” he mumbled, “I’m sorry…for not being able to make it…standing you up…-”

“Suzi told me it was an emergency and I’d said I wait it out so don’t sweat it, okay? It’s no biggie.”

_Definitely a dream._

“But you didn’t answer my messages…” Aomine had had no idea sleepy Kagami was this adorable. He’d been missing out on a large portion of life, clearly.

 

_Do better._

_Yessir._

 

“My phone… _broke_ …like a couple of hours ago. So I didn’t get anything.” That woke Kagami up significantly. He was overcome with relief that Aomine wasn’t mad at all.

“Really?” He sounded so hopeful, it made his heart hammer slightly.

“Of course babe. It’s your fucking _birthday_. I can rip you a new one for leaving me hanging another day.” Kagami tutted and Aomine laughed.

“Did you two get home okay?” Aomine was taken aback.

_How does he know already?!_

“Uhhh…” Kagami was more alert.

“‘ _Uhhh_ ’?”

“Define ‘okay’…?”

“Aomine? What’s wrong? Did something happen to you and Suzi?”

“Well…wait, _Suzi_?”

“She told me you two went home together…”

“Why the fuck would she say that? She left me at the office at like half-six.”

 

Kagami blamed sleep for his lack of understanding. Thinking back to the evening at the plant, he realised Suzi hadn’t directly told _him_ **anything**. All the information he’d received had been from…

_Toru._

Kagami frowned. He was going to have to speak with the man soon because they’d been having big communication issues lately. But he couldn’t find it in himself to be angry right now. He was too happy at the fact that it was Aomine’s gruff voice he could hear on the line. The voice he’d been waiting to hear all night.

 

“I…I guess I’m still asleep…” Aomine exhaled quietly. That had been close.

 _Not close enough_ -

“…Aho?”

“Yeah?”

“If you weren’t talking about Suzi…who _were_ you talking about?”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Aomine…where are you now?” Kagami didn’t like the silence. It wasn’t doing anything to calm his fears.

“…at home-”

“Don’t lie to me,” Kagami murmured, “I know you’re lying.” Aomine winced.

“Baby-”

“Where are you.”

“Don’t freak out, okay? She told me not to tell you anything-”

“Aomine, please.”

“New Holloway-”

“Aomine, I’m going to kill you.”

_Is it too late for this to be a dream?_

_Yep._

* * *

 

Aomine heard the wail of sirens in the distance as he knelt by Riko’s exhausted form as she was hit by another contraction and screamed, squeezing the life out of his bloody hand. He clenched his teeth and let her, feeling a wave of pity for what she had to go through.

What concerned him was the fact that there didn’t seem to be any physical progress despite the fact that the contractions were coming faster. At least he didn’t think there was. In the few lucid moments she’d had between waves, she’d told him that the baby didn’t seem to be coming out. And there was nothing in this world that would make him check.

_Except Kagami._

_Hey. Don’t throw words around, you punk. You can’t speak for me._

_I can and I will. You totally would if he begged you to._

_I’d do fucking_ anything _if he begged me to. I love it when he begs. But the paramedics are on their way. **They** can deal with it. _

_Fair play._

Aomine had lost track of time since he’d made the emergency call but it felt like they were taking forever. Riko was nearing the end of her second set of contractions when he finally saw the blue, flashing lights outside the gates and realised he had to go down and let them in.

“Will you be okay here for a few minutes? I’d carry you down but the lights aren’t on and I wouldn’t want to drop you-”

“Go…” She smiled with what looked like the last of her energy and Aomine did just that, running down the stairs at breakneck speed but had anyone been watching, it would have looked effortless.

He searched the unconscious security guard for the keys to the gate lock and unlocked them, watching them roll open with the greatest sense of relief he had ever experienced. It didn’t matter what happened from here on out.

The worst was over.

 

Or so he’d hoped. But after leading the team of paramedics to Riko, one look at her had let him know they weren’t out of the woods yet.

There was blood and he was pretty sure it wasn’t his.

 

“How long has she been having contractions for?”

“Uhhhh…since like…seven? Eight?” Aomine felt numb.

He’d gotten them out safely. So she had to be okay…didn’t she?

 

They did a quick check on the progress of the delivery and though they tried to be as professional as possible, he didn’t miss the slight grimace of one of the medics.

“What’s wrong with her? Is she okay?”

“Your wife will be fine, sir. We’re going to help her.”

One of the paramedics radioed for the preparation of an oxygen tank and IV as the other two loaded her onto a stretcher and strapped her in. She cried out again as another wave of contractions hit her.

“Alright-” The paramedic turned to Aomine and mouthed ‘Riko’. He blinked in confusion then caught on and nodded. “Riko, I want you to stop pushing okay? When we get to the ambulance we’re going to give you a drug to help you dilate, okay?” Riko nodded tearfully and Aomine had the overwhelming urge to protect her from all this. He reached out unconsciously and she grabbed his hand, squeezing it hard.

“It’s going to be alright, okay? You’ll pull through this. You _both_ will.” She nodded again, looking more determined then let go as she was carried down.

“Sir?” One of the paramedics tapped him on the shoulder and he turned. “We’ll need to treat you as well and give you a general check-up, just to ensure that you’re okay too.” Aomine shrugged.

“Do what you gotta do. Just make sure she’s okay.”

 

Momoi had been getting ready for bed when her phone rang. The number was unfamiliar and she hadn’t been expecting a call. She knew that Aomine and Kagami would be too wrapped up in each other by now to think about placing any calls and she’d just spoken to Kise so it couldn’t be him. It couldn’t be _anyone_ she knew or the number would have been saved.

“Hello?”

“Miss Satsuki Momoi?”

“Y-Yes?”

“Good evening, miss. Your friend, Aomine Daiki, has just been admitted. You’re listed as his next of kin-”

“W-W-What…?” Momoi’s hands started shaking as she tried to keep her emotions in check. The caller sounded sympathetic.

“No need to panic, Miss Momoi. His injuries have been treated and he’s doing just fine.”

“What happened to him?”

“I haven’t been told the details as I’m sure you understand. But he requested that you be informed of his whereabouts.” Momoi exhaled, partly relieved but still anxious to see him as she had no idea what had actually happened.

“I can come and see him, can’t I?”

“Of course you can. I forgot to mention, this is-”

“New Holloway?” She heard her smile down the line.

“Right you are, miss.”

“Okay. I’ll be there in half an hour. Thank you.” She hung up and ran a hand through her hair.

_Calm down. At least he’s alright._

_…But what on earth_ happened _?_

 

She entered the hospital in a flurry of pink and went straight to the reception. All eyes were on her, and she was hit with a strange sense of déjà vu, as she imagined Aomine had done the same when _she_ had been admitted months ago. Eyes followed her as she approached the desk, people murmuring quietly, gossiping about why she was here and how flawless she looked this late at night.

“Hello.” A male receptionist greeted her.

“Hi. Momoi Satsuki? I’m here to see Da-Aomine Daiki? Apparently he was admitted here not too long ago…” She chewed nervously on her lower lip.

“Ah yes, Aomine Daiki. He’s on level one. Room five.” Momoi nodded gratefully.

“Thank you so much!” She hurried off without a backwards glance, leaving him to gaze after her.

 

She found his room in no time at all -her internal radar was permanently tuned in to Aomine- and flung open the door, throwing herself at him.

“DAI-CHAN! I’m SO glad you’re OKAY!” Aomine sighed, bringing his arms up to hug he awkwardly.

Now Aomine wasn’t always the **best** at giving hugs but even _this_ was a bit too much. She pulled away from him and found her answer in his heavily-bandaged hands.

“Dai-chan, your **_hands_**! What _happened_ to them!”

“They just got kind of…cut up?” She got up and closed the door behing her before moving to sit on the edge of the bed beside him.

“Now that I’m here. What the heck happened? I thought you were spending the night with Kagamin?”

Aomine gave her a brief -but heavily doctored- recount of the situation but as soon as he mentioned Riko, Momoi’s hands flew to her mouth.

“Oh _NO_! Aida’s here?! She’s in _labour_?!” Aomine’s forehead furrowed slightly.

“I don’t know what the deal is. They wouldn’t tell me what was going on. They just took her away and shoved me in here.” Momoi was worried sick.

“Dai-chan. I’m going to come back but-”

“It’s fine. Go. Let me know how she’s doing, okay?”

Momoi nodded and ran out again. But she was back in ten minutes, looking even more worried than before.

“They’ve taken her in for a C-section because there were complications. They won’t discuss anything with me but Kiyoshi-kun and Hyuuga-kun have both arrived.” Aomine nodded; Kiyoshi had come in here briefly to speak to him. When Momoi had seen them, they both waiting outside the theatre. Hyuuga was completely silent, with his head in his hands and even Kiyoshi looked pale, despite pasting a smile on his face when he spotted Momoi.

“What’s with the long face? Riko will be fine. You know how much of a fighter she is.” Momoi had smiled weakly, wanting to believe him. Hyuuga looked completely distraught and he seemed to be muttering something but Momoi couldn’t hear him properly.

“I’ll come and check on you guys later, okay?” Kiyoshi nodded and she squeezed his hand. She reached out to Hyuuga but then thought better of it. As she passed, she heard him murmur.

“…why didn’t she go...?” He sounded so broken and her heart went out to him. She couldn’t help herself and hugged him before she realised what she was doing. Her head caught up with her and thinking it was inappropriate, let go hastily. But not before Hyuuga finally lifted his head and gave her a look that told her she hadn’t been too wrong after all.

 

“Yo Satsuki?” Momoi had been getting her cot ready. She had no plans of going back home when both Aomine and Riko were in the hospital. She planned on checking on her every hour or so. And she figured Akashi would understand, seeing as she couldn’t do much as a receptionist if the person she was organising things for wasn’t even there.

She typed a quick text to Kise asking him to bring her laptop and charger in the morning so she could re-organise his schedule as she doubted he’d be able to do much when he was like this. He’d read it when he woke up. She had just sent the message when Aomine called her.

“Yes, Dai-chan?”

“Call Kagami for me. I need to wish him happy birthday.” Momoi had completely forgotten that it was his birthday in light of all that had happened. She had set a reminder but the alarm was due to go off at a more acceptable hour.

“Oh gosh, you’re _right_!”

She dialled him and once he picked up, gave the phone to Aomine, putting it on loudspeaker as he wasn’t able to hold it well. She watched his face turn from secretly pleased at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice, to enamoured at how cute he sounded, to surprised that Kagami knew about him and Riko, to anxious when he thought the jig was up and finally defeated as Kagami declared him a dead man walking.

“Honestly, if _he_ doesn’t get to me, Riko will…”

“Aida?”

“I told you. She doesn’t want him here.” Momoi hummed, lying next to him on the bed. He wrapped an arm round her so she wouldn’t tumble to the ground and she twisted to face him.

“Yeah, you did. But you never said why…”

“Oh…” Aomine looked around quickly, even though they were in a private room. “She doesn’t want him knowing because she fucked up… _big_ time. And if he finds out, he’ll flip. There was no way Hyuuga wouldn’t in the end, so she gave up with that. But she has a hope of keeping the situation from Kagami until at least after her kid is born.”

Momoi looked confused.

“I…don’t get it…”

“She wasn’t going for her check-ups.” Momoi’s jaw dropped.

“ _WHY_?!”

“She’s a workaholic. She admitted to it on the ride here. She’d been getting a bit of help from her dad but no scans, no check-ups, nothing. Turns out Kagami had been trying to force her to go on maternity leave months ago but she wouldn’t let him. She claimed she didn’t want him thinking less of her because she was pregnant and of course, Kagami backed off after that. You know him. He wouldn’t want to upset her. She knew that and used it against him. Said she was fine and kept snaking out of taking a break off work. Kiyoshi told me. He hadn’t known either.”

“I’m…I mean…” Aomine grimaced.

“Right. It was reckless as fuck, but hopefully she won’t be any worse off because of it.” He saw Momoi’s face and flicked her on the forehead. “Don’t make that face. They’ll definitely be fine. But a lot of this could’ve been avoided so she better have learnt from this. ‘Cause I don’t plan on making a habit of rescuing pregnant chicks from elevators-”

“ _Elevators_?”

“Fuckkkk…”

“ **WHAT**?!?!”

“Listen, I don’t know _what_ the fuck was up with it. But it was a death-trap.” Momoi’s face was whiter than a sheet of paper and Aomine did his best to soothe her.

“Satsuki, it doesn’t matter. We’re both fine now. We got out-”

“But what if you _hadn’t_! You said yourself that it was shaking. What if-”

“Satsuki, I could die any day, any fucking way. But today wasn’t the day alright? So don’t waste your time worrying about what ifs. It didn’t happen. Let’s leave it at that, okay?” Momoi nodded, looking a bit tearful and Aomine hugged her closer.

“Sorry for…getting carried away…”

“I’ve known you for like twenty years. This is what you do.” She smiled and snuggled down, letting her eyes drift shut. He followed suit soon after. It had been a long day for the both of them.

 

His eyes opened an hour later when he sensed a different presence in the now-dark room. He turned his head slightly and saw Kagami snoozing in the chair beside his bed, looking exhausted. His phone was still on which indicated that he hadn’t been here long.

“Bakagami…” Kagami’s eyelids fluttered open and his eyes adjusted to the dark. They went straight to his boyfriend’s and were flooded with happiness and relief when he saw them open and alert.

“Aho…?”

“The one and only. Come here baby…” Kagami got up immediately, walking to the other side of the bed and kneeling down beside him. He stroked his face lightly, as if to check he was actually there.

“Am I as hot as you remember?” he joked.

“Hotter…” Kagami murmured, making his eyebrows rise slightly before they shot up as Kagami leaned down to kiss him passionately.

“Mmmm…” Aomine moaned into the kiss and Kagami slid his tongue in slowly but not cautiously, mapping out his territory and familiarising himself once more with the inside of Aomine’s mouth. Something that he didn’t get to do as often as he liked as Aomine was always too busy trying to choke him with his own tongue to let him. Eventually they broke apart, both breathing hard and staring deep into each other’s eyes. Kagami leaned forward again to nuzzle his nose into Aomine’s throat, sighing deeply.

“I’m sorry I stood you up-”

“Shut up.” Aomine grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck and tugged it, with difficulty. Kagami noticed immediately.

“Your _hands_! Aomine what the **_fuck_** -”

“Don’t lose it, okay? I’ll tell you but only if you promise not to lose it.” Kagami pursed his lips but nodded. Aomine decided to give him a watered-down version of events but he still lost it.

“ _Fuck_!” he groaned, covering his face with his hands. “What the hell is going _on_ these days? I don’t get it-”

“What do you mean ‘ _these days_ ’?” Kagami froze, keeping his face in his hands to mask his terror at being caught. But Aomine was like a big cat with its prey. “What’s been going on ‘ _these days_ ’?”

“Nothing you have to worry a-”

“Bullshit,” he hissed, careful to keep his voice down in case he woke Momoi up, “don’t hide things from me, Kagami-”

“I’m not _hiding_ anything-”

“Yes you **are**! You can't even face me-” Kagami’s head shot up and he faced the bluenette defiantly.

“Listen, it’s the company! It’s none of your _business_ , okay? It’s mine! I’ll sort it-” Aomine grabbed one of his hands with a slight wince of pain and Kagami immediately felt stupid for ever even opening his mouth. He came here to make Aomine feel better not worse. He removed his left arm gently from under Momoi and took hold of Kagami’s other hand.

“Fuck it. Aomine, I’m sorry. I’m-”

“No. Shut up. You had your turn. Listen…” Aomine brought his hands to his lips and kissed them. “Firebird is yours. I get it and I’m not trying to take that away from you. I never would and you know that.” Kagami looked down, admonished.

“But _you_? You’re **my** business, okay? Everything about you. So if you’re stressing and if something’s going wrong, I want to know. I _need_ to know. Because anything that stops you smiling is a problem for me, okay?” Kagami nodded, lacing their fingers together.

“I’m sorry-”

“Stop with the apologising. I said it’s okay, didn’t I? Plus…and don’t get me wrong, you’re cute when you’re all butthurt about something…” Kagami rolled his eyes with a smirk and Aomine couldn’t do anything but grin. “ _But_ you look fucking **hot** when you smile.” He bit down on the smile tugging the corners of his lips up and Aomine pulled him closer.

“C’mon…smile for me?” Kagami couldn’t help it. “You see? You’re nearly as hot as me…”

Smooth-talker…” Kagami leaned forward to kiss him again softly. Then again. And again.

“What can I say? I’m pretty good with my mouth…and my tongue…” They kissed deeper and Aomine’s hand started crossing into prohibited territory when he felt Momoi _vibrating_ beside him.

 

“Satsuki. What is _wrong_ with you?” Momoi eyes sprang open, and she turned to them suddenly looking a touch manic.

“Dai-chan…I’ve tried…but…you’re just…too… **CUTE**!!” She whipped out her phone. “Please let me film you. Please. I won’t show anyone…I promise...”

“Unless it’s a porno, I’m not in-”

“Aomi _ne_!”

“FUCK! I’m _healing_ , man!”

Momoi’s hands were shaking slightly and Aomine sighed, placing a hand on top of hers.

“Satsuki. This is a sign. You’re in the right place. Get some help.”

“Dai-chan, **pl** -”

“No.”

“ ** _PLE_** -”

“Get out. Go check on Riko. Go get a coffee. Go do something. Just not here.” She huffed and got up, taking her phone with her and heading to the door. She placed a hand on the handle and cast a wistful look over her shoulder, opening her mouth to plead again.

“Out.”

The look quickly turned venomous and she left in a swish of pink. Aomine shook his head.

 

“She’s nuts. Now, where were we?” Kagami’s eyes closed but when nothing happened he opened them, confused. Aomine snorted with laughter.

“You looked so _dumb_ -” Kagami blushed.

“Fuck _you_ , Aho.” He got up to go but Aomine pulled him onto the bed.

“Don’t be mad. I couldn’t resist. Be nice to me, I’m an invalid.”

“Damn right you are, you sicko-”

“AH!” Aomine cried out, face contorting with pain and clutched his side. Kagami’s eyes widened.

“Aomine, what’s wrong?!”

“Fuck it…” he puffed through his teeth. “Nah, it’s just the doctors said I strained a couple of things. Hence why I’m stuck here overnight. So I don’t overdo it. But it hurts like a bitch sometimes…” He screwed his eyes shut again, breathing deeply and Kagami hovered over him, panicking.

“Oh God, why didn’t you say something? W-Where does it hurt? Can I help?” Aomine groaned again.

“Maybe…just…like my neck/shoulder-ish area…” Kagami’s hands went to said area and lightly stroked it.

“Here?”

“That’s it…” Kagami pressed the tips of his fingers in, rubbing in small, deft circles.

“ _Perfect_ babe…the other side too…” Kagami followed obediently but soon, leaning over him became uncomfortable so he straddled him, hips hovering above his boyfriend’s as he kept working on his tight muscles. Aomine groaned again.

“What’s wrong? Still hurting?” His eyes were awash with concern and Aomine nodded slightly.

“Yeah…somewhere else…”

“Where?” Kagami’s eyes darted over his face and torso then he yelped as Aomine’s hands grabbed his hips, tugging him roughly down onto his growing erection. He rolled his hips into Kagami, closing his eyes in pleasure.

“ _There_ we go… _fuck_ …” he cursed under his breath, moving his hands to palm his ass and press them closer together.

“A-Ah-Aomine!”

“ _What_?”

“We’re **not** doing this!”

“Doing _what_?” Aomine pressed their lips together, rolling his hips upwards again.

“Having _hospital sex_!” he hissed, nipping on his lower lip. Aomine smirked, eyes glittering.

“Not _once_ did I say we would. Don’t put words in my mouth just because _you’re_ horny.” Kagami reddened. “However, the doctor _did_ say a hospital _hand-job_ might speed up my recovery-”

“ _HOW_?”

“I don’t know…better blood circulation?” Kagami snorted with laughter and Aomine swallowed the sound.

“Doctor’s orders…I mean, I don’t think we should argue…” They continued their make-out session and Aomine’s hands continued to grab and squeeze at his ass.

_I should get injured more often…_

“Don’t say that, idiot…” he murmured. “I was so worried about you…” His ruby eyes were soft and something about it made Aomine a _lot_ harder.

“I think you have _bigger_ things to worry about,” he muttered, thrusting his hard-on against Kagami. He moaned and leaned forward, kissing him again.

“GUYS!” The door flew open and Kagami completely froze, his heart stopping. Aomine seemed absolutely unbothered.

“Yo, Kiyoshi!”

The brunette took in the situation and smiled.

“Sorry for interrupting.-”

“Don’t worry, he doesn’t mind.” Kiyoshi laughed.

“But the surgeons have said Riko’s out! And she’s doing fine! They _all_ are!”

 

After Kagami had ripped Aomine a new one for his clever stunt, he then stopped a potential fight between Aomine and his doctor as the latter wanted the former to remain in bed but said former wasn’t having any of it. It was a hard-fought victory and after the doctor finally backed down, Kagami helped him out of bed and supported him as they walked out, shooting the doctor an apologetic look.

“Just make sure you look after him…” he sighed. He knew better than to give one of the Generations a hard time but he was a doctor, first and foremost, and he couldn’t sit back and knowingly watch a patient risk their health.

“I will, don’t worry. Let’s go, rude bastard.”

“How am I _rude_?” He sounded scandalised and Kagami rolled his eyes, leading him out of the room.

The doctor shook his head but couldn’t help but wonder what their relationship was. He’d heard _plenty_ about Aomine but the stories he’d heard didn’t seem to correlate with what he was seeing. Even when he’d been arguing with him, he could tell the man hadn't been completely disregarding his point of view but he’d really just wanted to go and see the new mother.

And then there was the redhead.

He seemed to have an unprecedented effect on the bluenette man. They seemed extremely comfortable around each other and he’d seen first hand that Aomine listened to what he said. As far as he knew, nobody was ever able to tell him anything except perhaps Momoi and of course Akashi. Maybe Kuroko.

So _this_ was surprising to say the least.

 

 

They reached the maternity ward and went to the room number Kiyoshi had told them with Kagami reaching out to knock on the door while Aomine leaned heavily against him. It opened nearly immediately, to reveal the group.

 

Riko looked absolutely shattered and ready to sleep for at least the next two years. But she had been forcing herself to stay awake until Aomine and Kagami came to visit. So when they finally walked in, she beamed.

“I’m so glad you made it…come…” They walked over and Kagami guided Aomine into the seat right beside her so he could look at the bundle in her arms.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit by a cargo-train. Twice.” Everyone laughed and the movement caused the baby to stir but Riko hushed him.

“Do you want to hold her?”

“I mean… _no_?-OW!”

“Aho, that’s rude!”

“No it _isn’t_ , I don’t know how to hold kids-” Riko ignored him and started pushing the baby into his arms, settling back against the pillows with a tired but happy sigh.

Aomine looked uncomfortable, shifting the baby this way and that. The child looked up at him curiously, blinking its long eyelashes at him.

“What is it?” Aomine asked, finally deciding on a position.

“She’s a girl, Dai-chan. Can’t you tell?”

“I mean… _no_? _Don’t_! he said sharply, keeping an eye on Kagami’s elbow. “It’s a valid question.”

“I wasn’t going to _do_ anything-” They both stopped in surprise as the baby started crying.

 

Except she wasn’t.

 

“What the _f-_ ”

“Aomine!”

“ _Hell_ is going on?” Momoi and Satsuki exchanged a look, as did Hyuuga and Kiyoshi, and Kiyoshi reached into the cot on the other side of the bed, gently pulling out a smaller bundle that looked even tinier in his huge hands.

“Whose baby is _that_?” Aomine asked, stupefied but shooting Momoi an accusatory glare. She stuck her tongue out at him.

“ _Aida’s_! She had **twins**!”

 

* * *

 

They had yet to decide the names for their children, Everything was still too fresh, too new. Riko and Hyuuga were still overwhelmed by the past twelve hours. _Especially_ Riko.

What she’d thought would be her last day at work before maternity leave had led into the most eventful night of her entire life. And at the end of it, she was still alive _and_ she had twins.

It was crazy.

Momoi played with her son to keep him from crying. Her daughter had just fallen asleep in Aomine’s arms and now he was looking around for someone to pass her on to. Everyone left him to it.

Riko lay back, her eyes drifting shut. Her heart had been in the wrong place. Her husband, her children, her friends… _that_ was all she’d wanted…all she needed. She’d been too blind to see it and it had nearly cost her dearly. She’d be different. She’d learned her lesson.

“Jun…?” Hyuuga heard her immediately and leaned closer so she wouldn’t have to strain herself. Riko only ever used the pet name when she was feeling really vulnerable.

“Yes honey?”

“I’m sorry…I’m so-” Her voice broke and she felt her eyes well up. He hushed her, stroking her cheek.

“Listen, it’s over now. Don’t beat yourself up about it. _Look_ at them. You’ve done an amazing job and I know you’ll be an even more incredible mother.” He kissed her hands repeatedly. “I’m so proud of you. Thank you…for this…” She couldn’t hold back her tears any longer and cried silently, holding onto his hands like a lifeline. It was a tender moment and Kagami felt like they were intruding. He looked around and finally noticed that Kiyoshi and Momoi had slipped out at some point, leaving the two couples behind.

“Come on, Aho. Let’s go-”

“I _can’t_ ,” he muttered, “I’m still holding her…” Kagami looked down at the baby in his arms then back at his boyfriend.

“All right then, see ya-”

“Don’t you fucking **dare**!” he hissed, making the redhead chuckle before he took the baby gently from him and placed her next to her younger brother, in the hospital cot.

“Wait…before you two go…” Kagami sat down beside Aomine and Hyuuga perched on the bed, letting his wife speak.

“Kagami-kun, I’m so sorry for not listening to you. I was too hard-headed and…I was an idiot. I’m sorry.” She smiled nervously at him but he grinned warmly back at her.

“Riko, as long as you’re okay. I only kept going at you because I was worried. You don’t have to push yourself so hard. Everyone knows you’re the best financial director we could hope for. Without you, we’d probably be on the way to bankruptcy. At least if Takao had anything to do with it.” They smirked, exchanging a look. “So don’t worry. Your job will be waiting for you when you get back, with a little pay rise.” He smiled. “But if I see you anywhere near Firebird during the next sixth months, I’ll have you suspended.”

“Noted.” But she reached out and squeezed his hand gratefully before turning to Aomine. “Honestly, what else can I say? Thank you for saving my life. Mine _and_ theirs…” She looked adoringly at the cot where her children slept. “I owe it all to you. They wouldn’t _be_ here if it weren’t for everything you did. _I_ wouldn’t…” she trailed off with an almost sad smile. “I was too quick to judge you. I thought you weren’t any good for Kagami-kun. Even when he started looking happier than ever, I still doubted you. But I was wrong to. You’re better than I’ve ever been. I’m sorry…sorry for everything. And we’ll always be grateful for what you’ve done…if you ever need _anything_ …and I know that’s unlikely given that you probably _have_ everything you need already…” she trailed off again.

 _I do **now** ,_ he thought, glancing at Kagami before looking at Riko and scratching his head awkwardly.

“I did what anyone would do. You don’t have to _thank_ me for it…but…I appreciate it. Uhhh…just listen to Kagami I guess, ‘cause I know he wants what’s best for you.” Kagami laced his fingers gently with his free hand and squeezed lightly. That seemed to trigger something. “Oh, actually…”

“Yes, Aomine-kun?”

“If you could talk to Kagami about making office sex a _thing_? Because he sure as hell won’t listen to  me. But if you could, I’d be eternally grateful-owowowowowow _ow_ , babe I was **_joking_**!” Kagami squeezed tighter, looking ready to murder him. Hyuuga looked like he’d rather be anywhere but there, but Riko burst out laughing.

“I’ll do my best, Aomine-kun. Consider it done!”

“Seriously?!” Kagami complained. “You’re an _idiot_ , Aho!”

He got up, tugging his boyfriend with him and ignoring his complaints.

“We’ll be going **now**.” He glared at Aomine. “Rest up, Riko. I’ll come and check on you in the morning, before we leave. See you, Hyuuga.” The brunette nodded. “Oh, and congratulations!”

 

“Kaga _mi_ , _careful_! I bruise easily!”

“I’ll show _you_ bruising,” he muttered, easing him onto the bed.

Momoi was already asleep in the cot, phone clutched in her small hand. Kagami leaned over and prised it away, putting it on the bedside table. He felt safer that way.

“Kaga _mi_ , come to _bed_.” The redhead shook his head.

“No. You sleep. I’ll sit here. I need to plan out-”

“No damnit.” Aomine patted the space beside him. “Think about that later. You’re running on empty. Sleep a bit and _then_ think about it.”

“Aho-”

“Baka-”

“ _You’re_ the idiot.” Aomine smirked.

“Somehow, I doubt that. But prove me wrong. Come.” He held his bandaged hand out and waited. Eventually, Kagami slid his jacket off and kicked off his shoes and socks. He took it with a sigh, allowing Aomine to pull him onto the bed.

“Won’t I make it more uncomfortable for you?” he whispered, caressing his face lightly. Aomine snorted.

“The opposite. Roll over.” Kagami did as instructed and was surrounded by warmth, outside and in, as Aomine wrapped an arm around his waist, spooning him. As the bed hadn’t been designed to accommodate two grown men of their size, they were plastered against each other. Neither minded in the slightest.

“See? Now we’re _both_ happy.” Kagami rolled his eyes. “I can see you, you know.” He laughed softly.

“Go to sleep, then.”

“I will when you do.” Kagami was about to roll his eyes again, then remembered their earlier exchange and grinned.

They lay there in silence until Kagami began to feel the breath fanning the back of his neck becoming more slow and steady. He leaned back into the embrace, playing with the now-limp bandaged hand before covering it with his own. He could feel Aomine’s heartbeat against his back, a rhythmic thump reminding him that he wasn’t dreaming. All this was real. _Aomine_ was real.

 

He’d never really seen Aomine for anything other than Aomine. Even when he hated him, he hated Aomine for him: his personality, the way he treated people and acted. And when he’d begun to fall for him, he still fell for Aomine as a person. Who he was in the eyes of the world never really factored.

Until now.

Now, he was starting to see Aomine as more than just his boyfriend; more than just the often-arrogant, always-horny, secretly sweet man who was taking up more and more space in his head _and_ heart with every passing day. The scale was changing now. He was starting to be the internationally-known, filthy-rich Aomine Daiki who had just saved one of his employees like something out of an action blockbuster. The same man sleeping behind him and clinging to him like a stubborn, oversized teddy bear.

To Kagami, nothing had changed other than the fact he was even more infatuated than before. But what would the world see? He didn’t doubt that eventually, someone would catch wind of the story and Aomine would be pushed even further into the spotlight.

But what did that mean for him? For them?

_Am I being too reckless?_

 

It had always been a worry. Once he’d realised he was thinking more about Aomine than could be justified with a simple ‘because he annoys me’. Once he’d found himself making changes to the way he’d lived his life for the past decade. Once he’d started to reveal more of himself…give away more of the privacy and secrecy he held dear in order to nurture their budding relationship.

He was taking risks. A lot of them.

And someone, somewhere, was capitalising in on that and trying to use it to ruin him. There was no denying it. He’d tried to close his eyes to it but in reality, he was shrewder than he looked, especially when it involved Firebird.

The reality was someone had tried to hurt Aomine and Riko. Possibly even kill them.

And what made matters worse, is they might not have even been the actual targets.

Kagami knew if this continued, he was going to have to make some major changes. And his relationship with Aomine would be one of them.

_But can I let him go?_

As if on cue, Aomine stirred. Kagami felt a shock of guilt shoot through him and stiffened. But the bluenette just tugged him even closer, draping his leg over Kagami’s and falling into an even deeper sleep.

As though he knew Kagami was thinking of escaping. Of leaving him.

 

And he was struck with the realisation that he couldn’t. Not now. It would hurt too much.

But he also knew that the longer he stayed, the less able he would be to break off what they had. He didn’t _want_ to.

_I’m allowed to be selfish, aren’t I?_

He didn’t get a response. Only he could answer that one.

He sighed, worn out.

_Why can’t I have both? Why can’t this all be easy?_

_Because it’s life._

So _?_

_Its promise is: ‘ to fuck you over when you least expect it’. _

_Where does it say that?_

_Always read the fine print._

 

He woke up two hours later. Aomine was still fast asleep which was a relief in itself. He eased himself gently out of his hold and stood up, bending down to kiss him on the temple.

As he was dressing up again and gathering his things, he noticed that Momoi had once again got her phone in her hand yet she hadn’t seemed to have moved from her original position. Kagami had thought the shadow over the bed earlier had been his imagination but looking at Momoi, that seemed unlikely.

 

He took one last look at the sleeping duo and exited the room.

 

“Kagami-kun, you’re up early.”

“I’m surprised you’re awake.”

“So am I.”

He sat on the edge of Riko’s bed as they both watched over the sleeping babies. Hyuuga had finally gone home after being forcibly removed by Kiyoshi. Both he and Riko agreed that his presence would do nothing to help them; all three of them were more than fine, they just needed some sleep.

“Are you going now?” she asked softly. He nodded.

“Yeah. I’m going to go to the station and report the case. This doesn’t seem right…at all…” Riko nodded in agreement.

“The sooner you do it, the better. Aomine-kun and I already gave our statements while we were on the way to the hospital, just so that we didn’t forget anything, but as far as I know they want us back in there today. Or at least Aomine-kun, anyway…” A policewoman had joined them in the ambulance, and had recorded statements regarding the event from both of them, with a particular focus on Aomine as he’d been attacked directly-not that he’d told _Kagami_ that. The last thing he wanted was for his boyfriend to worry more than he already was.

His eyes softened at the mention of Aomine’s name and Riko grinned.

“I remember when _I_ used to look like that when anyone spoke about Hyuuga.” Kagami reddened. “It was short-lived…” She herself had a faraway look in her eyes but then she focused on Kagami.

“I didn’t think I’d ever be the one to say it, but he’s a keeper. Hold on to him tight. Although I’m not sure you really need to…”

“Why?” For some reason, her last statement worried him.

“He’s completely crazy about you. The way he looks at you sometimes…I don’t think Jun _ever_ has…” It was no secret that the Hyuuga’s were a very happy couple, despite all their scuffles so for Riko to say that… His face felt hotter than ever.

“I’ll keep that in mind…-”

“You better because I’m serious. He _adores_ you. Don’t think for one moment that he doesn’t. I mean, he was willing to risk a hell of a lot to save me and we don’t even know each other well. Imagine what he’d do for you. You can see it in his eyes…he wants to give you the _world_. But I get the feeling…” Kagami waited, trying not to show how anxious he was to hear the rest of her sentence.

“I guess…he’s just not sure you’ll say **yes**.”

 

The message resonated in Kagami’s ears, making it impossible to hear or think of anything else.

It was completely true. His thoughts earlier this morning were testaments to that.

Not because he doubted Aomine, but because he was scared something would come to break them up once they’d gotten even closer.

But wasn’t that doubt in itself? Did he not trust Aomine to hold on tight enough? Or did the doubt lie in himself?

He didn’t want to think about it. The police station first, everything else later.

 

“You’re okay right?”

“I’m better than okay. And I have these two angels to thank. Well them and your superhero boyfriend.” Eyes were rolled.

“He’s many things…but a superhero isn’t one of them. Super stubborn, super _stupid_ maybe…” Riko snorted with laughter but shook her head.

“I wouldn’t be so sure…” Kagami hummed but said nothing further on that topic.

“Okay, rest up. I’ll tell the office the good news…or actually, I'll get Suzi to do it. She’s good with kind of thing-Oh, unless you don’t want me to…?”

“Why not? I mean, it’s not like they weren’t expecting it. I was about to explode!”

“I mean…you _were_ pretty big-” Riko fixed him with a hard stare that quickly melted as she laughed. Kagami sighed in relief.

“'Pretty' being the understatement of the year. But I’ll let you go now. And Kagami-kun?” She beckoned him closer. He came over and leaned down as instructed but was surprised to feel the soft, firm press of lips to his cheek.

“Happy birthday. Hyuuga has your present. No prizes for guessing what we got you.” Kagami made a face.

“Vitamins?” She shook her head with a snort.

“No doubt your boyfriend will have you covered from here on out. I mean, in hindsight this wasn’t the best gift either considering you date Aomine Daiki now…” It clicked and his eyes lit up.

“The shoes?! You got them for me?!” Riko nodded. “You guys are _awesome_!” Riko laughed.

“Just don’t tell him you have shoes that don’t come from the Zone. You’ll bruise his ego.”

“Oh believe me, I _know_ …” Kagami leaned down and hugged her. “Thanks so much Riko. You didn’t have to.”

“True,” she mused, “but it’s your twenty-fifth. And even without considering this whole adventure…I couldn’t think of a better boss to have.” Kagami was touched and hugged her even tighter, being mindful of the fact that she was still week. Riko kissed him on the cheek again.

“Have a great day. And _please_ try not to work too hard?” He walked towards the door.

“I can’t promise that…”

 

Kagami walked out of the hospital just before six and saw a couple of men huddled slightly away from the entrance. He highly doubted they were vagrants as the hospital wouldn’t have allowed it. And some of them seemed relatively well-dressed. He encountered even more on his way out of the gates and wondered what exactly was going on.

 _But that’s none of my business_ , he thought, lowering his visor and speeding through the traffic.

 

It was.

He just didn’t know it yet.

 

* * *

 

Aomine woke up in a bad mood due to the uncomfortable bed and the excess of pain now that his pain-killers had worn off. The mood went from bad to absolutely vile when he realised the bed was colder and emptier than he remembered agreeing to the night before.

“Sneaky bastard. Ran off _again_ …” Momoi patted his head but he batted her hand away.

“Don’t be so sulky, Dai-chan. He had to go early. And you’re going to see him later.”

“Yeah but that’s _ages_ away.”

“No it…” She caught herself and smiled secretively. “It will be dinner before you know it.”

“Whatever,” he grunted, lying back onto the bed then wincing in pain. Momoi noticed immediately.

“Should I call the doctor?”

“What, so that he can keep me here ‘til Monday? Fuck _that_ , we’re going home.” He rang in the doctor then proceeded to have another fight which he lost this time around, and soon found himself in a wheelchair. He was unimpressed, to put it lightly.

 

“Are you kidding me? A _wheelchair_? All I did was scratch up my hands!” The doctor didn’t agree and warned him not to over-exert himself, lest he make everything worse.

“Does punching you in the teeth count?” he muttered to Momoi’s horror.

“ _Dai-chan_!” The doctor seemed unfazed. If anything, he looked relatively happy.

“Well at least you haven’t lost your fighting spirit!” he chuckled before winking at Momoi. “Take good care of him, won’t you?”

“I will!” She beamed at him before scowling at her best friend. “Let’s **go** , grouchy…” There wasn’t much Aomine could do to stop her wheeling him out.

Aomine didn’t like being in the wheelchair at all but he soon realised that Momoi was wilfully deaf to all his complaints and he gave up. They stopped off at Riko’s room to say bye. At this point Hyuuga had returned and was currently rocking one of the twins in his arms as Riko nursed the other one.

“How are you feeling today, Aida?”

“A lot better thanks.” Riko smiled up at her and the truth was she _looked_ a lot better. She seemed more peaceful and completely content. Who knew being a mother would mellow her out this much?

“That’s great to hear. We just wanted to check on all of you before we went.” This time Hyuuga spoke up.

“Thanks, you two. We really appreciate it. You’ve both been amazing.” Aomine waved a hand, yawning.

“Don’t mention it. If you need anything else, shout. Satsuki, let’s go. I need to sleep in a _real_ bed.” Momoi waved, blowing a kiss to Riko then wheeled her unruly charge out.

 

They got to the reception in no time, and Momoi was pushing Aomine out of the door when suddenly, they were ambushed.

 

“Aomine! Aomine! Is it true you saved a pregnant woman’s life?”

“Reports say the lift had been tampered with! Was it a murder attempt, in your opinion?”

“Is the woman pregnant with your child?”

“What were you doing at the building that late in the first place?”

“Was the security guard who attacked you an old enemy?”

“What is your opinion on the response times of the emergency services?”

“Was she your girlfriend?”

 

They were bombarded with questions, flashing lights and shouting, and it just seemed to be getting worse.

“Could you guys _move_?” Momoi yelled. “This is a _hospital_! People need to get in and out!” The paparazzi ignored her, making it impossible for them to escape the crowd. They were creating a din that neither of them could escape from. Aomine started to push himself out of the wheelchair but Momoi placed a restraining hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t Dai-chan. I don’t want your injuries to get even worse.”

 

“What exactly happened to you Aomine?”

“Can you still walk? Are you paralysed?”

“How do you feel about all this?”

 

“I _feel_ like knocking you all out!” he growled. “Get **out** of the way. We have somewhere to be.”

The flashes grew more frequent and the questions louder and more intrusive. Two of the receptionists had come out to try and get them to move but the paparazzi ignored them, moving in closer to the pair and surrounding them in an even tighter circle. Momoi was completely overpowered and it irritated Aomine to no end that he couldn’t protect her.

“Satsuki, call Akashi and tell him to get someone here asap. This is a fucking _joke_ -”

“Aka-chin is way ahead of you.” Aomine turned around and saw a passage had been created. At the end of it stood Murasakibara and Kiyoshi stood by the reporters, with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and his other on the shoulder of a nervous-looking man, clutching a camera.

“I came to visit Riko but then I saw you guys having a hard time and I thought I’d lend a hand. Sorry I didn’t come sooner!” Momoi gave him a grateful smile, pushing Aomine out of the ring of reporters and cameras and towards the limousine. He wasted no time pushing himself out of the chair and through the open door of the limousine.

“Thank you Muk-kun! You saved us.” Murasakibara blinked, unwrapping his lollipop.

“Aka-chin just told me to come and get you and Mine-chin from the hospital so I came. _He_ turned up by himself.” He looked at Kiyoshi almost accusingly who felt eyes on his back and turned to Murasakibara with a smile and a cheery wave. He scowled back.

“Trust Akashi-kun to think ahead.” Momoi waved brightly at Kiyoshi who waved just as enthusiastically before climbing in alongside Aomine. Murasakibara went in last, sitting opposite them, lollipop now gone.

Aomine sat silently in the corner of the car and eventually Momoi sidled up to him, pulling his arm around her and nuzzled her face into his chest. He let her.

“Cheer up Dai-chan! I’m sure Kagamin wouldn’t want you feeling sad like this…”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine…just tired.”

“No you’re not Mine-chin. You’re sad because your boyfriend isn’t here.”

“Am _not_!” Aomine snapped. Murasakibara just smirked.

“So where to now?” Momoi asked.

“The police station. Aka-chin said the sooner Mine-chin gives his statement, the better.” Aomine sighed. He’d forgotten about that.

 

 

They pulled up to the station and the driver opened the door to allow them out. Another wheelchair, much better than the one they had left at the hospital, sat waiting for him and Momoi helped him lower himself into it.

“I _can_ do this myself you know.” Momoi giggled.

“Maybe so, but I’d rather help you. It’s always nice to have a helping hand!”

Aomine wouldn’t have minded one of Kagami’s helping hands last night but he recognised that in life, you couldn’t _always_ get what you wanted.

“Muk-kun, are you coming?”

“In a minute Sac-chin. Go ahead.”

 

Momoi wheeled him up the ramp where a police officer was waiting to take them inside and Murasakibara watched them go before pulling a lollipop out of his inner jacket pocket and inhaling its smell.

Akashi’s sweet rations were so meagre, it was killing him slowly. Eventually he’d waste away into nothingness. He’d tried to communicate as much to the other man, but it hadn’t been well received. That’s why times like this were a complete blessing. Only then could he be freed from his sugar-free chains.

He unwrapped it and stuck it in his mouth, savouring the taste of artificial strawberry and lime. His tongue caressed the smooth, sweet skin of the candy and he sighed quietly, closing his eyes. It really was the little things.

“Mmm?”

“Have you arrived yet?” He froze, taking the lollipop soundlessly out of his mouth and holding it as far away from the earpiece as possible, as though it would reveal its identity if it stayed too close. “Atsushi?”

“Yes, Aka-chin?” He swallowed the excess saliva in his mouth.

“I asked if you had gotten Daiki and Miss Satsuki to the station yet.”

“Oh, yeah. I have.” There was silence on both ends. A bird flew low over the limousine.

“What number is that?” Murasakibara swallowed again.

“One.”

“Pardon?”

“One.” He repeated it no louder than before.

“Why did you stop eating it?” As if to prove something, he put it back into his mouth.

“Because you don’t like it when I eat while I’m on the phone.”

“I know I don’t. _You_ know I don’t. But you still do it anyway. Why is today the day you choose to listen, hmm?” Murasakibara shrugged but kept his mouth shut. He didn’t want Akashi finding any more holes in his answers.

“I hope you’re not lying to me, Atsushi. Because I can cut down your allowance even more.” The threat made the breath catch in his throat. He _wouldn’t_.

“I’m not lying, Aka-chin.”

“Good to hear. Now pass the phone to Daiki.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…Atsushi.”

“He isn’t here.”

“Where is he?”

“Inside…”

“ _Right_ …so why aren’t you there, too?” Sometimes, it was better to just not saying anything at all.

“…”

“…”

“…I…”

“Yes…?”

“…”

“Atsushi, no more snacks for today.”

“Aka- _chin_ -”

“Goodbye.”

The line went dead and Murasakibara stood motionless for a moment before sighing and pulling out the lollipop. He stared at it, trying to shift the blame. But he couldn’t.

_I…was weak…_

He’d better savour what he had left. Because whether he kept it or threw it away…he was _still_ fucked.

"What a pain..."

 

* * *

 

Kagami had left the police station minutes before Aomine turned up in the limo. He had arrived there to let the inform the police of what had happened earlier in order to get them to launch an enquiry. However, when he arrived he found one was already beginning to take place.

“You’re the owner of Firebird I take it?”

“Yeah…” Kagami had blinked in confusion, not understanding how they were so prepared.

“We received direct instructions from Mr Akashi to handle the case as soon as possible. If you’re ready, we can head over there now. The area has already been sectioned off and we are ready to begin our investigation when you are.”  Kagami had followed the police officers obediently and sure enough, there was security tape surrounding the entrance of his building, preventing any unauthorised personnel from coming in.

As Kagami was stepping under the tape at Firebird, Aomine, Momoi and Murasakibara were pulling up to the station so Aomine could give a more detailed statement, in order to help with the investigation. Another officer had been dispatched to the hospital to take Riko’s as she obviously wasn’t in the position to be travelling to the station herself.

As he walked to the main building, he could hear the security officer next to him but the words weren’t making sense.

 

“…attacked by the security guard…”

“…looked like a murder attempt…”

“…trapped in a failing lift…”

 

He had already been informed that the man who had been arrested that night didn’t appear to be who he said he was and he wanted Kagami to try and identify him later on. All of it made Kagami’s head spin but he pushed through, entering the building and climbed up the stairs to the floor where the lift had stopped. The elevator itself was sectioned off but the first thing he saw was the broken doors, one hanging off its hinges, the other lying flat on the floor. And the open lift hung beyond it.

He almost crept towards it, placing his hands on the tape as he peered inside. This was where Aomine and Riko had been trapped. He saw some of Aomine’s clothes on the lift-floor and the remains of the puddle formed when Riko’s water broke. He looked up to the ceiling to check for signs of tampering, as though he’d be able to identify them, and as he looked around, he saw the streaks of blood at the top of the entrance. No doubt Aomine’s.

It felt like he’d been punched in the gut and he stepped back, inhaling deeply. The thought that Aomine had gone through all that…and yet he’d acted like it had just been a stroll through the park. It was heart-wrenching but he suddenly felt like he owed him so much. Aomine was so amazing but he just didn’t realise it often enough.

_I’ll show him…_

More words from the officer. They’d supposedly done a preliminary investigation once Aomine and Riko had been taken to the hospital but the lift had appeared to be so unstable they had decided to wait until they could call in professionals the next day before taking any major steps. There were currently mechanics working from the ground up to identify any faults with the lift.

As he said this, someone called the officer’s name. They both turned and met another officer who was walking towards them with something in a sealed plastic bag.

“We found this on the ground floor. Mr Kagami, would you be able to identify this?” He could, in seconds.

“That’s Aomine’s phone…or what’s left of it…” The officer nodded.

“We’ll keep it, in the interest of the investigation but you should be able to take it back with you soon afterwards as I doubt it will provide substantial evidence to the case.” Kagami nodded blankly but inside his head, it was a different story.

_I shouldn’t have doubted him…Aomine wouldn’t ignore me like that. I don’t know why I thought he would…_

He felt more guilt than ever and was determined to make up for it.

“…Mr Kagami?” Kagami turned to him with a start.

“Huh?”

“I said, we can go back to the station whilst they continue their investigation here. We need you back at the station to identify the man we arrested last night.” Kagami nodded and followed the man downstairs and out of the building.

_Meanwhile..._

Back at the station, Aomine had just finished recording his statement. He had also been questioned by two officers who asked him about anything he might have forgotten. Once that was done, he exhaled heavily and closed his eyes.

“I. Need. Sleep.” Momoi laughed.

“Alright, Dai-chan. Let’s go home.”

They got back into the limousine but turned and went back the way they had come, pulling up by the hospital where a man in the Generations uniform stood waiting.

“Why are we back here?” Momoi asked, confused.

“To pick up Sac-chin’s car.” Murasakibara held his hand out for the keys and Momoi gave them to him. He rolled down the window and handed them to the driver who ran into the car park and emerged with Momoi’s car. The limousine then pulled away, with the other driver tailing them as they went home.

When they got there, the first thing they saw were girls.

 

At least a hundred of them.

 

When one of them saw the limousine approaching, she gave a war-like cry to get the others’ attention and they screamed in unison. In their hands they clutched get well soon balloons, teddy-bears, cards, flowers, wrapped presents…

It was _insane_.

 

“Look Dai-chan! Your fanbase has grown even bigger!”

“Why should _I_ have a fanbase? I’m not in high school anymore.”

The security booth was already overflowing with more of the same, and one of the disgruntled guards waded through the masses of wrapping paper and sparkles that they’d been sorting through to open the gates.

Momoi mouthed an apology as they sped through the gates and the security guard gave her a long-suffering smile, before going back to making sure no one had sent Aomine anything inappropriate.

 

* * *

 

At this point, Kagami was sitting in the station as the same officer from before threw yet more words at him. In his mind, it was all alphabet soup. The events of a few moments earlier still played in his mind like a bad film.

_“Do you recognise this man?” Kagami stared at the man behind the glass, holding a number card._

_“I’m pretty sure I’ve never seen him before in my life…” The chief inspector glanced at him before turning back to stare aat the convict through the one-way glass._

_“You’re certain?”_

_“Yeah…”_

_“Well, this man claims to have been hired by you several years ago, to do the night shifts at Firebird.”_

_“Okay, no. That’s definitely not him. I_ know _who I hire, and this guy doesn’t work for me.”_

_“I see. Well-”_

_“Chief?” The officer turned as another man ran towards him with a sheet of paper. “We just found this on the database.” As the chief inspector read the sheet, his eyes widened._

_“This man, correct?” The man nodded frantically._

_“There’s no doubt about it! They’re identical!”_

_“W-What’s going on?” Kagami asked._

_“This case just got a whole lot bigger, Mr Kagami. A_ whole _lot bigger…”_

The man was an international felon, associated with identity theft and company fraud. Kagami’s actual security guard was nowhere to be found so for now, they suspected murder. It made Kagami’s head spin.

“Don’t worry Mr Kagami. We’ll get to the bottom of all this in no time. You have our word.” Kagami nodded blankly, still not processing it.

His final task was to fill out a security form, giving his personal information and contact details so the police could continue to keep him updated regarding the case. The chief inspector personally took his details and as he glanced over them, his eyebrows raised slightly before he broke into a warm, almost apologetic smile.

“It’s your birthday today?”

“Hmm? Oh…yeah…”

“I apologise that we gave you such a bad start to it.”

“No, no. You’ve all been so helpful.”

“Think nothing of it, Mr Kagami. We’re only doing our jobs to the best of our capabilities. Ah, before I forget.”

“Yes?”

“It might not necessarily be the case now, but for future reference, you can request police protection if you feel there’s a significant threat-” Kagami shook his head quickly.

“Oh no, don’t worry about that. I’ll be fine, honestly. But I’ll let you know if I found out anything.”

“Certainly, Mr Kagami.” They both stood up, shaking hands firmly.

“Enjoy your day.”

“And you. Thank you for all your help.”

“Not a problem.”

Kagami smiled then turned and left the room. His mind was still a complete mess but at least he knew where he wanted... _needed_ to go next.

 

 ...

“Dai-chan, get the _door_!”

“Oh, I see how it is! Once you’re behind closed doors you let your colours show. Witch. I’m not moving.”

“ **Dai-chan**!”

“No. Get Murasakibara to do it.”

“He _can’t_. He’s helping me!”

“Well I’m busy. Sleeping.”

“DAI-CHAN!” She got no response and huffed, leaving the kitchen.

“Gosh…this is all for him and he _still_ doesn’t appreciate it…I don’t know why I bother…” she muttered, but good-naturedly as she went to the door and pulled it open then proceeded to throw herself at the person outside who caught her with ease.

“He’s in the living room. So _grouchy_ today…” They exchanged a look then a smile and Momoi went back to the kitchen to continue whatever she was doing with Murasakibara whilst the visitor went to find Aomine.

 

Their target was sprawled out on the couch with his eyes closed but he was clearly not sleeping. A re-run of a television drama episode that had aired the night before ran in the background but the remote was nowhere in sight.

_Who knew he was into that? Momoi was clearly a scapegoat._

His eyes opened slightly as two of the main characters started getting in to it with each other. Then his vision went black as someone shoved a pillow into his face.

“What in the actual _fu_ -”

“Special delivery.” Kagami grinned before pressing his lips against a very surprised Aomine’s. But as always, the bluenette was quick on the uptake and it wasn’t long before he was fighting off Aomine’s wandering hands.

“What are you doing here?”

“Shouldn’t I be? Got something to hide?” They both turned to the TV screen where the previously arguing characters were now half-naked on the kitchen floor. Aomine grabbed the remote from in between the sofa cushions and turned it off.

“No…?” Kagami laughed, moving from his knees to sit on the thick, fluffy carpet.

“I came to pick you up.”

“…Huh?”

“Momoi’s too busy to deal with you and she doesn’t want you dying of boredom so I’m taking you with me…that is, if you want me too…?”

Aomine didn’t know Kagami could play hard-to-get but now that he’d seen it, he suddenly realised why the rest of his life had felt so empty.

“Fucking _tease_ …” He was transfixed and Kagami grinned.

“I’ll take that as a _yes_ then. ‘Kay, let’s go pack.” Aomine blinked, cutting yet another filthy fantasy short.

“What?”

“Pack. Let’s go.”

“ _Why_?”

“It’s Friday isn’t it?”

“I mean… _yeah_ , let’s say it is…”

“So you’re staying for the weekend. Momoi doesn’t mind-”

“And _I_ sure as hell don’t.”

“Then it’s sorted.”

 Aomine got up immediately, but winced with pain and Kagami pushed him down.

“That was stupid of me. _I’ll_ go pack for you. Just tell me where everything is.”

“It doesn’t even _hurt_ , I was just-”

“You don’t need to lie to me.” Kagami leaned down and kissed him again. “Let me take care of you…”

How could Aomine say no?

 

As Kagami packed a duffle bag for him to take, Aomine lay out on the couch and closed his eyes, clasping his injured hands together in front of him.

“I know I don’t do this a lot…but thank you. Whoever’s up there…thank you. I mean it. I really, _really_ d-”

“Aho, I’m done. Where’s your wheelchair?”

“How do you know I-”

“Momoi told me.”

“I don’t _fucking_ need one!”

“Yes you _do_.”

“No I _don’t_!” Kagami put the bag down and walked over to where he was standing at the entrance of the living room, with an understanding look on his face.

“I _get_ you don’t like it but none of us want you getting worse. And I’ll only use it to get take you to and from the car. Deal?” Aomine sighed, rolling his eyes like just agreeing was a massive sacrifice.

“Fine…”

“Thank you.” Kagami pecked him again but Aomine caught him before he could lean back, deepening the kiss.

“What’s with you today, huh? You’re all over me…well more than usual, anyway.” Kagami snorted.

“Get over yourself…” But his face softened. “Is it so bad that I want to appreciate you a little more today?”

“Appreciate me all you like, babe. I’m all yours.” Kagami blushed, lightly smacking at Aomine’s hand as he grabbed his ass.

 

“Mine-chin, are you ready?” Kagami died inside for the second time in twenty-four hours as he turned to see Murasakibara watching them. Momoi was nowhere to be seen but Kagami knew she was there.

Somewhere.

“I mean…yeah?” He turned to Kagami. “Oi Baka, what car do you want to drive?”

“Does it matter?”

“No…” Aomine was suddenly hit with the vision of Kagami in his company car, in a chauffeur’s uniform. Screwing Kagami’s brains out in said uniform. “Yes.”

_Plus, it’s a practical car._

“Satsuki! Keys!”

A bundle came flying at him from what looked like the top of the stairs but he caught it with ease.

“Take the company car. It stands out less. You can put your bike in the garage with mine.”

“You have a bike?” Kagami’s eyes lit up slightly.

“How could I not?”

 

Minutes later, they were outside the garage, waiting for the door to fold up. Inside was Aomine’s little collection and sure enough, there was his previous birthday gift from Akashi sitting proudly in the corner.

“I…wow…” He walked over to it in a trance, marvelling at its build, the paintwork, the feel.

_Is it bad that him feeling it up is making me hard?_

_Nahhh._

“We have to go.” Murasakibara urged him and he woke up, heading towards said company car and unlocking it.

“How are we going to get it out? It’s at the back…” Aomine sighed. _Dream ruined_.

“Fine, take the 4x4. Let’s just _go_.”

Once he had Aomine in the passenger seat and his wheelchair in the back, he got into the driver’s seat and signalled to Murasakibara.

The man got into the limousine and went ahead of them. They followed about fifty metres behind, slowing down to a stop a few hundred metres from the gates.

“Why are we doing this agai-”

“Shhh!” Aomine put a hand over Kagami’s mouth, silencing him.

“Aomi-” Then he heard them.

 

The screams.

 

“What the _heck_ is that?!” he muttered, muffled by Aomine’s hand.

“Fans…” Aomine shook his head. “Wait here a few minutes.” He turned the engine off and was surprised when he felt one of Aomine’s fingers pressing at his mouth.

“Suck?”

“No. Your wounds might get infected.”

“Spit kills germs.”

“I love how your knowledge only comes out whenever you want me to get you off.”

“Hardly,” Aomine snorted, “I bet you’ll enjoy this more than I will.” Kagami rolled his eyes but let Aomine slide the finger into his mouth and he started to suck on it.

Whether he enjoyed it more or Aomine did was anyone’s guess but it was a close-contest. Kagami’s erection started to become uncomfortable when Aomine pulled his fingers -plural- out of Kagami’s mouth and crushed their lips together.

“That was hot…” he breathed against Kagami’s mouth. “You’re hot.” He blushed at the compliment. He was about to reply when his phone rang. The number was unfamiliar. To him, anyway.

“Yo.” Aomine answered for him. The caller said something and he nodded.

“Cool, thanks.” He hung up straight afterwards. “They’ve gone.”

Kagami started the engine and drove to the gates and sure enough, all the fans had gone.

“How does Murasakibara have my number?” Aomine shrugged.

“Akashi?”

 

They drove through the gates, making their way to Kagami’s place. They arrived forty minutes later and Kagami took a slightly different route to get to the underground parking lot.

“You know…” Aomine began, closer to him than the passenger seat really allowed.

“Yeah?”

“I’ll let you use my bike whenever you want to.”

“Seriously?” Kagami chanced a glance at him and he nodded. He pulled up into his reserved parking space and parked the car.

“Of _course_. If…”

“If…”

“You let me fuck you on it.” Kagami choked, hands gripping the steering wheel.

“ _AOMINE_!”

“I notice you didn’t reject the offer. Well, it’s always open. Let me know when you’re ready to say yes.” And he got out of the car, walking over to the elevator and leaving Kagami to wonder whether he was really that wrong for seriously considering it.

 

Kagami caught up to him at the reception, where the receptionist waved at him. At this point, it was common knowledge that Kagami had the Generations visiting frequently but the staff of his apartment were very discrete and they all adored Kagami so they kept their comings and goings hidden. Though amongst themselves, they _had_ suspected he and Kuroko were dating due to the frequency and regularity of the latter’s visits and how often he spent the night.

“Hey man!” Kagami smiled.

“Good afternoon, Kagami-san. Aomine-san.” He turned to Kagami with a grin.“Happy birthday!”

“Thanks! Damn, is it the afternoon already?”

“Time does fly, doesn’t it? By the way, Kagami-san, you have a package. It arrived earlier today.”

The man held out a fairly large, white, non-descript package. Kagami took it with slight confusion.

“Are you sure this is mine? I didn’t order anything…”

“Well, it has you name on it.” He wasn’t lying. “If you find it has nothing to do with you then bring it downstairs and we’ll send it back for you.”

“Okay, cool.” He squeezed the package in his hands to get an indication of what was inside but it was fairly soft. However, there did appear to be a box of some sort inside it as well.

“Are you expecting anyone else later today? Kuroko-san, perhaps?”

“Yeah, I am actually. They should be here in the evening. When you see them just let them straight up.”

“Will do, Kagami-san!”

Aomine hadn’t liked the look on the receptionist’s face when he’d mentioned Kuroko. He knew a shipper when he saw one and the man at the desk was clearly guilty of backing the wrong ship.

_Time to set the record straight._

“Hurry up, baby. I’m hungry.” Even though he rolled his eyes, Kagami unconsciously leaned towards him at the sound of the pet name.

“Don’t worry. I’ll cook you up something in no time.”

“I wasn’t talking about food.”

“Then what?”

“You.” Kagami’s face flamed and he cast a nervous look over his shoulder at the receptionist, who was doing his best impression of someone pretending not to be eavesdropping.

_Not good enough._

“ _Aho_! Don’t say things like that in public!”

“So would you rather I said it in private? Oh, I forgot, you love dir-” Kagami slapped a hand over his mouth to shut him up but Aomine licked it and he pulled it away pretty quickly.

“What are you trying to _prove_?” Kagami complained, trying to drag him towards the lift before he did anything else. He managed to get him inside without any further problems. Or so he had hoped.

“Nothing that people shouldn’t already know…” he murmured, pulling Kagami’s face towards his and locking lips while his other hand slid down to squeeze his ass. At this point the receptionist had given up on pretence and was openly gawping at the stunning couple making out like it was the back of a movie theatre. Aomine looked up as the doors closed and smirked at the gaping receptionist.

_Mission accomplished._

 

* * *

 

“Okay, so do you want something to eat? Or do you want to shower first? Or maybe I can check-”

“Or _maybe_ I can just chill?”

“Maybe you could…” Kagami smiled, leaving him on the couch he’d collapsed onto. Well, he tried to anyway.

“No. You stay here.” He pulled Kagami down next to him but the redhead struggled, though it wasn’t very enthusiastic nor believable.

“Aomine…I need to feed you. Momoi will be pissed if I don’t-”

“Bakagami,” he sang pulling Kagami on top of him despite the other man’s protests, “Satsuki _can’t_ be pissed at you. She doesn’t know how.”

“Bu-”

“Shhh!”

“A-”

“Shhh!” Aomine locked his arms around him, not easing up until he’d stopped struggling and complaining. Then he took his face in his bandaged hands, staring him in the eyes.

“Have you forgotten?”

“What?”

“It’s your _birthday_ , baby. But since the day started you’ve been doing everything for everyone.”

“But it-”

“I get it’s serious. And I know you had to go the station to sort it today. It was unavoidable. But Akashi’s helping you handle it, right? And the police will find out what happened. Akashi got the best team possible working on the job. So, you don’t need to stress about any of that.”

“That’s not it…that’s not the important thing here…”

“Then what _is_?” Kagami looked like he didn’t want to talk so Aomine held him closer, rolling slightly so that Kagami was pressed between him and the back of the sofa. “Talk to me Kagami. I hate when you get like this…” Aomine weight against him was so comforting. Kagami pressed his face into his neck so he wouldn’t have to look directly at him and his scent gradually relaxed his nerves. Eventually, he opened up.

“I was so worried about you…” His voice was muffled but it still tore at Aomine’s heart. “I didn’t know what had happened. And just seeing you lying there… _fuck_ …I put you in danger and I-”

“Kagami-”

“No, fuck it. let me…let me finish.” He took a deep breath and exhaled, fanning Aomine’s warm skin with his even warmer breath. “Aomine…I don’t know. Everything is going crazy and I…I don’t know what the fuck is going on but I don’t want to drag you into it. But I don’t want to let you go either. I need you but this is…fuck. What am I even saying? You got _hurt_ because of me and I still want to be selfish. Is that wrong? It’s feels like it is but I **_really_** don’t give a fuck. I don’t know, Aomine, I really don’t know. But I know I don’t want you getting hurt like this. Ever again. Please, don’t…” Kagami was clinging to him like a lost child and it really did a number on Aomine’s… _everything_.

“You don’t _have_ to know. And you don’t have to protect me from everything either. Because you _can’t_. _I can’t._ If I could, I’d make sure nothing ever had you feeling like this again.” He coaxed Kagami’s face out of his neck and cradled the side of it. “But like I said, I can’t do that. Life won’t let me. And that’s okay.”

“Is it really?” Kagami looked distraught and it made Aomine even more motivated to ensure he thought otherwise by the end of their heart-to-heart.

“It _is_. You can only do so much, baby. Don’t _push_ yourself. You do crazy amounts already and everyone can see that. Just looking at you wears me out sometimes. But don’t try to put too much pressure on yourself. None of this is your fault, it’s people screwing with you. When you’re successful, it’s gonna happen. We’ve had to deal with so much shit over the years, it’s a joke. But it hasn’t stopped us and it sure as fuck won’t stop you. That’s something I **can** control and I’ll be fucked if I let someone ruin what you’ve worked for. You’re not in this alone, I’ll keep saying it until it sinks into your thick head.” Kagami laughed but it sounded like effort. And Aomine hoped he was imagining the sheen in his eyes.

“Be selfish.”

“Wha…-”

“Be selfish. If you want me, have me. Because I plan on being completely selfish with you. Fuck, I already am. I won’t leave you alone even if you want me too.” Kagami smiled weakly and hugged him tighter.

“Is that why you’ve been so clingy today?” Kagami’s silence was answer enough. “Not that I mind it…at _all_ …but we’re stronger than this, okay? Don’t worry. I’m not leaving you. I can’t. I figured that out a while ago and it’s time you did too. I mean, I get you’re slow but-OW!” Kagami had dug his thumb in between his ribs and Aomine smiled. _This_ was the Kagami he wanted to see. “Just promise me one thing.”

“What...?” He looked suspicious but at the same time completely willing to do whatever Aomine asked of him.

“Keep being you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, **you**. The you that’s a total idiot at the best of times-holding your fucking fire! The you that made me reconsider damn near everything I’d been doing for the past two decades and made me realise how much of an asshole I was being. The you who made me want to fuck _guys_ …or at least you anyway. Because God knows I haven’t been looking at Akashi any different and thank _fuck_ for small mercies, am I right?” At this point, Kagami was shaking with laughter and Aomine was falling deeper in love with the sound with every passing second. His laugh could be the soundtrack for the rest of his life and it wouldn’t be enough. “The you that everyone loves being around and if Takao doesn’t watch his step I’ll skin him alive. The you that’s so sexy I might even say you’re better looking than me…one day.” Kagami’s loud laughter rang out in his otherwise empty apartment but Aomine’s next words shut him right up. “The you that made my dark-ass life a lot brighter since you turned up. The you that I haven’t been able to get out of my damn head for a while now…and I’m talking _while_.” Aomine’s eyes were a soft, night sky and Kagami was soaring. “The you that I can’t picture life without anymore. _That_ you.” Kagami was speechless. What could he say in response to arguably the sweetest thing he’d ever heard in his entire life.

“Aomine…I think-”

“Shhh…I know…I feel the same way…” Kagami’s breath caught.

“You do.” Aomine nodded, stroking his face.

“Of course. But that’s for later.” The narrowing of his red eyes was a reflex at this point.

“ _What_ is?”

“Eating birthday cake off your dick…or was that not what you were- ** _OW_**!”

“Aomine, you’re a _dumbass_.”

 

Half an hour later, they hadn’t moved much. Kagami was no longer crushed into the back of the sofa and instead lay with his back to the couch and a leg draped over Aomine’s and his right arm squashed beneath him. There was no way it wasn’t going to be dead later on. His boyfriend had one arm around him, the tips of his fingers playing in his messy, red-and-black hair. His other hand held the remote and he flipped lazily through the channels, his mind more focused on what Kagami was doing to his neck.

His free hand had made short work of the buttons on Aomine’s shirt and they were now tracing random patterns over the smooth, toned plains of his muscular chest and abdomen as he kissed and licked at Aomine’s neck like his boyfriend had instructed.

“Mmm…you’re a fast learner…” He would have been more than happy to spend the rest of the weekend doing this but unfortunately, life always had a way of interfering.

“Go back!”

“To… _what_?”

“The channel, genius. Go back. They said your name!”

“I mean… I _am_ on the news pretty often.” This wasn’t just Aomine being arrogant. The Generations being on the covers of magazines, newspapers and on news channels wasn’t a new phenomenon. Especially in the past when Aomine’s ‘sexploits’ were common knowledge. The media had lapped it all up, and thus he’d found himself as a regular feature in many tabloids. Kise too, but that was less due to a messy private life and more because…he was Kise. Midorima was frequently featured in science papers and journals due to the continuous advances he and his team made in the medical world. And Akashi’s presence went without saying. Only Murasakibara and Kuroko were relatively absent from the news but even then, a quarterly group picture had become such a regularity that people had grown to expect a team picture of the Generations gracing their screens every few months. The six stunning men who controlled the business world in Sert…in Illoya.

“Well, _I’ve_ never seen you on the news like that…I want to see…” Kagami gave him a look and Aomine did as he was told, ignoring how his heart’s rhythm had changed slightly.

“You’re a user. But such a fucking cute one.” Two news anchors were delivering the news on last night’s events as breaking. Aomine snorted. He knew them, especially the woman. She had been all over him at a party a few years back but Aomine hadn’t been in the mood that night and had rejected her off the bat. She’d taken it as playing hard to get and had pestered him ever since. Or at least until Aomine blocked her number.

“You okay? You seem irritated. Should I change the channel?”

But of course, Kagami didn’t need to know that.

“Nah, fine babe. Watch away. Feast your eyes.” Aomine groaned at the picture they had used. It was one of the ones taken when he was leaving the hospital earlier that day. “For fuck’s _sake_ , I look rough as hell!”

“You look _fine_. God, you’re vain.”

“Wouldn’t _you_ be, with a face like this?” Kagami snorted.

“In _pain_. Feeling _vain_. Not the same thing.”

“Mouthy son-of-a-bitch.” The male anchor gave an overview of what had happened, essentially painting Aomine out to be G.I. Joe. The fans would eat it up. Aomine wondered idly if Akashi had done some media-play. Not that they needed it, but after the years of bad press, a story like this wouldn’t hurt him or stock prices at _all_. He wouldn’t put it past him but at the same time, Akashi had seemed pretty busy as of late. He doubted he had anything to do with it.

The female anchor then started talking about the public response to the story, which had been first been reported by a rival news network. Thousands of comments and messages had been left on social media and on the news channels’ official website, praising Aomine and his deeds. She read a few of them out and anyone would think she had some special connection to Aomine with the way pride shone in her eyes.

Kagami included.

“Do you _know_ her?”

_Oh God._

“Well, duh? I see her face on TV just as much as you do.”

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.” Aomine gulped and sat up.

“Well, like I met her at a party a couple of years back and she was pretty… _into me_? I mean, I guess, but I don’t talk to her _now_ if that’s what you mean-”

“Shhh.” The anchor was now talking about how Aomine and the rest of the Miracles had been on the permanent features on Illoya’s most eligible bachelors list since they’d been formed and some of them had even featured on the international list. But for the first time ever, based on a recently-conducted list (Aomine had rolled his eyes sky-high at that one), the bluenette had come out on top.

“What about that picture? Do you like that one?” A picture of Aomine looking like the very definition of tall, dark and handsome appeared on the screen behind them. Both anchors were clearly impressed, though one more so than the other. Kagami raised an eyebrow.

“She really likes you.”

“Does she? _Really_?” Kagami snorted. “Baby, you know I’m not doing anything with her, right? I haven’t done anything with anyone since we got together... Kagami?” The redhead was silent for a while but eventually cracked a sly smile.

“I know you haven’t. But I wanted to hear what you’d say.” Aomine clutched his chest in Kise-esque fashion.

“Why would you _do_ that?”

“Because I can.” He eyed Aomine for a while and the bluenette looked nervously back at him. “Still…”

“Still wha-” Kagami pushed him down and latched his mouth back onto his neck, this time sucking with intent to leave a bruise. Aomine had the remote in a death-grip and his other hand tightened in Kagami’s hair as the redhead did things with his tongue that Aomine hadn’t know he could.

“Ka…gami…” Mark made, he gave the fresh bruise one last lick before leaning back with a superior smile and a possessive glint in his eye.

“Because I can…” he repeated, before saying it again more definitively. “Because I can.”

“What…I…huh…?” Aomine’s brain was currently sitting in a Kagami-induced puddle of lovesick goo.

“Lunch then bath?” Aomine blinked at him, looking lost. He grinned. “I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

“You’re…”

_Evil? An angel?_

_Fucking **hot**. _

_That._

“Don’t forget Aho...” Kagami tugged him up by his open shirt and gave him a mind-blowing kiss, giving him just enough tongue to get him going but withdrawing before Aomine could catch up. He got up and walked away but not before shooting him a look over his shoulder that sent the little blood that was left in his brain rushing down south.

“Because I can.”

 

_Laugh it up, bastard. I’ll get my own back before you know it._

 

Two club sandwiches and a bottle of beer later -Kagami was pulling out all the stops this time round- Aomine was again lying on Kagami’s couch and his redheaded boyfriend prepared his bath. Despite Aomine telling him not to do too much, Kagami was still catering to his every need. Whilst Aomine enjoyed the attention, he wished it had been on a different day and under different circumstances. He’d had hopes of being able to spoil Kagami on his birthday but because of yesterday’s accident, his birthday boy was having to wait on him hand and foot.

“Aho? Your bath’s ready.”

“Thank you gorgeous. Joining me?”

“No.” It came out sharper than he intended but it was the panic talking.

“Why? I need help washing my back. It’s all taped up.”

“Liar.”

“I’m _serious_!” He took his shirt off completely and rolled over. He heard Kagami gasp and knew he’d no doubt seen the tape tracks covering his back. So he was stunned when he felt the sharp smack of Kagami’s hand in between his shoulder blades.

“What was **that** for?”

“Why didn’t you _tell_ me it was this bad?”

“Because I didn’t want you to worry!”

“And look at how **that** worked out!” Aomine sighed.

“Fine. I’m sorry. Don’t lose it.”

“I won’t. Come on. I’ll help you wash up.”

 

Thirty minutes later, Kagami stood with his head against the shower and his eyes closed, still shaking slightly from the events that had just taken place as Aomine soaked in the bathtub less than a metre away. He could feel the smugness radiating off him and wanted to smack him.

_And by smack, you mean suck his d-_

_DO **NOT**!_

He’d let Aomine go ahead and get into the shower whilst he went to get something from his room. And by get something from his room he meant _hide out_ in his room and do anything but think about the fact that he was about to see Aomine naked. The man he’d been lusting over more than he’d care to admit for longer than he’d care to admit.

He wouldn’t pretend and say that having Aomine at his mercy earlier had been a thrilling change of pace that had given him a massive confidence boost. Maybe he wasn’t as far behind Aomine as he thought; maybe it _wasn’t_ glaringly obvious that he hadn’t known anything about sex until his early twenties.

But then Aomine asked him to help him shower. And with Aomine he could never tell if it was just a shower or whether he wanted more. And if he wanted more, the bluenette could easily spin it to make it look like Kagami was sex-starved and had pounced on him.

 _Which isn’t exactly_ false _but that’s none of his business, am I right?_

_Right! Wait- **NO**!_

And then he’d rub it in for _days_ and make Kagami feel more virgin than ever. Which sucked. Or he’d use it as leverage to get what he wanted later on. He could see it all now.

 _“Well, seeing as you_ attacked _me in the shower, while I was **injured** I think it’s only fair that you let me tie you up buck-naked and fuck you in the middle of your office.”_

Kagami shivered.

 

His heart was pounding and he couldn’t get it to slow down. Every time he started making progress, his thoughts strayed back to Aomine in the shower…Aomine naked…just Aomine.

_Thump, thump, thump._

He clutched his chest.

_Alright! I get it! You can stop now!_

_You **do** realise that if it stopped, you’d be dead, right?_

Kagami steadied his breathing, inhaling for three, holding for seven, exhaling for ten.

_In, out. In, out. In, out. In-_

_Are we talking about breathing? We’re talking about breathing, right?_

Kagami’s mind flew back to the gutter as he felt his dick stiffen even further. He crouched down by the door, holding his head in his hands.

_I’m not going to make it. I’m not going to-_

“Kagami!” Aomine sang. “Hurry _up_ , I’m _waiting_!”

Kagami closed his eyes and muttered a prayer.

_It’s now or never. And I highly doubt Aomine would let me back out now._

He steeled himself, squaring his shoulders. He could do this. He could _totally_ do this.

 

“Why aren’t you naked?” Aomine really had no business sounding that disappointed.

“Because I didn’t want _you_ getting distracted!”

“Really? You think I lack that much self-control? Good one, Bakagami.” The redhead’s face flamed.

“Whatever. Let’s get this over with.”

“After you.”

Inside, Aomine was pissed off that Kagami’s clothes had the audacity to get in between what he craved. If looks could kill, they would’ve been burnt to a crisp in milliseconds. He’d been waiting for Kagami to come in nude so that he could fuck him comatose and then they could _both_ go back to the hospital.

_Fuck the doctor’s orders._

But then Kagami had come in wearing board shorts and a vest, like they were at the beach…heart-broken didn’t even cut it.

_It’s early days. Lose the battle, win the war._

Kagami stepped into the shower first and screwed his eyes shut as he waited for Aomine to get in behind him. Eventually he heard the door close and heard the careful but deliberate footsteps approaching. Eventually they stopped and Kagami could feel the heat of Aomine’s body behind him. His _naked_ body.

He reached around Kagami suddenly, making the other man jump but was just turning on the tap to douse them both in hot water. As he was leaning back he stopped by Kagami’s ear.

“Why so jumpy, baby?”

“I’m not!” Kagami snapped. Neither believed his denial.

“Whatever you say… _birthday boy_ …” His slightly-mocking tone was stirring Kagami up in all the worst ways. “Shouldn’t you get to work?” Kagami finally opened his eyes and reached out a slightly shaky hand to the shower gel but that was when he realised he’d forgotten something… _besides_ his head.

“Oh God, f-forgot your washcloth.” He cursed silently. He’d been doing so well, but the stuttering had started. All he could do was hope Aomine hadn’t noticed.

Like hell he hadn’t.

“It doesn’t matter. I can use yours… _right_?”

“I mean…yeah…but it doesn’t matter. I can go get it…your room isn’t far.”

“You didn’t pack it.”

“I beg your pardon?” _What am I, a schoolteacher?!_

“You. Didn’t. Pack. It.”

“I think I did…how would you know what I packed, anyway?”

“I just do.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Kagami made a speedy escape out of the shower and made a beeline to Aomine’s room, where his duffle bag sat on the bed.

“Like **hell** I didn’t pack it…I packed his shower bag. It’s definitely…I mean…it has to be…where the fuck **is it**?”

 

There was no cloth.

 

How long had Aomine been _planning_ this?

 

He walked back to the shower, empty-handed and feeling foolish. He should never have tried to outsmart Aomine. Being a pervert was his natural state; he couldn’t be outdone.

“So?” Aomine asked when Kagami re-entered, voice dripping with satisfaction.

“It wasn’t there…” Kagami mumbled, not looking up.

“Don’t look so down about it. Here. I got it ready for you. Aomine held out the washcloth above Kagami’s head and it forced him to look up from the tile he’d been staring at since he'd gotten back into the shower to Aomine’s hand. Which happened to be near his face.

“I don’t think you’ve looked at me once since we got in here. I’m hurt.”

“You _will_ be…” Kagami scowled, snatching the sponge.

“You don’t need to be snappy, Baka. You _offered_ to help, you know…” He wasn’t lying. Kagami _had_ offered. He felt bad for taking out his sexual tension on his boyfriend. It wasn’t really his fault that he was so appealing to Kagami.

 _To **anyone**. I mean _ look _at him!_

_I don’t think I can…_

“If you’re uncomfortable, we can-”

“No. No, you’re right. You’re injured and I’m just being an idiot. I’ll get over it. Pass me the cloth.” Aomine did so, giving him a peck on the lips as he did.

“Look at you, being all mature…”

“I _am_ older than you, you know.”

“Like I could forget. That’s my cougar-”

“One more word and I’ll punch your lights out.”

 

Once Aomine had managed to convince him that his bandages would be fine under the water and that the tape on his back wouldn’t come off, the redhead relaxed and got to work. Kagami lathered up his torso, covering it with sweet-smelling foam then guided him under the spray to wash it all away. The feel of Aomine’s hard muscles under his hands…at some point he’d just been openly groping him but neither minded in the slightest. Eventually, Aomine grabbed his hand and guided it lower.

“You do realise you have to work from the ground up too…right?” Kagami nodded and his throat suddenly felt parched. Looking everywhere but where he was desperate to, he lowered himself to his knees, keeping his eyes on the space between Aomine’s feet as he started on his right foot and slowly worked his way up.

He knew Aomine was hard. He’d felt his erection press against him earlier. He knew he was supposed to be helping him shower but what he _really_ wanted to do was give him a hand-job. Or better.

_I mean, why pretend?_

He wanted to turn Aomine into the panting mess he always was whenever the bluenette manhandled him in the worst way. He wanted Aomine to feel as good as he did whenever they got intimate. But Aomine wouldn’t let him.

And it _sucked_.

“What’s wrong, Baka?”

“Hmmm?”

“You look…”

“I look…?” Kagami was higher now and Aomine could feel the heat of his breath on his sensitive cock-head. It made him even harder.

“Like a kid who isn’t getting what he wants.” Kagami bowed his head immediately, staring at the wet shower floor but his blush was so strong it coloured the back of his neck.

“I can’t help you if I don’t know what you want…what do you want, Kagami?” His voice was a seductive growl and it was pulling Kagami in. But he forced himself to stay silent, biting down on his lip to keep his mouth from getting ahead of itself.

Aomine reached down and took the hand holding the cloth, gently tugging Kagami up until they faced each other. Kagami’s blush hadn’t completely vanished and it still sat on his cheeks; an ever-present red tinge. Aomine rubbed his thumb over Kagami’s caught lower lip, eventually releasing it then leaning forward to suck it between his.

Their make-out session was unhurried but passionate. He could feel Aomine pressing into his belly and it made him even harder. He wanted to feel Aomine. Just once, and he wouldn’t ask again for at least a month.

“Let me touch you…” Kagami whispered against his mouth, his quiet words almost drowned out by the shower. But Aomine heard.

“All you had to do was ask.” Aomine pulled his hand down lower, reaching his thick erection and draped the wash cloth over it. He then curled Kagami’s hand around it, pressing his own hand on top.

“Make sure you wash it properly.” Kagami swallowed the lump in his throat and allowed Aomine to move his hand up and down his long shaft.

Kagami hoped he wasn’t drooling. He prayed he wasn’t. But if he was he couldn’t be blamed. Kise hadn’t done him justice.

 

Aomine was _huge_.

 

They maintained eye contact as Aomine moved their linked hands faster, groaning when the corner of the cloth scraped over his head. His eyes flickered shut and Kagami surged forward, kissing him deeply and gripping him more firmly.

“Fuck…taking advantage of me al-already, huh?” He puffed out a laugh but his breathing was harsher and Kagami could see his chest rising and falling faster. He licked a hot path up the side of his neck before he edged Aomine to the shower wall and pushed him against it.

“Yeah. I am.” His pupils were blown out with arousal and he was looking at Aomine like the man could give him everything he’d ever wanted or needed and then some. To say Aomine was turned on by this was an understatement.

“F-Fuck, Kagami…don’t look at me like that…”

“Like what?” he said innocently, kissing him again as his hand moved faster, squeezing the washcloth around his head. Aomine’s hips bucked and he gave up on trying to control Kagami’s hand, instead fisting his thick hair with one hand and holding on to the shower wall with the other.

“D-Don’t play…dumb… _AHHH_!” He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, breathing harshly as he tried to offset his oncoming orgasm. Kagami refused to let him.

“K-Kagami… **FUCK** …I’ll-” He stroked him with intent. Malicious intent.

“Do it. Let go…” Kagami looked up at him from under his lashes, blush staining his cheeks, the picture of naivete until Aomine saw the hunger in his eyes. “For me.”

He came in thick, hard spurts that hit Kagami’s stomach and splashed back onto him. Kagami pumped slower, riding out the wave like Aomine always did whenever he jacked him off, kissing and nuzzling his neck as he came back down. He could feel his pulse hammering and nipped at it proudly.

 _I did that_.

The picture of Aomine’s face as he came would forever be saved to memory. If his brain was a gallery that picture would no doubt be the main exhibition, framed in gold. He’d thought Aomine was gorgeous before but that face…

He felt a stab of jealousy that left even him surprised as he thought of all the other people who had gotten to see Aomine look like that. But the desire to make him look like that again swamped everything else. Kagami wasn’t sure of much, especially in recent times, but he did know that if he didn’t play his cards right, trying to get Aomine to make that face again would become an addiction.

“Fuck, Kagami that was amazing. I’m pretty sure I haven’t ever come that hard.”

“Really?”

“I mean…let me just consult my dick and I’ll get back to you.” Kagami snorted with laughter but was glowing with happiness.

 _So they_ didn’t _get to see him like that. Good._

He then felt ashamed for being so petty and tried to distance himself slightly from Aomine as though being too close would let the other man know what he was thinking.

 

“Where are you going?”

“To-uh-t-to get you a towel? You can go to the bath tub now-”

“Like fuck you are.” Aomine grabbed him by the back of his vest and pushed him into the wall at the front of the shower. Kagami quickly braced his hands on either side of the shower, getting soaked by the spray. Aomine came up behind him and placed one hand on top of Kagami’s to support his weight. The other went straight down his shorts to his neglected erection.

“I let you touch me because it’s your birthday,” Aomine began, biting his earlobe. Kagami leaned back into him with a moan. “But it wasn’t for free. You’re going to have to pay up. Starting right _now_.”  He circled Kagami’s dripping head with his thumb and Kagami’s eyes squeezed shut as his breath came out in pants. Aomine took his hand off Kagami’s and drug his fingers through the remaining cum on the front of his vest, making Kagami support both their weights.

The fingers came up to prod at Kagami’s mouth and he opened it straight away, letting Aomine use his mouth as he wanted while his hand coaxed Kagami to orgasm. The feeling was too much for him to process and all he could focus on was hanging on to the wall so they stayed upright. But longer Aomine went on, the more he doubted his strength.

He moaned loudly as Aomine tugged at his balls before travelling back up his erection to play with his wet slit. His fingers dipped deeper into his mouth, mirroring the previous pumping motion of the hand down his shorts.

Did he have a thing for being touched with clothes on? At this point, probably.

Every noise he made was deformed by the fingers in his mouth but it made no difference to Aomine. From the stirring hardness behind him, he was clearly loving it.

“Like it, baby?” Kagami nodded, dropping his head slightly and allowing the hot water to rain onto the back of his head and neck. The angle made it easier for Aomine to shove his fingers down further and Kagami swallowed wetly around them, nearing his end.

“You know, I should leave you now. Make you wait it out.”

“Don’t…” Kagami begged around the fingers in his mouth and he felt Aomine’s cock jump.

“I _love_ when you beg.” Aomine pumped him hard, his hand going up and down his shaft relentlessly as his fingertips stroked the back of his throat. He couldn’t really breathe and the thought didn’t really bother him.  He tilted his head back as white started to seep into his vision and the spray of water made it even harder to inhale. The steam, the spray of hot water, Aomine, Aomine, Aomine-

 

He came with choked scream as his orgasm hit him harder than it ever had before and his vision blurred completely. One minute he was falling and the next he was in Aomine’s embrace being showered with as many kisses and sweet words as he was droplets of water.

 

“Was I too rough?” Aomine murmured, peppering his reddened lips with kisses. Kagami kissed him back weakly.

“No…” It hurt to talk slightly but it was to be expected. He couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Good, because it’s going to get worse.” A shiver of excitement ran through him and he clutched Aomine tighter.

“Someone’s excited.” He smirked. “I’m going to the bath but I’ll leave you here to finish up.” He nodded and let him go reluctantly after one final kiss.

“You sure you’re okay getting out?”

“Of _course_ I am. The bath is less than a metre away.”

“I _can_ get your wheelchair you know.” Aomine laughed but it turned dark.

“I hope you’re still this smart by the end of the night.” Kagami stiffened and his laughter stopped immediately. “That shut you up, didn’t it? One more thing, by the way.” Aomine had opened the door, letting the steam escape and it shrouded his dark, glistening body like a god emerging from the clouds.

“W-What?” Kagami croaked.

“While it might be your birthday, I still own you. So for the rest of this weekend, unless I give you explicit permission, no touching yourself. And I’ll know if you have. So don’t even think about it.”

 

* * *

 

He sighed.

Aomine was a force to be reckoned with. There was no doubt about that. But the man was also single-handedly turning what had been one of the worst days of his life, period, into one of the best.

Reflecting on things now, Aomine was so much like the other people he considered closest to him in his life. Himuro, Takao, Alex…they all constantly showered him with affection and love. Not a day went by when at least one of them sent him a message or gave him a call or spoke to him in person -with Takao, it was nearly _every_ day. But there were major differences between them and Aomine.

Firstly, showing affection was very natural for them but it clearly wasn’t the case for Aomine. His personality didn’t lend itself well to it and he clearly wasn’t used to it but he still tried. And that extra effort never went unnoticed by Kagami.

But secondly, and more importantly, they knew about Kagami’s history. They knew more about Kagami _himself_. They were basically his _family_. And he wasn’t even like Kuroko, who had been (and still was) his best friend, who had supported him during high school, when things had gone awry. Or Momoi who he’d saved from certain death. Aomine has no such loyalty. He had no real reason to give **anything** to Kagami besides the fact that he liked him.

And yet he gave so much.

His energy, his money, his _time_ , his effort…Kagami was drowning in it and he couldn’t think of a better way to go out. Aomine made him feel like he was cherished, like he’d risk it all for him. Kagami still didn’t fully understand it; why the other man would be so invested in him. But he was drunk off the feeling and wanted Aomine to know he felt the same. Being with Aomine was a blessing he _wasn’t_ about to take for granted.

 

 

“Kagami? You alive?”

“No.” The deep chuckle resonated through the bathroom.

“I did a good job then. I’m going to get out before I turn into an old man. When you’re done, get ready in your room and come to mine. Bring the bag with you but don’t open it or you’ll spoil the surprise.”

Kagami had absolutely no clue what he was talking about but nodded obediently anyway.

“Okay.”

“Good. And remember our promise?”

“…yeah…”

“Then I’ll see you in fifteen. Try not to have **too** much fun without me.”

 

After scrubbing himself thoroughly to distract himself from thinking about whatever Aomine was planning, he crept out of the shower, half expecting Aomine to jump out from behind the door and ravish him.

_I wish…_

He expected to hear a quick denial in his head…

Until he realised the only voice there was his.

 

In his room was the package he’d collected earlier from the reception. He moisturised then unwrapped the package. It was only a suspicion but the way Aomine had worded his last ‘request’ and the fact that at least _one_ of them had a dress kink…well…

_Why am I not surprised?_

Aomine lay on the bed, waiting for his boyfriend to arrive. The idea had been nothing but a flash of inspiration the night before as he waited for Kagami to arrive at the hospital and Momoi had been more than willing to do the ordering for him as his hands weren't up to it, provided he took a picture of Kagami.

A small price to pay, in his opinion.

“Where do you keep _getting_ these?” The door had opened slightly but Kagami hadn’t entered.

“The internet. _Duh_. Now come inside and let me see.”

“…”

“Kagami it’s _fine_. I’m sure you look hot. And there’s no one else to see you but me.” He hid Momoi’s camera further under the pillows.

“Fuck it…FINE! It’s so _short_ though! And tight!” he whined.

“Well… _duh_. Easier access to your-” Kagami finally poked his head round the door and shot him a filthy look, shutting him up.

He heaved a sigh then stepped into the room, closing the door firmly behind him and avoiding eye-contact with Aomine, who was totally silent. He wanted to look up and see what Aomine thought but he didn’t have the confidence to. The silence made him feel nervous and eventually he spoke up.

“S-So…what now?” He stood shyly by the end of the bed, still not looking up.

“And I definitely can’t fuck you, right?” Aomine’s voice sounded so strained, Kagami _had_ to look up. His sapphire eyes were molten and they made Kagami feel like the thermostat had just gone up by at least fifty degrees.

_I-I guess he likes it then…-_

_With ‘like’ being **the** understatement of the **fucking** century._

“R-Right…”

“Okay, then we’ll do everything but.”

“Ao-!” He leaned forward and dragged Kagami onto the bed, causing his skirt to ride all the way up and reveal his underwear. Kagami tugged it down, going red in the face and wrenched Aomine’s hands off him. As his hands had been supporting him, he quickly over-balanced and fell face-first beside him on the bed.

“I have no idea why I didn’t do this sooner…” Aomine stared down at Kagami, who raised a gloved hand to cover his essentially exposed behind. Aomine’s stare was making him even hotter but there wasn’t enough room in his underwear for his erection to move.

 

_A nurse’s outfit?_

 

The short, tight, white cotton dress was indeed a nurse’s outfit. The fat white headband with its big red cross was the biggest giveaway but the almost crotch-high white socks were a tell-tale sign too. Alongside them was a pair of white, latex gloves and a pair of see-through, red briefs as well as the bag Aomine had mentioned earlier.

Kagami had eyed the pants with distrust but he knew for a fact Aomine would be checking so he slid them on, unused to how vulnerable they made him feel.

Fast forward a few minutes and Kagami was feeling no less sceptical about the lace prison his erection was trapped in as Aomine pressed his face into the pillow with one hand and palmed his balls with the other. Kagami spread his legs to alleviate some of the tightness around his crotch and give his boyfriend easier access but it didn’t really work. It just made him feel more wanton than he already did.

“Where’s the bag?” Kagami pointed to the foot of the bed and Aomine sighed in irritation that he’d have to put things on hold for a moment.

“Lie there. Don’t move.” He dove off the bed and grabbed the bag. As he was climbing back on the bed he paused. “Actually, roll over onto your back.” Kagami did so. “Good, now open your first two buttons…yeah…and spread your legs. Keep your knees up… _perfect_ …” Kagami covered his burning face with the back of his hand and the other clutched at the pillows. Aomine’s breathing sounded slightly irregular.

“Actually no, get up babe. Go back to how you were before. Lie on your front and lift you ass up…fuck, just like that.” Aomine edged closer and pushed his skirt up, exposing the tight, flimsy underwear. His hand went in between Kagami’s legs to caress his package and the redhead bucked.

“HHNNNNN!” he moaned into the pillow, squeezing it tighter.

“You love when I touch you, don’t you?” Kagami nodded eagerly, turning his face to the side so he could breathe again.

“Fuck Aomine…I’ll cum…”

“Good. That’s what you get for looking so damn hot. Fuck, you’re _gorgeous_.” He sounded as spellbound as he felt. Kagami was the gift that kept on giving and it wasn’t even his birthday.

_Remember, it’s his day, not yours._

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he pulled Kagami’s underwear to the side to reveal his tight, heavy ball-sack and his virgin hole. His fingertips were slightly wet from Kagami’s precum and he stroked them over his tight entrance. It quivered at his touch and Aomine lost his train of thought for a moment.

_Don’t get distracted!_

_Y-Yeah!_

“I _really_ want to fuck you right now…did I say that already?”

“Maybe…” Kagami laughed breathlessly but it turned into a gasp when he felt cold liquid dripping onto his ass.

“Spread yourself for me.” Kagami started widening his legs but Aomine stopped him. “Not like that.” He took his right hand and guided it to his right cheek then did the same to his left. “Hold yourself open.”

Kagami was worried his face would remain red forever but he did as he was told and felt hard, warm puffs of breath against his most sensitive area.

The contrast of the white gloves against Kagami’s caramel skin; the glistening trail of lube running down his crack and towards his balls; the strain of his lacy, red underwear as it fought to keep his erection in check. The whole image was ruining Aomine and his carefully laid plans were slowly dissolving into an undecipherable mess.

“A-Aomine? You okay?”

“Better than okay. There’s just been a slight change of plan.”

“O-Ok- _Aaaahhh_!” That was all the warning he got before Aomine leaned forward and licked a burning hot trail from his ball to his unsuspecting hole.

 

Aomine had never eaten a girl out. He saw it as being beneath him and he knew that some of the girls he messed around with weren’t exactly clean. So whilst he _could_ , he never did.

Thus, he’d been just as thrown by the overwhelming urge to taste Kagami’s hole. And he _knew_ the redhead would kill him later on. But he wanted to pleasure him with his mouth. He’d seen girls receive oral at more than one orgy or whenever he’d had threesomes (or more, but he’d shoot himself before Kagami ever found out) and they seemed to love it. So he figured Kagami would too. He realised his redheaded boyfriend was very responsive and had a very sensitive body which was perfect for this sort of treatment. And the fact that his body was practically hairless was an added bonus.

“A-A-Aomine, _don’t-nnnnggh_!” Aomine ignored him, pressing a hand to his back to keep him down as the other went back to stroking his erection. His tongue circled his rim delicately before he gently started to breach the tight ring of muscle.

“P-Please!” he cried. “I’m-AH! OH _God_!” He started to fuck him slowly with his tongue, pulling back every now and then to circle his entrance, sucking at the rim. Kagami sounded like he was going into shock and his cock throbbed dangerously. He pulled back completely and fisted the base firmly.

“Not yet, baby.” His other hand reached into the bag and pulled out another glove, that he slid on to his hand then approached Kagami’s now-wet hole. Whilst he was irritated that he had to sacrifice some of the feeling in favour of protecting his healing wounds, he knew that with things like this, it was better to be safe rather than sorry.

He lubed his hand up, still encircling the base of his cock with one hand then slid a finger into him. Kagami tensed and he felt his erection subside slightly.

“Relax, okay? I know what I’m doing…I won’t hurt you…”

“I-I know you won’t but…’s'weird…”

“I know, I know…” he crooned. “Just bear with it baby. I only want to make you feel good. You know that, right?” Aomine’s voice was lulling him into a relaxed state and he nodded into the pillow.

“Mmmm…”

“See? I can feel you loosening up. Does it feel good, Kagami?”

He nodded. Now it did. Still slightly foreign, but definitely good.

“Have I been making you feel good?” Kagami reddened to the tips of his ears and nodded again. Aomine laughed and kissed one of his hands. “I knew you’d love it. You can’t get enough, can you?” Kagami’s breathing was becoming laboured and he groaned appreciatively as Aomine’s finger slid deeper.

“Aomine…so…good…”

“That’s what I like to hear. Say my name again.”

“ _Aomine_.”

“Louder.”

“Aomi- ** _FUCK_**!” His knees buckled and he fell forward in shock. Aomine stopped fingering him and slowly withdrew, sounding concerned.

“Kagami? You okay?”

The redhead couldn’t really hear him. All he could he was the blood rushing in his ears. All he could think about was that _feeling_.

It was like a sharp, hot spark of sexual electricity, setting his whole body alight. He’d never felt anything like it. He certainly hadn’t imagined it, that was for sure, because his heart was still pounding faster than it had been a minute ago. Eventually he tuned back in to reality.

“Kagami?”

“Huh?”

“Are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a damn ghost.”

“M-Me?! Oh, I-I’m, I’m fine! Just…uh…tired…”

“Should we sto-”

“NO!” Aomine looked surprised and he caught himself. “I mean, no. I really…” He blushed. “I really liked it…could we…keep going?”

“Anything for you, princess.” Ordinarily, Kagami would’ve ripped his head off for the pet-name but he was well and truly out of it. “Get back into your position.” As Kagami turned back and did so, Aomine reached for the bag with a wicked smile on his face.

_Looks like I just found what I was looking for…_

He had hoped Kagami had no idea what he was doing and he was right. The other man clearly had no knowledge of what his prostrate was and Aomine planned on abusing that as much as he could.

He’d been expecting a good reaction but nothing could have prepared him for the thing of beauty he’d just witnessed. He only brushed it but Kagami looked like he’d just caught a glimpse of heaven.

 _Just you wait. You ain’t seen_ nothing _yet…_

“Kagami?”

“Yeah?”

“I want you to breathe in and out for me, okay? This probably won’t hurt but it will feel weird because you’ve never used them before. If it does hurt, tell me.” He nodded obediently as Aomine covered the anal beads with lube, lining the first one up with Kagami’s ass.

“You ready?” The hands clutching his cheeks tightened and he heard a muffled agreement back. However, it was clear he was too tense as he had no idea what was coming. Despite trusting him, his body was naturally prepared for pain or at the very least, something wildly unfamiliar. Aomine decided to calm his nerves.

Kagami arched higher off the bed as he felt Aomine’s tongue against his hole again but this time, there was little to no shock, and a whole lot of pleasure. He unconsciously pushed his ass back into Aomine’s mouth but the bluenette was more than happy to accommodate him, rimming him gently as he stroked his perineum. He started to feel Kagami loosen up and pushed his tongue into him but as he did so, he pressed the first two beads into him. Kagami either hadn’t noticed or didn’t mind as he was moaning just as loud as he was before. Aomine backed away slowly, sliding the third bead in and it was then that Kagami began to realise what was going on.

“Wh-what’s that?” Aomine pushed the next one in and Kagami groaned softly.

“Beads.”

“Beads?”

_Do you really care? It feels good!_

_That’s_ not _the- **ah** -the _point _!_

They were nearly all in and the reality was that Kagami _didn’t_ care. He felt pleasantly filled. Or occupied was probably a better word. It was just a nice feeling to have something _there_.

“If you don’t-”

“I do. Do what…what you want…” He lowered his red face back into the pillow then moaned as Aomine’s hand came back to stroke his leaking cock.

“I knew you’d like it.” Aomine moved the beads inside him, angling them to where he’d hit Kagami’s prostrate before. And sure enough, he felt the redhead’s entire body stiffen, his cry muffled by the pillow, as he grazed it again. He knew Kagami wanted to say something but before he could, he simultaneously stroked his head and pulled the beads all the way out.

“ _FUCK_!” he panted, turning his head on the pillow. “D-Don’t do that again…I d-don’t think I’ll make-”

 

_Knock, knock, knock!_

“HELLO? KAGAMIN? WE’RE HERE!”

 

Kagami’s brain shut-down as the banging on his front door persisted, with Kise and Takao chiming in. Aomine, by contrast, ignored it completely and continued doing pleasuring his immobile boyfriend. It was only when he brushed his prostrate again that Kagami regained his senses.

“A-AH! Aomine, _stop_! They’re at the _door_!”

“Does it _look_ like I care?” He was pumping his erection now, working the beads in and out of him.

“S-S-Stop! Aomine…we can…mmmm…do this… _fuck_ , stop! I’ll c-c-” He pushed his face into the pillow again, giving up on trying to deter Aomine and instead focusing on being as quiet as possible.

But as always, Aomine wouldn’t let him.

They both heard the door unlock and Kagami belatedly realised that Takao had a spare key in case of emergencies.

_This looks like an emergency to me…_

Aomine swiped the precum off his cock-head and used it to make his motions even smoother as he pressed the tip of the anal beads into Kagami’s prostrate. Kagami felt his balls tighten and knew it was nearly over for him. He heard the murmurs of conversation outside and footsteps approaching their room and tried to appeal to Aomine one more time.

“ _P-Please Aho_! I’m gonna…”

“Cum.” Aomine whispered, stroking his erection firmly upwards as he pulled the beads from his ass.

 

Kagami saw white and couldn’t hear anything…couldn’t **feel** anything but his orgasm. Which was everything.

 

He didn’t know how long he was gone for but when he returned to Earth, he was clean and Aomine was by the bed, yanking off his gloves and looking like a surgeon who had just completed a live-saving operation with total success. Kagami wanted to strangle him.

“ _Boy_ , were you _LOUD_! I’m pretty sure the whole apartment block heard you!” Kagami looked faint and Aomine laughed. “I’m _joking_! Your pillow hid most of it.” He frowned. “Damn shame-”

“So they didn’t hear?”

“I mean, I don’t _think_ so-”

“Thank _God_!” He rolled off the bed and sat up gingerly, jolting at the unfamiliar feeling in his ass.

“You didn’t take it _out_?” Aomine looked affronted.

“Why would I do **that**?”

“Because I need to _move_?”

“No one said you couldn’t.”

“Yeah, but-” Aomine raised an eyebrow.

“You _do_ realise we’re not done here? I’m only letting you go because you do need to show your face at least once tonight. But as soon as we’re done, I expect you back here. And don’t bother with the underwear this time. It’s cute but unnecessary. You won’t need it for what I have planned.” Kagami’s face went a shocking red and he opened and closed his mouth before turning away, ignoring his shiver of anticipation.

“W-Whatever! Just hand me my clothes and let’s get out of here!”

“Uhhh…” Kagami turned back to him, ready to fight.

“ _What_?”

“You’re _wearing_ them.”

“…” He looked down and his face fell. “Oh, **FUCK**.”

“I mean, I’m sure they wouldn’t-”

“There is no fucking _way_ I’m going out like this! Go and get me some clothes from-”

“Kagamicchi!” The knocking sound came from his room and he groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

“Oh, _SERIOUSLY_?”

“Listen babe, don’t panic-”

“Why _not_?!”

“Because I have a solution.” Kagami turned to him desperately.

“You do.”

“Sure.” He threw some clothes at Kagami. “Wear mine.”

“No!”

“ _Why_?”

“Because they’re _yours_!” Aomine narrowed his eyes at him, shooting him a ‘what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about’ look? “If I wear them then everyone will think we’re…w-we’re-”

“Fucking?”

“Yes, that!” Kagami snapped, going redder.

“Baby, _everyone_ thinks we are already. It won’t make any difference.”

“That’s not the _point_!” he complained, but looked at his outfit miserably. Realistically, anything was better than what he had on currently.

“If it means that much to you, you can make something up. Like…I don’t know…tell them you slipped and fell in a puddle of lube- _shit_!” He dodged at the last minute as a pillow came flying his way and Kagami gave him a poisonous glare.

“Turn around.”

“Do I _have_ to-”

“Yes.” Aomine did so, looking disappointed, and Kagami tugged off his dress, keeping his back facing the wall just in case Aomine didn’t do as he was told.

_It wouldn’t be the first time._

He pulled on the loose jersey he’d been handed which smelt clean, but overwhelming of _Aomine_. It took a lot not to lower his nose into the soft wool and sniff it.

_Is that weird?_

_Probab-totally._

“Tell them I’m coming,” Kagami grunted, pulling up Aomine’s sweats. The underwear would have to do for now.

“But you already did-” This time he got hit right in the back of the head and stumbled forward.

“You’re lucky I didn’t throw a shoe!” Kagami hissed. “Out!”

“Fine, fine!” Aomine clutched his head and escaped through the door. “I do something nice and _look_ at how I’m treated…” He walked out to the living room, where Kise was lying on the sofa, playing with Saruna. Nigou lay at his feet, watching the shrieking baby monkey with tired, paternal eyes as Takao, Momoi and Kuroko got things ready in the kitchen. The blonde looked up as Aomine approached.

“Aominecchi! We were waiting for you! Where’s Kagamicchi?” At the mention of their names, Momoi poked her head round the door curiously.

“What were you two _doing_ anyway? We called you for ages! Don’t tell me you couldn’t hear us.”

“I mean we _could_ but we were busy-”

“Doing _what_?” Takao poked his head out two and exchanged a weighted look wth Kise. They both knew what they had been doing with their significant others whenever they had a spare moment in the past two weeks.

“Momoi…uh, I think it’s better if you didn’t ask. Because Aomine might actually tell you and honestly, it isn’t worth you losing sleep. It really isn’t.”

“What he said. I mean, it got _pretty_ hot in there.  And if you can’t take the heat…” He looked at where she actually was and snorted a laugh. “Get _back_ in the kitchen I guess.”

“Ooh, Aominecchi _spill_! Did you use the-”

“Hold it! We didn’t _use_ anything and we didn’t _do_ anything. We were just…talking. Making conversation-” Kagami stepped out of the bedroom and felt their eyes burning holes into him. He could _feel_ the judgement. Kuroko stepped out of the kitchen with a camera and he snapped a few pictures of the ensemble. Kagami felt like he’d been caught in the act by the paparazzi.

 _Which_ …wasn’t too far from the truth.

“Kagami-” Kagami gave him a blame-filled look that clearly said: ‘you’ve done enough today’ but Aomine had to keep trying.

“You don’t get it, you-” Kagami ignored him.

“So whatever you heard, or thought-”

“What would we have _heard_?” Takao asked with a teasing grin. “And why are you wearing his clothes?” Kagami couldn’t fight the rising colour to his cheeks but refused to let himself be caught out.

“Well, I w-was…checking the fit. Because…I…” And yet, he was caught out. “We were playing video games and-”

“You don’t have a console in the guest room.” Kagami shot him a filthy glare.

“I didn’t say we were playing them in **there**!”

“But that’s where you came from…so I just _assumed_ -”

“You assumed wrong!” Kagami snapped defensively. He saw Aomine’s hand move closer to him out of the corner of his eye and grabbed his wrist before he could reach his final destination. “But none of that matters, okay? I just wanted to make it clear that we didn’t do anything. Right?” He looked to Aomine for solidarity with more than a hint of a threat in his eyes and Aomine almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

“I mean, I _would_ say yes but that would be a pretty obvious lie.”

“It’s _not_ obvious!”

“Yeah? **This** says otherwise.” Aomine reached out his free-hand and swiped it over Kagami’s hair, handing him the headband from the nurse’s outfit. His boyfriend was absolutely speechless. He turned slowly to the rest of them and they all avoided his eyes but he could already see Takao’s shoulders shaking helplessly. He made a strangled sound then dropped his face into his hands but not before Kuroko had snapped a few pictures.

“It’s all about the memories, Kagami-kun. You’re only twenty-five once.”

* * *

  

Momoi had looked appalled at the idea of him cooking on his birthday and was quick to let him know that they were ordering in so he could sit back and relax.

“This isn’t just some takeway…they do _everything_ there! Me and Dai-chan have used it plenty of times, haven’t we Dai-chan?” Aomine was seated in one of the big armchairs in Kagami’s living room, with the home owner in his lap. It wasn’t clear what exactly they were doing but judging by the red flush on Kagami’s face and the teasing smirk on Aomine’s, it probably wasn’t PG.

“ _Dai-chan_! Stop monopolising Kagamin! Leave him alone. You’ll have him all to yourself tonight.” Aomine whispered something to Kagami that made him blush harder but let him go.

“Fine. Do what you want with him.”

“I’m not some toy that you just pass around,” Kagami grumbled.

“I _know_ you’re not babe. But you are in high demand and if I don’t let everybody have a piece of you tonight, Satsuki won’t _ever_ shut up-”

“Don’t be nasty, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko appeared from nowhere as he was wont to do, handing Aomine a cold drink of something non-alcoholic. Aomine nodded his thanks then took a sip and grimaced.

“What is the actual _point_ of non-alcoholic alcohol?”

“That’s what _I_ always say!” Kise threw himself onto the sofa with an actual bottle of beer and Aomine looked enviously at it, licking his lips. Kagami caught his eye and gave him an unimpressed frown but Aomine responded by blowing him a kiss, making his redhead colour slightly and head to the kitchen to get plates ready.

“It’s like, if you’re going to get wasted, do it. If you’re not, then don’t.”

“I don’t know…” Takao came in with a tray laden with snacks, setting them on the coffee table for everyone to devour before plopping down on the floor and keeping a restraining hand on Nigou’s collar as he eyed the dips. Because no one _really_ needed guacamole dog-sick all over the carpet, least of all on a day like this. Saruna was nowhere to be seen.

“What’s to know?” Kise asked, grabbing a tortilla chip.

“I guess they’re kind of there so you feel like you’re part of the celebrations…it creates _atmosphere_ …” Kise hummed thoughtfully but Aomine didn’t look convinced.

“I call bullshit.”

“But think about it, no one would want to be the one guy sipping sparkling water while everyone else is hitting the champagne.”

“What, so you think having piss-coloured sparkling water is _really_ going to make all the difference?” Kise laughed then.

“I get where you’re coming from Takao. But I guess I’ve always kind of thought that if you’re going to be teetotal then own it. Stick to diet soda.” Aomine glanced into the kitchen where Kagami was bent over, looking for serving plates and couldn’t help but think there was something _else_ he’d like to own very soon.

“In saying that, some mocktails _are_ pretty amazing…” Kise mused. Takao was about to comment when there was a knock at the door.

 

“That’s probably the food!” Momoi chirped, leaping up and hurrying to the front door. “They’re a bit early tho-” She screamed.

“Satsuki, are you _nuts_?” He got out of his chair pretty quickly, irritated but also slightly worried that something had happened to her. However, when he rounded the corner he rolled his eyes sky-high and left the two women to it.

“Momoi-chan, you look _great_!”

“So do **you**!” Alex and Momoi continued to crush each other affectionately as Himuro slipped out from behind them and went straight to Kagami with his arms open.

“Happy birthday baby bro.” They hugged tightly -though they couldn’t hold a torch to the spectacle taking place at the now-closed door- before Himuro leaned up to kiss him deeply. Aomine averted his gaze immediately. Now that he viewed Himuro as somewhat of an ally, all their affectionate displays went straight down-south and he had no plans on getting any awkward boners tonight. They finally broke apart, Kagami sounding pretty breathless and Himuro smiled up at him, smoothing his errant hair down. “Finally twenty-five. I can’t believe it.”

“Neither can I!” Alex wailed, grabbing on to both of them and crushing them to her ample chest. Himuro moved quickly and deftly, making his escape and leaving Kagami to bear the brunt of it.

 _It’s only fair. He_ is _the birthday boy…_

He pretended not to see Kagami reaching out desperately for his help and went to the living room to say hi to everyone else.

Alex had now taken to painting his face with kisses and tears. Kagami couldn’t say that he completely hated the attention but at this point he was genuinely worried that she wouldn’t let him go… _ever_.

“I…I can’t believe you’re twenty- _five_! Where did my **baby** go?” Kagami’s ears pricked up at that. Perhaps she was finally going to start treating him like a grown man. Or at the very least address him like one.

Not so.

 

“Who am I kidding?” she sniffed again. “You’ll _always_ be my baby, Taiga!”

“Alex, have you been drinking?”

“No!” She looked offended but shifted her satchel inconspicuously. Or so she hoped. “Aren’t you happy to see me?”

“That’s a dumb question. I always am-”

“Good! Because that’s all that matters!”

Aomine had been taking Alex’s luggage from the corridor when Kagami spotted him.

“And what do you think _you’re_ doing?” Aomine gave him a reproachful look.

“Helping. _Duh_.” Kagami rolled his eyes.

“Why now, after all the times you’ve refused to before? Sit down. I don’t want you making your hands worse.”

“Yes mom- _OWWW_!” Kagami ignored his cry of pain, taking Alex and Himuro’s things to his room before anyone could stop him. While he was in the bedroom, the door rang again indicating that the food had arrived and the rest of them jumped up, getting everything ready for dinner. By the time he came back, they were already laying the table.

“Akashi-kun says he’s sorry he, Midorin and Muk-kun couldn’t make it.” Kagami shook his head with a smile.

“Nah, it’s totally fine. He texted me to wish me a happy birthday and he mentioned something about meeting up at a restaurant next week so it’s all good.” Kise and Takao exchanged a quick, nervous look behind his back. ‘Restaurant meet-up’ was one way to put it, but probably not the best way.

Everyone took their seats at the table, Kagami with added caution, and dug into the meal. Momoi hadn’t lied: the food was amazing, and Kagami couldn’t pretend that it was nice to not have to cook for once. The conversation flowed and so did the alcohol. It wasn’t long before words like ‘karoake’ and ‘battle’ were being thrown across the table and Kagami grinned. It was so nice having everyone there, just enjoying each others’ company.

 

“You okay?” Aomine questioned, stealing a chicken wing from his plate despite there being plenty not two feet from him. Kagami nodded.

“Better than okay. I think I’m going to start clearing stuff away in a bit. Most people look like they’re done eating- _AH_!” He jerked suddenly, hitting his knee on the under the table. Aomine shot him a concerned look but luckily everyone else was too busy eating or too drunk to notice.

“What happened?”

“ _Nothing_!”

“That didn’t _look_ like nothing...-”

“I-It was! Promise!” Kagami was looking down at his now-shaking knees wondering what on Earth was happening.

_Did I imagine it?_

_How do you imagine something like **that**?_

“Is it…you know…” Aomine’s voice was low and warm in his ear and he placed a bandaged hand on his thigh, stroking it reassuringly. Instead of being comforting like he’d intended, the actions only served to arouse him. “If it hurts, I can take them out for you. It won’t-”

“N-No…they don’t hurt at all. We’ll probably end up getting distracted anyway.”

“You sure?” His eyes searched Kagami’s for any doubt and the redhead tilted his head up stubbornly.

“Positive.” Aomine chuckled.

“If you say so… _birthday boy_.”

His last two words lingered, even after the drunkards migrated to the living room to turn on the karaoke game, and after he started to clear the kitchen with Kuroko and Himuro. No matter what way he looked at it, it sounded almost like a threat…or a promise of more to come.

_I need to clear my head._

“Penny for your thoughts, baby brother?” Himuro loaded some more rinsed plates into the dishwasher then wrapped an arm around Kagami’s waist. “You look like you’re miles away.”

“I do?”

“Yeah, you do.” Kagami hummed but said nothing, ignoring the earlier incedent at the table. And all the thoughts that came with it.

“I guess I’m just reflecting. It was one _crazy_ day.”

“Good-crazy or bad-crazy?”

“Definitely bad to begin with…but pretty amazing by the end of it-!” He stopped, gripping the edge of the sink and Himuro looked at him in surprise.

“Taiga?”

“A-Ah! I’ve just realised, I need to go to the toilet! You guys can leave the rest here, I’ll finish it off when I get back.”

“Don’t worry, Kagami-kun. We can take it from here. We’ll meet you in the living room.” Kagami smiled gratefully then dashed to the bathroom. When he got there however, it was already occupied.

“ _Fuck_ …” he muttered quietly. The truth was he didn’t need to use the toilet. But the anal beads were giving him more trouble than he was willing to let on.

During dinner and just then, with Himuro, he’d felt it move. And the fact that it was directly against his sensitive prostrate definitely didn’t help. All he wanted to do was check. He convinced himself that was all he was doing. It didn’t count as touching himself because he wasn’t. Not _really_.

The person in the bathroom was either watching a film or they had passed out because he heard no movement and the clock was ticking. He heard Kuroko and Himuro enter the living room and the next round of karaoke began, admist gales of laughter. He couldn’t exactly tell who was missing, but he had a pretty good idea.

“Get _out_ of the bathroom, Aho! I need to go…” No response. Aomine loved playing with him so this shouldn’t have come as a surprise. Knowing the bluenette he was probably taking his sweet time deliberately, knowing Kagami was outside, suffering. He debated going into his room but then realised that was even more risky. There was a decent chance Alex or Himuro could walk in as all their stuff was there. The bathroom was the furthest place from the living room and thus the safest.

But at this point, he wasn’t entirely sure that he cared enough to wait for Aomine to get out. The corridor was dark and he knew that it was unlikely anyone would catch him. Or at least, he convinced himself of that fact. Leaning his front against the wall, he ran a tentative hand down the back of his sweatpants, pulling aside the lacy underwear to the wide base of the toy and grabbed hold of it. He bit the inside of his lip to stop any noises from coming out and twisted it slightly deeper into him, closing his eyes at the feeling.

_This is stupid! I-I’m…hahhh…going to get caught…_

_Worth it._

He slowly pulled it out a few inches before sliding it back in faster, relishing the feeling of the beads against his prostrate. It was addictive and before he knew was he was doing he had pulled the beads out even further, ready to do the same thing again. The fact that he was fucking himself in his corridor with basically all his family and and friends less than ten metres away didn’t really register. He wondered when he’d become so reckless but then realised he always had been. Sex just hadn’t been a factor before-

“ _Aomi_ -!”

“Shhhh…” A thick arm wrapped round his middle and a hand joined his on the toy. “Now…is this what I _think_ it is…or am I getting ahead of myself?” Kagami bit his lip harder and pressed his forehead into the wall as the toy sunk into him again, through no effort of his own.

“I-I-I was trying to make it comfortable...it was _bothering_ me-”

“Ho? So why didn’t you let me take it out when I offered?” Aomine twisted the beads, grinning darkly at the hiss Kagami let out as they rubbed his walls.

“B-Because…I… _ahhh_ …Aomine…” He puffed out a few breaths, trying to calm himself as Aomine continued to toy with him. “S-sorry, okay? I was d-desperate…and what were you _doing_ in there anyway?” There was accusation in his tone and Aomine thought he deserved to know the truth.

“I was waiting for you to cave.”

“ _Bastard_ - ** _fuck_** …that feels good…”

“I’ll bet it does,” Aomine chuckled in his ear. “But we need to get back, or they’ll start asking questions-”

“KAGAMIN!” Everything about Aomine’s smug smile screamed ‘I-told-you-so’. Kagami sighed, pushing himself off the wall then groaning again as Aomine rammed the toy in deep.

“You just love messing with me, don’t you?” At this point the blush on his cheeks was an ever-present feature but it didn’t mean he regretted anything. Because he really didn’t.

“Is it that obvious?”

“Little bit.” They exchanged an amused but heated look before Aomine dragged him into the bathroom to wash-up before they went back into the fray.

 

When Kagami returned, he was met with a drunken but sincere and emotive rendition of ‘Happy Birthday’ which managed to move both Takao and Alex to tears despite the fact that the song was four lines long. Both had clearly had far too much to drink and looked to be spending the night.

Momoi had produced a birthday cake from the kitchen with the help of Himuro, who formed one quarter of the sober half of the group -excluding Nigou and Saruna, though the latter’s sobriety couldn’t be completely confirmed- and she seemed exceptionally pleased with herself.

“We made you a cake, Kagamin! Me and Muk-kun!” She hiccupped. “Well…maybe more Muk-kun and I helped…with the decoration especially!”

“It looks _amazing_ Momoi. Thank you.” She beamed and let Himuro set the cake down, in favour of teetering drunkenly to Kagami who caught her before she fell.

“Thank youuuuu!” She grinned again and Kagami made a mental note not to let her touch any more alcohol. That went for all four of them.

He leaned forward and blew out the red candles on the elaborate cake as everyone cheered, Takao still wiping freshly-shed tears, before he leaned forward and started cutting slices then handing them out.

Everyone had settled into a spot in the cosy living room and Kagami got up to hand round blankets before the lights were dimmed and Himuro put a film on to wind down the night.

Kise and Momoi were both squeezed into one of the arm chairs, both equally drunk, and Kuroko had covered them with a blanket. Alex occupied the other one, limbs akimbo, and Kagami could see the top of Takao’s head peeking out from behind the table. Himuro laid a blanket over him and put a pillow underneath his head, coming back to confirm that he was indeed the first one out for the count.

Aomine, Himuro and Kuroko took the couch, with Nigou resting on Kuroko’s feet, following Takao’s lead. Saruna leapt up onto the arm of the couch but then tumbled into Himuro’s lap. He thought he caught a whiff of rum and looked at the baby monkey curiously then decided it would be better if he didn’t pursue the matter. He did, however, shift her closer to the side of the couch so that Kuroko wouldn’t suspect anything. He highly doubted her owner would be impressed to find out that someone had thought it would be a good idea to let her try alcohol, if that had been what happened. And, hypothetically, if that _had_ been what had happened, he had a pretty good idea of who the culprit was.

 _Just a hunch though_ , he thought bemusedly, eyeing Takao’s still form.

Kagami returned from the kitchen to find all the chairs taken and sighed. He was no stranger to being treated like an extra-addition in his own home. Especially since he’d gotten to know the Miracles.

He walked over to his boyfriend, gave him a look and shoved him lightly.

“Move up.”

“No. I saved you your seat.” Before Kagami could protest, he pulled him into his lap. “See?”

“Not really…” Himuro glanced at him with a slight smirk and Kagami blushed, automatically lowering his face into Aomine’s neck for protection. This pleased the bluenette greatly and he wrapped his arms tightly around him, covering them with a blanket.

 

If one were to ask Kagami what the film was about, the best response they would receive would be an uncertain ‘baseball?’. Because shortly after they had all gotten settled, the vibrations started.

Kagami inhaled sharply causing Kuroko to look curiously over at him.

“Are you alright, Kagami-kun?” He nodded vigourously, not trusting himself to speak. Aomine held him tighter and once Kuroko had turned away again, Kagami moved his mouth closer to his ear.

“ _What the hell are you **doing**_?!” he hissed, moaning quietly as the beads buzzed closer to his prostrate.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Kagami tried giving him a dirty look but Aomine turned the speed up slightly and he couldn’t keep the desperation out of his eyes.

“D-Don’t…” He pushed down on Aomine’s thigh, moving the beads further inside him and closer to where he wanted. Or didn’t want. He had no idea anymore.

In other circumstances, he would have been more than happy to let Aomine turn the toy up to its highest setting and make him cum ten times over. He was at the stage in their relationship where he couldn’t hide it anymore, and there was no point in him doing so. However, the reality was he was in a public place with his best friend and his brother sitting right next to him. This would _never_ be okay.

And yet…

And _yet_ …

The thought of being caught made his heart beat faster. The knowledge of what they were doing while everyone else was seemingly unaware sent adrenalin rushing through him. The fact that they were doing something so inimate in a public place made his dick harden and his pulse race.

Either Aomine knew more about him that he did himself, or he was being thoroughly corrupted by the bluenette’s company.

Probably both.

 

It had to have been the most maddening hour of his life so far. Aomine continued to mess with the remote controller, sometimes increasing the vibrations to a point where Kagami was convinced he would cum but then lowering it to a dull buzz so Kagami could recollect himself and pretend it wasn’t happening.

By the end of it he was panting softly into his neck, to exhausted to push his hand away again as it made its way down his sweats. The blanket made it impossible to see what he was doing but _boy_ , could he feel it.

He jolted slightly as he felt a tightening at the base of his erection and gave Aomine a tired, lust-filled but questioning look.

“What was that?” he whispered.

“A little something to stop you from blowing your load.” He smiled but there was nothing good about it. His long fingers caressed the wet head of his cock and Kagami thought he would cry. Aomine leaned in and kissed him softly, prompting a teasing ‘Awww’ from his brother.

If only he knew.

Now that there was no chance of him cumming, Aomine turned the settings up to their highest and watched him squirm, his dark yet scalding gaze turning Kagami on just as much as the toy in his ass.

He whimpered breathily, squeezing his eyes shut but then froze when he heard Kuroko’s concerned voice.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Kagami-kun? You’ve been shifting a lot and you appear to be uncomfortable. Do you want to sit in my seat? I was going to get a cup of tea anyway.” He started to get up but Kagami shook his head quickly.

Kuroko waited for a response but it didn’t seem like he was going to get one. Kagami kept his eyes shut, focusing on keeping his breathing steady. Himuro’s interest had been piqued and he gave his younger brother an inquiring look.

“You sure Taiga? You look… _hot_ …” Kagami panicked, thinking Himuro would grab the blanket off him, and clutched it fiercely. Aomine’s hand was still very much round his cock though looking at him, you’d never be able to guess he was the mastermind behind Kagami’s suffering as he stared innocently at the screen like butter wouldn't melt. He slowly opened his eyes, hoping and _praying_ that they didn’t look as needy as he was convinced they did when he’d been talking to Aomine moments ago.

 

“I-I’m…fine…” Himuro raised an eyebrow.

“Well, colour me convinced...”

The film’s ending credits began to roll and Aomine stretched with his free hand, the remote now in his pocket.

“That was _actually_ a decent movie.” Kuroko scrutinised him closely.

“Really? What was your favourite part?” Aomine smirked.

“Same as Kagami’s.” All three pairs of eyes turned to the sweaty redhead and he smothered the urge to rip Aomine’s dick off. With effort.

“I have _no-ah_ , NO idea what he’s-s talking about…” He closed his eyes again.

“Taiga, you don’t look too good…at _all_. Want me to get you some painkillers?” Kagami nodded and his brother got up, moving a cushion and setting the sleeping, golden fur-ball that was Saruna on top of it. Kuroko followed him, ready to brew some tea for all of them. Aomine looked surprised but Kagami could see through his cheap lies.

“Oh? It hurts? It doesn’t _feel_ like it does…” He pumped his shaft suggestively and Kagami groaned, shooting him a filthy look.

“They’re for _you_!” he hissed. “You’ll be needing them when I’m done with you- _uhh_!” Aomine quirked a superior eyebrow, thumbing his dripping slit.

“Will I now? Why do I get the feeling you’re not going to be able to do much once _I’m_ done with **_you_**?” Kagami couldn’t answer, pressing his mouth into Aomine’s neck and biting down, as the the pleasure became unbearable. He felt the prickle of tears in the corners of his eyes and knew he was about to cum. With or without the cock ring.

“Aomine, you should probably take him to bed. He really looks like he’s in pain.” Kagami felt his brother’s gentle hand running through his hair but ignored it, letting him speculate. He was more focused on counting back from one thousand as though it would negate the building feeling in his rock-hard erection. He was scared it was going to explode. If it did, he would blame Aomine for everything.             

“Yeah, he doesn’t look too hot. What are you going to do with the rest of them?” He jerked his head at all the slumped bodies littering the living room.

“Kuroko said he’d take Kise and Momoi home and probably spend the night there. I’ll just carry Alex to bed and Takao can take the couch. There’s no way he’s going home tonight.” That much was certain.

“Lemme give you a hand.” He finally stopped playing with Kagami’s cock and laid him out on the now-empty sofa, covering him with the blanket. Himuro walked back to the kitchen and Aomine leaned over Kagami, stroking his lips with the tips of his damp fingers.

“Suck them clean.” Kagami complied, tasting himself on Aomine and liking it more than he felt he should. Aomine’s other hand cupped the side of his face, fingers idly stroking as Kagami ‘cleaned-up’. He heard Himuro coming back out of the kitchen and withdrew his fingers, watching the slight disappointment flash across his eyes before his face coloured with embarrassment.

“Be good and I’ll give you something better to suck on.” Kagami gaped and Aomine kissed him on the cheek and backed away, leaving him to his own devices. Literally.

Forty minutes later, Kise and Momoi had been sent off safely with Kuroko. He said he would come and pick up Saruna and Nigou tomorrow as both were asleep and he thought it better to leave them as they were.

“Plus, they both adore Kagami-kun so I can’t see it being a problem.” Kagami wasn’t really in the position to respond, live alone argue, so Kuroko’s extended family stayed put whilst the man himself drove Momoi and Kise home. They both then helped carry Alex to Kagami’s room and Aomine left Himuro to attempt to wipe off her make-up and get her into pyjamas while he went back to where Kagami lay panting.

“C’mon baby. Let’s get you to bed.” The words sounded ominous and yet his body tensed in anticipation. He swept Kagami up into his arms and Kagami was stunned once again by how strong he was. The recent events at Firebird had done nothing but highlight his exceptional strength and the fact that he could carry him with ease just emphasised that.

He laid him out on the bed then walked back to the door.

“I’m just going to move your drunk buddy onto the couch. Wait here…” His eyes roved hungrily over his boyfriend, who was now able to move around more freely, away from the rest of the congregation. “And if you want to make yourself more comfortable…be my guest.” His gaze strayed to the pile of white clothing by the bed and Kagami snorted breathlessly.

“You… _really_ think…I can put that on… _now_?” His back arched slightly and he bit his lip hard. Aomine smirked.

“Fair point.”

He went back to the living room as Himuro emerged from Kagami’s room and they carried Takao over to the sofa. He was out for the count and hadn’t moved once since about ten o’clock, besides the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Himuro informed Aomine that he was usually a well-behaved drunk but he would check on him throughout the night regardless.

“I can handle the rest. You go back and have fun with Taiga.”

Aomine didn’t need to be told twice.

 

“Ao-mi-ne…for _fuck’s **sake**_ , please let me-”

“Patience pays, Baka. Now shhhhh…” He pulled down his underwear -the sweatpants had long since been discarded- and released his flushed, slick, turgid member. He saw a pearlescent bead of precum form at the head pushed Kagami flat onto the bed.

“You know…” he mused, his voice a deep whisper, eyes locked on Kagami’s as he advanced towards him, “I don’t think I actually wished you a happy birthday yet.” Kagami said nothing, entranced by how breath-taking he looked, the gleam of the moon bathing his dusky skin in an ethereal glow, his sapphire eyes smoldering with the promise of more than anything Kagami could wrap his head around at that moment in time.

“So just in case…happy birthday Bakagami…I’m pretty sure the rest is obvious by now.” And before Kagami could question him further, he leaned down and swallowed him to the hilt.

Kagami let out a strangled cry as his neglected dick was engulfed in the warm, wet cavern of Aomine’s mouth and he soon learned that he hadn’t seen anything yet when it came to Aomine’s tongue technique. Minutes later, he had one hand pressed to his mouth and the other clawing at the sheets. Aomine’s head bobbed up and down, caressing Kagami with his mouth and throat as he brought him all the way to the edge of his orgasm, the ring at his base preventing him from going over the edge. Kagami was silent but his body spoke volumes and as his spine arched almost painfully high, Aomine decided it was enough.

He reached down lower for the end of the toy and his other hand went to the cock ring. He pulled of Kagami, leaving a thin trail of saliva and blew on his over-sensitive head, simultaneouskly pulling the anal beads out.

Kagami’s eyes rolled back and he cried out, cum erupting from his dick and covering him, Aomine’s sweater and the bed as he ravaged the sheets. Aomine watched him, searing the moment into his memory. Just another side to Kagami’s beauty. He would die before he allowed anyone else to see Kagami like this.

As Kagami shook with the after-effects of his incredible orgasm, Aomine freed his own erection, slicked his hand through some of the cum on Kagami’s thigh and stroked himself quickly, not needing to do much before he felt his balls tighen. He came, his essence squirting onto Kagami’s upper body and face. The redhead angled his face to catch the last few squirts in his mouth before Aomine finally stopped, chest heaving.

Kagami was covered. But his blissful, slightly vacant expression told him that he’d enjoyed every minute of it. Seeing him lying on the bed, covered in their juices in Aomine’s own clothing and looking up at him with _that_ look made him swell with something akin to pride…to possessiveness…to need.

 

Kagami was his.

Irrevocably, unequivocally _his_.

* * *

 

“Damn…it seemed clever at the time but who knew cum was so hard to clean?”

“Uhhhh…everyone?” Aomine had ended up bringing a small basin of warm water as there was so much to clean up that just a flannel wouldn’t cut it. Plus, continuous trips to the bathroom would be too much of a giveaway. If the sound of Kagami cumming hadn’t been.

“No need to be snappy. It isn’t _my_ fault you were so loud?”

“ _How_?! It’s _totally_ your fault!” he snapped. Aomine smirked.

“You’re right. It is. But I regret **nothing**. I’m proud.” Kagami gave him a nasty look but Aomine’s cockiness really was his weakness. One of many…

“Just shut up and sit down before you bust your stitches.” He’d been appalled to find out that the doctor had actually stitched his hands up in several places but he’d still felt the need to do as much as he had so he was relegated to the chair on one side of the room while Kagami remade the bed. Aomine watched him work quietly. _Too_ quietly.

“What are you- **STOP** _staring_!” he hissed, yanking down the sweater to cover his ass. He hadn’t wanted to put the sweats back on because he knew it would feel disgusting but now, he was reweighing the advantages and disadvantages.

“I can’t help myself. It’s the best view I’ve seen in weeks…” His eyes darkened. “Actually no, scratch that. _One_ of the best.” Kagami’s face flared and he lobbed a pillow at Aomine’s head that was easily caught.

Room tidy, Kagami rubbed a hand over his thigh and grimaced.

“I still feel gross. I’m gonna shower. You coming?”

“How could I say no?”

 

Kagami let him shower first, helping him out where necessary. Aomine hadn’t been impressed.

“First off, if I remember right, _you_ said we should go shower together.”

“Well, I don’t remember saying we should shower together but I _did_ invite you to come shower. And even if I did, we technically are…”

“Bullshit excuse. And second, do you just make a habit of showering with clothes on? Because you look hot, but you’d look hotter with nothing on.” Kagami flicked water at him, blushing.

“Idiot. It’s ‘cause…it’s dirty already…” Kagami knew the real reason but of course, Aomine didn’t so he raised an unimpressed eyebrow, saying nothing.

After Kagami had bundled him into a robe and sent him on his way, he stripped and allowed himself to relax under the hot spray of water, sighing in pleasure at the scalding droplets hitting his skin and the slight ache between his legs. He’d be lying if he said the day hadn’t ended up being pretty perfect. He had all of them to thank for that, with one bluenette in particular.

 

He finished quickly and dried off before hurrying to Aomine’s room with a towel wrapped around his upper waist as he’d already given the robe to Aomine. Said robe had been discarded by the bed and said Aomine was _in_ the bed, seemingly wearing…not a lot.

Kagami’s throat went dry.

“You better be wearing something Aho!”

“And if I’m not?” Kagami reddened.

“Give me something to wear. I can’t go back into my room. Tatsuya and Alex are sleeping…” Aomine’s eyes wandered over Kagami’s body and he grinned evilly.

“Sure.” He rolled out of bed and grabbed his bag. “Boxers or t-shirt?”

“ **Or**?!” he spluttered. Aomine nodded.

“Or.”

“Why can’t I have both?”

“Because I said so. Make your choice.” There was only one real option for Kagami.

 

Dressed in a loose, flannel pyjama shirt that skimmed the tops of his thighs and made Aomine wolf-whistle every time he bent over, he picked up the dirty laundry, taking it to the basket in the bathroom, with Aomine’s wet sweatshirt. He was going to load the washing machine tonight but found that he was too tired. He would do it in the morning.

He went back to the guest room, entering and closing the door behind him. Aomine watched him approach the bed and climb in next to him, turning off the bedside light.

“And what’s _this_ in aid of?”

“Where else did you expect me to sleep?” Aomine hadn’t expected him to go anywhere else, but he enjoyed making life difficult for him.

“I don’t know…down the hall with the _rest_ of your family?” He hid his head under the covers slightly, even though the night did a good job of hiding his blush. Aomine wasn’t having it and pulled the covers down.

“You said that you could sleep with me if someone else was nearby…” he muttered, fighting the redness on his cheeks. “And besides…it’s still _technically_ my birthday...so I thought…”

“You could bully me into doing what you want me to do?” Kagami snorted but looked a bit shy. Aomine liked the look. “You’re lucky I’m such a pushover...when it comes to you, anyway” He pulled his boyfriend towards him, kissing him deeply but softly. “Hope you enjoyed your day, beautiful.” Kagami nodded, unable to look him in the eye.

“You know I did…thank you for making it so freaking amazing.”

“Believe me…it’s only going to get better.”

They fell asleep at nearly the same time, still competing even in their sleep to get to the dream world first.

 

* * *

 

Kagami awoke to feeling Aomine _everywhere_. He was entrapped in a tangle of muscular, determined limbs, weighed down with sleep. One of Aomine’s hands held his waist possessively and the other was planted firmly on his ass. Kagami couldn’t help but laugh quietly, his breath fanning Aomine’s neck. His boyfriend was many things, but inconsistent certainly wasn’t one of them.

Kagami fought gently out of his hold, ignoring the displeased sound Aomine made in his sleep, though it tugged at him and told him to stay put until he woke up. He needed to brush his teeth and load up the washing machine. But after that, the rest of the morning would be theirs to share.

He padded out of the room, going straight to load up the washing machine and thento the bathroom. As he was brushing, an idea struck him and with a wicked smile, he grabbed the bottle of mouthwash in the cabinet above his sink and returned to the guest room where Aomine was still sleeping. He took a mouthful of the purple, minty liquid and swirled it in his mouth to offset the eye-watering taste of searing peppermint before taking Aomine’s face in his hands and tilting it towards him. At his vantage point, he could fully take in how insanely handsome he was. And how sweet he looked when he was asleep. A part of him didn’t _want_ to wake him but then he remembered a certain incident on the beach not too long ago involving a _whole_ lot of sand. Then he wasn’t so reluctant anymore.

 

He angled his head so he wouldn’t choke then lowered his head, pressing their lips together. Aomine didn’t take too long to respond, opening his mouth slightly, tongue already snaking out. Then Kagami let him have it.

He rolled off quickly as Aomine sat up coughing and couldn’t stop laughing as his boyfriend struggled to clear his airways.

_Revenge is a dish best served cold…with plenty of peppermint..._

His shoulders shook as he fought to stop his laughing fit, gradually noticing that Aomine had stopped coughing and was just lying there, looking slightly vacant.

“Morning, grouch.” He wiped away the last tears of laughter and lay down next to him. “You okay?”

Aomine said nothing in response and Kagami’s heart dropped slightly. He hadn’t anticipated Aomine getting mad but in reality, he should have.

“Aho? You mad?” Still he was ignored so he shuffled closer, placing a tentative hand against Aomine’s chest. He was still breathing regularly, which was a good sign. “Aho…? Ah-!”

Aomine pulled Kagami on top of him, then rolled them both over, pinning him between his body and the bed with a scowl.

“There was no way you were gonna be hanging out _that_ much with Takao and not pick up some fuckery.” Kagami blew hot, minty air into his face with a playful smile.

“You prank me _daily_. I just decided to one-up you this time.” Aomine’s eyes acquired a slightly different look and he smirked.

“I wouldn’t claim victory _just_ yet.” His hand snaked up Kagami’s thigh and in between his legs, where he was met with Kagami’s soft, but still sizeable, length. He frowned.

“Seriously? I’m always hard for you but you can’t even return the favour?” Kagami could feel the aforementioned hardness pressing into his thigh but that was another story. He stamped down the urge to squeeze it – ‘ _just to double-check…’ ‘ **NO**!’_ \- and instead tried to stroke his ego. Metaphorically.

“Are you surprised? You wore me out completely yesterday. I still haven’t recovered.” He wasn’t able to stop his face going red but it was like flipping a switch. Aomine’s scowl turned into a smug smirk.

“What can I say? I aim to please…” Kagami relaxed slightly. “And I will…”His hand withdrew but returned even faster, cold and slick. Kagami jumped as it encircled his limp member.

“Would a warning _kill_ you?!”

“Mmmm…probably?”

He felt the blood rush south as soon as Aomine’s grip had tightened around him and he lowered his burning face.

“S-Stop it…” he whispered. Aomine laughed sharply.

“Giving up so soon? What happened to ‘one-upping’ me?” His boyfriend’s hand felt better around his cock than his own ever could. Aomine knew just what to do to get him rock-hard. And the image of his reddened cock poking out from underneath the final button on his pyjama top did nothing to help the situation. Or it did. A lot. It depended on whose angle he was looking at it from.

“It’s _still_ a thing…” Kagami ground out through gritted teeth. Aomine snorted, running his hand to the base of his erection before tightening his fist and pulling it up slowly. Kagami squeezed his eyes shut, hissing slightly.

“I give you five minutes.”

 

He lasted two.

Even Aomine was quite surprised when he felt his body stiffen and saw him clutch desperately at the sheets. But it quickly morphed into a smile of satisfaction once his boyfriend came with a muffled cry onto the bed.

He sat back with a smirk.

“Let’s hope you haven’t started the washing machine yet.”

 

Sheets changed and embarrassment dissipated, Kagami returned to the bedroom, mollified. Aomine had once again proved that he was on top and Kagami now knew better than to challenge him when it came to pranking.

Not without consulting Takao first, anyway.

He sat down beside Aomine again, holding out a white flag. Which, for the particular occasion, was a tray of breakfast.

“This isn’t good enough you know.” Kagami was taken aback slightly and just a little downcast. Only a little. But of course, that was none of _Aomine’s_ business…

“It…it isn’t?” Aomine’s lips curled into a smile.

“Fuck, how cute are you?” Kagami reddened and turned away. “It isn’t good enough _just_ yet…but I know how it can be…” He handed Kagami the chopsticks and pointed to his mouth. Kagami rolled his eyes but couldn’t completely hide his relief.

Kagami ended up feeding both of them -he’d made more than enough- before getting up to go and take the tray back to the kitchen.

“Leave it here. I’ll take it later.”

“Aho, the kitchen is _right **there**_ …”

“Too far…” he complained, dragging Kagami to lie next to him on the bed. The redhead tried to rearrange his pyjama top to avoid flashing unnecessarily.

_Why bother? It isn’t like he hasn’t seen everything already._

The thought made him redden but a (large) part of him was fiercely proud of the fact that he and Aomine were so intimate with each other.

_I never thought it would have come to this…never in a million years._

“What are you thinking about?”

“ _Oh_! Uh, nothing!”

“Good. No need to hurt yourself.”

“Ha. Ha.” Kagami made an unimpressed face but it didn’t hold, a smile forcing its way onto his lips.

They lay down facing each other, neither saying anything. They didn’t want nor need to. The silence was perfect. Sacred almost.

“You know,” Aomine mused softly after a while, “I’ve never done this before.”

“What?”

“Pillow talk.” Kagami kept quiet. “They were always gone by the morning.” No need to ask who ‘they’ referred to.

“By choice?” Aomine snorted.

“Hardly. The rare times I _did_ use a bed, either I left or they did. And I never used mine…never took them home…” Kagami still kept silent and Aomine looked slightly apologetic.

“Stupid topic. Sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up.” Kagami smiled, letting his eyelids drift shut.

“Nah, it’s fine. That’s all in the past. It doesn’t bother me.” That wasn’t entirely true. The niggling jealousy was definitely there but Kagami ignored it.

“You never talk much about it though.”

“What?” he asked again, opening his eyes.

“The past.” Kagami blushed.

“I-I already told you…you’re-”

“Not _that_. I already know I’m your past, present AND future. Though I guess it doesn’t hurt to hear you remind me every now and again.” Kagami could practically see his ego inflating and elbowed him.

“Idiot.”

“I know you are, but what am I?”

“I thought you said ‘ _pillow_ ’ earlier, not ‘playground’.”

“Touche.” Kagami smirked, victorious. “But don’t try changing the subject. You’re not as slick as you think you are. Actually…maybe you _are_ …” He moved an enquiring hand southwards that Kagami quickly slapped away.

“Don’t you ever get tired?”

“Of you? Mmmm…no.”

“Well I _do_.” Aomine looked offended and Kagami shook his head. “Not like **that**. I just mean that unlike you, I _don’t_ have endless stamina. So don’t try it.” Aomine took it as a compliment and stopped his advances.

“Your wish is my command.”

“Really?”

“Depends. If it has anything to do with cooking or cleaning, then no.”

“Figured as much.”

“So?”

“So?” Aomine flicked him gently on his forehead.

“You’re annoying. Tell me about you.”

“What’s there to know? That you don’t already…”

“While I’ll admit, I’ve gotten to know your body pretty damn well over the past few months, I don’t know much about you from before we got together.” He stopped to consider this. “Actually, I don’t think I know _anything_ about you…” Kagami’s heart rate accelerated slightly but he ignored it. There was no threat. He trusted Aomine and it wasn’t like he was going to spill his guts about every event in his life from the moment he was born. He’d just disclose certain details and withhold others. He always hated being put on the spot about his past but this?

He could _totally_ do this.

 

“Well, what do you want to know?”

“I want to say ‘ _everything_ ’…” Kagami stiffened imperceptibly. Aomine _still_ noticed. “But I get the feeling that would be pushing you a bit. Am I right?” Kagami gave him a look heaped with gratitude. “If you’re **that** grateful, maybe you can show me some of it later on?” He leered and Kagami laughed.

“Maybe I will.”

“Looking forward to it. So…”

“So?”

“Hmmm…where were you born?”

“Born…?”

“Yeah, born. As in, where did you come into existence? If ‘born’ didn’t make sense-OW!”

“No need to get smart. You’re not too good at it.”

“Look who’s talking.” Kagami snorted a laugh.

“Whatever…” Aomine let him keep talking. “I was born in Illoya.”

“Illoya…not Sert…”

“Yeah.”

“Whereabouts?” Trust Aomine to persist.

“I…don’t remember. We weren’t there long.”

“Right. So what then? Where did you move to?”

“Terran.”

“Well, _that_ explains the basketball! You had an unfair advantage. Cheat.” Kagami laughed, glad Aomine was trying so hard to take the edge off the conversation. His boyfriend could be amazingly perceptive when it counted and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t adore that part of him.

 _As well as many_ other _parts of him. Or should I say all-_

 _Shut up. You shouldn’t_ say **_anything_ ** _…_

“Earlier…” Aomine ventured, breaking the lull that had formed between them.

“Mmm?”

“You said ‘we’.” Kagami rolled over onto his back, closing his eyes. It was a defence mechanism and both of them knew it. Aomine could read him _far_ too well, already. He didn’t want to give anything away that he wasn’t ready to yet.

“Did I?” he asked lightly.

“You did.” Aomine’s voice was even lighter.

“…”

“Who’s ‘we’?”

“My…family…” Aomine’s eyes narrowed.

“Should I change topic?”

“Please…” His voice was soft but it was more than enough.

“So. Why oil?”

“Reminds me of the Red Room.” Aomine smirked.

“Like I could forget.”

“You’re telling me.” Kagami doubted that there would ever come a time when he wouldn’t be able to remember how the Miracles had grilled him on every aspect of Firebird. He’d handled it well but he didn’t think he’d ever answered that many questions in such a short period of time. His exam results were a clear testament to that.

“You looked _so_ hot that day.”

“Like hell you can even remember what I was wearing.”

“I can’t. But it’s you. Of **course** you looked hot.” Kagami coloured at the easy compliment.

“T-Thanks…” he muttered.

“So. Why oil?”

“Family business.” He answered quickly, but couldn’t look at Aomine. His tone told the bluenette he was being honest, but his body language told him that there was a lot more to the story. He sighed.

“Listen, I’m not going to force this on you. It’s obvious you’re not comfortable so how about we do something else?” Kagami couldn’t help his relief. He felt guilty for not being more open to Aomine but his boyfriend didn’t seem resentful. Quite the opposite. He looked like he was ready to wait for Kagami to open up. Because he was. Patience and Aomine weren’t two words he’d readily use in the same sentence without some kind of negative verb in between them. But clearly, he’d underestimated him. There was a lot more to Aomine than what met the eye.

“Actually, can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“Is Kise okay?”

“I mean, _no_. Wasn’t it obvious as soon as you met him?” What he thought had been mututal understanding had been yet another jab on Aomine’s part.

“Don’t be an asshole. Kise’s about as crazy as the rest of you guys.”

“I might take offense to that.”

“Good.” Aomine snorted. “But what I meant was…lately he looks so down.” Aomine tried skirting round the subject, not knowing whether Kise would appreciate his business being discussed, even with Kagami.

“I mean, he looked pretty happy yesterday…”

“Well, most people would be if they drank as much as he did. And even then, he doesn’t _normally_ drink that much, does he? And he looks a little skinny…and kind of less… _sparkly_?” Because only Kise would normally be described with word like ‘sparkly’. But his assessment was pretty spot-on. And Aomine couldn’t deny it completely.

Not _completely_.

“I don’t know, I think it might be a work thing. There was this deal he’s been losing sleep over-”

“This is Kise we’re talking about. He wouldn’t ever lose sleep over _work_.” Once again, he was right. “If anything, the only thing Kise would lose sleep over would be…people…people he loved-”

“Listen, if you know the answer, why the heck are you asking _me_?!”

“I **don’t** , but I know **you** _do_. Did you-”

“I’m innocent this time, promise.”

“Then, who?” Aomine sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I dunno…maybe him and Kasamatsu fought…”

“It would have to be a pretty big fight.”

“Well, he ain’t here now, so I guess you’re right-”

“What do you mean he isn’t here?! They broke _up_?!” Aomine groaned.

_Good one, motor mouth._

“I don’t _know_ , **maybe**? Kagami, ask _him_! It isn’t any of my-”

“God, poor _Kise_! You have to talk to him Aho!”

“I was _gonna_ …”

“ **When**?”

“Soon…” Kagami gave him a look. “When my hands have healed.” The look intensified. “Tomorrow.”

“Good. Fuck, I had no _idea_. I’ll text him now.” The two texted regularly so it was nothing out of the blue. Kagami would just make sure he had gotten home okay. The blonde’s appearance had worried Kagami severely but it was as though Kise was aware that the redhead wanted to ask him about it, and thus he actively avoided being alone with him. However, it was the news that he and Kasamatsu had split that truly shook him.

The pair had seemed indestructible but now…nothing. Kasamatsu’s actions made no sense to him. He had always seemed like such a sensible, down-to-earth person. So for him to do this to Kise, when it had been blatantly obvious that the blonde practically worshipped the ground he walked on. None of it made sense.

But if they couldn’t last then what hope did-

_Stop it! There has to be an explanation for this. Kasamatsu isn’t heartless._

Kagami knew he wasn’t. But at that moment in time, it was hard to believe it.

 

_Elsewhere…_

 

Kasamatsu stared at the phone on his bedside, willing it to ring. Willing it to be Kise.

But of course, that was impossible.

He’d changed numbers and blocked Kise’s in the event that he found it out, He knew Kise was incredibly resourceful.

“Yuki, are you asleep?”

_I am now._

He didn’t answer, closing his eyes and lying still as the beautiful woman entered his dark room and stretched out beside him.

No.

He’d made his bed.

Now he would have to lie in it.

* * *

 

 

It struck Aomine as he was walking to the dining table where the rest of Kagami’s family were seated. And Nigou and Saruna, but they didn't really count.

He was essentially meeting the family.

_Not like you haven’t already._

_That_ isn’t _the point! I haven’t met them like **this**!_

 _Like_ what _? Round a table?_

_Yes! NO! I mean, it’s never been like me versus them…like physically…_

_What are you even_ saying _right now?_

_Hell if I know…_

_Wonder what side Kagami will take?_

 

That much was obvious. His loyalties very much lay with his family but Aomine had hoped Kagami would sit on his side to balance the numbers out. Four against one did’t look too good.

“Aho?” Aomine started as Kagami slid into the seat next to him. His boyfriend shot him a quizzical look before reaching out for the bowl of cabbage rolls. “Do you want one? Or two?”

“Wha…?”

“They’re pork and shrimp.” As if to prove his point, he picked one up with his chopsticks, biting into it and releasing a wave of steam. He hummed appreciatively then held the other half out to Aomine who continued to blink in confusion. Kagami rolled his eyes then stuck the end he’d just bitten into past his partly open lips, carefully feeding the rest into his mouth.

Aomine let him, still confused as to why Kagami was here with him and not with the rest of his clan.

“Why…are you here?”

“Here…?” He swallowed his mouthful. “I told you, I need to look after you. Besides, I figured the numbers would be a bit off and…why _wouldn’t_ I be here…” he hesitated, blushing, “…with you?”

Aomine’s heart thumped so hard, he felt every last blood cell rushing through every last vessel. He could see and feel things with such clarity, it hurt. So much so that he clutched his chest and Kagami dropped the chopsticks. 

“Are you _dying_?!”

“No idiot! Just…heart-burn…” Himuro’s lips curled into a knowing smile across the table and he exchanged a knowing look with Alex.

“Well…he got the heart bit right anyway…” Kagami turned to him confused, one hand massaging Aomine above where his heart was.

“Huh?” Aomine shot him a worried glance, scared he’d give away too much but Himuro just smiled.

“What?”

“What did you just say?”

“Not sure…what _did_ I say?” Kagami rolled his eyes.

“You’re so annoying Tatsuya.”

“But you love me anyway.” Kagami snorted.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” He turned back to Aomine, who had visibly relaxed. “Better now?”

“Keep touching me and I will be.” Kagami withdrew his hand, laughing.

“Idiot.”

“So Aomine,” Himuro set down his chopsticks. “How’s business?”

 

They talked about everything and nothing. Aomine couldn’t help but marvel at how comfortable they were around each other. And how synchronised. It wasn’t to say that he had a poor relationship with his parents -quite the opposite, in fact- but he and his parents were nowhere near the level that Kagami was with his family. They seemed to be mind-readers; always able to tell what the others were thinking before anything needed to be said.

Aomine wondered if he’d ever be able to compete.

 

Meal finished, Kagami, Himuro and Takao cleared the table as Alex moved to sit next to Aomine, dragging a snoozing Saruna with her. Nigou had long since padded to the sitting room to have some well-deserved alone time. 

“So, Aomine-kun,” Alex whispered conspiratorially, “When’s the wedding?”In typical Alex-fashion, she was more than loud enough for the three men behind her to hear their conversation. Kagami refused to turn around but it was blatant from the stiffening of his posture and the rapid reddening of his neck that the words had hit their desired target. Aomine chuckled.

“Aren’t you getting ahead of yourself?”

“The opposite. You two lovebirds are moving so fast I can hardly keep up! So? Spill!” Aomine outright laughed then.

“And here I was thinking that you’d be against it-”

“ **Me**?! No _wayyyy_ , I love you and Taiga together. You’re total son-in-law material and you make Taiga so happy! What mom _wouldn’t_ want you two to tie the knot ASAP?” Aomine shook his head in disbelief; Alex was a force to be reckoned with. But with her as a mother-in-law, married life looked more and more appealing by the second.

“Any conditions?”

“I have to be Taiga’s matron of honour…actually, no. Maid of honour!” Kagami snapped.

“What the he-”

“SOLD! To the hot blonde!” Alex cheered. Kagami looked defeated.

“When will you guys stop discussing my life _without_ **me**?”

“Uhhhh…never?” they said, in complete unison, before laughing. The noise woke Saruna up. Alex covered her soft ears, bouncing her gently on her knees until she went back to sleep. 

“Wow…you guys are worse than ME!” Takao gasped, elbow deep in the washing up. Kagami barked out a laugh.

“Takao, no one is worse than you.”

“Should I be offended by that statement?”

“Don’t know. Should you?” Takao appeared to be considering this when his phone buzzed dangerously close to the sinkful of soapy water.

“Catch it before it dies!” Kagami snatched it up before it fell, glancing at the screen and smirking.

“Guess who it is?” There was a subdued splash as Takao dropped the sponge like a hot potato and reached for the phone. Himuro draped a dish cloth over his hands and dried them quickly before letting him dive for his phone. Kagami snickered and Takao shot him a filthy look.

“Really? As in _really_? After you were all over Aomine at lunch like a second skin? I don’t _think_ so, you hypocrite.” Kagami’s face flamed and he turned to Aomine, who was currently laughing so hard tears rolled down his cheeks and in no position to defend him.

“Whatever…” he mumbled, taking up the recently vacated position at the sink. Himuro stroked his shoulder soothingly.

“It doesn’t matter Taiga. It was cute.”

 

“Takao.”

“Shin-chan!”

“Where are you now?”

“Still at Kagami’s-”

“I thought you didn’t intend to spend the night.”

“I didn’t. But his birthday punch had other ideas…” He could hear his boyfriend shaking his head with the disparaging look he wore so _well_ on his handsome face.

 _He wears everything well…and I bet he wears nothing even_ better _…_

“Where are _you_?”

“Finishing up business. I hope you have not forgotten your duties.”

“You’re going to have to be a lot more specific than that. I do a lot for you Shin-chan…”

_And I’d do even **more** if you’d let me._

“I experience a certain level of displeasure when I have to acquire my lucky items without your assistance.” Takao’s heart melted.

“I miss you _too_ , Shin-chan!”

“When are you leaving?”

“Uhhh…I can leave now, if you wa-”

“I do. Leave now.”

_Did I mention assertive Shin-chan is one of my favourites?_

Takao felt heat flooding his body and nodded even though Midorima couldn’t see him.

“S-Sure! Let me just get my stuff…” He had nothing to gather but he needed time to get his racing heart under control or he’d likely crash on the road.

“I’ll send a car.”

“What about mine-”

“Leave it. You won’t need it.”

It was a good thing he was going to drive because he’d _definitely_ crash.

 

“You look pleased,” Himuro noted when Takao returned.

“Of course he does. It’s Midorima.”

“ _Of course he does. It’s Midorima!_ ” Takao mimicked but there was no heart in it. He was too preoccupied with thoughts of what would take place in an hour’s time. Kagami rolled his eyes with a smile.

“Go on and enjoy yourself then. But don’t let him be too rough!” he added almost as an afterthought. Takao raised an eyebrow.

“I won’t. Although you _might_ want to send Aomine that memo. Because those hickeys look _pretty_ rough to me…” Kagami slapped a soapy hand to his neck, drenching his shirt, and glared at Aomine, who shrugged, totally unbothered.

“Do you blame me?” he asked casually.

“ _YES_!” he snapped. “Bastard.” Takao laughed, mission successfully completed and grabbed his wallet and keys before tossing them to Himuro, who caught them with ease.

“Look after those for me. I’ll get them back on Thursday.” Kagami once again looked lost.

“Thursday? What’s happening Thursday?”

“Hmph!” Alex grouched and Takao held up his hands defensively.

“ _Besides_ our queen’s birthday. Don’t give me that look, you know I would never forget!”

“You’d better not.”

“Am I just going to be ignored?”

“Bye Kagami! I’ll see you Monday.” Takao gave him a wet kiss before he could protest, practically skipping towards the door. “By the way, I used your toothbrush.” He ran from the room, just narrowly avoiding the damp, cotton missile that Kagami threw at his head.

 

Takao floated down the stairs, mind full of what he and Midorima would get up to once they were alone. He had missed the other man badly in the past week as they hadn’t been able to spend as much time together as either of them had wanted. And of course, Kagami had been Takao’s priority for the week, so he had pushed Midorima to the back of his mind while he dealt with all the problems his best friend was facing and prepared for his birthday. But now that his birthday had passed, and the problems Firebird had faded into the background, he allowed himself to think about the green-haired man again.

The car rolled up while he was daydreaming: a dark-grey sedan that looked expensive but in an understated way. The windows were heavily-tinted and Takao stepped forward, the chauffeur stepped out and rounded the corner to open the door for him.

 

“Thank you!” Takao said, climbing into the car then freezing as the door closed behind him, locking. “Shin-ch-!!” The other man dragged him forward easily by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to straddle his lap, kissing him deeply. Takao struggled to pull away, quickly putting some distance between them. Midorima seemed irritated by the space.

“S-Shin-chan! We shouldn’t! We’re in a company car-”

“I picked the driver specifically. He is very discreet.”

“That isn’t the _point_!” he spluttered, buttoning his shirt back up - _when did he undo them?_ \- and this too, appeared to annoy his boyfriend. “It’s the **_concept_**!” Midorima raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t care for it.” He advanced to Takao, who backed away into the corner of the car, essentially trapping himself. Midorima used this, and his long arms, to his advantage, cornering him.

“K-Kagami said you shouldn’t be too rough…-”

“He lost the right to comment the moment he thought it wise to entertain Aomine’s buffoonery.”

“Harsh, Shin-chan! I thought you guys were getting along better now?”

“I could have used a much milder narrative when describing Kagami’s involvement in all this but evidently that escaped your notice.”

 

Takao inhaled deeply. Midorima had always commented on Kagami’s intelligence and Takao hadn’t said much about it because it he adored him and knew that that was just how he was. Plus, it was never anything truly offensive so he let sleeping dogs lie. However, the fact that Kagami had had to deal with so much lately made him sensitive and before he knew it, he was responding.

“You know, you should stop dissing him like that. He hasn’t done anything to you, as far as I know, but you’re always trashing him. And yeah…he’s a bit of an idiot but he’s the kindest, most genuine idiot I know…he’s _my_ idiot. I love him. And isn’t Aomine your friend? I get it’s a joke between you two but…Aomine’s _good_ for Kagami. I see that now. They’re good for each _other_. No need to put them down for that…right?” He blinked, finally realising what he’d just said and slapped a hand over his mouth. “Oh _fuck_ …I-I mean…that…I know you’re not good with the whole talking thing…oh God, I didn’t mean…there’s nothing wrong…-”

 

Midorima smiled.

He sat back in the chair opposite him and smiled. It was faint. But it was a smile.

And it made Takao forget everything that wasn’t the man in front of him.

 

“I apologise. And I appreciate you taking the time to tell me. I will try to avoid doing so from now on.”

“I don’t know what to say…thanks-”

“There is no need to do that. I should have been more aware of the fact that you didn’t agree with my words.”

“It isn’t like that…” He stopped himself. There was no need to pretend about it. “Thanks,” he said again, “for listening.” Midorima was quiet for a while, then he spoke again.

“There are very few people who seem to know and appreciate Kagami’s true worth more than you.” Takao nodded.

“Well, we have been through a _lot_ together-”

“So why are you unable to see your own?”

Takao’s breath caught and he looked down.

“Who said I don’t?” he asked quietly.

“The fact that you can’t even look me in the eye tells me what you aren’t brave enough to.” Takao looked up sharply, defiance radiating from his silver eyes.

“What if I _do_ know my worth? What if _this_ is-”

“Don’t insult me Takao.” Midorima’s voice was quiet. Takao fell silent. “Are you insuinuating I am unable to see the obvious? That what I see so blatantly is untrue?” Takao flinched but kept his mouth closed. “Why are you so stubborn?”

“I could ask you the same thing…” Midorima’s hand clenched but he said nothing.

He leaned forward, pressing the button on the intercom.

 

“There has been a change of plan. It would be best if you took Takao home. He needs to rest.” Takao’s mouth dropped open.

“What…what the _hell_?-”

“As you wish, Midorima-san.” Takao felt the car turn back on itself and watched throught the seats as the driver inputted Takao’s address into the navigation system as Midorima dictated it.

“What the _heck_? **_You’re_** the one who called ME-”

“You are evidently too tired-”

“Let ME be the one to decide that! What’s with the sudden U-turn?! Pun _fucking_ intended!”

“Watch your language.”

“Language is the _last_ thing on my mind right now!-”

“And what’s first?” Takao was caught off-balance and blinked repeatedly before closing his eyes completely. His head still hurt. Evidently, making plans so soon after drinking as much as he had the night before was coming back to haunt him.

“You’re right. Take me home. I need to sleep.” The car cruised through the streets as the couple inside sat opposite each other in stone cold silence. Takao stared out of the window. Midorima watched him. Or at least, Takao assumed he was. He couldn’t tell behind the glare of his glasses.

“Stop looking at me.” His voice was harsh. It didn’t sound like him.

“Does it bother you?”

“Would I be saying anything if it didn’t?” Midorima didn’t reply.

 

They arrived at Takao’s house sooner rather than later. He opened the door wordlessly and stepped out. Or tried to.

“Takao-”

“Please. Don’t.”

A pause.

“I can get a driver to collect your car-”

“Don’t bother. I’ll pick it up later.”

“I’d prefer it if you didn’t go back for it just yet,” he said quietly and something about it _really_ got to him. Perhaps it was the tone. Or the words themselves. It was more likely the underlying meaning.

 _Don’t_.

“Well, your opinion doesn’t really matter does it?”

_This isn’t me._

“And what exactly do you mean by that?” Midorima’s tone was sub-zero. Takao gulped but continued, defensive, emboldened by his desire to protect himself.

“Why don’t you read between the lines? _Shin-chan_.” Midorima recoiled. He hadn’t moved an inch but Takao could see it.

He had blown it.

“I see. I will leave you to it. Take care of yourself.”

It sounded so final.

“Please do. From here on out.”

_Like an idiot. Twisting the knife in._

He didn’t wait to hear what Midorima had to say in response, practically running from the car to his front door. It was only when he was there that he realised the bunch of keys he had left with Himuro had his door keys as well as his car keys.

 _Fuck **IT**_.

He wouldn’t turn back. He wouldn’t.

He waited, shoulders tight and drawn up as he pretended to fumble in his pocket for keys he knew damn well he didn’t have, and eventually heard the car behind him pull away.

 

He stood frozen a while longer before finally allowing himself to crumple by his front door, not caring who else saw. The one he was most concerned about seeing him was long gone.

 

“Oh!”

“What’s ‘oh’?” Himuro asked, angling his body slightly in the chair so he could look at Kagami.

“Takao just texted. He said he needs his keys.”

“Wasn’t he supposed to spend the rest of the weekend with Midorima?”

“Knowing the Grinch, he probably made an asshole move and pissed Takao off. Unsurprising.” Kagami gave Aomine an incredulous look before shaking his head.

“Says the King of Assholes himself,” he muttered drily.

“And yet I haven’t taken _yours_ yet. Funny that…” Kagami’s face flamed and he looked ready to kill before Himuro stood up.

“Don’t rip him apart, Taiga. How about _I_ go take the keys? I can take Alex to her hotel too.” The blonde woman pouted.

“No _fair_! I want to stay **here**!”

“Well you can’t stay here forever. The hotel room is waiting. I booked your favourite suite.” Alex’s eyes sparkled.

“You _did_?!”

“But of course. Only the best for the birthday girl. And besides, they need their space. The sexual tension is stifling.” She giggled.

“I can’t argue with that one.” Kagami watched wordlessly as they got up and went to ready their things. Aomine smirked.

“See? It _so_ obvious to practically **everyone** that you want me, baby. Admit it.”

“I’ll show you _just_ how much once their gone,” he growled, clenching his fists. Aomine laughed worriedly.

“Don’t forget, I’m an invalid.”

“You will be.”

“Alex, tell your son to stop threatening me!”

“Play nice, Taiga sweetie!”

“I _am_!” he complained, pinning Aomine with a burning, hot stare as he saw him trying to escape out of the corner of his eye.

“No you’re _not_ ,” she sang, emerging from the room, “you look like you’re ready to skin him alive.” She laughed as she walked over, placing the soft pad of her index finger into the dip between his eyebrows.

“Honestly Taiga, keep doing that and you’ll get wrinkles like me!”

“ _Where_?” She giggled again, swatting at him coyly.

“Oh, you know just how to make me smile. You always have!” Himuro emerged from the room with their things and Alex took Kagami’s face into her hands.

“We’ll get out of the way and leave you lovebirds to it. Don’t do anything _I_ wouldn’t do!” She winked at Aomine who grinned back at her before kissing Kagami on the cheeks. He looked surprised and a touch hopeful. She smirked.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Taiga. I’m just saving up my credits so I can get a huge one on my birthday!” Kagami gulped. “By the way, Taiga. Where’s your watch?”

“My watch? Oh! It’s in…in my drawer…” The truth was he didn’t actually know where it was. He’d definitely had it a week or so ago but had taken it off when one of the straps had frayed even further and hadn’t been able to find it since.

“And you’ve still got your ring?” Himuro inquired. He had to roll his eyes at that one.

“Like I’d ever lose that. I took it off yesterday because-” He stopped himself and went red in the face. Aomine whistled a tune, shoving his hands into his pockets. Himuro smiled knowingly.

“You can tell me later.”

“Like hell I will!”

“Of course you will, baby brother. We tell each other everything, right?” Kagami gulped again and Aomine distanced himself from the situation. As close as they were as a family unit, the thought of Kagami giving Himuro a play-by-play of what they had gotten up to in the bedroom irked him somewhat.

And turned him on.

But only a little bit.

He tried to distract himself but Kagami and Himuro locking lips in his peripheral didn’t help in the slightest. Then he shrugged. He highly doubted his perversion would come as a surprise to Kagami. He’d known him long enough.

 

“We’ll see you guys later. Taiga, I’ll text you once I’m back from Takao’s. Let’s go, Alex.” She waved at them, blowing a kiss to Aomine before they left his apartment, leaving them alone together.

 

“So, what now?” Aomine smirked.

“I’m sure I can think of something.”

 

Himuro dropped Alex off at the hotel first before taking the car back to Takao’s house. As he drove up to the door, he saw the hunched figure on the floor and parked haphazardly, leaping out and running over. His heart pumped rapidly with fear as he neared Takao.

“Takao. What the hell happened?” The other man let out something like a broken whimper, trying to lift his head and when Himuro caught a glimpse of his, he paled.

“My God-”

“Don’t…” he swallowed, his voice raspy, “don’t tell him…please…” The older man said nothing, helping him up and unlocking the door to let them both into the house.

 

* * *

 

Aomine and Kagami lay in bed on Sunday, both pleasantly exhausted and sated from their activities the night before. Kagami’s head lay on Aomine’s chest and his bluenette boyfriend carded a gentle hand through his hair.

“What time do you want me to take you home?” The rhythm of Aomine’s heartbeat was lulling him back into sleep.

“There’s no rush.” And there wasn't. Kuroko had come last night to pick up his pets, leaving the apartment to the two of them. 

“Mmmm…” Kagami’s eyes closed slowly.

“What’s up?”

“Himuro didn’t text me.”  Aomine’s thoughts drifted back to the day before.

“About Takao?”

“Yeah.”

“Wanna call him?”

“Eventually…probably after I take you home.”

“Why are you so damn keen to get rid of me? I’m hurt.”

“I don’t want to get rid of you. But you need to talk to Kise. As in face-to-face.” Aomine sighed.

“About that…” Kagami got up slightly, angling his head to fix his boyfriend with a steely look. “Ok, woah. I don’t know what the hell _you’re_ thinking but I’m not trying to be an asshole.”

“Tell me why I don’t believe you.” Aomine tutted.

“Tch. Honestly. All I’m _saying_ is maybe I’m not the right guy to talk about this with him…Tetsu would be better-“

“Kuroko isn’t in a relationship, though. Far as I know, anyway. And you two are close. Like _really_ close…Kise sees you as an inspiration, in case you couldn’t tell. He sees you as someone who can… _guide_ him…” Aomine’s eyes widened in surprise as Kagami trailed off. “Not sure _why_ though…-”

“You bullshitting me?”

“Why would I? Your ego doesn’t really need to be any bigger. It’s hard enough to handle as is.” Aomine smirked.

“I don’t know. I’d say you did a pretty good job of handling it last night-”

“SHUT UP!” Kagami spluttered.

“But seriously, why the hell would he look up to _me_?”

“If I knew, I’d tell you. But I don’t.”

“So how can you be so sure?”

“He’s mentioned it a couple of times. And it’s pretty obvious. To me, anyways.”

“Damn. Must be obvious then.” Kagami hit him on the chest. He ignored it.

“I don’t get it.”

“There’s nothing _to_ get. He sees you as a major source of support. **Be** that support.”

Aomine recognised that Kagami was speaking the truth but his issue wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ to support Kise…

“But…”

“But what?” Kagami prepared himself for another excuse.

“…what if I make shit worse?” Kagami’s eyes softened and he took Aomine’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Aho…don’t be dumb. You’ll be fine. I’m sure Kise would listen to _whatever_ you have to say at this point.” He relaxed back against him. “That being said, you underestimate just how good you are at this type of thing. You’re a natural,” he joked, “a total natural.”

“I’m not one to stop you stroking my ego, as you know…” Kagami hid his flushed face against his chest, “but somehow I doubt that. A lot.”

“You _are_.” Kagami insisted. “And even if you weren’t, sometimes just being there for someone is more than enough. Just knowing that he has someone to offload to, who gets his situation better than anyone else would -and we both know that us getting together hasn’t been the smoothest ride ever- honestly, I think Kise would appreciate it so much.”

Kagami knew he was being a hypocrite because he’d been hiding plenty from Himuro and Takao about the extent of the situation at Firebird but, like many, he found it harder to apply advice to his own life than to give it out.

“I mean…if you say so…”

“I do say so. Listen for once.”

“The hell? I listened _plenty_ last night. For examp-” Kagami slapped a hand over his mouth.

“FINE! You’ve proved your point!” Aomine licked his hand and he moved it hurriedly.

“As always.”

 

As much as Kagami wanted to longue around in bed all day with Aomine, he knew that they both had things to do so he eventually forced himself to get up and dragged Aomine out of bed. He clung to the bedframe, groaning in protest.

“Don’t make me leave.”

“Idiot. Let’s go. I’ll make you brunch before we leave.”

Kagami whipped up a feast for the both of them and they ate slowly, reminiscing over what had been an idyllic weekend.

“Is it bad that I want to quit my job and live here forever?”

“Yeah,” Kagami laughed, “it is. We’d starve eventually.”

“You’re right. _Someone’s_ got to pay for your expensive-ass eating habits.” Kagami reddened slightly.

“Whatever! I was doing pretty good before you showed up!” Aomine took his chin from across the table, trailing a thumb over his lips with a smile.

“And now that I’m here you’ll be doing even better. Stop getting pissy over nothing.” Kagami huffed but no longer looked offended. “See? You look adorable now.” He blushed harder.

“God, I wish you’d stop calling me cute…” he grumbled.

“Far as I know, I just said ‘adorable’…-”

“It’s the same thing!” he snapped.

“It’s _your_ fault though.”

“ _Explain_ , O Great One.” Aomine grinned.

“If you weren’t so cute, I wouldn’t call you cute. I call it how I see it.”

“Well then _unsee_ it!” Aomine squeezed his eyes shut then shook his head, opening them again with an over-dramatic sigh.

“Nope. Can’t do it.” Kagami rolled his own eyes but couldn’t stop the growing smile. “There you go, proving my point. **Cute**.”

Kagami couldn’t really complain.

 

They were back at Aomine’s house before long, pulling up his expansive driveway with ease.

“Jeez, your house is huge…”

“I’m glad you like it.”

“Did I say I did?” he challenged with a teasing grin.

“Don’t you?” Aomine retorted, eyes dancing.

“Maybe…ask me next weekend.”

“What’s happening next weekend?”

“I’m coming to cook for you. I can’t let you starve, can I?”

“We said once a month, Bakagami-”

“And I’m pretty sure August started a couple of days ago.” Kagami looked proud that he actually had a valid point.

“That’s a cheap move and you know it.” The redhead shrugged. A victory was a victory. He’d take what he could get.

“Whatever.” Aomine sighed.

“I don’t want you taking on more than you can handle-”

“If I do, you’ll be the first person I call,” Kagami droned, then realised what he’d actually said. “I-I mean! What I _meant_ -”

“Was that _I_ , your beloved boyfriend, will be the first person you call when anything goes wrong. Hmmm, sounds about right to **me**. I’ll hold you to that.” At that moment, Momoi came out of the house, waving at both of them.

“Guess I better shoot then.”

“Yeah.”

Neither of them moved.

 

On the front step, Momoi rolled her eyes with a smile, going back into the house and giving them some privacy.

“So I’ll see you Saturday right? Or is Sunday easier?” Kagami asked, playing with the steering wheel.

“Neither.” Kagami looked up in surprised confusion.

“What? But I thought-”

“You’ll see,” Aomine replied with a secret smile. “By the way, you can keep the car for now.” Kagami looked blankly at him.

“Huh?”

“I said you can keep the car. Leave your bike here.”

“Huh?”

“Baka. Did all those blowjobs damage your brain? I mean, not saying you were working with a lot to begin with but…” Kagami went incredibly red and punched him on the hip.

“That has _nothing_ to do with it and you know it!” he hissed. “Stop trying to make me feel like an idiot.”

“I’m not ‘trying’ and even if I _was_ , there’s no need to. You can do just fine by yourself.” He laughed at the look on Kagami’s face. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Not about the car though. Take it.”

“But-”

“But nothing. Having a car is more useful for going to work than having a bike. It sucks but it’s true. And you don’t have one yet so take mine.”

“There is no ‘yet’. I’m not buying a car. It’s too pricey to look after-”

“Excuses, excuses. I _really_ don’t think money’s an issue for you but whatever.”

“Yeah. Whatever.” Aomine rolled his eyes.

“Take the keys off the keyring though. I do need to get in and out of my house and all that.” Kagami fumbled with the keyring, eventually detaching the car keys from them but he hesitated when giving them back.

“Aomine, are you sure about this?”

“About what? It’s just a car.” Something about his nonchalance seemed false and Kagami narrowed his eyes.

“Really? ‘ _Just a car_ ’?”

“That’s what I said, isn’t it?” he grunted, slightly irritated before exhaling loudly. “Just take the damn thing, Bakagami. I’d sleep better at night knowing you were driving not riding. Well, if you were riding _me_ -”

“Stop.” Aomine laughed. “But…what if I crash it?” The bluenette shrugged.

“Then we get it fixed. But try not to, okay?”

“But I don’t want to make a dent in your wallet…-” He really laughed then.

“In case you haven’t noticed, money worries are the last thing on my mind. And what’s the point of making all this bank if I can’t spend it on you?” Kagami blushed. “Besides, you will be paying.” Kagami’s eyebrows rocketed to his hairline.

“What?!”

“Well _duh_. I’m not going to let you crash my motors for free.”

“How much then?”

“A blowjob for every scratch. If you dent it, I get to fuck you in a place of my chosing. And if you _crash_ it, I own you for life.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“But you love it.” Aomine was suddenly in his space and it wasn’t long before they were making out in the front of his car. Kagami broke away for much-needed air after a couple of minutes, panting softly.

“We should stop.”

“Why?” Aomine complained, reaching for him again, but Kagami pushed him away gently.

“Plenty of reasons. You have things to do. _I_ have things to do. I don’t want to have sex in your car-”

“ **Yet** -”

“And most importantly, I don’t feel comfortable doing _this_ …” he gestured between them vaguely and Aomine looked disappointed.

“Seriously?”

“Oh no! I **_do_** obviously, but not when _she’s_ around.” The ‘she’ was hushed and he looked around nervously. Aomine quickly understood.

“I’ll tell her to delete the video.”

“She was _recording_?!”

“Don’t be dumb. This is Satsuki we’re talking about.” He finally unbuckled his seatbelt, leaning forward to give Kagami a final peck on the lips before getting out. “She’s a bigger pervert than me.”

“I doubt that. A lot.”

“Doubt away. Laters baby.”

“Bye Aho.”

He strode back to his house, not looking back once. Kagami admired his broad back from a distance, knowing that if he did turn around, he’d _never_ get home.

 

* * *

 

“Aominecchi, you gave him your _car_?!”

“Why is everyone acting like the world is ending?” He’d told Momoi the same thing an hour earlier and she had laughed at first but it had faded rapidly when she realised he wasn’t joking. Then she started fanning herself erratically and chanting ‘this is it’ before running to her room and locking the door.

“Because it’s you _car_ , Aominecchi! And you **_gave_** it to someone! That _isn’t_ a mechanic!”

“So? I’ve done it before!” he said, defensively.

“ _WHEN_? You nearly killed me for driving you home once after you got wasted!”

“That’s different. You can’t even drive when you’re _sober_ , and I know damn well you had a couple of shots that night.”

“MEAN! Did **not**! And I drive _great_!” He wasn’t boasting. Kise was a sterling driver; he had a natural knack for vehicles. However, he chose not to drive most of the time simply because he preferred someone chauffeuring him around. Though both he and Aomine were naturally-gifted when it came to driving, but only Aomine had the zeal for automobiles.

“Yeah yeah,” he scoffed. “Tell it to the jury.”

“I will!” Kise huffed. “Doesn’t change the fact that you’ve comepletely fallen for Kagamicchi.” Aomine froze slightly.

“The fuck are you talking about? _He’s_ fallen for _me_. I mean, yeah, I think about him a lot and shit, but fallen for him?” The words sounded so final when spoken aloud. In a way, it scared him.

“Listen to yourself, Aominecchi. You’re in denial. Or is it the fact that talking about it makes it seem more real?” Kise was getting too close to the mark and Aomine felt himself started to panic. Just a little.

“We ain’t here to talk about _my_ relationship,” he snarled but immediately kicked himself when he saw the wounded look flash across Kise’s golden eyes.

“You’re right,” he conceded with a weak smile. And that made Aomine feel ten times worse.

“Fuck. Listen Kise, I didn’t mean it that way. You’re right, okay? I’m feeling shit for that dumb redhead that I don’t understand and don’t really want to think about right now. It’s easier if I just let it be a mess in my head. But talking about me and Kagami…it’s like rubbing salt into open wounds for you. And far as I know, you’re not a masochist. So forget about us for now and focus on you. Talk about yourself. You love doing it all the time so knows your chance I guess. I’m giving you free reign.” He half-smiled but it quickly turned into a look of poorly-disguised horror when he saw Kise’s eyes well up.

_This is the last time I take Kagami’s word for **shit** -_

“I’ve been following him.”

“Fuck it, this is all Kagami’s fault. I’m so-what.”

“Senpai…” he said, so softly it was practically a whisper. “Just…just to see how he’s doing…” Aomine’s heart went out to the other man. How could it not? He looked so hurt, _broken_. And Aomine didn’t blame him one bit.

“Are you…sure that’s a good idea? I mean, isn’t it too fresh-”

“That’s exactly why I’m doing it.” There was a strange glow to Kise’s honey-coloured eyes that sent shivers down Aomine’s back. “To make the hatred stronger.”

 

“Tatsuya?”

“Taiga! How are you?”

“I’m good, thanks. How’s the hotel?” Himuro lay back down on the bed, stretching out like a pampered cat. Murasakibara lay next to him, utterly dead to the world.

“Great as always.”

“…”

“…”

“You know why I’m calling, don’t you?”

“Why of course! You want to see how your favourite brother is doing.”

“I mean, you’re my _only_ brother but whatever. And that’s not it. But you know that already.” Himuro hesitated a while before sighing.

“He’s fine, Taiga.”

“Is he though? We both saw how much he was drinking yesterday.”

“He was celebrating your birthday. We all were.” Kagami sat down heavily, his sigh melancholy.

“Tatsuya, that’s not it. We both know it. Please…be honest with me.”

“I’m being as honest as I can…” His words were careful and this didn’t miss Kagami’s attention.

“That’s what I hate. You guys always do this. And you think you’re helping me because I have less to worry about but it just makes me worry _more_.”

“Taiga, I promise…I’ve told you all I know. If Takao has anything else to say to you, he will. But you have to ask him, not me.”

“I want to believe you…”

“Taiga, when was the last time I hurt you intentionally?-”

“But then you say things like that and make me suspicious all over again.” Himuro waited, closing his eyes as he listened to the uncertain silence on the other end of the line.

“Fine. But if you hear or find out anything-”

“You’ll be the first to know, baby bro. Relax. I’ve got it covered.”

“With a brother like you, it’s impossible to relax.” Himuro laughed softly.

“I’m hurt.”

“Sure you are. Okay, I’ve got to go, but I’ll see you Thursday.”

“Yeah, Thursday...Takao will probably need to take you because I don't think a bike would work where we're going and you don't know where it is.”

“Uh…oh, um, I-well...I mean…we could...use my...er, car…”

“ _Your_ car?…”

“Yeah, I-uh-, I have a car, kinda, not really but _yeah_ …?”

“ ‘Kinda, not really but _yeah_ ’, huh?” Kagami could hear his smile. “That sounds like Aomine to me.”

“The thing is-”

“You don’t need to make excuses, Taiga. There’s nothing wrong with flaunting the fact that you’re taking your relationship to the next level.”

“We are **_NOT_** -”

“Still, his car is well known and the number plate can be identified, so it’s probably better if you  _did_  use Takao's. Just in case.”

“Where exactly are we-”

“Love you Taiga.”

“Tatsu-” The line went dead and stared at the phone, unsurprised but no less unimpressed by his sibling’s evasive ways.

_Still, he raised a good point._

“I should probably call him about that. The last thing I want is the paparazzi on my tail.”

He dialled Aomine’s number and put the phone to his ear, wondering if it was too minor an issue to call him about. He had said he was going to hunt for a replacement phone around his house until he got around to buying a new one but he might not have gotten round to it yet, meaning there was a chance the call wouldn’t go through.

 

_Maybe I should just-_

“Miss me already, hot stuff?”

“Yeah right!” he scoffed.

“See, you _say_ that but I can see you squeezing your pillow, all excited right now.” Kagami sent the cushion in his lap hurtling across the living room.

“Am NOT!” he snapped.

“Oooo, someone’s defensive! Looks like I touched a nerve…”

“You _wish_!”

“ _Please_ , baby. I’d be wishing for a lot more than just your nerves.” Kagami blushed. “So? What’s this call in aid of? Want me to come over for round six? Or was it seven…-”

“ **No** ,” Kagami said quickly. “It’s about the car.”

“The _car_? I thought we’d sorted that out.”

“Well we _had_ , but I just called Tatsuya-”

“What, he didn’t like the idea?” The fact that Aomine was even remotely concerned about his brother’s opinion touched him.

“He…said some things…” Kagami sounded slightly bothered but Aomine laughed. Clearly Himuro had taken to it well. “But that isn’t the point.”

“So what is, Bakagami? You’re not giving much away, you know…”

“The number plate. Isn’t it a complete giveaway?”

“O-Oh, I didn’t think of that…”

“… _Aho_?”

“What?” he asked nervously, and Kagami erupted.

“Don’t ‘ _what_ ’ me! God, you’re such an idiot! You totally thought about this already and you _still_ gave me the car! What if people find out?!”

“And what if they do?” he murmured petulantly. “It’s not like we have anything to hide…”

“I don’t know about **_you_** but _I_ fucking do! Like, my whole fucking **EXISTENCE**!” Kagami’s growing anger sparked Aomine’s.

“Alright, calm _down_! I was trying to do something nice for you and you’re making it sound like it’s a damn crime-”

“Because _you_ are trying to sabotage me!”

“What the ACTUAL fuck?! Are you being serious right now?!”

“Do I SOUND like I’m joking? Aomine, stop taking everything like a fucking joke-”

“What **_JOKE_**?-”

“You knew about the number plate and you still gave me the car. So what if one of your damn fans takes a picture and leaks it. Everyone will be talking and before you know it, my name is in mouths it shouldn’t _be_ in! I told you we need to be discreet about this but it looks like you didn’t listen. Yet _again_ -”

“So me worrying about your safety is me not being serious then, right?” Aomine’s voice was colder than Kagami ever remembered it being and it stopped him in his tracks.

“What are you-”

“They messed with your lift. They’re messing with your processing plants. What the _fuck_ makes you think they haven’t messed with something else? Like, say, your bike?” Kagami flinched like he’d just been slapped. “I gave you the fucking car because I was fucking worried that I’d see news of you splattered across the highway on Monday fucking morning. But that’s cool. Because I totally don’t care about you, right? You expect me to be so hyper-aware of a past I know _nothing_ about. I’m just going off of the little you’ve cared to tell me. You could be a wanted criminal with a billion Tressa **bounty** on your head and guess who’d be hanging around you like a clueless mug? And I wouldn’t even **care**. I _don’t_ care that you won’t tell me. Because I’m in this for _you_ NOT your past. But what blows **my** mind isthat at the same time, you somehow want me to know every last fucking _detail_ about your life and know what’s too far and what isn’t and…fuck it! It’s dumb. _This_ is fucking dumb. I’m over it. Like you said, I’m out to sabotage you or whatever-”

“Aomine, I’m-”

“Sorry? Yeah, I am too. For wasting my damn time.” The line went dead and Kagami was once again left to stare at it, the guilt and regret he felt making him feel physically sick.

 

* * *

 

Life had absolutely no sympathy for Kagami’s relationship problems and as soon as Monday morning rolled around, he was bombarded with more problems. Missing shipments, unexplained payments and miscommunication everywhere.

He planned on leaving to Illoya that afternoon but he worried that Takao wouldn’t be able to handle everything. However, his friend was quick to dismiss his worries as pointless.

“And _why_ do you think I wouldn’t be able to handle a job I’ve done for the past, say, five years?” Kagami shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, scratching the back of his neck.

“It’s not that you can’t handle it…it’s just that...uh…”

“You don’t think I can handle it.” Takao supplied, giving him a bemused look. “What exactly did Himuro tell you?”

“HIMURO?” he asked worriedly, standing up straighter. “Ah-Tatsuya said nothing, honestly! Well he did say that I should ask you if I wanted to find out.”

“And ask me what, exactly?” He leaned against the desk and crossed his arms, now looking slightly amused as Kagami nervously avoided his steady, silver gaze.

“Just…you know…”

“I do?”

“Like, whether you’re okay and all that…”

“Well you can ask me now.” Kagami looked up and saw him smiling. He felt foolish for feeling anxious. This was his best friend. They didn’t hide anything from each other.

 

“Takao?”

“Yes, Kagami?”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Kagami. Thanks for asking.” The redhead seemed to relax a bit.

“And you’ll be fine here for the next few days?”

“I’ll be more than fine. As always.” Kagami smiled now, a relieved, happy grin.

“Good! Well, I should be back on Wednesday, because apparently there’s a meeting. At least, that’s what Akashi sent me…”

“Do you want to go or should I?”

“No, I’ll go. If I can’t make it, I’ll try to let you know before so you can tell Akashi I won’t make it. Or you can go yourself but knowing you, you’ll just find a way to spend the time making eyes at Midorima.” Takao laughed easily and held his hands up.

“You got me. You can’t blame me for having an ulterior motive though, can you?”

“I totally can, and I will.”

“That’s pretty harsh, Boss. Especially seeing as you’re going to do the same thing with Aomine-” Kagami’s face changed immediately at the mention of his name and Takao halted abruptly. “What’s wrong?”

“Me and…him…we kind of…”

“Had another bust-up?”

“Uh-huh…but this time, it was kinda…my fault.” Takao cooed sympathetically and went over to give him a hug.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Maybe once I’ve sorted all this sh-crap out…I’m hoping we can sort things out on Wednesday but he sounded really pissed off. And I don’t really blame him.”

“Well, call me once you come back and we can meet up.”

“Can I come round?” Takao rolled his eyes.

“Of course you can, dummy. You know you don’t have to ask…On second thoughts, maybe it’s good that you let me know beforehand. I’ll need to stock up.”

“Cool. Well…I’ll see you later then. Oh, by the way, do you want me to pass anything on to Midorima when I go for the meeting? ‘Cause I think it will get pretty busy here…” Takao shook his head.

“Nah, there’s nothing that I haven’t told him already. But thanks though.”

“Okay then…” Kagami still lingered and Takao could tell he still wanted to ask something.

He wasn’t sure he was ready for the question.

 

“Why are you still waiting around-Gosh, I nearly forgot!” He leaned forward quickly, catching Kagami off guard and kissed him hard on the lips. The redhead stumbled back with a hand to his mouth, his face the quintessential picture of betrayal.

“Why?” he asked, aghast.

“Because…I can? Why? Want another one?” Kagami all but vanished, Takao’s laughter echoing after him. Suzi giggled at the fast retreating back of her boss before getting up to close the door he’d left open in his haste to escape.

The door swung shut and as soon as it was fully closed, the smile on Takao’s face withered and died a sad death. His eyes were empty and distraught. He sat back in his chair, already drained and wondered how he was going to keep fooling Kagami and himself that everything was just fine.

 

Kagami moved quickly and quietly, sorting out the almost endless problems his company was facing as Takao held down the fort back in Sert. It was tiring work, and him constantly replaying his final conversation with Aomine didn’t help matters at all.

Thankfully, he was receiving a lot of support from both Toru in Sert and Hanamiya at Himuro’s plant. Between the three of them, they managed to coordinate the plan of action for every issue that had arisen. Kagami could hear Takao and Himuro’s plea to be more open with them about everything going on with Firebird but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

He was simultaneously trying to juggle the police investigation that was still taking place. All the employees had come back into work as a touching show of solidarity for Kagami and many had left cards, balloons, sweets, toys, gifts and flowers outside Riko’s door that Hyuga was slowly working his way through, ferrying them home to his wife and children.

Kagami had again sent a company-wide email warning them to proceed with caution when using the lifts and also to be aware of anyone they didn’t recognise trying to get into the building. So far, the police had told him they had several leads but there had been no arrests. The elevator had been completely repaired on the weekend by a certified mechanic but there was still a drastic increase in the number of people now taking the stairs.

He’d only just gotten back to his hotel when his phone rang and after looking at the caller ID he smiled and picked it up immediately.

 

“Kuroko!”

“Kagami-kun. How are you?”

“I’m good, I’m good. A little tired but that’s nothing new.”

“How is everything?”

“…It doesn’t make any sense to me. Like it’s just loads of small stuff. Like it’s big enough to need me to sort it out but not big enough to cause massive damage to Firebird. And I don’t understand why it’s happening or who’s behind it. Because I doubt it’s just one person. There have to be at least-hold on, Toru’s calling-”

“Don’t answer it, Kagami-kun.” Kagami’s finger froze above the answer button.

“What?”

“I said don’t answer it, Kagami-kun.” Kagami looked confused, but did as his best friend said.

“What was that all about?” Kuroko seemed to hesitate, before replying.

“I may not have expressed my sentiments clearly enough before but…that man is up to no good, Kagami-kun. I don’t think it would be the wisest decision to trust him, especially in your current situation. It would be very easy for him to take advantage of you. In more ways than one.” Kagami sighed.

“I get that you’re concerned Kuroko, and I appreciate it, I really do. But Toru has been a massive help since things started going wrong. He’s worked at the company for years now; he knows all the ins-and-outs of things. He’s kind of indispensable at this point.”

Kuroko’s worry was that the man was fully aware of how useful he was to Kagami and wouldn’t waste time using the fact against the redhead. It was _because_ he knew so much that he was such a large threat. Kuroko tried a different tack, slightly underhanded, but he hoped it would get the point across.

“Have you told Aomine-kun that you’re working together?” Kagami seemed to be caught off-guard.

“I mean…isn’t it obvious that we are?”

“Whilst that’s true, I’m sure if he knew the extent of it, he’d disagree somewhat.”

“Aomine disagrees about damn near everything. He’s an idiot. And…we’re not really speaking at the moment…”

“Oh? What was the cause?” Kagami sounded sheepish, guilty.

“We had a conversation on the phone…I kind of said some stuff I shouldn’t have. Made some assumptions that were totally wrong…”

“Say no more, Kagami-kun. I’ll speak to him-”

“No! Don’t, I-uh- I wanted to let him cool down a bit. I’ll speak to him after the meeting.”

“If you’re certain, Kagami-kun…”

“Totally! But thanks for the offer, man. I appreciate it.”

“There’s no need for that, Kagami-kun. What are friends for?” Kagami nodded in agreement before clearing his throat.

“Actually, now that you mention it…how are things going? You know, with the… _thing_ …?” Kuroko laughed softly.

“The _thing_ is doing fine, Kagami-kun. The plan has been approved, and I’ve already gotten quite a few applications for the current roles available.”

“And by ‘quite a few’ you mean the whole city, right?” Kagami laughed.

“Hardly, Kagami-kun.”

“Don’t hardly me. _Everyone_ wants to work with you! Not that I blame them…” he teased, and he could picture the pleased glint in his best friend’s cool blue eyes.

“Well Kagami-kun, I could say the same to you.”

“I _wish_! Especially now that all this crap has started happening.”

“Are you coping though, Kagami-kun? And you can be honest with me.”

“I know I can. And yeah, I am…for now…”

“And you’re sure?”

“I’m sure.” Kuroko seemed to process this before proceeding gently.

“I will take your word for it Kagami-kun, because I trust you. However, as soon as you feel like things are even slightly overwhelming, please don’t hesitate to let me know. I share the same stance as Takao-kun, Himuro-kun and Alex-san. And undoubtedly Aomine-kun.” He let the last sentence sink in before continuing. “We all want to support you and we would in a heartbeat, if only you let us. I know you want to handle this by yourself, and your reasons for that are more than justified. I would never think of taking that away from you. If anything, I completely agree with your position. However, don’t feel as though you’re expected to deal with everything by yourself. You’re already doing so much; more than most people could ever dream of handling and it’s nothing short of incredible. Just don’t forget that we’re here…”

 

Kuroko knew Kagami was probably tired of hearing the same thing over and over again from so many people but he also knew that his best-friend could be stubborn at the best of times and he had a firm sense of duty over things that he felt were his responsibility. So he hoped that his words would be taken to heart.

Additionally, he had already spoken to Aomine. Not that he had gone behind Kagami’s back, but the bluenette’s mood had been hard for a trained eye like his to miss, though he had made a conscious effort to tone it down as much as possible.

He had visited his office directly after the Red Room meeting and had gotten the general gist of the situation. Kuroko had played the part and tried to soothe his wounded ego -a task that he knew only Kagami could complete successfully, whether the redhead knew it or not- but he had genuinely empathised with Aomine this time around and agreed with his view that Kagami should let him in more.

So his plan to re-iterate the plea of Himuro, Alex and Takao didn’t come from nowhere. He knew that Kagami had been mildly derailed by his and Aomine’s falling out and Kuroko used the opportunity to strike while he was in doubt of his way of doing things.

It was plotting like this that made him so good at his job but unlike what he did at Generations, this plotting stemmed from a place of love. He didn’t think he would ever be able to forgive himself if Kagami was suffering and he hadn’t done anything to help him. Whether he knew or not.

Not again.

 

_We’re cut from the same cloth, he and I. Hopefully, that will help him understand where we’re coming from._

 

“I won’t…I promise. Thanks for…that…” Kagami’s voice sounded slightly rough and Kuroko smiled sympathetically, sincerely hoping he would stick to his promise.

_But Kagami-kun isn’t one to go against his promises…_

“Well then, I shall leave you to enjoy the rest of your evening, Kagami-kun. I look forward to seeing you this week, if not Wednesday, then Friday.”

“Yeah, thanks man. Enjoy your-wait, _what_ is happening on Friday?!” The line went dead and Kagami rolled his eyes, with the beginnings of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Figures…” he muttered.

 

* * *

 

As Kagami was falling into a restless sleep somewhere near the border of Illoya and Quayton, Aomine was having a sleepless night back in Sert. All he could think about was his argument with Kagami and how it had ended. The redhead hadn’t contacted him since and the knowledge worried him.

He wondered if he’d been too harsh to him on Sunday but his feelings had been majorly hurt. He had tried to not to take Kagami not trusting him enough to disclose more of his past personally, and he felt that he had been doing a pretty good job of it. But sometimes, like Sunday, he felt like Kagami prioritised his past more than his present or his future.

It was a huge concern for him, and even moreso because Kagami didn’t seem to realise it. But what worried him the most was the weight of Kagami’s past. If it could still have such a strong hold on him, years later…

 _What the fuck_ happened _to him?_

He had gone into work on Monday despite Akashi giving him the day off, a new phenomenon in the history of his employment at Generations. But he wanted to keep his mind off Kagami and he knew that if he stayed at home the whole day, the redhead would be all he thought about.

So he forced himself to go in, doing what he could with his wounded hands. Momoi seemed to spend the majority of the day hovering by his door, poking her head round it to see if he hadn’t upped and died from when she’d checked half a minute before. And when she was too busy to stay posted by the entrance of his room, Kise took over.

“Don’t you two have things to do? Like…oh, I don’t know...maybe _work_?”

“We have been working!” Momoi exclaimed, a touch defensive and Aomine sighed heavily.

“Satsuki, I’m not going die. I scratched up my hands. It isn’t life-threatening.” Momoi looked lik she wanted to argue but Aomine wasn’t having it. “Go on. Back to your desk. Shoo.”

“But Dai-chan-”

“I guarantee you, I will not die. Not today. If I do, you can take everything in my account and spend it on whatever.” Her eyes glittered slightly. “That’s how sure I am. Now beat it. And tell Kise not to come back either, unless it’s something genuinely important. And not shopping-related.”

“Okay!”

She left quickly enough and Aomine rolled his eyes with affection. He knew that they were concerned about how he was taking his latest bust-up with Kagami, as he hadn’t disclosed anything of importance to either of them and he intended to keep it that way. For once, he wanted to work his way through his relationship problems by himself. He relied too much on them, especially Momoi, to sort out his issues when it was his responsibility and no one else’s.

 

At least…that **had** been the plan before Kuroko arrived.

 ...

“Freaking _Tetsu_ …” he groaned after the pale man had left. He always knew just what questions to ask to get the answers he was looking for. Now all hopes of keeping the situation to himself had gone out of the window. He had promised not to say anything to Kagami, but with Kuroko it was never that simple.

_His probably spilling his guts to Satsuki and the team as we speak._

_Me and my big **mouth** …_

 

* * *

 

Tuesday passed without incident at Generations. Over in Kagami’s camp, Takao was doing a sterling job of keeping things together, as always.

“How did the meeting go?” Kagami asked nervously.

“He said he totally understood that there had been a mix-up in the order and that he was your friend first, and your supplier second.” The redhead let out a sound of relief, slumping in the backseat of the taxi.

“Thank _fuck_ for that…”

“How’s everything your end?”

“Nearly sorted, actually, which is a relief in itself. The distribution issue took a little while to sort but actually, from that, we managed to develop a pretty good plan when it comes to determining drivers’ rotas and routes. It needs some tweaking but it looks like it will work really well. I’ll send you the draft we drew up once I get back to my hotel.”

“Your hotel?”

“Yeah, I just told you I’m basically done here. I’m gonna have a shower, go for another meeting then sleep for a bit. Fingers-crossed I should be back tomorrow morning if I take the night-train.”

“Wait, so then you’ve got it already?” Takao asked curiously.

“Got **_what_** , you nut?” Kagami was already drifting asleep, finally able to get some shut-eye after what had been a jam-packed day.”

“Alex’s birthday present.”

Kagami was lucky he hadn’t been driving because had he been, he would’ve cause a horrifying accident.

“Oh my-Oh my _FUCK_! How did I forget?!” His voice faded slightly as he rapped urgently on the partition between him and the driver with his knuckles.

“I’m really sorry, but could you turn around and head back to the city centre? I need to go to the mall there!” The driver nodded and did so as a slightly-stressed sounding Kagami spoke quickly into the phone.

“Takao, thanks for the heads up! You’re a lifesaver, honest to God. But I’ll probably need to call you back, maybe in the evening?”

“Sure thing, pal. Have fun!” The call ended and Takao set it down with a smug smile.

“I give him two hours. Tops.”

 

He called back forty-five minutes later.

 

“Takao…”

“ _Yes_ …?”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“C’mon Kagami. You know I don’t always bite. I can’t be trusted around you though. You’re too damn cute…”

“Stop _saying_ that! You sound just like A-Aomine…” he trailed off awkwardly and Takao felt bad for bringing it up, quickly glossing over it.

“Well forget about him for now. What’s your call in aid of?”

“O-Oh…uh…you wouldn’t happen to know…”

“ _Yes_ …? Spit it out, Kagami. It isn’t like you to hesitate over _anything_?” He fought to keep the amusement out of his voice.

“Do-uh-do you know Alex’s dress size?”

Takao burst out laughing.

 ...

 

Kagami got onto the night-train at ten. The six-hour train would take him back to central Sert and from the station, he’d get a taxi back home and sleep for what time he had left until the morning. He was just happy that it was over but in the back of his mind, a tiny part of his brain was preapring for the next incident.

Because he was sure it was coming.

The rest of his brain was dedicated to mulling over his situation with Aomine: what he’d say when they met tomorrow; what he’d do if the bluenette was still furious, and more. The thoughts ravaged his tired mind for hours until it all became white noise and it was only when he had an hour left of travel that he drfted off into a restless sleep.

 

A gentle hand on his shoulder woke him up and he glanced tiredly upwards at the face of the smiling driver.

“We’ve arrived, sir.”

“Mmmm, thanks…” he mumbled, stretching out and rubbing his eyes. He instinctively looked at his wrist for the time then realised once again, that his watch was missing.

_I need to find the thing…_

He forced himself to wake up completely, then grabbed his overnight bag and got out of the train. It then proceeded to the end of the line, where it would wait until that evening to repeat the same process. Kagami walked slowly out of the station, feeling the winding fingers of slumber surrounding him, trying to draw him back in. He shook them off impatiently, fumbling for his phone to call Koganei’s cab company. With any luck, the man himself would be able to pick him up.

He was squinting irritably against the harsh glare of his illuminated screen in the dark night when he heard several honks. Turning quickly to the direction of the sound, his eyebrows made a quick ascent to his hairline as he saw a familiar face in the driver’s seat of the car nearest the station.

_Not the face you wanted most tho-_

_CAN IT!_

“Kagami! I’m glad I managed to catch you before you took a taxi.”

“Toru! You really didn’t need to come out here this late. Or early…-”

“Maybe so, but I wanted to. I felt I had to, especially in light of all the craziness last Friday. I wouldn’t want something to happen to you.” They were walking back to the car at this point and Kagami turned to him with a smile.

“I doubt many people would be able to take me one-on-one right now, but thanks for that, Toru. It means a lot.”

The dark night concealed the faint blush on the other man’s cheeks as he made light of the statement.

“Not at all, Kagami. It’s the least I could do as an employee at Firebird. Especially as you’ve been working so hard lately to keep things in check.” He slid back into the driver’s seat, and Kagami into the passengers. The redhead shrugged.

“It’s what any boss would do for their company. Scratch that, it’s what anyone would do for something they loved…” Toru was silent for a while, quietly savouring the affectionate tone in Kagami’s voice, letting it wash over him.

“Still…I’m surprised no one else came to pick you up. I was expecting a certain _someone_ to come at least…” Kagami looked over at him a touch sharply and he turned to the road completely, looking contrite. “I’m sorry, I spoke out of turn-”

“No, no, it’s fine. I just…didn’t know you knew…uh, yeah, uh, we were…um…doing a ‘thing’, well not _were_ , we still are but -anyways- we just had a kind of _argument_? I guess argument works…so yeah, he wouldn’t…wouldn’t…yeah, no. I didn’t tell him anyway…just because…yeah…” he finished lamely, staring out of the window at darkened nothingness. Toru’s brow furrowed.

“Really? That doesn’t sound like Kuroko-san at _all_ …” Kagami snapped to attention.

“Hold up, _KUROKO_?” Toru looked completely baffled at this point, still watching the road intently for the few drivers that were still on the streets at this time.

“Weren’t you talking about Kuroko-san?” Even out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kagami’s face flame a healthy shade of red and immediately look flustered.

“I-I-I-mean, w-we can be? W-Well I’m not doing anything like **_that_** …I mean, not with _Kuroko_ anyway...God, I’m confusing _myself_ …uh…-”

“Kagami, is there something going on?” Kagami mumbled some more nonsense but otherwise kept quiet. “You can tell me you know. But you don’t have to if you don’t want to, or if you don’t trust me-”

“Oh no! No, that isn’t it! It’s just that…I guess I haven’t had to tell anyone about it who kind of…didn’t know already?” He inhaled deeply, as if gaining strength from the atmosphere before exhaling in a whoosh of air. “Uh, I wasn’t talking about Kuroko earlier. Me and…” His blushed deepened but he soldiered through. “Me and A-Aomine, we’re doing this… _thing_ …”

“What, as in a project or…?” Toru look totally lost and Kagami cleared his throat awkwardly, looking out of the window again.

“No we’re kind of…together. Well, not kind of…we are…but we fought… _again_ …” The silence in the car was deafening and he finaly turned to look at Toru and it was impossible to miss the disappointment in his eyes, even for someone as oblivious as him.

 

“I won’t pretend I’m not disappointed…” he said finally, with a rueful half-smile. “I guess it’s too little too late now but…” He slowed the car down to a stop on the side of the road and turned to Kagami, who looked nervously back at him. “I guess I’ve been harbouring what some would call a crush on you for the past few months. I’m not telling you this to make you uncomfortable or to take advantage of the current rift between you and Aomine.” He sighed, running a hand through his luscious hair. “I just wanted to put it out there in the open, because I didn’t like being dishonest to you and now that you’re a taken man,” he laughed and Kagami did too, “I feel like the feelings will be able to fade comfortably. Because more than being disappointed, I’m happy for you. For the _both_ of you. Aomine-san sounds like a great guy. Plus,” he joked, “it sure does clear up a lot. I always wondered why you guys always prioritised playing basketball in the evening. You _were_ playing, it just wasn’t basketball…” The blush that had finally left Kagami’s face returned with a vengeance.

“WE WEREN’T!” he spluttered. “W-We’ve done _stuff_ but we **haven’t** , GOD!” He covered his face with his hands, feeling the heat radiating off it and Toru laughed. “You don’t have to explain a thing, _Boss_ ,” he teased. “You and your boyfriend are more than entitled to do whatever you like outside of work hours…” Kagami groaned and he laughed harder. When his chuckles finally faded away, he smiled softly. “I’m really happy for you, Kagami. And I hope that you and Aomine sort out this…whatever it is soon. You’ve been looking sad and I miss seeing you so happy.” Kagami was touched.

“Thanks Toru…not just for this, for everything you’ve been doing since…since you came to Firebird. I don’t think I’d be able to do all this without you. And thanks…for being honest. About…your feelings. I’m kind of…honoured that you had some, however small. Honestly, I’m not that special. It was probably the boss position that you fell for.” He laughed. “But you’re a great guy and you got the type of face that _everybody_ loves! There’s no way you won’t have settled down with someone you really care about in the next couple of years.” He grinned warmly at him and it made Toru’s heart race so much it was a physical pain.

 

Kagami was a beauty. That much couldn’t be contested by anyone.

A blinding beauty, so noticeable to everyone _but_ himself.

 

After seeing the purest light, how could he want for anything less?

 

“You didn’t have to say that boss, but I appreciate it all the same. Now, let’s get you home.”

He did so, in record time. Kagami found himself back in dreamland before he could blink and when he woke up, he was outside his house.

“Here already?” Kagami yawned. “That was fast. Thanks Toru.”

“Not a problem, Kagami. I’m always ready to lend a helping hand.”

“You’ve said!” Kagami laughed, but it sounded tired. “I don’t mind if you take the day off, you know. You’ve been going flat out these past few days.”

“Will _you_ be taking the day off?” the other man challenged. Kagami didn’t hesitate.

“No…”

“Well then, I’ll see you bright and early!” He looked at the digital clock in front of him. “Maybe not _this_ early though…” They both laughed. “Sleep well, Kagami.”

 

He got out of the car, watching as Toru switched on the right-hand side indicator to pull back onto the road. The man had quite a drive ahead of him, as he lived on the other side of the city.

Maybe it was that knowledge or perhaps it was gratitude. Kagami couldn’t be sure. But before he could think his actions through, he was waving the car down frantically. Toru stopped immediately, hopping out.

“Kagami?! You okay?”

“Do you want to stay the night? I mean…morning…well…” Now that it wasout in the open, Kagami realised how suggestive it sounded. “It’s just that with it already being four, you’ll probably get to bed at like five and you have to be up early…it makes no sense. It would probably be easier to spend the night here-”

“Honestly, I appreciate your hospitality Kagami but I should really get back-”

“I’m serious, though! I don’t want you at work, running on empty.” He gave him an ultimatum. “Either you spend the night here or take half the day off tomo-today! Your choice,” he grunted in what he hoped was a menacing manner.

“Is there a third option? Like sleep in the car?”

“No _way_!” Kagami looked mildly horrified. “Look if you don’t want to take the guest bed, at least take the couch. Is that okay? Besides, you’re tired. If you drive now, you might have an accident. It’s an unnecessary risk…”

“Alright. You’ve convinced me. You make such a good argument. You could be a lawyer.”

“I doubt it. My memory sucks when I need it most.”

Kagami knew Takao, amongst others, would be furious if they knew he’d invited Toru over to spend the night. But after their conversation in the car, Kagami no longer saw any reason for him to be perceived as a threat. He was certain that if he explained it to Takao and Kuroko, they’d understand why he’d invited him and why it wasn’t a problem. Aomine might be harder to talk round but it could happen…eventually… _maybe_ …

“I’ll talk to them about it…the next time it comes up in conversation…” he muttered, looking shifty. And the likelihood of that was next to zero. He was safe.

“What was that, Kagami?”

“O-Oh! Nothing, nothing! I was just asking what you’d like for breakfast!”

“I’ll think about it when I get there.”

 

It was only one night.

 

Perfectly harmless.

 

_Right?_

_..._

After sleeping like the dead for three and a half hours, the slumbering redhead stirred.

There were sounds of movement in his apartment, which made no sense to a sleep-deprved Kagami. He was fairly certain he lived alone.

_So why…?_

 His head hurt from the lack of sleep and he held up a hand against the light streaming in from between the curtains, pleading with it to be more forgiving.

Of course, the Sun didn’t care much for his weak eyes and continued doing what it was there to do.

With an exhausted groan, he pushed himself out of bed, already desperate for the weekend. Whilst he was thankful that he had finished things up early outside of the capital, he still had to sort out everything he’d pushed back that Takao wasn’t able to do. And he needed to get it done by this afternoon, before his meeting at Generations.

And after _that_ …

_I don’t want to think about it…_

 

He opened his door and shouted in surprise at the man waiting in front of it, arm outstretched to knock on said door.

“What are you doing here?! How-Oh. _Oh_.”

Now it all made sense. He’d invited Toru over that night - _morning_ \- so he could get as much sleep as possible before work.

“Sorry!”

“No, it’s cool! I’m just a little out of it…”

“I figured…so I made you breakfast. Is scrambled egg okay? I hope you don’t mind.” Kagami smiled.

“Scrambled egg is perfect.”

 

* * *

 

 

As with most lunchtimes, Imayoshi was polishing glasses at the far end of the bar when he heard Wakamatsu making noise. As the other man frequently made excessive noise, he ignored him and continued working on the glasses.

Until he heard the customer making noise back.

“I wanted a _drink_ , not a face full of _your_ ugly mug-”

“Look who’s talking!”

“Yeah, take a fucking look. Better yet, take a damn picture-”

“Look what the cat dragged in…” Imayoshi smirked, his lips curling up at the corners in amusement. Aomine turned to him immediately, mirroring the look on his face.

“How’s it hanging, old man? Miss me?”

“Ask me that after you’ve had a few drinks. Full price of course. I don’t give discounts to disloyal customers.” Aomine looked offended.

“I’m not _disloyal_! You know Wilson’s is the only place I go to when I’m in Sert!”

“So where have you been then?- _Oh_? Is that a _blush_ I see, Aomine?” The other man ducked his head slightly.

“Shut _up_! I’ve been around…Just pour me a damn drink okay?”

“Why of course! And if you spill your guts, you might just get back into my good books…”

Two drinks later, Aomine’s nerves had calmed and his tongue was much looser. Imayoshi continued polishing glasses behind the counter, shrewd eyes fixed on his once-frequent visitor.

“Two things are blatantly obvious to me at this point.” Aomine eyed him suspiciously but said nothing. “One, you’re pissed off. Not an uncommon emotion in your life, I’m sure.” Aomine rolled his eyes and took a sip of whiskey.

“Two, you’re in love. Less common but-you okay there?”

Aomine gave him a filthy look from watery eyes as the harsh liquid burned his throat while he choked.

“Oh dear. Did I say something I shouldn’t have?” His concern was so obviously false it was almost laughable.

Almost.

“You damn geezer-”

“Based on your reaction, I can make a third deduction: I’m guessing that the object of your affections has something to do with you being pissed off-”

“ _ENOUGH_ with the **_fucking_** deductions!” he hissed, breaking into a more-subdued coughing fit. Imayoshi was highly amused by all of this, but decided to call a temporary cease-fire.

It lasted all of two seconds.

“How the mighty have fallen-hard as hell in your case. Tell me, what is the lovely lady like? Tall? Short? A huge rack is a definite, but how big are we talking? Where does she work? What does she do? Model? Actress?” Imayoshi was having far too much fun, his eyes dancing with mirth.

And a sharpness that cut Aomine to the quick.

“I’ll stop now. I’ve had my fun.” Aomine’s shoulders slumped in relief. “It’s time to get serious…” He stiffened once more. “What exactly did your other half do to you to have you feeling so affronted, hmm?”

“’M not ‘affronted’…” he mumbled into his glass.

“ _Sure_ you’re not…” Imayoshi smiled, polishing yet another glass and stacking it with the rest. “So? I’m listening. And we both know I have a wealth of knowledge _and_ wisdom. Who knows? I might be able to give you some advice…” He had woven his web and now waited patiently for Aomine to get caught.

The bluenette said nothing so he went to serve some orders at the other end of the bar, biding his time quietly. Eventually he returned, his eyes disappearing into highly-pleased slits when he saw Aomine swirling his glass, sapphire eyes following the movements of the melting ice cubes in their amber bath.

He kept silent, going back to polishing and waiting for him to speak up. Eventually, he did.

“…doesn’t trust me…”

“I see. And is it because you’ve given them a reason not to trust you or because they themselves have trust issues?”

“I don’t know…both?”

“Well that’s a problem. It would be hard for a long-term relationship to progress without trust. And have you tried speaking to them?”

“Not since we fought…-”

“Verbally or physically?”

“On the phone.”

“And when is the next time you’re supposed to see them?”

“Today.”

“Hence why you’re here despite your lunch break being over.” This was clearly news to Aomine and he checked his watch. He was indeed several minutes late.

He didn’t really care.

“I’ll skip it. It isn’t important.”

“I see…well, the least you can do is go back to your office. I highly doubt Akashi would be happy to know you’re spending your meeting time drinking. At least _try_ to pretend you’re going to work this afternoon…” Aomine narrowed his eyes at him then downed the rest of his drink and pushed himself up.

“Whatever, old man.”

“I’m right. As always.” Aomine waved at him without turning back, already halfway out of the door. Imayoshi set the glass he had been polishing for the last few minutes down gently. It gleamed in the afternoon light.

 

Unknowingly or otherwise, Aomine had revealed two key pieces of information:

 

  * Said other half was highly likely to be present at the meeting he was avoiding, as he had to have a very good reason to risk Akashi’s wrath.
  * Said other half was likely a man.



 

Imayoshi hummed thoughtfully.

 

 _Now, I wonder where_ this _is going…_

* * *

 

“It appears that Daiki won’t be joining us this time round…” Akashi mused, looking at his watch with faint amusement etched on his handsome face.

Kagami shifted uncomfortably and hoped that his involvement in the matter wasn’t as obvious as he thought it was. He had expected hostility from Aomine, even a cold front, but for him to not turn up at all…things were clearly a lot worse than Kagami had feared.

He only half listened to Akashi during the meeting -an act punishable by death- because the rest of his mind was worrying frantically about what to do with his currently fragmented relationship with his boyfriend.

_Are we even still together?_

_Of_ course _you are! Listen, just go and **talk** to him! It’s the easiest way to work things out-_

_Well he clearly doesn’t want to do much talking! If he did, he’d be here!_

_Don’t panic, man! Play it cool, play it-fuck, Akashi just asked you something!_

“…I trust that’s alright with you, Kagami Taiga?” Kagami gulped quietly and his eyes darted to Kuroko for assistance. His friend nodded almost imperceptibly, prompting the redhead to do the same, vigourously this time. Akashi smiled genially.

“Excellent. I look forward to seeing you there. And with that, we come to the end of our meeting gentlemen. Don’t let me take up any more of your valuable time.” They rose almost as one, all heading out and back to their respective offices.

Kagami trailed behind slightly, debating his plan of action.

“You seem stressed, Kagami-kun.”

“I am _now_!” he gasped, clutching at his heart. “There’s no _way_ you don’t do that on purpose!” Kuroko smiled but said nothing to confirm nor deny it.

“Would you like me to take you to Aomine-kun’s office?” Kagami hesitated a while, before nodding.

“Yeah…I think it would be better if I faced him head on. I mean…the worst he could do is kick me out, right?” He sounded like he was looking for reassurance and Kuroko shook his head with a smile.

“I don’t think Aomine-kun is mentally capable of kicking you out, Kagami-kun.” _He’s too far gone for that._

“Well, _that’s_ a relief!” he joked, but his laughter was slightly shaky.

“Let’s go up, shall we?” The redhead nodded and they made their way to the lifts. Kagami stopped at the door.

“How many floors is it?”

“If Kagami-kun prefers, we can take the stairs.”

“Yeah, let’s do that…” They turned and headed up the stairwell, going a step at a time so they could continue talking.

 

“I’m just worried that he won’t hear me out. I feel like a total douche for being so hard on him, especially when he was doing something sweet. It’s like, I don’t want him to be mad, but I don’t blame him for being mad…is that weird?”

“Not at all, Kagami-kun. It’s good you’ve acknowledged the part you’ve played in all this and are feeling remorseful. I’m convinced Aomine-kun will see your sincerity immediately, so you have no need to worry.” Kagami tousled his hair.

“Thanks Kuroko.”

“Not a problem, Kagami-kun. Though I must ask you to refrain from doing that while at work. It is hard enough to tame my hair to a standard that Akashi-kun deems acceptable. Please don’t make life harder for me.” Kagami laughed properly this time and Kuroko couldn’t help but smile at the beautiful noise.

 

They got to Aomine’s floor moments later, having taken the stairwell closest to his room. Momoi was typing at her desk but upon seeing the two of them, she abandoned her work with an excited, high-pitched squeal, throwing herself in Kagami’s general direction. He caught her before she hit the floor and she placed a loud kiss on his cheek.

“Satsuki, what is _wrong_ with you? Are you a woman or a human sound-system?”

“Apologies, Aomine-kun. I brought Momoi-san a present and she’s just excited, that’s all.”

“Well, show her somewhere else. I’m _busy_!”

“He isn’t,” Momoi whispered conspiratorily, “he’s been dri-OH!” She slapped a hand over her mouth and glanced nervously at Kagami who looked disappointed but not surprised.

“It’s fine. I didn’t expect him to quit outright. That’s tough for anyone.”

“If it helps, Kagamin, he was complaining that his tolerance went rock-bottom after he stopped and now he can’t stomach much so he doesn’t want to drink anymore.”

“I hope so…I really do…” He looked uncertainly at the door and Kuroko beckoned Momoi towards the stairwell.

“What’s Aomine-kun’s schedule for the rest of the day?”

“He’s just doing work in his office. He had his last metting before lunchtime…well, it was technically the Red Room one but we all know he missed that one…”

“Excellent. Then you won’t mind me taking you out for a late lunch?” Momoi beamed and latched onto his arm.

“Of _course_ I wouldn’t! See you later Kagamin!”

They had both gone by the time he turned around and he smiled softly.

_Out at the first sign of trouble._

He knew that it had been a not-so-smooth move to give him and Aomine some privacy, which he appreciated. The fewer witnesses there were, the better.

Squaring his shoulders, he strode towards the door and knocked on it.

“Don’t _break_ the damn thing, Satsuki! Doors cost-” His sharp eyes alighted on his boyfriend and quickly went blank, giving nothing away.

 

Aomine’s office was gigantic, with a breathtaking view of the city’s skyline. Kagami could see why he loved it here so much. The last time he’d been there was just before they’d flown out for Kise’s birthday ball. It felt like a lifetime ago.

Silence.

 

“A-Aomine? Can I talk to you?”

“I’m busy. Make it quick.”

_Ouch._

“I get you’re pissed and I don’t blame you. I’d be pissed too, if I were you-”

“Don’t tell me what I know already.” Kagami’s face smarted, his cold words a stinging attack.

“R-Right…I wanted to apologise. I didn’t mean to hurt you and I had no idea that you’d thought that much into it…and it’s not like I don’t trust you…I just…” He looked around the office as if searching for an answer. A response. Anything that would placate the man in front of him.

His eyes were so intense, even Kagami struggled to look directly into them.

“I do trust you…you know I do…but my past is…I don’t…”

_I trust him. Fuck knows I do. But…I don’t want everything coming back. Let sleeping dogs lie, you know?_

“That it?”

Aomine’s deep, emotionless voice broke through his private thoughts, bringing him back to the present.

To face the music.

“I…yeah-”

“Fine.”

Aomine looked down at the papers on his desk as though that was all there was to it. It felt like a job interview that had gone all the way wrong.

An interview for his dream job.

 

The only one he wanted.

 

“A-Aomine, are we-”

“Well, I hope _you_ are.”He turned his chair around and got up, his back facing the distraught redhead as he stared out of the glass windows.

Kagami watched him silently, having no idea what to do next. He wished desperately that Kuroko was there to say something that would save what seemed like a hopeless situation. Because the more he thought about it, the more the panic seeped in.

“Wha-”

“Thought you were done?” He sounded tired.

_Of listening to me._

“Aren’t you going to say something?”

He was met with more silence and he felt like his heart was going to give out. He wanted to sit down, to lie down.

 

_This is how it ends?-_

“Tetsu was right.”

It sounded begrudging. _Bitter_ , even.

 

Kagami didn’t dare breathe, let alone speak.

 

“God knows I tried…”

Kagami felt his eyes start to sting. He ignored it. Couldn’t process it.

 

Aomine turned around with a strange look on his face.

 

“But I can’t stay mad at you.”

 

His body was probably retaliating in response to the poor treatment it had been subjected to on-and-off for the past few weeks. Whatever the reason, the rush of relief proved a bit too overwhelming and he suddenly felt light-headed.

 

 ...

“…GAMI?! YOU OKAY?”

_He sounds worried._

_I guess…_

It was like he was floating in-and-out of consciousness. There but not. Aomine’s voice sounded muffled, faint. But he could feel his arms around him and it made him happy.

He also felt like he was lying down; another pang of relief shot through him. His legs needed the break and he had been certain his knees couldn’t handle the pressure for much longer.

“ _IsheokayDaichan_?!”

“Probably not. Call the ambula-”

“Don…don’t…” Aomine’s eyes darted back to his face, scanning it worriedly.

“Fuck, baby I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you pass **_out_** -”

“’S fine, Aho.” He smiled weakly, then winced at a stab of pain in the middle of his forehead. His headache was back. “I’m just…just tired.” He punctuated his sentence with a long yawn.

“I mean…I don’t think ‘tired’ is cutting it-”

“I’m fine, I promise.” Already, his mind was worrying about lost time. “What time is it?”

“Half-past three, why? You’ve been out for like fifteen minutes. I was going to call the hospital sooner but-”

“I’m glad you didn’t. There’s no need. I’m totally cool.” He tried pushing himself up slightly but it made his entire world spin. Aomine pushed him back down to rest on his lap again.

“S-Should I call them, Dai-chan?”

“Yes.”

“No.” Aomine looked almost angry.

“Give us a minute, Satsuki.” Momoi nodded, shooting Kagami one last look before leaving.

 

“What the fuck are you playing at?”

“ _Nothing_. I _don’t_ need an ambulance…”

“Fine. I’ll take you there myself-”

“Aomine, _please_! I’m good, okay?” He tried getting up but Aomine’s hand refused to move from his chest.

“Stop being such a stubborn asshole!”

“Right back at you!” Kagami snapped.

“And here was me thinking you were actually _sorry_ back then.” It was a bit of a low-blow but there was a lot of truth behind it. Kagami lowered his eyes.

“I _am_ sorry. Then and now…”

“Well you got a pretty hilarious way of showing it. Except guess what? I’m not laughing.” Kagami breathed in deeply through his nose. He wasn’t sure if it was a headache or a migraine. Whatever it was, it was getting exponentially worse.

“Aho…move…”

“No, you _idiot_! Lie d-”

“No, I mean get off, _please_ -”

“Kagami, for the last fucking time-” Kagami shoved Aomine away with his last reserves of energy, rolling away from him.

Aomine was furious.

“ARE YOU _FUCKING INSANE_ -Oh God.”

He watched in muted horror as Kagami made a desperate grab for the waste paper basket and promptly threw up.

 ...

“Aomine, please don’t.”

The bluenette ignored him, drumming an impatient finger on his steering wheel as he waited for the lights to turn green. Kagami sat, looking miserable in the passenger seat, a brown paper bag balancing on his knees. Thankfully, it was empty.

 

“Aomine, I’ve **told** you, I just ate something bad. I feel _fine_ now-”

“When you passed out, you were ‘ _tired’_. When you threw up, you ‘ _ate something bad_ ’. What’s the next excuse, huh?”

“They’re not _excuses_ , it’s the truth!”

“This is coming from the human black hole? Spare me.” The lights finally turned green and Aomine accelerated down the highway.

“D-Don’t go too fast…I might…” He slowed down immediately, eventually stopping once they had gotten off the main road. “I didn’t mean that slow…-”

Aomine turned off the engine and faced his boyfriend.

“Kagami, you’re not taking this seriously.”

“Because it isn’t serious-”

“Like fuck it isn’t!”

“It _isn’t_! Not serious enough for the _hospital_!”

“How would _you_ know? Last time I checked, you weren’t a doctor-”

“I. ATE. SOMETHING. BAD-”

“What was it then?” Kagami’s mouth snapped shut. “Tell me, I’m listening.”

Kagami’s mind raced back to the last time he’d eaten. Breakfast with Toru. But if it was food poisoning he would’ve felt the effects long before this afternoon. And before that…dinner at the train station.

In reality, he knew it wasn’t food poisoning. He had no real idea what it was but he knew if he went to the hospital they’d say he was overworking himself, besides whatever else he’d caught that had made him lose what had been a pretty good breakfast.

And then Aomine would _never_ let him leave.

 

“It might have been lunch…-”

“Which was?”

“A sandwich…?”

“You? One sandwich? You’re a joke.” He turned the key in the ignition, clenching his jaw. “Sit back and shut up. I’m taking you to a private hospital-”

“Please Aomine, _DON’T_!”

He grabbed his arm desperately, forcing him to let go of the wheel. Aomine looked ready to explode.

Kagami knew the deal with private hospitals. They worked on the schedule of the guy paying the hospital bills. And Aomine was a member of the Generations. No doubt all he’d have to do was click his fingers and they’d have Kagami under lock and key for weeks. He didn’t have the time for that. _Firebird_ didn’t have the time for that.

“Aomine, I get you’re worried and I don’t blame you-”

“There you go again.” Kagami blushed but pushed onwards.

“I might not seem like it but I’m fine. I know my body. It will be fine. I just need some rest. I can do that at home. And I will. I’ll go home and sleep. I’ll…I’ll take the rest of the day off!” He’d been planning on working late that day but he could do it tomorrow. No harm done.

_Oh crap! We’re meeting Alex and Tatsuya!_

The day after then.

Aomine snorted but looked the slightest bit indecisive. Kagami pounced.

“I will! I’ll even take the morning off tomorrow! I’ll go in in the af-”

“Take the rest of the week off.”

“Aho, _no_! You can’t be _serious_ -” Aomine started the car again. “OKAY! OKAY! I’ll do it!”

_I’ll do what I can on my laptop…_

“I’m taking your laptop.”

“Wha- ** _NO_**!”

 

 

“I swear to God, he is  **so** fucking stubborn…” Aomine had finally managed to open Kagami’s door, while the redhead waited in the car. They had argued about just about everything-

 

“I can’t stay off work this whole _week_!”

“Don’t worry, you’ll find a way.”

 

“But what’s wrong with _my_ place?”

“You think I’m leaving you unsupervised? Dream on. And besides, I live closer to the hospital.”

 

“You’re not taking it.”

“I _AM_. You got to chose everything _else_ …”

“We’re not shopping for fucking _furniture_! This is your **health** we’re talking about-”

“Aomine. I’m taking the damn laptop.”

“FINE!" 

-so Aomine was beyond glad that Kagami was finally ready to get some rest. He had to pick up a few of Kagami’sthings: clothes for him to wear tomorrow for Alex’s birthday, her birthday present and some ‘necessities’ -namely his laptop which the other man had left charging in his bedroom.

As he walked through the living room to get to the master bedroom, he passed the sofa and something caught his eye. Pausing, he leaned over and picked up the item poking out from behind the pillow.

A poorly concealed neck-tie.

_There’s no way he’d wear a tie unless he was forced to…_

The giveaway was the tie itself. It was clearly owned by someone who enjoyed wearing ties. A tie with purpose. Not a ‘you’re not leaving the house unless you put it on’ tie. It was fairly-well worn but was quality, and it looked old but fashionably so.

_An antique…tie…_

 

It wasn’t Kagami’s.

So whose was it?

 

Feeling something unfamiliar building in the pit of his stomach, he walked to the bedroom and opened the door, completely bypassing the charging laptop for the bed.

For what he knew would be there.

 

The note lay teasingly between the two pillows.

_Thanks for tonight…today ;)_

 

Aomine took a deep breath.

 _Several_ deep breaths.

 

Picking up the laptop, he left the room, crumpling the note in his free hand.

 

 

“Here.” He handed the bag of things to his boyfriend and sat in the driver’s seat, buckling up. “Hold on to this as well for a sec.” Kagami took the tie in confusion then as he realised what exactly it was and who had just given it to him, he stilled, looking at Aomine in slight fear.

He appeared to be unaffected but Kagami knew it was a front. Inside, he was likely seething.

_Here’s to hoping he doesn’t know who it belongs to. I’ll just tell him Takao stayed over and-_

“By the way,” Aomine said over his shoulder as he reversed out of the garage parking spot and made his way through the door, “do you mind passing on a message for me?”

“Sure…”

“Tell ‘ _Toru_ ’,” Kagami felt sick again, “that he can shove his fucking  _thanks_ where the Sun don’t shine.” He flicked the balled-up note in Kagami’s direction as he sped off towards his house.

“Aomine…?”

“I’m listening,” he said eventually, with effort.

“Before you get mad-”

“Too late.”

“It wasn’t _like_ that. You know I’d never do anything like that with him-”

“ _You’re_ not what I’m worried about, Baka. I don’t like the thought of that guy being around you like that. I don’t like it one fucking bit.”

“He couldn’t do anything. I locked the door-”

“The guy’s a parasite. Locked doors don’t mean jack shit to him. Now that I think about it, you should probably get the place fumigated while you’re gone-”

“Aomine, don’t be too hard on him-”

“I’m sorry, _what_? Crazy, for a minute there, I thought you were defending him-”

“I _am_. He’s my employee and he hasn’t done anything to me-”

“Not _yet_. Because he knows I’ll break his fucking face if he does. But he’s waiting for my back to be turned, then he’ll strike-”

“You’re being unreasonable-”

“No, _you_ are. If you can’t see how hot that guy is for you, you’re insane. _I_ can, so I’m no letting him go anywhere near you without at _least_ five security cameras-”

“I don’t **need** to see it. He **_told_** me.”

“-and at least ten feet between you. And a guard dog. Probably an Alsat-what?” Aomine chanced a glance at him and he looked completely serious. “He  ** _TOLD_** you.”

“Yeah…last night…” Kagami’s face heated up. “Well, this morning. I got back at like four and he was waiting to pick me up-”

“ ** _SEE_**?-”

“Wait! He didn’t want anything to happen to me-”

“Nothing _would_. He  _knows_ he’s the damn culprit-”

“AHO! _Listen_ to me!”

“I am! I’m listening to your defence argument just _fine_ , thanks!” Kagami sighed in frustration.

“Aomine, stop being so difficult. There isn’t anything going on and I wasn’t taking any unnecessary risks. Just hear me out, okay? I appreciate you listening so far but just let me finish, okay?” Aomine inhaled deeply then let the air out slowly, like a deflating balloon.

“Fine. On one condition.”

“Anything.” Hot sapphire flashed over the length of his body.

“Don’t give me any ideas.” Kagami blushed.

“You _know_ what I mean-”

“And you know what _I_ mean.” The redhead squirmed in his seat. “But as I was saying, wait ‘til we get home before you tell me. I don’t want to crash my car.”

 

“For _real_?” Kagami nodded, rolling over in the bed to watch him pack his stuff away. They’d gotten back to his house a while ago, and Aomine was settling Kagami into his bedroom. They’d debated him going into the guestroom but Aomine knew he was a deep-sleeper and if something happened to Kagami, he wasn’t sure he’d wake up.

At least, that was the lie they told themselves.

“He told me he had…a crush…but that he was happy for me…for _both_ of us.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Aomine snorted.

“He’s a good guy, Aomine. And he’ll get over it, and find someone else. He has to.”

“‘ _Has_ ’ to?”

“Well, he’s a pretty good-looking guy…” Aomine looked irritated by the statement and his mouth twisted with distaste.

“You serious right now?”

“I mean, yeah, he isn’t _bad_ …” Aomine rolled his eyes.

“He looks like a Ken-doll…a melting one.”

“You’re such a douchebag…” Kagami shook his head but secretly, he couldn’t deny that Toru was a bit…polished. “Some people are into that-”

“I don’t give two shits about what other people think. Are _you_ into that?”

“Take a good look in the mirror. Still think I’m into that.” Aomine actually did so, admiring his reflection.

“Thank fuck you have better taste in reality than you do in practice.”

“You’re so vain.”

“When did I ever deny that?” He finished packing and joined Kagami on the bed.

“So? You’re convinced he’s going to find his ‘soulmate’ because he looks like Ken,” he reiterated. Kagami shook his head.

“No, I’m convinced he has to move on. He’s knows it would be pointless to invest any emotions in me. I told him I wasn’t worth it and be-”

“Back up, _you’re_ not worth it? In what world?” Kagami flushed.

“You know what I mean-”

“I really don’t. Or actually, I **do** but I sure as hell don’t agree.” He pulled Kagami towards him then rolled over, pining the redhead underneath him. He must have realised it was one of Kagami’s favourite positions as he did it more often than not.

“The fact that I still want to suck face with you after you redecorated my office floor with your breakfast means you’ve got to be pretty hot stuff. Just saying.” Kagami looked mortified.

“God, don’t _say_ it like that!”

“Then how? ‘ _Even though you’re probably contagious and carrying something that could wipe out Sert, I still want to fuck you into next Friday…every Friday_ ’? Better?”

“ **Definitely** worse!” Kagami groaned, pushing at his chest. “You’re an idiot.”

“And so are you, for coming up with such a dumb statement. But I cut you off. You were saying?”

Kagami hummed thoughtfully, backtracking to where he’d left off. He remembered and reddened.

“ _Ho_? What did you say next?”

“Nothing you don’t know already…” he muttered, turning away. He jolted as Aomine’s hot mouth met the side of his neck, sucking lightly.

“Jog my memory…”

“I said that I wasn-”

“We covered that flash of brilliance already. Next.” The breath against his skin made squirm. Aomine was fully aware of this and kept going.

“I said he’d find someone else who was more suited to him-”

“Like a trash collector…” Aomine smirked, nipping at Kagami’s Adam’s apple. “And?”

“You’re so rude.”

“I was _joking_.” They both knew he wasn’t. “Stop changing the subject.”

“I said that I wasn’t planning on breaking up with you anytime soon.”

“Ditto,” he smirked, pressing a kiss to the soft lips below him. Kagami dodged.

“ _Why_? You puked, not me-”

“I didn’t get to finish earlier.”

“I could’ve sworn you said you did.”

“I lied.” Aomine laughed.

“Fiesty! Okay then, shoot.”

“When you were acting all cold -and that was a crappy prank you know-”

“It wasn’t a ‘prank’, dufus. I actually wanted to let you finish.”

“Yeah, well you could’ve said so instead of letting me make an idiot of myself-”

“Don’t be stupid,” Aomine said with surprising seriousness to his tone. “What you said wasn’t dumb. I needed to hear it. I was trying to understand the reasoning behind it so I let you speak.”

“Oh…” Kagami felt stupid _now_. “I didn’t realise…”

“That seems to be a bit of a thing for you. What kind of asshole do you take me for?”

“You know it isn’t like that. At _ALL_ …” he stressed. “I just think I don’t give you enough credit. The more I get to know you, the deeper you get. But stop interrupting! This is hard enough to say already…”

“What is-”

“Shut UP!” he snapped. Aomine mimed zipping his lips then rolled them over so Kagami was lying on top of him.

“Try not to puke on me, okay?”

“Prick…” he muttered, before swallowing.

“When I was in your office today and I thought we were…you know… _done_ …I realised I wasn’t ready for it to be over.” He laughed to himself. “Which I guess makes sense. But the more I thought about it, the more I realised I don’t…think I’ll _ever_ be ready for it. Like the thought of us not being what we are just didn’t make sense to me. I guess that’s why I panicked. Because I knew you had a right to end it but I didn’t want to let you. It’s totally selfish but I feel like I’ve become more selfish since I met you…and I like it. I _like_ wanting more for myself…” He finally forced himself to look his boyfriend in the eyes. “I like wanting _you_ …

“But then at the same time, I know I’m not opening up enough and a part of me keeps thinking that if I keep doing that, I’ll lose you but at the same time, if I tell you everything, I _still_ might lose you. Like, I worry about everything, stupid stuff that I’d never even thought about before. But with you, it seems so important. Fucking everything does…” he sighed heavily.

“You know I suck at this, right? Like, voicing my thoughts. Because sometimes things are so clear and sometimes _nothing_ makes sense. A lot of the things about us don’t make sense to me. But what **does** is that I know I don’t want to lose you. Definitely not now and probably never. I just can’t see you not being there anymore…” The strength of Aomine’s gaze was making him redden almost as much as his words were but he had no plans of stopping just yet. He needed to get everything out for himself as much as his boyfriend.

“I was thinking about this on my birthday but…you’re just as much a part of my life as Alex or Tatsuya or Takao or Kuroko…I’ve never told you straight up but after our fight, I started looking at things from your perspective a bit more. Or at least I tried to. And sometimes, I think I might put like this wall between them and you because they know more about my past.

“But then it kind of hit me: you’re always putting your ass on the line for me and you don’t even _know_ about my history. You’re just doing it based on the person you see now. You have no real reason to be loyal but you’re still doing more for me than literally anyone…and it’s crazy to me. I still don’t get what you saw in me that made you invest so much but…I-I love that you did. You’re just…I don’t know how to describe you. It’s like every time I think I’m getting it, there’s something else…

“I want to know everything. And I’ll give you everything back. It might take a while…but I will. Don’t let me being…” he gestured vaguely with his hand before laying it back against Aomine’s chest. “Don’t let it make you feel like I don’t care because I do. You know I do. And I know you do. I **_get_** that now. That’s what I hadn’t realised before: you care a lot more than I thought you did. But I’m starting to get it now so…don’t give up on me yet…”

 

Though he felt like he’d look back on the moment later that day and shrivel up inside, he was happy. Happy that he’d let it out and happy that Aomine had some kind of idea of the jumbled mess of thoughts lurking in his brain. It had been pretty impossible to pick it apart enough to verbally convey it but he was glad he had taken the time to. Because he needed to make sure they were on the same page.

Aomine meant too much to him now for him to let him go like that. He couldn’t. The more he thought about it, the more he realised it was true.

_But then…doesn’t that-_

“It’s like I told you,” Aomine said softly, cupping Kagami’s face in his hands and bringing it towards him so that their foreheads touched. “We’re in no hurry. Take your time. I’m not forcing you to tell me anything right now so just tell me when you’re ready, okay?” Kagami nodded, kissing him softly. Aomine deepened it slightly before pulling away.

“Besides, I don’t have a hope in hell of giving up on you…” He recalled Imayoshi’s words with a smile. “I’m already in way too deep. Only thing is…” Kagami held his breath slightly, uncertainty flashing across his face.

“Is-”

“I don’t want to get out.”

 

* * *

 

“DAI-CHAN IS KAGA-”

“You have two options, Satsuki,” Aomine growled, pulling away from the panting redhead on the bed with great effort. “Either you **_get_** out or I **_throw_** you out.”

Momoi yelped and scuttled away, leaving Aomine to lie back down on the bed in disappointment.

“She has a damn talent for destroying the mood. But it’s probably better if we stopped now anyway. You look like you’re about to pass out again-”

“Gee, wonder why that is?” Kagami deadpanned. Aomine leaned down to peck him on the lips.

“Same here.” He smirked.“Want a scarf?” Kagami didn’t want to look at the damage.

“…Yeah…”

 

Kagami ended up twisting Aomine’s arm and getting permission to coo for the three of them. His reasoning was simple.

“Neither of you can cook. So, if you want me to get better, you’ll let me do it,” he stated but it quickly became a hurried correction when he saw the flash of hurt on Momoi’s face. “I meant cook **_well_**! You’re great for a learner Momoi!” Aomine rolled his eyes.

“Can’t we order in?”

“Not while _I’m_ here, punk. Now sit.” Sighing, Aomine joined Momoi at the table but then perked up as he saw Kagami bend over to look through the fridge.

“Kagamin, Dai-chan’s being a pervert!”

“When _isn’t_ he?” Kagami’s unimpressed voice was muffled. “Stop it, Aho.”

“I’m trying…but it’s too hard.” He could almost hear Kagami roll his eyes. He straightened up, his arms loaded with ingredients from the fridge and kicked the door shut with his foot.

“Baka, the scarf…”

“Wha-” The tassles of the garment had gotten trapped in the door and as he moved, it was tugged off his neck, exposing his highly-visible lovebites.

“ _Fuck_! No pictures Momoi!” He quickly dumped the food on the table and yanked the scarf out from the door, wrapping it around his neck again. “I’m serious.” He pointed what he hoped was an intimidating finger in her direction and frowned.

Momoi se the phone down by her side and quick as a flash, Aomine grabbed it, sliding it into his pocket.

“DAI-CHAN!”

“You heard the man. No photos.” Kagami smiled gratefully at him and turned around, getting back to the cooking. Aomine leaned in closer to Momoi.

“I just so happen to have HD photos of a certain redhead wearing a certain something. Play nice and I _might_ send a couple your way…” Momoi knew a good deal when she heard one and nodded quickly. Kagami whistled a tune, totally unaware of what was conspiring behind him.

“You know, it wouldn’t be totally crazy to think that you were only dating me for access to my kitchen.”

“Well, why else do you think I agreed to come home with you.” Aomine laid a hand over his heart.

“I’m hurt,” he deadpanned.

“Good.” Kagami replied.

Much of the agility Kagami showed on the basketball court was evident whenever he cooked. All his movements were fluid and precise and it wasn’t long before delicious smells began to flood the room. Aomine waited until Kagami had been stationary for a few minutes as he stirred the contents of a pan then struck.

“What is with your neck obsession?”

“It’s more than just your neck, baby.” But Aomine still pulled the scarf away slightly with his teeth to place kisses on his earlier craftsmanship. His arms locked Kagami against him, so tight Kagami could feel his half-hard erection pressing into his butt.

 

 _When_ isn’t _he hard?_

_Some would take that as a compliment._

_S-Should I…?_

_Please. Please do._

“D-Don’t you want to eat?” Kagami stammered, struggling to concentrate as Aomine’s tongue got involved. His boyfriend kissed a line up to his ear, laughing softly into it.

“Don’t know…depends what else you’re offering…” his whispered. Kagami went completely red and Momoi chose that moment to appear by his side.

“KAGAMIN?” He jumped (as much as he could in Aomine’s hold) and turned to her (as much as he could in Aomine’s hold).

“You’re spending too much time with Kuroko.” She giggled. “What’s up?”

“Are you going to teach me this recipe?” Kagami nodded.

“Sure! Eventually, once we’ve mastered other stuff-”

“What, like boiling rice? ‘Cause last I checked, Satsuki still cou- **OW**!” Aomine tried to extract his foot from under Kagami’s heel but failed. Not one to be defeated so easily, he retaliated by biting into his neck. Kagami yelped and Aomine quickly tugged his foot free.

“Stop being an IDIOT, Ahomine. You’re going to make me burn it. Better yet, get off me. I’m almost done.”

“I don’t wanna…” Aomine griped, squeezing his waist tighter. Kagami elbowed him off slightly.

“Go set the table.”

Momoi saw Kagami getting nowhere and decided to start taking the plates out herself. Kagami sighed.

“Aomine, go help her out. You’re being annoying.” Aomine rolled his eyes but backed off.

“God, you’re always bitching whenever I touch you even though I _know_ you love it. Wait until I stop being so generous with my affection-!” Kagami shoved a piece of pork into his open mouth and followed it up with a peck on the lips. Aomine was speechless.

“Happy now? Go help her out…” he muttered, red-faced. Aomine chewed on it with a gigantic smirk and slapped him on the ass as he turned away, make him cry out softly.

“Whatever you say, beautiful. Your wish is my command.”

 _The next day..._  

 

“You look very happy this morning, Aomine-kun.”

“He’s been smiling like that ever since we got here,” Kise teased. “Clearly it’s his new ‘flatmate’-”

“Okay _one_ I don’t _smile_ like that, so can it blonde-boy. And two, do you fucking _blame_ me? He’s literally _destined_ to be my housewife. It’s his _calling_ -”

“I doubt Kagami-kun would be too pleased to know you’re still using that name…-”

“Yeah, well he doesn’t need to know, does he?” Aomine’s phone rang suddenly and he picked it up.

“He-”

“How many _times_ do I have to tell you to stop calling me that!” Kagami yelled and Aomine pulled the phone away from his ear with a wince.

“Babe, I was-”

“‘ _JOKING’_? Yeah, I’m fucking sure you were! It being my _calling_ , was that a joke too?” Aomine scanned the room angrily for his betrayer and saw Kise inching surreptitiously towards the door.

“Gimme a sec, baby.”

Kagami stared at the handset in confusion. “Hello? Hel-”

“Kagami-kun, are you feeling better now?”

“Oh, hey Kuroko! Yeah, I’m feeling great actually!”

“That’s wonderful to hear.”

“Where did that idiot go?” Kuroko turned to where Aomine had gotten Kise in a headlock and was proceeding to drag him outside. “Well…he’s still here, but he won’t be for much longer…”

Kagami was about to question him further but then he heard Kise’s wail of terror in the background.

“Tell him if he hurts Kise he can forget about seeing me when he comes back home.” Kuroko relayed the message quickly and smiled as Aomine dropped Kise like a hot potato. The blonde crumpled dramatically but Aomine ignored him in favour of the phone.

_Clearly, Kagami-kun’s power over Aomine-kun has grown significantly since yesterday. He’s a very useful tool to have in my inventory…_

“Go on. Say you were joking,” Kagami growled when Aomine had returned. Kuroko had put the phone on loudspeaker. “You need to stop bullying him, Aho!”

“I wasn’t _bullying_ him! And since when were **you** his defense lawyer? You don’t do jack-shit to help me out when _he’s_ being a prick!”

“Because _you_ can handle it!”

“Fine, I see how it is. Next time, I letting Satsuki loose. And if Nigou ever gives you a hard time again, I fucking _dare_ you to come crying to me-”

“O-OKAY! Okay! I’ll stop! Tell Kise he’ll have to fight his own battles from now on!”

Kuroko wanted to point out that Kise could hear him perfectly well but thought better of it. Aomine smirked evilly.

“Not good enough. I need an apology.”

“I’m s-”

“A verbal one won’t cut it.” Kagami made a strange sound then sighed in defeat.

“Fine! I’ll…I’ll wear it tomorrow night…”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Aomine asked, playing dumb.

“The…outfit…”

“You’ll have to be more specific. Far as I know, you have a _lot_ of outfits. Seeing as you’re _into_ that-”

“Am NOT!” he denied. “You’re the sicko here!”

“Funny, and here I thought you were supposed to be _apologising_ …?-”

“The cat one! The damn CAT one, I’ll wear it!” Kise couldn’t hold his amusement back any longer and let out a snort of laughter that quickly turned into a full-out fit.

“I had no idea that cosplay was your vice, Kagami-kun. It’s very endearing.” Kise laughed harder, rolling on the floor.

“I’m sorry, babe, I couldn’t-”

“Fuck. You.”

The line went dead and Aomine knew he’d blown it but jokes at Kagami’s expense were oh-so-worth it. The redhead was just so easy to mess with.

_I bet you won’t be thinking that when he poisons your breakfast._

_Fuck._

Kagami tossed the phone onto the bed, already plotting on how he’d get back at Aomine. Of course, the easiest way to do that was to revoke all access to his body until further notice. It hit hard but it was obvious to Kagami that Aomine knew it would be on the line when he decided to prank him.

 

 _And besides, we’d_ both _be suffering-_

_Speak for **yourself** -_

_He was RIGHT. You_ DO _bitch!_

_TRAITOR!_

No…he had to think bigger.

His phone rang again and he snatched it up, barking into it without thinking.

“WHAT?”

“Wow, what did Aomine do now?”

“This is Aomine we’re talking about…”

“You’re right. I’d better not ask…Anyways, thanks for answering my call this time.” Kagami finally realised he had and cursed under his breath. He had been avoiding Takao’s calls since yesterday afternoon. He knew the other man would blow a gasket if he found out he’d collapsed from overworking, especially as he’d seen first-hand what it had done to him earlier that year. “So, how come you’re MIA? Finally decided to listen to us and take some time off?”

“I-Yeah…finally. You know, I should’ve listened sooner. It was dumb of me to think I could keep working so hard every day so I decided to take a breather for once.”

Takao was very pleased with this information. Here was the most stubborn person he knew, finally taking advice before he burnt out. He’d been begging Kagami for so long to no avail that he’d all but given up. He had no idea what had spurred on the desire to listen for once but whatever it was, he was grateful.

But Takao was a realist. So whilst he was grateful…

 

…he was also extremely suspicious when it came to most things Kagami.

 

“You know I’m super happy to hear that.” He sounded it. “So, I’m outside your apartment now. We’re meeting up for lunch and then-”

“ _Fuck_.”

“What?” Kagami did what any normal human being would do when they realise their lies are about to be uncovered.

 

He lied some more.

 

“Oh, I-uh, didn’t I say? Uh, Aomine’s dropping me to the restaurant!” He screwed his eyes shut as Takao processed this new (false) information.

“Oh, Alex told you where? I thought she wanted to keep it a surprise!”

“S-She did but, ah, she thought it might be a good idea to tell me just in case…of emergency!”

“Well. I guess that makes sense…she _has_ been planning it for a while so I can see why she would worry about it going wrong. Okay cool! Well I’ll meet you there then!”

“Sure!” Kagami wasn’t shameless enough to ask where it was but tried to get the time at least. “And I’m getting there for…?”

“Three…” Takao prompted gently.

“Three! Right! Damn, that’s late…” He checked his watch, then realised he didn’t have it, and looked at his phone. It was coming to eleven. Why would Takao come to pick him up so early if lunch was at three?

“Well, it _would_ be, all things considered…” His comment totally missed the mark with Kagami, as he had no idea where it was. It _did_ however, serve to make him extremely nervous.

“Right! Right! Well, I’m just going to shower so I’ll see you there!” He ended the call promptly and sighed deeply.

 

_Lies get you nowhere-_

_I KNOW that!_

_Do you? Do you_ really _?_

_Maybe…_

_If you don’t, you’re about to find out._

Aomine’s phone rang again and as the caller ID flashed, his eyebrows rose.

_Please don’t let something have happened…_

Swallowing his worry, he answered the call quickly.

“Baby, whathappened?” he asked urgently. “Are you okay? Should I call an ambulance?”

“No, no, I’m fine! Don’t panic. But I need a favour…”

“What?” he asked suspiciously, leaning back in his chair with relief.

“Can I borrow a car?-”

“No.”

“ _Aomine_ -”

“For several reasons. One, you’re sick so I don’t trust you behind the wheel.-”

“I _told_ you I’m-”

“ ** _Two_** ,” he continued, ignoring him. “I have all the car keys here.” He heard Kagami groan.

“Shit.”

“What’s the problem?” Kagami knew if he asked Aomine to his boyfriend what drop everything and drive him wherever he wanted. The thought made him feel funny inside.

_Good funny…_

“Nothing. I just need to get to this meet-up point…”

“I thought Takao was picking you up?”

“He _was_ but he got held up at work so I told him I’d meet him somewhere to save time.”

“Can’t you _un_ -tell him?”

“I _can_ …but then we’d be late and Alex would be upset…” Aomine sighed.

“I wish you’d told me this earlier…”

“Sorry…” Kagami’s voice was smaller than normal and it made Aomine’s heart race.

_So fucking cute…_

“It’s cool, I can take a cab-” It would waste time, but he didn’t have any other options right now.

“You’re not taking a cab.”

“Why not?!”

“Anyone could be driving it. I don’t trust them.”

Now that Kagami thought about it, he’d never seen Aomine take a cab besides the first night they’d met-and he’d hardly been in the position to refuse the offer- and he had been pretty fussy about Kagami taking them in the past, even though Kagami told him he only booked with Koganei’s company.

_“I know the guy who owns it!”_

_“Yeah, but he’s not going to be driving the cab every time is he?”_

And that had been that, apparently. Now, Kagami either took trains or buses, or he just didn’t tell Aomine he’d used any cabs. Public transport, he was alright with, but he had a thing against actual taxis. Kagami had never really broached the subject further; to him it was just a pet peeve he had.

He wished he had asked in hindsight because now, his stance was getting in the way of Kagami getting away with murder.

“But Aomine-”

“I said no. Besides, you can’t take cabs from there. It’s a private estate. Security would flip.” Kagami’s heart sunk.

“Then-”

“I’ll get them to send you a driver from here. And don’t worry, it won’t be flashy.” Kagami appreciated the gesture, he really did. But the car would probably take even longer to get there than a cab would. No matter what angle he attacked his problem from, he was screwed. Takao would find out in no time and he’d get chargrilled.

_If only I’d bought my damn bike key-_

“Aomine! Your bike! What about your bike?!” Aomine scratched the back of his head. He hadn’t thought of that.

“Uhhhh…maybe…check in the drawer next to the mirror. And if not there then downstairs in-”

“They’re here!” Kagami sounded victorious.

“Aomine, _please_ can I use it?” Aomine rolled his eyes with a smile.

“Sure. Just make sure you don’t fuck it up or I’ll be taking payment…” He let his words hang in the air and he could tell Kagami was thinking about the conversation they’d had last week.

“I-I won’t, promise. Thank you.”

“You can thank me in person, tomorrow.” Kagami bit his lip.

“Don’t worry. I will.” Aomine grinned.

“I hope you don’t regret that, babe.”

He ended the call and stared at his phone for a second before thumbing through the messages and typing one out quickly. He sent it off after a moment of hesitation, wondering what the receiver was planning on doing with the information. But then he shrugged.

Kagami would be safe.

That was all that mattered to him.

 

Kagami showered at lightning speed and threw on his clothes before snatching the keys off the dresser and high-tailing it down the stairs. If he hurried, he could be at his flat in the next twenty minutes. He wasn’t sure what the next step would be but he had his hopes set on a bargain with Himuro.

He slid on his helmet and rode to the gates, where the two security guards were. He lifted up his visor and smiled at them before knocking it back down and shooting off. One of them whistled lowly as the other sighed wistfully.

 

“Mr Aomine _sure_ is one lucky guy.”

 

And they weren’t talking about the bike.

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami got to his apartment in record time, and ran up the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. His mind was racing as he tried to think of a way to get out of the hole he’d dug for himself. He also remembered that he’d left Alex’s card in his drawer so he had to pick that up to. He pulled his keys out of his pocket, muttering to himself.

“If I call Tatsuya and explain part of the situation-”

“He wouldn’t help out because I told him not to.” Kagami shrieked, clutching his heart in a manner Kise would be more than proud of.

“ _TAKAO_?! What are **_you_** doing here?!”

“I _could_ ask you the same thing-ah!” He held up a hand. “Before you say ‘ _I live here!_ ’, I meant outside instead of inside. Given you were supposed to be resting and all…” Kagami wasn’t sure how much he knew so he tried to bluff his way out of the worst of it.

“Okay…you got me. I went to have a quick meeting with the engineering firm that the new process engineers at-”

“Except you _weren’t_ , because that meeting was rescheduled for next Tuesday.” Kagami gulped.

“I-I called them personally and had the dates rearranged…” Takao leaned back against the door, his silver eyes twinkling. He looked like he was enjoying himself.

_Sadist._

“Oh? Alright then. Let’s _pretend_ for a minute here that you’re **not** pulling shit out of your ass -just for a second- and let’s assume that this alibi you’ve concoted is correct. With me?” Kagami nodded weakly, watching everything fall apart in front of him.

“Yeah…”

“Where exactly _was_ this hypothetical meeting?”

“At their offices-”

“Which, if I remember correctly, are located north-east Sert, am I right? Just on the outskirts?”

“Right…” Kagami turned his head and avoided eye contact but Takao guided his head back with gentle fingers under his chin.

“So why, my dear, _sweet_ Kagami, were you coming from an entirely different direction? And why, oh _why_ did you feel the need to call Aomine to borrow his car? Because as far as I know, you have a perfectly good one parked right here. Not to mention your beloved bike, although it looks like you took it to get some work done. It’s _unrecognisable_ now…” He grinned and Kagami huffed. He’d been well and truly rumbled, and whilst it was nice to have everything in the open again, the overwhelming feeling was definitely shame.

Shame at getting caught red-handed.

 

“I don’t understand why you had to out everything like that, man. It’s pretty vindictive.”

“ _Vindictive_! I like it! And there’s nothing _wrong_ with it. I just figured that if I exposed everything, to the last, filthy, little detail then maybe you wouldn’t be so quick to lie through your teeth next time.” He looked over his shoulder as he backed out of the garage and beside him, Kagami huffed.

“It wasn’t ‘through my teeth’-”

“Kagami, was any part of your story  **actually** _true_?”

Kagami opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened it wider with a finger raised ready to fight his case. Closed it again and lowered his hand. Looked away sheepishly.

“Well…I wasn’t at work yesterday afternoon…”

“Yeah. I noticed…” Takao commented drily. “So what happened? Where were you and why?”

He had his eyes on the road but most of his attention was on the redhead in the passenger seat.

“Well…” Kagami debated lying again. Not for selfish reasons. But because he didn’t want to see the disappointment on his best friend’s face.  He didn’t want to worry unnecessarily. But if he lied…

No doubt he’d get caught immediately.

“Long story short...-”

“Why short? We have time, believe me.”

Kagami sighed. It was going to be a long trip...

 

“I can’t believe that you continue to push yourself like that, especially after everything I went through with the Generations-”

“I didn’t know that would happen, did I?” Kagami said defensively. “It wasn’t like I planned it...”

“Whether you planned it or not isn’t the point, Kagami,” Takao said gently, but a touch sternly. “We don’t worry for no reason, you know. And when we hear things like that, it makes them seem all the more justified. Aomine was right-you need to be more serious about all this.”

“Yeah...I know...sorry.”

“Don’t apologise to me. You don’t have to. But if it makes you feel better, I forgive you. Just, _please_ , don’t work so hard. It won’t get you anywhere any faster than you’re already going.” Kagami nodded.

“You know, earlier...”

“Yeah?”

“You said ‘when _we_ hear stuff like that’...” Takao snorted.

“Don’t even try it, Kagami.”

“Takao, I know I’m asking a lot.”

“You are.”

“But please don’t tell them.”

“Oh, I’m not planning to.” Kagami heaved a sigh of relief. “You will.”

“What?!”

“By the way, I forgot to mention...” He rummaged in between them and pulled out a soft-looking length of fabric. “You’re going to need to wear this.”

“A _blind-fold_?”

“Don’t question it. Things will be easier that way.” He made a strange face that Kagami couldn’t read. “Trust me.”

 

Their conversation continued but it felt a bit weird talking to Takao without being able to see him, to begin with. But not as weird as it probably would have been talking to someone else like that. They had spent countless times talking to each other late into the night over the years and in a way, this was similar.

It felt like it was ages before Takao finally drew to a halt and Kagami stretched in the passenger seat.

“Wow...I thought we’d never get there!”

“Well...here we are!” He laughed but it sounded slightly off to Kagami’s well trained ear.

“Takao...you okay?”

“Totally,” he reassured him. “Let’s go.” Kagami moved to take the blindfold off but felt a hand on top of his stopping him

“Not yet, pal. Keep it on for a bit longer. I’ll guide you.” He left for a second whilst Kagami waited patiently and sure enough, he heard his door open and felt a hand on his arm.

A hand he trusted.

In hindsight...probably not the best move.

 

“Come on.” Takao tugged him out, then linked an arm with his.

“Where are we going?”

“Well, once we meet up with Alex and Himuro...”

“Where are they, anyways?”

He soon got his answer as he felt a hard press of soft lips against his with more than a hint of tongue.

_My fault for putting so much faith in a born schemer._

He fought to release himself from the determined grip, stumbling back into yet another pair of arms as another set of equally familiar but notably different lips met his. This time with definite tongue.

“GOD, you guys are gross! And don’t you **_dare_**!” he yelled, gesturing wildly in what he presumed was Takao’s general direction.

He heard laughter from all directions and ripped off his blindfold despite earlier instruction not to.

“You all suck, in case you didn’t know.” Alex pouted.

“Aww, can’t a girl get her way one day in the entire _year_?”

“When it isn’t consensual, no. She can’t.” But he held his arms out regardless and she flew into them. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you Taiga!”

“So? What’s the plan for today?” He looked around. “I’m guessing it has something to do with farming...?”

Takao laughed at his joke, but the same strange feeling that he’d detected in the car lingered.

 

They were in a gigantic field; there seemed to be miles upon miles of open space. It was peaceful and almost... _familiar_. He felt as though he should remember the place, but he didn’t.

_Weird..._

“Well...” Alex looked almost nervous. “You’ll see when we get there, sweetie...” Kagami gave her a confused look but he nodded.

“After you, I guess...” She shook her head and took his arm as Takao had earlier on. Her other arm linked with Himuro’s and he in turn dragged Takao alongside him as he looked like he had been planning on lagging behind slightly.

 

_Everyone’s acting so damn strangely..._

 

Alex looked pretty unsure of herself; Takao’s odd expression still hadn’t left and though Himuro’s poker face hadn’t slipped once, it was clear he was watching Kagami intensely for any changes in his demeanour.

_Well, more than he normally does._

 

Eventually, they came to a clearing surrounded by dense, oak trees. It was very tranquil, silent...so very peaceful. It made Kagami feel like he was a world away from all the pressures of work...of _life_.

“We’re here.” Alex said, almost to herself. She kept walking towards the clearing and of course, the other three followed. Kagami squinted as he approached. There appeared to be two stone protrusions in the ground. But they looked manmade. Almost like statues...

_It’s a pretty weird-looking pair of statues...then again, **everything’s** weird tod-_

 

His breath caught.

 

Himuro felt his brother stiffen and eased his arm out of his, letting the pair of them continue on. Takao watched the pair of them walking then averted his eyes.

“Are you sure I sh-”

“Don’t.” His tone was mild but there was a steel to it. “You belong here just as much as I do. You’re family.” He pulled Takao closer, letting go of his arm in order to wrap it round the shorter man’s waist. From the back, one would easily assume they were brothers.

They wouldn’t necessarily be wrong.

 

“They wanted to build a house here. Once everything settled down and they had more money. They both wanted to get away from it all...” Alex was speaking to herself completely at this point. She was smiling at the memory but her eyes sparkled with unshed tears behind her glasses and they looked ready to spill over.

Kagami just let her lead him, too numb to process anything other than what he was seeing. What he _knew_ was there.

 

“He drew up a plan once. Just a sketch, but he was **_so_** good at drawing...it looked professional!” She laughed but it was hollow...pain-filled. “I never found out where it went. I should have s-saved it...I would have...i-i-if I-” She choked back a sob but it was too late. The tears were already falling.

“I still miss them...I don’t think I’ll ever stop b-but...you didn’t get to...” She gave up, falling to her knees as she sobbed, each one racked with sorrow. Kagami walked on in a trance, until he came to stand in between them.

 

Wordlessly staring at the graves of his parents as the woman who’d given her life for his, as a mother, wept in the background.

 

* * *

 

 

They didn’t end up going to the restaurant –Alex had a splitting headache and none of them particularly felt like eating at that moment in time- so they went straight to their hotel. It was the fanciest one in the town Kagami had spent a good deal of his childhood in but even so, it paled in comparison to the places he’d been exposed to since meeting the Generations. He’d even go as far as saying that Aomine’s mansion was more impressive.

But in a way, that factor made it all the more charming. It was completely detached from the world that was fast becoming his own. It was refreshing –a reminder of his past and what he had come from. It was what he needed right now.

“I thought this was _your_ birthday...” he commented, laughing softly. They had booked the largest room for the night and one thing they wouldn’t be beaten for was space. The room took up the entire top floor, with two gigantic king-sized beds.

“Makes you wonder who, or _what_ , this room was designed for,” Takao had said when they first opened the door. Himuro was now downstairs finding out about the room-service options and Takao was in the bathroom. This left Alex and Kagami to recline on one of the monster-sized beds. The blonde rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling but not particularly looking at it. Now that her glasses were off, Kagami could see that her green eyes looked misty.

“If you remember, I didn’t actually get you a birthday present-”

“Because I said I didn’t want one-”

“And you think I wouldn’t get my baby something for his twenty-fifth?” She snorted. “Try again next year. But...this was as much for me as it was for you. It was for both of us...I needed the closure and I wanted them to finally be buried together.”

Initially, only his mother had been buried there, without a headstone. Hidden from the world. In the only place she’d want to be besides those she loved. A place she couldn’t be.

But his father had been buried at the local cemetery not too far from Kagami’s high school. Kagami had tried to visit him once but something had stopped him. And since that time, he hadn’t attempted to again.

Alex had gotten the coffin exhumed and had gotten him re-buried alongside the woman he’d loved above all else. They had ended up spending their days on their land, away from it all. Just not in the way that any of them had wanted.

She had then set about getting gravestones made for the both of them. Filling in all the details. Choosing the designs and inscriptions.

_Forever missed._

_Gone too soon._

_Rest in peace._

Kagami didn’t know how she had managed it. Reliving all the suffering she had felt  the first time every time she had to sort out another detail of their burials. Alex had always been a pillar of strength for him; her reserves seemed limitless. She had never met him with anything less than a cheerful smile, a loving embrace and more care and tenderness than he could ever imagine could come from someone who wasn’t biologically related to him.

She had always tried her utmost to fill the gaps in his life –in all three of theirs- and she had done so and more. Kagami rarely felt the pain of the lack of his parents’ presence but he hadn’t often stopped to think about how much pain she was silently bearing in order for him to forget his own.

Unconditional love was what she gave him.

And she asked for almost nothing in return.

Kagami gave her the same back.

“And you couldn’t be there for the burial...” she paused, closing her eyes momentarily before opening them again and already, Kagami could see that she had re-galvanised her iron fortress of power. She was going to be strong again, for all of them.

“The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, does it?”

“Hmm?” She rolled to face him, looking confused.

“You always tell me...tell all of us not to struggle by ourselves-to share the burden...” He smiled fondly. “But we all do it. Because we got it from you.” Her emerald eyes filled with tears and she clung to him, floored by the weight of the statement.

 

Takao came in from the bathroom and saw two of them wrapped up in each other’s arms and smiled softly. He crept past them to get his suitcase but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

“You’re part of this...our family. You know that right?” Alex looked so earnest, like he _needed_ to understand.

He nodded quickly, turning away and fighting the lump in his throat.

“I don’t think you do,” Kagami said quietly before stretching out a hand to him.

 

  _Later that evening..._

Himuro had gotten sidetracked downstairs, taking a trip down memory lane as he wandered around outside the hotel, visiting some of the places that made up a significant part of his youth. He would’ve gone further but then he remembered Kagami’s stomach and hurried back up to the room. The sight that he met there warmed his heart to the very core.

They lay on the bed in a tangle of limbs, all cried out. He could see the tear stains on Takao and Alex’s faces; crystalline trails. He closed the door quietly and went back to his self-conducted tour.

 

“I’m starving...” Kagami complained, patting his growling stomach sympathetically.

“Where did Himuro _go_ anyways?-”

“To get _you_ ungrateful human beings food,” he smiled, throwing a carefully-aimed carrier bag at Takao’s head. It skimmed his hair and the other man grabbed it before it fell to the floor. Inside was a collection of snacks that they used to eat when they were teenagers.

“Oh _fuc_ -CRAP! I remember these!”

“Lucky guess.” Himuro smiled. “Dinner in fifteen. _Try_ not to ruin your appetite, Taiga.”

“Is that even _possible_?” Takao mused as Kagami attacked the contents of the bag with gusto. Alex walked out of the shower in a pair of tiny, black underpants, towelling her long, blonde hair. Takao uttered a silent prayer of thanks for the little she _had_ chosen to wear. Kagami had no such plans.

“ALEX! Where’s the _rest_ of you?”

“Oh _please_ Taiga!” She waved a dismissive hand. “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” Himuro sniggered. “You know, when you were still a bab-”

“We’ve heard that story enough times!” he spluttered, cutting her off quickly. Takao turned to her with interest, pretty much immune to her nudity at this point.

“What story? **_I_** haven’t heard it-” He ducked as Kagami swiped at him, giving him a venomous but desperate look.

“Oh you haven’t? Oh, it’s so _CUTE_! There’s no **way** I haven’t told you!” She beckoned him eagerly to come and sit next to her on the other bed, out of Kagami’s reach. Realising they were going to continue with or without his consent, he slapped his hands over his ears, singing loudly.

Himuro grinned. To him, it didn’t get much better than this.

 

“Are these for _ME_?!”

“But of _course_. Only the best for our queen!” Alex squealed with joy, kissing each of them in turn.

“You boys are too good to me!” She clapped. “Which one should I open first?”

Himuro had gotten her a new pair of designer glasses, with platinum frames. Alex had gasped when she saw them.

“Tatsuya, weren’t these expensive?”

“Not really. I got a discount.” That wasn’t strictly true but she didn’t need to know that.

“Oh Tatsuya, this is so lovely!” She hugged him.

“And I hope you wear them. Those lenses aren’t making your eyesight any better.”

“I will, I will, PROMISE!” She blew him a kiss. “Next, this basket of...oh God, Takao this is too _much_!”

“Don’t act crazy, lady! You never get to treat yourself. And you’re always everywhere at once so I thought it would be better to give you flexibility with it-” She grabbed him into a tight hug.

“Takao, this is everything! Thank you so much baby.” She pecked him on the lips. Of course, she tried to go further but Kagami pulled them apart.

“You have no self-control sometimes.”

“I would’ve thought you’d be able to handle it by now. Aomine must not be doing a very good job then. I’ll have to talk to him-”

“DON’T!” Kagami exclaimed as Himuro and Takao cackled. “You’ve done _and_ said way too much already. He treats you like his mentor sometimes. It’s creepy.”

It was true. Since the cruise, Aomine spoke of Alex with something  bordering reverence and it worsened every time the two met. His birthday party last Friday has been the final straw and now he was trying to find ways to split them apart.

“What can I say? He learns from the very best-”

“Well how about you tone it down a notch? Just for today?”

“I’ll _try_...” It sounded insincere to all of them. “But you guys spoil me too much. I don’t know what to say...”

Takao had gotten her a huge pamper-hamper full of absolutely everything someone like Alex could want: a personalised bath set with engraved soaps; spa-vouchers to be redeemed any time from now until two years later at a world-renowned luxury resort chain; two beauty packages at two different  franchises and a whole booklet of restaurant vouchers that could be cashed in practically anywhere there was a restaurant. On top of the standard thousand Tressa shopping spree he got her every year.

“Well, if you like it, I love it-”

“I LOVE IT! ALL OF IT!” she cried. I can’t WAIT for the spa trip...I love spas...” She sighed dreamily.

“See?” Kagami said triumphantly. “I told you spas were a chick thing...well, chick and Kise but close enough.”

“I’m glad you still think I’m a ‘chick’, Taiga. It makes me feel young again.” Kagami gave her a confused look.

“But you _are_?”

“My birth date says otherwise.”

“Besides Kagami, hate to break it to you, but you’re not right. Anyone with _sense_ likes spas. Probably why you can’t relate...” he chuckled before they started scuffling on the bed again. Himuro rolled his eyes.

“You’re such kids. Anyway, Alex, open the last one. It’s from Taiga.” Kagami broke out of Takao’s headlock.

“Not really! I-It’s from all of us, actually-“

“No it isn’t,” Himuro and Takao said in unison.

“It **is** ,” Kagami insisted, “They both helped me choose designs and all that. Because I suck at that kind of stuff. So it was a joint effort so I’m not going to take the credit for all of it...w-well, that is, if you like it-”

“Don’t be dumb, Taiga! Of course I will!” She grabbed the present and unwrapped it quickly. Inside was a midnight-blue, velvet box-a dead giveaway.

“Oh you got me _jewellery_! Oh you _shouldn’t_ have...”

“Wait ‘til you see what’s inside before you get too excited...” Kagami mumbled, looking at his hands. Or Takao’s hands. “Get _off_!” They went back to tussling and Kagami had finally gotten a hold on Takao to stop him escaping when they heard a choked sound from Alex and both turned to her.

 

Her eyes had filled with tears for the third time that day and she lifted her glasses to wipe them.

Inside the box was a large gold, oval-shaped pendant on a matching chain with a simple heart engraved on the front. On the back was her name and birthday. Inside, it opened to reveal two blank gold plates.

Himuro looked confused.

“I thought you got...?”

“I did.” Kagami smiled proudly.

Alex opened the two panels to reveal not two, but four picture slots –one for each of them.

“The pictures are a bit old but they were the ones I kept in my wallet...” He got caught in another headlock but this one was from Alex, and it was loving.

“T-Taiga...you boys...it’s beautiful, I...” She hugged him tightly, showering his face with kisses. “So beautiful! I’ll always wear it! Thank you boys...this has to have been the best birthday ever!” Himuro laughed.

“You say that every year.”

“Because it’s true. Every year is another year I’ve gotten to spend with you three. My family. I know how busy you all are, always working like crazy. But you _always_ make time for me. Especially this year in light of all the crazy stuff with Firebird...and all the beautiful memories we’ve made today. It’s love. It has to be. I’m so thankful that I have you boys in my life. You all mean the world to be and I don’t say it enough. Thank you.”

“We could never pay you back for all that you’ve done for us Alex. We owe you everything.”

“Oh please,” she waved her hand, her face flushed from all the crying she’d done. “What are moms for?”

 

They spent the night in the same bed, all squashed against each other despite the ample room available. As they had in the old days. And like the old days, despite all the complaints and griping (mostly from Kagami), all of them went to sleep with a smile on their faces.

 

“Heard anything from Kagamicchi?” Kise asked at the end of their meeting. It had just been a customary affair with another of the main sponsors of the Sertian Panthers and as it expansion plans for their advertising campaign, Kise was present at the meeting as well.

Aomine wished he hadn’t been there, in all honesty.

“Heard anything from Kagamicchi?” Kise asked at the end of their meeting. It had just been a customary affair with another of the main sponsors of the Sertian Panthers and as it expansion plans for their advertising campaign, Kise was present at the meeting as well.

Aomine wished he hadn’t been there, in all honesty.

They went over some of the main images for the campaign and unsurprisingly, many of them included Kasamatsu. Every time he appeared, Aomine’s eyes shot to Kise, but the blonde appeared unaffected. The closest he got to emotion was a momentary flash of loathing. It was easily missed-Aomine hardly caught it himself, but he was certain he had seen it. He knew Kise’s mental strength was almost unparalled but at the same time, he also knew that every photograph, every video, was heaping salt into his open wounds. It had to hurt. He could only imagine being in his position. His heart already started to feel almost painful at the thought. He hoped he’d never be in Kise’s place but he didn’t want the blonde there either.

 

“Nah, but he’s probably too busy having fun to think about calling _me_ …” Kise laughed, perching on the edge of the table. Aomine slouched into the chair next to him. The meeting room wouldn’t be used again that day, and they were about to go for lunch so they could afford to.

“You don’t sound too happy about that. Miss him?” Aomine was about to make a snarky comment but then he stopped himself.

_Why?_

“Yeah…it’s dumb ‘cause it’s been like a _day_ but even still…I miss him.” Kise’s face softened and before he lay down on the table, staring up aimlessly.

“It’s not dumb…I used to be like with…senpai. Of course, I’m not _now_ obviously…” He laughed to himself, a bitter, brittle laugh and Aomine reached out a hand slightly before retracting it. What could he do? For the first time ever, he felt some distance between him and Kise. It was miniscule but he could feel the blonde putting his walls up, even to _him_. Aomine didn’t like the feeling, the unfamiliar coldness. It wasn’t Kise.

In that instant, he hated Kasamatsu for what he’d done to him.

He hadn’t wanted to get involved at first but now he realised how stupid a mindset that was. Kise was one of his best friends and Kasamatsu was technically his employee…he couldn’t _not_ get involved.

“Now you know I don’t speak up on shit like this if I don’t have to…” Kise turned to look at him on the table, some of his golden locks falling into his eyes and Aomine tutted, shaking his head.

_I never would’ve thought it, but Kasamatsu’s a damn idiot for letting a guy like him go._

Kise was one-of-a-kind. He wasn’t saying it out of bias; it was the reality. A blind man could see it. Which made Kasamatsu’s actions all the more confusing.

“Hmmm?”

“I just wanted to say that…you…and uh, Kasamatsu…” Kise closed his eyes and turned back to the ceiling, nodding slightly for him to continue. “It might feel like it, and I’m not going to act like I get it completely because I don’t. Kagami’s the first person I’d felt like…how I do, with…but it might feel like the be-all and end-all-”

“Imagine. Just for a second…” Kise interrupted softly, eyes still closed. “Just imagine you’d spent the night at Kagamicchi’s…well I know you have already.” He smiled, a small, teasing grin. “But imagine you woke up, he made you breakfast and sent you on your way. You text him later that day and get no response. You call and it doesn’t go through. You go back to his apartment…and it’s like there was never anyone there…” Kise turned back to him, opening his beautiful eyes, that glittered with tears he’d been fighting back, embittered flacks of hatred and shards of agony.

Fragments of his broken heart.

“I know I’ll get by…I have to. And with friends like you beside me, I know I will. But right now, I can’t see the end of the tunnel too well. So I just want to explore the darkness for a bit before I start making my way out. Is that okay?”

Aomine nodded mutely, unable to say anything in response. He was in way out of his depth. His attempt to console him had gone completely wrong. If anything, he agreed with how Kise was behaving. Maybe that said something about him…about _both_ of them.

 

He got up slightly hastily and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Let’s go get lunch,” he grunted, walking to the door then waiting until he heard Kise’s footsteps behind him. As he reached for the doorknob, he felt strong arms wrap around him from behind and a face in his back, with two spots of growing wetness seeping through his expensive shirt.

“Thank you…”

He heard him crying quietly and lowered his head a fraction.

“Don’t mention it.”

 

* * *

 

“I think Satsuki paged me.” Sure enough, she had. Multiple times. “Mind if we go up before lunch?”

“Nope! Let’s go!” Kise practically skipped to the lift and Aomine shook his head with a smile. The blonde was a force to be reckoned with. Aomine knew he was trying hard to keep it all together and he admired him so much for it. Plus, he wasn’t sure if it was wishful thinking or not but he felt the slight gap from earlier disappear as they left the room. He hoped it wouldn’t ever return.

He wasn’t sure he could do much, but he’d try everything he could to keep Kise from falling apart.

“What are you waiting for, Aominecchi?! I’m _hungry_!” Aomine slapped a hand over his ear, walking towards the lift.

“Quit your yapping! I’m coming!”

 

“Dai-chan! You’re here! Finally! And hi Ki-chan!” She stretched up to kiss the blonde on the cheek.

“What d’you mean ‘ _finally_ ’, wretch?” Aomine growled. “The meeting ending like ten minutes ago.” She rolled her eyes.

“Try half-an-hour.”

“So? Why the paging?”

“Because-”

“Shhh!” Aomine cocked his head slightly, his eyes narrowing at his office door.

“Satsuki. Why are there people in my office. When _I’m_ not there.”

“You see-”

“Save it. I’ll kill you later.” He strode over to the door, his face like thunder and shoved it open.

“Okay. Explain. Why the hell-”

“There you are!” Kagami pushed himself off the desk and walked over to his boyfriend. “I was waiting for you! I brought you guys lunch. I ended up making too much-”

“Why are you here?” Kagami looked slightly taken aback.

“I wanted to come see you-”

“No, I mean, why aren’t you at home resting?” Kagami relaxed, and rolled his ruby eyes.

“Idiot. I’m tired of resting-”

“Is that even possible Kagami-kun?” Kagami shrugged in Kuroko’s direction before turning back to Aomine.

“I wanted to see you so I came here after Takao dropped me back at your place…don’t you want me here…?” Kagami asked, almost…

_Coy._

_Fucking tease._

Aomine tugged him forward sharply by his arm and it wasn’t long before Kagami was pushing him away to take in some desperate gulps of air.

“I’ve…only been…gone a day…” he whispered.

“Felt like a month. Maybe two.” Kagami blushed heavily.

“Shut up! Idiot…” But he allowed Aomine to wrap an arm round his waist and lead him back to the desk.

“Kagamicchi!” Kise, had quite tactfully -a rarity in itself- stayed back, letting Aomine go in first and do his business and had come in once the redhead had partly escaped his boyfriend’s embrace.

“Kise! It’s good to see you! I hope you’re hungry. I made you sushi!”

 

Kagami really had made a lot and Kise wondered how he’d found time for it all.

“Kagamicchi! How did you find the time to _make_ all this?”

“Well, all the ingredients were kind of _there_ so I figured-” Aomine snorted.

“I know my house is huge but I don’t think we have a whole fishmonger’s hiding in there. You went shopping, didn’t you?” Kagami reddened.

“A bit. But!” he added in his defence. “It’s because I’m cooking this weekend!”

“Ah, fair enough. Where did you leave the receipt?”

“What receipt?” Kagami said lightly, avoiding eye contact. Aomine’s eyes narrowed slightly.

“We talked about this…” Kise could see a storm brewing and dragged Momoi out of the room, Kuroko bringing up the rear.

“Let’s go deliver the rest of the bentos. It’s about time for Murasakibaracchi’s’ second lunch anyway.”

 

Kagami had made lunches for all of them, being the sweetheart that he was. And he’d taken into account what he knew of their eating preferences. Akashi’s rice was infused with wasabi; Midorima’s was easy on the seasoning and had no eel, Murasakibara’s was super-sized. Momoi took Murasakibara’s, Kise took Akashi’s and Kuroko Midorima’s.

Momoi met her target on the way out of his office, probably in search of another meal. She held out the bento with a smile.

“Muk-kun! A present from Kagamin!” He took the offered box, opening the lid and sniffing it. Then nodded, looking almost _pleased_ and disappeared back into his room. Momoi grinned.

Mission accomplished.

 

They went back to Aomine’s office to spend the last of their lunch break there but as they approached they heard sounds that indicated the two were clearly not done with their discussion. Or rather, the aftermath.

“…someone will walk _in_ …”

“…will be fine, trust me…”

“….nn, not there- _ah_!...”

Momoi shook her head with a smile.

“Dai-chan has no shame. I don’t know how Kagamin deals with it.”

“They’re equally shameless, Momoi-san. Kagami-kun is just a willing a participant, he only puts on a front.” Kise giggled.

“Should we…?”

“I’m surprised you had to ask, Kise-kun.”

He smothered his laughter as Kuroko slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open swiftly. Kagami gave a cry of surprise and pushed Aomine off of him, grabbing a shirt to cover himself.

“It _isn’t_ what it looks like!”

“Are you programmed to say that?” Aomiine tutted, stretching his back out as he’d been bent over the redhead for quite a while. “I swear you say that every time we get caught. And it’s _totally_ what it looks like.”

“Shut UP, Aho-”

“Wrong shirt, Kagamicchi…” Kise pointed at the one he was holding with a smile. It was Aomine’s.

The redhead threw it away from him like it was infected and grabbed his own, tugging it on quickly.

“Just pretend you didn’t see anything…” he muttered. Aomine nodded in approval.

“See, that’s a much better response! Use that one from now on-”

“Don’t ‘from now on’ _me_ , you fool. We’re _not_ doing this in your office again.”

“Kaga-”

“No. I’m serious this time.” The other three exchanged a look as Aomine grovelled.

 _It’s_ definitely _going to happen again._

“I’ll leave you guys to it, then.” Kagami collected the empty boxes and put them in his bag. “Kuroko, could you bring me the rest next Friday?”

“Of course, Kagami-kun.”

“Thanks. I’m going to go back and have a nap. I’m beat.”

“Don’t you have to go shopping with Takao?” Momoi asked. Kagami’s eyebrows rose.

“Shopping? With _Takao_? Why would I do **that**?” Kagami avoided it whenever possible. Shopping with Takao was a death sentence. It wasn’t even that he was an aimless shopper but that he was a self-proclaimed style icon who wanted to try on _everything_. His closet was bottomless. And whilst even Kagami could admit he was very fashionable, it was not worth sacrificing a whole day to select a few outfits. He could do without it.

“For tonight...” Kagami set down the boxes and put his hands on his hips.

“Okay, pause. Can someone tell me what the hell is going on tonight? You guys have been mentioning it all **week**!” Kise and Momoi exchanged a look and Aomine took the opportunity to slide his arms round the slim waist he was obsessed with.

_Amongst other things…_

“You _know_ what we have going on tonight. You said Akashi texted you about it, babe.” Kagami tilted his head slightly to look at him.

“The restaurant get-together?”

“Yeah. It’s tonight.”

“O _kay_ but why do I need to go shopping then?”

“Because you have nothing to wear…unless you don’t _want_ to wear anything, in which case-”

“Get your head out of the gutter for two minutes. Just two. _Please_ Aho?” He smirked and squeezed him tighter.

“Only because you asked so nicely…” Kuroko took over.

“It isn’t really shopping anyway, Kagami-kun. You’re simply going to pick your outfits up. They’ve already been sorted out.”

“ _Outfits_? Wait, guys this is a _get-together_ , right?”

“Right!” Kise agreed hastily. “Outfits doesn’t mean anything _fancy_ , it just means we’ve put some stuff together already! Because me, Momoicchi and Takao know you hate picking out clothes so we decided to do it for you!” Kagami nodded slowly.

“That…makes sense…oh, well then thanks you guys!”

“I helped too.”

“No you didn’t Aho, stop lying.”

“I _did_ ,” he insisted. “I picked out your under- ** _oof_**!” The bluenette clutched his injured side, letting Kagami go.

“Okay then, I’ll see you guys in the evening! What time should I…-”

“We’ll all go together once we get back!” Kise beamed. “Don’t worry, we’ve got it all covered!”

“Alright then. I’m…looking forward to it, actually. I’ll see you then!”

Kagami picked up his bag again and waved before leaving Aomine’s office. His phone rang then and he answered it immediately.

“Takao?”

“Kagami! I’m at Generations.”

“Oh, okay cool! I’m coming down now. See you in five?”

“Yup. Laters.” He ended the call, walking towards the lifts. He might not trust them still, but the prospects of walking down fifty flights of stairs didn’t exactly fill him with excitement so he had to compromise. The door was still open so he turned back to waved again. He got waves back but there was a vibe there that seemed slightly off to him. He decided not to think too much into it. When it came to the Miracles, a lot of the time, it was better that way.

 

“You know, when he finds out we were lying he might not come…” Momoi said worriedly.

“Momoicchi’s right. He might be kind of mad. Maybe we should’ve told him.”

“Yeah, well you should’ve thought about that before you decided to go full Kise on it!”

“I did _not_!” he shot back. “I toned down, just like you told me to!”

“Define ‘toned down’…” he deadpanned.

“There’s no point fighting now. What’s done it done. I guarantee that Kagami-kun will appreciate all the effort you have gone to for him, Kise-kun.” Kuroko smiled at the blonde who beamed with gratitude. “And in the event that he’s hesitant…Aomine-kun, I will leave the rest to you. I trust you will find a way to get him to join us.” Aomine’s eyes glittered.

“You bet I will.”

 

* * *

 

Takao waited downstairs for his favourite redhead to appear, sitting in one of the chairs at the reception. He could have gone up to meet him there but decided he couldn’t be bothered to put in the effort.

He turned as he heard the doors ping but the person who emerged wasn’t Kagami.

_Just my luck..._

He turned to look out of the window, hoping he would be ignored but the opposite occurred and it wasn’t long before he felt a shadow fall across his face.

“Will you not even say hello?”

“Hello.” He turned to look down at his feet instead of at the gorgeous man above him.

_My **ex** -boyfriend._

“I hope you are well. I assume that the fact my calls and messages will not go through indicates that I have been blocked.”

“Correct.”

“Takao, why are you doing this to yourself?”

“Let’s not go back to that.”

“I wish you’d value yourself more.” Takao looked up angrily, ready to fight, to defend.

But he saw no animosity in those deep, green eyes. No malicious intent. Only-

_STOP IT! STOP, STOP, STOP!_

“I thought I told you. I’m _not_ your problem anymore. Move on-”

“No. Only when you truly start seeing your worth-”

“Stop talking about my _worth_! You don’t _know me_!” he hissed, keeping his voice low to stop him attracting unwanted attention.

“Takao…will I see you tonight?”

“No. I’m not coming.”

“We spent the whole day together yesterday. And I’m sure he’ll manage one night-”

“Does he know?” Takao felt his rage becoming harder to control.

“Whether he does or doesn’t is none of your BUSINESS-”

“Takao, you need to tell him-”

“ _STOP_ interfering-”

“I can-” He froze.

“ **You** won’t do anything. You won’t say anything to him. Nothing. It is _none_ of your-”

“Takao! Sorry I’m-woah.” Kagami took a step back, feeling the stifling tension surrounding them. Seeing the defensive set of his best friend’s shoulders. The anger on his face. “What the heck is going on?”

Takao tried to twist his lips into an easy-going smile.

“O-Oh nothing! Lovers’ tiff, you know how it-” Midorima snorted, showing genuine disdain.

“You’ll even go as far as to lie about this, too?” Takao paled. Kagami thought he saw something in the tumultuous green of Midorima’s eyes, but he adjusted his glasses and it was gone.

“I thought better of you but it appears that you were right. I evidently did not know you at all.”

“Wha-”

“Please direct any further questions to Takao. It is as he wishes.” And with that he swept away, looking every bit as cold and unapproachable as he had when he and Takao first met.

Kagami sat down next to him silently and he wasn’t even sure the other man noticed. He gently took his hand.

“You’re shaking…Takao…Takao, what was he talking about?”

“Just…we’ve been fighting…”

“What did he mean by ‘too’?”

“Just…just another fight. Listen, Kagami I’m a bit tired. Let’s go pick your stuff up so I can rest.”

“Takao-”

“Please. Not right now…okay?” Kagami opened his mouth but then closed it with a nod.

“Yeah. Sure. Let’s go.”

 

In the car, Takao attempted to lighten the mood by playing some pop music at a high volume, as he was wont to do, chattering about everything and nothing. Kagami wasn’t fooled in the slightest.

Takao was hiding something from him. But he was going to find out what it was. He felt like he needed to.

_I’ll talk to Midorima. Maybe he’ll tell me…_

“We’re here! Quick, let’s go pick up your order!” He parked and they walked into the shop and were greeted by the clerk.

“Good afternoon, sirs. May I help you?”

“Hi! Yeah, we should have an order here? Under the name ‘Generations’?” The man brightened immediately.

“But of _course_! Please, come this way!”

 

“ **Tailored** **_suits_**!”

“It’s not because of the event or anything…just because…it’s them, I guess…” Kagami sighed.

“Makes sense but it still feels like too much…”

 _You ain’t seen nothing yet,_ he thought but nodded in sympathy.

“I get you. But there isn’t much we can do about it now…and look on the bright side! You look _amazing_. And I’m not just saying that.”

“Thanks man. You too!”

“Oh please!” Takao waved a hand. “I always look amazing. Seriously though...I’d be worried about Aomine seeing you.”

“Why?” Kagami asked, confused.

“He’ll have your clothes off in seconds. I wish I was joking but I’m really not.”

Kagami looked spectacular. The cut of the suit was perfect -Aomine had given them the measurements, being as familiar with Kagami’s body as he was. There really was nothing like a well-cut suit. Kagami could wipe the floor with any model. And Takao hadn’t even gotten to styling his hair yet. He clapped his hands mentally with excitement.

_Sucks I won’t be able to be there on the night._

He did want to be there with Kagami but he wouldn’t willing put himself in Midorima’s way. He hoped Kagami would understand.

 

He didn’t.

“Bro, it’s getting late. You need to get ready.”

“Oh…do I?”

“ _Yeah_ …” Kagami nodded slowly, looking at him like he was soft in the head. “Why would you-you’ve got to be kidding me.”

“What?” he asked, looking at his nails with interest.

“Takao, you’re not ditching me are you?”

“I’m _not_!” he exclaimed and Kagami looked at him sceptically. “Ditching is the wrong word…I’m… _avoiding an uncomfortable situation_ -”

“That’s such BS, man. Is it because of Midorima?-”

“Of _course_ not! You mean more to me than him!” This wasn’t a lie. “But it’s just…I’m not really feeling it, you know?”

“Well, neither am I then. I’ll stay here with you and-”

“Kagami, you can’t not go to your own _party_ -”

“Party?”

“Gathering. Get-together. Meet-and-greet. Whatever, it’s all the same thing and _you’re GOING_!”

“Then **you** are, too!”

“Kagami, I can’t-”

“WHY?-”

“Fine! Fine! It _is_ Shin-Mid- _him_!” Kagami fell silent. “We-uh-we did more than have a fight…we kinda…” Takao twiddled his thumbs then made a loose, circular motion with his hand. “You know…broke up?-”

“YOU BROKE _UP_?! Fuck, Takao, _when_?!”

“Like…earlier this week. It’s why I was looking so off…I wasn’t coping with it well. And because it’s still too soon I’d rather not see him…”

“Oh fuck…I’m so sorry, Takao. I didn’t realise…-”

“It’s fine, it’s fine! You weren’t to know. But you go on and enjoy yourself, okay? And don’t give him a hard time,” he cautioned, shaking a finger at the redhead. “I know what you can be like. He didn’t do anything wrong, okay? So no need to attack him on my behalf.” He turned away, lowering his voice. “I’ve done enough of that already…”

“Pardon?”

“ _Nothing_! So you’re still going to go, right?” Kagami nodded. “And you’re not going to say anything about this to him.” He pursed his lips. “ _Kagami_?” He exhaled loudly then nodded again. “Good.” Takao pecked him on the cheek. “Don’t be mad, okay? Tell you what, you can come over tomorrow and spend the day at my place. I’ll cook you whatever.”

“I was coming over anyway…” Kagami said grumpily. Takao laughed, pinching his cheek.

“There you go, acting like a child. And you wonder why people baby you.”

“You’re _younger_ than me-”

“Yeah, well _I_ act my age, not my shoe size.”

“Prick.”

“You love me.” Takao kissed him again and he grumbled but didn’t complain.

 

“Honey, I’m _home_!” Aomine called as he walked into the mansion. Momoi giggled.

“So?!” came the response. “I saw you like three hours ago!”

“I know. But you still missed me!” he said, slyly.

“WHATEVER!” He sounded flustered and embarrassed. Aomine smirked, victorious.

“If you’re in the shower, get out. I need to-”

“I’m not in the shower. I’m _done_ …Aho…?”

Aomine stood speechless at the foot of the stairs as Kagami appeared at the top. There was concern on the redhead’s face as he descended the stairs. Momoi took her chance and hid, pulling out her phone. Takao did the same with his camera at the top of the stairs.

“A-Aho, you okay? You look like you’ve just seen death.”

“Nearly did…”

“ _WHA_ -?!” Aomine grabbed him and gave him a mind-numbing kiss. All Kagami could do was try and remember how to breathe because he knew his mind couldn’t cope with anything more than that, at that moment in time.

He moaned as Aomine’s tongue invaded his mouth and his arm wound restrictively around his waist, his hand moving to squeeze his ass tight.

Just as Kagami’s life started to flash before his eyes and he was willing giving him life over to the Grim Reaper, Aomine pulled away, his eyes gorging on the sight before him.

“I can’t decide…” he murmured urgently as he mouthed kisses onto Kagami’s neck and Kagami wished fervently that his collar wasn’t in the way then admonished his errant mind.

“Ca…n’t…?-”

“Can’t decide if I should still let you go out wearing that to show you off or fuck the party…” His mouth reached his ear. “And fuck _you_ instead.” Kagami’s face flamed and he choked on his own tongue.

A feat in itself.

“AHO! G-Go get ready! We’ll be late-”

“Did I ever tell you you’re fucking hot? Because you are.” He kissed him again, pushing him against the banister. Kagami did his utmost to not get lost in the kiss, fighting back against him and he put some much-needed distance in between them, fleeing up the stairs slightly.

“AOMINE, _stop_! Not _now_ -”

“I can’t wait.-”

“You can and you _will_. Later. Promise-!” Aomine had made up the distance between them in a flash and grabbed the bulge between the redhead’s legs.

“Are you sure _you_ can wait ‘til later?” He brought Kagami’s hand to his own and the redhead’s eyes widened, pupils dilating slightly. “Because I sure as hell can’t…”

“You’re going to have to…” he rasped, then cleared his throat. “Besides…Momoi’s still here…” He looked down to where he’d last seen her and panicked when she realised she wasn’t there. “Where is she?!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get her to delete it. _God_ , you look so damn _fuckable_ …” He pressed urgent kisses to Kagami’s lips and the redhead returned them without thinking then stopped.

“Idiot!” He whacked him on the arm. “Have some self-control! Don’t try to draw me in to your...” Aomine was ignoring him, moving to kiss his neck as he continued talking. “ _Aomine_! Listen!”

“I’m listening…-”

“You’re not! _Lis-ten_!” Aomine sighed irritably and stopped.

“What?”

“Don’t get grouchy with _me_ , I’m just trying to make sure we get there on time.” Kagami snapped but then sighed. “I’m…” He blushed. “I’m glad you like the look, and thanks for helping to get it all together. But we need to get there on time. It isn’t nice to make everyone wait. You can…” He blushed harder. “You can appreciate it all you want later…” he mumbled. Aomine smirked, pecking him on his swollen lips.

“You better not forget you just said that later.”

“I won’t, I won’t. Now go get ready.” He turned to the bottom of the stairs. “And that goes for you too, Momoi.” He heard an almost sad sigh and rolled his eyes. “You’re both insane.”

“No, we both appreciate beauty when we see it. You. You’re beautiful- **OW**!” Kagami punched him harder than intended, flustered by the comment.

“Sorry! But don’t _s-say_ stuff like that! It’s embarrassing…”

“It’s true. And I’ll keep saying it until you get it. Now go. I’m going to wait at Kise’s. I don’t trust you.”

“You’re right not to.”

 

Momoi’s phone buzzed as she got out of the shower. An incoming text message from Takao.

_I got what you couldn’t. In HD._

She beamed, sending a quick text back.

_I KNEW I could count on you! Let Tetsu-kun and Alex know… Will talk soon. Xx_

 

...

When Aomine and Momoi got out, the limousine was already waiting for them. Inside, Kise, looking every bit the celebrity, held a glass of champagne with a strawberry floating merrily on its surface. However, the fizz remained ignored as he tried to placate an unimpressed looking Kagami.

His eyes narrowed as the door opened and Momoi and Aomine got in.

“Pretty fancy, for a ‘restaurant meet-up’, don’t you think?” Aomine sighed.

“Baby-”

“No, screw that. Every time you start out like that, you’re making excuses for BS. I _told_ you guys I didn’t want a fuss! I appreciate it, you know I do, but it’s unnecessary!”

“Kagamin…we just wanted you to celebrate your birthday properly, that’s all…” She looked a bit upset and Kagami felt bad for being so harsh.

“I don’t mean it like that Momoi. I’m not trying to get at you but…I _did_ celebrate it. With you guys, at my flat. I thought this would be chilled out but the more I look at it, the more I feel like you guys have really gone all out and you honestly didn’t need to. Just spending time with all of you is enough.”

By this point, the limousine had already started moving, on the way to the restaurant. Kise spoke eventually.

“I get you, Kagamicchi. And we’re sorry we went behind your back to do this. We didn’t want to force it on you. We just wanted it to be a surprise-”

“It is…” he hesitated then smiled. “A good surprise. It obviously feels really nice to know you guys went all out like this but…just…maybe make it less flashy next time?” Kise and Momoi nodded immediately, eager to appease.

“Of course, of course! We promise!” Kagami shot Aomine a look.

“I’m talking to **_you_** too.”

“I mean…none of this- _OW_! **WITCH**!” he hissed at Momoi. “Yeah, yeah, next time I won’t.”

“Good.” He seemed far more relaxed now, actually accepting the drink that Kise offered once again. “Well, at least I know the food’s going to be good.”

“Oh Kagamicchi, just _wait_ until you **SEE** it!” Whilst Kise started raving about the restaurant to a very-intrigued Kagami, Momoi elbowed Aomine in the side again.

“What is it _now_ , pest?”

“You’re such a traitor, Dai-chan.” He shrugged, swigging his beer -non-alcoholic, yet again.

“Had nothing to do with me. I was even kind enough to _warn_ you meddlers but of course, you didn’t listen.” He sounded so smug and Momoi couldn’t wait to bring him down. It didn’t take long.

“Laugh it up now. When Kagamin sees what you got him, he’ll _freak_.”

Aomine started to sweat.

 

* * *

 

The restaurant was located in the heart of the city, inside a gated area. Unfortunately, there had clearly been a tip-off as there were paparazzi waiting for their arrival. As soon as the limousine approached, they began snapping frantically, some of them going as far as to knock loudly on the windows and sides of the vehicle, shouting questions. Aomine could tell that their actions made Kagami slightly nervous and he pulled him closer, nuzzling his neck. Kagami let him.

“It’s fine,” he murmured. “The windows are completely tinted.” Kagami nodded. Aomine felt the tension dissipate.

In typical Generations fashion, they had hired out the whole restaurant for privacy. Kise looked worriedly at Kagami as they stepped out, but the redhead seemed reasonably fine with it. He sighed in relief. Another hurdle down.

When the doors opened, they walked along a luxurious black carpet, flanked with all the restaurants staff, smiling warmly at them. Kagami smiled back but looked a little overwhelmed. Aomine wanted to take his hand, or hold him, but he’d been warned prematurely by Akashi that though he had made sure all the staff had signed a confidentiality agreement, he should tone down any displays of affection towards Kagami. It felt like a death sentence to the bluenette, but he saw the sense behind it.

The interior of the restaurant had been rearranged to accommodate their large, lone party, the smaller table all having been removed to make way for one big table, set with the finest tableware. The restaurant had pulled out all the stops for the Miracles and rightly so: Murasakibara had been one of the first to elevate their establishment to greater heights of notoriety and fame. He was a much-loved patron and in fact, unbeknownst to Kagami, the restaurant had been his suggestion. And Kise had been quick to second it.

The rest of the gang were already seated, waiting for them. When Kagami reached the table, Akashi smiled at him.

“Allow me to offer tardy birthday congratulations, Kagami Taiga.” Kagami scratched the back of his head, a touch awkwardly.

“It’s fine, Akashi, honestly! Thanks...for all this, it’s crazy. I really appreciate it.”

“Please. It’s only customary for a member of our group to celebrate in this fashion.”

“Ah, yeah…right.” Sometimes Kagami forgot that to an extent, it wasn’t him and them anymore. He was part of the to an extent. He felt the urge to sigh.

_They have zero chill…_

“May I extend belated birthday wishes.” Midorima said tersely. Kagami was reminded of the earlier incident with Takao and looked at him intently.

Kagami knew Takao was lying. He’d known him long enough to know when he was being dishonest-a feat in itself as Takao was an impeccable liar, something both he and Himuro shared. His childhood has been filled with the two of them lying to either fool him for their amusement or to hide things that they thought he was better off not knowing…to protect him. But Kagami always preferred knowing, no matter how much it hurt. He wanted the burden to be shared.

But Takao notoriously kept too much to himself. He always had. And Kagami knew why he’d adopted the habit. But he wished he wouldn’t because it made him worry so much.

So he knew he was lying. The bigger problem was that he didn’t know what about and to what extent. But it was evident that Midorima knew quite a bit about what he was hiding. And Kagami suspected that was part of the reason why they’d separated in what appeared to be an unamicable way. The thought that he was part of the reason they had split didn’t sit well with him one bit.

But he also knew that he wasn’t Midorima’s favourite person. So he didn’t know if he get very far with his line of questioning. And if it got back to Takao, he could end up making things a whole lot worse.

_Is it worth the risk? Should I wait for Takao to open up to me or do I ask? What about-_

“Kagami-kun? Are you alright?”

“I-hmmm?”

“You’ve been staring at Midorima-kun for quite a while now.” Kagami blinked once, then once again. It was true. He was still gawking at the green-haired man, who seemed fairly unimpressed with it all. Aomine looked even less impressed.

Kagami’s face exploded into colour and he took a step back, waving his hands.

“O-OH! I wasn’t looking _AT_ him, just in his **_direction_** …I was thinking…-”

“Try not to.” Aomine and Midorima said in unison, shooting each other dirty looks and the bluenette dragged Kagami closer to him, winding an arm around his waist possessively.

“Uptight bastard.”

“Lovesick fool.”

“Can I ask that you gentlemen play nicely? This is Kagami Taiga’s night.” Akashi shook his head. “And you’d been getting along so well. I can’t understand what might have caused this sudden collapse in your truce.” He looked meaningfully at Midorima for a second. “Regardless, please be civil, at least for tonight.”

Both of them nodded stiffly and the newcomers sat down.

 

“Wow…this place is incredible…” He couldn’t stop looking around at the palatial restaurant. The grandeur was mind-blowing. There were cut-outs in the ceiling, giving diners a view of the sunset that bathed the room in a rosy glow as the Sun made way for the night sky.

“I told you you’d like it, Kagamicchi!”

“Here!” Kagami leaned back in slight surprise and Murasakibara brandished a menu at him, giving him a slightly impatient look. “The menu.”

“O-Oh, thanks…” He took it with a slightly uncertain look but that vanished as he looked through the contents. His face lit up as he read through it. “Are you serious? I _love_ all this stuff!”

“Because Muk-kun made the menu-oops…” Kagami looked at her in disbelief.

“He _made_ it…? As in…” Kagami looked through the menu’s contents slowly and shook his head.

 

_When will they stop?_

_Probably never._

 

Fed with information from Aomine, Kuroko and Momoi, Murasakibara had created a custom menu, marrying the restaurant’s specialities with Kagami’s own personal preferences to help the chef create masterpieces, perfectly suited to both Kagami’s palette and appetite.

Kagami was blown away by the effort that had gone into it, and by the fact that it was Murasakibara’s doing. He and the other man hardly ever spoke. If anything, out of all of them, Kagami had sensed the most hostility from him when he’d first encountered the Miracles. He knew he was a man of few words but the number of conversations they had had…

_Let’s just say it’s closer to zero than ten._

Appreciative of the effort, and completely enticed by the food, Kagami put away more than he usually did. Aomine watched amazed beside him. It made no sense that the redhead could eat that much and still look as flawless as he did.

Not that Aomine minded at all. If eating that much kept him looking like _that_ , Aomine was willing to dedicate his entire bank account to it.

“By the way,” Kagami said between mouthfuls. “Alex and Tatsuya said they’re sorry they couldn’t make it. Their flight was this morning. And Takao was feeling sick so he backed out last minute.” Kagami hoped his last lie sounded convincing but he didn’t miss the flash of emotion in Midorima’s otherwise blank face.

_The same look as before._

Raw pain. Buried under disappointment.

The man was like a fortress. The more Kagami thought about it, the less surprised he was. He supposed you couldn’t be an open book and get as far as they had in life.

_Still…I want to know what he thinks about all this-_

Midorima’s eyes were on him. Kagami only just realised but he wondered how long he had been looking. He turned away quickly, cheeks heating up, and met Aomine’s irritated gaze.

“Ao-”

“What was that? The bathroom? Come on, I’ll show you.” Kagami sent a desperate S.O.S to Kuroko who pretended not see it as he was all but dragged away by a pissed-looking Aomine.

“So…” Kise started, after they’d left the room. “Is ‘going to the bathroom’ like code for a quickie, or something?”

 

Even Akashi laughed.

 ...

Aomine pushed Kagami into the nearest stall, kicking the door shut behind him and keeping his hand at the front of his shirt. The door swung open slowly regardless, their spat visible in the mirror opposite.

“Why the hell do you keep mooning over Midorima? Or am I missing something?” Kagami batted his hand away, mildly annoyed.

“I’m _not_! So you can quit your jealous fit-”

“Not likely, asshole. Not until you tell me what’s up-”

“Nothing-”

“You’re shit at lying, you know that?” Kagami huffed and turned away but Aomine turned his head back towards him. “I can read you like an open book-” Kagami pushed him back against the wall and before he could say anything, pressed a hot, slightly-needy kiss to his lips.

“Read that, dumb bastard…” he breathed into his open mouth. Aomine’s eyes darkened with want, anger momentarily forgotten. His roving hands made quick work of his first few buttons and one slid down the front of his trousers.

“You don’t want to try this here, do you-wait no! Stop distracting me! What’s with you two?”

“ **NOTHING**! Nothing is going on between me and Midorima!-”

“I would hope not.”

The man himself adjusted his glasses, watching the two of them impassively. Kagami thought he’d faint.

“It isn’t what it…” He paused then hung his head. “Pretend you didn’t see anything.”

“Easier said than done.” He turned to Aomine. “Akashi wishes to speak to you about an urgent matter.” The man looked suspiciously at him but walked out, motioning for Kagami to follow him.

The redhead was about to do so, after rearranging his clothing, when Midorima stuck his hand out, blocking his way and shook his head minutely. Kagami got the hint and let the door swing shut behind Aomine.

 

“Honestly, that guys just begging for a punch in the face.” Aomine sat down heavily.

Then finally registered that Kagami wasn’t where he expected him to be.

“Oh, for _fuck’s_ -”

“Mine-chin.” Aomine then registered that Murasakibara was no longer in his seat and was instead directly behind him, laying a gentle but restraining hand on his shoulder. “Mine-chin, it’s nearly dessert.”

Because, somehow, that made it all okay.

 

“What’s up?” Kagami asked nervously as Midorima moved his hand away.

“Earlier…” Kagami waited quietly. “You mentioned that Takao was sick.”

It was all Kagami could do not to sigh. He couldn’t imagine how things had gotten to what they were now. Because the man across from him was still very much enamoured with his best friend. And in didn’t look likely to change any time soon.

“Well he could be better…his health his pretty bad but his heart’s much worse.”

“His heart?” Midorima looked sharply at him.

“Yeah,” Kagami said softly, “I think it might be broken.”

“He’s suffering from cardia-”

“Not _that_ kind of broken.” He waited for the penny to drop. It finally did and Midorima adjusted his glasses, the slightest tinge of pink on his high cheekbones.

“If you don’t mind me asking-”

“I do, indeed.” Kagami ignored him, pushing forward.

“What _happened_ between you two? You’re clearly still crazy about each other so why-”

“It is because I respect Takao’s wishes that I will not say anything. As he was sure to reiterate, it isn’t my place nor my responsibility to. However, what I will say is that I trust you shall take good care of him. Be vigilant.”

And before Kagami could ask anything else, he had left the bathroom, leaving him standing there in confusion.

_‘Be vigilant’? What does **that** mean?_

_Vigilant? It means being-_

_Can it._

Kagami returned to the table after mulling over their short conversation for a while and then washing his hands. He was met with a stony-faced Aomine. His boyfriend’s arms were crossed over his chest and he was quietly fuming.

“Aomine…” he said lowly, “I _told_ you-”

“Save it. It’s fine.”

“It clearly _isn’t_.”

Aomine didn’t respond and Kagami gave up momentarily. He would try again later.

“Let him fester, Kagami-kun. He’ll be ready to talk again eventually.”

“Yeah, I figured.”

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here!” he growled. Kuroko raised an eyebrow.

“Faster than expected.”

“Are you ready to hear me out now?” Aomine ignored him and he rolled his eyes.

“The silent treatment? Alright then…” There was something threatening about his tone that scared Aomine slightly but he was sticking to his guns. All fears of having no access to Kagami’s body were shoved aside with stubborn -albeit foolish- determination. Kagami could see the resolve in his sapphire eyes and shook his head. His boyfriend truly was an idiot.

 

Dessert followed in the same fashion as dinner and Kagami sat back, finally satisfied.

“That was incredible. I honestly couldn’t eat another bite.”

“Would you like my pastry, Kagami-kun? I don’t think I can finish it.”

It was one of the ones he hadn’t gotten to try as Murasakibara had beat him to it. Kagami swallowed.

“Well…only if you really don’t want it…”

Kuroko handed him the sweet treat as Momoi and Kise laughed.

“Seriously, this has been amazing. Thanks you guys, for organising all this.” Akashi smiled.

“Why, Kagami Taiga, it isn’t over just yet.”

“Huh?”

“We’re yet to give you your gifts.” Kagami’s head snapped to Kise and Momoi who suddenly found the design on the dessert plates fascinating. Even Aomine was choosing to be grumpy in a different direction.

“Gifts. Right.”

 

Kuroko went first.

“I know you didn’t want something extravagant, Kagami-kun, so I kept that in mind.”

“Thanks Kuroko. I knew I could count on you!”

“Indeed. As you mentioned you needed to renew your gym membership, I decided to do it for you.” Kagami beamed. “I got you a lifetime-membership that can be applied at any gym in the chain, not just yours. So, you can use it wherever you go. And additionally, I found out that they have a pet gym in the basement. I’m sure Nigou and Saruna would love to visit with you. We can arrangement play-dates.” His smile shattered slightly, but he forced it to stay in place.

_Lifetime memberships EXIST? And a world-wide one?! Fuck…_

If that was what _Kuroko_ saw as not being extravagant, Kagami didn’t have high hopes for the rest of them.

 

“Well…” Kise started, tugging at his collar, “Me and Momoicchi wanted to keep it toned down, because that’s what you wanted, so we got you a joint present!”

Kagami nodded.

“ _Right_ …”

“And well, we figured you were always so busy…”

His eyes narrowed.

“So we booked you a holiday! For two people! But it’s next summer so no rush! See, ‘cause it spans over a year, it’s less intense you know? Toned down!” Kagami was starting to have the sinking suspicion that _none_ of them actually knew what ‘toned down’ meant.

“How long is it?” he asked quietly.

Kise and Momoi exchanged a look.

“Well…it’s only a couple of weeks-”

“A couple.”

“…Six?” Kise offered.

 

Kagami sighed.

 

“In light of things being ‘toned down’-”

“Please stop saying that…” Kagami pleaded. He was ignored.

“We also decided to give you a joint gift.”

“You guys _do_ realise that joint doesn’t equal ‘ _toned down_ ’ right?”

“I agree, they aren’t synonymous. But I feel that you will see that in some ways they can be. Shintarou?”

“You understand that we shall deal with the legalities at a later date-”

“ _Legalities_?!”

“But think of this as a gift to Firebird as well as yourself.” Kagami started sweating. None of this sounded good.

“I don’t understand-”

“In light of the recent incident at your main office,” Akashi interjected smoothly, taking over from Midorima, “as well as your partnership with us, we deliberated ways to prevent something similar occurring in the future. Or at the very least, providing an alternative.”

_What the fuck are they-_

“Now, the new building-”

Kagami zoned all the way out.

Dimly, somewhere far away from where he was now, he could hear Akashi proudly describing the features of the new building.

 _His_ new building.

“…and of course, we don’t expect you to move everything. At least not right away. For now, we can use it as an additional headquarters, to house your expanding number of employees. We were also thinking of having a new unit for…”

He zoned out again.

 

When he finally came back to planet Akashi, the other man had almost finished his speech.

“…So do you see the benefits of this? Don’t think of it as a _present_ , think of it more as an _investment_.” Kagami nodded mutely.

Akashi turned to the rest of them with a look as if to say:

‘See? _I_ can do toned down.’

Kagami kind of wanted to cry.

 

“I guess-”

“The first floor is a kitchen.”

“…”

Murasakibara looked at him expectantly. Kagami’s head hurt.

“…”

He didn’t blink.

“Thanks.”

Murasakibara nodded, giving him a ‘toned down’ version of Akashi’s look earlier.

_I never want to hear those damn words again._

Kagami was basically ready to run back to the Generations building and shred that accursed contract into thousands of tiny pieces.

They were all insane. This confirmed it. And the longer he spent around them, the madder he’d become.

He didn’t want to think about how much they’d spent in total. The thought made him feel the dessert try to make an unwelcome reappearance.

“So Kagamin, good so far?” Momoi asked hopefully. Kagami sighed, a sound filled with long-suffering hardship.

No matter how crazy they were, they all meant well. Kagami couldn’t take that from them.

“I…yeah…” He nodded weakly and she beamed.

“Okay! Dai-chan, you’re up!” She patted him encouragingly on the back then bent lower to hiss in his ear. “We’re doing great, don’t screw it up!” Kagami shook his head forlornly.

_It’s too late for that, Momoi…_

Aomine passed him two carefully-wrapped parcels without a word. Kagami took them both, smiling softly.

“Thank you, Aomine.” He grunted but was otherwise silent.

He opened the flatter box first to reveal a simple but stunning gold bracelet. It was evidently expensive, but not an obscene show of wealth. A line of sapphires lay embedded in the main panel and a gold chain was attached to either end.

And that was it.

Kagami was _speechless_.

 _It’s toned down…I don’t believe it._ Aomine _kept it toned down…_

He’d been the most worried about his boyfriend giving him an overly extravagant present but it turned out he’d been the one to listen. Once again, Aomine had proved him wrong.

I _was wrong…_

_Don’t hold your breath. There’s another box._

Kagami had almost forgotten. The second one was bigger overall, but still a similar size. He unwrapped it quickly to reveal a watch. An _extremely familiar_ watch…

“I was gonna tell you…” he muttered, more to himself than Kagami, “but I figured I could just give it to you as a present. All I got them to do was replace the straps and the face. They kept it as close to the original as possible but apparently it’s an antique s-!”

 

_Kagami…_

_He’s here._

_In front of me._

_Kissing me._

_In front of everyone._

_Am I dead?_

_Did I die?_

The redhead kissed him deeper and Aomine, an opportunist by blood, welcomed his advances, gladly sliding his tongue into the welcoming mouth against his.

He vaguely heard pictures being taken but he didn’t care. Kagami was kissing him like he was born to do it and Aomine was the happiest he’d been in months.

 _Take_ that _, four eyes!_

He broke away, his eyes shining.

“Aho, that’s so sweet of you…thank you so much…” He kissed him again, softly this time, and Kise wolf-whistled. The sound reminded him they weren’t alone. Aomine expected him to pull away and he did. But not before giving him one final peck and murmuring a single word that had the power to make his hair stand on end and his dick stand to attention.

“Later.”

“OH, it’s so PRETTY! I can’t believe Dai-chan chose it by himself! Let me see!” Kagami handed her the box and she squealed over it.

“It’s _GORGEOUS_! Ki-chan, _look_!” They both oohed and aahed over the bracelet, passing it round the table before finally giving it back to Kagami. He took it carefully out of its box, about to hand it to Aomine to put it on for him when he felt a slight roughness on the back. Intrigued he flipped it over and was surprised to find an inscription. His face turned beet-red as he realised what it said but inside, his heart pounded.

_Mine._

“Help me put it on me, Aho...” he murmured, and as his boyfriend moved to do so, he leaned in close to his ear.

“You’re so possessive.”

“I won’t say sorry for it.” Aomine fumbled with the clasp more than he needed to.

“I didn’t ask you to.” The bluenette grinned, mentally seeing himself re-enter Kagami’s good books and check himself in for a long-term stay. “Only…” He could hear something in the redhead’s voice that made him want to hold him down in front of everyone and fuck him until he cried. “You don’t need a bracelet to prove anything.” He could feel the heat coming from his face. “I’m…already…-”

Aomine kissed him again, shutting him up entirely, nearly pulling him into his lap as they made out. Momoi cooed and took her camera out again, joining Kuroko who was already snapping away. Kise whooped, slightly jealous of Aomine but so pleased for the both of them. Even _Akashi_ smiled. Midorima made a repulsed face but even _he_ couldn’t pretend he wasn’t the smallest bit happy for them.

 

Murasakibara was happy for them. He was. Kagami wasn’t even that bad in his eyes anymore. In his eyes, no one who made bentos like that could be an all-out bad person.

However, he wasn’t one for PDA. Especially PDA that ate into his bedtime. And right now, the clock was ticking and he was getting grouchier.

So, he struck.

 

Hard.

 

“But Mine-chin, what about your other presents?”

It was like Aomine had been electrocuted. He froze completely against Kagami, who pulled away, staring at him in confusion.

“Present **s**? Aho, what’s he talking about?”

“He got-”

“SHUT UP!” he hissed desperately. He could see his name being escorted out of Kagami’s good-books and getting kicked to the curb.

He wouldn’t let that happen.

 

“Ignore him. It’s past his bedtime. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about-”

“But _you_ said the cars were for Kagami…”

Silence.

“Cars,” Kagami said quietly, “huh.”

Aomine swallowed. Kagami’s arms hadn’t moved from around his neck but now he worried that the proximity would make it that much easier to strangle him to death. He was playing on dangerous ground.

“Like-like I _said_ , it isn’t _LIKE_ th-”

“You appear to be confused, Murasakibara. A common occurrence, I’m sure you’ll agree.” Aomine turned to stare in awe at his unexpected saviour. Murasakibara eyeballed him. “I was under the impression he had procured a motorcycle as Kagami’s gift.”

The redhead stiffened.

Murasakibara nodded.

“You’re right, Mido-chin. It was both. Two cars and a bike.”

Aomine swallowed again.

“Baby-”

“I’m going to kill you.”

 ...

Kagami didn’t want to believe it. Murasakibara was right:

Two cars and a bike.

Displayed in all their polished, metal glory. Brand-spanking-new and Kagami was having none of it.

“Send them back.”

“Listen,” Aomine reasoned, “I know you think it’s too much _now_ -”

“And I guarantee you I’ll still think it’s too fucking much tomorrow!” he snapped. “What made you think all this was a good idea?”

“It _is_! Sports cars are **essential**!”

The rest of the party watched the two of them argue then watched Aomine eventually get his way. They then watched Aomine pay no heed to Akashi’s previous warnings and shove his tongue down Kagami’s throat. _Then_ watched the redhead blow a gasket and stomp on his foot before storming away in irritation. _Then_ watched Aomine run after him claiming innocence and pull him behind one of the cars. Then _finally_ watched them pick up where they left off, this time with Kagami being a much more willing participant.

 

Momoi swooned.

“How _romantic_ …” Kise nodded in agreement.

“I suppose that _is_ one word for it…” Akashi ventured, then thought better of it.

“They’re literally made for each other.” The blonde sighed dreamily.

“Birds of a feather,” Midorima snorted, adjusting his glasses and pulling out his phone to tap away at it.

“Aka-chin, I’m _tired_!”

“Don’t worry, Murasakibara-kun, I’ll go and get them, then we can go home.” Kuroko walked over to where they’d last been seen and judging by Kagami’s cry of surprise, they’d probably been caught in a more-than compromising position.

They came back out, Kuroko looking completely unsurprised, Aomine annoyed at the interruption and Kagami, humiliated.

“Did you get any pictures, Tetsu-kun!” Momoi called.

“He did **NOT**!” Kagami yelled back whereas Kuroko held up two fingers with a nod and Kagami turned puce.

His sole comfort was that at least he now knew there was no point worrying about going mad.

He’d clearly lost his mind the moment he decided getting involved with Aomine -with _any_ of them- was anything other than a **very** bad idea.

 

* * *

 

“Hey stranger…”

“Kazu-nii! What the hell have you been up to?! I’ve been trying to get through to you for _ages_ now!”

Takao lay back on his bed with a tired but elated smile.

“I’m super sorry, Kira-nee. Everything has been so crazy and when it’s not, all I do is sleep.” She clucked her tongue, going into mother hen mode.

“Aw, poor baby! I really hope you’re not working too hard! Are you eating okay? Sleeping well? How much do you weigh? Should I come and see you?-”

“Don’t worry, don’t worry! I’m fine, promise. I’m eating too much, sleeping too much and honestly, a gentleman never tells!” They both laughed before Akira spoke again.

“I can’t help but worry sometimes. All I know about how you’re doing is what you’ll tell me. And I know what you’re like. You hide nearly everything-”

“Do _not_!”

“Do _too_ , brat! I haven’t seen you in so long, I’ve nearly forgotten what you look like…” she said softly. Takao felt bad for not having gone to see her but if there was one person he was avoiding, it was her.

One look and she’d know immediately.

He couldn’t let that happen.

“I told you the next time I come to Quayton, I’ll make sure to spend at least one night at yours. Cross my heart and hope to die.” She laughed.

“You better mean that, Kazu-nii. You know I hate it when you lie.”

“I’m _not_ , I swear! I just have to be in Sert right now. Kagami needs the support.”

“How is he, anyway? I haven’t spoken to _him_ in what feels like a decade! I miss seeing his smiling face.”

“Don’t worry, he’s still just as smiley. Well maybe not _now_ …”

He gave her a rundown of the events prior to the party and, as always, he had her hanging off his every word.

“Oh, I _love_ the way you tell stories, Kazu, you’re just so _good_ at it!”

“I should’ve stayed on the narrator path. Alas, here am I, years later.” They both laughed.

“So what do you think he’s going to do when he finds out what Aomine got him?”

“Well, beside flip…I’m not actually sure. Aomine has a way with him like no one else. Knowing him, he’ll probably end up getting his way and Kagami won’t even know what hit him-” He felt his phone buzz angrily and took it away from his ear. As it was on vibrate, he didn’t get to hear Survivor’s hit song play but it didn’t change the fact that his best friend was waiting impatiently on the other line for him to answer.

“Speak of the devil. I need to go now. My poor child needs me. No doubt Aomine used and abused him and now he’s saddled with two cars and a bike he doesn’t really want.” He hummed. “If anything, I should probably make up the spare bed. I can totally see him staying over.”

“Off you go then. Kazu to the rescue, as always.”

“I mean, I do try.” They laughed but then he spoke again. “I _will_ come and see you eventually so try not to worry, okay?”

“I’ll try, but I can’t promise anything. You look after yourself, okay?”

“You too, sweetheart. Don’t be a stranger!”

“Right back at you, Kira-nee.” He ended the call, mulling over their conversation for a while before his phone buzzed again, shaking him from his thoughts.

 

“What’s happened now, hm?”

“Takao…they’re all insane. I’m telling you. I need to get away-” He heard someone distantly calling Kagami’s name in the background and when the redhead spoke again, he sounded slightly panicked. “I’m hiding out at the back of the restaurant but they’ll find me soon. Can you come get me? Like from-”

“Of course I can. I’m getting my keys now. Aomine’s house?”

“Please. God, Takao, you’re a life-”

“Baby? Why are you hiding?”

“I’m _not_!” Kagami insisted. “I was…looking for something…”

“I was too. And it looks like I found it.”

“Aomine, do-”

The call ended and Takao rolled his eyes. It was a miracle they hadn’t been caught by the press yet. They were all over each other 24/7. He never would have clocked that Aomine was the type but then again, the man seemed multi-faceted.

_At least **one** of us is getting some…_

_And you can stop that line of thought right there. Thank you!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mkay SOOOOOOOOOOO...
> 
> Was it lit or was it LIT?
> 
> Like I totally want to RAVE about this chapter but honestly, so much ish happened that God knows I can't remember half of it. But I do remember the highlights:
> 
> AoKaga having a good old, FUNKY time (at Kagami's expense) on our favourite redhead's birthday;  
> All the BREAKUPPSSSSSS! Because I live for drama (I don't, I'm tired of it :'( ) and it makes the make-ups that much sweeter;  
> Aomine;  
> Kagami;  
> Basically everyone;  
> Toru being a messy mitch (honestly, just wait guys. You'll die);  
> And lastly...  
> Bonding time with Kagami's fam. And on that note...
> 
> I've finally started revealing key parts of Kagami's past. Namely his deceased parents. (God knows I nearly cried and ish is fictional. I'm a mess. Guaranteed). This is the beginning of the end. And I mean that literally. The end of next chapter marks the half-way point of the story. Perhaps slightly further but it depends how wildt my imagination decides to get. 
> 
> Regardless, we've made major progress so far (YAYYYY) and as always, I'd love to hear what you thought about it so comment, comment, COMMENT!  
> now I know we're not good with questions here (that fruit one went down a treat) because people are always running to tell me I'm a witch and I've ruined their lives and when's the next update BUTTTTTTT:
> 
> I feel like I went H.A.M with some of my one-liners in this chapter so question:
> 
> "What was your favourite line/were your favourite lines in this chapter?"
> 
> And by chapter, I mean both of 'em. You can comment here, the next one, the first one, on Domain. I don't mind ^_^ But comment.  
> And kudos.  
> And bookmark.  
> And subscribe.  
> And love me, love me, love me- Oh.
> 
> For the special snowflakes who actually CARE about Aomine's birthday party (like why the hell would you, s'not like it's AoKaga month or anything) then I got a tip from the author (pretty awesome cookie that one, all oatmeal, I tell ya.)
> 
> You may or may not want to turn the metaphorical page *licks fingertip* -don't you hate when teachers do that and turn the pages of your books in class? It's like don't be gross Miss, I'm not checking for you OR your saliva. You nasty- to the next chapter. Because there may or may not be some birthday related drama on the next page. 
> 
> Jussssayinnnn...
> 
> MWAH! (Don't forget the question, punks).
> 
> EDIT 1: Legit cut the chapter off at the stupidest place known to man. What am I doing with my life? Don't be surprised if I move things around. The next chapter is pitifully short so I'll probably slice some stuff off. 
> 
> And to those who totally ignored my kind warning earlier: don't come crying to ME when those typos attack you and leave you for dead. You were WARNED.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:
> 
> NONE! YEEAAAAA!!
> 
> a2_ao3@yahoo.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are again. Chapper Tsu!
> 
> (Well technically twenty-something -because I swear half of them are me grovelling- but who's counting? And if you are, crack out that abacus, son!)
> 
> This chapter is literally all Aomine's b-day bash. The before, the during and the aftah! (Well, it should be if I manage to get it posted in the end.) My aim was to post it at a time where it would still be August in all time zones because I know my readers be worldwide, YEAAHHH (yet another question that fell flat on its face. I got like four responses (blessed are those that responded). You remember the question from the previous end notes? If I don't get at least ten responses, I'm holding BBP hostage *loads pistol* you can forget about another update, you punks!)
> 
> No I WON'T. I'm not horrible (well, I AM but not in that way, HAHA!)
> 
> Okay, WOW.
> 
> If that weren't TIGHT!  
> I'm never leaving things this last minute again. I've learnt my lesson (not). 
> 
> But I made a promise and I stuck to it. That's just the type of gal I am.
> 
> So here is the second chapter. As expected, I went into too much detail yet AGAIN and nearly missed my deadline. You go, me!
> 
> But it's lit and fun and funky and fresh so it's all good.  
> As I said in the summary of the first chapter (I mean, the one before) these are both unedited. Heavily unedited. I'll do what I can today and tonight but I actually have work to do that I've been putting off since this morning because I was so busy typing.  
> And tomorrow, I'm going out to get lit because of course I am. I need to enjoy what I can in life, God knows the good stuff comes once every blue moon, haha! Plus my wrists and fingers actually started cramping really badly because I was typing too much. Dedication? I think so.  
> But I will dedicate my Saturday to you (and watching anime, tehee) so if you wish to wait, the option is there. 
> 
> Literally, everyone who walks past my desk always sees me typing away and they all KNOW I'm up to no good. Mess.  
> You know when you're just staring at random sheets of tables and numbers, trying to make it seem like you haven't been typing smut all day? Yeah, pretty much my day-to-day.
> 
> But I DID it!! WHOOOOOHHHHOOOOO!!! I posted it! HAPPY AOKAGA MONTH!!! YEAAAAHHHHHH!
> 
> My birthday gift to Aomine, tbvh. I'm actually clapping for myself. 
> 
> If my colleagues didn't think I was doomed before, they definitely do now.
> 
> Mess, ran out of space in the end comments. But there was something I needed to get off my (ample) chest-  
> What was that? My bra-size? Cheeky. You tried it.  
> Hahaha!  
> It's not THAT ample. It's okay. Suits my shape and all that. Wouldn't mind a size up but I think God has blessed me enough in the looks department *slides on shades*  
> Ngl, when I was like fourteen I spent like a month praying for bigger boobs. And for those of you out there like, well duh, A2, puberty! Noppppeee. My body was already at its end point by the time I was like eleven. Sucks to be me. They were there but they weren't big enough so I walk like PUHHHLEEEAAASSSEEE? He must've gotten tired of listening to me and just gave me what I wanted, hahaha! 
> 
> Maybe it was puberty, still. I chose to believe it was both. Fight me. 
> 
> I digress. 
> 
> What I wanted to say.  
> What I really wanted to say...
> 
> Domain readers, you will have something by Sunday. Whilst I promise it won't a picture of my perky pair, I can't promise much else. Either way, anticipate. (You guys know I always come through). 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoyyyy...
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT 1.1: I added it up!!! 75k...  
> Woahhhh...
> 
> EDIT 2.1: I've speed edited this chapter. Will go over it again later but for now, it will do.

_Three weeks later_

 

“Dai-chan, aren’t you excited?!”

“I’m not _like_ you,” he said dismissively, “I don’t lose my head over birthday parties.”

“It _isn’t_ just a ‘ ** _birthday party_** ’!” she gasped, scandalised.

 

To be fair, it wasn’t.

Aomine’s 25th birthday was shaping up to be **the** social event of the year. Even larger than Kise’s. The blonde had still withheld an element of exclusivity and privacy with his masquerade ball a few months earlier. But with Aomine, he was going all out. He’d gotten permission from the man himself, as the bluenette had wanted to cheer the blonde up somehow. And yes, _perhaps_ he’d played up the pity card a **_tiny_** bit but in his eyes, what Aomine didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. And Akashi had only said he needed Aomine’s consent -in writing- for him to give Kise full control over the party-planning.

It was a decision both men were beginning to regret.

It was a chance for all the ‘mere mortals’ to pay their respects to the Generations and get into their good graces for the sake of future dealings. Anyone who was _anyone_ would be there. Plus, not many would willingly pass up the opportunity to see the entire group, in the flesh, dressed to the nines. The entire night promised to be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

And yet…

 

“Baby-”

“No.”

“But-”

“No.”

“You-”

“I _SAID_ NO! I’m not **_going_**!”

 

As soon as news of the party had reached Kagami, the redhead had made it very clear where he stood. He texted Aomine as soon as he found out, to tell him in no uncertain terms, that he was not going to be going to the party with him. And screw what Akashi had to say about it.

“But you went to _Kise’s_ -”

“Because it was a masquerade ball. And we had a private room. And I was forced.”

“But _I_ went to _yours_ -”

“No one forced you to.” Aomine sighed in exasperation.

“I can’t believe you.” Kagami looked at the disappointment on his boyfriend’s face and he felt bad. He really did.

 

He moved closer to him on the couch, glad that they had some alone time for the first time in three weeks. Things had been completely hectic, with the Zone demanding almost all of Aomine’s time and things at Firebird getting steadily worse. Kagami was just about keeping on top of it but it was absolutely draining.

Still, he had forced himself to make time for his boyfriend and for himself, taking the afternoon off after working for twenty days straight with no reprieve. He hadn’t told Aomine the extent of how busy he’d been because he knew what he’d say and he didn’t need to hear it right now.

Instead of having Kuroko over like normal, he’d gone shopping and bought the ingredients for all Aomine’s favourites and broke the news to him again.

“Listen, I would if I could. You know that. But me being there with all those people is a recipe for disaster. And besides, there’s work-”

“Baka, it’s a _weekend_!” His eyes narrowed dangerously. “You haven’t-”

“Of **course** I haven’t!” he denied quickly. “I didn’t mean _work-work_ , I meant like just going through stuff on my laptop, phone calls and all that…” Aomine nodded sullenly.

“Yeah, fine. Whatever.”

“Don’t be like that.” He leaned in closer to kiss him but then moved back as he had to stifle a yawn. Aomine cupped his cheek, kissing him softly.

“How hard have you been _working_? You’ve started getting **bags**. Are you okay?-”

“Fine, fine!” He changed the subject quickly but cleverly. “I’ve been just as busy as you have. How’s the shoe launch going.”

“I mean, well. But God knows some of the stores love to bitch about everything and anything.”

“Tell me about it.” Aomine went on to talk about his week, with Kagami listening attentively, fighting fatigue. Eventually, they moved to the dining table, where Aomine cleared just about everything on the table.

“Your teriyaki burgers are insane. Please marry me.” Kagami laughed.

“Idiot.” But the praise made him unreasonably happy.

“I’m serious.” Kagami blushed.

“About what?” he asked quietly.

“What do you think…?” Before he could answer, Aomine’s lips were on his, hungry, searching. Kagami met him with just as much passion, running fingers through his short hair before grabbing hold. Aomine got up, dragging Kagami with him and lifted him easily to sit on the kitchen counter.

“Do you mind if I suck you off in your kitchen?”

“ _YES_!”

“Killjoy.” Aomine snorted, kissing him again. Kagami’s pupils were blown out wide, and he was staring at Aomine like he had no idea which way was up -and didn’t care either way. He smirked.

“You look so good like this…”

“Like…what…” Kagami said slowly then moaned, arching his back as Aomine palmed the front of his trousers.

“This…” he whispered. Kagami rested his arms over Aomine’s broad shoulders as the man moved to kiss him again, his hands making very quick work of his zipper. He slid his hand inside and as expected, Kagami was already hard with precum starting to build at the tip of his cock.

He groaned as Aomine caressed his hard length, leaning against him as he moved to suck on his neck. A few minutes passed and Aomine was considering moving to the bedroom, or the couch at the very least, when he noticed Kagami was being very unresponsive. The redhead was slumped against him like he was unconscious.

“Babe, are you-” Kagami snored quietly, nuzzling Aomine’s neck and the bluenette stared hard at the wall in front of him, wondering _where_ it had all gone so wrong.

 

* * *

 

Kagami woke up in bed with no Aomine beside him but a note in his place. He grabbed it blearily but woke up sharpish when he read what it said:

_You fell asleep while I was jacking you off. I’m trying not to be offended…but I’m offended. I expect payment. Call you tonight. Don’t you dare touch your laptop. Stubborn bastard._

His face flamed as he desperately tried to recall the events of the night before. He did remember making out in the kitchen…but not much after that.

 _I fell_ asleep _?! Fuck, how_ embarrassing _!_

He’d wanted to stay up until midnight, to wish Aomine a happy birthday but he hadn’t even been able to make it to half-past ten. His birthday present sat unloved in his bedside drawer, hidden under his socks.

Disappointed didn’t quite cut it.

_I’ll text him._

_And say_ what _?_

_Morning! Sorry for catching up on lost sleep while we were getting it on. But don’t take it personally, I’m just sleep-deprived! Have a great day! See you when I see you!_

_Yeah…_

“Maybe I should call instead…” He grabbed his phone, waking it for sleep mode and nearly screamed when he saw the time.

 **_TEN_ ** _?! ALREADY?!_

He jumped out of bed, all thoughts of Aomine momentarily pushed aside.

 _Besides,_ he reasoned with himself as he scrambled to get ready for work, _he was born in the evening. I’ll call him once I’ve gotten some work done._

 

He was just finishing up a Skype call with the main overseers of all his drilling across east Illoya when his phone buzzed with a message. He ignored it at first but it buzzed again.

And again.

And again.

_Something about this screams Kise._

The blonde was well known for being unable to send everything in one text, usually sending at least three and the number increased depending on the urgency of the message he was trying to convey.

Kagami was on seven.

When it buzzed again, he snatched his phone off the table, surreptitiously glancing at the messages Kise had sent.

 

And his jaw dropped.

 

“Kagami-san, are you okay?” Kagami couldn’t hear them. He was trying to put everything together in his mind, mentally rearranging his schedule and trying to see if he could make this hair-brained scheme work.

 

“Kagami-san? If you want, we can ca-”

He had never seen such a brilliant, blinding smile in his life. It was like seeing the Sun after years of being in the dark.

“Sorry, what was that?” Kagami asked, his mind still half-elsewhere. His employee smiled.

“Don’t worry about it sir. We’ll be able to communicate the rest via email and we’ll have the rest of the geographical data in your inbox by Monday.” They finally had Kagami’s attention.

“Oh, sorry! I’m out of it, are you sure?”

“Positive, sir. Have a wonderful day. And try not to work too hard.”

Kagami chuckled, garnet eyes dancing.

“You know I can’t promise that.”

 

_Later that evening…_

“Why are you blubbing **now** , Satsuki-” She threw herself at him, wrapping her slender arms around his slim waist and holding tight, like she was scared he would disappear.

“Is it weird that I’m proud of you?” Her words were muffled against his waistcoat.

“Yeah, it is…” He smiled. “But then again, you’re a pretty weird woman in general.” She giggled but sounded tearful.

“Everything has just…-”

“Changed?” She nodded, still pressed against him.

“So much. And I’m just scared-”

“That I’m going to go back to the asshole I was before.” She didn’t say anything but Aomine knew he’d hit the nail on the head.

“Listen, come here.” He guided her to the bed, sitting down and pulling her with him so she was half in his lap. “You still there?” She nodded, finally pulling away. Her eyes were slightly glossy and her hair was a fluffy, pink mess.

“That old me, the me that made life difficult for everyone _including_ myself…he’s long gone. Whether me and Kagami stay together or break up…” he paused, trying to formulate a coherent sentence. Something she’d understand. “That won’t _change_ **anything**. He’s already showed me how fucked up I was and I don’t _want_ to go back there. I can’t. Because that part of me just doesn’t exist anymore. I guess I finally grew up. I just needed a proper kick up the ass to get me going.”

She started all out crying then, and he tugged her all the way against him, letting her sob into his chest. Eventually, she collected herself, backing away slightly.

“I don’t say it enough but I love you Dai-chan. I did then, I do now and I always will. Thank you for always being there for me and…” She hiccupped and he shushed her.

“Don’t worry, I get it.” He pressed a kiss to her head, ruffling her hair. “Me too…me too.” She beamed up at him and it served as a strong reminder of how lucky he was to have someone like her in his life.

“Now go get ready. God knows Kise will flip if he sees you’re not ready.” She nodded and leapt up, scurrying out of the room as he shook his head fondly.

He walked over to the full-length mirror to survey the damage she had caused to his outfit.

A jaw-droppingly handsome man looked back at him and he smirked. He would be the first to say he looked good…but then so would everyone else.

Kise had decided to stick with the classic black tuxedo, after seeing how amazing Kagami had looked at his late birthday get-together.

_Kagami…_

The only differentiating article of clothing were their waistcoats. They were all wearing their respective colours. In Aomine’s case, a rich, regal sapphire. It was lightly embroidered, with hardly-distinguishable swirling patterns around the chest. There was variation there as well. For example, Kise had been proud to reveal that he had real diamonds sewed into the neckline of his waistcoat. A total waste in Aomine’s eyes as the blonde would be a complete show stopper with or without the diamonds’ help.

_Whatever floats his boat._

Aomine checked his phone for the umpteenth time, though he’d tried his best to resist. Still nothing from Kagami.

It was bugging him. Big time. He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t. He had expected to hear something, anything, fro the redhead but so far, nothing. And considering he wasn’t going to be there tonight, it was a huge letdown.

He’d gotten a call from Alex sending him birthday wishes, and even a text from Himuro. But from the man himself, silence.

It soured his mood and made him feel bitter. He tried not to blame Kagami but knowing he was away working instead of being there with him.

_So busy he can’t even send a damn text…_

The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. And no doubt, Sert’s number one slimeball, Toru, was all over him like a bad rash…

He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he tried to calm himself down. Just as his heart rate was returning to normal, he was suddenly hit by a vision of Toru, with a shit-eating grin on his face, and his blood pressure went sky-rocketing.

_Fuck it! I’ll kill him._

 

* * *

 

“Takao! Let’s go! The limo’s waiting downstairs!”

“Yeah, just…gimme a sec!” Takao stared at his reflection in the mirror, trying to mentally ready himself to meet Midorima again. The last time he’d seen him was at one of the Wednesday meetings that he’d had to cover Kagami for as he was out of Sert. They’d been civil to each other, almost friendly, but it had taken a lot out of Takao and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to do it tonight. Inhaling deeply, he squared his shoulders, but then felt a reassuring hand rest on either one, and a blonde head leaned down with a smile.

“I made the seating plan so that you’ll be sitting between me and Momoicchi. You won’t be able to see Midorimacchi unless you go out of your way to look for him.”

“Trust me,” Takao said drily, “I won’t.” Then he smiled gratefully. “Thanks Kise, you didn’t have to.”

“ _Please_. Anything to help you out. And besides, I empathise!” He laughed airily but Takao winced.

As the Panthers were Aomine’s team, it had been customary to invite them and the entire team were expected to be in attendance, some with dates.

And that included Kasamatsu.

There had been whispers in the gossip columns that Kasamatsu had hooked up with an up-and-coming actress in Terran. A real beauty who had been open about her love for basketball players. It seemed likely but there had been nothing official yet, so it was treated as a rumour.

Takao couldn’t imagine the pain Kise was going through and his heart went out to him. He was far stronger than anyone gave him credit for.

“Let’s go, go, go! We need to get moving if we want to be fashionably late.”

“Lead the way, sensei!”

 

“Aominecchi, you look **_INCREDIBLE_**! That _suit_!”

“So basically, you’re congratulatin yourself on a job well done.”

“Maybe…” he teased. “But seriously, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look this good, and that’s saying something. Kagamicchi will be so mad that he’s missed out.” Aomine snorted.

“That what he gets for screwing up his priorities.” The other three exchanged a look, completely missed by Aomine in his irritation. Then he sighed, and Kise was certain he heard a slight sadness to it. “But whatever.” He smirked. “You don’t clean up to badly yourself.” Kise preened.

“I try.”

In reality, they all looked dazzling and there would be no doubt that they would draw all the attention in any crowd, Aomine’s birthday party or otherwise.

The other half of the Miracles were to be travelling in a separate limousine, to save on time so they headed straight to the venue.

 

It was an old castle outside the city that had been completely revamped into one of the hottest party venues in the world. It’s draws didn’t only lie in its size but how incredibly well-facilitated it was; the excellent staff and the fact that there were several suites upstairs that had been designed and furnished to be a physical representation of the height of luxury and decadence in any guest’s eyes.

The owner was one of Akashi’s many admirers and had insisted on letting him have it for the night at a very reduced rate. Akashi had tried to decline but had gotten nowhere fast and eventually decided there wouldn’t be any harm in letting the owner have his way.

_I can just give the balance to Daiki as a birthday bonus._

All the suites upstairs had been rented out under the Generations’ name, with Aomine getting the penthouse one for the night. They were so large there were a maximum of two per floor, so the rest of the party had been split accordingly.

“How much did you guys end up spending?” Aomine asked, mildly interested as they drove to the venue. Kise averted his eyes with a nervous whistle. “ _Damn_ , that’s a lot.”

“Well…you’re only twenty-five once!” Momoi nodded emphatically and Aomine rolled his eyes. It didn’t matter what the topic of conversation was, those two would always blindly support one another. He turned to Takao, who was staring out of the window vacantly, looking devastatingly handsome in his silver waistcoat.

“Yo Takao.”

“Hmm?” Now that he had his full attention, he actually _looked_ at Takao’s face for the first time in a long while.

It was common knowledge amongst all of the Miracles that Takao and Midorima had broken up. No one really mentioned it directly -bar the Prince of Tact, but he and Takao had formed a close relationship so discussing most aspects of their lives with each other was commonplace- but they were all fully aware.

It had been obvious to the few still out of the loop as soon as Takao had walked into their last Red Room meeting that something was off. By the end of it, it was more than apparent that they were no longer an item. All of them couldn’t understand it because it was blatant that they both still had strong feelings for each other. And all of them automatically assumed it had been Midorima who had screwed up.

Thus Aomine thought Midorima was even more of an idiot than he already did, for letting Takao go.

 

“Do I have something on my face?” Aomine grunted, leaning back to mimic Takao’s earlier position. His sharp eyes followed the glowing tail-lights of the passing cars in the increasingly dark night.

“How late’s Bakagami work ‘til tonight?” He raised his eyebrows in slight surprise.

“Oh…only like six. But because I’m not there to keep an eye on him, probably later…” He shook his head. “Still…I’m kinda surprised he told you.”

“He didn’t.” Takao slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Crap! Don’t-”

“I won’t tell him you snitched. Your secret’s safe with me.”

“I didn’t _snitch_ , I confirmed your suspicion, that’s all,” he corrected with an easy grin, “but thanks.”

“Why’d you think he would’ve told me in the first place?” Takao hummed thoughtfully, also turning to look out of the window again.

“I can’t remember too clearly…something about wanting to be more open with you…” He glanced slyly at Aomine and saw the small smile curving his mouth.

He hoped he’d cheer up. Like Kise said, he was only going to be twenty-five once.

 

* * *

 

As per Akashi’s impeccable planning, the two limousines arrived at almost the same time. Akashi rang their in-car phone to confirm they were ready to get out.

“Why do we need to do it at the same time, anyway. It’s lame…” Aomine complained. Momoi elbowed him.

“Don’t question it, just get out-!” He shoved her slightly with a grin.

“You first, witch.” She grinned back at him.

Their door was opened and they got out, Aomine letting Momoi get out before he left last. She took his offered arm and together, the four of them walked down the plush, black, velvet carpet to the entrance of the castle. There were cameras _everywhere_ and Aomine could see why Kagami had refused to come so adamantly.

He wanted to check his phone badly but there were too many people; too many cameras; too many questions.

“You look _stunning_ , Momoi! Who are you wearing?!”

 “KISE! _KISE_! Have you thought of venturing into party planning?!”

“Akashi-san, how much did this all COST?!”

Aomine wanted to ignore them all, as they were doing nothing to improve his mood but Akashi had insisted on him answering a few questions, to be polite.

 

“How does it feel to **finally** be twenty-five, Mr Aomine?!”

“Like I’m twenty-five.”

“Who are you wearing?!”

“No clue. Ask Kise.”

“Whose present are you most excited for?!”

_Kagami’s…_

“Mr-Mr Aomine?” He blinked.

“Uhhh…-”

“What about the **_guest list_**?” Another reported cut in. “Anyone you’re looking forward to seeing?!-” He answered without thinking.

“They ain’t here.”

 

Wrong move.

 

The reporters worked themselves up into a frenzy, all of them diving on his last answer and attacking it like starved sharks on a bloodied animal.

“THEY?!”

“WHO would turn down an invitation like THIS?!”

“ _Why aren’t they here_?!”

“MR AOMINE? MR AOMINE, A COMMENT PLEASE!”

He ignored them, walking towards the entrance briskly. He distantly heard Akashi tell them that they wouldn’t be answering any more questions but the rest was white noise.

 

“Dai-chan, slow down!” He ignored her, keeping up the pace until he was inside.

“Dai-chan-”

“Sorry ‘bout that,” he muttered, running a hand through his styled hair. She hugged his arm.

“It’s okay. Cheer up. You know Kagamin would be here if he could.”

_Doubt it. He couldn’t even be fucked to send me a text._

He nodded anyway and brace himself for the incoming onslaught of questions.

Inside the venue was a similar story to before. The only difference was there were fewer cameras and the people asking the questions were better dressed.

By the time he had reached his table, he was ready to go to home. He was tired of all the questions and of the attention. Over fifteen people had already tried to slip him their number, two of them men. Of course, they didn’t know he was spoken for but the harsh reality of the situation really made him think about how he’d behaved before.

 

_Was **this** how people saw me? _

 

A year ago, he would’ve already been on the prowl, looking for a worthwhile target to bed for the night and forget about before the morning came. This would have been like a hunting ground. He would’ve already been drunk and no-doubt disorderly, and the rest of the Miracles would be quietly picking up the pieces. Doing damage control to save what was left of his sullied reputation.

Yet, less than a year later…he was disgusted that he’d ever been that way. Sickened that he’d acted like such a careless fool and made those he loved, who loved _him_ deal with so much pain, day after day. Embarrassed that he’d treated everything like such a joke.

Yes, it brought everything into retrospect. The contrast was incredible. But it strengthened his conviction and reaffirmed what he’d told Momoi earlier that night.

That side of him was dead-and-gone. Never to be seen or heard of again.

But what it also did, unfortunately, was make him miss his boyfriend even more.

 

 

They were led to a table at the back of the gigantic room on a raised platform-quite like a stage- making them the literal centre of attention. Surrounded by waiting staff that appeared and disappeared like shadows, there wasn’t anything they could want for. The waiters and waitresses were certainly attention-grabbing, if not for their impeccable skills, then for their attire. Almost as smartly dressed as the guests themselves, what that set them apart were the black, almost-gossamer veils they all wore. It made it incredibly hard to see their faces and gave the guests an added element of privacy.

Takao was talking to Momoi about the upcoming first course -there were seven in total- when he felt Kise tense ever-so-slightly beside him.

“Kise, you goo-”

He turned to see a sight he’d hoped the blonde wouldn’t have to witness tonight.

Kasamatsu walking in with a striking brunette on his arm.

The rumours weren’t just rumours. It was cold, hard truth.

Kise felt physically sick.

 

“What a bastard! It’s one thing to actually turn up but to bring a _date_ -”

“It’s fine!” Kise smiled but it looked slightly icy. “He’s more than entitled to do what he wants. Forget about him! We’re here to have fun and celebrate Aominecchi’s twenty-fifth, right?” He smiled even brighter. “Why don’t we order a round and make a toast.”

“Yeah! Let’s do that!” Kise motioned for a waiter and Takao shot a worried look to Kuroko and Momoi. If Kagami’s birthday party was anything to go by, they were going to have to keep a very close eye on Kise’s drinking that night.

Another person who was undoubtedly going to be monitored that night was Aomine, who had successfully put two drinks away and looked to be going for his third despite claims that he wasn’t going to drink too much that night. Momoi was quickly regretting her decision to turn a blind eye as it was his birthday.

“Dai-chan, maybe you should slow down…-”

“What d’ya mean Satsuki?” He smirked. “I’m just starting to loosen up!”

“That’s what worries me…”

“What was that?”

“Daiki, I hope you intend to behave with decorum tonight. The last thing we need is a scandal on our hands.”

“Sure, sure.” He waved a hand, also catching the attention of a waitress who sent down another double shot of whiskey on the rocks. “You know I can handle my liquor. And besides, it’s my birthday, the wife’s at home, it’s all go-HEY!”

The drink that had just been placed by his side was whisked away even faster than it had been set down.

“What the actual _fuck_ -”

“Language, Aomine-kun.”

“I’m sorry, did you not just see that?! Someone totally took my drink away!”

“Perhaps they assumed that you were already over your limit,” Midorima commented. “An accurate assessment.”

“Fuck off, specs.” He turned to Akashi, his tone soaked in accusation. “I thought the staff here were supposed to be ‘ _world-class_ ’? The fuc-”

“Daiki.”

“The _hell_ do you call **that** , then?!”

“If you have an issue with it, I will be sure to raise it at a later date. But for now, do your best to act civilly to all the staff here. You have a reputation to upkeep. I’m sure I don’t need to remind you of that.”

Aomine realised he looked like he was throwing a tantrum and to an extent he was. He hadn’t gotten what he wanted most and as a result, he was doing his best to spoil the night for himself, and everyone else as collateral. It was immature.

_I thought you were past that?_

_I_ am _…but I still wanted him here. That isn’t so wrong, is it?_

He checked his phone again.

Still nothing.

 

Tutting, he turned it off. He wasn’t about to spend the night moping because Kagami hadn’t wished him happy birthday. Whilst it was out of character for the redhead, he _had_ taken time off work -practically a first, as Takao had informed him in the limousine ride there- and cooked all his favourites in order to make up for his absence. And he was going through so much with Firebird, more than Aomine could ever know. It wasn’t really fair for him to be so hard on him, knowing all that.

He inhaled deeply.

He’d do his best to enjoy himself but he’d be making no promises. Aomine could be as stubborn as his boyfriend, and that included his moods. If he was in a bad mood, it was pretty hard to get him out of it if you weren’t a redhead called Kagami.

_I’m still gonna rip him a new one the next time I see him._

 

* * *

 

After the second course, the Miracles got up to mingle a bit. Takao took the opportunity to go to their private bar and see what they had on offer by way of cocktails. He knew they could serve drinks directly to the table -Kise and Aomine were very much living proof of that- but he didn’t want to encourage himself to abuse the liberty and it was nice to have a bit of a walk-around.

_And to put some distance between you and-_

_Shut UP!_

To say that Midorima looked good would be an understatement punishable by jail at the very least. He looked absolutely divine, the black of his tuxedo making his flawless, alabaster skin stand out even more. And the aloof, unapproachable air around him was turned to the max, making him so much more desirable than he already was. Takao had nearly drooled when they had met up earlier on. But he’d quickly snapped out of it, reminding himself that it had been _his_ decision to end things. And he didn’t regret it.

Not at all.

Not one bit.

Not in the slightest.

 

“What would you like, sir?” Takao was startled by the sudden appearance of the bartender. Only, it probably wasn’t sudden, he’d just been too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice anything outside of them.

“I’ll…uhh…have…a…” He thought for a moment. “A martini? Dry please.”

“Certainly sir.”

“I will have the same.” Takao nearly fell forward, swivelling on his barstool to find the person he’d been trying to escape right beside him.

“Sh-Midorima! Ahaha! What a surprise! Fancy see-”

“You’ve made your point, Takao.” His mouth snapped shut and he looked nervously at his hands.

“So…? Dry martini, huh? I would’ve pegged you as a dirty man, myself…”

_What the FUCK are you **SAYING**?! SHUTUPSHUTUP-_

“That was rather horrible, even for your standards.”

“Hey now, I think my standards are pretty high, thank you very much.”

They were like a divorced couple, trying to keep it civil for the kids.

 

Midorima said nothing in response. Takao coughed awkwardly and prayed for a distraction. Thankfully, the man of the hour laid both their drinks cleanly before them then disappeared with a slight bow.

 _No_ , he thought desperately, _don’t go!_

“So…uh, what did you think of Kasamatsu turning up?” Takao didn’t even know why he was trying so hard. _He_ had ended things, not the other way around.

“I must admit, it was rather audacious for him to bring a plus one-”

“RIGHT?! That’s what _I_ sai-”

“But ultimately, I cannot help but draw parallels between the two situations.” He downed his drink in one easy gulp, still looking every bit the suave, sophisticated business man. Takao ignored that.

“P-Parallels? Between wha-”

Midorima looked at him.

 _Really_ looked at him.

The same searching, probing, intrusive emerald gaze that always made him feel like he’d been stripped naked, everything bared for his opinion… _appraisal_ …

“I think you know exactly what I am referring to.”

And he got up swiftly, with a slight nod, leaving Takao clutching his glass until the stem snapped under the pressure.

 

“Aominecchi…I think you’re drunk!”

“Ha! Right back at ya…”

Despite the table’s best efforts, both men were doing a sterling job of becoming intoxicated. Akashi rubbed his temples lightly, with a long-suffering smile.

“Perhaps it was an oversight to decline a private table.”

“Don’t blame yourself Aka-chin,” Murasakibara soothed, stealing a lamb shank from his plate and quickly consuming it, “they were going to get drunk anyway.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

Momoi had looked almost despairing at one point but then her phone buzzed. She peeked at it from in between the folds of her gown and all of a sudden, relaxed. Akashi noted the change and did the same. Something about her body language told him that she had a solution to the problem. He would put his faith in her.

 

 

The plates from the third course were cleared and a group of waiters silently circled the table, waiting to put the plates down in unison. But there was a hold-up.

“Aomine-kun, you need to move so they can put your plate down.” Aomine’s tantrum was back, in full-force.

“’M not hungry.”

“Aomine-kun-”

“I said…I’m. Not. Hungry-”

“You sure about that?” He sat up ramrod straight and the waiters wasted no time setting down the plates and disappearing again. By the time he’d turned around, there was no one there.

_You’re fucking kidding me, right?_

He didn’t say anything because he knew everyone would pass it off as his drunkenness talking. But he wasn’t that drunk. And on the off-chance that he _was_ , there was still no way in _hell_ he wouldn’t be able to recognise that voice.

_It wasn’t ‘cause I’ve been drinking. I’ll prove it._

“Satsuki, pass me the water.” Momoi did so, a small smile curling her lips.

“Waitress! Another drink-”

“Ki-chan, _NO_!”

 

By the time the seventh and final course rolled around, Aomine was fully sober, with a full bladder and jumpier than ever. Since the first incident, there had been no repeat and he was forced to doubt himself.

_Maybe I was just that desperate…wishful thinking and all that shit…_

_Maybe…but what_ isn’t _looking too_ _wishful is the situation with your dick. Go to the damn bathroom before you piss yourself!_

“Oi, I’m gonna go piss,” he announced, to no one in particular.

“Do you even know where the toilet is?” Murasakibara asked, sounding bored. Aomine either didn’t hear him or didn’t want to. But the reality was, as soon as he’d gotten off the platform he realised that he _didn’t_ , in fact, know where the bathroom was.

_Fuck it._

“Satsuki? Where’s the-!”

“Don’t worry. I’ll take you. _Sir_.”

A happy Momoi and a thoroughly-drunk but even happier Kise watched as Aomine disappeared with the ‘waiter’.

“‘ _Going to bathroom_ ’ again, huh?” he asked.

They all laughed.

 

* * *

 

“I _knew_ I wasn’t going crazy…” he murmured, pressing a series of searing hot kisses to Kagami’s open mouth and neck.

“Yeah, too late for th- _AH_!”

“Shhhh! You don’t want to let everyone know I’m fucking a waiter, do you?”

“Like **HELL** you-God, Aho-aahhhnn!”

He ground his hips into Kagami again and the redhead tightened his legs around his boyfriend’s waist.

“I’m so damn glad you came…”

“Like I’d miss your _birthday_ ,” Kagami smiled, taking his face and kissing him. “I was planning on coming to your suite at like midnight but Kise texted me an even better option. Plus, it gave me the chance to get back at you.” He sniggered. “You looked like you’d seen a ghost.”

“A beautiful one.” Kagami blushed but reluctantly loosened his hold.

“We can’t stay here too long. People will notice you’re missing and even though this is your private bathroom, I can’t guarantee one of the staff won’t come back here to check on things…” Aomine looked disappointed. “Stop making that face, idiot. I’ll be around, okay. And I’ll be seeing you in your suite later…” His face burned as he knew what Aomine didn’t. He could only imagine what the bluenette would say if he _did_ know…

_Let’s not go there. It’s hard enough working here as it is. A boner would make everything worse._

“Fine.” He kissed him quickly then again, slower and deeper. Kagami clung to him breathlessly. “Later.” He nodded bashfully before remembering something.

“By the way…”

“Huh?”

“Call me your wife again and I’ll kill you in your sleep.” Aomine snorted. That explained the drink. “And just because it’s your birthday, doesn’t mean that’s an excuse to get piss-faced. Control yourself and stop throwing tantrums. You’re not a baby.” Aomine rolled his eyes.

“Yes mo-OW!”

“I mean it, Aho.” His voice softened. “I can’t promise that I’ll always be there. I’ll try to but it might not always be possible. But you’re lucky enough to be surrounded by people who really care about you _and_ your happiness. Try not to take that for granted, alright?” Aomine nodded. As always, Kagami was completely honest. So honest, it kind of hurt. He’d acted like a dick.

“I’ll go apologise.”

“You do that. Don’t worry, your ego will live.”

 

 _Especially as_ you _plan on kissing it be-_

 _If you don’t_ shut _the **fuck UP** -_

 

“One more thing, Aho.” He gave a long sigh.

“ _Yes_ , babe.” Kagami whacked him.

“Don’t give me that, I haven’t even asked you for that much!”

“I’m joking,” he laughed. “What’s up?”

“Look after Kise and Takao, please. I know you are already, in your own way, but they’ve been doing so much for both of us lately, especially Kise. I saw Kasamatsu…” he looked pained. “Just make sure they don’t drink too much and have a good time. I’ll do what I can but…” He gestured to his -rather crumpled- uniform. “I _am_ supposed to be working…”

“How did you even-”

“Long story short, the owner of this place kind of loves Akashi. Takao sorted the uniforms for the event and Kise used his quick thinking…I came right after work so I’m kinda beat but it’s-mhhhmm!”

Aomine kissed him long and hard, his eyes full of affection.

“Thanks for coming. I mean it.” Kagami wrapped an arm around him and kissed him back, pink staining his cheeks.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Now go. Before someone finds us.” Aomine pecked him once more, reluctant to go and Kagami shoved him playfully. “ _Go_! I’ll see you later.”

_If he had any idea…_

His face flamed. The things he did for Aomine… Further proof he was totally insane.

 

“How was your toilet break, Aomine?” Takao asked when he returned. Everyone pretended not to be listening except Kise, who had his face perched on his hands and was listening intently.

“Best piss of my life.” The other man snorted with laughter and Aomine inhaled slightly. “Listen guys…sorry…for being a total asshole earlier…”

“Awww!” Momoi cooed. “Don’t worry about it, Dai-chan-”

“We are more than accustomed to your childish tendencies-”

“I’m _just_ about to ruin **your** fucking night, four-eyes-”

“Now Daiki. Your apology is accepted. Let’s try to leave things positively, shall we?”

Aomine rolled his eyes but nodded. Akashi beamed.

“Excellent. And now, I think it’s time for you to receive your gifts.”

 

* * *

 

All the guests who had received an invitation were reminded not to bring any gifts, as Aomine had specified it himself. For several reasons:

Firstly, there was little they could get him that he couldn’t get himself;

Secondly, there was no point him being swamped with things he’d never end up using;

Thirdly (and most importantly), he was fully aware that people who use the gifts as an attempt to gain his favour. The whole thing reeked of desperation and it was extremely off-putting.

The final reason was one that had developed in recent months. He now saw no point in getting gifts from people he cared nothing about. The emotional connection needed to be there in order for him to accept it. A sweater from his mother would have a far greater value to him than any extravagant present from some random CEO. Thus, it had been the only rule he’d imposed. If you’re coming to the party, come empty-handed.

Of course, some people had still insisted on giving him monetary gifts instead: cheques for obscene amounts of money sandwiched inside corporate birthday cards. All pointless to him **_personally_** , however...

Everything was carefully documented by Momoi. All the money would go toward the setup of his newest project. They would announce its launch later that night.

 

Kagami had proposed the idea a week earlier when Aomine had been complaining about the prospect of receiving all the money he knew would come.

An orphanage that nurtured the talents of abandoned and parentless children. A safe haven where they could find love, protection and care. As well as an expansive dormitory for them to live in, he would also be building a school. Kuroko had taken a huge interest in the project and was currently creating plans for the site’s layout. It already looked promising and the money collected tonight would help make his vision a reality.

 

From the Miracles, however, there would always be presents. And as they finally retired to their private room, Aomine began to empathise with Kagami.

When they walked into the room, however, there was nothing there.

Aomine couldn’t help the feeling of relief that washed over him.

“I knew you guys could do it if you tried…” Momoi looked kind of sheepish and Kise blatantly refused to make eye-contact.

“Having been inspired by Kagami Taiga’s birthday…”

_Oh God._

“We decided to present with a joint gift.”

_Oh my **fucking** God._

“Now your first thought may be, this seems slightly much-”

“It’s a house, isn’t it?”

Akashi looked almost…down-trodden. Aomine almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

“Akashi, you’ve _seen_ my house. It’s fucking _huge_. Matter-of-fact, what is the _deal_ with you and buildings?!”

“Aomine-kun, just watch the slideshow.”

“ _SLIDESHOW_?!”

 

The house was simply magnificent. ‘House’ didn’t do it justice. It was more like a palace.

The location was secret. According to Kise, it was the last stop on Kagami’s trip for two.

“He was totally going to invite you anyways, so it’s like, a joint present!”

Because, as they all knew very well by now, the way to Aomine’s heart was via Kagami.

The project had been in the works for over half a year. Kuroko headed up the construction, Momoi and Takao did the furnishing and interior design, Midorima the gadgets, Murasakibara the kitchen -no surprises there- and Kise the vehicles. With Akashi overseeing everything else.

Aomine was absolutely gobsmacked. He couldn’t think of anything to say.

“I totally got you quadbikes! And a jetski because it’s by the ocean!”

“Aka-chin got you a yacht because he felt left out.” Akashi narrowed his eyes.

“Now, that isn’t fair, Atsushi-”

“Thanks you guys.” His voice sounded hoarse. “This is…insane…”

“Call it an early wedding present,” Kise slurred. Momoi shot him a look to shut him up. “ _What_? It _is_ …they can go there on their honeymoon and-”

“That’s more than enough for now, thank you Ryouta.”

“Oh, before I forget!” Takao jumped up, reaching inside his bag – “he calls it a man-purse or something…” Kagami had explained one day- and throwing Aomine a wrapped package.

“Compliments from the boss and everyone at Firebird.” As he unwrapped it, Takao snorted. “Kagami says your current one is embarrassing.” Inside was a state-of-the-art smartphone, set to be released the year after next.

“How did he-”

“He spoke to Himuro, who spoke to Alex, who spoke to…God knows. And Sh-…Shin-chan,” he said firmly with a smile at the other man, “helped us narrow it down.”

“I mean…thanks but _fuck_ , this thing looks nuts.”

“Apparently it is. I wouldn’t really know, I’m not a tech-head. You can talk to Shin-chan about that.”

 

Takao had decided that whatever the state of their relationship, he wanted to stay friends. Midorima was far too important to him to disregard completely and he didn’t want things to end up like how they were with Kise and Kasamatsu. That would kill him.

And speaking of Kise…

 

“Where did he go?”

The blonde, who had been slumped in one of the chairs in the corner of the room, was now gone. Momoi got up quickly but Kuroko beat her to it.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go and get him.”

 

* * *

 

The party was in full-swing, with guests milling about like bedazzled peacocks, flashing their wealth and status to anyone who cared to see it, and those that didn’t.

It was depressing.

 

Kise gestured to the bartender.

“I’ll have…-”

“A glass of water.”

Kise turned around with a tired smile at the voice. The redhead had a tray balanced on the fingertips of one hand and the other was on his hip in a no-nonsense manner. Kise didn’t have to be able to see his face to know what his expression looked like now.

“Kise, what are you _doing_ to yourself?” he asked lowly as the bartender quietly placed the water in front of him and disappeared.

“Trying to have a good time.”

“You don’t look like you’re succeeding…” Kise’s shoulders slumped and Kagami wanted to give him a hug. But he couldn’t. Though their bar was private, people could still see if they came close enough and Kagami could only imagine the headlines if they were caught.

“I guess you wouldn’t get it…” Kagami opened his mouth but shut it quickly when the blonde kept talking.

“All I wanted was my happy ending. Yeah, it’s shallow but I don’t care. I didn’t care…and it was right _there_ , I thought I had it but...” He was staring blankly in the distance. Kagami followed the line of his vision and his eyes landed on the sight of the brunette cosying up to Kasamatsu, one hand on his arm. Resting her head against him like she’d known him all her life. God only knew where the other hand was.

The man seemed relaxed, totally fine with the attention. Almost _enjoying_ it.

 

Trampling on the blonde’s already-shattered, barely beating heart.

 

“I’m trying to get over it…I am…” His shoulders shook slightly and Kagami set the tray down.

“Kise-”

The blonde looked up at him like a lost child and Kagami heard his own heart splinter.

“Why does it have to be so hard?” He leaned against his chest, crying softly and Kagami placed a hand on his shoulder. He could feel people starting to stare at them but at that moment he didn’t care.

“Kise…come on, let’s go. You don’t have to see that.” He cried harder and Kagami pulled him off the chair, singling out the fastest and most discreet exit. A pale face appeared next to his elbow.

“Kagami-kun.”

“ _Fuck_! Kuroko, thank God. Can you-”

“Don’t worry, Kagami-kun.” He took the blonde’s arm, gently steering him away from prying eyes. “Come, Kise-kun. Let’s get some rest, okay?”

He led him away and Kagami was left shaking with anger. He couldn’t believe Kasamatsu. Never would he have suspected the other man could be so heartless and so unnecessarily cruel.

 

Before he knew what he was doing, he’d taken Kise’s abandoned water glass and had moved stealthily to where Kasamatsu was seated with the rest of the Panthers.

_The bastard deserves it._

He pulled his arm back and turned in shock as someone grabbed it.

 

“You know, for someone who doesn’t want to make a scene, you’re doing a pretty shit job of it.” Aomine pulled him back before stepping in front of him and clapping suddenly. Those who hadn’t been looking from neighbouring tables were now, all wanting to catch a glimpse of the devilishly-handsome Aomine Daiki up close.

“I’m glad I was able to catch you guys all in one place before the party ended!” He smirked. “You guys have been doing big things over in Terran and I wanted to congratulate you in person.” He receives grateful smiles at the praise and smiled himself.

But it never had a hope in hell of reaching his cold eyes.

“I’ve also been hearing a couple of rumours here and there…I think you guys know what I’m talking about, right?” That smile again. Frozen, hard, furious.

“I don’t have to remind you that you have a standard to upkeep. What with you being the face of The Zone and everything…” He waved a hand before resting it on the table. “I hope I don’t end up hearing anything I don’t like…from anyone. That goes for what you do _off_ the court, as much as it does what you do _on_ it.” If it wasn’t blatantly obvious who he was talking about before, he was about to leave zero room for doubt.

“And it _also_ goes without saying…captain… _vice_ -captain…” He let his words sit for a moment. “I expect **both** of you to lead by example. Remember, I have standards.” His eyes narrowed, directly at Kasamatsu. “And we all know I don’t _appreciate_ those who don’t follow those standards.” He smiled again.

“Enjoy your evening, gents.”

He turned on his heel and walked away, brushing lightly past Kagami as he did so.

“Ditch the glass. We’re going.”

Kagami headed back to the bar to get rid of the glass, still awed by Aomine’s actions. To talk like that to a senior, regardless of whether he was in charge or not took balls.

_To talk like that to anyone._

But it made it blatantly obvious that Aomine was hurting for Kise just as much as he was. And he was right, throwing ice-cold water on him may have sounded clever at the time but it probably would have ended up causing a huge scene. He’d acted rashly. He saw that now.

Aomine had handled it far better than he could have. With a cold but precise fury that Kagami couldn’t ever hope to achieve.

And an arrogance that made something hot, dark and delicious coil in the pit of his stomach.

 

He bit his lip, and disappeared through the door the bluenette had last walked through, making his way up to the topmost floor.

 

* * *

 

Akashi went into the main room later on, to announce the launch of Aomine’s new foundation. This was followed by an outpouring of donations: companies trying to one-up each other, name-chasers vying for the Miracles’ attention and people who were genuinely moved by the cause all gave generously. Momoi dreaded going through the numbers on Monday.

 

Aomine and Kagami had vanished and weren’t seen again until the morning. The rest of them took that as a cue to wrap up the celebrations and retire to their own suites.

Momoi spent the night with Kise, rocking him to sleep and helping him deal with his splitting headache in the morning.

Takao and Midorima both bade each other goodnight pleasantly enough then stayed up most of the night, trying to work out what the other was thinking.

The rest went to sleep easily and with the same ease, August made way for September, the month where everything started to settle down. Kise started to overcome his heartbreak, Firebird started to return to normal -or maybe Kagami was just getting better at handling the constant problems- and all in all, things were bearable. Not great, but bearable...

 

 

Then came October.

And in came chaos.

 

Just before the very beginning of the month, the first picture leaked...

 

 

 

And all hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My GAWSSH, the way I didn't think I'd get this up on time. I nearly didn't tbh, but like, editing prowess and determination. I'm actually going to come back and edit this on the weekend, separate things out and such. But yeah, I did it guys.
> 
> So I wrote the above before, so just ignore it. 
> 
> Anyways, Bang BANG, double shot of A2 madness, amiright?
> 
> Kagami serving birthday teas like nobody else. Honestly, AoKaga fills my world-weary heart with love.  
> And I damn near cried writing Kise's bit. Well I did, actually. But because I need to pee.  
> A2 fun-fact: I cry when I need to pee. I've probably mentioned this, but it's the kind of thing you don't mention only once. It's like your trump card when they're doing that stupid ass game: Name, Where you're from and a fun-fact about yourself.
> 
> Like how is that even a game? What's the objective? The reward? Stupidity. I detest it. 
> 
> So there you go, I cry when I need to pee. 
> 
> But ANYWAYS. 
> 
> You remember that question? Now's your chance guys. Go, GO!
> 
> Hahaha! Anyways, first things first:
> 
> A LARGE portion of smut was taken out of this chapter. Namely Aomine and Kagami's rendez-vouz.  
> Now for several reasons:  
> 1) I'm aware that some people aren't as comfortable reading smut as others are;  
> 2) I needed to get this up like...yesterday;  
> 3) I'm not about to be typing hardcore smut quite literally behind my boss' back. I do have a modicum of shame left, buried somewhere, deep inside of me.
> 
> Thus, I have removed it and will post it separately. Kind of like a one shot. Or rather I WILL, once I've actually written it. So as an incentive for that question, the winner (can you even win? idk) will get an excerpt sent especially to them.  
> T&Cs do apply. Obviously, said winner would have to provide their email address, and such and such. I used to claim I'd do sketches but my pretty ass simply has NOT got the time. Next summer, I shall pick up my pencil and return to the wild.
> 
> But anyways. 
> 
> It was good, no? Twas GREAT, no?
> 
> I know, I know. I'm awesome.  
> No lie though, the thought of all those typos makes me feel sick. But tbh, if you're reading this, you've already made it through and you've come out the other side. In that case, I salute you, soldier! Now, go leave your comment!
> 
> Side-note:
> 
> I've been having a rough time with life lately (hence my self imposed 'step-back') and whilst I'm coming to terms with everything, I wanted to spill some wisdom tea for you lovelies so take a seat.  
> And now, this is MY philosophy, so don't go preaching it like St Paul because it ain't gospel. It's simply my take on things:
> 
> In any relationship (bar that with God because the playing field is TOTES different, and if you're not religious, you can skip a bit haha!) you should love yourself more. 
> 
> Now. 
> 
> I'm not saying prioritise yourself more, NOR am I saying disregard the other person or ANYTHING like that. I am saying love yourself MORE. Why? Tis simple. If you don't love yourself (and I've said before, these days it feels like so few people do) you will get LOST. I promise you that much. Guarantee it, even. You need to love yourself like no other. Because loving yourself means wanting to get to know yourself. It means CARING for yourself. In SOME situations it means putting yourself first, being selfish. But above all that, if you truly love yourself, wholly, then you will continue to love yourself whether the relationship exists or not.  
> And THAT'S what I'm trying to get at. A lack of love gives way to insecurity and that's where the demons come in. The hurt, the toxicity, the hatred, the voices telling you you're not good enough. That's where they come in to break you the hell down and make you feel like you're nothing. When you're EVERYTHING and then some. 
> 
> The solution: love yourself. 
> 
> Easier said than done, and God knows it's been an uphill struggle but I'm getting there.  
> So this is for those that are struggling with that concept a bit. And aren't too used to loving themselves as much as they should. Do it. It will change you for the better. That person who you feel like you could give it all up for, give it all to? That should be you.
> 
> So if you EVER want someone to talk to, or just to say 'hey, I want to love myself a little more too', I'm here to lend a friendly ear. You don't have to but the option is there. And if that lil' message made someone who was down feel a bit better. 
> 
> Then blessed.
> 
> Otherwise *cocks pistol* I'm holding Aomine's birthday smut hostage. Get me one thousand kudos and a two-litre mug, or else...*growls*  
> But seriously, leave me your love down below and I'll get back to you ASAP, mkay.
> 
> Toodles!  
> Hahaha!
> 
> MWAAAAHHHH!!!


	27. Not grovelling but an explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you guys know the status of the next chapter.

Hello all (and this will deffo be deleted in the grand scheme of things).

So yesterday I 1000% planned to type all day and get this chapter posted because it had been a whole bloody month but ALAS.

For those of you who read Domain, you will know that I was singing Usa's praises in the notes...

If that ain't the very DEFINITION of famous last words then I don't know what is.

Long story short, she broke down completely and I had to cough up big bucks to get her fixed. Fast forward twenty-five hours, I just got back from working all day and wanted to speed type and get something posted and she broke down AGAIN.

So yeah. Not the best outcome.

So here I am, lying naked in bed, typing on my phone and thinking is it REALLY that deep?

Answer is yes, it is. I advise you try it. Sleeping nude that is. Not breaking your laptop. Because that can only end in suffering.

Anyways I'm back at uni properly tomorrow (I'm trying to hold back the tears but it's hard) and I'll have to travel to get her fixed after uni but I'm in all day and STRESSSSSSS...

I'm over it.

But yeah soooo...

 

All my stuff is still on her so like, I might have lost a good deal of the chapter which is gutting because I wrote some bloody quality on there...*sigh*

 

Whatever. I know that those of you who love BBP will wait and I thank you for your patience. Tbh I'm just sad and salty that my surprise for you guys flopped on its face. 

 

But I can retype it. And it's a lesson learned. Always back up as soon as you get the chance. You won't regret it. 

 

But I was literally just about to back it up when she died and-DAMN IT ALL!!!!

 

I'll find a solution. Even if it means parting ways which would break my heart because I love Usa and all her flaws but I love getting good grades at uni more...

Whatever the case, I wanted to keep you guys updated as always because this story is written for you guys after all. And it's nice to know I'm thinking of you amirite?

 

So thank you for all your love, support and patience thus far. I won't let it go to waste and God willing I'll be back with chapter sooner rather than later. Keep 'em crossed.

 

So much love,

 

A2.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter...Gosh it's been a while since I wrote it, I don't remember haha!
> 
> Ooh, smut! I'll separate it out with wigglies ~~~ 
> 
> Also, disjointed writing, shoddy editing and typos galore. A given at this point, especially as I nearly fell asleep during the last 1k. Good job A2...
> 
> a2_ao3@yahoo.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Miss it wasn't MY fault I was late! Blame the bus driver!"
> 
> Hey hey!
> 
> Guess who's baaaaaaccccckkkkk?
> 
> Bet some of y'all are punching the air like "YETHHHH!". Hahaha! I hope this update manages to make at least one person smile. I know I'd be grinning if a fic that basically went on hiatus. But I tried, oh I tried. 
> 
> I have never been this busy IN my LIFE. I didn't even know it was legal to give students this much work. And what makes it worse is I know next term...next term...  
> Plus, here was me thinking this was a shared burden amongst engineers but NO! It's just our cohort pretty much. Which makes no sense because some people (read: archaic idiots) look down on our type of engineering anyway -even though we cool, rich n fly-, so WHY am I busting my ass just to get by? Why am I working on MULTIPLE deadlines a week?
> 
> WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME CODE?!
> 
> All these questions, and yet no answers. 
> 
> This chapter was saved as a draft because I planned on posting it a while ago as I knew I had no time otherwise. Guess when the date was?  
> Two months ago. 
> 
> So don't @ me telling me I'm late alright?!!  
> Because I know I am, tehe! ^_^
> 
> My whining aside (nobody begged me to take this course so I can shut it) I'm so happy to be back, it's unreal. I have MISSED typing BBP and I'm uploading today whether the chapter is finished or not because there's no way you guys are waiting on this until December. That's trash. But the length is decent, it's just not where I wanted to be. Oh well. Small steps ey?
> 
> But yes, so so SO happy to be back. And it's like, people don't understand how much time goes into this, and how much time is needed. That's why I get so agitated when people try taking my time for some foolishness like GROUP WORK when you KNOW your attention span rivals that of a hyperactive toddler. Sort. It. Out. 
> 
> Like I'm spread so thin it's like, you get my time, and you get my time, and even you get my time but when do these guys get my time, you know? So here you are. Getting my time. Because I love you all dearly. And I'm scared of spreadsheets so I'm not touching Excel until I've had a drink for Dutch courage (it's still 6 am so I'll waitabit).
> 
> HAHAHA!
> 
> I'm as nutty as ever, as you can tell. Now, let's immerse ourselves in the story...
> 
> So, if you remember (I didn't so I had to go back) it was Aomine's bday and the party just finished and we fast forwarded a month because BBP is meant to be long but not THAT long. 
> 
> This is the continuation of said events. 
> 
> Maybe, just maybe I'll get to where I'm supposed to be but I'm not going to force it and give you bad writing. If I fail, I fail. But we'll see. 
> 
> Now, before I forget this too, can I just shout-out a few?
> 
> Roxxane you absolute angel...like when she said she'd comment on every chapter I was like: "Good luck sis. Go off". But she DID. And they're great comments! and wowwwwwww, whattafan amirite? Honestly, you made me smile SOOO much by doing that I couldn't even. So THANK YOU for that. Too sweet. And I promised I will reply to all of them (that goes to everyone who has commented on anything since then and I haven't replied. I will. I always do. So keep 'em comin!
> 
> Second, and this one will be a bit harder because...I don't actually know who you are? 
> 
> The guests who have been doing the most and hard-carrying for this damn mess of a story, can I show you guys love? Because I've realised I don't think I've ever just shouted out guests. It's either named users or everyone. But for you guys who've been showing this story love and doing the absolute mostest, thank you to ALL of you. I'm a bit sad I don't know who all of you are but that doesn't change the fact I appreciate you all SOO much. So much love to you!!
> 
> And finally, because y'all thought I was tripping, what did I say at the end of the chapter?
> 
> I said 10 comments = birthday smut. How many did I get?  
> Not ten.
> 
> Congrats, you lot played yourselves. I'm holding firm to this because if I don't, I'll be spoiling you. To be fair, I have no time to write it anyway because uni but this is a great excuse to wriggle out of responsibilities. But I have given you some good stuff in the chapter. Wiggled (*~*) out because it's pretty filthy and there's no need to read it if you ain't dowwwnnn.
> 
> Okay, I'm done.
> 
> HELL BREEZY!-
> 
> I'll stop now.

Kise awoke to the incessant buzzing of both his phones. He ignored his work one and grabbed his personal one, staring drowsily at the caller ID. The name on it woke him up considerably.

“Aominecchi? Wh-”

“Don’t answer your phone unless it’s one of us. And don’t leave your house or answer the door. I’m coming in from the back.” It sounded like the script of an action blockbuster and Kise couldn’t help the slight smile that curled his lips as a yawn escaped him.

“Whatever you say, Aominecchi. See you!” He ended the call, now fairly confused but not too worried.

 ...

In the house next door, a tearful Momoi looked at the tense form of her best friend back as he looked out of the window to the front yard below him.

“He doesn’t know?” she whispered. He said nothing but she could see him shake slightly. Then he drew them together with such force, it tore them clean off the rail, leaving the room.

 ...

Kagami woke up feeling well-rested and ready to tackle the week. His stomach growled and he chuckled, heading to the kitchen to make himself breakfast, turning on the TV on his way there.

The morning news played quietly in the background as he poured his omelette mix into the frying pan in front of him humming softly. It was so quiet he almost missed it.

Almost.

“Oh, they’re on the news?” he said to himself and his empty apartment. The remote sat on the kitchen counter and he turned the television up, keeping an ear on the news as he made his breakfast.

“…a photo has been leaked…” Kagami froze and turned slowly, horror building in his chest to stare disbelieving at his television screen. His omelette progressed from canary yellow, to golden brown, to charred black.

He ignored it.

_Oh my God._

 ...

Aomine saw Kagami calling but for the first time ever, he ignored it. Now wasn’t the time. And he’d only be calling to tell him he’d just heard.

He didn’t need that right now.

He flung open the back door, immediately hearing the commotion outside. He hoped to hear police sirens soon enough.

Yanking out his keys, he flipped through them quickly as he walked, first locating the key for the door in between their expansive gardens and then the one for Kise’s back door.

When the blonde had insisted on having the connecting door, Aomine had called him an idiot and had promised to get an electric fence installed. Now he was immensely grateful for it…

…but sickened by the circumstances he was having to use it under.

He reached his back door in a few minutes and wasted no time opening it, locking it behind him and drawing the curtains.

 

“Kise?” he shouted. His voice echoed off the expensive walls of his mansion. It made it seem even emptier. “Kise?!” He still received no response so he went up the stairs, taking them three at a time and heading to the blonde’s bedroom.

“Kise, don’t you hear me-”

“Aominecchi! Sorry about that, I was in the shower!” He came out of the bathroom dressed in a next-to-nothing towel, his hair dropping little splashes of water along his thick carpet and he headed to his humongous walk-in wardrobe. “What do you want for breakfast? I think I have croissants downstairs-”

“Kise-”

“They’re like the filled ones, with like ham and cheese and-”

“Kise-”

“I mean, I love the sweet ones but the savoury ones are _amazing_ -”

“KISE!” The blonde stopped prattling on about pastries and stuck his head out of the wardrobe with a pout.

“ _What_ , Aominecchi?”

_How do I even ask him?_

“You haven’t…have you…seen the-”

“News? Yeah, I have. Media shit-storm, that’s for sure.” He disappeared back into the wardrobe then came out with two equally beautiful shirts.

“Which one says ‘I don’t give a fuck’ more? The white or the blue?”

“Kise-”

“You’re right. The blue, _totally_. It IS your colour, after all!”

His laugh was tinkly.

Light.

Unbothered.

 

A brazen lie.

 

Aomine walked into the wardrobe wordlessly, standing at the door and watching Kise get ready. He combed a hand through his freshly gelled blonde locks, golden eyes fixed on his beautiful face.

“You might want to look away, Aominecchi!” he giggled. “I’m not wearing anything under my towel…”

“It’s nothing I ain’t seen before.”

_There._

The slightest change in his eyes.

And then Aomine knew.

 

Kise would have been an amazing actor.

 _Amazing_ …but not flawless.

 

“Not just you…” He laughed again but this one was of no relation to his previous attempts. It was almost impossible to call the bitter, _pained_ , hollow sound a laugh. The word was too far removed from what Aomine heard.

“Kise-”

“Everyone’s seen it now. Seen me…like this…” He trailed a trembling hand over the reflection in front of him, almost marvelling at it. His tawny eyes were glossy, filled with splinters of hurt…hatred…disgust. He was trying to hold everything together, clutching desperately at the last spindly threads of restrain.

Of control.

Aomine took a step forward.

Kise shattered.

 

He smashed the mirror with his fist, his hand coming back bloody. Shards of glass rained onto the carpet. Aomine was behind him soon enough, strong arms imprisoning him, wrestling a large fragment of glass from his uninjured hand and throwing it away like it was poison.

It felt like it was.

“Kise…I’m-”

“S-so am I.”

 

Aomine held him as he fell apart, cradling him like a mother would a sobbing new-born. Surrounded by shards of broken glass and Kise’s broken heart.

Slowly…carefully…he did what he could to help him piece it back together.

* * *

 

The security guard at the estate was doing what she could to staunch the never-ending flow of reporters. Other personnel had been alerted but they were yet to turn up. The same story went for the police.

The other, a careless, new employee had been sleeping on the job and when she had returned from her break she found that the gates had been opened and a flood -a _tsunami_ \- of reporters, vans, news crews...they had all come rushing in, heading straight for Kise’s mansion. She had yelled orders at him before running down the road to do would she could, still completely baffled by how many were there so early in the morning. There was no way there hadn’t been a tip-off for all of them to be so early. So _prepared_.

 

“Leave the premises immediately!” the guard yelled, pulling yet another ballsy reporter off Kise’s immaculate front lawn. “This is a private property! You’re _trespassing_!” The man came running straight back, camera poised, snapping away at the closed front door like he had been for the past half-an-hour.

It was at times like this she wished her agency would let them use tasers.

“I said-”

“She said ‘leave’.” A hand grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and hurled him unceremoniously onto the pavement. There was a muted crack and the man started to wail about his now-broken camera, threatening to sue.

“Stick around and I’ll _really_ give you something to cry about.” The man got up hastily, shooting him an evil look, and picked up his dead camera then half-walked, half-ran to the gates. He met a group of guards running in, one of whom side-lined him for his ID and angrily told him they would be pressing charges. Like his camera before him, the man looked crushed.

“Sorry it took me so long to get here,” the bearded giant said to Komatsu, the female guard. “I only got the call like fifteen minutes ago…” She finally took in Michael’s attire. He wasn’t even in his uniform.

“How is that even _possible_! I told him to call you guys over nearly an hour ago!”

“By ‘him’ you mean…?” He flung another two reporters to the curb, one of their cameras meeting a similar end to their predecessor.

“The new guard…whatshisname…” One of the news crews was really starting to get on her nerves. The cameraman wouldn’t stop smart-mouthing her and if he didn’t stop, he’d end up losing his teeth and she her job.

_I’m never watching their fucking channel again._

“There wasn’t anyone in the booth when I came in-”

“ _WHAT_?!”

“At least, I don’t think so. I wasn’t really paying attention…”

“Oh God… _please_ tell me the police have been called.” She took a step back from the action as more hurriedly-dressed security guards threw themselves into the fray, whipping out her phone.

“Hello, police?” she asked urgently as soon as she got through. “There’s been a security breach at…” She listed off his address quickly. “And please, get here as soon as possible!” She waited with baited breath for her words of reassurance.

_“Not to worry, a unit has already been dispatched. They’ll be there in a minute-_

“We will send a unit as soon as possible. Could you tell me how many trespassers-”

“Over a hundred. _Please_ , hurry!” She hung up soon after, shoving her phone into her pocket and diving back into the chaos.

Suddenly, the noise reached a fever-pitch. Komatsu fought her way through the rabid paparazzi, trying to catch a glimpse of what had them in such a frenzy. Through the tangle of limbs and metal, she saw blue.

 

Angry, tumultuous navy, like the sea during a typhoon.

 

It was madness.

 

“AOMINE! A STATEMENT PL!”

“WHAT DO YOU FEEL ABOUT-”

“WHERE IS KIS-”

“DO YOU KNOW WHO-”

 

Cameras, microphones, _hands_ being shoved in his face, all of them desperate for a scoop. Selling their shame, their humanity and their dignity for it.

It was nothing short of revolting.

 

She almost found it funny.

Humans so _loved_ to portray themselves as a cut above the rest of the animal kingdom when in reality, few species came close to the sickening depravity humans displayed on a regular basis.

 

“Kise ain’t here.”

The moment he spoke, the noise died down. The clicking and flashing of cameras continued but few spoke. Some because they wanted to catch every word. And some because they had never seen eyes that burned so ferociously.

“He ain’t here so get the **_fuck_** away from his house.”

 

And then it started up again.

 

“BUT AOMINE-”

“AOMINE!”

“AOM-”

One reporter got too close, and he grabbed their camera, tossing it onto the hard tarmac of the driveway where it broke upon impact. He did the same with its owner but not before grabbing the pass he had hanging around his neck.

“SBC, huh? I’ll have fun burying your shitty company. Your channel always fucking sucked anyway.” Then he threw him carelessly away, rolling up his sleeves with a malicious glint in his eyes, giving them an icy smile.

“There’s your fucking headline. Who’s next?”

 

* * *

 

The police arrived not to soon afterwards, taking the majority of the reporters away in police vans. They were about to take Aomine away too, for assault and battery -and there would be no shortage of evidence if he _was_ charged- but the head of the operation got instructions from their chief before this could happen and let him be. No doubt at Akashi’s instruction.

Aomine watched as the last vehicle left the premises then walked back to Kise’s door, closing it firmly. He then walked back to his own house, where he knew the blonde was hiding out, under Momoi’s care. He unlocked it and closed it quickly behind him, making his way to the kitchen to where Kise and Momoi were, the former with a steaming mug of hot, sweet tea with a shot of brandy in it. He clutched the porcelain cup in his heavily-bandaged hand, staring vacantly onwards as Momoi shook her head sadly.

“He’s gone into shock,” Momoi whispered once Aomine was close enough. “And I think he might need stitches…” Aomine gritted his teeth, staring in fury outside before pulling out his phone and running a hand through his short hair.

“Fine. We’ll have to…call Akashi…”

No doubt he’d seen the news. Much like the rest of the country.

 

It was amazing how something made out of love could be used to bring about such hatred and negativity.

Aomine had nearly dislocated his jaw when Momoi had shaken him awake at five in the morning, with tear-filled eyes, showing him her phone.

The news crews had arrived shortly afterwards.

 

Aomine’s eyes drifted to the motionless blonde sitting at his dining room table as he nervously dialled Akashi’s number.

What did one even say in such a situation?

I’m sorry you got exposed like that?

Aomine shook his head, listening the phone ring. The call went through almost immediately.

“I trust you’re with Ryouta as we speak?”

“Yeah, he’s…he’s right here. Listen, Akashi…” He walked out of the kitchen, closing the door behind him. “What the fuck am I supposed to do? Kise’s…he’s just like, staring into space and-”

“Have you given him something for the shock?”

“Yeah, Satsuki made him tea and brandy…” Ordinarily, he would’ve cracked a joke about that being the only thing she was capable of making. Today, any form of humour seemed crass.

“And the media storm has subsided?”

“At least the one outside has, yeah…”

 

Online, it was a nightmare.

 

“I shall send a car. It is probably in Ryouta’s best interests to get him away from Sert for a while.”

“How long’s a-you haven’t heard anything, have you?” There was a beat of silence.

“Once everyone has assembled, we will discuss our next move.”

Aomine _really_ didn’t like the sound of that.

“Okay but…I don’t know if he wants to-”

“Tell Akashicchi I’m staying in Sert.” Aomine jumped out of his skin, clutching his pounding heart as Kise appeared behind him, his eyes glassy and vacant. He never thought a time would come where he’d miss the golden flames that always danced in his best friend’s eyes.

_You never know what you have until it’s gone…_

 

“Kise, you-”

“Let me speak to him.” He held his hand out for the phone and Aomine hesitated before handing it over.

“Ryouta.” Akashi sounded like he wanted to say more but for the first time in a long, long while, he wasn’t sure how to word things.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be fine. But I’m staying here.”

“Ryouta, I understand-”

“I don’t think you do, Akashicchi. I don’t think you do.” The redhead kept silent then eventually sighed.

“Of course, you know I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to.”

“I appreciate that.” He could hear the finality in Kise’s voice and in another rare display of uncertainty, backed off.

“I will see you in the Red Room then.”

“Right.” Kise ended the call, handing the phone to a stunned Aomine, who had heard almost everything, and had certainly heard Akashi being…

_Anything but Akashi…_

 

The blonde wordlessly went back to living room, where Momoi pushed the mug gently into his hands again. After what seemed like hours, he finally took a sip of piping hot liquid and the pink-haired woman sagged with relief behind him.

Aomine sat down heavily opposite him, yet again running through his hair.

“Kise, the-” They were interrupted by the sound of Kise’s phone ringing with yet another pop tune and he pulled it out, smiling weakly when he read the caller ID.

“Kagamicchi, hi…” He sounded exhausted and Aomine didn’t blame him. He’d been through more that morning that most people should have to deal with in a whole year at the very least. Aomine’s attention naturally sharpened at any derivative of his boyfriend’s name and he felt a slightly guilty pang for deliberately not answering his calls even though there had been good reason for it.

“ _Kise_?! I’m so worried about you! I wanted to come over but…”

“I know, I know…”

“I’ll come and see you today. Is lunchtime okay?”

“Lunchtime is fine but you don’t have to, Kagamicchi. It’s just a bump in the road-”

“Well then let me help you get over it, okay?” Kise smiled gratefully and his eyes welled up.

“Y-You don’t have to…”

“You’re my _friend_ Kise. And a really good one at that. One of the best...” He could hear the warmth of the other man’s voice radiating through the phone and it eased the painful chill that had settled into and around his heart. “I’ll do whatever I can to help you. We all will. So don’t worry. We’ll get you through this.”

Tears started leaking out of Kise’s eyes but he didn’t want to stop them. With every droplet, he felt a bit better, his heart felt a bit stronger.

“Thank you…” He felt Momoi lay a hand on his and he squeezed it with surprising strength.

“Don’t worry Kise,” he said with a soft laugh. “It’s all love. All love.”

...

Another pack of reporters swarmed by the entrance of the Generations building but they were set to be disappointed as Aomine led them through another entrance after he’d parked his car.

“I didn’t even know this existed!” Momoi gasped as they walked through briskly.

He had used this entrance to bring in women for more than one inappropriate tryst but nobody needed to know that. Kagami used this entrance to get into the building whenever he had meetings with them but he hadn’t asked how Aomine had found out about it in the first place.

_I’ll die before I let him find out…_

The notches on his bedpost that he had once worn like badges of honour now felt like shameful acts that he wanted to erase from existence entirely. For the first time ever, he wondered how low the self-esteem of some of those women had to be that they slept with him in the way that they did. Because he sure as hell didn’t treat them well. He could admit that.

Then again, how low was _his_ to be propositioning them? He’d really come from a dark place, from emptiness. He’d spent years trying to fill the gaps with casual hook-ups and one-night stands, because he hadn’t truly valued himself. And he definitely hadn’t valued any of those women. It was… _cheap_ …he’d cheapened something beautiful.

That was one of the many reasons why what was happening to Kise infuriated him as much as it did. All the media outlets and gossipers…they were making him out to be _cheap_. They were knowingly sullying something beautiful. Something that had been done out of honest, open _love_. And they were turning it into a spectacle, humiliating him…

He felt his stomach turn.

_Wasn’t I doing the same thing?_

A part of him wanted to apologise to all the victims of his womanising ways. But where would he begin? There were too many names, too many faces. He wouldn’t know where to start, what to say…And he wasn’t sure he was ready to re-live that part of him just yet.

No. The best he could do for now was to give Kise the support he needed right now. That was what was most important. He wouldn’t let the press do to the blonde what he had done to himself.

“Dai-chan!” She grabbed his arm urgently, stopping him from walking into the heavy, cherry wood doors. “We’re here! You nearly knocked yourself out!”

Aomine shook his head quickly, clearing his mind.

_The Red Room…Right._

Aomine pushed the door open and walked in, flanked by Kise and Momoi. The other four men made a point of not looking at Kise but Aomine could feel their concern from where he stood.

_So there’s no way he can’t…_

“It’s okay you guys. I’m going to get through this. _We’re_ going to get through this. Right?” Midorima nodded brusquely and Kuroko smiled, pulling Kise’s chair out for him, which he graciously took.

“Kise-kun is right. We shall.” Akashi smiled, but it was a tight, drawn smile.

“We will indeed…but I don’t promise the road will be smooth…” Their phones all vibrated at once, and they pulled them out at varying speeds -Midorima was already on his. An email from Akashi.

It had been forwarded from an unknown sender.

“The email address is encrypted,” he said softly. “We can’t determine the sender’s location.”

Other than that, no one spoke.

 

_“I hope you’ve enjoyed my little surprise! The next one will be out in a week, same time. I started off slow but I’ve got worse…I’m sure golden-boy knows ALL about that.”_

The first picture had been a close up, full-body photo. His golden, bare skin was partly concealed under a crumpled, white shirt that hung off his shoulders. His blonde hair was tousled, his knees were up. Thankfully, the angle concealed the worst of it and had it not been for two factors, it probably could have been passed off as a racy photoshoot.

Just two.

The slightly-vacant, thoroughly fucked stare in his glazed eyes as he looked up at the photographer.

And the white, satiny ropes of semen that painted his entire body.

And that was just the beginning…?

 ...

Kise didn’t have a problem with his sexuality. Why should he? Many had suspected him to be homosexual, or bisexual at the very least, and the discreet encounters he had with willing partners of both genders confirmed this. However, what he _did_ have a problem with…problem didn’t quite cover it…was his private life being wrenched from him forcefully and plastered all over every newspaper, newspaper and web-page available. For other people’s _entertainment_...

Momoi squeezed his trembling hands-being mindful of his injured one, and lay her head on his bicep as he breathed in deeply then exhaled with a long sigh. He felt like he’d aged a decade or two in the last few hours. Everything inside him wanted to hide away…to take Akashi up on his offer and disappear to another country. To just hibernate and wake up to find everything had been sorted. Or better yet, to find that it had all been one horrible dream.

 

But he wouldn’t be beaten. He wouldn’t let other people dictate how his life went and how he felt. He would get over this. There was just one last ember of hope that he was frantically fanning, trying to keep alive.

_I just hope…I just hope he didn’t…_

“As of yet, there has been no word from Kasama-”

“Of course there hasn’t,” Aomine growled menacingly. “He’s pathetic. A total **_coward_**. I wouldn’t be surpr-”

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko cut in urgently as Momoi gasped his name. “Now isn’t the time…” His eyes flashed to Kise, who had paled slightly and he folded his arms, clenching his jaw and sitting back in his chair.

“Fine. So what now? Have they asked for something? Is it money?” It almost always was. But to do all this, for money…it just seemed unnecessarily cruel.

“As of yet, they have made no demands,” Akashi stated calmly. “Until they do…”

“We just sit back and wait for next Monday, right?” Aomine supplied, filling in the blanks, before scoffing angrily. “This is such **_BULLSHIT_** -”

“Aominecchi, it’s fine-”

“This _isn’t_ fine!” Aomine stood up, smacking a palm hard against the table. “It’s not ‘ _fine_ ’ or ‘ _okay_ ’ or ‘ _all good_ ’ or ANY of that shit! What it _is_ , is a fucking **joke**. It’s just some spineless, pathetic _scam_ to get money out of us but you know what? If it’s money he wants he can have it.” He turned to Akashi. “Get back into contact with them whatever way you can, press conference, fucking Skype, I don’t give a damn, and let ‘em know they can name their price. I’ll pay whatever. Because this…this is sick. It’s making my fucking skin crawl.” He got up, done with the entire meeting. He wasn’t about to sit around and listen to Akashi tell them that all they could do for now was sit around. He had better things to be doing with his time.

“Daiki-”

“I’m done here, Akashi. I’m done.” Before he left, he turned to Momoi. “Get Kasamatsu on the fucking phone once you come up. I want to know exactly what the fuck he thinks he’s playing at.”

He stormed out of the room without a further word, leaving the room silent in his wake. Akashi closed his eyes briefly.

“I understand that tensions are high, and rightly so. However, it would be best if we didn’t act rashly in this situation as we are yet to find out what the end goal is. Ryouta…” he hesitated. “I can’t begin to imagine how painful this is for you, but I ask that you put your trust in me. I will get to the bottom of this, I promise you.”

“Don’t be silly, Akashicchi…” he smiled softly, “I trust you already.” Akashi nodded.

“And I’m honoured to be deemed worthy of your trust.” He turned to the rest of them. “The meeting is dismissed. Please, continue as you normally would. And Ryouta, if you begin to feel like you would like some space, please-”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say please so much, Akashicchi!” He laughed. “Don’t worry-”

_I’m fine._

“If…If I need to take a step back from things, I will…” he finished, giving him a brave smile. It soon turned watery when he felt a solid, comforting hand land on top of his head.

“We’ll help you, Kise-chin.” His eyes filled with tears yet again and he nodded.

“M-Mhhmm…” he sniffed and Murasakibara petted his head gently.

Akashi and Midorima left the room first, with the latter casting a parting look at Kise. The sorrow in his eyes was unsurprisingly brief but Kise felt it all the same. Murasakibara sloped away after them but there was a slight tension in his broad shoulders.

“Let’s go, Ki-chan. We have work to do.”

“I can work on your floor today, if you’d prefer,” Kuroko volunteered carefully, not wanting to smother the blonde.

“That’s okay, Kurokocchi. I should be okay for now. But I’ll see you guys at lunch!” He smiled at Kuroko. “Kagamicchi’s coming to visit!” Kuroko smiled back.

“Well, that’s always something to look forward to. I shall see you then, Kise-kun. Momoi-san.” He nodded to both of them then seemingly disappeared. Momoi and Kise reached the lifts then both stood there awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot, idling like they had no work to do.

“So, lunchtime?”

“Y-Yup!” They did their quiet side-step shuffle a while longer.

“K-Ki-chan…”

“Momoicch-cchi…” Someone sobbed and they reached for each other simultaneously.

 

Momoi came up half an hour later with red-rimmed eyes. She knocked on Aomine’s door and told him she would put him through to Kasamatsu.

He didn’t ask her where she’d been.

 

* * *

 

The team had been doing some drills before their match later that day.  Though they were in Terran, they had all still heard about Kise’s situation back in Illoya. The select few who had known about Kasamatsu’s relationship with the blonde hadn’t broached the subject with him. He seemed to be quietly buzzing with an intense energy but they couldn’t tell whether it was negative or positive so they left him alone as much as possible, given that he was their vice-captain.

They were playing a friendly with the regular team versus the substitutes and Kasamatsu had been about to attempt a three-pointer when a phone rang. The shot went off, the ball not even grazing the hoop as they all listened to it ring. Even though it was the default ringtone for the most popular brand of mobile phone, somehow, they all knew that it was Kasamatsu’s.

And they all knew who was waiting on the other end.

Those in the know envied Kasamatsu for having Kise as his significant other and had been flabbergasted when he’d suddenly started going to events with the brunette model-cum-actress on his arm.

Those out of the loop would have been even more jealous of their vice-captain’s intimate relationship with the drop-dead gorgeous blonde.

But at that moment, as they watched him pick up the phone, his eyes steely, none of them would’ve traded places with him for the world.

 

“Guessing you’ve heard the news, then. Or _seen_ it.” The words were little better than a vicious snarl. “Must be nice seeing your handiwork all over the front-covers of every paper in the fucking _city_ -”

“Listen, this is all a misunderstanding-”

“First off, I wasn’t fucking **done** , _senpai_. And second, tell me what part of Kise posing like a profession porn-star on the daily news is a _misunderstanding_. Because I. DON’T. FUCKING. SEE. IT.” Aomine inhaled deeply, trying to play it as calm and collected as he possibly could. But hearing Kasamatsu sound so cool…so _detached_ after tossing Kise to the curb like he was some…

He started seeing red again and closed his eyes tightly, gripping the phone mercilessly in one large hand while he massaged his forehead with the heel of the other.

_Just relax. Breathe **in** and **out** … **in** and-_

“I’m sorry this all happened. But it wasn’t…” He looked over his shoulder at his teammates, who sat around, all waiting for him to return. All listening to his side of the conversation. He tutted and walked briskly to the changing rooms, closing the door hard behind him to let everyone know that the place was off limits for the duration of that call.

“It wasn’t _intentional_ ,” he continued once he had more privacy.

“ _REALLY_? Because it looked pretty intentional to ME. Or are you trying to say that there’s other guys with this kind of stuff on Kise, _huh_?” Aomine was blatantly twisting his words and wilfully taking offence to his concoctions. Ordinarily, Kasamatsu would’ve given him a verbal hiding but in this situation, he knew he was wrong. _All_ the way wrong.

He had been for months.

 

“I got hacked. I must have done. Because there’s no way…” He sighed and ran a hand through his dark, spiky hair. “Regardless of what happened between me and Kise-”

“Back up, back _up_. Let me jog your memory there because it seems a bit rusty. After _you_ decided that for whatever fucking misguided reason, Kise wasn’t worth your time and dumped him like trash. Don’t you _dare_ try make it sound like it was mutual. **You** wrecked everything-”

“ _Aominecchi!_ ” The voice was faint but it was still more than enough to make Kasamatsu’s heart stop for several seconds. The rest of the conversation was muffled but Kasamatsu found himself straining to hear more of his ex’s voice.

“Do you fucking _blame_ me?!”

“ _No, you know I don’t…_ ” It was closer now, but so very sad. “ _I appreciate it but right now, it isn’t worth it, okay?_ ”

“But-”

“ _Aomi **necchi**!_ ” he complained, sounding more like the Kise Kasamatsu knew and-

 

 _What am I_ thinking _?_

 

“ _Please?_ ” he asked sweetly, and he could almost envision the blonde trying to charm him. “ _For me?_ ” The bluenette sighed noisily.

“For **_fuck’s_** -FINE! Have it your way! But don’t come cry-OOF!”

“ _Thank you, Aominecchi!_ ”

“Alright, alright, get off-and, why the hell are you in my office, anyway?!”

“ _We have a meeting in a few minutes, remember?_ ”

“Ugh. Forgot. Well go…wait outside for me, or something. I’ll be out in a sec…”

“ _Okay!_ ” He waited until the blonde had left his side and had exited the room before speaking into the mouthpiece once more.

“You’re lucky he’s a better man than me because God knows I would’ve been happy to roast your ass until lunchtime.” Kasamatsu didn’t respond and Aomine snorted derisively. “You **_know_** he’s fucking amazing and you _still_ let him slip through your fingers.” Aomine was bitter on Kise’s behalf but he was mature enough to know that he was being unfair, and taking out all his frustrations on Kasamatsu. Whatever role he had played, he hadn’t leaked the photos. Aomine believed that much. So attacking him like this, as a senior…it wasn’t right.

“What time’s the match?” he grunted, sounding just the right level of uninterested -a skill he’d been honing for years.

“Three hours.”

“You guys better not lose. Don’t make me more pissed off than I already am.” In his eyes, the conversation was already over, as one-way as it had been. However, before he ended the call, he couldn’t resist one final jab.

“You know, I always used to think Kise was the dumbass in your relationship…” he scoffed but there was an underlying tone of disappointment that cut Kasamatsu to the quick. “Never would’ve guessed it was actually _you_ all along.”

The call ended and Kasamatsu was left staring at his phone.

 

“Neither would I…” he murmured, voice weighed down with regret.

…

The meeting was one of the most uncomfortable either of them had ever attended. By the end of it, Kise was revolted and Aomine was fuming.

It was the subtle shift they had felt after entering the room. Kise naturally stole people’s attention on a regular basis but the way that they looked at him now was decidedly different. And of course, Aomine was able to pick up on it because _he_ had behaved similarly, not too long ago. Leering at the blonde like he was an exceptional cut of meat. Mentally undressing him.

They were looking down on him.

Aomine didn’t like it. At all.

The final straw had been near the end of the meeting, as people were getting up to leave. A moustached bigwig from the largest broadcasting station outside Sert city had slipped Kise his card, stepping into his personal space more than necessary.

“W-What’s this?”

“My card. Perhaps we can arrange a more private meeting-say this Saturday?” Kise flipped the card and saw a hotel name and room number scrawled untidily on the back and felt the bile rise in his throat so suddenly he felt his eyes water.

“No thanks,” he said tightly, “I’m not interested-”

“Are you sure about that?” The man smiled condescendingly, giving the blond an appreciative once-over. It made Kise’s skin crawl. “The papers would say otherwise-”

“And are _you_ sure you don’t want my **foot** up your ass?” Aomine growled threateningly behind him. “Because your filthy _mouth_ says otherwise-”

“Aominecchi, don’t.” Kise laid a restraining hand on his sleeve but turned around and gave the older man a sub-zero stare. “Get out. And on second thoughts, I don’t think we’ll be needing your company’s services for this campaign.” The man paled then went red in the space of a second.

“You can’t do that! We have a contract-”

“It’s null and void. Speak to my lawyers. Now please leave, before I have to call security.” The man went an interesting shade of puce before grabbing his briefcase and jerking his thumb angrily at his subordinates, who hurried after him.

 

“ _Slut_.”

 

Everyone in the room fell silent. Those that had been packing away their things froze in shock. To Kise, it was like a slap in the face. His hand tightened on Aomine’s sleeve.

“There’s no way you’re going to stop me this time…” he hissed lowly, his voice the rumble before a storm.

Kise inhaled deeply then turned to the rest of the men in the room, tilting his chin upwards and using every last centimetre of his great height.

“I’m sure all of you have seen the news. Well, I’d assume so judging by some of the looks I got earlier.” Some of the men had the decency to blush or lower their eyes. “Regardless of what happens in **_my_** private life…” he inhaled then exhaled, looking more serene then spread his arms wide. “ _This_ is the boardroom. _This_ is **business**. Nothing has changed in here and it won’t for a long, _long_ time. In here, you remember your place. I don’t care what you think of me based on my private life because in here, the only measurement _I_ use is the level of success. And last time _I_ checked, we, the Generations, were still on top. It’s the way things are here. So, for those of you who think that a couple of pictures suddenly means you can walk all over me and treat me as anything less than the best there is…?” His golden eyes narrowed dangerously. “You’re in for a _very_ rude awakening.” His eyes slowly scanned the room, landing on each and every person there was, bar Aomine who was watching him quietly. “Don’t forget, there isn’t one person here who I couldn’t crush if I wanted to. _I’m_ letting **you** live.” He emphasised each word, letting them roll round his mouth before they dropped from his lips like golden daggers…sweet poison. He smiled, running a seductive hint of tongue over his lips as if trying to catch the last traces of his declaration

Someone gulped.

“Remember that.”  

 

It wasn’t often that Aomine was impressed. Even with the changes that he’d undergone courtesy on Kagami, feelings of awe and inspiration were still very much a rarity, especially when it came to work. This was his realm; it was where he shone. How could one be impressed by someone lesser.

But as he watched Kise deliver his speech, he couldn’t help but be slightly awestruck by his grit, tenacity and resilience. Kise wasn’t going to let himself be destroyed by this. He might have wobbled a lot to begin with -anyone would- and maybe even fallen, but now he was firmly on his feet and ready to come back with a vengeance. Nothing could keep him down.

“I’m still gonna kill that prick though…” he muttered, twirling his pen. He couldn’t focus; his rage made it impossible. He was supposed to be going through a contract his lawyers had drawn up to check for any clauses he wanted changes before it was refined and sent off to a distributor to sign but he couldn’t even see the words. He was too pissed off by all the events Kise had faced from the moment he woke up.

Instead, he was researching that sleazeball’s broadcasting company and jotting down ways to destroy it.

_Knock, knock._

He looked at his watch. He had nothing scheduled for now and it wasn’t lunch. And besides, as far as knocking went, it was a pretty timid attempt.

“Yeah?” he called, slightly harshly. The door opened and he raised an eyebrow at who entered, more pleased than displeased but given his mood, it didn’t show.

“Yo.”

…

Momoi and Kise sat in the pod nearest the cafeteria, sipping spiced lattes and discussing how the day had gone so far.

“Honestly, Dai-chan is in _such_ a bad mood. I left him upstairs because he’s just being so unapproachable.” The silent ‘I don’t really blame him’ was heard by both of them but neither commented on it. “Still,” she reached out and placed her hand on his unbandaged one, stroking it softly. “How are you doing, Ki-chan. You okay?”

“Actually…I’m doing better than I thought I would be so soon after everything.” His words at the end of the meeting had bolstered his confidence and he felt a lot more like his normal self. Of course, it was still far too soon to say that he’d bounced back completely but he could still see a way out already.

“Plus,” he pulled out his phone with a grin, “Takao sent me the sweetest message!” She leaned in and they read it together for a moment before they both leaned back at the same time.

“KAGAMICCHI!”

“KAGAMIN!”

 

They both ran out of the lift to Kise’s office, both hoping the redhead hadn’t gotten lost. As they hurried to his glass office they heard his voice and both of them relaxed. But when they actually heard the conversation, tensions rose again.

“I’m not sure how you managed to get up here, _sir_ , but all deliveries should be left at the front desk.”

“Listen, do you know where Kise is or not?” He sounded exasperated but it seemed like an under-reaction considering the derisive tone of his receptionist’s voice.

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to leave-”

“What’s all this about?” She perked up immediately.

“Kise-san! Don’t worry, he was just leaving-”

“I’m _asking_ why you thought it was a good idea to use that tone on somebody who has come to visit me.” Kise’s voice sounded cold.

“B-because…he’s just a delivery man-”

“ _Just_ _a delivery man_?” he repeated. She nodded shakily, eyes darting from her boss to the ‘delivery man’.

“I-Is he not? Oh Kise-san, I’m sorry, I didn’t know-”

“That isn’t…” He ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes momentarily but when he opened them again, they looked like molten gold. Kagami could almost see sparks flying. “You’re missing the point. First off, we **do** have receptionists downstairs. And the fact that he made it past them says something. He’s definitely not your average delivery boy. And even if he _was_ , you don’t have the right nor the authority to speak to _anyone_ who walks through the doors of this building like that. I don’t care if it’s the president or a common beggar, if they come to my desk asking to see **me** you show them a seat and treat them like you would anyone else.”

“Kise-s-”

“I’m _sick_ of all the judgement here…” he muttered vehemently. “I’m sick of people always looking down on others…what gives _you_ the right?” He pinned her down with a stony stare. “I’m asking you a question.”

She looked terrified and near the verge of tears.

“Can’t answer it, can you? And when was the last time you saw _anyone_ on this floor acting like that?” Again, she was silent but this time he answered for her. “I can answer that one. Never. You’re the face they see before they get to me and you treat them like that? I wonder how you’ve been treating everyone else?”

“K-Kise-s-san, it’s-i-it isn’t-”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure it is. I hope that attitude will be what they’re looking for at your new job.” Momoi’s mouth opened in shock and Kagami stepped in.

“Kise, she didn’t know, okay? Let’s-”

“It’s _because_ she didn’t know. Those are her true colours. I don’t need someone like her working here-”

“Ki-chan, let’s go.” She guided him away gently as the tears spilled out of the receptionist’s eyes. Kagami handed her a tissue with a friendly smile.

“Listen, he didn’t mean all that. He’s just having it rough. I’m sure you can sympathise…” She nodded quickly. “I’ll speak to him but don’t worry about your job. You won’t lose it, I promise. Just try to be a bit more smiley next time. Everyone loves seeing a smile, right?” He beamed at her as if to prove his point and she nodded again, gratefully.

“I’m _so_ sor-”

“Honestly, it’s fine. I’ve dealt with _way_ worse. Just try not to cry, okay?”

If anything, Kagami’s kindness made her want to cry harder and she felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt bubble uncontrollably in her stomach as the reality of how rude she had been sunk in.

Kise had an undeniable point and as she half-walked, half-ran to the bathroom, she started to really reflect.

 

* * *

 

They were back in a pod, this time the one furthest from Kise’s office but still on his floor. Kuroko had joined them and now they sat round the table, Kuroko and Momoi on one side and Kise and Kagami on the other. The bentos Kagami had made sat stacked on the table but they had been pushed to the side, unopened for now. Kagami had had a mini heart-attack when realised that Kise’s hand was cut up but the blonde played it off as the result of an accident when handling dishes after breakfast due to his nerves upon hearing the news.

“Kise, you can go home, you know. If you’re not feeling up to it. Because that…” Kagami was a total softie at heart and whilst he couldn’t stand anyone he loved being disrespected, he was very lenient when he came to himself. And the way Kise had acted had blown him away. The blonde was almost like an entirely different person. But it made him furious that this was the result of his personal life being aired out like dirty laundry.

“I’m fine. I just…slipped up a bit…” He didn’t tell them about the altercation that had taken place during his meeting earlier on but Kagami still nodded understandingly though he glanced quickly at his injured hand.

“I get that. I only keep asking because I’m worried, you know? I don’t want you pushing yourself too hard.”

“I know…and thanks for coming.” Kagami smiled supportively.

“There’s no way I wouldn’t. What happened today is just…” He sighed. “It makes me mad just thinking about it. We’ll get to the bottom of it, promise.” Kise said nothing but wrapped his arms around the redhead, squeezing him tightly and resting his head against his chest. Kagami held him close with one arm and with the other gestured at the bentos.

 

“Feel free to tuck in guys! I’ve going to deliver the rest to the other four afterwards. I know he doesn’t like eating until like the end of lunch.” Momoi smiled at the detail but then hummed.

“You might want to wait a bit, Kagamin.”

“Hmm?”

“Dai-chan’s in such a bad mood today. Even worse than his party.” Kagami grimaced.

“Right…well, I’ll have to deal with that later…” Kuroko stood up.

“How about me and Momoi-san take these three now and you can take Aomine-kun’s later as a…special delivery.”

“There’s no need to say it like that!” Kagami snapped, face heating up as Momoi giggled and even Kise smiled. “Beat it, then!” They took the other three boxes and unlocked the pod door.

“We’ll be back soon!” Momoi said, leaving with Kuroko and pushing the door shut behind them. She didn’t push it hard enough and it swung back open. Kagami shifted slightly from his position against the padded wall. He couldn’t deny he had gotten comfortable, even with Kise’s weight against him, and he was reluctant to move.

“Gimme a sec Kise. Let me close the door.” Kise moaned quietly, like a child being roused from their nap, and pushed himself off him slightly.

“I’ll do it…” he murmured, reaching out to grab the door before it swung out of his reach. He just managed to grab it but fell heavily against the redhead, who groaned quietly.

“Sorry Kagamicchi!” He tugged the door shut and sat back down fully.

“Don’t worry about it, man. Okay, so,” he reached out and took two bentos. “I made you two because it wouldn’t all fit into one…” Kise watched him talk about the food with his growing enthusiasm evident on his handsome face and couldn’t help his growing smile. He didn’t understand how someone as sweet as Kagami existed but he was so grateful to have him in his life. As Kuroko and Momoi returned, the feeling intensified. He was grateful to have _all_ of them in his life. That was what really mattered. He couldn’t allow himself to get lost in this.

As long as he had them by his side, things would work themselves out. 

 

They left the pod nearly an hour later, with Kuroko going back down to his office and the rest going up to Aomine’s floor. Kise planned on spending the remainder of his lunch break talking with Momoi whilst Kagami was going to Aomine’s office to give him his lunch and see if he was okay.

“If he starts yelling, run,” Momoi advised, though she highly doubted Kagami would face any of his wrath. Her best friend could deny it all he liked, but he was smitten.

“Don’t worry, I will.” Kagami could almost see the dark tendrils of Aomine’s anger curling out from under the door. His mood was foul but Kagami hoped he could cheer him up, at least a little bit.

“Do you want us to give you two some privacy…?”

“WHAT? _No_! What do you-” he spluttered before cutting himself off. “No you know what, I don’t want to know. I’m only going there to give him his lunch, alright?” He looked sharply at the giggling pair before knocking on the door twice and going inside, closing the door firmly behind him.

“Yeah, but Aominecchi might want to have something _different_ for lunch…”

…

“Did I say you could-” He looked up and saw Kagami walking towards his desk and his anger faded but he still looked irritable. “What time do you call this?”

“Your lunch time. I know you don’t like eating too early…-” Kagami saw a flash of silver under the table and followed it with inquisitive, crimson eyes. “What was that?”

“Nothing,” Aomine snapped back then sighed as he saw Kagami leaned back slightly. “Listen, I’m sorry-” Kagami grabbed his hand quickly, pulling it upwards. In its grip was his favourite alcohol flask.

“And you should be. Aomine, what the hell?” He sighed again with a slight eye-roll and Kagami felt his own temper flare.

“It was just-”

“You _can’t_ keep turning to booze when life doesn’t go your way, okay? You need to stop. Hand it over.”

“Kagami, for fuck’s _sake_ , it was just-” He held out his hand impatiently.

“Hand. It. Over.” Aomine tutted but slapped it into his palm, hard. He winced slightly at the sound it made but Kagami seemed unbothered. “Thank _you_. And another thing-”

“What _now_?”

“Don’t ‘what now’ ME, dumbass.” Kagami hopped up on the desk with a quiet grunt, sitting on it so he could look at Aomine directly. “I get you’re in a bad mood and I don’t blame you but you can’t take your anger out on everyone. We’re _all_ feeling for Kise and we all want this damn mess over and forgotten ASAP. But until then, we kind of have to ride the storm, okay?” Akashi had called him earlier to give him a summary of what had happened at their earlier meeting so he was aware someone was holding the pictures ransom but had yet to name their price. It seemed so sick to Kagami but he agreed with the other redhead. For now, there wasn’t much they could do besides bracing themselves and waiting it out. And, of course, supporting Kise as much as possible.

“Yeah, whatever…” Aomine turned away but Kagami saw his eyes lighten slightly, some of the earlier darkness gone, and he beamed.

“I love it when you listen to me.” The word ‘love’ coming from Kagami’s mouth made his heart palpitate and he hurriedly changed the subject, reaching for the bento.

“So, what did you make me, housewi-OW!” Kagami slapped his hand away harder than necessary, with a glint in his eye.

“Next time, I break your fingers. Now come with me.”

…

“I don’t think Kagamicchi’s going to be coming out anytime soon.” They were both seated in the visitor chairs, discussing the latest rumours on Aomine’s floor when Kise’s watch chirped, indicating the end of his break. The redhead had yet to reappear which could be either a bad thing or a good thing. The blonde hoped that it indicated Kagami had managed to dispel Aomine’s bad mood.

“Should I go and check?” Momoi’s hand automatically reached for her phone and Kise covered it with his own, shaking his head.

“I think we should leave them to it. And I doubt Aominecchi would appreciate the impromptu photoshoot. I think he’s had enough for one day.” Momoi nodded and then gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth.

“I have SO many photos! Should I delete them?” Kise furrowed his brow, chewing on his inner lip.

“I mean…now that you mention it…”

“Oh God, how could I be so stupid! I should call Takao and let him know as well…w-what if they’ve taken them already?!” Before he could stop her, she was on her phone, hoping desperately that Takao would pick up.

“Momoi!”

“Takao, emergency! Are you busy?!” He sat back in his chair, confused.

“Nope, just finished a meeting. What’s wrong? Is Kagami okay? Is it Kise?”

“No, no, they’re fine. Well, Kagamin might be in danger-”

“Momoi, what’s wrong?” His voice sounded serious now and he tried hard to stamp down his fears. “Is he hurt or-?”

“No, Takao, the pictures!”

“ _What_ pictures?” Momoi rapidly relayed her earlier conversation with Kise and was confused when she heard Takao laugh.

“Oh, _those_! Nah, don’t worry Momoi. I keep most of them on my laptop as a back-up from my camera and the really juicy ones are on a flash-drive and on the camera itself. They can’t be hacked unless someone physically gets to it and the security on my laptop is INSANE. Kagami’s cautious about that kind of stuff so he took both our laptops to Himuro who took them to Alex who took them to another guy…” The chain sounded familiar but Momoi exhaled in relief.

“Are you _sure_ , Takao?”

“One thousand percent. I’ll tell you what though, send over anything incriminating. I’ll send you a link to a secure pathway and then we’ll tidy up our trail afterwards, ‘kay?”

“You’re a lifesaver, Takao!” She blew him a kiss. “I’ll speak to you soon.”

“Cool, cool. Bye!” The call ended and Momoi exhaled, relieved.

“At least we know that’s not a problem anymore.” Kise nodded in agreement and got up.

“Well, I’m going to head back down and…” He waved a hand, vaguely. “I’ll try to do something…” Momoi stood up with him, taking his arm.

“Dai-chan’s free for the rest of the afternoon. He’s supposed to be working but…” She looked meaningfully at the door. “I can’t see that happening. Either way, he doesn’t need me and if he _does_ , he can page me. So that means I can come and be your receptionist for the afternoon!” He beamed at her.

“You sure?”

“Positive, Ki-chan. Let’s GO! Before they start getting carried away…” They both laughed and headed to the lift, leaving Aomine and Kagami to their own devices.

…

“How was it?” Kagami asked, setting the empty box aside as Aomine lay on his stomach. They had shifted to the couch so Kagami could feed him his lunch, complete with a healthy shade of red on his cheeks. It still embarrassed him greatly, but he knew what Aomine liked and he was there to cheer him up as much as possible.

_Plus, he’ll be in a better mood when you break the news…_

“Fucking incredible, just like everything you cook.” Kagami reddened again, but this time with pleasure. Aomine leaned further back against him and reached out to twine their hands together so that the ring and bracelet were both clearly visible. Silver and gold, sapphire and ruby.

_Mine._

_Yours._

“Hold on,” Kagami began, tugging his hand away gently. “I’ve got something else for you.”

“Nudes?” Aomine asked hopefully and Kagami snorted.

“You wish.”

“How did you know?” He laughed.

“Pervert. Get up a bit.” He manouvered Aomine so that he was basically sitting in front of him, in between his legs, with his back against the redhead’s chest.

“This is getting a bit kinky. Are you-”

“Stop,” he deadpanned before bringing his hands up to the muscles in Aomine’s shoulders and kneading for a minute. “Any good?” He didn’t get an immediate response so he tried again, more hesitantly. “Aomi-”

“Keep going.” His voice was slightly rougher and Kagami did as he was told, massaging Aomine’s muscles with care and working out the knots and tension.

“Your hands are like…magic…” He sounded slightly drowsy and Kagami continued with a smile.

“Thanks…”

“Where’d you learn that?”

“O-Oh…Alex…” he said it like that explained everything. “And at the gym…they do these really good sports massa-Aomine?” He felt the stiffening of his boyfriend’s frame and leaned around him to look at his face. “What’s-”

“The _gym_ , huh?”

“Yeah…they’ve got a really good team there-”

“How often do you get these massages?” His tone was light but Kagami sensed danger.

“Not too often, I mean…”

“Gimme numbers.”

“Maybe…once or twice a month?” Usually, he went about once a week, to loosen his muscles after an intense work-out but he’d tampered with the number slightly for Aomine’s convenience. It didn’t work, regardless.

Aomine didn’t like it. The thought of unknown hands all over Kagami’s oily, sweaty skin. Rubbing and touching…

“I don’t like that,” he said bluntly and Kagami sighed.

“It isn’t _like_ that…” he sighed again. “But…if it bothers you so much then you’d better start taking lessons…” His face burned. “Because I can get pretty tight after my workouts.”

There was a beat of silence then suddenly, Kagami was pinned under Aomine.

“And when you say tight…” He put two and two together and his face nearly exploded.

“N-N-Not like **THAT** , God Ahomine, you PERVERT! I m-meant _you_ can give me massages if it pisses you off so much-”

“Mind if I start now?” he whispered into his ear as his hands crept down the front of his shirt, opening buttons as they went and trailing short, blunt nails against soft caramel skin. Kagami arched into Aomine’s touch, hips stuttering as a long finger traced the shape of his navel.

Then the hands began to travel round to his sides and Kagami panicked.

 

One minute Aomine was on Kagami.

The next he was on the floor.

 

He blinked.

“Did I…miss something?”

“Knee-jerk reaction?” Kagami tried weakly. He could see Aomine’s anger starting to rear its head and joined him on the floor. “Don’t get mad. I’m sorry, I…-”

“No it’s fine. It’s your back, right?” Kagami froze.

“What.”

“I mean, you’ve got something going on with your back, right?” Kagami looked uncertainly at him and Aomine saw a flash of…

_Fear?_

“I haven’t _seen_ it, don’t worry. But seriously, how big of an idiot do you think I am? I figured it out-”

“When?” Kagami asked quietly.

“My birthday. When we…” Kagami reddened, but crawled closer, avoiding eye contact.

“I’m sorry-”

“Quit apologising. I wasn’t going to touch it, anyway. Just now, I mean.” Kagami felt foolish but it had been a reflex. He hadn’t thought about what he was doing. He didn’t know what to say. “I figured it has something to do with your past?” Kagami stayed quiet but eventually nodded. “So the same applies then. You tell me when you want to. Obviously, it’s gonna be difficult avoiding your back when you _finally_ let me nail you bu-”

All he could taste was Kagami. The redhead pressed his lips against him, pushing him flat on his back as Aomine moved in auto-pilot mode, moving the redhead to straddle him.

 

“ _Fuck_ …” he breathed, tangling a hand in Kagami’s messy hair. “Warn a guy next time.”

“Warning,” Kagami replied, dipping his head down again to kiss him again, urgently, desperately. But soon, Aomine had him overpowered and even though he was on top, he was very much under Aomine’s control.

“Now…” Aomine panted when they broke apart. “How are you going to make up for your little display on the couch earlier, hmm?” Kagami blushed then choked out a moan as Aomine grabbed his hips and ground their crotches together. “I’m waiting…” he sang.

“I-I don’t know… _you_ choose…” he muttered, using every bit of courage he had to maintain eye-contact with Aomine’s smouldering sapphire.

“Are you sure you want that? Because I guarantee it will be a punishment.” The last word sent a thrill through his body. Ever since his birthday, his insatiable desire for all things Aomine had become all but uncontrollable. Now, he was willing to accept basically anything the younger man would do to him. Not without a fair share of embarrassment but it always gave way to blinding pleasure that left him reeling.

“Mmmm, you want that, do you?” Aomine smirked, letting one hand leave his hip in favour of the front of his trousers, where he undid the button and pulled down the zipper in a flash. His hand didn’t stop there, reaching inside to encircle Kagami’s heavy erection. “You want me to tie you up, take you to the edge and leave you hanging? Or pin you down and fuck you ‘til you scream this entire building down?” Kagami’s cock twitched and he finally gave, turning away and lowering his head so his bangs could hide his eyes.

Aomine’s free hand shot out and grabbed his chin, roughly turning it back to face him. He tutted.

“How many times do I have to tell you? You should look people in the eye when they’re talking to you.” Kagami exhaled with a shudder and nodded. Aomine hummed.

“All jokes aside…” The redhead gave him an evil look and he grinned, with a sheepish shrug of his shoulders. “What? Anyway, you’re being surprisingly obedient today. Makes me think there’s a catch…” Kagami tried not to give the game away but Aomine could almost smell his nervousness. He sighed.

“What are you hiding?”

“It’s not _hiding_ …” he tried before sighing himself. “I’m leaving for a little while.”

“Right,” he muttered, already sounding put out. “When?”

“Tonight.”

“Right. And where are you going…”

“Far…and it means I won’t be able to call you while I’m there.” Aomine closed his eyes briefly.

“How long?”

“A week or two…maybe three…”

“Right.”

“Aomine, I’d be here if I could. I only found out this mor-!” Aomine kissed him softly and when he pulled away, his eyes were warm, not cold like Kagami had been anticipating.

“It’s for work, right?” He nodded, speechless. “Then I’m not going to get mad. It’s your _job_.” Kagami kissed him back, wrapping his arms around him. “And _my_ job is to give you something to remember me by.”

~~~

“Higher.” Kagami raised his naked ass higher, directly in Aomine’s line of sight. He heard a murmur of appreciation from his boyfriend and felt another cold squirt of lube line his ass. “Perfect. Now fuck yourself.” With shaking fingers, Kagami traced the lining of his hole and slowly breached his entrance with one finger, moaning in the process. Aomine slapped his right cheek sharply and he jolted.

“Wha-”

“Your flight is at seven, right?” He didn’t wait for confirmation. “So use two. We don’t have all day…unless you want me to-”

“I’ll do it!” he panted quickly, before Aomine could offer his services. His boyfriend would likely end up sending him to the hospital with a damaged prostrate. No doubt that was what he wanted. It would stop him from going on his impending trip.

He slid a second finger into himself alongside the first and started working them in and out at a steady pace. He could feel Aomine’s eyes watching him hungrily and it only made him harder. The tips of his fingers finally brushed his sensitive gland and his eyes closed immediately, pushing back on his hand.

“ _God_ …” he whispered, letting out a shuddering breath, reaching deeper, trying to touch it again. Eventually, he forgot about his surroundings and just focused on making himself feel amazing. Even though the angle of his fingers was all wrong, it was just enough for him to experience that incredible feeling, albeit for a second before it was out of reach again. It was maddening bliss.

“Look at you…you’re a mess. A filthy _mess_ …” Kagami’s flush darkened and he lowered his head even further. The angle made it easier to touch his prostrate and he let out a cry as the blunt edge of his nail scratched against it. His free hand immediately came to cover his mouth and his lust-blown eyes darted to the door.

“The room isn’t soundproof, you know. I might need to shut you up.” Tangling a hand in his thick dual-coloured locks, he guided Kagami’s head towards him, trailing his thumb across his plump lips.

“Open wide, baby.” Kagami did as he was told, feeling his heart beat faster in anticipation. Sure enough, Aomine unbuttoned his trousers and pulled out his gigantic cock. Kagami felt the blood thrumming in his own dick.

Aomine’s dick really was big. No… _Kagami_ was big. Aomine was _huge_. The thought of eventually having to take his length one day scared him as much as it aroused him. But that was another worry for another day.

Kagami ran a tongue over his lips as he caught sight of Aomine’s dripping tip and he felt his boyfriend’s hand tighten in his hair to the point of pain.

“Fuck, I love when you do that…” He deliberately traced over Kagami’s lips with his thumb. “Want it?” Kagami said nothing but his eyes answered the question clearly.

Aomine pushed his thick cock into Kagami’s mouth slowly, letting the redhead take it at his own pace and once again get used to the feeling of Aomine in his mouth. He moaned once he felt Aomine hit the back of his throat, sending pleasurable vibrations along his length that had the bluenette closing his eyes at the sensation.

“God…” he muttered quietly, unconsciously thrusting into the wet cavern of his mouth. Kagami closed his eyes, focusing on regulating his breathing and trying to stifle his gag reflex. His was still so new at this and if he’d had the mind for it, he probably would have worried if he was doing any good. However, he received immediate confirmation from Aomine that this was a needless concern. 

“Ka-Kagami…” he breathed. “ _Fuck_ …”

Aomine was in heaven. Being patient and waiting for Kagami to finally be ready to give him head had been amongst the best decisions of his entire life. Though the redhead had wanted to long ago, Aomine knew that rushing into things and giving him a bad experience could easily scare him off it for good. He’d even improved from the first time though it meant little in the grand scale of things. He’d already given him a life-changing blowjob before but now, Aomine was sure death was lurking on his doorstep…

And he was ready to fling open the door and welcome it with open arms.

“S-St- _uhhh_ , baby… **fuck** …” Kagami relaxed his throat and took Aomine in further, finally remembering he had something else to be doing -at this point, it looked like Aomine wouldn’t even be able to remember who he _was_ anymore- and stroked his prostrate again, crying out softly. He felt a lot looser and withdrew his fingers.

“What…you doing…” Aomine grunted, gradually pulling Kagami off his length and looking at him with hazy confusion.

“What you told me to.” He now slid three fingers into himself, closing his eyes at the stretch of the sensitive muscles around his digits. “ _A-Ah_ …”

Aomine was conflicted. He didn’t know whether to let Kagami continue what was shaping up to be the best blow-job of his life -perhaps simply because it was the redhead doing it…either way there was a trend forming- or watch him finger himself to _near_ completion.

Because Aomine sure as hell wasn’t letting him get off that easily.

_Decisions, decisions._

His boyfriend made the decision for him, licking his tip almost experimentally before wrapping his lips around it after hearing an encouraging moan from Aomine. He focused his attention on the sensitive head, sucking at the leaking top before circling it with his tongue then engulfing it fully. He pulled back with more than a hint of teeth then blew gently on the freshly-exposed skin. After giving Aomine a second to recuperate, he repeated the process, panting around his cock as his fingers pressed deeper into his hole.

“Ka-Kagami…I’m-” The redhead’s tongue caressed the underside of his cock as he swallowed Aomine whole, the head hitting the back of his throat and going even further down.

_This is it…this is how it ends…it’s been a good-ass run-_

“ _KAGAMI_!” he hissed, “ ** _stop_** , you-!” The redhead ignored him, as he was wont to do, letting his throat close around Aomine’s length as his body finally gave in to the continued pleasure from his fingers and he came with a shout that was thankfully muffled by Aomine’s cock. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Aomine received the direct aftereffects of the sound and with an almost surprised curse, followed Kagami’s lead and came down his throat.

Kagami choked slightly but drank down all his essence, slowly easing off his softening hardness before finally releasing it with a pop and lowering his eyes to the ground, earlier confidence gone. Looking back at it now, it probably wasn’t the smartest move he’d made in recent times but he sure as hell wasn’t going to own up to it out of his own volition.

Luckily for him, Aomine was _more_ than happy to give him the friendly prompting he needed.

 

Tilting his head back cruelly, Aomine leaned down until their faces were almost level and licked the remains of his seed off Kagami’s lips. The redhead stared up at him, magnetised by the dark desire swirling in those cerulean eyes of his.

“You know you fucked up…” he whispered against his wet, reddened mouth, “right?”

…

“Open up,” he grunted, tapping on Kagami’s lips with his finger. The redhead didn’t respond to the command so he prised his mouth open himself, cramming a rolled-up tie into it then wrapping another one around his mouth to effectively gag him. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you piss me off intentionally because you _love_ it when I’m rough…”

Kagami let out a broken whimper and the sound worked wonders on Aomine’s dick.

“It’s too late to feel sorry for yourself now. You burned your _own_ bridges.” He turned the power of the toy tied to Kagami’s cock slightly higher, making a show of excessively tightening the tie at the base of his cock.

 

Aomine hated ties. This was a well-known fact. As soon as he was out of Akashi’s eagle-eyed view, the ties came off and were thrown into a drawer under his desk. It was a habit. There was now a graveyard of over fifty ties there. Every now and again, Momoi would empty it out and take the unloved garments home to be washed. She hadn’t done so for a while, though.

Before, he hadn’t realised that it had all been in preparation for this moment. But now he knew. Now he could _see_ …

And what a sight it was indeed.

 

Kagami was essentially naked, bar his open, cream shirt, that hung loosely off his bronze shoulders. And there were stripes of colour everywhere. Black across his mouth. Blue around his elbows and wrists. Red around his cock. Aomine had bound his arms first, having the redhead cross them behind his back with his hands grasping his elbows so he could tightly lock them together. The final product rested above the middle of his back so in the event that the shirt fell away from his shoulders, it would still cover all of his lower back. Tying up his engorged penis had been the next step, with a small vibrator being placed against the underside near the head and another tie encircling the base to prevent him cumming. The mouth gag had been the final touch.

It was a masterpiece.

If he did say so himself.

_And did I mention he’s on my desk?_

_No? Tell me more._

_He’s on my desk._

“Honestly, Kasamatsu’s still a fucking prick for letting Kise’s pictures get leaked but…I can see where he was coming from. Some things are too good **not** to take photos of...”

He ran a lubed hand down Kagami’s crack, finger breezing over his empty hole and lightly tickling his perineum before trailing lower to play with his scrotum.

“You okay?” he breathed into his ear. Kagami nodded slightly. “Good.” He turned the vibrator up higher. It was only a small one, perfect for making Kagami sweat. He groaned, pressing his sweaty face into the pillow as he squirmed. He felt Aomine’s fingers in his hair, short nails scraping delightfully over his scalp before the grip tightened. Aomine pulled him up into a kneel, his heavy cock bouncing lightly between his spread legs.

“So _fucking_ …” He grabbed Kagami’s head and tugged it forward, pressing open mouthed kisses to Kagami’s gag. He felt the redhead trying to reciprocate and smiled against the fabric.

“Don’t you worry about that, beautiful. You just focus on trying not to pass out…” His mouth travelled lower at a leisurely pace, sucking hickeys into the latte-coloured skin he loved so much. He kept going until he reached the pair of pert nipples that had been his goal all along.

Kagami’s glazed eyes widened slightly as he felt Aomine latch onto his nipple, circling it with his wicked tongue. He moaned as the other man bit into it hard, but not enough to break the skin. He struggled against his restraints, wanting to grab his head…bring it closer.

His thumb caressed one bud as his mouth assaulted the other. The two different sensations left Kagami’s mind frazzled and he was so out of it, he didn’t even notice one of them had stopped until he felt two damp fingers enter him roughly.

Aomine went straight to his prostrate, rubbing it intensely as Kagami cried out, fighting against the touch. Aomine’s earlier piece of advice suddenly seemed less like a friendly tip and more like a delicious foreshadow of things to come. Either way, he wasn’t going to make it if Aomine kept abusing his body as he was. He needed an outlet for the uncontrollable feeling building in his belly and soon, or he’d probably spontaneously combust.

“A-hn-ah!” he cried against the tie in his mouth as Aomine sucked hard on his nipple. No doubt there’d be bruising. He leaned back, a line of saliva still connecting his mouth to the very swollen bud. He flicked his tongue and it snapped, not breaking eye-contact with the redhead as he did so.

“Sorry, what was that?” His fingers continued to rub directly against his sensitive gland and he felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. It was too much but he couldn’t stop it. Nor did he want to.

“I think I’m done here…” he murmured, placing a final kiss his sweaty chest before withdrawing his fingers. Kagami exhaled noisily through his nose and Aomine raised a slim eyebrow. “You’re joking, right?” Kagami looked confused.

“I said I’m done _here_. Last I checked,” His fingers swiped through the gooey mess at the top of his cock, playing with the slit for a moment before bringing them up to Kagami’s parted lips and slicking them up with it. “You haven’t cum yet. So, we keep going.” He lowered the redhead back down, stroking his thick hair before letting it go entirely and circling him without further premise.

He then bent down and opened a drawer. Kagami couldn’t see anything so he relied on his ears to give him an indication of what Aomine was planning. He heard him sorting through the contents, humming and hawing as though solving a math problem. It was extremely convincing.

Like Kise, Aomine would also have made a great actor.

Kagami, however, was in no way fooled. He knew how much Aomine relished in torturing him. Everything was crafted meticulously, carefully planned and above all, brilliantly executed. All to make Kagami fall apart in front of his very eyes. For his own viewing pleasure and for the mind-numbing pleasure of the redhead he couldn’t get off his _own_ mind.

“Found it!” he sang, closing the drawer softly. Kagami had no idea what ‘it’ was but he knew he it didn’t bode well for him at all.

“You comfortable baby?” Kagami groaned. “Thought so. But don’t worry, this will help.” He heard a bottle being uncapped and braced himself for the cold drizzle of lube that was sure to follow. Sure enough, he felt the cool liquid being squeezed liberally over his ass. It was a while before he stopped and Kagami heard the tiny sound as the empty bottle landed on the carpet. For some reason, that made him even more nervous.

He felt the warmth of Aomine’s breath against his most private place and braced himself. Aomine tutted, tracing two fingers over his wet asshole.

“Now, that’s exactly what you _don’t_ want to do.” He played with the puckering rosebud, stroking and teasing it until Kagami slowly relaxed enough for him to slide both digits in before scissoring them.

“ _Good_ , baby, **_good_**. Now breathe _in_ …” Kagami started to do so then cried out loud against his gag as something big pushed its way inside him. Aomine continued to press the thick, ridged dildo into Kagami’s unsuspecting hole, not stopping until it was all the way in. He felt the redhead shudder repeatedly and grinned darkly.

“Feels great, doesn’t it?” He grabbed the base firmly and made loose circles inside Kagami, the rough sides of the dildo scratching pleasure-trails on Kagami’s inner walls. Then he pulled it out and rammed it back in. Then did it again. And again.

Every thrust made Kagami’s dick swing heavily, the head brushing the surface of the table and sending tiny shocks of pleasure along the length and through the rest of his body as he felt the same shocks from his ass but much, much stronger.

“Still with it?” Aomine asked playfully. Kagami growled, a thick, hoarse, needy sound that made the bluenette grin. “Good…now pick a number from one to twenty.”

Kagami had forgotten what numbers were. And even if he hadn’t, he had no way of communicating his choice.

“What was that… _fifteen_?” He nodded to himself. “Fifteen’s good. Now we’re going to countdown together, okay?” Kagami, still unacquainted with numbers, couldn’t put two and two together fast enough to prepare himself for the grand finale. But it didn’t take much to help him work out where things were going.

The first smack short-circuited his brain, frying it completely. The second rewired it to a default Kagami couldn’t bring himself to understand. What he _could_ understand was that Aomine was spanking him and he was going to cum, very soon. He had to.

“I don’t hear you _counting_!” Aomine called. He smacked his ass again, his hand cutting through the lube on his skin to deliver a painful slap that hand Kagami’s entire body singing.

“Fifteen!” he proclaimed, five slaps later as Kagami’s nails dug into his elbows and he breathed harshly through his nose as he tried to stave his oncoming orgasm. Because it was coming. Whether Aomine wanted it to or not.

“Fourteen!” His hand came down again, on his left buttock this time. There was a steady drip of precum coming from his dick at this point, pooling slowly on the polished wood of Aomine’s desk. His entire body was numb but at the same time, every last nerve-ending was ablaze. Aomine was going to kill him.

“Thir- _teen_!”

_Smack!_

“Twelve!”

_Smack!_

“Eleven!”

_Smack!_

“Twelve!”

_Smack!_

“Fourteen!”

_Smack!_

“You’re not even _trying_ any more, are you?” Oh, he was. Trying to keep a hold of his consciousness but it was fading with every passing minute. Aomine was the devil. His voice was ruined from yelling into his gag and no matter what way he looked at it, he knew that it would be obvious to absolutely everyone that he’d been up to no good in Aomine’s office.

He didn’t really care.

“C’mon Kagami. Try for me?” His voice was sugar-sweet, deceptively so, but it still made Kagami’s exhausted heart beat faster than it already was. “Okay?” He used what energy wasn’t trying to keep him alive to nod. He could feel Aomine’s smile and it made a warm rush flow through him.

“Okay, say it with me now… _ten_ …”

Kagami blacked out momentarily.

 

Because it wasn’t ever _not_ vibrators with Aomine.

 

He sobbed into the gag as the toy in his ass started to buzz relentlessly against his walls and Aomine simultaneously brought his hand down on his ass before palming the gleaming crimson-hued flesh with both hands. He spread his cheeks, watching the vibrator buzz inside his boyfriend’s puffy hole with desire.

“God Kagami, you’re so…” His voice sounded dry and Kagami wanted to see him. Wanted to see how all this affected him. Wanted to see the hunger in his sapphire eyes. “What am I doing?” He shook his head and raised his hand again. “Ready?”

Like fuck he was.

…

“Last one…” He raised his hand for the final time, his other hand hovering near the tie round his swollen cock and as he brought it down, he loosened the knot and tugged it free.

Kagami came immediately with a choked scream, his semen hitting the table so hard, it splattered back against him. His whole body spasmed and he collapsed against the table, unable to move as Aomine finished jacking off and painted his reddened behind with his own cum.

The bluenette finally came back around the table, quickly undoing the knots on his arms and his gag. He removed the balled-up tie in his mouth with a tenderness that was so far removed from his actions minutes before that Kagami’s brain could not compute.

Then again, to be fair, there was quite a lot that Kagami’s brain couldn’t cope with at that moment in time.

Aomine picked him up, carrying him to the sofa before he cleaned him off gently with a packet of wet wipes then rubbed balm into the skin of his ass. He pulled his boxers back on then held him in his lap, kissing him softly and deeply.

~~~

“Are you okay?” Kagami said nothing, his arms loosely looped around his neck, head in the crook of his shoulder. Aomine figured he’d gone to sleep when he heard a raspy laugh.

“You really don’t want me to go do you?” Aomine avoided the question.

“You sound like you’ve been gargling nails.” He pulled back but only to roll his eyes tiredly.

“Gee, wonder why **_that_** is…”

“Still got lip. Clearly I didn’t wreck you enough. It looks like my dick will be the only thing tha-OW!” Kagami tugged his hair viciously.

“Don’t ‘ow’ _me_ , dumbass. _You_ weren’t the one who was attacked by a fucking _dildo_ -”

“ ** _Vibrator_** -”

“Whatever!” he snapped, face reddening further -his blush hadn’t left the moment he’d decided giving Aomine a blowjob was the way forward in life. “’S the same thing-”

“Is it, though? Because your ass would disagree…” His hand crept towards said ass but Kagami smacked it away.

“Haven’t you done _enough_ today?” he grumbled. “In fact, don’t answer that. You’re an animal.”

“Only for you, baby.” Kagami turned away in embarrassment.

“Pervert.” But he let Aomine hold him closer and when he linked their hands together, the redhead squeezed his tightly.

“What time is it now?” he murmured into his neck, already half asleep.

“Like half-three?” They’d been there for over an hour.

 _Figures_.

“I’ll need to get home soon…” Aomine said nothing but he didn’t have to. Kagami could feel his disappointment. “Aho-”

“I’ll take you.”

 ...

Akashi watched as Aomine carried the complaining redhead from the room on the black-and-white screen in front of him, adjusting his trousers.

At least now he knew why Aomine was always so quick to get rid of his ties.

_It would appear he needs an endless supply…_

 

* * *

They stood at the door of Kagami’s apartment, neither saying anything, both looking everywhere but at each other. Kagami played with the hem of his shirt, chewing on his lower lip. He took a deep breath.

“So…I’ll call you when I get to the airport…?”

“Yeah.” His voice sounded even gruffer than normal.

“And if I get decent signal, I’ll call you when I’m there.”

“Cool.”

“Do you mind if I call you in the evenings?”

“Nah.”

They fell into silence once more. Kagami tried to force himself to think positively. It wasn’t even a long trip; it would be two weeks, three max. He’d be back before he knew it. When things got busy between them, they usually spent a week or two without seeing each other face to face anyway, so it wasn’t like it was a big deal…

_But then, he was only a phone call away. Now…_

It was different. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something about this was so _final_.

It scared him. It made him afraid to let go.

_Look at you. You’re a wimp!_

_Am_ NOT _!-_

_Can’t even leave him alone for a couple of weeks. Too scared he’ll up and leave you-_

**_SHUT UP_ ** _!_

“So, I’ll see you around I guess?” He turned around quickly, fumbling to get his key into the lock.

Pretending that his shaking hands had nothing to do with it.

He finally succeeded and pushed the door open with more force than intended. It swung open, hit the wall behind it and came swinging back with the same momentum. Kagami blinked as the varnished wood came back to claim a victim but suddenly he was further back, blinking as it slammed in -and not on- his face.

“ _Fuck_ , I’m gonna miss you…” The words were hurried, desperate, whispered into his neck. Kagami turned around and then they were kissing. Aomine’s arms were wrapped around him so tightly he thought he’d break; his hands were fisted into the back of his shirt hard enough to tear the fabric; neither wanted to let go.

 

When they pulled away, both pairs of lips were swollen. Both gem-like eyes pained. Both forcing a smile that neither believed.

“Three weeks tops and your ass is back here, got that?”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry, you big baby. I’ll be back before you know it.” Kagami hoped he didn’t sound as anxious as he thought he did.

“Whatever, asshole.”

“Idiot.”

“Dumbass.”

“Loser.”

“How are you getting to the airport?” he asked suddenly.

“Oh, tax-” Aomine raised an eyebrow and Kagami backtracked quickly. “Uh, Takao’s driving us. He’ll park at the airport and-”

“I’ll send you a car.”

“Aho-”

“Try not to open your trap to fight me, alright? Just for today.” Kagami closed his mouth, lips curving into a bittersweet smile.

“Fine. Just for today.” They hadn’t let go of each other yet. “I need to finish packing.”

“You do that.” Still neither moved. It was Kagami who shifted first, but it wasn’t away.

He closed his eyes and leaned up, kissing the other man gently. It was a long, lingering kiss and when he finally pulled away, it felt like it had been years. He opened his eyes again and was met with misty cobalt.

“I’ll see you soon, okay?” It was a question, a promise, a confirmation.

An attempt to convince himself.

 

Aomine just nodded, squeezing him even tighter before suddenly letting go. He turned around quickly and started walking away.

“The car will be here at quarter to six.” Kagami nodded dumbly, watching his fast-retreating back as he moved down the hallway.

 

Fluid.

Graceful.

Unaffected.

 _Seemingly_.

 

What could he say? He wanted to call out to him.

 

And say **_what_**?

_I’ll miss you._

_I don’t want you to go…_

I _don’t want to_ leave _…_

 

“Ahomine!” His boyfriend stopped but didn’t turn around.

_I’ve called him…now what?_

 

“B-Bye!”

 _Oh_ seriously _?_

_I-I didn’t k-_

 

He heard a snort of laughter, genuine laughter, and it made his heart melt.

Everything would be _fine_.

 

“Later, baby.”

It would be _better_ than fine.

 

Had Aomine known how long it would be before he had Kagami with him again, he wouldn’t have been so quick to let go.

 ...

“Kaga _mi_!” Takao slid his key into the door and opened it. “Are you ready? The car’s outside!” Takao had already put his suitcase in the car and had then gone up to find Kagami, who seemed to be taking his sweet time. At first there was no sign of the redhead but then he heard noises coming from his bedroom and followed them. He found his best friend staring blankly out of the window and approached him stealthily.

“Back hug!” he called, following through with his words and wrapping his arms around his narrow waist. The redhead didn’t respond to begin with and Takao tightened his hold. “What’s up, Kagami?” He sighed.

“Nothing…” He finally turned around in Takao’s arms and let the other man hug him properly. Except this time, unlike normal, he hugged him back. Takao’s eyes widened.

“Well this is a lovely _surprise_! You  never hug me these days!” Kagami snorted, closing his eyes.

“I _do_ …”

“Liar. You _let_ me hug you. There’s a difference.”

“Is there?”

“For a connoisseur like me, yes. Yes, there is.” Kagami’s arms tightened around him and Takao hummed appreciatively. “See, **now** you’re getting it…Kagami? What are you… _doing_?” The redhead’s hands roamed over his body, feeling here, squeezing there.

“Let’s not get carried away, darling…” Takao whispered seductively, “We have a plane to catch…” Kagami flicked him on the forehead then rested both hands on his shoulders, taking a step back and scrutinising him closely. Takao forced himself to keep his eyes level even though, deep down, he wanted to hide from his intrusive, omniscient gaze.

 

“You’ve lost weight-”

“So have you-”

“A _lot_ of weight.” The heavy, garnet gaze bored into him and he shifted slightly.

“It’s just a couple of _pounds_.” He waved a dismissive hand with a smile. “Nothing to worry about, Boss. Besides, bulking season starts next week, I’ve got time.” Kagami continued to stare at him. “Kaga _mi_ , I’m _serious_!” He sighed.

“Fine, fine. I just…-”

“You just worry too much,” Takao supplied softly, squeezing him again. “Don’t. You have better things to be worried about-”

“Don’t say it like that.” Takao opened his mouth to respond and then sighed with a smile.

“Sorry…that didn’t come out right. What I meant is you have Firebird to be worrying about, okay? I’m all good. Promise.” Kagami smiled, looking a touch embarrassed.

“Right. Sorry I keep going on about it…”

“Don’t worry. I appreciate the concern. But we need to get going. Got your stuff?” He nodded and they walked towards the door. “By the way, how did Aomine take the news?”

“Oh-ah…okay, uh, _well_ actually…”  Takao seemed impressed.

“Looks like he’s all grown-up now!”

“I guess he i-oh crap, I forgot my phone!” Takao rolled his eyes with a shake of his head.

“You go on ahead, I’ll get it. The driver’s probably sick of waiting for you as it is.” Kagami nodded and went on ahead whilst Takao turned back to grab his phone. He caught up with his friend as he was approaching the car.

“You _really_ don’t want to go, do you?” Kagami jumped.

“Wha-”

“How slow are you planning on _being_? We do have a plane to catch, you know. Here.” He handed him his phone and took his bags, loading them into the car as the driver opened the door for Kagami. “Quit spacing out and get **in**.”

 

Kagami slid inside, sitting down gingerly and Takao was just in time to catch him wince.

“Wait, are you okay?” His face flamed immediately.

“ _ME_?!” he yelped. “FINE! WHY!”

“Quit yelling, you lunatic. You’re evidently no-” His lips curled into an impish grin. “ _Ohhh_ , **_Aomine_** rig-!” Kagami slapped a hand over his mouth, blushing to the roots of his hair.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he mumbled. Takao nipped at his hand and, when Kagami refused still to move, licked a wet strip across it.

“It’s pretty evident that you _do_ but I mean…what you and Aomine choose to get up to during office hours is none of my business...”

“Well then, butt _out_ -”

“It’s funny you should say that…” Takao started with a grin. “Maybe if _you’d_ followed your **own** advice, you wouldn’t be in the position you’re in now.”

Kagami refused to speak to him for the rest of the journey to the airport.

 ...

To make amends, his best friend carried both their bags to check-in and handled all the paperwork. However, his theatrical stage-whispers of ‘he’s recovering from a spinal-cord injury’ to the concerned hostesses as Kagami eased himself into his seat completely obliterated any good favour he’d earned from his previous good deeds.

And thus, the redhead refused to speak to him for the entirety of the flight, too.

 

_Meanwhile…_

“Honestly, there was no fucking point in coming back to work. I don’t know why Akashi pushed it so bad…” he grumbled, turning on his right-hand side indicator as he prepared to turn.

“I’ve got a pretty good idea why…” Kise mused but closed his mouth with a cheeky grin when Aomine shot him dark-blue daggers through the rear-view mirror. They were under no illusions that Aomine and Kagami had been up to some X-rated activity earlier on and this was only confirmed when Momoi came back up to find his office door locked. No doubt he was hiding the evidence.

“Oh, Dai-chan?”

“Huh?”

“I spoke to the cleaners. They’ll have the carpet in your office cleaned by tomorrow morning.” Aomine smiled slightly.

“Oh, cool. Thanks Sa-how the fuck did you know I needed my carpet cleaned, witch?”

“Aominecchi, watch the ROAD!”

 

They managed to make it home with no major incidents and in contrast to the mayhem of that morning, there wasn’t a single reporter in sight. But Kise still looked wary as he stepped out of the car.

“Ki-chan?” He jumped slightly and whirled around to face Momoi.

“Momoicchi? What’s up?” Aomine had gone on ahead, having unlocked the door and disappeared inside. It was left open.

“I was thinking- _we_ were thinking, although Dai-chan will totally deny it if you ask him but…” She hesitated then stared up at him, her pink eyes shining with earnest sincerity.

“We both thought that it would get too lonely staying in your house by yourself. And just in case what happened this morning happens again…everything’s pretty uncertain so we both thought you might like to stay with us for the time being. Obviously you don’t have to and all but you already have loads of your stuff here and-!”

His embrace caught her by surprise at first but for less than a second. In no time at all, she was hugging him back even tighter, hoping that the action would be able to convey her emotions better than her words could. She just needed him to know that they both supported him completely. And they would do for however long he needed them to.

 

_The next day…_

 

“It already feels quieter without Takao and Kagamicchi…” Kise sighed, resting his head on the pillow of his folded arms. He had chosen to spend his lunch break in Kuroko’s office today, eating the main of the day from the Generations cafeteria. The food was far from bad -it was excellent- but he still missed Kagami’s bento. He missed Kagami. He missed _both_ of them.

“Well, we all know silence isn’t Kagami-kun’s strong suit. Nor is it Takao-kun’s.” The blonde had to smile at that, but it was still melancholy.

“I hope everything’s okay with Firebird…” Kuroko simply nodded. He did too. He suspected there was more to it than Kagami was letting on, as was his nature, but he had chosen not to pry, instead waiting for the redhead to open up to him. But now he hoped it wouldn’t be a decision he’d come to regret.

“Quit moping, idiot. They’ll be back in no time.” Kise raised his head in surprise at the voice. Not because of the voice itself, but more the words he was hearing.

“I’m surprised you’re taking everything so well, Aomine-kun.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, punk?” he growled, grabbing him in a headlock and messing up his hair. Kuroko elbowed his way free and gave Aomine a look of pure poison as Kise attempted to rectify the catastrophe that was now the pale man’s hair.

“It means, Aomine-kun, that you have a history of throwing tantrums whenever Kagami-kun goes away so I’m highly surprised you haven’t resorted to your old ways this time around.”

“Old ways my _ass_. I can be mature-”

“You can?” Kuroko deadpanned, raising an eyebrow, and Aomine lunged for him again.

“Dai-chan, why are you always _fighting_?”

“Am _not_ -”

“Careful, Aomine-kun. Your childish tendencies are making themselves apparent, again.”

“Tetsu, you-“

“ _Dai-chan_! Stop it!” she exclaimed, hooking her arm in his and dragging him towards the door. “We’ll see you two later, okay?” They both waved as the pair left the room.

“Do you think he’s actually taking it well?”

“No.”

 

“I went to go and see Alex at lunch, today.”

“Oh yeah, she’s running things while they’re away.”

“Mm-hmm,” Momoi nodded, taking his hand. “And she told me that she managed to get in touch with Takao just before lunch. He said both him and Kagami arrived safely and things look manageable out there so they shouldn’t be away too long...” She watched him carefully for any changes and smiled to herself when she saw his features relax minutely and his shoulders slacken.

“I mean…” he muttered, “it’s not like I didn’t think that already…”

“I know, Dai-chan. I just thought maybe you appreciate hearing it directly from the source.”

“Whatever…” he grunted. But when she squeezed his hand more tightly, he didn’t pull away.

 

He sat back down at his desk and opened his laptop. His motivation to work was limited at best, so he scrolled through his news feed, paying attention to the sports articles and ignoring everything else. He felt more at ease now that he knew that Kagami had arrived safely but that didn’t change the fact that he wasn’t there beside him. He couldn’t wait for the three weeks to be up so that he could have the redhead within arms’ reach again.

_Lame, I know…_

_Is it though?_

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Kagami’s departure had prompted changes in the way he looked at them and their relationship but it was too soon to be honest with himself so he was doing his best to ignore everything for now. He’d think about it in detail when he got back. Maybe they’d even discuss it.

_Since we’re “ **communicating** ” now…_

_Yeah man. Feelings and shit._

His gaze alighted on yet another article talking about the Panthers’ game yesterday and, as with the rest, he read it fully.

It had been a very close-call. An incredibly tight game.

The Panthers had been up against the Titans, one of the top-ranking teams in the world. The had produced some of the biggest basketball legends in the history of the sport and were respected throughout for being the powerhouse that they were.

However, the Sertian Panthers had been on a roll since they began their tour and were in their best form ever. And though they weren’t as highly regarded as the Titans, they were still Illoya’s best and easily one of the hottest teams at the moment.

It was a hard-fought game on both sides, and a difficult win…

For the Titans.

 

Aomine hadn’t expected them to win every game, and least of all against a team like the Titans. But as they had continued to improve in leaps and bounds, even he hadn’t been able to completely dismiss the possibility that they would be able to pull through as victors. Kagami had been convinced that they could do it, and he had promised to watch the game; they had actually planned to watch it together at his house.

Well, that had been before the news of him leaving had happened.

As always, Kagami wanted to believe the best in everyone and his optimism had been contagious. Aomine had started to hope that the Panthers could win.

But in all the news reports on the much-anticipated showdown, there were two recurring themes:

The first was that it had been one of the most intense basketball matches anyone had seen in a while. And Aomine had to agree.

The second was that, when compared to the previous games in the season, Kasamatsu hadn’t been playing at his best. It hadn’t been outright noticeable at first, but as the game had progressed, the commentators and spectators had begun to pick up on it. And Aomine agreed with this even more.

 

As the owner of the team, this knowledge should have infuriated him. Especially in light of the phone conversation they had shared prior to the game. And it had.

To _begin_ with.

But the more he thought about it, the more he realised that his phone call may not have been entirely helpful to Kasamatsu. Not that it had been for his benefit in the first place -far from it- but it had clearly had a knock-on effect on his performance and now, Aomine regretted mentioning the whole incident right before their game. No doubt Kasamatsu’s mood had affected the rest of the team negatively, too.

And as he continued to mull it over, it made him think more deeply about Kise and Kasamatsu’s failed relationship.

If Kasamatsu was a heartless as he’d made himself out to be-

Actually, that wasn’t particularly true. Aomine’s eyes narrowed as realisation hit him. That wasn’t true at _all_.

He hadn’t painted himself as the bad guy. He’d _allowed_ other people to do it and hadn’t tried to defend himself. There was a clear difference. One that Aomine hadn’t paid any mind to at first, but now it was glaringly obvious.

The only thing he had defended was not leaking Kise’s photos. But the rest, he’d basically **let** everyone paint him as the guilty party.

Which was bizarre in itself because there was no reason for anyone like Kasamatsu to allow their integrity to be questioned as much as it had by all the people closest to him. Why wouldn’t he explain himself?

But that led Aomine on to the next question. The _bigger_ one…

Keeping the previous in mind, why would Kasamatsu allow his performance to be affected by Kise when _he_ dumped the blonde? If he was so ‘over him’ that he could even go as far as to bring that brunette with him to his ex’s twenty-fifth birthday?

Aomine raked a hand through his short hair.

 

He was really beginning to think that Kasamatsu had intentionally let all this hatred for him fester and blind people to what Aomine was now seeing as the truth.

Or perhaps today had been a slip-up, and he’d had no intention of letting people know the obvious-

But it was only obvious to _him_. Aomine sat back in his chair, processing this.

Only _he_ knew that his phone call had triggered the poorer performance, so only he could work out the blatant facts:

Kasamatsu wasn’t over Kise. He wasn’t over him at _all_.

 

So **_why_** did he leave him?

 

Aomine shook his head.

_I’m not getting paid enough for this…_

A small voice in his head reminded him that the conundrum allowed him to momentarily forget all -most- thoughts of Kagami.

Aomine told said voice to take a hike.

 

He leaned forward and picked up the phone.

* * *

 

Kise was just finishing up a phone call to the largest acting agency in Quayton for extras for the Fanfay leg of their advertising campaign when he saw a purple head of hair approaching his office.

"I'll let you know if we end up needing your services."

"Of course Kise-sama. Will that be all?"

Something about how he said the last phrase rubbed Kise the wrong way.

 

"I don't know, were you expecting something _else_ from me?" There was a subtle threat in his voice.

"Of course not, Kise-sama! Good day!" He ended the call hastily and Kise stared blankly at the handset. He had no idea if he'd jumped the gun...or if what he'd suspected was true and that there had been more than a bit of innuendo going on there. The CEO of the company had always been almost painfully polite but at the same time, Kise had often found his gaze too searching...too personal. 

He sighed. 

He hated second-guessing himself like this all the time; hated always being on the defence. It was draining but unfortunately, he could only see it getting worse. He'd worked in the entertainment industry long enough to know that it was chock-full of opportunistic idiots who didn't know when to quit. 

He sighed again. 

 

Murasakibara had watched the end of the exchange silently as it appeared that the blonde hadn't even realised he had entered his office. He seemed slightly peeved and deep in thought. Murasakibara didn't like that fact that this was becoming the blonde's disposition.

"Kise-chin." The blonde snapped out of his trance and beamed but there were tired lines surrounding his golden eyes.

"Murasakibaracchi! Sorry about that! What's up? Come sit down." His giant friend did so but just watched him silently. 

Kise bore his probing gaze for as long as he could before he cleared his throat a touch nervously.

"Murasakibaracchi...what's wrong?"

"What's wrong with Kise-chin?"

"Nothing!" he denied quickly. Murasakibara said nothing in response. The silence got to Kise. "Well...I don't know, I'm just...tired of speculating..."

"Speculating?"

"You know...about whether guys are coming onto me or not..." Murasakibara's brow furrowed. 

"If they're giving Kise-chin a hard time-"

"No need to crush anyone, Murasakibaracchi! I promise!" Kise was known for striking like a viper and hitting his enemies where it hurt. Using stealth tactics to infiltrate and leave a fatal blow. That was his forte. 

Murasakibara did none of that. He used brute force to get what he wanted and the end results were often...

 

Pretty destructive.

 

"So...was there something you wanted? If Akashicchi finds out-"

"He said I could come." Kise's eyebrows rose.

" _Oh_? What's this about?"

"You're my party-planner." Kise looked baffled for all of two seconds then his face lit up like the candles on a birthday cake.

"Oh gosh!!! I've been so out of it-can I Murasakibaracchi?!" He nodded sombrely and Kise clapped with joy.

" _Ooooh_ , there's so much to decide and I've only got like a week! Gosh there's the venue and the invitations and the FOOD!" He seemed beyond excited and more than up for the challenge to plan all of this in a week but Murasakibara noticed the sparkle in his eyes dimming slightly.

"Kise-chin?" 

"Murasakibaracchi...you...you wouldn't mind if we made it kind of small this year, would you? It would still be amazing but-"

He shrugged, an easy-going movement.

 

"Kise-chin is the boss." 

 ...

The birthday planning was a great way to keep his mind occupied. The short time frame he was working with it meant that all the preparations took up nearly all his free time. Sometimes, if he worked hard enough, he could almost pretend that his life and reputation weren’t falling apart around him.

But reality always hit soon enough and he was forced to remember that his life was _far_ from perfect at the moment.

_Still, it’s nice to dream…_

Momoi was his right-hand woman throughout all of it, helping out with whatever he needed. They both knew that the one thing Murasakibara had to have for his birthday was food. And lots of it.

Every year, his birthday was a food-lover’s paradise. There was always such a gigantic selection of the most wonderful and inspired dishes available and the food was always mind-blowing. The finest ingredients, expertly prepared by the most talented chefs out there. Murasakibara’s job meant that he had strong ties with the biggest and best in the world of food and all of them loved showing him their wares. Whenever his birthday rolled around, it was nothing short of a competition between them over who would get to cater for his birthday party that year.

As the days went past, Murasakibara’s twenty-fifth birthday was quickly coming to life. It wouldn’t be the extravaganza that Aomine’s was or the spectacular event that Kise’s was but it was still going to be big. However, the guest list was extremely exclusive, with no plus ones this time around. It was more centred on people he was close to; his brothers would supposedly be coming for once.

He’d definitely need the back up as Kagami wouldn’t be there.

_I wonder how he’s doing…?_

 

* * *

 

“Do you miss him?”

“Do _you_?”

It was the end of their fourth day and they had been completely run-ragged. If it wasn’t a misplaced order of pipes, it was a payment that hadn’t been made or a contract that had been breached. Even though there were two of them, they could hardly keep on top of it all. The problem was that the problems were of such a nature that they couldn’t tell if it had just been carelessness on the part of their employees…or if someone had been deliberately tampering with things to keep them pre-occupied. Because there was definitely something going on. There was something unsettling brewing quietly in the background that both of them had noticed but neither had brought up to each other. Instead they both danced around the problem, not wanting to be the first to mention it and be labelled a conspiracy-theorist.

Or rather, _Takao_ had certainly noticed. He couldn’t say the same for Kagami. But then again, his best friend had been working harder than ever and probably didn’t have the mind to be thinking deeper into the recent happenings. And again, if he mentioned it, even in passing, he had a feeling that Kagami would dismiss his worries as paranoia or a side effect of the stress.

 _Yeah…‘_ stress’ _…_

A part of him wished Himuro were here, or even Alex. He needed someone to offload his concerns to and he had a feeling Himuro felt the same way about all of this. There was no way there wasn’t somebody else at work behind the scenes.

 

It was now late but despite both being exhausted, they lay awake in their beds in the darkened hotel room they were staying in. Ordinarily, they would have gotten a mini cottage or something of the like, like Akira’s, as their stay was longer but this time around, they felt that the extra space and convenience wasn’t necessary as they had known they were going to be incredibly busy.

“Well…I mean…Aomine’s a nice guy and all but I doubt I have the same attachment to him as you do-” He broke off with a laugh as Kagami hurled a pillow in his general direction.

“You know damn well that isn’t who I was talking about.” Takao’s laughter died a quick death and they lay there in silence before Kagami continued as his friend wasn’t willing to volunteer any further comment. “You know, you never told me what really happened between you two.” Takao sighed.

 _Believe me, you’re the_ last _person I want to tell…_

“It wasn’t that anything _happened_ …” he paused, thinking of how to word things so that they’d be as honest as possible…

 _Without_ actually _being honest…_

“I guess it just got too hard to meet up as often once things started getting crazy. It’s not like we broke up…we just…” He searched for a word. “We just… _took a break_! It’s different…” Kagami didn’t look convinced.

“It didn’t look like you guys were just ‘taking a break’ when I saw you in the reception.” Kagami couldn’t forget how tense they had both looked…like the very definition of ‘a bad break-up’.

“OH, that was…yeah…” he finished weakly. Inside, he was praying for Kagami to let it go and go to sleep.

The gods weren’t listening.

 

“Besides…I spoke to him-”

“YOU _WHAT_?!” Kagami seemed slightly surprised by the strong reaction and Takao cleared his throat, dialling down his tone to sound more natural. “I mean…what about?” Kagami propped himself up on his hand so he could watch Takao fully. He wished the lights were still on so he could see him more clearly.

“About you two, of course. What did you _think_ we were talking about?”

“Beats me!” he said, but it was a touch too quick. Just a touch, but Kagami picked up on it.

“Takao…I’ve…I’ve been putting this off for a while…” If the words weren’t enough of a giveaway, his tone was. Takao’s heart thumped uncomfortably. He didn’t like where this was going. He wasn’t ready to talk about…about _anything_. So he did what he did with all his problems.

He ran away.

“Kagami…” he yawned loudly. “I’m totally beat. We can talk in the morning, okay?” Even though the room was far from well-lit, he could still see the disappointment on the redhead’s face and cursed his cowardice to hell. “I promise we can talk about it later, al-”

“Don’t lie to me, Takao. I really hate when you do.” The other man said nothing, his face frozen. Slowly, he rolled onto his side, giving Kagami his back as he huddled into the blankets. He heard Kagami sigh, it was a miserable noise.

 

 _I’d never lie to **hurt** you,_ he wanted to shout. _I only lie to protect you..._

_…you believe me, Kagami…_

_…don’t you?_

_..._

When Kise fell into bed on Friday night, he was convinced he never wanted to wake up again. He just wanted to forget everything and sleep for eternity. He’d just about made it through the week but it had been one of, if not _the_ hardest weeks of his life. He was proud of managing to keep things together but it had taken an incredible amount of effort not to let the cracks show more than they were already. More than _necessary_. So he felt he’d earned at _least_ a couple of days of straight sleep.

If not an entire week.

_Akashicchi will understand if I-!_

“KI-CHAN, wake _UP_!” She sat on his legs, an insistent, very-much _there_ weight to remind him he was no longer alone.

Oh. Right. He didn’t live by himself anymore did he?

 

“Momoicchi, _please_ …” he rasped desperately. “Let me sleep…” His mouth felt like he’d been chewing cotton the entire night.

“You can give up on that. She’s hell-bent on getting you out,” Aomine drawled from the door, eyes on his phone. “Besides, it’s coming to one. I’m going out so she needs a playmate.” She looked down at him from her perch with an eager smile.

“Come _on_ Ki-chan, you’ve been asleep for over twelve **hours**!”

_Trust me, I can do more._

“Yeah but…” he tried weakly, not willing to relinquish his hold on the thick duvet _just_ yet. “I’m _tired_ …”

“What are you, Murasakibara?” he tutted then finally entered the room. Kise clutched the sheets in panic, fearing the worst and a smug smile curled on Momoi’s lips as her reinforcements finally arrived. However, her mouth quickly formed an ‘O’ of surprise when a strong, thick arm wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her off Kise before carrying her out of the room as she struggled to free herself.

“I’m giving you half an hour,” he said over his shoulder as Momoi protested and complained that her rights were being breached. Kise felt a surge of gratitude towards his friend and used the precious little time he had left to prepare himself for what was set to be a long day.

 

He emerged from his room and went downstairs to find Aomine waiting impatiently at the door.

“Finally,” he grunted when he heard Kise coming down. “Tomorrow I’m kicking your ass out of bed at eight. Look forward to it.” Kise rolled his eyes, chuckling when Aomine glared at him.

“I’ll try not to sleep too late tomorrow. Thanks for giving me extra time.” Aomine snorted but accepted the thanks. “Where’s Momoicchi?”

“Hell if I know. She’s your problem now. I’ll be back in the evening.”

“Where are you going Aominecchi?” The other man looked fairly well-dressed considering how he usually slummed it on the weekends.

_Almost like he’s going on a…_

His face lit up excitedly.

 

“Are Kagamicchi and Takao back?!” Aomine blinked at him.

“ _No_. Where the fuck did that come from?”

“But you look…” Aomine glanced down at himself.

“Oh. It’s…” he tutted, slightly agitated. “I’ll tell you later. I’m going to meet someone…she told me to dress up.”

“ _She_ …?” Kise looked confused but nodded. “Well, okay. Have fun, Aominecchi! I’ll see you later!” Aomine took out his car keys and left the house as Kise turned back to the empty foyer. “Momoicchi! Where _are_ you?”

 

Aomine’s head was filled with conflicting thoughts as he drove to their arrangement meeting spot. All were vying for his attention but, as was frequently the case these days, all thoughts of Kagami were most definitely at the forefront.

It felt strange to him at this point.

Not having the redhead around. Not hearing him running his mouth or complaining to him to get his life together. Not watching him devour monster-sized portions of food and pretend not to still be hungry mere hours later. Not seeing every known shade of red colour his cheeks. Not touching the supple, caramel skin he was pretty sure he was addicted to at this point. Not feeling the weight and warmth of his body. Not talking to him at random hours during the day and night; fighting over stupid things just because they could…

Not _knowing_ that he was okay…

He shook his head, eyes narrowing as they focused once again on the open road.

Then there was Kise, which was a whole can of worms he didn’t want to open any time soon but was going to have to anyway. He didn’t blame the other man for wanting to hide away from everyone the entire weekend. He would too if he’d been in his position.

And _then_ there was Kasamatsu and all that came with _that_ situation…

_It’s just a pain in the ass…_

Today was going to be different. Today, He could forget about everything going wrong in his life and the lives of those around him…

 _Or_ at the very least, have a like-minded spirit to bitch about everything with.

 

He pulled up into the shaded parking lot of the secluded restaurant-cum-café. It was extremely boutique and wasn’t somewhere Aomine would be caught dead at ordinarily. However, he hadn’t wanted to make matters complicated and had agreed to the location without a thought. Now that he was there, though, he did regret it somewhat.

_It’s so… **girly**..._

His regret quickly vanished into thin air, forgotten instantly as a very familiar, very welcoming face appeared at one of the windows.

“Aomine sweetie! You made it!” The Amazonian blonde all but ran out of the building, embracing him tightly. He couldn’t move or breathe, but a part of him wasn’t sure he wanted to. There was something comforting about Alex’s embrace…it was something he hadn’t realised he really needed.

_Sap._

Perhaps it was because he saw her as a parent figure (and he was using that term as loosely as he could) and he’d needed some sort of reassurance from someone he cared about who was older and wiser…and someone who _got_ it.

Because this wasn’t to say that his parents didn’t meet some of that criteria. He was closer to them than he had ever been. They spoke at least once a week on the phone and Aomine went to visit them when he could which wasn’t often. Regardless, they were overwhelmingly happy with the change they had seen in him and how he was now, and were so thankful to whoever had caused it.

_Whoever._

It was still very much whoever as Aomine had yet to introduce Kagami to them. He hadn’t even broached the subject with the redhead because the timing had always seemed off. Any free time that they did have to themselves was an opportunity for Aomine to monopolise Kagami’s… _everything_ and as a result, they hardly ever got to go out anywhere that wasn’t one of their houses, live alone go and visit his parents.

Kagami’s privacy issues were also a gigantic spanner in the works. He wasn’t sure how Kagami would take visiting his parents just like that. It wasn’t something they could do at night, like they often did whenever they _did_ go out. And whilst his parents lived in an expensive yet modest private estate-paid for outright by their lovely son a few years back, every time one of Aomine’s cars pulled up into their driveway, he could see the curtains being pulled back slightly out of the corner of his eye. He could _hear_ the whispers. They saw him as nothing short of a celebrity and whilst Aomine was used to it now, he didn’t think Kagami would appreciate it much.

And finally, if he was being honest with himself, he worried that it was too final. He worried that taking Kagami to meet them would basically be saying that he wanted to marry him. Which in itself -honesty again- was something he could see himself wanting in the future. The _near_ future.

But it was far too soon. At least for Kagami it was. There was still a lot they had to come to terms with in both their lives. They still hadn’t established a balance between work and their relationship, although they had been trying and most importantly, they still had so much to learn about each other. Especially on Aomine’s part. He was kind of taking Kagami opening up to him as a sign that they were getting closer to walking down the aisle. Of course, Kagami didn’t know that. Bringing the topic up to the redhead was a whole other problem and he wasn’t willing to invest brain cells right now.

But Alex…Alex was a happy medium. Alex was maternal love, sound wisdom and a loyal, non-judgemental confidante all wrapped up into one, bright, bubbly, overly-affectionate, smoking-hot package.

And boy, was Aomine glad she was around.

 

“Well duh. I called you this morning to tell you I was, didn’t I?” She finally pulled away but only to place two huge kisses on either of his cheeks before flicking him on the forehead.

“A little less lip would be great, thanks.” She grinned at him then took his arm and led him inside. The place was even more overtly ‘girly-chic’ inside, all glitzy, miniature chandeliers and flowery, lilac curtains.

“Uhhh…”

“Hmm?”

“Not to be rude but…”

“This doesn’t seem like my type of place?” Aomine’s mouth closed quickly and she laughed. “It isn’t, really. But in light of all the mess that poor Kise-kun’s been going through, I thought that the further away we stayed from Sert to meet, the better. You never know who’s watching and this place is a favourite of mine-they’re pretty discrete. Besides, they do a mean raspberry parfait. Amongst other things.”

Aomine couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face as she unlinked her arm so he could sit down.

“You’re pretty resourceful, aren’t you?”

“Try ‘ _very_ ’. You have to be when you’re looking after those three idiots for as long as I have.”

She motioned for the one waitress in the otherwise empty café and she handed them each a glossy, yellow menu. Alex gave a cursory glance over the list but it was clear she had already made up her mind. Aomine’s brow furrowed as he analysed the menu and eventually Alex shook her head, grabbing it from out of his hands.

“Hey! I was reading that!”

“I know. It was getting pretty painful to watch.” She beckoned the waitress over. “He’ll have that, that-ooh, and some of those, too!” She jabbed at her choices. “And I’ll have the usual.”

“Of course, Miss Garcia.” Alex beamed.

“Thank you!” The waitress smiled prettily and curtseyed before taking back the menus.

“I hope it isn’t gross.”

“It _won’t_ be, trust me. And it doesn’t matter either way. I’m paying-”

“You’re not.”

“Yes I a-”

“No. You’re not.” Aomine wasn’t even treating it like an argument; he was _going_ to get his way. Their eyes locked for a second before a smile broke on Alex’s face and she shook her head slowly.

“Taiga wasn’t kidding. You don’t play when it comes to spending money on people, do you?” Aomine shrugged, leaning back in his chair.

“That’s what it’s for, ain’t it?” Her smile curled upwards at the corners.

“I guess it is…” she agreed. “Still, I’m happy you think I’m someone worth spending money on.” Aomine gave her a slightly confused, mildly-offended look.

“Why the hell wouldn’t you be?” She coloured happily and swatted him on the arm.

“Charmer! Well, I’m looking forward to all the shopping trips you’ll be taking me on once I’m officially your mother-in-law.” Aomine rolled his eyes but there was no hiding the nervous air that surrounded him and the light red that highlighted his cheeks. Alex pounced on it.

“ _HO_?” she crowed. “Can I start picking out my wedding outfit _already_?-”

“It isn’t like that…” he mumbled quickly but his cheeks got redder.

“It isn’t…but you _want_ it to be…” Aomine said nothing but she placed her hand on his and eventually he looked at her. “Come on. You can talk to me. You know that.”

Aomine kept quiet for a while, letting the blush on his cheeks slowly fade away before he spoke again, his voice gruff.

“I know it’s too soon and it’s totally the wrong time but…when we were saying bye on Monday…it fucked with me.”

“How?”

“Like, it felt too… _serious_. Kind of…final? It made me feel…I don’t know. Just not _right_.” Alex nodded.

“So you want assurance now?” Aomine looked baffled, but she quickly continued. “You kind of want something there to prove that Taiga’s still yours no matter how far away he goes, or for how long? You want _him_ to know you’re still going to be there waiting for him?” Aomine opened his mouth then closed it. She’d hit the nail on the head.

That was it.

That was totally it.

He hated having to think about what could be happening to Kagami while he was away or who he could be meeting. He didn’t like not knowing what was going on whenever he went on a business trip or had to sort out problems wherever they were. It made him feel uneasy though he tried to deny it and he liked to think Kagami felt the same way. Missing him aside, just worrying about him was hard enough. But he knew it was a necessity of his job so he couldn’t and wouldn’t stop him.

But if he had something that signified that their relationship was still solid, no matter how far either of them travelled, he could see it being a lot easier to bear. And the more he thought about it, the more marriage made sense.

“I mean…basically…?” Alex’s eyes were like bright, sparkling jewels.

“But Aomine, sweetie, you do realise what that means, right?”

“Right…?” She shook her head quickly and clutched his hand earnestly.

“It _means_ you’re in-”

“Miss Garcia? Your drinks are ready.”

…

“You heard anything?” She played idly with the dregs of her dessert, staring into the glass like doing so would somehow avoid her having to answer his question. She had chosen well for him, and the food hasn’t disappointed at all. But, at the same time, it hadn’t been what he wanted… _really_ wanted. Only one person could give him that.

“I got a text yesterday. He says he’s doing okay…”

“Sounds like there’s a ‘but’ coming.” Alex didn’t deny it outright and her face looked slightly stricken. “What is it?”

“It’s just…I don’t know if I believe him.” Aomine looked tense. “I know you’re probably the wrong person to tell this to because you’ll worry even more than I will but at the same time…I need someone who _gets_ it. I guess I’m just feeling selfish. I don’t want to be the only one going crazy over it. Tatsuya never lets me know when he’s worried about them and he always tells me everything will be fine even if we both know it might not be, but I know you’d be honest about all this.”

“‘All’…‘ _this’_ …?” She smiled into her empty glass but it was tight, saddened…distracted…

“I get that they’re busy and that’s they’re far away but to not be able to call at **_all_**? That just seems so far-fetched to me. And it isn’t like I wouldn’t help them with whatever they needed me to. If it’s just minor things, then I don’t see why they wouldn’t go with someone else who has company experience, just to ease the workload a bit. Even Suzi would be able to help them out, if it was an issue of not being able to trust just anyone.”

 

Aomine said nothing but he agreed. He understood the need for privacy but having to split everything between two people (four if he included Alex and Himuro, but they were based pretty far out and couldn’t be there all the time) seemed draining and almost impossible to achieve, even between people as capable as them. He took for granted the fact that the Generations were a seven-person team (family was more accurate) with a giant, reliable taskforce behind them. Firebird was nothing to sniff at, but it couldn’t begin to compare to the Generations’ unshakeable conglomerate.

“I see where you’re coming from…”

“Sounds like there’s a ‘but’ coming…” Alex mimicked, but though teasing, her tone was also soft. She sounded distraught and Aomine reconsidered his next words. A rarity for him but he was learning how to be more careful with his words. Being in a relationship was forcing him to be more considerate of other people’s feelings though, if he was being honest, he wasn’t completely opposed to the change.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to hold back. Not with me.” His consideration hadn’t gone unnoticed and it touched her.

“It isn’t so much ‘holding back’, more like…” He scratched the back of his head, looking almost awkward. “You…you know all about his past and why he wants to…‘keep it in the family’…” His fingers made speech marks in the air before his hands dropped back to the table and his eyes darted away uncomfortably.

“I get that. I do. If anyone would…anyone in this entire _world_ …it would be me. But that’s part of the reason _why_ I’m so worried.” The confusion must have been more evident on Aomine’s face than he thought it was because Alex gave him a look that verged on cautious. “Has Taiga…?”

“Told me? No.” She looked surprised, and slightly disappointed.

“I see. I mean…the more I think about it, the less it shocks me. Taiga doesn’t like telling people anything about his past. Or himself really. It’s partly because he’s too busy looking after everyone around him.” Aomine’s lips unconsciously curled into a smile.

“Yeah…I noticed…”

“Still, the fact that you know anything about it at all is proof that you two are going strong. It isn’t something he really _knows_ how to talk about.” Her statement was met with silence and she looked at him curiously.

“Aren’t you going to ask me?”

“About…?”

“What he’s hiding.” Aomine looked at her levelly. There was a good chance that she would tell him. They were close as it was, and she clearly trusted him enough. And Kagami would never have to know that he understood more about him than he was letting on.

Then again, it was never really a decision. Or rather, it was never his to make.

“Nah. Like I said to him, when he’s ready, we’ll talk. Until then…” he shrugged. “No point worrying about it.”

The response from Alex was automatic. A gigantic, glowing smile lit up her face and her eyes twinkled joyously.

“Taiga needs to hurry up and marry you. Because I cannot _wait_ to have you as my son-in-law!”

 

Aomine got home just before seven and was met immediately with a delicious riot of mouth-watering aromas as he opened the door.

This worried him.

Kise was perfectly adept in the kitchen but to produce smells like these was beyond the blonde’s capabilities. As for Momoi…

Everyone knew where _she_ stood in the cooking stakes.

“Satsuki! Kise! What the-”

Momoi came out of the kitchen, her cheeks stuff with food. She quickly swallowed and beckoned him over eagerly.

“Come Dai-chan, you’re just in time! The food is ready!” Looking slightly mystified, Aomine followed her into the kitchen where a wide, colourful array of delicious dishes was spread out on every available inch of their gigantic kitchen table. Some had even been moved to the kitchen counter as they had run out of space. What scared him the most was that the stove showed evidence of someone cooking.

“Where the hell did this all come from? You didn’t…” He looked to Kise to dispel his ever-growing fears and he laughed.

“ _No_! Of course we didn’t, Aominecchi! The chefs in the final line-up for Murasakibaracchi’s birthday sent us samples of all their food so we could choose which ones we wanted for the night and where to put them for the final display.”

“And _you_ had nothing to do with the cooking, am I right?” He was looking at the blonde but it was very evident that his words were intended for another target. He saw Momoi’s cheeks colour and puff out indignantly from the corner of his eye. Kise rolled his eyes with a snort of laughter.

“ _Right_ …”

“Well, thank fuck for that! You had me worried for a- **OW**!”

“You’re such a brute, Dai-chan! I shouldn’t be giving you _anything_.”

“Like hell. Last I checked, this was _my_ kitchen.” Momoi stuck her tongue out a him. “Besides, I told Alex you-” Immediately, her smile returned and her eyes lit up.

“Ooo! What did she say? Did she speak to Kagamin?! Or Takao?! Or _both_ -”

“Kagami texted. Said they’re fine. Didn’t say much else.”

“Well, at least we know they’re okay, right?” Aomine grunted and Momoi linked an arm with his, pulling him over to the table, earlier strife completely forgotten. “Come help us with the taste-testing.”

 ...

In the safe haven of Aomine’s mansion, it was easy for Kise to forget about all the turmoil of the previous week. And it was even easier to pretend that it wasn’t going to happen again.

 

As always, life didn’t work the way he wanted it to.

 

Come Monday morning, as soon as he opened his eyes, he could feel the subtle tension in the air. He _knew_ it had happened again.

“Morning Momoicchi.” The petite, pink-haired woman all but threw her phone away, whirling around so quickly her hair made a cotton-candy coloured fan around her small face.

“Ki-chan! Morning!” Her voice sounded strained, her face was an agitated red and her eyes looked slightly puffy.

“Momoicchi…” he started softly. “You don’t need to-”

“Oh! The rice-timer! I’ll go and check on it!”

Neither of them had heard anything.

Kise was left standing there uncomfortably, watching as Momoi made her escape. He felt like his presence was a constant reminder of what was going on and it was clearly distressing Momoi. A part of him felt that maybe him being at their house wasn’t really a good idea. It seemed to be causing a lot of avoidable heartache.

“Why are you standing around like an idiot? Go get ready.” Aomine’s voice sounded from the top of the stairs and Kise looked up, watching him shuffle down the stairs, rubbing sleep out of his half-open eyes with the heel of his hand.

“But _you’re_ not-”

“ _I’m_ not the problem here. It takes me ten minutes to get it together in the mornings. It takes _you_ two hours. **You** can’t relate.” Trust Aomine to start a pointless argument for the sake of it. Because he _could_.

Kise could see what he was doing and couldn’t help the smile that began to grow on his face. Aomine scowled.

“And now you’re _smiling_ like an idiot. Are you deaf? Go get ready? We’re gonna be late.” Kise still didn’t move and the navy-blue eyes narrowed. “Don’t make me-”

“Going, Aominecchi!” The bluenette watched him disappear hastily into his room with a flash of something akin to pride lighting up his cobalt eyes for a short moment, before making his way to the kitchen.

 

As he showered, he felt his strength returning with a determined vengeance. The next few weeks didn’t promise to be kind but maybe, _just maybe_ , he could pull through.

 

That was the hope anyway.

 ...

They made it out of the estate without any of the unpleasantness of the week before -which was to be expected considering the tight security that the multiple guards posted at the entrance provided- but arriving to the Generations building was a different story.

Reporters littered the streets in raggedy clumps of humans and cameras, though none of them were outside the actual building or its surrounding pavement. They clambered and fought to get closer to Aomine’s car as they noticed it driving towards the building, even though it was making every indication to go to the underground parking lot.

“Jesus _Christ_ this is a fucking mess. I swear if one of them jumps in front of my car, I ain’t stopping-”

“Dai-chan!” Momoi admonished. “You can’t _say_ stuff like that!”

“Fuck _that_. They shouldn’t be doing shit like **this**.”

Still, they managed to make it into the building without any major incident and as they were already running late, Momoi hustled them straight to Red Room for the morning meeting.

“Sorry we’re late, Akashi-kun!” Momoi called from behind the two giant men.

“Yeah it was totally Kise’s fault-”

“Was _not_ , Aominecchi! I thought you said you only needed five minutes to get ready?!”

“I said _ten_ , don’t misquote me idiot. Besides, what I said doesn’t matter. It’s still _your **fault**_ -”

“You’re being immature, Dai-chan-”

“ _ME_?” He looked over his shoulder at the tiny woman trying to push him further into the room with disbelieving outrage. “And _HIM_ -”

“I’m glad to see the three of you are in great spirits,” Akashi interrupted smoothly. “When you’re ready, please take a seat so we can proceed with the meeting.”

…

Following the customary weekly reports, Akashi’s posture seemed to relax. Well, as much as one like Akashi could giving the setting. Which really wasn’t much at all.

“Now, regarding Atsushi’s upcoming celebrations. Ryouta, I trust you have everything ready?” The blonde nodded eagerly.

“Yup, it’s all good to go. Everything is ready, the invitations have all been sent out, the chefs are doing their thing, it looks like it’s going to be really amazing!”

“Thanks Kise-chin.” Kise beamed.

“You’re welcome, Murasakibaracchi! Thanks for letting me do it. I had fun!”

 

Kuroko wasn’t feeling the atmosphere in the room.

 

It was ever-so-slightly strained and though no one had mentioned the hacker’s most recent offering, he knew it was on everyone’s minds. It wasn’t so much that there was an elephant in the room. It was more like a hazy, deceptive mist, that was wrapped around each and every one of them. Not entirely tangible but most certainly there.

Some people were doing a better job of pretending than others. But there was one person…one person who seemed suspiciously…out of sorts…

 

_I’ll speak to them._

The day progressed quietly. The type of quiet that indicated that there would be serious turbulence in the future. Kise didn’t know what was causing it or when things would explode but he couldn’t worry about it. He didn’t have the mind to.

He could feel dread building quietly in the pit of his stomach at the thought of attending Murasakibara’s impending birthday party. Knowingly that he was _willingly_ putting himself in the public eye, setting himself up to be mocked…ridiculed…humiliated more than he already was. He didn’t know if he was ready to be so exposed, so soon. But the pride in him wasn’t letting him back away from what he’d committed to do and now he was worried that it would end up breaking him completely instead of building him up. He had tried his hardest to ignore it but with every passing hour, it felt like the walls were closing in on him and he just couldn’t _breathe_.

 He wanted to talk to someone who’d put his fears at ease. His mind strayed to his mother but he hadn’t spoken to her verbally since the first picture had leaked. They had texted some, but he wasn’t prepared to hear the concern in her voice. As for the rest of his family, they had reached out multiple times but he couldn’t talk to any of them. Only his mother.

Momoi was usually his main confidante but she was heartbroken by the whole situation. Out of all of them, she was visibly taking things the worst. And whereas Aomine had resorted to anger, Kuroko to silent sorrow and Midorima to awkwardness, Momoi had been hurt by it. Greatly hurt. She looked more tired, quietly pained and she’d even lost some weight. She had done a good job of hiding it but Kise had a highly-trained eye and they were unbelievably close. It didn’t miss his notice and he refused to tell her anything that would make her worry even more.

In situations like this, there were three people who he could typically turn to.

 

And none of them were there.

 

He longed for Takao and Kagami to return and debated calling one of them for over a minute before picking up his phone.

“It doesn’t matter if they don’t pick up…” he muttered quietly, absently scratching at his desk as the phone rang…

And rang…

And rang…

“ _The number you have dia-_ ” He hung up and lowered the phone, staring blankly at the screen.

There was only _one_ more person…

He yanked open the topmost drawer of his desk and tossed the phone inside before shoving it closed with so much force, his secretary raised her head and looked to his room with worry.

 

Never.

He wasn’t that desperate.

 

* * *

 

Momoi wanted to hear good news. She was tired of all the bad. She was _tired_.

She sighed heavily as she typed away at her computer, mind miles away. Somewhere sunny and stress-free. Where she could be away from all of this. Where they _all_ could…-

“Dai-chan!” she gasped, jumping in her seat as the heavy hand that had been on her head moved away.

“How’d you know it was me?”

“You’re the only one who still does that. Everyone else _listened_ when I told them not to.”

“Listening?” he snorted, digging into his ear with his pinky finger and sitting on the edge of her desk. “What’s that?” She rolled her eyes but laughed.

“You think you’re so tough now that Kagamin’s gone, don’t you? I can’t _wait_ for him to get back and put you in your place.” He shoved her.

“Of course you can’t. Because you’re a vindictive squirt who enjoys watching me suffer.” She giggled.

“Maybe I am…”

“What you doing?” He lay down on her desk, stretching his long body out on the wood so that his head rested on her arm.

“Work. Like you should be doing.”

“Work? What’s-”

“Don’t try it,” she laughed, flicking him on the forehead. “Go to your office!”

“I _could_ …but I wouldn’t be working.” She quirked an eyebrow, bringing her chair closer to his desk so he could rest his head against her more securely and not injure his neck.

“What would you be doing then?”

“Jacking off.”

“Ewwww, _gross_ Dai-chan!”

“Hey, a guy has to get his fix somehow. And you would too, if you saw Kagami’s nudes.” Momoi looked surprised.

“ _Kagamin_?” she asked incredulously. “He _sent_ them to you?” Aomine tutted, closing his eyes and shaking his head slowly.

“Fool. It isn’t about the process. It’s about the end result.”

“I’m _so_ telling him!”

“I **dare** you, snitch-” He stopped as he heard the pretty tinkle of Momoi’s phone and watched as she urgently rooted about in her bag for it, the movement causing her body to shake considerably.

“ _Careful_ with those,” he grumbled, shifting away from her and her large bosom. “You nearly blinded m- _OW_!”

“That’s what you get for being an idiot!” she huffed a touch breathlessly before answering the call. “Aida?”

“Momoi! How are you?”

 

Aomine winced as Momoi squealed and start chattering excitedly, her shrill voice ringing in his ears. He would have moved away but he was too lazy to even lift a finger, let alone get off the table.

_Trapped. By my own design…_

_That doesn’t make you sound any smarter you know. You’re still an idiot._

_Sheesh. Way to burst a guy’s bubble._

“And how are the _twins_?!”

“Inside voice, crazy witch.”

“I keep saying I’ll come and visit,” he continued, totally ignoring him. “But things have been so busy over here.”

“Same here. Everything is harder now that Kagami and Takao are gone.” Her voice sounded almost wistful as though she missed them. “But the twins are definitely managing. Actually, they’re the reason I called.”

“Oh? Do you need a baby-sitter or something?” Riko laughed.

“Eventually, yes. But I’m good for now. What I did want to ask was whether you’d want to come to their christening next week-”

“Oh Aida, we’d love to! Thanks foe inviting us! I’ll tell Akashi-kun!”

“Please do. We can’t wait to see you. It’s nothing that formal but we wanted to do something to celebrate their names so it’s more like a naming ceremony than anything else.” Momoi nodded.

“I completely understand. Where did you want to hold it?”

“We were thinking Swirls seeing as-”

Aomine was pretty sure he went temporarily deaf at that point but he was fine with it. The most important thing was that Momoi had some more life in her and didn’t seem as distraught as she had before.  He listened to her squeal some more and smiled to himself.

Momoi was definitely happier. The news was extremely welcome in all the current doom and gloom and she was more than looking forward to seeing her friend and her new family again. And seeing her beloved Mr Arturo after such a long time was the icing on the cake. She didn’t want to delve into the signs too much, but she couldn’t help herself this time around. This _had_ to be a good omen.

 

Things were looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I know there was a wait but...
> 
> Lit, right?
> 
> I damn near cried at the first bit with Kise. Maybe I did, I don't remember. But it tugged at my heartstrings. And I'm glad that I was able to paint it from a different perspective because I feel like sometimes people...not undermine but...undermine? Like, they undermine the emotional impact of stuff like this on guys. I'm not saying it applies to all because some of you messy mitches are out here leaking your peen pics for the world to see. But when there are leaks and it's guys, all of a sudden it's "look at that *eggplant emoji* *eye emoji* *saliva emoji*"
> 
> That trio of emojis makes me ill.
> 
> And yes, people do the same for women -NOT eggplants, hopefully- but where's the outrage for guys like there is for women?  
> Is all I'm saying.  
> Ultimately, people shouldn't be thirsting over any pictures that weren't intended for their eyes in the first place. I don't think I could ever. It's an invasion of privacy. But that's jussme. 
> 
> Anyho, this chapter was (I always say this but it's TRUE) one of my faves to write. They all are. But Kise's breakdown. Aomine being...such a nice guy, amirite? I think he's so mature and level-headed and caring now to offset Domain Aomine who's wilding all the way out and then some.
> 
> Btw, those who have commented on Domain, I will respond soon-ish and God willing you WILL get your chapter tomorrow. But I have worship in the morning and choir in the evening so...we'll see...
> 
> But jess, I loved him here. Him and Kagami parting ways was just a BIT sappy but so bittersweet and-  
> And that smut was a bit excellent so yah. Now you guys see what you've missed out on, ey?  
> -I adored it. There was so much to love here. The support system that the GOM have created for Kise is just...touching. 
> 
> But from here on out, it's like, there were a lot of hints in previous chapters as to what's going on with certain characters so feel free to read back and infer. Because you might pick up on stuff you missed before. Hint hint. Or you can just wait for the next chapter. In which case...
> 
> Congrats. You lot played yourselves.
> 
> I'm joking! I'll be back. Soon is a lie. I'll try making it quick but I promise nothing. I've still got crazy deadlines coming up and so much to DO. But I'll find a way. I always do. 
> 
> OOOOH, guess what guys?!  
> I got a new baby! YAAYYY!
> 
> Long story short, my darling Usa-chan (you will never be forgotten) died in the most tragic way (the wounds are still fresh) and Jezebel -my sis' laptop- couldn't hack my workload and crumbled under the pressure. More money leaving my pocket. 
> 
> But anyway.
> 
> As yesterday was Black Friday, I hauled my fat ass over to Currys and bought a new child. And she's BEAUTIFULLLL...so sleek and pretty. I don't know what to call her but it will be something good. Something DIVINE. Because she's all that at more. And she should be, for what I paid hahaha!
> 
> But yes, laptop joy aside, I loved this chapter. And I hope you will too. Be sure to leave a comment to tell me what you thought as I know some of you were waiting for this. I hope I lived up to your expectations ^_^ Leave your love and I'll try to be back ASAP.
> 
> Wowwww, it's taken me damn near an hour to write these. Time well spent. But it's because I like talking to you guys! I want this to be something like a community, no? And it's my way of expressing my love. With my mouth.
> 
> I'll stop now, I'm a mess. I have Excelling to do. *sigh*  
> And then...
> 
> Coding...
> 
> Keep me in your prayers.
> 
> Speaking of, as far as prayer, this entire world needs a prayer. We live in such a turbulent climate, not only socially -with all the shootings, stabbings, bombings, acid attacks- and economically (the pound will NEVER recover) but the actual weather is CRAZY with forest fires in California, was it? And hurricanes in Florida and the Caribbean. Earthquakes in Mexico. Mudslides in Sierra Leone. Flooding in Bangladesh...
> 
> It's actually endless. So pray for the world and that you stay safe. I pray for you guys' safety as often as I remember to, so look after yourselves, mkay? And I'll be back sooner rather than later. You can hold me to that, haha!
> 
> Nearly forgot! 500 KUDOS!! Round of applause for you guys, you've been doing the MOST. Thank you soooo much. Never thought this story would pick up this much traction and get this much love so thank you all so much ^_^
> 
> MWWWAAAAAAAH!


	29. Hiatus...ishhh...

Sooooo...

 

BBP...

 

I debated mentioning anything at all because it was like...you've been waiting this long, no? But then I figured, being away as long as I have, idk, I'm just the type to say something, even if it's more for myself than anyone else. 

 

But whatever.

 

Basically, this story is on hold. ''''''Technically'''''' a hiatus, by the dictionary definition, HOWEVAH!

 

This is not for a lack of material. Quite the opposite actually. 

Essentially, this is the point in the story where the plot REALLY starts getting messy (not to build the hype too much but there is A LOOOOTTTT going in the next few chapters). So much so that it would be difficult not to get tripped up if I had been writing and updating this story consistently...

Yet here I am three months later having not updated. 

Like literally, there is so much plot-weaving I had to make a separate document just listing all the things down so I didn't screw up or leave something out or whatever...

Said document just so happened to be on a dearly-departed laptop you may know of.

 

R.I.P Usa-chan. 2013-2017. Gone but not forgotten. 

 

So yeah.

 

Due to that and the fact that I'm still working on at least a deadline a week (though at this stage it's probably two) and they've given us loads of technical drawing and plant layout stuff that's fairly hard for a goon like me to wrap my head around, PLUS Domain-

And far be it from me to create in-fic resentment, but the reality is that Domain is more of a 'priority' due to the shorter chapters-they're a lot easier to write and they take less time. Actually priority is the wrong word. They're a motive, I guess. And the plot is about to kick off in a while there too...*spoiler* and things will most definitely get confusing (they are already).

 

Thus, long story short, I have to put my original hefty honey, BBP on 'hiatus' for a while. I say a while. 

Five weeks and then I'll get back to writing this. A.k.a the second half of this term. 

My mindset is most definitely in the wrong place, anyway, as I've been working so hard for so long that I've kind of burnt out. So I'm trying to force my brain back into gear for this final push but doing so requires a lot of focus, and writing something as complex as BBP (especially at this stage) would most definitely detract from that. 

So five weeks. And then I will most likely post in the following week as I plan to dedicate a whole two days (at least) to the next chapter before I get stuck into revision and *sigh*... Third year is a trek. But I have no plans on giving up. On both my degree (no matter how hard they try me) and most definitely on BBP. 

 

Thank you SO much for your patience thus far, honestly, and for still being dedicated to this story. You guys' support means soooo much to me and I will be sure to repay it with quality chapters and some damn good plot in the upcoming months. Anticipate because I guarantee it will be wild. 

 

So much love, all. But my negative feedback loops are calling so I must dash. Until...March? Early April? Time has no meaning anymore.

 

She said, eyeing the deadline next week.

 

Hahaha!

 

MWAH!


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:
> 
> None, I don't think. Tread carefully I suppose ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, heyyyyyy!!!
> 
> Did ya miss me?
> 
> First off, this chapter will be a shorty. Not even sure if it will end up being 5k but I'll see how far I get ^_^  
> It's more of like a 'get me back into BBP-mode' type chapter. Because, gosh darn it, I've missed this beautiful beast. 
> 
> Plus, it is a habit of mine post something on my birthday without fail, so I want to keep the tradition going. 
> 
> So yessss, this one is shorter than its predecessors but I rather you have something than nothing. And the ones following this will be back to their disgusting length so fear not. I will come through haha!
> 
> Anywho, I hope you're all doing good! I know I am! Birthdays are always less than fun (I'm getting older so why the celebration...?) and I'm always unlucky with exam schedules (had one yesterday and I have another one tomorrow, but they are getting no more of my time because bleh. I've done enough). Yet considering all this, the day has been most pleasant so far. Parents sang me happy birthday in the morning (and were treated to my morning face), drank a litre of delicious tea (and you can't tell me nun!) and now I'm curled up on my couch (my mother's) writing BBP. I'm such an easily pleased goat, it's incredible. I've also blown a pretty penny on expanding my wardrobe (I dress like a stripper on their day off, so given most of it is scraps, it wasn't too expensive ^_^) so all in all, greatness hath been achieved! YAAAHHH!
> 
> But back to the chapter! So, for those who have forgotten the synopsis thus far, Kise's nudes are being leaked, Kasamatsu senpai is schtum for reasons unknown that Aomine is trying to get to the bottom of, Kagami (and Takao) went away to sort out 'business' aka suspicious happenings in the company. The latter broke up with the long-term object of his affection for reasons unknown exactly. Riko invited Momoi and the gang to her christening/baptism/naming party and Swirls (yessss, Arturo-san is back after hiatus! Can relate) and they're just about to celebrate Murasakibara's 25th. 
> 
> Precious little from Akashi et Kuroko...hmmmm...
> 
> Though, that might not have been necessary because some of you superstars have been re-reading the last chapter, patiently waiting and I'll cry. Honestly, to those who have stayed supporting BBP and waiting for me to post, you're actually the business. Thank you so much to all of you, and the love and support because it's beyond sweet. It's why I wanted to dedicate my 'special' day to brightening up some of yours. Let's hope my rusty self is up to the task. Enjoy!

“How are you feeling, Ki-chan?” The car began to slow as they made their way through the entrance of the premises and despite the heavy tint on the windows, they could still see the dim flashes of the lights from the paparazzi’s photographs. Beside her, Momoi felt Kise stiffen momentarily before he appeared to force himself to relax.

“I’m feeling…okay. I’m feeling okay.” Momoi squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“As we have said Ryouta, if you don’t feel ready-”

“I’m fine Akashicchi,” he insisted, a determined smile stretching on his lips. “Besides, if I don’t go out now-”

“If he doesn’t go out now, they’ll get it in their heads that their fuckery is working and go at him even harder…” Aomine muttered, resting his head on his hand and rolling his eyes towards the window. “Until I sue them, obviously-”

“On what grounds, you buffoon?” Aomine glared at the green-haired man but before another fight could break out, Kuroko intervened.

“Unfortunately, the grounds of the lawsuit would be incredibly shaky, Aomine-kun. It would be unlikely that we would actually win as the Metro Star continues to deny that they are responsible for the leaks. And we have no real evidence against them.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever,” he snorted, turning back to the window. 

“Cheer up, Aominecchi! We’ll find a way around this. And besides, we’re supposed to be happy! It’s Murasakibaracchi’s birthday!” The man of the hour lifted his head at the sound of his name but once he realised there was no food for him, slipped back into his mild, starvation-induced coma.

“We’d better get going soon, before Muk-kun gets really hungry.”

“And eats one of us.” Aomine’s eyes strayed to Momoi. “Good luc-OW!”

 

Their driver came around to their door and placed his gloved hand on the gleaming handle. Immediately, the cacophony of clicks increased to a din that rung in his ears. He opened the door with a placid smile, stepping out of the way as the members of the Generations made their highly-anticipated entrance.

As they gradually appeared from the confines of the luxurious limousine, it became clear that there was a definite theme for the night.

 

White.

 

Whether it was the off-white of Aomine’s three-piece or the pristine white of Kuroko’s jacket, so bright it was almost blue, they dazzled so much, the flashes of the bulbs around them seemed dull in comparison.

The birthday boy looked resplendent it his crystal-encrusted tunic and trouser set, his hair tied up in a high ponytail that had been done in a loose, messy braid before being rolled into a bun. Momoi had also adorned his hair with a jewelled headpiece that had been woven into the soft strands of violet and dripped pearls and diamonds into his eyes. He had grumbled heavily at the time -and still did- but there was no denying that the final outcome was beyond striking; like a prince from a land far away.

However, despite it being his night, the main attraction of the night had already been pre-determined. And he in no way disappointed. But not for the reason they had been anticipating.

 _Pure_.

Kise had been gifted with the ability of always looking outstanding in even the simplest of get-ups. And with his outfit tonight, simplicity was definitely key. Gone was the razor-sharp styling that he typically wore. Though this look was just as cleverly thought ought, if not more so, it was in the finer details. The effortless precision that went into it.

He had donned a loose-fitting shirt with billowy sleeves, made from fabric so silky and soft, it didn’t seem possible that it had been made by human hands.

_Angelic._

The top button was left undone, showing the slightest hint of his beautifully-bronzed skin, the type of colour that tanning salons all boasted they could achieve but never could. It was suggestive but not in that way. There wasn’t a single lewd thing about it. It was closer to an invitation – as though he was intentionally baring a little bit more of himself to the scrutiny of others with near-childlike trust.

_Innocent._

His pants were cropped to the knees. Close-fitting but not tight. None of the skin on his godly legs was exposed due to the knee-high boots he wore. A crisp white with a hazelnut sole. Slightly heeled to make his legs look even more impossibly long; to add to his striking but not intimidating height. They hugged his calves, lengthened his legs and further added to his look of easy, approachable beauty. An untouched loveliness that had yet to be tarnished.

_Virginal._

His hair was boyishly tousled, artfully messy and held back with a single white ribbon.

 

The paparazzi went into a _frenzy._

 

“KISE, CAN-”

“KISE, WHAT-”

“KISE!”

“KISE!!”

“KISE!!!”

 

“Back the fuck up or I’ll-”

“Dai- _chan_ , mind your suit!”

“Daiki, I would prefer not to have another case of assault on my hands, if possible.”

Their security guards worked hard to keep the reporters and photographers at bay, simultaneously hustling them into the building where the exquisite banquet had been laid out in honour of Murasakibara.

Once they got inside, the heavy doors shut behind them, immediately blocking out the continued sound of the cameras and their retainers outside. Inside, the atmosphere was completely different. There was a warm hubbub that only increased with volume as the Generations entered, the guests turning with smiles to greet them. In one corner of the room sat an imposing pile of presents and beyond the double-doors at the other end of the fancy hall, enticing aromas wafted into the room. Kise let out a quiet sigh of relief and felt a soft pressure around his arm as Momoi squeezed it.

“You did it, Ki-chan.” Kise squeezed her back and they were guided by a beaming attendant to their table. Murasakibara had been blindsided by both of his brothers not too long after he had entered, and he shot one last, mournful glance at the doors before he was dragged away to be bullied, as siblings do.

There small gathering of familiar faces added much needed intimacy to the entire event. At least, Kise had needed it. And he was more than grateful that Murasakibara had agreed to it. He had agreed to everything Kise had suggested, never once complaining. As Kise looked at the unbelievably tall, almost regal figure being mocked by two men who were somehow even taller than he, he felt a swell of affection for him. For all of them, for the support that they had given him.

The night before had been one of the worst in living memory. He had felt suffocated by an overwhelming sense of panic at the thought of being in the public eye once more. He had tried to steel himself against it but the reality was, he wasn’t sure he was ready. And the underlying fear was that he would never be ready. That he’d never be able to overcome the hot shame he felt whenever he looked in the mirror these days. That picking up a newspaper or opening a gossip website would always send his heart palpitating and make his stomach lurch. That he’d never be able to love the skin he was in, the body he was in. That it would always make him feel used, and dirty, and violated.

But his friends…no, they were his _family_ …were helping him get through it. Day by day, bit by bit, they continued to do all that they could to make it easier for him. To not only block out the pain, but help him get past it. Conquer it. They were always there, keeping the lingering threat of falling into a state of depression far from his doorstep. They were the strongest, most loving support system he could ever hope for.

“Why the hell are you crying, wuss? We haven’t even started drinking yet-”

“I’m not too sure Kagami-kun would be pleased to know that you were drinking, Aomine-kun.”

“I’m _NOT_ , I meant ‘he hasn’t’ alright? _Bastard_ -”

“I heard that, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko held up his phone, that displayed it had been recording for the past minute or so. “And so will Kagami-kun.”

“TETSU!” He lunged for the phone but Kuroko evaded. Akashi stepped in before it could go much further and it looked like Aomine was taking the brunt of his displeasure at their display.

Kise couldn’t help but smile through his tears. He was happy.

He was actually happy. Because of all the people around him. People who loved him.

And that was okay…wasn’t it?

 

“Kurokocchi, are you sure that’s just a doggy bag?” Kuroko looked blankly at Kise then turned to the gargantuan sack of goodies seated next to him in the limousine, as though to confirm that they were talking about the same thing.

“Why of course, Kise-kun. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Because it looks like it could feed a pack of wolves. Or Bakagami.” Momoi laughed as Aomine snickered but stopped as soon as Kuroko held up his phone menacingly.

“I’m sure Kagami-kun will be more than happy to know that you’re thinking about him so fondly, Aomine-kun. And to answer your question, Kise-kun, Nigou and Saruna were very unhappy that they were left behind tonight so I had to get a few things to appease them.”

“Define ‘few’?” Midorima asked drily and Kuroko gave him a look.

“I expect such questions from Aomine-kun, not Midorima-kun-”

“And what the heck is _that_ supposed to mean?”

They bickered and fought as the limousine dropped them off at their individual homes, the number in the car growing smaller and smaller until only Momoi, Aomine and Kise remained.

 

“It was an amazing night, wasn’t it?” Kise nodded enthusiastically.

“The food was out of this _world_!”

“Well, you can congratulate yourself, Ki-chan. This was all _your_ doing.” He glowed at the praise.

“Well, it didn’t _suck_ - **fuck** , SATSUKI-”

“Nobody _asked_ you, Dai-chan,” she said curtly as Aomine clutched his injured side, not glancing once as he wheezed dramatically beside her. “Seriously Ki-chan, you made Muk-kun’s night. And I’m proud of you. For pushing through this.” Kise didn’t comment on her words but it was clear he appreciated them.

“I’m just glad it’s all over…in a good way, though. Like, I’m happy it all ran smoothly, I guess is what I’m trying to say.” Momoi nodded in agreement, stretching with a yawn as the sleek car pulled into their driveway.

“I _wish_ we didn’t have to go into work tomorrow!” Kise shook his head with a smile as Aomine grumbled when one of Momoi’s outstretched hands deliberately hit him -albeit lightly- on the side of the face. He snapped at it and the pink-haired woman giggled playfully.

“There’s no _way_ Akashicchi would let us bunk off work. He’d probably come and get us himself.” The thought alone was enough to dispel any lingering hopes of taking the day off work.

“You bet he would, and he’d keep us doing overtime for the rest of the _year_ -”

“Damn right he would. So shut your trap, and go to bed-” Momoi blew a raspberry, her pretty eyes rolling.

“Says the moral compass himself. You’re worse than all of us combined, Dai-chan. You’re only pretending to follow the rules because you know Kagami will kick your ass if he finds out you haven’t been when he gets back.”

“And who are you? His spokesperson?” She snorted with laughter.

“Yup, and fairy godmother, all wrapped in one.” Kise laughed.

“I wish _I_ had a fairy godmother to get me off work.”

“Give it up Kise, it ain’t happening. Let’s go.” The door was opened immediately, their chauffeur smiling as they stepped out. Momoi gave a smile of thanks, waving as the sleek car pulled back out of their driveway and drove back to the gates.

Kise stretched his long body out with a loud yawn that was quickly cut off by a choked sound as Aomine smacked a hand between his shoulder blades.

“Get _moving_ -”

“ _Aominecchi_ -”

“Go to **bed** , damnit!” His hand circled the back of Momoi’s neck and pushed her towards the door. “You too! Shit, why are you guys acting so weird tonight? I better not have either of you telling me to wait for you to get ready because I’m leaving at eight-fifteen sharp. If you’re late, you can walk it.”

The two exchanged a cheeky look, knowing Aomine was all talk.

The truth was that they didn’t want the night to end. After all the pressure of the previous weeks, all the stress and pain and heartache, they’d finally reached a smooth patch and neither of them wanted to be the one to call an end to it. Especially now, as all the hubbub of the night had died down. The evening was still warm and the inky sky was illuminated with Mother Nature’s custom-made fairy lights, that winked and sparkled down on them. It was escapism at its finest; they knew that they had to wake up and get back to the real world. Soon. Very soon…

But not _yet_.

They both trudged towards the door, Aomine behind them like a bodyguard when Momoi suddenly grabbed Kise’s hand and tugged, pulling him down to the soft ground of their manicured lawn. She fell down beside him, rolling to lie on her back, blades of grass embedding themselves in her thick cotton-candy hair.

There was a moment of silence and then Kise snorted, triggering a laughing fit that Momoi quickly joined.

Aomine’s mouth opened in disbelief before he threw his hands in the air, making an exasperated sound.

“I give up! Akashi better not blame me for you idiots coming in late tomorrow!” He strode forward, stepping on the tangle of bodies as he made his way to the door.

“Dai- _chan_! Come _join_ us. You know you want to-”

“Like hell I do _witch_! You made your damn bed. Lie in it!” He finally got the door open and stormed inside. Momoi noted pointedly that it hadn’t been closed fully.

“And I thought _I_ was the drama-queen…”

“I _HEARD_ that!” Kise chortled quietly before his smile faded slightly and he stared up at the sky.

 

“I wish we could stay like this forever. So cliché but it’s true. Honestly…I just…” Momoi’s hand found his and she squeezed it gently, their fingers intertwining.

“I know…”

They lay like that for what felt like eons, just being. It felt like the stars were watching over them as they just enjoyed one another’s presence and the calm that embalmed them. Eventually, Momoi picked up a small noise of a weight meeting the ground behind them followed quickly by a soft grunt and the hiss of a bottle opening. No doubt beer. Her lips curved into a smile.

“Shut up Satsuki…” he grumbled.

“I didn’t say anything Dai-chan.”

“Whatever.”

She didn’t have to. None of them did. Not now. They could save all their talking for later.

 

* * *

 

_The next day…_

“And imagine my _surprise_ when not one _or_ two but **_three_** of the famed Generations turned up late to work despite getting home _well_ before midnight.”

“Technically…” Momoi started, attempting to weasel her way out of the situation. Aomine slapped a hand on her shoulder; a very physical reminder that she wasn’t going anywhere.

“I could hardly believe it.” All three of them eyed Akashi distrustfully. His face said everything but disbelief. If anything, he looked almost pleased that things had panned out the way they had. It gave him a well-earned opportunity to grill people a bit.

 _There_ has _been a drought…One must get one’s fix however one can…_

“We’re sorry Akashicchi…we lost track of time…-” Akashi made a show of looking at his watch.

“Indeed you did Ryouta. That much is evident.” He watched them stew uncomfortably for a bit longer before bracing for Aomine’s inevitable outburst. And, like clockwork, it came.

“Alright, al _right_! So we were late. It wasn’t like you expected us to be on time anyway!”

“You are correct.”

“Exactly, so-huh? You _admitted_ it?!” _Now_ Akashi seemed surprised. Faux-surprised but surprised all the same.

“Why of course. You and I are well-versed with the limitations of your time-keeping. We all are at this point.-”

“So what’s with the act-”

“ _Act_?” Akashi quirked an eyebrow. “I never take tardiness lightly. However, as I was about to say before you thoughtfully interrupted...-” Momoi elbowed him savagely for his smart mouth and he tried to stomp on her foot in retaliation. He got **a** foot, but it wasn’t the one he was looking for. Dark skin paling, he eyed Akashi, whose expression had yet to change. Until he smiled.

_Shit._

“ _However_ …I always like to nip these types of things in the bud before ‘slip-ups’ become ‘bad habits’. So the reason behind me calling you all here today was not to punish you, but to ensure that this would not happen again.” Kise’s face brightened immediately.

“Really _Akashicchi_?!”

“But of course. I have no idea _where_ this myth of me being an unreasonable tyrant stems from but you three know me better than most. I am a very reasonable individual.” Momoi exhaled with relief.

“We’re so sorry, Akashi-kun, it won’t happen again!” He smiled at her.

“I will take your word for that. Make sure I don’t end up regretting it.” She nodded enthusiastically and jumped up.

“Thank you, Akashi-kun! Let’s go!” The other two rose from their seats, following her to the door. Akashi suddenly looked pensive.

“In saying that, there _is_ no smoke without fire. I **do** have a reputation to uphold I suppose…” he murmured. “Daiki?” The bluenette turned to him. “I expect you to work late until the end of next month, understood?”

“WHAT THE-!”

“Let’s _go_ Dai-chan! Bye, Akashi-kun!”

“But-”

“Enjoy the rest of your day, gentlemen. Miss Satsuki.”

 

_Later that week…_

 

Friday afternoons were always painful affairs, simply because he was the type that found it difficult to pretend that he wasn’t bored as hell when he was…bored as hell. So the last few meetings of the week were always incredibly painful for him and they felt like they dragged even more than usual. To add insult to injury was Akashi’s punishment, which meant that he couldn’t make the 5:30pm escape that his brain had been conditioned to expect and instead, had to wait _two **whole** hours_ until he was finally allowed to leave. He didn’t dare think about anything later than that.

So though his fingers itched to grab his car keys and take a flying leap out of the nearest window-

_Because I’d totally land in my car-_

_This **isn’t** an action film._

_Then why am I so good-looking?_

_Good question._

He stayed put and tried his hardest to pretend he was listening to the dreary mumbles of the executives seated around the table. Momoi had been kind enough to schedule an hour-long meeting for him at five, claiming it would be ‘the best way to kill time’.

_Evil witch._

And they had arrived ten minutes early.

 

By the end of it, Aomine wanted to tear his ears off and throw them into a blender because if he heard the word ‘stock’ -or ‘sales’ or ‘shares’ or anything finance-related that wasn’t the money itself- he would likely go insane. If he wasn’t already. Which was unlikely.

When the meeting was dismissed, he all but ran from the boardroom, ready to hide out for the last hour and a half of his entirely too-long work day. And knowing that he had at least five of these Fridays lined up in the next month and a bit made him feel physically ill. It made him feel like…

“I need a drink.”

It felt weird not seeing Momoi sitting outside his office, typing, talking and multi-tasking like she was born to do it. Empty almost. He didn’t like it.

He entered his room, closing the door securely behind him and made a beeline to one of his filing cabinets. Beneath the section with the deeds to the Illoyan warehouses for the Zone was a drawer that contained his emergency supplies. A drawer…that was empty.

“Are you _shitting_ me?!”

How had Kagami found out about it? Considering the redhead didn’t drink himself, his nose seemed to be scarily sensitive to alcohol. Aomine had pretty much given up all hopes of trying to hide anything in his house as Kagami had been able to find every last drop. But he had held out hopes that his office would be off limits. Not so.

 

_Damnit. I miss him._

Now, it felt like an ache. An ever-present, gradually worsening ache that he couldn’t get rid of. He regretted not being more upfront with Kagami and their relationship before the redhead left. Now, he was unsure of where they stood. It was amazing how much a few weeks of no contact could affect him, but realistically, it was to be expected considering the rocky beginnings of their relationship. It had been packed full of bust-ups, break-ups and make-ups in less than half a year and there was still so much that hadn’t been said, amongst the jumble of harsh, hasty words and unspoken apologies.

There were a few choice words in particular, not too long, that Aomine should have told the redhead a while ago.

 

He regretted that too.

 

The bluenette walked to his desk, falling into the leather chair and letting it turn slowly as he let his tired mind drift to Kagami. He wondered if the redhead was doing okay. If he was as exhausted as he had been in recent months or if he had finally been taking care of himself. Aomine doubted it.

He wondered if business was going alright; if he would be back soon.

 _Home_.

He wondered if Kagami was thinking of him.

 

* * *

 

_Meanwhile, in northern Illoya…_

 

“…and basically, they said that expanding this rig would be tricky because some of the land is owned by a farming company…” Takao’s words petered off, quickly realising that Kagami was no longer listening. Perhaps he never had been. Though he was sitting right in front of him, the two-toned redhead was clearly elsewhere. Or rather, his mind was. He regarded his best friend, watching as his garnet eyes misted over slightly, face softening. The look on his face melted his heart as much as it made him uncomfortable. He recalled the times in his non-too distant memory when _he_ had looked like that, when thinking about a certain someone…

_Anyway._

There were definitely no prizes for guessing who was on Kagami’s mind.

“I was speaking about it to Aomine…-”

“Hmm?”

“Thought that would get your attention.” Kagami reddened, throwing a weak punch Takao’s way. His friend blocked it easily, a knowing smile gracing his lips. He used the hand to pull Kagami closer, until they were sitting side by side, squashed into one chair but neither minding in the slightest.

“You miss him, right?” Kagami sighed and for a moment, Takao expected denial.

“It would be hard not to.”

“I know…” Kagami finally looked at him then. Actually _looked_ at him. And given their proximity, it didn’t take long at all for Takao to start feeling the heat. He shifted slightly.

“You do, do you?” He laughed, sounding awkward.

“And what’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

“What are you going to do, once we get back?”

“I mean…take a week off work for a start…” His nervous laughter quietened to cough when he saw Kagami had no plans of joining in. “Kill-joy.”

“Hardly. The opposite.” Takao quirked an eyebrow. “I want you to be happy. Real happy.” The sincerity of his words choked him up, making it difficult to breathe, let alone talk. “Midorima…he makes you happy-”

“He _did_ -”

“What changed?”

“ **I** did-”

“I know you did. But what exactly-”

“Kagami-”

“ _Takao_. You can’t keep doing this. Stop _running_ -”

“I’m _NOT_ -” He sighed heavily, running a hand through his long, dark hair. This was turning into another argument. It felt like they happened too often these days. Kagami’s gentle but not-so tactful probing, his joking defensiveness whenever the redhead unknowingly got too close. They’d smile at the end of it and pretend to go back to normal but every time it happened, they’d both walk away slightly more hurt than before. Eventually, something would break. This wasn’t healthy.

_‘Healthy’, huh?_

 

“You’re right. I know you’re right.” Kagami stilled slightly, waiting to hear what Takao would say. There could be a ‘but’ coming after this. There usually was.

“Once we get back, I’m going to talk to him properly. Clear the air, get some closure, all that. Even if we don’t go back to how things were before, at least everything will be out in the open and dealt with properly…” He looked up to see how Kagami was taking it. The answering smile was blinding.

“I’m glad. I really am.” He felt Kagami’s arm round his shoulders, hugging him tightly. He leaned in, inhaling the familiar scent. Letting himself relax for once. “It doesn’t matter what happens, as long as you’re happy with it.”

_Happy._

“And you know that I’m here for you-”

“You.” Kagami looked confused.

“Huh?”

“You make me happy.” The confusion turned into warmth, eyes crinkling as he felt the redhead respond to his declaration.

“Well, I’d **hope** so, having been your best friend for the past, like… _decade_ …And you make me happy too, when you’re not being annoying, or over-protective…or sarcastic…”

“So basically, when I’m not me?”

“Basically.” They both laughed. When their chuckles died away, Kagami squeezed Takao again. “Cheer up.”

“I mean…did we not just have a moment or…?”

“That’s not what I mean idiot. These days you seem…like _depressed_...It’s like even though you’re smiling, you’re sad deep down.”

“I’m not sure whether to be offended or concerned.” In truth, he was concerned. Very concerned. Clearly, he was getting worse at hiding things, or Kagami was just growing evermore perceptive. Their relationship was definitely a double-edged sword; they were so intertwined that it was difficult to hide anything of any magnitude.

He needed to act soon.

 

“You’re getting way too sharp, you know.” Kagami’s eyebrows rose. “I know. I bet you never thought I’d call _you_ sharp in this lifetime-Hey! Ow- _ow_ , okay you’ve made your point!” he laughed, as Kagami dug his fingers into his side. “But yeah, I guess you could say I fell into a bit of a slump. What with all the stress and everything-”

“If you ever need a break-” Takao put a finger to his lips, hushing him.

“Don’t you dare. I’d never leave you to handle this alone.” He averted his eyes. “Not like that…” He then brightened. “I’ve got your back, always.”

“Correction.” Takao quirked a brow. “We’ve got each other’s backs. You know that, right?” His ruby eyes were searching.

“Of **course** I do. We’re a team! An unstoppable duo! We managed to get _this_ far. There’s nothing that can stop us!”

“Cornball.” But he smiled. That dazzling smile that made Takao hope that everything would be okay at the end. Between them, and with himself. He knew he was selfish to think that, knowing all the he did. But that didn’t stop him from wanting.

_Kagami, I’m so damn sorry._

“So stop worrying, idiot, and focus on finishing up here so you can fly back to lover boy’s waiting arms and finally _get it on_ -”

“You’re hopeless.” He laughed anyway, about to retaliate when his phone rang. Takao moved slightly so he could reach it and started getting up when Kagami waved him back down.

“Hello? Oh hey! I was waiting for you to call.” There was silence as the person spoke for a few minutes, but with every passing moment, Kagami’s relief grew.

“So you’re sure that everything is sorted?” Whatever the caller said seemed to confirm his hopes as his mouth split into that glorious smile again. “God, you don’t know how happy I am to hear that. But just to make sure, I’ll come to survey the plant again tomorrow…Awesome!...Great, I’ll see you tomorrow then!” He hung up, running an excited hand through his hair before turning to Takao, eyes gleaming like gems.

“Everything’s under control _finally_. One last look around tomorrow and we can finally go back home!” Takao grinned.

“Now, if **that** isn’t good news, then I don’t know what is. All the hard work paid off…”

“You got _that_ right. I thought it would never _fucking_ end.”

“Language. I’ll tell Alex!” Kagami shoved him playfully.

“Seriously, when we get back, we’re _both_ taking time off.” Takao looked surprised.

“ _You’re_ taking time off?! Are you really Kagami Taiga?” He put the back of his hand against the warm skin of Kagami’s forehead, snorting with laughter as Kagami smacked it away.

“Shut up. I’m actually taking people’s advice for once. You and Alex and Tatsuya and Aomine and Kuroko and damn near everyone around me. A day or two won’t hurt. If anything it will help me focus when I get back to work. You can take the week off though-”

“Nuh-uh. If you’re taking a day off, then I am too. We’re in this together, one hundred percent.” Kagami smiled.

“Whatever you say, _partner_.”

“Sure thing, _boss_.” They smirked at each other before Kagami lay back against the chair.

“Seriously though, this has got to have been the craziest month of my entire _life_ …it has been a month, right? Honestly, I don’t even know what day it is.”

“10th of December, 290 BC-”

“Nutjob.” He turned to look at Takao again, and he could see the sheer happiness in those ruby-red eyes.

“I’m so glad all of this is nearly over…this has been insane…”

 

_Tell me about it._

 

“When should I book the flights for? Tomorrow night?” Kagami nodded.

“The sooner the better. We can rest up on Sunday and then hit the ground running on Monday. Call a team meeting and start making changes so that stupid shit like this never has to happen again. It _won’t_. I’ll make sure of it.” Takao could see the fire glowing in his eyes. His fighting spirit was back in full force. There was truly no one better for Firebird than Kagami Taiga. He loved the company like it was his own flesh and blood. As he should, considering its history.

“I know you will. You’re the best thing to ever happen to Firebird. I mean that.”

“I couldn’t do it without you. _I_ mean **_that_**.” His smile morphed into a yawn. “Let’s go to bed. By tomorrow, we’ll be back to sleeping in our _own_ beds.”

“Or, in your case, Aomine’s-”

“Can it!” Kagami finally got up, heading to the bathroom to take a shower. Takao watched as he disappeared behind the closing door. Once he was gone, his strength deserted him completely and he lowered his face into his hands, breathing deeply.

He really couldn’t keep this up. And he evidently wasn’t doing a very good job of it if Kagami was picking up on the fact that everything was ‘less than fine’ with him.

_Understatement of the damn year._

“I can’t keep lying to him.”

Tomorrow, he’d make a choice. To come clean or commit to his lie completely. Sitting on the fence would only end up driving him mad. Either he would tell Kagami everything or-

“Dude, is there a spare towel outside?”

“Yeah, gimme a sec. I’ll bring it to you.”

 

Tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

 

_Early the next morning…_

Miki Schultz, forty-three, had been a truck driver for over twenty years. And nearly half of those had been spent with Firebird, driving oil tankers to and from plants. He liked his job, his employers and was very good at what he did. Driving overnight was no issue for him; long journeys a walk-in-the-park. He had yet to experience any major problems during a drive so today’s journey should have been like any other.

Should have been.

…

Still half-asleep, Kagami blindly reached for the phone on his bedside as it rang shrilly, determined to rouse him completely. Beside him, Takao slept on, oblivious to Kagami’s early morning struggles. It finally stopped ringing and Kagami thought he had been let off the hook when it started up again with renewed vigour. Takao stirred and Kagami managed to grab it, answering quickly.

“Mmm…hello-”

“Kagami!” He could hear sirens dully in the background, and any last remnants of sleep disappeared completely.

“What is it? What happened?”

“An oil tanker blew up! The driver died…Kagami, it’s a fucking disaster…Kagami?!”

 

_Oh._

 

_Oh God._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried lads, I tried. 
> 
> Je suis tres desole-
> 
> And YEAH, back with my half-baked French and nobody can tell me any damn thing! Booked my holiday to Paris, I'm gonna see the sights, go watch one of my fave groups (G-O-T-7 JJAI!) and go Disneyland and live my life to the fullest! Because if not now, then when, amirite?
> 
> And speaking of...schedule.
> 
> Sooo...
> 
> Besides my exam tomorrow, I have one a week for the next three weeks. Which is a minor ting, because after being backstabbed by my lecturers yesterday (just say revise everything. Don't say something will definitely come up when you know damn well you didn't put it in! PLEB!) I'm slowly not giving a damn. I will try for tomorrow's exam but so help me, if my hard work goes to waste again. 
> 
> Bless up if you see me in the exam hall for number 3, is all I can say. 
> 
> My reckless attitude aside, after then 16th, you can expect some kind of update as I have a long break before the last exam and I know I would have stopped caring as much at that point. Not too sure about the length, but we'll aim for 15-20k.
> 
> Following that, I'm working a lot which will mean the updates won't be on fixed days (then again, were they ever) plus I'll be flying out to go on ANOTHER holiday-
> 
> Fun fact, I'm actually visiting the author I beta-read for on AO3. So dm your location and I can fly out to you TOO! 
> 
> I kid, I kid.
> 
> But anyways, so that week, I won't post. And then I'm obviously flying out AGAIN-
> 
> By the by, I did mention to my Domain crew (but there is crossover) that I would be going to study in Hong Kong for a year.
> 
> Not so. 
> 
> I'm actually going to Singapore now.
> 
> HUZZAHHH!!
> 
> They offered me two places in the end and Singapore's uni is better so being the ranking-hoe that I proudly am, I jumped ship. Basically. So whilst my employment prospects look better than ever (well, not after yesterday's catastrophe), I start at the beginning of August. Thus BBP's schedule and hopes of finishing it this summer are out of the damn window. 
> 
> I DO want to finish it this year though, so we shall see how far I get with that (place your bets). I will try to do the bulk of it in July as June is lowkey doomed at this point, so pray for frequent updates. 
> 
> Babbling as usual, but I like keeping you guys up to date with my messy ass life. Makes me feel better about myself haha!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you AGAIN to all who held out, so much love to you all, honestly. Expect at least 10k in the next 3 weeks. Goes without saying that Domain will restart sometime alongside it. Dates, dates...whatever. I will find the time. 
> 
> Comment and tell me what you thought, because I've missed hearing from you all. I apologise for the disjointedness and EVEN the typos (that's how you know I'm sorry) but this has been a few (many) months in the making. It's kind of like I'm subconsciously stalling from pulling out the big guns and REALLY messing with people (Kise says hi)...
> 
> Anticipate.
> 
> MWAH!!!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm keeping these uber short because my internet legit SUCKS and I'm so worried it won't actually post it. Shame, shame, shame!
> 
> Still, I'm super sorry this ended up coming a whole week plus later than expected. I did write most days on my holiday though, so I'm definitely dedicated to you all. Thank you so much to the beauties who have been so patiently waiting for this chapter. So much love to you all. Hope this makes up for it. 
> 
> See you below for uber-short notes part 2!

To Kagami, this feeling was familiar.

This…this devastating, all-encompassing, suffocating feeling that everything was falling apart.

And that there was nothing he could do within his power to stop it.

…

Kagami listened, utterly numb, as the panicked report came in from the other end of the line. He nodded dumbly at the worried questions asked, as though his affirmation to questions _he_ didn’t even know the answer to could even be _seen_ by the other man, and mumbled distant-sounding words of instruction that were supposedly going to help the situation. Even though he didn’t have a single clue what was going on and how he was going to go about fixing everything.

Though the call had narrowly avoided waking Takao up, it appeared that his best friend’s unease had managed to rouse him instead. His first sight was a side of Kagami he had hoped he would never have to see again and he knew immediately that things were very, _very_ wrong.

He got up instantly, making his way to Kagami’s bed and sitting close, so that he could hear the last few snatches of conversation. He got the gist quickly and inhaled sharply before wrapping his hand around the phone that was in Kagami’s increasingly limp hold.

“Right, here’s what we’re going to do.”

 

A few barked orders later and the dazed but obedient plant manager had assured Takao he would do as instructed immediately. Hurrying out abundant thanks, he ended the call and Takao let out all his air in one heavy whoosh, before turning to the immobile man beside him.

“Kagami? Kagami, can you hear me?” The redhead nodded slowly but was unresponsive when he felt Takao’s cool hands against his face. “Kagami, look at me. Look… _Kagami_.” Tired ruby turned to meet his intense silver and held his gaze.

“I…Takao…it’s-”

“I know. A fucking mess. But guess what? We’re going to get through this, alright? Me and you…and Alex and Himuro…we’ll work this all out.-”

“Takao. I can’t tell them…not now…It’ll stress them out and-” The dark-haired man sighed heavily, before leaning forward and resting his forehead against Kagami’s.

“If that’s what you want, then that’s what we’ll do. We’ll handle this together, okay? So don’t freak out. We’ll get through this.” Takao felt hands wrap around his wrists and felt Kagami’s breathing slow as he relaxed slightly.

“Yeah…yeah we will.”

“That’s the spirit. Now, I’m about to suggest something crazy, so bear with me…” Kagami regarding him levelly. “I think you should try going back to sleep.”

“You’re right. That _is_ crazy! There’s no way-”

“We’ll be busy as hell once the sun comes up. You’ll need all the rest you can get.” Kagami pursed his lips but eventually sighed in acceptance.

“Fine. But _you_ need to rest too.”

“Sure, sure. Budge up.” Kagami shuffled over so Takao could slide in next to him, and his friend settled in beside him as his breathing evened out. “I know it might be hard,” he whispered lowly, “but at least try to get in an hour or two.”

“Way ahead of you…” Kagami murmured, eyes already closed. Takao closed his too, but sleep was far from his mind. Eventually, he felt Kagami be lulled away into the land of dreams, though Takao was certain he wouldn’t be having any good ones. He moved to rest his head on the redhead’s chest and felt the other man slowly shift to accommodate him, arm moving around him slightly. His eyes reopened and he stared up at the ceiling, wondering where it had really gone wrong. At this point, no one could convince him someone -or multiple ‘someones’- weren’t working behind the scenes to tear down the company. He had his suspicions and right now, he wanted nothing more to talk through them with Himuro or Kira-nee. He had confided to both about his thoughts on the situation, especially the former as he knew as much about the company as he did himself. But Kagami didn’t want him to find out about the ‘accident’ -because Takao was certain the explosion was no accident- like this. However, by the time morning broke, it would be all over the news if he didn’t act quickly. Or rather, there was little he could do about the story not being covered but he needed to try and control the news as much as possible. He felt bad for deceiving Kagami but sleep had never been on the agenda.

He sighed again before easing himself away from Kagami and heading to the bathroom, only stopping to pick up his phone on the way. Closing the door firmly behind him, he went to the tap and started running water before calling the first number.

An hour and a half later, he had made three phone calls and the situation was just getting messier. There were vulnerable to a lawsuit from the victim’s family from neglect and the news channels would be all over it. He worried that it would cause dissent amongst the other truck drivers in the company, and he didn’t want to think about what would happen if it caused waves in other sectors. He briefly halting operations until things were sorted but the thought was banished faster than it had appeared. He would do so if there was an outcry but for now, there was no reason to willingly set themselves back. Thankfully, Firebird had always been known for its excellent treatment of its staff so problems wee unlikely, but given all the recent happenings, it was definitely something to be wary of.

But for now, his main objective would be handling the bad press. They didn’t need any more negative talk surrounding the company than there already was and Takao wanted to squash it as much as he could, but he knew how difficult and expensive it would be, and even then, it might not be completely successful.

“Shin-chan would know what to do…” The words were out before he could stop them, and he sat down heavily on the side of the bathtub, running a hand through his hair. He had refused to go down the path of self-pity as he had done this to himself. He couldn’t blame anyone else. He sucked in a determined breath, sitting up straighter.

Midorima may have been off the cards, but he knew someone who wasn’t.

 

_Monday morning…_

Aomine didn’t want to go to work.

This wasn’t a particularly new phenomenon, as his default state of mind was set to lazy and his default location was his bed. Preferably with Kagami in tow, but he knew when to pick his battles.

So, facing the first full week of extended working days didn’t exactly fill him with joy. And, as always, there was the dreaded Red Room meeting in the morning. Aomine had yet to finish the report (or rather, beg Momoi to do so for him) and just the physical thought of him having to get out of bed made his head hurt.

And Momoi’s banging on the door only worsened the situation.

“Satsuki, what the _fuck_ are you **_doing_**?!” he groaned, voice muffled in his bedsheets as he covered his head with a pillow to drown out the noise she was making.

“But Dai-chan, it’s good news!” She entered the room -Aomine was surprised she’d knocked in the first place; she didn’t usually- and threw herself on the bed. Aomine attempted to kick her off but she dodged it, then threw her weight down on both legs to prevent further attack. He decided to ignore her and play dead, hoping she’d get the hint but knowing full well that it was futile. Eventually, he sighed, defeated.

“ _Fine_ then. _Why_ are you here, Satsuki?”

“Because we have the morning off work!” Aomine shot up.

“Don’t fuck with me.”

“I’m _not_! Akashi-kun emailed early this morning to cancel it and told us we don’t have to be in until half-ten. I was just about to tell Ki-chan the ne-”

“MORNING OFF WORK!” Kise yelled, bursting into the room and throwing himself onto the bed. Aomine attempted to evade him but he had no hope of dodging with Momoi on his legs. A part of him belatedly thought he had been set up, but all thoughts left his head as Kise crushed him with his considerable weight.

“ _Ki **se**_!” he hissed, and was duly ignored by the blonde mass on top of him.

“I can’t remember the last time we had Monday morning off!”

“I don’t think we _ever_ have!”

“This is so great! We can get some extra sleep and…”

Aomine would like some extra sleep. He would _love_ some extra sleep. But with the presence of the two disturbances on top of him, it wasn’t going to happen. It really was funny how life worked. In an ideal world, he’d have Kagami pressed against him -or into the bed. Again, picking battles- and he’d spend a good hour or so ensuring Kagami lost his voice. Then the victim of his affections would likely whip up an amazing breakfast before joining him in the shower for another round.

Monday morning bliss.

Instead, he was being slowly flattened to death by the two biggest banes of his life, gradually being deafened by their endless stream of chatter about topics that were degrading his brain matter and he _still_ had to go to work afterwards. Life simply wasn’t fair.

“Dai-chan, you’re taking us tonight right?” He finally uncovered his head and raised it slightly to look at Momoi through one narrowed eye. She had moved alongside him so he was now flanked by the two of them.

“Taking you wher-? Oh, yeah, sure. Whatever.” Letting his head fall back down to the bed, he covered it again but he now had absolutely no hope of finding sleep, as the other two spoke over him.

“I hope Aida likes the presents we got her!”

“I’m sure she will. I can’t _wait_ to see the twins!”

Riko’s christening was on Wednesday and Momoi and Kise were both incredibly excited about it. The rest of their little unit weren’t particularly bothered by it -though Kuroko had expressed his desire to see Riko again- but Riko was liked by all of them so being able to see her and her new family members was definitely something to look forward to. Momoi and Kise in particular though, adored babies, so they had an additional motive to attending besides being there for their friend.

In typical Generations fashion, they had splurged on the gift aspect of things. There was a good chance that Riko would think it was _slightly_ over the top (a la Kagami) but overall, they believed it would be well-received. And having it at Swirls was an added bonus, as Momoi hadn’t seen Mr Arturo in about two months. And Akashi had been nice enough to give them some of the afternoon off work to get ready.

But most importantly of all, Monday morning had rolled around and there had been no picture reveal in the newspaper. Momoi had lain awake until the early hours, just waiting with dread for the photos of Kise but there had been none. The relief had been overwhelming. She was still slightly worried now, but the emotion had been pushed to the very back of her mind as she forced herself to focus on the positive, not the negative. And currently, there was a lot of it.

_Just focus on the good stuff, focus on the good stuff._

It was going to be wonderful.

 

_Monday lunchtime…_

 

Aomine toyed with his phone, unsure whether to call Kagami or not.

He had expected the redhead back some time last week and his weekend had been dominated by his internal argument of whether to call him or not. He wanted Kagami back, that much was blindingly obvious, but it was equally obvious that Kagami was working hard right now. And Aomine wanted to respect that by giving him his space, but it was _hard_. He hadn’t expected to miss the redhead as much as he was now, and it was starting to feel painful. He had grown so accustomed to having Kagami around him that now, things felt uncomfortably empty…hollow.

He needed to snap out of it.

Momoi, Kise and Kuroko had invited him out for lunch but he had declined, instead deciding to mope by himself. That probably hadn’t been the best decision, looking at it now, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him. His phone chirruped and he picked it up quickly. It was a reminder for the Sertian Panthers’ next game. Momoi had put all of them in his calendar with reminders just in case. At the time, he had thought she was being unnecessary, but now it was a welcome distraction. He set his tablet to the sports channel and was just in time to catch the first whistle. What followed was a game that not only managed to completely capture his attention, but Kasamatsu showed him and the world of basketball a dazzling performance that left him _impressed_.

Kasamatsu was playing with a fire in his eyes that Aomine hadn’t seen in a long while. His movements were those of a man playing to win; to overcome. There were moments in the game where the whole audience seemed spellbound by the play Kasamatsu was exhibiting. And it was having an enormous impact on the rest of his team, who were roused into action by his fighting form. Initially, it was a hard-fought, faced-paced game between two highly-able teams.

By the end of the match, it was an utter annihilation. They were over fifty points ahead and the crowd was going insane over it. Aomine had no idea was had spurred this change in Kasamatsu but as a manager -and, though he wouldn’t admit it to his face, as someone who genuinely _cared_ \- he liked it. A lot.

“Dai-chan, the report I sent you for the- Dai-chan!”

“ _What_?!” he complained, not looking up. “Satsuki, I’m watching the _highlights_ -”

“When you _should_ be doing your **work**!”

“HEY!” She snatched the tablet away, tucking it under her arm and fixed him with a stern look.

“Don’t you ‘hey’ _me_ , Dai-chan. I get you want to see how Kasamatsu has done, but you have things to do. You can watch them when we get home. Besides, you already got to watch the entire game so you _know_ he played amazingly. The highlights wouldn’t be showing you anything you hadn’t already seen.” Aomine groaned but let her walk out with the tablet. That was until he realised something.

“Wait, how do _you_ know how Kasamatsu was playing?” Momoi’s shoulder stiffened and she froze for a moment, before darting through the open door and slamming it behind.

“SATSUKI!”

…

“Apologies Kuroko, Sei-chan is out right now.”

“That’s understandable, Mibuchi-san.” Kuroko smiled kindly. “When will he return?” The smile was returned, but the response hadn’t been what Kuroko had wanted to hear. Whether he had expected it or not was an entirely different matter.

“Unfortunately, it will be long after the work day is finished. He has had to travel to the outskirts of Sert, I’m afraid.”

“I see. Well, please could you let him know that I would like to speak to him? As soon as possible.” Mibuchi Reo nodded genially.

“Why of course, Kuroko. I will schedule the earliest appointment possible for you.”

“Thank you, Mibuchi-san. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon.”

“And you, Kuroko. Have a wonderful evening.” Mibuchi watched him leave. Once he was out of sight, he picked up his phone and pressed one to speed dial.

 

“…Hello, Sei-chan? Yes, I just wanted to inform you…he came, as you predicted…yes, I said I would…what if he comes back again tomorrow?...Yes, alright, yes…okay…please look after yourself, Sei-chan…how are things over there? Right…” He stayed silent, listening to Akashi and a smile slowly bloomed on his face.

“As expected of you, Sei-chan…yes, I’m glad things are going according to plan…I shall handle everything…indeed. Have a good evening Sei-chan. Goodbye.”

He set down the phone and woke his sleeping monitor, going back to typing. But in his head, his thoughts were slightly awry. Though he had Akashi’s best interests at heart -and he _always_ would- even _he_ couldn’t help but wonder how all of this would turn out.

 

* * *

 

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Mike Schultz's long-term girlfriend clung weakly to his arm. He had been getting ready to take the final step and propose before the tragic accident. Now he would never get the chance. She had been desperately trying to hold herself together following the fatal accident, but had been going through his things when she had found some of his scribbles. Only when she started to read them did she realise that it had been his rehearsal script for when he proposed. Following that, she had crumbled completely, unable to deal with the weight of the situation and the magnitude of the loss. Mike had been such a huge part of her life, her  _world_ for so long that now that he was gone, she didn't know how to go about life. Things couldn't ever be the same and nobody could tell her otherwise. 

But she could hear the sincerity in Kagami's voice, and how pained it was and she knew that he meant his condolences. She was completely broken...but there was no hatred. At least not towards Kagami. She didn't blame him for this. Life just wasn't  _fair_...

"It's..." No, no it wasn't. Would it _ever_ be okay again?

She didn't realise she was crying again until she felt Kagami's tentative but comforting arm around her and she completely crumpled against him, wailing her lost partner's name. Kagami held her. There was nothing else he could do to make the situation better. So he held her. 

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." he whispered, voice cracking. She cried harder, fisting her hands into the front of his jacket. Eventually, her brother appeared -a lanky, gaunt-looking man- and led his sobbing older sister away, nodding understandingly as Kagami apologised again. He tried to crack a smile but it came out as a grimace. 

 

Takao had been watching wordlessly from the other side of the room as Kagami embraced the inconsolable woman and all he wanted to do was take him in his _own_ arms and hug him until all of this was over. He could see how mentally and emotionally drained he was; every passing moment was taking more out of him. It was even starting to take a physical toll on him. He hadn't been looking his best since all these issues had begun, but now his once-fitted suit (tailor-made to his size) now hung off his frame like he had borrowed it from someone noticeably larger than him. He didn't look shabby but more...haggard. His skin looked washed out, his eyes dull and his spirit crushed. 

When the woman was taken away to be comforted by her brother, Takao began making a beeline for the redhead, in hopes to relieve him of some of his emotional burden. However, he was beaten to it. 

"How are you faring, Kagami Taiga?"

 

He wondered calling him had been the right decision. It had certainly seemed like the only feasible option he had at the time, and even he had to admit that his input since he had arrived had turned a dire, very bleak situation, into a far more manageable nearly  _hopeful_ one. 

Despite this, something about Akashi Seijuro's presence didn't sit well with him. Especially, his presence around  _Kagami_.

...

His fears stemmed from times long before his best friend had actively gotten involved. Back to the times when Takao had been seemingly alone in his fight to protect Firebird from Akashi's limitless clutches and the behemoth that was the Generations corporation. Everything about the circumstances he was in had rubbed Takao the wrong way and that was even before the threats and psychological warfare had begun. He had gotten a taste of the  **real** Akashi Seijuro: the man behind the most well-oiled, efficient, successful machine Sert had seen in decades. 

And it had terrified him.

But like an awful nightmare, it had gone with the dawn and left Takao wondering if it had all just been his imagination... Takao didn't believe that to be true. Which begged the question:

When would he see it again?

 

"I'm...doing alright...it's just...a lot..."

"I understand. Trust me." Kagami turned to him then, cracking an exhausted, ghost of a smile. 

"Somehow...I believe that..." Akashi smiled in return, but didn't respond. At least not directly, to that particular statement.

"There are aspects of the...legalities surrounding the accident that I would like to discuss at your earliest convenience. Though I understand now isn't the best of times...perhaps when you have finished giving your condolences...?"

 

Since Kagami revealing himself, and preventing Akashi from taking over entirely, the Generations head had avoided isolated conversation with Takao for a very long while. He had probably sensed the skepticism he regarded the other man with, as well as the fear.  Whether it was to prevent Takao, already skittish and highly doubtful of his true intentions, from getting properly spooked and raising the alarm to Kagami, or whether he genuinely wanted to repair the damage he had caused and form some semblance of a relationship between them was up for debate. But Takao doubted it mattered to Akashi either way. It was the fact that he was still paying him any attention now that he had drawn Kagami out of hiding that really perplexed him. Surely, now that the real boss was out, he'd have no further use for him. At least that's what Takao had expected to happen, given what he knew about Akashi's character. But if anything, he renewed his efforts to communicate with and include Takao in all they did, whether it was work-related or their glitzy social life. All the invites to the exclusive, Generation-only events spoke volumes. 

None of it made sense, considering all he knew.  _Akashi_ didn't make sense. 

It made Takao suspicious. He couldn't help it, and a part of him even felt guilty for thinking that way considering everything that Akashi had done for them both, especially after this recent tragedy. But he couldn't erase his memories of the Akashi he had seen before, whether it was his true self, that he had been hiding all this time, or an extension of him; his other,  **darker** side. His instincts were telling him that ignoring what he knew would be foolish and detrimental to the survival chances of Firebird. So he held on to his cautiousness and clung to those distant memories of terror that Akashi had instilled in him.

He had frequently told Takao to contact him whenever he needed the help. Whether it was in passing, at the end of a function or gathering they had together, or during one of their rare business phone calls, in the times he couldn't reach Kagami directly. It seemed that he acknowledged Kagami's forgetfulness, particularly in stressful situations, and he recognised that he wouldn't be the first name to pop into the other redhead's mind in times of emergency, as he always went straight to his family for aid. 

Just before they had embarked on their most recent trip -that had resulted in the problems they were dealing with now- he had called Takao, whilst he had been in the Generations' car on the way to Kagami's apartment. Though it had been brief, he remembered the conversation vividly. 

 ...

"Greetings Takao Kazunari. How are you?" Would he ever drop the first name entirely? Takao wondered. He had asked him about it, in one of his tipsier moments. Akashi had asked him if it bothered him and emboldened by the alcohol, he meekly responded that it didn't  _bother_ him but he found it odd. Akashi had asked if he instead preferred to be called by his first name, like the rest of the Miracles were subjected to. He hadn't responded outright, but the look on his face must have been telling as Akashi attempted to call him by his last name from then on. However, the habit of calling him his whole name was stubborn and hard to shake, so on occasion, more notably during work-related interactions, he would still revert to his old ways.  

"Ah, Akashi. Great, thanks. And yourself?"

"Life is pleasant, as always."

_I'm sure._

"Good to hear, as always." He could hear Akashi's smile. "I'm guessing Kagami told you we're going away for a bit." It grew.

"Prudent as always."

"I do try."

"Daiki seems rather disheartened by the news."

"I don't think that comes as a surprise to anyone. He's really stuck on Kagami...they're stuck on each  _other_." Akashi hummed in agreement. "Knowing him though, he's probably given Kagami something to remember him by." He let out a reluctant yet fond sigh. "Stupid _ly **possessive**_ is as stupidly possessive does." Akashi made a curious sound of agreement that made Takao think he knew more about the aforementioned situation than he was letting on. He didn't pursue the matter. The fact that he and Akashi were talking about Aomine and Kagami having sex - _anyone_ having sex- however roundabout, was more than he wanted on his spirit at this moment in time. 

 _For the rest of my_ life _, actually._

"I'm sure you are wondering why I decided to call you this afternoon."

"And I'm sure you're about to enlighten me." Akashi actually laughed. 

"Indeed. My intentions were simple; I merely wanted to wish you well on your endeavours." Takao's eyebrows rose slightly; it was unexpectedly mild, all things considered.

"We shouldn't be away for that long, but the well wishes are always appreciated."

"I should hope so." A pause. "Shintarou expressed his desire to speak with you upon your return." Takao didn't know whether the pause had been for dramatic effect but if that was the case, it definitely worked. He felt winded and closed his eyes tightly, wanting to erase the words from his mind before they had the chance to take root.

"W-well thanks for that."  _That's right. Ignore it completely._ "I'll pass the message on to Kagami."

"Thank you in advance."

"No thank  _you_. I'll try to keep you posted in case anything out of the ordinary happens."

"Certainly. And as always, please don't hesitate to call me if there are any problems. I'm here to be your support system. That's what the contract is for." Takao found himself nodding before the words had truly sunken in. 

"I will. I can promise that much at least."

"Excellent. Well I shall allow you to go on your way. Until next time, Takao Kazunari."

"Until then."

...

  
Kagami looked around the funeral hall, bleakly watching the faces of the people in mourning and feeling yet more life drain from him. His eyes finally happened on Takao, who smiled encouragingly at him. Suddenly, all he wanted to do was sleep. He just wanted the two of them to go back to the hotel, close the door, turn off their phones and forget everything and just  _sleep_. He was so tired he was amazed he was still walking.

He turned to Akashi.

"No. I think I'm done here." His eyes swiveled back to where Takao had been and found he was gone. "Maybe when...-"

"No need to worry about Takao. I have informed him of the room we will be in and he can come when he is ready. For now, we can go ahead of him." 

"O-Oh, okay, cool." He briefly searched for Takao one last time before following Akashi out of the room without another word.  

 ...

"...Fortunately, his only existing relative is his mother, and her current condition makes it unlikely for her to be able to file a suit against us. And thankfully, the deceased had yet to make his relationship recognisable by law, thus his girlfriend will be unable to take us to court on his behalf. For emotional distress, negligence or otherwise. She may have some standing in court, as an unmarried spouse, but her position would be easy to discredit as they had yet to live cohabit the same space in the duration of their four-year relationship. Our lawyers examined some of the late Mr Schultz' legal documents and he appeared to be in the process of signing a contract for the two of them to move in together, following his proposal, I assume. Given all this, unless-"

"That's...sad..." Akashi looked at Kagami for a moment.

"It is, yes. However, in the court of law, things like this matter-"

"No...not that...or not  _just_ that..." He paused, staring at the wall as Akashi watched him. "He'll never have the chance to marry her now...that's all gone..."

"It is a very unfortunate set of events, for all the parties involved." Kagami felt a hand on his shoulder and turned towards the other man. "If I could be so presumptuous...?"

"Go ahead..."

"I ask that you don't blame yourself for any of this. None of the fault lies in anything you have done, Kagami Taiga. It was merely a tragic accident." Everyone had been telling him that and he would be lying if he said he wasn't getting tired of it. Takao wasn't blaming him, Akashi wasn't blaming him, Mike's girlfriend wasn't blaming him...even the  _papers_ weren't blaming him. But it  **was** his fault. He was Mike's employer -or rather, he  _had_ been. The thought made him clench his fists. It had been his responsibility to ensure his employee's safety and instead, this had happened. And he couldn't wrap his head around people calling it an accident. An accident was a trip and fall, or kicking a ball through a window by mistake. He couldn't just go 'oops' and forget it had happened by the end of the day. This was a  _tragedy_. And no matter what anyone said, it was his fault. At least  _part_ of it was, if nothing else. 

"It...That's easier said than done."

"I understand that. I do. But try..." Kagami sighed tiredly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"I'll do what I can. But I can't promise too much."

"That is more than sufficient," said Akashi with a smile. "Moving on, the forensics team have examined the wreckage and have determined that it was caused by a leakage in the tank. It's uncertain how this was able to occur and bypass maintenance checks but we are looking into it and will hopefully get an answer by the end of the week. Additionally, you need to prepare to make an official statement regarding the," he paused momentarily, "the tragedy. To put the case to rest once and for all. The press have abated somewhat, but to prevent any sudden, damning pieces being written, it would be wise to openly address it whilst it's fresh in people's minds." Kagami nodded dumbly.

"I...sure...A-Akashi?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks...for everything, you've...you've been a lifesaver." He sighed. "I honestly don't know how I would've handled all this if Takao hadn't called you." He turned back to the wall again, taking a deep breath. "This past month or two has been insane for me...I just...it's been so much to deal with and I honestly don't know if I could have handled all this by myself...I say by  _myself_ but there's always Takao too. It kills me to say it, but I don't think I could've done it." He looked at Akashi then. "You really saved my ass. I'm pretty damn grateful...thanks." Akashi shook his head.

"It isn't necessary to thank me, Kagami Taiga. I am only doing what is required of me as the head of Generations..." Kagami chuckled. The response was so like Akashi. "And what is required of me as a friend." The words took the smile from his face and sent a strange kind of heat to his face. "You are as much a member of our conglomerate as any of the others and as such, whenever there are problems on your side, they are problems for the entire team."

"I mean...I want to say thanks but I feel like that's all I've been doing for the past five minutes so it seems kind of dumb..." He cracked a smile. "And you're probably going to reject it again, anyway. But thanks. Honestly, I really mean that."

"It is my pleasure to help. Though, whilst we are on the topic at hand, I think it would be necessary to restructure your legal team, in the event that something of this nature should happen again. I think it's in your best interests to have your existing legal personnel merge with the Generations' law unit and be protected under the same umbrella. I think you will agree that they have done a stellar job handling this situation." Kagami would be crazy to disagree. 

"That's fine with me." 

"Excellent. I'll have the contract redrawn to factor this in as well as other minor legalities. It should be ready in a day or two, but we shall discuss the finer details before you sign, so don't worry too much." 

"Well then, sure thing. That all sounds great."

 "I'm truly glad to hear that.-" The doorknob turned and Kagami's head whipped to the door in panic. However, his features relaxed into a smile immediately afterwards. 

"Takao! Where have you been?" The other man walked over, resting an arm on the back of his chair.

"Oh...here and there doing this and that..." He grinned mysteriously at Kagami before addressing the two of them. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing we haven't already discussed." Akashi responded. Takao nodded with understanding.

" _Gotcha_. Well, I'm guessing everything has been wrapped up now. What's next on the agenda?"

"Rest." Kagami and Takao looked at Akashi quizzically. "At least for the two of you. You both look entirely worn-out..." His probing eyes moved from Kagami to Takao. And stayed. "Especially you, Takao Kazunari...are you sure you're alright? You look...-"

"Fine. I'm fine." Takao smiled. "There's no need to worry about little old me."

"As long as you're certain."

"I  _am_ -"

"Though I would suggest you going ahead of us to Sert. At this point in time, nearly everything has been resolved and I feel like a break would do you a world of good." His maroon eyes grew more meaningful and Takao saw where this was going.

_They don't call me Hawk Eye for nothing._

"If anything, it would give you ample time to-" 

"I appreciate the concern Akashi-" Kagami coughed awkwardly and Takao's silver eyes left Akashi to meet a look in Kagami's eyes that he  _really_ didn't need right now.

"Kagami-"

"Takao-" He ran a hand through his long, dark hair, stepping away from his chair to face him head on. 

"I  **would** say you first, but I already know what you're about to spew."

"I'm not  _'spewing'_ anything. I know you don't want to hear this from me-"

"Great! Case closed.-"

" _Takao_!" He sighed in frustration. "I'm glad Akashi said it because honestly, you don't look too hot right now."

"Coming from  _you_ , that's pretty incredible." Kagami almost looked hurt and Takao wanted to kick himself. He was suddenly very conscious of Akashi's presence in the room and tried to reign himself in. "Listen, that came out wrong...I'm sorry."

"I know. I am too. I don't mean to keep going at you but you look totally wiped out. I want you to take a break and take care of yourself." 

"I will, I will-"

"Starting today."

" _Kagami_ -"

"Don't even try it, alright? I'm putting my damn foot down."

"Stubborn bastard..." Takao heaved a dramatic sigh, shaking his head. "Can we at least talk about this tomorrow? I'll take the night off and see if I feel better. Promise." Kagami looked like he had already decided on his plan of action but eventually nodded.

"Okay fine. Go to the car and chill for once. I'll be with you in a sec." Takao rolled his eyes but smiled tiredly.

"Aye, aye captain!" Once he was gone, Kagami turned back to Akashi.

 

"Earlier...you said Takao should go back and do something...What...were you talking about?" Akashi looked at him levelly, his face a closed book.

"That is a good question indeed, Kagami Taiga. But the person who has the best answer just left the room." Kagami's mouth opened slightly, then he closed it, nodding. 

"Fine. But if I get nowhere, I'm coming right back!" Akashi laughed lightly, watching as Kagami swiftly left the room too. The sound faded into a smile as his eyes took on a strange gleam.

 

"I will be looking forward to it...Kagami Taiga."

 

* * *

 

As Kagami woke up to face yet another long day, in Sert, new problems were bubbling to the surface and old nightmares were rearing their ugly heads. 

 

"KI-CHAN! KI-CHAN! Can you hear me?!  _KI-CHAN?!_ " She turned to Aomine in panic. "Dai-chan, break the door down- **KI-CHAN-** Oh!" The door swung open and the blonde emerged, looking sheepish...and _wet_. 

"Sorry about that, Momoicchi. I was in the- _oof_! Mo-Momoicchi...?"

"Ki-chan...I was...sorry..." She held him tighter, her head pressed against his chest and he smiled softly, holding her close to him. 

"No...I'm sorry for scaring you like that Momoicchi. But you don't have to worry...I won't do anything stupid." Aomine watched them both silently. Or, to be more precise, he watched  _Kise_. The intensity of his stare didn't go unmissed -how could it be?- but ever the actor, Kise didn't let Aomine know he had noticed or that he was fazed by it.

 

More pictures had been released. Picture _ **s**_ plural. With a cute little caption apologising for the delay and the promise of a video in the weeks to come. At this point, it was all so sick, Kise was numb to it. He didn't know how to respond anymore. Knowing that his most intimate moments had been taken from him and were being shared with the  _world_ for countless people, without names and faces, to drool over and mock him. And there was nothing he could do about it. He could take the newspaper to court, sure -the Generations' law team were already giving them hell- but could they do that for the next news outlet to pick up the torch and publish the images? And what about the one after that? And that said nothing about the trolls online, the sickos with minds of filth who spewed absolute poison about him like they knew anything. And even if they did, nothing could justify the hatred they were putting out there for anyone to see, always anonymous. Kise prided himself in never letting internet naysayers get to him but honestly, this time around, it was hard. Hard to block absolutely  _all_ of it out. No matter how fervently he tried. 

 

The blow struck even harder than the first two had, as he had allowed himself to believe it was nearly over. The lag in the picture release had fooled him and he felt like an idiot for falling for it. He didn't know whether the obvious concern on Momoi's face and the quiet, poorly-disguised worry on Aomine's made matters better or worse. 

 

"Honestly, you don't..." What was he even saying anymore? Why was it all so  _hard_? "I-I..." His voice didn't sound like it belonged to him. It was too weak, too broken.

_Damnit!_

"Don't Ki-chan...it's okay. I know-"

"No...it isn't okay, is it? And no, you don't know. _Your_ pictures aren't the ones being plastered across the internet for everybody to see." Kise winced, regretting the words before they had even finished leaving his mouth. The lump in his throat made it hard to speak, let alone apologise. And, though he was loathe to admit it, the anger felt  _good_. The humiliation and bitterness had left him fuming inside and it felt good to let some of it out. He just wished that he hadn't lashed out on Momoi. She in no way deserved it, and the slight relief he felt having released some of his fury was completely overshadowed by the pained guilt he felt for direct that venom towards Momoi. 

So when she simply hugged him tighter, he cracked. And broke. 

 

"Why...? Why i-is this happening?..."

"Ki-chan..."

 

Aomine watched as his two closest friends sobbed in each other's arms, saying nothing. He didn't trust himself. Because the rage burning inside of him was getting harder and **_harder_** to stifle. 

...

The usual group of vultures were waiting outside the gates but they had almost doubled in number, due to this 'surprise' leak of more of Kise's personal pictures. Some of the members of Kise's extensive fan-club were outside the gates too, and some of them were in the midst of arguments with the paparazzi, no doubt defending Kise's honour. 

Aomine wished all the paparazzi would disappear off the face of the Earth.

_And those damn girls need to go the hell home._

He settled for calling the police to round up the stubborn reporters and teenagers who refused to leave when security told them to get lost. 

 

He had told Kise and Momoi to stay at home. Neither of them had any business being outside, considering the situation. The last thing they needed was even more stress. He had tried to call Akashi several times, but none of them were going through. This in itself was unusual but it was even moreso, as Akashi hadn't communicated anything that would warrant this outcome, which completely went against Akashi's meticulous character. 

Everything was pissing him off today. Work had the tendency to do that anyway, but today it was reaching unbelievable levels of irritating. But he forced himself to ignore all of it and focus on the road. He was shameless, yes, but even  _he_ couldn't gripe knowing that those closest to him were going through so much worse. 

If only he knew the full extent. 

...

"Aomine-kun." The pale man appeared in his office unbidden, but Aomine was glad he was there because he desperately needed to vent, lest he snap later in the day. He sat across from him, leaning back in the chair to regard the darker-haired bluenette evenly. 

"Tetsu."

"I know better than to say good morning..." They exchanged a grimace. 

"Yeah. It's a fucking madhouse back there. I told them not to come in."

"Good decision."

"Speaking of, have you seen Akashi anywhere? I tried calling him earlier but he wasn't picking up his phone. Is he away or something?"

"It's funny you should ask that Aomine-kun. I myself have been looking for Akashi-kun for several days now. From what I understand, he cannot be reached at this moment in time." Aomine snorted.

"Figures. Still, the fact that he canceled the Red Room meeting is suspicious as hell. Akashi ain't never canceled it."

"Indeed. 'Suspicious' is precisely the word for it." Aomine didn't ask what exactly he meant by that, but instead brought matters closer to home. 

"Have you spoken to him yet?"

"Are you referring to Kise-kun? Or Kagami-kun? Or perhaps someone else?" Aomine reached over the table to flick him on the forehead.

"Idiot. Blondie."

"I have. I called earlier to check everything was...'okay' as it were." He gave Aomine a loaded look. "Regarding Kagami-kun, I have yet to communicate with him." Aomine scowled. 

"I didn't ask."

"You didn't have to, Aomine-kun. I merely thought to inform you." 

"Smug little shit."

"How mean, Aomine-kun. That was uncalled for." Aomine snorted again, this time with laughter as Kuroko's eyes danced. However, the slight bags under his eyes, partially marring his alabaster skin didn't go unnoticed. 

"Everyone's taking this hard, huh?" Kuroko looked pointedly at the much darker bags under Aomine's own sapphire eyes. 

"Indeed."

...

Aomine called at lunch, and the report was as good as it could be, all things considered. Momoi had sent Kise to bed on strict orders not to move until at least four in the afternoon and had gone to make him something to eat from when he woke up. 

"And how's the kitchen? Still in one piece?"

" _Mean_ , Dai-chan!" Her voice sounded hoarse. She'd been crying more than she was letting on to. 

"Be strong, Satsuki," he said suddenly. He could almost see the look of confusion on her face. "No one else could do what you're doing for him. So be strong." 

"I'm...trying..." Aomine listened to her cry softly and wondered what they'd done to deserve this. Wondered when it would end. 

 

Aomine stared at the headlines blankly. At this point, he was sick and tired of the news completely. Because if it wasn't messing with his personal life, it was messing with his  _work_ life.

The Panthers had suffered a crushing defeat. That in itself was bad enough. But the media couldn't stop reporting about the U-turn Kasamatsu had performed, when compared to the previous game. It was as though all the life had gone out of him, entirely. He was a husk of the flaming arrow of sporting excellence they had borne witness to just days before. In Aomine's opinion, the real U-turn was with the press. It was as though they hadn't been singing his praises less than fifty hours ago. Now he was a disappointment; a laughing-stock; a complete joke.

It was sick.

 

They didn't know what Aomine knew.

This was further confirmation that Kasamatsu was hiding something big regarding his and Kise's relationship, or lack thereof. Nobody could tell him that the Panther's captain didn't still care. whatever lie he spewed. Though given that he knew Kise was suffering and still hadn't reached out to him, Aomine wasn't sure any lingering feelings even  _meant_ anything anymore. Whatever, the case, he was going to get to the bottom of things. 

He reached blindly for his phone, still scanning through all the damning articles about Kasamatsu and the Panthers on his tablet when the phone rang. 

"Yo. Riko."

"Aomine-kun, how are you coping?"

"Good question."

They spoke for a few minutes, just discussing the current situation as well as what was going on at Firebird. At times, Aomine alluded to Kagami but didn't outright ask anything. Riko could tell he wanted to ask but didn't want to pry. 

 

"I wanted to ask you about this afternoon actually. I completely understand if you can't-"

"Nah, we definitely will, don't worry. We might be a little late but we'll show." Riko sounded very pleased and relieved, but still hesitant.

"Of course, I'm really happy to hear that. You know I am...but-"

"But nothing. We're coming. All they've been doing is yakking about seeing your kids again. This is supposed to something to celebrate so fuck it, we'll celebrate damnit."

"Well, I can't argue with that! I'll see you in a few hours then...?"

"Sure. Later, Riko."

"Bye, Aomine-kun." Once he hung up, he briefly debated whether making that call on their behalf was a wise idea. He knew what  _he_ thought was best for them, but in reality, it could cause the opposite of the intended impact. 

Sighing dramatically, he picked up his phone again and dialed the his home phone once again. It was picked up on the second ring. 

"Satsuki. Listen, I-"

"Aominecchi!"

"Fuck, Kise." He cleared his throat. "I mean, it's not like there's anything wrong with you answering or anything-"

"No, it's cool. I get it. And I'm fine now, so don't worry." Aomine heaved a mental sigh of relief. "So? What's up?"

Aomine briefly recounted his prior conversation with Riko and Kise hummed in agreement. 

"You made the right call Aominecchi. We both still really want to go. When will you be back?"

"In two to three hours. Four tops."

"Really? Isn't that pretty soon?" 

"Yeah, well turns out Akashi ain't even here, so there's no way in hell I'm staying late." 

"Oh, he's not?"

"Nope. He pissed off out of Sert. God knows where exactly but he definitely ain't here, which is what matters." Kise chuckled.

"It's funny how confident you get whenever Akashicchi's gone." 

"Can it, blondie. Anyway, make sure you guys are ready to go by the time I get back. We'll go straight from there. I'll get one of the company cars so they don't come after us."

"Momoicchi probably won't like that, you know..."

"Like what?"

"You know what. She picked your suit out over a week ago." Aomine groaned. 

"I said it before and I'll say it again. I'm  **not** wearing a suit, so Satsuki will just have to deal with it!-"

"But  _Dai-chan_ , you  **promised** -"

"Last I checked, witch,  _you_ weren't the one I was on the phone to! SCRAM!" Kise laughed as they bickered, with Aomine eventually gaining the upper-hand.

"Aww Aominecchi, humour her."

" _You_ humour her. Wear a waistcoat on my behalf. I'm sure Riko and Hyuuga would appreciate it." Kise shook his head.

"You're unbearable."

"Not to you though." Affection from Aomine was a rarity, especially when he hadn't been forced to. Affection from Aomine that wasn't directed towards Kagami was practically unheard of. Thus, Kise was about to respon automatically, when he fully processed Aomine's words and gave a smile so dazzling, Aomine could feel it from his end of the line. 

"No, not to me. Never to me."

"Well ain't  _that_ nice to hear?" But even he couldn't stop his smile completely. "I'm actually going to work now."

"I'll tell Momoicchi. She'll faint."

"Good." They snorted with laughter. "Later, loser."

"Mean Aominecchi!" But he hung up with a grin. 

There was a small buzzing sound and Aomine pressed a button on his desk, speaking into the microphone.

"Yeah?"

"Aomine-san? Your meeting for two o' clock? Hori-san and Hitagawa-san from SpeedTech have arrived."

"Alright, send them in."

* * *

 

His self-appointed afternoon was over before he knew it and as soon as his alarm went, he tore off his tie and shoved it into the graveyard in his bottom drawer before picking his jacket up off the back of his chair and striding towards the door. The replacement receptionist jumped in shock as the door suddenly opened and looked in stunned confusion as Aomine continued to make his way to the elevator. 

"Aomine-san! Where are you going?!"

"Home..." he responded lazily, sticking a finger in his ear as he waited for the lift to arrive. Almost as an afterthought, he glanced over his shoulder at the baffled face of the woman at the desk. "You can leave too...if you want..." The elevator pinged politely and the doors slid open soundlessly. Aomine took his cue. 

"But Aomine-san!" She got up from the desk quickly, hurrying over to the doors. "Akashi-san said-"

"If  _Akashi-san_ has something to tell me," he began, smirking evilly, "he can tell me  **himself**. See ya."

"AOMINE-SAN!"

...

"Dai-chan! You got here early!"

"What's with that? I can be early." Momoi looked doubtful but waved it away. 

"Whatever you say. Well, you have more time now."

"Time for wha-Satsuki!" The pink-haired woman ignored him, shoving him up the stairs. Just the image itself was comical. At least, Kise definitely thought so, based on how hard he was laughing.

"The bathroom's that way. You know that. Your clothes are on your bed."

"Satsuki we talked about this damnit! I'm not-"

"I've picked out your shoes, too. They're by your wardrobe. Also, about the tie. I was thinking-"

"SATSUKI!"

 

Momoi ended up getting her way, as though there was any doubt that she would in the first place. Aomine grumbled and complained about the ensemble, tugging at his tie like a disgruntled boy in Sunday best. Momoi ignored his whining, straightened his tie and smoothed his hair down like a long-suffering mother who had wisely chosen to block her child's fussing out. In Sunday best. 

They were wearing matching outfits this time around. Or as closely matched as Aomine would allow. The dress-code was smart casual, with a theme of white and gold, though Hyuuga had insisted people didn't need to follow it. Momoi and Kise were never ones to back away from a fashion challenge, however small, and both their outfits -thus, by default, Aomine's too- had been carefully put together, long before the christening party was due to occur. 

Kise had gone for the more casual side of things, grandly titled 'The Summer to Autumn Transition'. Aomine called it 'sloppy for you, blondie' and promptly got his head bitten off by Momoi, before she went to soothe Kise's battered ego and reassure him that Aomine was indeed a blind brute without a modicum of stylistic sense. 

He had gone for a crisp white shirt with an open band collar. A golden cravat sat round his neck, covering any exposed skin left by the shirt. On top of it was a wheat-coloured, slim-fitting waistcoat, that was paired with a tweed jacket the colour of yellow ochre. He wasn't wearing it at the moment, as it was still quite warm, but he planned on wearing it as the afternoon faded into night. His long legs were donned in chestnut trousers and cream ankle boots covered his feet. He looked like the lord of the manor and Momoi was incredibly taken with the look. He had let his hair fall as it may -not really; a lot of mousse had gone into his 'effortless' look- and it flopped forward, giving him a boyish fringe that made Momoi fan herself whenever he artfully brushed it out of his eyes. 

She herself was dressed in a summery, body-hugging dress: a white, halter-necked, knee-length affair with a waterfall, frilled hem. It was embellished with a gold paisley leaf design, with some of them embroidered with gold thread and sequins. A gold gossamer shawl covered her shoulders and her hair had been loosely braided and wrapped into a bun. Aomine wore a shirt made from the same fabric, with a matching, unbleached cotton two-piece suit. Momoi had given him an ivory tie to complete the look but he seemed determined to remove it.

“Dai-chan, stop it!”

“Why? _He_ doesn’t have to wear one so why should I?”

“You’re being childish. Ki-chan isn’t you and you’re not him.”

“Damn right he isn’t. He _wishes_ he was this tall **or** this  hot-”

“ _You_ wish, Aominecchi!”

“What was that, midget?” He made a show of peering at the floor around him, a hand over his eyes. “I can’t see all the way down there-”

“Mean! I’m practically your height!” Aomine looked offended.

“Maybe in the next life…or five- **OW** , Satsuki, I was _messing_ **_around_**!”

 

They made it out soon after, Kise sniggering as Aomine half-hobbled to the car, with muttered, embittered claims of how Momoi was always ‘taking it too far’.

They entered the nondescript Generations’ standard company car and waited as the chauffeur that had come with Aomine turned on the ignition of Aomine’s car and drove away, to lead away any reporters. Five minutes later, they set off of the short journey to Swirls, in the city centre. When they arrived, the car rounded the corner and they got out to get through via the back entrance as an added precaution. They went via the alleyway and the sight of it took Momoi back to her attack months ago. The space felt too narrow, too confined. She still felt the chill of terror she had the night of the incident and though she had recovered in leaps and bounds, she did wonder whether she would truly be over it.

Her shoulders slumped as they encountered the heavy weight of Aomine’s arm as she heard his low voice in her ear.

“You look like you’re about to wet your panties. Scared?” She huffed, her cheeks going red.

“No…and _rude_ Dai-chan!” But she unconsciously -or consciously- leaned in closer.

“Good.” His arm tightened around her in return. “‘Cause you don’t have to be…idiot.”

Kise, who had been walking ahead of them, extended his hand backwards.

“Come on, Momoicchi, we’re nearly there!” Momoi’s mouth opened before breaking into a smile. He was right. There was no place, or need, for any fear in her heart.

“You’re right, we are. Let’s go!”

 

Inside Swirls, the renovations were all but complete and the dessert shop looked better than ever. The new interior design had the room looking far more spacious, so much so that it almost looked like a different place altogether. However, the trademark pink-and-white checkers and the essence of Swirls were still very much there, so the feeling of familiarity remained. And speaking of familiarity…

“ _ARTURO-SAN_!” She flung herself at the smiling old man behind the counter and he received her embrace, patting her on the back.

“Miss Momoi! Such a pleasure to finally see you again!”

“Wow. If I didn’t know any better I’d think it was _his_ christening.” Riko smiled ruefully, her chestnut-coloured eyes sparkling. “Heck, I know better and I’m _still_ suspicious.”

“AIDA!” Momoi hugged her friend tightly, kissing her hard on both cheeks. “I feel like it’s been ages since I last saw you, even though it has only been what? A few days?” They had met up on the weekend for a girls’ lunch whilst Hyuuga minded the babies, to give Riko a brief break from motherhood.

The greeting circulated, with everyone getting reacquainted or in some cases, newly acquainted. There were some people that Momoi recognised vaguely from their school days that were later introduced formally to her as former members of Seirin’s basketball team.

“Ah, I knew you were familiar!” Furihata’s face heated up as Koganei’s strangely shaped mouth curved into his version of a smile.

“I’m honoured you remember us, having been the ex-strategist of Touou.” Momoi swatted him away playfully.

“I wouldn’t go _that_ far!” But the gentle primrose in her cheeks showed her pleasure. She was about to say something else when she felt a purposeful tug at her shawl and turned to see Murasakibara staring at her meaningfully and almost…accusingly.

“Muk-kun?”

“Sa-chin.” He said nothing more, but the intensity of his look increased. Momoi got the hint immediately.

“I’m sorry Muk-kun. Just a few minutes more, okay?” Murasakibara didn’t seem pleased by this, but he decided to let her do as she pleased for now. He recognised that this was a celebration of life so the cake could wait.

Only for a little bit though.

…

“They are so _adorable_!” Her squeal was hushed, in favour of the babies’ delicate ears, but her excitement was difficult to contain and appeared to be contagious. Nigou, in his gold and white collar, yipped joyously as Saruna made the leap to the hem of Momoi’s dress and clambered up so she could perch on her shoulder and peep into the cot too.

The twins had grown notably since Momoi last saw them, but there was still a clear difference in size between the two. Their daughter had taken Hyuuga’s colouring, and their son Riko’s, which was expected as they were non-identical twins. Both were incredibly adorable, and Momoi was having trouble controlling herself.

“How _precious_! So _precious_! So _CUTE_! Dai-chan, aren’t they so-”

“Yeah, yeah…” Aomine sighed, pushing her into a seat as Kuroko and Riko chuckled. “ **Cute**.” Saruna spotted the opportunity and made a quick transfer from the benched Momoi to Aomine’s shoulder, enjoying the vastly improved view. Aomine made a grab for her but she jumped down, grabbing onto his tie, her weight and gravity rapidly tightening it.

“Tetsu,” he gasped, “your monkey is trying to- _argh_!” Saruna had found fun in his tie, swinging back and forth on it as Aomine made a scene, grasping at his neck and a table simultaneously. Kuroko decided not to intervene, turning his back on Aomine entirely.

“So how did the naming process go, Coach-Riko-san? Ow.” She ground her fist into the crown of his head, smirking playfully.

“That was completely intentional and I know it, you brat.”

“You will find that I am completely innocent.” She snorted but let him go, straightening her blouse out and turning to her children, face softening.

“Well, neither of us are religious so there was no need to go to a church and do the whole ceremony. We just decided on names and went to register them because we didn’t manage to settle on anything at the hospital. Everything was pretty… _crazy_ …” It seemed like just remembering the incidents surrounding the twins’ birth was traumatic for Hyuuga, seeing how he deflated.

“Absolutely insane,” he agreed with a nod.

“And what names did you decide on?” Momoi asked curiously, having released herself from her timeout as her enforcer was preoccupied trying to save himself from Saruna’s furry clutches.

“Well…” She looked towards Hyuuga for confirmation. “We settled on Chiyoko and Naoki.”

“Chiyoko…and…Naoki…” Momoi looked from one child to the other before beaming so brightly at the two new parents. “Perfect.”

…

They finally began eating, to Murasakibara’s immense relief and Midorima’s relative disgust once the former tucked in. Though sweets were his speciality undoubtedly, it appeared that Mr Arturo was a dab hand with savoury treats as well, and the variety of mini dishes he had prepared were more than enough to keep Murasakibara occupied and make a decent dent in his endless appetite before ‘dessert’.

He and Saruna were the only ones seriously eating. Teppei had two decent-sized plates and Aomine had had more chicken skewers than he could count, but everyone else was too busy talking to the first-time parents or fussing over their offspring. Aomine couldn’t relate. Not for the first time, his eyes strayed to Murasakibara. Or rather, his eating habits. They reminded him of a certain redhead that he was starting to miss horribly.

Kagami’s presence was certainly missed in this particular group, being that he was the main link between Generations and Firebird and their associated crowd. However, the other redhead’s absence was even more significant, albeit for different reasons. There was no doubt in Aomine’s mind that Akashi’s presence would have made things more uncomfortable for members of their gathering, the ex-Seirin players most notably.

“Where’s Akashi?” Hyuuga asked Kuroko.

“Interestingly enough Senpai, I have asked the same question multiple times this week and have yet to receive a fully-conclusive response. Nor do I know when he will be returning-”

“The word is Friday.” Midorima looked as though he hadn’t even spoken, eyes riveted to his tablet as always but the voice had been unmistakeably his. “Akashi has communicated that he is set to return this Friday.”

“Oh, I hope Boss and Takao make it back too…” Suzi mused as she cuddled Naoki, more to herself than anyone outright but several others voiced their agreement.

Aomine had automatically stiffened at the mention of Kagami’s alias. He wondered how much Suzi knew about the redhead’s current whereabouts and his situation. Probably not much more than Alex knew, and she already frequently communicated with him, so Aomine was as up to speed with everything Kagami as he could possibly be. Still…he continued to toy with the idea of asking Suzi what she knew, but he didn’t want to come across as desperate.

_This sucks…_

_You got that right._

Chiyoko squealed as Kiyoshi bounced her in his gigantic hands and Saruna looked enviously at her before tugging at Aomine’s index finger.

“No,” he said simply, flicking her on the forehead. “Go ask Tetsu. Or better yet…” Aomine gathered her and deposited her in a heap on Nigou’s back, smirking victoriously. “ _You_ look after her. I’m done for the day.” Nigou gave Aomine as sour a look as a dog of his stature was capable, before tiredly plodding around the shop as the monkey bounced around. Aomine felt no sympathy.

_Don’t like it? Don’t have kids!_

_I mean…it isn’t like he technically…_

_What?_

_Never mind. The effort isn’t worth it._

_Suit yourself._

As Murasakibara polished off the last of the finger foods, Hyuuga cleared his throat.

“Before we get into the main event…” Murasakibara’s eyes shone as he turned to the wide array of cakes, pastries and ice cream. “This _is_ technically a…naming party slash christening…and while we have announced the names…” He cleared his throat.

“Speak up old man!” Aomine called, and was attacked from both sides by Momoi and Kuroko as Hyuuga shot daggers at him and Riko giggled.

“I’ll take over Jun.” She stood up, her floaty top bouncing around her. “We wanted to use the opportunity to formally announce the godparents for the twins.” She exchanged a look with Momoi, who grinned then turned and smiled adoringly at her babies, eyes lingering on Naoki.

“It actually works out pretty well that there are two of these rascals. Because choosing just _one_ pair of godparents was already going to be hard enough.” She walked over to Kiyoshi, taking one of his big hands in both of hers. “Teppei, you’ve been our closest friend for longer than we can remember at this point. I’m sure you’d probably guessed something was in the pipeline, but would you do us the honour of being Chiyoko’s godparent?”

“Of course, Riko. It would be my pleasure. Honestly, I had no idea this was coming…” he smiled easily, brown eyes sparkling. “But it has honestly made my year.” They hugged and there was applause and cheering.

“I do want to ask though…” he began when the clapping died down.

“Mmm?”

“I not the only godparent for that bundle of energy, am I?” Riko laughed.

“Don’t look so scared, Teppei! She’s a sweetheart!” He laughed but looked cautious. Chiyoko’s rambunctious personality was starting to precede her. She was good-natured but a _lot_ of hard work. “And no, you’re not alone. Your co-parent is currently over working himself, somewhere in Illoya.” Kiyoshi heaved an over-the-top sigh of relief, making them laugh.

“Thank God for that. If there’s one person who’d be able to handle her, it’s Kagami.”

_Kagami._

Aomine couldn’t lie and say he didn’t feel the familiar pangs of envy stab through him. Why was Kagami with _Teppei_? It wasn’t like they were a couple or anything so Aomine didn’t get the decision behind making the two of them godparents for the same child.

 _And speaking of children,_ your _childishness knows no bounds._

 _I ain’t being **childish** , I’m being _realistic _._

_Sure you are, Mr. Angrypants. Want a glass of milk?_

_Fuck you, brain._

 

“…mine-kun? Aomine-kun?”

“Oh huh?” He looked up and found Riko staring down at him with a teasing smile. “Woah!” Kise snickered.

“Aomine-kun…” She sighed, a faraway look entering her eyes. “I don’t think I’ll ever stop being grateful for what you did for me that night. If you hadn’t been there…I wouldn’t be here right now. Neither would those two angels. And since then, you’ve been nothing but supportive.” Momoi nodded enthusiastically. Riko had spilt her plans to her a few weeks earlier, and she had been very supportive of her decision to make Aomine a godparent. That’s why her eyes widened in surprise when she took both their hands.

“ _Both_ of you have. And I can’t think of anyone I’d like to be Naoki’s godparents more than you two.”

“M-M-M-Me?!” Momoi stuttered as Riko nodded encouragingly.

“Yes, you. All you’ve _done_ is lend a helping hand from the moment they were born. And you’ve given me more peace of mind as a new mother than you could ever know.”

“B-But Suzi? And all your friends at the office? And what about-”

“I told Riko-chan it was a great idea. Because it is. Naoki couldn’t have a better godparent…” She giggled, looking slyly at Aomine who was still in shock. “Besides Aomine-kun of course.”

“Aomine-kun? You don’t have to if you don’t want to…-”

“It’s not _that_ …it’s just…I don’t think I’m right for the job kind of thing…”

“And I think you _are…_ we **_both_** do…” She turned to smile at her husband before looking back at Aomine. “Kind of thing…” Aomine slipped deeper into his pensive state, really thinking about the proposition. He could see why Riko had asked, from her perspective, but he knew how lousy his personality could be when he put his mind to it. Or rather, when he didn’t think at all.

_Say yes._

_Say_ **what** _?!_

_Yes._

_But-_

_It isn’t like she’s asking you to_ adopt _him, you’ll just be looking after him sometimes. Chill._

_Yeah…chill…you’re right._

“Yeah…yeah, I’ll do it…thanks…” He looked slightly uncomfortable, wondering what he should say next. He didn’t have to. Riko took his hands in hers, squeezing them gratefully.

“Thank _you_ , Aomine-kun…and you…Satsuki.” Everybody clapped again but eventually, Murasakibara sighed.

“ _Now_ , can we eat cake?”

…

“They were just too adorable…”

The rest of the naming party-cum-christening went smoothly, and everyone enjoyed themselves. Murasakibara massacred the entire dessert menu, to Mr Arturo’s amusement and relative pleasure that someone enjoyed his creations to that extent.

Naoki had been pushed into Aomine’s arms more times that night than he could count. The first time, awkward had been the only word to describe how he cradled the infant. However, by the end of the night, he had definitely improved. So much so, that the baby boy was starting to seek his hold. Hyuuga had been taking him away but the baby had clung to Aomine’s shirt sleeve so his father had let him stay a while longer. Aomine had stared down at him, as though trying to ascertain whether he was really serious about his decision. The baby had looked back at him, silently conveying through his glossy hazel eyes the message that, yes, he was certain this was what he wanted.

He kept replaying that moment, wondering idly why it seemed to stick and he couldn’t shake it. It wasn’t like he particularly wanted kids. That never really been a goal of his, and given the nature of his relationship, it wasn’t exactly possible, at least not from a biological standpoint.

Though that in itself spawned a lot of potentially disturbing fantasies that he would ponder fully when he had a completely schedule and determine what exactly they said about the level of perversion he had reached.

But something about the look in the child’s eyes. So open, trusting and sincere. It had to be amazing to have someone that trusted as much as a baby did a parent. A parent who truly cared for their child. One that they could rely on completely and know that the feelings of love would forever be unconditional. Someone who dedicated their life to them, and would always be fighting for them, to protect them.

Aomine resonated with a lot of that. He felt that that was what he gave Kagami a lot of the time. But he also felt like it was one-sided more often than not. And it was draining him, bit by bit. He was sick of the uncertainty and not knowing what was going on, or how the redhead really felt. He needed to clear the air between them, and find out exactly where he stood.

Overcome by the urge to speak to him, he dialled his number, waiting. The more it rung, the more his jumbled thoughts cleared and he realised that the redhead would not pick up. The redirection of his call to voicemail just echoed that sentiment. He tapped the phone against his hand as he thought about the situation. Something about the phone triggered something in his memory.

_Takao._

Their relationship had improved vastly over the months, so much so that they often texted out of their own volition when before, even simple eye contact would be a major challenge. If anyone would know where Kagami was, it was him. He found himself going to the dark-haired man’s contact details and dialling the number.

_Elsewhere…_

Takao’s heart hammered as he heard his phone ring but his eyebrows roe as he registered Aomine’s number. This was a rarity. So much so that he was almost tempted to pick it up. But he knew better.

He watched as it rang and then stopped. He half expected it to start up again, but it didn’t. No doubt Aomine had deliberated it though. He suspected it was something Kagami-related. Scratch that. It was _definitely_ Kagami-related. He felt for Aomine. He really did. He knew it couldn’t be easy constantly worrying about someone in the way he was Kagami.

_Hypocritical son of a-_

_SHUT UP!_

Their situations couldn’t be compared.

But he still felt bad.

Against his better judgement, he picked up the phone and was typing before he knew it. His finger hovered over send…

_Thursday morning…_

Aomine awoke to a slight headache -he’d stayed up later than necessary, deliberating how to go about his relationship- and bleary eyes. He instinctively reached for his phone, scanning tiredly through his notifications and awoke instantly when he noticed a new message.

From Takao.

_02:14_

_Well, imagine my surprise when I saw a missed call from you. Sorry about that by the way. I had some late-night business to attend to._

_Anyway…I would ask what’s up, but my spidey-senses have been tingling, so I’m guessing it’s something about Kagami?_

_I don’t know what the details are but I do know that he should be back soon, so you two should talk everything through then. He’s missed you big time, so I’m sure everything will work out ^_^_

 

It was a simple message, but it lifted Aomine’s spirits nonetheless. Lifted them so much that he didn’t even mind going to work.

That feeling quickly faded. Roundabout ten minutes into his first meeting of the day. By the second engagement he was ready to go home. He was very tempted to. _Very_ tempted.

His work phone buzzed with a notification and as he read through the message he had received, his heart filled with dread.

_Good morning Daiki,_

_I understand that you have been excusing yourself prematurely despite your new and improved schedule. Please timetable in an extra two hours at the end of the day for the rest of this week._

_Shit._

By six o’clock, Aomine was a mere husk of his former self. Momoi had left a few minutes before, after telling him she’d cook something for dinner. Thus, his day went from terrible, to exponentially worse.

At the very least, the extra time allowed him to do work uninterrupted. He decided to lock his door and actually focus for once.

An hour later, and he realised he had accomplished more that evening than he had for the rest of the elapsed week combined.

_So **this** is what hard-work feels like…_

_Tempted to make some lifestyle changes?_

_Nope._

_Didn’t think so._

 

Another fifteen minutes passed and he was bored out of his mind. So he got up, and decided to start roaming. Kise and Momoi had gone home together, as usual, and this time, Kuroko had gone with them. He had offered to stay late with Aomine, but that evening, Saruna had a vet’s appointment so he had to go and take her. Murasakibara was staying late as he often did, but around this time, he went for his first dinner of the night. Thus, his only other option -and personally favourite, due to how simple it was to rile him up- was none other than…

“Specs is probably still slaving away, like the good little dog he is.”

As the lift ascended, Aomine wondered whether he should tell him that he’d been in contact with Takao. No doubt he would want to know what his ‘ex’ was up to. Aomine had no idea what had gone on between them but clearly, there were problems between them. It seemed like they were all having issues, and a lot of them were down to communication. Or _mis_ communication as the case may be. Aomine genuinely hoped things would work out. For Midorima and for all of them.

Still. A little fun would be good for him.

The elevator doors pinged, letting him know he’d arrived on the fifth floor. He crept out stealthily, plotting as to how he would piss Midorima off this time. He debated whether to go straight into his office or lurk outside until the green-haired man came out. His decision was made for him as he heard voices and hid behind the wall.

“What…what is…?”

Midorima.

Sounding unsure of himself. Confused.

 _Scared_.

“What the fuck?” Aomine murmured to himself. He didn’t think he’d ever heard Midorima sound like that. He wanted to get closer, as he couldn’t hear clearly. He started to approach when he heard another voice. It was distant but there was no mistaking it. His heart _froze_.

“Midorima… _please_ …I need you.”

He didn’t believe it.

Refused to believe.

Didn’t believe it even as he stepped out from behind the wall and his eyes settled on the two of them. Midorima staring down at an all-too-familiar redhead, hands on his shoulders as Kagami clung to the front of his shirt, looking completely lost. Looking to _Midorima_ for support.

 

“What the… _fuck_ is this…?”

 

He saw red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! This is where I was supposed to get to about 3 chapters ago. I'm finally back on track. I want to say the next chapter will be next week but chances are, it will be the week after.   
> What I WILL do however, is update Domain tomorrow or the day after. A promise. So look forward to that, those that read it. I will get to the comments once I sort out my subpar internet. 
> 
> Love, love, LOVE to you all. I'll see you soon!
> 
> MWAH!


End file.
